The Blind Huntsman
by Genatools
Summary: Kai Matsuoka, a blind boy born with silver eyes and a dream of becoming a huntsman. Seems impossible, but with enough dedication and a good crowd to be around it doesn't seem that impossible. He will have to work harder than anyone else does, and make his weakness his greatest strength. On the way, he learns of the horrible burden placed on his shoulders. One he has to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 1- Prologue

In a hospital in Vacuo, not the prettiest or most healthiest hospital, but a hospital nonetheless. A woman has just given birth to a baby boy, this woman has long smooth brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes, and covered by her hospital gown is a long monkey tail. Quite a beautiful woman indeed as well, but she isn't exactly in her best state as of right now. Beside the bed is her husband, a human, with black hair, a headband around his eyes for whatever reason, very healthy and lean physique, but don't let that fool you, he is very strong indeed. He is a huntsman, a very skilled one at that. Hailing from his home kingdom of Vacuo, he sits just as nervous as his wife, waiting for their son to be returned to them. They've been told that their child has been born with a major vision impairment, that may or may not be able to be fixed with the medical equipment that they have at that hospital.

Hours later, and their son has been returned finally, after feeling for what feels like days when it has only been a couple of hours in reality. The doctor came in with the baby boy in his arms and a defeated look on his face. The baby has a mix of black and brown hair, soft puffy red cheeks, a short black and brown monkey tail that has instinctively wrapped around the boys waist, and his eyes are closed tight with bandages around them, no doubt going to leave some kind of scar. The doctor gives the baby to the mother, who outstretched her arms with a gasp as soon as he walked in, the father moves in closer to the bed, and sits on the edge of it, rubbing the head of the baby boy. They both look to the doctor with hopeful looks in their faces.

"... So how did it go?" The mother asks, and the answer she gets makes her regret every word that came out of her mouth.

"The operation… was unsuccessful. Your son is completely blind in both eyes. I am so sorry that we have failed you." The doctor begins to tear up as he leans on the frame of the hospital bed, the whites of his eyes turning red as he attempts to hold back his tears. He feels terrible that this young boy will never have a chance to see the world.

Both parents begin to ball their eyes out as well, hugging each other while holding their baby boy in their arms who is still sleeping peacefully. Not knowing the tragic truth.

"It'll be okay Marron, I promise you that I will do my best to support our son however I can." The father reassures the best he can in his emotional state.

"I hate to interrupt your emotional moment… but I need to know the name you have chosen for your son." The doctor very hesitantly says, while wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"... His name is Kai. Kai Matsuoka." Marron answers without averting her gaze from her blind son.

* * *

 **Five years later**

"C'mon Kai you can do better than that!" Kai's father shouts words of encouragement as he gently hits his son with a dull wooden sword. Over the years every time he would go to bed, his mother would tell him stories about huntsman and the acts of heroism they would do in order to protect people from the Grimm, which she tried her best to describe you him due to his unfortunate condition.

"Dad, you know I can't sense you well on ground like this." Kai whines as he digs his bare feet into the sand beneath him. Over the years Kai has begun to learn to use his senses and feel the vibrations in the ground to tell where people are, while it is not perfect, it is his only way of even coming close to any kind of sight. They live just outside the kingdom of Vacuo, while his father is a huntsman and gets paid a decent amount to live off of, it just isn't enough for a three person family, and Marron had to become a full time mother to take care of their vision impaired son, she doesn't complain about it at all and loves her son very much, but this way of living has not been the best financially, they have been forced to move from house to house, each building getting smaller and smaller until they finally found somewhere they can lives somewhat comfortably despite the constant threat of Grimm. Luckily the father is a fully trained huntsman and Marron is no pushover, they can easily deal with a couple of Grimm that come by every once in a while.

"Then how are you going to learn how to sense people, or Grimm if you are in terrain that is much softer than normal dirt or stone?" The father rhetorically asks, Kai's response is but a mere groan and a small adjustment of his own black headband that he wears around his eyes in order to prevent showing everyone he walks by that he is blind. He knows that his father is right but is refusing to verbally admit to it. "Exactly, now pick up the sword. You're the one who wants to be a huntsman like me right?"

Kai nods excitedly, but isn't facing his father fully, but close enough for the father to smile and pat his head before stepping back a few steps, holding his sword in a classic position. "Remember, sense more than just where I am standing, use all of your senses and act accordingly, you know the drill."

Kai listens as he walks around the mini makeshift training area his father has built for him the day he told his parents about his dream just a few weeks ago. ' _You have to start training as soon as possible then, you're going to have to work more, and work harder than any other huntsman that has existed. Training starts tomorrow morning.'_ Is what his father said to him with very little hesitation, fully prepared to support his son. Marron however, has her doubts and worries, and has subtly tried to convince her son to choose another profession.

Kai finally finds the sword and picks it up from the dull blade part, only for it to be knocked out of his hand. "Ow! What was that for?" Kai whines as he shakes his hand of it's pain, he has never been one to cry about being in pain.

"You think the Grimm are going to wait for you to get ready? C'mon pick it up again and we'll go for another hour."

"Okay." Kai says in an unenthusiastic tone, when he said he wanted to be a huntsman he didn't expect _this_ much support, his young mind doesn't know that it is for the best for him, and thinks that his father is pushing him a bit too hard to start off with. He hasn't even mastered his own unique way of sight and he is already being trained to fight while on soft terrain.

"Malikai! Dinner is ready! Stop beating our son and get in here." Marron playfully calls out to her husband, who scratches and shakes his head in response.

"Alright one more round and we'll eat, I'll go easy on you don't worry." Malikai says to his son, and although Kai can't see it, Malikai has a big smile on his face, proud of his son for going through with this for so long without any signs of wanting to give up. Most kids his age would still be walking around in diapers.

"Okay! Come at me Dad!" Kai shouts with newfound excitement, he is definitely hungry right now, if his grumbling stomach wasn't enough to go off of. He shifts his bare feet in sand, and manages to pinpoint where his father is standing. The way he has learned to track people without sight is completely unique to his father and him, being able to sense micro vibrations in the ground and hyperly enhancing his hearing and smell. Hearing being self explanatory, being able to hear their breathing to tell how close they are and what direction they may be in or how tired they may be, while also listening for the sound of a weapon being used to attack him up close or being thrown at him as it whips through the air, and sense of smell for sniffing out his opponent, other then his feet and hearing this is the only other way for him to tell where his opponent may be. In this case he smells the sweat that his father is excreting, not from battling him of course but rather from the unbearable heat people from around the world would rather steer away from.

He feels the soft vibrations in the ground as his father inches closer to him, and hears the shifting of his shirt as it moves along with his body as he swings his sword down at his son at a rather sluggish speed. He smells the wood of the sparring sword more and more as it closes in on the top of his head, he raises his sword up and blocks it… for the first time ever, the sound of the wood hitting against each other just bubbles up with excitement in the young boy so much that he drops the sword and jumps in the air out a giggling mess. Even his tail is swinging along with him.

Malikai, who is still shocked to see his son actually block an attack from him (Be it a very slow and easily telegraphed attack) begins to chuckle with pride, picking his son up by his armpits and swinging him around in the air telling him great job and everything that his son needs to hear after accomplishing something like that.

A small step for any normal child, but a huge leap for a blind child.

* * *

 **7 years later**

Now twelve years old, Kai is now much more adept in his sensing ability, being able to almost perfectly locate anyone and anything within a fifty foot radius of him as long as they are on the ground or on something that is connected with the ground. His hearing and sense of smell has also improved drastically. He prefers to travel barefoot, because shoes impair his ability to sense vibrations in the ground and the way people move their bodies around him, as a result the bottoms of his feet are much tougher and resilient to the harsh terrain. He also still has the headband that his mother gifted him long ago, and constantly wears it around his head to cover his eyes, only his father and mother have ever seen the color of his eyes and for his father it was after an accident where his headband got snagged by a stick, the poor kid panicked and freaked out after feeling the oversized piece of soft fabric torn off of his head, his eyes being visible for just a split second before he shut them tight.

As he grew older, his training has begun to get more intense. His workouts consist of lots of sprints without the assistance of a walking stick, his father runs with him just in case he had an accident, strength training that consisted of many varieties of push ups, pull ups, and weight training. Kai is uncomfortable with taking his feet off the ground, since that makes him truly blind to what is happening around him, but with the presence of his father who is also his mentor, he is comfortable with being vulnerable around him. Finally there is the combat training, luckily for Kai he managed to unlock his aura at the age of eight, he can't see it but the color of his aura is a bright silver in color, and he has a large amount of it. He has been working hard to unlock his semblance ever since. He hasn't decided on a type of weapon to use just yet, but knows how to use a variety of them, such as swords, greatswords, maces, and even a firearm despite his lack of eyesight. His workout clothes consist of just plain black sweatpants and no shirt, he chooses to wear no shirt because it helps him feel around the area, such as the direction wind is blowing, or how is hairs stand up when something is close to him. Of course he stills wears shirts, although sleeveless, when he travels with his parents. He doesn't really have a set of clothes that he always wears, since he doesn't really know what he looks like in them, but most of the time he wears a grey sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black shorts.

"Alright Kai, lets see how you do today." Malikai says as he unsheathes an actual steel sword, they have begun training with real weapons ever since Kai unlocked his aura, much to Marrons displeasure and worry, every time they clash sword she flinches and can't bear to watch any more, scared that one day she might see her own son get dismembered by her own husband's razor sharp blade.

"I can pinpoint exactly where you are now, and every small movement you make I can hear. I'd like to see you try to hit me this time." Kai retorts in an overconfident tone.

"Funny, that's exactly the same thing you said the last time I knocked you on your ass." Malikai remarks with a silent chuckle. "Remember that I mastered what you are still learning, so I can do what you can, only better."

"Yeah yeah you just love to remind me of that. C'mon lets get this over with before the sun goes down, you know how mother worries a lot." Kai says as he unsheathes his own blade that his father bought him for his tenth birthday.

"Looks like I am going to have to knock you down a peg in that time." Malikai responds as he charges at his son. Over time Kai as grown much more confident, a little TOO confident, now he needs to show his son just how far is is from being a fully trained huntsman, despite whether or not it hurts him. As he closes in on his son he feints a horizontal slash and jumps to his left just before his son tries to counter him. Being off the round for that second almost completely three off Kai, but once he lands he spins around to block a predicted second attack but… Malikai is gone again, he can't even hear his movements, let alone smell him. Before he can notice, Malikai appears behind him and use the blunt end of the hilt to bash his son's head with more strength then he ever let his son witness from him before. Kai drops his sword and falls onto his knees, grabbing his head and groaning in pain. Reluctant tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes that get absorbed by the fabric around his head.

"You are far from my level kid, you are ahead of most but you are still years away from being a huntsman. You haven't even encountered any Grimm before thanks to me and your mother." Malikai scolds his son, who is still holding his head in pain.

"Malikai! That much force wasn't necessary!" Marron yells as she runs up to her son.

"He won't learn if I keep holding back on him. He needs to get more skilled, more skilled than anyone his age if he wants to be to Beacon." Malikai bitterly responds as he sheathed his sword.

As the years went by Malikai has been getting increasingly hard on his son, making the workouts and training sessions more intense every week that goes by. He has been taking Kai's training a little _too_ serious, but in a way he has a major point. Beacon won't just accept a blind student if he is of average skill, it is too much of a liability in their eyes, but if this blind student happens to be much more skilled, way above average, then they may consider it at the very least.

"It's fine mom. He's right." Kai says as he forces himself back on his feet, his aura going to work on the bump he now has on the top of his head. "If I can't handle a little bump on the head then how am I going to handle going toe to toe with even a Beowolf? Let alone any of the more powerful Grimm." He continues as he picks his sword back up. "I need to be _top tier_ if I want to have any hope of getting into the best huntsman academy on Remnant. Anything less and my dream will be cut short and I'll have nothing to fall back on."

These words surprise both the mother and father. They knew he was determined, but _this_ determined? His father wells up with pride and a big smile on his face while his mother just gets even more worried about her sons mental health and the path he may be taking that may very well get him killed one day.

"Don't hold back against me anymore dad! Whether I cry, bleed, or lose consciousness, I need to keep going and push through!" Kai exclaims, getting back into a fighting stance, but this time holding his sword in a backhanded position.

"Kai…" Marron mutters, feeling both joy and sorrow from her sons declaration.

"Hmph, I might make a huntsman out of you yet kid, Signal is just around the corner. We got two years left before we move to Patch, in the meantime I'll be training you harder then you have ever trained before, and I'll be taking you out on missions with me as my shadow, you do what I say when I say it and no backtalk you understand?" Malikai says as he enters his own combat stance.

"Yes sir!" Kai exclaims with even more determination in his voice.

"Good, now you be the aggressor this time."

Without any more words being shared, the two began their most vigorous training session yet, Kai's sensing abilities are put to the test, and his feet have never moved so fast in his life, constantly searching for his opponent as he jumps and dashes from place to place. Marron watches in astonishment and awe at her sons ability, she hasn't really been paying attention to his grow of skill over the years and is now regretting it. Kai really _is_ a fantastic warrior for his age, and tough to, taking powerful blows from his father that actually doesn't send him keeling over gasping for air like what happened just minutes ago. For once she actually watches the entire training session, taking a seat outside of the training area in a chair she brought from inside the house. Of course Kai loses and ends up with his aura broken and a few bruises on his body, but he fought valiantly. He actually landed a single hit on his father, a very small one that barely dented his aura, but a hit nonetheless. Malikai congratulates Kai, and helps him up and into the house, right away Kai falls onto the couch he has become accustomed to sleeping on rather than his own bed that is just down the hall, once he felt the couch with his toe he let is body fall over on its belly, and fell asleep instantly. He would eat a big breakfast in the morning anyway so dinner wasn't as important to him as sleep was at that time. His mother smiles and runs a hand through his hair, moving his bangs out of his eyes that never really bothered him. Malikai also pats him on the shoulder before unclipping his sheathe and placing it in it's usual corner. He walks into the bathroom of the house and places his hands on the edges of the sink, he then raises his hands to the knot tied at the back of his head, and he removes his own headband and reveals his eyes for the first time in years, and looks into the mirror, staring into his own…

Silver eyes.

"He has your eyes." Marron says with a small smile as she enters the bathroom, she doesn't know the true meaning of the silver eyes, but she is the only one that Kai has willingly shown his eyes to, they are silver, but the pupils are as white as snow, and around his eyes are scars that almost look like burn marks when the operation on his eyes all those years ago failed.

Malikai looks at the mirror and smiles when he sees his wife. "He does indeed."

"I can understand him but why do you always cover your eyes? There's nothing wrong with them. Besides I think they're pretty!" Marron says as she tickles her husbands nose with her tail. He gently pushes it away and chuckles at his wife's antics, he turns around and holds her close, staring into her eyes in the meantime.

"It's just how I like it. I can't really tell you why I do." He lies, he has been protecting her and his son from the truth ever since he met her. But ever since he looked into his sons eyes for the first time, he knows that the truth is going to have to come out sooner or later.

"Psh, again with that silly excuse. You know, now that I think about it, I've never seen _anyone_ and I mean _anyone_ else with eyes like yours. What are they? A super rare gene?"

"... You could say that." Malikai says as he leans his forehead against his wife's.

"Heh, okay I won't pry… Our son really is going through with this huh." She changes the subject, a sad but happy look taking over her beautiful features.

"What told you that? The last twelve years or just today?" Malikai asks with a wide smile on his face.

"Okay smartass whatever. It was just hard for me to accept. Our son being born blind, and then he wants to be a _huntsman_ of all things, you didn't hesitate to support him but I… I was always against it, subtly, but against it. I just feel terrible that I haven't supported him to the fullest like you have." Marron admits as she begins to get teary eyed.

"Hey, don't say that. Look at the bright side, you _finally_ came around instead of forcing him to study instead of exercising like he should have been."

" ***Gasp*** You ass!" Marron playfully exclaims, lightly punching his chest with her small fist. The mood is light for now, but sooner or later life has to kick in. "D-did you tell him yet?"

"About us not being able to go with him to Vale and that we're actually sending him to a friend of mine? No, I haven't broke the news to him yet." Malikai says with a sigh.

"He should know sooner rather than later, he might resent us for it but he is not one to hold grudges. Even if it breaks his heart…"

"I know Marron. I know."

* * *

 **Two years later**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH ME?!" A now fourteen year old Kai yells, dropping his sword to his side out of pure shock and anger.

"We don't have the money for all of us to live in Patch Kai, I'm sorry but in order for you to progress further as a huntsman we have to do this for you. I've already taught you almost everything I know already, you just need to refine them on your own or with a professional teacher." Malikai says through the tearing he feels at his heart.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Y'know before I put in the application to join that school?!" Kai asks, tears beginning to well up from behind the headband.

"Because we know you would have refused if we had told you earlier." Marron honestly says.

These last two years have been… tense, for lack of a better word. Malikai wasn't kidding when he said he was going to up the intensity of the training drastically in order to improve every one of Kai's aspects and abilities. He has basically mastered his was of sight, being able to sense someone from an indistinguishable long distance by just the softest micro-vibration he can feel with his bare feet. He can even tell when someone is lying by feeling their heart rate and the way they smell. It's like he is not even blind at all, except he still has to feel out a persons face if he wants to know what they look like, but he has never done that to anyone but his parents so far. Just recognizing people based off of their voice. He even managed to unlock his semblance at the age of Thirteen, "Element manipulation" he calls it.

* * *

 **One year ago**

 **Flashback**

 _During another one of Kai's vigorous training session, he is currently fighting like his life depends on it. His sword skills have improved greatly, and he even got into using a bracer on his left arm to block and parry attacks to create an opening. He does just that, smacking away his father's sword and thrusting his own toward his chest, which actually does catch him, nearly knocking Malikai off of his feet, before catching himself and jumping over his son just as he jumped into the air, intending to land on him and jab his sword into his fathers chest._

 _When he landed behind him, he went for his usual slash that he almost always landed on his son. But something happened this time._

 _Kai instinctively felt the urge to raise his left arm up, his hand in a fist as if he is pulling something out of the ground, but what follows is what shocks the both of them, a pillar of rock rises with his fist, blocking the sword with a clang, not even cracking. What comes next shocks Malikai even further, a blast of air is sent into his chest, Kai thrusted his fist toward his father and even though it missed by several feet its like he pushed the air into his fathers chest, knocking him down and sending him flying out of bounds._

 _Kai looks down at his hand, and then to the pillar of stone, and then toward where his father is just pushing himself to a sitting position._

" _I won? I won!" Kai exclaims, pumping his fist into the air._

" _That's some semblance you got there." Malikai states as he stands back up, he didn't know he could feel even more proud of his son then he has ever before, but welcomes the feeling anyway. "Looks like you can manipulate elements, quite the powerful semblance if I do say so myself."_

" _I beat you!" Kai exclaims in a high pitched and excited voice, letting his young age that so rarely gets released out for the first time in a while._

" _That you did Kai, great job." Malikai says as he rubs his head. Of course he was still holding back, but truthfully he had to admit that did catch him off guard. "Don't expect me to fall for that a second time though."_

" _Hehe, I'm never going to forget this, I have to learn how to control this better." Kai said as he raised more stone from the ground._

* * *

Over the year he had left he has been focusing it on making it part of his fighting style, he doesn't use a sword anymore, since he can literally pull weapons out of the ground, and even figured out that he can manipulate other elements, such as water, and fire. But he needs actual sources of water or fire in order to manipulate them, such as a river or a torch. He tried metal once but nearly broke his hand when he tried to bend it using his semblance. But that is not what is important right now.

"Even then… to wait for me to apply to this school that you know I was going to go to before Beacon for the longest time, and _still_ keep it to yourselves even after I sent in the application." Kai says as he rubs his face.

"I know son, but please you have to understand-"

"Understand WHAT?! Understand that my parents aren't going to be with me for one of the biggest chapters of my life? Because I get it, I do. I know we're poor, I'm not mad that you aren't coming, Im mad because you waited until it was too late to change my mind. Just… leave me alone for today, let me sleep this off." Kai relented finally, dropping the stone sword he made back to the ground, the second it leaves his hand it crumbles back into dirt and pebbles, not hardened or sharpened in the slightest.

Malikai and Marron let him walk away, when Kai gets like this it is best to let him handle it and think it over himself. He is not one to hold grudges after all…

After a week of trying to get through to him as he trained on his own, he finally started responding with single words or grunts. He is in a much better mood today now that he is supposed to get the mail of either acceptance or rejection. The whole family knows that if he doesn't get in because of his disability… he should start looking for a new occupation, or become a bounty hunter if he still wants to be a fighter like his father.

A couple of tense hours later, it finally comes in, the mail man hands Kai the envelope that has a stamp from Signal on it. Kai almost doesn't want to open it because of two reasons, he can't read and he is afraid of rejection, but luckily his mother helped him out with the former. He can only read braille, and even that he isn't exactly adept at after learning it from his tutor.

She rips open the top of the envelope and slowly takes out the paper, which has a lot of nubs on it, but no words to her surprise, she quickly realizes that it is in braille, for blind people to read by feeling out the patterns.

"Kai, it's in braille, you know I can't read braille." Marron says as she hands the paper toward Kai.

Kai feels around the air for it at first before finally grabbing it between his thumb and index finger, his father eagerly waits on the wall behind them. He took a day off today just for this, and he NEVER takes off. He can't wait to hear what Singal thought of his son, he has sent multiple recommendations to the training school and even got a friend to put one in for him. So if the application and transcripts weren't enough, the recommendations should be.

"Greetings Kai Matsuoka…" Kai began to read out loud as he traced the braille over with his thumb.

"I can't say I've ever heard of a blind person applying for a school meant for training huntsman, so you are indeed unique…" Kai begins to smile as he reads the rest of the letter, along with his parents. "I have received multiple recommendations from two huntsman, they speak quite adamantly about your skill, and with the way you see using your feet and sensing the ground for any sort of vibrations sounds remarkable. Usually I turn away children with disabilities from coming to this training school, especially one with a major vision impairment like yours, but I am willing to take the chance if you are. But I must warn you, you will not receive any special treatment, and will be expected to complete your assignments like all others that come to the school."

"Oh of course, I'll get right on that with sight I don't have."

"Finish reading it please."

"Alright alright."

"But since you are blind and not expected to be able to write, you will be taking your tests verbally and will be provided with a recorder to record lectures and lessons. You will receive a much better explanation when you arrive here…"

"Did I just read that correctly?" Kai's hand stops as he reads the rest of that sentence without speaking it out loud. "Welcome to Signal, you are to arrive here in exactly one months time, see you then. Headmaster of Signal training academy whose name I can't figure out HOLY SHIT!" Kai shouts, jumping from his chair and knocking it over in the process.

"You made it! I am so happy!" Marron exclaims, hugging her son tightly, which is happily reciprocated.

"Oh my god... " Malikai slides on the wall to the floor, holding his hands to his mouth. "You made it." He doesn't even hold back his tears of joy for his son, he lets them flow freely.

"Dad… are you crying? You know I can't tell but I feel your heart rate rising and I can smell something salty." Kai asks, tilting his head toward his father sitting on the ground.

"Hehe, I'll let you have that one son. Guess I don't have to call off those plans I got for you."

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be living with a guy named Tai right? Xiao Long?"

"That's the one, me and him go way back, I knew both of his wives."

"He has two wives?"

"Oh no one died and the other ran away."

"... Ouch."

"Yeah, but don't bring it up and you'll be fine. He has two daughters around your age to, so I think you will all get around just fine. You are a good kid."

"When will he be here to pick him up?" Marron asks.

"Today."

"Huh?!" Kai and Marron both exclaim at the same time.

"Yeah, and Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"The next time I see you… I'll tell you why I always wear the headband around my eyes even though I am not blind."

"Really? Awesome!"

The rest of the day was just pure last minute bonding between the family of three. For the first time on Marrons side of the family someone is becoming a huntsman. While this is the ninth generation for Malikais side of the family. The whole day Malikai and Marron were both happy and sad for their son, since he is going to be "officially" a huntsman in training, and the first blind one at that. But sad since their son is leaving so early. Tai came by not too long later, and after a tearful goodbye which embarrassed their son greatly, waved goodbye to their son.

"So you're blind right?" Tai asks as they arrive to an airport.

"Yeah. Zero vision up here in the eyes." Kai answers in a rather shy and nervous tone while pointing to his headband around his eyes.

"Never heard of any blind huntsman before, but I feel like you're gonna be someone to keep tabs on." Tai says with a smile, before realizing that Kai can't see it and returns his gaze to the Bullhead ahead of them.

"You have two daughters right?"

"Don't get any ideas, just because you're blind doesn't mean you get to be in the same room as them when they're changing."

"O-oh uh, I promise I won't u-uh sir." Kai gets flustered all of the sudden, but wonders why he is in the first place, he can't _see_ anything anyway

"Oh if that got you flustered then Yang is gonna have a field day with you."

"Oh… great… Who is that again?"

And with that, the two got aboard the Bullhead, and are set on a path to Patch where Kai is about to begin his journey to become the best huntsman ever. Kai somehow managed to steer away from the topic of Tai's daughters and moved on to more pressing matters, such as how Kai fights, how he is going to study, his semblance and so on and so forth. Tai likes the kid, and the feeling is mutual to Kai.

"Already off to a great start."

* * *

 **AN- I had this idea in my head for a while now, and it has been sitting in my files already completed for even longer then my main story. I mean imagine a BLIND Silver eyed warrior/huntsman?**

 **Kai's semblance is highly inspired by Avatar the last airbender, and his way of seeing with his feet is based off of Toph from that show. I wonder how this will go…**

 **Please review and tell me if this is a good idea or not and if I started it off okay. I will continue this one of these days, I just couldn't help myself and had to get this on my computer.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Wow, I did not expect THIS much support for this story. Thank you all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I was blown away when I decided to check how many follows I had just two days after I published the story. Definitely put a wide smile on my face.**

 **Speaking of reviewers, thank you to all of my reviewers after the story was first published! Here are my responses:**

 **Hafschu- I spent more time editing this chapter then I did last chapter by a wide margin, hopefully the quality of my writing can keep up with the quality of the idea. Thanks for the review!**

 **Nico2411- Thank you! I had this idea flowing around my head for a while. I've always wanted to write something original, something that not even I have seen in fanfictions yet, at least not in RWBY that is. Thank you for the review!**

 **Zeldawolffang- Yes, and no. He isn't at that level of skill. Not yet at least anyway. Thank you for the review!**

 **The Baz- I hope I can keep it. Thanks for the review!**

 **Dood Whitefang- I definitely will continue it if this chapter coming out is any indication. Thanks for the review.**

 **Now to the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 2- Flashy Introduction

Kai, and Tai have just made it to Patch, it took about two days to make it their last stop, since they had to refuel once, and fix the accidental damage done by Kai when he gripped the Bullheads inner walls too tightly, and made a breach with his semblance, nearly breaking his fingers in the process. He doesn't like flying, he can only feel what is in the Bullhead but even then it is difficult for him to pinpoint where anyone might be because of the constant shaking, and vibrations the Bullhead makes while flying, not to mention that he is deathly scared of falling. Despite him being able to basically make a parachute out of nothing but air to basically nullify the fall damage from any height.

"I had to pay for that you know," Tai says, knowing what Kai is thinking just by seeing him look toward the Bullhead after they landed.

Kai jumps after hearing the sudden voice ring out from beside him, cutting him out of his train of thought. "S-sorry, I just _really_ don't like being off of the ground." Kai admits with a little bit of shame in his voice.

"Well, that's a fear you are going to have to overcome if you want to be a huntsman, what is your semblance anyway?" Tai asks out of curiosity. "I'd like to know the boy that is going to be living with me and my daughters for the next three years, and Malikai left that piece of information out. Also I may have dozed off when you explained it the first time."

"Oh, well, it's Element manipulation, to put it simply I can control stone, air, water and fire. But the latter two can only be used if I have a source of it around, like a puddle or a torch of some kind. But I can't manipulate wood or sand for whatever reason as of yet." Kai explains simply without looking at him, instead showing a demonstration of his powers by levitating a pebble off of the ground, and using air to spin it around above his hand in a small circle. He is not able to see it but he can sense the miniscule amount of aura he is using in order to move the air around the create a mini wind tunnel for the pebble to become trapped in.

"Huh, that's a pretty neat semblance you got there. Which parent did you get that from?" Tai asks as he leans in to get a better look of the little trick, and confirms that it is actually manipulation, and not anything sneaky.

"Actually, I got both of their semblances. I got the stone, and air part from my mom, and the water, and fire part from my dad." Kai answers honestly as he flicks the pebble back to the ground with the air, and sticks his hands in his pockets. "Now that I think about it that explains why my dad never was able to his semblance against me like he said."

"Really? That is really rare for that to happen, you're really lucky for that to have happened." Tai points out with a friendly smile, that is until he realizes that Kai can't see it, and mentally scolds himself for forgetting.

"If I really am that lucky I wouldn't have lost my eyesight at birth…" Kai sadly states, making Tai feel bad for the choice of words he made.

"Hey, chin up Kai. It can't be that bad since you can obviously tell where you are going with the need of your eyes. If anything you have better sight than even me."

"What do you mean?" Kai asks, physically turning his head toward Tai but not up into his eyes. He can't sense how tall you are just by judging by where your feet are touching the ground, but he can tell if you are heavy or not, but with a slight adjustment with the help of Tai he is now appearing to be looking into his eyes from behind the headband.

"Malikai did a shitty job of explaining this in the letter, so I hope I did a good job at piecing it all together. You feel the ground with your feet right? That's why you don't wear shoes, 'cause if you wear shoes it can muffle the seismic vibrations or nullify it altogether. And somehow just by feeling these vibrations you can tell the layout of an area within a mile of you, and every little thing in it. I gotta say that is definitely impressive." Tai compliments, adding a pat on the back to the now embarrassed Kai.

"Well… a mile is a bit of an exaggeration, more like half a mile maybe. I haven't measured how far I can see for a while. But I have a big weakness when it comes to my way of seeing things; I can't see things that are in the air, or so fast that I can't pinpoint where they are fast enough to react to it, so I usually have to use my other senses for those kind of enemies such as my hearing or sense of smell." Kai explains further, playing with air between his knuckles as he does so.

"Oh, I know just the person to help you out with that." Tai says with a mischievous grin so mischievous that even Kai can tell.

"I'm scared already." Kai says as he notices the increase in heart rate from Tai.

"You'll be fine." Tai says with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"I can tell that you don't even believe that you know." Kai points out, one of the other side effects of his way of seeing coming into play for the first time in a while.

"Oh… forgot about that part. Well, I wasn't lying when I said it would be good practice."

"The fact that what you just said is the truth only makes me worry more…"

Kai has no idea who he is about to live with for the next three years.

* * *

"OhmygodwehaveanewroomateYang!" a twelve year old Ruby exclaims faster then Kai can understand as she bounces around the room and breakneck speeds. Stopping at several different angles to inspect Kai.

"Helooksstrongandmuscularheywhatisyoursemblance?!" Ruby asks as she stops right in front of him with a bright beaming look on her face. Sadly Kai can't see the cuteness due to his condition.

"I… uh." Kai's head is still spinning as his senses finally get a chance to relax, even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't hear every word in that sentence properly.

"Sorry about that, my little sis has been doing this ever since she unlocked her semblance a few weeks ago." A fourteen year old Yang says as she steps beside Ruby and offers her hand for Kai to shake. "Im Yang Xiao Long, you?"

"Kai Matsuoka." He says as he offers his own hand awkwardly, turns out that Yang offered her right hand, and Kai his left. Causing the two to awkwardly brush their knuckles against each other before Kai realizes that he has made a mistake.

Luckily Yang brushes this off as nervousness and grabs his hand anyway, completing the awkward handshake. "So, what's a hunk like you wearing a headband like that around your eyes?"

Kai feels uncomfortable at the sudden question that was asked, combined with him getting flustered and gaining a red tint on his pale cheeks that is impossible for him to hide. "Well, I uh… its for a good reason." He settles for answering.

"He's blind Yang, didn't I tell you that?" Tai comes in for the rescue of our young hero who is not very good at talking to girls just yet. "That was insensitive of you to ask him that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yang says quickly, instantly feeling bad about her earlier comment. "I totally forgot about that."

 _Hmm, well she is telling the truth on that one._ Kai mentally notes to himself. "It's fine really, that question has been asked more times then I can count. Just not in… that way."

"Oh is that so~? Did my earlier statement _blind_ you with affection?" Yang… just no.

"I was born this way actually." Luckily for Kai he took it too literally.

"What? No I meant it as a pun." Yang points out, more surprised the anything at not even getting a groan out of Kai.

"Was it? Sorry I never really had a lot of friends back at home, I had to be homeschooled since no school over in Vacuo would take a blind kid in." Kai explains sadly, already pulling at Yang's and Ruby's heartstrings unintentionally.

But before they can continue their conversation, two small arms barely fit around Kai's waist as he is pulled into a surprise hug by seemingly inhuman strength coming from the much smaller girl. Kai literally never saw it coming. Kai puts his hands atop a shoulder and the other on top of the little girls head. He then looks down and smells something flowery, kinda like a rose now that he has gotten a good whiff of it. "Who is this grabbing on to me?" He asks out of confusion rather than embarrassment.

"You must've been so lonely! Don't worry I am your friend now!" Ruby happily exclaims as she nuzzles into Kai's chest. If only Kai could see the cuteness literally rubbing off on him.

Kai smiles at the show of affection and gently hugs her back with one arm. _Huh, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._

"Tell him your name sweetie." Tai says as he walks past them and into the kitchen to start cooking up lunch.

"Oh yeah! I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose! You're Kai Matsu-whatever right?" Ruby asks as she pushes herself off of Kai.

"Rose? I thought you two were sisters?" Kai asks Yang, who he feels is a bit off to his right now but still facing him judging by how her feet are positioned.

"She took her mom's name." Yang answers right away. Kai can tell that is the truth but feels that there is more to it, but doesn't pry since he just met the two girls, and doesn't want to make a bad first impression by prying into business not his own.

"So how do you see if you're blind?" Ruby asks, dashing around Kai a couple more times, stopping in a kneeling position beside Kai's feet.. "And why are you not wearing any shoes?"

"Well, I see by feeling the seismic vibrations in the ground with my feet, which is why I am not wearing any shoes. I don't wear shoes at all actually, not since I was a little kid." Kai keeps the explanation simple so that the hyper girl could understand easily.

"Ooo, that's so cool! So you're like a walking radar!" Ruby exclaims, the analogy doesn't really make any sense to him but he understands that the small, and light girl must be young.

"I guess if you put it that way then yeah, I am a walking radar." Kai says with a shrug.

"And your semblance?!" Ruby reminds him as she bounces in place excited to hear his answer.

"Actually I am pretty interested to, you'll be going to Signal with me after all." Yang points out.

"You're going to Signal to? Cool." Kai simply states with the same smile as he looks in her general direction. "And I can show you both my semblance outside if you want. Hey, Mr Tai! Can I show them my semblance outside?!" Kai politely asks for permission.

"Sure, just don't take too long, lunch is almost ready." Tai responds, granting him permission.

"Thanks dad!" The two sisters call out to their father in unison as they follow Kai outside.

Thirty seconds later the three friends have walked out of the house and down the stairs. Kai feels the area around a little bit, sensing a multitude of bushes and insects around the area, but feels plenty of stone around him, mostly covered by dirt but that is no problem for him.

"First, I'll show you what I am best with, stone manipulation." Kai says as he holds his hand out, a moment later a rock the size of a basketball bursts out of the ground. "This was the first element I was able to manipulate." Kai says as he molds the rock into many different shapes and textures, then molds it into a sword. "I can make weapons out of this stuff pretty easily, mostly swords and shields for a last second defence if I need to. But recently I have been doing this." Kai molds a different rock into a throwing star. "I can make throwing weapons on the fly and throw them at any enemy."

"But how can you hit your target if you can't see them?" Yang questions.

"Well, I uh… I guess." The answer doesn't seem to satisfy them, judging by how they shifted their weight to one side. "I can tell where you two are standing, but I don't know how big or small you are. Unless I already know how tall you are and how you are built, I have to guess where you are, like this." Kai throws the throwing star and it jams itself into the ground right next to Ruby, making her jump into her sisters arms. "Don't worry, I made sure I would miss." Kai drops the sword and shield, and it breaks apart as soon as it touches the ground, along with the makeshift shuriken he just threw. "Now it is time for the more exciting part of the rock element." Kai says as he claps his hands together, in an instant and large slab of stone rises beside Kai. "I can aslo lift walls or pillars up from the ground in all different shapes and sizes, depending on the type of attack I think is coming my way."

"You think? Don't tell me you just _guess_ what direction the attack is coming from to." Yang interrupts.

"Well… I guess you can say that I _predict_ the directions their attacks are coming from." Kai says he nervously scratches the side of his head.

"So you're telling me that you can predict your opponent's movements just by knowing where they're standing, and act accordingly. Did I get that right?" Yang asks with an impressed look on her face.

"More or less yeah." Kai says with a shrug, just glad that they seem to understand his explanation.

"That is so cool!" Ruby exclaims, dashing right up to Kai in a flurry of rose petals.

Kai rubs the back of his head and chuckles, a little embarrassed by the young girls praise. "Y-yeah, I guess it is pretty cool."

Yang pounds her fists together, gaining the attention of the two people in front of her. Kai hears something metallic get cocked, and he tilts his head to the side. "What was that?"

"Wanna go a round? All this talking about techniques and fighting has gotten me riled up." Yang says with a competitive smirk on her face, as she enters a fighting stance.

Kai arches his eyebrow as he senses Yang's feet adjust, getting into a more wider stance with one foot in front of the other. A boxers stance he can assume, so by that he predicts that there are going to be a lot of punches coming at him from multiple directions if he accepts this sudden challenge.

"But I've only showed you a quarter of my semblance, and Mr Tai said we had to keep this short." Kai attempts to calm down the excited brawler, but if he doesn't know that reasoning with Yang just isn't an option.

"Yang always gets like this when she meets someone knew, if you can keep up with her, she'll like you more. If you lose then well… don't lose please, I just met you and you're cool." Ruby explains for Kai, fist bumping his limp hand for good luck.

 _This will be the first spar against someone other than my father or mother_. Kai thinks to himself as he widens his own stance, letting his arms hang limply out in front of him. It is a rather lazy looking stance, but for a blind person like Kai it helps him get ready to counter any attack that comes his way, and puts more weight on his feet so that they can sense the ground better to pinpoint wherever his opponent may be.

He feels Yang bouncing in her stance, and enters 'Focus mode' a state of mind in which Kai focuses entirely on combat, so that he can here there strikes as it whips through the air and sense whenever they can leave the ground the second their feet get off the ground.

"I like that serious look on your face, you ready?" Yang asks, feeling cocky.

"Yeah! Go Yang…! and Go Kai!" Ruby cheers from the sidelines.

Kai doesn't respond, instead raising a stone spear out of the ground and throwing it toward Yang at almost blinding speeds. Yang widens her eyes as she barely sidesteps the spear in time, and hears the tree behind her get splintered in two.

"Okay, I guess you're ready then!" Yang says as she lunges toward Kai, momentarily leaving the ground for a split second.

Once her foot digs into the ground and lifts the owners body off the ground. That pings where Yang is in his mind. _About five meters away, lunged at me, most likely a haymaker of sort._ All these thoughts run through Kai's head at incredible speeds as he flicks his neck just enough so that Yang's fist wouldn't hit his face. Then counters by using air to further knock Yang off balance as he kicks out her legs from underneath her, then with a straight palm strike to her back, uses air to push her forward even further away from him, he can feel Yang roll along the ground until she skids to a stop just a few meters away from him. Then he hears the metal shift as she brings her fists up to her sides.

"Try dodging this!" Yang yells as she fires off two shots one after the other.

Kai is surprised after hearing the unexpected firearm go off from Yangs wrist, and tries to act accordingly. Time slows for him as he hears the buckshot soar through the air, and smells the flame dust coming off of them and from the barrel of the gun, both good and bad things. He guesses and ducks under the first one, and then lifts a stone wall out of the ground and blocks the shot. He still feels Yang in her kneeling position as she reloads her shotgun gauntlets that he now knows she has, and with a mighty kick sends the stone wall flying her way.

Yang is surprised by this but doesn't let down, instead throwing her fist forward as she jumps from the ground to add some extra power, and breaks right through the wall. But when she re-opens her eyes Kai is not there in front of her like she expected him to be.

Unbeknownst to Yang, Kai has jumped into the air, keeping himself suspended in the air with two constant currents of wind propelling him just enough to make gravity a figment of the past. Now while Kai is up in the air like this, he is as blind as he should be. With no ground to feel vibrations from , all he has to rely on is his own hearing, and once Yang broke through that stone wall he created as he predicted, he shoots a compressed blast of air that punches Yang right on the top of her head, slamming her chin and body into the ground with a thud, her aura flickers yellow as it defends her from any real damage, but it doesn't stop the mouthful of dirt that Yang almost swallowed.

"What the hell was that?! Can you see me?" She angrily shouts as she looks up at Kai, still hovering in the air.

"You're predictable," Kai says as he slowly hovered back to the ground a good distance away from her. "You're heart rate has increased and your muscles are tensing up from what I can sense from you grabbing the ground so hard, which means you are getting frustrated or angry." Kai vocally notes without looking at her directly. "My father always told me to keep a level head in fights, I suggest you do the same."

"Tch." Yang gets back up from the ground and re-enters a fighting stance, this time being more light on her feet as she thinks of who exactly she is up against. "Why would you give your enemy advice?"

"Because you're not my enemy, you're my sparring partner." Kai surprises her with that declaration. He surprises her even more when he stomps the ground and two stone gauntlets pop out of the ground, he sticks his hands in both of them and enters his own unarmed combat stance. "I suppose I can work on my unarmed combat a bit more." Kai says with a smile.

"Oh ho~ Now you're speaking _my_ language." Yang says as she gets more excited then angry now that Kai is entertaining her own fighting style.

"I suppose." Kai shrugs his shoulders, the stone gauntlets weightless to him after wielding weapons made completely of stone for the past year and a half. It has given him a good amount of strength over most his age, despite his young age and lean physique.

Yang spoke with actions rather than her words this time, instead of charging in like she enjoys to do so much, she stays light on her feet and jumps from spot to spot, taking care to land with grace as to not give off her position too much. She gets close enough to strike, and jabs a quick left to Kai, which is blocked by his right gauntlet. Before he could clamp down on the hand she pulls it out before his fingers even get close to her wrist, and finally lands her first hit when Kai dodges incorrectly and gets nailed in the cheek. He catches himself by pushing down on the air with his left hand, and uses the momentum to counter attack by performing a roundhouse kick in Yangs side, which is promptly blocked by Yang using both her forearms. But another trick Kai had up his sleeve is by doubling the damage of his kick by manipulating a stone pillar out of the ground and hitting Yang right in the back.

"Oh no! Yang I believe in you!" Ruby cheers for her older sister.

"Lunch is ready kids-"Tai stops himself once he makes it to the doorway, and begins to observe the fight between the newcomer and his firstborn. He has trained Yang himself, and knows that she is probably in the top five percent of her age, and here this kid- no BLIND kid here actually making Yang struggle. He leans against one of the wooden supports and observes the rest of the fight.

Yang shoots Ember Celica and uses the recoil plus her own strength to elbow the stone pillar her back in a hundred pieces. The sound momentarily knocks Kai out of his concentration since he was so close to the source of the blast, and Yang takes his opportunity to grab his shin and pull him in for one of her signature haymakers. Which lands this time.

Kai's silver aura flickers as it defends his nose and the rest of his face from the powerful haymaker, which strained even more when Yang fired her gauntlet along with it. Kai lets himself fall backwards, and catches himself with his hands and flips back onto his feet, then sees his opportunity to show off a fraction more of his power. He rubs his forehead of sweat, which has accumulated over the spar, but doesn't flick it to the ground. He senses Yang lunge at him right away, but uses air to blast her away and to the side, he twirls in place and throws his right gauntlet toward Yang where he felt her hit the ground. But with an aura empowered punch she easily shatters the hollow stone. He continues his twirling and throws his left one, which is once again shattered by another one of her punches, Yang reverts back to charging at him as she grows frustrated with the blind boy again. But as soon as her right foot touches the ground, stone wraps around her foot and ankle, stopping her in her tracks and making her trip over to one knee, and when she uses her hands to catch herself they both get encased with stone. She looks back up to her opponent to see him in her face, and an ice dagger that smelled pretty bad pushing against the aura around her neck.

"Kai is the winner! Yang is immobilized! Good job Kai!" Ruby cheers from the sidelines once more.

Kai exits his focus mode and smiles, the makeshift sweat dagger melts instantly as soon as it leaves his hand, and the stone trapping Yang is reduced to small pebbles and dirt. He extends a hand out to her to help her up, accidentally touching her hair in the process.

Yang growls at the contact, and her eyes turn red. She was about to pound his face in for it despite the kind and good sportsmanship gesture he made, until she heard her father's voice.

"Yang, don't you dare. Remember that he is blind, and has no idea how much your hair means to you." Tai calls out to her from his position against the wall.

Yang's eyes return to their normal color. "Dad?! When did you get there?"

"Around the time I jabbed you in the back with stone." Kai answers for him, surprising everyone there besides Tai.

"How did you know that?" Yang asks as she accepts his offer to help her off the ground.

"I thought I explained that earlier." Kai says as he takes his hand back and sticks it in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, seismic sensing or whatever right? And where did that ice dagger come from, and why did it smell so bad?"

"I made that out of my sweat, sorry about that. It is the only way for me to use the water manipulating part of my semblance without any sources around." He answers as he demonstrates what he just said by using the sweat off of his left arm to make another dagger, before throwing it to the side.

"That was a fun spar, I look forward to doing that with you again." Kai continues with a polite smile, although he is adorably completely missing her face and it looks like he is staring at her boobs.

"Uh, Kai. My eyes are up here…" Yang points out, pushing Kai's chin up with her finger so that they are face to face.

"Oh you're taller than I thought you were." Kai says as he adjusts his neck.

"We're the same height dude."

"Kai…" Tai all but growls out, _did he just look at his daughter's chest right in front of me?_ He momentarily forgets that the poor kid is blind, and calms himself down before he does anything rash, and does anything that could make Kai lose his trust in him.

"Yes, Mr Tai?" Kai politely asks, turning his body in the general direction of where Tai is standing.

"... You did great against my daughter, I think this is the first time she has been defeated from someone other than myself." Tai settles for a complement, unable to remain angry at Kai long enough.

"I broke her undefeated streak? Sorry Yang, I tried to make a good first impression." Kai apologizes, turning his head back to Yang and bowing it at her.

"Oh, don't worry about that! If anything you just shot up to the top of my favorite boy list." Yang says, nudging Kai with her elbow playfully.

"Really? Awesome!" Kai excalims with excitement. "Where did Ruby go?" He asks once he notices that she is no longer where she was sitting.

"I made cookies for her, that's probably where she went." Tai says as he beckons the two over, Yang walks back into the house and Kai follows in her footsteps.

They family of three, and their guest enjoyed a full meal, once Kai found his spoon and food he dug right in, and damn his appetite could rival Ruby's desire for cookies.

"So Kai, how do tell what someone looks like?" Ruby asks through her mouthful of food.

"Well, I have to touch you." Kai answers bluntly through his own mouthful of food, and causing Yang and Tai to choke on their food momentarily and look at Kai with Malice. "I can feel out your facial features, and I can tell how you look based on that." Kai clarifies after he swallows his food.

Yang, and Tai let out a sigh of relief in unison after hearing the full answer.

"Oh! Do me!" Ruby says as she scoots closer to Kai.

"Right now? We're still eating dinner and well… I don't think your father will approve of me touching you like that." Kai says with a bit of worry in his voice, silently asking for Tai's permission by turning his head toward him.

"As long as you don't go below the neck then it won't be a problem." Tai says with a shrug.

"Same with me." Yang adds as she stuffs another piece of food into her mouth.

"Okay then, stay still. I have to basically rub every part of your face pretty hard in order to tell what you look like." Kai explains as he turns his whole body in it's chair to fully face the much shorter girl.

"I'll stay very still, and not laugh, I promise." Ruby says in the quietest and friendliest tone Kai has heard from her all day.

Kai rubs his hands against his shirt, making sure the best that he can that they are clean. He slowly reaches toward her general direction but feels a small hand wrap around both of his wrists. He assumes that this is Ruby and doesn't panic, he lets Ruby guide his hands toward his face, and once she feels his rather soft hands - much softer than she expected them to be due to his choice of profession - lets go of his wrists. Kai moves his hands about her face, feeling out her cheekbones first, then moving down her face to her jawline. But something feels odd in him as he feels out her features, a strange feeling of familiarity despite him not meeting her ever in his life. He passes it off as nervousness as he feels out her nose, then forehead, hair length then finally her eyes, or rather her eyelids but he could tell the shape of them. Once he finishes he removes his hands from her face.

"Huh," Kai hums as he leans back in his own seat.

"So how do I look?" Ruby asks cheerfully.

"Hmm, it's hard to describe since I've never actually seen facial features before. But from what I got from feeling you have a round face, your chin has a bit of a point to it, your cheeks are very soft and your cheekbones don't seem to be very defined yet, probably due to your young age."

"Hey! Im twelve!"

"You have a small nose, hair that reaches just passed your chin with one side longer than the other, and big round eyes. Pretty cute if I say so myself." Kai finishes with a cackle.

Ruby gets all flustered and blushes at the first compliment she has ever received from a boy besides her father, she spins in her chair and squeals in delight.

"Are you okay? Your heart rate increased so much in a concerning short amount of time." Kai asks with genuine concern.

"She's fine, that's just her gaining her first crush on a boy." Yang teases.

"W-what?! YANG NO!" Ruby exclaims as she dashes right up to her little sister with a pouty look on her face. They being their usual play fighting that ends up destroying half of what is in the living room.

"Oh, well steering away from that topic, when do Yang and I go to Signal?" Kai asks, directing the question to Tai. Ignoring the sound of glass breaking behind him, but it does make him wince since the piercing sound of glass breaking is pretty uncomfortable to even a normal person.

"In about two weeks or so, give or take." Tai answers as he puts his plate in the sink. "Ha, you'd think I know when school begins, I am a teacher there after all."

"You're a teacher from Signal?" If Kai wasn't hiding his eyes, he would have been more visually lit up then what can be seen.

"Yeah, Malikai didn't tell you about that?" Tai asks as he catches a broken shard of glass just before it flew out the window and drops it in the garbage.

"No, he didn't…" Kai looks like he wants to ask something, and Tai notices that, he does raise two daughters who also get the same look when they really want something but are too scared or nervous to ask.

"Something you want to ask Kai?" Tai asks in a friendly tone, fully turning his body to face him.

"Yeah I uh… during that two week period I was wondering if you could… train me personally. I really want to get better at overall combat and utilizing the other parts of my semblance. I never really got a lot of practice done with water or fire manipulation…" His voice trails off as he suddenly grows more nervous with what he is asking Tai to do for him. "If it isn't too much trouble for you."

"Okay." Tai answers simply with a shrug as he goes back to washing dishes.

"Wait, what?"

"There's a river nearby that I will be taking you to tomorrow bright and early. We'll spend the first week training your water skills, and the next for your fire. Of course I will be training you in other aspects as well, I just have to warn you. My way of training is different then Malikai's, and you don't have a lot of time to adjust, also Yang is probably going to tag along to so don't worry about sparring partners of equal skill." Taiyang finishes as he puts away the last plate.

"Wow, I didn't think It was going to be that easy." Kai admits.

"What do you think I was going to do with you in the meantime? Just let you sit around until the entrance exam? Besides Malikai wanted me to train you anyway." Tai reveals as he steps closer to Kai.

"He did? Why didn't you tell me on the Bullhead?"

"Because it was never brought up."

"I told you all about my semblance and fighting style though…"

"You think I asked you all that because I was curious?" Tai chuckles to himself as he pat Kai's head.

"Oh… wait why isn't Ruby going to be training with us?" Kai asks as he thinks about Tai's earlier words.

"She already has a trainer, her uncle Qrow." Kai could feel Tai's blood pressure rise at the mere thought of this 'Qrow', but he doesn't pry about it. "She wants to be a huntress to, and she chose his fighting style over mine. No biggie though, she isn't really built for my fighting style anyway."

"Is this Qrow a huntsman to?"

"Yeah, in terms of owning a license yes." Tai says bitterly.

"I uh… can't help but notice that you don't seem to like this man. If your blood pressure rising is any indication." Kai hesitantly points out.

Tai calms down, and lets out an exasperated sigh. "We are… not on good terms right now, let's just leave it at that."

It is the truth, but Kai can tell there is something much more to it then that.

"I know we just met and all, and I have never really been in a relationship before, and I don't know anything about that stuff either… But if you need someone to talk to, I'll be willing to lend an ear." Kai says with a smile that is so genuine Tai can't help but chuckle at it, despite his now bad mood.

"When you get a little older, maybe. Better get some sleep for now though, don't want you to be crawling yourself out of every training session now do we? Your room is next door to mine, and the girl's. You're a good kid, so I trust that I won't be waking up to any _banging,_ am I clear?" Tai says with a mixture of threatening violence and actually playfulness.

"Y-yes sir." Kai stammers out right away, standing up as straight as a pencil.

"Good, see ya tomorrow." Tai says as he walks past him and up the stairs.

Kai, lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiles to himself. _Not only do I get to train with another fully trained and experienced huntsman, but I get an opportunity to train with another one! Not to mention that I have finally made some friends my age besides those weird guys back at home where I bought groceries from. Oh man, here I thought that things would get ten times harder without my parents._ Kai thinks to himself as he begins to blindly walk toward the stairs, but his excited and racing mind prevents him from sensing the two girls, now with one on top of the other pinning the other down, and trips right over them and lands face first into the floor.

"Ow." He groans as he pushes himself off of the floor.

"Sorry about that Kai, Ruby doesn't know when she is beaten." Yang says as she is easily pinning Ruby down on the floor.

"Not… yet." Ruby mutters as she futilely pushes back against her much stronger sister.

"How didn't you see us anyway?" Yang asks as she hold Ruby down with one arm.

"I was distracted." Kai says as he stands back up. "I have to always focus on what is around me, if I am thinking too hard about something I lose focus on what is happening around me. Sorry about that."

"It's fine dude! I heard that I'll finally be getting a sparring partner, I gotta resurrect my streak so watch yourself hotstuff." Yang says with a wink.

"Y-yeah sure." Kai says after getting flustered once again. "I'll see ya in the morning I guess." Kai says as he starts to go up the stairs.

"See ya!" Yang happily waves toward him, knowing full well that he won't see it but does it anyway. But once he is gone she realizes something as soon as she hears a door close.

"Wait… how can he see me in the morning if he's blind?"

"Mmph?" Ruby wonders the same thing.

* * *

 **AN- And that is the chapter! What did you guys think of this one? I have been wanting to continue this for a while now and finally got the chance when I got like eight hours of free time for once. I had fun writing this chapter. This story will have approximately 6k-7k words each chapter. Sometimes it is going to be more, sometimes less.**

 **I know what must be on some of your minds, "When is the Beacon saga gonna start?"**

 **And the answer to that Billy is that it is gonna be a while. I have to get through the Signal arc first, which I have many plans for, and a metric FUCK TON of OC's I have to think up. But just like you guys/girls, I am eager to get to the Beacon stuff, so things might be a little fast paced until then. But if you read my other stories then you would already know that. So for now just call this… Volume 0. I like the ring to it.**

 **This story is going to be so freaking long guys… like oh my god. I don't think this will end until like… ever.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I am eager to know all of your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Well here we are again with another chapter! I gotta say guys, wow. You guys are awesome, all there is to it. Now for the reviewers!**

 **HaFschu- Welcome back! Thank you for the praise, and I'll remember to not mistake 'to' and 'too' in the future.**

 **CRAZYDIAMOND- Here is the next chapter for ya, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **nico2411- I'm glad I now have your attention. I'm sure you can figure out how and why Kai feels that Ruby is familiar on your own. If not well, one of these days you will ;). I had a blast writing a young Ruby, I felt that in her younger days Ruby was really excitable and not as socially awkward, so I replicated that feeling and wrote it down, I'm glad it worked out. I try using new words, sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. As for the little sister big sister thing, I might have mixed them up... whoops. Blind jokes and funny moments including his condition are going to be plentiful, so be ready for them. Finally, the signal arc might end up being around ten to twenty chapters, give or take, but with the influx of ideas I have, probably going to be more than that, probably… Thanks for the review!**

 **Zeldawolffang- Yes, the joke is not lost on me. I noticed it the moment I named Kai.**

 **Dood Whitefang- I couldn't help myself with that man, I just had to. And about getting to Volume 1, so many other writers (not saying that it is bad whatsoever, I personally love a lot of them.) mostly make their characters start out in Volume 1, and then leak out the information about their past during the story or by a full blown flashback. I just want to get the past stuff out of the way first, and do something that I haven't personally seen a lot of authors do. Which is write a Signal arc. So, here I am. Went off on a bit of a tangent, sorry about that. Thanks for the review and for your support.**

 **Now something I want to let you guys/girls know, since Kai is blind he can't see what others are wearing or what they look like. Just the weight of said person. So besides himself and a few select OC's, and the main characters. You aren't really going to know what they look like. This is to replicate just one of the things a blind person has to go through. So if Kai want's to know what someone looks like, he has to feel out their face. If they are willing that is. Let me know if you'd like this to be a constant factor for this story, despite not being written in a first person perspective.**

 **Thank you to all of my new followers, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 3- Volume 0, episode 1

First day with a new mentor

Kai wakes up with a yawn, then stretch of his arms and tail, he sits up in his bed and swings his legs over the edge right away then touches the floor with his feet. He senses the room and lets out a relaxed breath of air. He is always uncomfortable when he is not able to see what is around him in his own way. Back in his own home his bed was much closer to the ground, so he was still able to sense what was around him. This bed is an exception, since it was that or the couch downstairs, or the floor, and he isn't exactly fond of the latter. Also he needs his sleep, if Tai's warning about the supposed intense training he is supposed to be doing today for his semblance, then following that is even more training with Yang. Kai has a mixture of excitement and concern for his new style of training he is going to be going through.

He grabs his shirt that he left in a specific spot in the room on one of the chairs and puts it back on. It's one that his mother picked out for him when he was younger. Kai likes to leave skin out, for the purpose of feeling the way the wind moves around him, whether it be a shockwave caused by something or someone, or just to get a better feel of the air around him. So he can't see it, but his mother got him a shirt that matched the color of his aura, silver on the front and back, but on the sides are white, to represent the shine of his silver aura when it flares. It fits snugly and comfortably against his body, showing off the grooves of his muscles. Next are his shorts, which are mostly black, with a white trim to them. It also hugs his figure pretty well, while also retaining the look of it being somewhat baggy and comfortable. He stuffs his tail into the pants, taking advice from his mother to keep it hidden around humans. He wears no shoes, and no gloves. The reason for that being so that he can sense the area around him easier. Lastly, it is his most required piece of clothing before he even thinks of leaving his room, his black oversized headband that his father gave to him many years ago. He wears this every second of the day, and rarely takes it off the go to sleep, he only did it this time so that he can let the covered parts of his head be aired out so to speak, but didn't even open his eyes. He sleeps with it in his hand, it is very important to him to not let the world see his eyes, for now at least. He knows the world is going to see them one of these days, but that day is not going to be today. Kai wraps the headband around his head, covering his eyes, and then ties it tightly around his head. Letting the excess cloth hang limply on his upper back and neck.

Now fully dressed and comfortable. He feels ready to leave the room and freshen himself up, but as he approaches the door, he can sense someone on the other side of it walking toward the door, he feels every step and starts to focus on the weight of the person.

 _The weight of the person is lighter than Tai, yet heavier than Ruby. Must be Yang then._

"Is that you Yang?" Kai asks as the weight stops in front of his bedroom door.

"How'd you know it was me?" Yang asks as she opens the door, arching her eyebrow as she leans against the doorframe.

"You're heavier than your sister, and lighter then your father, and only three people besides myself are staying in this house. It made the most logical sense." Kai explains as he yawns once again.

"Man, I don't know if I should feel amazed or offended." Yang says with a chuckle. "Dad wants you to get up, freshen yourself up, eat, and meet him by the river. He gave me specific instructions not to tell you which direction in the river is in."

"That's fine, I'll find my own way there." Kai says as he approaches the door to go find the restroom.

Yang steps out if his way, and watches as he finds the restroom without even asking her where it is. She shakes her head with a smile as she goes back into her own room that she shares with Ruby.

Kai enters the bathroom, and waves his hands around until he finds the sink. He then reaches to the right corner of the sink, where Tai told him where his toothbrush would be, and feels it up to make sure it is his. Before he left his home, he wrapped the toothbrush around with a small piece of tape. Just so he knows that it is his before he made a mistake that he would regret. He freshens himself up, and exits the bathroom. He walks down the stairs, eats a small but energizing breakfast, and then gets outside. Unbeknownst to him, since Yang and Ruby are on a higher elevation then he is, they watch as he kneels down the the ground, and places his right hand on the ground. He enhances he seismic senses mentally, by blocking out his sense of smell in order to hear and feel better. To his northeast he feels a constant vibration that is most likely a flowing river, and can softly hear the water splashing against the shore and anything else peeking out of the water.

"Found ya." Kai says to himself as he stands back up from the ground, and heads off in the direction of the river.

"Woah, that is so cool." Ruby says with sparkling eyes as she observes the whole spectacle.

"Yeah, that guy really is something." Yang says as she moves away from the window.

Back with Kai, he is walking through the forest, not far from the river and will be there shortly. With every step, he can feel the trees around him, the tiny insects crawling around him, whether it be right beside him, or several meters away from him on a tree or crawling on the grass. Soon he hears the sound of running water, and smiles to himself as the soothing sound reaches his ears and intensifies as he grows nearer to the river. He feels a pair of feet standing near the river, and assumes it to be Taiyang Xiao Long, his new mentor.

"I'm here, sir." Kai makes himself known as he reaches the wet dirt beside the river.

"There you are, I'll admit it, you got here faster than I expected." Tai says as he turns to face him. "Show me what you can do with water." He orders right away, not letting the greeting last longer than it needs to.

"Okay." Kai has no protests, and with one hand manipulates a portion of the water out of the river and allows it to flow around him. It's a showy demonstration sure, but as far as offensive combat goes, he could use a little work in that department with this particular element.

"Nice form, now you feel that rock over there?" He doesn't need to but he points to it anyway, not far from where he is standing.

"Yes." Kai says as he turns his head to face the rock.

"Let me see how much damage you can do to it in one strike." Tai says as he steps by his side.

"Okay." Kai says as he begins to focus on making the water as deadly as possible. He weaves the water around his body, and with one swift chop, brings the water down from above in a slicing motion, and cuts right through the rock about five inches deep. Doesn't destroy the rock, but if that hit a person's artery they would most likely bleed out before help could arrive if the bleeding is not stopped, but that is only if they are out of aura.

"Hm, not bad. I feel like if you had the chance you would use water as more of a defensive ability rather than offensive, am I right?" Tai asks as Kai lets the water fall to the ground with a weak splash.

"Yeah, whenever I have access to it, but in an area like this there is plenty of water for me to use. I can pull it out of the wet dirt we are standing on, and of course there's the river." Kai explains as he gestures to the river.

That's when Tai gets an idea. "Have you ever considered taking the water out of plants? Like a tree, or the grass?" Tai asks as he observes his surroundings. _In an environment like this, with plenty of water around, he would be able to utilize three out of four parts of his semblance, which would make him a very tough opponent if his enemy doesn't know how to respond properly._ Tai thinks to himself as he waits Kai's answer.

"It might be possible… but I never really tried to do that before." Kai says as he feels and hears the grass and trees rustle around him.

"Then that is what you will be training to do for today. We won't leave this spot until you pull some water out of one of those trees, so go pick one and I'll wait here, after every half hour we will train your ability to use your water offensively as well as defensively. That way when you do have access to more then two of your elements, you're not stuck with using water defensively." Tai instructs as he goes back to where he was standing and picks up a fishing pole Kai mistook as a reed. "In the meantime I am going to catch us some dinner."

"Okay sir." Kai says with an amused grin as he focuses all of his ability on trying to pull water out of a living plant.

Kai picks a tree, not too big and not too small, and raises his hands and curls his fingers. He can sense the water flowing through the tree with his aura, but can't quite get a grasp on it. He tries to pull the water out of the tree with his aura with the grip he has, but the water doesn't even budge.

"Tsk." Kai mutters something to himself about this being harder then he though it would be. But he goes right back to it without any complaints.

For thirty minutes straight, Kai repeatedly tried the same move on the same tree, and for thirty minutes he yielded no results. He is now much more tired, and frustrated with himself.

"Not even a drop yet huh? I caught a fish but it was too small so I let it go. Alright now it's time for the fun part. You have trouble sensing where your opponent is when they're really fast right?" Tai asks with a grin on his face as he sees Kai finally show some worry on his face.

"... Yeah." Kai answers unenthusiastically. Actually not looking forward to training for once.

"Good, 'cause I am going full out on you in terms of speed, and then when you're used to me we are going to practice with someone even faster, i'm sure you know who _that_ is going to be." Tai chuckles to himself as he sets down his fishing rod. "It's definitely going to take a while for you to get used to just me. So don't beat yourself up too much about not being able to keep up with me, this is meant to enhance your senses as well as your reaction speed. Use whatever you can to win, and don't hold back. Or you'll regret it." Tai says as he enters a fighting more akin to speed then anything. Of course he is not actually going to go full speed, just enough to where Kai can't sense him for more then a second at a time.

"Yes sir." Kai says, getting into the same stance as he did against Yang just yesterday.

 _Okay, there's no doubt that Tai is much faster and stronger then Yang, but since h trained her himself he probably has a similar fighting style. I don't think I an win, but I might be able to stand up to him for a good amount of time before I get overwhelmed._ Kai thinks to himself as he feels Tai get ready to lunge at him.

But then suddenly, Tai is off of his feet, and Kai can't sense him, he can barely hear him as he dashes around him. To someone who can use their eyes properly, Tai is dashing from spot to spot so fast that Kai can't sense him for more then half a second at a time, but he can still be seen by the human eye, albeit barely.

Kai feels a nudge in his back, and spins around quickly and sends a horizontal arc of air behind him, hitting nothing but the tall grass and trees behind him. He feels a foot land right behind him but is too late to react in time as he feels a punch land in his cheek, lifting him off of his feet and sending him crashing into a nearby tree. When he touches back on the ground. He can feel feet running up on him, and instinctively rolls outs of the way just in time to dodge the incoming knee, which splinters the tree he was just laying against. He attempts to wrap stone around Tai's foot in the same fashion he did to Yang, but his reaction time is too quick for him to wrap it around fully and Tai easily breaks out of the small prison before it can get too hard. Using that same foot to kick Kai's hand away and pin hm to the round. Kai attempts to punch at Tai with a blast of air to blow him off of him, but he gets that hand pinned to the ground, along with the other.

"You lose, get up and try to get water out of the tree again." Tai says as he begins to step off of Kai.

But Kai has other plans, instead he stomps the ground, and sends a angled pillar of stone right into Tai's back hard, launching his mentor to the other side of the river. Not really hurting him, but surprising him for sure.

"Damn it Kai! Stop being smart!" Tai says as he manages to land on his feet.

"You shouldn't assume the fight is over until it is actually over!" Kai shouts back, making Tai widen his eyes in surprise since Kai is usually so kind. "You said not to hold back, just because I am pinned down doesn't mean I still can't fight back!" Kai shouts again as he manipulates water out of the dirt beneath him and lets it flow around his body.

"Wow, your kid really is something Malikai." Tai mutters to himself as he smiles. Actually impressed with the blind boys dedication to better himself. "Alright kid, we'll keep going until you get an actual hit on me. Then you can go back to your tree." Tai says as he jumps across the river and re-enters a fighting stance.

This time it is Kai who makes the first move, by whipping at Tai's current position with his water. Tai of course jumps away before the water could get close enough to hit him, and the water stabs into the ground where he once stood. When he lands, a horizontal arc of air gets blasted his way just as his foot touches the ground. Tai widens his eyes as he is forced to jump over the attack.

 _He can't sense me in the air, I wonder what his next move will be._ Tai thinks to himself as he flips into the air and prepares an aura powered axe kick. Using gravity to add even more power to the mix as he comes down onto Kai.

 _He hasn't touched the ground yet which means… AN AIR ATTACK!_ Kai thinks to himself, he drops all the water back on the ground, and punches the ground with his fist, manipulating and hardening the dirty beneath his feet to form a dome around his body, and as soon as it forms, he hears and feels a crushing attack right where his head just was before he ducked.

Tai widens his eyes as the dome of stone is formed in less then a second. _This kid has crazy adaptability skills,_ Tai notes. _alright let's kick it up a small notch._ With a grin, Tai puts more power into the axe kick, easily shattering the dirty stone dome, and successfully lands the devastating blow on the back of Kai's neck.

Kai coughs out some spit as he is kicked to the ground, his aura flaring to lessen to pain and impact when he headbutted the ground. He tries to push himself back up, but another foot in his back pressed him back against the dirt.

"I don't want to drain too much of your aura, we'll continue this in half an hour. I'll let you know when you are finished." Tai says as he releases the pressure he was putting on Kai's back.

Kai, now much more willing to listen to orders this time around, pushes himself up from the ground and looks back to his designated tree he recognizes by feeling the shape of the roots underground. Without a word he goes back to trying to get at least a single drop of water out of the tree, and it goes without saying that this is one of the most frustrating things he has had to train for in his life.

This time however, Tai is keeping an eye on him. He watches as Kai struggles to manipulate the water out of the tree, the way his facial expression is so serious without any sign of faltering, with a good touch of frustration in it. But no signs of wanting to give up anytime soon. Since it's the first day he is taking it a little easy on the kid. For the reason that he wants to observe more of his personality more when he trains, of course if he wanted to he could be much more brutal, much like his old teammate who is somehow keeping a job at Signal. _Qrow would work Kai out until he collapsed, but if his little outburst earlier was any indication, then Kai would not complain and instead ask for more._ He shakes the mentioning of the dusty old crow out of his head and sends out his fishing hook into the river once more. He decides to let Kai work a little longer at pulling the water out of the tree, an hour wouldn't hurt right? Would he even notice?

On Kai's side of things, he has been trying a different method this time, instead of trying to forcefully pull the water out of the tree with the weak grip he had on it with his aura, he is trying to pull the water out in a more simple way, just like he does with water. He enters a different, more relaxed stance, as he does when he manipulated water out of the river earlier. Tai raises an eyebrow at this, and even sets down his fishing pole to give Kai his full attention. Kai weaves his body around almost as if he is dancing, and to Tai's surprise the tree seems to be… sweating? For lack of a better word. Tai widens his eyes as tiny droplets of water start to get pulled out of the tree and start to float around Kai's hands. Kai sense the water flowing around him with his aura, and celebrates by pooling the water into a small ball in his palm.

"YES!" Kai exclaims as he pumps his fist into the air. Even his tail points up with him, bursting out of his shorts.

Tai chuckles after seeing the young side of Kai take over for a split second. He isn't surprised by the tail, since Malikai made sure to let him know that he picked up that trait from his mother.

"Took you about an hour and ten minutes, but you finally pulled it off." Tai says as he walks up to Kai's side.

"It's been over an hour already? I couldn't even notice." Kai admits.

"Yeah, that's called getting in the zone. You were so focused on getting that water out that you didn't notice me catching a fish." Tai points out.

"Oh, wow I'm sorry sir, I just really wanted to get at least _something_ out of that damn tree." Kai says as he bounces the ball of water from hand to the other.

"Okay first, just call me Tai, this 'sir' and 'Mr Tai' crap just makes me feel old. Second, don't worry about it, it was actually interesting to observe you dedicate yourself to training, I remember when my daughters would rebel against me so hard before they started loving it." Tai reminisces.

"Okay sir- er Tai, and as long as I could remember I always loved to train, even when I got my ass kicked most of the time. My father was very supportive of me." Kai says with a smile as he holds the ball of water between his hands without touching it.

"Heh, Malikai was always like that. Did he ever tell you about that time when-"

"Tai I feel two people coming this way." Kai interrupts in a much more serious tone, dropping the ball of water and turning his head to the two intruders coming their way. "One has a familiar weight, but the other I haven't met at all." Kai says as he senses someone very light, and someone a little bit heavier the Taiyang himself.

Instead of Tai getting deadly serious, he just facepalms as he realizes who it is right away. "I know who it is." Tai says after an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, the much lighter weight disappears from Kai's seismic sensing, and then reappears beside him.

"YOU HAVE A TAIL?! That's so cool!" A very excited Ruby exclaims as she grabs it, scaring the shit out of Kai in the process.

"GAH! Ruby? You were fifty feet away from us just a second ago." Kai says as he yanks his tail out of the young girls grip.

"Im fast!" Ruby points out triumphantly, "Why were you hiding it in your pants though?"

"Oh, uh. My mom warned me that most people outside of Vacuo and Menagerie aren't exactly fond of faunus, even less of hybrids born from a human and a faunus. So, I took her advice, and hid it." Kai explains. Usually he wouldn't have, considering the fact that he had just met the girl yesterday, but something about her just radiates warmth in the most friendly and accepting way possible. "But please don't grab it without at least asking, it's very sensitive." Kai says as he wraps the tail around his waist like a belt.

"Kai." Ruby calls out to him, tilting her head with curiosity.

Kai does his best to look down into her face, and arches an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?"

And just like that, Kai drops the ball of water he has tried so hard to get out of that tree, his tail falls limply behind him and almost between his legs, and his face can only be described of one of pure helplessness.

"Oh… uh, I don't think that I am the best person to ask about that." Kai says with a nervous forced laugh. "M-maybe that's something a _father_ should explain to their daughter." Kai blows a breeze of air with his tail toward Tai, snapping him out of his own shocked and embarrassed state.

If Kai could see it, Tai gave him a look of betrayal. He gets extremely uncomfortable as Ruby speeds up to him and looks up to him with an expecting look, prepared, but not fully prepared to hear the answer. Tai didn't have this problem with Yang, since she is far more social than her little sister in terms of making friends. But now that he is face to face with this little birds and the bees problem. Tai realizes that he is massively unprepared to answer this.

"Oh, who are you?" Kai asks as he senses someone walk in front of him. Kai didn't greet him hostiley since this man was with Ruby, and neither of them seemed stressed to be around one another

"I should be asking you that question kid." Kai hears a gruffy deepy voice reply to him.

Luckily for Tai, at the sound of this man's voice Ruby spun back around and in a flurry of rose petals dashed right up to his side, hugging his arm adorably. "Uncle Qrow is here early!" Ruby squeals in delight as she mistakens Qrow hand on her head as a pat instead of an attempt to push her off of him.

Tai locks eyes with Qrow, and a tense silence fills the air as Kai stares obliviously down at the newcomers feet. But isn't oblivious to the stressed out levels of blood pressure between both men.

"I can't help but sense a tense feeling coming from both of your bodies." Kai says as he looks back up.

"Nevermind that Kai, what are you doing here Qrow? You're two weeks early, didn't expect you to be back yet." Tai points out, in a more mature tone then Kai expected.

"My schedule cleared up." Qrow says nonchalantly with a shrug as he takes out his flask and takes a huge swig of it. After he finishes, he places the flask back in his suit pocket and burps loudly, not even attempting to suppress it in the slightest. Ruby giggles at her uncle's antics, somehow not affected by the stench of alcohol in the air.

Kai on the other hand, smells this a little too much, much worse then Ruby or Tai has it with his highly enhanced sense of smell. He takes a step back, and silently waves away the air with his semblance, effectively sparing himself of having to smell it any longer.

"So, who is this kid?" Qrow asks, flicking his chin toward Kai. "Didn't know you were taking up students besides your daughter."

"His name is Kai-"

"Oh sorry, forgot the part where I said that I wanted to hear it from him." Qrow cuts him off as he steps closer to Kai, and gives him a glare that would make any boy his age shake in their shoes.

Tai grumbles something about Qrow being a dickhead. But can't wait to see the look on his face after he learns a certain something about his new student.

"My names Kai Matsuoka, I am the son of Marron and Malikai Matsuoka. I want to be a huntsman, but schools in Vacuo wouldn't take me, so Tai agreed to take me in so that I could attend Signal." Kai explains a short version of his past as he extends his hand out, this time actually in the correct area this time around.

Qrow arches his eyebrow at the young boys bravery, or foolishness. He grabs the boys hand and of course gives it an iron grip, but to his surprise the boy doesn't even wince. He then turns his attention to the headband that seems to be tied intentionally around his eyes. "What's with the headband covering your eyes? Is this some sort of fashion kids are getting into?" _Please tell me it's not…_

"Ooo! Ooo! I can answer this one!" Ruby exclaims, jumping in between the two, interrupting the one sided tense conversation.

"Oh, yes, please Ruby, tell him why Kai wears the headband." Tai says with a mischievous grin on his face. "You're alright with that right Kai?"

Kai shrugs his shoulders in response. "Sure, I don't mind, people are going to find out about my condition one of these days anyway."

"Your… condition?" Qrow asks, wondering if he heard that correctly. Huntsman can't have conditions, not when they are constantly risking their lives against the Grimm and people alike. "What do you mean?"

"Kai can't see!"

Qrow blinks once, then twice, then a third time for good measure.

"Can't… see?" He asks after a moment, wanting clarification to make sure he heard what he just heard, _There's no way this kid is blind…_

"I was born blind, have been my whole life." Kai clarifies with a smile.

The look on Qrows face is a mixture of surprise, impressiveness, and shock. If only Kai could see it. But Tai makes it known that his thinks it's hilarious, and doesn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

"Huh…" Qrow steps closer and waves a hand in front of Kai's face - an immature way of verifying if someone is actually blind, and he knows that. What he doesn't expect is when Kai asks him what he is doing.

"Why are you so close to me? And why are you waving your hand in my face?" Kai asks as he gently pushes the hand away from his face.

"You could see that?" Qrow asks in a suspicious tone. "Take off the headband." He demands in a not so nice tone of voice.

"No no no Uncle Qrow! He can sense you with his seismic feet!" Ruby comes to Kai's defense, pushing and failing to get Qrow away from Kai.

"Wait… you're Malikai's kid right?" Qrow asks, stepping away from Kai. Ruby falls down to the ground once the weight she has been pushing against moves away suddenly.

"Ow…"

"Geez kid why didn't you say that earlier?" Qrow asks in a more of a kind and playful tone.

"I did…" Kai points out "You know him?"

"Bah, must have missed it, and yeah I do, went on a couple missions with him a few years back. His fire and water manipulation skills are insane, Grimm can't even get close to him when he is near a source of either of them. I heard that he had a kid, but I never really found out more than that." Qrow says as he takes back out his flask, but before he can drink it the alcohol seems to fly itself out of the flask. "Hey! That's mine!" Qrow complains as he sees the fluid float around Kai's hand.

"Sorry, but I think you could use a little less of this stuff, I smelled the alcohol coming off of you before you even realized we were here." Kai says as he keeps the alcohol around his hand. The stench burns his nostrils, but he figures it's better than allowing this man to drink it until he knocks himself out.

"Ugh, I see you picked up that trick from Malikai, fucker always thought that was funny."

"SWEAR!" Ruby exclaims, and a jar almost overflowing with Lien appears seemingly out of nowhere. It even has a tape on it with the words written in all caps 'SWEAR JAR' on the front of it.

"Where were you even keeping that?" Qrow complains as he reluctantly places yet another piece of Lien into the jar. It's best to not complain and refuse, because Ruby would follow you around bugging you about it until you finally gave in, which Qrow knows all too well from 'incidents' of the past.

"Alright, so you're here early. Now what are you doing here? Im sorta training this kid here." Tai points out as he crosses his arms, back to a more sour mood.

"How do you train a blind kid?" Qrow asks with a taunting chuckle, making Kai frown at his attitude.

"This kid can see better than both of us, not to mention his semblance is pretty powerful. If he gets fully trained I have faith that he can be one of the best huntsman in history just based off of his dedication." Tai defends Kai as he walks up to the boy and places his hands on both his shoulders.

"Y-you really think that?" Kai asks, a bit embarrassed at the praise.

"Yes, besides, you beat Yang in a one-on-one. You've earned my respect after that one."

"Hmph." Qrow scratches stubble on his chin, this time with a smirk on his face. When he first arrived earlier that morning, Yang and Ruby greeted him with open arms, and of course Yang had to mention herself getting beaten by a boy fair and square. Which peaked Qrows interest. "Anyway, I was just curious to see what was going on over here, Ruby wouldn't shut up about having a new big brother, and I just had to go see who it was." Qrow says as he turns around on a dime.

"Uncle Qrow! Don't say that!" Ruby hides herself in Qrows cape so that she could hide her now red face resulting from her embarrassment.

"C'mon Ruby, you're the one who wants to learn how to use a scythe." Qrow says with a roll of his eyes as he turns around and walks away. Ruby hanging off his cape as she waves back at Kai and Tai with a smile on her face.

"Well, he was nice, I wonder when he is going to realize that he forgot his alcohol." Kai says as he lets the alcohol fall to the ground.

"Haha, I knew I was gonna like you. We're not done training yet, but since Qrow took a lot of our training time, Im am gonna go get Yang so you can spar with her, but I want you to use only you're water." Tai says as he heads back into the forest back toward the house.

"Okay Tai." Kai says without hesitation, completely fine with sparring with only one element.

"That's another thing I like about you, you're not a complainer!" Tai calls out as he gets out of earshot.

"Heh, guess It just grew on me." Kai says to himself as he steps back beside the river. Relaxing as the soothing sound of the water flowing reach his ears. _So that was Qrow? Bit of an oddball, but I'm sure he'll start to warm up to me. I look forward to training with him one of these days._

Kai practices one of his forms, and walks on top of the rivers surface without breaking though. He raises his hands from his sides, and six tendrils of water flows up with him. He puts one hand forward, pointing toward the ground, and one behind him, pointing toward the sky, and three of the tendrils flow the front of him, extending out of the ground and ready to attack anything that may be attacking him. From behind him, the other three tendrils form a wall to defend his blind spot, ready to absorb any attacks in case he is against more than one enemy. But since he is just practicing, he just practices the movements he needs to make in order to make the water move the way he wants it to. The way he can tell that it is working properly, is the smooth usage of his aura as the water flows dances around him. As far as he knows, he and his parents are the only ones that can 'part' of their aura in the way that they use their semblance. Allowing it to leave their bodies so that they can use their semblance as effectively as possible. Of course if he dropped the water the aura would come back to him right away in full. But before he can get too far into practise, he hears someone break through the forest.

"Woah, you can stand on water to?" A voice belonging to none other then Yang asks as she steps onto the shore.

Kai turns around to face them, and greets them with a smile. "You're back already?" He asks as he steps back on to the ground. Now able to sense better with his feet then he was on the water; standing on water heavily muffles his ability to sense the are around him with his feet.

"Yeah, turns out she was already on her way here." Tai says with a shrug as he goes to sit on the rock Kai cut open earlier in his training.

"So, what are the rules of this spar? You said you would tell me when we got here." Yang points out as she stretches her arm across her chest.

"Yeah, you two are going to spar again, but this time Kai can only use water. He needs to learn how to use water for offensive purposes as well as defensive, then he can work on his own to adapt it to his usual fighting style with the rest of his elements." Tai explains.

"Cool! So no more rock tricks to worry about this time around." Yang says with a smile as she punches her fists together.

"Lucky you." Kai says with a friendly smile as he weaves water around himself in the same manner as before.

"You can begin whenever, just stop as soon as someone's aura breaks or someone surrenders." Tai instructs, wisely getting up and getting farther away.

Kai starts off the battle without warning, waving his hand forward and downward in an arc, and one of the tendrils comes down from over his shoulder right at Yang in a stabbing motion. Yang side steps the tendril and shoots her a round at Kai.

Kai ducks down under the blast, and the water catches the round and it harmlessly falls back to the ground behind him. Yang arches her eyebrow as she jumps away from another one of his tendrils. _Ranged attacks aren't going to work on him. I wonder how close range attacks will do!_ Yang excitedly thinks to herself, she smiles as she instead uses the her shotgun blast to launch herself toward the blind boy, lifting herself off the ground as she prepares one of her signature haymakers, that has even more power added to it by the momentum she gave herself.

Kai hears the sound of the shotgun gauntlets going off, and then feels Yang disappears from his seismic sensing. He assumes that she is soaring through the air at a pretty fast speed, and after his short spar with her yesterday afternoon he guess that she is going for a haymaker, and predicts the angle she is coming at him and attempts to counter with one of his other tendrils, but as soon as he starts to move. Yang smiles to herself.

She knew he was going to try something like this, and instead of falling for it like she did before, with the fist she had extended out she fires again, this time hitting Kai in the chest, and at the same time, changing her angle of trajectory. Kai skids across the ground for a short distance before coming to a stop.

Yang shoots up in the air with her left arm when she realizes that she is right above him, launching her right back down toward Kai, bringing her left arm forward with the intention of plunging her fist on the top of his head.

Kai can't react in time to get out of the way of the punch, judging from how close the sound of the firearm seemed to be judging from the sound. So instead he manipulates the water he had behind him and shields himself above his head in one fluent motion. Yangs fist makes contact with the water, heavily weakening the force of the attack even when it breaks through, but still enough to knock Kai off of his feet.

He tumbles along the ground until he stops himself with his water, lifting himself back up and placing him back on his feet just in time to sense Yang coming from his side. He successfully defends the next attack by redirecting the punch with his water, and punches Yang with his water, the water even makes a fist as he does so, landing the oversized fist in her mid section. But Yang doesn't let up, she knows that speed is his weakness after all.

She shoots her weapons behind her once more, and changes directions, she doesn't have much ammo left, but enough to throw Kai's senses off. She appears to be in more then one spot at once, and Kai can't keep up with it.

Tai smiles to himself, proud of his own daughters ability to learn and adapt to an enemy. The last time she showed no such adaptability besides trying to throw his senses off by just launching herself in the air, and was more predictable, he likes this new change of pace.

" _Water_ you doing Kai? Can't keep up with me?" Yang taunts as she believes she has this in the bag.

Kai gives up on trying to pinpoint Yang's location, and using the rest of the aura he has left, he forms a ring around himself, and grits his teeth as he prepares a wide spread attack in a ring around himself. Yang widens her eyes just as she launches herself at Kai one last time, having only one shot left.

"HAA!" Kai shouts as he pushes the ring out fast, his aura flickers and then goes out, the tall grass that the water touches slices right through it. Tai has to duck under this as the attack unintentionally comes his way as well. Yang however, barely had the reaction timing to use her last shot to dodge the attack, launching herself over the water and tackling Kai to the ground. Pinning him down with both his hands above his head.

"You dodged that?" Kai asks, sounding more impressed instead of defeated.

"I got you this time." Yang says as she pushes herself off of Kai, and then offers the same help up Kai gave to her just yesterday. "I got you back, no one beats me and gets away with it."

"Yes, you did. I look forward to facing you again." Kai says, trying to find her hand by waving in the air until Yang just grabs it herself, and then helps him up.

"Yang, good job adapting to Kai's fighting style, I was actually impressed with the way you adopted a more speedy style of fighting yourself, since you usually like to be more aggressive and up front." Tai compliments as he pushes himself back up from the ground. "Kai, despite starting off the fight low on aura. You did great, but what you need to learn is how to dodge instead of relying on your semblance to defend yourself, for heavy hitters like myself and Yang, your semblance might not be enough to defend yourself."

"Okay, I'll try to learn to dodge more." Kai says with a determined nod.

"Good. Now, since you're out of aura, training is going to have to be cut short for today. The rest of the day can be spent resting until you regenerate your aura, help around the house if you want. We can pick this up again tomorrow." Tai says as he picks up all the fish he caught and heads back to the house on his own without another word.

"Well today was fun." Kai says as he faces Yang again. "How has your morning been so far?"

"Eh, like every other morning except you happened to change it up a little."Yang answers with a shrug. "How's my dads training?"

"About three hours of straining my aura. So all in all it was alright." Kai answers with a shrug. Earning a chuckle from the blonde brawler. "Most of today was me trying to pull water out of a tree. I managed to get a bit but then Qrow and Ruby came by."

"Well, good on ya." Yang says, getting embarrassed all of a sudden for an unknown reason.

Kai feels Yang's heart rate rise, and gets concerned. "Yang, is there something wrong?" He asks, noticing both her unusual tone of voice and increased heart rate.

Yang doesn't bother to hide her bashful face, knowing that Kai is blind and can't see it. "No, not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to know what I look like? It would be weird to be living in a house with three people you don't know how they look right?"

"Oh, if you want me to sure. I can tell who you are based on your voice and weight. When I know you long enough, I can even tell who you are by the way you walk. If you're uncomfortable with me touching your face then I don't need to do it, just so you know." Kai explains to Yang, now knowing the source of her stress.

"No no, if you're going to be living with all of us I want you to at least know what I look like." Yang says as she grabs his hands and raises them to her face. "So go ahead… do your thing."

Kai realizes he doesn't have much choice in the matter, unless he wants to get on Yang's bad side. "Okay, just sit still." Kai says as he places his hands on her face.

Her face is warm to the touch, but he just assumes that is because of the spar they just took a part in. Her face is round, like her sisters, but her chin is more round, unlike her younger sisters. Her cheekbones are a bit more defined, and her eyes are round but more sharp. Her lips are soft to the touch, and her hair, oh man her hair is so soft and All in all, Kai thinks that Yang is very beautiful.

He removes his hands from Yang's face, and places them back down where they once were at his sides with a smile on his face.

Yang opens her eyes once Kai's hands leave her face, still a bit embarrassed about what she just let a boy do to her. But less then she would have been if Kai could actually see the way she is blushing.

"Sooo…" Yang trails off, hinting to Kai that she wants to know what he thinks.

"I think you're beautiful." Kai says, blatantly honest with his true thoughts. "Not much to add other then that."

If only Kai could see the redness on Yang's face. But she plays it off well.

"Well, of course you'd think that! I'm the prettiest girl in the world!" Yang exclaims, making Kai chuckle at her antics.

"We should get back now, Im starving." Kai says as he begins walking toward the house himself.

"Eh? You're not going to agree with me?!" Yang complains as she joins Kai.

"I never said that I didn't."

"You never said you did."

"Why is it important?"

"So I can brag about how even a blind person can tell that I'm beautiful. The most beautiful girl on Remnant."

"Maybe one of these days I might."

"Hey! I beat you!"

"And I beat you yesterday, does that mean I am the handsomest guy around?"

"... Shut up."

The rest of the day was spent was spent relaxing, and eating tons of food on Kai's end. _I'm glad I ended up with people so accepting and supportive. I look forward to getting to know all of them better._ Kai thinks to himself as he walks back outside of the house in the dead of night (11pm give or take). He plans on training his water manipulation for about an extra hour, and then he is going to do physical training by attaching stone weights to his limbs with the purpose of increasing his overall strength and speed. After he is finished with the water manipulation training for the night, he throws it back into the river, and takes off his shirt. He levitates some stone off and out of the ground, and wraps it around his arms and legs, making sure he leaves some areas open to provide some flexibility. Then proceeds to do basic physical training such as push ups, sit ups, running, and pull ups, for pull ups he makes a strong stone bar himself so that it could hold his added weight.

While he is doing this however, a pair of red eyes have an eye on him, a crow with red eyes to be more specific. Kai has no idea that he is being watched and observed for the duration of his training.

When Kai is finished, the stone falls off of his body and he falls back into the grass, panting. He sits up, senses the area to make sure nobody is around, and reaches toward his headband, and unties the knot he has on the back of his head. He keeps his eyes closed and runs a hand up his face and through his hair.

The crow flies onto a closer branch. Only to see that the boy it is observing is heavily scarred around his eyes. But that is not what that bird is there to see.

Kai opens his eyes for the first time in what seems like months to him the sweat that has been bothering him for a while, gets rubbed away by his wrist and forearm, until he finally finishes and removes his forearms away from his face. He feels the air flow around his eyes.

His silver eyes. Eyes that he inherited from his father.

After the crow sees this, it squawks and flies off. Leaving Kai alone back to his privacy. Kai's eyes wander around, surprisingly they still move in sync, not with one looking in a different direction then the other. He looks back down at his hands, imagining to him what hands even look like. He takes a deep breath and stands back up, finished with his nightly training, and ties the headband back around his head and eyes. He just needed to air them out for a bit, since he is very hot and sweaty, some of that sweat got into his eyes.

After cooling down and stretching he uses air to dry himself off and somehow removes the stench along with it. Then manipulates any of the remaining sweat off of his body. Now effectively done with his quick improvised shower, he throws his shirt back on and heads back to the house and into his bedroom, ready to train again in the morning.

* * *

 **AN- Here we are. It took a bit for me to think of how this chapter should have gone, but as you already know, I managed to pull it off.**

 **I don't got much to say this time, since I don't want to accidentally spoil anything.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see ya next time.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Any ideas? Concerns? Advice? Please share if you have any!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Here we are to the next chapter of The Blind Huntsman, which I just realized can be abbreviated to TBH. Well… thank you the the reviewers of TBH last chapter!**

 **HaFschu- I'll consider the suggestion for future chapters, most likely during the Signal arc. Thank you for the support.**

 **Jerron- I hope to improve myself in writing with every chapter of every story, I will spend more time editing this story then any of my other ones. So hopefully this one turns out to be the best in terms of quality. Thank you for reading my story.**

 **Dood Whitefang- No need to apologize my friend, I just figured Ruby's innocence would be a good running joke for the story up to a certain point. Thanks for the review.**

 **Nico2411- As I said earlier I strive to become a better writer after every chapter. I am spending more time editing this story then I have on any of my other projects, since this one is blowing up much faster then any of them. To the next thing, plenty more young Rubaby cute moments are coming, so prepare yourself. I like how you look into almost every aspect of this story, makes me feel like I am doing a good job with reining in viewers. Soon this introduction arc will end, most likely this chapter or the next and Signal will begin soon, if Im fast, maybe this week or the next for sure. Thanks for the review!**

 **Aveshetta- Welcome, I believe I covered you in PM's because I didn't to wait until this chapter was posted. But thank you nonetheless for your reviews and suggestion.**

 **If you have an eagle eye, you can see that I removed the OC X Yang pairing, why you ask? For a number of reasons. I have been thinking of all the possibilities of other characters to pair Kai with, such as Ruby, Weiss, of course Yang, hell even Pyrrha, and others you can think of. Since it is still very early in the story and we still have a ways to go before any sort of relationship is set and stone, before it's too late I figured I will let my followers help make the decision for me. I find that way would be the most fair instead of me just choosing and not giving you guys a choice. So if you have any recommendations, feel free to share them. If no one does then I'm probably going to pick one of the sisters.**

 **Well now that is out of the way. Let's get straight to the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 4- Volume 0, episode 2

Flames of determination

The week of water manipulation training went by faster then Kai had expected. In terms of training, he has managed to balance out the abilities of his water manipulation, not by very much, since it has only been a week, but definitely enough to be considered by Tai to be enough to move on to the last stage of his training before attending Signal. Which is going to be his fire manipulation. Now, Kai is much better at using fire as a weapon then almost anything else, second only to his stone manipulation, and even then it is not by much. But in terms of power, fire is the best weapon he has so far.

Besides the training, he has gotten pretty close to everyone he has been living with for the past week. Especially with Ruby, he doesn't know why, but she is just one of the easiest people to get along with, even after his half-faunus half-human heritage has been exposed she accepted it without hesitation and moved on to the next topic. The night before, after his night training he did on his own, he didn't go up the stairs and into his room like so many times before, instead he just plopped down on the couch and goes to sleep in that very spot, trusting the people in the house enough to lay down his whole body on said couch. He falls asleep almost the instant his head touched down on the cushion. He feels excited for his training to follow in the morning, not only because he gets to literally play with fire, but he is just that much closer to becoming an official huntsman in training. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Kai wakes up after a finger taps him for the seventh time on his forehead. He twitches as he finally moves the tiny hand away from his face. He doesn't even need to put his feet on the ground to know who did that to him. And judging from the barely suppressed giggle, it further confirms it.

"Ruby, was that you?" Kai asks as he sits up in the couch.

"Matsu! You're finally up!" Matsu, the new nickname Ruby has given to Kai for whatever reason, it rolls of the tongue pretty nicely however. Ruby jumps up onto the couch beside Kai, and waits for him to respond.

"You're lucky that nickname is too cute to reject." Kai said as he ruffled her hair, earning a pout and a whine from Ruby as she struggled to push his strong arm away from messing up her hair.

"Stop that!"

"Nope, as Yang says, you're my _Rubaby_." Kai says with uncontrollable laughter at the nickname that Ruby hates so much.

" _Stooooop_ " Ruby whines out of embarrassment as she buries her face into her knees.

"Glad you're finally up Kai, hope you enjoyed your beauty rest because you're gonna eat this and we are getting straight to training." Tai says as he enters the room, leaning on the against the wall nearest to him. "If I remember from the note correctly, its the second best element you can use right?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait to get started!" Kai exclaims as he gets up from the couch and goes to eat the food that was prepared for himself and house mates.

"Just don't burn the forest down. Or my house, or me or anyone else that lives here. Well maybe Qrow but-"

"Hey! I'm right here a-hole!" Qrow raises his voice as he enters the house himself, he made sure to censor himself so he didn't have to fork over any more Lien to his niece. "And before you get started, I just remembered that I brought a gift for Ruby and Yang."

Before he can even bring the present out from behind him, Ruby is already clutching his arm.

"Aw! Thank you Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaims as she hangs from his arm. "What is it? What is it? What is it?" Ruby continues to ask the same question, getting faster and faster with each question.

"Ruby you know I can't understand you when you do that." Qrow says as he prys Ruby off of his arm. "Get your sister from upstairs, and then I'll show you."

Ruby dashes off in a flurry of rose petals as soon as Qrow finishes that last sentence. A thump is heard above them where the sisters room is followed my muffled screaming.

"They seem excited." Kai points out the obvious.

"Yeah, they do seem excited." Tai echoes. "What did you get them?"

"Well… you know how they have been asking for a pet for like, their whole lives?" Qrow asks with a smirk. He twirls the cardboard tube in his hand before taking the cap off, and pointing it to the floor.

"I smell something animalistic coming from that tube." Kai points out as he sniffs the air.

"Qrow… you didn't…" Tai says with surprise, and surprisingly no resentment.

A second later, a black roll of fur falls out of the tube. Everyone stares at the black bundle of fur that doesn't move for several seconds.

"Uh oh, I think he might be unconscious." Qrow says as he nervously scratches the stubbles of hair on his face. "... or dead."

"WHAT?!" Tai exclaims.

Another second later, the bundle of fur makes a popping sound as it transforms into a black and white colored dog. Another second later and it jumps straight onto Kai's Tail and clamps down on it with its small surprisingly sharp teeth.

"AAGHH WHAT IS THIS THING?!" Kai exclaims as he struggles to pry off the terrifying creature from his tail.

"You got them a dog?!" Tai asks as Kai tries to pry the dog off of his tail.

"You got us a dog!?" Yang and Ruby ask as they zoom down the stairs and dogpile Kai on accident as they latch on to the dog and begin to pet it. The dog pants as it enjoys all the attention it is getting, finally letting go of Kai's monkey tail.

"Haaaah..." Kai sighs out of relaxation and satisfaction as after his tail is finally released from the maw of the creature that attacked him. He instinctively wraps the tail around his waist and holds it tight to his body. "Much better."

"Oh my god! Uncle Qrow thank you!" Yang and Ruby exclaim in unison as they jump off of Kai and hug each of Qrows arms, with the dog running circles around them.

"Yeah yeah you're welcome, now please let go of me. No amount of aura can stop you two from cutting off circulation with your hugs." Qrow complains playfully as the two excited girls finally let go of their arms.

"We have to name him! Yang what do you think?" Ruby asks as she picks up the dog from the floor.

"I dunno. Kai what do you think we should name our new dog?" Yang asks as she looks down at the half faunus still on the floor.

"Huh? That creature is a dog?" Kai asks as he pushes himself up from the floor, tucking his tail back into his pants for his own safety.

"Oh yeah, always forget that you can't see." Yang says with a chuckle. "But yeah, new dog. We should name him - it is a him right?"

"Yeah." Qrow nods.

"We should name him."

"W-wait I never said we were keeping him." Tai interrupts, but the death glares from the two girls, and Qrows cocky smirk is enough for him to stand down, and raise his hands in surrender. "O-or not… We can keep him." Tai relents.

"Yes!" Ruby and Yang high five each other for their team up that they 'telepathically' told each other to do.

"Wow, I've never felt you feel fear until now Tai." Kai remarks with a chuckle.

"You don't know what it is like to deny something these two want. To deny them is like signing your own death warrant. _Especially_ with something like this." Tai says with a shudder as he remembers the time he had to give Yang her first haircut, and when he tried to take off Ruby's beloved red hood after wearing it for four weeks straight. Not fun times, either of them. But he recorded both of those moments, to use as ammo for the time they bring anyone over.

"Huh, guess I don't." Kai replies with a shrug.

"Alright, go eat before we start training while you're on an empty stomach." Tai threatens.

"Ah! Okay!" Kai couldn't run faster when he disappeared from his spot in the room and onto a chair in the kitchen.

"You two can play with the dog for today, take the day off." Tai says in his gentle dad voice to his daughters. They don't even respond and dash right back up the stairs and into their room to bond with their new dog.

"Well, now that leaves us, how have you been Tai?" Qrow asks with a flick of his chin toward Tai's direction.

"Oh now you care how I feel?" Tai responds bitterly.

"Alright. Guess being nice isn't going to work for you." Qrow says with a sigh as he takes out his flask. "Got something you need to know, about the blind kid." Qrow says as he walks outside. "C'mere."

"Whatever you have to say about him can be said right here. What is it anyway, you don't like him?" Tai asks as he crosses his arms.

"No, opposite of that actually. Kid's pretty fun to be around." Qrow answers from outside.

"Oh how would you know that?" Tai asks in an annoyed tone as he follows Qrow outside anyway.

What neither of them know, is that Kai listened in on that part of the conversation. He ponders to himself on whether or not he should eavesdrop on them, since the topic is apparently about him, but thinks back on it. Whatever it may be, he trusts the two huntsman he has been training under and living with for the past week. He turns back to his food, and starts to dig right back into it. Not knowing of the threat of the dog getting ready to pounce on him from behind.

Back outside, Tai has just stepped down the stairs, and walks up to Qrow who beckoned him over. "So, gonna answer my question?"

"Kid asked me to train him during the night, I didn't have anything better to do so I said yes." Qrow answers with a shrug.

"Oh, taking another one of my students now?" Tai asks in a deep disappointed tone.

"Tai, c'mon. He was the one who came to me. His exact words were " _I want to get faster, Mr Tai is good for teaching me techniques but I need to train my body."_ So yeah, like I said, I had nothing better to do. Probably going to keep doing it while he attend Signal to. Ruby could use a training partner that's closer to her skill level anyway." Qrow explains.

"Hmph, so what is it that you wanted to tell me, must be important if you're actually sharing it with me."

"Have you seen the kids eyes yet Tai?" Qrow starts off with.

"No, I respect his privacy, and wishes. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever seen _Malikai's_ eyes?" Qrow asks next, ignoring Tai's question and trying to get him to figure it out himself.

"No, same goes with him. He always wore that headband around his eyes back when we were students at Beacon. Just get to the point Qrow." Tai says as he begins to lose patience with his old partner.

" ***Sigh*** He has the same eyes as Summer Tai. Geez, I knew you two didn't talk much until recently but the rest of our team knew." Qrow finally reveals.

Tai is too shocked at the revelation to acknowledge Qrow's little quip. "Malikai has silver eyes?" Tai asks in a much quieter voice. "That explains so much…"

"Yeah, and he had a kid. A _blind_ kid, and you'll never guess what color his eyes are."

"How would you even know? He is like his father with that headband of his."

"I... might have... spied on him while he was doing night training by himself... " Qrow shamefully admits.

"Damn it Qrow, we'll talk about _that_ invasion of privacylater. So lemme guess, Kai has silver eyes to?" Tai asks, even though he is sure he already knows the answer the the question.

"Finally, got something right, good job." Qrow says sarcastically as he puts his flask away.

"Yeah yeah screw you to. So how is he ever going to use his eyes if he's blind?"

"I dunno, which is why we need to keep an eye on him. It could go one of three ways; Route A, is that it severely weakens the ability to use his eyes in a fight. Route B, could be that it doesn't work. And route C, could be that it either remains the same and nothing changes, or it makes him even stronger." Qrow explains.

"I could see either A or B happening. I doubt the last one will happen." Tai says with a sad shake of his head. "Of all the people that could have been born with silver eyes…"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly when I saw his eyes for the first time." Qrow adds.

"So, what are we doing about it?"

"'We'? There is no 'we' Tai, I'll handle this. Hasn't been since you pretty much disowned me as a partner." Qrow bitterly remarks. Tai groans at this, but doesn't push this issue any further. "Just keep training the kid, it may look like favoritism to others but you're gonna need to pay attention him more than pretty much anyone else in the class. Just train him alongside Yang if you have to. I'll do my part, you do yours."

"Fine, this week Im training him with his fire manipulation, he seems pretty excited to go for this training then he was with training his water. Since you know Malikai's fighting style much better than I, what can I expect?"

"Oh, this is rich, Taiyang himself asking me of all people for advice." Qrow says with a laugh as he reaches into his shirt again to grab his flask. "Gonna have to drink to this one."

"Y'know what, I'll figure it out myself. Have fun with whatever the hell you do when nobody's around." Tai says as he turns around and heads back into his house.

"Meh." Qrow mumbles as he takes a swig from his flask. "Ruby! Time to train!" He shouts as he heads toward the makeshift training area he made just for training Ruby.

Not even five seconds later, Ruby comes speeding out of the house, leaving nothing but rose petals behind with an oversized wooden scythe on her back. No one knows how she was able to get it into her room without breaking anything. She almost didn't want to leave the house because of the dog, but training is something she enjoys the most, second only to eating cookies.

* * *

"Kai! C'mon I know you don't eat that much." Tai says as he re-enters his house. But his response is the sounds of stuff breaking in the kitchen, and sounds of a dog playfully barking.

Tai takes in a deep breath and prepares himself for seeing the worst. He walks around the corner with his eyes closed, and cracks one open. Only to regret it immediately. The kitchen is a mess, with plates and food scattered on the floor, the table somehow upside down with a chair perfectly balancing itself on one of the legs, the stove fire is somehow still on, Yang is standing off to the side of the mess suppressing laughter the best she can, and finally, someway somehow, Kai has gotten himself latched to the ceiling, using his tail to wrap around one of the wooden beams to keep himself off the ground, and right beneath him is the dog that Qrow had gotten for them.

"... Do I even want to ask?"

"Tai! Please help me, I think there's a Grimm in here." Kai pleads as he snaps his head in the direction the voice is coming from.

Yang loses it right there, bursting out into laughter at the scene in front of her, not able to keep it in any longer for the sake of her father.

The dog barks happily in response and hangs its tongue out of the corner of its mouth. Looking like he did something to be proud of.

"Kai… it's a dog. Have you ever seen a dog before? And how did you even know we had wooden beams up there?" Tai asks two questions out of the dozens of questions he has in his mind.

"I guessed… it worked out though so no biggie?" Kai says as he gingerly begins to lower himself back toward the ground, only to pull himself right back up when he feels a tongue lick his bare foot. "Tai I need help."

Tai, despite the state he just found his kitchen in, begins to laugh along with his daughter. Although much more suppressed than Yangs is.

Tai picks up the dog, and pets it behind the ears. "I picked up the mean monster, you can come down now." Tai says as the dog licks his face.

Kai drops himself to the ground, letting out a breath of air he knew he has been holding in for a while now. "Ah, much better." Kai says under his breath as he regains his seismic sight.

"Great, here Yang." Tai gives the dog to Yang. "Since you laughed so hard at poor Kai's expense, and since Ruby is off training with her uncle, you get to clean all this up."

"What?! I'm not the one who-"

"C'mon Kai, let's get going." Tai interrupts as he pushes Kai forward.

"Uh, okay." Kai runs out of the house, and away from the monster that will forever haunt his thoughts for the next couple of weeks.

"Oh this is just bullshi-" Kai wasn't able to hear that last part since Tai shut the door closed before Yang can finish her exclamation of frustration.

"Alright Kai, we're not going to go as far, but far enough so that you won't burn my house down." Tai says as he begins to walk toward the wide open backyard that he trains Yang in. As Kai follows he can make out what seems to be an unlit campfire, judging by how the rocks are assembled in circle and the lighter material he assumes to be wood to be in the center.

"You said fire is your second best right? How second are we talking here?" Tai says as he kneels down to start the fire.

"Stone is the best in terms of the balance of offense and defense, but flames are just my favorite to use. But I don't get to use it often in fights since fire is not always around." Kai explains.

"Ah, understandable. Malikai told me about that little weakness of your semblance. Luckily I thought ahead." Tai says as he gets up from his kneeling position and tosses the lighter Kai's way, hitting dead on the chest. "Ooooh, I really need to stop forgetting that."

"What is this?" Kai asks as he picks up the square shaped lighter from the ground.

"That's a lighter. Keep that around with you, and you'll always have a way to 'summon' fire." Tai answers.

"Oh wow thanks!" Kai exclaims as he puts his new lighter in his pocket.

"Don't mention it. While you're at Signal you should probably come up with a weapon that lets you utilize your semblance to its fullest besides being stuck with just stone and air for almost all of your fights." Tai proposes.

"Hm, not a bad idea at all, I'll definitely consider the idea that just popped into my mind."

"Good, now show me what you got. The fire seems to be high enough now." Tai instructs, backing away a considerable distance as to not to get caught in the crossfire.

Kai feels the hot air around the flames, and hears the crackling sound it makes, and brings his arm up with his fingers curled up. The flames literally leap from the wood and onto Kai's arms and clothing, somehow not burning his clothes. Tai is concerned at first and almost jumped in to put him out, but once he sees the way Kai is not panicking at all and actually enjoying this immolation, he stops himself. Something he notices right away is the change of color in the flame, going from the usual red-orange to black and white, with white as the center of the flame. Overall it looks both badass and intimidating.

"Did you know that the flames you use change colors when you manipulate them?" Tai asks.

"They do? I mean, I never really _saw_ colors before so I wouldn't know." Kai says as he focuses the flame onto his right arm rather then his whole upper body.

"Do you have to absorb the flames to use them?"

"No, It just looks like I do, at least that's what my mom said." Kai says as he switches arms.

"Hm, go on."

Kai manipulates the fire into all four of his limbs, and firstly kicks out into the air, releasing a rather large beam of black flames straight into the sky, about the size of a small car give or take, then moves on to a mere fire whip, cutting through the air with his right arm diagonally, with flames following his hand until it is released and used like a whip to strike the ground, leaving a precise, scorching hole in the ground. He then jumps into the air and front flips, landing with an axe kick in the ground, followed by a large wall of flame that slams into the ground from above him and leaving a black scorching line of burnt dirt ahead of him.

"That's the best attack I can give you without causing too much damage to the surrounding area. Most of my flame moves are used for a wide area of attack, so it's good against groups of enemies. I need to work on more precision based attacks." Kai explains as he returns the fire to the bundle of wood.

"Hm, gotta say I am pretty impressed with this one. But I can see flaws with the way you move when you use these kinds of attacks. It's too much movement, your enemy won't be letting you do all these special moves so that you can pull of these attacks. Shorten it down a bit, i'm sure you don't to do a front flip for that last attack." Tai chuckles at that last part, making Kai rub the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Also it seems like the reverse of the problem you had with your water manipulation training. You don't seem to have very much defence with fire as you do with offence, you should work on that in case-"

"Um, Tai. Sorry for cutting you off but…" Kai's voice trails off for a moment.

"Oh no, go ahead, if you think i'm wrong then tell me why." Tai insists, actually impressed with the fact that his student is disagreeing with him in a more mature way then he expected.

"I am going to have to disagree with you when you say I should try to use my flames for defensive purposes. In my opinion flame manipulation is not meant for defence, but purely for offence. I have three other elements I could use for defence." Kai explains as his body cool downs. "And if you're worried about me burning my sparring partners, all I have to do is stop when they tell me that they are out of aura, unless they want to be burned that is."

"I get it, and I can see where you're coming from. Now that I think about it you can't really use flames for defence in the first place; bullets and the like would go right through." Tai says as he enters a fighting stance. "I expect you to adapt your flames into your general fighting style. Spar with me using everything at your disposal, just please don't burn down my house."

"Oh, already? How long do you want to go this time?" Kai asks as he enters his own combat stance.

"Since you already know how to use your flames, there's not much to train you on since you don't think you need to use fire defensively. So there's going to be a change of plans this week. Just overall training your style of fighting and your body." Tai pushes off of his leg and launches himself toward Kai with a punch thrusted out ahead of him. Kai barely has the reaction time to dodge the attack and divert Tai's path with a blast of air to push him away from him. "Qrow told me you've been training with him at night." Tai says as he goes right back onto the offensive, forcing Kai to be defensive this time around.

"Eugh?!" Kai makes an incomprehensible groan like a child does when they are caught doing something they are not supposed to. Kai raises a wall of stone in front of him and kicks it forward. But Tai predicted this and jumps right over it, landing with his foot on the top of Kai's head, almost making him fall over but instead he thrusts both of his hands upward into Tai's leg and blasts air into it, making Tai flip too many times to count and land on his back. "I asked him to train me at night so that I can make my body stronger and faster with the time I have left, while you teach me techniques." Kai explains as he pulls the fire away from the wood not too far from him again. "I need to work harder than anyone else in order to become a huntsman, and I am going to be the best yet!" Kai exclaims as he axe kicks the air. Bringing down a wall of black flame that slams into the ground, narrowly missing Tai by a hair when he rolled backwards and jumped to the side.

"There you go Kai." Tai mumbles to himself as he jumps from spot to spot to dodge fireballs. _It seems like he doesn't run out of flames once he's got some. Either that or it just takes a while for him to run out._ Tai thinks to himself with a smirk as he deflects the next fireball away with an aura empowered hand. But rather then being surprised after feeling his fireball hit the ground harmlessly beside Tai, Kai stomps on the ground and stone wraps around Tai's leg. Catching Tai off guard and temporarily immobilizing him in that one spot. Kai weaves the fire around his body, but something looks different as he does so. As Tai works on pulling his leg out of the stone, he notices that the fire has literally been absorbed by Kai's body, and his body steams as he gets low to the ground with one arm curled up at his side and one arm bent upward in front of him.

Tai breaks the stone trap on his leg, just as Kai thrusts his lowered arm forward with two fingers extended, and a line of compressed black flames that looks more like lightning gets shot his way at speeds even he can barely keep up with. Tai leans back and to the side just in time for the beam of compressed flame to scratch his face, cutting right through his aura and into the trees behind him, piercing several trees and even some rocks before finally coming to a stop. Tai reaches a hand up to his face and feels the burning cut on his face. _This kid… has a move like THAT up his sleeve?_ Tai thinks to himself as he looks back at Kai.

Kai has stood back up, but is noticeably tired and sweating. His silver aura flickers and threatens to go out as Kai gets ready to keep going. "Why are you just standing there?" He asks as the flames leave his body and wraps around his right arm.

"Don't use that attack in spars." Tai demands in a stern voice, effectively calming down Kai from attacking.

"Why? Did I hurt you?" Kai asks, more concerned now then he is determined to continue the fight, the flame disperses from his body and dissappears into the air.

"No, but, that attack cut right through my aura, and I'm still at ninety five percent. That move you just used could have killed me if I didn't dodge it in time." Tai reveals, shocking Kai with the revelation.

"What?! Oh, Im so sorry I didn't know it could be _that_ strong!" Kai exclaims as he jogs over to Tai.

"I thought you said you don't have any precise attacks like that."

"I said that most of my attacks are meant for a wide spread out attack. My dad taught me that move a few weeks before I left. I didn't think it was that deadly." Kai states, looking to the ground feeling guilty for what he almost did.

"Hm, well don't beat yourself up about it. Use that against the Grimm whenever you want, and only use it against people when you absolutely have to. It looks like that move takes a lot aura and energy." Tai says as he pats Kai on the shoulder, making him look back up at him. "Don't think we're done yet. Give me five hundred weighted pushups for almost killing your mentor." Tai orders in a joking way.

Kai smiles and shudders at the thought of having to do what he was told. But he does it without a second thought. He picks up the three metal weights on the ground, each fifty pounds each and ties them to his shoulders and back. Then for even more weight, wraps stone onto his legs. Now barely able to walk, he falls to his knees with a thud, and then falls forward on his hands and gets into a push up position.

"Say Kai, how much do you weigh without all those weights?" Tai asks as he does some work on his scroll regarding his position at Signal.

"I… haven't checked… in a while… but… last time I checked… I was… one-sixty." Kai says through gritted teeth as he continues his workout.

"Hm, alright thanks." Tai says as he types that into his scroll. He has to make a profile of the kids he is personally making a recommendation for, he already did Yang, now he has to do Kai, he already got most of his information from his father, but some things he is going to have to fill in himself, such as weight, height, hair color… eye color, luckily Qrow helped him out with that one. Just the latter was enough for him to be accepted, despite his condition. Even without the headmaster of Signal knowing that he had silver eyes, his skills are enough for him to be accepted.

"Mhm." Kai moans in response as he himself pushes back up.

* * *

 **Night time**

After a mostly uneventful day of training, that consisted of sparring, and weight training. Followed by a hefty lunch and a very well needed nap. Qrow kicked the side of Kai's leg lightly to wake him up for his night training.

"C'mon kid, time for your nightly workout." Qrow says with a yawn.

"Mm, my body hurts." Kai mutters as he sits up and rubs his eyes through his headband.

"Did you just rub your eyes though your headband?" Qrow asks, wondering why it didn't hurt him.

"Yeah I do it all the time." Kai answers like it's not a weird thing to do.

"... Okay then, I got some special training for you tonight." Qrow says as Kai does a little wake up stretch. "And a very enthusiastic sparring partner." Qrow finishes.

"Ruby? Oh gosh, why do I feel like I am not going to enjoy this one bit." Kai says as he stands up and follows Qrow out of the house.

"Because chances are you won't." Qrow answers honestly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well at least you're honest about it."

"Hah! At least _someone_ appreciates my honestly."

A few minutes later, and they arrive at the makeshift training area, Ruby is waiting patiently on one of the fallen trees, dangling her feet over the side. She hops down once she sees Qrow and Kai appear.

"Hey! You didn't tell me Matsu was coming." Ruby points out as she speeds up to them.

"Yeah well this was an idea I kinda just came up with when I saw Kai sleeping. I was going to let him sleep but this is just too good to let it pass." Qrow responds.

"What was your idea?" Kai and Ruby as in unison, even tilting their heads in opposite directions.

"Ruby, turn around." Qrow instructs, Ruby does so without question. "And no peeking!" Qrow adds as he catches Ruby trying to turn her head just enough so that she could see what is happening behind her.

"Alright, Kai, all you have to do, is not let Ruby take this off of your neck." Qrow explains as he puts a necklace around Kai's neck, with something dangling out in front of his chest.

"What is this?" Kai says as he reaches his hand up to touch what is on the necklace. But Qrow stops him before he can get close enough.

"It's part of the training." Qrow answers, suppressing a chuckle from coming out. "It's to make you used to pinpointing really fast opponents." Qrow continues in a much more serious tone.

"Oh, if you say so. But isn't Ruby a little too fast for me?"

"Use anything at your disposal to prevent her from getting too close. Just don't go all out, this is just to train your reflexes."

"Alright." Kai says with a nod. "I'm ready whenever."

"Good, now you can turn around Ruby." Qrow says to Ruby.

Ruby turns around, and right away locks her eyes on Kai's necklace. The thing that is hanging off of his neck… is a cookie. Her eyes sparkle and a line of drool comes out of the corner of her mouth. "Is… that real?"

"Yep, all you gotta do is grab it. I'll replace it every time you get one." Qrow says as he backs up from the two with a smile on his face.

"Really?!" Ruby asks in an excited voice. Looking like she is getting ready to pounce right onto Kai.

"Yep, you two can start whenever you're ready. Kai, watch your left." Qrow advises as Ruby dashes from her spot in a blink of an eye and is already reaching for the cookie from Kai's left.

Kai leans back just in time just for Ruby's fingers to barely graze the cookie. She groans in indignation as she slides along the ground and almost loses her balance.

"What is this thing?!" Kai asks as he feels the cookie wrapped around his neck.

"Don't touch it!" Ruby exclaims as she dashes toward him again. This time getting her fingers wrapped around the cookie faster then Kai can react. She dashes away again and eats the whole cookie in one bite.

"Good job Ruby, now do it again." Qrow says as he puts another cookie around Kai's neck before he even realizes it.

"What?!" Kai exclaims as he tries to pinpoint Ruby who is moving so fast he can barely feel her feet touching the ground. He narrowly avoids her as she dashes toward his neck once again, but isn't fast enough to avoid the follow up attack, if it could be called one. Ruby once again grabs the cookie and eats it in one bite, and before Kai can react to Qrow, he finds himself to be wearing yet another cookie around his neck.

"B-begin round three!" Qrow exclaims through his laughter.

"How did you even get this around my neck without me noticing?" Kai asks as he feels around for Ruby. "Damn it!" He whisper screams to himself as he barely feels Ruby dashing around him. But then he gets an idea, _If I can't sense eher with my feet, maybe I can hear her._

Kai focuses on his hearing more than anything, soon he begins to hear Ruby's cape flapping along behind her, and hears it close in from his right side, he raises his hand and swats away her hand from getting even close to the cookie around his neck. Ruby widens her eyes, but narrows them just has fast. She exhales and jumps off her foot to grab at the necklace again, only for her hand to be dodged this time. The she loses balance and tumbles twice before stopping herself and getting back to her feet. Kai heard her exhale as she lunged at him, and predicted her movements by dodging way before she expected him to.

Qrow arches an eyebrow after seeing this, _Huh, Tai was right about his adaptability skills. It will come in handy while facing new opponents._ Qrow thinks as he narrows his eyes on the spectacle ahead of him.

Of course, Kai can't last too long avoiding Ruby's constant attacks, and the cookie is taken off of his neck once again. And once again the cookie is eaten in one bite. This time he hears her chomp down on something, and smells the chocolate. Realizing what has been wrapped around his neck three times in a row actually is, he begins to laugh.

"So that's why I keep getting almost strangled to death." He says out loud while turning his head to face Qrow. If only he could see that hysterical state he is in, he just grew abs from laughing so hard.

"A-alright. I know what you're thinking, but look at it like this." Qrow says as he walks over to Kai. "This is to train your reflexes, and look at your progress already, your adaptability skills are really good." Qrow compliments, covering up the fact that the full reason he did this was for his own amusement.

"That was a half truth, but I can see your point." Kai says with a shrug. "How many times are we going to do this?"

"I want more cookies!" Ruby exclaims in the background.

"Until I run out, and by my expert calculations we have about… uh… twenty left." Qrow says after he quickly counted the cookies in the little bag in his shirt.

"Well at least this is fun." Kai says as another cookie is tied to his necklace.

"It's not going to be after the next few, I can promise you that." As soon as Qrow jumps away, Ruby goes right back into the action.

Kai and Ruby continue the constant back and forth close calls they have for the next two hours. Over time Kai was able to adapt more and more to Ruby's speed and the way she moves. Not by any means able to keep up with her, but more of just predicting her mostly linear movements enough to act accordingly. Even this required thinking going at the speed of light as he avoided Ruby for as long as possible with each cookie. His record is lasting twenty minutes before he finally messed up and Ruby got the drop on him. After the last cookie was taken from his neck, he fell backwards in a mess of sweat and soreness.

"Hah… hah… never again." He says between deep breath.

"That was fun Matsu! Let's do it again tomorrow!" Ruby exclaims, barely winded at all despite working herself to the limits.

"Sleep first, play later." Kai replies tiredly as he tries to fall asleep right there.

"Alright, I think he has had enough. You two get some rest, I'll talk to Tai about giving you an extra hour of sleep tonight Kai." Qrow says as he picks Kai up from the ground and carries him over his shoulder.

"Mm." Is all the half asleep blind boy can respond with.

"There there Matsu." Ruby comforts him by gently slapping his face as it dangles behind Qrow's back.

 _~Five minutes later~_

"Hope you ate because I am not a good cook." Qrow said as he placed Kai down on the couch where he was before he kicked him awake. Meanwhile Ruby goes upstairs and into her own room.

"Mhm." Kai moans as he moves to lay on his side, now about eighty percent asleep.

"Yeah I feel the same way." Qrow says as he sits down on one of the chairs in the living room. He has designated this chair as his sleeping chair, much to Tai's dismay.

"Qrow…" Kai calls out, turning his body to the edge of the couch.

"Hm?"

"Why do you and Tai hate each other?" Kai asks hesitantly and groggily.

The question catches Qrow off guard somewhat, and he takes out the picture that he has kept with him for so long, a picture of his old team. He smiles at the memories of all the adventures they had together.

"We don't hate each other kid." Qrow begins. "Just… a lot of things happened to make Tai pretty distant from me, and it's not entirely his fault, mostly it's mine and my sisters. The team just couldn't stay together and well, one thing lead to another and before I realized it, Tai despised every fiber of my being." Qrow answers sadly, he begins to remember the sad things that happened that lead to it, but he doesn't intend to reveal those anytime soon.

"Have you talked to each other about it?" Kai asks next.

Qrow looks to Kai, and scoffs. "It's not something that is easy to bring up kid. Just get some rest, I understand your concern but just leave it to us to handle."

"...Okay." Kai relents, turning his body back around and falling asleep on the surprisingly comfortable couch, his tail leaving his pants and hanging limpy over the side of the couch.

Qrow puts the picture away, and leans back in his chair. "Hmph, damn kid making me hope for some good luck." Qrow mumbles as he lets sleep overtake his body.

* * *

 **AN- And there we go, finally done. This one took a couple of days to think up, I didn't want to be repetitive and have another chapter dedicated to just training a certain element and then ending it off with another spar against Yang. So I decided to make this one a mixture of fluff, humor, and plot building. Hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Anything you have to say I am all ears to, and as always, thank you for reading my story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Thank you to all of the reviewers from last chapter!**

 **M0bz- Thank you for the compliment, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **HaFschu- I will do my best, thank you for the review.**

 **Dood Whitefang- I will do just that! Thank you for the review.**

 **Astra- Yes, I am very happy to have you in my third story. Thanks for enjoying the story, and about Signal OC's, I plan to have some of them last long, but like I said before. I have a metric fuck ton to create, so not all of them are going to be important. Zwei has made an entrance, I just got the idea in my head after putting Kai's tail and Zwei together, which ended up working great, for me at least I had a blast writing their parts. What else can be expected of a young Ruby in training? Weapons and fighting are her thing. You made me think to much about Qrow man, why'd you do that to me, now I am thinking too much about him and his abilities. You will just have to see what I come up with for our pal Kai, but as for the natural fire and fire sust thing, probably. Glad you like his most OP move by the way. It's funny, I was going to have it be bell training, but then I thought: "Ruby loves cookies… why not tie one around Kai's neck… YES" And hence that scene was created. I find this story to actually be the easiest to write this time around, I already have a lot of plans thought up for this story, and the experience with OG and Team HAMR really helped out with this. It's really fun to write out but it is not without its moments of thinking what they hell to do next. And despite the timing, I actually didn't update the story just in time for you to review it like I asked. Thanks for the review, sorry if I kinda pressured you into reviewing, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Whew, now without further adieu, let's get right back to the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 5- Volume 0, episode 3

Signal Entrance Exams, Part 1

The day after the final day of the week for Kai's semblance training, is the day that he and Yang have been waiting for ever since they both got their acceptance letters. So they are both understandably fired up for this event. As soon as they both woke up, they took their morning showers, Yang went first of course because of the unspoken rule that girls always should take a shower first. Then Kai, who kindly rejected Yang's offer to help bathe him since he couldn't see what he was scrubbing, but Kai - embarrassedly, and bashfully - declined the offer. He is very well capable of washing himself, as long as he can find the soap and the knob to turn on the flow of water, a little trick he can do is heat up the water himself by rapidly moving every atom in every direction, don't ask about the science of it.

After he was done with cleaning and fixing himself up, he went down the stairs, wolfed down his breakfast as he usually does, and then headed outside, where both his trainers, and his two roommates were waiting for him. The familiar scent of the same alcohol that Qrow always drank became accustomed to his nose, or the other way around. Kai smiles as he hops down onto the dirt and grass.

He has fond memories of the family that has been taking care of him and allowed him to stay in their house over the past two weeks. Such as all the times he and Yang sparred, too many times for him to keep track of, but he thinks he is winning by one point, they would always push each other to their limits, even when Kai had access to more than one element, and when they weren't fighting they spent whatever time they found together, mostly being Yang dragging Kai into town to meet some of her friends, and teasing so much that Kai had to quickly become accustomed to it lest he become a blushing mess after every other sentence that came out of Yang's mouth, but despite all of that he wouldn't change any of it for the world, except maybe her terrible puns, Yang was a great friend of his.

His time training under Tai and Qrow, although it is not ending anytime soon, is something that he will always remember. Tai was the one that taught him a good amount of his techniques, and master more of his semblance, but even when they weren't teaching, he was like a second father to him, someone he can rely on and talk to about anything.

Next is Qrow, who mostly focused on conditioning, reflex and reaction training. Also he had some time to practice with swordplay, he quickly learned that Qrow's sword is much more dense and sharp then his usual stone swords that he pulls out of the ground, he made a note to take back his own strong steel sword that his father got him a few years back, his hand still hurts a bit after all the times his bones rattled when he would block attacks with his bracer. And lastly but most certainly not least, the Rubaby. She is the one that he got on with the most, they just clicked with each other and in almost no time they were like best friends. Yang keeps teasing them that they look perfect for each other, but they keep denying it in almost the exact way. It would help if she didn't do it in front of Taiyang though. Even with no eyesight he can feel the glare on him every time she brings it up, even from Qrow from time to time, but most of the time that is just his default emotion.

"Hey Matsu!" Ruby greeted with a wave, ignoring the reminder from Yang that he is blind.

"Sup, did you get stuck in the toilet or something?" Yang asks as Kai reaches the group.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kai retorts playfully. "And hey to you to Ruby." Kai greets back, patting her head like he always does, Ruby doesn't even fight back anymore, because once that grip gets around that head of hers it's all over.

"So, you think you're ready for this? Confident?" Tai asks as the group begins to walk the forty minute walk to Signal.

"Tai, the kid has been training for this literally his whole life. I think he's good." Qrow says before Kai could answer.

"He's not wrong, but to answer your question, yes, I think whatever they have in store for Yang and I will be a cake walk." Kai answers anyway.

"Thank you Kai, leave it to a fourteen year old to be more mature than you Qrow." Tai says with a chuckle.

"Meh, doesn't bother me." Qrow shrugs as he takes another swig from his flask.

Not too long later, after listening to the constant bickering of the two fully trained huntsman, they have all arrived at the gates of Signal academy, Kai can feel dozens of other people around them all, no doubt other aspiring young huntsman with their parents to see them off at, and probably some people who just want to see what the next generation of huntsman look like.

"Wow, I've never been around so many people before." Kai says out loud as he feels hundreds of feet touching the ground all around him.

"Well, you should get used to it, you're going to be around this amount of people almost every day." Qrow points out.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry Mr Branwen." Kai reassures.

"Oi! What did I say about calling me that?" Qrow asks annoyed. Yang and Ruby giggle behind them as they listen to their conversation, along with Taiyang not even trying to hold back his own laughter.

"But here you are a teacher. Do you expect me to call you by your first name in class?"

"Hell yeah I do. I am going to make all you kids call me by my name. I don't need to feel any older then I am."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." Tai interrupts from behind them, catching both of their attention. "Qrow Branwen, finally admitting that he is old. This is a day to remember."

"Ergh." Qrow surprisingly retort, not verbally at least. _No wonder Raven left you…_

"I've noticed you two are talking more instead of fighting, that's good." Kai verbally notes.

Qrow and Tai turn away from each other with a grunt. While they have been talking more, they aren't exactly friends again, more like reluctant associates. But they have both been at the very least thinking about talking about 'it' one of these days for more than a couple of seconds. Mostly due to Kai pushing both of them to do so, along with the girls to get their father and uncle on good terms with each other, they never actually seen them on good terms. But they all know that progress is being made at last.

"Oof, sorry about that." Kai says automatically as he bumps shoulders with someone.

 **Kai's POV**

"No apology needed, are you here to take the entrance exams?" A young but mature female voice responds.

 _Hm, sounds by the voice It seems like she is around my age._

"Yeah, I've been training almost all my life for this, how about you?" I ask. I turn my body to face her in an effort to make it look like that I can see her clearly, I don't really want people knowing I'm blind yet, at least not so soon.

"Y-yeah, just a bit nervous. I haven't trained my whole life but It's my dream to become a huntress." The girl answers for me.

 _She seems a bit shy, probably because of how nervous she is or that she is talking to a stranger, maybe she doesn't go out much. Like me in a way._ I think to myself as I put on a friendly smile. I extend my arm out a short distance to shake her hand. I pretend not to hear Yang and Ruby muttering to each other about how I am finally making a friend other then them. Strange that Ruby is talking about me though, she likely thinks that I haven't notice her heart beating at two hundred miles an hour anytime she was around me around the time we first met.

"My name is Kai Matsuoka, it's good to meet you." I introduce myself. Figured I'd make a good impression for my first friend that I am not living with.

"O-oh, my name is Orchid Rosa." She quickly takes my hand after realizing that I have extended it out to her. Again, I ignore the squeak in the background that no doubt belonged to Yang. Ruby on the other hand just realized that she is surrounded by people she doesn't know, and has gotten back into her shell.

"Nice name, I understand your nervousness, I'm nervous to, I'm pretty sure everyone is. So don't sweat it. You've unlocked your aura right?" I ask, getting a line up of questions that are meant to cheer her up.

"Yeah…" Orchid answers.

"And you have your semblance to? What is it?" I can sense Ruby perk up at this. I guess that she is listening in, I know she is a geek when it comes to these kinds of things so I completely understand.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked!" Orchid exclaims to me unexpectedly. I wasn't really ready for it and my enhanced hearing didn't help much but I managed to play it off as an itch on my eyebrow. "I call my semblance-"

" _Would all entrances examinees please make your way to the combat training area. Thank you."_ The announcer cuts my new friend off just as she was about to explain to me what her semblance was. I am a bit disappointed that our talk was cut short, but it doesn't bother me too much.

"Eh?" I can just hear the sweatdrop on the back of Orchids head as she realizes that the exam is starting already, and the way her heart drops is something even a blind person can notice. "W-well, it was nice meeting you K-Kai. Good luck on the e-e-exam." She stutters as she reluctantly becomes part of the crows and becomes unrecognizable to me.

"Huh, she was nice. Kinda surprised that she didn't ask about my headband though." I say as I turn back around to the of feet that ran up behind me as soon as Orchid walked off. "Proud of me?"

"Yang, Tai and Ruby are already in the building, they left as soon as the announcement started." A voice I was not expecting at all replies to me. But I instantly recognize it as Qrow's.

"Oh… what can I expect then?" I ask playfully, on the off chance that Qrow would actually tell me to give me a slightly advantage.

"Kid, you already know I can't answer that, just come with me and you'll find out yourself." Qrow said with a stifled chuckle.

"I don't think I should be alone with a man who's triple my age." I point out with a laugh. Taking a page out of Yang's book. I can only hope that Qrow took it as a joke…

"Bah, you're spending too much time with Yang." Qrow said in a much more irritated tone

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner." I add with a shrug.

"Just come with me before I leave you to find your own way there." I then felt Qrow walk off in the direction everyone else is walking, and then realized that if I lost him in the crowd then I would not be able to keep track of everyone I knew. Yeah, I have to admit, I don't want to be alone in this just yet.

"W-wait up!" I exclaim as I jog after him. The unfamiliar sense of fear of being alone in a school room full of strangers overtaking my body despite my own combat skills.

* * *

 **Neutral POV**

After finally meeting back up with his group of familiars, Kai waited along with dozens of other future students for the coming announcement. Ruby had to go to the spectator seats just above where the students are all standing. While Taiyang and Qrow had to move up to the stage with the rest of the teachers. Leaving just Kai and Yang alone together in the crowd of other students.

"So, Kai, the nerves getting to you yet?" Yang asks to pass the time. She is dressed in her usual combat uniform, that shows a lot of skin for whatever reason, and uncomfortable amount of skin for a fourteen year old, but she insists it is for her semblance.

"Eh, not as much as before, but the amount of people around is a bit disorienting for my senses. I'm going to have to get used to it." Kai answers simply, closing and opening his fists and cracking his fingers to relieve them of some pressure, and to prepare himself for whatever test they put out for him.

"I can only imagine, I still don't quite understand it but so many vibrations coming from all kinds of sources must be pretty weird." Yang says as she looks up to the ceiling, trying to imagine what it is like to be blind and see the way he sees.

"Well, it's close to something like that, I won't bore you with all the details a third time. You think I don't know when you stop paying attention." Kai points out. He is getting the hang of it so far, being able to tell exactly where someone is standing at least, and able to tell when someone is moving, but his head is starting to hurt by unconsciously constantly thinking about what is around him. With time it's lessen to the point where he doesn't even notice the pain however. He is already looking forward to that day.

"W-well, there's a reasonable excuse for that." Yang stammers, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks since Kai pretty much hit it tight on the nail.

"Mhm, I'm sure there is." Kai said with a chuckle.

The sound of a microphone being tested catches everyone's attention. Kai feels everyone shift positions to look into the center of the sparring zone, where the headmaster of Signal stands with a microphone in his hand so that his voice could be heard throughout the entire room. The man has graying black hair that is slicked back, stubble that covers most of his face, light blue eyes, and is wearing a black suit with yellow trims, the same goes for his dress shoes. He gives off an aura as some who is powerful, and skilled in his profession. As any former huntsman should.

"Hello, I am most if not all of you know who I am, but for those that do not by any chance, I am Headmaster Albedo, I run this training academy, I am still a huntsman despite my old looking appearance." He chuckles a bit at his own quip, and a couple of the kids actually chuckle along with him, but most are forcing themselves to be as serious as they can. "So, back to the more serious things, this is where the exam will be taken. We have one hundred and twenty enrollments into this Academy, by the end of this day, that number will be halved." There were many surprised gasps after hearing that, and Kai could feel the heart rates of pretty much everyone around him rise. Including his own.

"The exam is simple, there are going to be one hundred and twenty students, that is you all by the way, that will be sent into the wilderness to survive on your own for a full day and night, which is why all of you are here so early." More murmuring and questions sound out throughout the entire room, but is quickly silenced by the headmaster.

Yang looked to her father for any kind of hint, but got none as he simply just smirked back, before looking over the crowd of potential torture victims for the next three years, he wondered which one would break and give up first, but also picked out a few that at least looked like they knew what they were doing, but of course the one that stuck out the most was Kai, with the black headband around his eyes to give him away so easily even in a crowd of people.

"As I was saying, you will be put into teams of two, which means that there will be thirty teams at the end of the exam. We are holding this very similarly to how Beacon would do it, which means that whoever you are partnered up with will be your partner for the next three years, after that you may go to whatever huntsman academy you choose." Albedo explains as he rubs his stubble.

"Oh, that's neat." Kai says to himself while about eighty percent of the others in the room sorta freak out about it. Yang on the other hand had a similar reaction to him, they both seem to not be freaked out by the idea of being partnered up with someone they know nothing about. But on Kai's side of things he'd just rather not be around this many at once, it literally gives him a headache.

"The rules are simple, first person you make eye contact with will be your partner…"

 _Oh no…_ Kai thought as his eyes widened underneath his headband, and by Yang's sudden shift of her body to look at him he understands that she just thought of the same thing.

"... and then you will rely on each other for anything that may come in your way. Lastly, you _will_ encounter Grimm, so please, use whatever you have at your disposal to destroy them, most of them should be young and easy to take down, but just in case we will have huntsman nearby, but if they have to save you then you will be disqualified and escorted off the premises, to try again next year… or to consider a different path for your life." The headmaster explains, allowing the harsh truth that they all must understand out right away. Kai can feel everyone's heartbeat rise, letting him know that they are all nervous beyond all limits they thought they had. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, uh-"

"Now, since that is out of the way, please follow Mister Branwen here, he will take you to the forest you will begin your exam in. Good luck!" And just like that, the headmaster steps off the stage and walks through the crowd of students while whistling a cheery tune.

"Hey! You never told me I was doing that this year!" Qrow complained, rousing a few eyebrows as they wondered how this guy is a teacher. "Why am I the one doing this anyway?"

The headmaster stopped with a sigh and turned back around to answer the man. "Because Qrow, you've never done it before, and despite all the _promises_ you've made to do it the next, I figured it would be time to give you a little push. Now please, I have a _lot_ of paperwork to do." Albedo curtsies, then turns back around and leaves the room.

Qrow rubs his whole face with his hand and sighs loudly, not caring that every student and parent in the room with him heard him. "Alright kids, come with me." He lazily beckoned as he did a one-eighty and kicked open the back door, one of the door falls off its hinges, and everyone instantly makes a mental note to not piss him off in the future. Meanwhile Yang just laughs at her uncle's display of 'Maturity', and Kai just wondered what that loud sound and thud was he felt through the ground.

As the group of one hundred and twenty walked through the school and then out onto the grass at the edges of the thick, dense forest. Big groups were taken my other huntsman, Kai sensed the group he was in get smaller and smaller until it was just him and four others, and they were all told to stand in specific spots. Which was difficult for Kai at first, until by luck he managed to brush his foot against a metal plate on the ground.

"Alright, here's the drill."

 _Oh, Qrow is still here, I wonder where Yang is…_ Kai thought to himself as soon as he heard his voice.

"You are going to be flung into the forest in five minute intervals in random parts of the forest, then you are to do whatever Albedo told you to do. If I have to save you then you better hope you never see me again, Kai you're first."

"Wait what- AAAAAAHHHAAAHA." Kai screamed as the metal plate he was standing on flung him into the air, blinding him by removing his feet from the ground.

"Don't forget your landing strategy!" Qrow shouted to him with one hand cupped over his mouth. "Wait… on second thought I probably should have warned him about that whole launch pad thing… Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine."

The other kids shook in horror as they awaited their turn, not knowing when their launch pad will suddenly fling them into the forest without any sort of warning.

* * *

 **Kai's POV**

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed as I felt my feet leave the ground, leaving me truly and completely blind to what is around me. In what feels like an instant, all the disadvantages I find myself to b in runs through my head.

 _Can't see how high I am, can barely tell how fast I am going, and I have no idea where I am landing…_

Yeah, this is not a great situation for me to be in I notice.

I then remember that I can literally control air, and I slow down the velocity of which I am flying at to a crawl as I push the air against my body to slow myself down. Now feeling myself upright I raise my hands up in the air and manipulate the air into a reverse wind tunnel current, pulling myself up as the planet tries to pull me back down. Now it is only a matter of time and luck about where and how I would be landing. Since I know we are going to be in a forest, I can make the correct assumption that my feet will touch the top of trees first, and then that is when I can let go of the air holding me up and _hopefully_ get myself to the ground without wasting too much of my aura.

Soon enough, just as I start to relax as I feel the wind run through my hair, I feel the leaves and branches brush up against my toes. I release the grasp I have on the air and use my arms to protect my upper body and head as I barrel through the branches. When I feel my feet touch down with the dirt I let my body roll to lessen the impact. I roll twice and land back on my feet in what I can guess looked like a great display of skill. I take a deep breath and relax my shoulders, much more comfortable now that I can sense my surroundings.

"Damnit Qrow!" I exclaim angrily, I make a note to get him back for this one day.

I stop my exclamation of frustration and anger to turn around to face what I think is a person that has just walked up from behind one of the trees.

"Hey, uh, I can't really make eye contact with you just yet, and there is a very good reason for-" I stop myself as I feel another set of feet land on the ground, now feeling four feet touching the ground, but it is very oddly shaped. "Oh, do you have a partner already?"

I then feel another two pairs of the same oddly shaped feet, and then I hear a primal growl full of hatred and anger. Now that I thought about it I can't even feel a heartbeat coming from any of them… That is when I realize that these aren't people.

"I've come to the sudden realization that I have made a grave mistake." I say as I raise two stone walls out of the ground to block the attacks I knew were coming once I felt the creatures use their hind legs to lunge at me. The stone walls each lose a large chunk but did their job of protecting my very well. I jump back and blast two compressed shots of air at them both, hearing one get hit pretty hard, while feeling the other either tank it or dodge it.

I know that these creatures must be Grimm, the first Grimm that I have ever encountered. But I also know that I don't need to hold back like I do when I face human opponents. I raise stone out of the ground to wrap around each of the creatures arms as they press back into the dirt, and when it trips over itself I wrap it's entire body in stone and lift it into the air. I can hear and feel the vibrations of its struggling growls and whines for a few moments before I clench my fist. The stone gets crushed down to the rough size of a ball, and I can hear the blood drip out of the stone and into the grass and how the bones crack and twist as I drop the dead creature onto the ground.

All this was done is about two seconds, and the second creature seemed to have finally recovered from the blast of air that was shot into its snout. I waste no time and attack the creature right away, cutting my hand through the air at an angle. The creature doesn't to catch on to what I am doing and just runs right into the solid sharp arc of air I just shot out. Before it even realizes it, I can feel blood dripping onto the ground, and hear the hurt howls of what I now know to be a Beowolf before it falls on its back. Again, I waste no time and wrap stone around it's head, and crush it. I hear the pop from underneath the stone.

After slaying the second creature, I feel around the area to see if there are any other creatures coming to attack me, but all I can feel is a pair of actually normal looking feet on the ground from behind one of the trees. I relax and lower my guard down just enough to allow by regular personality to leak through.

"I know you are behind that tree, come on out, I don't have a partner yet." I call out to the person behind the tree.

"Eep!" A girl squeaks from behind the tree, obviously a little shocked and scared to have been called out so fast.

 _Wait a second… I know that voice!_

"Orchid?" I call out the girls name, which earns me another "Eep"

Hesitantly, I feel the girl stand up, and walk out from behind the tree. Heart rate high, but to a level that isn't just embarrassment or nervousness, but _really_ stressed out. To levels that would be understandable if the person were to be in pain.

"Are you hurt?" I ask concerned for my new partner as I walk up to her.

"Uh…" Orchid hesitates.

I then realize that I have made another mistake… if she is hurt, and is visibly hurt, then I can't see if she is, only being able to tell from her heart rate.

"I'll be fine, my aura will handle it." I can't feel a sense of lying there, so I take her word for it. "You're the boy I bumped into earlier right? Kai?"

"Yeah, that's me. Guess that makes us partners then." I say with a smile, grateful that the topic has been changed perfectly.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen your eyes though so does it still count?" She asks me with genuine curiosity and uncertainty in her voice..

 _Oh no…_ I think to myself as I instantly get self conscious about the situation I'm really in now. I knew that I would have revealed it to people soon, but _this soon?!_ I am not ready yet! But should I? There was nothing about a what if someone was blind!

"I… uhh..." I have an internal conflict on whether I should tell her the truth or not. "The head band is for a good reason. Let's just agree that we are partners?" I suggest.

"Okay then!" Orchid surprised me with that complete one-eighty from being shy and introverted to excited and extroverted. "Was that your semblance? I watched you fight off those two Beowolves. They way you crushed them and cut them apart with air and rocks was very impressive, you weren't lying when you said you've been training pretty much your whole life!"

"Yeah haha, it's part of it." I laugh along with her as I feel my cheeks warm up from the praise. Hearing from someone else besides Yang, Ruby, Tai, Qrow or my own family is something I am not used to yet. "What about yours? You were never able to begin explaining it earlier."

"Oh yeah! My semblance is-"

"Wait, I think something is nearby." I shush her as I re-enter my serious focus mode. I can sense similar paws stomp along the ground, but more then two this time, from the stories and lessons I remember from my parents. Beowolves travel in packs, and this must be the rest of the pack, and if this is the rest of the pack, then the alpha must be nearby.

"How?" Orchid asks as she gets more serious herself, I can hear something be unsheathed, but I don't have time to feel up the weapon to see what I am working with as an ally.

"Sixth sense." I use the old excuse I always used when I was back in Vacuo. "Four more Beowolves, one of them is bound to be the alpha, how good are you at fighting Grimm?"

"Not as good as you… but I might be able to manage against one or two of the Beowolves at once." Orchid answers honestly.

"Alright, let me know if you need help, be very vocal with me." I say as I feel the pack get closer to us, and the vibrations get more intense as they break into a sprint, but I notice that one of them is still in the back, and I make a mental note to remember that once we are done with these three.

They come from behind us, and I shoot a wide tunnel of air against two of the Beowolves, separating them from the other as I push the air up and slam them into the tree. "Handle that one!" I left that one for her, since she said earlier that she _might_ be able to take two on, but sounded more confident when she said one. She didn't object at all and I can hear the two clash behind me as I move toward the two that I just slammed into a tree using nothing but air.

"That was _so cool_ by the way!" Orchid shouted to me as I felt her push back the Beowolf with a very surprisingly amount of strength.

I smile internally at the praise, but keep my focus on the two enemies I have to slay in order to keep us both alive. I mentally gauge my aura, and feel it to be at about ninety percent after everything I pulled off before. Which is plenty for me to play around with, if I was in the mood for playing around that is.

I punch my right hand forward to the one on the right, sending what must look like a shockwave toward the Beowolf and catching it off guard and temporally stunning it out of the fight. The other Beowolf lunged at me before I could make my next move however, and bit down on my left forearm before I could begin to predict it's movement.

"Kai!" Orchid shouts out from behind me as the Beowolf pushes her back this time, but isn't in any position to help me out.

But luckily for me the Beowolf bit down on my bracer, which I mentally thank my dad for the gift as I use my other arm to pull a stone sword out of the ground, and use it to stab the Beowolf in what I think is the shoulder. It apparently hurt it enough for it to be forced to let go of my arm, so I think it's okay to assume that I got it in a good spot. I keep the stone sword in my hand this time, and with the other I pull out some throwing stars from the ground. I feel like getting up close and personal this time, since the Beowolf literally bit a small chunk out of my aura just now.

I sense the other Beowolf I nearly forgot about charge at me from my right, and I blast air from under my feet just in time to avoid getting pinned into a tree, and as I soar through the air, I guess where the Beowolf had to skid to a stop, and by the sound of it I was able to hit one or two out of three of them once I heard the monster tumble and howl in pain. I finish it off my throwing my sword that luckily ended up right in it's skull. I threw my weapon because I knew I would not have had enough time to finish it up close, and well. It always feels good hitting a target you can't see.

I kept twirling around with the momentum I created myself, and slif under the attack I predicted was coming. I kept sliding under the ground, using the moisture in the grass to keep myself going, and I pull off a trick I spent two weeks trying to master. I drag my hand through the grass, killing every grain as I pull out every job of water I can get for about three feet. I can sense a decent amount of water flowing up my arm, it's not perfect, but grass is much easier to pull water out of then a tree, as I learned after a bit of curiosity after one of Qrow's nightly workout sessions.

I moved my arms in a fluid motion and manipulate the water into a bludgeon type weapon, and when I sense the Beowolf lunge at me once again as I predicted. _Geez, Grimm are so predictable._ I smash the water into its side, injuring it but not by much judging by the snarl that sounded more like it just got even more angry.

"Alright… guess I'll just have to hit you harder then." I say to the creature as I flow the water over to my other arm. "You're a lot easier to fight then I expected, I'm feeling a little overtrained for this. Are you a young one?" I taunt it even though I know it probably doesn't understand me. It's response is an even angrier snarl as it charges out me once again, this time with a roar.

Instead of dodging like I usually would, I decide to use a trick that I haven't really had a chance to try on a live opponent, or on anything really, it's more of an experimental idea I just thought about about… I wanna say two days ago, maybe three?

I use both air and water at the same time, forcibly pushing air into the orb of water compressed down until the pressure forced it to turn into ice. All this was done in about point five seconds give or take. Then I hold out the palm of my hand and releases the air pressure I managed to store up in the mere seconds I had to prepare.

The Beowolf was about three feet away from me when I felt it fall to the ground with a thud, and all the ice I had compressed into my hand was shot out in a hailstorm of about four to five ice small but _very_ sharp ice spears. I hear each one stab itself into the creature, killing it almost instantly. I can hear the dissipating sound of the Grimm evaporating, and scrunch my nose up at the smell.

"Oh my Oum! How did I not notice this before?" I ask myself as I slap both hands against my face to block out the scent.

Fortunately, the sound of the Beowolf being slain by what I guess is a sharp weapon was able to distract me from how bad the literal incarnations of evil smelled.

"Hey, good job taking yours on." I compliment as I jog over to my partner.

"Yeah… thanks." Orchid responded, taking in some slow deep breaths. "I think I got an older one, this one was a lot bigger then the two you fought."

 _Was it? I couldn't really tell._ "Oh, sorry about that, I'll make a note to take on the bigger ones." I say as I help her up from her sitting position that I just noticed she was in.

"Yeah, seeing you fight was awesome to!" There goes that one eighty again… "You're able to control rocks, the air, and even water! It was amazing to watch!"

"Thanks, but that is only scratching the surface of what my semblance is truly capable of, with more time I can master all of the elements I have at my disposal. I can also control fire." I explain, I can feel the excited aura she gives off after listening to what I had just said. _Now that I think about it, she is a bit like Ruby in some ways._

"Oh you are definitely going to have to show me some of those moves you have at your disposal one of these days." Orchid said in a much different way then any of the other ways she has spoken before. It sounded a bit… I wanna say flirty? If sharing a house with Yang taught me anything it was to catch on to these kinds of things. "I wonder what _other_ secrets you are hiding~?"

 _Okay, what's going on here, at first she was shy and timid, then she was all bubbly and excited, and now she is being flirty…_ I think to myself as I back up after feeling her breath on my chin.

"Well… I don't want to tell all my secrets right off the bat. Why don't you tell me a bit about your semblance?" I ask in an attempt to change the topic.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me!" Okay… now we're back to the excited bubbly Orchid. "My semblance gives me the ability to-"

The sound of a tree falling toward us cuts us both off from our thoughts.

"Ah!" Orchid let out a terrified yelp as the tree misses her by just a few inches. So now i'm back to the Orchid I first met.

"I knew we were forgetting something!" I exclaim as I run toward Orchid. She is giving off more negative energy then I am, so the new creature which I assume is the absent alpha that was with the pack from earlier, it was more attracted to her than anything else around us. But then something even more unexpecting happened.

"I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU APART!" Orchid screams psychotically as I feel her charge right back at the alpha.

"What the…" I say to myself as I unconsciously slow down out of just pure surprise. I feel the vibration as the two clash, which is weird because earlier she was having trouble with just a regular Beowolf, and here she is now taking on what I think is the alpha. "Okay… that is going to have to be addressed one of these days." I mutter to myself.

The sound of Orchid being thrown back snaps me out of my thoughts, and I get much more serious then I was before, now that a life is on the line.

"Ah! Kai help!" Orchid shrieks to me, returning to her timid personality. I feel the Grimm making a move to what I can only assume to be a finishing blow, and raise a stone shield around Orchid to protect her against the powerful strike that might have either shattered her aura or killed her for all I know. But the shield wasn't strong enough, and it broke right through it, I sense the stone being torn apart as the Grimm tries to get it's snout inside the hole it created.

"NO!" I scream as I punch toward the most powerful blast of air I can muster up. It takes a good chunk of my aura out but it did the job of getting the creature away from my partner that I am determined to protect. I reform the shield and reinforce it with some extra stone.

"Stay in there, it'll keep you safe." I say as I close up the last hole in the shield.

" _I don't like the dark!"_ Orchid whines from inside the protective ball I formed around her.

The Grimm recovers quickly, and I can't tell if that blast of air did anything against it. But I know this one is _much_ more dangerous than the others I faced just before. I have to take this seriously, it is likely much stronger, and faster then me, along with sharper teeth and claws and a much tougher body, if the maximum power output of air it just tanked with little issue was anything enough.

I slowly reach into the back of my pocket, and feel the lighter that was gifted to me about a week ago. I slowly bring my hand back out as the Grimm circles me, waiting for me to make a move. I don't need to keep myself facing the Grimm since I have a three-sixty vision, but I have to keep my body facing it so it wouldn't lunge at me as I prepared to flick on the lighter.

The second the lighter flamed on, the alpha attacked, moving much faster then what I was prepared to deal with, I barely raise my bracer arm in time in an attempt to lessen the damage to my body as I get slammed in that side, blowing out the fire and sending me rolling through the ground until I force myself to stop with a stone slab. I feel the Beowolf charging right back at me before I can get myself off the ground. I panic and blast myself up into the air from my hands, but before I can get too high I can feel teeth bit into my ankle, the pain being lessened by my aura but still hurts like a bitch, it only hurt more when I was slammed back down into the stone slab I ironically created with the intention to defend myself with. The beat down isn't over yet, as I feel myself get lifted by the same leg and then thrown into a tree. I feel my aura take a huge hit after that one, if I had to guess i'd say I was at about forty to fifty after the two devastating blows I just took.

" _Kai! Are you okay?"_ Orchid asks, much more concerned and worried about me then about herself at the moment.

But despite the pain I am in, I smirk, and flick back on the lighter I had locked in a vice grip. The flame turns black as it grows and grows as I absorb it into my body, leaving some to flame on my shoulders, giving me what must look to be a half of a black aura covering my upper body. I know I basically emptied the lighter, rendering it a useless hunk of metal, but im too far in the zone to care about it at the moment.

I throw a fireball at the creature that caught it dead on, and it seemed to have hurt it. Good. I don't hold back, and for the first time in a long time I go all out with the flames that I have. The Grimm is surprisingly resilient, much more than I thought it would be. But that doesn't stop me from trying my special move. As I continuously shoot out black flames from the palm of my hand toward where the creature is standing with what I assume is the Grimms version of a guard, and with my other hand I trap it's legs with stone, pinning it in place and making it an easy smoking target. I don't have much power left in my reserves, but it has to be enough to at least fatally wound it. I curl my arm back and push all of the compressed flame in my right arm, and just as I did against Tai, I thrust two fingers out in front of me and shoot out the same precision attack that I am still trying to think of a name of.

After that, my flames die out, and I am left on about twenty percent of my aura. But the sound of the Beowolf slumping on the ground is indication enough for me to know that the fight is over. I wave my hand and crumble the stone ball I had around Orchid, and she shouts something about finally being able to see the light before she runs up to me.

"Kai! Are you okay? Did you kill it?" Orchid looks back at the steaming corpse that has a golf ball sized scorching hole in it's head. "You killed it! Good job partner!" Bubbly Orchid exclaims.

"Yeah… good job me." I say as I let myself fall backwards.

"I'll make camp, since you did such a good job, I'll reward you with a well needed nap. I'll also take first watch until I get bored and miss your attention." Orchid says as I hear sounds of something being put together in very cartoony way.

I sigh to myself as I answer with silence. _I wonder how Yang is doing…_

* * *

"Hahaha!" Yang laughs as she barrels through her own small pack of Beowolves, this one lacking an alpha for whatever reason. "This is just too easy! I can't believe I was so nervous to take this exam. How about you partner?"

"Please… I need a break." Her poor partner pleads as he struggles to keep up with the blonde brawler.

"Aw c'mon guy! You gotta get that stamina up! Trust me, the ladies love it." Yang says as she fires off even more explosive rounds into the forest, completely guessing where the poor creatures of Grimm are.

"Ugh… my name is Cyan..." The poor guy that conveniently landed near her at the start of the exams groans as he slumps his back against a tree.

* * *

 _Meh, i'm sure she is doing fine._ I think to myself as I let my body relax. The new goal right now is to let my aura regenerate, and hope that my partner hasn't run off while I wasn't paying attention.

"Can I ask you a question?" Orchid asks suddenly from her seat not too far from me. I don't know how she did it or where she got it from, but judging from the stakes I sense buried in the ground around us there is a makeshift tent above our heads.

"Sure, what is it?" I really hope it's not what I think it is…

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

 _Oh…_

"I just grew up like this, I am just more comfortable walking around with my bare feet." I tell a half truth.

"Oh, well I thought it had something to do with you being blind."

I cough and sit up abruptly, attempting to deny it but stuttering too much for it to be believable. I calm down with a sigh and curl up into a ball, resting my chin on top of my forearms.

"How could you tell?" I ask, not bothering to hide it.

"I wouldn't be a good huntress if I wasn't able to figure out something like that Kai." Orchid points out with a giggle. "I'm pretty sure that headband gives it away, I doubt anyone could see through that thing."

"... My dad could."

"Haha, you are a such a riot!" Bubbly Orchid returns. "But seriously, you being blind and still being _that_ good at fighting, that is just _awesome_."

"T-thanks."

"Don't mention it! And don't worry about you being a faunus, it doesn't bother me."

I was about to question her on how she knew I was a faunus, but then I realize that I am scratching my face with the tip of my tail. I didn't even realize that I had it out of my pants.

"How long was it out?"

"Since the first time we met like… this morning." Orchid answers like it is not a problem.

While I am grateful that I have a partner that is not racist against my kind, well, half my kind if that makes sense. I am also disappointed in myself for not realizing that it was out the whole time, I must have been too excited this morning to notice.

"Well then, there goes my plan of hiding my faunus traits so I wouldn't be bullied for it." I say as I lie back down on the surprisingly comfortable ground.

"Don't worry! If they try anything I'll TEAR THEM APART!" She suddenly screams, startling me for a second. "S-sorry about that, it's one of the side effects of my semblance."

 _Ooooooh, that explains a lot._ "Don't worry about it, actually why don't you tell me about it since we are going to be partners for the next three years." I bring up for what I think is the third time.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me again…" Her voice trails off as she falls over on top of me. I was concerned at first but once I heard a snore I realize that she is just asleep. Falling asleep mid sentence is probably going to be a thing with her, but I chuckle nonetheless and gently lift her head off of my lap and onto a soft looking patch of grass.

"Well, this day went by a lot differently then I expected, but it was fun nonetheless." I say to myself as I keep in touch with my surroundings. One of the perks of seeing the way I do is that it gives me an easy pass when it comes to keeping watch, I can tell if anything threatening is coming my way or not. I figure I'll let her sleep for a couple hours, until the sound goes all the way down, and then maybe once we pass this test she can tell me what that semblance is.

 **Neutral POV**

A crow watches over them, as it has been for the past couple of hours, after the launch of all the students in his group. Qrow transformed and started looking for Kai, to get a good look at how the kid fights when he doesn't hold back. He put up an amazing display of skill and power, but also showed weaknesses. Kai tends to go all out _too much_ and thus leaves him out of stamina to continue fighting. If more Grimm came after them, then he might have had to step in, and if he did, no one would have been happy about it.

Satisfied with the results, the crow flies off to see how other students are doing, he heard screams in the distance, but it sounded like someone was just scared.

 _Good job Kai, but this is just the beginning and you clearly have a lot more to learn. And I have a text to prepare..._

* * *

 **AN- WHEW! Finally done with this chapter, not gonna lie, had a blast with this. Writing the fight scenes and the Kai's new partner was the best parts for me.**

 **The exam will conclude next chapter, but that won't be the whole chapter, this Signal arc is surprisingly giving me an overflow of ideas. If I had to guesstimate how many chapters the Signal arc will have, I'd say around maybe… twenty? The after that is Beacon which is going to be like, forty if I had to guess, and then EVEN more afterwards that I haven't even begun to think about yet. This is definitely going to be my longest and best story yet. I can't wait to continue it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas, concerns, or advice I am open to hear them!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Welcome back everyone! And thank you to the reviewers as always**

 **HaFschu- Thank you!**

 **Dood Whitefang- I aim to please, thank you, here is another one.**

 **Astra- The laser move must be named something now, but it needs to fit with Kai's character… hm… I'll think of something the next time he uses it. And that is EXACTLY why I said don't ask for the science about it. As for Yang's shadow friends in like, the first episode, it would actually make sense that they're shadow people if I write the story in Kai's perspective. You are probably going to see small snidbits of them in this story, but nothing too focused on them. First rule about Taiyang's training; Don't complain about Taiyang's training, not that Kai has a problem with that, I don't even think he realizes he is being revenge trained. Yeah… Orchid is going to be around for a while, and I thought that it would have been funny to have the multiple personality thing going on, and I already have an idea for her semblance, I just thought it would be entertaining to just keep cutting her off every time she tries to explain it. Glad you caught the 'Luck' factor into Kai finding the plate, you'd think it was good luck, but then you realise that Qrow is right there. You have no idea how much research I put into finding out more about Signal, I looked at other fanfics, went on the wiki, went onto forums, and I never got enough to go off of so I was like Fuck it looks like it's based off of Beacon now. You know those times where you don't realize something smells bad until you actually think about it? Well, that was Kai, and he was super nervous because of the crowd, probably not going to happen again though. Well, since you gave me a pretty good last name for Cyan, I might make it that now ;). Jokes. Some of the teachers are going to be keeping an eye on Kai, because of his eye color, so Qrow is going to be checking up on him. That will be explained more later. Trust me Astra… this is going to be the LONGEST, story I ever write, once I am done with OG, this will be my new focus, then after blind huntsman, I might try a different anime, who knows. Thanks for the review!**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku- You are not the only one who has requested Ruby, they would be cute together. Luckily I gave myself about twenty chapters to make a decision. Thanks for the review!**

 **Now, let's get right into the action!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 6- Volume 0 episode 4

Signal Entrance Exam, part 2 (Finale)

The sun is rising, and Kai can feel the air around him grow increasingly warmer, to the point where he feels comfortable enough to wake Orchid up and let her know that it is time to get back to the school as soon as possible. They were supposed to survive the night without needing help, and they did. So by those rules that he kept in his head they should be able to get back to the school. Problem is that he doesn't know how far they were launched into the forest. For that he needs someone who can actually use their eyes. He quickly found out that it is out of range of his sensing, even when he placed both hands on the ground, so by that he can tell that they are at least one or two miles away from the school, and if he just heads off in a random direction it has the risk of them just going farther away rather than closer, unless they ran into any of the other students.

"Orchid," Kai said softly as he nudged his partner. "C'mon, we gotta get back to the school now, we're going to need your eyes for this one."

Orchids magenta eyes crack open a bit, wondering where she is for a moment until the memories of yesterday come back to her. She then glances toward her partner, and then gets scared for a moment.

"Ah! Who are you!?" Orchid asked as she quickly crawled away until her back hit a tree all within the span of about two seconds.

Kai arches his eyebrow as he senses Orchid crawl away, and then winces when the sound of the yelp reaches his sensitive ears. "Ah ow ow ow, Orchid it's me!" Kai shouts over her.

Orchid calms down the instant she hears his voice, and then the rest of her memories come back to her. "Ooooh, hey partner!" Orchid greets, her fear now a distant thought in her mind. "Sorry about that, sometimes when I wake up I can get a little groggy."

 _That's what you call groggy!?_ "It's fine, just don't scream like that please, my ears are sensitive to loud noises if I am not ready for them." Kai waves off as he stands back up.

Orchid pushes herself up from the ground and dusts off her skirt. "Sowwy Kai~!" She said as she bows her head. "Oh, you didn't see what I just did huh?"

"Do I have to worry about what you do around me?" Kai answered with a playful question.

"I dunno, possibly." Orchid answers honestly. "So what's the plan now Kai?"

"Well, it started out with waking you up. The next step is for you to find out which direction for us to go in, once we get close enough I'll be able to sense the rest of the way. Grimm shouldn't that much of a problem unless we run into something too strong for us to take down." Kai explains what he's got so far.

"Oh, that's actually pretty smart of you." Orchid compliments.

"Thank you," Kai said with a nod and a smile. "Anything you wanna add?"

"Nah, but I do have one question." Orchid said with a smirk.

"Go for it."

"Do I get to lead you!?" Orchid asks, all of the sudden appearing in front of Kai in an instant, all bubbly and excited at the thought for whatever reason.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Kai asked after recovering from his startled state.

"You know what I mean dumby! I've always wanted to lead a blind person." Orchid states, calming down just a fraction.

"...Why?" Kai asks before taking a step back.

"Eh, bucket list." Orchid answered with a shrug.

"... I mean." Kai thinks about it for a moment, ever since he was little he hasn't had to be lead since he learned how to use seismic sensing so early on in his life. It's not that there's a problem with be lead, it just feels that it is unnecessary since he can see perfectly fine on his own with his feet. But at the same time he doesn't want to get on Orchid's bad or sad side, especially not when she seemingly has a multi-personality problem. "If you really want to I guess I won't mind."

"Great!" Orchid exclaims as she grabs one of Kai's arms and hooks it through one of her own. "You can trust me, I am the mama flamingo now."

"Why a Flamingo…?" Kai asked hesitantly, covering up the fact that he is a little uncomfortable right now. _What even is a Flamingo?_

"Because I'm tall, pink, and beautiful to look at!" Orchid exclaimed with gleaming eyes. To be fair she is slightly taller than Kai, and is mostly wearing a lot of pink on her combat dress.

"Still blind." Kai pointed out.

"Right," Orchid said as she hung her head, disappointed in herself for bragging about her appearance to a blind person. "Anything else I should know?" She asks as the two begin their hike back in the direction they were launched from.

"Well there are two pairs of feet about half a mile away, if we want safety in numbers I suggest going that way, but if we keep going this way there's a chance we may run into them anyway and get closer to the school." Kai answered almost right away, using his surroundings as a distraction to get his mind off of his partner "Guiding" him.

"Huh, then we shall continue forward! Follow me Kai!" His partner exclaims as she pulls him along with her, almost pulling him over on accident. Luckily Kai caught himself before he could begin falling though.

"On second thought, I think I'll be good walking on my own-"

"NO! FOLLOW THE FLAMINGO!" The murderous sounding Orchid shouts all of the sudden.

"O-o-okay" Kai submits, not wanting any more of that.

"Glad we can agree on something~!" Orchid practically sings out.

Kai sighs silently, now that the grip on his arm has tightened he sees no way out of this that doesn't lead to the violent Orchid coming out and getting angry. _What happened to the shy, sweet, and timid Orchid from yesterday? That one wasn't as demanding as this one._ Kai sighs again as he thinks about something safe to talk about.

"So… I've been meaning to ask. I know that your semblance has something to do with the way you act, if you don't mind me asking. How come you always seem to make one-eighties every couple minutes, sometimes even seconds?" Kai hesitantly asks, he can feel Orchids grip lessen considerably, to the point where he can easily slip out if he wanted to, but through the contact he can tell by her blood pressure and heart rate that the topic is sensitive for her.

"I'm sorry…" Orchid said as she released him. "That it bothers you-"

"It's not that it bothers me." Kai corrects her right away. "It's just unusual, and unusual things or people don't really bother me. I mean, how often do you see a blind kid trying to become a huntsman?" Kai asks rhetorically with a smile. "Don't try change who you are, just learn to live with it."

Orchid hasn't even said that she wants herself to change, and yet Kai here predicted that right on the dot, she giggles happily at Kais kind words and straightens up. "You've gotta be the best partner I could have hoped for!" Orchid gets bubbly again and picks Kai up in a hug and swings him around.

Kai tries to pry his partners surprisingly strong arms off of him, but with the way his arms are pinned to his sides he can't muster up the strength to do so.

"Y-yeah, you two Orchid." Kai said, awkwardly patting her on the back with one hand after realizing that he can't get his arms free.

Orchid drops Kai gently, and then looks around with one hand over her eyes to protect them from the sunlight. "I'll tell you more later, it looks like some people are in trouble."

"What? Hold on." Kai said as he knelt down, placing his hands on the ground to amplify his seismic sense, as soon as he does he is met with a crazy amount of vibrations, so much so that he wonders how he didn't feel it earlier. _Must have been because I was linked to her, or that it started as soon as I was picked up._ Kai wonders.

"Okay, it looks like people are fighting, I can't tell how many though." Then suddenly, the vibrations stop. "And now it stopped all at once... okay then, I think we should investigate that."

"And I was just about to tell you more about my semblance!" Orchid pointed out with a pout.

 _Is that a new one? I honestly can't tell._ "You can tell me all about it once the exam is over, but if the other students really are in trouble then we need to go help them." Kai stated, standing back up and entering focus mode. "Lets go." He starts sprinting through the forest, making Orchid have to blink twice to process the sudden change in mood and attitude of her partner.

"Ooo~ I like it when you get all serious~!" Flirty Orchid shouts as she runs after her partner.

* * *

Headmaster Albedo has been watching through several hidden cameras planted throughout the forest, taking note of those who needed to be rescued, and those who are doing remarkably well so far. None of the students managed to get back yet, and he can't help but keep an extra close eye on the one with the black headband around his eyes. Most of the aspiring huntsman around Kai's age would rather focus on themselves rather than others.

"He really seems to be more mature and selfless than most." He says to himself as he scrolls over to an already renowned Xiao Long. "And you seem to be enjoying yourself."

On the screen, Yang is seen literally dragging her out of breath partner along while saying something about needing to work on conditioning once they make it back. "An odd pair to have been made, poor boy has no idea what he is about to get into." Albedo says with a chuckle as he scrolls over to the next pair, and immediately shields his eyes.

"Seriously? Already with these damn kids, ugh, Qrow!" Albedo shouts into his earpiece.

" _Agh! Don't do that! What is it I was just keeping an eye on some kids until you scared the shit out of me."_

"There are a pair of kids in the forest who are… unfit for this year,"

" _Define unfit."_

"I'll send you their coordinates, and you shall see for yourself… just don't look too long." Albedo said as he hung up the call. Shuddering as he looks into the screen only to be met with the same sight, he quickly moves on to the next pair to get that image out of his head. "Just… really? In a forest filled with Grimm on possibly what is the most important day of your lives?" Albedo says to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose before looking at the screen, this one a pair of two boys, twins in fact.

"Should've known you two would have found each other one way or another, even when I specifically had you two sent into different parts of the forest." Albedo said as he zoomed in on the boy's walking side by side.

On the left is Rick, a boy about five feet four inches in height, with black hair that is dyed a very dark blue, and blue eyes. He wears a lot of metal on his body, not only for armour but also as a conductor, he wears gray pants with metal plates on his knees and shins, with an assortment of white straps that wrap around his hips and upper thighs, black combat boots. His top consists of a sleeveless blue and grey unzipped hoodie, with the actual hood being grey, and in place of the sleeves are two long light fingerless gauntlets that reach all the way to just below the shoulder, with three short metal plates on each tricep, leaving the joint area open for flexibility purposes, the forearms have a dark gray metallic piece wrapped around it, with lighting shaped designs on them pointing toward his fingerless gloved hands. Underneath his hoodie is a blue undershirt, with a white X that looks like straps on the front, below the X is black instead of blue.

His twin, Brick, has the same features, and same clothes, except for a color difference. Instead of blue, he is mostly red, even with his hair being dyed a dark red. He has a sheathed short sword with a red hilt on the left side of his hip, and his brother on the right with a blue hilt. Furthermore, they even share a semblance, which is about to be shown off at the perfect time for the headmaster to see.

A young Ursa minor bursts out of the bushes, but both of the boys are way too fast for it to even get close to them. They both land on opposite sides of the Ursa, and wasting no time they activate their semblances at the same time, drawing their swords and imbuing them with lighting capabilities that they specifically designed the swords to be able to do.

"Lighting slash!" The twins shout at the same time. They slash the air, and out comes a red and blue arc of lighting coming from both sides of the Grimm creature, the Ursa didn't even have the chance to get out of the way due to its big bulky build, and it takes on both arc of lighting into its body, and literally burning up with all of the purple electricity coursing through its body. It falls over dead a few seconds later.

"Whoo! Perfect timing bro!" Brick exclaims, dashing over to his brother a giving him a high five.

"Yeah! We've been practicing that move for two years and on the first try we managed to get it to work perfectly on an enemy, im telling you man we're going to be the best pair here!" Roy exclaims, pumping his fist into the air.

"Damn right! C'mon, I wanna be the first back."

"Not if I get there first!"

Albedo scratched his stubble as he observes. "Hm, while I am impressed with the teamwork of the Violet brothers, this is the exact reason I wanted them apart, they rely too much on each other. Oh well, they're the teachers problem now." Albedo says as he switches through a couple of other pairs before finally landing back on Kai and Orchid.

"Now let's see this boy you were so keen on getting into my school Malikai." Albedo says to himself as he makes the smaller picture fill the whole screen.

* * *

"Dad?"

"What is it Ruby?"

"Why aren't you in the forest protecting the other students?"

"Because if I did then you would be left alone, and I am not letting you out of my sight with so many people around." Tai answers as the two look on to the two screens that conveniently hold both Yang and Kai on each.

"I can take care of myself!" Ruby exclaims with a pout.

"Ruby, you're twelve." Tai points out without removing his eyes from the screen.

"And three quarters! I'm practically thirteen already, and that means im a teenager!" Ruby snaps back.

"Oh look, Kai is fighting again." Tai said in more of an effort to divert his daughters attention away from verbally assaulting him. She can get surprisingly creative with how and what words she can make up on the spot when she throws one of her adorable tantrums.

Seriously, there was "Smakatai", "Cookasi", and his personal favorite, "Qwakata". The memory almost makes him laugh out loud.

"Woah, look at him go!"

 _What?_ Tai stops daydreaming and looks back to the screen above him, seeing Kai and his interesting partner easily dispose of the very young Grimm. Of course, before all of this even started, the huntsman made sure there wasn't any Grimm old and strong enough to be able to kill any of the students too quickly before help could arrive, they could have killed them off from the forest completely long ago, but they use this forest as a training area and for the initiation. It's too bad that a full fledged huntsman came and saved the two that were in trouble before Kai and his partner could get to them.

"Huh, well look at that, he's actually dodging this time around." Tai mutters as he examines his student more than he is watching him. He knows Kai is going to past, the kid is way too skilled in his own right for his age for an exam as easy as this, the fight with the unexpected alpha class Beowolf while intense was as good as dead when Kai went all out with his flames. It sucks that Tai lost his lighter, but at least it was put to good use and helped save both Kai and his partners life.

"Dad, look at Yang! She found more people!" Ruby points out, using her tiny finger to point toward the screen beside Kai's.

"Im looking Ruby." Tai said with a chuckle as he averted his eyes toward the adjacent screen. "Let's see what we're working with."

* * *

"C'mon Cyan! The fun is just beginning." Yang said as she pounds her fists together, looking for something to punch in order to let off some steam after getting a pinecone in her hair. She almost killed her own partner for it if he wasn't keep watching several meters away.

"I am currently rethinking my life choices." Cyan said as he caught up with his partner, his cyan and purple colored staff with two identical blades on both ends currently being used as a hiking stick. As his namesake, his hair is colored cyan with streaks of purple in it, and is eyes are turquoise. He is the same height as Yang, maybe an inch or two off if you squint. For whatever reason, he is wearing a white dress shirt that was tailored to specifically be worn for combat purposes, giving him access to more flexible maneuverability options, along with a tie, that yet again, matched his namesake. Regular blue jeans, and then yet again, cyan and purple combat boots he needed to get custom made. "So far I have been figuratively, and literally dragged along by my own partner, forced to exhaust myself with my semblance, then forced to keep watch for five more hours then I needed to."

"Oh don't be such a baby, I said I was sorry about that." Yang waves him off with little to no concern.

"Yes, I know, just felt like I should be concerned for my own health for the next three years." Cyan said with a sigh.

"Well… if it's any consolation, you're semblance was pretty cool, what does it do again? And keep it short and simple, none of that complicated crap." Yang said as she flung her hair back.

"You literally saw it about ten minutes ago but I guess I'll explain it anyway." Cyan shrugged. "I call it 'Showstopper' I can negate a single physical attack with a short cooldown of a couple seconds in between. It works great against heavy hitters, but against fast enemies that can attack in between that cool down could pretty much make my semblance almost useless if I can't keep up." He explains as he stops and widens his arms out beside him. "Hit me and it'll explain the rest."

"Huh? You sure bud? I am a pretty hard hitter." Yang said as she uncrossed her arms.

"It won't even faze me." Cyan remains confident in himself.

"Eh, if you get hurt it's not my fault." Yang said as she threw a punch without warning.

The fist connects with Cyan's chest, but the punch feels weird to her, it's like it didn't even hit something at all, and yet it did. It's hard to explain. A cyan colored aura swirls around the point of contact, and disappears just as fast, negating any damage Cyan may have taken.

"See? Like nothing happened." Cyan said as he rubbed the spot where Yang hit him, but doesn't show even the slightest amount of pain in his expression. "I could tell that it confused you, that moment of confusion is the window I use to get a good hit in, but it only works once, maybe twice if the person isn't that smart."

"Yeah, I can tell, but wouldn't it be bad for sparring if everyone knows your semblance? And when you become a huntsman a lot of people are doing to know." Yang asks.

"Yeah, but the Grimm won't." Cyan points out.

"Ha, guess you're right on that one." Yang says as she roughly pats him on the back.

Suddenly, two figures burst through the trees, one a red blur, and the other a blue. They skid to a stop in front of Yang and Cyan who have gotten into their battle stances as soon as they heard them.

"See!? I told you they weren't Grimm Brick!" The blue one exclaims as he sheathes his shortsword.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Rick." Brick replies as he sheathed his own sword.

Yang and Cyan look to each other, and then shrug, both relaxing their own offensive stances as they look back to their new allies.

"So, i'm guessing twins?" Yang asked them in a friendly tone.

"Bro, we gotta do the thing!" Brick whisper screams to his brother.

"Oh, you mean _that_ thing?" Rick whispers back.

"Yeah, that, c'mon before they start thinking we're weird." Brick and Rick then stand up straight, and turn their sides toward Yang and Cyan.

"A little late for that." Cyan mutters under his breath.

"The powerful warrior of red lightning!" Brick begins, striking a pose facing toward Yang.

Yang already starts laughing, but they continue anyway.

"And the powerful warrior of the blue!" Rick chants as he mirror his twin.

"I made my mind up, im quitting the second I get a chance." Cyan said as he face palmed.

"Together! We are the Violet brothers!" They chant in unison as the conjure up lightning to travel between the two, making a mixture of red and blue to make purple. "The most skilled duo in all of Remnant!" They finish as they cross their arms and press their backs against one another.

Yang claps while giggling, and Cyan just gives them a thumbs up.

"That was great, i'm glad I decided to join up this year." Yang said between giggles.

"Yes! It worked perfectly!" Brick exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I feel like we've made an astounding friend!" Rick exclaimed next, pumping his opposite fist in the air. "It's really convenient how Im a lefty and you're a righty, really makes everything look smoother."

"I know right!"

"Oh thank Oum we found more people." A new voice only familiar to Yang calls out from beside them.

The group of four all look into their direction, to see a very shy girl hiding behind a boy with a black headband around his eyes, and a brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Kai!" Yang greets excitedly, dragging her partner along with her as she runs toward her friend.

Kai perks up at the familiar voice, and senses the feet hitting the ground, with for some reason another set of feet being dragged close behind them, with what sounds like a struggle. But the voice of his friend is enough for him to ignore that last part.

"Yang!" Kai greets her back, opening his arms for what he knows is going to be a hug.

His prediction was correct, and he definitely does get hugged, but it doesn't last long. Yang releases him and eyes him down to see if he has any sign of injury, she wouldn't want her favorite sparring partner to be hurt too bad after all.

"How's the test been going for you? It's been cake for me." Yang says as she finally releases her poor partner.

"It's alright, just ran into a couple Beowolves, then an alpha, I killed it, then the next day we tried saving another pair of students but a huntsman got there before we could." Kai explains almost everything that has gone on so far on his end. He feels a nudge in his side, and remembers the last part. "Also this is Orchid Rosa, my partner for the next three years. This is just her shy form so don't let that fool you."

"Shy form, what do you mean by that?" Yang asks, leaning in with a hand on her chin, inspecting the taller girl who was hiding behind the slightly shorter boy. "Huh, pretty cute, you scored a good one Kai." Yang teases.

"Damn right!" Orchid exclaims almost immediately, surprising everyone except Kai with her sudden change of tone. "I'm a beautiful Flamingo!"

Yang looks to Kai with a confused expression, who just shrugs and smiles. "Yeah, that's one of her traits, I don't mind thought she's fun."

"Awe~ Thanks Kaizy!" Orchid exclaims as eh wraps an arm around his head, trying to pull him in but he resists this time.

"Please don't call me that in front of people." Kai pleads as he slips out of her grip.

"Huh, interesting catch Kai." Yang said, half-teasing and half confused. "With time, you two will be great."

"I'd rather not." Kai said sincerely.

"Why is there something wrong with me?" Angry Orchid asked angrily.

"No, you're fine, I'd just rather not be in a relationship while training to become a huntsman, it might change in the future who knows, but that is just where I am comfortable at right now." Kai explained calmly and kindly.

Orchid relaxes, and shrugs. "Meh, your loss then. Or maybe I might have to try a little harder to get what I want." Yandere Orchid jokes… or did she?

"Yeah she has a multi-personality problem, if you haven't already figured that out yet." Kai pointed out, using his thumb to gesture toward his partner.

"I noticed." Yang said, she then looks to her side, where her partner is still standing around awkwardly. "Partner, introduce yourself." She said after elbowing him in the hip, luckily for Cyan he negated the pain just in time.

Cyan sighs and offers his hand to Kai. "Im Cyan, the poor fool who got partnered up with her." He says as he awaits Kai to grab his hand to shake.

"As you know, I'm Kai, the poor fool who lives with her." Kai greets back with a smirk, ignorant of the fact that the other boy in front of him is offering his hand.

"Hey!"

Cyan arches an eyebrow at what he thinks is a strange act, here Kai is greeting him friendly, yet refusing to accept his hand? "Uh… gonna leave me hanging or what?"

Kai instantly realizes his meaning and extends his own hand outward, missing at first until he eventually does find it, he nervously chuckles as he shakes his hand. "Heheh, sorry about that, didn't see your hand there." Kai weakly excuses himself. "So, we should get back to the school," He suggests before Cyan can question him further about it. "We already survived the night, he didn't say we had to do anything else."

"Yeah! My partners right, we shouldn't be that far, let's be the first ones back!" Bubbly Orchid cheers.

"Wait! We didn't get to introduce ourselves yet!" Brick and Rick yell as they start getting into position.

"No! They are Rick and Brick Violet, they have lighting semblances, now let's move on." Cyan the party pooper says as he runs up and grabs both of the shorter boys by their hoods and pulls them along with him.

"Hey! Why'd you have to ruin it like that?" Brick asked as he struggled to get the grip off his hood.

"Yeah! Why'd you do it man, seriously, dick move." Rick said, not struggling nearly as much as his sibling.

"Shut up, both of you." Cyan barked back as he pushes through some bushes.

"Huh, didn't know Cyan could play a big brother role. I feel like that is going to happen a lot with those two." Yang said with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, Brick and Rick remind me of Ruby with the amount of enthusiasm they give off." Kai agreed.

"So what was your part of the exam like." Orchid asked out of the blue.

"Well, I punched a lot of things, found Cyan, almost punched him in the face multiple times, and then punched some more things until I fell asleep." Yang answered simply.

"Sounds like something you'd do." Kai remarks.

"Yeah, just like I just can't wait to stake my claim as the best huntress in training at Signal!" Yang exclaimed, punching her fists together out of excitement.

"You may have some competition in that department." Kai pointed out, making Yang look at him with competitive smirk. "I aim to be the best not only in Signal, but I aim for something higher then that, I can't stop getting stronger."

"My partner is so inspirational!" Bubbly Orchid exclaimed. "Y-yes, so admirable." Shy Orchid said next. "Can you sense the place yet?" Normal Orchid _\- I think -_ asked.

"Faintly, but it's there, it happens to be in the same direction as your partner Yang." Kai said as he pointed toward the same direction Cyan dragged off the twins.

"Wait, back up a second. She knows that you're blind?" Yang whispers to Kai.

"Yeah, she figured it out on her own, I think I'm going to stop hiding it though. I'm sure once someone else figures it out it is going to spread like wildfire." Kai said as the three of them began walking. Orchid currently in her excited form, skipping along beside them. "Might as well not wait until people find out in the wrong way."

"I can respect that, but you are going to draw a lot of attention to yourself. I can see it in the headlines now 'Kai Matsuoka, the first blind person attempting to become a huntsman.' Has a nice ring to it." Yang jokes.

"Ooo, I like that!" Orchid said with a clap of her hands.

Kai rubs the back of his head nervously, he is planning to just let everyone know when they get back, assuming that he is going to be called up on stage, and if anyone asks he isn't going to lie about it. But now he knows what is going to happen, and can't deny the facts.

"I guess, but I want no special treatment, I would want everyone to treat me like they would anyone else." Kai said.

"Can't blame you there. But does anyone else think that this exam was just too easy?" Yang changes topic quickly just as they catch up with the others.

"I do!" The twins answer at the same time, not walking side by side beside Cyan.

"I guess I do to, but mostly because my partner was a wrecking ball." Cyan added.

"We ran into a pack of Beowolves, but other then that, there wasn't much else to worry about." Orchid answered for the both of them.

"Maybe it was meant to be that way? This is just a training academy, it's not like they're going to give us something super difficult on the first day." Kai suggests.

Everyone seemed to agree to that statement, even the twins.

* * *

 **Kai's POV**

"Only the thirty of you passed the exam." Headmaster Albedo reveals.

I am very surprised with the small number of students that actually passed the exam, and along with everyone else I wonder what happened to the other one hundred and thirty. Besides the pack of Grimm, and a failed rescue attempt, it wasn't really hard at all. Especially with my seemingly skilled partner. We all made it here with little to no issues, the occasional weak Grimm here and there, but they were so weak that the twins almost fought with Cyan to see who gets the kill, it is a fun memory to have.

"I can see most of you are wondering how such a small number could be possible after so many of you were sent into the forest, and I will simply say that, you'd be surprised how undertrained and unprepared a lot of students are when they take this exam." Albedo said with a chuckle.

I can't help but feel bad for all of those people. I know if I had been left back I'd be devastated, but now is no time to feel bad, I made it, and that is what matters. I can feel a similar reaction from most of the people around me as well.

"Now, I am just going to get straight to the point, this school is meant to train and educate you until you can go to a graduate school, for example, Beacon. As I am sure most of you will be striving for. The first year will focus on your physical training more then anything, with of course the couple of history and mathematics every other day. Your trainers for the next three years will be Mr. Branwen and Mr. Xiao Long."

I smile after hearing that, the two huntsman that have been training me for the past two weeks are also going to be my trainers for the next three years to!? That just sounds awesome. It also gives me more opportunity to get the two back on good terms. By the nudge Yang gave me, I think she is thinking the same thing as me.

"We were not told about this!" Both Qrow and Taiyang exclaimed in unison so perfect that you couldn't tell the difference.

"I am the headmaster, I don't need to tell you everything do I?" Albedo asks with a chuckle.

As the two bicker over what is wrong and what is right I start to think about something, or more specifically someone.

"Where's Ruby?" I ask quietly as I put two and two together.

"Dad took her home while we were taking the test, and with her speed, I think she got there much faster then he did." Yang answered without a hint of worry in her voice.

I nod my head and turn my head back to the source of the bickering. I'm not _that_ worried, since her semblance can pretty much give her a free getaway from anyone until she can find help, but I can't help but be a little worried, I have become quite fond of her in the short time I've known her.

"That's enough you two!" Albedo puts his foot down, regaining my attention right away. "You are acting like children in front of children! That is NOT how huntsman should behave, you two will teach together, or not at all. Am I understood?" Albedo asked in a much more serious voice.

I can hear Qrow mumble something I shouldn't repeat, and Tai groan in agitation.

"Good, now. I am sorry for having to do that in front of you all, trust me, you will see that a lot." Albedo said honestly. "Okay, getting straight to the point now, as I said yesterday morning, you will be put into teams of two. Whoever your partner is will be yours for the next three years, and if you by chance do not have a partner, then you will be put with someone who also does not have a partner. Now, let us begin."

The headmaster went on naming off several teams, each a word abbreviated into two letters such as, TK, OD, AJ, and then Yang and Cyans, team name 'YC' for Yankee, and then several others I was not able to remember, until finally, it is I and my partner who is called up next.

"Finally, Kai Matsuoka, and Orchid Rosa, please come up to the stage."

With a gulp coming from both of us, Orchid subtly leads me to the stairs that take us up onto the stage and with the rest of the teams.

"You two were incredibly entertaining to watch I'll have you know." Albedo comments. "Especially you Mister Matsuoka, watching a blind boy fight so adeptly is very interesting for me to watch."

I freeze up, well now that cat is out of the bag. I can hear and feel the muttering coming from literally everyone in the room with me, except for Yang and Orchid and my two mentors. Either muttering something about me not going to make it, or being in absolute awe.

"Now, Kai and Orchid, your team name will be Knockout, or KO for short." Albedo said with a satisfied smile. By the way I sensed him light up, I can tell that he must have come up with that one himself. "Congratulations you two."

I can feel Orchid tense up beside me, no doubt very nervous, but I think she has a smile on nonetheless.

"Now, if you have anything you want to say to the crowd, please do so now."

Oh I completely forgot this part. I remember him mentioning this in one or two of them, but no one worked up the courage to do it, besides Yang of course, but all she did was say her name and introduced herself. But I feel like I have to say something, to show the world that I am not hopeless, that my dream is possible to achieve. I nod my head and Albedo turns me to face what I think is a camera on a tripod. Surprisingly, my partner is beside me as well. I stare into the camera the best I can from behind my headband, and give my best smile.

"Im Kai Matsuoka, and you can do anything if you pour your heart into it. I am going to be a huntsman, wish me luck!" Is all I said to the crowd and camera. A moment later, and the headmaster moved me aside, and said some words of his own, I walked myself and Orchid to the rest of the students, and I can feel a lot of eyes on me already. I keep quiet the rest of the little ceremony, and my mind is so occupied with what just happened in the past twenty four hours that the next thing I know I am sitting down in my bed. When I got to my temporary home, I hugged Ruby and dodged the dog monster that attacked my tail before. But I did pet it before I closed my door.

I am just sitting down, shaking, but not because of fear, but because of excitement. I have been working all my life for this moment, and as of right now, I am a huntsman in training, I can only imagine the reaction my parents would have when they hear of this, which I assume is going to be very soon, or it already happened. Nonetheless, I hope to see them again soon.

I reach up and untie my headband, keeping it in my hand as I lie back in the bed, lifting my feet off the ground and under the covers. I smile to myself as sleep overtakes me, and I can only think of one thing.

 _This is just the beginning…_

* * *

 **AN- Well won't you look at that, Kai's journey is finally officially beginning! And the Signal arc begins next chapter! This chapter was fast paced I know, but it is necessary so I don't end up dragging on and on and end writing a whole story before the actual story began. So unless something big or important is happening, there is going to be a skip of time each chapter.**

 **What do you guys think of the new OC's? I like em' but Im biased because I created them, so please share your thoughts on the ones I have and the ones that are on their way.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- First, reviewers before the story**

 **WeirdGuyOne- Thank you! I wanted to be original and I am glad to see that the readers are loving this story! Thank you for the review.**

 **Nico2411- It will only get better, that much I can promise. I decided not to make the whole blind thing a big secret, since if you saw a guy walking around with a blindfold on you can make a lot of assumptions from there, also it ties in well with what I have planned for Kai before he gets to Beacon. Thank you for the review!**

 **Hades- Yes, I plan on going all the way with this story. And thank you for thinking that!**

 **HaFschu- Im still learning new words to use for creative story writing, as the story continues the quality will get better and better. Thank you for the advice.**

 **Astra- Dude, just gotta say this now, easily the longest review I've ever gotten, same goes for the one you did for HAMR, not that it is bad at all, I can tell you took what I said before (I like long reviews) to heart. So let's see what we have here… Orchid so far is my favorite to write for obvious reasons, and her semblance is actually pretty close to the ones you described. The Violet brothers are going to have names for all of their moves, some intentionally named horribly and bland, but others might be better, who knows I might change my mind, you gave a valid point so I probably am going to change up the names a bit to make them more flashy and memorable. As for Ricks name, I was going for Royal blue, therefore Rick, and then Brick is just self explanatory, I wanted them to rhyme like that. But Crick is creative so good job on that one. Poor Cyan… he is hated just because of his name. Well sorry to tell ya but he is going to be in this story for a good while, and his semblance is going to be explained more in depth in the future, maybe this chapter or the next who knows. Am I writing the entire school you ask? Well...Metric fuck ton was the plan, and well that plan hasn't changed, there are plenty more Oc's to come, and the writing part of my brain must be swelling to the maximum. I try to make them all unique in their own way, each and every one of them. I hope you enjoy reading the interactions and characters as much as I enjoy coming up with them in the future though. Your Oc rating list will only grow longer with each chapter, maybe… Okay back to Orchid, since she is basically going to be a second main character, or if this makes sense, a side main character, I put more effort into her then I did for the others. I also wanted her to be unique, and a character that would put a smile on your face with hopefully every appearance. Her personality condition is something I came up with on the spot simply because I want to be as original as I can, and I haven't seen a character like Orchid out there before, at least personally, so I'm glad I am getting positive reactions out of her. Now for Kai, I don't want him to be OP, I didn't have that planned, which is why his most powerful move drains him pretty much empty, or at least I made it that way the last time he used it. As for his good guy personality and the way he interacts with people, that is just how he does things, he was raised like that, not every OC needs to have some kind of tragic past. He and pretty much every other character will develop in their own ways, but since Kai is the main character, he's probably going to get more spotlight. Hopefully I do good. Thanks for the reviews! See ya in the next one.**

 **Now that that's all out of the way, I am putting on a Poll for this story regarding the pairing, I think it would be easier for me to know what you guys all want to see. So please, if you want a specific character, go over there and let me know which, it's a pretty decent list of every character I have in mind, and have plans for if I decide to go through with them. If not you could always just PM me or leave it in a review what character you want paired with Kai. I'll leave it up for… geez a long ass time.**

 **So far the most popular pick is Ruby, don't worry, I have been keeping track so far. But I have a feeling that is going to change the more I get into this story, maybe.**

 **Now let's get right on to the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 7- Volume 0, episode 5

First Day

It is the morning after the entrance exam, and today is Kai's first day officially being a huntsman in training. Yang was about to go wake him up as she usually does, since Kai loves to do his own workouts on his own in the middle of the night most nights. But to her surprise he is the one coming to her this time. Kai knocks on the door, three quick little knocks until the room gets opened up by a very excited Ruby Rose.

"Today's your first day! Are you excited Matsu!?" Ruby asked with a giddy expression on her face.

Kai is more surprised then anything, but his own excitement hides it. He isn't showing it, but if he were he'd be just as giddy as Ruby is being. Might even be bouncing all over the place.

"Of course! I woke up early and was too anxious to go back to sleep." Kai said as he reached up and patted the top of his Rubaby's head. Who tries to push his arm off futilely despite knowing that it is already much too late.

"You must have been, usually I have to kick you off the bed to wake you up." Yang said as she joined in on the conversation.

"I actually didn't train during the night last night. I had to have energy for today anyway." Kai pointed out with a shrug of one shoulder. "Did I get that thing I am supposed to use for lessons?"

Yang laughs. "You mean your scroll? The one that you haven't even touched since you put it on the dining table a week ago? It's still there you know."

"I don't have much use for it if I can't see Yang." Kai retorts calmly.

"That's why it was specifically modified to be used by people like you. It has buttons. _Wooooah._ " Yang sarcastically adds. "C'mon, we got a whole breakfast and a walk for me to show you how to use it." Yang said as grabbed Kai's wrist and pulled him along with her.

"Woah!" Kai almost tripped over himself since he was not ready for this sudden action to happen. "Let me know when you are going to do that please, I wasn't expecting that." Kai said as he quickly regained his footing and allows Yang to lead him down the stairs.

Ruby already used her speed to dash past them, too excited to wait for them to eat breakfast. Which is her favorite of course.

"Awe, Im hurt Kai." Yang said with fake sadness. "How could you not know me that well yet?" She then brings her hand that was wrapped around his wrist and brings it up to in front of her heart purely for dramatic effect.

"You're right, I should have known. It's not like I live with you or anything." Kai joked with a chuckle.

"Haha, there you go! Making jokes already, I can tell that people are just going to love you." Yang said as she nudged him with her elbow.

Kai's laughter trails off into something more sad at the mention of what people are going to think of him. "I don't know about that." He says as he remembers what happened just the day before. While some were supportive of him after the Headmaster revealed to everyone that he was blind, more were taunting, and had very little faith in him. "With my hearing I could tell that some people don't feel that same way as you."

"Psh, that's just because they're jealous that a blind kid is probably better than them at fighting." Yang's tone seems to get angrier as she thinks about other kids bullying Kai because of his condition. "If anybody gives you shit for it, just stick a rock up there ass and tell them to shove it deeper."

Kai chuckled at that, and shook his head as he took a seat at the table. "I don't know if I'd go that far. But thank you for the concern," Kai paused for a second as he felt for his scroll. "if anybody does try to give me any trouble. I'll deal with it my own way, and that means if someone does, please don't punch them through a wall or anything." He quickly adds as he realizes just who he is talking to.

"Meh, no promises."

Yang went on to show Kai how to use his modified scroll, this one is much different then any other scroll, and if she is being honest with herself, she had a bit of trouble trying to find out how to use it, and she can actually use her eyes. But to her surprise, Kai caught on relatively quickly, memorizing the buttons due to their brailes and engraved words. Yang gave him her scroll number, along with Ruby's, Qrow's, and her father's. She can trust him enough not to take advantage of it, even if she had no idea how he could. The scroll has no screen, looking more like a plate of metal in the shape of a phone with buttons on it. To Kai, all he's gotta do is push buttons in different orders in order to contact different people, then if they pick up he's gotta put the device up to his ear and speak into it.

"That was easier than I thought it was gonna be." Kai said with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, for you maybe, I couldn't read the markings on it." Yang sighed tiredly.

"It's called braille, its how I can read since I can't see words. I can feel out words to but they have to be in at least decent shape in order for me to read it properly." Kai explained as he finished his meal.

"Hey… about that." Yang sounded a bit apprehensive there, but a request has been on her mind for a decent amount of time. "Would you mind if… one of these days…"

"Hm?" Kai hummed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he gives Yang his full attention.

"I know we haven't really known each other for a long time, hell it's been barely over a week. But do you think one of these days you'll show me your eyes?" Yang finally asks, wanting to get it out there that she has been curious about it.

She can't tell what Kai is thinking, he just leaned back in his seat while keeping his blind gaze in her direction. He's not frowning, so that must be a good thing right?

"Maybe one of these days, forgive me but very few people know what I look like without this on," Kai pointed to his blindfold. "And I'd like to keep it that way. At least for now." He adds that last part as an afterthought.

Yang feels a bit sad at the lack of trust, but she understands. She'd probably feel the same way if she were in Kai's shoes- or rather skin since he doesn't wear any shoes.

"I get it, sorry for asking I was just curious." Yang half lies.

"You know I can tell it was more than just that right?" Kai points out right away.

Yang mentally curses herself for forgetting that he can detect lies. "Shit, I forgot you could do that."

Kai, to her surprise, laughs at this. "It's fine, whatever reason you have for wanting to see me with the band off my face, you can keep it to yourself, I won't give you any trouble. But if it means anything you are already one of my favorite friends."

"Kai, I'm one of your _only_ friends, besides the Flamingo girl of course," Yang points out with a giggle. "But yeah, you are to I guess, lucky you."

"Would you two stop flirting and get out here already!?" Tai calls out to them from outside. Kai flushes lightly at this, but Yang's grin just grows across her face as she watches the blind boy squirm out of his chair.

"But dad! I was having fun with him!" Yang playfully whines back.

"Well I guess I'm the ruiner of fun." Tai called back, Kai was already by the door by the time Yang was able to get something out of her mouth.

"Hmph."

* * *

"So what are we going to be doing today? And why is Ruby with us? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Kai quickly added as he felt Ruby stomp the ground beside him

"Ruby is here so she doesn't end up burning the house down by herself." Tai answered the latter question.

"Hey!"

"And for the first question, I can't tell you even If I wanted to, which I don't. You'll see what Qrow and I have in store for you first year kids." Tai said as he rolled his shoulders, and had a grin on his face.

"Should I be worried that you heart rate increased a little as you said that?" Kai asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Possibly, it's up to you if you want to or not." Tai answered with a shrug.

"I'm going to go with yes then."

Qrow chuckles from behind them, muttering something about nobody being prepared about what's to come. If Kai didn't have near superhuman hearing then he wouldn't have heard him, but now has a general idea about what they are about to go through.

"Hey! Kai! Over here!" A familiar voice calls out to the group from behind them.

"Hm?" Kai recognizes the voice nearly instantly, the voice belonging to his partner and teammate. He feels light jogging footsteps coming his way, along with the sound of a skirt whipping through the air with each step, and of course the breaths she takes as she runs. Luckily she seems to be in her normal mood, or at least the mood that he has become most accustomed with. After the pairs were made the day before, he and Orchid hung out for a few hours, getting to know each other better, he even asked her if she wanted to know what she looked like by touching her face, and he never got someone so excited for their face to be touched before. Her face was warm to the touch, probably because of the heat or the fact that she was letting a boy rub their hands on her face. She was definitely pretty, and cute on top of that, her skin was soft, and the shape of her face was actually pretty unique to him in a way he can't really describe, but he noticed that she keeps a bang of her magenta colored shoulder length hair over one of her eyes. There's nothing wrong with that eye she told him, she just likes it that way, and Kai wasn't really in a position to tell her to let the world see both her eyes.

Yang waves back to the young girl, a bright smile on her face, as does Ruby, who is hiding behind her fathers legs but with a small smile on her face nonetheless, she has been getting shy recently around new people, the signs were seen when they were waiting for Kai and Yang to be done with their practical exam.

Orchid wears mostly pink, magenta, and black. Matching almost perfectly with the rest of her features. She has a slim build, but don't let that fool you because she can get unnaturally strong if she puts her mind to it. More specifically, starting from her feet, she wears a pair of black, and magenta sneakers meant for hunters in training, customized to fit every one of her personalities desires. Covering most of her legs are two black stockings going up to just above her knees. Her just-above-the-knee length frilled skirt, has all three colors in a swirl as it wraps around her body, leaving much to the imagination, which is more than can be said about Yang's outfit. Finally, she wears a cute looking short sleeved top that correlates with the rest of her clothing. Black on one shoulder, magenta on the other, and buttoned up almost all the way to the top with pink buttons. A mix of black and magenta for the main parts of the dress top.

 **Kai's POV**

"Orchid!" I call out to my partner as I sense her get within arms reach of me. "You live around here?"

I can feel her relatively fast heartbeat, and can smell the sweat on her body, so my guess is that she must have been running for a decent amount of time in order to catch up with us. I feel bad that I didn't notice her feet hitting the ground since I was distracted by the conversation between myself and my mentors. But with the vibe she is giving off I know she didn't mind the extra exercise.

"Yeah! I actually saw you all earlier, but wasn't ready to leave the house yet," Orchid explained with a heave. "I told my mom about you! She already loves you and wants to meet you, she said that it is amazing that you are going this far for your dream." She added with a giggle.

"Heheh." I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head. I didn't really expect much praise for this, and I know that Orchid's mother must be trying to be polite to me, but that doesn't make the praise any less heartwarming.

"So, gonna introduce us anytime soon?" Qrow inquired as he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Orchid, this is the family that I have been staying with for the past few weeks, the one with the really deep voice is Qrow." I heard said Qrow let out an amused chuckle as I said that. "You've already met Yang already."

"Yo." Yang greeted, I felt her move one of her arms but wasn't able to sense what she did with it, I assumed it was some kind of wave.

"Wait, you're living with our teachers?" Orchid asked before I could introduce Tai and Ruby. "Isn't that like, against the rules?" She whispered, leaning in far enough so that I could feel her breath against the side of my face.

"I… never really thought of it that way." I played along, whispering back at a volume of which I know the others will here me.

"Thats hot." Flirty Orchid whispered back seductively into my ear.

"What?" I heard Tai say suddenly.

"Ignore that," I said quickly. "She likes to joke around a lot." Yesterday Orchid told me that she'd rather not have her multi-personality problem become public knowledge, despite that about five other students already know, but I intend to honor her request by not revealing the truth and covering it up with a half-truth.

"I think I noticed that." Tai pointed out with a chuckle, I heard him shuffle around and the next thing I know I sense what can only be Ruby being ushered out toward Orchid, no doubt feeling a little awkward about meeting someone new by the way her body is reacting to the sudden attention. Which is weird to me, because when we first met she was anything but awkward around me, we actually hit it off quite well. Yang brought it up to me a couple times, but we always brushed it off as her just growing a liking to me early on. I wonder how that happened.

"C'mon Ruby, say hello to Kai's partner." Tai's voice cuts me out of my stupor.

"H-Hi." Ruby stutters as I sense her arm wave extend out in front of her through the air. "I-I'm Ruby."

"Aw~ she's adorable!" One of Orchids personalities compliment as she happily shakes the younger girl's hand. It could have been any of them, but I can tell by the slight change in her accent that it wasn't the one I have become accustomed to the most.

"Mmmmm." I hear Ruby mumble her thanks as I can only imagine what the younger girls must be thinking right now.

"So Kai, didja miss me? Huh? Didja?" I don't even know how to describe this one, and I can hear Yang barely holding in her laughter just to my side, I love the amount of support she is giving me.

"Orchid we talked for hours just yesterday, I don't even think it's been a full day since then." I ended up replying.

"Ouch! The cold sting of rejection!" Orchid exclaimed, I can make the assumption that she also placed a hand on her heart dramatically. If the amused chuckles of Tai, Qrow, and Yang are of any indication.

"Wow, not even the official first day of school and you're already breaking hearts." Yang said between her laughter.

"I apologize for my actions." I say as I bow my head slightly.

"The Flamingo forgives you." My partner said as she clapped a hand on my back.

"I am honored… I think. How much longer until we get there?" I ask the huntsman to my side.

"About a few more minutes." Qrow answered. "But don't let that stop you from talking with your partner, Im enjoying this little interaction."

"For once, we can agree on something Qrow." Tai thought out loud.

"Whats this? Dad, and Uncle Qrow actually agreeing on something?" Yang questioned. "It must be harder than I thought."

"Shut up Yang." Both Qrow and Tai say at the same time.

"That's what she said." Orchid said just a bit too late.

* * *

"How did you two even find me?" A drowsy Cyan asked the twins as they walked the halls of Signal.

"Dude, your hair is pretty much a beacon telling everyone your name is Cyan." Brick answered, walking beside the taller boy with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah it wasn't hard at all." Rick echoed from his other side, walking with his hands in his pockets. "I mean, besides that you also wear so much blue, like me!"

"This isn't blue, this is cyan, my namesake color." Cyan corrected.

"Still looks blue to me, but whatever." Rick shrugged.

"So what is your partner like? I noticed you got paired up with quite the hottie." Brick nudge him with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows a bit as he awaits an answer.

"She's a nightmare, and before you ask, no, I'm not going to try anything with her." Cyan added quickly after Brick nudged him a few more times and winked at him. "Please stop doing that."

"Nah,"

"You're stuck with us now,"

"You live right next door to us dude, you're not getting rid of us anytime soon. I don't think you'd want to anyway."

"Yeah! I forgot about that, why did you act like you didn't know us bro?"

"For this exact reason, now shut up!" Cyan barked, rubbing his headache in order to soothe the headache.

"I think our big brother is annoyed at us Brick," Rick whispered loudly to his twin.

"We're not related." Cyan points out. "We just live next door to each other."

"I think you're right Rick." Brick whispers back.

"Ugh… Don't you two have anyone else you can bother?" Cyan asked, looking down to the blue-black haired twin for the first time that morning.

"You know you love us." Rick cooed. "But not really," He added with a shrug.

"Oh! What about that blind guy with the blindfold?" Brick questioned, pointing to his own eyes as he does so.

"You mean Kai?" Cyan asked. "He's a good guy, i'm glad I made friends with him."

The Violet twins gasp in unison at this.

"You mean you can actually like someone!?" Brick spoke up.

"This is unreal, are you sure you're the same Cyan Iris we have come to know and adore?" Rick asked as the three come to a stop in front of their destination.

Cyan sighs exasperatedly. While he does act more mature than most his age, that doesn't mean he can't become fond of people and make friends. The Violet twins are a prime example of this. "Come on you two, let's just make it through the day." He said as he put his hand on the handle.

"Awe, he does care!" Brick exclaims.

Cyan says nothing back and opens the door, every head in the room swivels to look at them, including the red and blue eyes of the teachers of the first year class. Cyan almost shrinks in place, but pushes through the sudden awkwardness and steps into the room, with the Violet twins close behind.

"Glad you two came in just in time for this little demonstration." Mr Branwen calls out to them. "You there, blue haired chick, get down here."

Cyan looks around the room to see where said 'blue haired chick' could be, but instead sees almost every set of eyes on him, including his partners who he sat next to wearing an apologetic smile on her face. Kai is beside her just looking straight forward, not really looking around for anyone like the majority of the students are.

"Wait are you talking about me?" Cyan points to himself. "I'm not a chick..."

"You are whatever I say you are. So here on out you shall be known as Blue Haired chick." Qrow said as he swung around his flask in one of his hands.

"Qrow what did I say about drinking while teaching? Can't you go half a day without that thing?" Taiyang Xiao-Long questions his colleague.

"Tai, thish ish how I teash." Qrow slurred on purpose, much to Tai's irritation.

"Just go." Yang whispered to her partner. "It's better you get it over with instead of going against them, trust me, the blonde one is my dad and the other is my uncle."

"What!?" Cyan stood up.

"Great! A volunteer, get down here you." Tai said as he pointed a finger at Cyan, knowing very well that he was already called down.

Cyan sighed and stood up, following their orders. "What did I do to deserve this…"

* * *

 **Earlier**

"I'm so hungryyy." Whiny Orchid says for the third time as the group walk into the school. "Where's. The. Food." Scary Orchid demands to know.

"Why didn't you eat beforehand?" Kai asked his partner.

"Because I put on my clothes too fast." Whiny Orchid answered.

"What does that have to do with anything…" Kai said to himself quietly. "Okay then, Do we have enough time to eat Yang?"

"If we're fast sure, only I wish I knew where the cafeteria is." Yang answered with a sigh. As soon as they all walked into the school, Qrow and Tai ran off with Ruby to go somewhere, probably teacher stuff, or to show Ruby around since she is probably going to be going to Signal when she is old enough.

"The Flamingo craves sustenance!" Angry Orchid shouts, drawing the attention of some of the other students none of them have met yet. They are more surprised that such a sweet looking girl can make a sound like that then anything however.

"Would my scroll number be okay enough?" Kai asked as he took out his modified scroll and presented it to his partner.

"... The Flamingo approves of this." Orchid said as she took his scroll, she didn't know what to do with it until she saw the number of the scroll on the back of it, so she just typed in his number into her own scroll. "Yes! My first boy number!" Bubbly Orchid exclaims happily, all but forgetting her previous hunger.

"You're welcome Orchid." Kai said with an amused chuckle. "So Yang, what do you think we're going to do today?"

"Knowing my dad and Uncle Qrow… everyone else is going to be very unprepared for what's coming." Yang said honestly. "But we shouldn't have _too_ much trouble."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger." Kai said as he clenched his left fist. "Whatever punishment I must put my body through, I'll do it."

"I know you will, but don't push yourself too hard. I'm pretty sure you're already stronger than most here." Yang commented.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What I means, that you already have more than enough strength for our age. What I personally think you need, are more techniques." Yang stated.

"Yeah! Your semblance is super strong! You're lucky to have it, but I also think you should work on your own movements and that sensing thing you do rather getting physically stronger." Smart Orchid said in an accent that is unrecognizable but easy to understand.

"Hmm." Kai hummed as he thought to himself. They are right on multiple accounts, he is strong, his semblance is strong, and his abilities are strong. But his own movements are slow, his reaction timing could be much better, and his sensing, while he thought it was mastered, could be improved even further, he knows this by how he focuses his hearing, being able to hear people breathing, the soft sounds of their clothes shifting against their body. Also being able to sense the vibrations well enough to feel their heart beat across their whole body rather than just the core of the body at times. It would make his life easier since he would know when someone is making a gesture toward him, such as a wave or an offering handshake. If someone trying to attack him at close range, as well as long range if they are holding a hand held firearm or any weapon of the such. That's not even including the potential of his semblance, he trained for just two weeks and he already has a new ability for his water manipulation, that being draining plants of their water. So much improvement, so much potential that only just now he had realized he had. Kai smiles to himself and nods his head. "You're both right, I think I'll do just that."

"You'll do _what_ exactly?" Flirty Orchid asks, leaning in and resting her arm on Kai's shoulder.

"Orchid… we're like fourteen." Kai points out. "Unless you're referring to the training, then yeah I'm going to do that."

"Sounds like fun!" Bubbly Orchid exclaims. "Can I train with you!?" The same Orchid asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kai said with a smile and a small shrug.

"Yay! Thanks Kaizy!" Bubbly Orchid shouted. "I-it is greatly appreciated… thank you." Shy Orchid spoke up. "Perfect opportunity to get close to you." Yandere or flirty Orchid said next, Kai honestly can't tell which is which anymore.

"Of course partner." Kai said with a shake of his head.

"So uh… by any chance can you sense where specific people are?" Yang asked nervously, as if shy to admit something that she'd rather hide for as long as possible.

"Uh… sometimes. It depends on how long the person is around me, so I can get accustomed to the way their feet are shaped and the weight of the person, sometimes smell can be a factor but the rest of the things are complicated. Why do you ask?" Kai asked the dreaded question that Yang really hoped he would ask.

"Well, I sort of… kinda… don't know where i'm going." Yang reveals reluctantly.

"Really? I was following you the whole time." Kai laughed. "What time are we supposed to be there anyway?"

"Five minutes ago." Orchid answers calmly as she quickly glances to her scroll.

"What!?" All three break into a sprint, with Kai slightly behind since he can't take the time to run his fingers across the room names.

"Why are we running?" Orchid asked as they ran.

 _Two minutes later..._

Yang, Orchid, and lastly Kai ran through the door just as Tai was about to open his mouth to speak to the class. Yang pulls Kai along by the wrist since she doesn't feel like waiting for him to scan the room for an empty seat. With Orchid close behind. Luckily somewhere near the back of the room is an empty row. Before her father can say anything about their tardiness, they take those empty seats, with Kai between Orchid and Yang in the middle of the row, with smiles on their faces that scream out innocence.

"Okay, the next one who is late is going to be our vict- I mean volunteer for a class demonstration." Qrow bellowed groggily. "After that we are going to put you through the toughest physical training you've ever been through. Because I am curious to see how long you'll last."

"Psst." Kai hissed to get his blondes friends attention.

"Hmm?" Yang hummed back.

"Where's your partner? I've noticed he hasn't said hi yet."

"Who knows? Maybe he's late to." Yang whispered.

* * *

Cyan never wished death upon himself more than he did today.

"What's your semblance kid?" Qrow asked as he stabbed his sword in the ground.

Cyan was laid face down, absolutely defeated with no contest. He cursed himself for covering for the violet brothers when they walked into the classroom late, almost as soon as Tai called them out. Damn him and his fondness of the two brothers, and damn the two brothers for becoming fond of him in return.

"Show… stopper." Cyan replies between raspy breaths.

"Eh? The hell is that supposed to mean? Give me the specifics kid, not some flashy name you made up for it." Qrow said as he picked his ear.

"I can… negate any physical strike… every few seconds…" Cyan manages to push himself onto one knee as he explains this. "All momentum and kinetic energy is completely nullified against my aura the moment it contacts my body, thus giving me an opportunity to counter them as they are confused by the spectacle." Cyan explained fully in one breath before beginning to gasp for air a second time.

"Heh, so that's what that was." Qrow remembered his short moment of confusion when his blade stopped in its tracks and did zero damage when he attacked the kid. But he quickly used his free hand to punch him in the face before he can get any sort of counter off. The sound of every one of his students wince still present in his mind. "Alright, I think you learned your lesson, go drag yourself back to your partner."

Cyan nodded and headed back up the steps until he ended up next to his partners row, and then proceeded to take his seat back. The Violet twins found a pair of seats down in the row in front of him, and they whisper their thanks and apologies as soon as his bottom touched the chair.

"So how was the lesson?" Yang teased.

"I hate your family, I can see where you got it from." Cyan said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Awe don't be like that!" Yang clapped a hand on his shoulder. "That's just how they are in the beginning, just ask Kai over here he'll agree with me."

"Mister Branwen tied a cookie around my neck and let a sugar addicted girl with a speed semblance chase me around and called it training if memory serves." Kai remarked with a smile on his face that only unsettles his new friend.

"Point proven." Cyan sighed. "What's that in your hand?" He asked Kai as he noticed the strange looking scroll - if it could be called on - in his hand.

"Since I can't see, I am going to be recording everything that the teachers say with this modified scroll. Then i'm going to study by listening to the recordings." Kai explained simply.

"Oh, wow, that's a pretty creative way to do things." Cyan complimented, letting his admiration for the blind boy he met just yesterday show already.

"Thanks, but I wasn't the one who-"

"Oi! Since you feel like talking during class time blind boy, get down here, you're going to get some early exercise." Qrow yelled as he kicked open the door that led to the outdoor track and training area.

Kai didn't hesitate to jump from his seat and run down the stairs. Surprising most of the other students with how precise his movements were for a blind person. He stops in front of his red eyed mentor and stiffly stands in place. Embarrassed since he knows pretty much every eye is on him.

"Good luck Kaizy!" His partner cheered from her seat. Making Kai even redder then he was now because of the amused laughter coming from the other kids.

"Yeah! Go Matsu!" An all too familiar young voice cheers along with her from his own seat.

"Ruby's here?" Kai asked out loud.

"Yeah, didn't want to leave her at the house alone, so I figured why not let her sit in on my classes." Tai explains simply like it isn't a problem. "This isn't going to be a problem right?" He somehow manages to glare at the entire classroom all at once, making them all except Yang gulp nervously in unison. He doesn't bother trying to scare Kai with his glare, since you know, the whole not being able to see thing.

"I think it's cool that she's here." Kai said with a small nod.

"I know you do Kai, but buttering me up isn't going to get you out of your punishment." Tai said with a stifled chuckle.

"Yeah, not start running." Qrow ordered.

"For how long?"

"Good response kid." Qrow said with a nod. "Run, run as fast as you can until we say stop, then after that I'll come up with something just for you."

Kai sighed, but didn't think about arguing, without another word, he runs out the now broken doors and proceeds with his "Punishment."

"Oh, and by the way, all of you are going to run to, I just chose him to go first." Qrow pointed out to the rest of the class with laugh he didn't even bother to hide.

Unlike Kai, most of the class grumble and complain about this amongst themselves. While some remain indifferent and few don't mind. One of the not-so-happy ones is a girl named Shae Cider. Ever since the reveal of Kai being blind, she has been a bit suspicious of him, and it only grew and festered the more she observed him being able to move around, don't get her wrong, it's not that she doesn't like the boy, she has never even spoken to him. She just has her own suspicions. She aims to catch up to him and question him herself on the matter, maybe test to see if he is really blind while she is at it.

On Kai's side of things, he has been given a few seconds head start, and he already feels the other two and half dozen students running after him. This only encourages him to run faster, to test himself and his sensing ability, narrowly dodging obstacles that he now knows are part of the track. He barely has enough time to sense and react to the objects in his way, while also sensing the path ahead of him for any turns or bumps that could trip him over, but this is exactly what he needs.

 _Maybe this isn't as much of a punishment as I originally thought it was going to be… this kind of training is pushing my sensing as well as my stamina_. He has to think and react at high speeds, and is doing really well so far.

Until he isn't.

"AGH!" He fails to sense a log on the track after about ten minutes of continuous running, and he kicks his foot right into the hardwood. Causing himself to trip over himself and involuntarily somersault over the obstacle and land on his shoulder. His aura was barely able to save his toe from shattering, and the bones in in shoulder from being damaged as he landed on the hard ground. But despite the pain, he pushed himself up from the ground, dusts himself off, and tests the foot he just slammed into the wood. It stings a little, but he focuses his aura into repairing whatever muscle damaged might have been caused by the stubbing and continues his run, albeit slower and more relaxed then before.

"You!" A husky girls voice calls to him before he can up his speed.

"Hm?" Kai sensed someone catching up to him, but didn't think they were going to call out to him right away, and the voice is unrecognizable to him.

 **Kai's POV**

"Are you calling me?" I ask the girl I sense quickly catching up to me, judging by the tone of her voice she doesn't seem very happy at the moment.

"Yes you." The girl confirms. "You're Kai right? The blind kid?"

"What gave it away?" I sarcastically question, it's not like I have a headband tied around my eyes or anything… I tighten my tail around my waist just in case it is one of the racists mother has warned me about.

"So are you really blind?" The girl asks, ignoring my sarcasm without pause. I feel her catch up to me and we slow to a jog so we could have a conversation easier. "'Cause you don't look like you can't see with the way your moving."

Well, she had a point there. I'm sure if I walked around with this headband off and moved the way I did, the only way you could tell if I was blind would be to look in my eyes. As much as I didn't want to reveal my condition so early, the knowledge is out there already, and I've never really been good at lying myself, even then I wouldn't lie about it if someone asked me, denying it would only rouse suspicion on why I wear the headband.

"Yeah, I was born this way." I say honestly.

"Then how are you moving like this." Ugh, back to that dreaded question.

I went on to explain how I see with my feet, the seismic sensing and all that, and briefly explained how good my hearing and sense of smell is, all to the point that I can sense what is around me as I move around, so as a result even if I could use my eyes I wouldn't have to at certain times. After I finish explaining the short and simply part of my way of seeing, I sense her calm down just a bit, so I think I got through to her at least a little.

"That is so complicated I don't even want to begin to try and understand it." The girl I now know as Shae said with a huff. Well I thought I did pretty well…

"That's not even the half of it, I don't blame you either. You have to know the technique to understand it fully."

"Can you explain it in fifteen words or less?" Shae asked impatiently.

"Sure," I say politely. "I use my body to see, so I don't have to use my eyes."

"See, now why didn't you say that the first time?" Shae said with one of those gasps of sudden understanding.

"Because that is how I usually explain it, and usually people understand." I answered calmly.

"You'll quickly learn that I am not a usual person." Shae said with a bit of fire in her voice, like she is proud of being different. Obviously I can't tell, but I can understand what she means in a way.

"Honestly I don't even know what the usual is even supposed to be anymore." I end up chuckling, amused at my own choice of words. In truth I was expecting something far different then what I have right now. I have a partner with a multi-personality problem resulting from something involved with her semblance I am assuming from previous implications. Two other kids that kept yelling out their intentions. There's Yang, she's just in her own variety, hardly can be considered normal despite the fact that she is one of the only girls I actually speak to on a daily basis, but I have a feeling that is going to change if people are going to keep running up to me and ask me questions like this, and that's not even considering all of Orchid's personalities if you count them as individual people, they're all cool in there own way, I just wish that two of them would stop flirting with me. Then there's that Cyan guy, who seems like a nice guy so far, and he's Yang's partner so there's no doubt in my mind we are going to be around each other more and more because of our mutual friend. Now there's Shae, my newest maybe friend, literally just met her about five minutes ago so I don't know much about her. But she strikes me as a independent and confident girl so far.

We continued having a bit of small talk, mostly one sided since Shae was the one asking all the questions and I sort of kept answering, but I didn't mind. I told her where I was from, how my dad was the one who taught me how to fight, bits and pieces about my semblance. She even told me that she herself was a Faunus, which surprised me and intrigued me heavily since I've never met another Faunus before, or at least not one that I _knew_ was a Faunus. When I sense I can't tell if they have animal parts or not, so everyone looks the same to me with the way I see things.

"What kind of Faunus are you?" I ask straight after Mister Branwen allowed the lass to take a break.

"I, am a Tiger Faunus." Shae answered happily, her voice sounding feisty as she speaks. "Us Tiger Faunus are pretty rare." She continued. "Faunus on Patch are pretty rare in general, which is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. Besides the whole blind thing you got going on."

"Wow." I almost hang my jaw open at the revelation, this is one of the many times that I curse my blindness, this time for not being able to see the beauty that Faunus must have. I uncoil my tail and let it hang behind me, now more comfortable to have it out then before because of a fellow Faunus being around. "I'm only half Faunus, but it's nice to have another around."

"You're a half Faunus?" Shae asked with a bit of surprise in her voice, she surprises me by grabbing my tail and pulls me by it. I can feel her claws slightly dig into the tail as she for some reason looks into it.

"P-please let go." I plead as I felt blood rush up to my face.

"Your hair color and tail hair color are different now that I think about it." Shae said as she let go of my tail, I wrap it around my waist once more, and rub the spot where her sharp nails scraped against my tail.

"Sorry, I know you monkeys always have really sensitive tails, but I just wanted to make sure of something." Shae didn't really sound sorry as she said this… but I accept it anyway, and still keep my tail around my waist just in case.

"Are your parts sensitive?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Heh, do you want to find out?" Oh god, not another one…

"On second thought, maybe I'll be more respectful." I wisely surrender, even taking a step away from her just for good measure.

"Good, becaused if you touched my ears I would have killed you." Shae snickered.

"... Then why did you offer me to touch them?"

"Just to see if you were an idiot or not." At least she was honest about it. "But I do have one more question, last one I promise." I can sense her point one finger up, I surprise myself for being able to tell but I don't show it.

I shrug, not really having a problem with it. "Go ahead."

"It might be a dumb one, but im going to ask it anyway." Shae felt the need to let me know.

"I know you're blind, but what _can_ you see? With your eyes I mean, try to describe it the best you can."

I am caught off guard by the deep question, I mean, I never really thought about it, I never saw color before so I don't know how to point out the obvious part, sometimes it's lighter, sometimes darker, even when I let my naked eyes open up I can't see anything. It's just… a void. That's the only way I can describe it as.

"It's… hard to answer that question. I have never seen colors so I don't know how to describe it, so the best answer I can give you is that I just see a continuous void that never ends. Sometimes there's light, sometimes complete darkness. But never anything else." I explain the best I can, reaching a hand up to my face unconsciously as I spoke.

Shae seemed to be okay with the answer, and didn't question be further on it. "I'll take what I can get. Thanks for answering." She smacked me on the back as she said that, but for some reason I think I felt that she had to reach up to do that.

"Of course." I say with a shrug, honestly i'm just surprised she didn't get started on asking me about my semblance, it's not like I can hide it from anyone anyway though. Since that is what I use as my main weapons besides the sword I made a note to return to one of these days.

"Hey! You two!" Taiyang's voice called out to us. "Get over here! It's time for a few sets of whatever I tell you to do, and then a lecture."

"Yes sir!" We both say at the same time.

"What did I say about calling me sir Kai?"

"Ergh! Sorry!"

"You too stripes!"

"The fuck did you just call me!?" Oh no… this can't be good.

* * *

 **Neutral POV**

"And that is every type of Grimm we know about so far." Tai finally finished the lecture about every kind of Grimm. It was interesting at first to all of the students, but he went in depth on _every_ little detail. Kai did not expect the man he has to know and lived with for the past two weeks could make something sound so interesting so boring…

Even Qrow, and Ruby fell asleep! Ruby is understandable, but Qrow is a little much. To make things worse Tai didn't even bother to _try_ and wake his old partner up.

But at least Kai learned what Grimm he'd be good against, and what Grimm he would be weakest against, Beowolves were the most common Grimm, and while they are dangerous to anyone without aura or any training, if you have aura and a weapon there's a good chance you can come out on top if you don't get overwhelmed. The alphas however should be dealt with by someone with extensive training and strength, Kai counts himself lucky that he was able to use his most powerful ability, or else a hunter would have had to save him and his partner, and that wouldn't have made anyone happy. Ursai, both Minor and Major, seem to be just larger, stronger, but much slower then their faster more agile cousins, but can be dealt with all the same. Same goes for Boarbatusks, creeps, and many other Grimm creatures that travel along the ground. The one that freaked Kai out the most was the Taijitu, and King Taijitu, he's learned he is not a fan of snakes. But by far the most dangerous Grimm for Kai to have to face, would be a Nevermore, for the obvious reason that they can fly, and can grow up to fifty feet in wing span, and their bodies being as long as a bus at times. Tai warned that the Nevermore were one of the most dangerous Grimm when they get old and big enough, and are the top Grimm when it comes to slaying Hunters. That information alone was able to shake the entire class. Of course Tai didn't _actually_ talk about every single creature of Grimm, but only the most common ones since if any of the serious ones came around the school, the teachers would deal with it themselves. The whole time Kai had his scroll on record, holding it in his hand as he was in deep thought, absorbing all the information like a sponge.

"I hope you all took notes, the only one who has an excuse for that is Kai." Tai pointed out. "But that doesn't mean you can't record them.

"I already did so si- Mr Xiao." Kai corrects himself quickly. Using the teacher name Tai gave himself on the spot since all the kids insisted on calling him Mr Tai or Mr Xiao Long. This way everyone wins, but he hides the fact that it bother him that only a brave/ foolish few call Qrow not by his name but Mr Branwen, in which he gives dirty looks that just dares them to do it again.

"Good, now this concludes the rest of the class. I want you all the study with your partners and get to know each other better, because next class we are going to start with the sparring." The class seems to get more excited at this, and are actually looking forward to show what they got, especially Yang, Shae, and a couple of Orchids. "Your homework is just to study what I talked about today, class dismissed." Tai said with a yawn, It is only 11 am, but even he is a little sleepy with everything that has happened today.

Shae Cider bit off more than she could chew when she challenged Tai to a fight after he called her stripes, and Tai didn't even bother to hold back, at least not as much as he let on. It ended up with a barely conscious Tiger Faunus that Kai had to help back into the room. Fortunately her orange aura kicked in and fixed her right back up with just superficial bruise and marks scattered on different parts of her body. Conveniently, she sat a row above Kai's and three seats to the left, so he didn't have far to go after he gently placed her back in her seat with the guidance of Shae and the other students who recognized her.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Well that was a thing," Orchid said as she put away her things. "How did it go for you Kaizy?"

"It was alright, met someone new today." Kai said with a nod, ignoring the nickname he gave up on changing and hit stop on his scroll to stop it from recording anything unnecessary.

"I saw." Yang spoke up. "The one with the stripes right? Didn't know you were into that." She teased with a grin that matched her mood to the tee.

Kai flushed ever so slightly, but didn't let it get to him as much as it would have done before. "Her name is Shae, and she is the first other Faunus I've actually held a conversation with."

"Huh, good for you bud."

"Everything hurts." Cyan complained as he stood up, still favoring the part of his face that Qrow punched over and over.

"Y-yeah, sorry about my uncle, he did kinda tell me he was going to test you to see if you're decent enough to keep around." Yang said as she patted her partners back, who just grumbled something incomprehensive in response.

"Replacing me already Kaizy?" A new threatening Orchid personality asked her partner. "Here I thought we had something!" Overdramatic bubble Orchid said next.

"There's no one who could replace you Orchid." Kai said kindly as he nudged her with the tip of his tail.

"Awe shucks." Kai stopped counting after the eighth personality. "I mean… you don't have to spoil me so much Kaizy." Shy Orchid stammered.

"It was just a compliment." Kai shrugged. "But at least I know how to make you quiet if I want to."

All Orchids gasped dramatically, as if they had all been betrayed. She put on her best pouty face, before remembering that Kai can't see, and letting her facial expression look exactly like her current emotions. Which is a mixture of so many different emotions that it can't actually be described with words.

"How… dare you." Orchid said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "We'll get our revenge." Scary Orchid whispered amongst herself. "We'll cut off his tail…"

"No!" Shy/normal Orchid protested right away. "He was joking, right Kai?"

"..." Kai is still trying to figure out what is going.

"See what you did?" Angry bubbly Orchid asked herself. "You've paralyzed him with fear!"

"Perfect opportunity! Quick! Take out your weapons!"

"No! We like him remember!?"

"We're all the same person!" Normal Orchid finally regains control. "Now shut up, and let me have the rest of the day to myself." She demanded, all the other Orchids seem to calm down at this, and surrender to the dominant Orchid that Kai now knows for sure is the dominant personality, maybe-probably the original. "Sorry, about that Kaizy." Orchid apologized with a huff. "I get like that sometimes when Im excited."

"It's no problem." Kai said right away. "It just surprised me at first, is there anything I could do to help out when this starts?" He didn't say it, but slowly he started sensing her body vibrate as the inner conversation increased in speed and intensity, he was about to do something before the dominant Orchid showed herself once again. But they are all his partner, no, _she_ is his partner, no matter the imperfections, so he is willing to help however he can.

"Yes actually…" Orchid seemed to get a little more shy after saying that. "If I start talking to myself like that again, just shake me and call my name and I'll come out."

"Sure, sounds easy enough." Kai shrugged, not seeing any issue for such an easy task that could mean the world to his partner.

"Thanks Kai." Orchid said with a bright smile.

"You guys coming to eat with us or what?" Yang asked the two from up ahead of them. "We got lunch right now and then we have our second subject," Yang shuddered as she thought of it. "History…"

"Oh, please, i'm starving." Kai said as he wrapped his tail around his waist and rubbed his stomach with one hand.

"I agree!" Bubbly Orchid shouts suddenly. Looks like she hasn't gotten the control part down all the way yet…

* * *

The rest of the day went on as any normal school day would, after lunch, where Kai's table consisted of his partner, Yang, Ruby dropped in briefly before Qrow caught her and took her back, her partner, the Violet twins, and then Shae. The twins tried to do their little dance to Shae, but Cyan put a stop to it before they could even start it. The history class was taught by someone no one expected, Qrow. He started the day off with just an introduction to the subject, and was surprisingly really good at explaining everything, and Kai recorded every word of it.

The class was taken in silence, the only sound in the room would be Qrow's voice, and his burps. But one particular subject caught Kai's attention. The White Fang.

Once Qrow mentioned the White Fang, Kai perked up, and paid even more attention. The beginnings didn't sound so bad. They started off as a peaceful protest group for equal rights for Faunus. Only for the leader to step down after massive amounts of backlash for not getting results fast enough, and they were replaced with someone more willing to spill some blood. Sienna Khan, the mere mention of her name sent some shivers down some of the human students spines. But to Kai's, the name only intrigued him, she was also a Tiger Faunus, like his most recent friend, speaking of whom, he hasn't spoken to her since their run together, he wondered how she was doing. But back to the topic at hand, he started off admiring the White Fang, how they pushed through their discrimination with peaceful protests and rallies. But became increasingly disappointed in there fast shift to more violent methods, killing off members of the Schnee family just for them having the name, attacking and robbing faunus discriminating facilities. More and more he started to despise them, he wouldn't join them, even if the high leader herself demanded him to, he wouldn't kill someone just because they thought his tail was gross or something.

As for other topics, Kai found them interesting, such as The Great War, Faunus rights revolution which lead to the creation of the White Fang. Colour wars, and so on. But none quite caught his eye as the White Fang did. He made a note to watch out for them.

As the class was nearing its end, Kai begun to think to himself on the day so far. Smiling at the memories, he sure was able to make friends fast, must be because of his easy-going nature and overall kind personality. Also the fact that he is blind may have gotten him to gain some respect from his peers. But he can still sense some negative energy coming from some of them. He got on with Orchid really well, and it seems that she has become quite fond of him quickly, most likely because of how he didn't seem to mind the sudden change in personalities, and her unpredictability. It is very rare when _every_ Orchid likes the same person, be it platonically or in a different way, and yes, that means _every_ Orchid… even the one that wanted to take his tail. It worries even her in all honesty.

Then his thoughts came to his parents. What would they think of this? No doubt they would be excited, very happy for him that he is making friends with people his own age for once. He misses the dearly, and makes a note to let them know as soon as he sees them again.

 _I wonder how they are doing…_

* * *

Malikai has just returned from a mission, but this mission ended up being not one to come back from unscathed. He is bloodied, his headband is missing, and he is forced to keep one of his silver eyes shut. He barges through the door of his own home, and barricades it with one of the nearby dressers.

"Malikai!? What's wrong?!" Marron asked as she ran up to her husband, worry and concern itched into every inch of her face.

Malikai shoved his scroll into his wife's chest, while also roughly pushing her away. Marron has never seen her husband in such a desperate state before, for how powerful he is, she's even heard Grimm running away from him.

"Whats going on?"

"Get out, get to Vale and find Kai, give him my scroll, I left a voice message in it for him." Malikai said as he looked outside the windows, before closing them to offer them what little protection they can provide. "I have no time to explain, get out of here!" He shouts at her desperately.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Marron shouts back.

"I'm being hunted." Malika answered simply.

"By what?"

"Not by what, but by who. There's a reason why I told trained Kai so roughly and so early on in his life, one beyond that of just me wanting him to become a strong huntsman." Malikai sighed heavily and ran a hand through his black hair, and unsheathed his sword, which is dripping with blood still. "And why I restricted any Vacuan training schools from accepting him myself."

"W-what?" Marron stammers, in raw disbelief of what her husband had just informed her of. "Why would you do that!?"

"Every reason for the things I did are in that scroll, now get out before you get caught in this mess." Malikai said as he lifted the barricade in front of the door and prepared to charge out. "I'll distract them for as long as I can."

"I-I don't understand."

"You don't have to, all will come in time." Malikai stated, turning his head just enough for him to open his bad eye and look into his wife's eyes. "I'll come back to you, I promise. You know I always keep my promises." He said with the best smile he could muster up.

"Malika-"

She wasn't able to say anything else, for her husband ran out and slammed the door shut before she can get any more words out of her mouth. Sounds of fighting and metal clashing against metal rings through her ears, along with psychotic cackles and grunts coming from a man with a very deep voice. Marron sucks up whatever emotions going through her head, and thinks logically, there's no way she can stand up to these guys hunting her husband, she has her semblance but it is nowhere near the level of even her sons, and her human on human combat is even worse. If she rushes out to help her husband, she'll only end up being a detriment to his fight. Probably would be killed off pretty quickly to if she tried to help. Only making her husbands and sons life worse.

"You shouldn't make your family a promise you don't know you can keep." Marron whispers to herself before reluctantly following his instructions. She grabbed her sons heavy sword before heading out, just in case she needed to defend herself from any Grimm while retreating… and to return it to its rightful owner after so long of it being unused.

On the outside, Malikai has locked blades with the crazed Tyrian Callows, who has a sickening grin on his face, and with a new scar soon to be added once it healed next to the one given to him by the first silver eyed warrior he faced.

"Aha! Finally caught up with you! Are you going to stick around this time?" Tyrian questioned as he pushed harder against Malikais blade.

"No, i'm going to kill you." Malikai said as he pushed with all his might and broke Tyrian's guard, then spin kicking him away and back into the dry forest that surrounded his house. "I'm done running from this war."

"There's no need for such destruction." Hazel Rainhart said as he favored his left arm, which feels only a bit tingly to him since he cannot feel pain. "Come with us, and we won't have to kill anyone else."

Malikai laughed bitterly at this, and pointed his sword toward the burly man. "Is that so? Then why did you killed the huntsman that was with me? He was a good man Hazel, _my partner_ , and _teammate_ " Malikai seethed. "He was a good man, with a good family, and now I have to be the one to tell them that he was murdered saving me from an ambush." He said through gritted teeth.

Hazel grunted and tore off his green jacket, leaving him in a tight black t-shirt that shows his scarred arms resulting from the all the times he stabbed himself with dust crystals. "You're fighting a losing battle Malikai. Don't make the same mistake Summer Rose did, and come with us." Hazel warned as he rolled his shoulders. "At least then you may be do some good in the world."

"I refuse to work with Salem, how did you find me anyway? Much less find out about my eyes." Malikai said as he entered an adept fighting stance with little to no openings. "One more thing, why does she even want the aid of someone with silver eyes?"

"We have our ways. That last question is something that will only be answered by the Queen herself." Is all Hazel responded with as he prepared to stab himself with his pale orange electrical dust crystals.

"Yes, yes! This is all so astounding!" Tyrian cheered as he sauntered back into the opening, his scorpion tail whipping the ground behind him as he walks. With the way he speaks it's like he doesn't even have a gash across his chest. "Please do fight us! Give me a reason to have a second silver eyed warrior death under my belt." Tyrian said as he crouched down on all fours, ready to launch himself toward his prey.

"Tch." Malikai grits his teeth, the death of his best friend still prominent in his mind. "I am going to make you pay for what you did to her…" Malikai remembers all the times Summer was there for him and his team, and vise versa, he was never able to tell her about his eyes. His own father told him what they mean, and how they put a target on all silvered eye persons backs. That's the reason he's kept them hidden and mastered a way of seeing without the use of his eyes, and why he taught the same thing to his son. "Even if I fall today, someone will rise to put you in your place, and will avenge all those you've murdered!" Malikai screamed as he charged toward his enemies with the intent to kill, eyes shimmering and leaving a trail behind him as he does so, increasing his strength and speed even further beyond his body's limits.

Tyrian giggled as he pounced, springing off his feet like coils, and locking into another flurry of clashing blades and sparks with the silver eyed warrior. Each clash resulted in a shockwave that shook the ground around them in a five foot radius. Hazel runs in to join the fight, but in his mind he doesn't know if they can bring him down, while Tyrian doesn't show it, he is injured and it is hindering his ability to fight. While Hazel just doesn't have the speed in his large and bulky body to be able to keep up with a fast hunter like Malikai, who at this point has given them more trouble than Summer could have hoped to dish out even without using his semblance, they are lucky they haven't caused any fires yet. That is why he and Tyrian always fight with each other most of the time, they compliment each other wonderfully. Despite only one of them being sane.

This fight has gone on long enough however, and it is time for one side to become victorious. With a roar, Hazel speeds up to join the fight for one last death battle against the most dangerous Silver eyed warrior alive.

* * *

 **AN- Ooo, tensions rise. Malikai has a fight on his hands, his son has school to deal with. The first day is always important. I was planning to have it happen a bit later, but I decided to spice things up a little.**

 **So, this is something I wanna try real quick. Maybe a one time thing, maybe not.**

 **I'll just type it here and hope for the best**

* * *

 **Extra 1: Silver eyed warriors meet**

Summer Rose has just arrived to Beacon for the first time, and she is oh so nervous. After a crazy run-in with two black haired red eyed twins, that somehow ended up in a shouting match between the two, the young girl is left on her own, sitting on the rim of the fountain as she awkwardly looks down to her scroll, desperate to find a map of Beacon. She pulled her snow white hood up as she does this, closing herself off from others.

That is until, a brave soul manages to break through that defense.

"Hey, couldn't help but notice you're sitting her by yourself sulking, so I thought I'd join you." A young man's voice said as he sat down next to her.

Summer perks up, and looks toward her fellow student in the eyes. Or rather the black headband wrapped around his eyes.

"Who… are you?" She asks awkwardly.

"Name's Malikai Matsuoka. And I have no idea where i'm going." He said with a laugh.

In truth the young man was going to walk past the sulking white hooded girl. But something within himself drew him toward her. Something he understood right away as soon as he looked her in the eyes through his headband.

"You… have silver eyes." He points out, much to Summers confusion.

"... Yes? I do?"

"Heh," Malikai undid his headband, knowing that he isn't going to need it while around one of his own. He reveals his own pair of silver eyes, and stares right into another pair, whose face seemed to light up as she stared into eyes exactly the same color as her own.

"So do I."

* * *

 **A really short Extra, but it is meant to be that way. I just felt like doing this as I thought about Malikai's mentioning of Summer being his best friend. And the pain of loss that still stings him to this day. More will come in time, I thought it would be cool of me to do this.**

 **Of course let me know what you think about this.**

 **I wanted to make this chapter a long one, since I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. I just have a lot of school and work all of a sudden, and the time I have for writing has effectively been cut down by approximately 80%. Sorry, but life sucks at the moment. I should have a grace period around December through February. So maybe then I can get back to three chapters a week… Those were dark times.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! What do you think of the new OC's so far? The story, character interactions etc. All the juicy details!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Thank you reviewers of last chapter!**

 **Astra- I think my stories are just intriguing to people, especially this one. I haven't seen any RWBY fanfics with a blind OC myself so that originality must be what made this story blow up with followers. Now for the tip you gave me, I think you are right, I did kinda have this mindset that everyone was going to get some development, and have an impact on the story, but let's be honest here. I'm not actually going to be thirty OC's, maybe mention some names and abilities, but having that many personalities in my head my actually make me go crazy. So i'm sticking to a certain handful, keeping the main cast and some side characters. Make some honorable mentions of other OC's, then have them come back maybe once or twice. Because shit, I think i'll be mentally turning into Orchid if I write that many, of course I might change my mind, that's just how I am. I've put the most effort into this story by far. If I had to make a list like yours, it would go like this (Excluding actual RWBY characters): Main characters- Kai, Orchid, Maybe Malikai. Side characters (So far)- Cyan, Rick, Brick, and Shea. Of course Yang kicks him out of bed, and you are exactly right to guess what Ruby does. I think I had her do that in a recent chapter. Flamingos mother is in the works, so you can look forward to that one. Cyan being bullied by the teachers may actually influenced by you, if I decide to have that be a running joke. As for the toothpaste nickname. Thank you for that. Orchid's personality condition is something I kinda made up myself, so if she gets too excited, depressed, etc she starts doing that. But they all know they are the same person, rather than calling themselves by different names, hence that one line she said last chapter. I can be pretty surprising, let me know what you think about this chapter about a certain thing that might happen in the Malikai fight. Summer is fifty fifty, I gotta see what happens in Volume six before I confirm anything. I'm glad you liked the extra, 'cause I am going to do more of them, I got way too many idea for shorts about Malikais time at Beacon. Thanks you for the review!**

 **HaFschu- Thank you! I tried a little different style of writing last chapter and I am glad it worked out.**

* * *

 **Now for the pairing Poll as it stands now:**

 **Ruby (Yeah! Silver eyed lovers for life!)- 6**

 **Yang (Im the original, and I can't lose Kai to my little sister!)- 4**

 **Weiss (Im not even in the story yet… but I need some love.)- 3**

 **Blake (Why am I here?)- 1**

 **Pyrrha (Hello again!)- 1**

 **Other (This one is pretty much Orchid)- 1**

 **Well then, Ruby is on top with Yang as the runner up, and surprise surprise, Weiss is in third. The poll is going to get updated soon, I am going to add Orchid as an option since I can see those two getting together, and so far she is a popular character in this fic. So if you have another pick left, go ahead and use it if you want!**

 **Now let's get right on to the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 8- Volume 0, Episode 6

Intensity Rising

The fight Malikai has forced himself into is just heating up and reaching its climax. His aura is barely hanging out by a thread, his silver eyes and bright and leaving a trail behind him with every movement, enhancing his strength, speed and agility to just barely give him enough power to even get the advantage in this fight for a short time. Combine with his almost 360 degree field of vision with his seismic sensing. He is a very dangerous opponent to be up against.

Hazel has been cut up so much that he is literally dripping with blood. His black shirt is pretty much sliding off of his body. If the man could feel pain he would have died long ago, but his willpower and brute strength are the only things keeping this man alive.

Tyrian on the other hand, while showing signs of fatigue and slowing down drastically, is actually enjoying the pain and giggles like a madman with each strike landing on him. His stinger is not cut off, but has been rendered useless after being stabbed in the tail. Meaning that he can no longer use it as a weapon. But that doesn't stop him from trying.

Malikai is on his last reserves, he now knows how these two were able to take down Summer, his eyes are not nearly as effective on humans and faunus as he thought they would be, and he has spent many years of his life learning how to use it. Grimm are no problem but this… this is something he isn't sure he can come out on top of in the end. Hazel and Tyrian stopped fighting to incapacitate long ago near the beginning of this fight once Tyrian nearly lost his tail.

The house that he has lived in for the past twenty years is destroyed, the roof as collapsed in, and he actually wished it was set on fire so that he could use the flames as a weapon. He never cursed living in Vacuo where water is scarce and fire is limited more than he did now. He keeps trying to get something on fire, a spark or just an ember even, he could end this fight quickly if he did have either of his elements. He mentally thanks Raven for training with him as much as she did, it is too bad that he hasn't seen her ever since he tried to convince her to go back to Tai.

He slashes at Tyrans chest once again, this time cutting deep and wounding him. But his aura is completely drained when he gets stabbed in the gut with one of Tyrian's wrist blades. He kicks Tyrian away, and keeps himself up with his sword that has been downgraded into a mere walking stick at this point.

"This fight is over." Hazel said through gritted teeth, the electricity coursing through his body and sparking along the ground as he limps his way toward the weekend silver eyed warrior. "You will come with us, or you will die here."

Malikai pushes himself up and remains defiant, raising his sword to his chest and gets ready for a last stand. He goes through his own memories, apologizes to Summer for not being able to avenge her, and promise to haunt Tai, and Qrow if he didn't take care of his kid like he made him promise to in case something went wrong. Lastly he thinks of his partner, the man that has been by his side ever since they graduated from Beacon. They lost the other two members of their original team when they went off on solo missions, and when the two were trying to catch up, Jaden through himself in front of Tyrians stinger, and died from the venom hours later. Malikai was forced to leave him behind so he could get to his wife in time before they did.

He mentally slaps himself, knocking some sense back into his own mind. He can't fall here… he needs to get back to his family, he needs to raise Kai, he needs to see him grow up and start a family of his own. He needs to see his son just one more time at least.

So, he does something he promised himself to never do again.

"I'll never surrender… I made a promise, and I am going to keep it!" Malikai dropped his sword and screamed in rage. He pointed both hands at his attackers, and forced them both to their knees with the last scraps of aura he has, along with his silver eyed magic.

He is manipulating their blood.

"Agh!" Tyrian gurgled as the blood in his body forces him down on his belly.

Hazel grunted as he was forced to his knees, unable to resist the force of his own blood.

"Damn you two for making me do this!" Malikai started to blackout, but keeps himself up barely, slowly twisting the neck of Hazell first, much to his horror. He tried to speak, possibly to curse him or to plead for him to stop, but was unable to use his voice properly as the blood kept forcing his neck to turn.

"You brought this upon yourself." Malikai growled as he slowly turned over his left arm.

But right as he was about to finish them off, a fireball connects with his back, draining of the last scraps of aura he got back from pure willpower, and his silver eyed dimmed back down until they returned to their normal color.

"I said you two would have needed help with this one." The young raven-haired woman with a single flaming eye scolded as she sauntered her way toward the now unconscious warrior.

"We… underestimated him." Hazel said as he massaged his neck and took in deep breaths.

"Cinder! I knew you cared!" Tyrain cooed as he looked up to the young half Maiden from the ground. He is much too exhausted to even stand up at this point.

"I don't," Cinder corrected. "Our Queen ordered me to assist you after I took part of the Fall Maidens powers."

"Part?" Hazel asked.

Cinder sighed angrily as her flames die out. "That damn Branwen intervened just as I was stealing the rest of the power."

"Hm," Hazel sighed but nodded in understanding, it was expected of someone to intervene. "And those two kids you took into your care?"

"In Vale, waiting for my return with _very specific_ instructions. Now stop it with the questions before I finish you two off myself." Cinder snapped, her short temper showing itself once again. "Let's get this fool back to the queen. Unharmed." She quickly added after remembering that Tyrian is still there.

"Awe." Tryian whined as he finally pushed himself up, while trying to keep the blood in his body from bleeding out of his chest. "Can I at least stab him one more time?"

"No, you can not." A different woman's voice speaks up as a red and black portal rips itself into existence.

Cinder and Hazel immediately ready themselves for another fight. While Tyrian just groans angrily, and curses himself for not being able to join in on the fight.

A woman wearing a Grimm mask and with long black beautiful hair jumps out of the portal and in front of Malikais body. Holding out a red almost glowing blade and pointing it toward his attackers.

"He will be coming with me." The woman's blood red eyes are visible through her mask, they narrow dangerously as she slowly crouches down to grab Malikai from his shirt and pulls him up to a standing position.

"Raven Branwen." Hazel calls her out, recognizing her as one of the members of Team STRQ. "If you do this, you will become a target. Leave him be, you're good at leaving loved ones behind anyway aren't you?" Hazel growls out, he does not like this woman very much. In fact, he hates her. Anyone who would abandon their family for selfish reasons do not deserve any kind of respect.

"Not this one." Raven retorted, actually surprising the group with her declaration.

Malikai cracks an eye open, his vision is dark, but he can feel a familiar presence right next to him. A presence he hasn't felt in many years.

"R-Raven?" He weakly calls to her, barely able to stand up on his own and the burning pain in his back almost putting him into shock.

"Quiet, you are very weak right now." Raven said as she threw him behind her and into the still open portal.

"You have no idea what you are doing!" Cinder shouted at her. "I will make sure your whole damn tribe burns for this!" She threatens as one of her eyes regain their flames.

Raven smirked and scoffed from underneath her mask.

"You can try. Half Maiden." Raven said as she backed up and entered the portal.

None of them can stop her. Cinder didn't even know if she could stop her, out of all of STRQ, she was always acknowledged as the best fighter, with Qrow being a close second. Qrow was fast enough to blind side all of them, and get away with a person in his arms before she could even try to stop him.

Hazel and Tyrian would have been too hurt to help, but all three of them together she is certain that they would have won. Damn that silver eyed warrior for putting them in such a sorry state.

"Oh dear… My Goddess is not going to be happy about this." Tyrian whimpered and pointed out the obvious.

"Shut up Tyrian."

* * *

"... and that is how you kill an Boarbatusk." Tai finished his last lecture of the day before the sparring matches began.

It has been a few days into the first week of school, and Kai has been waiting for his chance to test himself against the other students. He makes sure to lightly slap Orchid on the back of her head to wake her up from her boredness induced slumber.

"I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKIN- Oh hey Kaizy, what's your name again?" Orchid yawned and stretched her arms tiredly, her little outbursts are things the rest of the class is used to by now, and no one dared to even think about asking her why she has been doing the things she does.

"Orchid- wait what? You just called me by my-"

"What are we doing here again?"

Kai sighed, and took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Orchid. You can't keep falling asleep like that and screaming when I wake you up." Kai said with a small shake of his head.

"Sorry Kai…" Shy Orchid feels ashamed of herself. "I-I'll try to be better."

"It's fine, have you been getting sleep?" Kai asked worriedly, suddenly getting back into his usual mood.

"Eh." Orchid tilted her hand side to side in front of Kai's face.

"Still blind Orchid." Kai pointed out for the umpteenth time, but no longer sounds irritated since it is his partner he has been dealing with.

"Oh yeah, It's been getting better. Thanks for asking." Orchid smiled. She told her partner that she has been having trouble sleeping, due to her personalities not quite being as sleepy as she is.

"Good." Kai smiled. "If you keep asserting yourself as the original - which I really hope you are - then they should listen to you. Or as you would say it, 'I will listen to me'."

Orchid and Kai's relationship has really kicked off, the two have become closer friends and since they live close to each other - or as close as you can be when you live in a forest - they have been able to spend more time together. Orchid helps him study, they train sometimes, nothing intense enough to make either serious, but Kai has yet to meet Orchid's mother, who is single as he has been told. He wonders if she is a hunter, and curious to see the similarities between the two. This curiosity is too much for him to bear, and he needs to ask the question.

"When am I going to meet your-"

"Kai! Since you feel like talking, you can go up against two people at once." Qrow shouted up to him from his chair off to the side. While also interrupting Tai from calling down any of the other students.

"Yay! Matsu finally gets to fight!" Ruby cheered. They really need to get a babysitter for her or something.

"Yes si-, Qrow." Kai accepted his punishment that isn't really a punishment since he would much rather fight than not be able to see the fights that have been going on for the past several days. Of course he has been able to sense their footwork, and is somewhat able to reach up into the rest of their body like he has begun training himself to. But come on, Kai has just been itching for a spar. He is like his father in that way, eager to spar and show his stuff to a crowd. At least that is what his mother Marron told him.

"Qrow, we're not putting two other kids up against him." Tai sighed disappointedly. "And no, we're not subjecting Cyan to more spars just because his hair looks like toothpaste."

There were some snickers in the room after that little comment, and Cyan slumped his head against the desk and groaned loudly. Yang rubbed his back soothingly and muttered another apology while also snickering herself.

"Looks like you won't be able to _brush_ that one off."

The class stopped snickering and groaned at the pun. Even Cyan would have rather to continue listening to the snickers rather then have to hear that atrocity.

"Fine, get that Winchester kid down here or whatever." Qrow shrugged, a little disappointed albeit just a bit. "What was his name again? Robin?"

"You heard him Cardin, it's your turn to shine." Tai decided it would be best to not argue with his partner on this matter. The last time they argued they pretty much tore apart the arena that the kids were supposed to train in, and it took almost a full day to repair it. Tai made yet another note to himself to never touch Qrow's flask again.

"Yes! I finally get that monkey kid." Cardin Winchester, much like his future self, he still has that racist arrogant personality. He still wears the same armour, but without the wrist guards or a long sleeve undergarment. Believing himself to be strong enough to show off what he believes to be his goods. He takes his two handed mace, and strides over to the center of the ring, being in the front row he made it faster then Kai could.

"Kill him!" Shea, and Angry Orchid shouted at the same time.

Kai was blocking everyone out, and focused on his opponent, he ignored that little quip he overheard with his enhanced hearing, but noticed a shift in the larger teens body that indicated that the phrase was forced out. He arches an eyebrow and smiles softly at the suspicion that he had just thought of in his head.

"You're Cardin right?" Kai asked with a smile as he entered the ring, letting his tail flow freely behind him.

"That's right, and you're that blind monkey kid that somehow snuck his way into Signal." Cardin snapped back.

 **Kai's POV**

I frown at the way I was addressed, but once again I feel something shift in his system. Does he actually not want to treat Faunus this way? I've overheard him trying to bully Shea, but was quickly shut down when she cut his face with on of her claws. Yeah, it wasn't the smartest thing for him to do.

"Why do you hate Faunus?" I ended up asking out of curiosity as I did some ballistic stretching, and sensing out the arena with my feet to get a feel for the area.

"Hm? Why wouldn't I, you lot are nothing but untrained animals." Cardin snickered. Even his little posse laughed along with him back up in the stands. I didn't bother to remember any of their names.

"What did _I_ do to you though?" I felt the need to ask, I cross my arms and lean on one hip, actually more invested with a conversation then I am getting ready for the spar. "This is the first time I've spoken to you, yet to you it is like I hurt you in some way, besides being a Faunus what did I do wrong?"

The class whisper amongst themselves as they witness the way I am solving this little problem. But my goal isn't to put the bully in his place. I sensed some discord in each and every rude comment he has made so far.

"W-what? Stop being a smartass." Cardin said angrily. I could sense his heart squeeze for just a moment, usually an indication that someone has been caught doing something they are not supposed to, or when they are caught in a lie, among a bunch of different factors that could come into effect. I remember when I caught Ruby trying to take off my blindfold while she thought I was asleep, the way her heart fluttered when I grabbed her wrist and turned my head to face her was priceless to me that I couldn't even get mad at her, instead we just hugged it out and let it be a thing of the past.

Now back to the impending spar, I can't use any stone lest I really wanted to destroy this ring and then be forced to repair it. There is no water or plants nearby, and fire would be too dangerous to use in this mostly wooden arena, and there isn't even any fire around anyway. So the only element I have access to right now, would be air.

This is also a good time for me to practice my dodging. Qrow has been secretly giving me extra training for a reason he won't tell me, but the training has helped me enormously with dodging and reacting. He said that I am just like my father in that regard, able to pick things up and master techniques quickly.

"It was just the truth." I say with a shrug. "But I agree with you, it has been far too long since I was able to test out my abilities."

"Are you two done bonding yet?" Taiyang interrupts just as I thought Cardin was going to retort with something unintelligent. "Good, you two will fight until one is unable to anymore or their aura is in the red. Kai, in your case if you're aura gets too low, I'll stop the fight. Begin!" Taiyang shouted and jumped out of the ring.

I immediately enter Focus mode, and can sense the jump in Cardin's body as he lifts something heavy shoulder level. I plan to keep moving and not get hit by whatever he has.

I sense his heavy, loud footsteps as he charges toward me, roaring with a comically high pitched voice and I predict a horizontal attack coming from the left.

I crouch down and to the left, I feel the metal of his weapon go through my hair, but do nothing to damage my body, and leaving himself wide open to a counter. I do so by palming the side of his hip and blasting a small puff of air into him, forcing him to twirl on one foot for a few seconds before barely catching himself before he got rung out.

The laughs in the classroom are directed at him this time, and I can feel Cardin's heart beat get faster.

"Tch, I'll get you for that!" Cardin charged my way again, I feel the same footsteps and roar as before.

 _Really…? Is this it?_ I mentally ask as I redirect his strikes with air and even slip through his own legs once or twice. My small yet powerful frame is flexible enough to perform such maneuvers. I haven't been hit once, so I can make the assumption that my aura is still very much full, or as Taiyang would say it, _in the green_. Whatever that color is, it must be pretty.

I actually surprise myself a bit with how I am moving, being able to sense his movements properly. The smell of his sweat, the sound of his heavy raspy breathing and heavy armour clanging against itself as he moves around. Honestly, this matchup is terrible for him, anyone who can sense like father and myself would be able to toy around with this guy, and I am holding back since I can only use a quarter of my semblance.

As the spar drags on, I start to overhear some comments made about what is going on so far.

"Wow, I wonder how long it took for Kai to learn to fight like this."

"That's a cool semblance, it's like he can control the air."

"I bet the kid can still see, there's no way he can move like that and _not_ be able to see."

"Go Kaizy!" That one was definitely Orchid.

" _HAHAHAHAHA_." I don't know who that was but for some reason I am glad I don't.

The comments mean next to nothing to me, except for the cheers coming from Yang and my partner. But I can sense that the little quips they are all making are getting to Cardin.

"Stay still you damn monkey!" He screamed yet again as he slammed what I know know is a large blunt weapon into the ground.

 _He is strong._ I sensed the ground crack and even shift slightly as his mace connected with the ground. Luckily I am able to dodge his attacks, but these rude derogatory nicknames are just getting out of hand at this point.

"My name is Kai." I say as I cross my arms. He is too tired at this point to even lift his mace properly and we both know that.

"I don't care what your name is," Cardin growled. "All I am thinking about right now is slamming this mace into your face, and then we'll talk about who is the inferior one."

"I mean… at this point I think everyone knows that the inferior one is you."

 _I should have thought that through before I said it…_

The class vibrates into laughter, and I instantly realize that what I had just said was probably not the right thing to say given this guys evidently very short temper fuse. I can sense him tense up either out of embarrassment or even more anger. I can only imagine how this guy must feel right now. From the short time I have known him I can gather that he must one of those guys who needs people to tell him that he is good at something to actually feel like they are good at something, hence his little posse that I always sense the presence of around him.

"Y-you…" I hear him say through what must be gritted teeth. "How are you so good at this? You can't even see right?"

 _Oh, I thought he was going to say something else entirely._

"I've trained pretty much every single day ever since I was five years old. In time, I learned how to use my body to see rather then my eyes, and you my friend, are heavy." I explain simply, you can only be jabbed in the gut with your own sword enough times before you start to learn. Also, the heavier you are, the easier it is for me to sense you, unless you're an ant traveling on the ground then it starts to get difficult, this is why fast opponents like Ruby and trained huntsman are my biggest weakness. But most aren't _that_ fast. Really freakin fast yeah, but the training I got from my father helped out with that.

"What is your aura at? I haven't hit you _too_ much so it should still be pretty high."

"Tch, as if I'd tell you."

"Mr Winchesters aura is in the yellow." Taiyang said with a sigh, ignoring the indignant protest that came from the heavy teen. "But clearly I can see the winner of this bout, and you two have talked more than you fought. Kai Matsuoka is the winner."

 _What!?_

"What!?" Cardin pretty much summed up my thoughts on that declaration. "No, I can still fight!"

"I'm sick of seeing a blind kid dance around you Winchester." Qrow spoke up sternly. No one ever dared to talk back to him. I can sense the sorrow building up in Cardin, and I feel bad for being the one who inadvertently caused this. Even if the guy deserved it.

"Pick yourself up, and stick around for some extra training sessions." Qrow basically gave him detention without actually saying the words. But everyone knew what he meant by that. It's strange, he has been training me back at the house nearly every day now, even Tai has backed off a bit. I make a mental note to ask him about that later, if I don't forget of course.

"... This isn't over." Cardin whispered to me as he walked past.

"I guess it's not…" As Yang would say, I have just made my first enemy, but I have intentions that I hope would steer him toward a more friendly acquaintance in the future at least.

"Kai, since you're still at about ninety eight percent." I lost the two percent due to using my semblance. I nod at his words in his direction to give him the confirmation that I am okay to go again, not that he needed it of course, he probably would have done it anyway even if I was tired. "You're going to go another round, with…" Taiyang ponders his choices for a moment, "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" That was Shea's voice, I am actually very curious to see how she fights.

"Great! Get down here Stripes." Shea really hates that nickname, but after having to drag herself up from the ground multiple times after trying to _convince_ Taiyang to stop calling her that, she finally gave up on it.

"Mmm." But it doesn't mean that she is completely content about it.

I can sense her light feet step onto the stage, and make her way to the center across from me. I've never actually heard her weapon, but judging from the fact that she is a Tiger Faunus I can make the assumption that she could have some pretty sharp claws that I should watch out for.

"Alright, same rules as before, fight until surrender or when someone's aura gets in the red." Taiyang repeats the same words as before. "Begin!"

Right away I can sense Shea dash toward me, her feet barely touching the ground and the next thing I know I am on the defense, forced to use the bracer on my left wrist to block whatever I can, but some of the attacks that come from both her claws _and_ something sharp hit home. In a matter of seconds I am already pushing my senses to the maximum.

With a small grunt, I parry her clawed hand and strike her in the chest with my palm, while also blasting air to further increase the impact of the attack. I can sense her stop herself by stabbing her weapon into the stage, while also clawing through the ground to give herself more friction. Then as soon as she stopped, she starts dashing toward me at incredible speeds, this time zig zagging in an attempt to disorient my senses.

But after training with Ruby for a good amount of time now, I can adapt and act accordingly.

I blast hair out of one of my feet, and use the momentum to twirl myself around and crouch as soon as she gets within striking distance. Her weapon, which I now know has a jagged edge like sawteeth, still catches my on the ear, my aura being the only thing that stopped it from cutting it clean off. I grit my teeth from the pain and swiper her legs out from under her, but I feel her hands on the ground before she pushed herself into the air.

I predict that she is going to throw her weapon, and luckily I was correct. I jump back just as I sense the blade stab itself into the ground. The vibrations that climbs through the weapon tell me that it is a short one handed staff. An interesting choice of a weapon, but I have no time to think about it at the moment. Just as fast as the blade was imbedded into the ground, it is yanked out and I hear the whistle of the blade flying through the air, getting louder and higher pitched as it grows near.

I fall back clumsily just in time to avoid the thrown weapon, and I raise my bracer just in time to deflect the follow-up attack. But I mispredict the path she took, instead of coming from above like I expected, she came from below, and I felt her clawed fingers swipe up into my chin, sending me up into the air and truly makes me blind for a moment.

Time travels slow for me as I hear the gasps come from the crowd, and the satisfied hum Shea makes as I fall toward the ground.

 _Not yet!_

I blast hair from my hands just before I hit the ground, and fire myself straight toward where I _think_ she should be standing. I can hear Shea gasp as I tackle her to the ground and we wrestle with each other for a few moments. This is one of the most intense fights I have taken part of for a long while. She kicks me in the stomach and away from her, but as I skid back I punch a small blast of air back at her as a counter attack.

I kick off one leg and shoot air out of that foot, and I sense Shea tense herself up I assume she is getting ready to block.

* * *

 **Neutral POV**

"Wow, those two are really going at it." Headmaster Albedo says as he watches through the window into the combat class. Where Kai and Shea are fighting intensely in a very even manner, even he can't tell who would be the winner of this fight. "Though, I wonder how this would if Young Matsuoka had access to all of his elements."

Albedo scratches his mustache and ponders all the possibilities on how this boy can grow into quite the powerful huntsman. In his case, inheriting _both_ of your parents semblances is incredibly rare, and one can only wonder how he wasn't accepted into any of Vacuo's training schools.

As the fight begins to reach its conclusion, with both Kai's and Shea's aura being in the orange, the headmasters of signal scroll begins to ring. He digs into his pocket, finds it through all of the empty packs of his favorite gum, and holds it out in front of his eyes.

 _-Headmaster Ozpin-_

"Ah, about time you called." Albedo said as he answered the phone. "You'll never believe what I found!"

"...?"

"What? How did you find out?"

"..."

"Ah of course, the dusty old bird. Well, what do you think then?"

"...!"

"Haha, as do I old friend, as do I. When will you be coming down?"

"..."

"I shall make preparations for your arrival, goodbye for now." Albedo hangs up the scroll, and reaverts his eyes back to the screen. "Ah, it seems the end of this fight is near."

* * *

Both Kai and Shea are on their last reserves, both of their auras are in the dark orange, both one hit away from going into the red and losing the fight.

"Ha… ha… you're really good." Kai compliments with a competitive smile.

"Yeah… You to." Shea said as she gripped her spear with both hands for the first time.

The crowd has gone dead silent, they have been cheering for both parties for a large person of the spar, even Cardin pitched in a bit from time to time. Despite the fact that both of the combatants are Faunus, which is surprising the teachers even.

Ruby has screamed so much that she lost her voice, but claps excitedly every time Kai manages to land a hit and get the advantage momentarily.

"You're still holding back." Shea accuses. Much to the surprise of Kai. "I know that air isn't your only ability right? I heard that you fought Grimm using rocks, water and even fire. Why… are you holding back?" She growled, getting angry as time goes on.

"W-wait, it's not what you think-" Kai cuts himself off as he feels Shea kick off the ground so hard that it breaks the stage apart where she once stood, a battle cry roaring from her mouth as she closes the distance.

Kai feels something he hasn't felt before, he senses the way Shea's body is shaped, and sense her weapon cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Kai leans back, and dodges the attack almost expertly. Much to the surprise of his teachers, and peers.

Shea widens her eyes as she finds herself defenseless to a counter attack, and Kai's aura empowered fist drives itself into her gut, and throws her away off the stage.

 _Yes! I won!_ Kai thought to himself as he sense Shea land on the outside of the ring.

"Double knockout! Both contestants are out of aura!"

 _WHAT!?_

"WHAT!?" Yang, Ruby, Orchid, and a few others from the class all echoe Kai's thoughts.

"In a tournament setting, this would be a draw." Tai said as he points toward the overhead screen, showing both Kai's and Shea's aura both being in the red at the exact same percentage. "This wasn't a real fight, this was a spar. The only reason you should be fighting to another hunter until their aura hits zero is if you are aiming to kill them, which I am sure neither of these two wanted to do." Tai explained sternly.

No one dared to argue this. Kai accepted it, reluctantly, but accepted it. He didn't sense the killing intent within his sparring partner, and he knows he wasn't fighting to kill.

"Tch," Shea mutters a curse under her breath as she pushes herself up while holding her hip to lessen the pain in her side.

"Stripes," Tai gets the Tiger Faunus' attention. "You did fantastic, you took advantage of your opponents weakness, and you almost won. You surprised me today." Tai said with a thumbs up and a warm smile.

Shea flushes at the praise, ignoring her dreaded nickname for once and tries to hide the fact that she was please with the praise despite the loss she knows she would have taken.

"Kai," Tai turns to his pupil. "Your adaptability continues to surprise me, you fought at an disadvantage, and a handicap-"

"What? Handicap?" Most of the class room think to themselves on that crazy statement.

"-that limited your semblance, but I suggest that you return to using a weapon. Your semblance is a great weapon in within itself, but if you find yourself out of aura, then you'll be left with just that bracer as your only means of defending yourself."

"Hm." Kai actually planned to return to his sword 'Silver Ebony', which was a sword made out of a very rare black material that shined silver when sunlight hit it. Malikai insisted that he bought the sword from a friend, but at this point he didn't know that Kai could sense lies. But he never brought it up since it seemed that his father really wanted to keep the origins of the blade secret. But now that he has been without it for so long… he misses it. "I already have one in mind, in addition to what we have to build here."

"Good, other than that, great job." Tai praised with a small smile. "Anything to add Qrow?"

"Meh, work on your footwork." Qrow groaned as he looked up from whatever he was looking at in his scroll.

"Thank you for your input." Tai's voice was thick with sarcasm. Qrow's only participation in the class was going one on one with some of the students, insulting while giving them advice at the same time, that sat in a chair just outside the stage and played with his scroll.

It's a wonder how he managed to keep this job for as long as he said he has.

"You all know the drill, go eat and then come back, by then we'll have the room set up for the quiz. Kai, Qrow will take you to a seperate room to give you a vocal test." Tai quickly added after glancing toward the blind boy. "Dismissed for now."

* * *

"Damn Kai, I never knew you could fight like that, makes me think you were holding out on me." Yang said as she stuffed her face full of mashed potatoes. One of her favorite side dishes.

"I got better." Kai simply states as he finds the plate full of food with his spoon. Orchid helps him eat sometimes, and by help she means feeding him herself while talking in a soothing _disturbing_ voice. But today she is a bit calm. You can never predict what she is going to do next because of her dozen personalities she has stuck inside that head of hers.

"Yeah? Well maybe I need to see some proof."

"I think you just did, I just had a draw earlier with a very skilled opponent who I am sure would give you a run for your money."

"Kai, you won that fight, everyone thinks so."

"Not officially." Kai raised his voice a bit, an uncharacteristic bursts of temper that no one is really used to. "Sorry." He quickly adds after he realizes his own outburst.

"Is something wrong?" Cyan asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Nothing just… I have a bad feeling about something, I can't quite place my finger on it though." Kai has been feeling off lately, for the past couple of days in fact. He doesn't know what is wrong, but he really needs to find out. He is going to ask Qrow or Tai to take him to the CCT tower in Beacon to make a call to his parents, it has been far too long since he has spoken to them. Even if it had only been barely a month so far.

Two arms wrapping around him a pulling him into a hug is what breaks him out of his stupor. The smell of his partners strawberry scent fills his nostrils to let him know exactly who it is.

"Hugs are nice." Kai doesn't even know what Orchid this could be, but accepts the hug easily. He has gotten used to surprise hugs thanks to him living in the same house as Ruby.

"Heh," Kai chuckles as he leans into the hug. "Thanks partner."

"Of course!" Excited Orchid exclaims in excitement. "Anything for my partner… _anything._ " Flirty Orchid speaks up for a moment but is quickly replaced by Shy Orchid.

"Ah! S-sorry Kai, I didn't mean to be so spontaneous." She said as she returned her arms to herself.

"Orchid, there's nothing to be sorry about." Kai kindly said with a smile.

"Aww~" Yang cooes.

"Yang, please stop." Cyan pleads.

"No! It's fun when she does this." Brick covers Cyans mouth while Rick pins his arms to his sides.

"Let it happen." Rick whispered into Cyans ear as he began slowly pulling him away from his own partner. "We'll take care of you big brother."

"Mmph!" Cyan struggles to release himself. "MMPH!"

Yang just smiled and waved as her partner was taken against her will, a little payback for all of his mean quips when all she did was try to be nice to him. She only punched through several packs of Grimm while dragging her partner along by the ankle for a few hours, why can't he just take a joke?

"Haha, those three crack me up." Yang stifles a laugh.

"I honestly forgot those two were there." Kai admits with a shameful chuckle.

"Dude they sit next to us all the time," Yang pointed out. "You really must be out of it, and I know exactly how to cheer you up! Ruby!" Yang cupped her hands and shouted to the cafeteria, making some heads turn to see what the commotion is about, and then understand when a red blur dashes through the cafeteria and into the waiting arms of her elder sister.

"Hi Yang! I was looking for you!"

"Hey lil' sis, Kai isn't feeling too good." Yang said with fake sadness that made Kai raise an eyebrow, even Orchid snorted a bit. "Help cheer him up?"

She needn't ask twice, for Ruby has hopped over to the other side of the table and snuggled up into Kai's shoulder.

"Ruby this isn't necessary." Kai said as he patted her head. Even as Orchid 'Awed' adorably.

"But there's so many people… and they're all looking at me." Ruby whined as she hid herself in Kai's sleeveless shirt.

"How can you go from being so excited to so shy?" Kai laughed out of amusement. He felt something warm from behind his eyes, but passed it off as a blush that he has become accustomed to because of Yang's teasing and Orchids… spontaneousness. That is one way to put it.

"You wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing." Kai's multi- personality partner defended the young silver eyed girl. "Just let it go."

"I guess…" Orchid is doing that thing again where Kai is forced to just agree with her to prevent any incidents.

"Right! Study time." Bubbly Orchid said as she pulled out a fairly large book and slammed it on the table, crushing what was left of her lunch.

"What was that?" Kai wished he didn't ask.

"Material… now what are the names of all the huntsman academies?" Nerdy Flamingo said as she put on glasses that came out of nowhere. If only Kai could react to that, Yang just laughed and just watched the show go on.

"Beacon, Atlas, Shade… Heaven?"

"HAVEN!" Angry/Nerdy Orchid slapped his hand as punishment. "Now say it after me… H-A-V-E-N."

"Orchid I get it, it's Ha-"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE FLAMINGO!"

"H-A-V-E-N." Kai repeated out of fear, he doesn't want to deal with any of that right now, and ignored Yang's teases.

"Yeah Kai, don't question the Flamingo."

"I hate you both."

"Nah you love us."

"Regrettably."

"Is that a proposal!?" Yandere Orchid shouted as she gripped Kai's hand and held it up to her chest.

"Next question!" Kai dodges the question.

"Darn. What is the color of the Forest of Forever Fall?" Nerdy Orchid returned after saying that first word.

"I don't-"

" _Red."_ Ruby whispered in his ear.

"Red." Kai echoed before whispered a thank you to his fellow silver eyed warrior.

"Great job! Now, I think we have time for one more." Orchid flipped a few dozen pages, before flipping back and somehow getting on the same exact page and then fooled herself into thinking it was a different one. "Ah! Who are the current Headmasters of the huntsman academies?"

 _Oh, this should be an easy one._ "Uh, Beacon has Headmaster Ozpin, Haven has Headmaster Leonardo, Shade has Headmaster… skipping that one for now."

"Flamingo finds this acceptable."

"Atlas has Headmaster General Ironwood, and Shade has… Headmaster… Uh…" _I've massively overestimated my intelligence for this question._

"'Uh', is not a name Mr Matsuoka." Nerdy Orchid pointed out in her teaching voice.

"I know Im just thinking." Kai crossed his arms, even as Ruby whined slightly at the loss of the shared body heat. "Headmaster Rivers?"

"Correct!" Bubbly Orchid exclaims, holding Kai's hand up and high fiving that hand.

"Yes!" Kai whispered loudly.

"Those are all the harder topics, besides the continents, you should be able to get that one though. Sadly Miss Flamingo has run out of time for this teaching session, you may tip as desired."

"What would I even tip you with-"

"A kiss?" Flirty Orchid suggested, even puckering up her lips.

"I think a firm handshake would suffice." Kai denied respectfully, it's not how he wants to give his first kiss anyway. "But who knows~ Maybe in the future." He teases, surprising Yang and Ruby and even every Orchid personality.

"I'm proud of you." Yang swells up with pride.

"Ubajewha?" Ruby does that thing where she makes up words.

Orchid gasps loudly, and her whole face turns red as her mind races with a dozen different responses.

"There's a chance!" A mix of Bubbly and Flirty Orchid exclaims finally. "W-wait, Im not ready for this kind of commitment!" Shy Orchid stammers. "I am flattered by your compliment." Nerdy Orchid said next.

"Orchid." Kai called out to her as he slapped a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going into another argument with herself.

"Ah… that's better." Orchid sighed in relief. "Thanks Kaizy!" She hugs her partner with one arm.

"Of course." Kai nodded and smiled.

"You!" A certain Tiger Faunus said as she slammed her hands on the table where Cyan once sat. "I knew you were holding back! Why!?"

"Shea?" Kai said bewildered at the sudden appearance of his earlier sparring partner.

"Don't _Shea_ me." She seethed. "Why did you hold back? I know you did." She accuses, and itis rather justified if you knew the full extent of Kai's abilities.

"Woah, listen Stripes." Yang places a hand on her forearm, her eyes red. "Lets not do anything we might regret."

"Tch, as if I came here for something as petty as that." Shea swatted her hand off of her arm. "I want answers. That's what I came here for."

"I wasn't in a good enough environment to use any more of my abilities. It's not like I wanted to hold back nor did I intend to." Kai quickly added as he sensed her tense up. "You pushed me hard, I look forward to sparring with you again." He compliments.

"Psh." Shea plops down on the seat, much more calm then she was before. "You two I guess, despite the bullshit rules of this place. You won that fight, but I intend to even the score one day, so watch yourself." Kai doesn't know if that is a threat or a challenge, but accepts it either way.

"I'll take you up on that challenge one of these days." Kai said with a competitive smile.

Shea stared into where his eyes would be with her own deep orange orbs, she smirks and shows a single elongated sharp cat-like tooth. Already relishing in the challenge.

In all honesty, Shea was also holding back. She didn't use her semblance one. She actually wondered why neither of the teachers questioned her about it. Her semblance is one of a kind, it enhances her Tiger features, such as her claws, some teeth, and agility. Technically, it is always active, but she can enhance it herself to make her body more powerful and agile. While also making her have to fight on all fours, she needs more practice on it so she can better control herself in such a form. But she already knows who is going to be her guinea pig when she masters it.

"I know you will, if you don't, then I'll hold it over your head for years to come."

Looks like Kai has found himself an interesting rival.

But then an interesting question comes to mind. Shea must have a partner right?

"Say, since we're on the topic, maybe we can have a two on two one of these days. My partner and I against you and your partner. Sound fun?" Orchid surprisingly was the one to suggest this.

"Who is your partner anyway?" Kai asked afterwards.

"Hell yeah I'm down for a two on two, as for my partner…" Shea took a second to remember her name.

"I think her name was Emerald."

* * *

 **AN- Oh boy, what a way to end a chapter! I was going to write more, but this will be continued right after this line was said, and you guys get to see how Kai will take quiz and tests since he can't write.**

 **Things are getting Spicy! I am thinking about the looks on your faces after that last line. And to be 100% honest? I literally JUST came up with that on the spot and was like, "You know what? Fuck yes."**

 **So as you can see, things are going to be different from the main cannon. Though not** _ **too**_ **different. The same events are probably going to still happen with some distinct differences.**

 **Also, Malikai is NOT dead. Just pointing that out.**

 **And now for another short!**

* * *

"Summer, why does _your_ partner want to train with me instead of her own team?" Malikai asked as he pulled on his combat shoes and tied his blindfold.

"Because Matsu," Summer ruffles his hair after calling him by the nickname she gave him a few weeks after they met. "Can't you tell? I know your not blind."

Malikai sighs and shakes his head, knowing exactly what she means.

"Yeah, I get it, Im strong enough to fight her evenly, and that is attractive to her. By the way the headband is totally see through." He added as he walked past his best friend who once again pulled him out of his own room to get ready for another sparring match.

"What!? Then why do you wear it?" Summer pouts after realizing she was being fooled this whole time.

"Eh, fashion choice I guess." Malikai shrugged.

* * *

"There you are." Qrow slurred, still recovering from a hangover from the night out with his very reluctant partner. "My sister doesn't like those who make her wait you know. Watch out drinking buddy number two."

"I'm sure I will be fine." Malikai waved off with little concern for his own safety. "If _someone_ didn't stop to talk to some random blonde girl then I wouldn't have been late."

"Hey! Don't talk about my new friend Glynda like that!" Summer whined.

"Anyway, where is your sister?"

"I am getting increasingly worried what you two do together other then training, but at the same time I realize I just don't give a shit." Qrow shrugged, and received a slap on the arm from Summer because of the curse. "She is in the same spot as always." Qrow pointed to a secluded training area.

Raven was like that, willing to show off her strength yet for some reason not wanting anyone to see those two training together. Though their training would often cause the building to shake, even when they were outside. Things got really intense when those two fought.

Malikai huffed and prepared himself. "Alright, if she kills me this time tell my partner he owes me a drink."

"Remember to wear protection!" Qrow shouted just as he got out of earshot.

"Im wearing my bracer." Malikai, as his future son would, completely misses the innuendo.

* * *

"They still think we're training together don't they?" The red eyed girl that looks more like a woman then even some of the female teachers purrs as she pulls him into a bed room and wraps his arms around her waist. "It's not polite to make me wait like that." She hissed threateningly as she pushed him away.

"Summer," Is all Malikai has to say as an explanation.

"Tch, of course it is her fault." Raven hissed lightly.

"Eh, she's pretty much my best friend, so I have a duty to defend her and say you're right."

"Haha," Raven laughed, "You always know what to say~" Raven pushes him down on the bed and straddles him.

 _One hour later..._

"We've been doing this for a couple months now Ray," Malikai said to the woman in his arms. "Do I have to ask the dreaded question or do you?"

"We're a secret, I've told you that plenty of times."

"Poor Tai, he has no idea you're already taken."

"Psh, as if I'd ever fall for him…" Raven leans up and kisses her lover, who is still wearing his blindfold by the way.

"I KNEW IT!" Summer screeched as she bursts through the door, and immediately scrunches her nose up and backs away, but still points and accusing finger at her two besties in bed together. "Aha! Caught red faced!"

"SUMMER!" Raven got dressed faster than anyone has ever seen before, and the chase lasted for hours…

* * *

 **So… that was a thing. In case you are wondering, these shorts are in fact Cannon to the fic unless I specifically state that it is not. So yes, Malikai and Raven** _ **were**_ **together in the past, but obviously, it didn't end up working out since Yang is still around. Then of course there is Kai.**

 **I've decided to put these little shorts at the end of each chapter with whatever crazy idea I manage to come up with. I don't really know what exactly Summer is like, so if she is OOC to you, then so be it.**

 **So yeah, that basically confirms that one line in the beginning of the chapter. More shorts showing the past of STRQ and Malikai will come in the future, and of course, I decided to throw Glynda in there because why not.**

* * *

 **I have a request to ask of you all! I am not patient enough to draw a full picture myself. So, to any of you talented artists or just someone who wants to give it a go, I would like for any of you to draw some cover art for this story, of Kai of course.**

 **If you want to give it a go, PM me and I'll send you a description of Kai.**

 **Of course, he will be wearing that blindfold still. Just in case any of you are wondering.**

 **Thank you all in advance!**

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! If you have any ideas, please do share.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- I've made a mistake! Shea, was supposed to be spelled Shae, so it could be pronounced like this: Sh-ay. Someone pointed this out to me last chapter, and I mixed up the names of one of my other characters whose name is Rhea, so I subconsciously get writing Shea. I would try and go fix it but there are just too many times where I wrote her name to be able to fix it properly. I take responsibility for this error, and I am sorry. For now on, whenever I type "Shea" Just know that I mean "Shae", I'll try to get my brain to remember this.**

* * *

 **Now let's thank our reviewers shall we? Or I will at least, I think a lot of you just skip this part.**

 **Haro654- A surprising amount of people actually voted for Weiss, which honestly surprised me, I am planning on what to do with her in case I decide to have her as Kai's girlfriend. Thanks for the review!**

 **Astra- I like how you did the same thing I would do, "Oh there's another blind OC story, hmmm. Nah Im not about to look through 24.7k stories to see if I can find one." I don't know if you can tell yet, but I decided against having thirty reoccurring OC's, I might have two more come in, but other then that. I think I am good so far. You have no idea how hard it is to have that many personalities in your head. Maybe that is why it is so easy for me to write Orchid… Moving on. To me, I don't think silver eyed warriors were meant for JUST the Grimm, they have to have at least some other effect that comes with the eyes instead of being really good at staring at monsters to death. You're right when you say I don't know what would happen to the body if the blood started moving on its own, but at the same time, I don't care, you dont care, and I doubt anyone else cares. It's really cool, and I like Avatar. That episode was one of my favorites. Cinder came to save the bad guys, poor Malikai and his back. Raven came to save the day! She will have a larger role in this fic instead of just being Yangs estranged mom. The extra is not a full explanation, as you said later on, it is one of the reasons, but not even close to the full reason, we all know that Raven is not one for love. More will be explained, and more reasons will be shown in both the story and the extras. Adding Orchids mom to the poll? Nah, she would be better off in a non-canon extra. Thanks for the idea. It is your fault for what is coming. Stop it. Next, Cardin Winchester, our resident racist who was pretty much forgotten about in RWBY itself. I have plans for him, just you see. No comment on the Qrow training Kai thing, I will neither confirm nor deny that. I made a mistake with her name… whoops. Yeah but this bracer is special in a way that I will explain further in the story. Unfortunately, I sort of made up her weapon from scratch, so I do not know if there is a specific name for it, maybe think of a halberd meant for one hand, and then add the other details to it and voila. Headmaster Albedo is an interesting fellow, you will question a lot of his habits. Maybe Orchid put those there herself… maybe the Flamingo goddess is real… maybe… she is watching you right now as you read this message… run. Jokes aside, I love Orchid. Headmaster Rivers is just a reference to my other stories, I might make it into something more in the future. But nothing is guaranteed. I thought you wrote bloody swan for a second and now I can't stop giggling to myself. I thought people would have been a little more shocked or surprised to see Emeralds name at the end of the chapter, AND she is Shae's partner. Matsu will be addressed in the future, no worries there. Thanks for the review!**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku- Yes, very cool.**

* * *

 **Now lets see what the Poll is at now…**

 **Yang (Aw Yeah!) - 10**

 **Ruby (No! I gotta beat my sister at something!) - 10**

 **Weiss (This has certainly been an interesting development…) - 6**

 **Blake (I went up one vote… Yay.) - 2**

 **Pyrrha (Thank you for the upvote!*Cries internally*) - 2**

 **Orchid Rosa (If I don't get at least 5 votes by the time another chapter is posted… Something** _ **great**_ **will happen… Please vote for us- I mean me!) - 2**

 **Neo (...?) - 1**

 **I don't even know how Neo got there, someone just asked me in a PM to add her in the poll and well… there we go. Yang and Ruby are tied for the lead, and the underdog Weiss is making a comeback. While Blake, Pyrrha, and Orchid are all tied for second to last. Neo is just kind of there now, I have no idea what to do with her if she wins but I can think of something Im sure. A blind person and a mute person falling in love would certainly be an interesting story, especially if it was Kai and Neo. it'll be hard as all fuck but doable. I'm sorry but I am not adding any more girls to the Poll, this is it now. So choose wisely.**

 **Kai: Uh… what's going on here? Why are all these girls here? And why is one of them touching me?**

 **Yandere Orchid: Just let it happen my love… Hee Hee Hee.**

 **Kai: Now there's two of them!?**

 **Yang: Nice ass you got there.**

 **Don't look at me like that Im bored, lets get right into the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 9- Volume 0, Episode 7

New Friends, and Old Allies

"I think her name was Emerald." Shae said as she tapped a finger on her chin. "Yeah, definitely Emerald."

"That's a nice name," Kai said with a smile. "Where is she?"

"Eh, probably hanging out with her boyfriend that she totally doesn't have." Shae chuckled. "Should be around here somewhere though… Hey Emerald!" Shae sudden;y screams her name to the whole cafeteria.

Emerald, on the other side of the room at a table occupied by only one other person. Bangs her head on the table as her annoying partner calls out her name.

"Get over here!" Shae waved her over after spotting the unusual but unmistakable mint colored hair that matched her namesake. "Come meet my friends."

Yang stifles a chuckle as the green haired girl reluctantly gets up from her seat and strolls over to their table. A gray haired teen quickly following suit, not even bothering to hide his amusement of the situation his maybe-girlfriend in. His laughs can be heard throughout the whole cafeteria.

"Yes… Shae?" Kai sensed that she forced out every bit of politeness she thought she was hiding.

"Done hanging out with your boyfriend?" Shae teases as she grins her usual sharp toothy grin.

"For the last time Shae, he is not my boyfriend." Emerald gagged at the mere thought.

"C'mon Em, you're gonna hurt my feelings." Mercury sarcastically said as he dramatically placed a hand on his chest. "Such cruelty."

"No, I would rather slice your throat open as you sleep." The scary thing is, Kai could tell that was the truth.

"So this is your partner?" The blind huntsman in training asked. Looking in the dark skinned girls direction.

"The one and only." Shae confirmed. Then looked to her partner with a questioning look. "What did you think of my fight earlier?"

"Heh, yeah Em, what did you think of their fight?" Mercury echoed as he took a seat, leaving a space between himself and the Tiger Faunus just for Emerald, because he is a good friend like that.

Emerald growls lightly at being put on the spot, only Kai was able to notice and he took a note of it. She reluctantly takes the open space next to her partner.

"It was awesome right!?" Bubbly Orchid suddenly slapped her hands on her shoulders, no one questions how she seemingly teleports behind the green haired girl. "I mean, they were all like swoosh, and then bang! Then Kai went _oogh,_ then Shae went _AGH_ , then she fell out of the ring, and for some reason it was considered a draw." Orchid then place a hand on her chin, and thought to herself. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense."

"The fight was... fun to watch." Emerald said as she pushed the hyperactive girl away from her. Kai sensed her lie right away, but kept quiet about because he figured accusing someone of lying wouldn't be much of a first impression, he passed it off as her just not being very social and not holding a high opinion of the thought of having friends, he could understand in a way. He also noted that it would not be a good idea to touch her, she was clearly not a touchy person judging by how she shoved his partner away. "But it was clear who won in the end." At least that wasn't a lie. Kai nodded and smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"Tch, rub it in some more why don't ya?" Shae's teasing smile faded away right after that.

"So, Im Yang!" Yang suddenly greeted, tired of being left in the dark. "Glad you two came over here because this is now going to be where you sit for the next three years!" Yang said as she presented the mostly empty table. For some reason the only ones who ever sat at that rather large table was herself, Kai, Ruby occasionally, Orchid, Cyan, then Rick and Brick. More people wouldn't hurt, it would make her feel a little less in the spotlight as well. She gets enough looks from the lustful hormonal boys that think they can get to touch her just because they are nice to her. After knocking one of them out the other boys seem to have caught the hint, but that doesn't stop them from looking from time to time thinking that she wouldn't notice. Really the only boy's that Yang is more or less okay with is her partner, as rude as he may be sometimes. The Violet twins, who are in their own way fun to be around by just listening to their banter. Then of course there is Kai, who is still her favorite at this point in time. Hell, she'd dare to even say that if they didn't live in the same house together he may still have become her favorite. He was the one who confirmed for her that even a blind person could tell that she was beautiful, and even then he wasn't like any other boy so far, he was more mature, more _special_ in his own right. And that, she liked.

"Uh, where'd Ruby go?" Kai asked out loud as he sensed the featherweight girl suddenly disappear, and by disappear he means dashed out of the room faster then he could keep up with even with his seismic sensing. But sadly, his voice fell upon deaf ears.

"That's… great." Emerald said. Another lie, Kai could tell. This girl really didn't like being around people.

"By the sounds of your voice I can tell that you don't like being around people much, do you?" Kai thought out loud, but didn't regret pointing that out in the slightest, he has gotten tired of her lies. Liars were never really people he ended up liking.

Emerald froze and her red eyes widened as the blind boy caught one of her slips ups.

Luckily, Mercury came to her rescue. "Yeah, she didn't really talk to many people before she met me. Sorry about that."

 _Well, he's not lying, but I can't tell if that is the full truth with all these people around._ Kai thought to himself as he put on a friendly smile.

"Oh, i'm sorry about that." Kai quickly apologized, to which the gray haired teen nodded to, as well as Emerald. "Well, my name is Kai Matsuoka." Kai greets with a nod. "What's yours?"

If he could see, Emerald and Mercury both perked up just a bit after hearing his last name.

"Mercury Black," Mercury greeted back with a smirk. "So you're the Blind Huntsman kid everyone has been talking about?" Mercury asked, leaning into the table as he spoke.

Kai rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Y-yeah, that would be me. Didn't know I already made a name for myself."

"Oh, Kaizy." Sly Orchid spoke up. "You were only the number one trend on the news for the next few days after the entrance exam." Sly Orchid said slyly.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Kai did not plan that at all. He didn't plan to make any kind of name for himself, at least not so soon. So this sudden celebrity status has caught him off guard.

"Yeah man," Yang confirmed. "Lisa Lavender had a field day with you, pretty much all of Vale knows about you already."

"Why was _I_ the only one who didn't know I was famous?" Kai threw his hands in the air frustratedly. Well, that makes things interesting for sure. Honestly he is surprised that his half-faunus biology would have steered away a lot of people. He knew Cardin was like that, and his mother did warn him to be careful with strangers and to always hide his tail in his shorts like he is doing now. But he has been finding himself doing that less and less with around the people he is always around. He would have it out more if Orchid and Ruby wouldn't always keep trying to play with it.

"Maybe because you don't watch the news?" Smug Orchid suggested smugly.

"Orchid, how would I watch TV?" Kai asked rhetorically. Using the old blind excuse that got Orchid most of the time.

"Fair point, but you can still hear can't you?" Smug Orchid caught him there, threw his rhetorical question right back at him.

"W-well." Kai stammers as he tried to find some sort of comeback. "Okay fine, that one is my fault."

"The Flamingo wins this battle of wits." Nerdy Orchid said victoriously. "I look forward to our next bout." Competitive Orchid added with a wink and a finger gun fired his way.

"As do I." Kai said with a chuckle and a small bow of his head in her direction.

"Is that… normal?" Emerald asked, clearly a little freaked out by Orchids _spontaneous_ patterns of speech. That's putting it lightly of course.

"Oh yeah, she does it all the time." Yang answered right away. "You get used to it."

"I certainly have." Kai said, which earned him a light slap on the arm.

"I… see." Emerald is at a loss for words. This was not what she had expected when she was given the task of attending Signal along with her _very_ annoying partner.

"See? This is what you're missing out on Emerald." Shae said as she wrapped and arm around her shoulder, uncaring of Emerald's clear discomfort that she shows with her whole body. "I am making an executive decision, and hereby declare that you will know longer sit anywhere else but here with us."

Emerald never wanted to scream her head off more then she did now.

"You can bring your boyfriend with you to if you want."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

Kai could tell that is the truth, but couldn't bring himself to save her from the teasing. To his amusement so could the one who was being assumed to be the other girls significant other. Oh the amusements lunch time could bring. He could tell that there was plenty more to come in the future if the same group of people were around him all the time like this.

"As much as I'd like to sit here and listen to the banter, I have to go early to take a vocal version of the upcoming test later on." Kai said as he stood up.

"Ooo, ooo! Can I come!?" Excited Orchid exclaimed

"Orchid you were the one who told me I had to go by myself." Kai pointed out.

"Aw…" Flamingo is sad.

* * *

"I really like that little group you got us stuck with. Really, the mix very well with us." Mercury joked as he and his partner in literal crime walked the halls, they made the excuse of having to go to class for extra help. And by they it means Emerald. She just couldn't stand them anymore. That weird girl who kept making one-eighties in all directions, her feisty Tiger faunus of a partner. That blonde girl who is just plain annoying, and the worst of it all is her _actual_ partner. With his stupid quips and just stupid existence.

"Shut up, I hate you." Emerald growled at him.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Mercury faked sounding hurt just to annoy her even more.

"If you were my boyfriend I'd cut my own throat." Emerald snarled.

"Heh, well," Mercury leaned in just a bit. "Were you able to use your semblance on him?" Mercury asked very quietly, and in a much more serious tone.

Emerald did the same as she spoke, she shook her head side to side a couple times. "No, he didn't even react to them. Guess he really is blind." Emerald was honestly incredibly impressed by the blind boy. Not only was he able to find his own way to see, but he could fight extremely well too. If he wasn't _so_ nice and polite, she may have even be able to stand being around him more. But thing is, she could tell that he could get very serious if the situation called for it, if the way he was so focused in the sparring match was of any indication. She tried to use her semblance on him before that, to give him the illusion that Cardin was attacking him instead of simply walking by him. Then when he was up against her school partner, she tried to make him see her as a Grimm rather than as a person to make him fight to kill instead of incapacitate. The finally, she tried using it when she was right in front of him, to give him the illusion that she herself was attacking him, but she didn't even see a flinch out of him. Even if he was pretending there has to be some natural human reaction to a blade suddenly heading toward your eye. Yet, nothing. Her semblance even becomes more powerful and easier to use the closer she is to her target, which was why she was always able to get away with stealing in the past before she was picked up by a certain red clothed woman. If he becomes an immediate threat, her semblance would be useless, while he would always have access to at least part of his semblance if what she overheard was to be believed.

"Damn," Mercury sounded equally as impressed, only he actually showed it unlike his green haired moody partner.

"Well, how does it feel to be striving to be a huntsman?" He asked next, switching topics right away as he heard footsteps coming from around the corner, it was just a pair of other students who were skipping out on class.

"Guh, never thought I would have even attempted this." Emerald played along. The two were able to work together like that, after months of working with each other, and many assassination attempts from Emerald onto Mercury. They managed to get something down together when it came to finding topic to talk about on the spot of they had to.

"Yeah, me neither, the plans we had seemed to have changed drastically just because of that blind kid. Do you know why?" Mercury asked as they got out of ear shot from the other two kids.

"If I knew you would too, but if you didn't, and I did. I wouldn't tell you." Emerald said with a smirk.

"Tch, course you would. You're massively in love with me."

"Mercury, I swear to everything I hold dear - which isn't much - that I will be the one to end your life."

"Funny, that sounds similar to what my dad said to me, and he was a _much_ better fighter then you will ever be. "

"Shut up." Damn him, and his boastful remarks about committing patricide.

* * *

"Alright Kid, you ready?" Qrow asked as he leaned against the desk in front of Kai.

Kai nodded and got ready for the first question.

"There really is no way you could cheat, so I am going to skip out on the whole ' _Do this and you fail'_ talk." Qrow said as he threw the packet of papers with the rules on it away into the garbage can. "In fact, this test is so useless, and we have a much more pressing matter to discuss, you pass."

"Wait, what?" Kai is massively perplexed by this, he could sense with his feet that Qrow was being genuine right there too, which just added to his confusion. That's it? Is he really that special? No, that can't be, Qrow wouldn't care about something like that. The countless hours over the past month he had spent around the man said as much.

"We won't get the chance to talk much, I got to go visit some… family." Qrow said the word bitterly, but not reluctantly. "I'm leaving today, so this is the last chance we'll get before I go." He said as he sat backwards in the chair in front of Kai.

"Qrow what's going on? Is this allowed? I am going to miss you of course but-"

"Your parents were attacked Kai." Qrow cut him off with shocking news that makes Kai widen his eyes underneath his blindfold.

"W-what… do you mean attacked?" Kai's voice was barely comprehensible as he fears the worst almost immediately.

Qrow sighed and thought about how he could explain this. He figured he should be the one to do this. Since he has been the one who has been around Kai the most besides the girls. He has taken Kai under his wing, and has been training him alongside Ruby and occasionally Yang, while also bonding with him while they were on their own. In some way, it's like Qrow is also Kai's unrelated uncle, although he really wished Kai never actually saw him like that, because if he did it would make things weird if Yang or Ruby ever got the hots for Kai, and then there's the situation with his semblance…

He's never been good with kids, which is why he doesn't have any of his own, among many other reasons that he convinced himself. But he feels Kai would rather have it come from him rather then by some letter in braille saying that his parents were attacked and presumed dead. Qrow of course feared the worse himself when the news came to him from the Headmaster of Shade academy himself. Which had news of the attack, how Malikai's house was all but destroyed, and Malikai and his wife were both missing.

Qrow knows about his silver eyes, and like the late Summer Rose, he feared that he may have met the same fate. But Headmaster Rivers reassured him with something that came with a massive amount of surprise. Raven feathers were found in the treeline around the area the battle was presumed to be held, and considering the fact that there are no bodies. Well, put two and two together and it's not difficult to find out what may have happened. He plans to kill two birds with one stone, the first one being to find Malikai. The second one being having a nice ' _Friendly'_ talk with his sister about a very important missing person that just happened to be close to the location of the tribe.

"I think they're alive." Qrow stated his honest thought. "Your father is one of the strongest and most powerful huntsman I know, he would _not_ go down easily." He went for the reassuring choice, which seemed to have calmed Kai down just a bit. Which in turn made himself calm down a bit as well.

"That's good… what about my mother?" Kai just had to ask the one question Qrow didn't know the answer to.

Marrons body was nowhere to be found, nor was any sign of her fighting alongside her husband. But upon further investigation it was revealed that she might have escaped the fight before it was able to heat up. Given by the footsteps that showed a person running into the dead forest that surrounded the house they lived in. But is she alive? He doesn't know, Silver Ebony wasn't found in the wreckage of the house, so it was either stolen, used by Malikai before he disappeared, or Marron took it. Qrow doesn't want to give Kai any false hope, but he also doesn't want to crush his spirit. It's only been a few weeks in the first year of Signal for him. And he can't even lie to him either, the kids basically a walking lie detector. Damn him and that ability he has.

"I… am not going to lie to you kid, I have no idea where she is or how she is doing." Qrow was forced to be honest, the words were forced out and sounded regretful. He should have kept pushing for Malikai to stay around Vale, should have stuck around him more. Especially after what happened to Summer. He feels as if he is partly at fault for this " _very unfortunate situation"_ as Ozpin called it.

He could see the way Kai's fist clenched up, and wouldn't doubt that behind that blindfold he has red rims around his eyes. It pains him to see the kid he has become so fond of during their training. He doesn't deserve to feel this pain of not knowing what has happened. And he doesn't even know that this is only the beginning of the beginning. Being born with those eyes is both a blessing and a curse.

"Kai, listen to me." Qrow said in a soft voice, even standing up and walking to his side to kneel down and get to his level, even if the boy couldn't see it. Kai was the one who opened his eyes just a bit, he guessed he needed someone other than his nieces to tell him that he should get back into good terms with his old partner. Even said that he should get a better relationship with his sister. Which made the decision of going back to his own tribe just a bit easier. He feels that he owes the kid for that, and now he is offering a shoulder to cry on if need be. But Kai was never really an outgoing affectionate kid like that.

He gingerly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention, but to his surprise, Kai slapped his hand away angrily. His eyebrows arch angrily, and all signs of sadness transform into bitter anger.

"That's why they sent me away." Kai managed to figure out the ruth on his own, and while Qrow would usually deny it such as his first thought. It would be a futile effort and might damage his relationship with the kid. "They knew it they had targets on their backs… and they wanted to protect me, or at least one of them did." He was getting dangerously close to the truth.

"Kai… it's best that you don't know the full truth." Qrow said carefully.

"Best for me? Or best for them?"

"Both." Qrow sternly answered. "This is something that I wished you wouldn't have to deal with for years to come. But as luck would have it, things changed, things happened sooner than expected."

"What's going on Qrow!? Is my family being targeted?" Kai did what he was good at when he wanted to know something. A simple yes or no question would almost always give him a clear answer unless it was dodged.

This is getting out of hand, Qrow has slipped up too many times, which is very uncharacteristic of him. Now he is paying for it when he finds himself caught in a bind. The answer to the question is an obvious yes, but if he answers truthfully, then Kai may act without thinking anything through. He may be more mature than others his age. But he is still just a fourteen year old kid. On the other hand, if he lies and says no, Kai would know, and it may yield the same results as if he said yes.

"I can't answer that Kai." Qrow was forced to say. "For your own protection, you have to be left in the dark."

Kai, even while angry, can sense that this is the truth. He slumps back into his chair and takes a few deep breath to calm himself down. He realizes that he is being irrational, and that the situation with his parents may be very much out of his control. Qrow was right to be so closed up, even if Kai hated that it had to be this way.

Kai exhales through his nose, composing himself much more than he was before. "I… okay, I understand." He relents. "I am sorry for getting angry."

Qrow blinks his eyes a few times. He wasn't expecting this, he was expecting the kid to blow up even more, maybe even make fire out of nothing by just being angry. But no, Kai surprised him once again by showing that he can be willing to not let his emotions take control and listen to reason. He smiles at that, he takes after his father that way. But takes after his mother by how explosive his temper can get.

"Thank you for understanding." Qrow lets out a sigh of relief. "That makes things so much easier."

"Yeah…" Kai said quietly.

"Don't let this get you down kid." Qrow places a hand on Kai's shoulder once again, and this time it doesn't get slapped away. "I promise you that we're doing everything we can to figure out where they are."

Kai raises his head, and nods in understanding. Dry streaks of tears are seen on his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away. "Thank you."

"No problem kid. Well, it looks like your test is over." Qrow speaks in his teacher voice and stands back up. "You did a great job, I look forward to seeing you when I get back."

Kai laughed, but it sounded hollow and desperate rather then joyful. But still, it was better than nothing.

"When will you get back?"

"Eh, with my special way of transportation I might be back within a week or two. Depends on a bunch of different things." Qrow could be honest there, but he couldn't tell him exactly _how_ he would travel. Kai just assumes it is some special kind of Bullhead that huntsman use to travel around the world, or at least something similar to that.

"I'm, uh…" Kai hesitates. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you."

"Don't sweat it kid, trust me, I've been through much worse." Qrow visibly shuddered as he remembered Summer's reprimands, and of course there is his dear twin sister and then there's his partner, good times. "You were pretty tame compared to most I know. Though for some reason I thought you would be much angrier."

Kai smiles when he is easily forgiven. Something that he is sure Qrow doesn't do with a lot of people.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kai stands up. "What happens now?"

"What happens now is you taking care of Ruby's training while i'm gone." Qrow said with a smirk. "I can see the look on your face already, don't worry I'm not telling you to be her mentor, just make sure she doesn't get rusty, hell in return I am sure she would be glad to help make your weapon for you."

"We have to make weapons? Oh gosh, we _do_ have to make our own weapons!" Kai comes to the sudden realization as he remembers one of the tasks given to them at the beginning of the school year that is due at the end of the first semester. Luckily for Yang, she already built her weapon before she entered the school, which gives her a free pass. As did mostly all the other kids. Really the only other person he knows didn't make some kind of weapon or gadget would be himself. He has little use for gadgets, since he can make throwing weapons out of the environment around him, and even if he could make a working firearm, he wouldn't be able to see where he is shooting and could end up killing someone on accident, so that is a no go to… Ruby is going to have to come in clutch for this one.

"Don't worry, since you can't see what you're doing you get extra time. Albedo was happy to allow the rules to be bent just a bit for ya."

"... I don't want special treatment."

"Well tough shit." Kai's blind eyes widened underneath his blindfold. "This is a mandatory thing all schools have to do for kids with special needs. You _somewhat_ fit into that category, so instead of bitching about it how about you accept the help being offered?" Qrow's mini lecture actually sounded like he came from experience, and Kai knows that it would be foolish to ignore his advice.

"I… okay Qrow I'll remember that." Kai nodded and gave his usual smile.

"Good, that's gonna be the last lesson I teach you for now." Qrow said as he sifted through his pockets to find his bottomless flash that held his precious alcohol. Truthfully he doesn't even know where he got it, he just kind of found it and claimed it as his and no one questioned him because he was Qrow-Fucking-Branwen.

Qrow walked up to Kai, and placed a hand on his head. The most affectionate action the old huntsman has ever done for his most recent student. "Stay safe kid."

No more words were said after that. Kai just felt him… disappear? He was there one second with his hand on his head, and then the next he can sense no sign of the huntsman, only the wind whistling through the window and blowing through his air. He hears a squawking outside and thinks that is just perfect timing to add the dramatic effect of Qrow's exit.

"Wow, that must be how a fully trained huntsman can move." Kai flexes his arms and rolls his shoulders. He feels his blindfold around, and tightens it when he feels it beginning to come loose. He gets filled with new determination, he needs to become stronger, and more skilled. For the sake of himself, and his parents. Even for those around him. His parents sent him away for his own safety, or if his hypothesis is true, his father. His mother was never much of a fighter, but was able to take care of the smaller Grimm that strayed too close to the house.

Malikai sent him away because he was too weak… that is the only explanation. Kai gruntds in frustration and clenches his hand around the black blindfold that was gifted to him from his mother.

"Mom… if you are okay, please stay safe." Kai then reached his hand down to where his sword would usually be out of a very old habit he thought died out, only to feel nothing but his hip.

"Dad… I know you are okay. I can just… feel it." Kai mumbles, even as his head started to become uncomfortably warm for whatever reason. "Come back to me, and together we will deal with whatever threat that you had to send me away for."

 _Wherever you are… you better be alive._

Unbeknownst to him, underneath his blindfold. The tiniest flicker of white was visible for all but a second, before going out just as fast as it came.

* * *

Malikai slowly cracked his silver eyes open, he felt a soft bed underneath him, and a warm fur blanket draped over his body. His vision was blurred for about ten seconds before he was able to start making out the details of the room - No, tent he is in. There's a lot of red. He tries to sit up but feels agonizing pain in his back and side that makes him slump back down in the bed with a pained yelp. He looks about the tent and notices a very familiar symbol.

The symbol of the Branwen tribe.

"Shit…" Malikai said to himself over his breath, he knows where he is now. He's been here only one time before. The only question he has for himself is _Why?_

"You're awake." He didn't even realize that Raven was sitting in a dark corner of the tent, fully clothed, which is of great relief to him. That was one mistake he won't dare make again.

"Raven?" He asked as he rolled his head in her direction. He hasn't seen her for a _very_ long time. He remembers that Raven saw his son once, but he only saw her one time after that, the day she abandoned her family.

"Yes." Raven confirms. "No thank you for saving your life?"

"... Why?" Malikai asked, Raven arched her eyebrow from the question. "Why save me?" He can feel his aura begin to come back to him now that he is awake, he must have pushed himself even more than he originally thought.

"Simple, you are strong, and I respect you." Raven said with a shrug, standing up to walk over to his bed.

"You know I can tell that's bullshit Raven." Malikai bluffs, while he can detect lies up to a certain extent, he can't do so properly without his feet on the ground, and the fact that he is in a very soft bed makes it so that it muffles his ability to detect such things even more. But Raven doesn't need to know that, and if she did she would have called him out right away.

"Heh, you always were able to read me." Raven shakes her head and smirks. "Would you believe me if I said it was to save myself from the aching heart that would have resulted in your death?"

"No." Malikai answered right away.

"Then we both have our reasons for keeping you alive _Malikai_." Raven said his name bitterly.

 _It looks like she still holds a bit of a grudge… Women. Qrow did try to warn me about her before._ Malikai thought to himself. He couldn't help but notice how Raven's hand subconsciously moved to the hilt of her sword. She always did that when she was nervous or angry. But in this case, he can't even tell which is which.

Malikai forced himself up to a sitting position, and the blanket slides off of his sore body. Every muscle in his body tells him to stop and relax, but he needs to get out of here as soon as possible. He has things that he needs to do. Very important things.

"You shouldn't move yet, your body is still not healed." Raven leaned on one hip as she watched Malikai struggle to even turn his body to the edge of the bed.

"My wife… did she?" Malikai didn't even want to finish that question. But what he managed to get out was more than enough for Raven to understand

"She's fine." Raven answered before he can begin to think the worst has happened. "She made it out before anyone got to her, I made sure of that."

"Where is she?" Malakai's voice was suddenly filled with hope. His wife was alive, that's good. No, that's great! They got away with their lives, and they can live to see their son another day.

"On her way to Vale, as you told her to. She has your old sword as well, the black silvery one from Beacon. The one with the weird name." Malikai chuckled at this, that was the sword he gave to Kai a few years back, the same sword that was passed down to him by his own father. "I wouldn't be surprised if she thought you were dead however."

Malikai's smile faded, that was to be expected of course. He was already hurt before he decided to start fighting back, and he made it sound like he _wasn't_ going to come back. He even believed that he wasn't going to come back, and was filled with such hope of being able to after breaking a promise to never manipulate ones blood again. But if he didn't, then he is sure he would have fallen to their blades.

"I'm surprised you were able to defeat Hazel and Tyrian on your own," Raven smiled as she said this. "You didn't lose any of your strength like most others did. You grew stronger and stronger… I like that."

"It was something I needed to do, just in case they found me." Malikai wasn't going to fall for any of her traps anymore. "Which they did. Even with my eyes I was barely able to beat them. I _was_ going to kill them until... " Malikai felt around in his pockets for his headband that he always wore around his eyes, only to frown as he remembers the headband being ripped from his face. Now it is on the dirt torn apart and unusable. "Someone attacked me from behind with a flame attack. If I was able to sense the fire coming I might have been able to absorb it and use it against them, I wasn't able to see who it was."

"The Fall Maiden attacked you." Raven finishes for him. "Or half of one at least."

Malikai didn't know it was the Fall Maiden, therefore he widened his eyes out of shock and horror. "Amber? She's working with Salem now!?"

"No, Amber was attacked." Raven reveals recent news to Malikai, the attack happened a week before Malikai was attacked. Which gave just enough time for the perpetrator to make it to Vacuo to completely turn the tide of the battle.

"Damnit." Malikai grips the sheets of the bed tightly. "Wait, what do you mean by half of one?"

"I don't know the specifics Malikai, only that the woman who attacked who wasn't a full Maiden. If she were, you wouldn't have been able to take that attack."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Malikai accused, which made Raven narrow her eyes at the man. "You think everyone is so stupid don't you?" He forced himself to stand up, even if he muscles burned in protest and almost made him fall over, but that didn't stop him from glaring into his ex-lovers eyes. "What happened to the Spring Maiden?"

"Careful Malikai, you are treading in dangerous waters." Raven said with barely restrained anger.

"You should know that is what I do best Ray." Malikai chuckled bitterly right after he called her by her old nickname, one that was given by Summer long ago. Raven always hated it. "Then again, it's not like you tried to keep anyone around so I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot."

Raven draws her sword and in a flash of red holds it up to his neck. Malikai's weak aura isn't able to defend, and a small drop of blood drips out of his neck and down his chest.

"People usually get angry when stuff about them are guessed correctly." Malikai smugly remarked. He always knew how to rile Raven up.

"You will be _silent_." Raven demands as she pressed the blad a millimeter deeper.

"I'm not one of your grunts Ray. Once I get better, I will leave."

"You will have to _earn_ your way out if you wish to achieve that goal."

"So basically you mean I have to fight you?" Malikai guessed correctly. "I know you would win, having maiden powers and all that. I'm not taking that deal."

"I'm _not_ the Maiden."

" _Bullshit,_ if you aren't the Maiden, the who is?"

"I am." A new voice sounds off from their side. Malikai looks to his left to see a young woman, who must be in her early to mid twenties. Short brown hair, icy blue eyes, wearing clothes that pretty much screams 'Im part of the Branwen tribe', and a black tattoo resembling a raven holding up part of the moon, along with other accessories around it.

"Who's this? You got into younger women now?" Malikai sarcastically asked.

"No, I don't swing that way fuck-face." The woman snarls at him.

" _Ooo_ , one with a mouth too. You were always into those kinds of people Ray." Malikai continues to taunt, even with a blade pressed up against his throat.

"My name is Vernal," The woman said through gritted teeth.

"And you confused me as someone who gave a shit."

" _She_ is the Spring Maiden." Raven said as she _reluctantly_ re-sheathed her sword. "And you are going to help me train her.

Malikai looks to Raven, then to Vernal, who is now leaning on one hip and giving him a death glare. Then back to Raven, and blinks his silver eyes a couple of times.

Then proceeds to burst out into boisterous laughter.

* * *

 **AN- Would you guys believe me if I said I wrote this whole chapter in two days? No? Well you're wrong cuz I started this yesterday. I don't know how I do it, or why I do it. I just keep writing and all of the sudden I see 7.5k words and a perfect place to end the chapter. I had to stop writing 10k+ word chapters, since I said all chapters would be 6-8k words each like three chapters ago, and I broke that rule I made for myself the very next chapter. Some chapters will be long like the last two of course, but I have to set a limit for myself lest I use up my ideas before I even realize it.**

 **For those of you wondering, yes, Mercury does have his own partner, and will be revealed further in the story.**

 **For those of you who might not have read the extra last chapter. Raven and Malikai** _ **used**_ **to be in a relationship with each other, keyword being USED. As in they are no longer together.**

 **Vernal is here! I personally liked her character, and she will have a larger role to play then she did in the actual show. Not just being some character that only existed to piss off Weiss then get killed by Cinder. You will see her more.**

 **And now, for the extra of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Extra #3**

 **2nd year of Beacon**

"Matsu!" Summer yelled his name as she banged on his door. His team all groaned and told him to just answer her, but Malikai was just as stubborn as she is.

"Matsu!" Summer yelled again as she bangs on the door.

"For the love of- Malikai get your ass to the door already!" Malikai's partner, Richie, shouted from the other side of the dorm.

"Fine!" Malikai finally through the sheets off of his body, and storms off to the door wearing just pants and his headband. "Yes Summer?" He as politely as he can greets his friend.

"Matsu I need a date to the dance!" Summer exclaimed her situation.

"... And you are coming to me for this why?"

"Because you and Ray broke up two months ago, Tai is going with Ray, and Qrow nowhere to be found. You are literally too only other guy I like." Summer goes red at that, but presses on.

Malikai tilts his head in confusion. "So I was your literally the last person you thought about?" He was way too tired to catch her confession. "Couldn't this have waited until… the morning?"

"The dance is _tomorrow_ Matsu."

"What!? Why did none of you tell me?" Malikai woke up suddenly and yelled to his teammates. All members of team MAVR, ot team Maverick. Consisting of Malikai, Adrian, Vanessa, and Richie.

"You're the leader, it was your responsibility." Vanessa groans from her bed.

"I just didn't care." Adrian was honest about it at least.

"Mmrbl." His partner responded with a snore.

Malikai sighs and facepalms. This was the team he was stuck with for the next three years.

"Wait, you're asking me to the dance?"

"I'm assuming you mean yes. Thanks Matsu! I won't forget this!" Summer sped off before Malikai could even give an answer. A pile of white rose petals the only thing left behind.

"What the hell man? Now I gotta go get a suit I can't afford."

"Only you can't see when a girl likes you Mali."

"I mean… I dated Raven for a year."

"Yeah, she literally pinned you up against a wall and stuck her tongue down her throat as a confession."

"I never did say she was normal…"

"Go back to sleep Malikai."

"Already on it."

* * *

 **And there we go, before any of you make assumptions. Summer and Malikai DID NOT have a relationship with each other. The next extra will confirm this. The most Summer had for Matsu- Malikai was a crush. More on that in the next extra which is going to be the dance.**

 **Also. Team MAVR is canon to the story. They really existed. They will appear more in future extras, and will explain how each of them died. The one after the next chapter will begin the first one.**

* * *

 **Okay, now since that is all over with. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Any suggestions, ideas, or concerns? Please let me know, I read all reviews and I will listen to what you have to say. Thank you.**

 **Don't forget to vote in the Poll! You can help me decide who will Kai's girlfriend in the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way, shape or form.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Wow, guys, girls, all of you. This story made it passed 100 follows! Woohoo! I have a feeling this story will become even more popular than my current most popular story, which currently stands at 221 follows. I predict that in the upcoming months, this story will either be close, or surpassing An Unlikely Hero.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers from last chapter! Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story!**

* * *

 **HaFschu: Ah, thank god man. I spent a lot of time looking over the chapter for any of those pesky errors. Seeing this as the first review of that chapter made me sigh in relief that I did a good job.**

 **The Azure King: I'm glad you enjoyed that line! I smiled when I thought of it and wrote it down.**

 **SirlolisaLot: Most likely a harem is not going to happen, i'm sorry but I just don't write that kind of stuff. If you are looking for a fanfic with a harem I suggest you look for another story. But if you stick around I thank you in advance.**

 **Astra: I swear with the amount of words you have given me in reviews I could write a few chapters with them. If you want to be directly credited for finding that mistake then I'll go back and write Astra(Guest) if you want. But Shae's name was something I probably should of spelled differently, since it is so close to Rhea's name from Unlikely Hero. But it's too late, unless I want to go through the last three chapters and find her name to change it, which I am not because fuck that. Gotta live with it. I am aware of the theory around Fox's possible blindness, I personally haven't looked into it all that much, but I am thinking about possibly make that theory true, in this story I mean. Nothing is confirmed though so don't get too excited. Ignoring all of the puns real quick. Okay I take that back because the way I described her weapon is nothing like that, do some research for me on the name that weapon could have, I'm just going with a one handed axe/spear that can be used for slashing and sawing. The Flamingo Goddess is going to be getting a special side story because of how popular she is, maybe a valentines special in the future. Keep an eye out for that one. Neo is just Neo, and she does Neo things. Though I can't deny that it would definitely be an interesting story to tell if I decided to flip the tables and have her be the main pairing, and by interesting I mean hard as fuck. I have to admit it, Orchid is the one I have the most fun writing, I am so glad I wrote her into existence. Emerald focused on visual illusions rather then hearing illusions, I guess I should have explained that… welp that's a inconsistency, ignore it and it will go away. Well, if I put** _ **that**_ **much logic into my stories then you could have just rolled credits at a lot of time points in pretty much all my stories. But yeah, I can see your point, lets just say Kai was** _ **blinded**_ **by anger. He left no room for Qrow to…** _ **Qrow**_ … **yeah that's** _ **Xiao-Long**_ **it takes for me to run out of pun ideas. I'm an unpredictable writer, it's part of my charm, who knows what else I will change? I like using the powers of a fanfic writer to change the main cannon if I want, although I am sure you already know that. To answer your last question, you'll find out soon enough ;).**

 **Dood Whitefang: Lol it's alright man, I've been playing a ton of Spiderman and Destiny 2 myself since Forsaken dropped, add work and writing stories to the mix and I've got a full schedule every week. Thank you for coming back though!**

 **DepressedNinja75: Too both of your reviews, thank you very much. I will add your vote to the poll whenever I can.**

 **Guest: I have been thinking on that for a while now. I like to be creative and original, and there's not a lot of OC x OC's out there, I have a lot of time to think on a decision, so we will see what happens.**

 **Now let's see where the Poll is at- Holy shit that's a lot of people.**

* * *

 **Ruby Rose- 16**

 **Yang Xiao-Long- 10**

 **Weiss Schnee- 10**

 **Blake Belladonna- 4**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 2**

 **Orchid Rosa- 2**

 **Neo- 1**

 **Woah, Ruby really took the lead there. That was sudden, I looked at the Poll the day of the chapters release and saw that and was like holy shit people really like Ruby. Poor Neo hasn't got any votes yet, and I was just imagining how the hell I would make that work too. Yang and Weiss are tied for second, with Blake coming in for third place. Then Pyrrha and poor Flamingo are among the last places. Poor Flamingo… She got my personal vote, I really like her.**

 **I am going to add another vote for you guys, so instead of 2, you can get 3. Since there are so many choices. So if you still have one left go give the poll another shot!**

 **Now let's get straight into the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 10- Volume 0, Episode 8

Deep Bonding

"Pfft hahaha!" Malikai held his stomach as he laughed, finding the very idea of _Raven_ asking for help hilarious.

Raven and Vernal cross their arms and wait for him to finish, resisting the urge to finish the job themselves as he falls backward back onto the bed, a tear of joy falling from his eye.

"Are you done?" Raven asked when he finally had a pause between laughter longer than usual.

"Hah… Ray… geez, I haven't laughed like that in years." Malikai said as he wiped his tear away. "Okay, so back to reality, you wanted me to-" He stifled a laugh, barely concealing it, much to the irritation of Vernal. Raven has become used to it. " _Train,_ this random brainwashed girl i'm guessing you picked up from one of your bandit raids, did you kill her parents too?"

"I came here of my own volition asshole, my parents may as well me dead to me." Vernal snarled, already not liking this newcomer. She is already dreading the training she is going to have to be put under with _him_ as a mentor, but Raven insists that he would be a better teacher, and she can tell that she admires him. Why does she admire him? She is still trying to figure that part out, they have history and that is all she knows about them.

"Brainwashing it is then." Malikai said with a nod as he sat up.

"I did not save your life so that you could do nothing but be disrespectful to me, and my tribe Malikai." Raven said as she placed a hand on her hilt. "I suggest you hold your tongue, before I come to my senses, and take it."

"Eh, whatever." Malakai shrugged. "Not like I could _actually_ say no to you, can I?" His response was a glare, one that he was all too used to. "Guess not." He said as he rolled his neck, feeling knicks and pressure being released after being unconscious for so long. He hasn't had to use his eyes like that in a long time, it has been many years since he used them to that extent, the last time was when… The memory still haunts him.

"When is this guy supposed to start training me?" Vernal asked after releasing a breath of air to calm herself. _This,_ was the guy that Raven was so impressed by? He has a lot of proving his worth to do if he wants to earn her own respect.

"As soon as he is able, I suggest you prepare yourself. His training methods are… not as nice as mine." Raven put on a small smile when she saw Vernal face pale just a bit, even when she put on a challenging smirk in order to hide her true feelings.

Malikai scoffs when he remembers his training sessions with Raven, they were always intense, all the time they would push each other the the brink. There was one time where she slashed at his face and nearly cut off his blindfold, it was only his quick reflexes that he managed to keep it tied around his face to prevent anyone from seeing his eyes. Then there were… _other_ training sessions. Though he likes to block those parts out nowadays.

"Yeah, yeah, what she said. But I want to make sure of one thing." He looked to Vernal, who arched her eyebrow at the attention. "Prove to me that you're the Maiden, and I won't try to force my way out of here when I am fully healed." Malikai was deadly serious as he said this.

"We can do this outside-" Raven started.

"No, make your eyes flame." Malikai cut her off with a stern, loud voice.

"What?" Vernal questioned.

"Make your eyes flame." The silver eyed man repeats himself. "It's something that comes natural with all Maidens, should be easy for you. Come on, Im waiting." He leans forward with his forearms on his knees, and his silver eyes boring into Vernal icy blue orbs.

Vernal looks to Raven for permission, to which she looks hesitant at first, but then nods in her direction. Giving her permission to unleash but a fraction of her power to show off.

And she does.

Vernal closes her eyes and concentrates, she raises her arms ever so slightly and ice begins to form in a circle around her feet. Malikai recoils in surprise, he certainly was not expecting this. He was certain that Raven killed the Spring Maiden, and thus became the new one. But now he knows that his guess - which is justified given Raven's lust for power - is not true in the slightest. Vernal opens her eyes again, and blue flames that match the color of her eyes form up. Confirming her status.

Vernal, this random girl that is under Raven's control, is _actually_ the Spring Maiden.

Malikai almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Okay then…"

* * *

At the end of the day, Kai left the school with Orchid and Ruby earlier than usual, not as willing to chat with his friends as he usually is. Yang stayed behind with some friends that Kai wasn't familiar with, and wasn't in the mood to make the effort to speak to them like he usually would be. This of course, was caught by his partner and Ruby. Who are eager to help him get through whatever he is going through. They noticed his change in demeanor right away, he is always so nice, and cheerful. So easygoing and accepting, Orchid and Ruby both adore him for that. Especially Orchid since he is the first real friend she has ever gotten.

"Kai, are you going to be okay?" Orchid asked worriedly. "You've been off ever since you came back from the vocal test, and you usually come over to hang out and study. What's wrong, does my mom scare you too?" She whispered that last part out, almost like if she said it too loud then her mother would hear. Even if her mother was on the other side of the island she was not willing to risk it.

"Yeah Matsu, what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she pulled on the side of his shirt to get his attention. Kai would have found it adorable if he wasn't in a bad mood.

"Guys, thank you but I'll be fine." Kai finally said. "It's just something up with family that has me down." He figured he should be honest, he can't bring himself to lie. Much less lie to his partner and one of his best friends. His genes just won't allow it.

"Are you sure? Does it have anything to do with Uncle Qrow going on a mission? I'm going to miss him too you know." Ruby said in a mix of sadness and the cheerfulness she is also known for.

"...I guess you can say it's part of it." Kai said as he tensed up at the mention of the man. By no means does he hate him for keeping information from him, at most they might be on bad terms, but honestly he can't even say that given everything Qrow has gone out of his way to do for him. Training him alongside Ruby, the talks they have together get deep a lot of the time, they have bonded so much in so little time it, even if it feels much longer then barely over a month since Kai moved in with Taiyang and his daughters. So at most, Kai is just having tantrum. But he is handling it remarkably well.

"Well, don't worry! Uncle Qrow told me that you are going to be taking care of my training while he is gone!" Ruby exclaims happily. Kai senses a disturbance in the air just to his left, and smiles in amusement when he guess that Ruby is pumping her fist into the air excitedly.

"You have me too!" Orchid adds, doing the same motion on the other side of him. "Team KnockOut shall be both feared and loved by all!" Bubbly Orchid exclaims. "The Flamingo Goddess, and her trusty sidekick! The Blind Huntsman… has a nice ring to it." Intense-Theatrical Orchid said as she clapped her hands together at the idea.

She blushes when Kai wraps his arm around her shoulder, and then did the same to Ruby on the other side, who has the same flustered reaction. He pulls them both into side hugs, leaning his head on Orchids and sighs exasperatedly, but with a smile on his face.

"You two, are my favorite." Kai said as he tightened the hug as they walk.

"M-Matsu what about Yang?" Ruby stammers. She is so easily embarrassed even Kai can see it. Given her increase in heart rate.

"...Two out of three of my favorites." He corrects himself, earning a giggle from both of the girls he is hugging. Yang would have been upset if she heard that slip up. "Seriously, though, in the short time that I've known you two, you've really been making me happy with every encounter we have… thank you for that."

"Psh, you don't have to give me such praise," Nerdy Orchid said while blushing and fixing the glasses that suddenly appeared on her face. "K-k-kaizy, do you really mean that?" Shy Orchid asks shyly in a very shy manner of shyness.

"Of course I do." Kai said with a nod as he loosened his grip on the girls, and eventually let them go as he sensed the fork in the road where Orchid always had to split up from them. He missed the heat they shared, it was nice.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kaizy!" Orchid yelled back as she jogged down the road adjacent to theirs. "Feel better!"

Kai laughed to himself and waved back in her direction, sensing her footsteps slowly get out of his resting-sensing range. After she was gone Kai finally inquired about what kind of training they are supposed to do exactly.

"So what are we supposed to do when we get to your house? Train first or do you want to do something else?" Since he has never really been a teacher before, and apparently Taiyang is going to be too busy with Signal paperwork to be able to train her himself so he can't ask for his advice either, and then Yang is trusting him to take care of Ruby while she does whatever she is doing back at Signal. Hopefully Ruby can think of something that can take up their time.

"I wanna start on your weapon right away!" Ruby immediately answers, her loud voice catching Kai off guard, and his ears ring a little bit due to his sensitive hearing. But he listens nonetheless, knowing that Ruby by no means meant to hurt him. "I have the _PERFECT_ idea for you!"

"Do you?" Kai said as he picked his ear to try and get rid of the soft ringing. "That was fast, I asked you for help like… I didn't even ask you for help yet." Kai said slowly as he remembers that the last time he was with her was in the cafeteria early that day.

"Uncle Qrow told me before he gave you your test? How'd you do on that by the way? Anyway, I figured since you can't use your semblance without-"

"Ruby," Kai shushed her by placing a finger against her face, completely missing her lips but still managing to get her to be quiet by what he can guess is to be just a natural reflex from getting a finger jabbed in your faces direction. "One thing at a time please, I can barely keep up with you when you get this excited." He said with a chuckle.

"Mmm sorry." Ruby said embarrassedly as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"It's fine, you can tell me when we get there, I think something is going on around here anyway." Kai said as he sensed vibrations in the ground, which usually means that there are either a bunch of people congregated in a group, or there is a lot of noise in a concentrated area. Given that he can't sense, the thing is that he can't tell which is which this time, so he gathers that it is both. "Okay, something _is_ going on somewhere ahead of us. Do you see anything?"

"Yeah, the town that we always pass through to get to my house, but there's a crowd." Ruby told him what she saw, this is unusual for this town, the people are usually so peaceful, and while Kai did sense some discomfort from a lot of its people, he was always left alone as long as he walked with someone. When they did try and give him trouble he was always able to dodge it by either ignoring them or just brushing it off and giving them a one word response. But they never went out of their way to actually try and hurt him, maybe it's because of his huntsman in training status, he doesn't really know for sure. But he doesn't need to, racists don't deserve the time he has little of already. He grabs hold of Ruby's hand just in case chaos began to ensue, and he felt her little hand tighten around his own.

Kai begins to hear several different voices shouting different things, a lot of bad things that he wished Ruby didn't have to hear. As he grows nearer to the town, he senses not one but two crowds, though one of them is considerably smaller than the other. In the air he smells something similar to what he smells from Shae whenever she is around, along with several other different kinds of the same intriguing smell of something… faunus?

 _Is this what they- we all smell like?_ He thought to himself as the two of them finally made it to town, and of course either had to walk through one of the crowds, or find a way around. But curiosity takes a hold of both him them, and the get a bit closer than they probably should have for.

 **Kai's POV**

"Damn White Fang, you dare call yourself an 'organization' after all you have been doing?!" I hear one of the angry humans shout to what I now know are members of the White Fang, but I thought they have turned completely militant now? I guess some of them are still going for the peaceful route.

"If you just gave us the equality we deserve we wouldn't have to resort to violence!" A girls voice yells back, a _young_ girls voice, if I had to guess then she should be around my age give or take a few months.

"Matsu, lets find a way around. Dad always said not to get involved in these kinds of things." Ruby said as she tugged on my hand, trying to get me to steer away from the crowd.

But I can't just leave these crowds here on their own yelling at each other. I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen between these two hostile crowds and it's going to lead to violence, and my the anger I sense coming from both crowds I think there is a very good possibility of people getting killed. Then if that happens, even if I stepped in it would be too late.

"Where are the police? Is anyone going to stop this if we just leave them be?" I asked the young girl holding my hand, I can sense her nervousness, and I don't blame her. The nerves are getting to me to, and I am resisting the urge to stuff my tail in my pants. Shae always tells me to wear my faunus heritage with pride, even if I am just a half breed like she sometimes calls me, she counts me as one of her faunus brethren.

"I… don't know." Ruby answered, since we are getting close to the angry mobs now, she is clinging to me for protection. Even though I know she can handle herself if someone attacked her, but that is only if she is willing to defend herself. She always got nervous when getting so much attention too quickly, and _this_ kind of attention is bound to make her shrivel up in her shell. But still, I press on.

"Oh look, that blind monkey is back." I hear one of the villagers say. They are certainly more aggressive then they ever have been before.

"Probably here to join his other animal friends." Another one snarled.

I can sense some of the attention shift to me. Which is good and bad. I push Ruby to the other side of me just in case anything happens when I say what I want to say to these humans.

"What's going on?" I ask first, mostly directing the question to both crowds rather than just the humans.

"All we want is equality, but the humans just won't accept us just because we have extra ears and tails!" One of the male faunus said from to my right, I can understand in a way of their frustration, I myself wondered that for so long after I was told by my mother that the world doesn't view her species as people like they should, rather more like sentient animals. But always assured me that peace between both races is possible, and I am the prime example of a possibility for peace, given my hybrid biology. I've also done my research, and I've begun to understand _why_ humanity has demeaned my people for so long. There were so many wars between both of the races, so many that even in an era of peace, the humans still hold a grudge against my people. No, they are both my people. I am both human and faunus, whatever we may be called. I _know_ peace can be acquired we all try."

"You don't _deserve_ equality you damn animals! Peace between us is such a joke!"

"Okay... so why don't we?" I asked, feeling one of my eyebrows arch up absentmindedly.

"Because you're nothing but animals!" The same person from earlier yelled out.

"Okay... well yeah, we are animals." I agreed with a shrug, confusing the crowd, and the faunus sympathizers. "You are too, almost everything on this planet is animal, even Human and Faunus. We're just smarter than most of them. I don't see how that argument somehow gives you the excuse to call us inferior to you."

"I-it's because you all should just be locked up in cages!" I could sense the heartbeat of this man increasing further, hopefully what I said was able to get to him. On the other hand, the other faunus to my right were gaining newfound respect for me apparently. It felt good. "You faunus are inferior to humans in every way!" And now that feeling was gone.

"Why though? Besides your bizarre animosity towards Faunus, maybe it's the additional traits that offend you which I won't judge since it's a personal preference that you have for some reason, what have I done to offend you? What have the Faunus done to offend you? Violence? You're judging an entire species by the actions of the few? Does that mean I should judge all Humans to be uneducated, ignorant, drunken hooligans from the actions of the criminally insane? No? Of course not."

"W-what? Shut up! there isn't anything you can do that we can't do better!"

"Well that's generalizing to the extreme. We're all each unique regardless of one's status in life. If you commit and train yourself, you can be superior to anyone regardless of whether you're Human or Faunus. Not to mention that if I were to generalize like you have done, I could say the opposite. In terms of senses, generally Faunus have better eyesight, hearing, smell, taste and touch due to their additional traits from whatever animal they are based off of. Thus, depending on the individual, gives them a far greater chance of success in all walks of life than humans if I do say so myself. And that's not taking into account what effects these extra appendages can do to the brain and body, which can enhance everything from metabolism to higher ways of thinking. So your statement is a double negative if I do say so myself. I mean, don't even get me started on what I am capable of."

The protestors stayed silent, though I could sense their anger all on my own. Honestly I don't know how they don't get it just yet, everything I have said so far is a fact. Some of those things I learned in school and others from my mother. I considered stopping there, but there was one last thing I needed to get off my chest.

"And isn't all this hostility towards one another simply ignoring the fact that there are literal creatures of darkness surrounding the five Kingdoms, and threatening _all_ of us with the possibility of extinction? Both races have a high mortality rate, and slow population growth because of it. Shouldn't we simply leave this hatred towards each other to the side, and unite under a single banner to actually ensure a better tomorrow? Who knows, maybe you'll come to respect each other in the end after fighting side-by-side towards a common goal. You might even be able to find that you have more in common than you might realize after all."

I could sense Ruby's heart rate increase even faster than it normally was. Which piqued my concern.

"I didn't say anything wrong right?" I felt the need to ask her.

"N-No... it's not that." Ruby said a little sheepishly, even she knew what was going on. I started sensing the others start to tense up, probably with anger.

"Really? Then why do I sense everyone just getting angrier..."

"I-I'll tell you when you get older."

"But I'm older than-"

"I'll tell you when you're older!"

I could sense the faunus to my right fill with positive emotions at the sight of another of their kind standing up for them. I don't know how they would react if they knew that I was just a half breed, not all faunus must be as accepting as Shae is. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

"So the monkey has a way with words huh?" One of the drunken humans spluttered, and then laughed up a storm.

"Dude, don't you recognize him? He's that blind kid trying to become a hunter." His friend told him.

"No shit? Well it looks like he picked his side, he's nothing but another animal to be caged up. No matter how he uses that silver tongue of his."

"You shut your mouth!" The same faunus girl from earlier screams at the two after hearing them with her own enhanced hearing. "Don't demean our brother like that! He is a person too you know, he only spoke the truth. It was _you_ who decided not to listen to him!"

"You are _both_ my people!" I shouted over the crowd again, this time sensing the surprise coming from every person in each group of people. "My father is human, and my mother is a faunus. Peace _is_ possible between us! We just have to try!"

"Tch, it's just a filthy half breed." This surprises me greatly, since that came from one of the older faunus to my right, and older teen by the sounds of it with a surprisingly deep voice. "Our blood shouldn't ever be tainted like that."

"You're wrong!" Another surprise, since this came from the same group of faunus, this time from that determined girl that spoke up in my defense before. "He is a prime example that peace is possible! I'm not saying we all should bed with humans, but if a human and one of our kind can fall in love, then peace is possible. _Equality,_ is possible."

"Yes, she's right!" I exclaim happily, glad that I have at least one person catering to my side now. "Just stop this before violence can start, I do not wish for blood to be spilled for either side."

"You think we're just going to stop just because some _kid_ came out of nowhere and told us to-"

"Shut. Up." The same young man from earlier demanded, and I heard a blade being drawn out of its sheath. I tense up and get ready to stop him myself if I have to. "Im done listening to this, if you do not want to give us the equality we deserve, then we will take it from you, and more."

"Adam no!" It was too late, I sensed the dashing young man already making his way to the crowd of humans, and the screams of fear that they gave off, with no policeman around with the actual ability to take this guy down, and no other huntsman, I am the only one that can stop this.

I stomp on the ground and raise a tall, thick stone wall in just in front of the humans, both pushing them away and protecting them from the attack that I heard actually cut through the hard stone. It took a chunk out of my aura and stamina, but it was worth it to save lives.

"Ruby! Run!" I say as I push her behind me and prepare myself for a fight, thinking that this Adam guy is going to attack me for protecting the humans.

"Why did you protect them?" Instead he asked me a question, one that was easy to answer.

"Violence and violence only lead to more violence! That is not the way to bring peace between our people!" I answer as I stand my ground, entering Focus Mode just in case he did decide to attack me.

"Tch, you're naive, but then again I suppose I should expect that from filthy half breeds. You're no better than humans." I sensed him take a step forward, and I prepare myself for a fight.

"Kai run!" Ruby pleaded from behind me as I kept trying to push her away.

"No Adam!" The girl from earlier steps in front of him, and pushes him back if the sound of a shove was anything to go off by. I relax ever so slightly when she comes to my defence, but I keep my guard up just in case.

"Blake, get out of the-"

"No! He is one of us, even if he shares half of their blood. How does killing our own kind solve anything?" She asked angrily, I can sense the disappointment coming from her, and also from the other faunus that haven't ran away yet after I raised the wall. But for a different reason I can tell. I just don't know what that reason may be. "You have been becoming increasingly violent recently, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to stop this before you actually kill someone!" She continued, to which the guy grumbled something out and surrendered to the girl. I then sensed him turn around and walk away with the other faunus, then stopped to wait for the girl that turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about him… he wasn't always like that." Blake said to me.

I relax my stance, but stay focused. "It's okay, he must have been through a lot." I sensed pure hatred coming from him as he spoke to the humans, if I wasn't here to stop him…

"You would be correct," Blake agreed hesitantly. "What is your name?"

"Kai." I answered simply, leaving out my last name for once.

"Well, Kai, I'm Blake Belladonna-

' _Daughter of Ghira Belladonna?'_

-I wish we met on better terms. I have to go, though, maybe one day I'll see you as a member of the White Fang?" She asked as she walked backwards away from me and Ruby.

"No, I am going to become a huntsman." I answer sternly. "That way, I can help everyone. Even if it means having to stop the White Fang."

"...I understand. Good luck." That was the last thing she said to me before running away, and I don't know when I may ever see her again. But I sensed conflict within her, almost like she is questioning the methods of the faction she is a part of. I wonder if I'll ever run into her again...

* * *

 **Neutral POV**

Kai lets out a sigh of relief once he senses the familiar building in the woods. Ruby praised him for what he did, but also hit him multiple times for almost getting into a fight with what she described as 'Angry scary looking bull guy with a big red mean katana'. He apologized multiple times, and told her that he just couldn't sit by and let that happen. If he did ignore it, then people _would_ have died, and that would have only made things worse for him, and maybe even Ruby. He does regret putting her in danger, he let his emotions get in the way of her safety, but luckily he was easily forgiven after agreeing to helping Ruby with making ammo for her weapon that is still in the works by using his semblance after starting on his own weapons. She said that she is going to keep working on it until her first year at Signal, then show it off to everyone. Which means that he would be the only one to see it… sort of.

"Okay, so what do you got for me?" Kai asked after he was sat down in Ruby's room, he heard a bunch of papers, and some metal clanging all around him, and waited patiently for the hyperactive girl to finish her preparations for whatever it is she has planned for him.

"Gimme your bracer." She ordered in a very serious tone, so serious and demanding that I can't bring it within myself to deny her "request."

"Okay… just be careful with it, it's important to me." Kai said as he clipped off the bracer and handed it to Ruby. As soon as it left his wrist he felt a cool sensation that went halfway up his arm, which must be because of how long he has been wearing it, he doesn't take it off much, mostly because he forgets all the time when he sleeps and showers. He just feels naked without it on, he always taps on it whenever he is bored in class.

"Oof, this thing is _heavy_." Ruby groaned as she hefted it onto her work table that she installed herself in her own room. "Whatever it is made out of is very strong too." She added. "It doesn't have any dents or signs of aging, you said your dad gave this to you right?"

"Yeah, that and my sword, he said it was made out of something special and that he got it from somewhere for me. Though I could tell that he was lying about that. So I don't really know _where_ or _how_ he got it." Kai explained honestly.

"Hmm, I really want to see your sword a whole lot more now, how big is it?" Ruby asked, missing the accidental innuendo she had just made.

"Ruby, again, i'm blind." Kai pointed out yet again with a laugh. Also completely missing the innuendo that was made. They are so alike in that regard.

"So…"

"It was about as long as my arm, give or take a few inches maybe. I never really measure it and just felt the vibrations flow through the sword when I used it to train. So that is the best answer I can give you." Kai explained, already missing his sword more then he did before.

"Hmm, well the material this is made out of is something I've never really seen before. It's black, and I mean _very_ black, but it shines something silvery in light. It also feels kind of… weird? But the kind of weird where it's so weird that you don't know what kind of weird it is."

"That _is_ weird…" Kai said as he scratched his chin in thought, understanding every word Ruby had just said. He always did feel something when he wore it, but was never able to put his finger on it, just how Ruby described it.

"Anyway, the idea I have for you as to do with your semblance, so I need you to test this prototype I whipped up over the last couple of days." Ruby said as she augmented something to the bracer, and slid back in Kai's direction.

"Wait, when did you get the time to make this?" Kai asked as he felt the small augmentation on the underside of his bracer. It felt complicated with a bunch of wires and mechanical parts that he can't even begin to understand.

"What? You think all I do is just sit there in the class and listen to lectures?" Ruby asked rhetorically, almost as if Kai should have known exactly what she was really doing. "You should know me better."

"Hehe, guess I should." Kai said as he clipped the bracer back on and locked it in place. Feeling whole once again.

"You should definitely name that by the way." Ruby piped up as she dashed to the door and waited for Kai to walk over to her.

"What would I even name it?"

"You will name _her_ , anything that I can come up with!"

"I love the amount of choices I have."

"Me too!"

* * *

"Okay, so just thrust your arm forward like you're punching something, and try using the fiery part of your semblance." Ruby instructed as she hid behind a ballistic riot shield that Taiyang for some reason got for her.

"Uh… I can't just make flames out of nothing Ruby." Kai pointed out.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Gh, fine!" Kai thrusted his arm toward the sky, just in case he suddenly gains the ability to summon fire out of nowhere, but instead he felt something different, the device that was attached to his bracer buzzed, and he felt himself get charged up with flames, as if he is pulling flames from an external source. It is no where near the amount that he can do to a regular open flame, but still, to have as much flame power as he does now, it still is very impressive that a twelve year old girl managed to make something like this in just a couple of days.

Kai's left forearm gained it's black flames sticking to his skin like glue, yet it does not damage him. The explanation for that is long and complicated, and Kai shortened it down to it being just because his aura is within the flames, making it part of his soul, and the soul will not injure the body.

"Wow, this is awesome Ruby!" Kai said as he blasted a small cyclone of flame above him that disperses in the wind. "This is exactly what I need!"

"Awe, stop it you butty butt." Ruby said in a very flustered manner.

"The only thing you need to do is maybe get the little thing here to give me more power, and have more then one use. Because I can't use it again after that burst of flame that I just let out. Other then that, perfect." Kai complimented again with a thumbs up.

"Shhtop." Ruby whined as she hid her face, even though Kai can't see the adorable mess that is her face.

Kai laughed. "You are so easily embarrassed Rubaby." He teased.

"Wait, Matsu, do you smell something?" Ruby asked as she stepped closer to Kai, planning something.

"Smell what?" Kai asked as he began to sniff the air, looking for anything that may be burning.

"Smells like REVENGE!" Ruby used her speed and tackled Kai to the ground and began to tickle him, both scaring the life out of him and making him into a giggling mess.

"Ruby, hahaha, stop I can't breathe!" Kai said as he lost strength in his arms trying to push Ruby off of him, but she stays straddled in place and keeps on tickling him with all of her might.

"Face my wrath!" She yelled as she intensified the tickling, making Kai laugh louder.

"Get off!" Kai yelled playfully as he blasted air into her gut, sending her up into the air a couple feet before landing next to him with a soft thud. Even after her hands left his sides he still couldn't stop laughing for a few more seconds. "Ha… Ha… Why would you do that?" He asked as the laughing pains in his abs began to fade away.

"Hehe, it was to make you feel better. Which it did I hope." Ruby said as she turned onto her back, and lay in the grass next to Kai. "It worked right?"

Kai laughed at her question, the answer is obvious yet she just had to ask anyway, that was so like her. "Yes, I guess I needed my stomach to be assaulted by your fingers in order to feel better."

"Can you tell me what happened that made you sad?" Ruby sounded hesitant, but really hopes that Kai trusts her enough to tell her what has managed to make him so down.

"It's… just something going on with my parents." Kai tells a half-truth. Still hesitant to talk about it but willing to at least _try_ with Ruby.

Ruby listens intently, not wanting to interrupt or say anything that may make Kai change his mind.

"They were attacked, or at least my dad was." Ruby gasped silently when she hears this, it sounds all too similar when her own father had to tearfully explain to her that her mother was gone, and wasn't coming back. But judging from the tone of Kai's voice and how he talks about it, it doesn't seem like something terrible like that happened to him. She is thankful for that.

"He is missing, and I am hoping that my mom got away like they said she did." He purposely left out Qrow's name, not wanting the old huntsman to come back home to an angry Ruby and Yang because he made him sad before he left, though he doubts they would actually do that it can't hurt to be safe.

"And I just wasn't really prepared to hear something like that… I am sorry that it changed me the way it did." Kai said as he sat up, tilting his head toward the sky and feeling that same burning sensation behind his eyes like from earlier in the morning.

"Don't be," Ruby sat up with him and placed a hand on his arm. "Everyone has a bad day, I am sure that your mom and dad are okay!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully.

Kai smiled at her cheerfulness, he can even sense that she believes it herself. He shares her optimism to a certain extent, but he can be realistic just as much. He does have a feeling that his parents are fine, and that they will be reunited one day, but he also just can't drop the whole possibility of one or both of them not making it. If he is fully optimistic, then if the bad news hits him, it is going to hit hard. Unless he is ready for it. For now however, he is going to take this day to remain optimistic.

"C'mon, lets go train, I have to get used to using a sword again instead of relying on my semblance." Kai said as he stood up, if he was going to have to handle Ruby's training, he might as well get a head start on it. He also figured that this would be a good break for Ruby from working on his weapon, even if it is more like a support item he might as well consider it a weapon since it gives him access to the most powerful part of his semblance.

"After we're done can I keep working on your weapon? I figure that I should make it bigger, and provide more energy so that it can be used more than once without having to reload. Maybe even put in an automatic loading system so that it can-"

"Yes, as long as you continue that train of thought _after_ we're done." Kai cut her off before she can go on another rant, if he let her rant on like he usually did then they would have to skip out on the training and work on the weapon the rest of the day, and if they did that then he can't guarantee that the inside of the house will remain in one piece. He would have to hope either Yang or Tai got home early enough before he actually set the house on fire with one of Ruby's tests.

"Awesome!" Kai hears something mechanical unfold himself, and a fairly large blade stab itself into the ground. The way Ruby's heart skipped a beat told him that she didn't mean to do that.

"Ruby…"

"Yeah...?"

"What was that?"

"... My latest prototype"

Kai suddenly dreaded this upcoming training session.

* * *

 **AN- And there we go, another chapter added to the history books. This time** _ **actually**_ **at the limit I set myself for once. Go me!**

 **Nevermind, I just checked how many words this chapter had... maybe one day.**

 **Okay, would you guys believe me if I said that I wrote this chapter all in a day? I really just love writing this story, so far it is the easiest to come up with stuff for of all of my stories. Man, I really gotta take a break or something one of these days...**

 **Blake has made an appearance! Wow look at that, Kai is just a girl magnet. Did you guys like how I brought her into the story?**

 **Special Fact!: I actually didn't plan on Malikai becoming one of the main characters, I was thinking of going for the whole OP dad that has gone missing cliche, such as stopping his updates after he started fighting Hazel and Tyrian to leave his fate up in the air, and then have Marron get to Patch and find Kai. But obviously things changed, and I actually like that it did. Though I may slow down on his updates soon so he doesn't end up taking like twenty percent of the chapter every time.**

 **Now let's get to the Omake!**

* * *

 **Extra #4 School dance, 2nd year at Beacon**

"Guys, I am really not liking that idea." Malikai said as he fixed his tie, he figured he should go pick up Summer, since he is apparently her date to the dance now.

"C'mon man, it would mean the world to her! Just take off the damn blindfold for just a few hours? Hell, not even us have seen you without it." Adrian said as he fixed his own tie just to Malikai's right.

"Yeah, my wrist still hurts when I tried to take it off you when we were first years." Vanessa said with a low growl. She has held a grudge since then.

"If you are trying to get me to apologize like you have been for the last year and a half, then you really need to get a hobby." Malikai said with a laugh.

"Ha! Nice one Mal." Richie, his partner said from the other side of the door, he had just happened to be walking by with his date at just the perfect moment to say that through the door.

"I'm going to kill him one day, I really am." Vanessa said with a nod.

* * *

 **Knock, knock**

Malikai is almost shitting bricks right now, he didn't realize just how nervous he was until just now. All the nerves are hitting him all at once.

The door opened, and Malikai tensed up when he was met with not silver, but red eyes. Luckily from the wrong Branwen twin.

Malikai let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was Qrow. He is wearing a grey tux, with a dark red trim to them, and for some reason the cape he has gotten used to seeing on him. He knows better than to question Qrow on his antics after the skirt incident.

"Summer?" Qrow asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Summer." Malikai nodded. "I didn't even get a choice."

"Is it your goal to date my entire team? Should I be getting worried?" Qrow teased as he faked fear.

"Ha ha." Malikai laughed sarcastically. "Shut up and tell me where she is."

"Getting ready in the bathroom like she has been for the past TWO HOURS!" Qrow screamed in the direction of the built in bathroom.

" _I'm almost done!"_

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

" _For real this time!"_

"You also said that an hour ago!"

" _... For realsies?"_

"Summer, I'm here to pick you up-" Malikai was cut off when Summer suddenly appeared in front of him, with a trail of white rose petals behind her and, looking more beautiful than she ever has before, one of the first times she has ever been without her hood on, letting her black and red hair flow freely over her shoulders. He didn't even know that it grew that long.

" _Wow."_ Malikai said while a bit slack jawed, unable to find words on how to describe Summer the way she is right now.

"Do I look good?" Summer asked bashfully as she played with her hair. "Because you look handsome today. Wait I didn't mean-"

"You look as beautiful as ever Summer Rose." Malikai said with a smile, offering one of his arms to her. "That's all I got so I hope it was enough."

Summer giggled and took his arm, letting him lead her out of the room.

"Have fun you two!" Qrow waved to them with two fingers as he went in the opposite direction to do whatever he is going to do. Malikai wouldn't be surprised if that was the last time he saw Qrow that night.

* * *

"So this is it…"

"Yeah…"

Malikai and Summer were having fun dancing and talking to the other teams, but when it came to the slow dance, it got awkward real fast.

Neither of them knew how to dance, so the just hugged each other and talked, like they did in the movies.

"So I-" They both cut themselves off in unison to let the other person speak, and laugh when they did the same thing at the same time.

"I have a better place we can do this." Malikai said as he slowly began to break away, and took her gently by the hand to the moonlit balcony.

"Why here?" Summer asked as she gazed up at the broken moon.

"Because, this way you won't be as awkward… and I can do this." Malikai surprised her when he untied his headband, and stuck it in his pocket, his silver eyes almost seemed to glow when he opened them. This is just the second time Summer has ever seen his eyes, and counts herself lucky to have been able to see them again.

"Figured it would mean alot to you if I did this," Malikai said as he blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the light.

"You're the only other person I've seen with silver eyes." Summer said as she reached a hand up to his face just under his left eye, tilting her head like it would give her a better look of his eyes. "They're so pretty!" She suddenly exclaimed with a glimmer in her own eyes.

"Haha, yeah, I guess they are." Malikai said with a laugh, before it ended up downgrading into a sad sigh. "So… wanna finally tell me why I was suddenly invited to the dance? People are telling me that you have a crush on me if you haven't noticed."

"Y-yeah… about that." Summer flushed. "I _might_ have had a crush on you… but I don't know for sure, I was never good with feelings."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Wait, then how'd you get with Raven?"

"Well she kinda of pushed me down on a bed and grabbed my-"

"Too much! I regret asking!" Summer said before she gagged at the imagery. "Back on topic… I just sort of panicked, I had no one in mind, and I didn't really have anyone in mind… so I just went for my best friend."

"So, this whole thing was just so you can friendzone me?" Malikai teased, earning a slap on the arm.

"Not fully… I just knew that you didn't return my little crush, I could tell."

"Oh… Im sorry." Malikai rubbed the back of his head, already feeling the urge to retie his headband back around his head. "You _are_ special to me though, you are my best friend, and I am just fine with it like that."

Summer smiled, and let him tie the black headband back around his head without protest.

"Yeah, Im fine with that too."

* * *

 **Im either really bad at shorts or a bit decent, so I am sorry in advance, I didn't really know what to do with this one. But the next ones, I do. They are going to me emotional, so be ready for the feels.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story thus far, if you have any concerns, ideas, or just anything you wanna say. I am all ears. Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Thank you to all reviewers from last chapter!**

 **HaFschu: Thank you for everything you just said! I hope you read this story all the way!**

 **DepressedNinja75: So many possibilities, you just have to wait to see what I have in store for all of you!**

 **Black tourmaline: I've been getting a lot of people telling me the same thing, and honestly that might happen when I make an executive decision, just gotta see the potential in other characters before I make it.**

 **Astra: Thank you, and yeah, I was a bit shocked to see the numbers constantly rise with every chapter. I wasn't really ready for it if I am being completely honest. I feel like you've written enough words in all your reviews for at least a few chapters, but I am way too lazy to actually count them. Orchid is truly Bae, I'll count your vote for Orchid and I hope Neo wasn't the one that typed the rest of the review… We're from different dimensions Neo! You can't get to me! Emerald is not in the tribe at that moment, and I am confirming for you right now that Vernal is in fact the Spring Maiden, it is confirmed, in this story, Vernal is the Spring Maiden, hope that convinced you. She will also learn the hard way about how skilled Malikai is. Yes, those random shadows in Volume 1 that we never saw again have made a return, and they will remain just as mysterious as before. Flamingo Goddess isn't the only one as powerful as she, perhaps even more so, a being that you've always feared, the legendary… Super Flamingo! Yeah, I was bored. I just figured that faunus have their own smell, I mean, at least to me that is how it should be, having animal parts just** _ **might**_ **make you smell a little different. A term that describes a human and a faunus hybrid? Hm… how about a 'Haunus'? Or a 'Fuman', Idk, haven't thought about it yet. I might think of something in the future. Yeah, Blake made a little cameo, and met Kai for the first time. I wonder if they will remember each other? Adam isn't really that hard to write, unless it's past Adam like that one, that's when it gets harder, he is able to restrain himself up to a certain extent at least. Onto the metal, it may or may not be, more on that in the future. These upcoming shorts aren't going to be as happy as the ones before, so prepare yourself for the feels… Still can't believe I managed that all in a day, like holy shit. I literally did not stop until I was 8 or 9 hours in and then edited it, in the end it took around 10 hours to fully complete. Wasn't that hard surely… im traumatized. Glad you enjoyed Unlikely Hero's most recent chapter, looking forward to that review, don't forget about HAMR though. Crowskull misses you already. See ya next time and thank you for the support as always.**

* * *

 **Lets see how the Poll is doing so far:**

 **Ruby Rose- 21**

 **Yang Xiao-Long- 15**

 **Weiss Schnee- 15**

 **Orchid Rose- 6**

 **Blake Belladonna- 4**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 2**

 **Neo- 3**

 **Well then, looks like Ruby is still firmly in the lead when it comes to what you guys want for the pairing. I feel like I should mention this now rather than later. This poll does NOT determine what the pairing is going to be in the story, the purpose of the Poll does help me decide what it is going to be though. Just mentioning that now before it comes to the point where the pairing is fully decided and people start complaining that it wasn't what the Poll decided.**

 **But do not worry friends, whoever does win the Poll is going to get a valentines special, whenever that day comes around, so you will still get what you want in the end.**

 **I may have said that it does before, and if that is the case then I am officially retconning it. Because between you and me, I may already have decided ;).**

 **Thank you all for reading the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 11- Volume 0, Episode 9

Something To Look Forward Too

A few days after Qrow's departure, Kai and Ruby have been keeping up with their training. Yang joins in on occasion to continue her rivalry with Kai, while also giving her younger sister pointers on hand-to-hand combat. Much to her dismay of course. While Tai struggles with running the class of this year on his own. He promises Qrow that he will make him pay for leaving him to this class on his own, even if Qrow didn't really do much beside kick their asses and tell them what they need to improve on. Shae has been victim of that on more than one occasion.

Today however, was a day that the class looked forward to, today is when the headmaster of Beacon Academy is going to visit the Signal Huntsman Training Academy and announce _something_ , along with some first year students that are going to teamed up with one of the pairs of students from Signal, for something that Albedo announced to be a surprise. That both excited and scared Kai.

Orchid came over to the Xiao-Long household, like she normally would in the morning in order to walk with Kai, Yang, and Ruby instead of waiting for them like she would at the fork in the road that has been nicknamed 'The Froad' for short. After they named the junction they sweared to never leave nicknaming privelages to Kai ever again.

Only this time, Orchid did not come alone.

"Hello younglings!" Orchids mom greets her daughters friends as she always does. "How are you all?"

"Hello Miss Rosa," Kai greeted as he wiped sweat from his brow, he just finished his morning workout with Yang. "What brings you here today?"

"Yeah mom, what _does_ bring you here today?" Bad cop Orchid echoed.

"Oh Kaizy, you know you can call me 'Mother' right?" Orchids mom said as she clapped her hands together. " _Right_ …?" Scary Orchids mom said that word with so much intensity that it made all the kids around her shake with fear.

Orchid in a sense was a lot like her mother… in all the right and wrong ways. She had the same color hair and eyes, along with a similar face and skin tone. She however wore a magenta dress that was mildly revealing around the chest area, and she is just a few inches shorter than Taiyang himself, which already makes her taller than most women. If that wasn't enough to show that she was single and looking to mingle, then the way she talks to just about every man she comes across finds that out very soon.

"Y-yes… M-m-mother." Kai stammered after gulping a third time out of nervousness.

"Great! Since Taiyang can't take you guys to school today, the taks falls upon me to bring you!" Orchids bubbly mom cheered as she placed a hand on her hip and gestured her hand beside herself and toward the path to the school. "Come children!" She yelled as she started marching in an exaggerated way of walking.

"So… that's your mom huh?" Yang whispered to Orchid as they started walking, making sure to stay behind Orchids mom while doing so.

"Yeah, that's my mom." Orchid said with a happy sigh. "She has been so happy recently."

"That's because I got to meet your future husband Orchy!" Orchid's mom said with a happy laugh.

"MOM!" Orchid yelled with a bright red blush on her face as she waved her arms wildly in her mother's direction.

Kai sensed that Orchids mom wasn't even joking about that. She was completely serious, which for some reason only made her scarier. He wonders who that lucky guy could be.

"She has been helping us with homework sometimes." Kai begins to explain as Orchid tries to wrestle her mother to the ground, only for her to be futilely hanging off of her back while kicking her legs out behind her, Orchids mom didn't even move or stop humming a tune as her daughter struggled to take her down. "I was able to tell where Orchid got her colorful personality from after I met her for the first time."

"Yeah, me too." Yang and Ruby said with a nod.

"What's her name? I feel weird calling her Miss Rosa or… 'Mother'." Yang shivered after uttering the word.

Kai tilts his head and places a hand on his chin, remembering the time where he asked Orchids mom that very question.

" _H-hey, Miss Rosa?"_

" _Hm? Yes Kaizy?"_

" _D-do you mind if I know your first name?"_

" _Why of course I don't!" Bubble Orchids mom said as she continued to cut carrots. "Did you know that carrots are good for your eyes?" Smart Orchids mom asked in a happy tone. She meant well, Kai knew that._

" _I… uh… I'm blind… Miss Rosa." Kai said nervously as he wrapped his tail around his waist, just in case._

" _WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Suddenly angry Orchid asked her daughter as she carried a bundle of firewood into the house._

" _I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Equally as suddenly angry Orchid yelled back._

" _YOUNG LADY YOU DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME IN FRONT OF YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND!" Orchids mom yelled as she pointed to the sliced up carrots._

" _THOSE ARE CARROTS MOM, HE'S BLIND, AND STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Flustered, angry, and embarrassed Orchid said as she blushed madly and placed the firewood in their usual spot._

" _WHICH IS WHY I AM TRYING TO CURE HIM!"_

Kai shivered as he remembers the knives being thrown back and forth, he sat still as he felt the disturbance in the air around him as the knives were thrown just mere inches away from his body, he swears that his hair was shorter after that day. He never asked for her name again.

"I don't know her name." Kai finally said.

"You okay Matsu? Your face is all pale." Ruby said with concern in her voice.

"Of course I am! Haha..." Kai said with a nervous laughter. "Yang, what do you think is going to happen in school today?" He quickly changed the subject to something he knew Yang wouldn't just pass up on talking about, he knew her well enough for that.

"It's going to be awesome that's what it's going to be!" Yang said as she threw a punch through the air. "I can't wait to show off some of my skills to the Beacon students!"

"Yeah, me neither." Kai said with a chuckle. "I wonder what team is going to be paired up with Orchid and I."

"I just want to know what the surprise is going to be." Yang said with excitement.

"Me neither!" Surprise Orchids mom exclaimed as she suddenly appeared behind them, and wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders.

"Ah!" Yang, Ruby, and Kai yelped as they instinctively jumped away from the woman.

"Hahaha! Gets 'em every time." Giggly Orchids mom said as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"How'd you get there? You were just in front of us!" Ruby pointed out as she pointed to the unconscious Orchid in front of the group, and they all gasp in shock when they see that Orchid is unconscious. Luckily her groans of pain are enough to let them know that she is okay.

"I walked of course!" Bubbly Orchids mom answered with a bright smile.

"She's a huntress…" Orchid grumbled with her face in the dirt.

"I didn't even sense you move…" Kai muttered to himself.

" _That_ , future son-in-law, is because of my semblance!" Orchids mom whispered in his ear. Making him jump back in surprise once again.

"How'd you do that!? You were just standing over there!" Yang pointed to the spot Orchids mom was just standing in.

"Semblance!"

"What is your semblance?" Ruby asked next.

"Semblance." Content Orchids mom repeated.

"... What?" Kai muttered that not as a question, but as a word to describe what he is currently feeling about this current predicament.

"S-E-M-B-L-A-N-C-E." Nerdy Orchids mom as an identical pair of glasses that Orchid uses sometimes appears on her face. "That is how you spell it right?"

"Y-yeah, thanks for telling us." Yang gave up, not wanting to hear that word anymore for the rest of the day.

"Great! Oh look, it's that tiger girl!" Orchids mom said as she pointed to Shae who is walking ahead of them with headphones over her ears. Her regular ears. She just happens to be walking through the town that they all always have to walk to in order to get to the school. "Shae right?"

"How do you know-" Kai started.

"Let's go say hi!" Orchids mom exclaimed as she gripped Kai's and Yang's wrist and started to pull them along with her with inhuman strength, only stopping so Orchid can stand up and get forced to walk along with them. Ruby has to use her semblance to keep up.

Shae jumped when suddenly four of her friends and a woman she never met before appear in front of her. "What the-"

"Hi Shae!" Excited Orchids mom exclaimed with happiness.

"How do you know my name?" Shae asked with a low snarl, her orange eyes narrowing at the sight of the woman who has a striking resemblance to her multiple-personality friend.

Shae wears her usual attire, one that shows off her tiger stripes on her hips, shoulders, and sides of her upper thighs. She has black hair with a single orange highlight that hangs over her right shoulder, with the rest of her hair tied up in a braided ponytail. She has dark skin, even darker then her partners, and her shirt is mostly orange with a tigers head above her heart, the hidden meaning being she also has the heart of a tiger, and the short ends at her elbows, only that her tricep and shoulder are exposed in order to reveal some of her stripes. She is a very prideful when it comes to her faunus features. She wears tight yet comfortable and unrestrictable black jeans, and finally she wears black and orange sneakers that are meant for fast paced combat.

"I'm still trying to figure out more about her myself." Kai groaned while recovering from his dizziness. "Hey Shae, I don't see you around here."

"I…" Shae hesitates in responding to her rival. Still a bit shocked and a little freaked out by the older woman who is smiling brightly at her while also wiggling her eyebrows. "... Was just passing through, I usually avoid this town, not worth the headache."

Kai knew exactly what she was talking about. While Shae does act all tough and mighty and that nothing gets to her. Kai can sense that on the inside it does affect her, not by much, but it still does. She was actually the one that inspired Kai to wear his half-faunus heritage like a badge, and not try to hide it like he used to in the beginning of the semester.

"I get it, I just find it easier to walk through here with friends. It makes everything easier in general." Kai said with a friendly smile.

Shae felt a few butterflies in her stomach. "Y-yeah, I guess it would be." She cleared her throat after saying that, the heat in her cheeks subsiding.

"Where's your partner? I can't sense her around, you two have been talking more I've noticed so I thought Emerald would be with you." Kai said as he felt around the town with his seismic sense.

Shae sighed and flung her orange highlight behind her shoulder. "Probably decided to walk with her boyfriend today, I don't bother waiting for her anymore." She sounded bitter as she said that, it was no secret that she disliked Mercury, and Kai honestly couldn't blame her, most of the things that come out of his mouth are lies or half-truths.

"Ugh." Yang held her stomach in the background, she wasn't used to moving that fast in such an unexpected way.

"Join us then! This one could have someone else to talk about all the time." Orchids mom said with a laugh.

"Mom, you're being embarrassing!" Nervous and Shy Orchid exclaimed as she hid her face from her friends and toward Kai, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see how red she is. She can be smart sometimes when she isn't in Nerdy Orchid form.

Kai laughed at their interaction, before turning his head to face Shae once again.

"Wanna come with?"

"Sure." Shae said with a shrug, joining the group walk to Signal for the first time.

* * *

Headmaster Albedo yawns as he places yet another empty box of gum in his pocket.

"So old friend. What brings you here today?" He asked his fellow headmaster who is currently standing opposite of his own desk, which is littered with paperwork, some of it being from the previous year.

"I am here to see the next generation of huntsman, while also to announce something of great importance to them." Headmaster Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Well duh," Albedo said with a shrug as he cracked his knuckles. "That's what we planned over the scroll. Can't you tell me what you plan to do with my students? Just a little bit?"

"I thought you liked surprises." Ozpin said with a coy smile.

"Of course I do! You know me Ozwald."

"Ozpin." Ozpin corrected politely.

"Octopus, you know that I can't help but be curious when I know that a surprise is on the way. Come on, just a hint? For an old friend?" Albedo nudged his elbow in Ozpin's direction while putting on his own smile.

Ozpin sighed, but not in a negative way, he always found Albedo as an amusing man. He can understand the concern he has for his students, Ozpin did have a tendency to launch his students into a Grimm infested forest with no way of getting any help if they needed it.

"Lets just say… a field trip is in order." Ozpin cryptically revealed.

"Bah, you and your riddles." Albedo said as he blew a bubble of gum out of his mouth. "When will this 'Field Trip' be happening."

"A few days before the Mistralian championship tournament." Ozpin said with a small shrug.

Albedo slumps his head against his desk and groans loudly. "I don't have that kind of money Oscar."

Ozpin smiled. "I know, which is why the headmaster of Atlas academy has been convinced to provide transportation, free of charge."

Another head bang on the desk. "I hate you Oliver."

"I take it that you are willing to allow this to happen?" Ozpin said as he drank from his mug.

"Is this about Malikai's boy?" Albedo inquired after taking a deep breath, already feeling a headache coming along. "I understand that he has plenty of potential, with the genes that he has been blessed with. But he is still just a boy."

"Not entirely, while I do admit I am deeply curious to see how much he has grown as a boy and huntsman, that is not the entire reason why I am entering the first year students of Signal into a championship tournament. One of which Pyrrha Nikos will no doubt be a part of." Ozpin explained with a smug smile.

Albedo sits up suddenly at the mention of the young champion, realization slowly creeping onto the expression on his face. "You devil, you want to see if he can dethrone her." Albedo stood up and laughed boisterously, Ozpin's silence was enough to tell him that it is at least close to what he wants for the boy. "Very well, I will allow this, but only if someone runs the school in the meantime, you know my presence is required for an event such as this."

Ozpin smile never left his face, he had just the right person in mind.

"I am sure Glynda could play the part well."

* * *

Vernal is learning the hard way about how skilled Malikai Matsuoka really is.

She pushes herself up from the ground, and spits particles of dirt out of her mouth. Every muscle in her body screams in protest and blood drips down her face as she forces her body back up to her feet. One of the weapons has been disarmed from her right hand, so she is just left with the one on her offhand.

"Wow, you really suck at this, no wonder Raven needed help training you." Malikai yawned as he rolled his shoulders. He hasn't even unsheathed his sword yet in this training session, just like he would in all the other training sessions.

"Fuck you asshole!" Vernal yelled as her flaming blue eyes return, only for them to be snuffed out when Malikai punches her in the face yet again.

"All that talk and you still can't land a single hit on me, maybe you should tone down the bitchiness a bit, at this point even Qrow wouldn't find it hot." He laughs at his own joke, while Raven, who is sitting not too far from the two, rolls her eyes at the mention of her twin.

"S-shut… up…" This time Vernal wasn't able to stand up, and falls on her face.

"Tch, my fourteen year old son would have lasted longer than you. Though, I guess I can say that I held back a bit more against him. He's blind by the way did you know that?" Vernal snarls at him. "Guess not, he was born that way, had to work harder than anyone else on the planet to get to where he is now. I can tell that you did not do the same."

"I believe that is enough for today." Raven spoke up before Vernal could spout out any more nonsense. "Go clean yourself up and rest for tomorrow's session, I hope to see some improvement next time." She ordered, Vernal did not dare talk back to her, but grumbled something about Malikai as she pushed passed him.

"Charming girl you got there." Malikai joked with a yawn. "When am I able to leave again?"

"When I see that you have no further use for me."

" _Or,_ and listen carefully Ray i know you have problems with patience, we can go _together,_ back to Vale, with your little tribe, and settle there. That way I can see my son again, and your little Maiden still gets her training, might even get a sparring partner if she's up to get her ass kicked by a blind kid. Tai and Qrow won't even have to know about it." Malikai explains as he bites into a potato and begins eating it.

"No." Raven said immediately.

"Eh, worth a shot." Malikai knew that wasn't going to work, but it wouldn't have hurt him to at least try.

"Go eat your fill for the night, the same resumes in the morning." Raven said as she started walking away and toward her tent. "Please do care in not breaking my Maiden, she has a very important task to do for me in the future."

"So… is she like your new daughter or something?" Malikai asked as he picked his ear, he was more serious about this question then anything else however, and stared into Raven's blood red eyes with his unwavering silver. Her silence neither denies or confirms this accusation. "You know, you never told anyone _why_ you left, and calling Tai weak isn't much of an answer and you know I won't settle for that."

"You would be wise to halt the rest of that thought while I still have the sense to keep you alive." Raven warns.

"Oh Ray, you should know that when it comes to pissing you off I am the dumbest around." Malikai stretched his arms out to his sides to emphasize his point. "Funny you should talk about being wise however, since I am close to full strength, your Maiden is unconscious, and as we all know your tribe is useless when it comes to dealing with _actual_ huntsman."

Raven tenses up and places a hand on the hilt of her sword. A nervous tick that she is known for.

"The only one who might stand a chance against me in your tribe is you, and we both know we'd make quite the mess if we did fight." Malikai said as he placed a hand on the hilt of his own sword.

As Raven and Malikai stand off, the tribe slowly make there way around their 'prisoner', despite knowing they don't stand a chance, if they didn't at least try to help Raven would have their heads for it.

"Tell me, what is going to stop me from getting myself out when I'm full strength?" Malikai asked as he took his hand off the pommel of his sword and put on a friendlier demeanor, causing the other tribe members to relax just a bit more.

Raven looked tense still for a few more moments, before leaning on one hip and tilting her head in his direction. Not as worried as she once was before, which perplexes Malikai somewhat.

"In one year." Raven said as she raises a single finger, making Malikai cross his arms and arch his eyebrow in her direction. He doesn't know if he could afford one year away from his family when they very possibly think he is dead, but is willing to at least listen to her terms, a nod in her direction was all she needed to know that she can keep going.

"In one year, I will not stop you from leaving and doing whatever you want after that. Just train the Maiden the best you can, that is all that I ask for. Besides." Raven takes her hand off of the hilt of her sword. "Kai may be able to unlock his powers from the emotional damage."

"Don't you dare even suggest such a thing." Malikai snapped. "These eyes that we share isn't something to be proud of. It's a burden, the earlier he unlocks them, the earlier he will begin to get hunted down by both Salem _and_ Ozpin. I won't let him be dragged into a war he doesn't belong in."

"And I do not intend for that to happen either." Raven agreed, much to the surprise of her subordinates and Malikai. "It would be a waste of talent if he were to fall to either side, which is why I would also offer my protection to the boy. I am sure you are familiar with the procedure."

" _You_ would protect my son, you expect me to believe that coming from the woman who abandoned her daughter?" Malikai questioned, not entirely convinced. This could be a double edged sword deal for him if he made it. Accept it, and he would be able to see his family again without conflict, or refuse and fight his way out, which would also lead Kai to be in danger if he didn't get to him fast enough before Raven used a portal on Tai to get to him first. That's not even considering whether or not Salem knows of his son's existence or not.

He hoped that living in secrecy long enough until Kai was old enough to go to Signal, which worked out in the end, but just barely. Just a short time later he was found, and put his wife in danger. This deal would mostly benefit Raven, since she gets exactly what she wants, and access to his son basically whenever she wanted. As far as he knew, Raven's portals were permanent as long as she has a bond to the person, and even if the bond is broken she can still transport herself to them.

"I understand that you have no reason to trust me, but those are the terms that I offer, and I will repay the favour you would be making for me." Raven pressed on.

"Why would you do that for me?" Malikai asked quietly. "I feel like there's a catch to this, you having permanent access to my son whenever you want is not something I am particularly fond of."

"Believe it or not Malikai, but I am not as heartless as you believe me to be." Raven answered softly, the nicest tone Malikai has heard from her in years. "You can tell if I am lying or not can't you? Am I lying to you when I say that I would protect your son?"

Malikai has been wearing no shoes throughout his stay in the Branwen tribe so far, so he can have a much easier time telling whether or not a lie is being told to him. He has caught most of them coming from Raven's underlings, but so far she's actually not told a lie to him yet, and when he asks her a question about something she does not want to answer, she dodges the question. Even this time, which is greatly confusing to him, Raven is actually telling the truth when she says she would protect Kai from harm. Be it from Ozpin or Salem.

Malikai shuts his eyes shut and mutters an apology to his family, they would have to wait just a bit longer.

"I'll accept your terms."

Raven's grin however was something to worry about.

* * *

Back on Patch, the first year students of Signal have been ordered in their seats beside their partners. With Kai and Orchid conveniently placed in the front row, and most of their friends sitting either beside them or behind them. The Violet twins have not shut up ever since entering the room once they found out that the headmaster of Beacon academy is coming to make a announcement in person.

"Would you two just shut up! You're making people stare at us." Cyan grumbled from beside them. _Why do I always end up stuck with these two?_

"Aw, c'mon Cyan, don't be like that!" Yang said as she patted her partner's shoulder. "They just have very _electric_ personalities!"

Cyan groaned into his hands at the pun while the Violet twins both double high five Yang. It makes it even worse that the twins absolutely adore Yang for her puns, and even try making some on their own from time to time. Ruby is also sitting beside a free seat next to her sister, since she actually doesn't go to the school yet and is not an official student, she sits in shyness and silence because of all the strangers around her.

"Emerald, do you ever just get the urge to kill one of them?" Shae asked her quiet partner, who actually tolerates Shae more than anyone else so far. They are sat beside Kai and Orchid, with Emerald being on his right.

"Yes." She answered pretty fast. "More than I care to admit."

"Ha, glad Im not alone on that one." Shae said as the two girls shared a small smile with each other.

"Awe, Emmy's made a friend." Mercury teases from behind the two of them. His own partner being a very quiet person.

"Ugh, unlike you I am at least willing to talk to my partner." Emerald said with a gag.

"Hey! That's not my fault, every time I try talking to her she just stares and gives me the 'I'll kill you' look, so forgive me if I would rather not be killed by this…" Mercury's voice trails off into silence when said partner gives him the very look that even makes him shake in his boots. "Friendly girl."

"Mm." His partner gave him an approving hum.

"I like her already." Emerald said with a smug grin in the cyborg teens direction. "What's your name.

"Mm." The dark green haired girl hummed and put two fingers up.

Emerald was confused by this, and the tilt of her head showed it.

"Fingers?" Shae asked, equally as confused.

Mercury's partner shook her head, and thrusted her two fingers in the air a second time.

"Her name is Two I think… right?" Mercury hesitantly asked, to which Two nodded.

"Your name is a number?" Shae asked with an amused chuckle.

"Mhm." Two nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you speak or is that just how you talk?" Emerald asked next.

"Mhm." Two answered with another shrug.

Kai laughed in amusement after overhearing that whole conversation, they went on to trying to convince Two to speak, to which the girl just kept humming in amusement at their efforts, while also sending death glares to the young man beside her.

"It looks like everyone is getting along nicely, where did your mom go by the way?" Kai asked his partner with a nudge to her side.

"The last thing I heard from her was, "Ooo, Yang's father is single? Interesting…" And then she ran off, I haven't heard from her in two hours." Regular Orchid said nonchalantly, after their morning history classes with a stand in teach for Qrow, they went straight to the same auditorium that they were in the day of the exam, and are now eagerly awaiting this supposed announcement from the headmaster of Beacon.

"Huh, wonder what those two are up to." Kai wonders.

Before the two of them could start a conversation, the first year students of Beacon start appearing on stage in their teams of four. Headmaster Albedo calls out the team names as they walk onto the stage. One of them being the current number one team of the first year students.

"These are the teams that will be paired up with two of your pairs, making it a group of eight, you are to listen to them and follow their lead in whatever they decide to do with you. They will be in charge of you for the rest of the week, so I urge all of you to listen carefully and learn from graduates of training schools." Albedo says as he clears his throat for his final announcement. "Now, it is my privilege to welcome the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and his Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch."

A round of applause and cheers come from the crowd of students as the headmaster of Beacon makes his way to the front of the stage, along with his scary looking assistant that sends some shivers down everybody's spines with just her glares, but when she looks at the boy with a blindfold over his eyes, her glare softens as she instantly recognizes that boy to be the upcoming blind huntsman. A child that she has been forced to learn about from her hyperactive colleague back at Beacon.

The students cheers die down when both headmasters raise a hand to silence them, and then Albedo lets Ozpin take the stage and backs away, standing off to the side with the first year teams of Beacon.

"Hello, as you all already know, I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and I have come here to make a short announcement for you all." Ozpin begins. "You will all be given the opportunity to join the Mistralian championship tournament this year, and the transportation will be fully provided for by myself and the Atlesian military." He continued without even giving them enough time to properly process this information. "After the week is over, you will be given another week to prepare for such an event. All you must do to enter is stand up, and speak your name."

Most of the students are still trying to process this information, speaking amongst themselves about if this announcement is legit or not. Most, if not all of them know of Pyrrha Nikos' existence, which makes even Yang hesitant on standing up to enter herself in this tournament. Kai whoever, finds this to be the perfect opportunity to better himself.

"Kai Matsuoka." He said as he stood up, the first to enter himself into the tournament.

Ozpin and Glynda both look to the first entry, as well as the first years from Beacon. Ozpin with a smile on his face, while Glynda arches an eye at the blind boys quick decision making.

"Shae Cider." The tiger faunus is the next to stand up, inspired by her rivals quick thinking.

Two stood up and pointed two fingers into the air, while both Emerald and Mercury stayed seated.

One by one, more and more students stood up, and said their names.

"Flamingo!"

"Yang Xiao-Long!"

"Cyan Iris!"

"Cardin Winchester!"

"Rick and Brick Violet! Also known as the twin warriors of lighting!" The twins entered a pose as they announced themselves, using Cyan as a stepping stone much to his annoyance.

A few other unrecognizable names called out, and around twenty out of the thirty Signal students have entered themselves into this tournament. Ozpin and Glynda both looked around the auditorium, looking at all of this potential they will probably have to work with in the future.

"Excellent, all of your names will be entered into the tournament. I eagerly await to see how you all do." Ozpin said with a smile as he stood up for straight. "That is all."

"Now it is time to assign you all to the teams we've brought here today." Glynda Goodwitch ruined everyone's good mood by reminding them about the work they are going to be assigned very shortly. Ozpin presented her anyway just because it was the formal thing to do. "If you would all gather in the cafeteria, the teams will come and pick you up. You are dismissed."

"Wait… that was it?" Kai asked out loud as the other students around him started to get up and leave the room.

"Yeah… that was most confusion." Confused Orchid said in a perplexing way.

"Yo, KnockOut." Shae called out to the two of them after smacking Kai lightly on the back of his head. "You guys coming or what?"

"That was just so… short, and disappointing. But at the same time so satisfying and exciting." Kai muttered.

"Pfft, you'll be fine." Shae laughed, finding his unintended innuendo amusing.

* * *

"I just don't get it… how can something I looked forward to so much just be so… short." Kai muttered as he took a seat, his partner who is now concerned for his mental health sitting beside him with a plate full of donuts, no one bothered to ask where she got them from.

"It's okay Kaizy." Comforting Orchid comforted him in a comforting was of comfort. "Everyone has their bad days, want a donut?" She asked as she nudged a pink frosted donut into his mouth. His lack of resistance making it easy to overpower him.

"I wonder who we are going to get paired up with." Yang said as she played with the food on her tray.

"With our luck it is going to be one of the weird ones." Cyan said as he slapped Rick's hand away from stealing one of his french fries, making the poor boy yelp and hold his hand in pain.

"Mm." Two, who is sitting at their table for the first time agrees with Cyan. Kai, with all his muttering and shocked state of mind after coughing up a storm after being forced to swallow a whole donut, hasn't started speaking to the newcomer yet like he usually always does before.

"Orchid, please never do that again." Kai said as he beat his chest lightly in an attempt to make the donut have an easier descent down into his stomach.

"The Flamingo will not be silenced." Scary and intimidating Orchid said as she prepared another donut and held it in front of her partners face.

"Wha- MMPH." Kai struggled to speak as another donut was shoved into his face.

"Mm mm mm." That was Two's way of laughing, which only adds to her complex way of communicating.

"What a table I chose to sit at." Shae said playfully as she scratched one of her faunus ears. "I'm actually surprised you chose to sit here today Emerald, you and your boyfriend fighting?"

"Mercury is not my boyfriend, and no, he had to take a call from his family. I just decided that I… wanted to sit with my." Emerald forced back a gag. "Friends."

Shae chuckled at her friends obviously reluctant words. "Glad you made that choice then."

"What the hell am I watching?" A new voice says as a older looking girl with a beret and for some reason sunglasses waked up to their table, along with three other people behind her, a very tall boy that already looks like a man with a large bronze colored sword strapped to his back. Another dark skinned red haired boy with white eyes and no pupils trailing behind, with his gaze set on the boy with the blindfold on. Lastly, a shy looking girl with long bunny ears that hides behind the large boy wearing green.

"Actually, don't answer that question. Which one of you is Kai?" The leader of the team said as she looks around the table.

"Mmm!" Kai hums loudly with a mouthful of donut, he swallows roughly so he can regain his ability to speak. "Im Kai."

"Ah, you're the blind kid right? Names Coco, and this is Team CFVY." Coco said as she presented her team. "Kids, introduce yourselves."

"Yatsuhashi Daichi, an honor to meet you all." The large boy said with a bow.

"V-Velvet Scarlatina." The shy bunny faunus introduced herself next, her long ears flat against the top of her head.

"Fox Alistair." The final member of Team CFVY said simply as he looked at the one of the pairs that they are going to have to take care of. "Kai Matsuoka and Orchid Rosa, you have been assigned to us."

"Hey Foxy, that's my line." Coco complained.

"You're the team we've been assigned to!?" Kai asked enthusiastically, jumping up from his seat and smiling brightly at the four. "What is Beacon like?"

"Not as special as you think it is kid, trust me, you'll learn that in the future." Coco said with a laugh.

Excited bubbly Orchid jumped up next and clasped her hands on her partners shoulders and peeked her head over his shoulder. "Really!? I can't wait anymore waiting now!" she said excitedly as she smiled brightly at the team that is going to be taking care of him.

"Aw, look Vel we have the cute ones." Coco cooed as a white flash made Orchid blink her eyes out of confusion, as well as the rest of the table who have been watching in silence.

Velvet shrunk at the attention, and hid her camera behind her back with a shy smile and a red face. "H-hi."

"Sorry about that, its for a school project." Coco came to her rescue.

"You're going to blind poor Kaizy!" Concerned Orchid exclaimed as she wrapped a hand around his eyes.

"Orchid I'm already blind!" Kai said as he pried her hands away from his face.

"Look at what you've done!" Frantic Orchid yelled as she held Kai's head to her chest and pointed an accusing finger in Team CFVY's direction.

"The bliss of youth." Yatsuhashi said with a sigh and a smile. "How I wish I was at their age once more."

"You are just three years older than them partner." Fox pointed out. "Anyway, I'd like to point something out to you Kai Matsuoka."

"Hmm?" Kai gave the red fox his full attention, despite having his face half pressed against his partners chest.

"I to, have been born with blindness." Fox said in a quiet yet very serious tone just loud enough for Kai to hear perfectly.

Orchid let go of Kai and her jaw slacked open in shock, as does the rest of the table. While Coco giggles into the palm of her hand, Velvet couldn't help but crack a smile at their innocent shock while resisting the urge to laugh out loud herself, and Yatsuhashi smiles and shakes his head with amusement.

But what Kai said next, silenced them all.

"Neat."

* * *

Marron Matsuoka, mother of Kai Matsuoka and wife to one of the greatest huntsman alive today, as finally arrive in Vale. It cost her endless hours of lost sleep, a lot of pulled strings and favours being called in, but she made it.

She steps out of the final aircraft, and her son's 'Silver Ebony' shone in the sunlight. She takes a deep breath, and with her sore and exhausted muscles, stepped into the streets of Vale. The very city where she met her husband for the first time.

"Kai… I'm almost there. Stay strong my son."

* * *

 **AN- I bet some of you were wondering where Marron has been all this time. Well, here she is! Back and tired as ever! She has made it to Vale, Team CFVY has made an early appearance, a tournament is in the horizon, and Orchid's mom has finally appeared! I had a blast writing this chapter, Is it bad that I laugh at my own funny scenes?**

 **Another thing, I did as much research as I could on Fox, and I found that he literally just had one or two scenes in the show so that is not a lot to go off of. But I will try my best in writing his character. Wish me luck. I have a good idea of what the others are like of course, did plenty of research on them. Help me out here if you want.**

 **Anywho, time for a more serious topic. Work and school has been taking up a lot of my time for writing, and I have a lot of work to catch up on, as much as I want to put writing first, I got some shit to take care of first. But do not fret Billy! For I am still going to find time for all of you! Writing is a big part of my life, and I am not going to stop anytime soon.**

 **Now, for another serious topic, time for me to write a sad Extra that will showcase what happened to Team MAVR (Maverick)**

* * *

 **Third Year at Beacon, Training Mission Gone Wrong.**

Malikai and his team were on a training mission with a fully trained huntsman, the mission was Search and Rescue in a village that has been overrun with Grimm on the outskirts of Vale, nearly on the border to Vacuo, making them far away from any help if they needed it.

They needed the help.

The Grimm that overran the city were old, too old for any of them to handle, and there was too many of them. The huntsman was the first to fall, making a final last stand in order to let the kids escape the village, and took down as much as he could before his aura broke, after that… he fell.

One of his teammates were injured, Vannessa, her aura broke early on in the fight, was just overran before they even knew what was going on, she would have been killed by a Deathstalker if it wasn't for the huntsman who cut off the stinger that was injected inside of her body. Adrian, her partner, was the one who carried her away from the village, and was frantically trying to find a way to get the venom out of her system.

"C'mon, Vanessa, stay with me!" He said as he bandaged her wounds, the blood coming out purple instead of red. Her eyes were bloodshot, and everyone knew she was dying, she had maybe another few minutes left.

"Malikai…" Richie called his partners name out, who for the first time isn't wearing his blindfold, he took it off for the first time in front of his own team once he saw purple blood coming out of his teammates body. It would have been a time to celebrate if they weren't in the situation they are in now.

"Vannessa…" Malikai gripped her hand and held it to his chest. "Do you see me?" He stared into her eyes, her green iris' boring into his bright silver for the first time ever.

"Mali… kai… eyes." She choked out, even through so much pain and knowing that she is not going to survive, she still managed to crack a smile at the sight of her leaders eyes. "Knew… you-" She hacked up blood, and the grip on Malikai's hand tightened. "Finally… came… around." Her eyes drifted shut, and her whole body slacked, she let out her final breath, and died from her wounds in the arms of her crying partner.

Malikai heard nothing after that, only a constant ringing and felt vibrations of his team grieving for their deceased teammate. He was in shock, and what made it worse was that he sensed the Grimm that took down the huntsman on their way to their current location. They surrounded them, and if he didn't do anything, they would all die.

A single white glowing tear fell from Malikai's face and landed on his teammates face. Then with a scream, his silver eyes came to life in tendrils of white and silver and the Grimm that surrounded them burned away into nothing but ash and cinder.

His remaining teammates widened their eyes in shock at the sight of the powerful Grimm being reduced to nothing, and their leader levitating before them, with silver-white tendrils forming a protective barrier around them.

Malikai turned to face them, white glowing tears still flowing from his silver eyes, and with a sad smile, uttered three words.

"You are safe."

* * *

 **This is cannon, and thus begins the downfall of Team MAVR. This short was surprisingly easy for me to write, even though I myself may have teared up a bit as I was reading through it. A mission gone wrong, and the first time in years where Malikai let his silver eyes shine so brightly.**

 **Next short will show what happened to Adrian and Richie, I decided that I may as well get it over with right away so I can get back to the happier/funnier shorts.**

 **Tell me what you think of this short.**

* * *

 **And with that, the chapter is coming to a close. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, any concerns, ideas, or advice I will be eager to hear.**

 **If you have an idea for a short as well, I will be happy to hear it.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- Thank you to the reviewers of last chapter!**

 **HaFschu: Yes, very sad indeed, Team MAVR was a great team. Thank you for the review.**

 **Masso 2010: Thank you for enjoying this story! I am probably done with the mass amount of OC's I've created so far, I can only have so many personalities stuck inside this head of mine. I can't say what I have planned after the tournament because spoilers, but I can say that I get where you are coming from, and I will do my best not to over do the Signal saga here. I think I've said this in one of the previous chapters, but the Poll does not determine who will be the main pairing of this story, and I get that if Ruby does win, since she is twelve and Kai is fourteen it would be very dodgy if I went for it, but the pairing isn't going to be made Cannon until at least Beacon or just before Beacon. At that point, if I do decide to go with Ruby, she'll be 15 and Kai would be 17. Which is a lot better then 12 and 14. I will count your votes toward the Poll as well, there isn't a lot of Pyrrha pairings out there because of the Jaune situation, which was one of the main reasons why I had her as an option, and even made some plans for if I do go with her, same goes for Yang, minus the Jaune thing. I do not plan to write out my own beginning to the show, and I don't plan on changing TOO much of what happened in the show, some things need to be changed of course, since the introduction of an OC character with his own set abilities and silver eyes is in the story, but thank you for the concern! Thank you for the wonderful review, I hope you enjoy what is to come in the future of this story.**

* * *

 **Now lets see what the Poll is at now:**

 **Ruby Rose- 22**

 **Yang Xiao-Long- 16**

 **Weiss Schnee- 15**

 **Orchid Rosa- 6**

 **Blake Belladonna- 5**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 3**

 **Neo- 3**

 **Okay then, Orchid climbed the ranks a good bit. Also, Pyrrha finally gained a voter, poor Pyrrha… Ruby is still in the lead, with Yang as the follow up, and Weiss close behind. I wonder what the Poll is going to be at once the story finally gets passed this Signal saga.**

* * *

 **Sorry that this story is being updated slower than usual, time constraints have really been hitting hard recently. Which is why I've been writing whole chapters in a day like I have been the passed couple of weeks. Once I get out of school at the end of the semester I should have much more time for writing, and I plan to take FULL advantage of it.**

 **Now let's get straight to the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 12- Volume 0, Episode 10

Making some new friends

"Neat." Kai said with a nod of his head and with his usual bright smile.

For the first time since Team CFVY has been formed, most likely even before that. Fox actually laughed. Albeit a very small and quiet laugh that resembled a simple chuckle, but that doesn't matter to the other members of Team CFVY, and their leader is the first to voice their thoughts on the matter.

"Oh. My. God. Kid- No Kai, you are officially an unofficial member of this team." Coco said as she began to chuckle, her sunglasses falling down to her nose as she does so. "That is the _first_ time I've ever heard this guy actually raise his voice above a few decibels, you're gonna get along with us great!" She slapped both her hands on the happily confused blind boys shoulders and pulled him into the group, while gesturing to his partner to follow them. "C'mon, we gotta go get the other pair of kiddies."

As Orchid and Kai are taken away from the table, the rest of their friends stare on in abstract confusion. Cyan and the Violet twins were still trying to process the fact that the current best team at Beacon have been chosen to mentor two of their friends, and they didn't even say a word to them.

"I blame you Rick." The red twin said as he shoved his brother.

"Wha- How is that my fault!? You didn't say anything either!" The blue twin exclaimed as he shoved his more aggressive brother away from him.

"You know exactly why!" Brick pushed his brother again, this time with red sparking hands.

Rick gasps as he feels the shocking current course through his body and leave through his feet. They were both very resistant to electrical damage, so he is pretty much unhurt, but that didn't mean it wasn't at least painful.

"Oh now it's on!" Rick shouted as he rolled up his sleeves and tackled his twin to the ground, and the two began wrestling with each other, their trays flying all over the floor of the cafeteria while Cyan just watched and shakes his head. No one else has much of a reaction because the two of them going at each other like this has become a norm for them. It's a wonder to them how they are able to appear like they be irritated by each other sometimes while at the same time showing how much they love each other by how the overhype each other and even have their own combo moves with silly names that almost all start with 'Lightning.'

"Lighting punch!"

"Argh!" Brick groaned in slight pain. "Lighting kick!"

"OOGH!" Rick held his crotch as red lighting traveled through his groin and down his legs until it dispersed into the ground and lightly shocked Cyan and Yang. They got very lucky that they didn't cause Yang's hair to frizzle up.

"Wow… that was really _shocking_ eh?" Yang said with a nudge to her partner, who looks at her for a second before rolling his eyes and hiding the small smile he was barely able to hide from his blonde partner.

"Oh come on, that was a good one!"

"Whatever you say Yang."

"Eh, whatever, I am going to use the bathroom." Yang said as she got up, but as she walked passed Cyan she placed a hand on his shoulder and laid out one of her freshest puns.

" _Cyan_ -ara!"

Her partner couldn't help it, and started laughing at that one, much to her excitement.

"What a fun little group." Mercury snorted, not minding that he, Emerald and his own partner were basically drifted out of the conversation. Shae exited the conversation when she put in her earbuds to listen to music, in her tiger ears of course.

He wonders how that works.

"Mhm." Two agreed, only difference between the two was that she actually meant it.

* * *

"Matsuoka." Fox called out to the blind boy that has stuck with him in the back of the group. Orchid is currently chatting up Velvet, starting out with.

" _I love your Bunny ears! They remind me of carrots, and carrots are good for your eyes! My mom told me that."_

She pointed to Kai as she said that, and Kai shuddered as he remembered the time he met her mother and asked her for her first name.

"You don't have to call me that… I prefer Kai anyway." Kai said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay… Kai then, why did you choose to speak with me? I am not as… talkative as the rest of my team. I understand if you wish to spend your time with them instead." Fox said in his usual monotonic voice.

"That's why I chose to stick with you!" Kai said with a grin, forgetting momentarily that the older student is also blind and suddenly realizes how everyone else must feel when they do the same to him.

Fox smiled slightly at the young boys answer. But the sound of his bare feet slapping against the floor raises a question for him.

"Why are you not wearing any shoes?" He asked with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Oh, that's because I see with my feet, it's a technique my dad taught me. Seismic sensing." Kai went on to explain how his seismic sensing worked. Which Fox found awesome, he has a very different yet somewhat similar way of seeing, but he doesn't need to remove his shoes in order to see with his way.

"That is very interesting. Is your father blind as well?"

"Well… no, I asked him why he needed to know it if he didn't share the same impairment as me, but he never gave me a straight answer." Kai answered. "How do you see? I can hear your shoes so that makes me wonder how you are able to see if you aren't using seismic sensing."

"My semblance is to thank for that." Fox said. "I have a sort of sonar system if that makes any sense to you. With every step I take, along with loud noises, I can pinpoint anyone and anything nearby. Making me able to spot Grimm and humanoid enemies. I gave it a simple name, 'Sonar.' Without it I wouldn't have been able to do what I am doing now, I was very fortunate to be born with it."

Kai suddenly gets an idea, one that may work or fail miserably.

"Maybe I could teach you!" Kai suggested enthusiastically.

"There you are!" Coco exclaimed before Fox could respond to this suggestion. His leader managed to find the other pair that they were looking for, and by the voice of who is going to be working alongside Kai and Orchid is all too recognizable in a single bad way.

"You…" Cardin Winchester said in a deep hostile voice toward Kai as the group approached them, but his glare is averted when he notices Orchid glaring back at him with an angry look on her face, almost like she was ready to attack him right then and there. "Uh- I mean, are you the team from Beacon that's going to mentor us?" He asked in a much nicer voice as he dragged his partner, Sky Lark, into the beginning of the mess that he has just gotten himself dragged into.

"Yup, that would be us." Coco said as she flipped her bang out of her face.

"There's… a faunus on your team." Cardin said as he glanced toward Velvet, whose ears drooped at the attention and she seemed to be already afraid of the boy despite being older and much more skilled than he is.

"Is that going to be a problem Mister Winchester?" Yatsuhashi asked as he stepped up in front of Velvet protectively. With his arms crossed and using his towering height and broad build to intimidate the smaller hunter in training.

"Of course not!" Sky Lark came to his partners rescue with a obviously forced cheerful expression on his face. "Cardin's just kinda… socially awkward…" Sky said the first excuse that came to mind, and that earned him a vengeful glare from his larger partner. "And says things without thinking, forgive him please."

"Understandable, by the end of our training you will both be able to be comfortable around faunus." Yatsuhashi said with a nod of his head.

"Hey, we never said it was because of faunus." Cardin pointed out.

"You didn't need to, the way your eyes drifted over the humans of this team and lingered longer while looking at my teammate Velvet, and young Kai showed that you are at the very least not comfortable around faunus for whatever reason it may be." Yatsuhashi explained expertly, reading Cardin and Sky like open books. They didn't even have enough time to stammer out some excuse for why that may be the case before he continued. "Unless… it is because of certain… desires boys your age may be experiencing. In that case it would be perfectly normal to feel those… urges." He said the word with a hint of disgust.

"It's not that!" Cardin and Sky denied with red faces resulting from embarrassment.

Coco and Orchid couldn't keep themselves from laughing at the two boys. His leader was going to dish out a similar sentence to the two young racists, but she would be damned if she actually interrupted him during all of that. Fox smiled in amusement, and Kai hid his snigger from them all with his hand, and unconsciously wrapped his tail around his waist, better to be safe than sorry when around Cardin, even if he knows that Cardin isn't what he lets everyone know what he _thinks_ he is.

What actually gave him away was when Kai sparred with Shae, he heard his voice cheering for one of them, he doesn't know _who_ he was cheering for because of all the voices coming from every single direction. But he knows that he was among them.

Kai has actually wanted to speak with Cardin more, after sensing the inner turmoil from his fellow student, he could tell that he wasn't _really_ a racist, but that he is pretending for whatever reason that may be. But he's just never got any opportunities to approach him. He is blind so it's not like he can see where he is, and there are always other people around when he is near him, so he never really knows when Cardin is around. But with the opportunity that has suddenly showed itself, he now has that chance to perhaps become his friend. He is sure that he can manage it within the few weeks that they have before the tournament, but his only worry is his own partner. Orchid may not be exactly… willing is the best word to describe it, to let Cardin anywhere near her friend group. Especially with her very colorful personality and way of thought.

"It looks like we will be working together," Kai said as he stepped up to the plate and turned his head to make it look like he is looking Cardin in the eye. "Lets get stronger together!"

Cardin made a 'Tch' sound. "Whatever." He agreed with a nod.

"Great!" Happy Orchid said as she jumped up to Kai's side and whispered something to her partner. "What's the revenge plan partner?" Inconspicuous Orchid asked as she peeked at her allies - no prey - out from the corner of her eye.

"Huh? No, Orchid we're not going to do anything like that." Kai whispered back sharply.

"...Not even a little?"

"No, technically they are our partners now, which means that we are not allowed to hurt them." Kai sternly blew her bubble, and a imaginary tear drops from the Flamingos eye.

"Okay Kaizy…" Defeated Orchid said with a soft nod.

 _ **SNAP**_

Kai heard the snap and in turn snapped his own head in the direction of Velvet, who is currently holding up a camera at an odd angle. Orchid also perks up, and looks toward the rabbit faunus with the long ears. Velvet shrinks from the attention and hides the camera behind her back with a flush on her face.

"S-sorry." The rabbit faunus said.

"Did you just take a picture of us?" Confused Orchid asked with a tilt of her head.

"That was what that was?" Kai muttered to himself. He wasn't going to say it, but for some reason he thought someone just clapped with wet hands.

…

Yeah, he is going to keep that one to himself.

"Don't mind Vel, it's for a school project." Coco came to her partners rescue after placing an arm around the more timid girls shoulder. "But now that everyone is together, we are going to train for a bit so we can see what you guys are capable of."

"Already?" Sky asked as the team from Beacon already started moving together to one of the outdoor combat training areas.

"Yes, it is something that we planned on the way here." Yatsuhashi confirmed without looking back at the hunter in training that asked the question in the first place.

"Though, I can't shake the question in my head away." Velvet spoke up in a quiet voice. "Why did the headmaster of this academy give us these four without giving us a choice? The others got a choice in the matter."

"I dunno." Coco shrugged. "I like the blind one though, so it doesn't really matter to me."

* * *

"I see that they are getting around splendidly." Headmaster Albedo said as he spun around in his chair and popped another piece of gum into his mouth and then proceeded to blow a bubble just a moment later.

The headmaster of Beacon academy grinned smugly as he observed the cameras that followed Team CFVY and the four kids that he recommended Albedo to give to that specific team.

"Why did you-" Albedo clears his throat. " _Glynda_ I mean, tell me that you wanted this team with those two pairs?"

"Must you word it in such an immature way?" Glynda Goodwitch asked with irritation in her voice.

Albedo just shrugged in response.

"Simple, I am curious about how they will interact with each other." Ozpin said as he took a sip out of his mug.

"Olivia, nothing is ever _simple_ for you, that would make things too simple." Albedo said with a exasperated sigh.

"What did you just call him?" Glynda asked, an annoyed tick mark forming on her forehead.

"Do not fret over it Glynda, it is merely a one-sided tradition between old friends." Ozpin came to Albedos rescue as soon as he saw his fearful expression. "Too put it into more understandable terms, I actually chose a random team from the first years from my own school, and did some research into some of your students here to see who would be the best match for which team from Beacon."

"Only that it _was_ randomized." Albedo pointed out.

"Yes, we were on time constraints unfortunately." Ozpin said with a frown. "Nevertheless, I did enough research to determine that Team KO, would be best with Team CS."

"You are aware that Cardin Winchester isn't exactly fond of faunus correct?" Albedo asked. "Also, that doesn't explain why Team CFVY, the best first year team at Beacon, just _happened_ to be selected have these two pairs of students under their mentorship." He finished.

"True, I am aware that Mister Winchester is known for his bigotry, but I have a hunch that may change in the coming weeks, but only if he is arranged to be around Mister Matsuoka. As for Team CFVY's convenient process of selection, that was more of a last minute decision made by my colleague, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, and I saw no reason to say no to the proposition." Ozpin explained with the same smile on his face that he is known for when he knows that he has one the battle of wits.

One day, Albedo mentally promises himself that he will win.

"Bah, I suppose that will be enough for me then." Albedo surrendered and stood up from his seat. "Glynda, I must show you the process of how everything works within this school, since you will be running it in my absence. I assure you it is very different to how things work at Beacon." He quickly added when Glynda's trademark death glare was sent his way, but he is one of the only men able to resist her unspoken threats. Earlier's display of fear was not his best impression on the woman.

The soon-to-be temporary Headmistress calmed her glare down. "Very well, but only if headmaster Ozpin allows it, I am afraid that he may not do the paperwork required for the transfer of nearly every first year student here properly without me."

Ozpin sighed and shook his head, he really wasn't looking forward to it already.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch, I think it wise to take up headmaster Albedo's offer."

"Very well." She nodded as she headed toward the other headmaster's desk.

Albedo snorted at the easy defeat that Ozpin has taken so suddenly. It must have been a blow to his pride. He recovers and gestures to his chair, and the mahogany desk that he ordered from Mistral for his room. His reasoning was simple. If that cow Leonardo had a mahogany desk, then he would have the same, along with a mahogany chair to go with it, it even spins around and offers him amusement for whenever he is procrastinating from doing his own paperwork.

"Ugh." Glynda recoiled with disgust. "The first thing I am doing is cleaning this filthy desk of yours."

"It's not filthy." Albedo weekly argued. "It is simply… messy, that is the term I prefer to describe my wonderous desk."

"And I prefer to regard it in the manner that it appears. Which is filthy."

"... Why must you hurt me so." Albedo fake cried.

"Oh please, you are the headmaster of a huntsman training academy, you'll be fine." Glynda said as she reluctantly took a seat in the uncomfortably warm cushioned mahogany chair. "Show me what I am looking at."

* * *

"Alright! Kai and Orchid go into the center of the ring." Coco ordered, and the two she called upon listened without much hesitation. Orchid led Kai by the collar of his shirt when he started heading into a random direction. He can sense a lot of things, but the center of a combat training ring was unfortunately not one of them.

"What do you want us to do?" Kai asked as he began some quick ballistic stretching to loosen up his muscles.

"Like I said on the way here, I wanna see what we got to work with. So Yatsu here is going to spar against the two of you." As she said that, the big young man removed his sword that almost trailed the ground as he walked, and hefted it onto his shoulder with one hand, his heavy footsteps like a beacon to Kai with every step he took. He was heavy for his age. Kai gulped nervously when he realized what was about to happen.

"Don't hold back against him, because he won't be holding back against you." The scary thing with that sentence was that Kai couldn't find any trace of lies there.

As she went over the rules of the spar, which consisted of the usual fight until you are no longer able or when you come to surrender. Kai began to sense his opponent the best he can to determine the best approach. He and Orchid haven't fought together since the entrance exams, and it was against mindless Grimm that were more or less easily taken down. He can sense that Yatsuhashi is a heavy and bulky fighter. Which tells him that he is more than likely a hard hitter, and judging from the vibrations that traveled up his weapon when he stabbed it into the ground just a few meters away from where he was standing, he can tell that it is a large heavy curved sword with a long hilt. If he or Orchid got directly hit by that it could quite possibly end the sparring match right there.

His second worry was teamwork with his partner, while they trained and studied together. They never trained fighting together, so this would be a new experience for the both of them, and judging from Orchids less than subtle nervous shaking. She is thinking the same thing.

But neither of them were known for giving up.

They both get into their respective fighting stances, and Kai gets ready to activate his semblance on whatever element is required for whoever makes the first move.

"Alright, one more time just in case you guys missed it. Keep going until I say stop, or someone's aura gets too low. Sky here is going to be keeping track of the aura levels, isn't that right?"

"Yes, of course." Sky nodded as he showed the side of the scroll pad that showed everyone's aura levels, with Orchids and Kai's above each other with a versus between their names and Yatsuhashi.

"Great, and Cardin here is going to play cheerleader." Coco added as she spots Cardin looking over his partners shoulder. Once he hears his name and what he apparently has to do he isn't all that excited for it.

"Wait what!?"

"Awesome, glad you volunteered."

"I didn't-"

"Moving on, does everyone get what they're doing?"

Kai, Orchid, and Yatsuhashi all nod in unison.

"Great, now just hold that pose for a second."

 _ **SNAP**_

"What was-" Kai begins to ask.

"School project! Fox, start the countdown!" Coco ordered as she jumped out of the outskirts of the ring herself.

Fox sighed, but obeyed his leader as he was expected to.

"Three, two, one…" All three parties tense up, and Kai re-enters focus mode.

"Begin!" He yelled at the loudest voice he has ever blown out of his lungs, right before jumping out of the outskirts of the ring himself.

Yatsuhashi was the first to move, ripping his sword out of the ground that must have required more strength then most grown men weren't capable of and with unexpecting speed closed in on Kai right away. He was barely able to sense him in time to dodge the slash by bending his back backward.

He kept bending backwards until his hands touched the ground, and then he proceeded to backflip away to gain distance. As he did this, his partner attempted to counter attack since Yatsuhashi is still making a slashing motion. But rather then stopping the blade as it flies through the air, he let's it move him, making a three-sixty degree turn that was very narrowly block by Orchid's own weapon, which is also a multicolored magenta collapsible greatsword that can break into two separate smaller but not any less dangerous swords.

Her arms shake and her muscles burned as the overwhelming strength of her opponent lifts her off her feet and into the distance, she rolls backward along the ground and her greatsword almost slips out of her grip if it wasn't the quick thinking of her partner that lifted a wall out of the ground to stop her tumbling.

As she recovers Kai goes on the offensive, spawning up some stone shurikens and throwing a half dozen in his opponents direction. Which are all easily shattered against his bronze sword or completely missed their target. He charges through anyway, and lifts another stone wall out of the ground and punches a hole through it, sending a circular slab of much heavier and thicker stone his way, and then as that flies through the air, he kicks the stone wall and launches it in his direction.

With one slash, Yatsuhashi was able to cut through both of the projectiles.

Kai blasts some air next, and all it does is make his clothes whip against the wind and forces him to protect his eyes from the wind. But that was his plan the whole time, since he sensed his partner stand back up and heard her separate her greatsword into two smaller swords with orchid flower designs on each of the blades.

"Got you now!" Slightly psychotic Orchid yelled as she slashed both of her blades down at the Beacon student's back.

Just as the blades were about to connect with her target. He spun around and parried the attack, and jammed his fist into her stomach, making her cough up some spit and let go of one of her swords as she flies right through the stone wall that was meant to protect her, heavily damaging her aura.

"Orchids aura is in the orange!" Sky called out after witnessing the sudden drop in her aura count.

"I don't hear any cheering Cardin!" Coco shouted to the _very_ reluctant Signal student, who still refuse to let his voice rise about a whisper.

"G-go… yeah." He unenthusiastically cheered.

"Bah, you're such a pussy." Coco teased.

She knew just how to push his buttons despite only knowing him for just under an hour.

Cardin growled and rose his voice. "Win for Signal Academy!"

"That's the spirit!"

Kai smirked at the single cheer, and decided that it was time to show off one of his tricks. A simple trick happily suggested for him by his resident red wearing friend, and that was to keep the little device that she made for him that has been freshly recharged and good for one more go.

With a slight twist of his wrist, the device activates, and the flame part of his semblance lights up as he absorbs the fuel that the device provides, and his arms light up with black flames that reach all the way to his shoulders.

Yatsuhashi raises an eyebrow, and gives an approving smile to Kai.

Cardin on the other hand, widens his eyes with shock. The surprise of Kai lifting some stone out of the ground with just a wave of his hand was a bit surprising in it's own right, but fire too?

 _How many semblances does this guy have!?_ Cardin thought to himself. He can barely make full sentences as he thinks on who exactly he thinks he made an enemy of.

Velvet takes another picture and gets excited at how good the picture looks as it renders in on the paper.

This time it is Yatsuhashi who assumes a defensive posture, curious as to how Kai is going to fight with this pent up flame. He and his team were given a decent amount of information on the kids that they were going to be picking up, and he was informed on Kai's semblances that he inherited from both of his parents. The manipulation of elements, primarily stone, water, earth, and fire. He himself is curious as to the power of his flames specifically, since it was stated that it is his most dangerous element for obvious reasons.

"Ha!" Kai punches one arm forward, and a cone shaped blast of black flame shoots out of his fist and toward his opponent. Yatsuhashi braces himself to push through the blast, since it is traveling at such a speed that he would not be able to dodge the attack completely due to his large size. So instead, he grabs the hilt of his sword with two hands, and enhances his strength with his aura. Then when the flames get close enough, he cuts straight through it and forces it to disperse around his body with a powerful shockwave resulting from his sheer strength. Negating the blast of fire completely while taking minimal damage to his aura.

"Ooo, now _that_ was spicy!" Coco cheered from the sidelines. "Did you get that one Vel?'

"Mhm." Velvet hummed back as she shook the flappy piece of paper.

"Kai is in the yellow after that one." Sky announced as Kai's aura dipped beneath sixty percent. Using his semblance and the damage that he has taken so far despite it being just a few hits has deprived him of a good portion of his aura. He makes a note to practice fighting with Orchid in the future as well, he is sure that is one of the lessons that Team CFVY is trying to teach.

Kai fell to one knee with a huff, but didn't give up there, he could sense Orchid pushing herself up from the ground, recovering from her tumble earlier no doubt. So he just needs to distract the Beacon student long enough so that she can catch him with a good sneak attack, so he prepares his most dangerous attack, this time at low power mode like Qrow trained him to. He managed to gain a low power mode for his 'Flame laser thing' as Qrow called it, and managed to get ait to such a state to where he can use it against human opponents. So he doesn't end up piercing a hole through whoever is unfortunate enough to be at the receiving end of this attack. It went unsaid that he should only use his the full power version against Grimm or in an emergency where it's either him or his enemy.

Kai waves his arms through the air in a much faster motion then he would if he were using his full power, making a quickly charged pebble of black flame at the tips of both his index and middle finger.

Then with a grunt, he releases his attack.

"Ha!" A smaller, much weaker, but precise beam of black flame that resembles lighting in a subtle way shoots out of his fingers, which travels so fast that even the trained reflexes of Yatsuhashi isn't able to block it in time, which leads to him getting caught in the shoulder, and before he can recover from the sudden attack, a second one hits him in the same spot, actually pushing the burly teen back a few feet when his aura flared up to protect him. When this happens, his whole team was surprised by the speed and power of such an attack a _fourteen_ year old was able to come up with. It didn't do much to his aura, but it did take off about twelve percent.

Kai gets ready to shoot another out of his other hand, but his opponent is expecting it this time, and does not plan on getting shot with a laser again. He digs his heels into the ground and charges forward with blinding speed that catches Kai off guard. He desperately raises stone up from the ground to defend himself, but the thick heavy sword cuts right through it, and then he senses a disturbance in the air that is awfully close to his skin, and by pure reflex raise his bracered wrist up just in time to block the attack the best that he can.

The sound of his blade connecting with his bracer echoed throughout the forest around them, and while Kai was able to successfully defend himself from the attack, he still nearly broke his wrist and forearm from blocking such a strong attack with an unorthodox tool of defense, and it still ends up dealing enough damage to send his aura into the orange.

He jumps back while using the momentum that Yatsuhashi provided for him to gain some distance, it hurts to move, but it doesn't feel broken. But he shouldn't use his left arm for the rest of this fight unless he is going for a ranged attack, and even then his flames are making his bruise burn.

"Are you hurt?" Yatsuhashi asked when he sees the younger boy gripping his wrist and holding a pained expression on his face.

"I can still fight! Any Grimm won't give me time to recover." Kai said as he let go of his injured wrist and swapped the bracer to his other forearm. He isn't familiar with defending with his right, but it's better then using his left in the current state that it is in.

"True, not a lot of students your age would keep going after that, but it is my duty to make sure you are not injured. The spar stops here, and Miss Rosa can stop attempting to sneak up on me." He declared as he turned around and made Orchid freeze in place with her sword held over her head, prepared to slam it down on the back of his. When she is caught she hides the large weapon behind her back and whistles a tune, pretending that she wasn't about to attempt cut him in half.

"You two are both impressive fighters on your own, but when it comes to working together and coordinating attacks. That is something you will work on together during our time here." Yatsuhashi said as he sheathed his curved sword back onto his back.

Kai and Orchid both follow the man off of the arena, and listen to the advice that he is providing for the two of them. The spar wasn't really much of a spar really, it barely lasted a few minutes and while Coco did say that he wasn't going to hold back. Kai could sense that he was still pulling his punches. If he wasn't holding back however, that attack he was forced to block could have broken his arm.

 _I can't wait to get as strong as he is! If only I were a few years older…_ Kai thought to himself as he listened to the older teens wise advice.

"Miss Rosa, why did you not use your semblance?" Yatsuhashi asked after facing the young Flamingo.

Orchid seemed to widen her eyes and let out a exaggerated squak that made Kai's ears ring for a few seconds from the unexpected shriek.

"How could I forget!? That would have been the perfect time to show off!" Bubbly Orchid exclaimed as she held her head and messed with her hair.

"This is your fault me!" Slightly psychotic Orchid threatened herself.

"It is all of my faults!" Regular Orchid cut the rest of herself off after Kai placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

Meanwhile, Yatsuhashi and the rest of his team, were all left speechless at the display of what could only be described as a crazy person with multiple personalities arguing with themselves.

"Probably should have told you guys about that." Kai said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Is that normal around here?" Coco asked the other pair of kids that they are going to be training, and they both shrug their shoulders and nodded their heads. They have been on the receiving end of all of those personalities stuck inside that girl one too many times after attempting to bully one of her friends.

"Alrighty then." Coco sighed. "What Yatsu said is basically what you need to focus on in the future. I personally think that both of you have a lot of potential, especially you Kai."

"Wha? Me?" Kai got flustered and pointed to himself.

"Is there any other blind kids named Kai?" Coco laughed.

"Your semblance has a lot of potential." Velvet spoke up. "You are also very skilled for you young age. By the time you are our age I wouldn't be surprised if you were stronger than us."

"Hey, hey, hey let's not go _that_ far Vel." Coco said as she rose her hands in a defensive motion. "We gotta let them look up to us for at least a few more days."

Kai at this point was a flustered mess. "Y-yeah, I think I need more time before that happens."

"What about me?" Jealous Orchid fished for compliments.

"FIshing for compliments?" Coco teased.

"Yeah! The Flamingo needs to be praised! Just as it should be." The Flamingo Goddess said that last part quietly to herself.

"Haha, I like you. You're a lot more fun than these two lunks." Coco said as she pointed a thumb in Cardin and Sky's direction. They have been silent ever since the sparring session ended.

"See? They don't even try to defend themselves anymore." She continued with bored sigh.

"Your weapon is very diverse." Yatsuhashi cut off his leader before she could forget to address the 'Flamingo' as she calls herself. "In it's greatsword form-"

"You have a greatsword?" Kai asked as soon as he heard that word.

"You are fighting with it as you should be. With both hands and with a lot of strength behind each strike. But I suggest you practice with it's dual form more. Other then that, the last thing I can say is to remember to use your semblance." Yatsuhashi explained.

"Okay! Kai, come over to my house after school?" Excited Orchid asked her partner.

"Sure!" Kai said with a smile. "Yang said she would handle Ruby's training today anyway, so I'm pretty much free the rest of the day.

"And that is why I am so happy that we have this bug lug on our team." Coco said with a smile as she gently slapped the larger teens butt, making him jump slightly at the sudden contact before he narrowed his eyes down at his leader. "Also, didn't know you two were partners in more than one way." She teased.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kai asked with a tilt of his head, the meaning of the tease going right over his head.

"Nothing!" Shy yet bold Orchid exclaimed as she started pushing Kai away from the group and took the scroll pad out of Skys hands.

"What are you doing? Is it that bad?" Kai asked in a perplexed voice as he wonders why his partner's heart rate has just skyrocketed.

"Yes! Very bad!" Embarrassed Orchid replied.

Coco laughed at the fact of how easy it was to make the younger girl flustered, and luckily she just happened to go and do the thing that she was going to tell her to do anyway since her partner can't use his eyes. There is another pair of kiddies that she needs to train.

"Okay, you two." She pointed to Cardin and Sky, who recoil when her finger nearly jabs them in the face. "You two are up against me, so go get in the center of the ring and wait for Yatsu's countdown." She ordered.

Cardin and Sky looked to each other, and nod. They would much rather go up against the much smaller girl then the large and powerful guy they just saw completely manhandle arguably the best fighter in class. Cardin rolls his shoulders as he takes his mace out of his sheath, and Sky follows suit with his halberd.

Oh, how they were so very wrong about Coco's skill.

As Team CS were getting their asses kicked by the leader of Team CFVY, Fox approached Kai as Orchid constantly called out how low their auras were getting. It was in the green a few seconds ago.

Kai was lucky enough not to get the cheerleader job, most likely because Coco was the one 'Teaching' at the moment, and Yatsuhashi or Velvet weren't about him to do the same thing their leader told Cardin to do, they at least had mercy for the poor kid. He wouldn't even know how the fight is going besides constantly sensing backs hit the floor and hearing the thunderous sounds of a machine gun opening fire.

" _Is that a mini gun!?"_ Sky asked as he desperately dodges the hellfire of bullets.

" _Why!?"_ Cardin echoed as he assumes a defensive posture with his large mace.

"Kai." Fox called out his name, and caught the attention of his fellow blind comrade.

"Hey Fox, what's up?" Kai asked as he turned his body to face him.

"It is regarding what you suggested earlier, about teaching me your seismic sense."

"Oh, what about it?" Kai inquired, now more interested in the conversation.

"I am willing to accept your offer." Fox said simply.

"R-really?" Kai stammered.

"Yes, it is odd to say. But technically you would be both my student and my mentor, as I would be to you. If you would take me that is, I understand if this is too sudden and you need time to think on it." Fox said, though he couldn't hide the subtle sadness his body gave out that Kai caught with his sensing ability.

Kai felt his heart skip a beat. Him, a fourteen year old huntsman-in-training, has managed to achieve a student. He didn't think anything like this was going to happen for many years to come! It would have been much more believable if he was the one being a student under so many huntsman until he was at least in his twenties.

"O-of course I'll accept you!" Kai suddenly blurted out without much thinking behind it. "I know what it is like to be blind, and I'll gladly go after the opportunity to help someone else. But it is going to take a _lot_ of practice, and I mean pretty much every second of every day."

Fox smiled, even though Kai couldn't physically see it, he could sense it coming off of his mentor-student.

"Of course, though we only have a few weeks before I go back to Beacon and you go to Mistral to fight in the tournament. So we won't have much time." Fox pointed out.

"Then we should start right away." Kai said right away. "Take off your shoes."

Fox tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Take of your shoes, you need to be walking barefoot in order for this to work, and if you want to learn seismic sensing fast then you probably shouldn't wear anything on your feet anymore besides maybe socks." Kai instructed.

"Oh, that is understandable. I wasn't expecting that we would start immediately." Fox said as he lifted one foot to his hip and slipped off one of his boots, and then does the same to his other foot. He then folds the bottoms of his black jeans so that they wouldn't get dirty from the ground. His bare feet feel strange against the dirt that they are standing on, cold, moist, and dirty. Has Kai been walking on terrain like this his whole life without any foot protection? He pitied the poor boy if he ever had to walk on snow with no shoes on.

"I have removed my footwear. What is the next step?" He asked in a serious tone.

Luckily for him, Coco was too busy 'training' Cardin and Sky to notice, and while his partner Yatsuhashi noticed, he simply smiled at them, and Velvet said nothing but take a picture at what she thinks is an adorable and inspiring shot.

"Well… how do I explain this." Kai muttered to himself as he placed a hand on his chin. Orchid screaming out that Sky was in the orange nearly made him lose his train of thought. "You need to focus on sensing or feeling every little vibration you can, for example. I can sense that my partner is about four feet behind me, while one of your teammates fully turned their body to face us for a few moments."

Fox was surprised by the accuracy of his sensing. It is near perfect - no, it _is_ perfect. He could tell when people were around him with his sonar, but it only works as long as there's sound. Kai can see everything around him in a three-sixty degree angle at all times by what he could tell.

Kai went on to explain every detail of what was around them as well, such as the grass moving with the breeze, the insects crawling up the trees, and even the bird that has just landed on a branch not too far from them.

Fox went from impressed, to amazed. He wants to be able to do the same, it would not only make him a better fighter, but also make everyday life much easier.

"Overtime, you are going to be able to sense the things I am able to sense, it all comes with experience and time. I started learning when I was a year at the time I was able to take my first steps. So don't blame yourself if you aren't able to learn quickly. It took my dad years before he was able to master it himself."

"It should be easier for us though, since we don't have that unconscious mental block that people with sight have that would make it more difficult to learn something like this." Kai explained while Fox listened intently. "Since your hearing and sense of smell are probably already either on par or better then mine, you can focus everything on sensing. Also, I suggest that you wear clothes that reveal more skin on your neck, arms, and legs. It helps me but I understand if you would prefer to keep the clothes you have on currently."

"No, you make many points that I will commit to memory." Fox said as he moved his toes against the dirt, trying to sense anything that he can. "It will definitely take a lot of time to master such a technique, but I thank you for building the foundation required for me."

"Of course! Anything for a fellow blind person." Kai said with a bright smile. "Oh, before I forget, I'd like to know what you look like, if you are okay with it of course."

"I do not mind at all, I am also curious about what you look like." Fox said as he lowered his head down slightly so that the shorter boy could find his face.

"Aw those two are just so adorable." Velvet said to her teammate, who grunted in agreement.

Kai let his hands roam over Fox's face, the first thing he felt was a scar that went vertically down the left side of his lips. But fortunately that was the only scar he felt on his face, he went on to feel the shape of his nose, facial structure, and eventually brushed against his longer hair as he went up and felt around his eyes. He didn't wear a headband to hide his eyes like he did.

And Unlike himself, Fox did not have scars around his eyes.

"Wow you are tall." Kai said as his arms began to get tired from being raised up for so long.

Fox chuckled softly as Kai took his hands away.

"How did you get that scar?" Kai asked innocently.

"That… is a personal matter that I would prefer to keep to myself for now." Fox said as he stood up straight and unconsciously traced a finger down the scar on his lip. He was glad that Kai didn't feel the rest of the scars that he has on his arms.

"Sorry for asking." Kai said right away, already feeling bad for asking such a personal question.

"It is quite alright." Fox said. "May I?"

Kai sensed his hand reach toward his face. This would be the first time he let someone feel his face to see what he looked like. Truthfully he was nervous about it, but Fox and him have made quick friends, and he didn't mind him getting to know him better, especially since they would only be around each other for a short time.

Fox's hands were warm, and they covered every detail of his face with ease, and he heard him hum when he reached the blindfold he has around his eyes. That made him nervous for a bit and felt his face get cooler as Fox removed his hands from his face.

"Why do you wear that around your eyes?" He asked almost as soon as he took back his hands.

"I… that's a personal thing." Kai used the same words Fox used against him just before.

"I see… blind eyes are nothing to be ashamed of Kai, I wear mine with pride. I let the world see my blind eyes." Fox said as he leaned on one hip.

Kai doesn't respond right away. The idea of showing the world his eyes scares him, even if he knows he will have to do it one day. Fox said to wear it with pride, and that it was nothing to be ashamed of. But he isn't ashamed of it, he has come to terms with being blind many years ago, he doesn't even know what it is like to be able to see in the first place so this is pretty much normal for him. He has just felt the scars on his face too many times, and that is what he doesn't want to world to see, if it weren't for the scars given to him by the Vacuan doctors who tried to save his sight. He would have taken the cloth off a long time ago.

"I also have scars." Fox said suddenly, almost like he was reading his mind. "I wasn't going to tell you, but for some reason I feel the need to. My body is covered in scars, an accident from a long time ago. I am not ashamed of them, if anything, they have made me stronger and helped make me into who I am today. I hope one day you can see your scars the same way. If that is the reason you wish not to remove that cloth from your head."

"Yo! Fox! I'm glad you made a friend but we have to get these kids to their next class." Coco called to them as she easily defeats Cardin with her handbag, making his aura dip into the red.

"Oh! Yeah, Cardin and Sky are almost out of aura." Orchid called out. She was distracted because she was too busy listening in on Kai's conversation with Fox. She respects Kai even more for wanting to help him.

As Cardin and Sky picked themselves up, and Orchid pulled him by the hand to follow Team CFVY to their next class. Kai could only think about one thing at that moment.

He had a lot to think about, and he needed help with it. He knew exactly who to go to for that.

"Orchid." Kai called out his partners name, and pulled his arm back to halt her in her tracks so that he would have her full attention.

"Hm? Whats up Kaizy?"

"Later tonight, I want to show you something important."

* * *

 **Here we are! I made this chapter longer to make up for updating this story later then I usually would. I tried to get them out every sunday, but having three stories and being forced into adult life makes things complicated as you can imagine.**

 **I bet you guys are going to be looking forward to next chapter after what I just pulled :). I might have wrote more, but like I said before, I don't want to use up my ideas too quickly.**

 **For those of you who just can't wait for Kai to reach the Beacon saga, he will be getting there soon. This is the twelfth chapter, with now over a 100,000 words already. All I can say is that it is coming soon, I can't say much else because of spoilers. But when it happens. You will know when it does. Of course there has to be timeskips because writing three full years of Signal would take forever. All I can ask of you wonderful people is this:**

 **Please, be as patient as I am being. I want this story to get to the Beacon arc just as much as you do, I just can't skip over some crucial developmental points in the story, not just for Kai, but for almost ALL of the characters I have wrote into existence. But do not worry, I promise that in the near future that the Beacon arc will start. As in it will be** _ **this**_ **year, that much I can safely say.**

 **Now let's get onto this special.**

* * *

 **Third year of Beacon. Adrians departure.**

Ever since Malikai used his eyes to save what remained of his team. Adrian has been angry with him. Asking him questions such as " _why didn't you use it sooner?" "Why didn't you use it to save Vanessa?" "Why didn't you use it at all?" "Why did you let her die!?"_

Richie was more supportive, but the combination of grief for his teammate and having to come to his partners defense at the same time was too much for them. Meanwhile, his partner hasn't spoken a word ever since they returned from the mission with the remains of both Vanessa and what remained of the huntsman that was supposed to shadow them.

Summer has desperately tried to cheer up her best friend, but not even she was able to get to him. He blamed himself for what happened. He hasn't even worn his headband properly ever since, while it still covers his eyes it doesn't exactly cover much else.

He has been spending a lot of time drinking however, and even though Qrow sweared that it wasn't his doing, she still had a suspicion.

Malikai was silent, until one day. Adrian had enough.

The leader of what remained of Team Maverick walked into his room to find a defeated Richie, and Adrian with packed bags. He knew what he was looking at before either of them could even begin to explain.

"I'm leaving." Adrian said with a scowl in his leaders direction. "Im dropping out, I just can't stand to be around either of you anymore."

"..." Malikai stared at him, his neutral expression unwavering.

"Nothing to say… even now?" Adrian said as he zipped up his last bag.

"... I wish you luck on your next quest through life." Malikai finally spoke up, walking passed him and out of the way of the door and lies down in his own bed.

"That's it!?" Adrian stomped up to Malikai's side. "Do you even care anymore!? Your team was grieving, and all you did was _watch_ , everytime we tried to talk to you you would just shun us! Vanessa was my partner." Adrian teared up. "I loved her, and I was never able to tell her that. But you knew that already didn't you?" He wiped away his tears and lifted up his hood to cover his blonde hair.

"I did." Malikai replied, stopping Adrian in his tracks before he could leave the room. "I did know, and I did grieve for her. She was my friend to… I believe I explained to you what I did that day."

"Yeah, you did, some kind of warrior race that saved humanity from the Grimm. Fat lot that did." Adrian spat.

"Having these eyes isn't a blessing." Malikai ripped the headband off his face, and his silver eyes glowed slightly as tears threatened to fall down his face. He threw the now ripped piece of fabric down at Adrians feet. "I can't explain to you why it is the way it is but… Adrian, you are one of my best friends… I am sorry that I wasn't there for you, and I understand why you are leaving. I haven't exactly been the best leader." Malikai let the tears fall. "Please… if you stay I promise that I'll try to make things better. Without you… the team may fall."

Adrian's eyes shaked at his leaders speech, and he felt the same burning from behind his eyes as before. This is exactly what he wanted from his leader, but he just never got it. And it was too late.

"You should have said this before I made up my mind." That was the last thing Malikai ever heard from him as he opened the door, and walked out.

He was never seen again, and Malikai blamed himself for every second of it.

* * *

 **Between Chapter 6 and 7, Lone Survivor**

Many years later. Malikai and his partner were barely able to pass as the first ever two-man team to graduate from Beacon Academy. At this moment, Malikai and Richie were on their last mission together, the one before his partner would officially retire to spend more time with his family.

They sat around a campfire in the dead of night, there mission almost fully completed. Their task was to eliminate Grimm that was threatening to attack a village not too far from Malikais secluded house.

"Have you ever wondered what's going on with Adrian now?" Richie asked his partner, who actually isn't wearing his headband for once.

"That's… a sudden question." Malikai said with a look of surprise.

"Well… it may be the last time I get the chance to ask it." Richie said with a sad smile on his face.

"Don't be like that, you know I'll come over whenever you want me to." Malikai said after finishing his meal. "And to answer your question, yes, I do wonder what is going on with him. Nearly everyday."

"Yeah… me too man."

They sat in silence as they remembered what almost lead to the downfall of their team all those years ago. They refused the offer to change their team name, since if they did then they felt like they would be disrespecting their memory. So they stuck with Maverick ever since, even when Adrian left.

"I don't think I ever said it, but I don't blame you for him leaving." Richie said suddenly. "If anything it was his fault, he should have known the way you behave after years of working together. We were all kids at that time, so we all made mistakes."

"T-thank you for that." Malikai said with a chuckle. "You never cease to put a smile on my face."

"That was always my job before, why stop now?" Richie asked rhetorically as they bumped their cups together a shared a drink.

They thought that night was going to be calm, a simple goodbye between lifelong friends. It has been nearly thirty years already, neither of them were able to believe it.

Out of nowhere, Malikai was shoved out of the way of something, and heard the sickening sound of something being stabbed into his partner. The force of his partners push sent him tumbling several meters away until he caught himself, and looked on with rage as he sees a familiar man.

Tyrian Callows, and his scorpion tail was injected into his partner who was already bleeding purple from his wound.

"Bah! That was meant for you." Tyrian said with a cackle as he ripped out his tail, leaving a long gash in his partners back.

"RARGH!" Malikai screamed in rage as he charged at the man, his sword drawn and his eyes glowing in the night. But it is blocked by a large burly arm, and he almost let go of the sword when he saw who it was.

Hazel Rainhart, another man on his kill list.

"How did you find me!?" Malikai yelled as he prepared to charge once again, if it wasn't for his partner croaking something out to him.

"M-Malikai… run." Were Richie's last words as the purple venom flooded his eyes, and he passed on to the next world.

"Ohoho, now those are my favorite last words when killing a man!" Tyiran cackled. "They tell their loved ones to run, and yet I always catch them. Just like I did to dear Summer Rose." He taunted.

Malikai felt his blood boil.

"Come with us peacefully, and no one else has to die." Hazel said, he genuinely didn't want anyone else to die.

With a grunt of defiance, Malikai tore off his cloak, and the fight that would last hours commenced.

* * *

 **AAAH the feels! Adrian is still alive by the way, he just hasn't been around for a VERY long time. Who knows what I could do with that? Thinking face. But yeah, that concludes the story of what happened to Team MAVR and why Malikai is basically the only one left. But they will all return in future shorts because I am not about to say goodbye to characters I just created.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way, shape or form.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- First things first, thank you to the reviewers of last chapter!**

 **HaFschu: Of course of course... Maybe. And thank you again!**

 **Masso 2010: I figured that since Fox didn't really have a lot of screen time, and that he isn't really involved in a lot of fanfics, that I would give him some time to shine here, and so far it is working out wondrously. At least in my opinion. The tournament will have to be handled delicately, I can't say much else because spoilers but rest assured I already have nearly all the plans for it completed. Kai's mom will be returning soon, you can look forward to that and for Kai getting Silver Ebony back.**

 **DaggerFan: I will count your vote to the poll young one, Yang was the original pairing but then I second guessed myself but in a way that is something I am glad I did, it opened up a lot of opportunities for other characters to get involved.**

 **Astra: The Astral family has returned, welcome back to the story. Neo please, I am but a humble writer that brings entertainment to a few hundred people, please have mercy. Poor Vernal doesn't get enough love, and for once when I decide to get a little crazy with her character you all don't believe in her. It's okay Vernal, you can give them frostbite later. Two is an interesting character, she** _ **can**_ **talk, but decides to answer in hums instead, I think it is an original idea for the most part. Hehehe, the Violets and Nora cannot be stopped, at least when the meet, they will love each other and poor Ren is going to have to deal with them all, and you just gave me a GREAT idea for what I am going to do with the Beacon arc… Just you wait. I actually don't know what it is like having four ears, since I am a human, but I'd guess that I'd be able to listen to music and talk to someone at the same time without raising my voice unconsciously. Orchids mom shall not be named until I deem the readers worthy to hear it, and you couldn't be farther with the name you just made up. Orchids obsession with carrots comes from her mother of course, did you forget the time her mom tried to fix Kai's blindness by getting him to eat carrots? Shame on you. Coming up with semblances is hard, and coming up with a way for a person to see without the use of their eyes is also hard, I couldn't just make him see the same way Kai could because I didn't feel like it and I wanted to challenge myself, but they are bonding, the adorable little things they are. Poor Cardin getting abused as usual, I am just trying to get him to not be hated or bullied by everyone else and also get him to be a character who doesn't get forgotten so easily. Kai** _ **did**_ **live in Vacuo, and in the RWBYverse there isn't really a lot of cameras like the one that Velvet has so in a world like that I can see how he could have not known what it was unless he had working eyes. By the way, CFVY were third years in the show, so in this they would be first years, cuz two plus one is three. Quick maths. Unless I have that completely wrong, in that case I am sorry. Mahogany can be used in a lot of ways, in this case EVERYTHING is mahogany, even the computers. Yes, Orchid has a greatsword that can collapse into two smaller swords that can be used in each hand. Slightly psychotic Orchid is much different from full fledged Bloody Murderer Maniac Orchid, who may or may not be coming in a future extra… shush. Lol, the skirting won't stop until Beacon, sorry to disappoint, that was a joke by the way. You're on a mental vacation huh? I wish I could go on a mental, physical, emotional and spiritual vacation, but nah. I'd rather write Fanfiction every day. Fox doesn't get used much, and you know how I like to be original, hell, this entire story is original so far. So I decided to give him a more powerful role in this story at least, may last a while, may not, who knows things may change. I thought I made it pretty clear what Kai is going to show Orchid, but I guess you will figure that out pretty soon. Oh no all of MAVR is dead except for Malikai, currently being held against his will (kinda) by Raven, and Adrian who is MIA and has been for the past thirty years. Around that time. It hasn't been that long really, barely over two months, but you know me. Mr three chapters a week here. See y'all in the next one! Thanks for returning!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Poll results as of this very moment:**

 **Ruby Rose- 23**

 **Yang Xiao-Long- 17**

 **Weiss Schnee- 16**

 **Orchid Rosa- 7**

 **Blake Belladonna- 6**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 4**

 **Neo- 3**

 **Huh, look at that, Ruby is still in the lead. Nothing much else to say, pretty much the same thing as last time. Thank you for voting if you did, and if you haven't voted yet I suggest that you do!**

 **Now let's get right back to the story**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 13- Volume 0, episode Episode 11

Utmost Importance

"Yeah, he is definitely here." Mercury said into his scroll after looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Emerald nodded to him beforehand to affirm his timing.

" _You are certain?"_ Cinder's voice answered through the scroll.

"Unless there are other Matsuoka's that we don't know about, I am about one hundred percent sure." He quipped. He was always more confident over the scroll, if he said something that Cinder didn't like, then it would take a few weeks for her to get close enough to punish him for it, and by that time she wouldn't find it worth the effort and head back.

" _Ignoring your annoying attempts of amusements."_ Emerald laughed at that, making him glare at her with soft snarl. " _We must move on to actual important business, Kai Matsuoka is attending Signal, we know he is the son of Malikai Matsuoka, I assume you know your assigned task?"_

"Yes, Cinder." Mercury automatically responded. "We haven't been able to even get a glance at his eyes, he constantly wears a stupid blindfold over his eyes and if me and Emerald even try to take it off he'll get hostile. One of those annoying Violet kids tried and they got blasted into a wall." He chuckled at the memory, it's what those kids deserved in his opinion, in a way he could relate to Kai because of his robotic legs that he lets _no one_ touch, he can understand why Kai doesn't want anyone to see what he assumes to be blind and scarred eyes. It won't ever be as bad if he revealed his legs though, at least in his opinion.

" _Violet kids? I hope you two aren't getting attached to any of them, you are only staying there for as long as Qrow Branwen is on his mission, if he spotted you then it would ruin the long term of our plan, I trust that you have been avoiding him?"_

"Yes, Cinder." It was Emerald to respond this time, in a much more positive mood then her gray haired partner ever did. "Everytime he gets near us I use my semblance on him, he doesn't know we are here, nor does he know either of our names."

" _Good job Emerald, every day you prove your usefulness to me."_

Emerald gleamed at the compliment and stuck her tongue out to Mercury, who rolled his eyes in response.

" _And none of the other students have grown suspicious of your age?"_ Cinder asked next.

"No, we can't lie about our ages since Kai has that annoying ability to detect lies with that sensing thing that he does." Mercury answered before Emerald could. "But none of them seem to be suspecting us, I feel both insulted and complemented at that."

" _Hm, good job you two, keep doing what you are doing, it is important for our plan that you grow one-sided bonds with these kids so that they don't suspect you."_ this time it was Mercury who stuck his tongue out at Emerald, who is already resisting the urge to throw up at the thought of having to become even closer one-sided friends with those kids they are forced to be around.

" _Once you find out if the child has silver eyes, you will transfer to Haven academy, we have secured his loyalty to our cause, so when you arrive you will be already be official students, I will meet you there."_ Cinder was about to hang up the long distance scroll happily invented by disgraced Doctor Watts, as was Mercury, but suddenly something stops the both of them. " _Before I end the call, what is this I've heard about a championship tournament coming up in Mistral? And that almost every first year student will either be attending or competing, as well as the headlines being 'The Blind Huntsman vs the Invincible girl, is this the tournament where Pyrrha Nikos could be finally defeated for the very first time?' I hope that my eyes deceive me, because if this is true then no one has told me about it."_

Mercury and Emerald both wince at the question, both not knowing how to respond in a way that won't get both of them punished for informing Cinder about this upcoming tournament.

" _No answer? Very well, change of plans. You are not to fight in the tournament, but you are to attend, and you will not be transferring back to Signal Academy, by this time I hope you will have completed your task. If not, then I will find out myself, and if that happens…"_ She left the sentence unfinished purposely, knowing that both of her underlings already have a good very well understanding what that would mean if they are not able to complete this task assigned to them.

"We understand mam." Mercury and Emerald both said in unison, even as a shudder went down both of their spines. "We won't fail you." Emerald said next.

" _I certainly hope not."_ With that, Cinder hung up the phone, the promise of a punishment being let unspoken, not that it needed to be spoken anyway. They both knew very well what could await them.

"I suddenly really regret helping her get some of that Maidens powers…" Mercury sighed to himself.

"Shut up, we'll do what we have to do, and we won't have to worry about anything." Emerald herself didn't even sound like she believed it all the way, partly at most.

"Careful Em, you're making it sound like you actually care about my life." The cyborg teased, the same cocky grin overtaking his features.

"And everytime you speak I am reminded that I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't!?" Mercury just had to catch her little slip up. "Awe~ Emmy you do care!"

Emerald blushes embarrassedly before pushing him away so hard that he falls on his butt, not that he cared, he laughed all the way down.

"I _will_ kill you in your sleep the next chance I get." Emerald threatened like she had so many times before.

"Meh, you'd just get bored without me, and you know that, so I don't think you are going to be killing me anytime soon."

"I hate you, and I know that."

"Love you too Em."

* * *

The day went by quickly after getting to know Team CFVY, so fast in fact that Kai didn't even notice until it was already time to go home. He had another lesson for Fox that he thought up as a way to get him used to seismic sensing faster, and of course to his excitement the older Beacon student listened intently, and he could sense that he didn't have any shoes on as well.

Coco pulled him into a one armed hug of course, laughing at his easily embarrassed nature when she let him go and noticed his red face. In his defense he did have a facefull of side boob for a good couple of seconds.

After recovering from that it was Orchids turn, and she did not have the same reaction that he did. He couldn't see it, but he did here something about a 'Titty size' competition that is scheduled to be when Orchid and he get accepted into Beacon. Whatever that means… girls are weird.

Then there was Velvet, who simply shook his hand excitedly and said that they will meet again in the morning. The same went for Yatsuhashi, but before he could let go of his hand the brawn teen told him to work on his footwork. Then with a pat on his shoulder he left to go join his team who is staying at some hotel probably, maybe even in Signal. He doesn't know, all he feels are feet walking in all different directions.

He wondered how Cardin and Sky's goodbye-for-now moments went. In fact he hasn't been around them ever since the training session they all had earlier. He could only hope that Coco hasn't been giving the two of them too hard of a time, but at least some progress may have been made today.

But that is not his concern at the moment, after a quick hug and goodbye to both Yang and Ruby before Taiyang took them home, he walked with Orchid and her mom toward their homestead. The whole way Orchid has been chatting about their day, and the training session that they had, as well as the upcoming tournament in a few weeks. With both of them switching personalities as they spoke, Kai wisely decided that it would be better if he didn't speak unless specifically spoken to. He didn't want to interrupt two women who each have more than a dozen personalities within their heads.

"Hey Kaizy! Wanna play I spy?" Bubbly Orchid and Bubbly Orchids mom asked as they both appeared on both sides of his body, startling him for but a moment, he as luckily gotten used to being addressed in such a way.

"Orchid, I am blind so I don't know how that will work." Kai said with a soft chuckle. While the running joke of his friends forgetting about his blindness is annoying sometimes- okay no most of the time, when his partner does it he can't help but always find it amusing.

"That's why you are going to be the one taking the lead!" Excited Orchids mom exclaimed. "Now tell us, what do you spy young sir?" Investigative sounding Orchids mom said asked as she looked around with slitted eyes before he could even think of protesting.

"Uh… okay hold on." Kai said as he focused his sensing more, he can sense the insects crawling on the ground, and how each leaf rustles with the wind, and even small animals hidden in the foliage. But he doesn't want to give them anything _too_ hard, but at the same time he really does so he can stop playing this game that is harder than he thought it would be. "I spy something with my little… feet." The girls laughed at his alternative way of playing along with this game. "Something that starts with an I."

"Insect!" Both of the Rosa exclaimed in unison before bursting into a fit of giggles, both startling and surprising Kai with their sudden answer.

"H-How did you figure that out so quickly!?" Kai asked.

"We both know you're blind silly, and that you have a really over complicated way of seeing things." Orchids mom began to explain. "So we decided that you would have gone for something a normal-er person wouldn't have, and we can't see any bugs around here, but I bet you can~!" She sung that last part out, before suddenly moving ahead of the group and in front of the house that he has slept over in more then once before already. "Good luck with your training you two!" She said as she nearly broke the door by how hard she slammed it shut, he wondered why she had a metal door the first time he came over, but understood every time both she and Orchid slammed the door shut every time, and why he always sensed a pile of wood in the corner of nearly every room within the house.

"Your mom is funny." Kai said with a chuckle.

"Heh, yeah that's where I get it from." Orchid agreed. "What is the thing you wanted to show me?" She asked as the two went to their usual hang out spot next to an orchid tree that grows every color of orchid their is.

"W-well…" Kai suddenly gets very nervous, saying that he would do it was a lot harder than actually doing it. But he wants to take Fox's advice, and the first person he thought about to reveal his eyes to was Ruby, but if he did that the he'd have to show Yang soon after because he knew that Ruby would run up and tell her because that was just how she is, and then after Yang Tai might want to see, then after that Qrow would want to see and then if they found out and the news got to his partner because of Yang's big mouth… oh dear.

But the more he thought about it, Orchid was the best decision to show first. She understood what it is like to try to keep something a secret. Given her multiple personality situation, and so she wouldn't go bragging that she saw his eyes. More than that, she has been such a great friend during their time at Beacon. They've trained together, fought together, studied together, did boring things together. In the end, he found only good reasons to tell her, and not one bad one. Mostly because he has never really seen her bad side yet beside when he first met her.

"It's s-s-something I c-couldn't show in s-school, n-not in front of e-e-everyone out of fear t-that someone might have seen." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his head and tracing the loose knot that keeps the blindfold around his head.

Orchid gasped, and began feeling very hot and embarrassed. "O-oh, Kaizy, I didn't know you were thinking of me that way." Shy Orchid said as she smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear to reveal her hidden eye. The red blush on her face obvious to any who could see and her heart skipped a beat.

"We are still really young, but if you really want to do this then... well…"

"The Flamingo is ready." Freaky Orchid said as she began to lift her shirt.

"Body is ready- No I didn't mean it like that!" Kai exclaimed quickly as he finally understood her meaning, a red flush taking over the color of his entire face. Luckily his blindness meant that he couldn't see anything that he shouldn't until he was a few years older.

"Of course!" Shy Orchid exclaimed as she slid her shirt back down with loud fake laughter. "I was just kidding around Kaizy, hehehehe, so what was it you wanted to show me?" She asked and went back to normal before Kai could call her out on such an obvious lie.

"Uh…" He paused to take a deep breath. "Well… I wanted to show you my eyes… if you want to see them that is." He stammered, his previous nervousness coming back to him with a vengeance.

"Oh! I have no problem with it whatsoever!" Regular Orchid said with a bright smile as she sat up straight. "Whenever you're ready of course, or do you want me to take it off for you?"

"N-no, I got it." He said with a soft smile as he raised his hands to the knot on the back of his head.

His heart is going a million miles a minute, and his brain is screaming at him to stop and do it another time. But his heart… his heart tells him to do this now, and that it would mean a lot to both himself and his excitable partner.

With a deep breath, he undid the knot, but kept the blindfold around his eyes for just a bit longer. He felt the parts of his skin that was covered by the feel cool as the air makes contact there for the first time in days.

His eyes seemed to glow in the dark shadows as he let the blindfold fall from his face and down into his lap, and his white pupils looking around as if trying to find something or someone. His breath gets caught in his throat and he nearly put the blindfold back on, but stopped when Orchid slapped her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes, which were now staring in the right direction straight into her magenta orbs.

She smiled, and let him know what she thought.

"So you _do_ have eyebrows!" Orchids exclaimed as she let go of his face, dissuading him from tying the black piece of soft cloth back around his head.

"W-what?" For the first time, Orchid could see confusion in his silver eyes.

"I don't know what you were so worried about Kaizy, whatever scars you think you have are barely even noticeable." Observant Orchid said as she leaned in slightly to get a better look at his now revealed eyes. "They do look like… _really_ pretty though." Bubbly Orchid said as she smiled and leaned back again.

"Badass to, the white pupils really goes well with the silver iris' that you have. They also seem to glow in the dark is that normal?" Perplexed yet cheerful Orchid asked with a tilt of her head as she looks into his eyes with more focus. "You're also like _even_ more handsome like this…" She then entered her Goddess persona. "The Flamingo demands that you keep the blindfold removed from this day forward."

Kai couldn't believe it, the first time he showed his eyes so someone other than his mother or father, and they have _this_ kind of reaction. He always traced the skin on his face around his eyes, and always felt the scars he has had ever since the day he was born. It is possible that they could have faded, but to the extent being told to him right now?

…

No, it was entirely possible, and actually very likely. He has had those scars since he was a baby, it makes perfect sense in a world like this where aura can work miracles that he probably didn't even notice how they faded away with time. He has been afraid by what other people would think that he didn't even bother to ask his parents if they have faded away at all. The last time he _did_ show either of them was years ago, when he was around twelve years old. Of course as he expected they said that he looked perfectly normal besides the white pupils of course He wished he knew what colors looked like in order to picture it, he wished that he could see what people actually looked like without having to feel them.

He never wanted to see more then he did now.

How long _had_ it been since he showed anyone? It's been two years at least, after all that time he hasn't showed anyone, not Yang, Qrow, Tai, Ruby, any of his friends at school, not even Orchid. And after all this time thinking that his scars were still in full force and looking ugly as ever, now that he was being told that wasn't the case at all.

He couldn't help it, the tears began to flow out before he even knew it, and Orchid hugged him with a laugh and whispered comforting things to her young partner. When they parted she grabbed his hands and placed them on her face so that he could feel her smile, which made Kai smile and laugh along with her instead of happily sobbing tears of joy.

"Thank you… I really needed that." Kai said as he wiped his face of the happy tears, and did his best to find her eyes with his own again. "I didn't know that something I feared so much happened to be just a mental block in my mind."

"I finally found what you are afraid of too? This must be my lucky day! Two revelations in one day, no pun intended of course." They both shared a laugh as they think about their newest friend with a number as a name. "I think I know what her last name is to." Orchid said as she pulled Kai to whisper in his ear, who didn't resist her might. "Three." They both shared a laugh after that little joke.

As they were laughing, Kai's scroll rung for the first time since he received it. He nearly forgot that it was in his pocket. The vibration ran up and down his leg and then into his hand and arm as he took it out, and traced his thumb over the buttons to find the accept key.

As soon as he did Yang screamed his name.

" _Kai! Get back here we found your mom!"_ She yelled at him through the scroll.

He almost dropped it when he heard he words, and judging from Orchid suddenly pulling him up from the ground she must have heard her words to. With one hand he grabbed on to his blindfold and tied it back on, even as he began running and with only one free hand.

"I'm on my way!" He yelled back just a second later, and left Orchid in the dust as he uses air to propel himself forward faster than a car could be driven.

"Tell her I said hi!" Orchid yelled after him as soon as she realized that she has no hope of keeping up with her partner, and could only give him her good wishes, it would be half an hour before she made it to their house, and opts for a check-in call later on at night.

He didn't even hear her, he just kept blasting air to propel himself forward, momentarily dragging his feet on the ground to sense where he is going and in which direction he needs to go in next.

"I'm coming mom." He said as he sprinted through the woods to take a shortcut.

A raven followed him.

* * *

"He's on his way dad!" Yang said as she threw her scroll back onto the dining table.

"Good. Now and fill up a bag of ice, she's burning up." Taiyang instructed as he places the now unconcious wife of one of his best friends down on the largest and most comfortable couch that he has. Marron has a fever, she got it after traveling from Vale to Patch in a single day without rest, and Patch is not known for her cool weather, she just kept going even when her body ran out of sweat to produce and began to overheat.

Ruby sped back and brought a cool bottle of water for her to drink, and gently poured small amounts into her mouth to which the unfamiliar woman drank purely out of the instincts of her body.

Silver Ebony laid on the coffee table a few feet away from the bed. The beautiful black shiny metal reflecting what remains of the sunlight into the wall. The letter engravings on the blade that are in a different unfamiliar language much easier to see in the light.

Yang rushed back with a hastily made bag of ice, and with a quick good job from her father he took it from her hands and placed it on the overheated woman, who groans in her sleep as soon as it makes contact. Her tail moves and brushes up against her face instinctively, touching the ice in an attempt to be rid of some of the built up heat within the extra appendage.

"Damn it Marron, why do you always make things difficult." Tai said as he took the bottle of water from Ruby's hands and began to pour it into her mouth himself. "Just like old times huh." He joked as the woman finally began to look more relaxed then before. Before he knew it the bottle was empty, and he ordered Ruby to go get another, who used her semblance to get another and come back within seconds.

"She is Matsu's mom?" Ruby asked.

Tai looked to his youngest daughter, and nodded. "Yeah, I've seen her a couple times before. I… I thought she was gone."

"Why? What happened?" Yang asked as she knelt down beside her father.

Tai contemplates on whether or not to tell his daughters the truth about what happened, Kai already knew, but that was because Qrow went against his orders and told the kid what happened anyway. Exactly like he expected him to. He had a short talk with Kai about it, and he seemed content with what happened, of course he was worried, and wanted to see if they were alright like he expected. Since the truth is already out, he supposes that it wouldn't be bad for his daughters to know.

"His parents were attacked a few weeks ago, and his father is missing at the moment, and well… his mother was presumed dead at the time, at least to most people." He explained simply. "Now here she is, travelled here all the way from Vacuo just to find her son."

"Oh, so she is like a supermom!" Ruby happily exclaimed, her shock at the news replaced by touching warmth.

Yang remained silent, mothers have always been a sore subject for her ever since she heard about her own and after Summer died.

"Yes sweetie." Tai patted Ruby's head. "She definitely is after what she just pulled."

After a few minutes of taking care of their best friends mother, and several bottles of water later. Marron was stabilizing, her heartbeat slowing down finally and her breathing finally back to normal. She must have been enjoying her little nap.

"Is Kai here yet?" Tai asked Yang from his seat, she was staying by the window to keep an eye out for Kai as Ruby kept trying to pick up Silver Ebony from the table. She gave up after the tenth attempt and began looking at it from sort of angles.

"No, but he should be here soon if that tree falling is of any indication." Yang said after she watched a tree in the distance fall over.

"Alright, it's only been a few minutes, just give him some time." Tai sighed as he kept an eye on Marron just in case she woke up suddenly and needed immediate attention. "You girls can go up to your rooms, I have a feeling that Marron is going to want to be alone with her son."

"Can I-"

"No you can't take the sword with you Ruby, it isn't yours." Tai quickly added, instantly knowing what the hyperactive girl of the family was about to ask.

"Awe…" Ruby sighed sadly, but nodded her head and started heading up the stairs.

After they heard the door shut, Yang stopped in the middle of the stairs and she looked at her father with questioning eyes. "Is she going to make it?"

"Yes, she will, I promise you that." Tai promised. "She just overheated a bit and her body shut down to save energy, she should be waking up soon though. Just… keep your sister distracted, I am going to have to talk to her about what happened and she doesn't need to hear that kind of stuff yet."

"Yeah of course." Yang said with an understanding nod as she headed up the rest of the stairs.

As soon as she shut the door, Taiyang went over to the window and peeked out.

"Come on Kai, I know your fast, and Orchid's house isn't too far from here… where are you?"

For some reason, he had a worry that something- no someone was around, and that was what was making Kai late. Someone he once hoped to return…

He really hopes that isn't the case.

* * *

"Who are you?" Kai asked as he came skidding to a stop, leaving a trail of upturned dirt behind him. "You've been following me this whole time now, I know you are up in that tree, show yourself!" He demanded as he pointed up at the tree where the mysterious stranger is located.

"My have you grown." A woman's voice said as Kai sense feet make contact with the ground. "You've become very strong for your age, Kai."

The vibe that this woman gave off unsettled Kai, she knew him, that much was obvious with how she said his name. He also felt a strange sense of familiarity, like he has met this woman some time in his life despite this time being the only time he has ever heard her voice.

"Who are you?" Kai asked for the third time.

"A friend of your fathers." The woman answered simply, and he heard a sword being torn out of its sheath. He entered Focus mode as soon as he heard the metal scrape against metal. "Though, he doesn't exactly know that I am here, so I would prefer it if we kept this meeting a secret."

In a split second, Kai found himself pinned against a tree by the neck, and heard the sound of a blade cutting through the air and then later wood, and the tree fell behind him with a loud thud. His feet are off the ground, so he is truly blind and vulnerable at the moment. He wants to try to use his semblance but with how close the blade is to his throat now he would be killed the same second he decides to fight back.

The grip around his neck softened just enough for him to be able to breathe. Painfully, but able.

"Unarmed, and blind, what are you going to do against me?" The stranger taunted as his aura flared to keep the blade from piercing his neck and into his jugular. The blade traced up his face and later cut through the cloth that was covering his eyes. He growled at the woman as the blindfold fell off of his head and revealed his blind silver eyes. The woman _laughed_ when she was no doubt staring into his eyes. "Silver eyes, just like the last time I saw them. A pity that you haven't started learning how to use their abilities yet."

 _Abilities?_ Kai thought. What was she talking about? His semblance doesn't work with his eyes. No, he can't think about that right now. Obviously whoever this woman was, she wasn't friendly, and for all he knows, she could have been the one to attack his father.

The thought infuriated him.

He activated the device on his bracer, which has recharged after being used in training today. And felt his body light up with flames as he did so many times before. The sudden heat made the stranger let go of him, and even as she did Kai blasted air at her with his feet, pushing her even farther away.

What disturbed him slightly was how he sensed this woman seem to get _excited_ even after her hand was nearly given third degree burns.

"Black flames, aura can do such strange things." She said with a grin as she got into a fighting stance.

 _She's fast, very fast, like Ruby. I have to find a way to ground her so I can fight her properly, if I can't do that, I'm dead._ Kai thought as he entered his own fighting stance, the flames dancing on his skin and palms of his hands as he prepares to move in a milliseconds notice.

Before he knew it, the woman was on him again, and was already swinging her sword at him. He felt the air get dispersed around him and felt the vibrations run up her body as she moved and slammed her feet on the ground next to him. He rose his bracer just in time to parry the attack, and counters with a blast of fire straight into her stomach. Or at least that is what he thought he hit.

Instead he hit nothing, and the black flames lingered in the air for a bit longer before fading away.

"Good reflexes." The woman complimented from the same spot she was in before. "Much better then any of my tribesmen."

 _Tribesmen? The only tribe I know of is Qrow's… wait…_ "Are you a Branwen?" Kai asked as he dropped his guard ever so slightly, and was instantly punished for it when he was forced to dive out of the way of the blunt hilt of her sword being fired out of her sheathe embedded itself into the tree he was once pinned to. This doesn't make any sense, as far as he knew the Branwens were in Mistral. That was what Qrow told him at least, so how is this person all the way over here? Why would the Branwens even go after him? He shook his head of any further questions and instead rose a stone sword out of the ground, prepared to block anything else as needed.

"Good guess." The woman said as she grabbed her sword out of the tree and dashed toward him, this time at a much easier to read pace, even if it was still faster than any of the students at Signal.

They clashed swords, and of course Kais measly stone blade was nothing against this persons metal sword, and it broke right through and nearly cut his hand off if it wasn't for his aura.

"Tch." He did what he does best and used his semblance. He jumped back from the second slash and forced out a three-sixty degree area attack. He won't be able to beat her with close quarters combat, her speed and power was just too much and she was toying with him, that much was easy to tell. Not only that he doesn't even have his sword with him. So he has to make due with what he's got, he doesn't have much time left before people start looking for him, and if that happens he worries for their safety, even Tai's if it were to be him.

With a roar, a dome of black fire pushed outward and away from him, it surprised the woman, and so she was forced to block it, not like she could dodge something like this anyway. It was either this or try to use his beam attack, but even then there was a good chance that the woman would simply dodge it.

Being drained from his flames, he resorts to his stone, and raises stone slabs out of the ground and prepares to use them for defence just in case this woman wasn't damaged from the attack.

Instead he found himself face down in the dirt before he could even react, with a knee in the middle of his back and a blade slightly cutting into his cheek.

"Not bad." The woman complimented, her knee was really hot, so he deduces that the last attack _did_ hit her, but it either did literally zero damage, or a very minimal amount. Either way he realized that he was screwed the minute the fight started, she was beyond him. The best student at Signal… defeated in under two minutes.

"Not bad at all, you lasted longer than I expected. I see that Malikai wasn't lying when he said all that praise about you." Kai's eyes widened. So his father was alive?

"Get up." The woman said as she stepped up and sheathed her sword.

Kai did as he was told, though he kept his guard up and prepared to defend himself from whatever this mysterious woman may throw at him next. "Who are you?" He asked for the fourth time.

"I cannot disclose me name to you yet, the time is not right. Just know that I meant you no harm this night. If I wished it, you would have been dead before you even noticed me." She explained as _something_ formed next to her, it felt so strange to Kai, like a patch of air swirling so fast that he seems solid, but at the same time it is not.

"Give me something at least! You're a friend of my Dad's right? Is he alright?" He pleaded, any fighting mentality he once had gone from his mind.

"I will be training you from time to time." She ignored his concerns. "If you really need something to call me by, then I suppose to can refer to me as… Falcon." 'Falcon' said with a small amused grin at her own nickname that she has given to herself. "I will find you when I think it time to give you another lesson, and you _will_ know when."

Kai wanted to ask about his father again, but he could sense the irritation within this 'Falcon' every time he asked, as much as he wanted to know about her, he simply just couldn't ask again lest he be put in the dirt as a response.

"Falcon… why would you do that for me?" He asked instead.

"Simple, I owe a debt to your father, and I figured that I would pay it in advance." She said as she started walking to that weird swirl of air.

"In advance?"

Falcon looked at the blind boy. "Remember Kai. Just. Our. Secret." That was the last thing he heard from Falcon as she just disappeared. He couldn't sense her anywhere either. She was just gone.

"What the hell did I just get into." Kai said with a shake of his head, he turned around and began sprinting back toward the house that he has been staying in ever since he arrived on Patch. The fact that his eyes are open for the world to see has been forgotten.

As much as he wants to tell someone about Falcon, something tells him that if he does, there will be hell to pay.

 _I don't know who you are Falcon… but I guess I am going to have to play along_.

* * *

"I'm here!" Kai yelled as he entered the house, almost breaking down the door with how hard he made his entrance.

Marron woke up as soon as she heard the sound of his voice. She opened her brown eyes and immediately locked onto to Kai's form, and reach her hand out toward him and cried out his name.

"Kai… my son." She called out to her son.

He immediately knelt down next to her, even as Tai asked him how he got that cut on his cheek.

"Mom!" Kai said as their tails intertwined with each other, something they do unconsciously. "Im here mom…" He hugged her as tightly as he could while being gentle, and Marron felt her strength begin to return to her.

"You feel stronger." She said with a laugh as she felt his slightly bigger muscles. With a huff she sat up, and hugged her son to her side as they snuggled up against one another. "Has Tai here been nice to you?"

"Yeah." Kai laughed as Taiyang seemed to pale out of fear. "He's been good to me."

"Good." She said after smiling toward Tai and giving him a nod, which is reciprocated. She then takes her sons hands and places them on her face, something she knows comforts her son. He feel her very familiar features, and seems to calm down at the contact.

Marron then reached a hand up and placed it on the side of Kai's head, and finally decided to point out the elephant in the room that Taiyang kept staring at, thinking he was slick the whole time.

"You have such pretty eyes, you know that?" She said with smug grin that her son felt creep onto her face.

Kai almost began to freak out, before remembering what Fox told him just before they parted from one another.

" _Scars and blind eyes are nothing to be ashamed of, that is the lesson I wish to teach you during our time together."_

So instead, he laughed and nodded his head, though he did subtly try to hide his face from Taiyang. Oh well, old habits die hard.

"Oh! Uh…" Taiyang seemed to realize that he probably shouldn't be there right now, he makes a note to take his own advice next time. He noticed Kai try to hide his face from him, but it was too late, he saw his blind silver eyes and his surprisingly small scars. "Sorry, I'll leave you two alone for, but in the morning Marron, I am going to need you to tell me what happened."

"I am fine with that, it is good that you are leaving because I am afraid your daughters have been eavesdropping on us this whole time." Marron said as she pointed up the stairs.

"Eep!" Both girls yelped as they ran back into their rooms.

"Don't worry sweetie, they didn't see your face." Marron reassured her son before he could panic. With lots of experience she has gotten very good at that.

"Yang, Ruby! Damn them…" Tai shook his head as he walked over to the stairs to scold his daughters. "How did you know they were there? I didn't even notice them." Tai asked as he walked up the stairs."

"Mother's intuition." Marron shrugged with a small smile. Tai laughed in response as he entered their room and began to lecture them.

"Mom, what happened? Who attacked you? How did you get here?" Kai stammered out all the main questions that he has in his head at the moment, faster then he thought he could speak.

"Kai, calm down." Marron said as she shushed him with a single finger. "As for how I got here, I took up some old friends on a _lot_ of favors, as for why or what? Your father left you a message explaining that apparently." She said as she took out her husbands scroll. "I don't know if it was meant for your ears only, but if you don't mind I'd like to know what they hell is going on and why he was being hunted."

"I don't mind at all." Kai agreed with her reasoning, he could never say no to his mother, not like he could anyway. "I uh… don't know how to work this thing." He said as he fumbled with the device that was handed to him.

"Oh of course. I must be the only parent on Remnant who knows how to work a scroll and their son can't." The shared a laugh as Kai handed to devise back to his mother. "First things first though." She grabbed him by the chin and turned his head so that she can get a better look at the cut on his cheek. "What happened here? I thought they stop sparring matched before their auras get too low."

"Oh… uh." Kai hesitates, he nearly forgot about what happened earlier.

" _Just. Our. Secret."_ Falcons final words before she left echoed in his ears.

"I got it on my way here." He lied. "I was in such a hurry and it was after school, so my aura was already low, not to mention I wasn't ready for that branch that hit me in the face." He lied even more even as an uncomfortable feeling churned up in his stomach.

"Huh, guess I'll have to go find that branch then after we're done." Marron chuckled as she works the device, eventually finding the file that was marked 'For Kai.' Seriously, how they hell did he think Kai was going to work this out? "Are you ready?" She asked in a much more serious tone, as much as they would both like to catch up on a lot of lost time together, this message that Malikai prepared for his son needs to be listened to as soon as possible.

"Yes, I need to know what is going on." Kai said as he put one end of the earphones into his left ear, and his mother puts it in the right. It already came with the scroll.

With a deep breath, Marron pressed play.

" _Hey Kai… it's your dad, I have something to tell you... something that I should have told you a long time ago…"_

* * *

 **And that is a wrap for this chapter! Whoo! Yeah, a lot of things happened, and once again I wrote this whole thing in a day. Go me. And pretty fast to, like from 8 in the morning to 5pm. Fast fingers, maybe I'll make that a semblance.**

 **For those of you who are wondering what is going on with Malikai, he will be in the next chapter. But for right now, he has been busy training Vernal, just in case you are wondering.**

 **For those who can figure out who 'Falcon' is. Which I really hope you guys figured out on your own, if not I'll explain it to you next chapter or in a PM if you guys want to know right away. But for those who did, just know that it is not going to happen** _ **every**_ **chapter. 'Falcon' has her own agenda.**

 **There is not going to be an extra this chapter, sorry to say, next chapter though I will have one ready for you all. I had an idea for this chapters short, but I ended up going back on it, it needs more work before I can start writing it down.**

 **Finally, a question for you all. I have been writing for a good amount of time now I think, and I have been wondering if I can even consider asking you guys if now would be a good time to make P a tr eon so I can start to get paid for making stories like this one. I would really value your guy's opinions and advice if you have any for me. Please PM me or let me know in a review if you think I should take that chance.**

 **And of course, Thank you for reading!**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing all of your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to another chapter! I'll keep this short since I want to get to the cliffhanger I left so let us thank the reviewers from last chapter!**

 **HaFschu: Thank you for the compliment, and about the chunking thing, I think I can understand where you are coming from, though I can't really explain it. I'll try something different this chapter and see how that works.**

 **Kuro tora: I'll add your vote to the poll, and thank you for the compliment bro.**

 **Cobalt zane: Thank you for liking the story! I'll add your vote to the poll.**

 **Astra: Oh dear here we go again with your whole family and Neo scratching at my window even though I am on the second floor. Thanks for the "no pressure" for Vernals character development. I'll try my damndest to make her a character that you will tell me that you like. Keep trying, you might get her name right one of these days. Don't worry, Cardin is still alive, his poor ego is just destroyed at the moment. Also yes I can see that I am very wrong and that I did not do enough research about Team CFVY, damn. Alright! So CFVY is older this time around, I can work with that, I'll make sure to point that out at the end of the chapter. Ah, now I understand, and yeah writing is like a mental vacation, only that I have to remember all of the characters, their personalities and their names. So y'know, that's my Orchid fix until I get to Orchid scenes. Qrow doesn't know their names because he has never asked for them and he was never told them. Emerald constantly uses her semblance on him so he doesn't even know that they are there. Also it is Qrow. I refuse to confirm nor deny that Two Shae thing… I Spy is completely fair when you have a blind person playing it… Also I like the Orchid holmes thing, I might make that a short one day. I laughed very hard at the thought of Orchid saying that to Goodwitch… thanks for the idea. He still has a nose, mouth, and cheeks… and he can still furrowed his brow… just accept it for the plot. Kai and Orchid are just adorable, I agree. I wonder how they would be as 17 year olds?... Moving on, I am glad you enjoyed that Two Three joke, I have a feeling that you like it more because it came from Orchid. True, you are right about the raven thing. Also walking non stop and taking rides without much food or drink can be** _ **pretty**_ **exhausting, even when it is cold your body can still overheat. It can be both of what you just said, I'll explain some of it in the chapter about what the carvings are. Kai's sensing is hard to explain, lets just say he knew someone was behind him in the trees as he was zooming over to Yangs house. He was by no means as fast as Ruby, he was like half as fast maybe, but remember that he can't keep up the speed as long as she can so he needed to touch the ground every now and again. That might be Qrows secret name, who knows?... The Branwens are very creative with names. The running joke of people forgetting that Kai is blind will never stop. I mean when you write literally almost every hour of the day and finish early it can go by pretty fast. I'll add that word to my vocabulary. I'll see ya in the next one!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Poll results as of now:**

 **Ruby Rose- 23**

 **Yang Xiao-Long- 19**

 **Weiss Schnee- 16**

 **Orchid Rosa- 7**

 **Blake Belladonna- 6**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 5**

 **Neo- 4**

 **Pretty much the same as before, but Yang is getting up there quickly. Thank you all for voting.**

 **Now let's get right to the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 14- Volume 0, episode 12

Explanations

" _Hey Kai... it's your Dad, I have something to tell you… something that I should have told you a long time ago."_ Malikai's voice is heard as soon as Marron pushed the button, and the two of them wait and listen intently to what he has to say.

" _I made this recording on your twelfth birthday Kai, and as you can see however old you are now that I never really got around to telling you this. If you are listening to this message via your mother who I know is probably listening with you-"_

Marron snorted at that.

" _\- I am sorry to say that one of three things is happening right now. The first one and most likely is that I am dead."_

Kai sniffled upon hearing that, and already tears begin to well up from his revealed eyes. Marron hugs her son even tighter as she steels herself for his sake, even as exhausted as she is at the moment.

" _Or, I've been captured, which for me is a fate worse than death, I'll explain why that is later in thismessage. Or lastly and hopefully is the case here, it is simply not safe for me to return to you at the moment, I don't expect you to understand, but I hope you do."_

"What is there to understand?" Kai asked in a whisper full of emotion.

" _If it is the latter two, then know that I am doing everything within my power to return to you, but if I am dead then please… stay strong for me, because you are among the last of the silver eyed warriors."_

"Silver eyed warriors…?" Marron whispered to herself, then widens her eyes in realization. All those times he kept a wrap over his eyes, they were silver! Her husband was some kind of warrior race and she never knew? And now her son is one of them. Just what the hell is going on here now? Why is this coming out now of all times? With just a few sentences, Malikai has managed to make his wife want to ask dozens of questions that she may or may not get the answer to.

Kai rose his left hand to trace the area around his eyes. He doesn't know what to think right now, his father is missing, and now he is apparently a part of some warrior race. His heart is beating out of his chest. And he _needs_ to hear more, he _needs_ to understand exactly _what_ he is.

" _I am sure you have a lot of questions, but first I need you to promise me this."_ Malikai emphasized the word need. " _You have to keep this a secret, only to yourself and your most trusted allies. If news got out that you have silver eyes, then you will be hunted your entire life. Keep that headband on at all times, and if it gets ripped off, keep your eyes closed."_ it was a good thing his father said this after he just got it cut off and revealed to some stranger from the Branwen tribe, but he just showed his partner, and he was planning to show Yang and Ruby… is it already too late?

Malikai is then heard sighing loudly then took a deep breath, no doubt preparing even himself for what comes next. " _When you were born with silver eyes… I was distraught Kai, having a child was never part of my lifetime plan, I am sorry to say that, but I tried my best anyway, which was why I trained you as hard as I did. Make no mistake Kai, I love you, and that will never change."_

A single tear slid down Kai's cheek at those words. It wasn't often his father said them to him, and he needed it now of all times.

" _Let me explain what the Silver eyed warriors are. As it says in our name, we are all born with eyes of silver, and we are bane of the Grimm, with a single stare we can burn a Grimm to nothing but ash, as well as increasing or strength and speed by many times, among an abundant amount of abilities that I can't even begin to describe to you."_ Kai laughed bitterly at that. Of course, he is one of these silver eyed warriors and the only way to use those powers was to stare down the Grimm, how ironic.

" _In a way, that part of history is true, but we are not just born to fight Grimm. Like I said before, we are among the last of the silver eyed warriors. We are nearly extinct, how we got this close to being wiped off the map, I don't know. I don't think anyone knows- well, I know someone does, but he would never tell me or anyone else. I am sure you are wondering how exactly you unlock such a powerful ability."_

"Among a lot of other things, yeah." Kai said with a scoff.

"Your father always sucked with explaining things, just give him time he'll get around to it." Marron said with an amused smile, she could always find a way to lighten the mood.

" _Unfortunately, it can be only be unlocked one of two ways. The easy way is losing someone you care about and not being able to do anything about it, a traumatic event to stimulate the harshest of emotions will unleash your power."_

Kai swallowed nervously, he would rather do it the hard way. Whatever that may be.

" _The hard way is to unlock it naturally, though I even wasn't able to achieve it this way. I got mine after losing my father… that is a story for another time whenever I get around to it. But for you? I think you can do it this way, but it is going to take a LOT of training, so much training in fact that you may need to take time out of school in order to do it, but if you do it this way, then a theory of mine says that you would be even stronger then someone who got it by a traumatic experience, which would make you even stronger than me, probably even at a young age to if you managed it."_

"Just get to the damn point already!" Marron whisper screamed.

" _In order to unlock it naturally, you need to push your body beyond its limitations to the point where you nearly kill yourself with training every day, and I mean every. Single. Day. Make sure you always pump some aura in your eyes while training, however long it takes you will know when you unlock them, you are going to get a splitting headache and probably be knocked out for a few days. Since I was training you hard, you shouldn't have a huge problem with this."_

"Shouldn't be a huge problem he says… okay, I can do that." Kai said with a chuckle.

" _Balance this out with meditation, and of course make sure you can sustain yourself with food and drink, I would recommend to you mostly organic food. Training and using Silver Ebony should help speed up the process. How? Because Silver Ebony is a weapon specifically built for silver eyed warriors, you may feel a bond with it and an urge to reclaim it in the coming years, you'll learn why I made you use it so much instead of those silly flimsy stone weapons you've been summoning out of the ground."_

As he said this, Kai couldn't help but think on all the times he wished he had the weapon with him, and all the times he regretted now bringing the unique sword with him, he _did_ feel a bond to the weapons. Now he just wants to know how that is possible, which was answered as soon as he thought about the question.

" _Silver Ebony is made out of a no longer attainable material named, and you guessed it, Silver Ebony."_

"Of course it is…" Marron sighed.

" _The metal was made a very long time ago, and the sword itself is centuries of years old, and it has many special and unique abilities that no other weapon has. If you feed it aura, it will become stronger, and longer, and you can honestly do whatever the hell you want with it, the possibilities are only limited to its user."_ Malikai explained.

" _On the blade are engraved runes, and the runes are in a dead language that change with each user, in your case, there are five runes. I'll translate it for you since you probably will never learn the language."_

As his father speaks, Kai grips the sword by it's hilt, and lifts it to himself. He uses his other hand to trace the middle of the blade all the way up until he finds the very unrecognizable and impossible to decipher runes that father has just spoke of. He waits for the translation.

" _The first rune near the tip of the blade literally translates to 'Torch' which could also mean fire, the one beneath that is simply 'Water', you get where I am going with this I bet, you're a smart kid. The next two are 'Stone' and then 'Wind', those are all the elements you can control with your semblance, but the last one was what got my attention."_

Kai traced his fingers over the last one, which to him was just a oddly shaped lower cased N, but the meaning of it speaks volumes is what he assumes.

" _That rune means 'Power', it's the same rune that I had when I wielded the sword, but you managed to earn it at a much younger age then I did. Over time you will gain more runes, you won't know what they mean, but they will come. I had ten runes on the blade before I handed it down to you. The blade will be yours until you pass it on to your future child, when that happens, the blade is no longer yours, and the abilities of the weapon will no longer be available to you."_

"Wow…" Kai said bewildered. The blade almost felt like it was humming to him, and the weapon was light in his arms.

" _Silver Ebony doesn't need to be maintained, it will never lose it's edge and will remain a deadly weapon for many more centuries to come. Another thing is the bracer that you have become pretty fond of, it is made of the same material."_

 _That explains a lot._ Kai thought to himself, remembering the times where he blocked or parried an attack with the bracer and it took no damage despite the power behind the attack, he has never felt a single dent in the defensive tool, never.

" _Now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, I am sure you are wondering how you're blindness is going to play a part in this… if it is going to prevent you from using your powers… Honestly? I have no idea how it is going to work, I have done all the research I could and never in history has there ever been a blind silver eyed warrior, but I do know one thing for sure. As long as you have eyes of silver, you will be able to use them, if I am still around you can tell me how that goes."_

"When I find you I am going to kick your ass." Marron threatened the man from the past through the scroll.

" _Lastly…"_ Malikai sighs exasperatedly again. " _What I am about to tell you needs to be kept a secret no matter what, this is for your ears, and your ears only, which means if your mother is listening in then please get her out of there."_

Marron heard this and paused the recording, and then felt her son's shoulders stiffen. She looks to his face and sees the conflicted expression, she sighs and takes the earbud out of her ear, and sticks it into her sons other ear. He makes to ask her what she is doing but is cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.

"I've probably listened in on more than I should have anyway… I'll honor his wishes." Marron quickly explained as she pressed play on the device.

" _There is a war going on, one that no one knows of beside two small circles of people, if they could be called as such. The Grimm aren't as mindless as people say, there is something controlling them, she calls herself the Queen of the Grimm, and her name is Salem."_

Kai sucked in breath and his face paled, a Queen of the Grimm, and no one knows besides some small group of people. His young mind almost can't comprehend this revelation enough for him to not panic right away.

" _As far as I know, she aims to rid the world of every life form, leaving it a barren world only for the Grimm. And that she maybe had- no did a massive part in the demise of our race. Listen to me Kai, by no means do you EVER even think about going after her, she is beyond anyone alive, and it would only lead to your death. Not only that but she has people working for her, people that will do anything for her for some godforsaken reason. I said it before, and I will say it again, do not let ANYONE know that you have silver eyes, the ones that already know can be trusted, but there is one person that I need you to be careful with. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy."_

Kai shook, the world was crashing down on him. The world he knew was so very small and idealistic.

" _Ozpin is not what the world thinks he is, and he is almost as bad as Salem when it comes to sacrificing pawns. He knows of your eyes, and will try to get you to work for him once you are old and strong enough. I made that mistake once, and it costed me by best friend, don't make the same mistake. I know you are going to go to Beacon, I would much rather have you be trained out of school by myself or another huntsman until you are old and good enough to take the license test and get it that way, but I know that is not how you are. I don't have much time left, so I'll leave you with one last piece of advice, or more as a will."_

" _If I am still alive, do not come after me, please. If you got hurt or worse… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself… I will come back when the time is right, and I can take you on that mission I promised you I would take you on as my shadow. But… if I am dead… then you are one of the two remaining silver eyed warriors in existence that I know of. The other one is Summer's daughter Ruby, you met her when you two were babies, but I doubt you two would actually remember that."_

Kai's heart skips a beat, and his breathing gets more jagged. Ruby, his best friend and the girl he has been living with for a long time now has also been 'gifted' the power of the silver eyed warriors, that both makes him feel happy and sad, because he knows what comes next after that.

" _If I fall… it will be up to you two to save the world. There won't be time for another generation to be born if you fail, so no pressure."_ Both father and son chuckled at that, even as Kai rolled his blind eyes after hearing that poorly timed joke. " _Oh and before I forget, that fairy tale about the Seasonal Maidens aiding that old man is true."_

"Wait what-"

" _If you ever run into one, make sure you become friends with them. That is about all I have to tell you at the moment, I am sorry it was so much to listen to, and so much to remember and process, but please soak it all in, this message will automatically delete itself once it finishes. Kai… my son… I am sorry I am putting this all on you… if I had it my way I would have rather not cursed you with my eyes, but remember this son…_

" _I love you, I always will. Take care of your mother while I am gone."_

The message ended after that, and true to his word the message deleted itself. Kai was left to process everything he has just been told. He sags back in the couch he has spent a lot of nights sleeping on and takes out the earbuds from his ears and tosses them to the side. _Silver eyed warriors… This Salem creature… Maidens… Silver Ebony…_

"Mom." He called to his mother, who is still a little weak, but is still eager to help her son with anything.

"What is it?" She asked as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I need a new blindfold… and I have to start training again." Kai said as he rested Silver Ebony on his lap. "Starting now."

Marron didn't expect anything less from her son, and she won't make the same mistake she did before.

"Of course." She smiled.

* * *

Malikai hops in place and rolls his neck, he is ready to get started on training Vernal again, who has been making slow progress for the duration of his mentorship. The girl is feisty, and certainly knows how to speak her mind in a very colorful way, if only she could back up her words with actions. He hasn't even started using his weapon yet, and even further away from using his eyes on her.

"Only eleven more months of this shit…" The silver eyed warrior said as he tied his belt. His clothes has been repaired, so that is a plus. It honestly isn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it still pales in comparison to getting back to his family. "Well, lets go wake the girl up."

As he made his way to the exit flap of his generously provided tent as Raven said, a familiar portal formed just outside his tent, and out through it came a pretty satisfied looking Raven with a grin on her face.

"You look like you just killed someone you didn't like." Malikai pointed out. "Where the hell have you been for the passed two days?"

"Business." Raven answered simply with a shrug, and it technically wasn't a lie. Even if it was, Malikai couldn't tell.

"What kind of business?" Malikai asked as he narrowed his eyes at the tribe leader.

"The kind that I am not going to share with you." Raven said with a glare of her own. "Go find Vernal, I have some more business to attend to." With that she left him there, and went off to do her own stuff.

"As charming as ever I see." Malikai said with a roll of his eyes as he headed off in the opposite direction toward Vernals tent, which has armed guards protecting it at all times. They see the warrior step up to them, and both nod their heads, the tribe knows of his presence and what he is capable of, they may not like him but they have respect and fear for his strength. They move out of the way and Malikai steps into his very reluctant apprentices tent.

He finds her sleeping like a log snoring loudly on her bed roll, still in the same clothing she was in the day before, and drooling from the corner of her mouth. She almost looked peaceful in her own little bandit way.

"Wake up." Malikai said as he nudged her face with his foot. Making her groan in protest and bat his foot away with a lazy swipe.

"Fuck off." Vernal cursed in her sleep as she rolled to her other side facing away from Malikai.

"You would curse in your sleep." He shook his head. "Alrighty then, time for the hard way." Malikai then proceeded to kick her off of her low bed, and onto the dirt below, startling her awake as she reached for her weapons and aimed them at her current mentor, who chuckles at the sight. "Come on, I dare you to shoot those things at me, see what happens."

"Tch, you're earlier than usual." Vernal says as she holsters her weapons and crosses her arms.

"I woke up earlier than usual." Malikai countered. "Get ready." He sniffs the air and scrunches his nose. "And make sure you take a shower after we're done today, you smell like shit."

"That's not any way to talk to a lady now is it?" Vernal attempts to tease the older man.

"If you were an actual lady I might have apologized." She quickly learns that she was barking up the wrong tree. "Now get out and get ready." He added as he exited the tent, leaving her growling at him with seething anger.

She didn't even bother doing anything else beside follow him out, her weapons jingling behind her back as she steels her mind for what she expects to be another ass kicking. "What's going on today? Same as always?"

"Same as always, try to force me to use my weapon this time." Malikai said as he tied his new swords sheath to his hip and buckled it up. Once he finishes he gets into a lazy looking stance, with just his legs spread out to his sides and his arms ready to defend or attack at any given moment. The first time he took a stance like this Vernal made the mistake of rushing right in with her blades heading toward his neck, only to find herself on her belly with her arm pinned to her back and nearly screaming in pain if it wasn't for the face full of dirt, in just a matter of seconds to. A few days of training later and she started using her Maiden powers, with the same results only with the only difference being that it takes a little longer. Here she was, the second strongest of the tribe, being manhandled so easily by this random guy that Raven saved for whatever reason. She dares to think that Malikai was actually better than her tribe leader, but would only ever admit to it if she saw him beat her in a fight.

Vernal's eyes flame blue as they always had before, instead of using her weapons she uses her magic, and without warning shoots a hailstorm of ice in Malikai's direction, who easily dodges each and every one with sidesteps and fluid movements that shouldn't be possible for a man as tall as he is. When the hailstorm stops, Vernal closes in attempting to catch him off guard, but pulls back as soon as she saw him preparing to counter her.

"Huh, getting smarter." Malikai noted as he returned his arm to his side, and attains the same stance as before.

Vernal aims her weapons at him, and fires off her lasers which is once again dodged by the speedy silver eyed warrior. She cursed in her head when she feels the wind blow against her side and a hand wrapping around both of her wrists. The next thing she knew she flipped backward two times and then got kicked in the mouth and ate the dirt once again. She pushed herself up with a hiss and glared at him.

"Better, but every time you use those laser things you leave yourself open with the kickback on those things. Why did you shoot at me when you knew it wouldn't hit me anyway?" Malikai asked as he leaned one one hip waiting for her to stand up all the way.

She answered him by trying to gut his stomach open with her blades, only for her to whiff and get chopped in the back twice and then a third time on the back of her neck.

"Your movements are too linear." He scolded as she stood right back up with a daze, he hit one of her pressure points that even aura can't full protect.

"You're talkative today." Vernal replied as she took this time to catch her breath and let the pain fade away.

"Eh, this is me being nicer to you. I could retract that kindness if you'd like, but then again I don't think you would prefer that." Vernal gritted her teeth after he said that, he seemed to be in a better mood today then before. At the beginning of her training he would just be quiet and kick her ass every time she made a mistake. To his defense he wasn't in the best of moods after being strong armed into a deal he would much rather not be a part of, and he had to take it out on _someone_ lest he bottle it up and blow up another time, and possibly on the wrong person. Soon though he seemed to realize that Vernal didn't have much of a say in this either, and that he was probably being unfair to her, he feels bad for her when he thinks about it. She is probably just some random girl picked up by Raven and her tribe one day, and was unfortunate enough to inherit Maiden powers somehow, and now she is not only being raised by outlaws, but is now being forced to learn how to live with a target on her back constantly.

He can relate to that, after hiding for so long and being paranoid about coming back to his house from a hunt only to find his dead wife and son. It was a huge reason why he didn't let any schools enroll his son in Vacuo and why he pushed for him to go to a training school in Vale. Because if not people would not only know that he had a son, but also ran the risk of people finding out his son had silver eyes, and if that information got to the wrong people… there would be hell to pay.

So yeah, Malikai has decided to take it easy on her. For now at least, he can't deny that he finds it amusing to put her in her place every now and again because of that mouth of hers. But if he is going to be stuck in a place he didn't want to be for so long then he might as well make some friends, and like he told his son in a message. You should always try to be friends with someone who can control the power of nature. Now that he thinks about the message he made two years ago he probably should have explained that bit about the Maidens better… _Eh, Kai's a smart kid, he'll get it._

"Just shut up and fight me seriously." Vernal demands as she cocks her weapons to her sides.

"You sure you actually want that?" Malikai retorted, actually resting a hand on the hilt of his sword for the first time since beginning to train her.

Vernal noticed this, and a bead of sweat ran down her face. If he was good enough to effortlessly beat her while he was unarmed, she can only imagine what it would be like to go up against him when he is serious. How the hell did this guy get hurt anyway?

Before she could answer however, a commotion was made in the center of camp, tribesman ran around and passed the two of them to go see what is going on. Malikai caught one of guys running by at the arm and asked him what was going on.

"What's happening?"

"Q-Qrow Branwen has returned to the tribe." The guy said, and used Malikai's moment of shock to escape from his grasp.

"Qrow is here?" Malikai repeated to himself. This could be his way out, Qrow is at least as good as Raven, and the only other one here who is even close to the level of a huntsman is Vernal, and she is tired and beaten already. If he worked with Qrow… he could escape and get back to his family on Patch.

"You can't let him see you, you know that right?" Vernal said as she grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. The first time she has been able to touch him in any of their training sessions. "If he sees you, he is going to want to take you back, and you know what happens from there."

"Shit…" That's right, if Qrow found him, the two of them _would_ escape, that much is for certain. But that would also put a target on his family, and for him and Qrow to get back to Patch would take weeks up to a month, and even if Qrow was using his bird form, it would still take at least a week. While Raven could get there in seconds, gain a hostage, or worse… Although, he could always team up with Qrow and force Raven to make a portal to Taiyang or his blonde daughter, but even then it would put a target on his family's back. At any moment if he left his family alone could be the opening Raven needed in order to do something- anything to get back at him. He knew her well enough to know that she would do something like that to get him back. Which left him with one or two realistic options.

Listen to Vernals funny sounding advice to just stay put and not let Qrow find him, and waste that chance that he has. Or, kill Raven and leave. Both options are not exactly ones that neither he or Qrow would like. As much of a manipulative bitch that Raven is, she was still one of his closest friends and comrades.

Reluctantly, Malikai sees that the only safe option was to wait out the year that he has. "I'll hide somewhere." He says without looking at Vernal, who was actually quite surprised with his choice. She doesn't say anything back to him, and goes where she is expected to be, by her leaders side.

* * *

"Welcome back little brother, have you finally come back to your senses and are here to rejoin your family?" Raven asked Qrow with a cocky smirk.

"The only member of my family here is you Ray." Qrow answered with a scoff. "I'm not here to stay, I just have a few things that I need to ask you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Raven narrowed her eyes and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Malikai was attacked, y'know, your ex-boy toy." Qrow chuckled when his fellow tribesman widened their eyes in shock at the revelation. Raven's reasoning for him being here all of a sudden makes a lot more sense. All of them looked surprised besides Raven of course.

"What of it?" She asked instead.

"You knew? Ah, shouldn't surprise me, you always did admire his strength enough to actually keep him around." Qrow remarked, making it known that he still isn't very happy with his sister abandoning her family.

"Is this going anywhere? If it isn't then I am afraid I no longer find your presence here needed." Raven threatened, her patience running thin.

"Of course, of course. I wouldn't come here just to piss you off, as fun as that is." Qrow said in a less than amused voice despite the words he had just said. "You see, Headmaster Rivers of Shade Academy himself went to the scene of the crime where our buddy was attacked, and while he found his house pretty much destroyed and most of the forest destroyed, as well as some blood splatters here and there, there was something that _really_ caught my eye." Qrow leaned in and stared his sister down, and even rose a hand behind his back to grip his own sword just in case things have to get violent. "Why exactly were there black feathers there? Specifically black raven feathers, unless I was _really_ drunk at the time and had a hell of a blackout, what exactly were you doing over there?"

Raven shrugged, and crossed her arms, this is when Vernal steps out from behind her, her icy blue eyes staring down the male Branwen twin.

"Cute kid, who'd you steal her from?" Qrow quipped.

"I was there." Raven suddenly said after a tense moment of silence.

Malikai tenses up in his hiding spot, why the hell did she choose _now_ of all times to be completely honest? He really hopes she knows what she is doing, because he still has a deal to keep and something tells him that she isn't about to throw that deal away.

Qrow narrowed his eyes, and even grit his teeth a little. "Did you kill him?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Now now, don't go drawing your own conclusions already little brother." Raven said with a smirk, enjoying playing her word games. "I didn't kill him, as easy as it would have been. It would have been a waste of strength."

Despite her shitty reasons, Qrow can't help but feel relieved. If Malikai was still alive it makes things ten times easier. "So he's alive?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, I'll give you one more question since we have history together."

"History she says." Qrow chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, I'll ask it again, where is he?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "And I will give you the same answer, I do not know. I suggest that you select a different topic to talk to me about."

"Hm…" Qrow reached to his face and scratched his stubble. Funnily enough, he thinks about Kai. The kid always tried to get him to talk about his sister, and finally one day he did. He told him about the tribe and what happened with her, how she abandoned her family and that the two of them weren't exactly on the greatest of terms. First Kai got him to get back on speaking terms with his partner Taiyang, and now he has managed to get him to consider having a similar talk with his sister… That kid is going to get him killed some day he swears.

"How about we catch up a bit?" Qrow suggested with a friendly grin, taking his hand off of his sword and holding his both of his hands off to the side as if he is offering his sister a hug.

Raven actually laughed.

"Haha, you can't be serious are you?" She scoffed.

"Eh, a little. I might be a little drunk still who knows." He admitted as he put both of his hands behind his head.

He did think about asking about the Spring Maiden like he originally planned, but he knew his sister. Even if she knew where she was, and if she was in the tribe or not. She wouldn't tell him, and he knows that as good as he is, if he antagonized her it would not have ended well. He would have to ask about her another time. Besides, Spring would actually be pretty safe here despite all the outlaws and everything of the sort.

"Is this another silly attempt at trying to convince me to go see that weakling Tai?" Raven asked with an arched eyebrow, she lost count on the amount of times Qrow actually tried to convince her, he nearly got her once, and only once. "Or is it my daughter this time?"

"Nope." Another surprise, Qrow just shrugged it off. "Gave up on that a while ago, is it so hard to believe that I just want to talk? Brother to sister, sister to brother? Twinny love as Summer used to say."

Raven ignored his quip about her late partner, while she never hated her and strongly disliked her at times, she was still her partner, and no one will ever know just how much she meant to her. But what her twin is suggesting is something that she didn't expect… she is considering it.

"Vernal, go continue your training." Raven said to the Spring Maiden, who followed her orders without hesitation.

Vernal sees the hidden message, and goes back to where she once came to see if Malikai is still doing his part.

"I'll… accept your proposal little brother." Raven gestured to her tent with one hand. "I'll give you an hour, being the sole leader of the Branwen tribe is time consuming."

Qrow smiled and nodded, and without another word and ignoring the muttering from the tribe, he steps up and passed Raven, and disappeared into her tent. Soon after, Raven followed him in.

"Hey, after we're done do you think you can make a portal for me? I had to eat a worm to get all the way over here in one flight."

"That's disgusting, and I am already regretting my decision."

"Hehe, yeah… so how about that portal?"

"We'll see."

Transition

"I'm surprised you didn't jump at the chance to get out of here." Vernal said as she leaned against the pole holding up the tent.

Malikai chose to hide in her tent, with her guards gone it didn't look like they were hiding anything, and he doubted Qrow would walk around the camp looking for him without Raven going after him. He had to make a choice within seconds lest he get spotted by Qrow's wandering eyes.

"I'm surprised you would give a shit if I did." He spat back as he lied down on her bed with one leg curled above the other.

"I wouldn't, just speaking my mind." Vernal denied with a roll of her eyes.

"Awe, here I was hoping I would be able to adopt you as my own." Malikai jokes with a chuckle.

"Eugh, you would hope for something like that."

"Funny, why weren't you this amusing for the passed couple of weeks?"

"It was a bit hard when all you did was stick my face in the dirt."

"Oh… yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't in the best of moods." Malikai said with a swallow, suddenly feeling bad for her as he remembers their harsh training sessions.

"I found that out on my own thank you very much." Vernal sat down on her personal chest with a huff, letting her sore muscles have a well needed break. "This is how you trained that kid of yours?"

"Yee-up, Kai Matsuoka. Apparently he's made quite the name for himself, overheard some of your buds talking about 'The Blind Huntsman', I leave the kid alone for like half a semester and this shit happens. Heard that he entered in some tournament to, damn kid is doing the opposite of what I told him to do." Malikai explained with a sigh.

"Does he know about his true nature?" Vernal asked, actually interested more than she thought she would have in learning about the kid. With everything she has heard about him, he sounds like he is a pretty strong kid. She wouldn't mind going a few rounds with him just to see how strong he really is.

"... I hope he does, I was never able to tell him myself but his mother should have made it to Patch by now. I left a message for him explaining about what he is and what he should do. Doubt he is actually going to listen to half of it, but I did what I could." Malikai explained.

"Why would you tell me that much? I just asked if he knew about his own power." Vernal asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Because, I'm bored. And I'd rather have friends then enemies, despite you being an outlaw and all that." Malikai said as he rolled his head to one side to look at Vernal.

"Not because I'm a Maiden?" She asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Oh it has a lot to do with the fact that you're a Maiden." Malikai admits shamelessly. "But besides that, I guess I might as well be on good terms with you rather then bad, I just can't help it. I am a nice guy like that."

Vernal nodded her head at his reasoning and honesty. Though she never expected this kind of treatment from someone that has been kicking her ass for a while now, and knew that she probably isn't going to see him again after he leaves. She didn't see this new side of him as unpleasant. "Whatever, I guess you're okay to." She eventually said with a scoff. "You're still an asshole though, that is never going to change."

Malikai didn't bother to hide his own scoff.

"I guess training is going to be postponed for today?" The tattooed woman asked next.

"Yup, lucky you. Whenever Qrow leaves we'll get back at it, so make sure you rest up a bit."

"Great… hey let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"If you are so strong, like Raven says and how you obviously are, how exactly did you get hurt so bad you were half dead?"

Malikai's eyes squeezed shut at the memory. Tyrians crazed cackles, Hazles grunts and groans, the sound of skin being cut and the feeling of his bones and muscles nearly breaking after every exchange. It is not a pleasant memory, if he were at his strongest he would have been able to kill them both instead of losing like he did because of that hostile Maiden that Raven told him about.

But then again, if Vernal didn't know how he got hurt, then that means Raven didn't tell him. And with that came the chance that she didn't know about Salem and the secret war that has been around for so long.

If that was the case, then no one else needed to be dragged into his war, as long as no one knew about her, the safer she would be.

"Got ambushed by some surprisingly strong assholes, I killed them off but I got wounded because I didn't put my aura up in time to save myself from being hurt. Raven came just in time to save me and here I am, now I am stuck owing her a year long favour." He lied.

"Heh, so even the all powerful Malikai can be bested if he is caught off guard." Vernal teased with a grin.

"Hey! Unless you want to eat dirt again I suggest you keep that mouth shut."

No one else needed to be dragged into his war…

* * *

 **Well then look at that, an interesting chapter to say the least. It was mainly focused on Malikais message to Kai and what has been going on with Raven and Malikai. As well as some Vernal screen time and a better look at the personality I gave her in this fic. Since she didn't really get a lot of time in the show, I don't have much to work off of to get a good grasp of her personality. She is going to be different in this fic, since she is going to be around different people and has the Maiden powers.**

 **Something I need to say. A certain guest reviewer by the name of Astra has pointed out that Team CFVY are all older than they should be in this story, and after realizing that I was like Oh shit, but then I decided that fuck it, we are going to work with this. So yes, Team CFVY are going to be fourth years once Kai and his buds get into Beacon. Just letting you all know that now. Shouldn't change much I hope, but it will make them much more skilled because of how close they will be to graduating.**

 **-SPOILER WARNING-**

 **Before anyone asks, yes I saw the new episodes of RWBY Volume 6, and holy shit guys, if you read Unlikely Hero then you know that basically two episodes just fucked that entire story up, like geez, who knew that Knolly (The nickname I gave the Relic of Knowledge in that story) had a Waifu form? Heh, RT is good at surprises. The only thing I don't like about the new volume so far is Cinder still being alive… she literally was frozen stiff, out of aura, and severely weakened and tossed off a cliff, the only reason she is alive is because- Deep breath... yeah it annoys me, but it won't stop me from watching the show and making long term plans for this story and my other ones. I love it so far.**

 **-SAFE ZONE-**

 **If you are wondering what language the runes are in, I decided to go with Nordic, or Norse. Look that up and you'll see what I meant.**

 **I got a great idea for a short this time fellas! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kai meets Team STRQ

"Ugh where is he!?" Summer asked as she paced the room, decorated with an assortment of birthday decorations and the like. It is Kai's first birthday, and all of Team STRQ as well as Malikai's partner have prepared the freshly built log cabin in Patch. Malikai promised that he would come and bring Kai, as well as his wife that none of them met yet, and Summer has been eagerly awaiting her best friend that she hasn't seen in two years, as well as his wife.

Raven was even convinced to bring Yang along, who is about ten months old right now, and already has long beautiful blonde hair and pretty lilac eyes that stare into her mother's red orbs as she awkwardly tries to find a way to carry her properly on her own. Tai refuses to help her and Raven always resisted the urge to throw their baby at him.

"I don't think you're supposed to hold a baby like that sis." Qrow laughed as he watched his helpless twin try and figure this out.

"Shut up, I don't see you trying." Raven spat back at him, ignoring Tai's pleas for her to calm down.

"That's because I don't have a kid, and you made the dumbass mistake of having one yourself. How many times did I tell you to fuck with protection?"

"Qrow! Language!" Summer pouted and pointed to baby Yang, who has no idea what they're saying and is playing with her mothers raven black hair.

"She doesn't even knew we're here Summer…"

"Don't give me that, go give your sister some Twinny love and help her with your niece." Summer ordered sternly.

"S-Summer-"

"Now!"

"Okay geez fine." Qrow stood up and walked over to his sister, who more then happily almost tosses her own daughter at him, to everyone's surprise, he carries her expertly, and even makes her laugh by tickling her belly.

"When the hell did you get good with kids?" Tai asked his partner as he watches his daughter get happier around her uncle then she is with her father. He gets jealous, but doesn't want to earn Summers ire with his choice of words.

"I dunno, it's just not as hard as it looks." Qrow shrugged, and held her in the air, earning some more giggles out of baby Yang.

"Awe Qrow~" Summer cooed, her silver eyes sparkling as she watched her teammate earn the babies love in just a few seconds.

"S-shut up Short Stack." The caped huntsman said as he turned his back on her, hiding the mild blush on his face after witnessing such an adorable look.

"Wanna be a babysitter?" Raven teased, catching her younger twins red face. "You might get to see her like that more if you do."

"I-I don't think that's-"

"That's a great idea!" Summer exclaimed and dashed up to them in a flurry of white rose petals. "I always knew you would be an awesome uncle Qrow!"

"Yeah sure." Qrow huffed and looked away, handing baby Yang back to her mother who almost avoids her like she is the plague.

"I almost forgot how funny it was just being around you all." Richie laughed from the corner of the room. "You all make a fuss about every little thing."

"Oh shush you!" Summer sped up to him and pointed a finger at him with a point. "Where is your partner? He should have been here by now."

"Hell if I know, last time I saw him was like a month ago and I barely got your _many_ messages just last week, I barely got here as it is. He lives in Vacuo, so it may take a while for him to get here, that's not even considering that time zone difference."

"Weren't you always the dumb one?" Tai laughed. "You were _not_ this smart at Beacon."

Richie shrugged. "Eh, I grew up a decent bit. Just wait until you see Malikai."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Raven asked.

"For you, probably bad. But for everyone else it depends."

"Why is it bad for specifically me?" Raven asked before anyone else could speak up, her temper flaring for just a bit.

"Because you lusted for him back at Beacon. He is at least twenty times stronger than that now, so I think you're going to wet your pants when you see him."

It takes everyone a bit of time to process what he just said… to Ravens blushing face no less.

"Not in front of the baby!" Summer shouted with a red face as she finally understands what exactly he just said.

"Which baby?" a new voice asked, and everyone looked to the door to see an almost unrecognizable man with silver eyes and a woman with brown hair and a monkey tail wrapped around her waist. "Hey Team STRQ, been a while."

"Matsu!" Summer squealed as she barreled into him with a hug. "It's been so long!"

"You called me literally yesterday Summer." Malikai said as he made sure baby Kai was safe as he hugged his best friend back with one arm.

Once they parted, he introduced his wife.

"This is my wife Marron, the woman who I got pregnant on accident and now i'm stuck with her." He joked.

"Don't you mean the woman you hopelessly fell in love with?" Marron asked with a roll of her eyes.

Qrow walked up to them and leaned down at the small baby in Malikai's arms, utterly ignoring the faunus woman. "This is the little guy? Why is he wearing that thing around his eyes?" He asked as he poked the baby's cheek, earning a somewhat surprised and annoyed look on the child's face.

"This is Kai! Lemme hold him pleeeeease!?" Summer asked as she held her hands out, eager to hold the child in her arms.

"Am I being ignored here?" Marron asked her husband.

"They're like that, you'll get noticed soon enough." Malikai whispered back as he nudged her toward his lifelong friends.

"Didn't know you'd shack up with a faunus." Qrow remarked as he eyed the monkey faunus up and down.

"What can I say? It's the tail that got me." Malikai spoke before his wife could retort with something and gripped her tail, earning a yelp from his wife as she slapped his hand away with a pouting red face. "But yeah, this is the one."

"Oh my god! Hi Marron I'm Summer Rose, the third most important person in his life." Summer instantly forgot about what she wanted to do before and gripped the woman's hands in her own, her silver eyes gleaming as they bored into Marron's brown eyes.

"Hey, this is the one you warned me about?" Marron asked as she laughed and shared words with the leader of Team STRQ.

"Oh no, the one with the red eyes staring at us is the one you should stay away from." Malikai said as he walked toward Raven, with his son still in his arms, his small short monkey tail flailing about with each step. "Speaking of whom, that's Yang right? Looks like the wild girl has finally been tamed." Malikai teased as Yang reached toward the other baby, already wanting to socialize with someone her own age.

"Tch, didn't know you of all people would settle down and have a child." Raven spat.

"I could throw those words right back at you y'know." Malikai said as he held out his son. "Wanna hold him?"

"What?"

"WHAT!? She gets to hold him but I can't!?" Summer asked as everyone else laughed.

"I… don't know if I should."

"I think you should, I didn't even get a hi yet." Richie chuckled from his side of the room as he walked toward his partner. "Hi by the way."

"Hey." Malikai greeted with a nod. "So how about it?"

"Wait, before anyone holds anyone else's baby, why is he wearing that blindfold?" Tai asked.

Malikai and Marron got visibly saddened, and they could all see it.

"He's uh… blind in both eyes." Everyone gasped out of shock, and Tai wished he never asked. "It's permanent, but he is still my son, and he will grow to be strong I'm sure." He said as baby Kai slumped his head against his chest and yawned adorably.

"Wah!" Baby Yang whined when she couldn't reach her fellow baby, instantly lightening the mood as everyone chuckled at her antics.

"Looks like Kai is already getting on with the girls." Richie quipped, earning a playful elbow to his ribs as a result.

"C'mon Raven, didn't come all the way from Vacuo just for you to say no to me." Malikai said as he held Kai out by his armpits, and now that he was within reach of Yang, was giggling when her small soft fingers tickled his belly.

Raven sighed exasperatedly and with one free arm accepted the baby, letting her own child play with his tail even as Kai slapped away at her hands wildly. Everyone watched in awe as baby Kai leaned his head back and rested it on her arm, and his face was pointed straight into her own. Raven didn't know what to do, but Malikai came to her aid by gently speaking to his son.

"This is Raven Kai, she'll be around some more, so be nice to her alright?" He whispered to his son as he ran a finger through his head.

Kai seemed to understand him perfectly, and spoke some of his first words.

"Raw-vin!" Kai spluttered out with a giggle. Silencing the room with a single word.

"AWE HE'S ADORABLE!" Summer yelled as she bounced up and down and looked at the sight before her at several different angles.

Raven was taken aback at the baby's first words, and had no idea how to react or handle this situation.

"Hehe, figures his first words would be your name." Malikai laughed when his own shock died down enough for him to speak.

Raven didn't say anything, and instead used her hand that he behind Kai's head to brush down his blindfold, revealing white pupiled silver eyes that are rapidly looking about the room. As soon as it was removed he started crying, and Raven _really_ didn't know what to do there, so she handed him back to his father, ignoring her daughters whining and the glare he got from both Malikai and Marron.

But she saw all she wanted to see. She couldn't help but be curious on the color of his eyes.

She smiled even as the baby was calmed down by his mother.

She could do a _lot_ with that information.

* * *

 **That was fun, I enjoyed making this one. It revealed how the relationship between Malikai and Team STRQ was after they graduated. Also shows how Raven knew Kai had silver eyes and Tai and Qrow didn't. Also a lot of cute moments with the babies. Baby Yang and Kai were very early friends it seems, and his tail being grabbed and him being embarrassed by it has been passed down by his mother.**

 **What did you guys think of this one? I liked it, it was a short and yet I made it more than 1.7k words. I realized it and I was like oh shit I gotta end this. But yeah, more of baby Kai and Yang will come back, as well as STRQ and MAVR moments. Just bear with me for now.**

 **Thank you for reading the story! Please review and tell me what you think! I enjoy reading every single one.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we are again! For another chapter, to prevent any confusion, there is going to be a short time skip for Kai and his pals. Just letting you all know that now before people start asking questions. That means the tournament arc is starting soon, like** _ **very**_ **soon, so you can all look out for that one!**

 **Also, thank you all for the 100+ favorites! It amazes me how fast this story grew in terms of popularity. Thank you for enjoying my story!**

 **Lastly, I have been getting some reviewers who are concerned with the age difference as of now with the possibly pairings. Guys, I get it, having two kids with an age difference like that would be creepy, but let me make this clear. The pairing will not be happening until at least the Beacon saga, that way all the characters are of age. I do not plan for any romance besides some fluff here and there with each character until then. So no, a 14 year old Kai will** _ **not**_ **be getting with a 12 year old Ruby anytime soon, I wouldn't write something like that. Once again, any of the pairings will not happen until the Beacon arc, where everyone is of age to make things much more moral, a** **nd even though Ruby is winning the Poll, that does not mean that she will be the main pairing of this fic, the Poll is for me to see what** _ **you**_ **want to see in this story. So I could very well pull a sneaky one on you all and go for Neo, who is at the bottom of the Poll in terms of votes. In the end it is still my decision.**

 **Now let us thank the reviewers from last chapter!**

* * *

 **Masso 2010: I see you are excited for this story to reach the tournament arc, don't worry because in the next few chapters, that arc will be happening. I got so much planned for it!**

 **HaFschu: Thank you! And here is the next one!**

 **Arctech: I sent you the PM just as you wanted, but again thank you for everything you told me you enjoy. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku: Well… Kai doesn't have that ability yet, nor has he ever tried it. He doesn't even know he can do something like that yet. But if they were out of aura like Hazel and Tyrian then yes, it would work. Also would work if their aura was like at half or something.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Current Poll results:**

 **Ruby Rose- 26**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 19**

 **Weiss Schnee- 15**

 **Orchid Rosa- 11**

 **Blake Belladonna- 7**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 6**

 **Neo- 4**

 **If you guys have ship name Ideas for all of these possible pairings, please help a brotha out.**

* * *

 **Now let us get on with the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 15- Volume 0, Episode 13

Challenge In The Horizon

Kai had just finished another day at Signal, the same day that him and his friends are going to depart to Mistral in order to compete in the championship tournament. He has been told by pretty much all his friends that he will have to get through this Pyrrha girl if he wants any hope of getting winning the Tournament, and he honestly couldn't care less. The better the challenge the more he can improve.

He takes a deep breath, relaxing his mind and body. Silver Ebony stabbed into the ground beside him. Over the past few weeks, he has been training intensely, every single morning, and every single night, with little time for himself and his friends. He handled Ruby's training the best he could with the help of Yang and sometimes Orchid. Then before he knew it, Qrow had returned soon after he listened to what his father left him, the message and explanation of his true origins. Along with a revelation on what is truly going on in this world.

In a flash, he grabs the hilt of his sword, and stabs it through a leaf that was falling slowly in front of him. Along with his very improved physique that Yang started teasing him on, or flirting. Kai can never tell with her, nor does he have the time for something like that at the moment, even if she gets him flustered almost every time.

His sensing has improved drastically, his spar with Shae showed him that he doesn't have to rely on making contact with the ground to be able to see his opponent, he can sense the disturbance in the air in about a four foot radius around his body. The only drawback being that it takes an incredible amount of focus and concentration. Almost to the point where it is not even worth it using in combat.

His body has grown a considerable amount of muscle mass during this extreme training regiment. Though he still has his slightly bulkier lean build, he is much more cut, and every physical attribute has been improved. Yet, that does not matter to him, he has made scarcely little progress on tapping into the dormant power of his eyes. While he is certain that he feels _something_ when he meditates, and tries to use them, it just isn't enough, and so, he will continue to train.

His skills with his sword however, has come natural to him. Years of training with the weapon as well as using his flimsy stone weapons has only added to his skill. He has yet to be able to activate any of its abilities that his father told him about in the message. But he feels like he is getting close at least. Much closer then activating his eyes anyway.

After just a few days of this training, and days of his mother and Tai making him all sort of organic meals every single day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Though Marron takes care of the former two, his partner, as well as Yang and Ruby started asking questions about why he has been acting differently, why he has been focusing so much on his training, and hardly spending any time with them. To his defence he tried to get Ruby to join him on this training mission of his, but the girl was just too young, and not as built as he was for something like this.

After that, during school hours he always makes sure to speak to them whenever he can. Then after school he would spend all of his time with Yang and Ruby whenever he could, with of course his mother teasing me at every corner. He decided to keep his eyes to himself, while he is probably going to reveal them to them in the future, his father's words were taken heavily to heart.

Speaking of his eyes, he has grown much closer to Orchid as both a partner and a friend after he showed her his eyes. She has even begun to discuss plans with him on how she is going to find a way to make him his partner at Beacon once they graduate Signal here, something about making the sound of a flamingo. She was always able to make him smile every time he felt like he was about to fall over, and die on the spot because of his constant exhaustion. He has participated in some of the sparring matches of course, and by participated he means that Qrow calls him down before Tai can select two random opponents, and man, has his training been showing. Just a few months into Signal, and he has already made quite a name for himself.

Unfortunately, Team CFVY had to return to Beacon just a few days ago. He made sure to give them each a goodbye, and took a slightly longer time with Fox, who promises him that he will train with what Kai has provided him with in order to see the same way he can. Coco slapped him on the butt, and told him to get older so she can cuff him, whatever that means. He blushed and rubbed his butt before shaking the hands of both Yatsuhashi and Velvet, the latter taking a selfie with him, and the hilarious picture of him looking straight ahead while Velvet held the camera at an angle is something that Coco swore that she will hang on her wall. He already can't wait to seem them again, they each taught him something important, and looks forward to crossing paths with them a few more times, and soon they will, since Kai is going to attend Beacon in just a few short years. To this day he wonders how they are all doing.

Falcon made a few returns, at random times and in no specific pattern but always at night. It was convenient for her since Kai was always by himself, and in the middle of the woods at that time. She'd come by out of nowhere, show him just how far he is from her level with her style of training. Which was _very_ unique to say the least. comment on his growth in both strength and skill, and then just leave. Always saying that she would return when she felt like it. They had a weird relationship, and in time Kai stopped being hostile around her since the older woman seemed to genuinely want to seem him grow, for whatever reason that may be. He knows she is a Branwen, and wants to ask Qrow about it, but those words; " _Just. Our. Secret."_ Kept echoing within his mind. So he kept it to himself, and just never brought it up.

With his mind now cleared, Silver Ebony sang as it cut through the air, he felt his aura being absorbed at a very slow pace. Just as his father explained it would, he hasn't sensed it grow longer, and if it did he just couldn't tell, but it definitely got sharper. If being able to cut through stone and wood like a hot knife through butter was anything to go by. Even when it wasn't absorbing aura, it was still was a very dangerous weapon, and his bracer which has been dubbed, 'Silver Protector', and no he did not have any say in the naming process, Ruby and Yang happily banned him after the fork in the road situation.

"Hey!"

Kai kept his concentration, and slashes through the air, tensing his arm muscles as he rose a stone slab out of the ground.

"Hey Matsu!"

He swung his sword and cut right through the stone slab, and senses it's heavy weight slip and crash to the ground in front of him with a loud thud.

"Yo!"

He felt the air shift around him, and suddenly felt a person standing right in front of him, he quickly reattached his sword to his hip and smiled. This was certainly a pleasant surprise to him, he wasn't expecting company during this training session.

"Oh, hey Ruby, what's up?" He asked as he wiped his forehead with his forearm.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? You have to go to the ships! You were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!" Ruby exclaimed and grabbed him by the end and proceeds to pull him along with her with her semblance, forming a red and silver flurry of rose petals, ignoring the indignant gasp of shock and complaints that Kai makes as he suddenly goes at the speed of a train.

"Ruby you know I get sick when you do this!" Kai shouted, holding down the urge to gag.

With a skid they both come to a stop, and Kai immediately gagged, but managed to keep it in. Not missing the way that several other people jumped away from him just in case he throws up his lunch.

"You made it!" Orchid was not one of those people, and she picks him up in a hug and spun him around for a bit, she was lucky that she didn't push him over the edge and end up with bits of food and stomach acid over her face and hair. "Happy birthday by the way!"

"Orchid, my birthday was two weeks ago." Kai pointed out as he was finally put down.

"Oh yeah… sorry about missing that." Shy Orchid said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You were the one who decorated the party room, and then cried when you remembered that he couldn't see any of the decorations." Marron pointed out.

"Really!?" Perplexed Orchid asked with a tilt of her head. "Yeah, sounds like something I would do." Smart Nerdy Orchid confirmed with a nod as she pushed her magical glasses up to her eyes.

"And I am now thirteen!" Ruby squaked, earning a chuckle from everyone in the same room.

"Yeah, lucky you. Now we're a year apart." Yang said to her sister with a sigh, flicking away a fake tear. "How's it feel to be older than the fiery dragon of Signal?" She asked Kai with a nudge to his side.

"You know I can sense that you envious of the fact that I am older than you right?" Kai pointed out with a chuckle.

"Stop doing that!" Yang exclaimed and stomped her foot, everyone laughed at her expense.

"I can't just stop doing it Yang, it is how I see." Kai calmly argued, tapping his bare foot against the wood of the floor to emphasize his point.

"As much as I would love listening to you two argue," Qrow ended the upcoming argument before it could get too heated. "We kinda have about twenty minutes before the ship takes off, which means we should probably leave a few minutes ago."

"Ah! You're right! I forgot that was why they sent me to go get you!" Ruby cried out.

"You can apologize later, if we leave now we should be able to get there in time." Kai said quickly. "Mom, are you coming?"

"Of course, I'll be damned if I let you go to a different kingdom without me being around you again." Marron said as stood up from her seat.

"I have to take Ruby there on my own, I won't condemn any babysitters to having to take care of her since she would keep trying to convince them to go see the tournament in person." Taiyang grabbed his daughter by the shoulder to stop her from dashing away again, and keeps his hand there just in case. "Beacon is having a holiday, so some of the teachers there are going to come down and teach in our absence."

"Yup, so that leaves me in charge of you brats." Qrow drawled. "Come on you three, they won't leave with any of us, but that doesn't mean that we should keep them waiting." He left the house and started walking away, before rolling his eyes and pausing to tell the kids to hurry up or else he is going to leave them behind.

Yang was too busy giving a tearful goodbye to her younger sister, even though they are only going to be separated for a maximum of a few days that doesn't mean that Ruby isn't going to miss her terribly and make Yang promise to send her a message or call her every day. Kai had a one sided goodbye with Zwei, who nibbled at his droopy tail to get his attention, and then for the first time without the use of his tail Kai actually picked the corgi up, and pat him without telling the dog to stop biting his tail.

Of course Zwei replied by licking his face so fast that it was covered with saliva within mere seconds. His new even blacker blindfold getting just a bit moist as a result, luckily he tied it extra tight today since the dog has made a habit of biting it off of his face when his guard is down. Once he was done with him, he shook hands with Tai, and was tasked with making sure Yang doesn't go punching random people just so she can have a bit of fun, and also to constantly mess with Qrow's drink for the sole reason that it amuses him. The latter of which Kai is less willing to do, but does consider it.

Once they were done, Marron, Kai, Orchid, Yang, and Qrow all finally departed the Xiao Long household, with Taiyang and Ruby both waving back, the former of which having a hand firmly locked around her shoulder because you can never be too safe when you have a daughter that can run faster than the eye can see.

"By the way, where is your mom Orchid?" Kai inquired his partner. "I thought she would have happily escorted us, being a huntress and well… your mom."

"Oh! She's already in Mistral." Peppy Orchid answered almost immediately.

"What? Since when?" Qrow was the one to ask before anyone else, it took him weeks and a worm to be able to get there, and he was flying. Unless Orchids mom took a very fast bullhead much like the one everyone is about to board now, there is no logical way that she could have made it there within days, he saw her just the other day for pete's sake!

"Uh… the last thing she said to me was…"

" _I'm going to use my semblance and get there before everyone, see you then my beautiful little Flamingo!"_

"Semblance, yeah, she used her semblance." Introverted and embarrassed Orchid said with a forced toothy smile that did nothing but creep Qrow out a little.

"What kind of semblance does she have? I fle- It took me awhile to get there on my own and I had the means of getting there a lot faster then any normal bullhead."

"What even is it anyway?" Yang asked. "Now that you mention it I don't think I've ever seen you use yours, have you unlocked it yet?"

"Oh! Well I am glad you asked! My semblance is-"

* * *

Malikai stood up with a grunt, still a little sore after training Vernal for the morning, the bitch managed to keep up with him for just a bit today. With a goal in mind, he headed off to Ravens tent and let himself it, pushing passed her personal guards who were wise to not try to stop him.

"Tournament starts in less then a week Raven, I want to see my son compete." Malikai stated.

Raven continued to eat her food, even as her long time friend (sort of), demanded that he be allowed to watch his son compete in the tournament in person.

"We have a TV tent here you know." Raven pointed out after she swallowed a mouthful of food. "Why is it more important if you see him fight in person when you could get a better quality view there?"

"Because unlike you I care about my offspring's future." Malikai snapped. "A future which I want to be a part of. I am not even asking to actually speak with him, I just want to physically be there for him."

"I am well aware of what you want Malikai." Raven drawled, feeling a headache settle in, his insult doing nothing but annoy her. "And I will give you the same answer, the most I feel comfortable with allowing you to do is to watch it here. Forgive me but you haven't really been giving me the vibe of pure trust during your stay."

"What do you want from me then?" Malikai asked suddenly, his silver eyes boring into hers.

"Hm?" Raven was intrigued by his question, and wants to hear him ask it again.

"I know that I can't do much without your say so when it involves leaving the camp, and I know how you value returning favours." Malikai pointed out, shifting his stance a little as he saw her arch her eyebrow. "So if you do me this favour, I'll do something for you."

"Vernal will come with you." Raven said simply as she picked food out from under her nails.

"... That isn't all is there?" Malikai questioned, narrowing his eyes just a bit.

"Of course not, she will accompany you to make sure you don't do anything… regrettable. She could also learn a few things from watching the children fight, as well as pay a visit to a person of interest."

"This 'person of interest' is my son isn't it?" Malikai's narrowed eyes turned into a scowl, not liking the idea one bit.

"Well it is either that or I may pay him a visit myself, and you don't get to go." Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Make a choice Malikai, I am already being generous for even considering letting you go."

"This benefits you much more than it does me." Malikai pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, it does." Raven smiled. "So?"

"I will agree only if you tell me what Vernal is going to be doing to or with my son."

Raven sighed exasperatedly. "Calm down Malikai, It's not like I am sending her there to fuck him." Malikai was unamused with the joke that he hopes is a joke. "She is just going to see how good he is, which of course means fight, or train, whatever you want to call it I don't really care."

"Is she going to use her Maiden powers?"

"She might, or might not, depends on how good he is."

Malikai took a while to think about this, pacing around the tent as he did so. Accept, and he gets to see his son in the flesh again, with a high possibility of seeing his wife again. Which would bring a lot of comfort and relief to his heart. If Marron was there, that would mean that Kai got his message, whenever that was. If that were the case, then Kai would have begun his training. Also, Vernal, he has become a good bit closer with the young woman, in terms of a mentor and student, and he likes to think friend. He _might_ be able to convince her to let him see his son, and she _might_ at least consider his request without telling Raven. That is a risk, he knows it is. But doing nothing and running the risk of _Raven_ paying him a visit is much more scary to think about.

"Very well, I'll take what I can get." Malikai accepted with a hidden smirk.

Raven smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, get ready, you leave first thing in the morning. You get to see to Vernal as well."

"Oh yeah, really looking forward to that." He said sarcastically as he left the tent.

He stopped hiding his smirk as he did so.

Raven could play her games, and he could find a way to beat her. This was just the first step.

* * *

"Miss Schnee, the Mistralian championship tournament is just around the corner, this is the last chance you'll get at pulling out." Her advisor tells her the same thing he has been telling her for the past three hours, no doubt a task given to him my her rather constrictive father.

"I am aware of the opportunity, you need not remind me. But my decision is made, I will be participating in this tournament, and I will prove to my father that I am skilled enough to become a huntress." The heiress replied as she brushed her long snow white hair.

"I… I understand Miss Schnee, many apologies." The man bowed politely.

"You are just doing your job…" Weiss didn't finish her sentence, more focused on making her hair look beautiful as it always is before she boarded her own private aircraft.

"I have reached out to your older sister Miss Schnee just as you ordered." The man said next, this time in a much less forced tone. "Winter will be able to attend," Weiss smiled softly and cheered in the comfort and privacy of her own head. "as long as your younger brother Whitley travels with you to see it for himself." She then began to curse her older sister for ever being born.

While her relationship with her older sister, Winter Schnee, was phenomenal, at least when it is compared to her relationship with her father, mother, and younger brother. Her relationship with the latter is… much less enthusiastic to say the least. It is not like she hates him, no far from it. It is more like Whitley does anything within his power to bother and annoy her, and when you give a boy the power of nigh unlimited money, he can do much with the ideas he concocts, and also damn his affectionate nature. He always hugs without asking permission, and only specifically to Weiss.

But alas, it is a sacrifice she will be willing to make. If it means she is able to get her older sister to attend and watch her fight that is.

"Understandable, get my younger sibling dressed and ready to go, and you." She called to the idle butler, who perks up at being addressed so suddenly. "Go pack his bags, we will be gone for the duration of the tournament, make sure you pack only what he needs. I don't need him walking around in casual clothing for an event such as this, especially if he watches my compete."

"Understood Miss Schnee." Both of her servants said right away, and immediately head off to do their duties.

Now with them gone, Weiss opened up her very expensive and advanced scroll, literally the only gift her father gave to her that she actually kept for more than a few months max. She opens up a familiar article that has once again been updated, and it is one that has been keeping tabs on a certain blind warrior named Kai Matsuoka. Weiss has been deeply curious of the half-faunus, but by no means is she fawning over him. She is simply doing… 'research' that may or may not aid her in battle. It turned out that the article was restricted in fully explaining what his semblance was, but 'Element Manipulation' is quite the semblance if what Weiss was thinking about was correct.

She has seen the online video of the boy her age in quite the intense sparring match against another faunus, and he was just using a quarter of his semblance at the time, as well as being unarmed except for that beautiful bracer he has on his left wrist. She knows that if she wants to win, not only does she need to get by Pyrrha Nikos herself, but she also needs to get by Kai Matsuoka, and she does not plan on losing. She has to win not only for herself, but to prove to her father that she is not week, and so she challenges herself to at least make it to the semi-finals, but her main goal is to win the entire thing, that should be more than enough to prove to her father exactly what she is really made of. Not one to be controlled.

She finishes getting ready, tying up her hair in a lopsided ponytail as she always does, and puts on her combat gear. The one with the skirt of course, and heels. Anyone who questions her on why she fights in heels gets the fury of Myrtenaster. It's not even as hard as it sounds!

She smiles as she admires herself in the mirror, and then heads off to pick up her dastard younger brother.

* * *

"- and that is what my semblance is!" Bubbly Orchid finishes explaining as nearly every first year student of Signal Academy line up to enter a very large aircraft, nearly bigger then the academy itself. Kai wondered what was going on with all the 'oos' and 'ahs' that he kept hearing. All he sensed was a lot of people and a building next to the one he has been going to ever since he started living on Patch.

"All you literally said was semblance and how cool it was." Yang pointed out.

"In time I am sure she will reveal it, probably in the qualifiers of the tournament we are taking part in." Kai knew his partner well enough to know that she will _probably_ finally reveal it there. That is his prediction. He has given up on trying to figure out what it was when she said it was to make everyone bow down to the Flamingo Goddess and cure her sidekick of his visual illness. After that he never brought it up again.

"So tell me more about how popular my son is?" Marron asked Yang. "I need to get all the embarrassing material I can get, it is my duty as a mother." She added in a whisper that Yang chuckled at.

"I don't think I'm that popular… the only reason I have so much attention as it is, is because I am blind. It would be a much different story if I could actually see." Kai shard his honest thoughts as he nervously rubbed the back of his head with a slightly red face upon remembering how he is apparently one of the most known huntsman in training in the world.

"Yo Kai!" His fellow faunus, Shae called out to him, skipping the line until she reached her blind friend. "Whats up Monkey?" She teased when she caught up to him.

"Nothing much Tiger, just waiting for my turn at the amusement ride." Kai teased back, all the while his mother watched on with an amused expression on her face. The only reason she wasn't offended by the fact that this rare tiger faunus has called her son 'monkey' is because she is also a faunus, and it seems that she is fond of her son, and the feeling is mutual if Kai happily chatting away with her was anything to go by.

Then yet another girl, this one with long wavy dark green hair suddenly appeared on his other side. "Mm." Two used her own way of greeting by nudging Kai in the arm.

"Oh, hey Two, how're you doing?"

"Mmm."

"Yeah, I am feeling the same way to be honest."

"Mmm?"

"I've been training a lot, I feel like I am about to pass out."

" _Mmm_."

"I am glad you understand."

Marron leaned down to her sons partner. "How does he understand her?"

"I honestly have no idea, they just kind of do this randomly." Orchid honestly replied.

"Where are Emerald and Mercury?" Yang joined the group conversation. "I thought they would have jumped at the chance to compete in something like this, especially that Mercury guy, his kicks are insane."

"Mm." Two's hum sounded irritated, and bothered.

"Bah, him and his girlfriend are transferring somewhere in Mistral, probably Haven. Turns out they never planned on staying here permanently." Shae explained with a growl, her tiger ears even twitched angrily as she spoke. "So now me and Two are the proud members of Team Touché. Get it? Two Shae?" Shae laughed as she said this. "Professor Albedo thinks of the perfect team names, I love it."

"Mm mm." That was Two's way of laughing, and she agreed with her statement.

"Well that sucks, I was wondering why I haven't seen them in a while." Kai scratched his nose. "But I think you two will work together great. It already seems like you're getting along with each other."

"Yeah, Two's not bad," Shae shrugged. "Just took awhile for me to get used to the humming thing she's got going on."

"Mhm." Translation: " _She's a bitch but she's my bitch now."_

"Hey! Don't hum about me like that!" Shae somehow understood that, causing everyone to laugh at the display of just perfect _comradery_.

"Anyway, where's your partner Yang? I thought he would be here with us by now." Kai asked once he finally noticed that Cyan hasn't been around for a while.

"He texted me saying that he was going to be a bit late, something about the Violet boys causing trouble I think."

* * *

"I swear to whatever god abandoned this world I will kill both of you if you don't hurry up." Cyan threatened both Rick and Brick as he they follow him with their heads hung low.

"We said we were sorry bro." Brick said with a bit of shame in his voice.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to do what we did." Rick followed.

"Oh, you didn't mean to somehow burn down that shed made of metal? Please, do explain how that came to be." Cyan's voice was laced with hostility and sarcasm, he was really not in the mood. This morning was just not his today.

"We just wanted to experiment with our lightning!"

"Yeah, we wanted to see if we can superheat metal and cause it to combust!"

"The experiment was very successful."

"It sucks that we couldn't put it out though. Well at least the flames were purple."

"Yeah that was cool! We're lucky that my color is red and yours is blue, could you imagine if you were yellow or something? We would have just made boring orange flames instead of that masterpiece."

"Yeah, we really are lucky."

The Violet twins shared a laugh together as they completely veered off the path of actually explaining what happened. Cyan showed up because the shed was kind of in his backyard, and imagine his surprise when he saw the _metal_ shed on fire with purple flames, and then the two boys he has the unfortunate displeasure of having to deal with for the past eight years. Not only were they panicking, but for some reason they decided to start dancing around it like some cavemen once they realized what color the flames were. Cyan was very tired at the time, but he could have sworn he saw them both take a selfie with the wreck just before he caught up with them and slapped them each in the face twice with the back of his hand.

"I count you more lucky that I haven't killed you two yet. No, you're lucky I was able to put it out before it spread to my house! My Ma was sleeping you know, imagine her face when I had to explain to her how exactly the shed in the back suddenly combusted."

"Pft." The brothers started snickering to each other, trying and failing miserably to hide it.

"It's not funny!" Cyan shut them both up by raising his voice. "Now we have to take one of the other rooms, which means we aren't going to be able to ride with our friends. Which means I am going to be stuck with you two to make sure you don't set the entire ship on fire!"

The twins whimpered like beat dogs, making Cyan sign and pinch the bridge of his nose. They always pulled out his heartstrings with those faces of theirs. Now he feels bad, and now he feels like he has to apologize.

"Just… don't burn anything else down, alright?" He said in a much softer voice. "If you are good, then I _might_ go easy on you in the tournament if you face up against me."

"Ha! As if we would lose to the likes of you." Brick laughed.

"That's right, either of us can beat you one on one!" Rick exclaimed.

Cyan sighed and shook his head. "How are you two somehow the same age as me?"

"Because we were born in the same year?"

"Because you love us?"

"Yeah, that to."

"I hate you both, now come on."

* * *

"So he is going to be in one of the other rooms." Yang finished.

"Those three are more like an older brother dealing with his younger siblings then just a trio of friends." Orchid analyzed.

"Students! I am glad you could all make it!" Headmaster Albedo called out to the entire crowd with a very loud voice that instantly silenced all the others. "I am sure you are all eager to move on, but the headmaster of Beacon Academy has an announcement for you all!" Just as he said this, Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, showed himself from beside the headmaster of Signal Academy, and with no further words, gave him the stand.

"Hello, I will keep this quick, since I am sure you are all very eager to head to Mistral to compete in the tournament." Ozpin cleared his throat.

Kai tenses up slightly at the sound of his voice. His father's message repeating in his head about not to trust anyone, and to especially not get too involved with this man. But he keeps his cool, while he knows of his existence, and that he is attending Signal, he has not made any moves to recruit him into his circle. So all Kai does is wait and listen carefully to his next words.

"To whoever wins this tournament, you will get a guaranteed spot in my school, as well as a completely _free_ tuition." Ozpin made sure to say this while looking at Kai, even as all of the children cheered and were filled with even more motivation than before.

 _So much for not making any moves on me…_ Kai thought to himself, it may just be a coincidence, but the more that he thought about it and his father's message still fresh in his memory, he just knows that this is directed more to him more than anyone else. That of course doesn't stop a shocked expression to overtake his features, and for his heart to beat just a bit faster. He was going to go to Beacon anyway, and this would certainly make things easier. He doesn't know how much the tuition is, but knowing that his family had many troubles with money, he should not pass up this opportunity, even if it means that he puts himself even more on Ozpin's radar.

Kai unconsciously gripped his left wrist, specifically around his Silver Ebony bracer. His mother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and she glared at Ozpin. She doesn't know about Salem, nor anything about the Maidens, but Kai did share with her that Malikai specifically told him to be careful around Ozpin. Marron assumes that it is because of her sons silver eyes, and she is not that far from the truth. But already too close.

"Mom…" He called to her as he leaned into her touch.

"It's okay, you were going to go to Beacon anyway." Marron said with a sad chuckle. "Might as well save me the trouble of robbing a bank for you or something."

Kai laughed and was thankful of his mothers easy going nature. He nodded his head and latched on to her just a bit longer.

"That is all, you may board the ships, we will be departing very shortly, the Atlesian ship is well equipped to entertain, feed you, and there is an area where you can continue your training if you wish, with of course supervision by any huntsman available. With that, I welcome you in advance to Mistral." Ozpin backed away and was the first to enter the ship, with Albedo close behind. Making sure to pull aside one of the teacher who will be staying around and warning them not to make the temporary Headmistress anywhere near angry.

"Lets go Kai, the sooner we get there the sooner I get to see you kick ass on the world stage!" Marron exclaimed as she pulled her son by the hand, and interlocked her tail around his own to further increase the strength of her pulling. Embarrassing her son in the process.

"Mom! Don't do this in front of my friends!" Kai whined as he boarded the ship, along with his laughing friends who were very close behind and had a first row seat at seeing Kai get pulled by his tail by yet another tail.

For all his training, and the mission he has been burdened with, he was still a fifteen year old boy that his mother knew very well.

"This is turning out to be a great field trip!" Happy and excited Orchid cheered, and then proceeded to grab Kai by his tail and helping Marron pull him further into the ship. "This is fun!"

"AH! Zwei why are you here!?" Some things never change.

* * *

"You really are going all out for that boy aren't you?" Albedo asked his fellow headmaster with an arched eyebrow.

"However do you mean my friend?" Ozpin asked as he sat down at their desk near the window, as they spoke the ship began to take off.

"Let me speak true to the heart Oz," Albedo took a seat as well, just across from Ozpin and still within reach. "He is my student right now as of this moment, which means it is my duty as a headmaster, and a huntsman to make sure he is safe from harm until he is of age. The path you aim to lead him on is not one that will end with clean hands." He looked into Ozpin's eyes with a certain fire, telling him with just his gaze that he will do what he must.

"You must understand old friend, I do not aim to taint his good heart, no far from it. But with his father unwilling to assist, whom is much more powerful than the previous silver eyed warrior that worked with me, and a master of his eyes no less. Unless you'd rather me pursue Ruby Rose, who is much younger, and arguably even more pure hearted then dear Kai Matsuoka. Surely you understand I have very limited options here." Ozpin explained calmly, placing both elbows on the table as they delved into an argumentative discussion.

"The boy is blind Ozpin, how do you even know that he would be even able to use his eyes?" Albedo asked.

"He has been training to unlock them, I wouldn't put it past Malikai to have told his son about his true origins before his disappearance. Trust me, I have my sources."

"You mean Qrow?" Albedo corrected. "It is legal for a man of his age to be spying on a boy?"

"In any other case, yes." Ozpin answered as he took a sip out of the glass of wine that was sitting there waiting for them. "But this is a special case in which it is allowed."

"Of course it is, of course. Just like Summer was?" Albedo jabbed with his voice laced with passive anger and sarcasm.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the man before him, the subject of Summer Rose was not one to be discussed. "You are treading on thin ice Albedo, while I am willing with your mostly amusing personality, there are some things that should not be brought up."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more _Ozma_. But I simply can't help it sometimes, you know my semblance can be used for many things, some of those things just get to me sometimes you know?"

"Hmm, yes, the ability to look into the past of a person's lifetime by simply looking into their eyes is the main reason I invited you to my inner circle."

"Ah, yes, the inner circle as you say. Very well." Albedo took the whole bottle of wine, and stood up from the table. "I will leave you with my unspoken threat, I have some students to keep an eye on, specifically the Violet twins." He laughed as he headed to the door. "They somehow managed to set a metal shed on fire, imagine my surprise when that document landed on my desk this morning." With that, Albedo left the office, leaving Ozpin to his thoughts, and to his plans. "See you next time Orlando!"

After a few moments, he stood up and stepped to the window that lead to the outside world, the wide open sky, he always found the skies of Remnant to be so beautiful, so peaceful.

"I do not plan on losing any more silver eyed warriors."

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter in the history book of Genatools. This chapter set up a lot of things, we got Weiss coming back, which marks the appearance of all four members of Team RWBY. Who all has heard of Kai here, or met him. Kai is a popular kid, and yes, he is 15 now, and Ruby is now 13. Progress has been made**

 **Not much to say again, only that time skips are going to be plentiful and I want to warn you guys about it so I can prevent any confusion. In order for this story not to drag on in the Signal arc of things, time skips are required. If you are wondering what chapter starts Beacon, I can say that we will start getting into maybe… chapter 25? Give or take a few probably. I managed to actually follow my own rules this time, and stopped myself from writing another 10k word chapter. So yay me.**

 **No extra this time, I decided that I only want to do extras every other chapter. Coming up with one for every chapter is hard.**

 **Which is why, I will be accepting Omake requests! If you have an idea for an Omake, whatever genre it may be. I will gladly take the idea you present me, write it at the end of the chapter, and give you credit for the idea. Hell, if I like it the ideas so much I'll maybe do two in one chapter, or do it every chapter again like I was doing before. Inspire me!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all! Welcome to another chapter! Things are going to speed up a bit, so just a heads up.**

 **Now for my reviewers of last chapter!**

 **Csshadow: Thank you for the kind words!**

 **Arctech: I might be able to get there maybe before 2019, it depends on how much time I get to write and think of the chapters, though I put one of my other stories on hold for now, so I will have more chapters for this story updated at a quicker time, I can't give an exact date, but it will be soon, might even be before chapter 25, who knows. Ah, yeah, it takes a lot of planning and thinking but I manage to get everything to piece together. It is kinda a filler chapter, and also kinda not, since there are some things that aren't really important to the progress of the story, and other things that are pretty major for the story, I like to have a balance of the two when nothing is really going on.**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku: Ever since I found out that he was basically immortal, I lost trust in him. I don't intend to bash him, some of the characters however who know about Ozpin and his past lose trust in him, especially when they figure out all of his secrets. He will not always receive this treatment of course, since Albedo has that past reading semblance and Malikai and Raven having their own ways of knowing what is really going on in the world, it is pretty justified for them to not trust him as much as Ozpin would have hoped.**

 **Thank all of you for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Current Poll results:**

 **Ruby Rose- 28**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 20**

 **Weiss Schnee- 16**

 **Orchid Rosa- 12**

 **Blake Belladonna- 8**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 8**

 **Neo- 5**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 16- Volume 0, Episode 14

Preparations

Pyrrha Nikos is training hard for this upcoming tournament, 'the undefeated champion', 'The Invincible Girl', 'Best upcoming huntress'. She has many titles, and does not care for a single one. As always she trains intensely with the best teachers that her father can afford, the main reason how she was able to get as good as she was now was because of that reason, and her very blessed semblance that she counts herself lucky to be born with. But she can't help but feel that her popularity worldwide would be much different if they knew what her semblance was, which is why it has been kept under wraps, and of course she has her father the thank for that one.

"Great job as always Miss Nikos." Her current trainer complimented. "The tournament is in just a few days now, and I am certain that you will come out on top once again."

"It is thanks to your training and mentorship." Pyrrha said, keeping a modest and polite attitude. All of her trainers spat out the same line at her, she has never really been able to form an actual friendly relationship with someone who wasn't being paid to train or be around her. She did have such a relationship with her first trainer, but once he taught her everything he knew, he was cast aside for a new one. She hasn't seen him since.

"While I thank you for the compliment, I am afraid that you are just a prodigy. I simply taught you what I knew."

 _Yeah because you were paid to do it._ Pyrrha wanted to say, but her very kind personality, a _too_ kind of a personality as her father says, stops her from doing so. She simply nodded and smiled like she always does, and once again it was forced. Then she muttered a quick thank you as she took a sip of her drink.

"I have been doing some research on that blind kid that some people are foolishly claiming will be the one to finally defeat you." Her trainer said next, and for once actually caught her genuine interest.

"Really? Who would this person be?" This was the first time she heard of such a claim being made, and in all honesty it excites her to know that there is someone out there, someone who is going to be attending the tournament no less that might be able to dethrone her.

"I don't know why anyone would think a blind kid would even have a chance at becoming a huntsman." He ignored her question at first, causing her forced smile to twitch and almost turn into a scowl. "But yeah, to answer your question, this kids name is Kai, he is from Signal Academy in Vale. It says here that he is the best student there, which means you won't have much competition this time around since a majority of your competitors will be coming from that school."

"I am afraid I have to disagree with you, I believe any person can become a huntsman if they have the heart for it. This Kai person must have worked very hard to get to where he is now, and I respect him for it already." Pyrrha declared as she leaned on one hip.

Her trainer was taken aback by her words, this was the first time for him that she really talked back to him and say that he is wrong. He shook his head and sighed, trying to find the correct words to say in order to calm her down. "Well you may be right, If you would like I can show you a video of one of his first sparring matches." He offered.

Pyrrha knew the double meaning behind this offer, say yes to the offer, and see the blind boy that has more heart than basically anyone she knew. While she would probably be impressed and even maybe want to meet him, it would also expose his fighting style to her, as well has maybe his semblance. This tactic has been used on her more then once, and this time she doesn't plan on getting fooled once again.

"That is quite alright, I would rather meet him in person first before looking at him online." She politely declined the offer.

"B-but Miss Nikos, he could be doing research on you…"

"How could a blind person possibly do research on me?" Pyrrha questioned with a laugh.

Her trainer felt extremely embarrassed after having that fact being thrown in his face, and the flush on his face showed it. "Of course… how silly of me."

"It is quite alright, I _would_ like to meet him though. He sounds like quite a character." Pyrrha said with a small smile. "Now shall we resume our training? Or are we going to be finished for today?"

"We will continue, we will focus the rest of the time we have on your skill with the sword part of your weapon."

"Milo." Pyrrha corrected.

"Of course, Milo, and then we will be done for today. Tomorrow we will depart to the hotel we will be staying at for the duration of the tournament, your father will be the one to take you there himself."

"And you?" Pyrrha asked, although she already knew the answer to that question.

"I shall be present for the tournament, but I am afraid that your father has deemed that you have learned everything you can from me, it has been a few months and I understand that he wishes you have the best training from every trainer he can find." He explained without a hint of sadness, he must have had a substantial paycheck.

"Mmm…" Pyrrha expected this from him, but can't help but feel saddened anyway. This is the third trainer that she has had just this year. "Thank you for everything you have taught me." She forced yet another smile and had the decency to at least look like she was sad to see him go.

She didn't feel anything really.

"Nonsense, you would have surely done perfectly well without me." He said with a chuckle. "You are a prodigy Pyrrha, I have high hopes that you will succeed as a huntress and a champion."

Pyrrha simply smiled and nodded, then resumed her training. She would forget everything he said to her with time.

* * *

Silver Ebony cuts through another training bot like butter, the sparks and electronics scattering over the floor and onto his skin. He slides back and flattens his sword above his head, blocking an attack from behind, then pushes up and stabs from under his left arm, The newly upgraded device that Ruby made for him flares up with flames, and it gets easily absorbed into his body, the black flames being focused into his left arm, but this time with a small white shimmer.

"HA!" Kai grunts as he fires off a beam of fire that burns through a charging training bot, stopping it in its tracks with a smoking hole through its chest. As soon as it falls down, his legs get kicked out from under him. But he quickly recovers by flipping off of his flaming hand, grabbing at the concrete floor and causing a small quake that knocks the attacking machine down, then with a mixture of flames and air, blasts a cone of fire that burn so hot that it melts the insides of the machine, and turns the metal on the outside a bright white orange. He stands still, with just a few flickers of flames left, before cutting the arm off of another machine just before it made contact with the back of his head, then cuts it into three more pieces in a matter of seconds, and thus destroying the last training bot and ending this training session.

At least that would be what a normal person would do. No, instead he sheathed his sword, rolls his shoulders, and while exhausted gets into a one armed push up position, and starts a set of one hundred. The sweat drips from his forehead and slides down his whole body, his breathing is controlled, but comes out as rasps every few seconds. He has been training with the bots for two hours. It turned out that the Atlesian ship's training rooms are very high tech, it took a while for Kai to get used to it, but he adapted.

"Are you planning on killing yourself with this training?" The voice of his friend Shae surprised him, he wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings and didn't sense her enter the room. "I've been wondering what you've been doing Monkey."

"Shae?" Kai asked uselessy as he pushed himself back onto his feet with an exhausted huff. The sweat that got absorbed into his headband stinging his eyes. "I uh… what're you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? Well if you must know, I was just walking around with Two, and then I hear some cheering nearby, I go see what all the commotion is all about and what do I find?" Shae jumped down into the training area, and Kai could sense her passive anger welling up from inside.

"W-wait, crowd?" Kai asked stupidly, actually focusing on his surroundings and noticing that there is in fact a bunch of people watching him from the observation areas.

" _Yes_ crowd you idiot." Shae said as she punched him lightly in the shoulder. "The hell are you doing this for? I knew you were training but what I just watched for the last hour was a bit more than what I expected."

"I just have to get stronger…" Is all Kai feels like he can afford explaining.

"Kai you're already strong." Shae softened for just a second. "A lot stronger than I originally thought!" She then pulled her bladed spear from behind her back, and slashed at him, something he was barely able to dodge in time with his exhausted body.

"Whoa! Shae what are you doing?" Kai asked as he unconsciously placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I want to see just how strong you really are Kai, you held back a lot more than I originally thought!" Shae yelled as she zig zagged a great speeds toward him. "Fight me!"

Silver Ebony sang as it was yanked out of it's black holster, and the metal clanged against each other and echoed throughout the room. Shae smiled, this was what she wanted, Kai pushed up with both arms, and threw her back. But she easily recovers mid air and lands gracefully on the ground with a smile on her face. She flicks her head to the side to get her braid over her shoulder.

"I don't know what made you want to do this, but even on low aura and pretty exhausted, I don't mind some extra training." Kai said in a deeper voice as he gets ready for a fight.

"Heh, you'll see that you aren't the only one that has gotten stronger." Shae said as she got lower to the ground and placed one hand out in front of her, a feline position that exploits her explosive strength.

"That remains to be seen." Kai taunted.

"Oh I like it when you get feisty!" Shae exclaimed as she exploded off her legs and spun through the air, redirecting her path and ending up behind Kai.

Without turning his head, Kai blocks her blade and parrys, and then still with his back toward her, kicks out behind him and nearly catches her. She stabs her spear into the ground and uses it as a pole to throw herself at him with her feet facing him. Kai brought his bracer up to block the attack, but skids back a few feet. Shae yanked the spear out of the ground and took up another fighting stance.

"C'mon, use your semblance this time! Don't hold back for my sake because I won't be holding back on you!" She yelled as she activated her own semblance, her faunus features grow more feral, her eyes sharpen into catlike pupils, and her stripes turn a darker color. Her flexibility is greatly enhanced, and her speed is even greater then before.

Kai was put on the defense hard, he blocks and parrys to the best of his ability, and he might have been able to do better if he wasn't as tired as he was. Shaes spear stabs into his shoulder, almost drawing blood if it wasn't for what little aura Kai had left, and then cuts an X on his chest and kicks him down. He bounces off the ground once and almost lets go of his sword. He coughs and grabs at his chest because of the pain, which worries Shae to a degree, but when he tumbles backward and assumes his usual fighting stance, all worry she had goes away.

Kai gritted his teeth as he thought about using his semblance, in this fight he is learning that his semblance was some sort of a crutch that he ended up using too much. While it was powerful and reliable, when he is low on aura like this he can't afford to use it lest he just drain the rest of it. In a tournament like setting he would just eliminate himself.

"Tsk, fine then." Shae scoffed as she got ready to lunge at him. "I'll just work out some stress."

Kai remained silent, and focuses so hard that he didn't realize his own sword absorbing some of his aura, and sharpened itself into a much deadlier weapon. Shae lunged at him, and everything in Kai's mind told him to disengage and try to counter attack, but something else told him to swing his sword. He listened to the latter's advice, and with a grunt he swung his sword, and to Shae it looked like he would come short, but widened her eyes when the sword suddenly grew an extra few inches and cut right through her spear, in half no less.

He then slashed at her three times, one at her shoulder, then at her chest, and then one last one at her legs. She flew passed him and slid on the ground, her aura literally cut to almost nothing, and her left arm stung because of the violent vibrations that ran up it when her weapon was cut in half.

Kai, astonished with what had just happened. He felt his sword do _something,_ and then suddenly he won the fight. He exits focus mode and turns to Shae who has propped herself up on her forearms. A little dazed, but otherwise perfectly okay. Her heart is beating a million miles a second however, and Kai could sense her surprise and shock.

"How… did you do that?" She asked as she stood up, and held her broken spear in her hands, one half in each hand.

"Are you okay!?" Kai asked as he ran up to her, the visible features of his face showing worry. "Are you hurt?"

"Kai I'm fine- HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" She asked a second time, this time raising her voice so that Kai understood exactly what she was saying.

He flinched at her tone, but it told him that his friend was just dandy. "I-I don't really know, I just kind of did it, what happened though?" He asked, curse his blindness to not have been able to see what his sword just did for him.

"What do you mean what happened- oh right you're blind. Your sword suddenly grew a few inches and cut right through my spear, literally down the middle, my weapon was made out of one of the strongest metals and your weapon just cut right through it!" Shae explained with a hint of excitement, this will serve as a lesson to not have parts of your weapon be made out of wood, because stuff like this will happen if you are not careful.

"Really?" Kai asked, a little more excited then he really intended. He has finally made progress, all this training wasn't for nothing! He barely managed to resist the urge to jump in joy.

"Yes really, tch, yet another thing you've been hiding from me huh?" Shae accused as she narrowed her eyes at her blind friend. Her semblance turned itself off as she lost the fighting mood she was once in just a moment ago.

"I didn't mean to!" Kai denied with a wave of his hands. "I just found out I could do that I swear!"

"If you weren't you I might have called you a liar." Shae sighed and flicked her hair to the side. "Whatever, you caught me off guard this time, just wait until we face up against each other in the tournament. The one who will eliminate you will be me!" She declared with a sharp toothy smirk as she pushed her shoulder into his.

Kai blushed at the contact, and how close they were to each other, but laughed it off. Hoping that it wasn't visible because of the blindfold. "Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see." He said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Shae smirked and stepped away from him. "I think the headmaster wanted to speak with you, and he sent me to go get you."

"Wait, I thought you were just walking around and found me?" Kai asked.

"Wow you must really be out of it if you didn't catch that blatant lie." Shae chuckled when she saw him flush yet again, easily visible despite what he must think, but this time out of embarrassment. "Nah, Albedo sent me to go find you, he would have sent Orchid but he couldn't find her… you should probably go look for her after you're done with him."

"Yeah, I probably should." Kai shook his head, thinking about what Orchid could possibly be getting up to right now.

* * *

"Open fire on the enemy fort!" Pirate Orchid shouted as she aimed a massively oversized stick of bread.

"Captain Flamingo! First mate Rick is down!" Brick cried, fake tears made out of grape juice running down his face, his acting skills were impeccable.

"Bleh." Rick grunted his death, a tomato crushed against his heart.

Captain Flamingo gasped loudly, and clenched her fists so hard that she broke her bread stick completely in half. "Those monsters! Janitor Cyan! Fire the cannons!"

'Janitor Cyan' sighed before he threw a watermelon at the enemy fort, where Yang is busy trying to keep her crew alive.

"Silent gunslinger Two! Open fire!" Yang ordered as she threw a whole bowl a soup at them.

"Mhm!" Two took a bottle of ketchup in one hand, and a bottle of mustard in the other, and 'opened fire' as she was told, the condiments getting all over of the defenses have Captain Flamingo.

"What the hell are you kids doing!" Tai yelled as he ran into the cafeteria.

Both Captain Flamingo and Yang hid behind their forts at the sight of their blonde teacher.

"Stop this immediately, and clean up!" He ordered.

"Captain Flameheart! I propose a truce and offer an alliance to take down the stronger enemy."

"What!?"

Captain Flamingo! We accept you peace treaty, together we fight a more powerful enemy!"

"No, no, no stop!" Tai exclaimed as he backed away, holding his hands out even as a barrage of food gets thrown his way.

* * *

"I'm sure she'll be fine without me for another hour." Kai decided as he and Shae walked out of the training area. "Sorry about your weapon by the way, I didn't think Silver Ebony would have gotten _that_ sharp."

"Bah, don't worry about it." Shae dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I could fix it easily, I had to make a new one anyway, I guess you showed me that I should have done it earlier. Note to self, wood is not a good idea for the staff if you are up against another person or Grimm."

"It was made out of wood?" Kai asked. "You had some really strong wood then since it was able to last as long as it did, if you want once we get back I can have Ruby help you make another one."

"No thank you, I've seen how she is with weapons." Shae said with a shudder. "They have a crafting station on board, I'll figure something out."

"Don't we land in Mistral tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but the tournament doesn't start until the day after tomorrow." Shae shrugged. "Trust me, making my type of weapon isn't hard, I just need a good staff part and then I can fix and reuse the blade that you cut in half, as well as make it even stronger. I might even get my hands on some Etricium."

"Oh, well that's good." Kai smiled. "My weapons were hand-me-downs from my dad, and they're made out of Sil- Ebony, I don't really know what it is really, but as you just saw it's pretty tough."

"Yeah, I think I figured that part out already." Shae scoffed as they reached Albedos office finally. "Here we are Monkey, I'll catch ya later 'Kay?"

"Sure Tiger, see ya later." Kai waved farewell to her. Once he sensed that she was gone, he knocked on the headmaster's door, or at least he tried to.

The second he raised his fist, the door swung open and his fist was caught into a handshake. It startled him at first, it was only the natural response.

"Ah, Kai Matsuoka, I am glad you could make it." Albedo said as he let Kai into his temporary office.

"Shae told me you wanted to see me?" Kai asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, I did send her." The headmaster of Signal confirmed. "Please, take a seat young man." Albedo said as he took a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Okay." Kai did as he was told, and sat down. "What am I here for? Am I in trouble?"

"No of course not, although your partner Orchid seemed to have gained a new persona."

"Oh god…"

"Are you familiar with Captain Flamingo?"

"I am so sorry sir." Kai rubs his face with both hands and groans into them.

Albedo laughed wholeheartedly. "Nonsense! It was quite amusing to find Professor Xiao Long covered head to toe in food of all kinds, I was able to put a stop to it the second I walked in so no harm was really done." He laughed again at the pleasant memory. "Though they might have annoyed the Atlesian soldiers that had to clean it up…"

"Y-yeah…"

"Want some gum?" Albedo asked as he threw a piece of gum into his lap, and blew a gum bubble out of his lips, it popped soon later.

"Uh, sure I guess." Kai said as he unwrapped the gum and threw it into his mouth.

"Now, let us get straight to business." Albedo cleared his throat. "You have no need to wear the blindfold around me son."

Kai felt his heart skip a beat, his father's message replaying in his mind to not let anyone know of the color of his eyes, and to hide them from the world.

"I'm not really comfortable with it off, im sorry." Kai politely declined.

"Kai, I was good friends with Malikai, we haven't spoken much in the recent years but I still was happy to have his son go to my training school." Albedo began as he leaned back in his seat, Kai didn't know where this way going, but had a good idea of where it might lead. He started to get nervous. "Did you know that I used to go to Beacon along with him? My Teams name was AZTC, or Aztec if you prefer. In school we did not speak much, you could hardly consider us friends, but after that? Ha! We might as well have been brothers."

"Really? You and him?" Kai asked, he was very surprised to hear that.

"Yes, sadly though, once I became headmaster of Signal, we drifted apart. But we keep in touch from time to time." Albedo reminisced in the past with a sigh.

"Sir, i'm sorry but… is this leading to something?" Kai asked a rude question as politely as he could.

"Ah, you are like your father in that regard, not a lot of room for small talk when it comes to business I see." Albedo sighed, then leaned forward on his desk with forearms. "Very well, I'll get to the major point of this conversation. I know of your silver eyes Kai, it was one of the reasons I accepted you into my school."

"W-what?" Kai made to stand up, but stopped himself. He didn't sense any lie from the headmaster, and if he left now, then he would just be putting off this talk until eventually he would run out of options, and might even be forced into a talk like this. "I…"

"Don't worry my boy, I am not here to do you any wrong. If anything I am here with a warning to you." Again, Kai felt no lie coming from the headmaster, he was being genuine. Which brought some comfort to the nervous blind huntsman in training.

Kai sighed, and brought his hands up to undo his blindfold, the cloth fell onto his lap within seconds. If he is going to be forced into this talk early, he might as well get it over with as soon as he can. His white pupiled eyes open, and he does his best to aim them into the older man's eyes, and utterly failing, the closest he got was just looking straight ahead and into his chest.

It was at this point that Albedo did not hesitate to use his semblance on his student, his eyes glow a golden color. Looking into his memories, and of course he cannot actually see anything, to him it is just all a very intense blur or just a black void, but a few things interest him. This Falcon character that Kai has been spending some time with, Malikais message to his son which encloses almost all of the secrets that Ozpin has been holding dear for so long, and lastly the training that he has been doing. He learns all of this in a matter of milliseconds, and commits as much of it as he can to memory.

"I see that Malikai has told you about what is truly happening in this world." Albedo said as he deactivated his semblance. "I expected such from him."

"I… yes, he has." Kai relented.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Kai." Albedo said, sensing the shame radiating off of the young man. "I've known for a _very_ long time now, ever since you were born in fact."

"Is… that why you accepted me into the school in the first place?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Albedo answered honestly. "If you weren't Malikai's son - and even then if you didn't have silver eyes that you have I wouldn't have considered you as much as I did."

"Oh…" Kai looked down, and felt something that he couldn't describe. Sorrow, self-loathing, all sorts of negative emotions that he does not have _too_ much experience with.

"I apologize, but that is simply the truth. However, it does not change the fact that you are the best student that I have ever had the pleasure of working with, your skills is better than almost all other kids your age, and your semblance is one of a kind. Inheriting both of your parents semblances is highly unlikely these days you know, usually if you did inherit both, one would be much weaker than the other." Albedo explained as he scratched at his beard.

"Now to the more serious things." The headmaster leaned in. "I am sure your father has already told you, but being born with those eyes is both a curse and a blessing. You have the power to do much good, but also much evil if you choose to do so."

"I won't!" Kai exclaimed. "I am going to be a huntsman, and I will only do good whenever I can."

Albedo laughed, remembering a certain silver eyed woman who said that very line so long ago. "Ah, you remind me of someone I once held dear. I do not think you would do such a thing, no far from it. I know you are a kind hearted soul, and will do everything within your power to do good in this world."

"But I want you to understand one thing, you can't possibly save everyone, and not every fight can be won. I have no doubt in my mind that you will succeed amazingly in the near future, but there will _always_ be someone out there who would be better than you. This is a lesson that I am sorry to say that many of my friends learned the hard way, and was never able to learn from their mistakes…" Albedo lowered his head and gave a moment of silence for his many fallen comrades.

"I… understand, and I am sorry for making you think about those hard times, I don't think I am the best, but I want to try to be. Which is why I have been training intensely in order to achieve that goal." Kai said. "I have to unlock this latent power within my eyes as soon as I can, and unless I lose someone important to me, I have to train harder than anyone in order to achieve that goal."

"In that case, you would be very correct. And I hope that your training comes through soon, you are going to need them eventually."

"I know… my father told me about Salem, the queen of the Grimm… and how I might as well be the last hope for the world if he fails. Just another reason for me to unlock my abilities, as well as improve my other ones. I want to help him if I can."

"Malikai is far beyond you son." Albedo chuckled. "I dare to say he may even be more skilled than the headmaster of Beacon."

"Really? That good?"

"Of course! Malikai is very strong indeed… and very wise, he warned you about who and who not to trust correct?"

"Yeah…"

"And the headmaster of Beacon was one of those people, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"He was wise to do so, and I am here to deliver the same message, only in my own way." Albedo said with a roll of his shoulders. "My fellow headmaster has good intentions, no one can deny that fact, but the means of getting what he wants is not very good for the people that he works with. I doubt he even has a plan at all really, no… I know it."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you working with him?" Kai asked, a bit perplexed by his headmasters words, but he is getting into this conversation. The discomfort of being without his blindfold all but forgotten. This is important for him, if it turns out that Albedo could be a trusted ally, then he needs to go for it.

"Yes, I am working with him I'm afraid. But only for the good of the world, listen to me Kai." Albedo stood up and walked to one of the glass planes that lead to the clear blue skies, they will be arriving in Mistral very soon by the look of the ocean and the hint of land he can see over the horizon. "Ozpin is not your enemy, but by no means is he your friend, ally at most. You have a good relationship with myself, Qrow, and Taiyang, not to mention your own father and Raven Branwen."

"Who?"

"Ah, yes, It causes me no surprise to hear that Malikai would not have told you about her. They used to be together you know." Albedo revealed.

"What!?"

"Raven Branwen is the leader of the branwen tribe, fraternal twin to Qrow Branwen. She is a complicated woman, even I cannot tell where her allegiance lies, but if I had to guess… she would be a friend to you, or at the very least an ally. Enemy is unlikely unless you piss her off somehow." Albedo explained, before looking at a bemused Kai out from the corner of his eye. "Ask Falcon the next time you see her will you?"

"O-okay… this is all so weird… are you my ally? Friend?"

"Ally and friend would be the appropriate titles for you and I, although I must ask you not to brag about it." The headmaster chuckled. "But back on topic, you are close with many of his closest allies, well I can't really consider Tai to be a close ally, but he is still up there. So if worst comes to worst… charm them."

"This is so confusing…" Kai rubbed the top of his head.

"I don't blame you, topics such as this are meant for young adults at the youngest. But I am afraid that you are being pulled into this earlier then I would have liked. I take it you noticed Ozpin's obvious attempt at encouraging you to get into his school?"

"Yeah, the whole free tuition and guaranteed spot into Beacon to the one who wins the tournament coming up… Both me and my mom figured that out right away." Kai said with a small shake of his head.

"Win the tournament."

"Huh?" Kai said, surprised.

"Win the tournament." The headmaster repeated. "You are going to be going to Beacon anyway, and honestly that may be the safest path for you to take."

"I… don't understand."

"Then don't try to understand it, just make up your own conclusions, make a decision, and don't look back after making it. I know you can win the tournament, and I think you do to. It would make things much easier on your mother, and it would get you on Oz's good side to, and that will be important in the coming years. I can't tell you everything, simply because it is just not the time for you to know everything."

"So, for now I will just continue my training, win the tournament, do the rest of my years at Signal, and then go to Beacon?" Kai made up a plan off the top of his head.

"That is already a solid plan, and do please try to unlock those eyes of yours as soon as possible. Your silver eyes are the key to winning this war."

"How do you know that?" Kai questioned as he tied the blindfold back around his eyes.

"... I don't." Albedo said with a shrug and a chuckle. "It is simply a hunch. You may leave if you wish Mister Matsuoka, remember what I've told you today."

Kai stood up, but he stood in place and faced the headmaster he has just made an ally of. He feels an undying gratitude towards the man, he can tell that he is going behind Ozpin's back for his sake. "Thank you for this, I have a lot to think about, and honestly I still don't understand a lot of what you told me, but I'll definitely be remembering it." Kai smiled and backed away from the desk, waiting for the headmaster to respond with something.

"Kai." Albedo finally called to him, stopping him just as he reached for the door handle. "I am sorry that you have been dragged into this, it was not my wish you ruin what childhood you have left. But I thought it better that it be brought to your attention sooner rather than later."

Kai stood still, his hand still on the doorknob. He quickly thought back on his childhood… it was definitely not the normal way for a child to grow up, training constantly, having little play time, hardly any social life. He has always been focused on becoming a huntsman, and in just a few weeks, now he is training to save the world. Childhood is the least of his worries at this point however. He knows his role in the world, and he does not blame his parents for the spot that they were practically forced into. He tightens his left fist, and looks back at the headmaster with a look of determination so intense that it is highly visible even through the blindfold.

"I can't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive." Kai said with a nod and a smile.

He then walked out the door, shutting it gently behind him, and started walking back toward the training area. He feels that his aura has regenerated a decent amount, so it is time that he gets back to it.

Albedo is left in his own office, scratching at his beard with a grin on his face.

"You are just like him when he was younger. I just hope you don't grow into what he is now."

* * *

Kai walks through the empty halls of the ship to clear his mind, this is the long way to get to the training rooms, but it is also the quietest, and right now he needs some silence in order to think on what he has been told.

But of course, the subject of his thoughts makes herself know. He hears and senses a swirl of air just a few feet in front of him. He isn't really in the best shape to get his ass kicked again by this woman, but he knows that he won't have much of a choice in the matter.

"You're coming by earlier than usual." Kai greeted with a small smile.

'Falcon' walks through the portal, the sounds of her thin heels sounding like an echo to Kai's sensitive ears.

"I was bored, thought you could use the company." Falcon said with a shrug as she crosses her arms.

"Wouldn't you be the one searching for company? I was actually enjoying my lonely walk through the ship." Kai joked as he slowly stepped up to her, his arms to his side and avoiding the hilt of his sword.

"Don't be a smartass, it doesn't fit you."

 _Funny… Falcon isn't opening up by attacking me right away like she usually does._ Kai thought to himself as he arched his eyebrow. "Well, if you are here to give me your weird definition of training, I happen to be pretty spent right now."

"I know, I noticed that you finally managed to make some progress with that sword of yours, I can already tell, don't ask how because if you do I am going to have to kick you." Falcon quickly added when she saw Kai open his mouth before quickly shutting it.

"W-well are we going to be training again or…?" Kai hesitantly asked.

"Nope, unless you want to train today then by all means, attack me." She offered, leaning against the wall. Kai was smart enough not to fall for that trap, because he likes his hands where the are.

She feels different this time, Kai can't quite tell what exactly it is yet. But she seems… less aggressive, besides the obvious signs, she has to be here for _something_. And perhaps he can get something out of this as well.

"Actually… is it okay if we talk for a bit? I have some things on my mind I would like to discuss… if that is okay."

Falcon considered this for a few moments, but eventually decided that she had nothing else to do. Today the tribe was being very boring, and there wasn't much to do in terms of heists. "Very well, I suppose I can offer some advice if it is something that you require from me." She said as she beckoned him to come closer, and then realized that he couldn't see it because of his pretty obvious visual impairment. "Come closer, we should have a few minutes before I have to depart."

Kai stepped closer to Falcon, and leaned against the wall beside her, one of the first times he has been able to get close like this to her besides in a spar. After a few moments of selecting one of his many topics to talk about, Falcon took the initiative and started the conversation. "Speak up boy, my advice does not come free often."

"Y-yeah, well… I don't know if you know this person, but on the other hand you seem to know a lot more than I do. So… do you know about this person named… Salem?"

As soon as the name escaped his mouth, he sensed Falcon grow extremely tense and nervous, and he felt the wind from her hand grasping onto the hilt of her sword. He almost jumped back if it wasn't for the hand the clamped onto his shoulder and pushing him up against the metal wall.

"How did you learn of that _thing_!?" Falcon hissed.

"My dad sent me a message… he told me everything… about Salem, the maidens, the headmaster of Beacon… and most of all the power of my eyes." Kai's tone of voice betrayed the current mood his body is in. "I'm guessing that you know to?"

"Damn him." Falcon said as she squeezed his shoulder, but didn't unsheathe her weapon, which despite the situation of being pinned up against the wall, brought some comfort to him. "What else did he tell you?" She asked as she pushed him up against the wall, harder this time.

"A lot of stuff that would take more than a few minutes to explain to you." Kai pushed back, and forced her hand off of his shoulder. Jumping back and away from the Branwen woman and placing a hand on the hilt of Silver Ebony.

"Tch, don't get too brave little Kai." Falcon said as she relaxed just a bit, realizing that she may have gone a bit too far with her own reaction. "Fine, I'm relaxed now. So you know some of the worlds secrets now? A bit early if you ask me… what is it that you really wanted to talk about then? Be careful what you ask though, you may not get a good reaction out of me if you ask the wrong question..."

 _Ask 'Falcon' the next time you see her will you?_ Something told Kai that asking her about this Raven was not a good idea, given the not-so-subtle warning she just gave him. But he does have a suspicion.

Kai does relax, and remove his hand from the hilt of his sword. "Long story short… Ozpin is trying to get me into his school, and the headmaster of Signal, Albedo, tells me that I should go to Beacon, and be an ally to Ozpin, but never to trust him. Also that it would be the safest path for me to take, I was going to go to Beacon anyways so that part doesn't matter much, but there's just something on my mind…" He took a deep breath.

"Don't trust Ozpin, don't be his friend, and don't be his ally." Falcon cut him off before he can continue. "He is not the man that the world sees him as. I will not stop you from going to Beacon, because it will help you get stronger much faster then training on your own. But the worst mistake you can make, is even _thinking_ that he can be trusted. Do you understand?"

"I-"

"Do you. Under. Stand?"

"Y-yes, I understand." Kai stammered. "Why are you so worried about me though? Is it really that bad?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it would be a great inconvenience for you to fall under Ozpin's manipulation." Falcon denied with a huff.

Kai detected the lie, but remained silent about it. But he will remember her little slip up she has just made. "You sound like you come from experience…" Kai noticed, and Falcon looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you?"

Falcon sighed and shook her head, remembering her past deeds. "Unfortunately, yes. But that is all I will share on the matter."

"Okay." Kai takes another deep breath, he was told one thing by one person that he looks up to, and now he is being told another thing by another person he (sort of) looks up to. Things just had to get even more complicated for him to understand.

"Is there anything else? We may some time left before I have to go back to camp." Falcon pointed out.

He contemplates asking Falcon something about Raven, but he feels as if he has enough on his plate at the moment, since he is close with Qrow, and Falcon isn't trying to kill him, he marks her off as an ally at least. If anything she is not an enemy.

"Nothing else really… just thinking about how I am going to win the tournament." Kai half-lied.

"You will win Kai, I will accept nor expect nothing less from you." Falcon said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Of course, that is my goal." Kai nodded. "I should get back to my partner, I heard that she started a food fight earlier." He smiled at the woman, and pushed off the wall. "It was… nice talking to you, it was a pleasant change from you beating me up and telling me what to improve on in your own little unique way all the time."

"Oh don't worry little Kai, the next time I see you will be your last training session before the tournament." Falcon said as she cut a portal through the air.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Kai sweatdropped as the woman got ready to walk through the portal.

"See you soon Little Kai." With that, Falcon took off, and the swirl of air Kai sensed disappeared in just a split second. When she left Kai sighed, and walked off silently to go find his troublemaking partner. His bare feet making a slapping sound on the floor with each step. But he did understand one thing.

This was turning out to be a _very_ interesting week.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, this chapter was hard for me to write out. I didn't have too much in terms of content for this chapter, and as you can see it was heavy with dialogue. The tournament will either start next chapter, or the one after. It depends on what I can get done next chapter.**

 **To sway any confusion aside, Falcon is Raven in disguise, it really isn't supposed to be a secret so I am telling you all that now. Also, there was another small time skip of a few days since I understand that all you guys really want to see the tournament arc, which may or may not be the finale of the entire Signal Saga that I have been writing down, even if Kai isn't really** _ **in**_ **Signal as of now. Beacon is just around the corner, and I might be getting to it very soon.**

 **I will try to get to the Beacon part of this story, which I am sure most if not all of you are waiting for, by the end of this year. Key word is** _ **TRY,**_ **I know I said that I would get to it before 2019, but at this point it may be afterwards, I can't really say right now. But boy you guys are going to love 17 year old Kai when he gets to that age, and everything else I have planned of course, I already have plans up to the end volume 3, and plans for after that hasn't really started yet.**

 **If you are wondering what is going on with Emerald and Mercury, they are still around, and they will come back very soon. I have not forgotten about them,**

 **Thank you for reading this story if you have made it here so far!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I look forward to hearing your thoughts. If you are at all confused with anything from this chapter, let me know and I will try to explain it to you the best that I can.**

 **See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people, and welcome back to another chapter! This one won't have as much dialogue as the one before, or at least that is what I am hoping, things may change who knows. I** _ **might**_ **be able to get the beginning of the tournament arc in this chapter, no promises. Wish me luck from the future! Key word is MIGHT by the way.**

 **Also, I made a mistake last chapter, Taiyang isn't supposed to be on the ship with Kai and all the others, he is supposed to be personally taking Ruby to Mistral because he trusts no babysitter to be able to handle her. It is my fault, and I should have been able to see it from a mile away. So I do not like doing this, but I suppose I don't really have a choice but to retcon that mistake. So the food fight scene** _ **did**_ **happen, but replace Tai with Qrow, and there, it makes everything better. I am sorry for that mistake, like I said it was hard to write that chapter and I probably should have thought more about it before posting the chapter. Please forgive me.**

* * *

 **Masso 2010: Regarding the silver eyes, I am going to hold off just a bit on them, I don't want to do anything crazy. I don't want to makeup silver eye abilities any more than I already did until RT finally shows us what they actually do, so for now I am going to stick with what I already jotted down for Malikai and Kai. While I do love Avatar: The Last Airbender, I will not copy any more of the concepts, I already pretty much took the idea of a blind person and the seismic sensing from Toph, and then the elemental control from basically everyone from that show. I like to be original, so Kai's silver eyed state is something I will come up with on my own, while still sticking as closely as it can to the canon. Your votes have also been submitted, thank you for the review!**

 **Arctech: Now I can never think of Shae without thinking about that song, thanks for that. Albedo is a interesting character to write, his personality is up and around and he has become more of an important character then I really intended, but hey, that just opens up even more windows of opportunity.**

 **Thank you both for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Now lets see how the Poll is going right now:**

 **Ruby Rose- 35**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 23**

 **Weiss Schnee- 18**

 **Orchid Rosa- 14**

 **Blake Belladonna- 10**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 9**

 **Neo- 7**

* * *

 **Fun fact for those who don't know yet, I have a twitter account, I haven't been on it much, but I will try to be more often from now on. There I will be updating progress on stories and talk to any of you whenever you want, and I will respond whenever I can. If you are interested in following me there go right ahead, just look at my profile or just look me up. It'll be the one writing fanfiction :).**

 **twi tter genatools**

 **I've also** _ **TRIED**_ **to draw Kai Matsuoka myself, I am not a drawer by any means, but I tried, I will be posting it on there if you want to get an idea on what Kai looks like. But I warn you once again, by no means am I a good drawer.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 17- Volume 0, Episode 15

Ideas

Kai is exhausted, he can barely hold the weight of his own weapon as it falls with his hands still around the hilt to his right. Sweat drips off of his nose, and the drops that were absorbed into the cloth around his head, stings his eyes so much that he shuts them even tighter in the hopes of lessening the stinging pain. His silver colored shirt is so drenched in sweat that it looks a dark gray, and his shorts stick to him with each movement.

 _Maybe it's time to get a new look…_ He thinks to himself as he barely manages to lift his sword high enough to shove into its sheath. He was training yet again for another few hours, and he guesses that it is around one in the morning, he started at eight, or at least that was the time that his mother gave him. He is close to collapse, and he favours his very sore sword arm as he tries to make it through the field of destroyed machinery he created with the training bots. His cloth is somehow still managing to stay tied around his head, and he can only thank his mother, and her very skilled way of tying knots so tight and taught that it feels like a small pebble is attached to the back of his head.

Kai actually wonders why the headmaster of Beacon hasn't come to speak with him one on one yet, he has heeded his fathers and Falcons words and not gone to speak with him himself, but if he was so untrustworthy and dangerous like they made him out to be. Why hasn't he tried to recruit him yet?

 _A thought for another time._ He decides, right now he needs to worry about getting some sleep, they will be arriving in Mistral in just a few hours, and the qualifiers will be happening around midday. His mother has made it clear that she will make sure he is there, and that both scares him and makes him happy.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A familiar voice called out to him from the entrance to the training room. The voice didn't surprise him, since he sensed two pairs of feet walk up to the doorway long before he started walking towards it, but it was rather _whom_ the voice belonged to that surprised him.

"Mercury?" Kai asked as he tilted his head with surprise. "I didn't know we were on the same ship, where have you two been?" He assumes the other person next to him was Emerald, since the two of them always seem to be around the other. They are inseparable like that, and it is pretty cute if Kai is being honest.

"We've been around." Mercury half lied, Kai wasn't able to tell. "We were just having a midnight stroll when we saw the best student at Signal training himself to near death." He said as he and Emerald walked into the room, and Kai felt a strange tense pressure well up from around them.

"What about it? I train hard, I have to if I want to become a hunter." Kai said as he stood up straight in order to look more imposing, he knows that the way he was walking, with his bracered arm favouring his sword arm that he probably looks weak, it was more instinct than anything really. Even though the bluff is completely looked over when Emerald and mercury see on the big glowing screen in the middle of the room showing that his aura is in the orange already.

"Hey man, I didn't mean to offend you at all." Now that was a blatant lie, Kai narrowed his eyes from underneath his blindfold.

"What my partner means Kai," Emerald spoke up, a friendlier person then Mercury ever really was. Kai always felt something was off about the older teen. "Is that he is impressed by your tenacity, but it seems like you may be overdoing it."

 _You don't know the half of it._ Kai wanted to say. Again, he couldn't really tell if she was lying or not, it was like they knew how to bypass his sensing with something, or they were just really good at lying, but he could still sense something that gave them away, he just couldn't wrap his head around what it could possibly be.

"Thanks, I would love to stay and talk to you guys, but I have to get some rest." Kai said as he started walking toward the door, he has to make it past them first if he wants to however.

It felt like Mercury placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks with more force then was really necessary. Kai turned his head to make it look like he was looking him in the eyes, if this was supposed to be some sort of challenge, they can handle it another time.

"Say, why do you always wear that blindfold? You trying to hide some scars or something?" Mercury asked with an almost hidden venom in his voice.

"What does it matter to you?" Kai bit back as he pulled his shoulder away, and steps back while facing them.

"Just a bit of curiosity my friend." Mercury said as he placed his hands behind his head, and held a cocky grin on his face. "I've always wondered what blind eyes look like, I never really met any." He smirked. "Mind giving us a peek?"

"Mercury!" Emerald hissed, elbowing him in the side. "I am sorry about him, he was always a dumbass but he is just being an extra pain today." She said in an effort to calm Kai down, who unconsciously placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's… It's fine." Kai said with a sigh, but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. He sensed something he has never felt from anyone before, a certain venom that was unfamiliar to him. It was like Mercury was ready to attack him if he said no, which he was, that was why he placed a hand on Silver Ebony just in case he went through with the attack. "My eyes are something I am sensitive about, I would prefer it if you didn't ask me about it again."

He sensed some hostility from Mercury, but it was quickly snuffed out as he stepped back and chuckled. Seemingly letting Emerald take control of the rest of the conversation.

"Again, I am sorry about him, he saw something last night and it seems like he is being a little bitch about it."

"Hey!"

"So yeah, ignore him, it would be better if you never became friends with him."

 _Wow… that was harsh._ Kai nervously laughed, but subconsciously took notice that both Emerald and Mercury were between him and the exit once again. "I think he can have a second chance if he wants it." He said with a warm smile. "I am sure we can become good friends, I know we haven't talked much in school, but I do consider you two my friends."

Emerald and Mercury were both taken aback by the pure show of kindness he is showing them despite what Mercury had just tried to do. Mercury didn't really know how to respond to that, leaving Emerald to work her acting magic even more then she has already been doing.

"Kai!"

' _Shit.'_ Both Emerald and Mercury thought as they simultaneously stepped out of Kai's way, passing it on as them being surprised by the sudden sound of a new voice.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kai asked with fear in his voice.

"What am _I_ doing here? What am _I_ doing here!?" Marron repeated his own words. " _I_ was waiting for my son to return to our room for the passed _hour_." Kai flinched from her motherly scolding tone.

The next thing he knew she wrapped her tail around his own tail, and began to pull him from it like he was some sort of dog. He spun around instantly and yelped in shock and paralysis as his mother yanked him along by his extra appendage. "M-mom!"

"Don't _mom_ me young man, do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" Her voice trailed off as the both of them left the room, leaving the shell shocked Emerald and Mercury who were also quite scared of the faunus woman.

"That woman is even scarier than Cinder…" Mercury said with a shiver.

"And _you_ wanted to attack her son while he was weakened just so you can see his eyes." Emerald rubbed salt into his already salted wound.

"Hey, it was now or never Em! You know what is coming up, we have a deadline. And since a certain _bird_ has been training him in secret, it might not be long until the both of us are not going to be able to beat him on our own." Mercury explained in a voice only loud enough that only the two of them can hear.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Emerald snapped. "Let's say we went with your original plan and attacked him right away, and let's also be generous and say that we beat him before help arrive. What would we have done then? If he had silver eyes, then we would have had to find out some way to get him off this ship without anyone noticing, and if he _didn't,_ well we would have just attacked some poor blind kid when he was weakened. It was a lose-lose situation, and you were too dumb to see that." She explained as she slammed her shoulder into him as she pushed past him, almost making him fall over with the amount of force she put into it.

Mercury had no quips for her this time, because she was right about everything she just said. He follows her with a huff and starts thinking on some way to cheer her up.

Mint Chocolate, he decided. Mint Chocolate is her favorite.

* * *

"So? What do you have to say for yourself?" Marron asked her blind son as he sat on his own bed.

"Im sorry…" Kai said, his voice laced with shame and sorrow. His blindfold discarded on the desk beside his bed. His blind eyes staring down into the floor.

"I was worried about you, this… _insane_ training your father put you up to makes me wonder if you are going to train yourself into the hospital, I mean, just look at you!" Marron rose her voice as she slapped Kai lightly on his sword arm, something that wouldn't have really hurt him if he was at one hundred percent. Only that he has not been at one hundred percent for a long time now.

"I don't care what your father told you, I am telling- no, _ordering_ you to cut down on the training, at least until the tournament is over." She sighed. "What a warrior race, forcing children to nearly kill themselves with training. Ugh." Marron pinched the bridge of her nose. "No wonder the silver eyed warriors are nearly extinct save for like three people."

"Mom, I have to do this." Kai weakly argued.

"For what? You are already one of the best huntsmen in training in and around your age, I dare say you are already better than some kids that go to Beacon. Do you even know if you can use them?"

"No…"

"Have you even made any progress in using them."

"... Very little."

"Exactly." Marron stopped herself, and took a deep breath. Calming herself down after chewing out her son for his reckless actions. Her eyes bore a softer look as she sat down beside her son and took his hand in her own. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you… but I am worried, we just found out that you are part of some ancient warrior race, and your father has given you some crazy mission that I am apparently not allowed to know about. You can see why I am worried about you right?"

"Yes, of course." Kai said right away, turning his head toward his mother. "I wasn't thinking about how you might feel about it, I just assumed you were okay with it, I won't do that again, and I am sorry but I just can't tell you what he told me."

Marron scoffed, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in so that he is resting his head on her. "I know that Kai, I know." She hugged him.

"... You know I can't stop training right?" Kai asked hesitantly, tensing up slightly as Marron roughly patted his head and messing up his already messy hair.

"I know that silly, just don't nearly kill yourself and take a break from time to time, can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes, of course!"

"Then we should be fine, you can still train, just take it easy for at least the duration of the tournament. Then you can go nuts for the last two years that you got at Signal, as long as you don't do this to yourself." She pinched his shoulder, making him yelp in surprised pain as he moved a hand up to rub the spot she pinched.

"Yeah, I got it." Kai chuckled, then letting out a long yawn that showed off just how sleepy he really was.

"I think it is time for you to get some sleep now son." Marron said as she stood up from the bed.

"Thought you would never say that." Kai said as he instantly lied down in the bed, and shut his eyes. Before snapping them open. "Uh… mom?"

"Hm? I literally just laid in bed, don't tell me you peed yourself." Marron said with a chuckle.

"N-no, not that, I just figured you would like to help me out with something." Kai said with a laugh, he was actually going to ask _someone_ this, might as well be his mom.

"And what would that be?" Marron asked, now lying on one side, facing her son with glimmering brown eyes.

"I want to get new clothes." Kai began. "I have been wearing the same stuff for a long time now, and not only are they getting tight, but they are getting uncomfortable now… and I don't know what to even start looking for."

"Oh… my… god… You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that!" Marron squealled giddily, her angry mood all but forgotten.

"Uh…" Kai didn't know what he just got himself into, but he was already scared.

"First thing in the morning, once we land, momma's gonna get you a new look!" Marron exclaimed with a giggle. "Get a good night's rest Kai, love you~"

"L-love you too, mom... Goodnight" Kai said as he rolled over on his side, facing the wall.

He is too deep in this to turn back now.

* * *

"Vernal what the hell are you doing?" Malikai asked as he saw Vernal pack up more than what they would really need for a short trip to Mistral.

"Packing food." Vernal answered offhandedly as she took one look at another can of food, and then threw it outside the flap of the tent with a grunt. She hates beets.

"Yeah I can see that, but you that's too much food. I can't believe I am saying this to a scrawny brat like you but you should bring _less_ food." Malikai said as he zipped up his own pack, and threw it on his back.

"Screw you old man. Remember that I am the one going to see your son here, you might want to treat me with more respect until then." Vernal said as she zipped up her own bag, the weight of it making her huff as she lifted it off the ground and slipped her arms through the straps.

"Hurt my son and I will make your life a living hell for the next few months that I have with you." Malikai said with anger in his voice.

"Haha, chill out old man." Vernal stepped past him and brushed her shoulder against his on purpose. "I am not going to be _that_ mean to a kid."

"Hmph, underestimate him and you might be the one licking your wounds afterwards. He was strong when I left him, and he is certainly much stronger now. Probably stronger then I was at his age with the training I know he gets himself into." Malikai said as he followed her out of the tent, giving the guards a nod as he stepped out. He has become tolerant of the other bandits, even though it is technically his job as a huntsman to bring them all in. Eh, if no one finds out no one will care.

"Oh really? And what kind of training is he going through?" Vernal asked as they walked together to Raven's tent to let them know that they were leaving now.

"Well, it's like the training I do with you, only that he was actually able to keep up more than you ever did in the beginning, and then after I came here I left him a training regiment that would have at least made him five times as strong as he was before if he followed it correctly." Malikai explained with a certain pride in his voice.

"And you know he is going through with that how?" Vernal questioned.

"I have a connection with him, all silver eyed warriors do with their children. I know when he is tired, sleeping, fighting, whatever. I just have to do a little focusing and there we go." Malikai shrugged. "You wouldn't really understand if I tried to explain it, so I'll just leave it at that."

"Feeling like you're playing favorites now." Vernal sighed sarcastically, faking hurt.

"Feeling like I don't give a shit what you think, we're here now." Malikai laughed when she punches him in the arm after that comment.

"I hate you." Vernal said as she opened Raven's tent flap. "We're here."

"Get in here then." Raven ordered as she waved her hand toward herself.

They both entered right away, looking at Raven with a neutral expression as she stands up. "You two are packed up, you're leaving today then?" She asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Yup, it's not too far away, and if you want to get into contact with us you can always just give us a call. Or do that portal thing you do." Malikai said as he patted Vernal on the back, earning a slap on the hand for doing so. "And of course I'll be taking care of your little Maiden here."

"Hmm, very well. You know what to do Malikai, and remember what you are allowed and not allowed to do." Raven said as she sat on the table, and smiled at her old friend… with benefits. "If you do as you are told I may even reward you, wouldn't that be fun?" She teased, not really expecting him to say yes to her less than subtle offer.

"I am married, so no. I will have to respectfully decline, never making that mistake again." He commented as he leaned toward the exit to the tent.

Raven shrugged, not caring for his insult or his obvious eagerness to leave the camp. Despite his rebelances, he knows that he is tied around her finger until this deal is paid off on both sides of the agreement. He knows it, and she knows it. Little does he know that she is getting to her reward of the deal a little earlier then agreed upon, the name Falcon was something that she was quite fond of.

"You may leave, but remember Malikai." Any teasing in her voice disappeared completely, and she stepped off of the table and got closer to Malikai, her hand on the hilt of her red sword. "Don't do anything you will regret, or little Kai is going to get a visitor." She let the words hand, amused by the hardened expression on his face. But what he said next made her stop in her tracks.

"Liar." He said simply, with a small victorious smirk as he left the tent, pulling Vernal by the wrist roughly.

Raven gritted her teeth, and cut through a wooden post in a flash of red. He caught her in a lie, the first lie that he has been able to detect from her. She doesn't care about Kai, she could care less what happens to him, the kid was just going to end up working for Ozpin anyway right?

Right?

"Damn you." Raven said as she reached for her favorite alcoholic drink. The bitter taste more than welcome as it travels down her throat.

"Damn you both."

* * *

"Psst."

Kai groaned in his sleep, and pulled his blanket further over his head.

"Kaizy." This time he was nudged gently, earning the same reaction out of him. Instead this time he rolled over in his bed and wrapped his blanket around him like a burrito.

"Heh, alright, you asked for it." A few moments past, and Orchid shifted into a more… aggressive personality.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Psycho murderer Orchid reappeared for the first time since Signal's training exam and proceeded to scream into his ear.

This time Kai nearly jumped out of his bed, falling off the edge and scrambling to find a way to get some fresh air. After about ten seconds he finally opens the blanket enough and takes a breath of fresh air, his eyes wide with shock and a hint of fear, only because it was his partner in her 'aggressive' personality rather than the ones he was used to.

"Orchid…" He said with a yawn, calming down instantly when he heard her snicker that even attempted to be hidden. "Why are you waking me up so early?" Kai wasn't so worried that she was probably staring right into his eyes, he was at least comfortable to show them to her, it would have been weird to still hide it from her after the moment they had the day his mother returned to him. He trusts her, it's not like she was going to go run around telling people what color his eyes were.

"Mama Kai told me to." Sweet and innocent Orchid said as she clasped her hands together and assumed an adorable pose Kai is too unfortunate to not be able to see.

"Mama Kai…?"

"Yep, and I allow it." Marron said from the other side of the room, already fully dressed. "Now go wake yourself up with a shower, we landed in Mistral a few minutes ago and I want my son to be looking badass when he is on live television that is being broadcasted to the whole world."

"We landed already? How? I mean when? How long did I sleep!?" Kai questioned as he tried to find the shower, bumping into a wall on accident because of the rush he was in, and then finding the exit to the room rather than the bathroom and almost walked out with his eyes on full display for everyone to see. Luckily his mothers surprisingly long tail caught him by the waste and directed him to the bathroom. He needs to learn how to do that.

After Marron finished laughing, and Orchid finished giggling into her hands. She shoved Kai into the bathroom with the end of her tail without answering any of his questions. "Get yourself cleaned up and fix that bed head! We'll eat breakfast on the way, _eeeee._ " She squealed like she was twenty years younger. "I get to take my son clothes shopping! I haven't done this in… in…" She thinks on the topic for a few moments. "I don't think I ever really took Kai with me clothes shopping, does that make me a bad parent?" She asked Orchid, who sits on her knees with an excited expression on her face, her magenta colored bang actually not covering her left eye for once.

"Nope!" She automatically answered and pointed her thumb up to the ceiling. "Thanks for calling for me though! I would _love_ to help pick out Kai's clothes." Orchid entered mischievous yet flirty and witty prankster mode, and rubbed her hands together as she thought of the _best_ outfit for Kai to wear on worldwide television.

"I knew you would, which is why I chose you instead of Yang. I like the girl but she strikes me as the kind of girl who would order every single outfit just to see if it would look good on her, and then return it when she inevitably decides not to go for it. Tai's told me about her spending habits, usually with his stolen credit card." Marron described with a soft sigh, ignoring the sound of Kai slipping in the bathroom after finishing his shower.

"That was awfully descriptive, how were you able to tell?" Nerdy and investigative Orchid asked as her suddenly appearing glasses glimmered, and she had a notepad in one hand with a pen in the other already scribbling down notes. The notepad was also appropriately named 'Flamingo notes', with a transparent flamingo design going down each page.

"'Cause I was like that when I was younger." Marron shrugged. "Ooo, do you wanna know how I first seduced Malikai?"

Orchid for some reason found that suggestion exciting. "Do I!" She said as she got ready to scribble down notes for… research purposes.

"No! Don't do that please!" Kai yelled from inside the bathroom with a mouthful of toothpaste, the door cracked open just enough to show his brown and black tail wrapped around the handle of the door. How he managed to get that done on the first try without being able to see the handle is beyond either of them. Taking advantage of their thinking processes, Kai spat out the mixture of water and toothpaste, and exited the bathroom in just his underwear, not noticing Orchids deep red blush at the sight of his very well built body. She tried to be respectful and not look below the waist.

Keyword; Try.

She managed to control herself once he pulled up his shorts, and slipped on his rather tight workout shirt that she has never really seen him out of besides just a few minutes before, but now that she was thinking about it she could tell that it left very little to the imagination above the waist. In a way she understood why he had it that way, since he is blind it would be important for him to have as much revealed skin as possible in order to sense anything that gets into his personal space. Such has microhairs, regular hairs, and that other thing that he uses.

"Nice, Flamingo approves of this." Flirty Orchid said as she eyed him up and down one more time.

"Still a minor Orchid." Kai reminded her as he grabbed his sword holster and strapped it around his waist.

"I really need to listen to more of these conversations." Marron cooed. "My little Kai, talking to all the girls and making so much friends." She sniffled and wiped away an imaginary tear. "It brings a tear to my eye."

" _Mom_." Kai whined as he tightened Silver Ebony's holster.

"Haha, don't worry Kai, I'm not going to embarrass you _too_ much. I mean, it's not like I missed a couple of months to be with you or anything." Her voice was laced with sarcasm so thick it was a mystery as to how she was able to say it so genuinely.

"Heh… yeah." Kai said as he nervously smiled and let Orchid tie his blindfold over his face. "What time are the qualifiers again?" He asked next, half with the desire of reminding himself, and half with the intent to change to topic from teasing him to literally anything else.

"In a few hours, we'll have plenty of time to experiment what clothes would look good on you." Orchid said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks, It would suck if I was late or god forbid _missed_ the qualifiers for the tournament." Kai said as he adjusted his blindfold and stretched his arms out above his head.

"Psh, there's not much you would miss anyway, Albedo told us that all we have to do is show up pretty much." Orchid pointed out.

"You do remember that right?" His mother asked.

"Vaguely." Kai admitted. "I wasn't really focusing too much on it while I was there."

"Yeah, you seemed half asleep at the time, and usually I am the one trying to stay awake during lectures." Orchid laughed. "Anyways, what clothes do you prefer? That would help us out a bit."

"I… don't really have a preference really." Kai said as he turned his head up to the ceiling to think, as if it would actually help his brain think things through. "I have always worn shorts, no shoes or anything, a blindfold, and a sleeveless combat shirt."

"T-shirt." His mom gladly corrected.

"Same thing, but I never really thought about it. I might want to actually be able to wear something on my feet, but then it would hinder my ability to sense stuff around me." Kai explained with a shrug.

"Oh trust me, we've taken every variable under strict consideration." Marron said as she low-fived Orchid.

"Okay, I will ignore the many hidden meanings about that and just be grateful for your kind thoughts." Kai said with a shake of his head as the two of them giggled quietly to themselves. That was his partner and his mother, they were alike in some ways, at least when Orchid was in normal mode. The thought of that reminded him of someone back on Patch."Oh, that for some reason reminds me of something, Orchid. Isn't your mom supposed to meet us here?"

"Hm? She is here already." Orchid said with a confused tilt of her head.

"What? Where is-"

"Hey Kaizy!" Excited Orchid's mom exclaimed as she hugged Kai tightly into her chest. "I've missed you so much future son-in-law!"

"M-Mom!" Embarrassed and shy Orchid shouted indignantly.

"Ah, how could I forget my beautiful little Flamingo?" Orchids mom asker herself as she pulled Orchid into the hug with her long arm. "Hello to you as well Marry!"

"Hey to you too Miss Rosa." Marron said with a wave. "Oh yeah, Kai, we may have conveniently left out Orchids mother, we hope it isn't too much of a problem for you."

"Mmph!"

"I agree, she is more than welcome." Marron laughed. "Alright, we've put this off long enough, let's get into town. You're from around here right Rosa?"

"Yuh huh! I spent a rather impressive amount of time with a kind lady with a spider tattoo called Little Miss Malachite, she kindly allowed me to stay over until you all arrived. Something about me being too amusing to let wandering around Mistral with nowhere to stay." Orchids mom said with a laugh as she exited the room in a magenta flash.

"Huh, she seems happier than usual." Marron said. "Alright, let's catch up with her before we can't find her for another few days."

"Maybe we'll find her with Tai." Kai jokes.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Orchid said with a playful roll of her eyes. "Momma has been looking for a man for a while after the guy who knocked her up was never found again."

"Oh, i'm sorry about that." Kai said with a sorrowful pat on her back, before realizing what she said at the end of that sentence. "Wait, what was that last part?"

"Oh nothing." Happy and innocent Orchid whistled a tune as she left the room, her skips vibrating throughout the room and acting as a beacon for Kai to follow.

He decides that it would be most wise to not bring up Orchids apparent missing father. Some things are better left unknown, which is something he has actually been considering for the past few months.

Kai sighed and shook the memory out of his head, quickly making to follow the trio of women who are going to be helping him find a new look.

Which made him wonder, how was Yang doing right now?

* * *

"Yang… please let me have a turn."

"Almost done Cyan! Just got myself into a bit of a _hairy_ situation."

Cyan banged his head as gently as he could in his current mood against the frame of his bed, he has been waiting to use the bathroom for his morning routine ever since about an hour ago. His wonderful partner has been hogging the shower up ever since she woke up just seconds before him. He quickly found out that sharing a room with a beauty like Yang had one major downside.

If you were looking to take a morning shower, make sure you wake up at least thirty minutes before Yang.

"Yang I _really_ have to use the bathroom!" Cyan banged on the door three more times. "What are you even doing in there? Don't tell me you're braiding your hair, you would look stupid like that."

"Done!" Yang slammed the door open and inadvertently banged to door into his nose. Luckily his semblance flared up just in time to nullify the damage.

Once the cyan colored aura faded away from his face and nose, he sighed and without another word entered the bathroom. The next thing Yang knew the shower was turned on again, and yet another scream vibrated through the door.

"You used up all the hot water to!? Ugh!" Cyan complained as he was forced to endure it, he did have his own unnaturally colored head of hair to worry about, though all he really had to do was was it was shampoo that was mixed with his choice of hair dye.

...

Well that is a great idea for revenge now that he thought about it. He imagines a tired Yang stumbling into the shower, tiredly washing herself and then reaching over for her usual shampoo bottle, not noticing the blue tint to the shampoo as she rubbed it all throughout her hair… only to finish and quickly realize that her beautiful golden locks were replaced by a deep emerald or grassy color…

Cyan _might_ not even care if he got his nuts punched so hard that it popped out of his eyes.

Wisely, he decided against it, at least not to Yang anyway.

As he made his mental decision, the water began to heat up again. Good karma is what he instantly decided it was as he happily awarded himself with the warmer liquid.

" _Hey Yang, is Cyan awake yet?"_ He heard Brick ask Yang through the door.

Never mind, Karma was a bitch and always will be a bitch. No exceptions.

* * *

Shae sat own her bed, already done with her morning routines. She listens to her favourite music as she reads and listens to articles about this upcoming tournament that she is taking part in. Apparently, this event is rivaling the Vytal festivals in terms of tickets sold. Which was a huge win for Mistral itself, and apparently most of the thanks goes to three other participants.

Weiss Schnee, understandable, Schnee's were always a subject for conversation, for both good and bad of course. Pyrrha Nikos, this time even more understandable, the girl was an undefeated champion and has been for years already. Then there was Kai Matsuoka-

Shae leaned into her scroll, and even muted her music as she blinked her orange eyes a few times to make sure what she was seeing was actually what her eyes were telling her she was seeing.

Kai Matsuoka, it still read, the name taunting her.

"Oh that little- Two!"

"Hm?" Two hummed as she peeked her head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush still in her mouth and hair still frizzy from being in bed.

"Read this." Shae demanded as she tossed the scroll toward her new partner, it easily being caught by Two in one hand.

"Mmm." She focused her tired eyes for just a few seconds, scanning the screen for whatever that would have made her partner call for her so suddenly. After reading past the sections of Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, she also has to do a double take on the third name at the bottom of the screen. Her blind friends name was at the bottom, as well as the picture that must have been taken of him after he completed the entrance practical exam. "MMM!?" She woke up immediately and turned to Shae, pointing a finger to Kai's name and picture with a pretty shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. Monkey boy is apparently a little famous." Shae said with a huff as she caught her scroll that was tossed back at her.

"Mm?"

"Yes, I know that he has been famous already, but _this_ famous was not what I was expected." She honestly completely guesses what Two hums to her, translating it to what she may be telling her, sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't but Two doesn't seem to mind. She tried asking her why she doesn't speak, to which Two simply shrugged her shoulders and hummed again, so she passed it off as something that Two just preferred to do, to each their own she supposed.

"Mhm."

"I don't know what you mean by that one, but do you want to go grab something to eat after you're done? Qualifiers are in a few hours so we should have more than enough time.

Two sighed. "Mhm."

"Great, maybe I'll interrogate Kai some more about this later on." Shae said with grin on her face.

" _Mhm._ " Two waggled her eyebrows and grinned.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Albedo yawned and stretched his arms up above his head, already chewing a piece of gum, this time one of those super strong minty ones, which to him is basically brushing his teeth. Not like he would have the time to actually do that anyways.

Arriving to a meeting in his white and blue striped pajamas was not expected however.

"Enjoy your sleep Alby?" Qrow asked with a chuckled as he leaned back in his own seat.

"More or less, yes." Albedo said as he scratched at his graying beard. His light blue eyes barely open enough to see the other two men at the table, but everything else was just a blur. "So why am I awake this early again?"

"We are here to discuss the tournament, and what we are to do with the qualifiers." Ozpin reminded him.

"Again, I am deeply apologetic about asking this once more Ozula, but why exactly hasn't dear ol' Leo already had them set in stone? He had more than enough time to do so." Albedo asked as he blinked a few times in an attempt to wake up just a little faster.

"Leonardo has been having trouble with his huntsman, a handful of them seem to have disappeared all at once. So he has been unable to properly set up the event, we are considering cancelling the event all together and starting the first round of the tournament early." Ozpin explained as he sipped from his mug.

"Oh goodie." Albedo rolled his eyes. "Seems like I am still not going to be able to look the man in the eyes in the flesh."

"I think he has good reason to avoid you, considering the fact that the last time you two were in a room together he found out later that his tail was completely shaven."

Qrow and Albedo snickered, and than bursted out into full blown laughter.

Ozpin could only sigh and mutter something about having to work with children. He understands Glynda all too well now. "Your immature snickering aside, what do you two prefer?"

"Well, in the case that you actually consider our ideas for a change, I think we should just make everything easier, and just start the first round of the tournament." Albedo suggested as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hm, noted… and you Qrow?"

"Huh? Me?" Qrow pointed to himself just to make sure that he was the one Ozpin was referring to. "You never let me have a say in anything why now?"

"Because in situations that involved either or both of your nieces, you seem to take things much more seriously." Ozpin said with a small shrug.

Qrow's face suddenly grew darker, and he knew he had a very important decision to make. He turned to Albedo, silently asking him what he thinks they should do, and all he got as a response was a thumbs up and a wink. He scoffed and turned back to the headmaster, a fresh idea in his head.

"How about we go with Alby's ideas, but instead we go for a little twist." He rested his hands on the table, and leaned in like he was about to blow away everyone around him.

"Triple threat matches, for every single first round." He suggested.

Albedo made his agreement obvious when he threw fist in the air and shouted yes. Ozpin widened his eyes slightly, actually considering the idea. It would be the first time in history that a major tournament such as this would have triple threat matches in just the first round. Not only that, but it would certainly challenge a certain someone...

Ozpin smiled, within seconds his decision was made.

"I believe we have all come to an agreement, I'll make contact with the Mistralian council, luckily they are much more lenient, easy-going and accepting than the Vale council."

Qrow threw his fist in the air. "WOOHOO!" He was very proud of himself for the idea.

* * *

It turned out that Orchid's mom had no idea where she was going, and since no one else did either, and the strangers seemed to sketchy to ask directions from. Kai tried one person but Marron quickly dragged him along by his tail. He hasn't made another attempt to speak to any strangers since then, and Orchid had been skipping and playing I spy games with Kai again.

"Okay Orchid, I give up. What was it that you were spying with your little eye?" Kai finally surrendered with a sigh.

"Photosynthesis!"

"Photo-" Kai couldn't help but burst out laughing, he knew Orchid knew that he couldn't see a lot of things, but _photosynthesis_ seems pretty high on that list. At least to him it was.

"We can ask my friend here for directions, she's nice so you lot should have nothing to worry about!" Orchid's mom exclaimed as she pushes some doors open.

"Awe, but I wanted Kaizy to play again!" Orchid whined as she quickly followed her mother in.

"Kai chose the dirt beneath his feet three times in a row." Marron pointed out as she entered next.

"I want to find a new game for us to play when we're walking." Kai said as he was the last to enter, happily welcoming the warm air around his body and into his lungs.

"Oh~ Well if it isn't Miss Rosa." A dark blonde haired woman with lavender colored eyes said as she flicked away a piece of ash hanging off her cigarette. "How may I help you today?" She asked as she leaned in, waving away her guards in favor of looking less threatening to the party of four.

Marron looked around the place, all of the staff seemed to be wearing purple and white, and the all had a spider web tattoo somewhere on their bodies, and this lady was in the middle of all of it with armed guards standing beside her… She quickly realized that Little Miss Malachite probably wasn't her real name.

She pulled Orchid's mom in to whisper in her ears. "What did we just walk into?"

"Oh Marron, you have nothing to worry about! Mally here is simply an information broker, nothing too serious I assure you." Orchid's mom said as she pulled up four chairs with one hand and placed them all in front of Little Miss Malachites table.

"Please understand Mrs. Matsuoka." The fact that the woman called her by that made her narrow her eyes just a bit. "I have no intention of harming any of you, unless you attack me of course." She chuckled lightly, and then blew a puff of smoke outside the corner of her lips.

"Oh! An information broker?" Kai finally joined the conversation, seemingly unaffected by the woman's subtle threat. Marron wanted to stop her son from blindly taking a step forward, almost bumping into the chair, and then taking a seat in it while being careful of his tail. But thought against, she wouldn't want to irritate the woman who had about two dozen armed guards basically surrounding them all.

"Can you tell us where the clothing store is than? We have been a bit lost for a bit and I want to get new clothes to fight in for the tournament." Kai said as he smiled kindly and offered a hand out to shake hers, he was off center, but it was close enough.

The woman smiled and graciously shook his hand. "You must be this Kai kid I have been hearing about from the public, I must say you are a cutie." She complimented with a smirk.

"O-Oh, uh, thanks." Kai blushed and rubbed the back the back of his head, his red skin visible from just beneath his blindfold.

"Awe~ Kaizy made friends with her even faster than I did!" Jealous Orchids mom complained as she crossed her arms and half smiled. Not taking any of the seats she had just provided the group.

"Don't worry Miss Rosa, you're still my favorite flower." Little Miss Malachite said as she spared a look to her primary source of information for the past few days. "Anyways, Kai was it? Yes it must have been, I am afraid that my information does not come free, but since you're a celebrity and all, and you have been very kind so far, I suppose I can make an exception for you." She said as she leaned forward on her table.

"Oh, thanks! I'm still getting used to that whole thing, I didn't even know I was that famous until just a few weeks ago." Kai said with a chuckle.

Marron couldn't believe her eyes… her son has just made friends with a potential mob boss, and by the shocked look on Orchids face, she must be thinking the same thing.

"You're a funny one to, I like the funny ones." Malachite chuckled. "Anyways, I will give you this information free of charge, since it is a rather simple request and I am sure you would have just found it anyway, but I just want to ask you one thing if that is alright with you?"

"Oh, yeah of course. Ask away." Kai said as he leaned back in his chair, already more comfortable than anyone else in the room.

"Are you _really_ blind Kai? Forgive me, but it is a little hard to believe that you are blind when the videos I've seen of you show you being more than adept at fighting. Care to explain?"

"I could just show you if you want." Kai said with a shrug.

Marron, Orchid, and even Orchids mom jaw dropped. Here he was, Kai, the boy who was once terrified at the thought of showing his eyes to anyone now offering to show someone who is a complete _stranger_! Marron tried to catch his attention again, wanting to remind him that he probably shouldn't do this because of Malikai's warning, but the surprised and intrigued look on this Malachite woman's face warded off any such warnings.

Kai knew what he was doing, he intended to make an ally of Little Miss Malachite here, and he is doing that by yet again breaking a rule he and his father set up for himself. He is going to need allies, and why not make a powerful one while he's at it? "I'll give you my scroll information to if you want, that way if I need anything else from you I can just give you a call."

"Oh ho, ho! Kai, you have yourself a deal." Malachite said as she leaned forward. "Now go ahead and show me."

Kai first slid his special scroll across the table, leaving Malachite to figure out how to put her number in it on her own, but quickly figured it out since this certainly wasn't the first time she has seen a device like this.

Before he could convince himself not to do it, he quickly slipped up his blindfold just enough to reveal his blind eyes which wander around the room. Their bright white pupils too obvious to ignore. Little Miss Malachite was actually extremely surprised that Kai was actually blind, she leaned across the table to get a better look, and confirmed that he was in fact blind. While also making sure to note of his unusual eye color. A few of her guards also leaned in to see, and were speechless themselves about the confirmation.

"Well, well, well, looks like the stories are true." Kai slipped his Blindfold back over his eyes, and he took a deep breath to calm his speeding heart. He reached around for his scroll, and it was handed back to him quicker than he expected it to be. "Just hit the star symbol, I put myself on speed dial just for you. As for your information, there's a good clothing store around the corner on the right, and as a bonus for making me laugh, simply tell them 'The spiders lurk' and they'll give you a… moderate discount."

"Gee thanks! I really appreciate this Miss Malachite." Kai said as he stood up and bowed his head to the woman.

"Anytime Kai, now I think you have a tournament to get ready for yes?"

"Of course! I'll make sure to visit you again soon if I can."

"Oh you are too cute, toodle loo!"

Kai turned around, and was quickly dragged out of the building faster than he could yelp.

"You stupid kind child! How did you do that?" Marron asked her son with an angry yet impressed voice.

"I was just being nice?" Kai weakly defended himself.

"I for one am very impressed with how he handled the situation." Orchids mom said in an approving voice.

"Mhm, mhm!" Orchid echoed.

"Agh, we're going to talk about this later Kai, okay?" Marron asked her son as she jabbed him with her tail.

"Y-Yes mam… how much time until the tournament qualifiers?" Kai asked in hopes of changing the topic of discussion.

"Qualifiers? Oh heavens no, the first round is going to be today." Orchids' mom informed them. "They just canceled the qualifiers."

"What?!" Kai and Orchid exclaimed, Orchid looked around to find a holographic television that said 'Qualifiers cancelled, tournament to start much earlier than expected with triple threat rounds, begins at 3pm.' and it was twelve now, so that added a little pressure.

"Quick! We have to go to the clothing store now!" Orchid exclaimed as she pulled Kai by the hand and lead him into a sprint around the corner, ignoring his complaining.

"Should we tell them that they are not fighting in the first round?" Orchids mom asked Marron.

"I didn't even know it was cancelled, let me think for a bit." Marron pretends to think, but looks at Orchids mom with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Nah." They said in unison as they made to follow their children.

* * *

 **Okay, Tournament starts next chapter for sure! I promise you that! I couldn't get to it this chapter because I didn't want to rush things even more than I already did. What do you guys think of Little Miss Malachite being brought into the story? I liked her character in the new volume, and to my knowledge she should be in one of the free episodes that came out. She is fun to write, I hope I got her personality right though.**

 **Next chapter is going to start off with Kai getting his new outfit, a thing in between, and than the first fight to finish things off. You guys will love it, I promise! I owe it to the ones who have really been waiting for the tournament arc to begin, If all goes well it will begin next week.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter!**

 **Re-read the first AN that I left up top for my twitter link and stuff like that, if fanfiction deletes it, the link is the usual, but with Genatools at the end. You'll know it's me when you see it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter!**

 **And hello to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

 **Csshadow349: I knew that it sounded like Azula, but if anything it was a reference to the show itself. And here is the hyped chapter!**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku: One on one, he has a pretty good chance at beating either of them. But if it is two on one, he would have a lot of trouble with and probably would lose unless he surpassed himself.**

 **Masso2010: I got it planned out already, and it is similar to what you just wrote, but of course with my own charm. I know everyone is going to be wanting to see the battle, so I am not going to spend too much time on the new clothes thing, 2-3k words at most. Don't worry, the tournament starts this chapter, and it kicks off really quickly in the next one.**

 **Guest 1: Thank you! Your vote will be counted!**

 **Darkus Drake: Thank you, and your vote will be counted!**

 **The spanglish: Your vote will be counted!**

 **Supportive Guy: Can't promise anything there… but you don't have anything to worry about… yet.**

 **Guest 2: Your vote will be counted!**

 **Timur Otsutsuki: Your vote will be counted.**

 **Arctech: I admit, it was a bit slow paced, but after the story being fast paced for the last few chapters, I thought it wouldn't have been too bad, sorry if it felt bad for you to read. I understand what you mean about Kai being so trusting of the spider woman, let me explain. Kai is young, and naive, he is like Ruby in a sense. When he heard information broker, he didn't think that she was a criminal. I mean, we don't even know if her gang is violent or anything and does illegal things. To put it simply, if she was a criminal, he didn't know, and simply saw her as a stranger whose occupation was broking information. It is an actual job IRL by the way. Kai is simply too kind hearted to have thought that she was a criminal and that she could have done any evil, she certainly didn't act like it anyway. That is all I can really share with you from the top of my head anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last!**

 **The Legend 47: Your vote will be counted! Welcome to the story as well.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Current Poll results:**

 **Ruby Rose- 37**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 27**

 **Weiss Schnee- 18**

 **Orchid Rosa- 15**

 **Blake Belladonna- 11**

 **Neo- 10**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 9**

 **Holy shit, Neo actually got moved up a spot! Hooray for everyone's favorite mute! Ynag is catching up slowly but surely, and Orchid shot up from second to last to fourth place. Things are finally looking up for the underdogs!**

* * *

 **With all of that out of the way, I kept it shorter this time or at least I tried to, because I know all lot if not all of you are looking forward to the first round of the triple threat matches for the Tournament arc here. A little treat for you all!**

 **Also, just letting you all know now, this story will follow the cannon. I might have said that before, and if I did, then I forgot, so I am reminding both you and myself.**

 **Now let's get straight into the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 18- Volume 0, Episode 16

The Burning Dragon

"Nope." Orchid, and her mom shook her head at the same time, saying no to the fourteenth outfit that _they_ chose out for Kai, it looked too childish was their excuse for making him change in front of them once again.

His mother was of little help, agreeing with them most of the time, and looking at some jewelry, and other accessories that she is too poor to buy herself. Speaking of money, the phrase 'The Spider Lurks' that Kai spoke much too casually scared the owner, and cashier half to death, and they get everything there for free. Of course, the naive young teenager that Kai is, even with his incredible sensing skills, couldn't whether or not they were excited or scared, and of course went with the former.

Kai turned back around, this time with a pearl white headband around his eyes, just a little longer than his older black one that Marron has wrapped around her right wrist for safe keeping. It somehow blended well with his dark black and brown hair too. Along with a dark silver colored sleeveless hoodie, the bracer still on his arm just stopping before it touches his elbow. Instead of shorts, which took a lot of convincing mind you, he now wears dark black loosely fit thin jeans meant for monkey faunus like him, so it saved him from having to poke a hole through his pants to give him room for his tail to move about and breathe.

The reason for their thinness was to let Kai be able to feel the air blow against his legs, or if air was displaced nearby, he would be able to sense it much easier. It felt odd for Kai to be wearing pants down that low to his feet, but he will get used to it. He also still has his feet bare, with no protection on them besides his aura.

"Well, how is this one?" Kai asked with the slightest hint of irritation, the only person catching it being his mother, and even than she only scoffed in amusement at the sound of her son trying so very hard to be kind and polite. She wonders where she got it from because Malikai nowadays is different in a lot of ways when she briefly compares him to their son in her mind. "Is it good?"

"Hmmm." Orchid and her mother hummed as they both circled the young man, one going clockwise and the other going counter clockwise, while also bending over and standing on their tippy toes to get multiple angles of Kai's new look that they picked out for him.

The fact that his well sculpted arms after years of training and exercise are revealed in a much more interesting fashion making them both inspect him just a bit longer. "I like it." Orchid's mom said with a nod. "How 'bout you Marry?"

Marron was already looking at her son, and had her hands clapped together with an ear to ear grin on her face, and twinkling eyes. "I love it!" She exclaimed as she used her semblance to pull her son and herself together into a tight embrace. "You look so badass, and more importantly, adorable!" She said as she ran her hands through his hair.

Orchid and her mom step back with shocked looks on their faces, that was the first time they saw Marron use part of her semblance, it really was nearly identical to Kai's, except for the fact that Kai has much more control over it because of his huntsman training. That makes them wonder, if Kai can control air and stone to the ability that he is able to now, than if Marron actually trained like a huntsman…?

Malikai would have had nowhere to hide at that point.

"T-Thanks, mom." Kai said with a thick blush on his face, and with his new white headband, it was very visible on his cheeks. He hugged her back as well as he could, wrapping his arms around her midriff.

"Well, what do you girls think?" Marron asked as she broke away from her son, but kept an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Orchid in whatever personality she was in at the time, currently looked like she was in a trance with drool slowly dripping out of her mouth, and beside her is her mother with her scroll out taking a picture. No doubt keeping it in order to blackmail her daughter some time in the future, or just to tease her when she felt like it.

"Orchid, why is your heart beating so slow, are you okay?" Kai asked with concern and worry in his voice. Not seeing the hidden meaning behind it all.

The sound of his voice snapped her out of it, and she stood up straighter than a pencil. "It looks great!" Shy Orchid came out, and said with a trembling voice. "Haha, with your weapons on you it would look even better!" She exclaimed happily, saluting for some reason on top of that.

Kai's face reddened again at the praise. "Thanks." He said as he scratched at his forehead, the headband still fitting itself onto him snugly. "The pants feels weird, and my feet feel weird since my legs feel weird, and my feet are still bare. Didn't you guys have something in mind for my feet?"

"Oh! How could I forget? Be right back." Orchid's mom said as she disappeared from the room in a flash of magenta.

"Uh… where did she just go?" Kai asked out loud.

"Just give her a minute." Orchid said with a wave of her hand. "She'll be back."

"When-"

"Im back!" Orchids mom exclaimed as she re-appeared in the room, now holding a white shoebox wrapped up in a ribbon and handing it to Kai before he could realise what was happening.

"WAGH!" Kai shouted as he fell backward, only to be barely saved by his mom wrapping her tail around his waist, and hoisting him back up on his feet just before his butt hit the ground. Something she could be called an expert at because of all the times she had to save him from a fall back when he wasn't able to sense properly.

A memory of her son nearly walking straight off a cliff only to be saved just in the knick of time when she just managed to pull him back with her tail. She smiled at the memory, though at the time she panicked so hard that she whipped him toward her and crashed into her body, knocking both of them to the ground.

' _Ah, the memories~'_ She thought with a smile.

"Thanks." Kai said with a warm smile. "Also, where did you come from!?" He asked his best friends mother, who is standing so close to him he can smell her fragrant flowery scent.

"Semblance!" She happily answered as she patted him on the head.

"That's not-" He cut himself off, not wanting to open that can of worms again. "Whatever, what is this?" He shook the box, hearing something softly thudding against the cardboard.

"It's a gift!" Excited Orchid answered instead of her mom.

"We got you socks!" Orchid's mom added, and the two of them linked arms with one another and gave him the peace sign.

"Very _special_ socks."

"Don't use it all in one place!"

"Mom, that's not how it works-"

"Use it in every place!"

Kai and Marron laughed together at their interactions. After they both recovered from their fit of giggles, he fumbled with the box trying to find a way to open it, flipping it on it's side, than upside down, and then on it's other side, before stopping pensively tapping a finger against the box, he wouldn't want to rip it open, because that would be rude… but he doesn't know how to open it any other way.

Marrons just continued laughing like the great mother she is, while Orchid and her mother come to a sudden realization.

"Agh! I should have fed him more carrots!" Distraught Orchid's mom exclaimed as she pulled at her hair in a panic.

"Yeah that- wait no!" Equally as distraught Orchid exclaimed, being distraught for a much different reason. "He can't see the knot mom, we have to open it for him! The poor baby is blind remember?"

"..." Kai didn't say anything this time, he honestly doesn't know if they are doing this to him on purpose or not anymore. So he just goes along with it or tries to ignore it entirely.

"I'll get that for ya son." Marron grabbed the box from his hands gently, and untied the knot in a matter of seconds. Stuffing the red ribbon in her jacket pocket for safe keepings. "Oh my." She whistled an impressed tune upon seeing the very technologically enhanced socks.

"What is it?" Kai asked as he reached his hands out, not aiming for the box but waiting for his mother to give it to him, something that they established together long ago so that Kai wouldn't keep waving his hands around in the air blindly to find the damn thing.

Marron carefully took out both black, and white mechanical socks, and handed it to Kai. The fabric felt very soft in his hands, but also very metallic, it was an odd feeling, but certainly not an unpleasant one. He put his hands in one of them, and marveled in the feeling of how comfortable they were.

"Those aren't for your hands Kai." Teacher Orchid scolded with a stifled giggle.

"I-I knew that!" Kai claimed with an embarrassed flush on his face. "You can't tell me you haven't done that ever."

"You're right, I can't. But it's way funnier to see you do it." Orchid snickered.

"Urgh." Kai growled lightly as he sat down on the cushioned bench he sensed against the wall. He memorized how far it was after every time he had to pull his pants on.

Kai than holds his new socks in his hands, debating to himself how exactly he is supposed to put them on. He eventually goes for the way of lifting one leg and resting his foot on his other knee, and holds the opening of the metallic sock around his toes.

Marron, Orchid, and Orchid's mom all stand back in anticipation as they witness Kai putting something on his foot for the first time in their lives. Well, Marron has seen them on him, but only when he was a baby. It might actually be safe to say he hasn't worn anything on his feet ever since he unlocked his aura at a very young age thanks to his father.

He put it on backwards first, causing all of them to slap their faces in disappointment.

Kai realizes his error as soon as he hears their physical display of disappointment. Then adjusts the sock in the correct way to fit around his foot perfectly. This time, it went on without any resistance or difficulty, and Kai actually widened his eyes at how comfortable and warm that foot now was. He placed his foot back on the ground, and was even more surprised when his seismic sensing ability was not hindered in the slightest, if anything, it might have made it just ever so slightly easier to sense things around him. He slipped on the other sock with ease, and with just as little difficulty as the last, and revels in the lovely feeling he has from actually wearing something on his feet for once.

"How?" He asked excitedly. "What are these things made out of?"

"Something very special I got from an associate of mine in Atlas that I didn't know I had! Someone by the name of… Dellon? Dellawn? I don't know, it was something like that. It was definitely from a dude though, _and_ his name definitely started with a D." She said as she thought to herself with one hand around her chin.

"What she means is that it is made out of something that none of us are smart enough to understand." Marron translated for him. "These socks are meant for hunters, and they are actually named S0K Version 1.75034, don't try to remember that because I already forgot it. They are to act like combat shoes or boots, but lighter and less interfering on your movements. They are very expensive, but it seems like the funding was already handled." She said as she read the note on the inside of the box that explained what it was made out of exactly. "That guy must have had a lot of money, or had people that owed him."

She would read the rest of it on her own later, there was just way too many details to list out in the little time that they had left.

"How's it feel?" She asked instead, though her answer was written all over Kai's face as he tested out his new footwear.

"It feels great!" He happily replied. "It feels like I am wearing nothing at all."

"Mmm, I like the visual~" Flirty Orchid said with a smack of her lips.

"What was that?" Kai asked stupidly.

"Nothing!" Shy Orchid came out and blushed, shifting her tone so fast it was a miracle that she didn't tear through the space time continuum. "Oh look at the time, the first round is starting in fifteen minutes, we should get there now!" She said loudly as she walked like a robot toward the door, only for her mother to catch her by the collar, and lift her up with one arm effortlessly. Her feet still dangled beneath her, and moved like she was still walking out of the store.

"We'll meet you guys there, Taiyang messaged me, and said that he and Ruby are waiting for you two at the entrance to lead you to the reserved seating." Orchid's mom said as she threw the still stiff Orchid over her shoulder and walked toward the door backwards while waving at them.

"Wait, you have Tai's number?" Kai asked before she could fully exit the store.

"Yuh huh! Also, Yang is fighting in the first round, better make it in a quickie!" She said as she dashed away to do her own things. Why she decided to take her and her daughter away to do their own thing is beyond him.

Kai doesn't think too much of it, but the thought of missing Yang's fight terrified him. So he strapped his weapon holster around his waist, sheathed Silver Ebony, and practically dragged his own mother toward to exit to the store.

"Thanks again!" Kai shouted before they left the room.

The scared stiff owner waved back, before letting out a sigh of relief so hard that he nearly passed out.

"How could a kid so kind be associated with the Spiders?" The owner asked with a huff as he wiped the countertop of all smudges left behind.

* * *

Marron lead Kai the rest of the way once he realized that he had no idea where the colosseum in Mistral was. Even though she knew that Kai could handle himself better than probably herself, she linked their tails together so that they wouldn't get separated from each other, she knew where to go because of the address sent to her by the headmaster of Signal herself. Fortunately, there was really no rush for them to get their early, since the fight itself starts in about another twenty minutes, but knowing her son, he would want to be there for one of his best friends, so there _was_ a rush between the both of them.

Luckily, after a few more minutes of rushing through crowds and going through the shady back alleys of the lovely kingdom of Mistral, she spotted the unmistakable head of Taiyang, and Ruby who was already leaving a trail of rose petals toward Kai.

Sensing her dashing toward him just in time, Kai braced himself for a hug that was slammed into him at approximately three hundred miles and hour speeds.

"Matsu!" Ruby cheered as she pushed the side of her face into his chest.

He didn't notice it, but he has gotten even taller than he was before. Just about an inch, but it was still enough to make Ruby look even more adorably small from the third person perspective.

"Hey Ruby, didja miss me?" He asked with a laugh, as he hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Hehe, nope." She said with a wink, earning a light smach on her shoulder as they pulled apart from each other. "I like the new blindfold by the way, looks good on you."

"Thanks." Kai said with a cheerful smile.

"Sup kid." Tai greeted as he held out his fist for a fistbump.

"Hey Tai." Kai greeted back warmly as he missed his hand completely, but recovered when Ruby pushed his arm in the right position, and aftering muttering a quiet thank you, bumped the older man's fist with his nose.

"You look stronger, the ladies must be all over you right?" Tai teased with a smile.

"I-I mean, m-maybe?" Kai stammered.

"Heh, well I can tell Ruby is _literally_ all over you at least."

"DAD STOP!" Ruby whined, jumping away from Kai and ending up beside her father with a flushed pouting adorable face.

"Im kidding, Im kidding." Tai laughed. "Anyway, as good as it is to see you again, if you miss out on wishing Yang good luck than I am afraid that not even I will be able to save you from that girls fury."

"I won't!" Kai declared. "Where is she?"

"She's in a sort of waiting area, you should be able to go see her if you're quick, I'll show you the way." Tai looked to Marron, who stands behind her son with a hand on her shoulder yet with a smile on her face toward the slightly older blonde man. "Do you mind if we trade kids for a few? Mine is getting a bit annoying."

"Hey!"

"Sure, no problem. I could use a break from all the… _monkey_ business." She quipped with a knowing smirk.

"Ha! No worries, all Kai has to do is _tail_ me."

"Please stop." Both Kai and Ruby begged.

"I was just having fun though!" Marron laughed. "No worries, Ruby'll show me to the seats right?"

"Yup!"

"Good girl." Taiyang rewarded Ruby with a pat on the head of which she hates. He then tapped Kai on the shoulder, and the two of them started walking away. "This way Kai, just follow my weight."

"Yes sir."

"Oi! What'd I say about calling me that!?"

"S-Sorry!"

Marron and Ruby giggled at their interaction with each other, it was so much like an uncle-nephew relationship. The way Ruby waved bye to 'Matsu' just added to the adorableness.

* * *

"So how does Yang feel about all of this?" Kai asked her father as they grew closer to where Yang is waiting to enter the arena.

"She's excited, but I'm her dad, so I can tell that she is very nervous about this. She has never been in a tournament in front of so many people before." He said. "Not to mention that this is probably being broadcasted on top of that, so most of the world is going tobe seeing this tournament because of the celebrities taking part in it, sound familiar 'Blind Huntsman'?"

Kai looked down and flushed. "It's not like I meant to become famous or anything, I am literally only famous because of the fact that I am blind, and that I am striving to become a huntsman."

"Well, you sorta left out the part where you're also the best fighter at Signal in pretty much all years, might even give some kids from Beacon a run for their money if you give it your all in a spar." Taiyang pointed out.

Kai remained silent, he has been told this already by nearly all of his friends.

"But yeah, you probably already know that." Tai almost read his mind perfectly, and realized that he probably heard that excuse plenty of times before. He sighed and thought of a way to turn this into something inspirational or something of the sort. "The world sees things that it hasn't seen before, if it is bad, we try to destroy it, but if it is _good_ …" He let that last word hang in the air for a while, making sure that he has Kai's full attention. "Than we let everyone else know about it."

In a way, he was completely right, the world was like that. If there was any new Grimm, that would be bad, and people would want it destroyed. And if there was something positive, like a festival, or a tournament like this one just about to begin, than everyone would want to know about it. It was an interesting analogy, and it has flaws, but it was good advice.

"You are one of those good things, Kai." A new voice interrupts. Kai instantly recognized it as the headmasters, and grew slightly tense at his presence. He hears his footsteps, and the tapping of his cane as it hits the ground with each step, all the way until he is right beside him and Tai. "You are blind, and yet you strive to become a huntsman. I have heard much about you Mister Matsuoka, it was hard not to with Team CFVY practically throwing their recommendations for you to become a student at my school in the near future."

"Headmaster Ozpin." Kai greeted, and couldn't help but crack a smile at the mention of his friends attending Beacon, he wonders how Fox is doing. "I would love to stay, and chat, but my friend is about to fight, and I want to wish her luck in person before she goes."

"Not a problem, the first round has been delayed another couple of more minutes because of a technical issue with the aura gauges. Wouldn't want to not be able to tell how close the competitors are to losing their aura now would we?" Ozpin asked rhetorically with a chuckle.

"I'll go tell Yang about it." Taiyang said.

 _No! Don't leave me alone with him!_ Kai begged him from within in his mind, hoping he had telepathic abilities that he didn't know about would come out to save the day for him.

"I'll leave you two alone for now, see ya later Kai." Tai said as he stepped away and entered the room where Yang has been waiting.

 _Traitor._

After a few moments of one sided awkward silence, Kai noticed that there was literally no one else around, there was just a few minutes ago. But now it was just him and the headmaster. He can't sense anyone else besides Tai and Yang in a room just ahead of them. With a gulp, he faces the headmaster.

"Is there a reason for you wanting to speak with me alone?" He asked, doing his best to hide his subtle fear. Remembering the warnings he got from Falcon, his father, and Albedo himself. He can't trust this man, no matter what he offers him.

"Cutting straight to the chase are we?" Ozpin rose an eyebrow, but was more amused than anything. "Your father did the same when he was my student."

 _Albedo said almost the same thing a while ago…_ Kai mentally noted. "Yeah, I've been told I am a lot like him in some aspects."

"Well, I certainly hope you did not inherit _all_ of his traits."

 _What do you mean by that?_ Kai wanted to ask, a bit offended by his statement. In the end he remained silent

"But I am glad to see that you are most certainly his son, I like the new look by the way. For a blind person, you have a better taste in fashion then most." He complimented.

 _He's dodging my earlier question… he's trying to distract me._ "Thanks, but I had a lot of help from my mom and partner. What is it that you are here to offer?"

"Who said I am here to offer anything?" The headmaster countered. Kai couldn't help but twitch involuntarily in surprise from his retort. "I simply wanted to meet the boy I have heard so much about, I trust that you have committed the reward for the winner of the tournament to memory?" What was so odd about that sentence, was that it felt so odd that Kai could not tell if he was lying or not, the signs told him that it was the headmasters genuine feelings, but there was another part of him that told him that it was all a trick. He didn't know which side to believe, if it was the truth it wouldn't be a bad truth, and if it was a lie it wouldn't really even be a bad lie since he has already been told by two people, three if you count his mother, that the headmaster is going to try and get him into his school. But then that would pose another issue… if it _was_ a lie, then the headmaster must have been very good at lying if he has been able to do it so long that he could suppress his own heartbeat and other natural occurrences when a person lies.

"Y-Yeah, I remember." Kai said finally after a few awkward seconds of silence. Accusing him would gain nothing, and it would only make Ozpin suspicious of him. Which would only lead to bad things happening.

"Fantastic, there is tough competition for such a prize. Then again, I am sure you already know that." Ozpin said as he inhaled softly through his nose and adjusted his glasses. "Anywho, I will not hold you any longer."

 _Wait… that was it!?_ Kai was once again surprised by the headmasters actions, not at all expecting this sort of outcome from their meeting.

"Surprised?" The smug headmaster must have read his mind. "As I said, I simply wished to meet you personally." He reached out his hand, and leaned down to grab Kai by his own. He weakly shook the headmasters hand, and he didn't say anything else as Ozpin whisted a catchy tune and walked away to whatever observation post he was given. "I wish you luck in the tournament Mister Matsuoka." He added just before he got out of range.

As if this was all planned, he started sensing a crowd of people coming from either side of him, talking and mingling with one another, and with his enhanced hearing he can tell that they were in fact _not_ speaking about passing the headmaster of Beacon Academy just a few seconds ago.

He snapped himself out of his stupor when someone bumped into his shoulder, and he rushed to the room that he sensed had Taiyang and Yang in there. He knocked on the door three times, and before he could even take his hand back he found himself already pulled into the room.

"Kai, thank god you're here!" Yang exclaimed as she held him by his shoulders. "I need your advice."

"Uh…" Kai didn't what to say. "About what?"

"How do I not care that half of the world is going to be watching me fight?"

"I mean… I can't really answer that, because I can't see how many people are watching…" In his defence he was trying to help.

"I like your new look by the way." Yang said suddenly, ignoring his answer entirely.

"Thanks…?"

"So?"

If Kai's eyes were visible, they would be seen looking around the room as if there was someone there who could help. He heard Taiyang sigh and mutter something about irony, and that was all he got.

"Do your best?" He said stupidly, not knowing what else to say to the blonde brawler holding him by the shoulders. Some other guys his age might have been excited to be in his position, but no, Kai is not like most guys.

Yang laughed and let him go, patting him on the shoulder and stepping back to let herself fall into the bench that was built into the wall. "Do my best, he says… that's all there is to it huh?"

"I-"

"Just let her get over this on her own, she'll be fine once she gets into it." Taiyang cut him off and grabbed him softly by the shoulder, hinting to him that it is about time to leave. "Whatever you wanna say, say it now, because we literally only have about ten seconds before we have to leave the room."

"Oh shi-" Kai caught himself, not finishing the curse word. "Yang, I know you can do this! You're the dragon of Signal, and no one messes with her right? Some crowd isn't going to scare you. So go out there and kick some ass!" He cheered quickly as he closed the door behind him.

Yang laughed boisterously upon seeing him leave the room, they only had about a minute together, but that was more than enough for her. No sexual innuendo intended.

"You know what? You're right!" Yang said as she slammed her fists together, and a flare of bright yellow flames flared up in her hair for just a second.

"Time for me to go kick some ass!"

* * *

"We have front row seats?" Kai asked as he sat down next to his mother, who quickly greeted him with a hug and told him how much she missed him despite it only being just a couple of minutes from the last time she saw her own son.

"Yup! We get the best view in the house!" Ruby cheered as she sat down in the seat beside her.

"Yeah… best view." Kai said emptily, not wanting to ruin her mood by reminding her that he can't see.

"It is definitely a sight to behold _Kaizy_." Marron teased, reading his body language perfectly, even adding more to his embarrassment by calling him by the nickname that the Rosa family has become keen calling him by.

"Yep, definitely is." Tai weakly agreed.

" _Hello people of Mistral! Thank you for coming to this stadium to watch yet another championship tournament! That's right ladies and gentlemen, Pyrrha Nikos will once again be defending her title for the third time!"_ The announcer yelled into the microphone, and thunderous cheering nearly deafend Kai a a result.

"I thought this was a colosseum?" Kai whispered to Ruby, and she somehow heard him.

"This place has a bunch of names, just go with whatever they call it." Ruby whispered back, and Kai tuned himself back in to what the announcer was saying.

" _This is the very first time that the tournament will be holding triple threat matches! You heard correctly folks, it is going to be a one on one on one!"_

"Say that three times fast." Tai joked, earning a giggle from his daughter and a chuckle from Kai.

" _Please be patient for just a little while longer as I read out the rule simplicities of the bouts."_ The man who enjoyed his job a little too much cleared his voice with a few forced coughs. " _Each competitor will continue to fight until forfeit, get knocked out of bounds, or their auras get into the red. And that's all folks!"_ He yelled, you could faintly hear the sounds of flapping papers scattering all over the room he is in if you focus hard enough.

Kai heard it, and Ruby wondered why he started laughing randomly.

" _Now it's time for me to announce the first three fighters of the first round! Let's give it up for… Yang Xiao Long! The Burning Dragon of Signal Academy!"_

Ruby's ear piercing scream was her way of cheering her sister on.

Yang made her entrance by allowing her semblance to flare up, running out into the arena stage while waving her hands. Bright yellow flames bursting up from her body and red eyes scouring over the crowd to find her family, and she does so quickly. She blows a kiss their way, but aimed it at Kai, only for everyone in that general area to think that it was for them. They cheered louder for the brawler.

" _Now that was a hot entrance! Eh, eh?"_ The announcer got booed for his pun. " _Bah, whatever, up next we have-"_

The next two fighters were names that Kai did not recognize, though one was boy from Haven, and the other, also a boy, apparently all the way from Shade in Vacuo. One had dual swords, and the other with a large mace like weapon. Similar to Cardins, but not as big.

Kai was from Vacuo technically, even if he did live in Vale now. He was a bit conflicted on who to cheer for. But that was all blown away when he thought about how angry and hurt Yang would be if he cheered for the one from Vacuo, so he wisely decided to cheer for his blonde friend who is known for punching the groins of boys who tried to test their luck with her.

" _Im sure you kids know the rules already, and if you somehow forgot. That sucks. Because the fight is starting in…"_

The many aura gauges lit up all over the arena, showing Yang, the boy from Haven named Melone, and the other from Shade named Tommie. All in the green and healthy. Overlapping their names was a countdown starting from ten, the crowd all counted down with the timer. Kai got the timing down after three seconds, and counted down along with everyone else.

Yang cocked Ember Celica and got into her fighting stance, eyes returning to their usual lilac color and her hair darkening down back to her golden blonde hair. Not looking any less beautiful than before.

Melone, the one with the dual blades, crouched down into a low position, with his blades in a backhand grip. Ready to pounce at either of his opponents, who all together form a triangle.

Tommie enters a basic stance, with his mace held with both hands in front of his body, and his legs in a strong position to defend against any opening attack.

They all look at each other, with smirks on their faces, as the countdown gets to four. They dissapear and they tense up as it grows ever nearer to zero.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1…_

 _BEGIN!_

Yang started off by firing her Ember Celica in the direction of both of her opponents, which at first is easily dodged by Melone, and batted away by Tommie. She was forced on the defensive when Melone, who seems to be more agile and fast than the other mace wielding huntsman in training, and closes the distance between the two of them.

This one was almost fast for Yang to keep up with, if it wasn't for the training with Ruby and Kai, she might have not been able to keep up long enough to start learning his actually pretty linear attack pattern. That was the case at least until their little scuffle was intensifying as green sparks crackled off of his body, and he slowly began to get faster and faster, leaving green trails behind each blade as they intend to hit home.

Luckily for Yang, they were both reminded that this was a triple threat match when a mace slammed in between the both of them, uplifting parts of the arena and forcing them apart. Yang was surprised at first but quickly snapped herself out of it when there was a dark steel heading right toward her face, reflexes being the only thing stopping her from getting her head hit clean off. Before she could even think about counter attacking, the other one already drop kicked himself into the other boy, making him skid back about thirty feet. Then when his feet hit the ground, any electricity coursing through his body fickle out, and when he went right after Yang after the surprise attack he was right back to where he started at the beginning of the bout.

 _He has a semblance that needs to be charged up._ Yang realized as she forms her arms into an X to block his next attack. In the short time that she has been fighting him, she can see that he uses his blades primarily, but the real damage came from his kicks, and his semblance charges up as he fights, and when he attacks, he needs to recharge again. She decided that she can't let this fight last too long or else things are going to get really messy really fast.

With a roar, she parried his blade, causing sparks to fly between the two of them and an wide window of opportunity to be made. She counters by grabbing that arm and twiliring him around in a circle a few times to disorent him before she tossed him toward the incoming mace wielder like a missle, who bats him away with unintentional teamwork, taking out about ten percent of his aura, and another four percent when he lands ungracefully on his shoulders and tumbles across the other side of the arena.

He almost fell off, but he managed to catch himself on the edge of the ring just in time to start hoisting himself back up.

" _Ooo, so close! And that is what I call a home run."_ The announcer turned commentator cheered with laughter.

Yang smirked as the one with the mace nodded at her, and aimed his weapon at her at the same time. The other more agile one was out of commission for now as he was recovering from the flashing stars he is now seeing.

The two standing fighters clash at each other, Yang nullifying the force of his mace with an aura empowered fist, than blasts it off to make her opponent spin uncontrollably just as planned. What didn't go to plan was how Tommie used the momentum she gave him against her and spun with the force to deliver a crushing blow to her side, knocking her away and making her tumble across the ground, grunting each time she bounced.

"Oh no! Yang!" Ruby cried.

Kai wished he could see what was going on, but all he can sense are constant vibrations, rendering him completely blind to the show before him. However he cheers anyway, because that is what is expected from him.

Yang flipped herself up to her feet, and cocked her Ember Celica, while that last hit hurt pretty bad, even with her aura, even if it took a considerable chunk out of her aura it only added more to her overall strength and speed. Her eyes flicker red for a second before blinking in surprise and turning back to purple when a green blur rushes past her.

He could barely hold his mace up in a defensive position just in time as the faster warrior came out him like a storm, much too fast for him to keep up with. How he managed to charge up so fast was beyond him. Eventually, his guard broke completely, then Identical blades cut an X at his torso, which is quickly followed up by a kick crackling with green electricity, knocking the larger teen back until the backs of his feet are slightly over the out of bounds drop.

" _Ooo, semblances already. Looks like he needs to charge that up with speed before he can pulls something like that off!"_ The commentator briefly explained what his semblance was.

Melone twirls both his swords in a flourish, much more confident in his ability to win now that he has the upper hand against one of his opponents. He thinks that since one is so close to the edge, and the other is so far away, with another short sprint he can knock him out of the ring with another lightning kick!

"Hey! That guy is copying us!" Rick yelled angrily from the other side of the stadium.

"Be quiet!" Cyan snapped, putting the blue wearing teen in a headlock while holding his other hand over Bricks mouth.

Not hearing the two twins by a longshot, Melone crouches down to begin his explosive sprint, and explodes off his feet he does. He breaks the stone up from behind him, pushing past his usual limits as he charges straight at Tommie, who has no hope of dodging the attack, and can only hope that he can block in perfectly, and even than if he does get it he would just falls off anyway.

Instead he widened his eyes in surprise when it was a flaming fist of yellow pushing itself straight into the jaw of Melone, causing him to lose all of his momentum, taking _twenty_ percent of his aura out, and sending him spinning and flying out of the ring until he hits an invisible shield, which halts him from flying into the spectator seats.

" _Woooo. Our first elimination of the tournament! Must suck to become a pending meme already though, can someone go see if he is alright?"_

Thunderous applause followed when they saw Yang standing where Melone once was, an angry look on her face with bright red eyes.

"God! That guy was getting annoying." She said like a badass, making the crowd laugh. To the other hunters in the stands, they could understand why someone like Melone could get obnoxious if the fight lasted too long.

All except Kai of course, he couldn't see a damn thing.

"Thanks for that." Tommie said with a sigh of relief as he quickly made his way back into the center of the arena stage. "Why do that though? Now it's just you and me."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself tomato." Yang laughed at her own joke. "I did that because that guy was getting on my nerves, and unlike him I can actually hit you."

The young boy blushed at the tease, which only made her laugh even louder.

"Ha! You even look like a tomato now." She taunted, rubbing salt into his fresh wound.

"Shut up!" 'Tomato' yelled with anger and embarrassment as he charged blindly at her. The taunts got to him and now his movements are sluggish and sloppy. All according to plan.

"Heh, that is such a Yang thing to do." Taiyang spoke his mind as he cheered for his daughter who expertly duck under his wild horizontal swing and countered with a liver punch, a move that he drilled into her for months. It is clear that in this now one one one bout, Yang would win with little issues unless she screws up big time, and even then she has her semblance that she can fall back on. The other kid's young emotions are getting to him, and his former calm demeanor and confident attitude has been swept under the rug, and when Yang punched his hand so hard that it forced him to drop his mace, his chances of winning dropped even further, hand-to-hand combat was Yang's forte, the only ones who can beat her age who could beat her would be Kai, and maybe a few others in the world besides professional huntsman such as himself. But, that was only the case at least if Yang was fighting seriously and focused on her skill rather than her brute strength.

"What was that?" Kai asked him suddenly, he must have overheard his thoughts or something, no idea how but it was better not to think too much on it lest he get a headache trying to figure it out.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean by that but it definitely looks like Yang is going to be winning this one. Damn shame to, the fight didn't last as long as I thought it would."

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Ruby asked him with an angry pouty face that looked way too adorable to actually be intimidated by.

"It's not." He quickly dug himself out of the shallow grave he just made for himself. "Just… you'll understand later in life Rube's, just watch the rest of the fight. It looks like Yang is going to finish the poor kid off now."

"Really!?" Ruby exclaimed, snapping her silver eyes back to the fight so fast it was a wonder how they didn't pop out of her head.

"Hm." Kai hummed, silently agreeing with Ruby. He would start cheering again once the fight ended.

The match did end, and it ended spectacularly. The poor boy stood no chance against Yang and her expertise in hand-to-hand combat, and he himself didn't seem to have much experience in that field either, which only made it worse. That's not even considering the fact that the teenage boy's ego is going to be in tatters after this match is over because him being beaten by the girl. Even if the girl had much more experience then he did at fighting.

She blocked the weak punch, and with a wink that made him gulp, buried her fist into his stomach, draining his aura into the red as his eyes bulged out of his head and the air in his lungs being blown out in a quick heave. His body was launched up into the air about ten feet before he came crashing down unconscious, thus ending the match.

"Matsu, did you see that!?" Ruby asked in a squeal as she stood up and clapped for her sister's victory.

Kai covered his mouth and nose with his hands, and sighed deeply into them before standing up with Ruby and clapping on his own. "Still blind Ruby." Is all he said as he clapped for Yang's victory.

Yang threw her fist up in the air and jumped in excitement, which made her… _assets_ bounce along with her. It definitely made a few of the hormonal male teenagers happy, and even some girls too. But the sounds of applause and cheers drowned that all out as Yang squealed happily.

" _There you have it folks! Yang Xiao Long takes the first round of the Tournament! And will be moving on to the quarter finals! Which I regret to inform you all, are not triple threat matches."_ The announcer explained as Yang jogged happily back to the room she came out of. " _The next match will begin in fifteen minutes! If you are called up, you will know… right now!"_

Kai's scroll vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out and traced the buttons to find the answer key, once he did he received a robotic vocal message.

' _You are going to be in the next round, proceed to waiting room number 4-8-7, good luck in your match.'_ The voicemail ended, and Kai heart was beating hard when he sensed pretty much every person within a three meter radius turned to look at him.

Ruby didn't help at all of course.

"Matsu! You're up next!"

A barrage of questions, and calls for autographs followed short after.

* * *

 **Man, what a chapter this was. There was a lot that I just couldn't leave out and it ended up turning into quite the lengthy chapter. I hope I made up with it for the first round of the tournament! And no, of course the Kai's round is going to be very interesting to read through. I can promise you all that much.**

 **Not much to say this time, you guys no the drill more or less. Next chapter is going to be a ot of fighting, with some lines for some characters on the side every now and again, with maybe a shadow plot or two. You guys and girls should be able to find it.**

 **No Malikai and Vernal's wonderful relationship this time, but they will come back. They're just hiking right now, not much going on with them. They're just complained about why Raven didn't give them a portal there so they wouldn't have to walk the whole way there.**

 **Want to keep up with me and the progress of all my stories? Follow me on Twitter! I left my name in my profile if you are interested.**

 **Please review, and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again my friends! Welcome back to another chapter of Blind Huntsman! Kai gets to fight this time, and you guys are going to love it, or at least I hope you do. I have planned this chapter like ten chapters ago, so now I finally get to write it down on paper. Yay me!**

 **Lets see what happened in the reviews! We got a lot this time, so I got a lot to write here.**

* * *

 **Arrow Branwen: Yang is amazing, and you're vote will be counted.**

 **Arthur Pendragon: Your vote will be counted. And yeah, the firecracker is not one to be toyed with.**

 **Edge 233: The Beacon teams is something I can't really touch upon, because spoilers, but trust me when I say that I am going to have some fun with it.**

 **Snow Regulus: Volume 1 is going to be starting soon, I don't really have a set date for it, but it is coming, definitely will be coming before chapter 30 I hope, maybe chapter 30 itself. As for the pairings, you have a few points here and there, I get it. But let me ask you this: Just because Pyrrha ended up falling for Jaune does that mean that she can't fall for anyone else? Yeah she dies but there's still three volumes of content and I don't** _ **have**_ **to kill her off like RT did, that is the glory of fanfiction. Jaune wouldn't even be missing her, since he was too dense to figure out that she was into him anyway. Ruby is young and innocent, and I actually agree with you on some of what you proposed, but still, she is a legitimate option because of how long she will be knowing Kai, and the things they would get into together, even though she is young and innocent, that doesn't mean that she would not have a crush on anyone. Weiss is like Pyrrha in this case, just because she had a crush on Neptune does that mean that she can't get a crush on anyone else? Blake is again, the same case as Pyrrha and Weiss. Neo is actually older than we think, and it is not bad if someone is older than the other, and having Neo as a romantic option when you have Kai could actually be interesting. That she is on the bad side could pose a problem, but that is what will be challenging about it is actually intriguing me. Orchid has multiple personalities, yeah she may be like Nora in some senses, but again, she is an option.**

 **Delta323: Well here is another chapter! Hopefully you have made your decision.**

 **Arctech: It's alright man, I didn't think you didn't like it, I just thought you had some problems with it. You'll see what Kai is going to do to those poor souls, Its gonna be great.**

 **The Legend 47: Thank you!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Current Poll results:**

 **Ruby Rose- 37**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 29**

 **Weiss Schnee- 18**

 **Orchid Rosa- 16**

 **Blake Belladonna- 13**

 **Neo- 12**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 10**

* * *

 **Before I forget, I still have a twitter that I use to regularly let anyone know about the progress of all of my stories, and which one is out next. If you have a question, or just want to know how the chapters are going, please go ahead and check it out! I left the link in my profile.**

 **Now, let us get straight to the chapter!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 19- Volume 0, Episode 17

Power Play

"Can you sign this for me!?"

"How do you fight when you're blind?"

"How do you walk around when you're blind without help?"

Along with a dozen other questions that Kai struggled to catch up with as he tried to make his way through the crowd and down into the competitors waiting room number 487. Marron and Tai doing their best to keep them from blocking his path without hurting them, and with Ruby walking behind him with her hand laced in his so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

"W-Wow, you really are popular Matsu." Ruby stuttered as they made their way through.

"I can't see, yes I am blind, no I will not sign your chest, and just in case I'm also still a minor." Kai stammered as he felt heat rise up to his face after that last request. He really wished Orchid were here, she would carve a path through this crowd, and it depends on what personality she is in for whether or not the civilians are injured or not. Even though secretly, Kai would not mind if it was the former.

"Make some space please, let my son get into the-"

"You're his mother!?" About half of the crowd questioned.

"Oh come on!" Marron shouted over the whole crowd, silencing them all with her screech. "Look at yourselves! Getting up into a blind fifteen year old kids face, just because he can't see, and is _still_ trying to become a hunter, something that I am willing to bet most if not _all_ of you failed at or didn't even try becoming." Ouch, that made everyone wince, even Ruby. "Give the kid some space. NOW!"

Her next animalistic motherly screech was enough to force everyone away, combined with a bit of air manipulation, and Kai had a straight path out of the spectator seats. He muttered a quick thank you to his mother as he finally was able to take a deep breath, and ran down the rest of the stairs and into the hallways, where much less people were chasing him with their words. Or failed to regard him at all, that was a thing to.

"Wow, no wonder Malikai is so whipped." Tai commented as he took Ruby's hand that was once in Kai's grip.

"Hmph, they were really getting on my nerves, I hope they learned their lesson because there is plenty more where that came from." She growled as a tick mark formed at the corner of her forehead.

"How much time until my match?" Kai asked, desperate to change the subject after having a run in with what felt like a cult that worshipped him. Seriously, in a world where people can run so fast they are just a blur, and strong enough to destroy buildings, was a blind huntsman _really_ that worthy of a topic for conversation?

"You got about ten to fifteen minutes." Tai answered as he took a peek at his scroll. "Which is surprising, since the matches are usually a lot more spaced out in between in order to make time for the arena to be fixed up."

"I have a feeling that Mistral doesn't exactly follow the rules all that much…" Marron said underneath her breath, remembering the run in with a very shady information broker earlier that morning. She still didn't exactly feel comfortable with that woman being in able to get in contact with her son, she didn't even have that kind of freedom with her own son!

"I should really get to room 487 then, could you guys help me out with that?" Kai asked with a pleading look, to have to trace over the numbers of every waiting room door would be a pesky task, and might make him late for his very first tournament match. Which has been kind enough to remind him that it is being broadcasted to the world every time an ad pops up.

"Sure, we just got to go down one more flight of stairs and we'll be on that floor. Luckily enough we are already in the 400-500 room number section, so it shouldn't take that long to find it." Tai said as he gestured to the stairs just to his right. "I have to take Ruby back up to the seats though, because she is too young, and isn't allowed in the big girl areas."

"Am too!" Ruby howled.

"Sure, I can handle it Tai, it's how I can repay you for helping us out back there." Marron said with a smile, before looping her tail around Kai's waist and pulling him into a one armed hug. Earning a surprised yelp out of the young boy. "I don't know what would have happened to my baby boy if you haven't came in time!"

"M-Mom!" Kai whined.

"Haha, it's alright. Good luck Kai, show them who's boss."

"Yeah! Kick their butts with your newly upgraded flame thingie!" Ruby cheered next.

"Wait, when did you upgrade this?" Kai asked as he traced his hand over the device on the bottom of his bracer, feeling some very defining changes to the augmentation that was almost recognizable. "How?"

"Eh, when I hugged you earlier I took it off, and then during Yang's match I upgraded it so it recharged faster, and is now able to give you even more flame power with each use.." Ruby explained expertly with a shrug. "It was really easy honestly."

Kai was speechless, the sneaky little brat got one over him. Even with his enhanced senses he couldn't tell that she did that literally right under his nose and right beside him. Wait… now that he thought about it, was that her intentions the whole time!? She distracted him with cheers about Yang's fight, and the constant obvious teases at his visual impairment…

That sneaky little brat!

"As much as I would love to ask you why your daughter is that proficient with potentially explosive equipment, we should really go." Marron said after she notices that they now had twelve minutes and as the two Matsuoka's started to descend down the stairs.

"T-Thanks Ruby!" Kai managed to shout before the started going down the rest of the stairs.

"You're welcome!"

They were down the steps in a matter of seconds, and were practically sprinting down the halls while dodging random passersby, and other hunters in training. Marron counted up everytime they ran past a door, and was secretly struggling to keep this up while her son looked like he was barely having any trouble with this. That inspired her somewhat…

That would be a subject for thought another time.

"483...485… 487!" Marron stopped suddenly, then bent over and rested her hands on her knees in a desperate attempt to catch her breath. "We made it… hah… nine minutes left to spare."

"Thanks mom, you were a great help." Kai said as he rubbed her back, not at all winded like she is.

"How the hell do you do this on a regular basis?" Marron asked her son.

"Practice, maybe you should get some training? It's not like you need to be a full time mom anymore." Kai suggested.

That made Marron think, she really didn't have to watch over Kai twenty-four-seven anymore did she? He was able to take care of himself, able to defend himself, can feed himself, and hell, even bathe himself without much issue.

Her baby boy was growing up… It made her both happy and sad, she remembers when he would stumble around bumping into things, and while it wasn't exactly _good_ to find funny, it was most certainly adorable. On the other hand, she _did_ have her aura unlocked, and she _did_ have her semblance also unlocked. It may be only half of her sons, and not as powerful as her husbands, but it is still much more than what ninety-nine percent of the world's population had at their disposal. And since Kai is going to be getting involved in a lot of dangerous stuff, if she was in a position to help him and wasn't able to, and he got hurt? She would never forgive herself. She didn't have much else going on besides cooking anyway, and unlike her own mother, rest in peace her soul, she never really found cooking to be all that fun.

"You know what?" Marron stood up straight and smiled, doing her best to control her own breathing. "Maybe I will, now get in there, and kick some ass, I am probably not even allowed back here. So come here and give me a big ol' hug!" She exclaimed as she opened up her arms.

"Wait… get in the room or give you a hug?" Kai asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh stop being such a smartass, and get over here." Marron demanded, and Kai got to closing in without a moment's hesitation.

"Love you." Kai mumbled as his face was pushed into his mother's bosom.

"I love you too, Kai." Marron felt her heart beat harder, and a pang of joyful sorrow fill her up to the point of almost tears. "I am so proud of you, win or lose, you've already made an impact on the world." She said as she kissed her son's forehead, and then pushed him away before she could second guess herself and deny him this opportunity.

"I don't plan on losing." Kai replied as he held out a thumbs up. "I plan to be the best, and losing isn't a part of that."

" _Heh, that's what your father always used to say."_ Marron thought. "Good." She said instead as she closed the door in front of his son.

Once he was alone, Kai took in a deep breath, that was more emotional than he thought it was going to be. But hearing his mother say those words to him with some much emotion stirred up so much of his own from within him.

"That was cute." Falcon said with a chuckle from behind him.

Kai choked on his own breath.

* * *

Malikai and Vernal trutched their way through an unnamed forest close to the kingdom of Mistral. They recently tore down camp and ate breakfast, filling themselves up with plenty of energy to get to the kingdom on this day. They have been training lightly for the past couple of nights, which made them a bit more sore then they would have liked, but it did help improve Vernal just a bit.

"Yo, old man." Vernal called to him as she watched the livestream of the tournament on her scroll as they walked.

"What is it?" Malikai asked. "And call me that again, I'll kick you in the stomach."

"Tch, whatever. It looks like your kid is going to be fighting soon, if he is as good as you say he is then it wouldn't slow us down all that much if we watch his match." Vernal offered as she let him look at her scroll, and lo and behold it had his son's name plastered all over it.

"Oh? That's an awfully nice thing of you to do, am I finally growing on you?" Malikai teased as he nudged her with his elbow. His smug grin being way too disturbing for even Vernal to stomach.

"Agh, don't ever accuse me of something like that again." She said with a scowl as she pushed him away as hard as she could, it only moved him a few inches before he caught himself on his back foot.

"Nope, can and will do it again." Malikai laughed as he kicked over a dead tree, they were about a few hours away from the kingdom itself anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to sit down for a few minutes to watch his son win his first match. It would also give him an idea of how much he improved over the plenty of months he hasn't been able to see him. It excited him as he sat down on the tree and gestured for Vernal to join him.

"You know, if you want I could adopt you and you could be Kai's older sister?" He offered, not even close to thinking that Vernal would accept his proposal.

"Like I'd ever consider having and old man like you-" She was cut off when not a foot, but a iron hard fist buried itself into her stomach before she could activate her aura to defend herself, she spat out saliva and flew back into a tree. Malikai caught the scroll she dropped that was still livestreaming the tournament that just had a few minutes until it's next round. "Thanks Vernal." He smugly added as he watched the screen in anticipation for his sons arrival.

"Fu- ack, you." Vernal coughed.

* * *

Kai coughed a few times into his arm, and turned himself to face the Branwen woman who scared the living hell out of him. Seriously, all the other times she showed up there was a clear sign that she was on the way, like sound or an ominous feeling. He never expected her to be a prankster.

"F-Falcon!? What're you doing here?" He asked as soon as he recovered, making sure his sword is still attached to his hip just in case this is some crazy time for a training session.

Falcon laughed.

"I did say you would see me again before your match didn't I?" She rhetorically asked, her voice sounding very amused and like she is in a good mood, which is very rare for a woman such as herself.

"Y-yeah, but this is cutting it down to the wire. What are you here for?" Kai asked a stupid question.

"Idiot, I came here to give you some words of…" She paused, thinking on the word she should use in the given situation.

She waited for about a minute.

"Uh…"

"Encouragement?" Kai finished for her, desperately hoping that is the word she was trying to say.

"Yeah sure, how long do we have again?" Falcon inquired.

" _About five minutes until the well awaited debut of the famed blind huntsman!"_ The announcer cheered.

"Plenty of time." Falcon said. "So, what are you going to do when you get out there?"

"I am going to fight my hardest." He answered with little hesitation.

"Wrong."

"Huh?" Kai was confused, since when are his own thoughts wrong?

"You are going to get out there, and write yourself into the history booms, you _will_ win, you are not going out there to make friends, you are going out there to show the world just who the _fuck_ they're messing with." Flacon sounded angry as she said this. In truth this kind of behavior from Kai reminded her of a certain someone she was with back in Beacon, _he_ acted the same way at that young age.

"I… don't know if I can do _that_ much." Kai rubbed the back of his head apprehensively, brushing past his hood as his hand disappeared into his hair.

"You will do all of that and more, or else I am going to kick your ass even harder for the next hundred training sessions." She threatened, no, promised him.

"O-Oh, okay than." Kai was more afraid of those training sessions then even his own mother when she was angry, and that was saying something.

"Hm, I like the new blindfold." She added after a few moments of silence.

But as he sniffed around the room… he begun to smell the stench of alcohol, it was faint, but it was still there.

That explained a lot that was going on right now.

"Good." Falcon sat down on the bench that was meant for him, he couldn't sense any more space for him so he just stood there awkwardly as he awaited the last few precious minutes that counted down to his match. In truth she wasn't really that drunk, tipsy maybe, but not enough to where she isn't able to use her judgment properly. "So, how much time is there now?"

Kai wanted to say that he was blind and couldn't tell, but he had a feeling that being a smartass right now was not a good idea. "Err, one or two maybe, I am still a little nervous."

"Mm, and what are you going to do?" Falcon asked, a trick question that would earn him her ire if he was to answer incorrectly.

"I… am going to win." Kai clenched his fist's. "I am going to show the world what Kai Matsuoka, the blind huntsman, is made of. I'll show off all the training you put me through, and the countless hours of lost sleep used to make myself stronger. I, am going to win." He ranted, feeling more inspired when he was the one to say it rather than his… mentor wasn't really the right word for Falcon, but mentor works. He hyped himself so much he didn't realize that he entered Focus Mode, and had his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to be drawn.

Raven smiled, this was what she wanted to see and hear. She might even reward him later for his breakthrough, maybe. "Good luck Little Kai, I'll be watching." She said with a smirk as a loud buzzer was heard outside of their room.

Kai smiled back, and faced the arena. Ready to unleash hell unto his opponents who were unfortunate enough to be put up against him.

The will to come out on top, the desire to inspire others, and to prove himself to the world, a cruel world.

He didn't know it, and it flickered away just as fast as it came.

But Raven noticed the small glow underneath his white blindfold.

* * *

Emerald and Mercury sat on the highest row of the spectator stands, waiting for a certain someone to come collect them. They have plans set in motion, the two other boys that are also participating in this match, one from Atlas and the other from here in Mistral, have been hired in aiming for Kai's face in this match, with the intention of cutting off or removing his headband that he always wears. Offer a fifteen year old boy some money and a date with Emerald, and you'll be surprised what they'll do in order to succeed.

"Did you _have_ to offer me up to those pigs?" Emerald asked, more than irritated with her gray haired partner in crime.

"Nah, but it did add some motivation for them to go through with it." Mercury smirked. "Besides, you needed to come out of your shell anyway, maybe you'll learn to love them."

Emerald smacked him on the back of the head _hard_ for that comment.

"Ow! You bitch!" Mercury snapped, while Emerald just dared him to come at her and proclaimed that she has been waiting to kill him for the longest time.

"Children, please." A saccharine voice cut them both off, and they stood straight as a bored as an all too familiar woman in a red dress strode her way toward them. "Now is not the time for flirtations." She teased as she leaned against the railing overlooking the entire arena.

"M-Mam." Emerald hesitantly called to her, not even thinking about coming up with a retort for the tease they had both received. "We have a plan set in order to reveal Kai's eyes to the world, we were hoping to show it to you in action. You couldn't have come at a better time." She praised with a hopeful smile.

"Hmph, got a little bit of shit on your nose there." Mercury rebuked.

"You-"

"I hope to see it successful, lest I follow through with my threat." Cinder cut her off with a ice cold tone.

"Of course it will." Mercury assured her. "Kai is good, no one can deny that, probably would give Em, and I a lot of trouble if he went all out, 'specially since Em's semblance doesn't work on him. But against a two v one, when he isn't expecting it? I doubt even he as the reaction time for two other huntsman in training who are near the top of their class of their respective schools."

"Very good." Cinder smiled condescendingly at her loyal minions. "I hope to see it work well, because it seems like the match is starting very soon."

They waited patiently for the rest of the time that they had left.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was also eagerly waiting for the match to begin, she was told that she had a by to the quarterfinals, which was annoying to say the least. A free pass, unlike its name suggested, did not come free. Because she had a reputation to uphold as an aspiring huntress, a chance to prove herself was needed for her father to accept, or at least allow his daughter to pursue what _she_ wanted to be.

She had her own observation deck, which was great and all, if it weren't for the guards behind her it would make it even greater. But at least her sister was there as promised, though she spent more time scanning the arena for any signs of a threat rather than actually speaking to her sister like Weiss thought she would.

"Weiss?" Her younger brother pulled at her sleeve.

Oh right, he was there to.

"What is it Whitley?" Weiss asked in a cold voice.

"W-well… I was just wondering if you wanted to talk, I've just been sitting here waiting for stuff to happen in front of me since I arrived with you." He quietly said.

"Hm, well, what is it that you wish to talk about?" Weiss asked, willing to humour her younger brother, not much out of curiosity, but out of boredom. Really, they should just start the damn thing! Don't they know that a blind huntsman in training named Kai Matsuoka would have brought a lot of eager fans with him?

Whitley's eyes lit up when Weiss finally offered to have a conversation with him, it was not often that he got attention from the older members of his own family, most of the time it was the nannys or the butlers taking care of him. He had a faunus one that he was very fond of, but ever since the White Fang started getting violent, his father fired her and hired a new, human one. She's nice, he likes her, but not as much as the one with the fluffy fox tail.

"Well, what about this Kai person that you are so eager to see, is he really that good?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Weiss put a hand on her chin as she thought about how to answer such a question, and when she had an idea she opened her mouth to speak.

"I believe that-"

"I will have to see for myself before I draw any conclusions." Winter interrupted before Weiss could finish her sentence. "Though I have my suspicions if that boy really is blind."

"O-of course." Weiss stammered. "I feel the same way." She lied, after seeing the way he fought in the videos that she has seen, some of the things he does whilst in combat is just not possible unless you have eyes on the back of your head, or a sensory type semblance, and to her knowledge, Kai only has a elemental manipulation type semblance.

"Hm." Winter hummed, not really paying _that_ much attention to her siblings.

"Is father going to attend this event like we requested?" Whitley innocently asked.

"I…" Winter's hardened expression softened ever so slightly at the sound of his innocent question, the obvious answer is no, but she doesn't know how to break the news to him. One of the downsides of being disowned by your father is that you don't get much time to be with your younger siblings, much less help raise them. It is one of her deepest regrets, but it is also something she would have done a hundred more times in order to free herself from her father's path that he had set up for her all the way up to his retirement.

"Whitley, why bother asking that?" Weiss snapped before Winter could let him down gently. "You know father is too busy with the business to have time for us." The way she intertwined her fingers with Whitleys told a different story than the scowl she gave off, and she even rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. "All we have are ourselves, at least until mother stops finding comfort at the bottom of a bottle."

Whitley was sad to hear her those words coming from one of his older sisters, but at the same time was comforted with the way her hand felt intertwined with his. He didn't say anything else, only leaned into her touch slightly when she put a hand on his shoulder, and turned his gaze back to the arena.

When he saw the screen switch from an ad to another countdown to the next round, it was able to distract him from his sorrow.

* * *

"You better kick their asses Kai!" Shae shouted into the arena, she had a feeling that Kai heard her over everyone, because she is special like that.

"Mhm!" Two held up a thumbs up, and adjusted the see through blindfold that Orchid happily provided for all of them. The dark green fabric making everything else have an extra filter of green. Shae had one too, an orange one, but she had it loosely hanging from her neck after muttering a curse about how Kai wears something like this all the time.

"Woohoo!" Adrenaline infused Orchid cheered, the loudest in her entire section. "Go Kai, you can do this!"

"Orchid, Kai isn't even out there yet." Cyan pointed out, he gave up on trying to stop Rick and Brick, who are also screaming into the sunset the name of their blind friend.

"You don't know that."

"I didn't put on the blindfolds you got for us Orchid." Cyan revealed a shocking revelation.

Orchid, Rick, and Brick all gasped in perfect sync, and all turned to him with a disappointed look on all of their faces. Two chuckled quietly at the display of perfect teamwork.

"How could you do this to us Iris?" Rick cried as he rubbed away imaginary tears on his face.

"Betrayal will not go unpunished!" Brick roared as he pounced onto Cyan, only for his semblance to bounce him back and into the railings.

"But Cyan," Yang, who is also wearing a blindfold to support Kai in his fight. Hers was yellow of course, Bricks was red, Ricks was blue, and the Flamingos was hot pink, because she was hot. Duh. "They _are_ see through, you don't really have that much of an argument here."

"I _refuse_ to wear this thing." Cyan proclaimed as he held up his cyan and purple colored swirl of a headband that matched with his hair and outfit perfectly.

"But it'll look so cute!" Yang and Orchid squealed excitedly, and got into Cyan's personal space.

"Hey! Hey get off me!" He shouted back as he struggled to free his arms from Yang's and Orchids grip, one in each of the others two arms holding down his arms.

"Nope, you are going to do this Cyan, this is revenge for all those times you didn't find my jokes funny." Yang rebuked.

"Sorry that your teases don't work on somebody not into girls Yang." Cyan retorted with a glare.

"Now Cyan." Rick and Brick said in perfect unison. "This will only take a second."

"Just listen to the soothing sound of my voice~." Slightly psychotic and definitely sociopathic Orchid whispered into his ear in a failed attempt to calm him down. Her unsettling humming didn't help much either.

"Get away from me! No! Agh!"

In the end, they got it on him, and it did in fact look cute.

On the other side of the arena, also in her own spectator booth. Pyrrha sat alone, interested in this particular match more than any others coming up, this Kai person is almost as famed as she is, without even fighting in any tournaments, though she knows that they both know it is because of his visual impairment rendering him blind. She didn't have much time for waiting, since her match is going to be up next. But she has already warmed up, and isn't really worried about losing her match.

When the announcer came back onto the microphone, announcing that the match was starting right now, she smiled.

 _Lets see what all the fuss is about_. Everyone thought.

* * *

" _Here we go people! The match is starting… RIGHT NOW! LET ME HEAR SOME NOISE!"_

About half of the visible spectators actually made some noise.

" _I'll take it! Sorry for the wait, the match should have started a few minutes ago, but no worries, because here are our contestants for this triple threat round!"_

" _First up, we have Daff! A student in the top five percent of his class from Atlas!"_

Daff came out flipping into the center of the arena, and then bowed elegantly to the crowd on all sides before taking his spot on one third of the arena stage. There was mild applause, but for a newcomer into the tournament setting it was actually quite good.

" _Nice entrance! Alright, next up we have Dango! Another student near the top of his class, this time hailing from right here in Mistral!"_

Dango got a much louder applause, having home field advantage and all, but his entrance was not nearly as flashy as the one before him. He still smiled and waved politely, before getting into his own third of the arena, doing some stretches to loosen some of his muscles up.

" _And now, another top student from Signal training academy all the way down in Vale- wait, I was just told that he is the top student from Signal, the blind huntsman, let's hear it for Kai Matsuoka!"_

The cheers, whistles, and even more cheers were so loud that Kai felt the vibration throughout the entire arena stage as he made his way out of the room, sword already unsheathed and pointing up to the sky. He seemed more fired up than he has ever been before, and when he feels that he has walked far enough. Lets the leftover stored flame he had from his last training session into the air. The black flame surprising all of the spectators and earning even more applause.

" _Woah! I've never seen flames like that before!"_

 _His cheers were louder than ours…_ The other two boys thought as they already made a mental agreement to go after him first, the money and promise of a date with a pretty girl only adding fuel to the fire.

Kai walked backwards until he thought that he was in a good position. Sensing the ground to see where his other opponents are. He stopped when he sensed that they now formed a triangle, and noticed that they were both facing him by the position of their feet. He could feel their gaze settle on him, and enters focus mode right away while he readies both his bracer and his sword.

He tuned out the rest of the announcements, spouting off the rules of the bouts that he had already committed to memory after Yang's earlier match. Kai also tuned out the rest of the crowd, he knew that his friends were watching, wherever they were, so he didn't try to pick out their voices out of the thousands that he hears constantly. He doesn't know if using the device that Ruby made for him early was allowed, since technically the fight didn't start yet, so he didn't use it yet, and would as soon as he sense someone moving.

The noises died down a decent bit, enough to the point where Kai could hear only his own breath, and the countdown almost already at zero.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

They moved before the announcer could even say the last number, and Kai sensed every single step they took. It was rushed, blinded by whatever that was clouding their combat vision. It only took about half a second for Kai to realize that they were going to team up on him right out of the gate.

Nonetheless, he grinned and waited patiently for them to close the distance between them. They were so much slower than the Falcon woman, way too slow in order to make him worried about anything, they were just outclassed by all of his previous mentors and sparring partners. Which made them all too easy to read, and to predict.

Just as Kai predicted, one attacked high, and the other low. Both missed their mark.

Kai felt the disturbance in the air closing in against his face, by the sound of the soft whistle as it cuts through the air, he assumed it to be a bladed weapon, and the other near his knee, that one feeling like a staff like weapon similar to Cyan, and Shae's weapon, two of his friends he has sparred against more than a few times. With just a flick of his ankles he jumped over the low attack, while ducking under the high attack, parallel to the ground, before twisting himself and ending up behind the both of them. To the crowd it looked like he was there one second, and suddenly behind them in the next, with only a few people being able to see what he just did.

They couldn't turn around in time to defend themselves, they were caught off guard right out of the gate, despite them being the ones to make the first move in the first place. Kai kicked his right foot on the one who attacked low, and his the palm of his left hand in the center of the others back.

With a blast of air mixed with black flames, he blasted them both away with almost full power, dealing a massive blow to their aura, and knocking them _both_ out of bounds. After he was done, he sheathed his sword that didn't even have to clash with either of their weapons.

He didn't even have to use his sword.

When the second boy hit the ground the entire colosseum was silent for a few moments that felt like minutes to Kai, before exploding out in applause and cheers.

" _Holy shi- We have a winner!"_ The announcer slash commentator yelled into the microphone.

Kai just realized what happened when he heard those words, his opponents were both at the bottom of the out of bounds area, writhing in pain and shattered egos, but alive nonetheless.

"Already…?" He said to himself as he relaxed his stance and stood up straight.

Raven smiled at him from her own spot hidden in the shadows of the colosseum, satisfied with what she had seen, he would definitely be getting some sort of reward after what he just did.

" _Incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new Mistralian record for the fastest round in a tournament like combat setting! The previous record was eighteen seconds, and Kai Matsuoka shattered the record with just a seven second victory!"_

* * *

Malikai smugly looked at Vernal's relatively shocked expression that she has on her face. She knew that if this guy here taught him everything he knew, than the kid was going to be very good, but this. This blew away any and all of her expectations that she set for him, and to be honest with herself she was pretty impressed with his display of superiority over his opponents. Even if he didn't realize that he was doing something like that.

"So, what was that about kicking his ass all over the place?" Malikai brought her back into reality.

"Tch, just because he can kick some other kids asses like that doesn't mean he can beat me, I am the Spring Maiden after all." Vernal spat.

"Mhm, that _really_ helped you a whole bunch against me."

"Shut up, and give me back my fucking scroll."

* * *

Emerald and Mercury stared wide eyed and mouths agape, not knowing how to even begin to explain how they couldn't have expected that. Cinder was literally fuming with anger, which made it even harder for them to find the correct words to get them out of this disaster of a failed plan.

Cinder suddenly calmed down, and turned around just as fast and pushed past both of them without uttering a single word.

"Mam-" Emerald tried.

"Stop." Cinder ordered, shutting her down right away. "Your mission, while ending in disaster, still succeeded." She said in a flat voice, surprising both of her minions. "He has silver eyes, I believe it and I don't need to see it physically to know, he wouldn't have trained as hard as he did to reach this point any other way."

They were both relieved, they were going to be able to live to see another day, even if her logic did sound flawed and didn't really make _too_ much sense..

"But, therein lays a problem." Cinder added, making them fear for their lives once more. "Malikai Matsuoka was able to get into contact with his son, which makes our jobs much more… difficult."

Emerald and Mercury stayed quiet, though they have an idea on what their next task is going to be. If it was going to be there's to begin with.

"If Malikai told his son about his eyes… then with what we know about him we can't ignore that Kai might know about… _her_." Emerald shivered upon remembering that horrifying pale woman.

"That would not be good." Mercury helpfully added.

"No, it would not." Cinder looked at them both. "Dial Adam Taurus' number, and give me the scroll." She ordered.

"If I may mam, what for?" Emerald asked, even though she already had her scroll out and his number dialed.

Cinder smiled, a dangerous calm smile that they fell for one too many times thinking that it was actually safe..

"He'll know when he hears my voice." Cinder said as she held her hand out, expecting Emerald to place her scroll in her hand, which she did with little hesitation.

Emerald and Mercury looked to each other, mentally asking the other if they knew what was going to happen. Of course, neither of them had any clue what was going on right now.

"Hello Adam, it turns out your plan may begin the preparations after all, you have four days until the tournament ends, use that time wisely." Cinder ordered Adam, and for once he did not sound like he wanted to kill her on the spot just for being human, which ironically worried Emerald and Mercury.

"By the end of this tournament, we will have gotten what we wanted." Cinder said next as she hung up the scroll. Then with a uncharacteristic happy smile, leaned back up against the railing.

"Let us enjoy the rest of the tournament."

* * *

 **Uh oh, foreshadowing. Oooo, yeah this is a shorter chapter than usual, which is actually around the limit I set myself in the first place so I don't end up writing 13k word chapters. I need to let you guys know something though… I am sorry to say this, but I do not think I can get to the Beacon part of this story in 2018, there is just too much for me to get down, and unless I put my longest and most popular story on hold, which I** _ **might**_ **do in order for my other stories to catch up to it in terms of words and chapters just a bit, while also giving me a break from thinking on that major AU of a story. But as it is going right now, I do not think I will be able to get to the Beacon saga before 2018, I am sorry for that. If you are from the future though, and this story is past 30 chapters, than this doesn't really matter for you.**

 **So, yeah, official apology and all that, I am sorry. But at least it will be in January or something, but definitely 2019. I confirm that right now. Wish me luck because my hands are already hurting.**

 **As far as the silver eyed powers go for Kai, I hope RT gets down to explaining what abilities they have so that it would save me from having to make up my own abilities when the time comes for it. Of course I am probably going to make up my own version of silver eyed powers anyway, since fanfiction is like that.**

 **Not much to say here, but I do have a three part short idea this time, I am sorry I haven't been keeping up with them lately, so here is the return of them!**

 **This trilogy is going to reveal Malikai's father, and how Malikai got Silver Ebony as his own weapon. Sad moments, happy moments, and tense moments. Beware.**

* * *

 **Malikai, And His Father: Part 1**

Malikai is sixteen years old, one more year and he will be old enough to apply to Beacon. Not of his own volition mind you, his father has been pushing for this for a very long time.

His father's name was Mal, which their mother used to tease them a lot about the simplicity of the name and Malikai's name was derived from his father's name. She passed away of an illness that she was not able to bounce back from about two years ago, so it has just been Mal and Malikai traveling the world and working as mercenaries to be used against Grimm, or bad people.

"Why do I have to go to Beacon again?" Malikai asked his father. "You are already good enough to be a professional huntsman, and while I still have a lot to learn I am pretty far up there to."

"We've talked about this already son, I don't want you living this life forever, and you know what lurks in the shadows. It is not just the Grimm we have to constantly worry about." Mal explained once again, but still very patient with his son. "I am not going to be around forever, I've used my eyes too much while training you, soon I won't be able to see or use them."

"But isn't that why you invented Seismic sensing? It shouldn't pose that much of a problem for you." Malikai pointed out.

Mal sighed, it just wasn't that simple. But he wishes it were.

"This isn't up for discussion Malikai, you will be going to Beacon, where you will be much safer for the next few years at least. You will also grow stronger and more skilled, you need to." He placed his hands on his shoulders, and spoke with soft determined words. "Unless you find a woman and make a family, you are the world's last hope."

Malikai remained silent, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders as he tied his headband around his head even tighter than usual.

"I understand… I don't like it, but I understand." Malikai said with a low grunt.

"Good, because we are going to start our journey to Vale today." Mal said as he put on his coat, Silver Ebony strapped to his side and glimmering in the sunlight. With four runes engraved in the flat part of the blade itself.

"It will take months to make that journey from here on foot father." Malikai pointed out.

"And during those months you will unlock those abilities of yours." Mal said as he jabbed two fingers right between his eyes.

"I try, but…"

"But you don't have the correct motivation." His father sighed. "It seems like me protecting and training you all these years has turned out to be a good, and a bad thing, do me a favor and don't make the same error I did if you ever have a child."

Malikai laughed, knowing that his father didn't mean it in any malicious way, but couldn't help but quip at him for it anyway. "So, you're telling me that all those times you saved my life was a mistake?"

"Keep being a smartass like that, and I actually might end up regretting those mistakes." Mal chuckled. "Now let's get going, Vale isn't just going to come to us."

"Yeah," Malikai sighed, his good mood more or less ruined. "Let the journey to my prison await."

* * *

 **And there we go, this one is cannon of course. This time going even further back into the past to reveal more of Malikai's backstory, and also the previous wielder of Silver Ebony before Malikai himself. There will be two more parts of this short little story, and I am sure most of you will be able to predict what happens, but hey, if you didn't, good job on you.**

 **Once this story gets past Vol 6 or so, depending on if Vol 7 comes back early or not. I am going to write not a long story, but a medium length story, maybe 20-30 chapters all about Malikai before Beacon, Team MAVR which is during Beacon, and all the way up to Kai's birth where this story all started. That story is about a few years away probably, and I might change my mind in the long run if I don't have the time for it, but the possibility is there.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! And if you haven't voted in the Poll yet, you should do it as soon as you can because it will be ending soon. Thank you all for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alrighty, I am going to keep this one short, because I am sure you all want to get back to what is going on in the story.**

 **Arctech: No problem man! As long as you keep enjoying the story, that is what matters to me. I plan to definitely make Blake a better character than in the cannon already, since she is already full of holes as it is. I feel like Qrow is going to have a greater role in this fic than most others, not to say that he is going to be all over the place, but he is going to be around more in this one at least. I have been getting a lot of comments about how original this story is, and I might have to go read that Mass Effect fic you've told me about, if I am only second to that story, I am going to have to step up my game eh?**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku :XD**

 **NCStampede: It seems like Yang is winning the popular vote so far. I will add your vote to the poll.**

 **Masso2010: I tried to make it a big build up, leading to an easy win for Kai, it seemed to have worked for some people, but for others no. I'll cut down on all that for a bit.**

 **Csshadow: For now I'll give one for each of them, you are allowed to pick three girls anyway.**

 **Delta 323: Mal is Malikais dad, and Kai's grandpa, but I think you meant Kai and Yang lol, I'll add her to the poll.**

 **Atem 777: No, Kai's headband is not based off of Naruto, it is simply a headband without the metal, it used to be black, but now it is white. But also, thank you!**

 **Blackshadow: Thank you, and I can try to make a love triangle, but I am not going to make a harem, never tried it and I don't think I ever will. Love triangle drama however, i can try my luck at.**

 **Snow: You can choose three girls from the poll, so for now I'll add you Yang and Pyrrha vote.**

 **Mass2010: You were waiting to be that 100th review weren't you? Congratulations though!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Ruby Rose- 38**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 38**

 **Weiss Schnee- 18**

 **Orchid Rosa- 17**

 **Blake Belladonna- 15**

 **Neo- 15**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 14**

 **Wow, Yang made a huge spike and is now neck and neck with Ruby! I am actually pretty proud of you guys.**

 **If you haven't voted yet, please do now. Because after this tournament arc is over, I will be closing the Poll. So get those votes in!**

* * *

 **Now let's get right into the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 20- Volume 0, Episode 18

Lightning Round

Albedo leaned back in his seat and sighed, he was pretty bored. Watching tournament matches of young huntsman in training is something most would call exciting, but in his case, he can't help but mentally point out every single mishap and mistake that the young ones made. He is too critical for his own good, and while that might make him out to be a bad headmaster, he luckily doesn't have to actually train people on his own. When he does however, he can be pretty persuasive when it comes to teaching the kid how to not make the same mistakes more than a few times.

But Kai's match… he did not expect that one.

"Seems like your favorite student has just made quite the name for himself." Ozpin said, sitting beside him in another leather seat.

"Now, now, Ozmic, I wouldn't be a good headmaster if I had favorites now would I?" Albedo asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I never said you were a _good_ headmaster." Ozpin retorted.

"Pretty rich, coming from you," Albedo snapped back. "Best team graduating from Beacon, and in less than five years one of them die, that person having silver eyes of course, another almost kills themselves, one nearly drinks himself to death every day, and the last abandoned the cause, and is also suspected of stealing the Spring Maiden. Yet _I_ am the bad headmaster."

"I am well aware of my past mistakes Albedo." Ozpin sighed, and turned his eyes back to the arena. "You need not remind them of me as often as you do."

"I know." He shrugged. "Jokes aside, what are our next steps anyway?" Albedo asked, much more serious than he was a few minutes ago.

"For right now, we simply observe the upcoming generation and do our jobs as huntsman if the situation calls for it." Ozpin replied with a nod.

"Hm, well then, let us see what the next match is going to hold then shall we?" Albedo pulled out a larger scroll specifically designed for setting up matches for tournaments, only that the matches were already predetermined. So now all he can do is see what the next match is before it is actually announced.

After seeing what the next match is going to hold, Albedo lets out an amused snort.

"Oh dear, this is much too cruel. Those poor boys…" He said as he read the names of the next three contestants.

"Every huntsman is going to have to overcome their fears, I figured I might as well help those two get over theirs before they end up bringing this problem to my school." Ozpin explained, already having known of the next match.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that front Ozzy, but with _her_ as their opponent? With that semblance of hers? Like I said, much too cruel." Albedo chuckled anyway, and put the scroll away back where it belonged.

"Life is cruel, as I hope they will learn."

"As do I Ozlom, as do I."

* * *

As expected, Pyrrha Nikos won her match without any issue whatsoever. While she didn't win the match in nearly as much time as Kai Matsuoka did about half an hour before her match, which people are still unrealistically comparing the two based on just how long their matches were. By their logic, Kai was the best huntsman in training there.

No one could really say that they _didn't_ expect 'The Invincible Girl' would win her match, despite it being triple threat. Both of her opponents have never been in a tournament before, and their first ever opponent was Pyrrha Nikos, talk about bad luck. Anyway, she won, obviously, and now everyone was hoping her next match would be up against Kai Matsuoka. There is a betting poll that was opened up, and thousands have already voted in it. Pyrrha has the majority by ten percent, but it was already impressive that Kai had the money on him from the forty percent that he had.

The next match was starting soon, very soon in fact. The contestants haven't been announced yet, but Brick and Rick both panicked when they both got messages that they were going to be involved in the match, brother against brother, Violet twin against Violet twin. You probably already know that was quite the mess Cyan had to handle, forcibly pushing them apart and taking one to their desired waiting rooms. It was quite the amusing sight to see, even if they did just lose three of their party due to the drama that was the Violet twins.

Orchid however, was enjoying herself with Kai's even newer newfound popularity after his first ever tournament match.

"Kaizy! You've become a meme!" Bubbly Orchid exclaimed happily as she practically shoved the scroll into her blind partners face.

Kai sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "What is it?" He asked, in truth he had no idea what a meme was, he's never seen one. But was willing to humour his very excited partners discovery.

After he won his match, Falcon gave him a good job and a pat on the back, before disappearing the next second later. He expected such from her, since she didn't strike him as the kind of woman to gush over her apprentices every victory, though that is exactly what his mother did. _Eeeee! My baby boy is so strong!_ He blushed in embarrassment just thinking about that sentence coming out of his mother's mouth.

After that, it was time for his friends to tell him how they felt about him winning his match in under ten seconds. Shae, showing her proudness of him by yelling in his face asking why he didn't fight like that against her, than proceeded to hug him tightly and lift him up into the air while saying great job. Two just hummed approvingly and gave him a thumbs up, and while Kai couldn't see it, he assumed that she didn't gesture anything bad at him. Brick and Rick, along with Orchid, were the most excited, Orchid holding out both his hands so that he could high five both of the Violet twins at the same time, than getting hugged from behind before jumping away with a shy expression on her face, hiding behind Yang's long golden hair. Yang complained that she had to one up an impossible show like that, but fist bumped him anyway with a smile on her face.

Sadly, Ruby, Qrow, and Tai weren't around at that time, but they called Marrons scroll and he heard their praises being screamed into the device, with Qrow in the background complaining that they're being too loud. _Especially_ when it was Ruby's turn on the scroll.

He found himself lucky that he didn't go deaf along with being blind, if then things would have definitely been impossible for him.

"Well, there's a picture of you on the top part of the meme, the captions being 'When you try to rob a blind person' and than at the bottom part is a picture of you blasting them both away, and another caption saying 'But it turned out that it was Kai Matsuoka', it was pretty creative, I'll give it a seven out of twenty one." Nerdy glasses Orchid explained as she flicked them off to the side, leaning back in her chair. "What do you think about them?"

"It's…" How did he explain to a person that should know that he is blind that he has never seen a picture of _anything_ before. That person being Orchid made it a hundred times harder since he knew she would overreact to the point of waging war on blindness. "It sounds good." He instead said, adding a nod to it to make it sound more believable.

"Great!" Orchid smiled, but then realized something and she tilted her head in confusion. "Wait a second… aren't you blind?"

"Oh my god Orchid." Kai facepalmed so hard his aura had to flare up to protect his face from a bruise.

"Mmm." Two nudged the back of Kai's seat.

"Huh? Whats up?" Kai asked.

His answer was a foot nudging his head to the right, and clearing out the obstruction that was his head blocking her view.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kai asked as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Mmmm." Two hummed approvingly, happy with the clear sightline she had to the arena itself.

"Your head was in her way." Shae explained for him. "She's really short, it's not your fault.

"Grrmmm." Two growled at her for that.

"Speaking of height, it looks like you grew a few inches." Yang pointed out, and placed a hand on his head to compare their heights, even though they were both sitting down. "We're like the same height now."

"Wait, I was shorter than you?" Kai asked, turning his head to face Yang.

"Yup." Yang lied.

"She's lying." Shae pointed out with a chuckle.

"Shush! He's not supposed to know that." Yang plead.

"Yang, I already knew you were lying." Kai pointed out with a laugh. "Walking lie detector, remember?"

"Ugh! Why do I keep forgetting that!?" Yang cried, holding her face in between her hands.

"I don't know honestly, I am still trying to wrap my mind around how some people keep forgetting that I am blind and can't see anything they try to show me." Kai wondered.

"Wait, you're blind!?" Orchid's mom asked, terrified from the row above them.

"See what I mean? And yes." Kai reminded Orchid's mom.

"It's not like you actually act like you are blind though." Yang said. "Sometimes you point things out that I can't even see, and especially when you fight, don't even get me _started_ on that one."

"I second that." Shae added.

"Well, I _do_ have a constant three-sixty degree field of seismic sense. It makes things much easier for me." Kai explained simply.

"I still remember when you didn't know how to do that." Marron chuckled from in front of him on the row down. "Who wants to see videos of baby Kai bumping into walls?"

"Mom no-"

Literally everyone pushed past, over, and through him in order to see the video.

It was safe to say that he wasn't having very much fun at the moment.

* * *

Rick was not having a good time.

"Cyan, bro I don't know what I am going to do!" he cried as his dark blue lightning crackled off of his body, this happens when he gets stressed out, the same as his twin except only with red lightning. And once they were _both_ called up for a _triple threat_ match, even if they both teamed up against whoever they were up against, they would still have to fight each other.

"Rick, you need to calm down, don't you two always fight anyways? Over the smallest things to, I have to break you two apart most of the time in order to stop any bones from breaking on either side." Cyan said.

"That's not the point my fellow blue wearing companion!" Rick exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Cyan's collar, to which he had to use Showstopper to nullify the stream of electricity that came very close to electrocuting him before he pushed the slightly younger boy away.

"First of all, this isn't blue-"

"Dude, literally no one cares, it's still blue."

" _Second of all_ , I'll tell you the same thing I told Brick." He growled. "It's not like after this you two are going to stop being brothers, just go out there and try to win. If anything you two are going to finally figure out who is the stronger one."

"B-but we've always been equals! We always draw, every single sparring match, every single time we fight." Rick complained.

"Oh stop exaggerating, while I know that you two draw a lot, it can't be _every_ single one."

"Bro, don't you think we have been trying to figure out who is the stronger one? Yeah? Well, we've been trying to figure that out for all our lives, and guess what!?" Rick pointed a finger up at Cyan, only for it to stop midway because he was too short to get it up to his face. "We, are _still_ equal."

Cyan sighed and shook his head. Really, this was just being dragged on now. He still has to go back to Brick like he promised to make sure he is not setting _that_ room on fire either. His lightning tended to be the hotter one out of the two of them, and Rick's was the opposite.

Thinking about how to managed to set a _metal_ shed on fire still gave him a headache.

"Look, I got to go see your brother again, just remember what I've said and I am sure you'll be fine, okay?" Cyan said in the big brother voice that he only uses when he _knows_ that no one else can hear him.

Rick pouted cutely and huffed, sitting down on the bench and taking down his hood to reveal his black hair dyed with dark blue tips.

"Whatever, you better root for us though! I-I mean me, yeah root for me." Rick said as he looked away.

Cyan rolled his eyes and chuckled, before patting Rick on the shoulder and wishing him good luck before leaving the room for good this time. As much as he would hate to admit it, Rick and Brick _were_ like little brothers to him, despite not being related by blood.

Coincidentally, the room where Brick was located was right beside his brothers. So Cyan had a short four second walk to get to his room, before letting himself in.

"Alright Brick, how're you feeling now?"

"Cyan, bro, I don't know what to do!"

Cyan sighed and went through the exact same conversation he had just went through with Rick, and before they knew it, their match was going to be up in just a few seconds.

"Ah, thanks bro. I needed that. We are totally going to- I mean, _I_ am totally going to win this match." Brick said as he sat down on the bench and took off his hood, revealing a head of black hair dyed with red tips.

"Of course, I'll be here for both you guys when you need me." Cyan nodded. "I wonder who your opponent is going to be, he or she is going to be called up soon."

"Yeah, me too. I wanna know who I gotta get through in order to get the dub." Brick said.

"The what?"

"You wouldn't understand, it's a young person thing."

"I'm just a year older than you."

"Like I said, young person thing."

"Whatever." Cyan gave up, once they got a hold of something, they would never drop it until you surrender. "Looks like your opponent is being called up, lets see who it is." He rested his head on his hand with his elbow propped up on his knee, and looked at his scroll. It was easier than looking through the small window that lead to the arena itself.

" _Lets get Nora Valkyrie up to the stage!"_ The announcer announced.

"There ya go, what's the worst that can happen?" Cyan asked as he backed away to the door with the intent of rejoining his friends that are not too far away.

Oh, he had no idea.

* * *

The audience clapped politely as Nora Valkyrie made her way up to the stage, her grenade launcher transforming into a large hammer for all to see, earning lots of 'Ooo's' and 'Ahhs', especially from a certain red hooded little girl somewhere in the stands. Who was more screaming something incomprehensibly than actually cheering for the ginger haired girl who happily skipped to her part of the arena.

" _We have quite the interesting match on our hands ladies and gentlemen, the next two competitors happen to be very close with each other. So close in fact, that you can call them brothers. Twins in fact, I decided to have a little fun here and call them both up at once to save some time."_ There was some laughter from the crowd after he said that, which boosted his ego a bit more. " _So, let's hear it for the Violet twins! Rick, and Brick!"_

Rick and Brick both jogged out of their respective rooms, oddly at the same pace, and moving in mirrored synchronization. Their respective short swords also mirroring each other, at first sight the two of them look to be exact copies of each other, the only difference being the choice in primary color. Rival colors in a sense.

They both tore out their swords at the same time, Rick with his left hand, and Brick with his right, and they point them up to the air. They accidentally chain lightning with each other to form the color violet in between them, which they notice right away and try to separate as fast as they could in order to form some sort of independance from each other.

"Aw~ they're just _so_ adorable!" Nora crooned from her part of the arena. "Can I keep them? Can I!?" She asked a specific person in the crowd, and her response was a stern no. "Awe, phooey." She stomped on the ground and pouted, momentarily forgetting that her match was just about to start.

Neither Rick or Brick knew why, but for some reason they were scared to get any closer to the ginger haired hyper girl with a large hammer.

"Nora is your name right? I come to you with a proposal!" Brick shouted over the announcer who begun the countdown to the rounds start.

"Ooo, lemme hear it!" Nora cheered, resting the head of her hammer on the ground and leaning on the staff. Rick winced when her hammer cracked the stone tiles from just being placed on them.

"Let my brother and I fight until one of us fall!" Brick shouted, bringing shock to both Nora and most of the crowd. Rick even shouted in indignation as his brother continued talking. But when he saw his brother wink at him, he decided to play along.

"This rivalry between us can go on no longer dear brother, I challenge thee to single combat!" Rick yelled as he pointed his sword at his twin.

"I accept your challenge my less attractive twin!"

"Hey, take that back!"

Somewhere in the crowd, Cyan yelled at them to stop what they are doing and just start fighting already. He went unheard, either that or completely ignored. Most likely it was the latter.

"Oh, and I get to watch?" Nora asked with a hopeful grin on her face.

"Once I win, you will be next." Both Rick and Brick shouted to their surprisingly easy going opponent. Than they both blushed in embarrassment when they realized that they shouted that out at the same time.

"Okie dokie! Gimme a show boys, momma wants to be entertained." Nora waggled her eyebrows as she sat down, cross legged on the ground.

"Just for you my fair maiden, I shall cut down that red hooded fiend."

"Not before I defeat you, you blue haired twat!"

"Ugh! I don't know who is more adorable!" Nora nearly ripped her hair out as she struggled to decide which of the younger boys she is going to squeeze in a hug as soon as this match ends, whether she loses or not, tonight she is going to adopt at least one and a half of them.

" _Er… you three know that the match already started, right?"_

All three contestants stared forward, wide eyed at the news. Before the two brothers suddenly realized that they were _all_ expecting for the two of them to start fighting each other. They both entered a low stance and in a crackle of red and blue, the next thing everyone knew they clashed their swords together in a flash of purple, before disengaging from each other at the same time.

"Those two are just… _ugh!_ " Cyan groaned as he massaged his temples in a poor attempt at trying to soothe away the headache he now has.

"Don't worry Cyan, at least their finally fighting." Yang tried.

Back to the fight, Rick and Brick both let their lightning crackle off of their bodies, from the speed at which they were traveling when they clashed with each other, and the shockwave on top of that. Their hoods blew over the back of their heads, revealing almost the exact same haircuts, would've been exactly the same if it weren't for some minor differences and the color difference.

Without any further deliberation, they move around each other, both looking for any opening they can find and attack it. To the untrained eyes, they look like red and blue blurs circling each other.

In her own little corner, Nora claps in excitement at the color show.

 _There it is!_ They both thought as they suddenly stopped and dashed toward each other with a twirl.

Rick attacked high, and Brick attacked low. Their colors merging yet again into violet as they clash their weapons together unintentionally. While locked onto the spot they are both standing in now, they enter a flurry of slashes, chops, and stabs. All of them either being nullified by an identical attack, or parried away with sparking fluency. They don't let up and this goes on for about thirty straight seconds before the both grunt out of frustration and jump away from each other, but not without a going away present that they both had in mind.

"Lightning slash!" Rick and Brick shouted as they slashed at the air in front of them, their swords shimmering with their respective colors as an arc of red and blue lightning fires off from each, only to collide barely a second later and explode in an colorful display of red and blue.

The smoke resulting from the attack temporarily blinds the audience, but is quickly faded away when Rick charged through the smoke, dispersing it just in time for the audience to see Brick dodge backward underneath an attack that may as well have cut off his head if he wasn't careful enough.

Brick made to counter with a stab up into the air, but with a yelp Rick moved his torso out of the way just in time for his blade to stab into nothing but air. Rick rolled as he landed on the ground, and spun around on the spot and readied his sword for defence if need be. Brick on the other hand, pushed his hand onto the ground and launched himself up into the air, landing later on his two feet and assumed the same defensive stance and posture as his twin standing not even ten feet away.

They huffed and puffed as sweat dripped down their foreheads. Their auras were both in the high nineties, neither of them able to land a single hit on the other and the only reason for their auras to not be at a hundred percent is because of the aura consumption their semblances need in order to sustain itself.

"This is getting me nowhere…" They both mumbled to themselves as they got ready to attack each other again.

"This is so fun to watch." Nora said with a full mouth of popcorn that has suddenly appeared in her lap as she was watching the spectacle before her.

"Nora put that away!" A young man from the crowd shouted to her.

"Sorry Renny!" Nora said as she threw said bag of popcorn out of bounds and smiled widely at him.

"Rick! I propose another proposal." Brick said as he relaxed his stance.

"Brick, I shall hear this proposal of yours." Rick easily nodded and also relaxed his stance.

"I swear to god I am going to _kill both of them_." Cyan growled as he let off a certain aura that Yang scooted away from.

"If it helps you in any way, I know what it is like to have younger siblings."

"It doesn't."

"I say that we unite our blades to take down a common enemy!" Brick proposed happily as he pointed his sword to the ginger haired girl who still sat cross legged. She didn't know if he was actually referring to her or not, so she pointed to herself and tilted her head in confusion. "We shan't be fighting for the sake of some girl brother! Let us dispatch of this threat to our relationship before we tear it down."

Nora looked hurt as she stood back up, and pressed a hand over her heart. She even cried imaginary tears as she picked up her hammer and threw it over her shoulder. "But I like you two… I don't wanna break you yet." She quietly begged.

"No need to worry m'lady." Rick bowed to her elegantly.

Nora dared to hope.

"Because _I_ will be the one to let you down gently, I will not let that red headed swine treat you so unfairly!" Rick said this like it was a good thing.

Nora gasped, and then fluttered her eyelashes, happily playing along. "My hero! Maybe I'll give you a reward if you manage to go through with it~" She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at Rick, making him break character for all but a second to blush and hide his face from view.

"Rick no, do not fall for her succubus flirtations! Together, we shall defeat her!" Brick proclaimed as he readied himself to attack her, red lightning crackling off his body.

Rick sniffled, emotional after his brothers display of brotherly love. "Together, we shall come out victorious!" He entered a mirrored stance, and aimed his sword at Nora, who grinned at the two of them as he crackled with blue lightning. "But then afterward I am going to prove to you who is the stronger!"

"Well said, now charge my brother!" Brick yelled as he began his charge, leaving behind red footprints as he made his way to the grinning succubus.

"Yes, charge at me, for I am the bane of the Violet kingdom, for I am the Queen… of the castle!" Nora yelled as she made way to meet the two brothers, more than happy with the two on one she is now faced with.

" _Is this even allowed!?"_ The commentator was heard asking someone in a quiet voice. " _Well, it is a triple threat match, I guess we didn't really have a lot of time to think of rules for such a match stipulation."_

Somewhere up in the stands, a lonely crow stands on a girder and watches the spectacle that is the Violets versus the Queen of the castle.

 _This… this is the next generation._ The crow thought as it sighed.

Rick and Brick split off from each other as they grew nearer to the Queen of the castle, whichever kingdom she is from, it is not a good one. The Violet kingdom shall stand strong! The bloodline shall continue! They'll be damned if the Valkyrie they face now be their downfall.

Rick attacked from the right, and Brick on the left. Both chopping down with the intention of landing their blades on Nora's shoulders, the only thing getting in their way was a silvery staff blocking both of their attacks with almost effortless ease. Their nightmare grinned as she pushed them both away with a huff, launching them in the air. They landed at the same time on their feet, and stared with wide eyes at the insanely strong demon they realize they are facing up against.

"Was that it? Okay, looks like it's time for me to be the aggressive one." Nora said as she exploded off her feet into a sprint so violently that it destroyed that poor tile her foot was resting on.

The bones in Ricks arms shook as he absorbed the attack of her large hammer with the flat part of his blade. Brick cried out for his brother as he kicked the staff of the hammer, forcing the head to move off of Rick's sword and slamming into the ground beside him. "Don't try to block her attacks, the demon is much too powerful!" Brick exclaimed as he jumped back, with his brother's wrist in his hand.

"G-got it!" Rick exclaimed with a very light shade of pink dusting over his cheeks. When Nora struck his sword, she winked at him and made a kissy face. His young male teenage body wasn't able to comprehend what was happening without jumping to conclusions. She _was_ around the same year age as he was to…

The sight of heart shaped grenades closing in on his position motivated him to jump out of the way. Just as he got out of the way in time, a pink explosion lit up right in the spot he was standing in an impressive radius.

"She has a grenade launcher!?" Brick questioned. "WHY!?"

"Throwing a grenade a day keeps the Grimm away!" Nora cheered as she fired off four more grenades at the twins, forcing them apart from each other, the sounds of explosions, and the way too excited giggling coming from the source of their nightmares being the only things they are able to hear as they dash all over the place.

"This is more than one grenade!" Rick complained as he narrowly avoided a direct hit from the heart shaped death device. But wasn't able to get out of the explosion. The pink explosion took a decent chunk out of his aura, and almost threw him out of the ring if it wasn't for Brick's quick thinking and tackling him in mid air before he could go out of bounds.

"Oof." Rick grunted as they hit the ground together, and were offered a moment of grace when the monster was forced to start reloading her grenade launcher.

"You okay?" The twin older by one hundred and twelve seconds asked as he helped the blue twin up.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all." Rick said as he rolled his shoulder. "She is just way more than I expected, I mean, how can any girl get _that_ strong."

"I dunno, but it's going to be keeping me up at night after we're done here." Brick shivered at the thought.

"I… I don't think we can beat her with just our swordplay, but if we use our semblance…" Rick trailed off, looking to his brother with a smirk spread across his features. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Brick smirked back at him, and held out his fist with for a bump. "Yeah, I think it's time we unleash _it_."

Rick fist bumped his brother, easily understanding their secret code for their secret weapon when they are fighting a powerful human opponent together, or a strong Grimm, whichever came first. "Yes! It's been way too long since we did this."

"It's been way too long since we found someone worthy of it!" Brick echoed as they prepared to start the attack.

Yang looked to Cyan, expecting him to comment on what the two brothers have just planned to do, and to her surprise, all he did was lean forward in his seat as if to get a better look at what was just about to go down. She let it go, if he didn't say anything about it, than she had no ammo to tease him with.

Brick, and Rick stood next to each other on one leg, back to back, sword arms pushed up against each other as they both crackle with violet electricity. Happily merging their semblances together this time to form one large scale attack. Their swords also glowed with the purple energy, and as they moved almost as one, their eyes looked like they left a trail of purple lightning behind them as they moved in a circular motion.

"Ultimate move: Violet Tempest!" Both twins chanted at the same time. A tornado about thirty feet in height, made completely out of violet lightning, roared as it formed around the two of them. The wind pressure forced Nora to protect her eyes with her forearm.

Nora cheered loudly, even though she was the one about to be hit by the attack. "YES! HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT BOYS!" She screamed as she held her arms out to her side and laughed maniacally as the storm grew nearer.

With their voices merged as one, the tempest spoke back with a mixture of both brothers. "YOU WILL REGRET THAT DECISION!"

"COME OVER HERE, AND MAKE ME!" Nora shouted back, having way too much fun talking to a possibly lethal tornado.

"Wait a second…" Cyan squinted his eyes at the ginger haired girl that was getting on with Rick and Brick very quickly. He focused his vision and tuned everything else out, and as the tempest closed in on her, and even struck her a few times with lightning, he could see her generating her own force of energy…

Pink lightning crackled off of her body more and more with each strike.

"Oh no…" Cyan placed both of his hands on his face, saving himself from having to watch what comes up next.

"What's wrong? They're winning, right?" Kai asked, ignorant of what is actually going on besides from what he's heard so far. He assumes that they _might_ be winning, and that is him being hopeful. He has known Rick and Brick long enough to know that they in fact do not have grenades to throw around.

"I thought they might, but it turns out that the girl they're up against is directly counters basically their entire arsenal when it comes to the use of semblances." Cyan explained to his only male friend that he actually thinks has a brain.

"What could that be?" Shae asked before Yang could.

Cyan sighed again, and took his hands away to see that she was crackling with even more pink electricity.

"She can absorb lightning based attacks."

" _Wow! Now isn't that a colorful display being put on for us?"_

Rick and Brick roared in what they thought was victory when they jumped out of the tempest, and pushed it forward to completely engulf their enemy, and with one last lighting slash, this one appropriately named the 'Violet Lightning Slash.' The two of them worked together and made the tempest explode with a violet explosion, anything caught within this would certainly be disintegrated if they didn't have any aura, deadly to Grimm, and definitely a great attack against humanoid opponents. They just need to be careful when and where they use it, because they wouldn't want to accidentally kill someone with such an attack, which would explain why they were so shocked that not only that Nora was still standing, but now had a _full_ aura gauge.

"T-that's impossible." Brick muttered as he fell down to one knee, panting.

"That was our strongest attack! How are you still standing!?" Rick asked as his sword clutterted to the ground, utterly spent after pulling off such an attack. The one major downside of the Violet Tempest was that it drained almost all of their stamina, and took a lot of aura out of them. Even if it did work and Nora was knocked out, they didn't plan far ahead enough to realize that they would have just added yet another draw to the list.

"Hahaha!" Nora laughed, dispersing the rest of the smoke with a simply wave of her hand, her highly enhanced strength more than enough to blow it away. "Well, if you must know, I can absorb electricity and turn that energy into power! If I didn't have my semblance unlocked though, you would have definitely beat me."

"Oh no…"

"We've been duped."

Both brothers fell down to their knees, their exhaustion catching up with them, they can no longer fight.

"Hey bro…" Rick called to his brother. "I think we gotta start on stamina exercises like Cyan warned us to."

"Yeah bro, I think we should." Brick easily agreed.

Nora was about to attack them, her highly enhanced strength and a few love taps with her hammer would have been more than enough to take them both down. But even she would not be that cruel. Instead, she let all of the electricity flow out of her body, powering her back down to just as she was before the match started, and skipped her way toward to two twins.

She held a hand out to each of them, and they looked up at her with confused looks on their faces.

"I, the Queen of the castle, hereby sentence you two, to be my new friends." She recited, and smiled widely at them. "Well c'mon now, take my hand before I hit you with my hammer."

Instead of taking her hands like she offered, Rick and Brick jumped up and hugged her tightly, tears of purest joy soaking themselves into her bosom. "Thank you Nora, we won't forget this!" Brick cried.

"I will gladly be your friend!" Rick mumbled into her chest.

"Aw~" Nora cooed as she stroked both of their heads and squeezed them to her chest. "You two are now mine."

No one in the crowd really knew what to do, so they clapped and cheered for this affectionate act of comradery between three huntsman in training. It was awkward at first, but it soon intensified once they decided that it is not a bad thing after all if a match ended like this, and before they knew it that stadium was vibrating with applause almost as loud as when Kai won his match in under ten seconds.

" _I uh… I'd hate to interrupt this moment of… bonding? But the match is still going on, we still need a winner."_ The announcer reminded them.

Brick and Rick separated themselves from Nora, and then looked to each other, back to Nora, and then smiled.

"We forfeit!" They both announced as they bowed down to Nora, who placed both of her hands over her heart dramatically, flattered by their declaration.

" _O-Oh, well then."_ The announcer cleared his throat. " _The winner of this round is Nora Valkyrie!"_

Nora threw her fist up in the air and cheered, relishing in all of the attention she is now getting. She then grabs both Rick and Brick by their arms, and hooks her own arms through theirs. "Follow me you two, I got someone I _have_ to introduce you to."

"We'll be happy to meet them!" Rick and Brick happily accepted as the three of them walked together toward the exit of the arena, before realizing that they forgot their weapons and ran back to get them, and then linking arms again and resuming their journey.

It was a great start to a wonderful life long friendship.

* * *

Cyan sat back in his seat, wide eyed and overall unresponsive to any attempts by his friends to start a conversation with him. It seemed like he was shocked so hard and suddenly that he rendered himself comatose. His friends decided that it would be better just to leave him be, since a lot did happen in such a short amount of time. Not to mention that this match was full to the brim with surprises.

"I wonder what the next match is going to be." Kai muttered out loud as he sat back in his own seat, he wished that his match was longer, if only so he could at least have some remaining adrenaline in his body to keep him excited for listening to the other matches.

"Mmm!" Two hummed loudly suddenly and enthusiastically.

"Huh, Two is in the next match. Ready to show the world what you've got?" Shae asked, nudging her new partner with her elbow.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Two, is your last name three?" Orchid asked as Two was standing up.

"Mm mm."

"Hm… is it one?" Orchid asked next, persistent with the belief that Two's last name just _had_ to be a number as well.

"Mmm." Two ignored her and waved to everyone else as she disappeared into the crowd.

The Flamingo pouted, and sat back in her seat.

"How many rounds are left until the quarter finals anyway?" Yang asked one of the adults, specifically Kai's mom because she isn't sure if Orchid's mom is sane or not.

"Eh, I think there's gonna be two more for this segment, and then tomorrow is going to be all the quarter finalists matches." Marron said as she read off of her scroll."

"Neat, so I'm not going to have to sit here listening to the sounds of people fighting for much longer then." Kai said with a chuckle.

"Hey," A voice unfamiliar to any of his friends spoke up loud enough to be noticed. Kai sensed this person coming, but didn't say anything and thought they were just passing by. "You Kai Matsuoka?" The gruff young woman's voice asked. Her light blue eyes piercing through Kai's blindfold.

"What if he is?" Marron asked, standing up and defending her son.

"Look lady…" The young woman with short black hair said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, resisting the urge to just take Kai right then and there. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I am just here to have a chat with your son. I think he knows my mentor pretty well anyway." She said with a smile, hoping that Kai got her hidden message.

Kai got the message, this was probably one of Falcon's underlings, why she was here to speak to him, and in the open no less, was unknown to him.

"I… okay, I'll go." Kai easily gave in, and stood up.

"Kai! We don't know who this woman could be, I cannot allow you to be alone with her alone." Marron said as she pushed Kai down back into his seat.

"Then come with us, I am sure _he_ would like to see you too." The woman said with a smirk.

Marron narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, trying to see if she could find any sign of her lying, despite her son having a much easier job at it. All of Kai's friends also narrowed their eyes at her, more than willing to help defend their friend if they had to. Kai didn't know if he could trust this woman, she clearly wanted _something_ from him, what that was, he didn't know. But as he ran over what she has said so far in his head, a small two letter word stook out to him.

 _Wait a second… did she say he?_

"Who are you?" Kai asked as he stood up again, a bit more willing to converse with her.

She smiled at the young boy, if what her current mentor told her was true, than he would know what she meant when she says what she is about to say.

" _I_ , am the Spring Maiden."

* * *

 **Holy mother of cliffhangers, what a chapter this was. Rick and Brick finally get a bit of screentime, and Kai gets a visit from a certain someone. How did she get there so fast when she was hours away in the last chapter? That is yet to be discovered, find out next chapter of Dra- shit wrong show, uh… The Blind Huntsman!**

 **Brining Nora into this chapter was just something I could not resist, she was originally going to pop up in a future chapter down the line, but against Rick and Brick, whose semblances are lightning, versus Nora who completely counters them, was just too much for me to resist. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **T witter . (slash) genatools**

 **P atreon . (slash) Genatools**

 **Yeah, I made a p atreon I don't really expect you guys to actually go for that, but the option is there.**

 **Now, let us get to part 2 of Malikai and Mal's adventure.**

* * *

 **Malikai, and his Father part 2**

It has been months since their departure from Vacuo, and the physical toll on their bodies is becoming more and more prevalent. Mal has been leaning more on his hiking stick, while Malikai has been struggling more and more with the heavy pack he has on his back. Neither of their spirits have been diminished however, and they are more determined than ever to get to Vale for more than a few reasons.

"How much longer until we get there?" Malikai asked between pants.

"About a week or two, depends on how tight you keep your mouth shut." Mal scolded as he looked down at their map.

"... you were the one who taught me how to detect lies dad." Malikai pointed out, stopping in his tracks so that he could look his father in the eyes. "Try again with the truth this time."

Mal sighed. " I taught you that trick for more reasons than just for me son." He said as he took another brief look at the map in his hands. "This year's term for Beacon starts in two months, and we have about… one month to go if we keep traveling on foot." Mal said with a grunt as he stuffed the map back into his pocket.

"This problem could have been avoided if we just took a damn bullhead, or a train." Malikai groaned as he hardened his glare at him.

"You know we don't have that kind of money Malikai, we barely have enough as it is to buy food in the next village we are to come across." Mal said as he patted his wallet, it was very thin with just a few lien remaining.

"Right…" Malikai turned away and started walking again, though this time with a much more negative aura.

Mal kept note of this and stayed on guard, negativity bore nothing but Grimm along with it. His son was the type that was slow to anger, and slow to calm down, and all this negativity has resulted after months of relentless traveling, and broken boots.

"We'll get there son, I am sorry that this trip has lasted longer then what we originally planned, but there is no going back now. At the end of this you will be rewarded with a hot bath, good food, and a guaranteed spot at Beacon once I am finished speaking to the headmaster."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't forgotten about this." Malikai said in a monotone voice. "Still not so enthused by the idea, I just turned seventeen just a few weeks ago and it seems like I don't really have a choice in what I want to do for my future."

"Son, stop that." Mal ordered in his paternal voice. "You know why you must do what I am asking of you. Us silver eyed warriors are destined for combat, that hasn't change in the last two thousand years, and it isn't going to chain for a few thousand more. It is simply within our blood to become warriors."

"Yeah, little wonder why we're the last ones left alive." Malikai snapped, spinning in place and glaring at his father. "What's the point of all this dad? What's the point of my becoming a hunter? We got plenty more in the world to fill in those shoes, like that Grimm Reaper chick I've been hearing about, to me the world is going to be just fine without me to help protect it."

"Malikai… you need to calm down." Mal warned, looking around for any signs of Grimm. They are like a beacon of negativity right now, and that does not bode well for the old warrior.

"Screw that old man, I've been calm for the better part of _nine_ fucking months, I think I am owed a little venting." Malikai said.

"I thought you understood why I need you to do this, why you need to become a huntsman, like my father told me when I was your age. This world needs us, maybe not this generation, certainly not my generation, but it is certainly going to need you in your lifetime, I can see it." Mal explained, letting his stick fall to the ground and holding his hands out in front of him in order to calm his son down. "Please…"

 _Snap_

Malikai's face transformed from anger, to pure horror. Staring into the eyes of a red monster that threatens to attack his father from behind.

"Behind you!" Malikai shouted as he drew his sword and was already on his way to defend his father.

Before he could even make it to him, Mal already spun around and used his silver eyes without thinking, heavily damaging the humanoid Grimm and forcing it to run away.

It didn't die however, and now Mal was able to feel his eyes.

He fell to one knee, and slipped off his pack while also rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. It was blurring out, and his vision was fading into nothing but a blur. "No… not now… please." Mal begged fate as he tried to make his silver eyes work again.

"Dad! Are you okay!?" Malikai cried as he slid to a stop beside his father.

Mal simply pushed Silver Ebony into his sons hands. "From here on until you pass this sword down to your future offspring, this sword is now yours." Mal chanted as he pushed the sword further into Malikai's grip. "Run now child, do what you know in your heart to be the right thing to do."

"What? No way, I am taking you with me. We were supposed to see Vale together for the first time right?" Malikai said in defiance as he slipped his head underneath his father's arm.

"You… don't understand. My time has come, I am all but useless to you now."

"You think I give a shit about that!?" Malikai screamed, a mixture of both fear and shock as he scoured the treeline for any sign of that horrifying Grimm he had seen. "We are getting out of here, together."

"No, we are not." Mal forced his son out from under him, and pushed him forward away from him. "I will hold them off."

"Hold _them_ off? There was only one of them, if you want to take it down, than I will help you." Malikai said as he readied Silver Ebony. Not noticing that the runes on the sword have changed to match his abilities.

"You would only get in the way, this is no ordinary Grimm child." Mal warned as patches of his vision returned. "These Grimm are older then history itself, I recognized them as soon as I saw them…"

"W-what do you mean?"

Four Grimm bursted out of the treeline, and formed a circle around them both before they were able to do anything about it. Malikai and his father stood back to back, the former being the only one to be armed, he cursed to himself when he realized he left his other sword on the ground meters away from them, and right under a Grimm wielding a tree as a weapon. They were all humanoid in nature, with horns of a ram atop their heads and glowing red holes for eyes. Their bone armour was shaped in such a way that it made it look like actual armour. The others all had an arrangement of makeshift weapons made out of whatever is strong enough to hold up against their tremendous strength.

"Damn it… I thought we wouldn't have to face them so soon." Mal mumbled as he prepared himself for a battle.

"W-what the hell kind of Grimm are they?" Malikai asked.

"These, are the four original Grimm, the first four made in the image of the God of Darkness himself…" Mal said as he entered a stance. "You're not ready yet, but with me, we may be able to defeat them, but only with the use of our eyes."

"I haven't unlocked mine yet…" Malikai paled as he realized what his father meant.

Mal smiled sadly, and fully regained his vision just enough to see what he is fighting for his final battle.

"You will today." He said just before he charged.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holy shit, we did it boys and girls, we made it to 200 followers! Damn guys, I first published this story in August 2018, it took so long for my first story to get to 200 followers, but this one got there in less than half that time. You have my heartfelt thanks! Kai Matsuoka loves you all as well!**

 **Hey to all the reviewers from last chapter! I get that a lot of you guys prefer to vote in reviews, and I appreciate that, it is pretty easy to count all the votes and such. But I won't be responding to reviews that are purely just votes, know that I've read them, but it takes up space and a lot of time before I can even start the chapter. I read all my reviews though, so it goes without saying that I definitely still read all of them.**

* * *

 **Arctech: You reviewed three times, so I am going to be responding to all of them at once. Rick and Brick are fourteen right now, but they are short and look younger than they are, act younger to, so you're not too far from the truth. I don't mind being second best, the fact that this story is so far up there brings a smile to my face! I got some fun plans for Blakey here, trust me, you want originality? Here it comes. I have to take a look at the fanfic one day, when I am not busy, I definitely will. I also definitely will be finishing this story, I am not one to leave a project hanging and unfinished along with the following. I am aware that people are multi voting, I get it. I know which is real and which is not, wish me luck on the math.**

 **RandomName: Thank you for enjoying the story!**

 **Poaling12: I understand that you are writing a story as well, whenever I can maybe I'll give it a look one of these days, I got a lot going on right now though.**

 **Silver Blade: I think I had great timing with this story, because Vol 6 seems to be finally explaining what Silver eyes do and the history behind them.**

 **CameronWalker: You'll see what I got planned, this will be following the cannon but not super closely. There's going to be my own little changes here and there.**

 **And there we go, the rest of the reviews are just votes, and I thank you all for voting and giving me a review!**

* * *

 **Poll results:**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 47**

 **(Holy shit)**

 **Ruby Rose- 44**

 **Weiss Schnee- 19**

 **Blake Belladonna- 17**

 **Orchid Rosa- 17**

 **Neo- 15**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 14**

 **Wow, Yang finally pulled ahead by a few votes, that is crazy. I never thought I'd see the day. Excluding that last time she managed to pull ahead.**

* * *

 **With not much else to say, let's get right into the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 21- Volume 0, Episode 19

Vernal's Trust

Vernal and Malikai just finished watched Kai's match, and after a brief bit of banter which ended up with Vernal face first into the bark of a tree, they packed up the miniscule amount of gear they had out of their packs, and got ready to make the rest of the journey to the city itself. If they went on without any more breaks, they would make it by nightfall.

They hiked a good distance in relative silence, not out of tenseness or awkwardness, but because they simply didn't have enough things to talk about to last the entire journey to Mistral. Malikai has already spoken about his family, mostly his son because Vernal seemed to be freakishly interested in him, which would have been strange if he didn't know Raven also had some kind of interest in him, not to mention that Qrow must have made some kind of connection with him as well. Must run in the Branwen family bloodline, even if Vernal isn't technically a Branwen herself. She told him near the day they first met that she never knew them, and doesn't have any intention to. He understood, not by experience, but from imagining how one of his teammates must have felt, Vanessa was the one, rest in peace her soul.

She fell in a botched training mission to a Deathstalker, she died in his arms while seeing his eyes for the first time. After Vernal heard that story, she had to courtesy to actually not hide the fact that she felt pretty bad for him, which was appreciated.

A bit after that he did try asking her about her past family before she joined the gan- sorry, _tribe_ , but she gave him the silent death glare treatment and let her eyes flame on, and while she couldn't really hurt him if she wanted to, Malikai didn't have enough mental energy to deal with the aftermath of making her eat dirt again.

However, after a bit of talking and gaining her trust throughout their trip, he did manage to get the knowledge that Vernal wasn't actually her real name, but a coverup to protect her true identity as the Spring Maiden. When he tried asking her what her real name was, she looked away with the saddest expression on her face that Malikai has ever seen.

He stopped asking about it after that.

They made good travel distance over the next hour, Vernal keeping track of the matches in the tournament. Making fun of the children fighting much to Malikai's amusement, while she could certainly defeat about ninety nine percent of them, some of them are sure to pose a challenge to her, especially if she gets all cocky like she is known for when she is winning a fight, or even in the beginning. Scratch that, most of her fights even if she is losing she would be cocky, until you drag her face through three different trees and manipulate her own powers against her would she actually admit defeat. Something she had reluctantly done to him on more than one occasion.

At this rate however, they would make it after all of the first round of triple threat matches conclude, so most likely Vernal would go to confront Kai in the morning after, and knowing her, she would just walk straight up to him while he was surrounded by all of his friends, and maybe even some teachers. He wasn't exactly inconspicuous with that new white shiny headband he has on around his eyes. At least it looked good though, and it was a good idea to go with the hood just in case he wanted to hide some features on his face. Even if it wasn't the intention, that was what Malikai thought about at least.

Actually, now that his thoughts have strayed to his son, it reminded him of something…

He was supposed to convince Vernal to let him see his son on the way there, not while they were there anyway, and he was running out of time.

"Hey, Vernal." He stopped, and looked at her, earning her attention when she looked up from her scroll.

"What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when she saw him turn his body to fully face her.

"It's about when we get to the stadium itself, I know you're going to go see my son as soon as you can, and I was wondering if you could-"

"You want me to go behind Raven's back and let you see him," She finished for him, her teasing smile telling him that she knew all along. "I'm not stupid Ol- Malikai, I've known you long enough to know that you would try something like this."

Malikai shook his head, but sighed in defeat, he was never really good at the whole convincing thing. When it comes to fighting he is arguable among the top ten elite huntsman in the world, but never in your right mind actually put him in a spot where he needed to negotiate with anything, that route only lead to things becoming worse.

In this case though, it wasn't like he was about to give up on a chance to see his son and wife again.

"Figures, but yeah, that is what I am trying to get you to let me do. And in all honesty, it's not like you can really stop me." Malikai said with a grin, he hit a nerve, and he knew it. Training her for as long as he did has given him access to almost everything about her, from what Raven has told him, to what Vernal as told him herself, he knows how to push her buttons.

"You're right, I won't be able to stop you, so what is stopping you from escaping from me now?" She asked, gaining some ground again as Malikai's grin faded away.

"I thought you knew that already, Raven would do something someday, something to hurt me, and if not physically, then she'll find a way. I've known her long enough to know that she is a spiteful woman who does not take kindly to deal breakers." Malikai explained, frowning as he hesitantly rested a hand on the hilt of his new sword.

"Ah, but there's something you haven't realized yet." Vernal stepped forward, and ratted her knuckles against his shoulder. "That Kai kid right now is surrounded by other huntsmen in training, not to mention the Mistral Police Force, fully trained huntsman, her brother, her daughter, and her Ex. Let's you beat me up now, and make the rest of the trip on your own, I might tell Raven, and she might attack Kai or your wife. Raven's strong… amazingly strong, but Qrow has always been her equal, other huntsman wouldn't just let her attack a kid, and all the other shit I said before comes into play to."

"Raven's not stupid, she wouldn't attack him while he was in a big group like that. She would wait until night, get him while he's alone and vulnerable." Malikai countered.

"Then what? She kills him, okay he's gone, and out of the picture, but all that would do is anger you with grief, you can beat her on your own already. And as much as Qrow loves her, he wouldn't stand for it either, would he? Family bonds could only go so far." Vernal smirked. "All of Mistral would rally against her, maybe even Vale and Atlas to, Ozpin especially, our tribe would be destroyed, and we both know that is the only thing she really cares about in the world. Besides you maybe, and whoever she has been visiting when she thinks no one is looking."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Malikai questioned. "This isn't like you, you wouldn't just lay all this out to me without some reason behind it."

"Hey, you've grown a soft spot for me, it can work the same vise versa you know." Vernal admitted in her own special way with a light dust of pink on her cheeks, Malikai was shocked and touched to hear that coming from her. "But since you haven't done all that yet, then something must be stopping you…" She looked up at him, her ice blue eyes staring into silver.

"I… I didn't…" Malikai couldn't say anything, and left it unsaid.

This girl that he didn't care about before has managed wormed her way into his heart in her own special annoying way during the many months of training he has been providing her, but even when they weren't training, they were almost always together. She was his main source of company, entertainment, and was pretty much the only friendly face around the tribe, even with Raven in the mix, and by friendly face he means a face that he actually didn't would try to kill him in his sleep. He cares for her, so much so that he doesn't want to risk getting into another fight with her, one that she would most definitely go all out with her maiden abilities, and might force him to use some abilities of his own. The Spring Maiden powers were powerful, and could only be challenged by an overwhelming being just as powerful if not more. He has experience over her, and has some tricks down his sleeves that no one knows about yet. But the only thing he would need to use if he wanted to end the fight quickly, were his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he saw Vernal as some sort of faux daughter to him, or at the very least, a dear close friend.

Vernal on the other hand, hasn't had anyone like Malikai in her life, ever. She had Raven when she was a young age, but she was only taken in because of her being the Spring Maiden, and she always knew that was the only reason Raven took her in. By no means was she like a mother to her, she was only family by the rules of the tribe, and the closest thing she could describe Raven as would be a mentor. But even that role has been tossed onto someone else when Malikai came into her life. She isn't someone anyone can get close to, and yet here someone was, close to her. Her first real friend, something more than a mentor. He was strong, caring at least for his family and those he held dear to his heart, kind when he wanted to be, and was fair. He wouldn't just kick her ass for no reason like Raven would if she saw any kind of weakness in her, but also wouldn't stand with being pushed around like she tried to sometime, and earned a few bruises for it. He was her friend, her first _real_ friend, and she didn't want to lose him.

"I get it, you don't got to finish that sentence." Vernal said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, not hugging him, but as close to a hug she was willing to give. "Let's just agree that we both don't want to kill each other in a nice way."

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Malikai chuckled, and with the arm she was leaning on, he ran his hand through her hair and held her just a little closer, as close to a hug he was going to give her, and didn't want to go any further just in case Vernal decided to use that perfect opening her knee has to plant it directly into his crotch. "Still though… I want to see my son."

Vernal sighed, and pushed off of him. "I never said I _wouldn't_ let you see him did I?" She asked with the smirk that she was known for. And once again Malikai found himself shocked with this sudden development. "Geez, you act like I don't have any feelings at all. What, you think I was going to fight you to the death or something stupid like that?"

Yes, yes he did. "I just wasn't expecting you to be this easy going about it, I thought your loyalty was to Raven." He said instead.

"Eh, I guess you could say that." She shrugged non committedly. "But I'm also not stupid, as long as I am there with you I could care less if you see that kid of yours."

Malikai smiled, and nodded his thanks. "Thank you, Vernal, I knew there was a reason I haven't killed you yet." He teased as he actually went to give her a full hug. "Come on, bring it in."

"W-what are you doing?" Vernal asked, stepping away and her eyes widening like a deer in headlights. "Stop that!" She demanded.

"Why? It's just a hug." Malikai smirked. "The great Spring Maiden, Vernal, is afraid of hugs? Wow, now I know how to defeat you without having to draw my sword." He teased her even more as he stepped closer, almost able to get his arms around you when Vernal started pushing him away with all of her strength, but Malikai was always stronger than her, and managed to lock his hands together in the middle of Vernals back.

"STOP IT!" She screamed with a red face as she tried desperately to get him off her her, forearms digging into his chest as she pushed away at his face. "Get off of me!"

Malikai chuckled, and after a few more seconds of watching her struggle, he let her go. She gave him the deadliest stare of a promise of death she wouldn't be able to fulfil when she wiped away at her outfit to get rid of any Mali-germs.

"I hate you." She declared with a pout. A pout, coming from Vernal.

"You know I can detect lies right?" Malikai asked as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

Vernal growled at him, but didn't bother to try and deny it out of fear that he get even more ammo to torture her with.

"Well, let's get going then, we have a ways to go." Malikai spun back around on one foot, and headed back in the direction of the kingdom. "If we get there in time I'll-"

He cut himself off when he heard a familiar sound of the air being displaced, and an odd pressure filling the air around him. He turned back around to see Vernal standing by him once again, but looking at the same thing that he was looking at. A red and black portal ripping itself into the air, and a masked Raven stepping out.

"Raven." Malikai greeted in a neutral voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Just checking in." Raven told him, the truth. "You guys aren't too far from the place, how was the trip?" She asked, leaning on one hip and taking off her mask. Shaking her head to let her long black wild hair wave around her after being free from her mask.

"A few hours away, we should be able to get there by nightfall." Vernal said.

"Hm." Raven hummed, and quickly unsheathed her blade, cutting it through the air and creating a second portal. "Take this one, it leads to Qrow whom I know is by himself at the moment."

Malikai narrowed his eyes. "What's the price of this generosity of yours?"

"I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it." Raven warned, sheathing her blade and turning back around to walk through the portal she had just come through. "Say hi to little Kai for me." She said with a two finger wave and disappeared through the portal. The other portal stayed there, swirling in the air and waiting for them to step through.

"That was… odd." Malikai said as he took a step through the portal, sticking his hand through it and back out, just in case it was some kind of trap of sort. "She just, did that because she felt like it?" He asked, not really believing it despite it happening right in front of him.

"You know, I've known here for pretty much all my life, and she still manages to surprise me with the shit she does." Vernal said as she stepped up to the portal. "Well, let's go through it, I would like to sleep in an actual bed for once." She didn't wait for him to respond, and stepped through the portal before he could even open his mouth.

Malikai sighed and followed her through, whatever reason Raven had for doing this for them, he didn't care to find out. But he did manage to catch the hidden meaning in Raven's final words to him.

 _Say hi to little Kai for me_. Does she know that he is going to go see him despite her warnings? Did she not care the whole time? He shook his head of a headache before it could fully manifest.

Women were weird.

Qrow choked on his drink when he saw Malikai walk through the portal next.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Kai asked as she followed the mysterious Spring Maiden that had literally just walked up to him and asked him to follow her. His friends asked what a Spring Maiden was, but he and his mother both waved it off and played along with her, telling everyone else that they would be back soon and to cheer for Two in her fight. One of the last things his father told him in the message he left for him was to make friends with any Maidens he came across, and he aims to do just that. It must be so awesome to have magical powers!

"Vernal." She simply told him, looking at the younger boy through the corner of her eye. _He doesn't look like much, but he has a certain aura coming off of him that says he is not one to be fucked with._ She thought to herself.

"Well, it's good to meet you Vernal." Kai said with a smile, which was odd since Malikai told her that he left a message to him, telling him of his eyes and everything else fucked up with the world like that bitch Salem that even Raven was afraid of, and yet here he is, knowing all of that and still able to put on a genuine smile for someone he has never met before who also happens to be the Spring Maiden. It was decided at this point, that all Matsuoka's were weird.

"Yeah, same to you I guess." She said as she turned her head back to what was in front of her. "I heard you were blind, that true?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well, yeah." Kai said with a chuckle. "It's hard to believe, I know, but I really am blind."

Vernal stopped, and turned around, looking down at Kai with a curious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Marron asked, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezing it, it seemed like the woman was not as trusting as her son was, which was good in a way, since being so trusting could be lethal in a lot of cases.

"Nothing, just checking something." Vernal said as she leaned down until her face was just a foot away from his own.

Here she was, Vernal, Ultimate Badass Bandit, one of the best fighters in her tribe, and also one of the four seasonal maidens out of hundreds of thousands of other women in the world. Here she was, checking to see if a blind boy was actually blind by slipping his headband up and over his head fast enough that Kai couldn't stop her.

"Wow, you really are blind as a bat." Vernal said with a surprised look on her face, her eyes widening and her lips parting ever so slightly. She got a full look at both of his eyeballs, not only confirming that he had silver eyes, but also staring into those snow white pupils of his before he squeezed them shut and pulled the headband back over his eyes. He stepped back with a much less friendly expression on his face, and hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"What was the meaning of that!?" Marron shouted at her, gritting her teeth and her tail wagging angrily before stiffening out into a curl.

"Calm down monkey lady," Vernal said as she narrowed her eyes at her, bringing her hands up to behind her head. This woman wouldn't stand a chance against her, and it was kind of annoying that she wasn't able to shut her up. "I just wanted to check if the kid really was blind is all." She said nonchalantly like it wasn't a big deal at all. "He's not mad about it is he?" She asked next.

Kai was conflicted, he didn't really mind showing his eyes anymore, it seemed like a lot of people wanted to see them nowadays, and he even showed them to a complete stranger earlier. Little Miss Malachite if his recent memory told the truth, but still, his father's warning on showing people his eyes rang true within his mind. Since this girl, Vernal, is a subordinate of Falcon in some way, shape, or form, then he can't really put it past her for her to have already known about his silver eyes.

Also, despite her… colorful personality. That was the nicest was he could put it. She didn't seem like she was out to get him, if she really wanted to she could have just attacked him right then and there, he has no idea how strong a maiden actually is, but if they are as strong as he imagines, then she would be able to defeat him pretty handily as he is now.

He relaxed his form, and took his hand off of Silver Ebony, his smile returning to his features. "It's fine." He said with a chuckle, it wasn't _too_ forced, but it came out nonetheless. "A lot of people wonder if I really am blind, if you asked I would have showed you willingly."

"Heh, you're a good kid." Vernal smirked. "Just letting you know now though, I am not the ask first kind of person. Keep that in mind." She winked at him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to actually see it, but Marron did, and she was not very content about it.

"Thanks!" Kai cheered, a light red forming on his cheeks barely visible on the outside.

/-/

A few more minutes of Kai and Vernal chatting and walking the halls later, she brought them both to a training room, meant for contestants to warm up in or sharpen any skills they want right before a match, but since a match was going on right now, everyone is busy watching. That or nobody wanted to use this one, mostly likely the latter of the two.

Poor training room.

"What did you bring us here for?" Marron asked before her son could.

"Well, there's just one thing I wanna do before you guys see my mentor." Vernal said as she took out both of her elemental wrist blades. "Kid, you and I are going to have a bit of a sparring match." She said as she cocked them, and readied to fire her laser straight at him.

"Kai, get back!" Marron exclaimed, jumping in the way of her son just in case Vernal would open fire. Her motherly instincts ignored the fact that Kai was easily many times better and stronger then her at fighting.

"Calm down Marry." A familiar gruff voice called to her, belonging to a certain red caped huntsman. "She can be trusted, this was just part of the agreement we came to." Qrow told her as he jumped down in between Vernal and them.

"Qrow? You knew about this!?" Marron asked, still using her body as a shield for her son.

"Mom, I think i'm gonna be okay." Kai interrupted, gently taking his mothers hand off his shoulder and stepping out from behind her. "Also, hey Mister Branwen! How have you been?"

"Tch, what'd I say about calling me Mister kid, just call me Qrow." He said with a quiet growl as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"O-oh sorry." Kai nervously smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Anyways, you say we can trust Vernal?"

"Yep." Qrow nodded, and stepped out of the way.

"Okay then." Kai rolled his shoulders and stepped forward, having complete faith in Qrow's answer. Vernal smirked, she liked the fact that the kid wasn't one to stray from a fight, despite his kind heart that he has.

"Wait! Are you sure?" Marron almost got back in between Kai and Vernal, but Qrow held out a hand to stop her. "Qrow, you know what she is right?"

"I know, her… _mentor_ told me." Qrow said with a roll of his eyes. "If anything gets out of hand, she'll be answering to me, I promise."

"Tch." Marron crossed her arms.

"I'll also ignore how you know about the maidens, just enjoy the show, your son is more talented than you believe he is." Qrow said with a chuckle as he walked away and leaned against the wall.

Against her better judgement, Marron stepped a fair distance away from the two strong warriors. She wished she wasn't so useless in this situation, even her own son saw her as someone that needed to be protected, when it should be the other way around. It ignited something within her, she wanted to be the one protecting her son from danger, since Malikai is nowhere to be seen, it is up to her to make sure her son doesn't get himself hurt, or worse.

She wants to change that.

Vernal flourished her weapons as she began to get excited. Finally, after all this time of being compared to this kid, she gets to finally fight with him! A silver eyed warrior no less, a destined fighter, so few of them less, it's a shame that the only ones she's met is Malikai, who was so far above her it wasn't even funny, even with her maiden powers, and the other being some young boy, who shouldn't be anywhere near her level right now.

Oh well, time to see what he's got.

"Aren't ya going to take out your weapon, or are you gonna leave a girl hanging?" She asked him.

Kai didn't catch the innuendo, but did end up removing his sword from his holster. "I was focusing, sorry." He said in a calm, but determined voice. Kai entered focus mode not a second later, sensing out the terrain of the room, it was quite big, and it seemed like they were going to start this match closer to the wall. He felt bad about missing Two's match that had started a few minutes ago already, but the sound of a fight after the disappointment that was his very first tournament match was way too enticing for him. And if she is nearly as good as Falcon was, he would have quite the battle on his hands.

Vernal didn't wait any longer, nor did she feel like hiding her power, even in front of the one man she was directly told to not let know that she was the Spring Maiden. That was all thrown out the window when she let her eyes flamed an icey blue, and kicked off the ground so explosively that in the very next second Kai blocked her attack at his side with inhuman reflexes. He wasn't even looking at her, but his wince after blocking her strong attack was enough to give her that push to keep going.

Their blades sparked as the metal was dragged against each other, Silver Ebony being so sharp that it nearly cut through her entire left wrist blade in two, she pulled it back just in time and jumped back, not surprised about the occurrence since a certain someone told her about it. Instead, she summoned spears of ice and threw them at the blind kid. By the way his lips parted in surprise told her that he wasn't expecting this, and crossed his arms together with that silvery bracer thing he had on his left hand, and let his aura block any damage to his body.

She smirked when he rolled out of the way, and started running in zig zags in what looked to her a piss-poor attempt at disorienting her. She simply redirected some of the ice spears at him, and it looked like they stopped in mid air when Kai held out his hand after sensing the cold projectiles in the air around him. She was even more surprised when he turned them around, and sent them right back at her, a move that his father used against her more than enough times for her to stop tossing spears of ice at him.

"Ugh!" She cried out when the spears cut away at her aura, she got frustrated after learning that this kid somehow managed to damage her aura, this _blind_ kid. She wouldn't be surprised any more after this set back.

With narrowed eyes, she activated an aura around her body that blew away the rest of her own ice spears. Kai sensed this overwhelming wind funnely forming around her body, and his senses were working in overdrive to be able to keep up with all the vibrations being caused by this. With his quick thinking, he counteracted this in a small circle around just his body so he could keep steady, and lifted a stone wall out of the ground to block the cutting winds he felt within the air.

Vernal rose an eyebrow, weren't only Maidens able to control the power of Nature? It might be because of his silver eyes, but she feels like its a bit of bullshit that he was able to do this, when only three other select people could do it to her knowledge, excluding Malikai of course, he was just a monster of his own category.

 _This is the power of a Maiden?_ Kai asked himself with a smile as he felt his body get more and more excited, adrenaline flowing through his veins as he fought the powers of nature with nature. _Actually, you know what?_ He slammed Silver Ebony back into its sheath, and used both hands to blow a three-sixty degree blast of air that surprised Vernal enough for her to stop creating these high mile per hour winds. During that opening he had, he kicked out the wall in front of him toward her, it was nothing to her of course, and she kicked it with enough strength to completely shatter it into pieces.

Kai smirked and used the pieces of rock he sensed fall on the ground to wrap it around her leg. She widened her eyes in surprise when a long arm made of pure stone pulled her up into the air, forcing her to hang upside down, and then get thrown to the other side of the room, away from Qrow, and Marron, who was desperately hanging on to Qrow for dear life because of the wind pressure.

Vernal corrected herself mid air, and manipulated a small blast of air that was sent her way, completely nullifying it by dispersing the blast. Kai sprinted at her and tore his sword back out, intent on returning this fight to close quarters like he specializes in. Vernal was more than happy to humour his unspoken request, and met him midway. Her strength when their blades clashed pushing Kai back until he bent his knees to give himself a stronger position.

 _He's good at adapting to stronger foes._ Vernal noted as she pulled back, and threw simultaneous slashes coming from two different directions toward Kai. He leaned back to avoid the first one, but the second one rammed into his side, cutting away at his aura and knocking him down onto the ground shoulder first. Vernal kept going on the attack and tried to hit him while he was down, but Kai kick one foot out without looking at her, and nailed her right in the stomach, forcing her away so that he could get back onto his feet.

"Right… shouldn't follow his eyes, he can't use them." Vernal noted as she recovered from the surprise attack and regained her breath. She wiped her mouth of the spit that came flying out of it after being kicked in the stomach with her forearm, and smirked when she aimed both of her weapons at him, setting the dust to fire and shooting a continuous laser of heat his way.

Kai barely had any time to react to this extremely fast beam, and was hit directly in the chest, it kept coming and he used his arms to block the rest of the attack, gritting his teeth and pushing back against the laser. Absorbing every last drop of it with a smile.

His upper body began to flame up, and out of momentary panic Vernal cancelled her attack, the barrels of her weapons red hot as she stares at the blind boy who is on fire with wide eyes. She chuckles however when the flames turn black, and sees the smile he has on his face. He must be low on aura right now, but to be fair she must be at least in the yellow after all the strong hits Kai managed to land on her.

Kai hasn't ever had this much flames stored up in his body using his semblance, it's so much that he is barely keeping it under his control. The flames heating up his body enough and increasing his flexibility even more. It has been so long since he's had to use all four parts of his elemental manipulation semblance against an opponent, he was never allowed to against his past teachers because he was supposed to focus on one element, but against the Spring Maiden? It would be an insult to hold back.

The runes on his sword began to glow white as his body coursed with power, the blade getting slightly longer and sharper. Kai weaved one of is hands through the air, his fingers crackling with flame and something else as he prepares to fire off his own laser attack.

"Oi, kid! Remember how strong that thing is!" Qrow rebuked.

Kai stopped himself before firing the attack, remembering in the moment how dangerous this attack was. The problem was that he was already too close to go back now, so he did the next best thing and aimed his fingers up into the air right when the laser fired out of them. Vernal widened her eyes when she saw the black beam of fire penetrate into the ceiling cleanly, and then up into the sky above them, quickly fading away away from her sight as it soar higher into the sky with no sign of stopping. Leaving nothing but a small circle with a diameter of about three inches behind.

If that hit her it could've… really hurt… the Spring Maiden of all people.

Vernal roared her frustrated anger out as she dashed toward Kai, her eyes flaming even hotter and brighter as they clashed their blades together. She ignored the scorching heat of his black flames, and she pushed him back easily with her superior strength. Kai slid her blades off of Silver Ebony, and tried to counter by hitting her in her temple with the pommel of his blade. She parried it while thrusting one of her wrist blades into his chest, only for that to be parried just in time by his silver bracer.

They ended up in an awkward position as neither of them were able to attack for a moment. Vernal ended up going for the throat with the weapon she used to parry his sword, but he backflipped away before it could even get close to his neck, and she had to lean back to avoid the toes that nearly jammed into her chin. They stood eachother off, both panting for air.

Kai knew that Vernal was better and stronger than him, but by playing it smart he managed to even out the playing field in terms of stamina, he could feel her heart hammering within her chest. She must have more aura then him, since he has been hit a few times more than her, but he still has plenty of stored up flame left. Already he learned something new from this fight, he can hold a lot of flames within his body to use as a weapon, but he can't hold to much lest his body forcibly spits it out. Which would explain why he wasn't able to stop himself from firing off his laser.

Vernal was admittedly a bit pissed off, he was playing her, without even hitting her he managed to tire her out so much. She would be impressed with the blind kid, but after watching that lethal attack being shot into the air when she was prepared to block or redirect it, she just lost it. How could a blind kid with not nearly as much experience as she does have such a powerful weapon? One that could pierce through aura no less, it would have been embarrassing as all shit to have died to that blast so early on in her life.

"Alright, I think that's enough you two." Qrow tried. "How 'bout we call this a draw for now eh?"

Neither of them responded, both ready to attack each other at the drop of a pin, and they show that by entering their own offensive stances. Vernal however, levitated up into the air, lighting crackling around her body as the wind began to pick up within the room again. Kai sensed her feet lift up off the ground, and was confused, thinking that she was going to end up behind him or something. He sensed around the best he could, before accepting the fact that he just can't sense her, and instead focuses on sensing what was in the air. He widened his eyes underneath his headband when he sensed what was now his opponent.

"You're good kid- No, Kai," Vernal smiled. "But let's see how you handle the lightning of a Maiden." She said as the electricity crackled around her hands, she saw briefly that Kai had his own lightning crackling off of him after he absorbed her fire dust beam, but she passes it off as being just a visual effect. She doesn't want to actually hurt the kid though, so isn't actually going to go all out with these abilities, just enough to break his aura though. Just to show him who's boss.

"Vernal are you crazy!?" Qrow yelled at her while protecting Marron from the pressure of the wind. "Cut it out, now!" He wanted to intervene, but that would leave Marron vulnerable, and could possibly get hurt. He was met with the tough decision of saving Kai from Vernal, or saving Marron from the crossfire. It wasn't one he could make easily.

"Just a little, yeah!" Vernal said honestly as she held a hand out, a small ball of magical lightning increasing in size with every passing second.

Qrow saw what was going on, Kai couldn't, he realized that. "Kai, you know what I said about that laser thing?"

"Y-yeah, what about it?" Kai asked, his upper body still flaming with the power he has left for that element.

"Well, screw what I said before, use it on full blast!" Qrow shouted.

Vernal's smile grew even wider, it was just what she wanted.

"I don't want to hurt her!" Kai shouted back, even though his own life was potentially on the line.

"Tough shit sometimes you gotta do something you don't like in order to get by!" Qrow shouted back, leaving no room for argument. He couldn't afford Kai to get hurt, if he did and wasn't able to recover, there would be no where on the planet where he'd be safe from Malikai. Not only that but the kid has also grown on him to the point where he is like his first nephew, so he kinda cared about him a bit.

"I wish he worded it better, but I am going to have to agree with him." His mother added, just driving it home for him.

Without responding, Kai mentally hoped that the Spring Maiden could handle it, he was about to do it out of pure excitement before, but managed to stop himself out of fear of hurting his new friend. A half assed laser attack like the ones he can do in some sparring sessions that don't actually kill people wouldn't cut it here. He'd had to meet lethality with lethality, and hope for the best.

His two fingers on his left hand was focused with nearly all of his flames, Ruby's gift also adding some extra firepower to them as he tried to aim it at her. There was one major problem though.

He couldn't see where she was actually floating.

"Uh… I can't see where I'm aiming." He said out loud, hesitantly.

"Oh, right." Qrow did a few mental measurements in the span of about eighty-seven milliseconds. "45 degree positive angle!" He called out to Kai, hoping that he at least knew what angles were.

Kai did know what angles were, and aimed his fingers right at Vernal, who relished in the challenge.

"Here we go little Kai!" Vernal exclaimed necessarily as she fired off a lightning bolt in his direction.

At the same time, Kai fired his laser at her, the two beams meeting in the middle at the exact same speeds, the struggled against each other for a few seconds before exploding in a mixed blast of fire and lightning, blowing Kai backward and against the far wall.

Vernal handled it well, though her arm was numb as a motherfucker right now and she felt a bit drained. Other then that, she was perfectly fine. She saw Kai slumped against the wall and about to stand back up, and she dashed over to him and tickled the end of one of her blades underneath his chin, he froze upon contact. She gave him a victorious smirk.

"Looks like we have a winner here, I gotta say though." Vernals wrist blades retracted, and she put them both back on the holster on her back. "You put up much more of a fight then I was expecting. You're alright with me kid." She complimented as she helped Kai back up to his feet, and even supported him before he could fall back to the ground.

"Thanks… you blew my expectations out of the water, the power of a Maiden is overwhelming." Kai chuckled. "Can we spar again someday?"

Vernal didn't know how to answer that question, and she felt a pang of guilt when he gave her a look of pure hopefulness. He already liked her… Oh gosh.

"Maybe…" She said with a nod. "I can show you a few tricks of my own one of these day, but I can't promise to be anything more than a good sparring partner."

"That's all I ask." Kai smiled happily, regaining enough strength to stand on his own.

Marron immediately hugged her son the second he backed away from the maiden.

"Are you okay!?" She asked as she hugged his head into her chest. "I was so worried! Why did you have to go so far!?" She practically growled at Vernal, angry with her for putting her son in danger.

"I wanted to see how strong he was, I was pretty impressed." Vernal answered honestly.

"Yeah, so was I." A new voice said, one that made Marron and Kai widen their eyes in unison as they sensed an all too familiar presence with them.

Malikai made himself know, leaving the shadows from a spot not even Kai could sense him in. He made his way slowly toward his family. Marron locked eyes with him right away, her eyes already tearing up and her tail going slack behind her. Kai sensed his father as soon as his feet hit the ground, also feeling the urge to let the tears out.

"Hey, son." Malikai called to him, tearing up himself at finally being reunited with his family.

They both jumped into him the next second later, wrapping their arms and tails around him and telling him how much they missed him. Marron then slapped the shit out of him, and before he could recover from the shock she slammed her lips into his, melting into his shape instantly as he kissed her back.

Vernal would never admit it, but she thought it was c-...cu-... she thought it was cool. Yeah, that was the word.

"Dad! There's so much I have to tell you!" Kai exclaimed, turning his head up to face him. "My partner Orchid, she's a little insane but I love her anyway, and I also made a _ton_ of friends. There's so much I have to tell you!"

"I'll gladly make up for the lost time." Malikai said as he hugged his son. "You got taller too."

Kai hugged him just a bit tighter. "Yeah, I'm getting that a lot."

"Awe, that is just adorable." Qrow said as he wiped away a totally imaginary tear.

"Pussy." Vernal teased.

"I can kill you, you know that right?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Vernal waved him off, stepping away a few extra inches just in case.

She had a feeling that things were going to get a lot less exciting.

* * *

 **Oof, writing another whole chapter in a day, go me. So yeah, it's been recently established that I am crazy as fuck. I've accepted it, I am sure some of you have as well if you've been reading my stories for a few months, or even a few weeks.**

 **Vernal gets some development! El gasp! She's actually not a character to get easily disposed of in this story! I like writing her interactions with people, and writing her in general is a lot more fun than I expected. There' just so much I can do with her now that I made her the Spring Maiden in this fic!**

 **Next week, I might be able to get a chapter out, but as we all know, next week is Christmas, at least for Americans such as myself. So if anything, the next chapter will come out next weekend or so.**

 **How did you guys like the Kai vs Vernal fight? Obviously, Vernal is stronger, and better then Kai, but Kai is smarter than Vernal, which was why it got so close near the end. But still, Vernal is the Spring Maiden, and she knows how to control it pretty well. Kai isn't about to be Maiden level anytime soon, she was going easy on him anyway. His father is the crazy OP one, can't have two OP Matsuoka's running around at the same time now can we.**

 **Now let's get to the final part of Malikai and his father's sad end to their story.**

* * *

 **Malikai and his father, Part 3**

The battle was long, and hard. All of the Grimm warriors were extremely difficult to combat, and Mal and Malikai are on their last ropes. Both out of stamina, and unable to even lift their weapons properly.

They were going to die, they both knew that.

Malikai kept trying to use his eyes, but he just couldn't. He needed to be more selfless and focus on not just protecting himself, bu everyone he can. That was his problem, with the way he grew up, the only people he learned to care about was his family, and himself. Never really grasping the concept of all life being precious, and needs to be protected.

Mal knew what he had to do, and his sixty second timer was long finished.

"Malikai, shut your eyes, and keep them closed until I say so." Mal ordered as his eyes began to shine, his own vision being filled with white.

"O-okay." Malikai said, shutting his eyes as he was told.

"About time you listen to something I say." Mal chuckled.

The four powerful Grimm stopped their attack, and their eyes widened in fear as the white shine from the silver eyed warrior grew in intensity, their skin burning from the light of a God.

"Malikai, never forget this." Mal spoke one more time, delivering one finally message to his son. "All life is precious, not all of it is good, but no matter what, life must go on, and for life to go on… there must be death."

"What are you talking about!?" Malikai questioned, almost opening his eyes.

"No matter what," Mal looked back to his son, his eyes losing his color. "Life must be preserved, and protected. That is our duty as silver eyed warriors."

No further words were shared, because Mal released the full power of his eyes. Instantly killing three of the four Grimm warriors as he screams his defiance through the pain. His brain fries within his skull, and he loses all sight within his eyes.

The second the white shin fades away, Mall fell forward on his chest, smile on his face as he died.

Malikai opened his eyes a few moments later, his own silver eyes finally regaining their sight. Only to see three piles of ashes, and a Grimm barely alive. Instead he sets his sights upon his father. Face down in the ground, and not breathing.

"No…" Malikai immediately started crying, and scurried his way to his father's body. "No… no,,no, no please! Dad, I can't do this without you, come back!"

No response.

A growl was heard in front of him, one of the Grimm were still alive, it's angry red eyes boring into his soul as he grieved for his father. Malikai panted, his head feeling hotter then it has ever before.

"You…" Malikai seethed. "You bastards!" His eyes flickered with light, and he jumped up to his feet and tore Silver Ebony out of its sheethe. He felt his eyes light up, and while that may have been a moment for celebration a few hours ago, it didn't happen a few hours ago, and now his father laid dead in the dirt. His sacrifice made for his sake so he could live on.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Malikai screamed, his eyes blasting with a silver shine. The final Grimm didn't stand a chance, vaporizing into nothing but dust in mere seconds.

He survived.

* * *

"Hm." Ozpin pondered his thoughts as he looked through the transcript of a new student, offered to him by recommendation by one such as Mal Matsuoka, and even the headmaster of Shade Academy. Telling him that Malikai Matsuoka is not even very well trained, but also very lethal when it came to combat against both Grimm and humans alike. "Interesting…" His eyes strayed over the physical descriptions.

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Height: 6' 0"_

 _Body Type: Lean_

 _Eye color: Silver_

Ozpin leaned in to read that last one again.

 _Eye color: Silver_

" _Very_ Interesting."

A stamp of approval came not a second later.

"I should really get an assistant to help with all this..." He added as he looked upon a massive pile of other students applications.

* * *

 **That entire scene was heavily transluted, if I wrote a full on fight scene, this chapter would have been out behind schedule. So here it is, Malikai got into Beacon and unlocked his silver eyed powers. His journey began here, but his legacy resides in his son. I can't get into too much detail in Malikai's past, since there is still a lot to cover in the story itself. But it is all coming, just bear with me.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **P atreon . (slash) Genatools**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go fellas, back with another chapter of BH, Merry past Christmas for all of those who celebrated the holiday, and now my break is over. Here we go again with an insane amount of chapters a week.**

 **The voting for the Poll is going to end after this Tournament arc is over, so you guys got a bit more time before it ends.**

 **As for the reviews, same thing goes as last time. So many people reviewed, and I thank you for that, but most of them are just votes, and for every single one of you who voted that way, I thank you for voting and I will add your vote to the Poll lower on the screen.**

* * *

 **As for the reviewers, here we go.**

 **Ruo Kha: Thank you for thinking that! The family hasn't been together for so long, it was about time they reunite.**

 **Yaboku 2018: Coco is sadly not one of the options to vote for. But thank you for the compliment!**

 **Red: Thank you!**

 **Bolt Azure: Happy holidays my friend, and thank you for everything you just said. Coco is not one of the options, but the other two I will add to the Poll.**

 **Blueanimelover123: I'm glad you decided to give this one a go! There is quite the journey to still get through, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Arctech: Thank you! I hope you slept well.**

 **Yeetus: Well you seem to be getting your wish pal, Yang has skyrocketed.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate all of your kind words!**

* * *

 **Poll Results:**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 52**

 **Ruby Rose- 50**

 **Orchid Rosa- 21**

 **Weiss Schnee- 20**

 **Blake Belladonna- 20**

 **Neo- 16**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 15**

 **It's really close! I am just as hyped as you all, meanwhile Orchid has just shot up to third place by a flood of votes, the underdog is coming in! Watch out everyone else!**

* * *

 **Now lets get on to the next chapter of the story!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 22- Volume 0, Episode 20

Family Discussion

Malikai nearly broke into tears when he saw his family for the first time in many months. The last time he saw either of them was his wife and the mother of his child, and that was when he was in a life or death battle with the two men who were responsible for the murder of one of his dearest friends. He ended up winning that fight out of some miracle, forced to break a promise made to one of his deceased teammates in order to keep himself alive, but was then later ambushed by the new impure Fall Maiden.

The rest of that story was something he didn't know how to explain, especially to his wife, Raven and Marron aren't exactly the best of friends. The former being an ex of his back in his days as a student at Beacon Academy, and the latter being his present wife, and both were less than subtle with their approaches on him.

Yeah, he would keep Raven out of it for now, even if he did technically bring her most trusted bandit along with him on a trip to train his son, and watch him compete in a tournament.

"Kai… back up a second. Orchid told you what around the first few hours she met you?" He asked, he was sat down between his son and his wife, and had no angle to escape. He wasn't really much for small talk, and only really did it with people important to him, and he still wasn't very good at it, but since it is his son, he would do his best.

"She said she wanted to lead me because I was blind, which she found out right away by the way." Kai continued in a more calm voice, but still excited.

"...Why though?" Malikai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I said!" Kai exclaimed. "Honestly, that girl is just too much sometimes, but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."

"He also seems to be having trouble with girls." Marron pointed out, nudging her son with her tail and at the same time nudging her husband with her elbow. "He just doesn't know how to react to such attention."

"M-mom why are you saying that?" Kai asked, embarrassed.

"I… am not really the best guy to ask about girls Marron, you know that." Malikai said nervously, going a little tense by the prospect of having to offer lady advice. "The women I was with weren't exactly… subtle with the way they felt about me."

Raven certainly wasn't, and Marron also wasn't any nicer when it came to confessing her feelings. Seriously, what was the problem with the women in his life? Oh right, his son, girl troubles.

"Oh hun, it's not that he needs help getting attention, it's how to deal with said attention~" Marron said with a wide smirk.

"Uh… I don't know if I want to hear about this or not." Malikai hesitantly said as he played around a bit with his cloak.

"Kai, why don't you explain some of your _troubles_ hm?" Marron said that in such a way that didn't exactly paint it as a question, but more like a demand in disguise as a question. It was something he unfortunately had to get used to throughout his life.

"Oh, I am enjoying this way too much." Vernal snickered, leaning on the bench behind them with her arms spread out.

Qrow took off before anything could get too embarrassing, the lucky bastard. Though it looked like a lucky break for Malikai to give him the opportunity to actually talk about what happened if they asked for it, and since it was part of his master plan to train Kai how to detect lies, he wouldn't exactly be able to lie about it.

"I don't really know what you mean by troubles." Kai said in a surprisingly calm voice, leaning back in his seat as he thought about his many moments he had with all of his female friends. "Well, there was that one time Ruby shared a bed with me, we cuddled a bit and it was pretty cute. Yang keeps taking me out to get something to eat almost every chance she gets. Orchid, my partner, uses many of her personalities to playfully flirt with me in a variety of ways, she's also really cuddle a lot when we're alone. Shae, my tiger faunus friend, keeps grabbing my tail and keeps challenging me to a fight and… I think I was offered sex a few times too, but I don't think they were serious about it at all."

Oh, he had no idea.

Malikai _and_ Marron both stared on with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond to these very sudden revelations.

Meanwhile, Vernal has begun laughing so hard she fell to the ground, and then laughed even harder when she tried to recover.

"But I keep politely declining her, we are minors after all and I have too much on my plate right now to be worried about any girlfriends." Kai finished with an innocent smile, like there was absolutely nothing wrong with anything he had just said.

"...I don't think he needs any help Marron." Malikai said with a barely concealed snigger.

"I am going to have to watch you a little more." Marron said in a disturbingly neutral voice that made both Matsuoka's shiver with fear.

"We're sharing a room though…" Kai weakly protested.

"And you better be in that room on the terms we agreed upon yesterday." Marron added in a voice that was not concealed at all, and her protectiveness showed more than it ever did before. Even when a person with seasonal magical power threatened to kill her son in what could barely be considered as a sparring match.

"Okay… moving on." Malikai coughed, not looking his wife in the eye. "I am sure you both have plenty of questions for me, now would be the best time to ask them since the last round of the fights have already started."

"Wait really!?" Kai asked in a panic. "How long did Vernal and I spar?"

"Eh, it lasted about a few minutes, but don't worry, anything can be exciting with just a few minutes… and I gotta say, little Kai has got some moves~" Vernal teased with a flutter of her eyelids.

"Did… did you just proposition my son?" Malikai asked before Marron could.

"Sure, why not?" Vernal shrugged, not seeing any problems with it.

"You're ten years older than him." Malikai pointed out, and poor little Kai figured it out finally and hid his embarrassed blush with his hands. "I don't care what goes on in that tribe of yours, but I would like if you didn't use my son for what you call fun, he is only fifteen right now."

"So? In three years he'll be legal, and at that point he's fair game." Vernal laughed when she saw Kai shrink even further down on himself, she was going to have a lot of fun teasing this kid, she already knew it. But still, jokes aside, little Kai is a hottie for his young age, if only he were already legal then she may be a little more… _aggressive_ with her teases.

...

What? She liked younger men, everyone has their own preferences. Even the badass that is Vernal. Especially the ones that could put up a bit of a fight.

"Well if Kai wanted to I don't see a problem with it, as long as he's legal." Malikai said with a shrug.

"Don't I get a say in this at all!?" Kai asked, a deep red blush on his face as his virginity is unfortunately the current topic of conversation.

"Is there something wrong with me kid?" Vernal asked, offended.

"What? No I-"

"I will do my best to ignore all of this so we can get back on topic." Marron pinched the bridge of her nose, then stood up and stared down at her husband, who seemed to shrink down because of her glare.

"You're just saying that 'cause you know you can't beat me in a fight." Vernal quipped.

Marron growled at her, but couldn't deny her words. Instead, she ignored them in favor of a little bit more death glaring at her long missing husband.

"So, where have you been?" She finally asked.

Malikai's face straightened out into something much more serious upon hearing those words. He knew they were coming, but actually hearing them was a lot more imposing then he originally thought they would be.

"We already know what happened, I already told Kai about it." Marron continued when Malikai stayed silent. "Then we found that oh so lovely message you left for our son, and there was quite a few interesting things you left us to think about on our own."

Malikai finally broke his silence. "You know?" He asked, more scared than anything. Knowledge was good for a lot of things, but some things would be deadly for some people to know.

"If you mean if I listened to the whole thing? No, fortunately for you our son has a good heart, and obeys the wishes of his parents, no matter how irrational one of them might be." Marron said, and despite her harsh tone, Malikai couldn't help but sigh out of relief upon hearing those words.

"Where were you?" It was Kai's turn to ask this time, and Malikai found himself in a tight spot.

Vernal was of no help of course, she simply sat back and enjoyed the way her mentor squirmed under the might of the love of one's family. Though in a way, she could understand their harshness, they were worried about him for a long time, and now that they have a chance to get some answers, they were going to get them. She respected that, if she had someone as important to her as Malikai was to Kai and Marron, then she would do the same, except with a little punching and kicking here and there, preferably on the crotch of any poor sap who managed to get close enough to her to make her worry about them.

"I… I was saved by someone before I could be killed." Malikai began, the truth it would be then, even if his wife wasn't going to be happy about it. "You know her all too well Marron, it was Raven."

Marron was not happy about it.

"Raven!? After all these years she returns, and to come to your aid of course." Marron seethed, her jealousy a little _too_ obvious, even Kai could tell that she wasn't exactly happy about the woman being anywhere near her husband.

"I know you don't like her, and you have plenty of reasons to. Trust me, I would never make the same mistake twice." Malikai proclaimed, calming Marron down a bit.

"Um… am I missing something?" Kai asked, not catching the meaning of what his father and mother are getting at.

"Yup." Vernal answered for him, popping up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "There was someone that got to Malikai before your mom here little Kai. Your daddy was quite the player when he was in his prime I heard." Vernal grinned.

It took Kai a minute to understand where she was getting at.

" _Oh._ " Kai said with a cough. "Huh, alright."

"Kai I'll…" Malikai sighed, yet another thing he would have preferred to keep to himself, but alas the game of fate would have it's way with him. "I'll tell you about that mess later, either way, she saved my life, and I was able to regain my strength in her camp."

"I'm sensing a but here." Marron said with a roll of her eyes, glancing toward Vernal for a second who still has her hands on her son. She was tempted to push her off of him, but Kai doesn't seem uncomfortable, he never was one to shy away from physical contact, if anything he preferred it, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, there is a but." Malikai confirmed. "After I woke up, I owed her a favour, a rather long favour because of this little twerp over here." He pointed to Vernal, who happily flipped him off in response. "I had to train the Spring Maiden, and in return she would let me return to you all after a year. It's been a few months since then, and when I heard this tournament coming up and that Kai was participating in it. I wanted to come watch him fight."

He placed a hand on his son's head, and smiled when he pushed himself up into his hand with a smile of his own.

"And I could not be any prouder of our little record holder here." Malikai said as he scratched his son's head. "So, I managed to convince Raven to let me come here, as long as I took Vernal with me, let her spar with Kai, and that I wouldn't come into contact with either of you."

"But you're here." Marron's eyes softened, and she smiled. "You broke a deal from _her_ just for us?" She asked, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"That was the intention, yeah." Malikai immediately regretted those words.

"What do you mean " _that was the intention"?_ " Marron asked as she stomped her foot, and resumed her death glare toward the father of her son.

"I-I mean that I was going to see you guys anyway!" Malikai tried to pick up the pieces he so unceremoniously threw all over the floor. "Kai, I'm telling the truth right?" He asked his son in the hopes that he would have his support.

Kai was currently laughing along side Vernal, she was already corrupting him… if it wasn't Vernal he have done something about them getting friendly with each other a little too quickly.

"Y-Yeah." Kai held a thumbs up, he wasn't really paying attention to detecting lies, but he trusted his father to tell the truth and not to betray their trust.

"Hmm." Marron narrowed her eyes down at him. "Very well, if Kai believes you, then I will too."

Another sigh of relief, another dodge at the hand of death reaching toward him.

"Anyways, we were going to arrive today, but after Raven's match, she just used her semblance to find us, gave us a portal to Qrow, and the only reason she gave me was because she was in a 'Good mood', and that I shouldn't ruin it." Malikai explained.

Kai started paying extra attention at this point forward, Falcon, or at least that is the name the woman chose for herself to hide her true identity, has been training him in secret. He owed a lot of his newfound skill to her, and has been wondering who she really was. After listening to his father, it seemed like the Branwen tribe, save for Qrow and now Vernal, weren't exactly good people. Falcon was in that gray area, since she was tasked with training him, and hid the fact that she did indeed care about him at least a little bit. But something about hearing Raven's name, and her semblance being portals…

Falcon used portals to travel, that was an undeniable fact. She even used it to kick his ass both literally and figuratively. It was how she could suddenly pop up in his bedroom back at Patch, or any time he was walking home from school, on the ship on the way here, and in the stadium itself like earlier.

And now that his father was explaining that the leader of the Branwen tribe, Raven Branwen, who also uses portals, uses them regularly to talk to him or find him and probably anyone else from the tribe including those she is close for-

 _Holy shit._ Kai thought, a rare curse coming from him in the privacy of his own mind.

 _Falcon… Raven… Branwen… portals…_ He was thinking really hard about it, connecting the dots in a brain blast he was currently having to solve the mystery that was Falcon's true identity.

He just needed to confirm something before he could draw his final conclusion.

"Dad?" He called for his attention.

"Hm, what is it?" Malikai asked as he turned to face him.

"Do you know anyone from the tribe that went by the name of Falcon?" Kai asked.

"Who the fuck is Falcon?" Vernal answered his own question with a question of her own, and she's lived in the tribe for pretty much all her life.

"I think I know that answer to that question now." Kai said with a laugh. "Raven has a secret twin sister!" It all made sense now!

"Uh… no, Kai, she has a not so secret twin brother named Qrow. You okay son?"

It made a little less sense now, Qrow would have told him about any secret siblings… maybe.

 _Oops, that makes more sense. The only other excuse was that they were the same person-_ Kai stopped and widened his eyes underneath his headband. Then mentally slapped himself for thinking of something so asinine.

It all made sense now, it all coincided with his father's story, and everything Kai has been through in the past couple of months, all the ruthless training regimes with his already excruciating training regimen he put his body through in an attempt to get stronger faster. This whole time, Raven Branwen herself was training him, why? That was an entire mystery in it's own right. If she was using Kai as a means to keep Malikai in line, then why bother making him stronger?

He was going to have an interesting conversation with the woman the next time she came to him. Whenever that may be.

"Erh, Kai? You alright there buddy?" Malikai asked, a little worried about the wide smile he had plastered on his face as soon as Vernal answered his question for him.

Kai considered telling him about what he had just found out, but then those three little words echoed within his mind yet again.

 _Just. Our. Secret…_

His father could handle himself, he was one of the best huntsman alive today, but his friends and mother? Not to mention himself? They wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"Nothing, I just figured something out that made me a little happy, it's about a friend of mine." Kai said with a smirk, before realizing that he had cornered himself when he sensed Malikai's gaze settle on his form a bit more intensely.

Without really thinking about it, Kai lifted his feet off of the ground but a few millimeters, just enough so that his father wouldn't be able to see him without using his eyes. His father doesn't use seismic sensing all the time like he did, but he does use a diluted version of it, he would need to focus on it a lot more than he did in order to detect something like a lie or anything that involved using seismic sensing.

"Isn't Raven Yang's mom?" Kai asked in the innocent voice he used whenever he wanted something from either of his parents.

Luckily for him, his little subtle trick worked, and he felt Malikai's tensity soften down a grateful bit.

"Yeah, she is." Malikai said with a soft nod.

"I heard about what happened from Qrow and Taiyang… why did she leave?" Kai asked next, actually a lot more interested in this topic now that he brought it up. He wouldn't get anything out of Falcon- Er, Raven, and Qrow was being very tight lipped about it. So he went to the next best thing that was available to him.

"Kai…" Malikai sighed. "It was because of the thing I told you about in the message I left you, I can't say it out loud for obvious reasons. Something you need to know that while knowledge can be helpful, it can also be deadly."

"Wow, that is the most true thing that has come out of your mouth since you started training me." Vernal said with an impressed nod of her head.

"Vernal, shut it." Malikai groaned. "Do you understand Kai?"

Kai's mind flickered back to when he was listening to the message, specifically the part about Salem, how dangerous she was and her goals. It had something to do with the Maidens, which meant it had something to do with Vernal, the Spring Maiden. Kai can understand why Raven wanted to have at least one of the maidens close to her, it was her own way of stopping something really bad from happening to the world. Whatever these relics did, it would be wise for him to keep an eye- well, not an eye, but his feet out for them.

"Yes, I understand." Kai said. "About that… about my eyes."

"Have you been keeping up with your training?" Malikai asked.

"Oh, he did exactly what you told him to do." Marron seethed, she chuckled when she saw Malikai freeze up after hearing her voice. "Trained every single day, collapsed more than a few times in my arms when he got back from training. His body got a lot strong from it sure, but even aura has its limits you know. I put my foot down when he started healing slower and slower and I heard an _explosion_ from the area he was training in."

"Oh, I like her." Vernal said with a smile, and for the first time, and she Marron were on the same page about something.

"Yeah, i've been taking a break from trying to unlock them recently, I ended up doing more harm to my body then good." Kai said almost shamefully.

"Damn, no wonder you put up such a challenge for me." Vernal said with a chuckle as she patted his muscles. "For a kid you've got some muscles on ya, no wonder the girls are goin' crazy for ya." She teased, and got the exact reaction she was hoping to receive.

"A-anyway," Kai forced a cough out. "I haven't unlocked my power yet… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about son." Malikai said right away, placing a hand on his son's head and patting him. "There's just one thing, were there any Grimm around when you were training?"

"Uh… no, was there supposed to?" Kai asked, confused.

Vernal's hands tightened around Kai's shoulders as she barely concealed her own snickering. Even she knows a good amount about the silver eyed warriors to know that one missing key to the success of Kai's training was something that none of them would have expected, besides Malikai himself.

Said father of the blind huntsman in training widened his eyes, and let out a quiet, "Oooh, I forgot to mention that part didn't I?" He hoped that nobody heard him, but Kai has enhanced hearing, and his wife is a faunus, and faunus also have a degree of enhanced hearing.

"You're telling me that I did all of that training, sacrificed valuable time with my friends to train, missed out on schoolwork to do the insane training regime that _you_ gave to me, something I did for months by the way, all for naught? Because apparently my father _forgot_ to mention that my eyes will only work in the presence of Grimm!" Kai said in between a mixture of maniacal laughter and bit of depressed crying.

"Wow, I am _so_ glad I decided to betray Raven's trust for this, my only regret is that I have no popcorn." Vernal quipped as she full on began to lean on Kai's shoulders, the kid didn't even seem phased by the extra weight, and just kept on laughing in a way that was just plain unsettling.

"Honey," Marron hugged her husband from behind, and comfortably placed her arms tucked in under his chin. "Is what he said true?"

"Uh…" Malikai gulped, his most vital area was vulnerable, and there was zero way of getting out of this. Vernal was going to enjoy herself even more than she already was. "I'm sorry?"

He ended up being sorry for more than just that.

* * *

After that whole fiasco, and another match ending, the last one of the first triple threat rounds, Malikai ended up nursing his sore cheek from the amount of times he was slapped by his wife in that area. He did end up earning their forgiveness, with a promise that is going to be hard to keep, that being he had to stay with them and never go away like that again unless he is going on a mission, and he also had to take Kai on his first chaperoned mission. He liked to keep his promises, but he has made so many that he hadn't stopped to think about how many he actually had to keep.

Right now, he was alone with his son, save for Vernal sat in the corner sharpening her blades by using her powers, a useful trick he had her use for his own weapons. Marron had to go sadly, she had to go fulfil her end of an agreement with Taiyang to watch Ruby for him as he personally trained Yang for her next matches. She was convinced not to tell him that he was there, because of reasons that involved the headmaster of Beacon Academy, pretty easily to, since she apparently listened to a lot more of the message then he originally thought.

It was yet another tearful goodbye, and he still longed for the taste of her lips on his own. But he had more important business, their son.

He asked to see Silver Ebony, the family sword meant solely for Silver eyed warriors, and he was amazed to see the weapon not only in even better shape then what he left it in, but even deadlier than before. That was great, nay, that was amazing. The sword and his son went hand in hand together, and worked perfectly, better than even he or his own father could have ever wielded the ancient blade.

"So… there is probably a lot more that you want to ask me, is there?" Malikai asked, and by the look that Kai had on his face, he already knew the answer. "Your mother isn't here, and Vernal already knows most of the secrets of the world, so we can safely talk about it."

"Is it all true?" Was the first thing to come out of Kai's mouth. "Everything about the color of my eyes, the whole I am the last hope of the world madness... That creature, the Queen of the Grimm, Salem. Is she real too? I thought about it a lot, it sounded crazy in the message, and it sounded even crazier in my mind. I just need the confirmation." Kai slipped the blindfold off of his eyes, and perfectly was able to align them with his fathers, his cloudy white pupils staring into his. "Was it all true? Even the stuff about Headmaster Ozpin?"

Malikai shut his eyes, he couldn't look into his son's eyes at the moment he breaks.

"...Yes Kai, it is all true." Malikai said, and he could see the very moment where Kai broke inside, truly feeling the pressure that is on his shoulders. It was the same thing he went through when his own father broke the news to him that he was probably the last hope in the world unless he got a child of his own with silver eyes.

"What about you?" Kai asked suddenly, and Malikai was surprised to see that his son actually wasn't crying, but just accepted the news, it must have taken a tremendous amount of self control. Vernal even perked up at this, paying more attention then she did before by focusing on her own hearing from the far side of the room. "You have silver eyes too, how come I have to be the one to stop Salem, and save the whole world?"

Malikai was caught off guard, of all the things he was prepared to answer once he returned to his family, this was not one of them. "I…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You know what? Don't answer that, I don't want to hear it." Kai said next, adding even more shock to Malikai as he heard those harsh words coming from his usual very kind son. "I don't know what happened that made you so afraid of her to the point where you gave up fighting her, but if I have to be the one to stand against her, then so be it." Kai tied his blindfold back on, and tightened it with a loud snapping sound.

"You don't understand Kai." Malikai stated, losing his temper slightly because of the disrespect shown to him just now.

"I don't need to _dad_." Kai snapped back.

Vernal's mouth even dropped at that, and she clapped her hands silently.

"Because now _I'm_ the one with the weight of the world on his shoulders… just like you wanted." Kai choked out, his sorrow barely able to be hidden behind a mask of bravery.

Malikai's heart dropped, it was the truth. Plain and simple, he did give up a long time ago, even before Summer died he gave up on the war. He just didn't see the world as something worth saving, and the only things important to him was his family. But not, his family is going to be put in danger, whether he gets involved or not. Hell, he tried to stay in hiding and stay out of the way anyway, and Salem kept coming after him. They drew first blood years ago, and reignited the embers underneath him with the recent attempt on his life.

"No!" Malikai grabbed Kai's shoulder before he could get too far from him. "No, I won't put this on you." He said, his own tears beginning to spill from his eyes. "You're right, I was afraid of her, of what she would do to me if she caught me. I've lost so many friends to her, and now my family is being targeted. I… I never wanted you to be involved in this, I trained you so you could defend yourself in the worst case scenario, which was my death. But guess what?" He put Kai's head over his heart.

He could hear it beating hard and fast.

"I'm still here… I'm still alive and kicking, I may be old. But I am still the best huntsman alive today, and I'll be damned if I am going to let my _son_ do the fighting for me." Malikai declared, hugging his son tightly to his body.

Kai hugged him back, letting out his pent up sorrow. He pulled himself closer using his tail even, embracing the body heat being shared and the comfort his father is providing him.

Vernal stepped up to them, getting both of their attention when she got close enough to be sensed. She stood there with a conflicted expression on her face, and a hand over her chest with the other to her side. Her eyes shaking as she thought about the consequences of his choice.

"Raven is not going to be happy about this Malikai… You know she is going to find out, right?" Vernal pointed out. "You're going to back out on the deal you made with her?"

Malikai thought long and hard about this choice of his, but one look at his silver eyed son hugging him was enough for him to make his mind.

"Raven can go fuck herself, my family comes first." He said with a nod and a deep breath, he was risking a lot, but some bonds needed to be broken in order for the right thing to be done.

Vernal simply laughed, a loud, long, boisterous laugh. She kept laughing for about two minutes straight, before finally stopping and looking straight into the eyes of her mentor. "I knew this was going to happen you know, you're lucky I like your kid here."

"You're… not going to try anything?" Malikai asked as he and Kai broke away from their hug.

"Why would I? I know you can beat me, even if I used my powers. Why do you always assume that I am going to get violent old man?" She leaned on one hip, and smirked at him. "You should know that I am full of surprises."

Malikai chuckled at that. "Against my better judgement, I have indeed learned that about you."

"Good, now I think Kai here has some friends that are wondering about where he has been, it would be a shame if they were left wondering where he was, now would it?" She ever so subtly hinted at something else. "There's a few more people that you ought to talk to, don't you think?"

"Hm… yes, I think there is." Malikai agreed. "Go on with her son, you can tell me all about your friends later."

"Oh, uh, okay. You know where to find me." Kai said with a nod, but he was smiling again.

That was all the Malikai needed. He looked to Vernal, and gave her a nod as well, she nodded back. They shared a silent message with each other as she placed her hands on his son's shoulders and pushed him out of the room with her in tow.

There was only one other person that could come to his mind once they left him alone in the very roughed up training room he didn't even attempt to fix up after Kai's fight with Vernal.

"Ozpin, there's no way he didn't try anything while I was with Raven." Malikai said to himself as he slowly walked toward the exit.

 _You wanted a warrior Ozpin, now you're getting one. Let's hope I don't end up like Summer._

* * *

"KAAAIZYYYY!" Orchid screamed as she yanked the poor kid out of Vernals grip, she would have tried to stop her if it didn't happen so abruptly, she could only blink her eyes as she watched Kai go from being in her hands, to being ten feet away from her in the lap of another young girl in a magenta, pink, and black dress. She also looked a bit beat up, and why was she resting her head on his chest like he had boobs there? "Where were you!? You missed my and Two's matches!" The mystery girl pointed out.

"Mmmm." Another dark green haired girl growled, equally as angry as the other weird girl.

"I-I'm sorry! My dad came by and I had to see him." Kai blurted out the truth on accident, and it was way too late to take it back.

The girl he was currently being held in the lap of gasped loudly, and then pushed him into the empty seat beside her faster then they human eye could actually see.

"Why didn't you tell me!? I would have _loved_ to meet big daddy Kai."

"Please never call him that again, and Orchid, please stop stroking my tail you know it's really sensitive." Kai pleaded as he squirmed from her touch.

So, her name was Orchid. Vernal nodded her head in acceptance as she took a seat a few seats to the right of them, she looked up to the sky and noticed that it was dark, so the kiddies will probably have to be taken back to their places where they sleep soon enough. Which means she would also have to leave soon, with Kai of course, she was tasked with hanging around the kid by both Raven and Malikai, and she wouldn't dare even consider about opening that can of worms. Anyways, back to listening in on their conversation out of nothing but boredom.

"You should have seen me though..." Shy Orchid said quietly as she played with her hair. "I used me semblance and everything… I-I was hoping you were watching."

"Oh really? That's great! I'm also still blind by the way." Kai pointed out.

"Mmm." Two kicked the back of his head.

"Ow! Two? I'm sorry I missed your match too, but you won didn't you?" He asked needlessly, for all Two did was kick him in the head again, but this time slightly lighter than before. That was her own way of saying yes in her current mood.

"Who's the tattooed lady?" Orchid gasped as soon as she asked that, and entered her flirty teasy personality. "Is she your secret girlfriend?"

"What? No! She's just a new friend of mine is all!" Kai denied, going red in the face as Orchid nudged him with her elbow.

"Then why do you seem so roughed up?" Teasy Orchid asked. "You're a little bruised up here and there, and you're still a little sweaty… what was that about being a minor the other day?" Slightly psychotic Orchid asked with a hint of insanity.

Vernal heard this and simply laughed, getting up and sitting down right beside Kai to join in on the teasing.

"Yeah, we did all sorts of things. You'll never believe how _surprising_ he can get when he's in the mood." She meant in the spar of course, but her little play on words was taken a little more out of context, and that was exactly what she intended.

"No, no, no, no that's not what she meant!" Kai exclaimed and waved his hands around when he heard Orchid gasp yet again, and even _heard_ her jaw drop to the floor, or was that her weapon? Wait, why did she have her greatsword out!? "We had a sparring match! We didn't do… whatever you're thinking about."

Orchid believed him easily enough. "Oh, okay Kaizy, I believe you." She said with a cheery smile, which quickly turned deadly along with a pinch on the exposed skin on his arm. "But you better catch my next match! I swear if you miss another one I am going to tie you down and fu- oh hi Ruby!" Her tone took a drastic one-eighty on the appearance of young Ruby Rose who suddenly sped up to hug Kai.

"Hey Matsu! I saw your match! You were awesome!" She exclaimed.

Vernal thought it was very cu- cool, it was very cool to see such close friendship, yeah, that was what she meant when she saw the adorable little girl hug her new sparring partner in a flurry of red rose petals… Damn it she confessed it within her own mind.

"Ruby! Dammit I am way too slow for this." Marron heaved as she finally caught up with the speedy girl, and immediately rested herself on the railing to her side. "Why did you run away from me? We were on our way here anyway."

"Sorry Mrs. Matsuoka, I was just really excited to see Matsu!" She exclaimed with the purest of innocence.

"Oh you are just so adorable." Marron gushed and took a picture for blackmail reasons. "But please don't run away from me like that again, I am not as young as I look you know."

"Why did I hear a snap?" Kai asked, and went ignored.

"Okay, sorry again." Ruby said with a small pout as she sat on the armrest of Kai's seat.

"What did I get myself into." Vernal muttered to herself with a shake of her head.

"This is what happens when you become a friend of my son's, he tends to bring out the best in people." Marron said with a wink toward her. "Now kids, I was once again tasked with watching over you all."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Orchid's mom exclaimed.

"I need to get you all to the hotel we are staying in for the duration of the tournament, we'll eat dinner there of course." Marron continued.

"Food!" Shae exclaimed, already on board with the idea.

"The Flamingo must feed!"

"Mmm!"

"Alrighty, Kai you don't have a choice, and neither do you Vernal." Marron said as she took Kai by the hand.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Vernal said irritably.

"Yeah, go do that, sounds like a good idea."

They glared at each other so intensely that sparks began to fly in between them. It took Kai pulling at his mother's hand to get her attention back and for her to enter mother mode again. Vernal rolled her eyes and followed them when Kai asked for her.

She was _really_ beginning to regret her choices from the past few days, despite the bonus that was being able to mess with Kai a lot.

* * *

Professor Ozpin watched from his private perch as the audience thinned out until there was more chairs visible then people, all the way until it was completely empty save for a few stragglers. It was a very productive. The triple threat matches went remarkably well, and he got to assess the skills of many upcoming huntsman and huntresses in training. Specifically, the one known as Kai Matsuoka.

For a blind boy to win a match in less than ten seconds and set a new world record was unheard of, he was a prodigy. Never in his long life has he seen one so young with so much potential, well, none from this era anyways.

"Ozpin." A voice he hasn't heard in a very long time called out to him. It startled him truth be told, but once he turned around, he was more surprised than anything to stare into the familiar set of silver eyes belonging to one such as Malikai Matsuoka.

"Malikai? My word, I haven't seen you in quite some time." Ozpin said with a smile. He noted that he was able to sneak past all of his hard earned senses and reflexes. The man was undetectable until he wanted to be seen, that was dangerous, what would have happened if he wasn't so inclined to speak with him he wonders.

"For good reason, I am sure you know why." Malikai barked, his sword already drawn.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed, and he himself held out his cane like a sword in the case he was forced to defend himself. "This is not smart Malikai, are you really here to end my current life?"

"Against my better judgement, no." Malikai denied, his gaze cold, and his hand still tight around the hilt of his sword. It did little to calm Ozpin's nerves.

"Then why are you here?" Ozpin asked next. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already. You had the chance to, why didn't you?"

"We both know that if I really wanted to kill you I would have rather done it face to face… whether I would win or not is up for debate, but I have an inkling of an idea on how I would come up on top."

"I am sure you do Malikai… you always were one of my most dangerous students, always quick on the draw, always without remorse. It was why I sought after you as much as I did in the past." Ozpin said with a sigh blown out of his nose.

"My son, Kai, I am sure you know about him." Malikai spoke up again after a few moments of silence, completely ignoring the memories of what he did in the past being brought up.

"I've heard of him, yes, it would be remiss of me not to. He has an incredible amount of potential, perhaps even more than you did before you squandered it." Ozpin said.

"I didn't come here to be reminded of my mistakes."

"Oh? Then why did you come here?"

"Because I know you have been trying to get Kai to become another one of your disposable pawns in a war impossible to win, and I am here to make sure that doesn't happen. I am only going to say this once Ozpin. Stay. Away. From. My son." He said as he pointed his sword at Ozpin, his intentions on what he would do if he was refused more then clear.

Ozpin kept pushing on. "You do realize that since the last silver eyed warrior, which is you by the by, gave up on his duty, leaving both young Mister Matsuoka and Miss Rose as the only two who may be able to win us this war. We both know how young Miss Rose is-"

"Stop." Malikai demanded. "Shut up, I am not going to fall for any of your manipulative tricks ever again, I'm not like Summer... So save your breath before I take that ability away from you."

Ozpin shook his head and sighed. "You don't understand Malikai, just as you didn't before, in order for this war to even possibly be won, I _need_ a silver eyed warrior. The strongest one available isn't willing to help, so I must settle for the second best."

It was Malikai's turn to shake his head and sigh, and lower his weapon that was pointed at Ozpin. In turn, Ozpin lowered his cane, and returned it to its position of acting like a cane should. "That's part of why I am here… I want to make a deal with you." He sounded ashamed to admit it.

"Oh? Well call me intrigued Malikai, I am willing to hear you out." Ozpin said with a much to wide smile on his face.

"Leave my son out of your war, and I'll help you against her. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it, as long as Kai stays out of it and gets to live a life that _he_ wants to live. Am I underst-"

"Deal." Ozpin said with a smirk as he held out his hand. "I will halt all pursuit on Kai Matsuoka, in exchange for your well awaited cooperation. I understand you loud and clear, shall we shake on it?"

"Ugh, shaking hands with you is like shaking hands with the devil." Malikai declined with a shake of his head. "I'm fine, your word is all I need. Gods, I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"You are doing a great thing Malikai, I only wish you would have came around sooner." Ozpin chuckled softly. "It is good to have you back."

"Don't get this mistaken for a sudden change of heart Ozpin, I am doing this for my family, not for you."

"I would trust you even less if you told me that wasn't the case."

"I know." Malikai sheathed his sword, and stepped closer to Ozpin. He stood his ground as Malikai stood not even half a foot away from him, glaring into his eyes. "Let me make one more thing perfectly clear, if anything happens to my family _anything_ , whether through action or inaction, I will personally hunt you down for as many lives as I have years left to live on this planet. You'll die over, and over again, until I am not able to move anymore, and you know that unlike Hazel, I can actually kill you. Remember that." He turned around, and without even looking back. "You know where to find me." Slammed the door shut and stormed off to see his family.

Ozpin's heart was beating fast, Malikai was a dangerous man, a man that could be considered hyper lethal with the abilities he has on hand. He was even a threat to himself, even with his centuries of combat experience, he is not completely confident in himself that he would be able to defeat Malikai in single combat.

"I asked for a warrior, and I got one." He said to himself as he turned back around to the now empty stadium.

"I only hope _I_ won't regret my decision."

* * *

 **WHOO, Malikai putting his foot down! Poor Ozpin, he only wants to save the world. The action returns next chapter, I can tell you all that, Kai gotta have a talk with a few buddies of his, Vernal is still becoming an actual character, Raven has a secret twin sister that is training Kai. A lot of things are happening. So many things. This was mostly another dialogue and plot centered chapter, with of course some of my special charm that is comedy writing. Hopefully I did good, it was needed after the long fight that was Kai vs Vernal last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and now it is time for me to edit the chapter! Woohoo!**

 **By the way, no, Vernal is not actually into Kai, if he was legal, she might have been. But not as he is now, her whole little flirty thing was a just for funzies, don't assume anything crazy please.**

 **Also, the whole thing about Raven having a twin sister was also a joke, pure comedy purposes, don't read too much into it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

* * *

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jesus guys, I got so many reviews that I can barely keep up with finding out which of the ones are actually the ones for the last chapter.**

 **Right, straight into the reviews.**

* * *

 **Masso 2010: Yes, Raven's twin sister was a joke, after you reviewed I even added a bit at the end of last chapters AN. I don't plan on changing the canon of the story overly so, there's going to be a lot of my own little charm for RWBY, but of course with all these new characters I have created I have to alter some things here and there in order for the story to flow more smoothly. Like I said before, I have a plan for this story going all the way up to Volume 3, so I already have teams set for the beginning of the RWBY cannon after the initiation. This is going to be hard for me because I have to balance original content and the cannon, but It is also a fun challenge that I enjoy. Trust me, when we get to the Beacon arc, you and many other people are going to LOVE it, trust me on this one. Lastly, since this story is going to follow the cannon, I am going to have to listen to what RT reveals and explains. It just has to be that way, with a bit of my Genatools spice in there… sounded a lot better in my head.**

 **Arctech: Ah yes, the enjoyments of 8 hours of sleep, I love it so much I can't remember a time where I managed to sleep that long. Don't worry man, you actually cheered me up a bit when you reviewed and said all that, and for that I thank you. Kai and Rav- I mean Falcon… are going to have quite the talk in the future, just you wait and see.**

 **Yeetus, and all of his followers: I am glad I have started a sort of cult ever since Yang passed Ruby, it means that you all like the story!**

 **Reddevil47: A DMC x RWBY crossover sounds cool, but it is going to take a lot of world building. Like… a lot, in order to get those two universes to coincide with one another. I am glad I managed to make this** _ **very**_ **long prologue arc into something that some people now don't want it to end! I promise that I will make the Beacon arc great for you all!**

 **Whew, some long responses this time. Those of you that I did not respond to, I simply am not responding to those that are purely just voting but know that I read** _ **every**_ **single one of them. All of those who said I did a great job, thank you.**

 **All of those who reviewed in general, I thank you.**

 **It's getting really hard to count all of the votes, so I hope I am at least close here:**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 56**

 **(AAHH YET ANOTHER TIE!)**

 **Ruby Rose- 56**

 **Orchid Rosa- 23**

 **Weiss Schnee- 23**

 **(Wow, a sneaky three-way tie here!)**

 **Blake Belladonna- 23**

 **Neo-21**

 **(Finally hit the twenties!)**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 18**

 **Wow, things are getting really heated now! I mean, look at those numbers! As a reminder to you all, the Poll does not decide what the pairing actually will be, but I decided that it** _ **will**_ **count for a special for let's say… Valentine's day? I'll at least start a little side bundle of the story for TBH, each chapter would be a different pairing.**

 **As a celebration for 2019, I am going to make this chapter pretty long. Like… Idk 12k words long? It's around there, so wish me luck from the future!**

* * *

 **Now let's get the show moving!**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 23- Volume 0, Episode 21

Unbreakable

Malikai woke up first, after sharing a night of love with his wife. They both needed it after being separated for so long. It has been so long that he has slept in a bed unless you could call cots and sacks of… _something_ in teepee tents back in the Branwen tribe that were in the shapes of bed, then it has been many months since he has been able to sleep in an actual human bed. Even better that he actually woke up well rested unlike pretty much all of the nights he has been away from his family, especially the nights immediately following his death battle with the monsters that are Tyrian, Hazel, and whoever the new partial Fall Maiden was that burned his back with the heat so hot it felt like the sun.

He even got to take a shower in an actual bathroom, and not just hope it rains one day in order to get one back when he was in the tribe. He took extra care to wash all the dirt and grime that was stuck to his body after living in the dirt with the Branwen tribe. Seriously though, Raven admires strength, that much has been confirmed ever since he met the woman years ago back in their days at Beacon, so wouldn't being clean lead to more strength?

He wondered how Raven and Vernal could look so clean all the time, they don't have anything to clean themselves with! He would know, he searched their tents to see if he could find something that could keep his own body as clean as theirs. Of course, he found nothing, and he had a _great_ time trying to explain to them why he was sneaking around their tent late at night.

Especially when he brushed his teeth and finally got rid of approximately eight months of morning breath… it felt like Heaven.

He got nostalgic when he opened up his pack and took out the gear he hasn't worn for years. Why Raven had it in her camp, he had no idea, but she let him have it back. It was his old set of light armor that he wore in is Beacon days, it looks like the same metal the made-up Silver Ebony, the sword that is. But it wasn't, it was the next best thing, Etricium, as far as he knows that metal is second only to Silver Ebony metal. It had dark obsidian-like color and had a slight purple tint to it. Which could easily be fixed by some decorative paint, the same paint that makes the armor set look like it is made out of Silver Ebony.

First, he slipped his head through the hood he has taken up while living with Raven and her tribe, a black-greenish hood that flaps down to just above the back of his knees. Next was the breastplate, which snugly fit on his fit form. He had one shoulder piece that went over his left arm, leaving the other bare to give himself the most flexibility he could possibly get in that one arm. Just in case, however, he also wears a bracer like his son does, on both forearms instead of just the one, unlike his son. Meant for parrying, and blocking light attacks, the best it could do against heavier attacks would be a perfect parry or a redirection. All the armor he had on his legs covered just from the beginning of his ankle, all the way up to his knee.

It didn't really look all that pretty, but it would protect his body should his aura break. It had a light pattern of decorative engravings that matched, but other than that, it was a mostly plain set of light armor.

It was meant to be light armor anyway, his past self realized that a full armor set made entirely out of leather and Etricium was actually _pretty heavy_. So heavy in fact, it was like he was constantly carrying something or someone on his back that equaled his own body weight, which was around one hundred and eighty pounds, give or take.

However, after using the set of armor for about ten years before finally relinquishing it for a faster, and somewhat riskier fighting style that relied more on his aura for protection than anyone else really. It also made him even faster because the damn things weren't weighing him down anymore. His body has become so strong that it feels like nothing to him. Even though he has already passed his prime, his strength only increased throughout the years. Raven certainly noticed, on first sight no less.

After gearing up, he took a glance at himself in the mirror. His shorter graying black hair still in a relatively wild style. Other than his stubble that has barely been kept at bay over the years, and his older look, he looks like he was fresh out of the academy again, minus the blindfold he used to wear all the time, he noticed that Marron has it wrapped around her arm, and so he doesn't mind its new purpose.

"Ah, the memories." He said with a fond smile.

He would reminisce in the past another time, however, because right now. He had a son in the next room that needed to be picked up.

During the early hours of the night, he heard a lot of laughing followed by nine loud thumbs, and yes, he counted, he was curious about what could have actually happened during the night. Instead of waking up his wife that has had to take care of the kid all on her own for the past couple of months, he put on his best father persona and steeled his nerves to go check on his son. The walls were apparently very thick because he didn't really hear much besides some really loud yelling and laughing, and of course he sensed all the thuds as they hit the ground. Whatever happened...

Honestly… he wouldn't really be surprised if Kai had a girl in there with him, despite being young, in this line of work you had to grow up quickly. He did the same when he was near his age, Raven could attest to that, and if you asked Qrow he would throw up whatever alcohol he had in his system because he would have had to remember dealing with all the play by plays that his sister un-embarrassedly gave him while he was _more than unwilling_ to hear anything about her nightly 'training' sessions with Malikai.

Kai _did_ have a _lot_ of female friends too, there was his partner, who he hasn't met personally yet, has heard plenty about her the night before after his little talk with his old headmaster.

Orchid Rosa was quite the character from what he has heard, she has a rare disability, which honestly sounds more like a strength to his ears, that forces her body to have multiple personalities. Apparently one of those personalities was one that kept offering her body to Kai for a night of what he was told to be called a 'Night of the Flamingo, and the human'... He would have been surprised if he hasn't known the people he had known throughout all his life, but alas, Team STRQ were just some of the people he knew.

But even though all of his surprises and experiences he had under his belt, he did not expect to walk into the room to see _nine_ kids including his son completely _unconscious_ in a state of what he hopes the be asleep. He winced when he saw the daughters of one Taiyang among the group, hogging the bed they shared with another girl and a boy…

There was only one actually awake and standing, his top completely missing, besides a white headband that looked a lot like his sons tied at an angle the covered only one light red eye amongst a head of black hair with red tinted tips, similar to Ruby Rose's hair who was thankfully fully clothed. Thank God. Luckily he did have pants on though, so he was able to look at the boy who froze on the spot as soon as they met eyes.

It wasn't his son, he realized.

Malikai looked around the room again, and saw that Kai was one of the four kids that were completely knocked out on the bed, someone else that matched the description of his partner snuggled up with him, if he could call draping pretty much all of her limbs over his body snuggling, and on the other side was Ruby, clinging onto his arm. It would have looked adorable if Kai wasn't shirtless, and missing his headband, with a lipstick mark of a kiss on his cheek, _and_ on his chest. His tail that seemed to have gotten longer was even wrapped around the blonde brawler whose name he recalls was Yang, another daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long who was currently spooning the sleeping Orchid, and acting as the big spoon.

After finally tearing his eyes away from that mess of limbs, he looked to the bottom of the bed, to see a facedown underage dark-skinned girl with stripes on her body. Her tiger ears completely limp against the top of her head and floor. Then in a chair was two other boys, the larger one with cyan colored hair actually sitting in the seat with the other that was identical to one actually awake except with a mass of black and blue hair that covered his eyes and was hanging off the back of his head, sitting in the others lap sideways with his legs draped over one of the armrests and his head resting on the other. Thank the Gods that those ones also had all of their clothes on. The last one, who is also a girl but with dark green hair, was actually waking up a little, was slumped up on the floor against the wall, her shirt was unbuttoned and draped over one of her shoulders, but thankfully she had an undershirt underneath that covered anything that would have been otherwise illegal for him to see.

"Mmmmmmm, mmm mm?" She hummed her own thoughts on the matter as soon as she opened her now pink eyes.

But then, he spotted the _many_ bottles of booze scattered around the room.

"What happened." He asked, making it sound like a demand rather than a question as his eyes hardened into chips of ice cold death into the light red eyes of the one who was unfortunate enough to be the first one to wake up.

Brick was all too happy to explain.

"Sooooo, we may have had a really _big_ sleepover last night." Brick began with the friendliest smile he could muster up past all of the fear within his body.

Malikai waited for him to continue.

* * *

 _The night before..._

Kai opened the door to his room after hearing many knocks that came faster than Ruby running to go devour a plate of cookies, along with the plate itself.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" He exclaimed, slipping on his pants and jogging to the door which is now constantly vibrating with every knock. He just finished taking a shower, and he was just able to dry his hair and body before he started hearing the knocking. But since the knocks were so frantic with almost no signs of slowing down and only speeding up, he panicked and opened the door without a shirt on. Revealing his perfectly muscled lean upper body that no one was expecting to see. He literally only had his hastily tied headband tied around his eyes, and the pair of pants that he was bought earlier that day.

"Hm… not too big, not too small. Just right." His partner was the first to speak as she leaned toward him.

"Hey, Matsu!" Ruby greeted next, a little louder than was really necessary, but she just couldn't take her eyes off of those abs… what was she doing again?

"We're here to celebrate!" Yang cheered next, pushing all of them into the room so fast that they nearly knocked over Kai. "I brought the refreshments~!"

Kai sniffed the air, and he wouldn't be able to forget the smell of alcohol after having to deal with the smell of it off of Qrow for the many months that he has lived with him. "Yang, we can't drink this, we're still minors!"

"Oh, you and your minor excuse." Another person he sensed spoke up, this one being Shae. "I like your whole goody-two-shoes act, but sometimes you just gotta let go, man I mean, here I'll help you."

Kai yelped when he felt his tail being tugged, and the stiffness that was once in the tail disappear in a flash, and was reduced to a limp relaxed extra appendage on his lower back. "S-Shae… my tail… please let go." He pleads as heat ran up his neck and cheeks.

"Tch, sure thing Kai," Shae said with a smirk, then finally let go of the tail which immediately wrapped around his waist in order to protect itself from the clutches of the demon that was the tiger Faunus and her sharp claws. "Just thought I should do that since you MISSED MY MATCH!" She suddenly screamed, grabbing Kai by his shoulders and getting close enough to smell his breath.

He yelped while she simply snarled at him, he couldn't see the way she bared her teeth at him, but he could smell, hear, and almost taste it. Which was more than enough for him to feel just a bit scared by one of his rivals.

Shae didn't let up either, though she did realize how close she was to her cru- rival, and so went a bit red out of embarrassment and pushed him away, her lips pressed into a small pouty frown as a darker tint of red rose up to her cheeks.

"You're lucky I won, or else I would have made sure you regretted it." She said next, looking over her shoulder and her orange eyes staring daggers at his even behind the blindfold.

"You won? That's great! I'm sorry I missed it, who were you up against?" Kai asked, more or less back into his normal personality.

"Mmm." Two hummed, tapping two of her fingers against his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Two, I didn't sense you there." Kai greeted, and then widened his eyes when he put two and two together. No pun intended. "Wait, you and Shae were in the same match?!"

"Mhm." Two confirmed though she was a bit salty about it. It would fade away in time.

"Yup, that Cardin guy was too, but he was taken out in the first minute." Shae briefly explained.

"Mhm." Two hummed in agreement, with more than a small amount of satisfaction.

"Well… how did it go?" Kai asked next. "You two were made partners for a reason, so I assume you two would be close in skill."

"Tch, don't even get me started on _that_!" Shae exclaimed. "Did you know that she's a marksman? And she has two powerful as _fuck_ revolvers!? Two nearly beat me with those things, even with my primal form I wasn't able to get close to her without getting a clip shot into my throat, I managed to do it in the end by just deflecting as many bullets as I could until I got close to her, and it turned out that her semblance drains her aura really fast, so much so in fact that I wasn't even allowed to hit her when I finally got close to her! God that was so annoying..."

"Mm mm mm." Two laughed in her own special way.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up vine head. I still won the match!" Shae pointed out.

Two just shrugged.

"Hey! Don't pretend that you don't care, I know you do!"

"Eh." Two used her voice a bit, which shocked everyone else into silence, she looked about the room with a confused look on her face. Like they thought that she couldn't talk. She could talk, she just chooses not to. Unless a friend actually asked something that was worth answering with words instead of her hums, she chose not to speak.

"What is your semblance anyway?" Kai asked with a smile on his face.

Now _that,_ was something she would use words for.

Two sighed and brushed some hair behind one of her ears. "My semblance gives me greatly enhanced reaction speed and reflexes, the only downside of it is when I have to use it constantly in a fight where I need to use it, and the longer I use it, the faster my aura drains, which was why my aura was so low when Shae finally caught up with me." She explained simply, and without a care in the world.

Everyone was even more shocked, save for Kai, who just smiled even wider at her. He was a good friend and was worth using words for. In truth, everyone in this room was worth using her words for, along with her family, of course, she just didn't because she found it hilarious when they kept trying to get her to talk.

"You can talk!?" Shae, Rick, and Brick exclaimed all at the same time. The latter two of the three suddenly appearing seemingly out of nowhere as if her voice was something to be praised for.

"Mhm." Two hummed with an amused smile as she sat down on the wooden chair in the room.

"Do it again!" Rick and Brick requested, twin faces putting up the best puppy-eyed face they can both manage in an attempt to convince Two to speak.

It almost worked… maybe it would have if Cyan didn't grab Rick and Brick by the necks and throw them away from her. "Both of you are old enough to know not to pressure a girl to do something she doesn't want to do." He spoke to them like a big brother as he gave an apologetic nod to Two.

Two smiled up at him, a light dust of pink over her cheeks as they met eyes.

"Thanks." She said.

"Mhm." Cyan hummed and winked at her. Making Two giggles, and roll her eyes at him.

"How'd you do that!?" Brick asked as he rubbed his head, pushing off the hood in the process to reveal the rest of his hair, which Ruby took notice of right away.

"We have the same hair color! Awesome!" She exclaimed, speeding up in front of Brick and beaming at him.

"I know right!? Red is the best color!" Brick cheered along with her as they high fived each other.

"Yeah! Nothing can beat red!"

Kai leaned toward the closest person to him, which was Cyan, and asked him a question: "I can't really see, but Brick and Ruby have been around each other for a few months already, how did she not notice his hair color yet?"

"Beats me, but I know Brick has been wanting to talk to her for a while now," Cyan smirked and leaned back toward Kai. "Don't tell anyone, but I think he has a small crush on the brat, that's why he never actually tried to talk to her until now."

" _Oh_." Kai chuckled. "Secret is safe with me." It still didn't explain how Ruby never noticed that Brick had the same hair color as her, but whatever, he didn't know either. Even though his excuse is that he is _literally_ blind, and doesn't even know what any of the colors actually look like.

"Since we're on the topic, how about you?" Cyan asked quietly with a teasing smile. "Got anyone you fancy?"

Kai blushed a little bit but composed himself. He already told others and himself that he wasn't really looking for a girlfriend at the moment, and wanted to focus on his career as a huntsman. But that didn't stop him from _liking_ a certain girl…

He gulped. "I'd… er… rather not say." Kai admitted.

Cyan widened his eyes slightly, he truly didn't expect Kai to actually admit that he did like someone. He didn't even know that Kai liked someone, and usually, he is really good at spotting things like romantic interest. Kai acted the same to everyone equally, so it was really hard to get a bead on him. But he could _definitely_ tell that some certain girls looked at him with interest in their eyes.

Shae couldn't be more obvious about it, he didn't even think she was even trying to hide it and was actually trying to get Kai to pick up on her signals that she was interested. But alas, Kai is literally blind, and he hasn't really had a lot of experience with females before. It was a shame, and he didn't know if even Shae could do it, but Cyan personally thinks that if a girl wanted Kai to know that she was interested in him, she would have to just flat out tell him.

That would be _very_ fun to watch at least, especially if she was the one that Kai happens to have a crush on.

"I get it, I won't push, and before you ask I am not really interested in anyone, I'll just have to see what the future holds," Cyan said with a shrug, unbeknownst to the listening ears of one of the girls in the room with him.

Kai nodded to him and decided not to call his ass out for his blatant lie.

"Sweet! The whole group is here!" Yang cheered, and she pulled Kai into a one-armed (And forced) hug while laughing hardily.

"Now we can get this party started!" Orchid yelled out next, a pink cup of _something_ in her one of her hands.

"Wait! Don't we have matches tomorrow? How are we all going to compete if we're all tired?" Kai asked everyone, even as half of them cheered along with Yang.

"The matches don't start until two, so we would have plenty of time to recover when we wake up in the morning," Cyan explained for him, the only one who wasn't laughing and dancing to no music like Yang, Ruby, Brick, and Rick are right now.

"Yeah, c'mon Kai you're with me now," Shae said as she took Kai by both of his hands and took him to the dancefloor. Which was just the center of his bedroom. "Remember what I said before? Sometimes you just gotta throw caution in the wind and have some fun!" Shae exclaimed as she started dancing along with everyone else, and cheered when the music actually started. It was quite enough that it wouldn't bother anyone else, but at the same time besides Marron and Malikai, they were the only ones who were on this floor. But still, it was Kai's scary looking dad, they didn't want that barging in on them as the drink and party while underaged, especially since Ruby is with them all.

Yang would be making sure Ruby drank nothing but milk or water though, so she would be fine. Even if the older sister was a bit tipsy.

Kai rolled his eyes underneath his blindfold but started to move along with Shae the best he could. He couldn't see what he was doing, and couldn't see what the girl dancing with him was doing, but he was going to do his best to go along with it. Letting Shae be the one to lead, he bumped his feet into hers a few times, but she easily shrugged it off.

This was the nicest Shae has been to him, he noticed that after hearing her giggles and laughs as they danced together the best they could to a song that didn't really sound like it was okay for kids his age to listen to. Of course, she was nice to him before, but the way she was laughing, and the way he sensed her heart beating in her chest as she brushed up against him. The way she took his hand on placed it on her waist and the other in her hand, and had her other hand wrapped around his shoulder and the back of his neck, it was fun. He was having fun, and she was too.

He liked it.

After more of this fun dancing that Kai managed to get used to the movements of, he decided to let Shae convince him to drink one of the drinks that Yang and Orchid brought with them. Of course, many of his other friends also pressured him to go along with it, chanting 'Kai, Kai, Kai' and then cheering when he finally drank from the cup and laughed when he coughed some of it back up.

Next was a sit around, Some sat on the bed, others on the floor, and the smart ones pulled up chairs to sit in a circle. This was Orchid's idea, of course, to sit around in a circle and talk about their lives.

Brick and Rick went first, they spoke about how their parents didn't want them to become a Huntsman because of their grandfather, and even got violent with them sometimes. It got emotional, but when they spoke of how Cyan was the one to knock some sense into them, both metaphorically and very literally, they begged for their forgiveness and started supporting them.

Cyan was up next, and his story really started after he met Rick and Brick, who were a year younger than him but still trying to become a Huntsman. He trained, but he didn't start training hard until he met the two Violet twins. He said that they were the ones who inspired and convinced him to become a huntsman. It was a rather happy story more or less, but when he revealed that he was actually into both girls _and_ boys to them all. They all clapped and respected him even more for it.

Yang asked, "Why did you say that you only liked guys before?"

Cyan replied with, "So you would stop trying to tease me."

They all laughed after that one.

Next up was Orchid… Her story was different from the others before her, and was the most emotional. She explained that she was born with a chronic mental illness called Dissociative Identity Disorder, a very severe kind of disorder that made her brain develop an uncountable amount of personalities. It was also incurable, and she can barely control or figure out which personality was the original one. She inherited it from her mother, and early on in her life her biological father just couldn't handle her and her mother anymore, so he walked out on them. She had trouble making friends, and her first real friend was Kai, and she admitted that sought him out during the exam to partner up with him. They both hugged when she said that if it weren't for him, and the friends that she has made, she would have not lasted this long into her life. She was eternally grateful to them all. Another big group hug was shared between everyone at that.

Ruby and Yang went next since they're sisters. They shared that they did not have the same mother, but the same father. The first one abandoned Yang and Taiyang, and about a year later, Tai fell in love with another woman, Summer Rose. They had a child, and that child was Ruby Rose, she took after her mother completely while Yang took after both of her parents. They left out the part about Tai being deeply depressed for a very long time after the death of Summer, but it went without being said that it hit all of them really hard, and they were barely able to stick together through the whole thing. After wiping her tears away, Ruby explained that she wants to become a huntress in order to save people and to bring happiness to the world. Yang wanted the same, but her main priority was to watch over her little sister. They did reveal that Tai-Yang didn't want them to become huntresses at first, because of the fear that he would lose them after losing both of his wives to the profession, even if one of them were still alive. But after years of convincing they managed to earn his support, and now he couldn't be prouder of them both.

Two spoke up next, she didn't have much to tell, but she did the best she could. She came from a relatively normal family you might see in a movie or a book. She had an older brother, who was slain by a Grimm while protecting her. He became the first person in recorded history who managed to slay a Grimm without having their aura unlocked, but it cost him his life. His name was Ten. He is her motivation to keep going so that no one would have to suffer the same fate he did if she had anything to say about it. She didn't share much else besides that and went back to her humming when people started asking questions about her past.

Second to last, was Shae. She was the only full-blooded Faunus among the group, and she admitted that she was thinking about joining the White Fang as her parents did. But once they were both killed in a raid against the SDC, her uncle and his wife took her in, and they brought her back from her lowest point. Her goal is to stop the White Fang terrorist organization, in order to stop the pain and suffering that they cause and the negativity they bring with them, and if she saves people while doing it would be a big plus.

Now all eyes were on Kai, not that he would have known. It took a nudge from Orchid for him to realize that it was his turn to speak. He was very open with himself, completely trusting in his friends with the truth of his past. He was born blind, so he has never seen the world before besides what he could only describe as a void, he has never seen color before, and he can only barely be able to tell if there is light in the room he is in, so at least he would know if it were night or day if he were outside. Even though he would probably tell by how hot or cold it was outside.

He can tell what people look like by feeling their face with his hands, and that he has been wearing that blindfold ever since he was a baby. After the surgery, he had bandages around them, but every time his parents took them off he would cry, so instead of constantly replacing flimsy bandages his father gave him his own blindfold, and he wore it for many years to come before getting a brand new one earlier this day.

He wants to be a huntsman because, like Ruby, he wants to save people and do good in the world. He also sees it as a way to get stronger, and he shared that he needs to work harder than anyone else in order to achieve that goal. He lived a pretty poor life in Vacuo, a very hot kingdom that made it hard to get by, but he and his family got by. They planned to move to Vale together as a family sometime after Kai was admitted into Signal. He later admitted that he really likes it when he proves people wrong and that he didn't really like the fact that he was famous, he didn't care for it. He dislikes people who bully others and hates those who do evil in the world just for the sake of it.

He vented a lot more the pent-up anger he had at the world. He almost revealed something about Salem but kept his mouth shut. It was just good to get all that stress off of his chest after holding it all in within himself for the sake of the world. He could relax now that his father has returned to him.

"Why do you wear the blindfold?" Ruby asked suddenly. "I mean, it can't be that bad, right?"

"It's really not, I've seen them before." Uncaring Orchid revealed to everyone in a colder voice then she was really used to. That rare personality was quickly snuffed out and replaced with a shyer Orchid. "I-I'm so sorry Kai, I didn't mean to say it like that!" She stammered, feeling terrible about revealing something she promised she would keep to herself.

"No, no, it's fine Orchid." Kai sighed, and placed a hand around his headband. "This is a fear that I need to get over if I want to be a fully fledged huntsman… if it is okay with you guys, I'd like to show you all my eyes." He said with a hint of apprehension and fear in his voice.

As expected, everyone was more than happy to offer their feelings on the matter, all of the positive and encouraging. In truth they all were, minus Orchid because she has already seen them, very kind to him. Even the youngest ones of the group, Ruby, Rick, and Brick.

Orchid comforted him by placing a hand on his arm, and with a deep breath. He reached around the back of his head and removed the blindfold. Revealing the light scars he has around his eyes that he got from the surgery all those years ago. He kept his eyelids closed for a moment longer, hesitant on opening them to reveal his blind eyes.

With another deep breath, he opened them, revealing silver eyes with a cloudy white pupil in the center of them both. He kept them aimed in a random direction, which was toward the ground, and he rose his head as if he was looking around the room, but really his eyes were just moving around as if they were trying to find something, they stopped when he realized yet again that he can't see, and locked them straight ahead as he awaited the response of his friends.

Everyone leaned in and pushed their way to get a good look at them, some of them fell over. Those being Rick and Brick, and the closest to him other than Orchid which was Ruby and Yang got a great look at them. After that, they decided to take turns looking Kai in the eyes, each with varying degrees of great curiosity and awe.

"Wow, your eyes are actually really good looking," Shae commented when it was her turn.

Kai wasn't expecting a comment like that, especially one that would hit so close to home for him. He went red in the face as Shae took his hands and brought them to her face, he felt the way her lips curled up into a smile as he felt her face and committed all of her features in his memory. Her facial stripes were especially easy to feel with his hands, she had three of them on both sides of her face, and two coming down from her hair over her forehead. "Y-yeah?"

Shae laughed when he took his hands away, satisfied with his reaction. "Well? How does this tiger look to you?"

Kai almost didn't answer honestly. "B-Beautiful." He answered completely honestly.

Despite the line being so cheesy and bland, it still managed to let a smile appear on her face. "Good, now here is what I think about your face~"

"Uh… what?"

Shae planted a deep kiss right on his cheek, humming as she kept her lips firmly planted on that cheek. Everyone widened their eyes, and some of them gasped at the sight, especially when she pulled away and a mark of lips was left behind on a now very red Kai Matsuoka who couldn't form words.

You didn't need to be blind to not be able to know you've just been kissed by a girl, even if it was just on the cheek.

"Uh, I- wow uh- Thanks." He ended up stammering out, earning a laugh out of everyone, except for some who put on the best forced smile they can muster up.

Then the party started up yet again, and the rest was history.

* * *

"-and then after that, we all just sorta kept partying quietly, we all got a few drinks, then we all sorta passed out sometime later, and so here we are!" Brick ended as he slipped his head through his shirt, and tossed Kai's headband onto his chest.

"Okay… that explains a lot, but what about the other kiss mark on my son's chest? And why are some of you missing articles of clothing?" Malikai asked, he actually sat down during the story, it was surprisingly intriguing. Brick didn't need to tell him the backstory about everyone in that room, but some of it was good to know at least. "Also why did Kai not put a shirt on throughout this entire thing?"

"Honestly I don't know, I think he tried but the girls kept denying him his sweatshirt… As for your other question, I really have no idea, I was the first one to pass out." Brick explained the best he could.

Malikai nodded, he's honestly a bit impressed that they got away with all this, but there is still just one more question eating away at his mind…

"Who got you all those drinks? None of you look even remotely close to being the legal age limit for buying alcohol."

"Oh, it was that tattooed lady." Brick answered right away with a little nervous smiled. He mentally curses at himself for blurting that out, since he really shouldn't have. Now there ran the possibility of getting on the bad side of that scary lady, her ice blue eyes were still burned into his memory.

"Goddammit Vernal… okay, how about this." Malikai stood up. "I'll pretend that I didn't see anything, but only if you wake all these kids up and make this room look better then it did when you entered it. If not, then it will be either my wife, that girls father, or both that will be giving you all quite a… talk, yeah let's go with that."

Brick swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and nodded frantically. He then saluted, his body as stiff as a tree in order to give the man the respect he deserved for not killing them all on the spot. "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir! I am forever in your debt sir!"

"Don't mention it… seriously, don't. I don't ever want to remember any of this… I never thought Kai would do something like… Oh God if Marron finds out." Malikai shook his head and shuddered, then left the room before the rest of the kids get up, later on, today he was going to need a drink. It's a good thing that Qrow was around, he would need a drinking buddy after today was over.

"I was never here." He said just before he left the room.

Marron would never know that he woke up before her, and went to go check on Kai, and saw all of _that_. No… he was just going to sneak back in, and play this game on his scroll that he hasn't touched ever since he installed it, he didn't touch it since Vernal was the one who installed it for him, but now whatever it is he would love the distraction.

"Oh hey Malikai!" His wife called out to him, leaning on the wall right in front of him as soon as he left the room. "I am _so_ glad you woke up, and went to go wake up Kai! How _responsible_ of you… So, what was that about never being here?"

"...God help me."

* * *

"Ugh." Kai moaned as he walked with the support of Ruby toward the stadium. "I am never drinking again, why would they do this to me?" He asked her. "I have a match today…"

"I dunno Matsu, maybe they were just happy to see you?" She answered hopefully, at least she tried. She also tried to pretend like she did _nothing_ wrong, she knew that no one would accuse her of anything though. She was way too cute with her sad pouty face to be accused of anything.

"Maybe… well, at least I am feeling better. That drink dad gave me really had a kick to it." Kai said with a chuckle.

"Yes dear, your father did a great thing making you that _special_ drink just so you can _recover_ after last night's _activities_ … wouldn't you agree _my love_?" Marron asked her husband, draping an arm around his neck and squeezing it slightly.

"Y-yes, it was a good thing I was friends with Qrow back in my younger days." Maliai agreed.

"I know _riiight_?"

After waking up in a mass of three other girls, Kai didn't really know what was going on at first, and then, of course, they woke up and screamed at him. He didn't really know what to do so he tried going back to sleep. Only to get unceremoniously be kicked out of his own bed by Shae, and have his clothes and headband thrown on him. Everyone vowed never to speak of that night, but to remember the fun of it all.

As per his partners' warning, he wiped off the kiss mark on his cheek and chest. He didn't remember how or why he had one on his chest, and when he asked his partner how it got there, she simply laughed nervously and then ran away. Whatever happened in that room would stay in that room it seemed.

After that, Rick and Brick along with Cyan moved along as well. Cyan, of course, was the responsible one, and when a drunk Rick sat in his lap and fell asleep, he couldn't bring himself to wake him up, so he fell asleep as well. Brick apparently passed out in the bathroom after tying Kai's headband around his head in the worst way possible and was the first to wake up.

Two actually didn't drink at all, or at least that was what she told him. She just happened to fall asleep in the corner of his room with an empty bottle of booze beside her. No, she didn't drink at all. She hasn't spoken a single word since either, answering only with hums just as she was known for before last night.

Whatever happened to Shae, it ended up with her being face down at the foot of his bed. He didn't really want to know how she ended up there, but the bottle in her hands was explanation enough. He still gets goosebumps when he remembers the kiss on the cheek she gave him. She was the first to depart from the group after a quick goodbye.

At least now they were feeling better, most of the group split off into different groups as they woke up. In Kai's group, it was the classic quartet that was himself, Ruby, Yang, and Orchid. With the two-plus being his parents just behind him. Why was his father's heart beating so fast?

Anyways, they apparently slept until noon, and after an hour and a half of recovering, it was now half an hour before the first match of the quarterfinals branch of the tournament. He was hyped up in a sense, he really wanted to get back in there. After his little scuffle with Vernal, the Spring Maiden the day before, he has been excited. He has so much more potential to get even stronger, and he can't wait to achieve that strength. His father must be hundreds of miles ahead of him if he is able to defeat Vernal as easily as he implied himself to be, it was confirmed by her reluctant confirmation as well.

Speaking of Vernal.

"Hey, what happened to Vernal? Is she going to be around for the matches today?" Kai asked, standing up straight and without the support of Ruby. Orchid looked like she wanted to help, but she kept getting too nervous to get any closer to him. Or it might have been Yang, those two are actually pretty similar in weight so it gets hard to tell which is which sometimes when they are in the same room.

He sensed Malikai a cough silently, and his heart rate speeds up just a little bit more.

" _Vernal_ has gone to go speak to Qrow, apparently something came up." His mother Marron answered instead of his father. "Don't worry about her Kai, I am _sure_ that she is going to be watching the matches one way or another."

"Uh… okay. Have they announced the matches yet today?" Kai asked next.

"Yeah actually, I have them right here," Yang said as she looked at her scroll and typed away at it in order to get the schedule of the quarterfinal matches for today. She took one look at it, and started laughing, and then quieted down when she realized that she was son in trouble with her dad when word got to him.

"What's wrong? Are you up against someone you know?" Kai asked.

"Not quite… I don't think you're going to like it though because of how you feel though." Yang said with a stifled chuckle.

"Why is that? It's not like I am in the first round, right?"

Yang didn't respond, Orchid started whistling and tune, and Ruby didn't know what was happening here.

"... Right?"

"You're in the first round, Kai." Malikai told him.

Kai's shoulders slumped forward. "Nooooo." He groaned, he was still a bit hungover. So now was as good a time as any to get that liver moving.

"And your opponent is Weiss Schnee."

Marron tensed up, and in turn Malikai tensed up, her arm was still around his neck after all. Her tail even slapped against the ground angrily as soon as she heard the name Schnee. "Weiss. _Schnee_!?"

Kai's head snapped up next, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Who's that?"

* * *

"Oh, so _that's_ who Weiss Schnee is… so I would need to be careful against her more than any other opponent why?"

"Because Schnee's are known for being brutal against Faunus." His mother told him, they quickly arrived at the waiting room after realizing that Kai's match was actually starting pretty soon. The others went up to the seats while Marron took him to find the room, it was the same room as before. Marron took extra care with making sure that Kai's headband was still on more snug than usual, double and then triple checking the knot just in case it wasn't tied on properly.

"How do you know that this one is though…?"

"I… I don't," Marron admitted. "I'm just worried, I've dealt with enough prejudice in my life, I would hate to see my son go through the same thing, on camera no less. I'm not saying that this Weiss girl is the same as all the other Schnee's, but just in case I want you to be careful."

"Mom, I'll be okay, whoever this Weiss girl is, whether she is a racist or not, I'll be okay. I promise." Kai said with a comforting smile.

Marron's expression softened, and she stood up. Much more confident in her son. "Yes, of course, it's you after all. You continue to surprise me with everything you do." She nodded and held her son close to her body. "Good luck Kai, show the Schnee where she can stick it."

"Uh… where would that be?" Kai asked, confused, and acting innocent.

Marron rolled her eyes. "That might work on your friends but it won't on me."

Kai laughed. "Yeah, I should have known. I'll do my best as always mom, I'll see you when the match is over."

"When you _win_ , you mean." Marron corrected with a wink as she broke away from him. "Love you son!"

"Love you too," Kai muttered back, Marron laughed as she shut the door behind her.

Kai sensed the person who was standing on the other side of the door, she used her foot to stop the door from closing all the way. Somehow his mother didn't seem to notice, and her footsteps and weight traveled further and further away. Falcon, er, Raven stepped into the room a second later. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Hey little Kai, miss me?" Raven asked him as she leaned against the door after she closed it.

"Eh, you're fun to be around I guess…" Kai scratched the back of his neck and smiled at her.

Raven smirked at him. "I have that effect on people… I saw your match yesterday."

Kai perked up at that. "Really? What did you think?" He asked, a bit more excited than before.

"Nothing I wasn't already expecting, but I guess I was a bit-" Raven was going to continue, but then she smelt something all too familiar. Something that would come off her brother… alcohol. "Have you been drinking…?" She managed to form some sort of a motherly tone of disappointment as she spoke. Something that even surprised her when it came out of her mouth.

Kai was caught red-handed, and red-faced. He didn't even need to answer for Raven to find out what he has been up to.

She nodded her head as she realized what the answer to her question was, she didn't really care, of course, she did a lot worse when she was around his age. She just didn't expect it to come from Kai of all people. The kid she thought was one of those goody two shoes types, he took after his mother that way. Not too much of Malikai in him except for when he fights and only in specific situations. But nonetheless she still was very fond of the kid, and yes she finally admitted it, she liked him.

The _other_ thing she smelled was something she would have _never_ thought she would have smelled off of Kai. It smelled of multiple different scents of fragrant perfumes of multiple different kinds of flowers.

"Did you get laid!?" Raven asked suddenly, more impressed than anything. He would have tied with her when she lost her maidenhood if this were the case.

"What!? No, nothing like that!" Kai denied immediately. "I was just in a party last night, and I woke up with three girls in my bed and I _know_ what that sounds like but-"

"Wait, you had a foursome for your first time? Damn, you beat me completely and utterly. I admit defeat when it comes to first times."

"No! I would never do that to Ruby-"

"Ruby?"

"-or Orchid, or Yang-"

"YANG!?"

"- like that! I swear nothing like that happened, I promise you that Rav- Falcon, I am still very much a virgin!" Kai finished.

Raven stared daggers at Kai with widened eyes. Not only did she just get a few bombshells of what she hoped and didn't hope happened to him last night. Then he goes ahead and accidentally reveals that not only has he been with her daughter and her late leaders' daughter, but apparently also knows who she really is!

Right… priorities.

"You know my real name?" She asked instead of asking another question among about a few dozen others she had after hearing everything she had just heard.

 _Crap…_ Yeah, Kai was caught there, it just came out without him thinking. "It was Qrow…" He would apologize to him the next time he saw him. He was thinking about putting the blame on Vernal, but if he did say that it was Vernal then she would have gotten in trouble, and if he said his father told him, he _really_ would have gotten in trouble.

"Qrow huh… Figures, my little brother always was the softer one." Raven relaxed. "So, you got a problem with me kid? Because of the whole abandoning my family thing?"

"I… I can't forgive that," Kai said honestly.

Raven shut her eyes and sighed. "Very well, remember what I've taught you."

"Because it is not in my right to." Kai continued, stopping Raven just as she was about to cut a portal back to her tribe. She turned to look at him, her eyes widened in the surprise for one of the first times ever because of him. "What you did was wrong… and it wasn't right, but I can see- well, not see but _sense_ something good in you. I don't know what it is yet, but I don't think you are as bad as you were made out to be."

Raven stared at him, stunned into speechlessness for the first time in… forever, she has never heard something like this come from anyone, not even from her own brother… and yet, here she is, getting something she didn't know she wanted until the moment she received it.

" _Alright! Time for the first match of the Semi-finals! Weiss Schnee, come on out!"_ The announcer called out before Raven could let the words come out of her mouth, she snapped her mouth closed and released a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

Kai sensed her heart beating just a bit faster and harder. He smiled because that meant that his words got a reaction out of her, he wished that he could stay, and talk with the woman, but it is now his time to show the world what he was made of yet again, Weiss Schnee was a popular name apparently, if he defeated her, that would make a lot of progress into his secondary goal of proving himself to the world.

The crowd applauded loudly at the calling out of Weiss Schnee, it was a mixed reaction, but more of it was positive rather than negative.

"Well, It was nice talking with you Raven, now watch as I show the world exactly what Kai Matsuoka is made of!" He exclaimed as he backed up toward the now open gate that he sensed open up.

" _Now let's hear it for our most recent record holder! Kai Matsuoka!"_

Raven chuckled once as she saw Kai turn around and run into the arena, and then blew up into full-blown laughter when the gate closed off behind him.

She cut the portal into the air a second later, though not one to her tribe, but one to her brother.

She had to have a talk with him after this discovery.

* * *

 _So… that's him, the blind huntsman in training in the flesh._ Weiss thought as she observed the boy with the white blindfold run into the center of the arena, stopping just before her with a friendly grin on his face. She nodded at him in acknowledgment, but she got no reaction out of him. _Oh right… he's blind._

"I am Weiss Schnee, for your sake, I hope you don't hold back on me because of my heritage." She greeted.

Kai tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "To hold back on a stage like this would be an insult to my opponent, I only hope _you_ won't hold back on me because of the fact that I am blind, but you already seem smart enough to know that." He retorted with the same friendly grin, she couldn't sense any sarcasm or hostility in his words, which was surprising because of his half-Faunus heritage, she was expecting much worse from him.

Weiss was taken aback by his words, and a small smile curled up from the corner of her lips. She liked that when people didn't care about her heritage. "Then we are in mutual agreement." She held out her hand, Kai sensed the displacement in the air in front of his body and assumed it was a handshake. After a lot of practice with his friends, he is now able to sense handshake offers in his vicinity… it was progressing at least. "Let us give it our all, Kai Matsuoka." She said as they shook hands.

Kai simply nodded at her, and when the announcer called for it, they moved back to their respective sides of the arena. He couldn't sense any change in the environment, so it must mean that the stage was just how it was before, he slid his sword out of its sheath, and got into his stance. He then sensed his opponent do the same from across the arena. He got more serious as the countdown started, entering Focus Mode and relaxing his already warmed up muscles to ready himself for the opening attack.

Weiss didn't show it, at least not visibly, but she was actually pretty nervous, after witnessing this _blind_ boy pull off a feat countless others have failed at on his first try, it was a little polarizing standing across from him. Ready for combat. After his match ended, Winter herself was even surprised, and her little brother was just in pure awe at the display of such skill. She wouldn't be making the same mistake as the two fools made against him, she was going to start this match completely serious. He earned enough of her respect for that.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

" _BEGIN!"_

Weiss immediately shot off her back foot, and with great speed lunged at him with her rapier aimed at his chest.

 _Fast!_ Kai thought as he barely sensed her in time to dodge the attack, although the blade just grazed him. He ducks under with a spin and tried to sweep her legs out from under her. But she jumped over his feet and parried his follow-up attack, and punishing him with a piercing riposte.

Kai moved with the momentum, and spun with his body, blasting air with his feet to give himself some distance while also doing a small amount of damage to his opponent. As soon as he landed on his feet, he sensed Weiss lunging at him again. Just as he predicted.

This time, he met the tip of Myrtenaster with Silver Protector and perfectly parried the attack. Leaving her body wide open for a riposte of his own. She gasped lightly when she realized that she doesn't have any time to react, and with speed betraying that of what a blind person should ever be capable of, slashed her across the chest, taking a chunk of her aura with it.

She spun with the attack twice, and skidded to a stop, only to narrowly dodge a slab of stone that would have hit her in the face if she hadn't reacted in time. _What? Stone and air?_ She did her research on him, admittedly it probably wasn't a very sportsmanlike thing to do, but she couldn't help herself. She just thought that having _two_ semblances was impossible. She would have to be careful with her dust usage in this bout.

She spun the dial on her weapon and stopped it on a yellow piece of shock dust. She elegantly prepared the attack and shot a yellow lightning bolt in his direction. It didn't seem like he was ready for it if him taking it directly in the shoulder was anything to go by, she took the opening while she had it, and lunged at him while the opportunity presented itself.

Kai was forced to block her blade this time, but she didn't let up. He was forced on the defensive when his opponent kept stabbing and slashing at him while doing elegant movements that he was not used to sensing at all. His arms had to surpass their own speed in order to match her own, in just a few seconds. Their blades clashed together twenty-seven times, and he only let three others in.

It's only been barely half a minute so far, and yet it already felt like twenty to them. Kai put his sensing into overdrive in order to keep up with it, his eyes pointed downward as he fought with Weiss. His insane physical training regime showed itself, and it was clear that if they kept fighting like this, she would be the one who got tired and slower first.

Weiss realized this, and when she lost her balance and was pushed away by a blast of air, she ended up being on the defensive this time before she could come up with a different strategy. Kai launched himself at her with his back foot, the pressure from his pure strength cracking the tiles, her smaller blade wasn't able to hold up against his much bigger and heavier one, and vibrated heavily when Weiss tried to parry, it nearly fell out of her hand just because of the force.

 _How is he so strong!?_ Weiss screamed in her mind as she weaved her head away from a high attack. _And fast!_ She thought as she dodged to the best of her ability. He had momentum going, and that wasn't good for her. She kept being pushed back further and further toward the out of bounds line, and it wasn't going to be long before she would have no more room to back up.

She gritted her teeth as she kicked her foot out, and stopped his in its tracks. His leg was much stronger than hers, but with the positioning and the location of where she kicked, he lost his balance and wildly missed his next attack.

Weiss spun to his side, and jabbed the tip of Myrtenaster into his side, his aura is the only thing preventing the blade from piercing through his body, and a chunk of aura going with it.

Kai winced at the pain that ran throughout his side, but he held strong and tried to counter-attack her anyways. Though it was probably a much better idea to actually take a moment to sense where she was before he did that because she was nowhere near his blade when he lashed out and it was too late for him to realize that she was further away, and her sword was already stabbed into the ground.

"Hah!" Weiss yelled out as a sheet of ice accelerated his way, he sensed the cool air come his way and didn't know what was happening until his feet slid against the ice and he landed on his belly.

 _Ice!_ He realized as he felt the moisture of the ice be absorbed into his clothes.

Weiss charged at him, using a sheet of ice as a means of transportation in order to get him while he was down, but what she wasn't expecting was for her own ice to rip off of the ground and completely block her path. She couldn't stop herself in time, and she ended up crashing right into it.

Kai shoulder charged through the ice a second later and drove his shoulder into the midsection of his opponent. Then with a combination of air and flames that he absorbed from the device Ruby invented for him, blasted it out of his palm right after, landing a direct hit unto Weiss.

Out of a plume of black smoke, Weiss rolled out of the smoke screen and continued to roll on the ground with a few bounces along the way. Each bounce taking another percent out of her already low aura after tanking that blast head on combined with a shoulder charge. She glanced at the aura meter and noted that she was now at 39% while her opponent was at 70% aura.

He had almost double of her own aura… that was unacceptable.

 _This is unacceptable… for a Schnee to be down this far… I have not perfected this ability of mine but now is as good as time as any to try it._

Weiss held her rapier up to her face and focused hard. A glyph in the shape of a clock with Roman numerals appeared beneath her, and just as Kai was about to slash her blade into her shoulder, it slowed down to a crawl, his blade moving a few millimeters a second.

Time dilation, a trump card she was saving for later on in the tournament. She was intending to use this ability of her semblance on Pyrrha Nikos, but if she didn't use it now, she was going to lose… in the second round of the tournament no less.

It took a tremendous amount of strain on her body, but she managed it. First, she backs up away from Kai's sword, because if it touched her, it would still have the full force behind it, and even if that wasn't the case, she wasn't willing to test that theory out.

His sword slammed into the ground, sending a slow-moving shockwave toward her as she created a sphere of glyphs all around him. She then gave herself a speed glyph and combined with the slowed down time, not even a trained eye could see her movements.

Kai didn't know what happened, first, he sensed Weiss in one place, and now she was moving at speeds much too fast for him to keep up with. He then got slashed behind his thigh, and before he could fully sense where she was next, he already took two more attacks into his back and shoulder. He was frantically sensing around, but he couldn't get a bead on her. Then he took a barrage of attacks, about fifteen at least, all coming one after another, and it didn't stop.

 _This speed…! Is this her semblance!?_ He wondered as he did his best to defend himself. But his aura was draining _fast_ , he could feel it draining with a hit that landed on him.

" _Uh oh! A few more of those and his aura will drop into the red!"_ The commentator announced.

"NO!" Kai screamed defiantly, releasing an instantaneous blast of air in a three-sixty sphere.

Even with time slowed and with a speed glyph, Weiss couldn't defend against an attack that had such a wide range of effect. She lost her focus and was blasted away, time returning back to normal speeds for her, she landed on her feet, and panted heavily.

Kai breathed heavily as well, he was getting winded now, an instantaneous spherical blast of air like that took a lot out of him when he didn't charge it up at all, and not only that, since it was not charged up at all, it had no destructive force behind it. It was only enough to just knock someone off balance, or like in Weiss' case, out of the air.

But he couldn't let up now, he could sense her breathing heavily, and her heart beating so fast it felt like she was exhausted. Much like him, it seemed like her last attack also took a lot out of her.

He still had one major advantage over her though, even though they were both tired and very low on aura now, he was much more physically fit. He still had some stamina to spare, he just couldn't afford to use his semblance anymore, and neither could she.

Kai ran at her, Silver Ebony shining in the sunlight, and even radiating light of its own. He felt it grow in his hand, so much so that he had to wield it with both of his hands in order to adjust to its new size and weight. The blade shined a silver light as he slashed at the air in front of him in the direction of where he sensed his opponent, and out came a silver sonic wave that sped towards her at an incredible speed.

Weiss saw the blast coming, but it was moving too fast. She tried to block it, but her thin blade wasn't nearly enough to block the entirety of this sudden new attack.

Kai didn't even know what he did, he just felt _something_ within himself that told him to slash much earlier than he really should have. He felt something fire out of the blade, even though it had no such mechanisms to hold dust, and then afterward it felt warm.

He didn't see it, but it was an attack of pure white light, one that dipped his opponents below the red, and won him the match.

Weiss winced as she held her stomach in pain, her weapon so hot that she was forced to drop it lest she burns her hand. She heard the announcement of her defeat, but the burning pain in her hand was too much for her to give any acknowledgment to the crowd. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes as she held her burned hand, her aura was too low to fully defend against that light attack and combined with the shame of losing so early on in the tournament when she even got by through the first round. She was about to break down on the spot.

That was the case at least before she felt a soothing liquid envelope around her burned hand. She cracked her eyes open to see Kai's hands around her injured hand, blue shiny water surrounding his hands, she looked up at his face, but it was aimed in the wrong direction, aimed past her head rather than toward her face. She may have been angry at him for injuring her, but when the pain in her burned hand completed faded away, she didn't yank them away from him.

"I sensed that you were in pain, I didn't really know what it was until I thought about how hot my own sword was. Then I realized that you must have had it a lot worse than I did." Kai explained with a nervous smile, his tail moving to wrap around his waist again. "This is a trick that my dad used on me when I got hurt when I was younger, I don't really know how it works… but I am using the water from the melted ice from earlier in order to heal your hand… I'm sorry for hurting you." He said with shame in his voice, he really felt guilty for her.

"It's… fine." Weiss said, resisting the urge to berate him about how to properly control your own strength. "I will forgive you this time, but only because you healed my hand!" She exclaimed, yanking her now healed hand out of the water and pointing it at him.

Out of surprise, Kai dropped the water onto their feet. Weiss' eyes widened slightly as she realized that her _very expensive combat boots_ have just been doused in water _._

Her eye twitched, and Kai gulped when he felt a vibe of completely terror wash over him. He felt like if he could see at this moment, he would be even more terrified.

He was right to fear her, and he realized why that was the case when she started yelling at him.

/-/

Malikai was astonished, he couldn't stop thinking about what he just saw his own son do. That sonic wave of light was something that even he couldn't master, and he had Silver Ebony longer then his son has been alive. He was excited that his son won the match, but he was in complete awe when he saw him use an attack like that.

It was an attack that only silver-eyed warriors could use.

It _was_ possible for Kai to use his eyes, even though he was blind.

"Hehe… you surprise me every damn day kid." He said as he clapped along with his wife.

* * *

 **WOW, that was a long one, I decided to make this one extra long as a way to celebrate new years, and so, here is my late Christmas gift to you all! A 12k+ plus word chapter! It took so much effort in order to make something like this and to come up with everything, so I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

 **And yes, Kai** _ **does**_ **have a crush on one of the girls, and yes, that is going to be a secret. Take your guess! Though, after this one, I think I already know what you guys are going to think. Just know that** _ **that**_ **person in your head, is the wrong answer.**

 **I don't really have much else to say, but this will be the first chapter that I will be having an editor look at, I may do it again if the response for this chapter is good. It depends on the feedback really.**

 **Thank you to the one who edited this chapter! Travis was the name!**

 **I'll make a short next chapter, and trust me, you guys are going to love it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we are again boys and girls, another chapter of this pretty successful story down in the history books.**

 **Just like any other review, I read all of them, everytime they come out. I love the amount of reviews that I get from you guys, and all the great things you guys say about the story and as my skills as a writer. I count all the votes to the best of my ability, which makes some things difficult, but hey, that's what I get for allowing votes to be in the reviews.**

 **Like I said before, I read all the reviews, but will not be responding to reviews that are purely just votes. Don't take it personally, just saving some space.**

 **Lastly before I get to the review, I know who voted before, and what girl they have voted for before. You are only allowed to vote three times, one for each girl you choose for.**

 **Just remember that, you know who you are.**

* * *

 **Masso 2010: Thank you for the compliment, and I was thinking about having Kai get with someone before getting to Beacon. May or may not happen, depends on what I do with the three year timeskip. If I save the romance for the Beacon saga, I am not going to skip out on any build up, I am not the kind of writer to have a romance in their story, and end up not having any of that build up. So to finally answer your question, no, there is going to be no skipping of the buildup for the relationship I choose, I just can't see myself doing that. As far as Rated M content goes… no, not in this story, I know I've done it before, but this story just won't need any. Sex is part of relationship stuff, we all know that, and I have already implied a sex scene last chapter, so if anything it is going to be similar to what happened with Malikai and Marron in the beginning of last chapter. Happy new year to you as well!**

 **Csshadow349: No matter man, happy new year and merry christmas to you as well!**

 **Arctech: Damn, always with the internet. No need to apologize, trust me, I get how hard it can get to write sometimes. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku: Maybe! Who knows, I might pull a sneaky on you all just because. Here comes more chapters my friend!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Even for the ones I didn't respond to, just know that I still read them all.**

* * *

 **Current Poll results:**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 59**

 **Ruby Rose- 57**

 **Orchid Rosa- 23**

 **Weiss Schnee- 23**

 **Blake Belladonna- 23**

 **Neo- 21**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 18**

* * *

 **Just letting you all know, the thing I said last chapter about you all having the wrong person in mind about who you thought was Kai's crush, I was joking about it completely. I just wanted to mess with you guys. It is still a complete mystery, and I'll leave it to you all the predict who you think it is. Not every chapter can be 13k words long.**

 **Now let's get right on to the chapter! Just a reminder, this is not going to be as long as the last.**

* * *

RWBY: The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 24- Volume 0, Episode 22

Bird Troubles

"Yeah Kai, show that Schnee what you've got." Qrow slurred to no one but himself as he watched the two contestants make their way out to the stage from a bird's eye view. Don't get him wrong, he would love to hang out with Yang and Ruby along with his best friend to watch Kai kick some ass. But there are just things he would prefer to keep to himself, such as his bad luck charm semblance, and then of course there's the Spring Maiden sitting next to him with a bored expression on her face.

"You got that look in your eye kid, tells me that you would rather be anywhere else." He was going to ask her how she got up there, but then remembered that she was the Spring Maiden and probably just flew up here with her powers.

"You're right, I would rather be anywhere else. I'd just rather avoid Kai's mom at the moment." Vernal rolled her eyes when Qrow snorted, then mumbled something about how one of the most powerful people on the planet was too scared to deal with a raging mother. "Also, kid? I'm twenty five years old you know."

"Eh, still a kid to me. You certainly act like one sometimes." Qrow drawled.

"Coming from you, I can't even consider that an insult." Vernal shot back.

"Ouch, why'd you gotta go, and say something like that? I'm technically still one of your tribe leaders you know." Qrow chuckled when Vernal widened her eyes in realization.

"I'd never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth again, little brother." A new voice remarked from behind him, followed by the whirring sound of a portal being cut into reality, shocking him so badly that he nearly dropped his pocket flask from this very high height above the stadium on one of the rafters.

"Raven!?" Qrow could hardly believe it. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing to my trusted little maiden here." Raven said as her eyes turned to regard Vernal, who looks just as shocked as Qrow is to see her. She didn't think that she would see her again so soon, and yet here she was, right in front of her eyes with a mostly neutral expression on her face.

"W-what is it?" Vernal asked nervously, it wasn't even a full day since she and Malikai caught up with his son and wife. If Raven found out already… was she here to take care of her?

"You look uncharacteristically nervous Vernal." Raven pointed out, her features as neutral as ever. "Don't tell me you've done something wrong… because in the good mood that I am in now, that wouldn't be good."

Wait… she wasn't in trouble?

Vernal's eyes lit up upon that realization, it made sense really. How would Raven find out about what she did when it was near impossible for her to do so in the twenty hours that she has been there so far. What really worried her though, was the current absence of certain silver eyed warrior, and no she wasn't thinking about the blind one or the young girl.

Malikai, he was not with her, and there was no way for her to prove to Raven that he actually wasn't currently sitting with his wife and all of his sons friends including her _daughter_ Yang watching Kai fight the Schnee girl. And just like that she was back to being nervous around her.

Luckily, it seemed like Raven either didn't know, didn't feel like asking or simply didn't care at the moment. Because her eyes were dead set on a twin brother of hers.

"Qrow, we need to have a little chat about a certain blind boy we are mutually involved with…" Raven said, this time confusing the Spring Maiden. What did she want to do with Kai? To her knowledge Kai was never an important person to her, and he was hardly brought up except for when Malikai spoke of him. But she wasn't about to question it, not when it seemed like she was in the clear for now.

"Kai? What about him? As you can see right now _big sister_ ," Qrow made sure to make it obvious that he was being bitter about that title of hers. "He is currently in a match- nevermind he is currently _winning_ a match against a Schnee. So I am afraid you are going to have to… deliberate?"

"Elaborate." Raven corrected.

"Yeah, that. Whatever." Qrow waved her off like the little brother he was, even if he was just a few minutes behind her on their birthday.

"Why did you tell Kai that I was the one who was secretly training him?" Raven ever so casually dropped a bombshell on them both.

Okay, now that brought upon plenty of questions that Vernal wanted to ask.

"You've been training him!?" Qrow asked the number one question she had on her mind. "In secret!?" Then the second. "Why!?" And now the third.

"Don't play dumb with me Qrow, it was never your style and it doesn't fit a Branwen." Raven scoffed. "I won't be mad if you simply tell the truth little brother, I _promise_."

Never in Vernals life did she think she would hear Raven speak in a big sister kind voice, it was just so unlike her and seemed out of character. She surprises her every day.

"Oh yeah? I remember the last time you said something like that to me." Qrow said as he transformed his sheathed weapon right into it's sword form and prepared himself for a fight. "Not going to fall for that one, nope, never again."

Raven followed up by unsheathing her own sword.

"Oh please Qrow, while you've been playing slave to Ozpin I have been honing my skills and strength, we are no longer equals." She taunted as she pointed her sword at her brother.

"Yeah, I agree. While you've been trying to keep a doomed bandit tribe alive and breathing I have actually been doing something good for the world!" Raven growled at him after that one. "Now, let's answer the age old question of why I ain't, and why I'll never be, afraid of you. _Ray_." Oh no, he used the nickname she despised.

"Hold your tongue before I remove it!" Raven exclaimed as she charged at him with the intention to cut right through him.

"As if you'd ever be able to hurt me!" Qrow yelled back as they clashed their blades together.

Vernal didn't know what to do, both of her tribe leaders were fighting _viciously_ with each other, and at the very moment their blades touched for the first time, she heard an explosion from down below in the ring. Making her jump back thinking it was from the sheer force being exerted from when the two Branwen's blades clashed. To Qrow's credit, and to Raven's dismay, they were both pretty much perfectly equal. Every time one of them hit the other, the one who landed a hit would get countered at the same time, leading to an exchange at every engagement.

To make it even more confusing for her, they were having a tense conversation while doing so.

"Since when did you care about anyone other than yourself? _Ray_." Qrow shouted as he kicked his sister in the stomach.

"Since when did you care about who I spend my time with? _Brow._ " Raven yelled back as she slashed her brother across his chest.

"Ever since you started spending it with your ex's son!" Qrow rose his large blade to block an overhead strike.

"Kai and I are none of your business!" Raven used the opening to kick Qrow back with amazing strength.

"In case you haven't noticed, It is my business! I happen to like the kid!" Qrow bounced back and forced Raven on the defensive.

"Is it so hard to believe that I may have become fond of him as well!?" Raven pushed his blade back enough so now that he was on the defensive.

"Yes! You abandoned your daughter! You kinda lost a lot of trust after that!"

"I've told you my reasons!"

"None of those reasons were good enough!"

"Then you failed as a brother!"

"And _you_ failed as everything else besides being a cold blooded bitch!"

"RAAAHH!"

They continued fighting for what felt like hours to them, but was only minutes in reality. Though they were fighting at such speeds that made it look like they had speed semblances, so fast that even Vernal could barely keep up. She just kept scooting away every few seconds until finally, the two Branwen twins turned into birds and started fighting each other that way.

To make it worse, they decided to use her as an arena of sort, fighting on and around her, talons and beaks all but black wisps in the air as they fought for dominance. It was strange to see two birds fighting with such ferocity, and if it weren't for her strong aura then she definitely would have gotten her eyes gouged out by now. Whether by accident or on purpose, Vernal didn't want to risk opening her eyes.

She wanted nothing more then to bat them away, but she was afraid that she might actually hurt one of them if she did. It was never a confirmed theory on whether or not Raven or Qrow could be hurt in their bird forms and that injury be transferred over to their human forms, and she wasn't in the mood to test out that theory.

Finally, the birds seemed to have enough of it, and as if on cue, it was just as soon as that Weiss girl started yelling at a suddenly very skittish Kai because he accidentally dropped water on her shoes after healing her burned hand. She would have remarked something about that slash of light the blind kid cut through the air with that sword of his, but the two fully grown adults who were standing over her with destroyed auras and bruises all over their bodies was her current priority.

She didn't dare move.

"So… hah… had enough yet?" Qrow asked as he pushed his blade into Ravens with just a little more force.

"In… your… dreams." Raven panted as she pushed him back with equal strength.

Even as they pushed against each other with all their might, with neither side budging even an inch, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. They both smiled anyway, finally breaking away from each other before either of their auras can break. Raven's smirk disappeared with a grunt, and she sheathed her sword and fixed some of her wild black hair. While Qrow kept the smirk on his face as he transformed his weapon back into it's safer form and placed it back on his back. He continued to chuckle as Raven refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

Vernal still had no idea what to do here, even with her unbelievable magical powers, she was still too nervous and admittedly a little afraid to make any sudden movements. Was this how the Branwin twins 'talked'? Just fight each other to a standstill with all you have while also talking about what could hardly be considered as their feelings. If this was how they had talks, she would hate to see how twins showed affection.

"You… you really have changed a bit have you?" Qrow asked smugly, wiping away a spittle of blood with the back of his hand as he reached into his inside pocket to grab his flask. "I might dare to say you've gotten a bit nicer, what brought this change to you Raven?"

Raven crossed her arms, and spit off to the side, ridding her mouth of what blood leaked in along with excess saliva. She then simply shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't go that far Qrow, I am still the leader of our tribe, I simply decided to get a little adventurous with the blind child."

"Yeah, you do crazy shit like that. It's no news to me." Qrow shrugged back, leaning on one of his hips. "Here's the thing though, I have the pleasure of being your twin brother, and I _know_ that you don't usually get attached to things or people, and when you do, you sever that bond. I am literally the only exception for you." He pointed out.

"Yet, here I am." Raven said with a roll of her eyes, not quite confirming nor denying what she intends to do about her unusual relationship with Kai.

"Yet, here you are." Qrow agreed easily. "Look, I'm not about to tell you to stop training him, not even I am brave enough to try that one. The kid is going to need it. With those eyes of his, he is going to have a target on his back, and where silver eyes exist…"

"Ozpin follows, or worse… Salem." Raven finished for him, shaking her head.

Qrow took a swig out of his flask, wiped the nozzle, and then handed it to his sister. Who then took a much longer swig out of the thing, before wiping her mouth and handing it back to Qrow. Who then proceeded to wipe it again and empty the rest of the flask into his stomach, and only then did he put it back into his inside pocket.

"Listen Raven, I don't know what name you used to fool the kid, I didn't even know you were training the kid in secret." Qrow felt the need to add.

"Falcon." Raven informed him.

"Falcon… our grandfathers name." Qrow chuckled darkly. "Well, apparently it worked. But yeah, whether you believe me or not, I didn't tell Kai that you were the one who were training him, and not whoever this _Falcon_ really was." He smirked and used air quotes, making his twin roll her eyes in response. "But there is one thing I need to know right now, something I can't let you leave before I find out what it is." He got much more serious as he said that, narrowing his red eyes right into another pair of deeper red eyes. "What are your intentions with Kai?"

"If you are afraid I am going to bring the child any harm, you can be rest assured that is not one of the things I have planned for him." Raven said right away.

"Well duh," Qrow drawled, earning a small reaction out of Raven who tilted her head in a small amount of surprise. "If you have really been training the kid for what I assume to at least be a couple of months, it would be counterproductive for you to end up killing him, not after all the effort you put into making him a better fighter. You aren't one to allow your effort to go wasted."

"What do you mean…?" Raven asked, now much more interested into this topic of discussion.

 _Yes Qrow, what do you mean?_ Vernal asked him in her mind, also paying much more attention to the conversation at hand. Now if only she wasn't still awkwardly sitting right in between these two titans.

"What I _mean_ , dear big sister, is that you won't hurt him." Raven and Vernal both widened their eyes at that, more Vernal then Raven. Because she knew her as a brutal and uncaring person who cares about nothing but the success of her tribe. And to hear that Raven _won't_ actually kill someone in order to benefit the tribe? It's not like she hasn't killed before, Hell, everyone in the tribe had to kill someone at one point. Was it because Kai was a young kid? That was also a bit far fetched, but it wasn't _too_ unbelievable given the fact that she also picked her up when she was younger and was terrified of her own powers.

"Some way, somehow, you've let _little Kai_ worm his way into your stone cold heart, whether he intended to or not. I don't know whether you started training the kid for your own gain or if you just felt like spending your time with a fifteen year old kid, which sounds a little weird, but I know what you mean. But believe it or not Raven," Qrow smiled victoriously. "I think you've got yourself a heart now, and you actually _care_ for him in your own little special way."

"No." Raven denied immediately. "Not possible, I wouldn't let myself feel such useless feelings."

"Yes, it is very possible, it's called being human." Qrow pressed on. "I guess it must run in the family, because just like Malikai did once upon a time, Kai managed to win your heart." He smiled at her, he even had the gall to even look impressed.

"I just hope that it isn't in the same way, because it'd be kinda illegal if you had _that_ kind of feelings for him." And just like that, he ruined the roll he was on.

"Shut. Up!" Raven exclaimed, unsheathing her sword and with a red flash cutting a portal right into the empty space next to her, which also happened to be right next to Vernal. "I've had enough of this conversation."

"Raven wait!" Qrow stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist before she could go through the portal.

Raven gave him a warning look, but didn't make to remove his hand from her body.

"Just… I'm sorry for teasing. You know me, I just couldn't miss the opportunity." He said first, because if he didn't it would be a few weeks before Raven spoke to him again. "But there's still one more thing we need to talk about… Yang."

"Qrow…" Raven warned.

"I know, I know I've heard the story a thousand times." Qrow tightened his grip on her wrist. "Just at least talk to her, explain to her why you left. I am not even saying that you need to talk to Tai, all I want is for you at the very least to give an explanation to your daughter on why you left her when she was just a baby."

"If you think that in this rare moment of weakness that I am going to allow you to take advantage of these foreign feelings that I have within me, then forget it." Raven ripped her wrist out of his grip. "I will not allow myself to see her, when she is strong enough on her own she can some seek me out. Only then, and _only_ then, will she get the chance to speak to me." She stepped closer to the portal, only stopping to look over her shoulder to see a defeated Qrow hanging his head in shame. "You'll see me again soon little brother, I'm sure of that."

With that, she left through the portal. Leaving nothing behind but her words being burned into Qrow's memory.

"Wow…" Vernal couldn't help but say after a few moments of tense silence. "And I thought I knew everything I could about her."

Qrow scoffed. "Yeah… me too." He said as he sat down again, and dangled his feet over the edge of the roof of the stadium. "You should get back to Malikai, tell him about the whole situation with Raven and Kai. Whether you actually do it or not is up to you, I won't say anything." He said as he took his flask back out, and drank what drops remained in it. "Just keep this in mind though." He added just before Vernal was about to jump off the roof, stopping herself in her tracks as soon as she heard his gruff voice.

"Kai already knows that Raven is the one training him, and since Malikai doesn't know yet, it probably means that he doesn't _want_ him to know. If you care about my opinion, then don't tell Malikai, it would just make everything easier for everyone that way. I'll let you go with that one on your mind." Qrow said as he waved back at her without looking with two fingers.

Vernal actually already did put that into consideration, and though she paused to think about it, she didn't need to much. For she leaped off the top of the stadium and allowed herself to free fall to the ground, preparing herself to use her powers at just the right time to save herself from breaking her legs or killing herself. As she slowed her descent, she put more thought to it.

If she told Malikai about what Raven was doing, it could either bring a slightly positive outcome, or a very negative outcome, and both would not be good outcomes for Kai. Either Malikai would stop Raven from visiting Kai, and all the leverage she had over him would just be dropped like a bag of rocks, which might also lead to herself being forced to go back to the tribe, and to be completely honest with herself she didn't really want to just yet, and that was just the slightly positive one. The very negative one was that Malikai would go berserk and keep Kai on a short leash, protecting him from a threat that didn't exist, while also possibly make him lose trust in her, and then she would still probably be forced to go back to the tribe.

By the time her feet hit the ground, her decision was already made. She was going to keep the news to herself, because that was good for everyone. Kai stayed happy, Raven stayed a slightly better version of herself, Malikai stayed happy, and arguably the most important, Vernal stayed happy.

She smiled at the choice she made as she dusted herself off once she landed on the ground. A few kids spotted her falling through the air only for her to save herself by using her magic, but who would believe a few kids that they just saw a girl flying through the sky?

"What are you all looking at!?" Vernal said in a intimidating voice, and let her eyes flame on.

The kids all screamed and ran away, leaving behind the candy actually looked pretty tasty right about now.

Vernal happily let herself enjoy that candy that must have been meant for her.

"Heh, just like stealing candy from a baby." Vernal noasted as she chewed the sweets.

To be fair, she actually did steal candy from a baby before, so she would know how easy it would be.

* * *

Cinder was not a woman who was easily impressed, but in this case she was actually adequately impressed with Kai Matsuoka's performance in the bout he had with the Schnee heiress. For a blind boy to be skilled enough to defeat such an opponent… it sounded impossible, and yet it still happened.

"Interesting… very interesting." She said to herself as she thought about what she could do with this newfound information. He even seemed to unlocked a new ability, whether it was a part of his two semblances or not, he now had a new weapon added to his arsenal. A sonic wave of pure white light that was also superheated. To her knowledge, there was no dust that could allow for such an attack to be possible, and she already knew everything there was to know about dust. Unless something was intentionally left out, she would have known what could have caused such an attack to occur.

"Mam?" Her female minion called to her. "That move he used… do you think?"

"Yes child." Cinder stopped her. "It was a light attack."

"I don't think any offensive semblances use light as a weapon." Mercury said.

"That's because it _wasn't_ his semblance." Cinder informed him, and a small frown formed on her features. "Must I spell it out for you two?"

Their silence told one of two things, the first thing being that they didn't know if they were supposed to actually answer that, and the second thing being that they didn't know if they _should_ answer that out of fear of being burned if they gave her the wrong answer.

"Very well…" Cinder said after a moments silence, taking a sip out of the glass of red wine she had in her left hand.

"It is all but confirmed now after that attack of pure light... we now have yet another silver eyed warrior for us to deal with." She said in a bored tone.

She then turned her head to meet the two minions she had at her command. Each of them waiting to be spoken to and possibly be given an order. "You two, make sure that our allies are doing what they have been told, and this time give them a little message from me."

Emerald and Mercury focused everything on listening to what she had to say.

"Add Kai Matsuoka to the priority targets list."

* * *

Kai was having a slightly better time now that he was not being yelled at my his own opponent that he defeated already. But not much better since now he was being hounded by all of his friends, one of those friends acting like a schoolgirl, and that schoolgirl was his mom.

"Yes! You kicked that Schnee's ass just like I told you to!" Marron cheered excitedly as she lifted Kai using nothing but her tail and playfully punched his shoulder. "It was a huge victory for the fau- I mean, the little guys!"

Shae was next, and showed just how affected she was by the events of the night before, which apparently had no effect on her. She jumped up and pat him on the back with the speed of a thousand Ruby's, and continued to do so for the next few seconds, only stopping when his huntsmen father and all around badass stepped up to congratulate his son, patting him on the head and smiling at him.

He mumbled something underneath his breath as he knelt down to get a better look of his son, and with the way that Kai's face lit up a bit, it was nothing negative, it only made Kai happier with his victory.

"So it is possible…" Kai muttered underneath his own breath as he was lead to the rest of his friends.

"Oh! Hey kid, I saw your fight!" Vernal exclaimed as she ate from a bag of popcorn she totally didn't steal from a fake crying Rick. "Why didn't you use that move on me last night? I would have _loved_ it."

A few choice girls gasped after hearing that.

"Vernal… please be careful with the way you word things before they get taken out of context." Malikai lightly berated with a shake of his head.

"Wait, do you mean that she didn't mean it as a compliment?" Kai innocently asked.

"What?" Malikai widened his eyes, finding himself caught in a bind. Vernal was now laughing, and even young Ruby looked at him with confusion in her silver eyes as she awaited an explanation. He looked to Marron for help, but she only raised her eyebrow in amusement as he continued to scramble for a way to get himself out of this now awkward situation. "I-I mean… you'll understand when you get older." He went for the oldest excuse in the book to get himself out of this tough spot.

It didn't do much for the two younger silver eyed warriors and their confusion, but it would be enough for now.

"Dear… I think it's time he was given the talk." Marron told him in a voice that sounded like it was coming from a therapist.

"Marron, he's fifteen, and he already knows about stuff like that." Malikai whispered back.

"Yes, but he also needs to know that there is something called _protection_ that he should use should he finally take one of those girls up on those offers." Marron said that in a way that she was hinting at something, Malikai has been married to her long enough to know when she was hinting at something, but the topic in which she was hinting at something was a bit worrisome.

As Kai walked past them and joined the group of friends he loved hanging around with, getting congratulations, friendly hugs, and then finally letting a sad Rick confide in him. It was just as everything should be, he was happy with these friends of his. What made it better was that they seemed to not even know what silver eyes were. But he does remember Ruby getting excited around the time he showed them to her personally during the party, she was apparently excited to have another person with the same color eyes as she. Even though his father was around, but everyone seemed to be slightly afraid of him, and he could tell why. His father walked around in his armour, and had his sword with him at all times, as if he was about to be ambushed at any time and wanted to be ready for it. Even as a blind person, he could tell that some things might have been awkward around that man.

"Marron…" Malikai said her name in a quiet raspy voice. "I am sensing a _big_ revelation here…" His hands were even shaking as he realized what his wife may be hinting at.

"Well… you know I always _did_ want a daughter." Marron said with a small giggle, her monkey tail even wagging a little as she got excited.

"Marron we can't be doing this anymore we're _old_." Malikai pointed out as he gripped his wife by her shoulders. "It's only been a day… are you sure you're already…?" He couldn't finish the question, he was way too shocked and shaken by a revelation that didn't even come yet.

"Pregnant? Oh yeah, you know how us faunus women get pregnant faster when we engage in… unprotected sex such as last night with a human man." Marron smiled beautifully as she ran her hands over her belly.

Malikai's expression could only be described as complicated as his eyes traced down to where his wife put her hands. Out of all the things he has seen, killed, and been through, only one thing was ever able to make him go into a state of shock. It was the same when she revealed the morning after their wedding, and they learned the hard way that faunus women were apparently _extra_ fertile when they were with a human male in bed, and thus Kai was born. The science around it was never really explained properly, but it didn't need to be. He just couldn't believe that he didn't see something like this coming, _again_. They were both just very needy the day he returned, and all he can say about that was how thankful he was of the gods about how thick those walls were. It was an interesting night to say the least…

"I took the test earlier this morning… it was a positive!" She exclaimed and tried to wrap around her arms around her husband, only for them to touch nothing but air and a loud thump to be heard as something heavy fell on the ground.

Malikai fainted, the legendary huntsmen and one of the most powerful huntsmen in the world, fainted.

"You're… pregnant?" Marron's son voice rang true through the silence as he stood over his father's body, his hands shaking as he tried to reach out for his mother. "I'm going to be a… big brother?" Kai said as he rocked back and forth, barely keeping his balance only to the quick reaction speed of Ruby Rose, who is very happy for him but wouldn't like to see one of her best friends also slamming their head against the very hard ground.

Marron closed the distance between her and her son, wrapping her arms and tail around him as he brought him in for tight emotional hug. "Yes Kai, you are going to be a brother… we're having another baby!"

Kai fainted in her arms a second later, his arms and tail going slack.

* * *

Hours later, the semi finals are halfway done. The tournament continued as Kai was fainted after hearing the news about his mother's pregnancy. It was a tough pill to swallow for sure, so much so that he fainted for the first time in his life.

"I'm a big brother!" Kai woke up with a shout as he spasmed in his seat. He gripped the armrests of his seat and pulled himself up into a higher sitting position. "What did I miss?" He asked next as he sensed all of his friends around him.

"Oh you're awake." Vernal's voice was picked up by his ears. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up, you're dad here woke up just a few minutes earlier."

"I'm having another child… another… child." Malikai chanted to himself in a trance in the seat above Kai. "My wife is pregnant… with another child. Oh my God."

"Yeah, that's all you're going to get out of him for the next few hours I think." Vernal said as she crunched on some more popcorn.

"Oh… well, I think I'm okay now." Kai said as he stretched his legs. "I was just a little shocked by the news."

"A _little_ shocked?!" Yang scoffed, the mystery of who was in the seat next to him being revealed. "No Kai, you were a _lot_ shocked. I mean, I've never seen you faint before, at least now I know what your weakness is." She chuckled. "I just gotta bring up the time your mom got pregnant and you'll defeat yourself."

"Yeah, I would much rather _not_ have that hang over my head the rest of my life." Kai said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to be a big brother… oh my god."

"You're going to be a good big brother." Yang complimented, patting her friend on the back as he processed the information. "The fact that I _can_ hold it over your head is already saying something. I think you can handle it, can you handle a baby brother or sister?"

"O-of course!" Kai proclaimed. "Yeah, I'm already feeling protective of him or her." He said as he reached around to try and get to his mother.

"Awe~, you hear that sweetie?" Marron asked the unborn child. "Your big brother can't wait for you to come out, and neither can I."

"Okay, okay. Before I start freaking out again." Kai took in a deep breath. "What did I miss?"

"Well, when you first fainted Shae had her match, which she won by the way. She wasn't very happy that you missed it." Yang started.

"I'm still not!" Shae confirmed for her from a few seats to the side.

"After that I think Cyan had a match next, and it was actually pretty crazy! He barely managed to pull ahead in the end after using his semblance to catch the girl off guard. Which was awesome since that Neon Katt girl kept getting on my nerves." She continued. "After that there was an intermission, which you of course slept through. The girl you fought earlier, Weiss I think her name was, she sung in it."

"Aw, I would have liked to listen to that." Kai complained to himself.

"After that there was one more match with people who weren't really well known… Pyrrha Nikos had her match, and then you woke up just in time to see our match!" Yang cheered as she punched her fists together.

"What? Our match?" Kai asked out of confusion.

"Yeah!" Orchid exclaimed, appearing in front of him with a giddy expression on her face. Her greatsword was already out. "Yang, and I are going to be engaging in one on one combat." Nerdy and excited Orchid said with a little too much happiness.

"Hehe, I was just thinking about who was the stronger fighter." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. "Who are you going to root for Kai? I know it's me but I want to hear you say it."

"Uh…"

"Nonsense! Don't be preposterous my blonde friend, Kai is my partner. Thus, he is obligated to root for yours truly. Isn't that right partner?" Orchid asked her partner with a mixture of many of her personalities.

"I…" Kai couldn't choose between his partner, and one of his best friends.

"Oh please, I've known him longer. I pretty much outrank you." Yang claimed with a smug smirk.

"How _dare_ you pull even consider your high opinion of yourself to overrule the power of the Flamingo!?" Orchid asked, and the two girls got into eachothers faces as sparks began to fly between them.

"Mmm." Two helpfully added her thoughts into the conversation.

"Yeah, Two's right." Yang said as she backed off and flung her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"In that case, I am forced to agree with you." Smarty Orchid said as she backed off, fixing her hair in a way that didn't block out her left eye.

"Let's give it our all Orchid!" Yang exclaimed right after.

"It would be an insult if I didn't!" Orchid reciprocated the excitement and the two clapped their hands together in a promise to go all out in their match.

 _Well… this should be interesting._ Kai thought to himself as the two girls made their way down into the lower sections of the arena, before splitting off into seperate directions. Yang was a fantastic fighter, using her fists as her primary weapon, and Orchid was also a fantastic fighter. Not only that but she has also been training with him for a good amount of time before he started his extreme training regime that he has found out he no longer needs to do without the presence of Grimm. But still, both of them were great fighters in their own right.

But who would win in a fight? Well, not even he knows the answer to that. Yang has beaten him before, but that was many months ago, he is leagues better than he was before. Though to be fair, Yang is probably better as well, same with Orchid. He wished he could use his eyes so he can see the result of this upcoming fight, it is without a doubt one of the best matchups so far in this tournament, and it is only the quarter finals!

He's already made it into the semi finals, and already most of the other competitors are getting eliminated. Which makes him wonder how the finals are going to work, there are going to be many others making it that far, that much is obvious.

Oh well, he'll worry about it once he gets passed the semifinals, for now let him enjoy the show with his own ears.

* * *

 **And that is it, it is about half as long as last chapter. But just around the point where I told myself to stop writing before I hit that 10k mark like I have been doing the past few chapters from all my stories combined. It's time for me to relax a bit.**

 **I am making this arc go by a little faster now that we are getting closer to the Beacon arc, I know a lot of you are just begging- No,** _ **demanding**_ **that I get to the Beacon arc. I promise you guys, I will be getting there soon. After this arc is finished, there's going to be a bit of a time skip going on.**

 **Also, Marron is pregnant, that is a thing I was originally going to save for later, but I needed a reason for Kai to pass out so that the tournament went on while he was napping. So yeah, next chapter it is going to be Yang vs Orchid, I wonder who is going to win that battle. Of course I already know, but I want you guys to think about it as well.**

 **And just as promised, I will be writing a small Omake here.**

* * *

 _Omake: Raven's first play by play_

* * *

Raven was sore, not because of training, and not because of a workout session. No, she was doing something she has been wanting to do for a long time. Have a little 'Training' session with her now new boyfriend, Malikai. He was still passed out asleep in his team's room, and as much as she would have loved to surprise Team MAVR with her presence. She decided otherwise out of the concern of word getting to Summer and her own team.

She entered the room looking like she took a trip to the Emerald Forest and back, and didn't use her bird form to travel. Her wild black hair was frizzy, her clothes were wrinkled and messy, but the smug smile on her face was just as present as ever when her eyes set upon her twin brother in the room. Leaning against the wall drinking from his secret stash.

"It's not what it looks like! Oh, it's you." Qrow sighed a sigh of relief when he realized that it wasn't his leader that walked in on him, but his sister. "Why'd you look like you just took the walk of shame?" He asked as he put his secret stash away under the floorboards under a carpet.

"Oh, Qrow. I am so glad you're here." Raven said as she hugged her brother and pushed him onto the bed, with her sitting on the edge of it. "I have _so_ much that I need to get off my chest."

"Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" Qrow asked, utterly terrified with this new actually nice twin sister of his.

"I am the same twin sister you have always looked up to little brother." Raven claimed as she fell backward, trapping his legs between the mattress and her body. "I did it." Was all she needed to say for Qrow to understand.

"You did it? Wait… you and Malikai actually did it!?"

" _Yesss_."

"Okay… looks like I won that bet, hehe, time to pay up Adrian-"

"I need to tell someone about it, and I am _so_ glad you are here alone with me." Raven drawled as she rolled over on her belly with Qrow's legs still trapped beneath her body. "Would you care to listen to a little play by play?"

Qrow's expression could only be described as horrified at the very thought of his sister having sex with one of his best friends. "Please don't."

"It all started when I pushed him onto the bed and grabbed his-"

"STOP!"

"Then he used his fingers to-"

"Please… I am seriously about to die right now… not even joking."

"He even managed to make me squ-"

"Okay, I'm done now." Qrow transformed into a bird and tried to fly out of the open window, only to be caught by Raven and be held within her fist. His bird head looked up and into her red eyes, and a sweatdrop was seen dropping off of his head.

He squealed and flailed around wildly as he tried to free himself that was the torture of listening to his twin sister give him a play by play of something twin siblings should never talk about with each other. It was just a rule that he thought Raven knew.

He wasn't able to get away.

* * *

 **Poor Qrow… Poor Malikai. If you don't remember, there was a line in the last chapter stating how Raven used to give Qrow play by plays of her sexual adventures with Malikai, and you can imagine how Qrow hated the fact that he was still alive every time it was brought up. Anyways, that is just the first time it happened, more might be coming soon. But probably not, you guys already got the gist of what happened every time Raven caught him.**

 **With that, the chapter now comes to an end. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

* * *

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ho boy, here we go again with another chapter of Blind Huntsman. Let's get straight into the review responses.**

* * *

 **Masso 2010: Hey now, who said there was going to be something bad about to happen? I could just as well make everything go perfectly well for everyone and lead into a happy ending for this arc… could is the key word there. I am not against writing some dark stuff for any of my stories, and I could very well do what you implied with Marron, but Idk, we'll just have to wait and see first. So far, what I meant by the Volume 3 thing is that I have a lot of plans up to that point, the story will continue after that of course, I just need to plan for the next three volumes.**

 **Arctech: Thank you for placing me in those categories of your favorite stories! I write the best I can with the time that I have. Like this story for instance, I plan for it to be updated once a week, but end up updating it every 4-5 days or sao, with it rarely actually being a week.**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku: That was the plan! I am glad it worked out well. That Omake was in my head since the chapter before last chapter, and I am glad it was enjoyable for you.**

 **The Storm Master 567: I've acknowledged your question on what Kai's features and clothes look like, and if I haven't done it yet, I will PM you the details soon. I can also neither deny or confirm your little prediction about what could happen soon. We'll just have to see for ourselves.**

 **AstralBound: Lol, now I've imagined a baby between Yang and Kai with nature powers and Yang's semblance put together. That's going to be a fun thought.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Poll results as of now:**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 60**

 **Ruby Rose- 60**

 **Blake Belladonna- 24**

 **Orchid Rosa- 23**

 **Weiss Schnee- 23**

 **Neo- 22**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 20**

 **Damn, look at that. Things are getting heated with Poll now. Another tie.**

* * *

 **And yes, this is the chapter where I originally planned to end the tournament and get to the Beacon arc, but alas, things changed. I don't know exactly when this arc will finish, but it will be soon. I can say that much. Thank you all for being patient.**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 25- Volume 0, episode 23

Who would win in a fight? A Flamingo or a Dragon?

" _-and now, let's give it up for Orchid Rosa! The… do I really have to read this? Yes? Okay. Ahem. The Beautiful and colorful Flamingo, who is the best friend, and only best friend of Kai Matsuoka's, also known as The Blind Huntsman."_

Somewhere in the crowd, Kai facepalmed so hard it was going to leave a mark on his face when he moved his hand away. It didn't stop him from laughing though. It was something Orchid would somehow manage.

Somewhere else in the crowd, Nora Valkyrie pestered her own companion for not coming up with the idea himself, which earned her a silent treatment as a form of punishment.

" _Who is also from Signal Academy! There, I read it, can you leave now?"_ The commentator asked someone else who was in the commentating booth with him, he sounded a little scared too.

" _I love you sweetie! Good luck!"_ The next thing they knew Orchid's mom screamed into the mic next, which was quickly followed up by sounds of struggling and fighting before the audio cut out completely.

"I love you too mommy!" Orchid screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran out into the arena, her hands cupped over her mouth so that her voice could be amplified.

" _While we look for a new commentator and make some repairs…"_ Headmaster Ozpin announced over a different, slightly quieter microphone. " _I shall commentate in his absence, the match will begin in ten seconds. Both fighters must ready themselves for combat immediately."_

Yang and Orchid got into their respective stances. Both in a offensive low stance. Orchid let her greatsword rest against the ground behind her, and was ready to spring off her feet to charge right into Yang, who was in a similar position, her fists aura infused and at the ready, her weapons loaded and her eyes still a calm lilac. Their aura percentages were on display on several different big screens, and one thing was for certain for all of their friends.

That stage was not going to be in one piece after this match was over. Probably is going to be a wreck when the match starts.

" _Three, two, one… BEGIN!"_ Ozpin declared as if he were a referee of the bout.

As soon as he finished the word 'one', the two girls already managed to destroy a tile of the arena. Sending pieces and rubble flying behind them as they both kicked off of their back feet at the same time. They met in the middle in a clash that shine yellow and a hot pink color. When the shine receded it was seen that Yang's fist connected with the flat part of Orchids long blade. Orchid must have twisted her blade to use the flat part to block Yang's punch, she realized that at close range like this, with a large blade like the one she has, Yang had the advantage.

Which was why instead of buckling under the monstrous strength of her blonde opponent, she instead, twisted one half off of her greatsword off into a small longsword that trapped Yang's fist between it and the flat part of the second blade. It all happened in less than two seconds, and Yang's punch was fully nullified and redirected at no cost to the aura of Orchid and with the small cost of about a quarter of the percentage of Yang's aura, giving Orchid a **.** 25% lead over her with her healthy one hundred percent aura level.

Yang twirled once before stopping with a short skid, and observed her opponent before her before she thought about charging right back in. Orchid was now dual wielding swords now, smaller, faster blades that could much more easily counter and defend against her fist based combat style. She smirked at the challenge, no matter how Orchid may act when they are in school and out of it, she was actually a genius when it came to fighting, at least when she kept herself under control.

Orchid was the one to attack next, not letting Yang have any more time to plan as she got into her personal space, twirling one of her swords into a reverse grip as she spun to the side at the last second, slicing away at air as Yang leaned back like she was playing a game of limbo to dodge the attack at the last second. When Orchid landed on her front foot, she used her momentum to twist back to face her current enemy, and sprung herself off back in Yang's direction, twirling her sword back into a orthodox grip as she slapped her two swords back together into a greatsword and slashed downward at Yang, who blocked the powerful overhead attack with both of her forearms mashed together. She felt the pain in her muscles and her bones shake from the sheer intensity of the strike, but it only made her stronger.

With a grunt Yang pushed Orchid back up into the air, in which she recovered by flipping and landing on her feet, transforming her greatsword back into it's dual sword form as she prepared to defend against the already up close and personal Yang Xiao Long. She barely blocked a liver blow with the flat of one her blades, but wasn't fast enough to block the second fist that drove itself underneath her ribcage. Making blow out some spittle and the air in her lungs as she was rocked back into the air a few inches.

Instead of trying to slow down her backwards momentum, she stabbed her right sword into the stone and used that to redirect her whole body up into the air. It looked so flamboyant and elegant that it looked like she simply flew into that position, and Yang certainly wasn't expecting such a move. Orchid flipped on top of her sword, using her left foot to balance herself as she used the back of her left handed sword to slash at the back of Yang's head, she used the dull side as a simple kindness to not cut up her friends hair, however that didn't make it hurt any less as Yang was knocked off balance and tripped over herself.

She recovered easily by firing off one of her Ember Celica gauntlets to halt her forward momentum and blast her back up to her feet. She cocked them again and fired off two flaming flares at Orchid, who had to jump off of the handle of her sword in order to dodge them both, she landed a small distance away from her second sword which was still stabbed into the ground, and before she could make to go grab it, Yang fired off her gauntlets again, this time from behind her so that she could propel herself forward to take advantage of the half-disarmed Orchid, who groaned in frustration as she was forced even further away from her second sword. She was right handed as well, so she was forced to use her offhanded sword as her primary source of defense and offense. Which didn't bode well against Yang mostly ambidextrous kind of fighting with both of her fists, with the occasional kicks thrown into the mix.

Orchid did her best to defend herself, but with just one offhanded sword she wasn't able to do a whole lot against Yang's relentless assault. She unfortunately ended up the victim of a combo, first a liver blow, then a body blow to buckle her over, and then a right hook straight into her face, blowing aside some of her hair as she flew into the air horizontally for about twenty feet to the left.

She managed to keep hold of her sword, and pushed herself up from the ground while holding her side, that whole attack hurt, but her aura held up well. Orchid doesn't have any worries about anything so far, for she has an idea just for a situation like this.

She trembled for a second, and out of her left breast pocket came out a pair of magenta colored glasses, which were placed on her face. She assumed a fencing stance, similar in the way Weiss Schnee fought earlier in. This personality, was left handed.

Yang recognized this personality as `Nerdy Orchid`, and she didn't know that Orchid could use her different personalities to fight with. She was confused with the way that the longsword was held out like a rapier, but didn't think much of it as she ran towards her. She would see for herself how this personality of Orchid would hold up against her barrage of fists.

Nerdy Orchid held out her sword eye level, her right hand rested on her lower back and she exhaled as Yang's punch got closer to her body. In a flash, she parried Yang's fist by her gauntlet, driving it to the side and making three quick stabbing motions toward Yang's knee, hip, and then chest. Before using her leg to kick her in her midriff to both kick herself away from Yang and also pushing Yang away from her, giving her the distance she desired in one fluid movement.

Nerdy Orchid smirked and adjusted her glasses, the lens shone in the spotlight that was placed around her. "I'm afraid you'll be finding this style of combat frustratingly unbreakable." Nerdy Orchid said as she held her longsword out like a fencing sword, one of her knees bent slightly and with her right hand now resting on her hip as she awaits for Yang to make the first move again.

"Oh that is just cheating!" Yang complained as she realized just how many more personalities and combat styles Orchid has at her disposal. She had to be ready for more, but for now. She had to find a way to get close to this completely different style of combat. The main question however was; How many more styles of combat does Orchid have at her disposal?

/-/

"I-Is that...?" Weiss didn't finish her question, but she didn't need to for Winter to understand what she wanted to say.

"Yes Weiss, I do believe that style of combat is very similar to your fencing style of combat." Winter said as she held a hand up to her chin. The girl's weapon was similar to her own, except that this… Flamingo person seems to have two separated slightly curved longswords instead of two thinner and lighter swords that she had. For someone this girls age to have this many styles of combat was very impressive, and also nearly impossible. It took years of training and experience to master even one style of combat, yet this young lady has an impressive amount of skill for the two styles of combat she has. Unless… it was her semblance. "I am intrigued in this particular match, I hope you will take some mental notes Weiss, she would have proven quite the formidable foe if you were up against her instead of Kai Matsuoka."

Weiss winced under the harshness of her older sister, but also understood the lesson she was trying to teach her. "I… I understand Winter, I shall observe, and learn whatever I can from her."

"You will also call father like he requested for you to do so over an hour ago." Winter added.

Weiss winced again and averted her eyes to the ground, already not looking forward to that talk. "Yes… Winter."

"Ooo, Weiss is in trouble." Whitley childishly accused her.

He learned to keep his mouth shut straight after.

/-/

Back to the fight, Yang is now faced with a difficult decision; Attack her head on, or use what she was taught by her father and uncle? It was difficult indeed, since she now has a lot of power stored up from the amount of times this Nerdy glasses version of Orchid has countered her attacks while taking little to no damage to herself. Even when presented the opportunity, she didn't even go after her second one handed sword. Though, at the pace they were going at now, she wouldn't need it.

Wait… that's it!

Yang roared and punched her fists together, her golden blonde hair busting out into pale yellows flames, her eyes going red and Orchid wasn't able to keep up with her enhanced speed and strength, and wasn't able to perfectly parry her next punch which drove itself into her hip.

If Yang wasn't going to be able to outskill her in this personality, then she'll just have to overpower her! She made the mistake of giving her a lot of power to play with, and Orchid is just now realizing her own mistake. Ironic that the intelligent version of Orchid Rosa managed to make the mistake of charging up Yang's semblance with her strong counter attacks and kicks. While she may have been up on aura by a much wider margin than before. The gap was quickly closing.

"So much for an unbreakable defense." Yang taunted as she continued her assault.

Taking that hit to her side not only knocked her off balance and threw her into the center of the ring, and even farther from her secondary sword, but it also seemed to have literally knocked her out of that specific personality. With a tremble, Orchid removed her glasses and stuck them back into her breast pocket. She then changed the grip of her left-handed sword back into a reverse one, and slashed upwards at the already close Yang, barely grazing her on her right shoulder, but enough to make her miss her mark by a tiny inch. She attacked again by thrusting her knee up into Orchid's midriff, which she took but spun along with the offending momentum and as she made a three-sixty maneuver she cut along Yang's chest, before landing into a wide low stance with one of her hands resting on the ground.

"あなたは強い反対者です、続けましょう." _(You are a strong adversary, let us continue.)_ This new Orchid personality which has never appeared before spoke in a language unrecognizable and never before heard of to Yang's ears.

"What the hell was that!?" Yang questioned as she rose her fists up in defense, and successfully managed to block the now curved blade with one of her gauntlets, and then thrusting her other fist forward in an attempt to counter. Samurai Orchid dodge it by a mere centimeter, her hair being blown back by the sheer force of her punch. She flipped backwards to gain some distance, but Yang anticipated this and fired a shot in the general direction of where she would land.

"たわごと!" _(Shit!)_ Samurai Orchid widened her eyes and tried to slice the flare in two, and to her credit she did. Only for it to explode right after her blade cut through it, blowing her back several meters and sending her into a skid as she tried to slow herself down by stabbing her sword into the ground. Taking damage changed her personalities again, and with yet another tremble. Orchid grinned psychotically and dashed with great speed toward her other weapon. Dodging the follow up explosions and ripping her sword out of the ground, using the rocks that followed with it as makeshift return fire by throwing it toward Yang, who easily took the attack without so much as wincing. It only added more fuel to her semblance.

"HAHAHA! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Pretty much psychotic Orchid gripped both of swords and attached them back together, reforming it's greatsword state. She grinned when she pressed down on a button to add a slight curve to her own weapon, much like she did with one of the other swords while she was still in her samurai personality. Her now curved greatsword was dragged up from behind her, and met with Yang's semblance empowered fist, causing a shockwave around them as both attacks met in the middle.

Yang grinned just was wide as this maniacal Orchid did, and with the two of them roaring and pouring there aura into their respective attacks. Yang's overwhelming strength came out on top. Her opponents knees buckling under the strain and her weapon forced to the side, she once again took the next hit into her shoulder this time. She spun to her right to avoid being hit in the face or body, and minimise the damage as much as she could. Orchid didn't go flying this time, and instead simply skid back a few feet. Her feet dug into the stone as she forced herself to come to a stop, and with her long weapon she swung it across her body when Yang least expected it. She thought that Orchid was going to fly back much farther, and thus wasn't prepared for the greatsword to cleave into her side and knock her away to the side.

Both girls were panting heavily as they recovered from that exchange, and all the energy they put out throughout the whole fight is finally catching up to them, Yang exhausted the power she got from her semblance, and was now tuckered out, but with little less than half her aura, she was more than ready to keep going. Orchid on the other hand, was not back in her base personality, down on one knee with her sword arm resting the heavy weapon on the ground. It has felt like hours to them, but really it has only been four minutes of straight fighting so far. A wide range of skill down to a berserker kind of fight, and all the fun stuff in between.

Orchid smirked, despite being slightly below on aura, she still had one more trick on her sleeve. Her semblance.

"I still got one more trick Yang! Think you can handle it?" Orchid said as she stood up, her greatsword held with both hands in a neutral simple position.

"Oh please, I can handle anything you throw at me!" Yang proclaimed, standing up straighter and preparing herself for another round within the round.

Orchid smirked, and closed her eyes. Letting out a soft exhale as she concentrated and allowed her semblance to apply itself. Her magenta colored hair glowed dimly as she concentrated, the symbol of an orchid flower appearing beneath her as she focused every drop of aura she had left into this ability she rarely uses.

In a light blue flash, another Orchid appeared, with the same exact look but this time with a light blue color pallet. Even her eyes and hair color changed to blue, and a pair of glasses were on her face. She smirked and held her left handed sword out in a fencing position. "We meet again, this time I will not be caught off guard." This Nerdy Orchid claimed as she prepared herself to attack.

Before she could, a dark red flash appeared next, and another Orchid appeared. This time with a different wild hairstyle, and like her other clone, all color of her features and clothing turned red. "AHAHA! I'VE COME BACK FOR YOU!" This maniacal Orchid screamed as she broke her greatsword apart into two different lighter swords.

Yang widened her eyes as a third one appeared, this one being green with the same tradition as her other clones. This one held a curved sword in her left hand in a backhand grip, and crouched down into a low wide stance, her right hand pressed onto the ground. "私はこの戦場に戻って私たちの戦いを終えました、しかし今回は私は一人ではありません。" _(I've returned to this battlefield to finish our battle, this time however, I am not alone.)_ This projection, dubbed Samurai Orchid said as she bowed her head slightly in respect toward Yang.

That projections stopped there, and the original Orchid was still in deep concentration, standing behind them all with her eyes clenched shut and her greatsword still held out as she concentrated with all of her might. On the aura screen, her aura was draining rapidly, in the next minute or so she will be below the critical point, and would lose the match.

"Attack!" Orchid ordered, and the red and blue projections of her fired forward, with the green one hanging back to defend the actual Orchid as she concentrated on keeping her semblance active.

Her mother named this semblance `Mood clone`, for reasons that Yang is figuring out right now. She is able to create real life versions of herself, and with the many personalities she has in her head, she can transfer to those clones. Each have their own fighting style, and the main three are categorized as Nerdy Orchid, Angry Orchid, and Samurai Orchid. She honestly doesn't know what the latter is saying every time she speaks, but she pretends to. She can only create three at a time, and she has to keep still and concentrate in order to keep her semblance active and the aura projections alive. She can stop this at any time, and can see through their eyes as they fight, in this case. She is keeping shared vision with the Samurai Orchid active.

"Now _this_ is just cheating!" Yang complained as she was immediately put on the defensive as the red projection of rage attacked her wildly while cackling creepily. Constantly harassing her as the lighter blue and more intelligent clone of Nerdy Orchid looked for an opening, finding it when Yang turned her back to her for barely a second.

"Argh!" Yang cried out as she felt a weaker but not any less painful attack pierce into her side, her aura flaring to protect her body from said attack. She wasn't able to counter as the enraged red one forced her to block taking another attack against her other sides. Letting the one who hit her get away. She groaned her frustration as she realized that she was in trouble and was losing aura rapidly. She wasn't nearly as fast or as strong as she was in the beginning of the match, her semblance took a lot of stamina out of her and just as her father warned her many times before this point, her semblance was a great fallback, but she shouldn't use it just for the sake of it. She was learning that painful lesson now as the red Orchid landed one of her strikes across her shoulder.

This particular mood clone of Orchid flickered a bit straight after, and almost went out completely. Yang noticed this and widened her eyes in realization. She glanced toward where the actual Orchid was left stationary back near the center of the arena, sweating profusely as her aura drained rapidly. This was taking as much out of her as Yang was losing. At this rate, they might even be forced to leave it to a decision by some judges. She didn't want it to lead to that.

With a wince, she tanked the next hit from the Nerdy Orchid, and activated what little power she had managed to gain from the relentless assault. She batted away the psychotic Orchid, and ducked under the blade of the Nerdy Orchid, kicking her away before firing her gauntlets off behind her to propel herself toward the concentrating real Orchid. The green Samurai Orchid moved to get into her path, but right before they were about to engage in combat, she disappeared completely.

Yang widened her eyes in shock as the real Orchid, hair and body slick with sweat, bursted in from behind the disappearing Samurai Orchid. Her greatsword thrusted forward already and it being much too late for Yang to react in time to form some kind of defense. The tip of the large blade jabbed itself into Yang's midriff, and dealt the last amount of damage that she needed.

Once the bell rang to signify the end of the match, Orchid looked up to the aura gauge.

Yang was below ten percent, the critical point of which the match needs to end.

She had 8.53% left.

Orchid was also below ten percent, she had…

8.67% left.

"YES!" Orchid cheered, falling onto her knees and throwing her fists up into the air, letting her greatsword fall to the side and loved the sound of her own name more than ever when the headmaster of Beacon declared her the victor. She then stood up and rand over to Yang, who was keeled over and on one knee as she recovered from that last attack. She cracked one eye open and looked up when she heard someone run up to her, Orchid smiled happily and offered her hand out to help her up.

With a chuckle, Yang gripped her hand, and let the multi personality girl help her up. They then shared a hug together in the center of the ring which only made the audience applaud even louder. They both turned around and waved back to the crowds, both content with the way the match ended.

"Your semblance is bullshit." Yang said with a straight cheerful face, but meant nothing negative behind it.

"Says the one who gets stronger by taking damage." Orchid winked as she shot back her retort.

"Heh, touché." Yang said with a shrug.

The two girls walked together shoulder to shoulder back to the same waiting room, closer than they ever have been before.

* * *

"Woah! Did you see that!?" Ruby asked Kai as she patted him on the back of his shoulder from over the seat above him, her silver eyes wide with excitement. She barely even regarded the fact that her sister lost.

Kai simply sighed and shook his head. He tried his best to focus his senses out into the center of the ring, and to a small minor degree, it worked. He just couldn't tell who was who, and _really_ couldn't tell who was who when Orchid used her semblance in the match.

"It was an exciting fight." Kai said instead of pointing out the fact that he is still actually blind and couldn't see the entire time.

"Hell yeah it was!" Shae agreed. "I didn't know your partner could be so awesome! Why didn't she do any of that back in school?"

"I am flattered by the faith you have in me to know _everything_ about how Orchid functions." Kai said with a small roll of his eyes, reaching a hand up to scratch an itch behind his ear.

"Don't you?"

If Kai could use his eyes, he would have blankly stared at Shae, as if that would answer her question on it's own. "Shae, do you _know_ Orchid?" He asked instead, answering her question with his own, rhetorical question.

"...Fair point."

Kai nodded to himself, satisfied with her reaction. He did know Orchid well, perhaps even the one who knows her best except for her mother. She was a lot of things, her personalities made up both of them, so far, he has managed to become friends with about… seven of them? It's hard to count them, but he likes to think that he at least has the majority vote from within his partners complicated mind. He remembers the first time he met the version of Orchid she calls `The Samurai`, he is still trying to figure out what language that one uses, it wasn't any he has ever heard.

The fight was one he was conflicted on to root for, Orchid is his partner, his best friend, the first one outside of his family that he has willingly showed his eyes to. But Yang was also his best friend, he lived with her so he saw her every day, along with her came Ruby, an adorable girl that looks up to him already. In the end, he ended up rooting for both of them, he couldn't see what was going on, of course, but with the cheering and gasp from those around him he could tell when one was winning over the other.

"That's some partner you got there." Malikai commented, the first words besides `Oh my God she's pregnant` he has said in the past hour. "She has a very unique way of fighting that I have never seen before, multiple different fighting styles to go with her personalities… very unique." He would never admit it, but Malikai was one of those kinds who would always analyze things relating to combat very thoroughly, Marron liked to tease him about it in their younger days.

"That's Orchid for ya," Kai smiled. "Always the kind to surprise you when you least expect it." He didn't want to admit it, but he actually didn't know she could do something like that. He knew that her attitude changes along with her personalities, that was something she was popular for. The only question he has left in his mind is why she has never done that before when she had _plenty_ of opportunities to do so before the tournament.

"I wanna go congratulate them." Ruby pleaded with her father. "Pleeeease, I've been stuck up here for _hours._ "

"You've been stuck up her for one match," Taiyang corrected with a roll of his eyes. "but sure, I don't see why not." He said as he stood up, Ruby happily ignoring the first part of that sentence as she skipped on beside him. "We'll be back- oh, it's you." Tai cut himself off, eye to eye with a tattooed woman standing in front of him, multiple packs of candy and a gummy worm hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean dickhead?" Vernal asked, her ice blue eyes narrowing as she swallowed the rest of her candy, and then without even looking away from him she let Ruby take a pack of chocolate chip cookies and proceed to rip it open and munch away at them.

"It means that we are happy to see you again." Malikai joined in before a fierce glaring contest can happen. Tai was let into the know of the presence of Malikai and his new apprentice, along with the news of Raven playing her little games with the two of them. He has no reason to dislike Vernal, but he can't help but feel a little irritated around her just by association with the woman who left him with their daughter all those years ago. "Where have you been?"

"Yes, where have you been Vernal?" Marron echoed before Vernal could answer him. "What a coincidence for you to disappear suddenly _right after_ we find a room full of Kai and his friends passed out drunk."

"Actually, I was right in front of you for a few minutes during Kai's match against the Schnee girl." Vernal pointed out as she reached into her bag of goodies, and let Tai and Ruby stroll past her. "So you had the chance to ask me that before."

Marron resisted the urge to slap the shit-eating-grin off of her, but refrained from doing so. "So… let us address that Goliath in the room shall we?" Marron leaned forward. "Did you buy my son and his friends alcohol for them to drink?"

"Yep."

Marron's eyebrow twitched and her fingers clenched around the armrests so tightly that they cracked from the strain of a mother's anger. She was barely able to calm down even when Malikai tried to get her to by placing a hand atop of hers, whispering to her to think of their unborn child whom she is already convinced is a girl.

With one last deep breath, she spoke what kind words she was able to get out.

"Thank you for your honesty."

"Eh, want a snickers?" Vernal asked as she tossed a bar of chocolate at her, which was caught with the use of her tail. "Heard it was good for a bitchy mood."

Marron lunged for the throat, only for Malikai to catch her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away. It would have been a short fight if Marron actually managed to get her hands on Vernal, and it would have ended up with him kicking the shit out of Vernal, and he didn't feel like he was in the mood for any of that today. "Vernal- Marron stop!- I am going to have to ask you to not buy our son drinks again." He paused for a second. "Or any of his friends, or any minors in general for that matter." He added as an afterthought.

Vernal rolled her eyes and sat down in a random open seat, thankfully out of range of Marron's grasp. "Whatever, you Matsuoka's aren't any fun." She said as she took a fistful of gummy worms out of her goodie bag and stuffed them in her mouth, chewing disgustingly as she enjoyed that taste of her new favorite snack.

Kai shook his head, amused with the antics of his family and his new maiden friend. He wasn't that bothered by the way she was eating in truth, if anything he was just surprised that someone like her would have liked candy. But knowing her past and with her relationship with Raven she probably hasn't had the time to eat candy that much. If this is the first time that she is eating something like that, then by all means he was going to let her enjoy it.

But he couldn't shake this suspicious thought he had in the back of his mind.

"Where'd you get all that anyway?" Kai asked, genuinely curious. He had the feeling that she didn't get it from anywhere legal.

"Stole it from a few kids who were looking at me funny, do you want some?"

Ah, _that_ was why he had that feeling…

"...Sure." Kai said as he held his hand out just in time for a piece of candy to land in it.

* * *

"Adam, I really don't think we should be doing this." Blake said for the umpteenth time as they blended in with the crowd. Adam wore large black sunglasses to hide the upper half of his face, and a long jet black coat that hung down to behind his knees, keeping his weapon concealed. While Blake simply wore a black hoodie to hide most of her distinctive features much like her companion is doing with a dark blue beanie over his head to hide his horns. Thanks to someone on the inside, they were able to just stroll right in without being checked. Though even if they were, they could have claimed to be huntsman wanting to see the tournament, and if that didn't work, they could have easily snuck in on their own.

"This is the only time we will be doing this, after this, there is no way we can be ignored. The world will finally see the faunus for what we really are. People who demand equality." Adam said to her without looking back, keeping his gaze transfixed on their intended meetup spot.

"I want the faunus to gain the equality just as much as you… but isn't this going a little far?" Blake asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she gripped Adam's hand to get his attention. He stopped and looked back at her, his mouth set into a thin line.

"We can't hope to gain the respect we so deserve if we are not willing to fight for it, you know that my love. Sienna ordered this herself." Adam said in a softer voice, his fingers wrapping around her hand. "If there were another way… I would have gladly taken it." This was a rare moment of warmth coming from the bull faunus. Gradually, Blake has noticed that Adam has been getting more violent, and unhinged. He has taken more lives with the excuse that he is doing it for the sake of faunus kind. No matter how much she cared for him, she can't ignore that the path he is going on now will only lead him into darkness. Something like this though? A plan to terrorize the entire stadium with a promise that no one will actually be hurt? It sounded too good to be true, and it didn't help that the White Fang have surprisingly called upon aid from an outside source. She didn't trust them at all, but if Adam says that this will make great progress to their main goal...

Blake sighed, and agreed with a reluctant nod of her head, letting Adam lead them along. He let go of her hand as they grew near to their destination, and she grew comfortable enough to take down her hood to reveal a pair of black ears set in a mop of black hair, and to place on her White Fang mask to hide her identity as was requested by her parents, she hated their guts at the moment, but was willing to go the extra mile for them in this case. Adam took off his sunglasses to reveal a black blindfold wrapped around his face, before his usual White Fang mask was taken out and placed on his face.

Their contact looked at them with her golden multicolored eyes, her smirk dangerous and thin. Much like the patience she has for them.

"Ah, the guests of honor have finally arrived." Cinder greeted, not sounding like she was happy to see them at all.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Huh, I feel like this chapter is a lot longer than it really is. Some things happened this chapter, some didn't, I don't know if you guys like that Orchid won the fight or not, but hey. At least you found out what her semblance was finally! The title for this chapter was really hard to come up with, so I just went with what I had up there. There's so many characters for me to keep up with in this arc of the story, and thankfully the roster is going to shorten down considerably once this arc is over. And no, that isn't what you think it means.**

 **Also, I have finally picked myself up a Beta! You got anything you wanna say bud?**

 **I now check, and fix stuff too, not much else to say really, just know that now chapters will have my seal of approval. -Crowskull**

 **The man of few words has spoken!**

* * *

 _Omake: Summer babysits baby Kai_

* * *

"Thank you for this again Summer, I can't thank you enough." Malikai said as stopped at the doorway to her house. "With this mission I'm about to go on and Marron working hard to save up money for our child, we really needed a babysitter.

"It's fine! Tai is going on a mission too, but I'm going to be free all week!" A pregnant Summer smiled widely as she rocked a sleeping Kai in her arms. "I'm sure Yang is going to love to have someone else to play with!"

"Hah… yeah. Good luck with that." Malikai muttered that last part under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Thanks again!" Malikai shut the door before Summer could open her mouth again, she tilted her head in confusion before looking down at the growing baby in her arms.

"Your daddy thinks you're a trouble maker doesn't he?" Summer gushed as she poked baby Kai's cheek, his eyes twitching underneath a white cloth that wrapped around his eyes. He simply whined in response, waking up from his nap. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping." She apologized as she rushed off to grab a baby bottle full with warm milk.

Kai rejected the bottle with a wince, he seemed to be looking around for a few seconds, before his tail reached up and looked for the face of the one who is holding him. Summer moved her face so that Kai could pat his tail against her face, she giggled as she felt tickled by the fur on his tail.

Baby Kai screamed like a banshee not a second later, his tail flailing around wildly as he tried to crawl out of Summers grip on him.

"Ah! No! Kai, don't you recognize me!?" Summer cried as she struggled to keep hold of the baby without hurting him. Kai only screamed louder as he managed to kick his foot up into her nose.

Summer cried out and held her nose with one hand, which gave Kai the opportunity to jump out of her arms, landing on the ground with a scary sound that made Summer's heart drop.

She then widened her eyes when she saw a flare of silver aura flow around Kai, and him crawling around at a faster speed then any baby really had to right to. He bumped into things and crawled around in a circle. It took a few seconds for Summer to realize through her shock that she just dropped a baby and now it was crawling around bumping into things.

"Why does a baby have aura!?" Summer yelled as she chased the baby, but out of pure luck, Kai managed to slip out of her hands every time.

Yang was screaming upstairs, Kai was screaming downstairs, Summer was screaming trying to catch Kai, things were being knocked over, and his milk was getting cold.

Half an hour later, she finally managed to catch Kai by his tail, which only made things worse in terms of how badly her ears were ringing, but at least now she was able to give him his drink.

She held him down on the table with one hand, and stuck that tip of the bottle into his mouth. He seemed to calm down instantly as the milk poured into his mouth. He stopped struggling and happily drank away at the bottle of milk. Summer let out a loud sigh of exhaustion as she sat in the seat beside him, letting the baby drink away for about a minute before taking the bottle away from him. He didn't even fight back as Summer scooped him up in her arms again, and rocked him until he burped.

Was this what she was going to have to deal with when her child was born? If so, she was going to have to get used to mom thing _fast_.

"Sahmur?" Baby Kai asked with a simple word, the nickname he has given her the first time they met after Raven finally let him go to her.

Summer widened her silver eyes and smiled widely, he finally recognized her!

He then filled up his diaper not a second later, the stench of such a disaster making her face go pale.

Kai then giggled happily as his tail brushed up against her face again.

"I poo." He said like he did something really commendable.

"I love you too Kai." Summer said with a tear in her eye as she started to change his diaper.

* * *

 **I gotta say, this is one of my funnier ones I think. Summer and baby Kai's second meeting, was quite the eventful one to say the least.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**


	26. Chapter 26

**My god, there was over twenty reviews ever since the last update. Damn guys, I could barely keep up with them all! Obviously, I can't reply to** _ **every**_ **single one, but I'll do what I can. Even if about 10 of them came from the same person.**

* * *

 **Oblivious Ninja: You've been enjoying all of my stories so far, I am flattered to have been able to entertain you so much and I do not blame you for having a love for Orchid, the Flamingo goddess.**

 **Astralbound: I wouldn't say it's stupid OP, there's still a lot of ways that it could be countered, remember that these are still 15 year old kids. In time they will all get better.**

 **Arctech: I'll keep it up the best I can! I don't see a bunch of prequel RWBY fanfics, but here we are with a pretty successful one if I do say so myself. If RT did a prequel series I would love to see it myself.**

 **Guest: This will not be a harem story, sorry, I am just not good with something like that.**

 **Okay, that's good enough. I will admit that SOMEONE, not saying any names, managed to almost perfectly predict what Orchid's semblance would be in like chapter 6 of this story. You know who you are you…**

* * *

 **Current Poll results: [ENDING VERY SOON]**

 **Ruby Rose- 65**

 **Yang Xiao Long-64**

 **Orchid Rosa- 28**

 **Blake Belladonna- 25**

 **Weiss Schnee- 24**

 **Neo- 23**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 21**

 **Oof, Ruby has overtaken Yang again, that sucks. Remember that the pairing is** **NOT** **decided by the Poll, it is simply for a special at most.**

* * *

 **Here we go.**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 26- Volume 0, Episode 24

Moment of Rest

The quarter finals were going by much more quickly then the round before with the triple threats out of the way, while exciting it must have been to watch for most, except for a certain blind boy who couldn't actually see any of it. One on one fights went by much faster.

So much so that it was already in the last round of the quarter finals, no one that Kai was friends with was in it, though he might have recognized the name of someone from Signal, but it was only a feeling of familiarity. Nothing hit close enough for home for him to root for them in their fight. Not that he would have been able to tell if they were having their fight anyway. He stopped trying to remind people that he was blind when Orchid asked him for help in a crossword puzzle.

Nothing serious has happened since Orchid and Yang's match finished up, he was able to slightly sense their movements from his position up in the stands, but he couldn't tell exactly what they were doing unless he was up close to them. He was only able to tell where one was standing, it got really hard to keep up with when his partner split herself into four separate bodies, each of them having their own fun personality, including one that kept screaming murder over and over again. He had to personally deal with that one a few times during his time as the `Sidekick of the Flamingo Goddess`. It wasn't even Orchid who gave him that Title, it was her mom.

Speaking of her mom, he hasn't heard from her ever since the stunt she pulled in front of pretty much the whole world. This tournament, or festival, it has a lot of names, but it was definitely a tradition he's learned about with the eager help coming from Malikai. It seemed Marron wasn't completely over the fact that he did sort of miss out on almost a full year of his own sons life.

"Kid, your face says you're thinking really hard about something." Vernal slurred from beside him. He doesn't pay much attention, but he was able to tell that all of his friends loved to keep switching seats for whatever reason, making it hard to tell who exactly is sitting on either side of him. Her breath also smelled mildly of alcohol, and that did not come as a surprise at all.

"How can you tell?" Kai asked with a smirk, tilting his head in her direction.

"Because your finger keeps tapping on the armrest, and you haven't responded to that Rick kid who has been calling for your help for the past minute or two." Vernal pointed out with a scoff.

Snapping out of it, Kai actually focused on his surroundings, finally hearing one of his blue friend's begging plea.

"Kai… I'm not going to make it much longer." Rick dramatically spewed, he couldn't tell what was going on, since it all sensed like a bundle of limbs just thrown together in a mess, but he could feel another body's weight on top of Rick, who was unconscious. He was faking it of course, he could tell with how he could hear the breathing.

"Brick is down… mission failed." Rick said as he faked exhaling his final breath.

Kai rose one of his eyebrows out of confusion.

"You know I can sense your heart beating still right?"

"Drat! He's onto us." Brick suddenly woke up, panicked, clambering off of his twin and dragging him behind one of the chairs.

Kai chuckled and turned his attention back to the Spring Maiden, who was still sitting lazily with one elbow on her left armrest, effectively stealing the one for his right arm.

"Well, yeah. I have been thinking." Kai went back to their first topic that was brought up by Vernal herself.

He has been thinking on a lot in fact. Once he was done with the congratulating of Orchid _and_ Yang, despite the latter one losing their fight, and then apparently discovering that there was some kind of bet that they made while he was passed out after finding out that his mother was pregnant once again. The bet was that whoever won would be able to partner up with him come Beacon. It made sense now that he thought about it, after getting a rundown of the whole fight courtesy of a very excited Ruby who just couldn't stop talking about it, Orchid would definitely pull out all of the stocks in order to keep her position as the Flamingo overlord.

But that wasn't all he was thinking about. Despite Malikai seemingly coming back to his senses and reclaiming his spot as a Huntsman under the command of Ozpin. Suddenly all the pressure that rode on his shoulders ever since he listened to that message his father left for him was lifted, but not all of it. There was still a lot that he needed to worry about, first was his eyes. Obviously, their kind was being hunted down to the point of near extinction, only a handful remaining. Most in hiding, dead, or are simply not aware of the power they unknowingly wield.

Which meant that he still had a target on his back just because of the color of his eyes. It didn't make him feel any better that he was already world famous because of his disability and him still aspiring to become a Huntsman. One that the Headmaster made clear that he was interested in. It didn't help that the skill came naturally to him. Kai Matsuoka, The Blind Huntsman, the title he has earned for himself. So much for his father's advice of discretion, because now that entire point was moot. After learning that the thing that he did with his sword was actually an ability that only silver eyed warriors could do with a silver ebony weapon, his cover may as well have been blown to those who were paying attention.

Was he worried? Yes.

Was he scared? Also yes, as much as he hated to admit.

Was he going to going to fight back if they came for him? Absolutely, if they wanted him, they could come get him. There was a reason he didn't use his semblance to its full potential, and they would learn why that was, if his father didn't kill them first that is.

But still, therein laid the constant threat of this Salem creature. He did not know anything about her besides her name, and that she is incredibly dangerous. Dangerous enough that she posed a threat to the whole world.

Enough to make even his father run away from a battle, and then force him back into one. Malikai was many things, subtle, he was not. In the short time that his father has been back, he has been constantly nervous and tense, always wearing his armour and having his weapon with him.

"You're doing it again, you alright kid?" Vernal asked, poking him in the cheek to get his attention back.

"Wha? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kai said with a soft shuckle, brushing Vernals finger away from his face gently.

"Wow, I'm impressed, I took you for the goodie goodie type. I didn't think you had it in you to lie."

Kai coughed, and tried to hide the evidence of heat rising up to his cheeks.

"Whatever, if you don't want to talk about it with me, that's fine, you got your mommy and daddy here for you anyway." Vernal said with a scoff, clearly irritated.

Kai was quick to rectify his mistake. "It's not that I _don't_ want to talk about it… it's that I really can't." He explained, hoping that Vernal caught the hidden message between the lines.

Vernal rose one eyebrow, and then smirked, understanding what he meant. "Ah, I see." She turned her head to face him, and leaned back into her chair. "I get it, I was in your position before too y'know."

"Really?"

He could just _feel_ the `Really?` expression on her face burning a hole in the middle of his forehead. The Spring Maiden didn't let up until he realized exactly who and what he was talking too.

"Right… that _thing_ you have." Kai muttered quietly.

"I hope that _thing_ isn't being spoken about so casually out in the open like this." Malikai berated stepping in front of them both and leaned his lower back on the railing. "You're lucky your friends are too busy joking around to hear you, lest they ask questions about what that _thing_ could be." The hardness in Malikai's tone made Kai flinch, and Vernal roll her eyes.

"Such _things_ can be spoken about behind closed doors, and _only_ behind closed doors." He continued. "Now, I can't help but see that something is bothering you, and I already know what it is, I understand why you feel that way son." His voice grew softer, and his body grew less tense as he said that. "I didn't intend to cause this much distress in you, but I hope you understand that I didn't think I'd be able to tell you myself just in case…" Malikai trailed off, the message was clear. He didn't know that he was going to come out of Vacuo alive, that message he let Kai was left out of necessity and desperation. In another timeline, one where Malikai died when he was attacked, one where Raven didn't come in time to save him, and Kai didn't know everything he knew now? It was safe to say that he didn't want to imagine that course of events.

"I… I get it." Kai eventually said.

"Good!" Marron exclaimed, slapping her hands on her son's shoulders and startling him.

"M-mom!? I didn't even sense you…" Kai stammered, his heart beating in his chest. Jumpscares would never be the same anymore.

"Call it a mother's intuition."

"That… doesn't make any sense."

"Agreed, anyway." Marron cleared her throat, sending a glare Vernal's way as she made her way around and stepped beside Malikai, and linking their arms together. "I was thinking that since you have been doing so well in the tournament, and that you beat a Schnee."

"Her name was Weiss." Kai corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, same person. Your father, and I thought that we should reward you with something!" Marron exclaimed, squeezing Malikai's arm in a silent message.

"I did?" Malikai whispered to his wife.

"You did?" Kai asked, his face lighting up just enough for his parents to notice.

"Of course!" Marron answered for them both. "Have you ever heard of ice cream?"

Kai's eyes blinked once underneath his blindfold.

"What's that?"

Vernal snickered

* * *

Weiss Schnee has been working up the courage to call thou who shall not be named, AKA her father, Jacques Schnee. For about that last hour or so. The past few matches were… lackluster, that was the nicest word she could use. After the match between Orchid Rosa and Yang Xiao Long, there wasn't any other pair that could match up to that amount of intensity and fast paced combat with an interesting semblance coming from both sides. She lost interest when she saw a girl with a grenade launched hammer hit her opponent so hard that her flew out of the stadium itself, which was technically deemed as an out of bounds and won her the match. That orange haired girl was good in a fight, but her personality…

Yeah, Weiss would not want to be part of any of that. Whoever she ran to straight after she won had her sympathies.

Now enough of the stalling, she couldn't avoid this talk, not after the last time they've spoken where Weiss promised to impress him enough to allow her to attend Beacon instead of Atlas. Then after losing in the second round after getting a first round by, she could just imagine the smug shit-eating grin her father is going to have on his face once he sees that one of his daughters was calling him.

Swallowing down her nervousness, and fear. She scrolled through the contacts on her scroll, and made to call her father. She sat down on a nearby chair and adjusted the camera. Making it focus on her face rather then her still slightly shriveled hair. She didn't have the time to fix herself up in front of a mirror, and Winter pulled her back into the observation deck to watch more of the fights. Saying that she could learn from them. It hurt at the time, but she knew that Winter meant no harm.

The call was answered immediately, Jacques Schnee's face appearing on the screen, and to her surprise, actually _wasn't_ grinning smugly at her, but simply smiling at her.

" _Ah, Weiss, it is wonderful to hear from you."_ Her father said, taking a seat himself and looking his daughter in the eye through the scroll. " _How is Mistral?"_

"Mistral is… okay." Weiss answered honestly, still a little bemused by her fathers uncharacteristic happiness to see her. "The people are interesting, and the food is surprisingly elegant here."

" _And the tournament?"_

Damn him, getting straight to the point.

Weiss' hope that welled up within her was bursted instantly. She managed to keep a smile on her face, but it was horribly and obviously forced.

"There are a lot of skilled characters here, I certainly didn't expect to witness what I have seen so far from those of another kingdom. There are also some famous hunters in training here, some very well known ones in fact."

" _That was to be expected."_ Jacque nodded his head once and drank out of a wine glass. " _It was expected of Pyrrha Nikos to try her hand at another tournament, many expect her to win it all, I even thought so myself."_

Weiss winced, it should have been expected of her father. But that fact didn't make it hurt any less. She hid her distress behind a well practiced facade, one that she had many years to master when it was required of her to not show emotion where it wasn't needed.

" _But, I suppose there is another that has the potential to win, the one that bested you."_ Jacques said with a neutral expression.

So he knew, that was also to be expected. It happened on live television after all. It would have taken a miracle for her father to _not_ have heard about it.

"Kai Matsuoka?" Weiss asked, her eyes strayed to her once burned hand, his last attack burning her through her aura. Whatever that light attack was, it wasn't anything he's ever seen before. To her surprise, the faunus boy went up to heal her, using the water from the ice she created before as some kind of medical liquid that soothed her hand and washed away any pain she had in that hand. It was still slightly bruised, but it was nothing that she couldn't get used to. The kind gesture was simply unexpected, yet not one that went unappreciated. She feels a little bad about yelling at him when he dropped the water onto her combat boots, but only a little bit. It was a small vengeance for defeating her in single combat on live television.

" _That's the one, the blind boy. I've not thought it possible for one with his disability to become so proficient in combat, and he also has a kind heart, one that I am sure you did not leave unnoticed."_

"I noticed." Weiss affirmed. "It was an appreciated gesture, I am sure that most faunus would have not done the same."

" _As am I daughter, as am I."_

They entered a tense and awkward silence after those words were spoken. It last about a minute or so, Weiss knew that she had to ask about her decision to go to Beacon, and Jacques looked like he was waiting for her to do so. Waiting patiently on the other side of the scroll and still looking into her eyes.

With a sigh, Weiss made it known where she stood.

"I still want to attend Beacon father."

To her slight surprise, Jacques didn't look _that_ disappointed in her decision.

" _And you are certain with this choice you've made? It is a rather serious one as I am sure you know."_ Her father said, one hand coming up to scratch his chin as he thought about the foreseeable future.

"I am." Weiss nodded her head, gulping silently and nervously in secret.

Jacques shrugged and blinked his eyes.

" _Very well."_

Huh?

"P-Pardon?" Weiss stammered, leaning into the scroll like that would make the message any clearer.

" _I said, very well. What? Did you think that I was going to force you to attend Atlas? Don't make me laugh."_ Jacques laughed anyway.

Weiss had an expression of shock mixed with an odd amount of gratitude, and she tried to move her mouth to speak but only inaudible grumbles were heard. Before finally a small smile started to creep up from her lips.

"Thank you, father." Weiss finally got out.

" _Weiss, I know sometimes I can come off as an… irrational man."_ That was one way to put it. " _But you are still my daughter, not only that but you are also my heiress. I only hope that you remember your duty to your family and company."_

"I will father, I will not let you down." Weiss promised, it didn't mean much making a promise to her father, but she has already made plans for her future as the head of the SDC, so if he was worried that she wouldn't do it, his worries were then needless.

" _I certainly hope that to be the case daughter, please, do not make me regret my decision."_

With that, her father hung up the scroll, leaving Weiss with those last words. She read in between the lines, and of course couldn't help but notice the subtle threat he left in there. She needs to be successful at Beacon, more successful then she would be at Atlas. The moment she becomes slightly below the above average mark, she would be taken back to Atlas. While her father has shown her a rare moment of kindness, a moment where he actually remembered that he needed to give love to his children, he is still Jacques Schnee. The man who married into the family just for the name and not for her mothers love.

Weiss was grateful to her father, but not stupid. He still wants what was best for the company, evidence of the fact is Winter joining the military as an act of defiance which earned her disownment in all but name. She needs to be careful.

With a sigh, Weiss stood up from the chair.

She still had a tournament to watch after all.

* * *

Kai didn't know what was happening, mostly because his mother dragged him and his father by the wrists and decided for herself what they were going to do in that moment. The tournament was still going on, but all of his friends have already fought, some lost and some won, and only a handful of them have made it to the semi finals. Shae, Cyan, himself, and Orchid.

Vernal was offered to come with, and while she gave it some thought, she respectfully declined. Which of course made Marron and Malikai suspicious because the last time they trusted her with kids she bought them drinks, and let them get drunk. So Marron called and demanded for Qrow to come by and watch the kids. Some time later Orchid's mom also came by, she looked like she was just in a fight, and that would have been worrying if they somehow missed the part of the tournament where she took over the announcers desk and forced him to read off of a script for when her daughter came out onto the arena. No one knew what happened after that, but they found that announcer huddled in a corner, his hair dyed pink and orange paint on and around his lips. But besides the mental trauma, everyone came out relatively unscathed.

So now Kai was once again being dragged through the streets of the kingdom of Mistral. With his enhanced hearing he can hear all kinds of things. Such as sales being made, people talking, running around, and Mistral being Mistral he also heard some shady stuff going on in some alleys. It was nothing serious, and his father had the same abilities as him. If he wasn't going to do anything about it, he wouldn't neither.

"Damn it, I know it was around here somewhere." Marron groaned as she stopped and looked over the heads of the crowd around them.

"Honey, I don't think an ice cream store in _Mistral_ is even going to be that safe," Malikai pointed out carefully. "We can always wait until we get back to Vale, we can even bring the girls with us and make a day out of it."

"Our son has never eaten ice cream before, or even _heard_ of it somehow some way, and you are suggested that we make him wait even longer?" Marron asked, getting up in Malikai's face and intimidating him.

"Well… when you put it that way…" Malikai gulped nervously.

"It's fine mom, really, whatever this ice cream is I think it can wait until at least the tournament is over." Kai suggested, and tried to calm his mother down. But one thing about his mother that he would never dare to forget is when she puts her mind to something, especially when it came to her children, she would not back down until it is done. She could even make ice cream sound like it was exactly what they needed to gain world peace.

Marron sighed through her nose as she looked down at her son. "Trust me Kai, once you get a taste of it, you're going to understand why I want this for you so bad. 'Kay? Trust your mother. She always knows best."

She also knew how to leave no more room for negotiation.

Kai eventually gave in, it wasn't like anything serious was going on at the moment anyway. His hand dug into one of his pockets and he took out his scroll. He remembered that lady, the Malachite lady, she was a information broker. Maybe he could ask for a small favor from her.

As his parents conversed with each other, Malikai also giving in and also looked for this mysterious ice cream shop, Kai's fingers traced over the braille on the buttons on his custom made scroll. He remembered that the Malachite lady said that she put her number on speed dial for him, for whatever reason that was.

He pushed down on the bottom right button, the pound symbol. He kept following the voices and weights of his parents as he brought the scroll up to his face, a motion that Yang taught him for when he receives and sends out calls. The speaker next to his mouth so he could speak into it, and the other side up to his ear so he could hear whoever speaks on the other side of the line.

After a few seconds of ringing, the call was answered.

" _Ah, the little silver eyed boy, to what do I owe to pleasure?"_ A woman's voice came through the scroll, the same one that belonged to the Malachite lady from the day before.

"Hi, uh… my mom is going crazy looking for some place that sells… ice cream." Kai slapped himself because of how stupid that sounded.

" _...Huh."_

"Kai, who are you talking too?" Marron asked him, turning around after hearing her son speak into his scroll.

"Oh, just the nice lady from yesterday, the one that gives out information." Kai answered honestly, not seeing any problem with it. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"The Spider queen!?" Marron reached for his scroll and yanked it out of his hand. "Who is this?"

" _Why, a friend of course! I heard you were having a problem, and your sweet son decided contacting me would solve this problem."_ Miss Malachite said through the scroll. " _Not now I'm having an important call."_

"Excuse me?

" _Ignore that last part, just some business partners. Anyways, I think there should be a decent ice cream shop just around the corner to the right of your location, you can't miss it."_

"You're tracking my son's scroll!?" Marron seethed.

" _Oh honey, if I wanted to cause harm to either of you, you would know. Toodle loo~!"_ The call ended right there, which earned Marrons ire as she tossed the scroll back to her son.

"You've made some interesting friends while I was gone." Malikai pointed out.

"Like you're one to talk mister." Marron shot back for Kai. "But yes, apparently he has. I can only wonder what kind of friends he is going to make when he gets older."

"In my defense… I was just trying to help." Kai said, his tail wrapping around his waist instinctively just in case it was to be pulled.

"Oh, I'm sure you were." Marron sighed. "You need to remember that not all people are good people Kai, you've been lucky so far, one day that luck is going to run out and you're going to meet some really nasty people."

"I know that. I just like making friends is all." Kai said, offering a weak defense against his mother.

"Kai-" Marron sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. She then let out a chuckle that lasted a few seconds. "Oh son, you are just too kind for this world. Okay, let's go see if this ice cream was worth all the trouble, Malikai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do make sure that our son doesn't get into too much trouble while you are around." Marron said in a soft voice, it sounded hopeful, and maybe even a little desperate. She knew something was going on, and was understandably worried for her son, this whole silver eyed warrior thing threw her life in a loop. She ran her hands over her belly where her second child was developing, there was a strong possibility that their second child would also have silver eyes. Which would mean that her second child would also always have a target on his or her back.

The hidden truth to her wanting to spend time with her family more and more was because of how worried she was about the future. Her husband was already attacked once, and through that, their son is also at risk. Kai was strong, but Malikai was far stronger and still nearly died. Whoever was hunting the silver eyed warriors down were incredibly dangerous, and she doesn't know if one day, however far into the future it would be, that she would lose one of her loves.

Malikai caught onto her meaning, and with a silent promise in the motion of a nod, he grabbed her hand, and pulled Kai closer into the group. It was his job as a father and a husband to defend his family, and would do that to the best of his ability for as long as he lived.

/-/

It was a short walk to the ice cream shop, just as Little Miss Malachite said it was just around the corner on their right. Marron really didn't how to feel about Kai's new friend, angry yes, but it was true that if the woman really wanted to hurt them, she would have made that clear by now. So she would let it slide, for now.

Kai on the other hand had no idea what to look for in a bowl of ice cream, it was to be his first ever one after all.

Malikai was no help of course, the man knew what ice cream was but never really had a lot throughout his life. There was one time where he went out to get ice cream with Summer and Raven back when he was a student at Beacon, and that ended as well as one could expect. It was still a funny story to talk about with Qrow on their missions up to this day.

"Okay Kai, what is your favorite flavor of candy?" Marron asked, leaning down to her son to speak to him.

"Uh… I don't really have a favorite, I like them all equally." Kai said with a shrug, thinking about the flavors and combination of flavors that were listed off to him,

Marron's eye twitched.

"Okay… do you like chocolate?" She asked, her brown eyes roaming the chocolate mound of ice cream in one of the containers in the display case.

"Oh, yeah I do." Kai nodded.

"Awesome, hey can we get some samples here?" Marron asked the cashier.

"Sure! Chocolate I presume?" The woman asked, preparing a small foam cup to fill a tiny amount in, just enough to get a taste of it to make the person want more of the flavor if they like it enough.

"Yes, and also that one if you can." Marron pointed to the vanilla. "Aaand that one too." She pointed to the strawberry one with her other hand.

"R-Right away mam." The woman said as she scrambled to get all three samples, and placed them all in separate cups with tiny spoons in each of them all within the span of about seven seconds. "Here you go young man." She said as she handed all three toward him, and nervously gulped when Kai wasn't even looking at her and made no motion to grab the cups out of her hand.

Marron took them for her, smiling kindly at her as she took one of Kai's hands and placed one of the cups in there. "Sorry about that, he's blind."

The cashier looked guilty, and nearly panicked. "O-oh I'm so sorry, I just assumed…"

"That I was just wearing this for the fashion sense?" Kai asked with a smirk. "I get that a lot, don't worry, I won't take any offense." He said as he took his other hand and grabbed the tiny spoon out of one of the cups, the one with chocolate in it.

The cashier smiled kindly and backed away to serve another customer while he tried out the samples. He brought up the spoon with chocolate ice cream in it, and sniffed it. It smelled good, sweet, and sugary. He couldn't smell anything weird coming from it.

With a shrug, he tested out the ice cream with a lick of his tongue. The sweet chocolaty taste sent electricity down his tongue, it tasted really good to him. Kai smiled and sucked up the rest of that cup, enjoying the small amount of chocolate ice cream within it.

"Like it?" Malikai asked, leaning on the back wall and away from the rest of the kids in the shop. Huntsman were well respected, much for their lethality, it was understandable that a mother may be nervous to have her kids around one. So he saved her the trouble by staying near the door, offering himself as some sort of security guard rather than a Huntsman. But when she heard him call Kai his son, the strangers relaxed even more.

"Yeah, it's really good." Kai answered honestly as he swallowed what melted in his mouth.

"Try the rest of them." Marron pressed on, and Kai was more than happy to do so.

He had the same reactions to the Vanilla and Strawberry samples. He liked them all, if his pleased smile was of any indication. He nodded his head and reached up the glass to place the foam cups back on the counter.

"Well? Tell me which is your favorite and I'll get you one." Marron said as she crossed her arms triumphantly. Pleased with herself to bring this much sweet joy to her son.

"I don't know, they were all really good." Kai said, and Marron froze on the spot.

They still had the same problem, their son was very indecisive when it came to these kinds of things.

"Alright, enough of this." Malikai said as he pushed off the wall, and approached the counter. "You like chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream, so you're going to get all three." He declared as he beckoned over the cashier again, and gave them Kai's order that he came up for him.

"Oh! The Neapolitan blend, that's a popular one with one of our other customers that comes around every now and again." The woman said with a fond smile. "Just wait just a moment, and I'll get it for you. What size did you want?"

Malikai looked to Marron, who shrugged, and then to Kai, who also shrugged.

The Malikai shrugged. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Extra large."

"Okay, and do you want sprinkles young man?" The cashier asked Kai.

"What are sprinkles?"

"No, he would not." Malikai cut in again, not wanting Marron to go wild with the idea that their son is oblivious to a lot of things. "Just the ice cream please."

"Okay, that would be ten lien."

Ten lien for an extra large ice cream? That was enough for a dinner in some places. With a quiet grunt, Malikai reached into his pocket and paid for his son's `snack`. He'd better enjoy it.

Moments later, a bowl the size of about a ball was placed in front of Malikai, it was much larger than he thought it was going to be. He widened his eyes at the sight of the bright colors of the ice cream.

 _So that was why it was so expensive…_ Malikai thought to himself as he reached his hands out underneath the bowl and lifted it up. It had some weight to it for sure.

"Suddenly I really wish we brought Ruby with us."

"Why? Is there anything wrong with it?" Kai asked, unable to see the gargantuan size of the bowl of ice cream his father has just ordered him.

"Oh no, it's not that there's anything wrong with it." Marron giggled. "It's just your father regretting some of his life choices, he's a brood like that."

"Oh, understandable."

"What!?" Malikai cried, not happy with the fact that he has become a source of entertainment. "Marron, Kai is not going to be able to eat all of this!" He pointed out, tilting the bowl so Marron can see just how much is actually inside of the massive bowl of ice cream.

"Bah, he'll manage it. Think about it this way, you'll be able to spend a lot of time with your son now!" Marron cheered, taking the bowl from her husband's hand and dashing over to one of the vacant tables.

"You wouldn't…" Malikai said with wide eyes, the realization dawning upon him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the fact that you left us alone for almost a year, and then gave us a shady message that changed our lives forever." The scary thing about that sentence being said was that Marron didn't even make it sound like she was upset about it at all, which meant that she was, and is holding a grudge against him for it.

"...Come on Kai." Malikai said as he directed his son toward the empty table, and let Marron place the bowl right in between the two of them once they sat down.

She then placed a spoon in Kai's hand, directed that hand to the small mountain that was the ice cream that was just bought using Malikai's pocket money. Kai happily scooped some into his mouth, moaning in pleasure as the triforce of flavors that was chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry filling every crevice of his mouth.

"Wow, this is really good!" Kai cheered as he dug his spoon into the bowl a second time.

"That's great son." Marron laughed wholeheartedly as she sat down besides Kai. "Think of this as a sort of reward for everything we have been through so far, it's nice to have the whole family out together again, we never did it much."

"Hm." Malikai hummed his agreement, his smile unable to be hidden behind his fists.

Five minutes turned into ten, than ten minutes turned into twenty and finally twenty minutes turned into an hour. The Matsuoka family were chatting, catching up on lost time, and generally having an overall great time. This was the happiest Malikai has ever been over the past year or so, barring the time he finally reunited with his family, of course, nothing would ever beat that moment. He even had to share some of that ice cream he bought for his son, Kai offering it to him when he finally realized that there was actually too much for him to eat on his own. It was alright, he supposed, it yet again reminded him of that funny story of a ice cream day out with Summer, and Raven. It made him laugh when he remembered just how long it took for Summer and himself to convince Raven to go along with him, and at the time he was still dating the Branwen twin. It happened, eventually.

It all came to an abrupt spot when Malikai felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket, and for the caller id to be shown as Ozpin himself. After their little talk from the night before, he unblocked his number, basically agreeing to become his pawn once again. With a shake of his head and a huff, he answered the scroll.

" _Malikai, we have a problem."_ Ozpin said immediately.

"Could it wait? I'm out with my family right now." Malikai replied, his thumb already hovering over the end call button. Any fun the family was having vanished instantly as they heard the headmasters voice. Being reminded of the very real possibility of Kai being drafted into his ranks.

" _A serious issue, I'm afraid. One that requires one with your skill, Qrow is unavailable and I am busy with the tournament preparations itself."_ Ozpin pressed on with a serious expression draped across his features, his light brown eyes staring into silver. " _I trust that you remember our agreement, Malikai."_

With a groan of frustration, Malikai slammed a hand down on the table and pushed himself up, his eyes never leaving Ozpin's for even a moment. "I'm on my way." He said just before he hung up the scroll, not wanting to hear whatever else was about to come out of his mouth.

Malikai then looked to his family with a sorry expression. "I'm sorry I can't stay here longer, duty calls." He said sorrowfully.

"I… I understand, just come back when you can." Marron said with a sad smile, as she leaned up to place a kiss on her husbands lips, which was reciprocated softly.

"I'll be back Kai, tell you what, after this tournament is over, I'll take you on that mission I promised you." Malikai said with a small smile as he kneeled down beside Kai.

"That sounds like fun!" Kai exclaimed.

A huntsman mission was a dangerous one in a variety of ways, and taking a huntsman in training along with them as a shadow would make it even more so. But Kai was strong enough to hold his own now, and if not then Malikai would be more than willing to assist his son with the use of his eyes. It has been a while since he actually used them against a Grimm, since he didn't really need to with the amount of skill he had, along with his powerful semblance. Give him even a spark of flame, and he can take out ten Grimm with it easily. Give him motivation to keep himself and his son alive? Now you got yourself a one man army.

"Of course you'd say that." Malikai sighed, and stood back up, running a hand through Kai's hair. "I'll meet you two back in the hotel… don't wait up for me. If you need me however, do not hesitate to call me." He made a deal with Ozpin, but if his family needed him, he would turn on him in even less than a heartbeat.

After saying his goodbyes for now, Malikai waved as he left the shop, and then used his speed as a huntsman to make his way back to the stadium, and to where he was needed.

It was getting late now, the sun was going down, and at this point the quarter finals would have already ended. Night was quickly approaching, and before they knew it, they would find themselves waiting for Kai's semi-final match, and he had a strong chance of competing against Pyrrha Nikos of all people. Since unlike at the beginning of the tournament, there isn't that many competitors left. This was to be their day to relax and unwind, for Kai, a fifteen year old blind boy to actually not have to worry about training or worrying about the future. When Ozpin called his father in on a mission, it all came crashing back down on them.

They couldn't even talk about it, it was forsaken information for any wandering ears to hear. Not where they were, instead, the melting neapolitan ice cream sat in the middle of the table, both of them thinking hard about the future.

"Kai, do you want to start heading back now?" Marron asked, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Mmm, I guess." Kai hummed as he stood up, the bowl of ice cream in his hands. He wasn't going to finish it, but he is sure Orchid or Ruby would be more than happy to eat the rest of it, be it together or to fight over it.

Marron nodded and lead them to the exit of the store, but stopped when Kai felt his tail get tugged hard, stopping him in his tracks. He spun around to confront who it was, sensing a presence behind him, only to sense in the air that it was another person about a head shorter then he was. His snapped anger calmed down instantly as his tail was given another, softer tug.

"Hello?" Kai greeted, raising one of his eyebrows from behind his blindfold.

The girl looked up at him with mismatched eyes, eyes that matched her colorful hairstyle. Marron was about to confront the girl herself, but the way her brown and pink eyes switched places and her head adorable tilt to the side as she looked at Kai was too much, she would let her son handle this however he wanted to.

Kai rose another eyebrow from behind his blindfold when the mysterious girl took one of his hands, and traced something into it. Him being blind, he understood the kind of language that was just inscribed into his hand. His eyes widened slightly as he interpreted her message to him.

"You're mute?" he asked while smiling.

The girl nodded her head and traced something else into his hand.

"Nice to meet you Neo, I'm Kai." He greeted back.

Neo smirked up at him, it was a lot easier then she thought to speak to a blind person. She had her eye on him for a while now, and saw that he was about to walk out with a bowl of her favorite ice cream half finished. That, she could not let slide.

She traced something else in her hand, her mismatched eyes switching places as she watched Kai consider her request.

"Yeah, this ice cream is really good, and I think it is now my favorite. I was going to share the rest with my friends, but since you asked… here." Kai handed the bowl to her, actually surprising her somewhat at how easy going he was about giving up a bowl of his favorite ice cream to a complete stranger. It couldn't have been her looks, since he was blind, that just made him all the more interesting for her.

Neo giddily jumped in place, and immediately started eating away at the creamy meal, not caring for the fact that Kai's mouth was around the spoon that she was now using. An indirect kiss was the least of her worries when it came to her favorite dinner.

Kai chuckled as he sensed the giddy hops in place as his new friend enjoyed her meal. "It was good to meet you Neo, this makes us friends now, I think."

Neo showed her agreement by stepping up on the tips of her toes, and giving him a light peck of gratitude on the cheek. Kai recoiled in shock at the sudden display of affection, and didn't have much time to respond properly as Neo quickly traced something in his hand again with one of her hands.

 _See you soon, Kai._ Was the message traced into his hand.

Neo skipped away happily, and then vanished completely from existence, shocking Marron even more as she just watched the adorable girl that her son just befriend literally just shatter into pieces before her.

Seriously, how did her son make friends like these?

"W-what just happened?" Kai finally asked, his tail slump to his side as he sensed the girl just disappear seconds after receiving his second ever kiss from a girl. He was almost as shocked as his mother, who was too busy staring at the ice cream colored kiss mark on Kai's cheek to respond properly.

With a sigh, she took Kai by the hand and led him out of the store, he could have made it out on his own, but in the state he was now, she would have to wait about ten minutes before he finally processed everything.

"I give up, I give up on trying to understand these things!" Marron said as she pulled Kai along.

* * *

Malikai, as promised, returned to the room that Ozpin has requested- nay, _demanded_ his presence in. There he found not only Ozpin, but also Albedo, Taiyang, and Qrow, he looked around with a curious eye to see his long time friends and allies, and the headmaster of signal whom he is just meeting for the first time now in person.

"Ah, Malikai, how good it is to meet finally meet you in person." Albedo greeted, his light blue eyes meeting Malikai's.

"The feeling is mutual." Malikai replied with a nod of his head, before turning to face Ozpin himself. "What did you need me here Ozpin, it better be as important as you made it out to be. I had to run out on my family for this."

Ozpin adjusted the glasses on his nose, and sighed softly with a shake of his head. What he said next made Malikai deadly serious.

"There's been a murder."

* * *

 **Uh Oh, you all thought this was going to be a purely filler/relaxing chapter didn't you? I like pulling stuff like this. Also Neo has made her first appearance, and of course she met Kai already, I mean, ice cream store, Neapolitan ice cream, I'm sure most if not all of you thought about Neo when you read the words 'Ice cream' coming out of Marron's mouth.**

 **Just so you all know, this will NOT be a harem story, just no. I can barely write normal romantic relationships as it is.**

 **In other news, I've finally started drawing characters from this fanfic, first I drew Two, since apparently you guys thought that Two was Neo in disguise. I am sorry to say this, but no, Two is NOT Neo in disguise. If you want to see what she looks like, go ahead and take a peek at my twitter. Username is Genatools.**

* * *

 _Omake: Ice cream with Summer and Raven_

* * *

"Pleeeeease." Summer begged Raven and Malikai, pulling all the stocks with her pouty silver eyed gaze.

Malikai sighed and tightened the blindfold around his eyes, while his current girlfriend, Raven Branwen, also sighed before running a cloth over her red sword for the seventh time this conversation.

"Summer, I get you trying to ask me that, but I think you know how Raven feels about it." Malikai said.

"No." Raven proved his point.

"See?"

"Come ooonn, it's been so long since we all hung out together!" Summer exclaimed.

In truth, the three of them used to always hang around each other, due to Malikai and Summer's quick friendship and Raven wondering who the hell the one with the blindfold was being dragged off by her partner. It's been about a month since they last went out together, mostly because of Raven not wanting to make Summer uncomfortable with the way she shows affection to Malikai in public but is too prideful to admit it.

"You're asking us to go eat ice cream with you, let me remind you who exactly you're talking too." Malikai gestured to himself, and then to Raven.

Summer didn't seemed phased by it in the slightest. "Which is why it's going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed as she grabbed both Raven and Malikai by their forearms, and tried to tug them out of the classroom they're in.

Malikai looked into Raven's eyes from behind his blindfold. "I'll go if Raven goes."

"Oh you motherfu-"

"Ah! Language! Don't make me whip out the swear jar!" Summer berated as she already reached into her back pocket from inside her white hood.

Raven actually flinched, she was already forced to hand over a lot of her lien because of Summer's constant pestering with the swear jar. Her brother Qrow loved making fun of her about it while _not_ swearing, earning Raven's ire. With a grunt Raven stood up and slammed her sword back into its sheath.

" _FINE._ " Raven said as she brushed past Malikai and Summer.

"Yay!" Summer cheered her victory as she followed, with Malikai also following suit with the most amused expression on his face that he has ever had. It was one of his guilty pleasures to bother Raven like this, among a lot of other things they have done together.

* * *

"Okay, we're here! What do you guys want, I'll pay." Summer offered as she pulled out a white and red wallet, because of course it would be white and red.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Get Raven dark chocolate, she likes that." Malikai ordered for her, earning an approving hum from Summer as she gave the order to the cashier.

"How did you know I'd like that?" Raven asked Malikai as Summer ordered for herself and for Malikai since she already knew what Malikai liked.

"Just had a feeling." Malikai half lied, which Raven caught and glared at him in the most loving way possible. "I found that pack of dark chocolate you hide under your mattress." He admitted.

Raven then punched his shoulder playfully, and by playfully it was an aura enhanced fist that made Malikai's bright silver aura flare up to prevent a dislocated shoulder, but couldn't prevent a bruise.

" _That's_ why there was a few missing! I blamed Qrow for that you dick!" Raven yelled at him.

"All I can say, is that I am sorry." Malikai said as he rubbed his shoulder and kept taking it until Raven finally calmed down after the eighth punch to his shoulder.

The entire time, Summer was cheering happily and talking about their time at Beacon so far, Malikai was doing his best at paying attention, Raven was too busy scowling at him to pay attention.

But overall, Summer was having a good time.

* * *

 **Not a terribly funny one, I admit, I think I could have done better with this one. But yeah, this was that funny story that Malikai was thinking about earlier in the chapter. Summer convincing him and Raven to go out with her to eat ice cream, you can leave the rest to your imagination.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	27. Chapter 27

**And here we are again! We are going to be speeding things up a bit this chapter, just you wait and see. The quarter finals are pretty much over, and that means that the semi finals will be starting soon.**

* * *

 **Masso2010: Neo just did some Neo things, and no there isn't actually going to be a pairing before Beacon starts, that MIGHT change, emphasis on the** _ **might**_ **. But not anytime soon at least.**

 **Oblivious Ninja IJ: Yeah, Neo does that. It's something we all love about her.**

 **Arctech: It's no problem man, I honestly feel the same way you are. Also for your first review. You managed to make me laugh a bit when you said i somehow managed to make half the chapter just an ice cream relaxation arc and still made it entertaining. I just have that kind of effect, looking back at how I wrote about 9 months ago I can see that I improved a lot, I don't think I would have been able to pull it off before now.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews and the votes! I appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Current Poll results: [ENDING NEXT CHAPTER, VOTE NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T!]**

 **Ruby Rose- 67**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 67**

 **Orchid Rosa- 29**

 **Weiss Schnee- 26**

 **Blake Belladonna- 25**

 **Neo- 24**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 22**

* * *

 **I've started a new story by the way guys, it is just one chapter in and it is going to be delving into a genre I haven't tried my hand at yet. Go take a look!**

 **The title is 'Detective Grimm' and the main character is… you'll find out as soon as you read the summary, it is my first story that I will not be having an OC in. Even if it says so in the characters section of the summary.**

* * *

 **Beta: Crowskull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 27- Volume 0, Episode 25

True Self

"A murder? In the middle of the festival?" Malikai asked, eyes wide with shock and anger. "Who was killed?"

"A Huntsman." Qrow answered for him somberly. "I made it just in time to be there for the poor bastard as he died, I wasn't able to see the killers face since he had a hood on, but he had a crimson sword, and a White Fang mask."

"A _Huntsman_ was murdered by the White Fang?" Malikai almost didn't believe it, but he knew that there was just some unknown people out there who were extremely skilled in their own right just out there in the world. He used to be on of those people after all.

"Correct, we saw what happened on the cameras. Here, let me show you and it should answer some of your questions." Albedo said as he brought up a remote and turned on one of the televisions in the office. Without a word Malikai nodded at him and tracked his silver eyes on the screen, narrowing when he saw the murdered Huntsman simply standing and enjoying a cigarette while facing a view of the Kingdom of Mistral.

A few seconds later, someone in all black fell from the ceiling behind him. The person must have been using the rafters or using some kind of equipment to travel along the ceiling. The Hunter didn't hear him, so he must have been adept at stealth.

All he saw was the back of the would be murderer, on the back of his black coat he saw some sort of white emblem on his back, with another design of a rose with a stem layered over the white emblem, and traveling down to the middle of his back. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the person place a hand on the hilt of his sword and slowly unsheathe it. The insignia on his back glowing red along with his sword, and in one fluid motion, and a burst of black and red energy, the Huntsman found himself being nearly cut in half, his aura being completely bypassed by the strong semblance that the White Fang agent just displayed. A small flurry of blood colored rose petals flowed around the man's wound before dissipating.

As the man died, Qrow came in his bird form, transforming into a human and attacking the White Fang agent. After a few short exchanges, the White Fang agent escaped by jumping out of one of the windows, being caught by a black ribbon after just a few seconds of falling. Qrow could have chased them, but decided against it and tried to save the dying man. But he was dead before Qrow could do anything about it.

"We've identified the man who killed him to be Adam Taurus, the insignia on his back has been seen many times in Atlas when their camps were being raided." Ozpin said as he shut off the television, earning back the attention of all of his subordinates.

"He's a Hunter killer," Albedo continued for him. "This particular Huntsman wasn't particularly fond of the faunus, so that must have been what got him targeted."

"But what is the White Fang doing killing someone in the middle of this year's Vytal Festival?" Malikai asked. "Especially in an arena full of huntsman and huntresses in training, with not a small amount of fully training Hunters. Hunters protect _all_ people, human or not, attacking this place won't give them any positive fame."

"That is what I hope is the case as well." Ozpin started as soon as he stopped talking. "It may be harsh, but I hope that the murder was just that; A murder. The Huntsman was a racist, which made him a target of the White Fang, they must have sent Adam Taurus for his well known nature to have the skill of a fully trained Huntsman, he is regarded as extremely dangerous."

"So what do you want me to do?" Malikai asked finally. "Why do you need me here? You know stealth isn't my thing, I could try to find this guy now, but I doubt that he would hang around here after doing what he just did."

"My thought exactly, but we can never be too sure." Ozpin said.

Malikai arched an eyebrow, and leaned against a wall. His silver eyes staring blankly at Beacon's headmaster. "Explain."

"Straight to the point, as always." Ozpin smirked slightly, before his lips turned back down into a thin line of neutrality. "Very well, I'll get straight to the point. I have reason to believe that there might be a terrorist attack during this festival."

 _That_ earned Malikai's full attention. His family was enjoying the festival, as were his son's friends. His silver eyed glare was enough indication for Ozpin to explain the situation to him more in-depth.

"I need you to go on a mission, not a long one. You should be able to return tomorrow morning for your sons match. I'll make sure of it." Ozpin said with a smile.

"My son is going to be the first match again? What a randomizer you have going on." Malikai said with a roll of his eyes, but his appreciation was left unsaid, and he didn't need too. Ozpin was able to read Malikai that well, they were close allies at one point in their lives.

"Quite, I will permit you to see your family, the choice to tell them about your mission will be yours of course. It shouldn't be anything to be worried about, just a caution procedure." Ozpin explained.

"And what is this mission going to be?" Malikai asked next.

"I want you to go into the kingdom of Mistral, and to Haven if you must, and learn about any White Fang activity. If you do, interrogate them and find out what they are doing in Mistral. You may use whatever means you deem necessary." Ozpin briefed him without missing a beat.

"I hope you realize that I might not be able to do this in the eighteen hours there's left until my son's match begins." Malikai pointed out.

"Of course I don't, but I will not be making the mistake of barring you from seeing your son's match, and besides, even if I did you would just watch it on a television." Ozpin said with a smug smile when Malikai scoffed at him, proving his point.

"Fair enough, I'll get started right away, after my son's match is done tomorrow I'll focus on the mission. I'll send you whatever I find out through our scrolls." Malikai said as he turned to leave the room. "Is there anything else any of you need me for?"

"Actually, I have something I need to talk to you about." Qrow spoke up, and made to follow him out. "Something in private if you don't mind."

"Sure, just come with." Malikai said as he left the room, pausing for just a second just in case Albedo or Ozpin had one more thing that they had to say to him. When that second ran out and Qrow caught up with him, he shut the door behind him.

"I'll be upping the security around here, we don't want any more assassinations to take place." Albedo said as he already got to work on one of the other computers.

"As you wish, I only hope that the security won't be needed." Ozpin said as he took back his seat, and begun to do his own work.

"As do I Ozdick, as do I."

"..."

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Malikai asked his long time friend beside him, accepting the gift of a drink from his flask and downing about half of it in one go. The stress of being a Huntsman already coming back to him.

"It's about Raven, we didn't really get to talk about her when you came through her portal." Qrow said as he took his flask back, and downed the rest of it in one go before putting it back in his coat pocket.

Malikai sighed and leaned farther forward over the railing into the cold air of the approaching night. He knew this talk was going to come eventually. He could still remember the time he came through Raven's portal, and the shocked expression that was on Qrow's face when not only he, but the current Spring Maiden stepped through the portal. It took a bit of convincing to get Qrow to let Malikai and Vernal through, but after a while, he managed it. They have had that unpleasant talk awaiting them ever since then.

"What do you want to know?" Malikai asked him finally, a soft expression on his face.

"I already know why she saved you, she doesn't act like it, and she thinks she is fooling everyone. But she still cares about some people. It's a very _short_ list of people, I can count all of them on one hand, but I know you are on the list. You were the first to create a bond other than myself and our family. You've managed to keep the bond ever since, even after you broke up." Qrow said.

"Hm." Malikai hummed, vaguely remembering the times he shared with Team STRQ almost thirty years ago. It feels so long ago now… he is getting close to retirement age. Not that it mattered at all, he still had too much to do before he can hang up the sword.

"So it doesn't surprise that when she sensed you being in danger, she came by to save you. That is some debt you have to pay off to her." Qrow pointed out.

"I don't owe her anything." Malikai claimed. "I already did what she wanted, taught one of her apprentices almost everything I could teach her. Now I just want to stay with my family.

"I get that, and I agree with you." Qrow said with a snicker. "But you know Raven is not the forgiving type, when she finds out that your broke the deal you made with her…"

"I can beat her, if that is what it takes. Her empty threats to harm my family are not scaring me." Malikai said, his expression and demeanor now much more hardened and intimidating.

"Yeah… that was one of the things I wanted to talk about with you." Qrow said with a sigh.

He thought long and hard about it, about whether or not he should tell Malikai about Raven and her secret training of Kai. He's known for a while, it was part of his mission since Malikai was presumed dead to look after Kai, even when he didn't know he was there. Imagine his surprise when he saw Raven Branwen, his twin sister training him in the night. Teaching him ways to fight, actually _smiling_ around him even. It was like she was being a mother to him. Which was odd, because she wasn't even a mother to her own daughter.

He feigned ignorance when Raven came to speak with him, just like he has with Kai, who thankfully hasn't asked him if he knew that Raven was training him already. The kid seemed to have figured it out himself anyway. He wasn't exactly subtle about it when he overheard Kai asking his father if Raven had a twin sister. Which nearly made him laugh out loud and blow his cover.

He knows that Raven cares for Kai… somehow, but still. He knew his sister. She wasn't cut out to be a mother, trainer and teacher sure, but could _not_ be trusted with kids.

"What is it Qrow?" Malikai asked, the few moments of silence passing by and the sudden sound of his friends voice brought Qrow back to reality.

 _Well, might as well get it out there…_ "You think Raven might still care about you? In _that_ way I mean?" He said something that was completely out of left field, surprising Malikai and even himself with his own words.

"What?" Malikai asked, confused.

"I mean, she saved your life, she still cares about you in some way. Maybe she had a relapse or something." Qrow said with a shrug.

He just couldn't do it, Malikai was already going on a mission, and he was already going through a lot of stress. Having another child at the age they are at now must have been amplifying that stress even more. Telling him that his dangerous sister was secretly training his son? Yeah, in the end, he convinced himself not to do it.

Malikai actually snickered, before blowing out into a fit of laughter that Qrow was quick to join up on. He hasn't heard Malikai laugh like that for a long time. It was nice to see his friend in such a state of joy.

"Qrow, no offense, but I don't think Raven is even capable of feeling emotions like that anymore." Malikai said after he recovered from his uncharacteristic fit of laughter.

"None taken, I've already been thinking about that years already. Honestly it surprises me that she even has the ability to be nice every once in a while." Qrow said, nudging Malikai in his elbow with his as they let out a few more chuckles.

"Thanks Qrow, I think I needed that." Malikai started. "I never thought I would find myself working under Ozpin again, especially after… what happened with Summer." His demeanor shifted completely to one of rare sadness, Qrow did the same thing a few seconds later. Both of them remembering their friend and leader respectively.

"Well… for what it's worth," Qrow placed a hand on his friends shoulder, showing a manly display of affection. "I'm glad to have you back Mally."

Malikai scoffed, and backed away from the railing, his back quickly being turned to Qrow. "That nickname was never clever." He said in a barely amused tone as he walked away.

"Bye to you too!" Qrow exclaimed with a wave as Malikai flipped up a very _specific_ finger at him as he walked away.

Once he was out of sight and out of earshot, Qrow clutched his head with both hands and sighed. Cursing at himself for not being able to tell one of his best friends a very important piece of information! How hard was it? Not at all was the answer to that question. He had one thing that he wanted to do, but after replaying the possible courses of events in his head over and over again, he just ended up going against the decision to tell Malikai what Raven was doing with his son.

Kai didn't know what he was getting into, he must have figured out by now that Raven is the first wife of Taiyang, and that she was the mother of Yang, one of his best friends. Then when Yang was just a baby, she abandoned her daughter and husband both for reasons still unknown to this day. That she was incredibly dangerous, easily on par with Malikai himself, even better then he was if he was being completely honest.

Yet, while knowing all of that, Kai still was accepting training under her.

Why…?

"Damnit Kai, if I knew you would become this much of a pain in the ass, I would have never started caring about you." Qrow said right before he turned into a bird, and flew off to his favorite bar in Mistral.

Luckily that place also had an Inn for him to stay at, and if he was playing his cards right, maybe a woman to accompany him.

* * *

It was about five in the morning, Kai woke up early to get a training session in. He started feeling his body get just slightly softer in the few days he has honored his mother's wishes to slow down on his crazy training regime. But now that he knows that his training won't even work unless there was Grimm around, all he needed to do was focus on what he was weak with. He was already strong and fast, now he was just practicing stances, certain slashes with his swords, and even some hand to hand combat.

Yang and Taiyang warned him to at least get somewhat good at unarmed combat. If he were to ever lose his weapon, get disarmed, or just not have it with him at the time of being attacked. It would be good for him to know how to fight using his fists. He had a few matches with Yang while using his fists, and it went about as well as he expected. He has been barring himself from using his powerful semblance during most of his sparring matches and training sessions since he won't always have the ability to use it. He could only use fire when fire was present, unless he used the device on Silver Protector. Water was not around that often, but could be found in a lot of places, rock was literally everywhere, so that was nothing to worry about, and the same with air.

Today however, was sword training day. He has been trying to use that same attack he used against Weiss Schnee the day before. To no avail of course, it happened in the spur of the moment. To his knowledge, the attack was definitely a ranged one, he felt something warm behind his eyes, and then Silver Ebony somehow absorbed that warmth and then _something_ just told him to just slash at the air toward Weiss.

It must have been instinct, his body knowing it can do something while his brain didn't. Other than what was previously stated. He just got the feeling that he needed to do it and then bang, it just happened.

"What are you doing training this early in the morning?" The voice of his partner in one of her more intelligent personalities asked him.

Kai sensed her approaching before she was even in the same area he was in. But that didn't mean he was any less happy to see her. "Hey Orchid, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I have a headache, my liver still hurts after being punched there multiple times, and I can't find my glasses." Nerdy Orchid reported as she plopped down to the ground in a criss cross sitting position.

"You need glasses? I never knew." Kai said as he sat down with her, he was about to take a break anyway, and his sword arm was getting sore. He might as well end this training session early since he doesn't know if he is going to have an early match or not again today.

"Only I do, sadly. You know what I am referring to correct?" Nerdy Orchid asked him, squinting her eyes to get a better look at Kai's blindfolded face.

"Yeah… I don't think we've spoken that often, this version of you I mean." Kai said as he scratched the back of his head.

Orchid simply rose an eyebrow, showing her interest in what he had just said, before huffing and shaking her head with a snicker. "I believe you are correct. The bubbly and excitable Orchid Rosa you know most isn't the true Orchid Rosa I will have you know."

Kai's eyes widened his eyes slightly after hearing that, and then he felt a pang of sadness in his mind. "O-oh… I see."

"Don't feel bad about it, we've argued and argued for years about who the original really was. I _like_ to believe that I am the original, that is what I hope, since I am the one who wakes up with my body every morning after all." Orchid said, brushing down her skirt with her pale hands as she leaned her head on her knees. "I think I have been dubbed the 'Nerdy' Orchid too, which doesn't help anything."

"You're all still Orchid to me, Orchid." Kai said with a kind smile, turning his head to face his partner. "I knew what I was getting into the moment you decided to lead me even though I could still see using seismic sensing."

They both shared a laugh after that.

"Sorry about that, the Orchid you know that most is just like that. Calls herself the Flamingo Goddess whenever she is in control." They shared another laughed again, but this time Orchid wasn't nearly as happy about it. Soon they both quieted down, Orchid leaning against the wall they're up against and digging her face into her knees a little more.

"Kai… I think I'm the original." Orchid choked a gasp.

Kai listened carefully, he didn't really know what to do in situations like these, but he could sense that his partner was getting increasingly sad with every passing moment. She must have been feeling this way for a while, because he was able to catch hints of it every now and again.

"I don't know if I am… and they're screaming at me right now, saying that I'm wrong." Orchid said as she clutched her head, and tears began to flow out of her eyes. "I-I barely ever get in control of my own body, they are mentally stronger than me, I remember still remember the first time I lost control. Forced to watch and listen to my own body through my own eyes do things I wouldn't do really."

"Orchid." Kai spoke up, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me."

The Orchid claiming to be the original looked up from her knees, looking Kai in the eyes through his blindfold. Even though he couldn't see her, it still spoke volumes that he would at least pretend to be looking at her, with how badly he wants to actually use his eyes so he could see his friends it pains him to know that his partner is feeling this way, but he isn't even able to see if his words and actions work or not.

"I… I don't know if you're the original," Orchid flinched. "But you are the first one of your personalities to tell me that you are, I have no idea if you are the original, and I can't really ever be sure unless you all come up with a definite answer." Orchid looked back up to him, desperately hopeful. "But… since you were the first one to claim that you were the original, then for now… I'll believe you."

Orchid Rosa, the _true_ Orchid Rosa smiled brightly at him, her tears all but disappearing. Kai could feel the tremble in her body and before he knew it he was pinned into the ground, hands around his neck and he felt the breath catch in his throat before it could reach his lungs.

"NO!" A violent Orchid personality screamed at him. "She's not the original, I am!" She trembled again, giving Kai the chance to pry her hands off from around his neck and kick her off of him. Standing back up and catching a punch that was thrown at him.

"Why do you believe _her_ of all people, we're best friends aren't we!? How could you betray me!?" The Orchid he has known the longest asked him, tears staining her cheeks as she wildly threw punches at him.

"Orchid stop!" Kai exclaimed, but to no avail.

She trembled again, this time gripping her head in pain as she fell to one knee, but lifted her head back up as she gave her partner a manic toothy smile that spread from ear to ear.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Psychotic Orchid screamed at him, and without her weapon, made to tackle Kai to the ground.

Kai dodged out of the way, sensing her heavy footprints and kept dodging. Even if her aura protected her, he didn't want to fight his partner while she was like this. Not when he cared about her as much as he did.

He sensed Orchid tremble again, and for a second he dared to hope. He ran up to her to try to grab her by the shoulders and shout her name like she told him to do when she gets like this. But as soon as he got close he found a hand slapping his face _hard_ , sending him sprawling into the floor, he wasn't able to activate his aura in time, and found himself trying to wrestle Orchid off of him again.

"裏切り者！" (Traitor!) The Orchid who speaks in a different language screamed at him as she tried to claw at his face, but Kai deflected each and every one of her strikes and pushed her off of him, this time it was him on top and pinning her hands to the side of Orchids head. Both of them panting heavily as they struggled against each others strengths.

Desperately, Kai took his hands back and slammed them down on Orchids shoulder, ignoring the pain on his face when Orchid ripped off his blindfold and scratched at his face, drawing blood. He didn't want to activate his aura and have her claw her own nails off, it was a risk he was happy to take.

"ORCHID!" He screamed at her, his blind silver eyes boring down directly into Orchids eyes. With another tremble, the original Orchid from earlier came back into control, and immediately started crying.

Kai slowly got off of her, and let her push her face into his chest. Tears staining his sweater as he hugged her back, letting her get it all out while saying how sorry she was for doing that.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too… I'm so sorry." The true Orchid cried into him, her hands clutching tightly at his shirt as she bawled her eyes out into his chest.

"It's okay… It's okay, I'm here for you Orchid, I'm your friend. I'll never leave you alone." Kai said as he stroked her hair, letting his chin rest atop of his partners head as he felt his own tears start to form in his eyes.

"P-promise?" True Orchid asked him, magenta eyes staring up at him after she adjusted herself so that she was hugging him, but looking up into his eyes.

"I promise you, I swear that we'll always be friends, nothing will ever change that. I'll always be there for you, no matter who you are." Kai proclaimed, smiling at her with the kindest smile Orchid as ever seen, his own emotions being shown to her through his exposed eyes.

"Y-you know… they say that eyes are the windows to the soul." True Orchid said as she wiped away her tears. "You have a very kind soul."

Kai was a bit taken aback by this, he forgot that his blindfold was ripped off of his face during the scuffle he had with his partner. He reached a hand to touch the area around his eyes, feeling skin and hair instead of the white cloth he has grown used to wearing around his eyes. He can sense the torn pieces on the ground a few feet away from him, he shut his eyes instinctively and kept them shut. They were in a public area after all, the faded scars around his eyes were nearly forgotten as he kept his eyes shut and helped Orchid up to her feet.

"Thanks… I just do what I think is right." Kai said a little sheepishly as he kept his eyes closed tightly, he didn't bother going to pick up the white blindfold that his mother bought him from that clothing store a few days ago. It was useless now.

"Thats already more than my dad did." True Orchid said with a soft giggle, which actually sounded like it was genuine this time. Kai chuckled along with her, but then Orchid looked over to the torn blindfold a few feet away from them, and a downcast mood was set upon her.

"I'm sorry about the blindfold, I actually thought it looked good on you." Orchid said with a sigh, looking back into Kai's closed eyes.

Kai waved her concern off as he started walking away, grabbing her hand to take her with him. "Don't worry about it, I still have my other one, that one felt better anyway. It was warmer."

"That's because it was black silly." Orchid pointed out, not minding the hand to hand contact one bit.

"I still don't know what black looks like Orchid." Kai said with a laugh, earning a playful slap to his shoulder which only made him laugh a little harder

"I know you're blind Kai, I'm not as forgetful as my other personalities." Orchid said with a snicker. "Before you ask, darker colors absorb heat, and lighter colors reflect it. You went from black to white before, so you must have felt more chilly up there right?"

"Actually… yeah, I did. Just a little bit." Kai said with an impressed nod of his head as they stepped out of the training room. "You really are Nerdy Orchid huh."

That earned him another slap on his shoulder. "Shut up, I hate that designation." She said playfully.

"Just Orchid it is then." Kai said as he let go of her hand, earning a chill running up his arm as their shared heat faded away in seconds. "What time is it right now?"

Orchid took out her scroll and glanced at it. "Around six in the morning now, just a little after. Why?"

"Just checking, I think I might catch up on some sleep now if I can." As if on cue, Kai yawned loudly, his mouth stretching as his mouth opened wide. "Yeah, a nap sounds fun right now."

"You know that the matches start early today right? The first match starts at nine am today." Orchid pointed out.

"Really? Oh gosh, I really need to take that nap then." Kai said with a disturbed look on his face, earning a chuckle from his partner. He was about to walk off in a random direction to go find the hotel he has been staying at. But then realized that he actually didn't know which direction he needed to go in. He lost his sense of direction once he left the training room with Orchid.

Embarrassedly, Kai turned to Orchid with a nervous smile on his face. A question he wants to ask, but can't quite get it out of his mouth.

"What is it?" Orchid asked, noticing his hesitation.

"I… er… forgot where the hotel was… could you lead me?" Kai asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Orchid laughed once more, so much so that with a tremble, she changed personalities again. Her laugh sounding more and more like Kai was used to before today as she went back to the personality that he knew the most.

"Sure! I've always liked leading blind people!" Excited Orchid exclaimed as she hooked her arm through one of Kai's, and begun leading him.

Kai let out a soft sad smile as he let his partner lead him, thinking about the time they became partners, it feels so long ago yet it was just a couple of months ago. Now that he knows the truth about who the _true_ Orchid was, he was going to do his duty as a partner, and a friend to make sure that every version of Orchid that he knew would know that he would be there for him. Even the one that always screams that she wants to kill something.

"Also, Kaizy?" The Bubbly Orchid called to him as they walked, her magenta eyes looking at him from the corner of them.

"Hm?" Kai hummed.

"Thank you… for being my friend." Orchid said, unlike any other time before ever since he has known this version of Orchid, she sounded truly happy. Like nothing was forced at all and she had a massive weight lifted off of her shoulders.

Kai smiled and let one of his eyes open up, revealing a white pupil before shutting it again.

"Anytime, partner."

Orchid beamed at his response, but couldn't shake the feeling that something really smug just happened.

"Did you just reverse wink at me?"

* * *

 **Wow guys, this was an emotional chapter. I know this is much shorter than what I usually update with, but I just couldn't just keep going after that last line. I could have, don't get me wrong, but after about half an hour of thinking about it, I decided that the chapter was already finished. Besides, I promise you guys, next chapter is** _ **going**_ **to be one to remember. You'll see what I mean, and it is also going to be much longer. I did plan on ending this chapter much differently, but things happen, and plans change.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ah, this is going to be a crazy chapter, I already know. You guys are going to find out quickly.**

* * *

 **Masso2010: If you thought that was fun and emotional, just wait until the rest of the story.**

 **Guest: Thank you for enjoying the story! I hope to keep up with your expectations!**

 **Redvsblue123: Wow, that is strangely accurate even though Orchid wasn't really inspired by the Meta, it was sort of a on the spot idea. Then again a lot of my ideas are on the spot ideas.**

 **Arctech: Orchid and Kai didn't really have a romantic moment, unless you count a mental breakdown and a proclamation of their friendship counts as a romantic interest. The Poll ends this chapter, so you'll get to see who wins.**

* * *

 **Okay guys… the Poll ends now, lets see the FINAL results of what the majority of the followers of this story chose to vote for…**

 **Ruby Rose- 83 !TIED! Yang Xiao Long- 83**

 **Orchid Rosa- 33**

 **Weiss Schnee- 30**

 **Neo- 30**

 **Blake Belladonna- 27**

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 26**

 **Jesus guys, this war between Yang and Ruby has exploded way out of proportions. So… a Tie eh? Well, we can't have that now can we!? I will be putting up a 24 hour Poll once this chapter is posted, which means as you are reading this, if this is the same day of the chapters debut, it is your only opportunity to vote!**

 **Understand this, I will only be accepting votes THROUGH THE POLL. Which means that if you want to vote to break the tie breaker, YOU HAVE TO VOTE THROUGH THE POLL. VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO THAT.**

 **I am so glad to be stirring this pot :)**

 **You really shouldn't be. -CrowSkull.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let's get right to the story!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 28- Volume 0, Episode 26

Beginning of the Beginning

Kai didn't even know what a reverse wink was, but that was the least of his problems as he leaned over a sink with both hands, his reclaimed black headband in one of his hands as he hangs his head and breaths coming out as heated pants. He completed his training after walking Orchid back to the hotel, and is washing his face to cool himself down faster. Today was semi finals day, and things are about to get a lot harder than before in his fights. The first one was still being talked about, he was told that the record he set will stay in place for years to come. Then the second one against Weiss Schnee made him amazingly popular with most of the faunus. Now it was time for his third, the one before the finals. It was safe to say that he was a little nervous to say the least.

With a determined grunt, he tied his old headband back around his eyes. Tightening it with a loud snap as he turned around and stepped out of the bathroom. His mother was more than happy to return his headband when she heard what happened. The dark fabric was warm as it wrapped around his face, and it fit against his face perfectly. Apparently his father was out on an investigation, though through the scroll Malikai told him that he would try to make it to his match if he could, but if he couldn't Marron would be recording it, and even if she weren't he could probably look to the internet.

He didn't even walk up with the rest of his friends into the stands like he normally did, even when Ruby and Yang asked him what was wrong. He simply waved them off and promised his mother that he wouldn't stray too far, Orchid didn't even question him when he walked off on his own. At this point, he had the competitors section of the stadium mostly memorized in his head during the few days that he has been living in Mistral. Kai kept walking around the circle shape of the stadium in the competitors only section, and then broke off into one of the random training rooms.

He waited there for a few moments, warming himself up with a few practice swings while also literally warming himself up with his the fire part of his semblance and with the help of Ruby's gift to him. She gladly named it for him since he didn't really know what to call it, and 'Sparks' was the lucky winner. Her only explanation was that 'Sparks' would actually create flaming sparks on the inside of Silver Protector, which he could and would absorb with his semblance and add it to his fuel reserves so that he could use the flame part of his semblance without actually needing fire to be around to absorb.

After a few minutes of that, and leaving focus mode. He heard and sensed a familiar swirl in the air behind him. With a kind smile on his lit up expression, he turned to regard his secret trainor.

"Hey Raven, here to wish me luck again?" Kai asked, waving at her with one hand as he sheathed Silver Ebony.

"Yup." Vernals voice answered instead as she too came through the portal.

"Vernal?" Kai called out, unsure. He knew that Vernal and Raven were from the same tribe, but he has never had them both come to him at the same time like this before. "Why are you here?"

"She is here because I see it necessary." Raven explained for her in her 'teacher' voice, which was mostly montone and critical, and if he made any mistake after that he would be thoroughly punished for it, and if he dared question her instructions he would pay dearly for it.

"Why is that? I might be having a match soon, so I don't think I'll be able to handle sparring with the Spring Maiden again." Kai said with a nervous half hearted chuckle. After that sparring match, he realized just how far he was from the power of the maidens, even with the power of his semblance. He could throw some attacks back at them, but he never gave lightning a shot besides with some light training with that element given to him by his father. It also took a lot out of him, he only fully recovered from that match the morning after.

"You know of the maidens?" Raven asked, eyes narrowed.

"His Dad told him." Vernal explained before Kai could open his mouth to explain.

"Tch, typical of Malikai to do something so stupid." Raven hissed with a shake of her head. "Knowledge like that is extremely dangerous for a child such as yourself, especially with the color eyes that you have."

"Yeah, believe me I get it." Kai said with a non committed shake of his head. His whole life got flipped upside down ever since he heard that message sent to him by his Dad. nothing has ever been the same since he found out he will always have a target on his back. "Why is Vernal here again?"

"Vernal will be standing on guard while you have your match in a few minutes." Raven said as she started to look around, eyes narrowed behind her Grimm mask as she looked for any possible threats.

Kai sensed the stress within her body, and her heart was beating uncharacteristically fast, like she was waiting for an attack. "I might not even be fighting in the first round today though…" He said hesitantly, slowing down with each word as he felt his custom scroll vibrate from within his pocket.

Kai took out the buttoned scroll, and held it out stupidly as he thought about the meaning of this. Vernal took the scroll from him and pressed a button, playing the usual message Kai got whenever he was going to be fighting in the next round, which in this case, was the first match of the semi finals, which was _again_ , the first match of the round.

"First match, again." Vernal said with a shake of her head, tossing the scroll back to Kai. He fumbled to catch it when it hit his chest and only barely he did, only getting lucky at the last second, and catching it with his fingers before stuffing the mobile device back into his pants pocket.

"What's going on? How come you two are acting like we're about to be attacked so suddenly?" Kai asked the two older women.

"We might, we might not. But Raven is not one to take chances, especially when her Spring Maiden is involved." Vernal explained without really answering the question.

"Hmm." Raven hummed her agreement, not really caring for the light jab that was thrown her way.

"I… don't understand." Kai said softly, hanging his head slightly as he thought about any probable possibilities.

"You don't have too." Raven said as she took off her mask, more confident with her revealed face now that she knows no one else is around. "Just do what you do best, and win. I'll be watching, and you better not disappoint me."

"I will too, I even got a seat even better than the front row." Vernal said with a laugh.

Kai did feel a little relieved, but he could tell that it wasn't the whole truth. Even then, he simply smiled and shook his head. Believing in the possibility that it really was something not to worry about. Besides, if it was really serious, they would of told him what was happening. Right?

"Alright, I guess I'll go to my waiting room then." Kai said as he started making his way toward the exit, Vernal already in tow as Raven simply hummed her response, and cut another portal in the air for her to move on to a different part of the stadium.

"Follow me Kai, I'll take you there." Vernal said, not even waiting for him to respond as she took him by the arm and lead him to his waiting room.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin and Albedo were both concerned. They haven't heard back from Malikai, and even Qrow was having trouble on his sides of things. The most disturbing thing about this was that nothing was going wrong visibly, which made it all the more terrifying when Kai Matsuoka was scheduled for a match when he wasn't supposed too.

"I scheduled Mister Matsuoka for a match later in this round." Ozpin said with a frown as his eyes narrowed sharply. "Albedo, see to it yourself that Malikai is brought back to the stadium."

"Already on it." The headmaster of Signal said as he threw on a thick pair of sunglasses on in a weak attempt to hide his identity, but sadly time was of the essence, and he couldn't afford to spend time thinking on a new disguise.

When the door shut behind him Ozpin moved over to his computer. To see if there was some way to override the controls, and make sure who he hoped _wasn't_ going to be up against young Kai Matsuoka this early on in the tournament. His fingers moved as a green blur as he typed in all of his passwords and usernames before he made it to a specific page where he had control on when and who would be competing before the crowd.

He sighed a sigh of relief when he saw that Pyrrha Nikos was still set against that Orchid girl with the multiple personalities, later on in the semi finals round. It must have been an error then, an error someone would be losing their job over. That match later down the line would be very entertaining for even he to watch, it will be interesting to watch Pyrrha Nikos forced to adapt to so many fighting styles, and the very unique semblance that is within that girl.

The crowd roared their approval as Kai Matsuoka made his way out onto the arena, smile on his face and beautiful black shiny sword already drawn and on display for all who could see. The stadium was sold out today, not a single seat wasn't taken. Ozpin smiled as he stood back up, and headed back toward the glass panels overseeing the arena.

" _And his opponent is… Pyrrha Nikos!"_

The smile disappeared off of his face faster than the eye could see, and he slammed a fist angrily against the wall beside him, breaking right through it with his aura empowered fist. The anger festered as he realized that something was definitely very wrong, and that this was meant to happen. He had planned for Kai and Pyrrha to make it to the finals together, and to have their climatic battle then, but now, he was sure that It had to be some scheme of the White Fang… or worse.

He couldn't even stop this match from happening, the negativity it would draw forth would be tremendous on a global scale. Not only that but he may as well be giving Kai Matsuoka to a different school, and while he trusted those within his inner circle, he would prefer to keep any, and all silver eyed warriors within sight.

But at this point, it was the least of his worries.

Ozpin's hand dug into his pocket again, taking out his scroll and he paced around the office as he waited for Malikai to answer his scroll for once that morning, and thankfully his call was answered this time.

"Malikai, I need you back here _now_." Ozpin said before the person on the other side of the call could speak. "This is an emergency."

" _Malikai Matsuoka is… unavailable at this time."_ Adam Taurus' tired voice spoke back to him, and sounds of fighting were heard through the scroll.

"Who is this?" Ozpin asked, stopping in his tracks and looking at the scroll in his hands, it was of a blue eyed man with a White Fang mask covering the left side of his face, the other part of it was destroyed and it must have fell off during whatever fight he is partaking in.

" _You know who I am Headmaster."_ Adam said between heavy breaths. " _Your agent here is putting up a much better fight then we ever could have anticipated, but as all humans will one day, he will fall."_ He hung up the scroll a second later

Ozpin cursed to himself mentally as he hit the emergency recall button, calling back all the Huntsman that are even near the kingdom of Mistral. If he couldn't stop the tournament itself, he would make sure they had the biggest fighting force that they could have.

Now all he could do… was wait.

* * *

Pyrrha was ecstatic, she was waiting for another person to be able to make her really go all out. She may be able to find that challenge in her opponent, who was now standing in the middle of the arena with his body turned into her direction. His sword and bracer shining in the sunlight as she gets closer. Taking each step with more haste then she ever had in her previous matches.

Kai Matsuoka was the one, the one that could beat her. Pyrrha relished in the challenge. She also had her weapons our already, Milo in it's spear form in her right hand, and Akouo in her left. The sound of her heels clicking against the tiled arena being sensed easily by her blind opponent. She could see by the way his head subtly twitched in her direction, and his tail wrapped around his waist as she got within arms distance.

"I hope we give the world a battle to remember." Pyrrha said with practiced politeness and with a bow of her head.

"I've heard a lot about you, I hope you don't disappoint." Kai said with a smile of his own, there was an obvious hint of competitiveness in his voice and with the way he smiled told her that he really didn't know just how much she was capable of. How could he anyway? He is blind, if anything all he has going for him is that he knows that she is a champion.

Nonetheless, Pyrrha's smiled widened with competitiveness in return, each of them no longer needing words to get their points across. She did wonder about the blindfold around his head, it was so black that even if it was see through it would have been hard to actually see. He was blind for sure, though that doesn't mean he can't pinpoint where she is. He was already doing that as they entered their own fighting stances just mere feet away from each other. Pyrrha changing Milo back into its sword form, as she entered a hybrid stance, one good for both defence and offence. While Kai entered a very unorthodox stance, his body was turned to its side toward her, and he had his braces red arm toward her direction. His face wasn't even pointed in her direction, and yet his sword was. She wouldn't be fooled by this, he could see her just as well if not more then she him.

The tips of their swords were almost touching, they didn't even hear the announcer in the background absolutely going crazy along with the entire crowd. All they could hear was the sound of both combatants inhaling, and exhaling. The hot sun as it beamed down on them. The way their fingers curled around their weapons and tightened as the one thing they _did_ hear, which was the countdown, was getting closer and closer to zero.

There were cheers for both Pyrrha Nikos and Kai Matsuoka, it was almost perfectly mixed, almost as if to state how close in skill they are. Even the crowd was divided, and it was hard not to be. In his very first match, Kai beat both of his opponents in one swift move, and he is _blind_.

Black struck against red in a flurry of attacks right as the counter hit zero. Silver Ebony met Milo, steel just as strong as it self and as they struck each other sparks flew. Kai ducked underneath and in a quick three-sixty maneuver, attempted to sweep the legs out from underneath Pyrrha.

She didn't sense any metal in his foot, which was surprising given it's metallic look. But she was able to hop over it with a certain elegance that saved energy. Once her feet touched the ground, she tried to shove Kai with her shield to try and break his guard. But it was sidestepped and with a jump and a twirl, Silver Ebony just grazed her shoulder. Barely doing anything to bring down her aura, but it was still enough to just barely get her large reserves of aura to dip down a single percentage.

Surprisingly, Kai flipped backwards afterwards and dodged her counter attack by just a mere centimeter. She didn't get time to think about the bizarre spectacle that was her opponent as one of the tiles of the stone arena was lifted out of the ground, and launched like a bullet in her direction.

Pyrrha cut through the stone like butter with her sword, and charged at Kai before he could have time to lift another one out of the ground. She transformed her sword into a spear a second before she thrusted the tip toward his chest. Kai sensed this blade getting closer to his body by feeling the disturbance in the air just a few inches away from his chest. His bracer moved instinctively to parry, but that was just what Pyrrha wanted.

With a subtle wave of her shield hand, the silver metal was moved just low enough so that it missed its mark. From underneath his blindfold, Pyrrha could see that shock in his eyes as she landed a damaging blow against the left side of his chest, pushing him back and making him clutch his chest in pain.

Pyrrha took this opportunity to rush her opponent while he was stunned, but to her surprise he recovered very quickly, parrying without even aiming his face at her and with an aura empowered fist, punched in the stomach. Her widened eyes bulged out a tiny amount as she was launched backwards. She landed gracefully and rubbed her stomach.

So he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty when it calls for it… for some reason, that made Pyrrha all the more excited. Kai stood back up, seemingly unaffected by the pain he once had before an rand at her. Pyrrha rose her shield up in defense, and the loud clang of metal slamming against metal nearly deafened her. Her ears were still ringing as she pushed through the strong overhead attack and pushed him away, opening him up again for her to bash her shield into his shoulder right as he tried to dodge. Pyrrha caught him right in the beginning of it.

Kai rolled with the bash and aimed his off hand to his side. Blasting air out of his palm to redirect himself and end up behind his opponent, who was just as surprised as the crowd was with the sudden turn of the tide of battle. Pyrrha, with how adept she was at using her polarity semblance wasn't fast enough to redirect the tip of Silver Ebony as it slashed down at her shoulder and ended at her hip.

Pyrrha did however push through the stinging pain, and turned around quickly enough to slap his sword away with her shield. Kai's wrist hurt as Pyrrha's blade now in sword form collided with his bracer, but with a flick of his wrist he managed to parry it just far enough for him to get away. He jumped back and inhaled deeply.

Pyrrha figured out what was going on when he thrusted a fist forward that was much too far for it to actually connect, and rolled to the side without really thinking about it right as the blast of air ripped by her. She in turn transformed her weapon into it's rifle form and fired back at Kai.

Kai, for how good he was, had a big weakness against firearms. For the obvious fact that he couldn't see the bullets coming at him nor from which direction. Not only that but the bullets was just too fast for him to keep up with. Not even with seismic sensing or with the new upgrade he got where he can sense what is in the air in his close vicinity.

Instead he brought Silver Protector and as fast as he could, flailed it around in front of his body. Actually deflecting some of them just out of pure luck as he used a rather childish technique. But after the third shot hit him in the leg he rose a stone wall out of the ground and used it as cover. The bullets were strong, but not strong enough to pierce through a foot of solid stone.

Pyrrha realized this and transformed her weapon back into it's spear form, and with her shield out in front of her, starting running in an arc around the stone wall. Just in case he would kick it out in front of him like she knew he could.

Kai struggled to think up something to do next, because he _was_ planning to kick the stone wall out in front of him and hope that the rubble caused from the kick would hit and stagger Pyrrha Nikos. But she was way too smart for that. She wasn't a multi time champion of Mistral for no reason after all. He thought of something finally when Pyrrha threw her spear at him, and after sensing it at the last second, he grabbed the stone wall and ripped it out of the ground with his semblance enhanced strength.

He used the slab of stone to knock her spear out of the way, but strangely instead of falling out of bounds, it curved as it slid and ended up right in front of her feet while she was running. Kai noticed this and got a suspicion, but nothing could be confirmed until he tested it. He broke into a sprint so hard that it cracked the tile underneath his feet, and he abandoned his stone wall as he swung quickly and powerfully at Pyrrha, who used her newly recovered sword to block and parry his attack. For some reason, he felt like his attack should have been strong enough for that _not_ to happen.

He didn't let up, and instead went all out as he threw his sword into his other hand in a reverse grip and slammed it into Pyrrha's shield. The whole area they were fighting in vibrated and he felt his bones shake and sting after slamming his sword down on her shield with all of his strength. He was doing more damage to himself then he was to her, but he needed to keep going if he wanted to make sure what he was thinking was actually happening at the moment.

Pyrrha started getting heated, being the defense like this was not something she was used to, it was out of her comfort zone. She subtly used her semblance to redirect his next attack to her sword, and started going all out herself. It was time for the world to _really_ see what Pyrrha Nikos was made of.

Just like the fight began, their swords crossed and both of their sword arm's muscles tensed up and burned as they fought against each others strength. They grit their teeth as they pushed even harder into each other. Pyrrha tried to bring her shield up and bash his shoulder, but Kai used his bracer to block and hold it back. Pyrrha gritted her teeth harder as she struggled in a uncommon battle of strength, in which Kai barely had the edge in because of his extreme training regimen.

Pyrrha had no choice, she was losing ground, and soon Kai's black sword was going to start pushing her sword into her own body. Causing damage to herself was not how she wanted to lose. She used her semblance more obviously and pushed both of Kai's metal weapons away, she tried to rip his weapon out of his hand, but he had a tight grip on it. She let it go before he could tell what was going on.

Kai already knew what was going on, his sword just tried to fly out of his hands, and he could sense someone else's aura within it. Silver Protector also wanted to slip off his left wrist, but he had it clasped on tightly. It was all he needed to figure out what was going on.

"Your semblance is Magnetism, isn't it?" Kai accused her as they stood off from one another.

Pyrrha widened her eyes at the accusation, which was entirely true. No one was able to figure out what her semblance was, if they did they would have fought with weapons not made of metal. She thought that she was being very subtle about it until that moment. But if he figured it out, that means he must have been thinking about it for a while now, which means he figured her out about a minute ago. Not even a person who could _see_ was able to figure it out, not even people from all over the world who saw her fight.

"I'm surprised that you were able to figure it out, I was certain I was being subtle about it." Pyrrha said with a grin as she got into a lower stance.

"You were, but after that last engagement, you might as well just screamed the answer at me." Kai said as he entered the same stance he had before, it was full of holes, but that was what he wanted her to think about. Aim for the weaknesses and he would counter you.

No more words needed to be spoke, because it wasn't needed. Pyrrha ran at him, engaging the fight before giving the other prodigy time to plan out any defense or offence. Since she was already found out, she waved her hand more violent and easily broke through his guard.

Kai winced as his sword arm was forced behind his back and his bracered arm was forced to aim at his left. Completely leaving himself open for Pyrrha to take advantage of. He was forced to let go of Silver Ebony and let it fly over to the side, disarming himself so that he was able to weave his head in time to dodge the shield that was thrown at him. But with his bracered arm still forcing him to stand still, he wasn't able to dodge the vicious cleave attack into his torso that made him spit out saliva and cause the air to blast out of his lungs.

Air… that was it! Kai used his mouth and his semblance to catch Pyrrha off guard before she could do any sort of combo on him. Blasting her away and himself back. He flipped in the air twice and landed, but his heel slipped and he landed hard on his butt. Still, it allowed him some time to untie the clasp keeping Silver Protector to his arm and toss it to the side. He had nothing else that was metal on him, but that just mean that he was now disarmed. He has a small amount of flames within him, but it wouldn't be enough for anything strong enough to deal any significant damage.

When Pyrrha was finished rolling on the ground, she pushed herself back up to her feet. She was a little dazed, but Kai was much too far to really do anything about it, even air attacks would just wither away before it could get close enough to her body. She checked her rifle to see if it had any bullets left in the clip, and scoffed when she saw that she only had one left. Reloading would take too long, because while Kai couldn't get air attacks closer to her, he still had long range stone attacks.

From within the ground came a stone pillar with a tip, it drove itself into Pyrrha's shield and shattered against it. He kept stomping on the ground and making gestures with his hands as he sensed her every movement with his focused seismic sensing. It was taking a lot of aura out of him to do something like while his opponent was so far, but without his weapons he didn't want to try his luck against her in a close quarters fight. They were just about equal, but even he could see that Pyrrha was the one with the slight edge. But when it came to semblances, he far surpassed her.

Pyrrha kept jumping from spot to spot to dodge the stone attacks. The ground itself was literally attacking her. Every time her foot would touch the ground stone would try to wrap itself around her foot to keep her in place. She was even running out of ground to get too, and opted for jumping from the sides of the pillars until she got to a relatively safer zone. But that came with its own set of problems. She was getting tired, for all the training that she has done throughout her entire life, she has never been this tired in a match before.

She landed with a roll on a more open side of the arena, and glanced at the aura gauges. She still had about sixty five percent left, but that meant nothing if she was too tired to use that aura. Kai had about the same amount, she didn't get a good look because she was now close enough for Kai to blast air at, but she did see that he was relatively in the same area.

With a silent prayer, she transformed her weapon into it's rifle form and took aim while running. Her arms were steady but the rest of her body was moving incredibly fast. Kai was forced to let himself relax a bit as he felt a headache coming alone, his muscles were getting tired, and he could literally feel his aura coming off of him as he kept going with his semblance, pushing through the exhaustion.

With a silent and calm exhale, Pyrrha pulled the trigger. The barrel of her gun flared brightly with red light, and the brass dust bullet was fired out of the tip of the muzzle. In almost slow motion she was actually able to see the bullet fly out and toward Kai Matsuoka, who heard the gun fire just a few milliseconds after she pulled the trigger. The bullet was already in his air sensing range before he was able to properly physically react.

He did the unthinkable, he brought his bare forearm up just a millisecond before the bullet could collide with his body. With the silver aura he brought up to his forearm the bullet exploded on contact, dealing a lot less damage to him then it would have done if the bullet hit him in the face like Pyrrha intended for it to do.

Time started flowing normally for Pyrrha once she saw Kai grip his forearm in pain, a bruise already forming even though his aura stopped the bullet. It was impressive to be able to block a bullet like that while blind, but that didn't mean that the bullet wasn't going to hurt.

Pyrrha snapped herself out of her own stupor and saw her chance, Kai wasn't focusing on his surroundings as much and was too busy shaking his arm of the stinging pain. She transformed Milo back into it's sword form, and ran at him. Prepared to dodge any air or rocks that may be thrown at her or block any projectiles with her shield.

Kai sensed her coming, the clicking of her heels were clicking as her she ran across the arena to get to him. He didn't have any weapons on him to counter, and even if he did she would just use her semblance to subtly or not so subtly move it out of the way of her weapon. He was disarmed at the moment, but then he realized that one of the old tricks he was told not to do was actually viable in this situation.

He smirked to himself and kept his face turned away as to fool her as he reached one hand to the ground, and when she was just a few steps away. He pulled a stone sword out of the ground and slammed it into her sword. Blowing it away to the side as the stone shattered into pieces, but with a lot of focus, he was able to keep the stone together with his semblance. Pyrrha was surprised by this sudden course of events and tried to use her semblance on the stone blade, but there just wasn't any metal inside of the stone, and so she was forced to dodge the stone blade before it could cut into her side.

Kai stepped forward, and got his leg in between Pyrrha's legs, he moved it behind one of her heels, and slammed his shoulder into her chest while also pulling back his leg. Tripping her and himself over. They landed with Kai on top, and he managed to pin one of her arms to the side with his left hand, but with his stone sword still in the other he wasn't able to pin her shield arm.

He predicted a shield bash to his collarbone and was rewarded with getting hit there anyway. His stone swords just wasn't hard enough to properly block the edge of the metal shield, but it was enough to cushion the blow enough so that he was still on top of her. Through the pain in his collar, he focused his semblance in his left hand and got the stone underneath Pyrrha's right arm to wrap around that wrist, pinning her arm there with him having to keep his hand there. However, she bucked her hips up and forced Kai higher onto her chest. She kicked her legs up from behind Kai and wrapped them around his head and one of his arms, locking them together on his right shoulder.

Pyrrha pulled with all of his might and threw Kai off of her. For as strong as Kai was, he wasn't stronger then both of her legs at the same time. He tried to land on his feet but he didn't know which side the ground was faced as he was flipping in the air. This happened three times before he landed on his back and coughed up air because of the hard impact. He sensed his sword and bracer lying not too far from where he was lying, and subtly he started moving the stone underneath them closer to is body.

Pyrrha rolled backwards onto one of her knees, and smashed her shield into the stone binding on her right wrist, breaking it easily and gripping her sword once again. Just in time to see Kai already back on his feet, a little shakily and while holding his neck. His senses must have been disoriented because of being flipped through the air several times. Truth was, he was just dizzy.

Pyrrha took another glance to the aura gauges, and saw that they were still even, both of them were in the high thirties each. Still relatively even. The thought of it brought a smile to her face, it has been so long since she was brought that low, and at that time she was training with her teacher at the time. She took a deep breath and got into a running stance, adamant to end the match here and now.

Kai also shook himself out of his stupor, and he subtly kneeled down and pretended that he hit his head, but in reality he was picking up Silver Ebony. He already had his bracer back on his forearm, but Pyrrha didn't know that yet. He could sense her getting ready to attack, and if she did notice, she would be using her semblance by now. He gripped Silver Ebony in a reverse grip, and wrapped stone around the blade. He hefted the now much heavier sword and positioned it defensively.

Pyrrha took that as a challenge, for as surprising as his stone weapons were, they might as well be paper mache when put up against her steelforged weapons. She broke off into a sprint and threw her shield at him first, which Kai dodged by leaning back and shoving his hand into the shield, pushing it down to the side and embedding it into the ground. Pyrrha smirked as she got within arms distance.

Kai smirked as he felt a familiar warmth in his sword, he felt his aura being absorbed and a heat behind his eyes. Pyrrha realized her mistake a second later when she saw the stone around Silver Ebony fall off to reveal a white shining blade. She picked up her sword to block the best she could, but she was already caught off guard.

With a scream, Kai allowed that warm feeling in his hand take control, his sword elongated, and it's edge sharpened. It bit into Milo and brushed it aside, Pyrrha tried using her semblance to soften the blow, and to her credit it did, incredibly so. The shining white blade buried itself in her aura and blasted her away. She fell backwards and onto her back and rolled that way several feet before skidding to a stop with her heels.

She tried pushing herself back onto her feet, but was only able to get back onto one knee. That attack took so much out of her aura.

Kai wanted to keep going, but he felt very tired after using yet another ability from his sword. He used his sword to keep himself up.

 _One more time… just one more time._ Kai thought to himself as he thought back on how he just did what he did before. He hefted his sword out of the ground, and poured more of his aura into his sword. Once again, the sword shone a white light, and again like in his match against Weiss Schnee, something just _told_ him to slash his sword through the air.

He smiled and let out a single chuckle as he prepared himself to slash his sword in front of him. Pyrrha Nikos smiled at the attack being prepared to be fired at her, she was defeated at this point, she didn't even have enough aura to redirect his blade. She was going to welcome the defeat.

Everything stopped when Kai instead slashed his sword behind him, just in time to stop a scorpion tail from stabbing into his back.

"YOW! That's hot!" Tyrian cried as he blew at his steaming tail.

The announcer didn't even get enough time to announce what happened, because an explosion took place in the center of one of the sections in the stadium. Killing dozens of people and injuring many more. Kai couldn't even question the man who just tried to attack him when another set of explosions sounded off from the other side of the stadium. Killing even more people.

Pyrrha looked around in horror as she saw the terrifying orange flames, and people running around in panic as they tried to escape the terrorist attack. Kai jumped backward and hooked his arm underneath her armpit and helped her back up to her feet.

"What is happening?" She asked as she looked around at the sudden terrorist attack.

"I don't know… but we need to stick together for now." Kai said with an equally terrified voice as he heard and sensed hundred of people screaming and rolling on the floor in agony. Some of them already dead.

"Ah! My favorite kind of surprise attack!" Tyrian Callows exclaimed as he activated his wrist blades. "The one where people _constantly_ scream."

"Who are you? Why are you attacking this place!?" Kai asked, aiming his sword at the faunus.

"My oh my! Those are the same words your _father_ said to me the first time we met, it must be in the genes." Tyrian cackled madly and got ready to lunge at them.

"Tyrian stop, we aren't here to kill them." A much larger, burly man with tan skin said as he strolled up beside his partner. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the man, and found herself rejuvenated enough to stand up with sword in hand.

"Pyrrha Nikos, if you turn back now, we won't go after you." Hazel said with a deep voice. "We are only here for the blind boy."

"Tch." Kai cursed his own silver eyes that he couldn't even use.

"No, I will not." Pyrrha said as she entered a stance beside Kai. "It is my duty as a Huntress to protect others, and I will not allow you to touch him."

"Thank you." Kai said grateful as he entered his own stance, once enemies turned allies in the span of about twenty minutes.

 _Where is Vernal?_ Kai asked within his mind, she should be seeing this by now.

* * *

"Damn it!" Vernal exclaimed as she used her maiden powers, lightning crackling within her fists as she fired a bolt out in front of her. But it was blocked by a wall of fire.

A masked woman with short black hair revealing nothing but a single flaming orange eye smiled at Vernal, taking each step with a certain amount of graces as she brushed aside her lightning attack.

"Found you, Spring." Cinder said, her voice changed by the mask she was wearing. It wouldn't do to have her face remembered now would it?

"Yeah? Well I'm glad honestly." Vernal said as both of her eyes flamed blue, and she levitated up in the air as lightning crackled on one side of her body and a frozen mist came off her other. The half Fall Maiden let her flames flare up in each hand in response, she didn't levitate, but she could still fight just as well. "I can finally get rid of one of the fuckers hunting me, honestly, do you think you can keep up with the Spring Maiden? Unlike you, I am actually whole." She smirked as she caused powerful currents of wind around her body, blowing Cinders hair back and blowing her away just a little bit.

"Soon, you will not have that power anymore." Cinder seethed as she prepared another attack.

* * *

Malikai was fighting for his life, he quickly found a lead to locate the White Fang. But it turned out to be an ambush the whole time. He was attacked by Adam Taurus along with his lieutenant and a girl with black hair. He managed to injure the lieutenant and escaped when the girl broke off from the fight to help him. By himself Adam couldn't beat him, and he knew that. So he let him get away.

He even ignored his scroll vibrating on the ground, running past it and into the streets of Mistral. He saw the stadium in his view already, but there was a small army of White Fang he needed to get through first.

"You're in my way." Malikai said, silver eyes shimmering in the night. "Move, or I _will_ kill you all."

They didn't move.

* * *

"Kai!" Marron cried out to her son, still in the middle of the arena and standing alongside Pyrrha Nikos against the same two men she saw attacking her husband back in Vacuo. "Kai! Run away, please!" She knew that they couldn't win, they must have known it too, but still they stood up against them.

"Marron, we need to get you and the kids out of here." Qrow told her as he pulled her by the shoulder.

Taiyang, and the rest of the kids were already on the lower level, only Orchid's mom and Yang stayed up to try and convince Marron to follow them down to a safer level that wasn't on fire. But their pleas were ignored completely.

"Let go of me! Kai! Go help my son!" Marron begged as Qrow forced her down to the lower level, Orchid's mom and Yang helping him by grabbing her legs.

"I can't just leave the others alone Marron, and you're pregnant. The kids need someone to protect them." Qrow explained as he pulled Marron. "Besides, those two are going to get help, they're too popular for them not to get help."

"I can't lose my son… please Qrow, I'm begging you. Save him." Marron begged, her eyes tearing up at the thought of losing her son.

Qrow sighed and shook his head sadly. "I can't, not because I don't want too, but because I can't leave you all unprotected, I have my own family to protect too." He gestured to Yang and Ruby, and the rest of the group from Signal Academy. "Trust me Marron, Kai _is_ going to get help. I promise you that."

Marron beat his chest and screamed at him, but once she was handed over to Taiyang, she got quieter.

* * *

Kai and Pyrrha kept taking steps back as the two older and stronger men kept coming towards them. They were still low on aura and tired after their match with each other, they were stalling for as much time as possible so that their aura can regenerate.

"I hoped we wouldn't have to resort to violence, but now you leave us no choice." Hazel said as he flexed his arm muscles, preparing himself to attack.

Eight feet made contact with the ground between both groups, a head of red hair, short black hair, brown hair with a yellow highlight, and unmistakable bunny ears that were erect and at attention. Team CFVY.

"Geez kid, you didn't even say hi to us the whole tournament and we're still coming here to save your ass." Coco quipped as she turned to look at him from the corner of her eye.

"Coco?" Kai called out, a relieved sigh leaving his mouth. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Ooo~ Yes! Even more children to kill!" Tyrian cackled and clapped his hands like a schoolgirl while Hazel just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, and you're going to owe us after this one." Coco said as she adjusted herself so that she was in front of Kai and Pyrrha. "Run along kid, we'll deal with these two ourselves."

"We can't just leave you all here!" Pyrrha complained. "I can still fight!"

"I'm sure you can, but now you're tired and low on aura, you'd just get in the way." Yatsuhashi said with a wise, and angry tone. "Think to yourself; Can I truly keep up with them in the state that I am in?"

Kai and Pyrrha both thought about that, and they didn't like the answer that their minds gave them.

"Don't worry about us Kai." Velvet said with a kind smile, looking back at them.

"We are a team, we can deal with these two." Fox continued, not even turning to face them. "After this, we can continue our sense training, that's a promise."

Kai and Pyrrha choked up, they thanked Team CFVY for saving them and ran off without even looking back. Kai wanted to stay so badly, but he has his pregnant mother to find, and all of his friends. Pyrrha was still tired and low on aura, so it was also part of his duty to protect her.

"Kick their asses!" Kai exclaimed as he ran to the nearest open waiting room, which was blasted open during one of the explosions, he absorbed the fire and pushed through, Pyrrha behind him giving Team CFVY one lost nod before using her semblance to close the gate behind them.

Team CFVY got into their stances up against Tyrian and Hazel, who were both getting ready in their own stances.

"Team CFVY, your heard the kid." Coco said as she placed both hands on her handbag.

"Kick their asses."

* * *

 **WOO, another crazy chapter for me to write. This was fun as shit. Every moment here was hinted too in earlier chapters. This was a bit fast paced, but that is because it had to be. This attack was supposed to be sudden, there really weren't that many hints about a sudden explosion like that, or to Kai and Pyrrha's early match, but it is meant to feel that way. Not all terrorist attacks on tournaments need to be during the finals.**

 **How does Cinder know about Vernal being the Spring Maiden? Well… that will be explained later on in the story. Like I said, everything in this chapter was MEANT to feel sudden, no one really expected a terrorist attack on a stadium filled with Huntsman and Huntsman in training.**

 **Where is Raven? Well... again, later on in the story you'll find that out.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow guys… I am speechless. I made a tiebreaker to break up the tie between Ruby and Yang last chapter, and put up the Poll for just 24hrs, and for those of you who don't know yet. Once again, that Poll was TIED. How did you guys do that? You guys** _ **tied the tiebreaker**_ **.**

 **I suspect fuckery. -CrowSkull.**

 **Ruby Rose- 15**

 **Yang Xiao Long- 15**

 **So, in order to break this chain of events before it can get too out of hand, I am going to allow my Beta to set sail one ship, and sink another. That way you guys won't hate me for doing it myself. Don't tell him I said that though.78**

 **So, CrowSkull, which ship are you boarding?**

 ***Drum Roll***

 ***Sigh* Okay let's see the contenders we have, Red Reaper in one corner, Blonde Brawler in the opposite corner, all tied up until now… and things seemed to have gotten out of hand, that's why I am here, and it falls to me... I know, it's a disgrace really but… we ran into a corner and hereby I declare the winner of this long fight… the Red Reaper, gotta give it to her and her voters, they managed to reach this far from the beginning. Inb4 hate mail. -CrowSkull**

 **Ruby Rose- 15(+1) WINRAR**

 **BAM! There, double tiebreaker has been broken.**

 **I know, I know, a LOT of you guys wanted Yang to win, trust me, I know. I saw the reviews, even though I specifically stated and underlined that I won't be accepting votes in reviews for the last Poll. If it is any consolation. If I** _ **did**_ **accept votes from reviews, then Yang would have definitely won. So we can put it like this for now.**

 **Yang won in popular votes.**

 **Ruby won in official votes.**

 **If that makes sense. This is a democracy after all. And no, this is not going to be a harem story. I don't write** _ **that**_ **kind of romance. Just in case you guys didn't know this before, the Poll did NOT decide the pairing, just saying that one last time.**

 **Emphasis on that. -CrowSkull.**

 **Just because Ruby won, does not mean she is going to be the pairing, everyone has an equal chance right now. It's all up to me however. So don't unfollow yet!**

 **Inb4 reviews about deceiving poll and misleading information… even though it has been previously been stated. -CrowSkull.**

* * *

 **I won't be responding to reviews in this one, because the AN is getting to long, but thank you all who reviewed! I read them all so don't worry.**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 29- Volume 0, Episode 27

Chaos

Pyrrha fell down to one knee, the smoke entering her lungs almost suffocating her as soon as Kai and her ran out into the competitors section of the arena. It was almost all empty, she could see the bodies of other huntsman in training and White Fang alike. Most of them charred and not in one piece. They must have been all fighting at the time of one of the explosions, catching them all in the blast.

Kai pretended that he didn't know what exactly he was stepping over, for once he wished that he couldn't use seismic sense because of the pure chaos he feels going on all around him. He coughed up some smoke and helped Pyrrha back up. He didn't know he actually injured her during their fight, he had his fair share of bruises and sore muscles, but after that last attack he dished out against her she must have landed too hard on her feet. Which was why she fell over and struggled to get back into a standing position.

To make things worse, their auras were low. Everything on the other side of that metal gate was bravado and bluffs. All he could hope for now was that Team CFVY were holding their own against those two men. They were first years right now, but Kai remembers that they are one of the best teams in their year. He has faith in them, he had too.

He let Pyrrha use his shoulder as support, and he used his semblance to clear away the smoke that they were breathing in. Blasting air across the hallways in front of him and giving them a clear opening for at least a couple of seconds.

"We need to find a group, help others if we could." Pyrrha suggested as they ran through the halls. Pyrrha doing her best with only one healthy foot.

"I have a friend nearby, she's really powerful, if we get to her she would protect us." Kai said as he thought of Vernal, one of the four seasonal maidens. He had first hand experience on how strong they were, and he had a feeling that there is a lot more where that came from.

"Where is she?" Pyrrha had to ask.

"I… I…" Kai struggled to answer, searching out with his seismic sensing to try and get a feel for where she is held up. But there was just so much chaos, he could barely pinpoint what is around him and much less could he sense where Vernal was. Everything was vibrating in some way, from the crackling of the fire, to people fighting above them, to the other explosions going of only on a much smaller scale, it must be dust weapons of some sort.

"I can't tell." He had to admit, he was truly blind in this situation.

He felt like a child again, unable to tell what was around him and bumping into things every once in a while. Pyrrha could see that he was struggling, and realized what must have been going on. For she started to use her own working eyes and scanned their immediate surroundings for anything that could lead to other people.

"Here, I'll lead you." Pyrrha said as she gripped his shoulder hard as to keep her own balance and to lead her new ally.

They walked like that for about a hundred feet, and still there was an abundance of smoke and chaos all around them. Just a few minutes ago, they were fighting each other with everything they had, enjoying the cheering from the crowds, having _fun_.

Now they were struggling to even find someone. Someone alive at least.

"Rick! Rick where are you!?" A familiar voice reached Kai's ears, and he perked up as he focused more on his hearing. He could hear his friend, one of the Violet twins, running down the hall toward them shouting his brothers name. They must have gotten separated once the blasts started.

"Brick!" Kai screamed off the top of his lungs, waving his hand wildy in the air above him as to get his attention.

"Over here!" Pyrrha added, waving her own hand in the air as soon as she realized that the person coming up was a friend of her ally.

"Kai?" Brick called out to them as he broke through the last layer of smoke. "Oh, thank every God there is that you're okay." The Violet twin said as he patted Kai's shoulder.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Kai said as he nodded in his direction. "How did you get here? Where are the others?"

"The others are on the other side of the stadium," Brick reported. "Once I realized that Cyan and my brother weren't with us, I broke off from the group to try and find them. I feel like I ran around this whole ring seven times, and nothing."

"We'll find them." Pyrrha said with a determined voice, standing on her own two feet without Kai's support, directing every bit of aura she could spare down to her injured ankle. "We need to stick together however, we are in the middle of a terrorist attack, and both Kai and I are still injured from out earlier match."

Brick looked like he wanted to argue, but once he saw the bruises on their bodies and just how tired they still were, he shook his head and muttered something in agreement.

"Fine, here, I'll help you walk." In any other case, Brick might have been excited to finally meet Pyrrha Nikos, but now was not a time for such actions. Instead, he walked up to Pyrrha's side and let her wrap her arm around his shoulders, giving him a thank you as she let him support her weight and took pressure off of her injured foot.

"Brick, my mom, the others, are they okay!?" Kai asked frantically as soon as he thought about the other again.

"They're okay," Brick affirmed. "Your mom, Qrow, that Tai guy, and Orchid's mom are with them all. When I was last with them I saw Orchid, Yang, Ruby and Two with them. The only ones who are missing are Shae, Rick and Cyan."

Kai nodded his head, but still grit his teeth. Three people were still missing, they must have not been in one group at the time of the attack. Of course they had to all be in separate spots at the time of the attack. Things would have been too easy if it were any other way. Not to mention that Vernal and Raven were still nowhere to be seen, and neither was his father. But he knows that his father will be more than able to protect himself, as would Vernal and Raven.

Just as he thought of Raven, he could hear that unmistakable sound of her portal ripping into the air close behind him. All three of them turned around to see Raven without her mask on step through, her red eyes locking straight onto Kai and for a very subtle sign of relief to appear through her eyes as they softened just a tiny bit before hardening once more.

"Who the hell are you?" Brick asked as he unsheathed his sword, stepping forward as the most healthy warrior at the moment, his red lightning crackling as he challenge the woman in red.

"Friend or foe?" Pyrrha followed up as she held her sword with both hands, her shield still being lost somewhere on the arena stage itself. Even while injured, if she had to fight she would, and this woman looked very dangerous.

She sheathed her own sword in response after flicking the blood off of it, and completely ignored Brick as she only spared him an amused glance.

"She's my friend, don't worry." Kai said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder, calming him down upon contact being made.

"Trainor as well." Raven said as she stepped closer to the trio, looking them all up and down. "Are you all well?"

"I'm fine more or less, still recovering aura but I haven't had a chance to recover and significant amount." Kai said as he rolled his shoulders, wincing when one of them clickled uncomfortably.

Pyrrha didn't know it was her turn to speak next, but when Raven's red eyes bore into her emerald green she realized it was time to talk. "I-I'm okay, I just have an injured ankle is all. I'm in the same situation Kai is in."

"And I'm fine, pretty much at full strength." Brick said as he relaxed his stance and semblance. Their red eyes met for a moment, but Raven turned away to look back to Kai.

"Stick with me, all of you, and I'll get you back to your friends." Raven demanded as she placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, and pushed by them, expecting them all to follow her.

"Why not make a portal to the others?" Kai asked, using his knowledge of her semblance to his advantage and could honestly care less if the others heard him.

"You should know that I don't like to be questioned on my motives Little Kai." Raven hissed, leaving no room for further questioning as she kept her back turned toward them.

Kai knew that there was some reason for her not being willing to make a portal to Qrow, Yang or Taiyang. He knew that she _could_ do it easily, one slash with her sword and she could just send them to the group.

Unless… Raven actually _couldn't_ make another portal, and used the last of her strength to make one to him. She was still in fighting shape, but there is such a thing as semblance exhaustion. He remembers her telling him about her semblance and what it did when she was still known as Falcon. It has unlimited distance, but she has to have a bond to the person she is creating a portal to for it to work properly. She did say that there was a limit to how many portals she can make in a short period of time, but she never stated how many.

Which means… that Raven just didn't want to admit that she couldn't do it, she was just too prideful for that. It made sense in a way, if a little childish in another. Her coming to him was good and bad. Good because she is on par in skill with his father, and could protect them easily, and bad because she is no doubt tired at the moment. She must have been in a fight earlier, and was forced to use it as a means of mobility.

Kai figured out the reasons, but he wouldn't put it out into the open, it would only make Brick and Pyrrha more negative about their situation. He could already sense their hearts beating hard in their chests when he brushed up against them on accident. He could feel his own up in his ears. It was terrifying really, just how helpless he felt at the moment.

It only made things worse when they started to get shot at, and Pyrrha tackled him to the ground to save him from a barrage of bullets as Brick charged at their attacks in one direction while Raven dealt with the ones in front of them.

Raven cut through them easily, uncaring for their lives as her blade cut through their necks and stabbed into their chests. Brick was having a harder time on his side, and as much as Pyrrha and Kai wished that they could help they were just too tired.

Brick didn't even call out his lightning attacks like he would when he was in his usual mood, it was like he was an entirely different person as he fought through the White Fang with his powers. He didn't hold back, he couldn't afford too. He didn't kill any of them, but his red electric semblance still crackled in the enemies that he defeated as he went from person to person, swinging his sword with less skill and more with ferocity as he slashed his sword at his enemies.

By the time he made his way back to Kai and Pyrrha, they were already back on their feet and running. Pyrrha did her best to ignore the pain in her foot as she kept going forward, limping slightly every time she landed that leg on the ground. Kai was holding on to Bricks shoulder as he lead the two of them. Raven dealt with the other attackers, and quickly caught up to them, taking the lead again as she shoved them into one of the training rooms and slammed the door shut behind them.

"We have to hold up in here for now." Raven said as she flicked her sword to the side twice, ridding it of the blood that was dripping off of it. "Listen to me, all of you." She demanded as she looked over her shoulder toward Kai, Pyrrha, and Brick.

"I am not in the best shape, I can hold them off on my own for a while, but in order for all of us to escape, we _all_ need to fight, and hold nothing back. Don't be afraid to go for their vitals."

"You're telling us to kill them!?" Pyrrha asked as she realized what they were all being asked.

"I'll fight my hardest… but kill? I don't know if I can do something like that." Brick muttered.

"Then you will die, there is no other alternative." Raven spat, making Pyrrha and Brick with the harsh truth.

Kai thought long and hard about it, and hefted Silver Ebony from his side and held it with both hands. He gripped it with one hand and walked up beside Raven once he sensed where she was standing, letting his actions speak for him.

Pyrrha and Brick widened their eyes at Kai, who just agreed to doing the unthinkable.

"I have my friends out there, my family. I can't just not fight with everything I have when their lives are possibly on the line." Kai said as his left arm bursted up into black flames, letting it crawl up his arm to his shoulder and then to his back. A few seconds later it covered almost his entire left side, leaving his right side to use any other elements.

"I'll do what it takes."

Raven smirked as she got into a stance, ready to spring off the back of her foot as soon as the door was going to be blasted open. She felt an odd sense of proudness pool up from within, and for once she let herself feel proud for someone else, something she hasn't done in years.

Pyrrha and Brick had to make a decision, and they showed it by stepping up with Kai and Raven. Their own weapons at the ready as they prepare themselves for battle. No words needed to be spoken, none needed to be. Once they thought of their own friends, their own family. They would do anything to keep them alive.

Pyrrha had her mother and father still somewhere in the stadium, they were both huntsman, but they were still human. She needed to find them.

Brick had his brother Rick, and his brother unrelated by blood, Cyan to find. Not to mention the rest of his friends, and his crush Ruby. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his red lightning crackle over his body and around his sword as he readied himself for combat.

From the other side of the door, the sound of something like a lightning bolt sounded off not too far away. There was shouting and arguing on the other side as something fell over, presumably one of the supports keeping the stadium up. Then there were gunshots, and Kai almost ran forward and would have bursted through the door if it weren't for Raven stopping him.

Soon after, the shouting stopped, and what was left was just an eerie silence that was quickly followed up by footsteps stopping at the edge of the door. Everyone readied themselves for whatever that was on the other side.

When the door opened gently, and a young man with gray hair along with a girl with minty green hair walked in. Brick's eyes lit up as he recognized them, while Raven's narrowed and Pyrrha was simply confused. Kai didn't know what was happening until Brick shouted.

"Emerald! Mercury! Boy, am I glad to see you two."

* * *

Cinder flew back into the wall as a bolt of lightning hit her body, her amber colored aura flaring as it protected her body. She summoned a wall of fire to negate another fireball from coming into contact with her body. She flipped away and summoned up a glass bow, and shot three explosive arrows at once toward Vernal. Whom unlike the previous Fall Maiden, was able to defend against it by smothering the explosions with her ice powers. Freezing the arrows before they could explode in the first place.

Vernal cocked her weapons as she grinned and shot herself like a missile towards her masked attacker. Cinder scowled and summoned up her dual swords in response, blocking Vernals first attack that quickly led into a bout of speed she was hardly prepared for.

The Spring Maiden roared as she infused her weapons with lightning, and pinned Cinders swords together with both of her blades. She smirked into her face as she pressed down on a trigger within her wrist blades, firing a now blue laser in Cinders chest and blowing her away.

Cinder recovered quickly, flipping through the air and landing on her heels as she threw a counter attack in the form of a fireball toward Vernal, who was forced to block with her aura in response.

Using the smoke as cover, Cinder summoned up another glass bow and shot three more explosive arrows, trying to get a massive detonation off that would blow the other maiden off of her feet. Two of them were frozen in mid air, but the last one landed in between Vernals feet.

She cursed to herself mentally as she hastily strengthened her aura while simultaneously using her magic to create a small wall of ice to soften the blast. It worked slightly and she was blasted back after the blast, skidding across the ground and through a wall that led into one of the vacant training rooms.

Through the dust cloud Vernal saw a single eye flame coming toward her, and dashed out of the way of a fist imbued with aura and fire. Vernal countered with a grunt as she kicked her attacked in the side, launching her through one of the other walls.

Vernal chased after her, using blue lightning to propel herself after the discount Fall Maiden. When she bursted through the cloud, Cinder was already charging right at her. Both widened their eyes as they clashed their blades together, neither expecting the other to do what they did at that moment.

Their clash created a beautiful clash of bright purple when dark orange fire met light blue lightning. However, Vernal was the stronger one of the two, her being a full maiden and Cinder simply being half of one, more or less.

The masked attacker cried out as she was slammed against the back wall, not going through it like the one before but denting and cracking the bricks significantly. She looked up through her torn mask and locked eyes with the Spring Maiden, a little dazed after the clash, but still standing and prepared to kill her at any moment.

She knew she wasn't going to win, but her pride make her have to at least try. Unlike Amber, Vernal trained with her powers, continued to grow stronger. Unlike Amber she had a teacher, a man with silver eyes that was more powerful than a maiden already. As impossible as that sounded. Cinder actually counted herself lucky that she didn't go after Malikai instead of Vernal like it was suggested early on in the plans, because if she did. She had a feeling she would have lost much faster.

Cinder let out a sigh mixed with annoyance and relief when a multicolored girl appeared out of thin air between her and Vernal. The Spring Maiden spat to the side and prepared to fight the newcomer with the mismatched eyes, letting her own blue eyes flame up in the process.

"A little girl? If you think I am going to hold back just because of this little bitch you have another thing coming!" Vernal screamed, levitating into the air as she let more of her power come forth.

Neo pouted at her and wagged her finger no, not wanting any part of that. Instead of fighting like Vernal expected her to she backed up slowly and grabbed onto Cinder's shoulder, teleporting away right as a bolt of lightning was about to hit them. They shattered into a thousand pieces of glass, and much to the frustration of Vernal, didn't die.

"Damn it!" Vernal shouted, then touched back down on the ground with a dull thud. She winced as she felt her sore muscles. Even though her attacker was just half of a maiden, she was hard to put down. She never even saw her face either, and just as she was about to that ice cream girl came out of nowhere.

"Damn you…" She seethed, her eyes still flaming. "I'll kill you for what you did to Amber… and I'll feel damn good while doing it."

* * *

"Emerald! Mercury! Boy, am I glad to see you two." Brick cheered as a wide smile drew upon his face as he spotted his old friends.

Mercury was about to speak up, but once his eyes landed on the very _angry_ looking woman standing next to Kai, he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Before their plan even started, it already failed.

Luckily, Emerald was quicker to recover. "Are you guys okay!?" She asked, faking her concern as she ran up to all four of them.

Kai smiled and waved off her concern. "Yeah, we're fine more or less. I didn't think I was going to meet with you guys so soon."

"Yeah, well, we were going to leave the stadium after your match." Emerald said with a strained smile.

"I convinced her to stay until we saw what the matchup was, I just couldn't miss out on you two fighting." Mercury gestured to Kai and Pyrrha, putting on one of his signature smirks and earning a nod from each of them as a response.

"Well, it's good and bad that you stayed." Brick said. "Good because you just saved our asses, and bad because now you're stuck here with us in this whole mess."

"It's a good thing we came along when we did then, there was a whole lot of White Fang out there. Luckily some explosion scared most of them off, and Em and I were able to handle the rest." Mercury said as he pointed one of his thumbs toward the door they just came through.

"Do you know the way out?" Raven asked, not making it subtle that she is still battle ready and isn't about to let her guard down at all.

"Y-yeah, we can lead you out to the floor above this one. That was where I saw another group of people go." Mercury answered, gulping nervously as Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"A group? Did you see a woman with brown hair and a monkey tail? Or your old partners? Friends?" Kai asked, stepping up with a frantic yet determined look on his face.

"I didn't really get a good look, we just kept going to see if we could find anyone else." Kai sensed that Mercury _was_ telling the truth, he had the good sense to start sensing for them once he regained his cool. The last time he was with these two he didn't know if he was going to get out without a fight.

Mercury and Emerald knew that, and they glanced to each other with a knowing look.

"Did you see my brother!?" Brick asked, much more frantic then Kai, his red eyes staring into Emeralds as he stepped forward. His lightning was still crackling uncontrollably as he got more emotionally unhinged.

Mercury and Emerald both froze on the spot, they were about to walk out so they could lead them to somewhere safe. But the question caught them off guard, and it wasn't because they _didn't_ know the answer to that inquiry.

"I…" Mercury hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "Yeah… we ran into him."

The look of relief almost made the two of them feel bad for him, almost.

"Where is he?" Brick asked, the crackling of his red lightning coming to a stop as he regained more control over himself.

Emerald and Mercury's silence was telling, and slowly, the smile on Bricks face fell into a deep frown as tears start to accumulate at the corners of his eyes.

Raven was the first to realize what that silence ment, and her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword just a little bit harder. Kai was the next, a choked gasp escaping from his mouth as he almost fell over from the grief. Pyrrha hung her head in silent respect for the second Violet twin that she never met.

"W-w-where is he?" Brick asked, tears already falling from his eyes as his semblance started to act up again. "W-what happened?"

Mercury and Emerald both turned at the same time, their faces set with small frowns as they looked toward the red Violet twin. They just shook their heads in response, unable to actually say it.

"What happened!?" Brick shouted, his voice cracking as he gripped his sword even harder, his lightning crackling around as he gets more and more emotional.

"He… didn't make it." Emerald gently revealed.

Kai sensed for any lie he could, anything he could use to call her out on a lie. But he couldn't, she believed it to be the truth, and there was nothing he could sense that could say otherwise.

He rubbed a hand down his face and remembered all the good times he had with Rick, and Brick alike. Wherever Brick was, so was Rick, and vise versa. They were inseparable. They were brothers, both prodigies in their own right to get into Signal a year earlier. They had the best teamwork, and cooperation. And just like that, all of it was cut in half.

Brick broke down, falling to his knees and punching the ground as hard as he could. The stone cracking underneath his fist as he let his anger and grief take hold. Pyrrha tried to comfort him, but the only thing she could do was rub his back in a comforting manner, it did little to help.

Kai kneeled down next to Brick, and offered his own condolences, before hefting the younger boy up to his feet and placing his sword back in Brick's hand. The one that the Violet dropped as he fell to his knees.

He had tears stinging his eyes, but they didn't get much further then that, he wouldn't let them. Instead, he held them down and did his best to make it look like he was staring into Bricks eyes.

"Rick would want you to keep going Brick, he loved you like that, just like you loved him. Get out of this place and keep moving forward. I feel like I knew him enough to know that is what he would have wanted from you." Kai said as he gave Brick a quick hug.

Brick broke away and wiped at his eyes, nodding at Kai with red eyes before shaking his head and sucking in a deep breath. He steeled himself, and nodded toward Pyrrha and Raven, letting them know that he can keep going despite the devastating news.

"Take us to the upper levels." Raven demanded, speaking up for only the second time since the Emerald and Mercury found them. During all of this, she felt her aura regenerate a good amount. She still had some time to wait for her portals to come back into use, but she was able to fight as she would if she were just warmed up.

"Yeah, just follow us." Mercury said with a nod as he let Emerald leave the room first. The others nodded to him and he went through next.

As soon as he left the room, he felt something sharp push into his back. When he turned around to see what it was, it was Raven, pointing her sword at them.

"What are you-"

"Keep walking, and stay in front of me." She demanded and took a step forward, forcing Mercury to take a step back and raise his hands in surrender. "I don't trust you, and I am not taking any chances, stay in front of me, and everything will be fine."

Mercury, and Emerald tried to find some reason to tell her that they were trustworthy, but with the glares that they got from Brick and Pyrrha, and the nicest one of the group they knew being Kai wasn't even speaking up in their defence. Seeing no other option, they nodded their heads submissively, and lead the way, just as they said they would.

It didn't take long for them to get to where most of them wanted to go, as soon as Marron's brown eyes found Kai she broke off from Qrow and engulfed her son in the most tender hug she has ever given. Though, even through his own happiness, Kai couldn't help but notice that the group Brick mentioned that would be here was more than cut in half. He could only sense one other person in this room on that level. That person was Qrow. Who was currently giving Raven the smuggest grin he has ever given his sister.

"Where are the others?" Kai asked as he broke away gently from his mother.

"Tai, and your partner's mom took them and got them out of the stadium. I don't know how popular you are kid, but they damn near started to fight with all three of us when we said that they needed to leave, and the situation was getting too dangerous for them to stay." Qrow explained as he scratched himself behind the ear. "Marron was the only one I let come back with me after Tai and that other woman pushed them back. So if I don't get you out of here, I am going to have more than two angry nieces to deal with."

"I also couldn't help but notice that my sister here decided that she could start liking people again, who knew." Qrow added, smirking when Raven glared at him. She didn't give him the satisfaction of a response, all that would have done was give him more ammo to shoot her way anyway.

"Who're the strays?" He asked next, referring to the still nervous Emerald and Mercury.

"They're friends from Signal, they were the ones that lead us hear." Kai answered honestly, speaking up for them unlike he did before.

Emerald nodded her head in confirmation, focusing her semblance on Qrow to give him the illusion that herself and Mercury don't look like they really do. She did it the second they walked into the room, just in case he recognized them from the time they helped Cinder do to the previous Fall Maiden. They wouldn't take any more chances.

"Alright, hope you kids know how to fight. What about that other chick? The one with the tattoo." He asked Raven, since she would be the one who would best know how to answer that question.

Before she could answer however, they all heard an earth shattering scream and yet another tremor throughout the entire stadium. It sounded like she was still fighting something at the moment, or most likely someone.

"She is handling things on her end." Raven said with her own smug grin as Qrow rolled his eyes at her.

"In any case, the way Marron and I came through is now blocked off, we have to find another way out." Qrow said as he nudged the faunus woman. "Enough about that though, how are you kids doing?"

"We're fine." Pyrrha answered for them, then noticed Bricks downcast expression. "Mostly… but we are able to fight if the situation called for it."

"Good, because I have a feeling we are going to need to if we're going to get out of here." Qrow held up his scroll. "I got in touch with Albedo earlier, he found Malikai and the two of them are fighting their way into the stadium."

Marron and Kai sighed in relief, they knew Malikai could handle himself. But they were still worried for him nonetheless. But the very next second, Kai remembered the team that saved them were most definitely still in the arena somewhere. How Team CFVY was doing however, was still unknown to him, and did not make him feel comfortable with himself at all.

"There was a team from Beacon that jumped into the arena to save Pyrrha and I, we have to go back for them!" Kai exclaimed, getting Pyrrha's support right away with him. Brick showed his as well, standing with them.

Raven rolled her eyes at the display of comradery, it was so overrated to her these days. If they weren't strong enough to survive on their own, then they weren't fit for this world. Not that she would say that out loud, it wasn't worth hearing the complaints from the children, and her brother.

"Thought you'd say something like that kid." Qrow said with a sigh.

"Listen Kai, we have to prioritize getting out of here with our lives." Marron said it so Qrow didn't have to. Feeling as if it were her duty as a mother to break the news to her son. "We know a way out, after taking a few moments rest, we can all escape together. Then Qrow, Raven and even that Vernal woman could go bring that team back, okay?"

"Mom, I can't just leave them here." Kai rebelled. "They risked their lives to save me, someone they only knew for a few weeks, if I went and got out of there while they are potentially still risking their lives in a battle at the moment. A battle they are taking part in because we fell right into their trap."

"Damnit Kai, stop trying to be a damn hero!" Marron shouted, surprising herself with her own harshness.

She thought it would hurt Kai, but instead his facial expression hardened even further. Showing his defiance by staring back at her with his blind eyes through his black blindfold.

"I'm a huntsman now." Kai stated.

"In training." Marron countered.

"Still a huntsman, just like Pyrrha Nikos is a huntress, and Brick is also a huntsman. With Qrow and Raven with us, we can go back and save those who were lost. I still have two other friends missing and a whole team to back up, I am _not_ leaving here without them."

"You don't have to worry about me, if anything you should worry about yourself. I'm going to go back for my friends, and you can't stop me. It's not like you can force me to listen to you anyway." Kai finished, ending his rant triumphantly. His stunned mother looked at him with a flabbergasted look on her face. Never before did Kai ever talk back to her like that before, at least never with that amount of intensity.

The others in the room with them all looked awkward as well, like they didn't know what to say. Even Raven showed a reaction in the form of an eyebrow raising and a snort, in a weird way, she was proud of Kai being so aggressive suddenly, it was about time that he stop being the goody two shoes he was known for.

"Fine, fine." Marron said as she stood up, wrapping her tail around her waist and going over to one of the broken walls where some pipes were sticking out of. She gripped one of the pipes and started pulling, the screeching sound of the metal bending and steam blowing out of the pipes as Marron pulled on it made Kai's ears rings.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as he covered both of his ears so that his already sensitive hearing wouldn't be damaged any further.

"I… am… going… to… help you!" Marron said as she heaved a long pipe about the length of a short sword out of the wall, waving a hand to use the air part of her semblance to push away the steam that was blowing into her face.

Kai was equally surprised as he was suddenly worried. His mother isn't a fighter, she never was. She is not built for it, and for many years of his early life she was against the idea of him pursuing the career as a huntsman. The only thing she has going for herself was that she was a faunus, she had her aura unlocked, and she had her semblance. Which made up about half of his own semblance. While that already put her up as stronger than about eighty percent of the world's population, she still hardly knew how to use her power.

"Mom… I don't think that's a good idea." Kai said, worried. "You're pregnant, and you don't know how to fight and-"

"Kai, you really think I never got _any_ training?" Marron asked with a chuckle, swinging her pipe weapon over her shoulder and pretended that she wasn't already tired. "I am married to your father after all, and I happened to be friends with this woman at the time." She added as she looked toward Raven, who looked back at her through the corner of her eye.

A few years before Kai was born, a few weeks after they married. Malikai insisted that she at least knew how to defend herself. He offered to train her himself, but after the wedding they were tight on money, so he had to go on many missions. She didn't know the reason until now, since Malikai has silver eyes and this whole secret organization hunting them down into extinction going on. But when he was busy, Team STRQ wasn't. She was close with Summer before she disappeared, and she will never forget her _demanding_ that Raven be the one to train her.

The two women weren't exactly friends, but they didn't hate each other at the time. Raven trained her (reluctantly), every day for two hours. The training ate her civilian body alive, but she learned how to defend herself. They only stopped when Marron got pregnant, she just couldn't keep up after that and only then was Raven allowed to stop training her.

The bad thing about that was that the last time she fought anyone was almost two decades ago, and she was in her mid forties at the moment. Not that she was about to tell Kai that.

"I can attest to that." Raven confirmed with a nod, curling her knuckles as she remembered beating Marron time and time again.

"So yeah, I am coming with you." Marron leaned down to her sons face. "And there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

"Oh my." Pyrrha stifled her giggles with her hand, there was still a light in the midst of this survival situation.

An explosion rocked the room that they were in, Emerald struggled to keep her focus on Qrow, but she managed it. The explosion reminded them most of them just what was going on at the moment.

Suddenly, the ceiling began to cave in on them. Pyrrha and Brick were already out of the room right as it started caving in, Raven quickly followed suit after grabbing Mercury and Emerald and throwing them through the door. Qrow was next after that, but before he slid out of the room he stuck his sword in the ground to keep the door from closing down all the way.

Marron and Kai were still in the room, being the farthest away and Kai being too blind to see what was going on. It was only thanks to the quick thinking and the use of the stone manipulation part of Marron's semblance that it didn't crash down on them all the way. She wouldn't last long however, the weight behind it was massive and Marron was already struggling.

Luckily, Kai managed to catch on to what was happening, and with a grunt he raised several more pillars out of the ground to support his mother and the weight. He was able to summon up much more than she ever could, and while that was happening Marron broke into a sprint, picked up her son over her shoulder, and jumped through the door. The pillars still held strong, but she couldn't take the chance of them not being able to hold.

She put down Kai right away to make sure he was okay, and of course he was. Everyone else was too, though she couldn't help but notice that their were two people missing. The ones with the gray and green hair respectively.

"Is everyone okay?" Qrow asked as he ripped his sword out of the ground and allowed the door to slide closed. He looked around to see Brick and Pyrrha both getting up after a tumble, and his sister already looking around for another exit. Marron and Kai were okay, but he too noticed that two were missing. "Where are the other two?"

"I pulled them out, but they must have gotten separated from us when this side of the hallway also caved in." Raven explained as she gestured to the left side of the tunnel, referring to the rubble blocking that entire direction.

"Damn it." Qrow cursed under his breath, wishing the two other students luck. "Well, you got your wish Kai, the only other way out of here is through the main entrance. I already checked before you found us and I couldn't see any other way out."

"Then we can cut through the arena to get there, I still left my bracer on the ground in there, and Pyrrha lost one of her weapons too right?"

"Yes, my shield is still in the arena." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Fine, we'll go through the arena." Qrow surrendered easily because honestly, that was the quickest way that they could get out of there. "Raven, are you able to make another portal yet?"

"Just one, but I doubt you would all take it." She replied, and she would be right to assume that. The only safe portal she could make is to Tai, and when looking toward everyone else, they didn't have the look of someone who wanted to escape.

"Save it for emergencies then." Qrow said as they all started moving, trying to find one of the other waiting rooms that lead directly into the arena.

"You don't need to tell me that." Raven said with a hint of irritation as she brought up the back of the group, completing the sandwich with the bread being the two Branwen twins.

"I know, I just wanted to say it anyway."

"You little-"

"Could we not? Please?" Marron asked, stopping the two siblings from getting into yet another argument.

* * *

Team CFVY were losing against Tyrian and Hazel. They started off the fight very strong, even winning the first couple of exchanges. Yatsuhashi and Velvet were fighting the scorpion faunus, leaving Coco and Fox to deal with Hazel. Coco's minigun was what mainly drove Hazel back and gave Fox the openings he needed to deal some close range damage. Since there was literally no cover in this entire arena, Hazel was forced to brave the non stop barrage of bullets while also having to deal with the unorthodox fighting style of Fox.

Yatsuhashi was the front line against Tryian, with Velvet using her weapon to copy Fox's weapons and mimicking his way of fighting perfectly. Yatsuhashi was slower, so he swung his blade just as Velvet was clashing her blue holographic weapons against Tyrian's wrist blades. But the crazed faunus was just _so_ strong, and _fast_. He had a seemingly endless supply of stamina as well, making it even harder for the two of them to keep up with him. They didn't even land a single solid hit on him yet, grazes and small blows yes, but when it came to lasting and inhibiting damaged, they did none.

Hazel stabbed himself with his dust crystals sometime during the fight, catching Coco and Fox off guard as his strength multiplied and his durability increased even further. Coco's minigun might as well have been shooting spitballs with how much stronger he got. Fox got grabbed by Hazel and was used as a human shield as he charged at Coco. She couldn't bring herself to shoot her own teammate, she she shifted her weapon back into it's handbag form and resorted to using that as her main weapon. It was made out of metal after all.

She might as well have been slapping a brick wall with how he took her hit like it was nothing, and Hazel charged both her and Fox off of the arena. Watching as they both fell into the water below.

"Fox! Coco!" Velvet shouted, concerned for her teammates even as she struggled to hold off Tyrian for Yatsuhashi.

"They will be fine partner, focus on the task at hand!" Yatsuhashi yelled as he tackled into Tryian as he was staring crazily into Velvets brown eyes. His grin widened even further as he reversed Yatsuhashi momentum and ended up with him on top. His wrist blades clashed with his bronze sword, and they pushed against each other with everything they had. But Tryian was slowly gaining on him, and his muscles were straining and weakening as Tryian inched his own blade ever closer to his throat.

"I'm coming!" Velvet yelled as she took a different weapon out of her camera, this one being Kai's Silver Ebony sword. She mimicked her friends fighting style just as she did with Fox's, and forced Tyrian off after slashing at his side. Landing the first big hit of what she hoped to be many.

She wasn't able to go after the other faunus while he was stunned, for Hazel shoulder charged her and launched her to the other side of the arena, shattering the rest of her aura in the process.

Yatsuhashi shouted out her name as she struggled to push herself back up, her holographic weapons scattered all over the ground, shattering away into little pieces when she ran out of aura.

"Surrender. Now." Hazel demanded, placing his foot on Yatsuhashi chest and pinning him down on the ground. "Your team is down, and you will all die if you keep fighting."

"Surrender would be shameful, but not nearly as much as your tainted soul must feel." He spat back, pushing back despite the air being driven out of his lungs.

Hazel sighed and shook his head, disappointed. "You Huntsman and your heroics, all it does in the end is get you killed."

"Ooo~ are you going to kill him? Can I watch? Oho I can't wait to see which ends his organs splurt out from." Tryian cackled, and clapped his hands like a child who just got a treat.

Hazel didn't respond to him, and simply pushed down on the defeated huntsman in training's chest. Making it harder and harder for him to breathe as his aura flares to prevent Hazel from getting to his actual body.

The end of a cane struck Hazel in the eye, stunning him. Followed up by dozens of stabs that hit nearly all of his pressure points. Before finally, a blast of green blows him even further back.

Headmaster Ozpin stood before him when he opened his other eye, his white hair blowing in the wind. An angry expression on his face. It was enough to make Hazel almost lose it on the spot.

"OZZZZPINNN!" Hazel screamed as he got even stronger with his anger.

"Headmaster." Yatsuhashi choked out, propping himself on one elbow as he stared into the back of his headmaster in almost disbelief. He counted nearly a hundred stab attacks with his cane in the span of about two seconds. It was incredible, he could never hope to be that fast and powerful.

"Gather the rest of your team, and escape." Ozpin demanded as he flourished his cane, not even looking at Tyrian who just tried to ambush him and countered his attack perfectly. Parrying his blades and spin kicking him hard and launched him back toward Hazel, who grunted as he slammed into his large chest.

"I'll deal with this fools, this is a personal matter." Ozpin added as he held his cane out before him like a sword, and slowly started moving toward Tyrian and Hazel.

* * *

 **[Important A/N below]**

 **Fuck this was a long chapter, I meant to finish this yesterday, but I may have played Resident Evil 2 during my break, and ended up completing an entire Claire run in 4 and a half hours. After that I went back to writing, and stopped at 6k last night before playing Apex Legends for another few hours, and then when I woke up earlier today, I wrote another 3k words today and here we are, another chapter of The Blind Huntsman!**

 **Poor Rick, he is MIA at the moment, and Emerald and Mercury's plan has changed immensely. Cinder tried to fight Vernal, tried. Luckily for her Neo saved her, I bet you guys thought that the other chapter was just a little cameo for you guys. Did I get ya? I wish that they didn't waste Vernal's character so badly, she had a lot of potential and they killed her off without even a fight. I mean, what happened to aura being passive and always up?**

 **What happened was that it never had any definite rules to begin with, pretty much most body soul shields like things in fiction have some weird rules, not many or none at all… It's weird and it can always change to work with the plot. -CrowSkull.**

 **There is still a** _ **lot**_ **for me to get through next chapter, I got to write Weiss and her family again. We got Albedo and Malikai fighting their way back into the stadium, and we got Adam and Blake lurking in the background. The Lieutenant with the chainsaw is injured so he's out of the fight for now. Not to mention Shae, The Violet Twins, Cyan, Two, Yang, Ruby, etc. So many people man… I made so many characters for this story and I don't regret a single one of them.**

 **Yeah, I have a lot to get through.**

 **Soon, I am going to be starting to work full time at my job. It is literally going to cut my writing time in half and I won't be able to write nearly as much as I am able too now. So chapters with 6-7k words each is going to become the norm pretty soon. I am not going to stop writing, of course I am going to keep going. But four chapters a week, one for each story, is not going to be possible anymore pretty soon, I don't know exactly when this is going to happen, but I know it is going to happen soon. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.**

 **When Summer comes around, I should be able to write a lot again, maybe get back to my fast af pace of four chapters a week like I've been doing the past few weeks. I just need the money right now, and I know it sucks but money is important right now, especially since I am paying for my own tuition and books for college.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! If you want to follow the progress of all of my stories, you can keep up with me on my twitter account that I made just for you guys! My username is Genatools, and on there I also post drawings of the characters from my stories, so if you're interested to see what almost all of my OC's look like, go take a look there.**

 **T witter . com (slash) Genatools**

 **But keep in mind that I was never really an artist, so don't expect God tier drawings.**

 **If you wish to support me in a more direct way. I have also made a P atreon account, anything you could give would be very helpful for me.**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ah, here we are guys. Next chapter of this wonderful story of mine. I don't have much to say this time, and I am sure that you guys are wanting to read the story rather than read what I have to say, so let's get into the responses as quickly as possible.**

* * *

 **Oblivius Ninja IJ: I sent you a PM in response, but thank you for the review anyway.**

 **Arctech: I feel that, I always wake up that early no matter what, it makes me want to take naps. Imagine the things I have to do every day on top of that, yay body…**

 **The Observer 2.0: I also sent a PM for you in response, you know how grateful I am for you already.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **There we go, that was much faster to get through then before. It's a little weird that the AN is so short because of the Poll thing that I have been doing for a while is finally finished. But whatever, this is great too.**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 30- Volume 0, Episode 28

Terror

Hazel charged at Ozpin with a loud roar. The headmaster was easily able to dodge and counter every attack that was thrown at him. The brute was very strong and powerful, but so was Ozpin. He wasn't able to land a single hit on the headmaster in the past minute of wildly throwing punches and slams at him. Finally, Ozpin ducked under the last one with but a hair's length space away from his knuckles, and drove his cane up into his chin, opening Hazel up for a neck chop which left him gasping for air.

He then brought his cane behind the larger man's neck and forced him lower to his height, using his cane as a wedge for himself to jump and land his feet on the back of Hazel's head, pushing himself off into a flip that forced Hazel to lose balance and tumble forward over himself.

His large body slammed against the ground, cracking the stone on which he landed. He recovered quickly and stood back up on his two feet, but was a little disoriented.

Tyrian screeched as he tried to pounce on Ozpin, nearly catching him off guard and it looked like he was about to latch right onto his shoulders from the back. Only for him to completely go through Ozpin as if he was a hologram. He widened his eyes as he passed right through his body completely, falling onto his hands and knees in the process. He looked up and back to see what attack was coming next, but his vision was clouded by a black shoe hitting him flat against the face. Stunning him and making him feel as if his nose had just been broken as he tumbled back and past Hazel just as he recovered and charged at Ozpin once more.

Ozpin sighed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Futile, there is nothing to gain from this beside self-satisfaction. Why must you go through all this trouble for all but naught to happen?"

"Don't play games with me Ozpin!" Hazel screamed as he brought both his fist together and over his head, and slammed them both down into the stone floor beneath his feet. Ahead of him a large electronic shockwave crackled as the stone was blown to bits in a cone shape ahead of him.

Ozpin spun on one foot and jabbed his cane down into the ground below him. A green ward of protection forming around him and defending him completely from Hazel's attack. As soon as the shield dropped Ozpin stood, completely unscathed.

"Urgh." Hazel growled angrily, and stood of against the headmaster, reaching into his pockets and grabbing two red pure fire dust crystals, and preparing to stab it inside of his arms just like he did with the lightning crystals. But just as he was about to stab them into his arms Ozpin appeared in front of him once more, all he saw was a blur of white hair and the crystals were yanked from his hands and he jumped back just as quickly as he came. Both of the flame dust crystals in one of his hands, putting them away in his pocket as Hazel locked eyes with him and snarled angrily.

"You won't be using those anymore I'm afraid, I am just not in the mood for such trivial things." Ozpin said calmly, as if he was already bored with the fight. He really was at that point, the gap between them is clear. As Ozpin was now, Hazel didn't stand much of a chance, and that infuriated the large brute.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my sister!" Hazel snarled, flexing his muscles angrily as the orange lightning crackled all over his body.

"Gretchen Reinhart, I remember her name." Ozpin said with a sorrowful sigh. "It brought me much sadness to hear of her demise, I am truly sorry for your loss."

"You don't _get_ to be sorry Ozpin!" Hazel hissed. "You manipulated her, filled her mind with foolish ideas of heroism, then she went off and got herself killed on her _first_ mission. She wasn't ready for any of it! She was just a child!"

"She was an adult capable of making her own choices." Ozpin countered, hardening his glare. "She _chose_ to become a Huntress. She _chose_ to come to _my_ school. Not once did I _force_ Gretchen to do anything she didn't already _want_ to do. So this blame you've placed upon me is wrongfully so. Then in retaliation you decided to go against everything your sister lived for, and started working for _her_."

"Do _not_ lecture me! I don't need to hear any of this from you." Hazel yelled, his muscles bulging and expanded even further to accommodate his highly increased level of strength. "My sister didn't have a choice, she didn't feel like she truly had one. That's what you do with all of your subordinates. That is why Malikai Matsuoka left you when he had the chance… the _one_ man you weren't able to _force_ into working with you."

That struck a nerve within Ozpin, it has always been a sore spot for him. The forceful departure of Malikai nearly put an end to most of Ozpin's plans. It was years before he decided to start working with him again. He even trained the Matsuoka himself, trained him to be _better_ than him, and it ended up backfiring on him in the end after what happened to Summer Rose. But one good thing from this turn of events is that Hazel doesn't know that Malikai has agreed to start working with him again, he must know that he is around, but as long as young Kai is in the stadium, the father would stay.

With a shake of his head, Ozpin calmed himself down, and collapsed his cane back behind his back. Holstering the old weapon there. "I do not see why i should continue this battle, the outcome is clear. Surrender, or I will be forced to take you down myself."

Hazel showed Ozpin what he thought of that notion when he fired off a bolt of lightning from his fist, only for it to pass right through his body as if Ozpin wasn't really there. With a sigh, Ozpin took his cane back out and extended it, he wondered why he even put it away in the first place.

"Very well… You've made your choice."

Tyrian recovered from his tumble from earlier, and hopped up next to Hazel, extending his tail so that it stood erect from over his shoulder. His yellow eyes staring hungrily into Ozpin's, and for the first time that day, there was no satisfied smile on his face.

During the fight, Yatsuhashi was able to pick up Velvets unconscious body, and get her to safety in one of the still operable waiting rooms. Coco and Fox were able to climb out of the out of bounds water from beneath the arena. But they were completely exhausted, Yatsuhashi had to also carry both of them back to where he left Velvet. He made eye contact with his headmaster from several hundred feet behind Hazel and Tyrian. The two men had more important things to worry about to keep an eye on the already defeated students. Ozpin nodded to him, and the student nodded back, closing the gate behind him and taking himself to safety.

The second that gate shut, Ozpin attacked.

* * *

Malikai cut through the majority of the foolish members of the White Fang who thought they could stand in his way for longer than a few seconds. His silver sword slick with red blood of a few dozen grunts. Some dead, some injured, he didn't care which. As long as he could get back to his wife and son. The former being pregnant with his future unborn daughter or second son. He needed to make sure they made it out of this terrorist attack unscathed. It was his first priority.

As he was making his way through the city. Albedo found him, filled him in on everything that was going on, and told him that Adam Taurus was most likely going to go to the stadium as well. Probably to go after the Schnees, who most likely the main targets of this White Fang terror attack after Malikai. He also told him that Tai already got Ruby and most of Kai's friends out of there, so her silver eyes would be safe for now. Which was good in it's own right, but his main worry was still Kai. The last thing he heard was that his son was having a match against Pyrrha Nikos, right around the time he got ambushed. He must be tired right now, there's no way he wasn't.

When he did get ambushed, Adam Taurus tried to sneak attack him with his semblance much like he did the other Huntsman before in the video. It nearly worked, just barely grazing him on the side and cutting into his hip. It was a shallow cut but it still bled and hindered his movements. It was enough that he was already up against three other opponents while he was by himself and already injured. But through sheer determination and raw skill he was able to nearly kill one of them, the one who used some sort of chainsaw sword. The girl fighting with them stayed back to help him, she wasn't much help in the fight itself, being far weaker than those she was fighting with.

After getting away from his attackers and fighting his way through the chaos that was the riot of faunus supremacists in the streets of Mistral. He finally found his way to the main entrance of the stadium. The only thing being that it was being heavily defended by what seemed to be most of the White Fang forces. Shooting away at the Mistral defense force wildly as they defend the entrance with their lives.

"We can break through that ourselves." Malikai said as she flicked his sword to rid it of the blood. "We are strong enough, I can see the fire for me to absorb from here."

"While I agree with that notion, you have to consider the collateral damage." Albedo pointed out. "You can go in there and go wild in order to find your child, and while that is admirable, it doesn't mean you can disregard the safety of the innocents within. We don't know who may be still hiding in there, not to mention that your son may also be in-"

"You've made your point Albedo." Malikai hissed, flicking his sword one more time before returning it to it's sheath. "What do you propose we do then, sneak in?"

"That would be the preferable course of action here, yes."

"Is this really a time to be your sarcastic self?" Malikai asked as he crouched down, and used his hand to block out the sun from his eyes as he searched for a way to get inside the stadium without getting spotted.

"Lad, any time is a good time for me to be myself." Albedo countered, searching for a way inside in a different area. "For I have just found a way in."

"Good, this is why you were the scout back in your active duty days."

"My 'active duty days' was just five years ago Malikai, not that long ago. Besides, look at the bright side!" Albedo exclaimed as he slid down the rood of the building they were perched up one, being followed by his old friend.

"How could you possible see a bright side in this shit?" Malikai asked when they touched down.

" _I_ can finally get some action again, that's what!" Albedo exclaimed quietly, lowering his voice as the two huntsman snuck their way to the stadium. "But really, what could Leonardo be doing? I expected mass reinforcements to be here by now, the Mistral defence force is fine and all, but what we really need are Huntsman."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same." Malikai said after rolling his eyes. "Once this is over, I am going to be having a nice chat with that cowardly lion. He has more than just piqued my suspicions now."

"Agreed, he and I have never seen eye to eye before, it would be nice to see him squirm some more." Albedo whispered back to him as they snuck up to the building. "It bothers me to this day how that man was able to hold his headmaster status for as long as he has so far."

"Yeah well, you'll get to ask him that yourself once today is over." Malikai said, ending the conversation as he started to scale up the flat wall with his bare hands and while wearing heavy armour. He did it with little issue, enough so to make Albedo pout for a few seconds before opting for an aura empowered jump so that he could catch up with the silver eyed man.

"Show off." Albedo said when he landed, wiping his suit of the dust that has accumulated over the time he spent searching for Malikai.

"Mhm." Malikai hummed in response, already looking around over the railing and to the arena only to spot Ozpin fighting Hazel and Tyrian, the former was winning of course. He had many times to skill and experience then the two other men. The why as to their fighting was not in question, but the who was what worried Malikai. His hands gripped the railing harder until it dented the metal. Albedo noticed, and walked over to see what he saw.

"Well then, it seems like we know who is behind this now." Albedo said in a deathly serious tone as he observed the battle along with his friend. "I can go down there and-"

An explosion sounded off beside them, cutting off the Signal headmaster and caving in the floor beside them. They both jumped away in time before they could fall victim to the explosion and cave in. But something about the explosion seemed oddly familiar to Malikai… as if he has seen something like it. Besides the explosion being blue, it also had a familiar aura to it.

Vernal stalked out of the explosion made cavern, breathing heavily and appearing with many bruises and torn up clothing. Her blue flaming eyes locked onto Malikai's and she smirked cockily at him, pointing a thumb to herself. "The Hell have you been old man? I've been doing most of the work here."

Malikai sighed and shook his head, relieved to see that Vernal was still alive but concerned that she is injured. She must have been in a tough fight and anyone who could give a maiden a tough fight, especially Vernal, was a big threat. He jumped down beside her and without a word, supported her weight by bringing his head underneath her arm, pulling her up the rest of the way while Albedo started on curiously.

"I have a feeling that blue flaming eyes are not exactly common, is she who I think she is?" Albedo asked.

"Yup." Vernal and Malikai answered at the same time. "I am the Spring Maiden, got a problem with that?" She asked.

"Not at all…" Albedo said as he used his semblance on her, looking into her eyes and into her past. He frowned when he saw that she is part of the Branwen tribe, and witnessed firsthand how exactly she got her powers and every evil thing that she did during her time. But smiled again when she saw her development over the most recent year. In the end of his vision, he concluded that she could be trusted. "Not at all." He repeated, more confidently this time.

"Good… because I don't feel like kicking ass for a few minutes." Vernal said as she slide against the railing and onto her butt, resting her tired and sore muscles. After her battle with that false corrupted Fall Maiden, she had to fight her way through what felt like half of the entire damn White Fang army. She was already tired and a little beat up, and that got her to where she was now. None of them really stood a chance against her, but since she was tired, she got even more beat up because of it. A stray bullet hitting her there, the butt of a gun on the back of her head here. Luckily her maiden aura held up strong and kept her going, but as the adrenaline wore off she started getting more and more exhausted. It was up to the point where she just had to sit down and take a breather. "The Fall maiden, the one who hurt Amber… she's here." She rasped.

Malikai widened his eyes in surprise, and then narrowed them in anger. She was the one who nearly got him killed, he would need to deal with her himself. Unless Ozpin stopped playing around with Tyrian and Hazel, he was the only one other then Vernal who could defeat her.

"Damn it… what about Kai? Marron? Are they okay?" He asked next, his concern obvious even to Vernal, who wasn't really good with reading emotions like his.

"I don't know… I tried to find them but I just couldn't, they're alive." She quickly added when she saw Malikai's sorrowful face. "I just don't know where they are, Raven is with them though."

"Raven? Why would Raven be with my family?" Malikai asked, catching Vernals slip up right away.

"Err… that's something I don't even know how to answer honestly." Vernal said with a shrug, not intimidated by her mentor in the slightest. "You'll have to ask her that yourself when you see her. Shouldn't have anything to worry about though."

"Oh, of course I don't, why should I be worried about my ex being close to my son and wife? No, you're right. Nothing to worry about." Malikai said with a passive aggressive tone, Vernal might have laughed at him if the grip he had on her shoulder didn't tighten to the point of it becoming painful. She winced and tore her shoulder out of his grip, cursing at him for it.

Malikai concluded that she would be fine without him, and stood back up. Turning to Albedo in the process. "Make sure she doesn't get herself killed will ya? It would be a pain to find the next Spring Maiden if she died."

"Yeah? Fuck you too." Vernal gave him a very specific kind of gesture with her middle finger.

"I shall defend her with my life." Albedo promised, nodding his head toward him.

Malikai nodded back, and then down at Vernal, who only pushed her middle finger closer to his body in her own special way of saying go fuck yourself, but also stay alive. She just had that kind of charm.

He turned around, and descended down that man made cave that Vernal made earlier, absorbing the fire caused by it. Just like his son, his flames were of a different color. Not black, but a pure white with a black center. It flamed up the left side of his arm as he walked past, and transmuted it with his semblance, letting the aura flames act as an aura around his entire body. He didn't even need to unsheathe his weapon as the members of the White Fang caught up with him, if they didn't stand a chance against him before, they really were just insects to the angry silver eyed warrior.

He broke into a sprint, decimating everything in his path as he continued his crusade to find his family, and take care of whoever is in charge of this attack.

Albedo peeked into the hole with an indignant huff.

"What did I just say about collateral damage?"

* * *

Winter Schnee and her younger siblings were trapped. The Atlesian guards that they had with them had a contingency plan just in case something like this happened. When you are a Schnee, you can never be too careful when it comes to safety in a foreign country, especially one where plenty of faunus are present.

Weiss was able to fight alongside her, but Whitley was a liability. He didn't know how to fight, and he didn't even have his aura unlocked. He needed to be protected, and it didn't help that he was being targeted just as ruthlessly as herself and Weiss.

She ended up creating a large ice crystalline cage for Whitley to hide in. Fortunately, it was very powerful and was able to block the bullets and melee attack of the very angry faunus attacking them. The guards were fighting honorably, and did not let down, but slowly their numbers were dwindling. The Atlesian ship that carried over the student from Signal was still around, and it was even hovering over the stadium itself now. Without a doubt dropping in anyone who was able to fight down to protect the innocents down below.

However, that didn't do anything for the fact that they were pinned down. Winter feels like she already took down dozens of terrorists on her own, and to her credit she did. But more and more just kept coming. For as good as she was, she was not immune to something as trivial as exhaustion. She could keep this up for a good time longer, but she would need reinforcements before she could say that everything was going to be fine.

Strangely enough, there seems to have been a call for a ceasefire on the White Fangs side. They all made for cover and hid even as they kept getting chased. It took a direct order from Winter herself to make sure that none of her soldiers would mistake their tactical ceasefire as a call for a retreat. Besides, that burning red sword slowly being unsheathed in front of her was not what she wanted her men running into.

"Adam Taurus…" Winter said with narrowed eyes, breaking apart her sabre into two seperate blades as she stood off against the well known terrorist.

Adam seemed to already be battle damaged, and while that was comforting to know. Winter was also battle damaged in some areas. His White Fang mask was cracked on it's right side, and a large piece fell off to reveal a light blue colored eye, and the traces of a scar peeking through the side of the part of his face that was still covered by the mask. His black trench coat was still on his body, only ripped on one side, and the red parts of his hair was glowing faintly as he slowly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her, however he still kept a hand on his sheathe. Something for Winter to keep in mind.

"Winter Schnee." He said with a dark chuckle. "I finally get to kill some of the members of the main family that has caused the faunus such pain. If you give up now, I'll _consider_ making it painless."

Weiss gasped, and her eyes shook as she stared into the man's exposed eye. Her own eyes shaking with fear as she realized that this must have been the man who was responsible for most of the deaths of her family members or even friends of the family. She staggered back when Winter placed her arm in front of her and pushed her back behind her, sword already brandished and at the ready.

"Never." Winter replied as she got into a fighting stance. "Your ideals are mistaken, you blame the SDC for the problems of your race but don't realize that you're only making those problems worse by making the White Fang violent."

"You forced our hand!" Adam roared, mouth curved down in a harsh frown as he glared daggers at the warrior Schnee. "You forced us into having to fight back, peaceful protest wasn't working! You only know the language of violence." He crouched down into a low combat stance. "Luckily, it is a language I know very well."

Adam slashed a wide arc ahead of him while using the full power of his semblance. The entire area turned black and white with the only color being red as the attack grew closer to Winter. She widened her eyes and created a glyph beneath her feet and summoned a Atlesian knight with a large shield. Only to gasp in shock as she watched the attack cut through her semblance like butter. Weiss tried to create a summon of her own behind her, but couldn't even summon anything bigger then herself.

Winter crossed her swords in an X formation and blocked the attack with all the strength she had, the red and black flames burning her hands as she held it back. In the end she barely managed to stop it, but at the cost of one of her blades. She discarded that blade with a huff and stepped in front of Weiss. Unwilling to make an aggressive move while this man was as dangerous as he was. She needed to make sure that she didn't need to get involved in this fight.

Adam knew what she was thinking, and smirked as he sheathed his sword once again, but kept his hand on the hilt as he lunged at the Schnee. Cheers sounding off behind him as he clashed blades with Winter. He was surprised that she was able to defend against the full power of his attack, but that didn't mean anything. It only met that he would have to time it better, or just finish this up close and personal. Something that he was more than willing to do.

When their weapons clashed, his katana glowed as he absorbed the kinetic force of the clash. Storing up the power to use later. Winter sneered at him as she noticed the glow, slowly beginning to piece it together as they kept fighting. She forced her sword up and redirected his blow, spinning off behind his back and delivering a thunderous elbow to the back of his neck, his aura flared to defend his body as he went forward with the momentum and spun his leg with him, almost sweeping the huntress' legs out from beneath her.

Winter recovered and jumped backwards. Not getting a second to catch her breath as Adam attacked her with three black and red clones, each of them striking her sword once before they were all absorbed back into his body and he ended the three hit combo with a fourth powerful strike. Forcing Winter back and making her skid back toward her siblings.

Winter still stood off against him, not willing to back down when both of her siblings lives were on the line. Adam let out more shadows of himself jump out of his body and attack her, before following suit himself with the intent to finish this fight quickly.

* * *

Shae was hurt, she got caught in one of the explosions that started everything off. She was separated from the others at the very start. It didn't help at all that her weapon was damaged in the explosion either, or that her leg was now bleeding profusely as she noticed it was pinned under a large hunk of metal.

She must have fallen down a floor when the explosion took place. Her aura was straining to heal her wound, but with the metal on top of it, she wasn't able to fully heal herself.

"Fuck… why did this have to happen to me of all people?" She asked herself as she stabbed her spear underneath the metal to act as a wedge. She pulled down with all the strength she had but it just didn't budge at all. Shae barely had strength left as it was.

"Come on… Dammit!" Shae cursed as she gave up, losing whatever ground she managed to gain.

"Hello? Shae is that you?" A boys voice called out to her, one that she recognized right away.

"Cyan!? I'm over here! I need help!" She cried out, the pain of her situation finally coming at full force as the adrenaline she had in her system faded away. Her orange eyes widening in relief as she spotted the unmistakable head of cyan colored hair, which was now mixed in with the ash of what she hopes is just the wood of the coliseum itself.

"Shae!? Holy shi- I'm coming!" Cyan exclaimed as he caught up with her, and knelt down to her side. "Here, stick your spear back underneath this and we'll lift it up together. When we lift it high enough, you have to pull yourself out, I'll hold it for as long as I can."

"Yeah, sure." Shae said after taking a deep breath. "Let's do this." She was worried that it was also going to hurt, but she would have to deal with it if she wanted to get out of this alive. At any second what was above her could also cave in and crush her to death, and that is _not_ how Shae wanted to go out.

"Okay, one… two… three!" Cyan shouted, and pushed down on the spear as hard as he could. Shae pulled down toward herself as well, their muscles strained with the extreme weight, but she could feel the weight on her leg lessening as the metal was lifted off ever so slightly. They couldn't get it any further, and Cyan placed himself in a position where he could use his entire body to hold up the metal as Shae struggled to pull herself out.

She managed to do it just in time. Cyan's face was red and he was out of breath, but he held it up long enough on his own for Shae to pull herself out of the mess she was thrown in. He dropped it and the metal cut right through the ground. Making Shae sigh a sigh of relief that her aura held up for as long as it did.

"Thanks." Shae said as Cyan helped her up. Her leg must have been broken, it would have taken a miracle for it to not have been broken.

"No problem, do you have any idea of what is happening here?" Cyan asked as he helped her limp to a safer location not surrounded by fire and sounds of combat.

"No idea… I was stuck in there since the start. What happened with you?" Shae asked.

"I got caught in the blast too, I was with Rick at the time but I have no idea where he is now. We got separated in this smoke not too long ago." He hid the fact that his entire back was burned up and he was injured as well, he didn't want Shae to worry more than she already was. He just barely managed to keep hold of his halberd as well, it was collapsed down into a staff and folded at his hip.

"Shit… how long was I out? I didn't even know I _was_ out." Shae said as she rubbed her forehead, the headache already getting worse then what it already was.

"It's been about an hour, I don't know. I haven't really been paying attention." Cyan answered honestly.

"What about Kai? He was in the arena at the time, is he okay?" Shae asked next, if a little frantic. Worried about her not so subtle crush more then anyone at the moment.

"Er… I saw him get out of there with Pyrrha, but I don't know where he is." Cyan said with a shrug. "Don't worry too much about him, you know how strong that guy is. There is no way he is going to go down without putting up a fight. He also as Pyrrha Nikos with him too, so it's not like he doesn't have any backup with him."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right." Shae calmed down, taking a deep breath now that the smoke was thinner and air was more plentiful.

Cyan pitied her, but didn't make it obvious, now was not the time to mess with Shae, no matter how funny it might have been. Her feelings aside, he had to let her know what was happening, and _who_ was attacking them.

"The White Fang are the ones responsible for this." Cyan told her, recoiling when her face snapped to look into his just a few inches apart.

"How do you know that?" She asked, eyebrow twitching with anger not directed toward him. She had a history with the White Fang, not of joining them, but of resisting to join them. Everyone knew that after the other day. She lost her parents to them after they joined them and died on some stupid mission as Shae described it as. So it made sense that she would have resentment toward them all.

"Because I saw them with my own eyes, fighting in the stands and I had to fight some myself before I was able to find you." Cyan explained, challenging her glare with one of his own. Eventually, Shae relented, sighing heavily and growling for a few seconds out of frustration.

"UGH!" She groaned loudly. "Of course those assholes would be behind this, they went from peaceful to completely violent in what, a few months?"

"That doesn't matter now, we have to catch up with the others. Rick too, he has to be somewhere around here." Cyan stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to listen to him. "There is more going on here beside just a terrorist attack, Shae. I saw two men go after Kai right before the first explosion happened. One of them was a faunus, but didn't have a mask, and the other was _human_. Whatever is going on here, it has something to do with them."

Shae listened with wide eyes, processing all of this information slowly as Cyan started supporting her again. She shook her head in disbelief but can't deny that she too saw what happened just before the explosion, she didn't know who could have missed it. That scorpion faunus tried to inject him with the venom from his tail only for it to be blocked just in time. After that, chaos ensued. She didn't know what happened next. Nor what she had to do next, there was just too many options to think about.

"For now, let's just find the others." Cyan said next, making up her mind for her.

* * *

Kai felt himself regenerate more of his aura with each passing second, something that Pyrrha and Raven could also attest to. Strangely enough, the fights have been dulled down significantly. They were able to make it to somewhere where they could see into the arena, and just in time to see Ozpin making swift work of Hazel and Tyrian, it was obvious who was going to win that fight, and didn't see any need for them to join in. Mostly because Raven gave Ozpin such a look that did not inspire confidence in neither Marron or Qrow. So they just said that Ozpin was handling it, and that they needed to focus on finding others and get out of there.

There was the occasional White Fang member, but with the roster they have at their disposal, they didn't stand much of a chance. Marron surprisingly was the one to take out the first few on her own, most likely to prove her worth that she didn't need to be protected. She was able to manipulate the air and stone around her, and although it wasn't as powerful as her sons who has been regularly training with it, she was still able to hold her own.

Slowly, the smoke in the hallways started to clear thanks to the combined efforts of Kai and his mother. The air manipulation part of their semblances being more than just enough to blow it all away. After that they were able to block off some areas they knew no one was hiding it, at least not the good ones.

Raven and Qrow stopped the group when they came up upon a single girl, a girl wearing pink, brown, and white colors. She had a transparent pink parasol blocking her face, but it was see through enough that they were able to see her face.

Marron recognized her as a threat, and when she tensed up. Qrow and Raven did as well, causing a chain effect that caused Pyrrha and Brick to also follow through. Kai didn't know what was happening, but by sensing the other person ahead of them and the climbing heart rates of his allies around him. He got into a combat stance as well ready to fight if need be.

"Whoever you are, you're getting one warning." Qrow said as he stepped up. "Get out of our way."

Neo twirled her parasol out of the way of her face, and showed her frowning pout. It might have been cute if she didn't creepily start sprinting at Qrow. Raven cut her down before she could take another step, but her blade simply crashed right through shards of glass. The second that happened, Qrow and the others were ambushed.

Kai was targeted first, unable to see the woman with an orange flaming eye crashing into him and charging him through the wall, Marron screamed her concern and jumped in after him, right as they hole collapsed closed behind her.

Pyrrha wanted to go after them as well, but the multicolored girl slashed at her side before she could take more then two steps. She was forced to defend herself and push Neo back, jumping back to give herself more distance and wincing when she landed on her bad foot. It was getting better, but it still wasn't at full strength.

Neo sauntered up to her while twirling her parasol, taunting her as she circled around her prey. The girl blinked her multicolored eyes, and the colors switched places.

"Very well… I shall be your opponent." Pyrrha said as she entered a hybrid combat stance, right as the multicolored girl suddenly appeared in striking range.

/-/

During the chaos, Brick was pushed back into one of the already opened doors. He was struggling to keep up against the kicking fighting style of Mercury, as well as the bullets being fired at him by Emerald. His two friends were attacking him, attempting to kill him. Working with the enemy. Why?

"Why are you doing this!?" Brick screamed as he pushed back Mercury, and rolled away from another flurry of bullets shot at him by Emerald. He tried to roll away again but he Mercury was already back on him, somehow moving from one side of the room to right in front of him. He kicked him in the face and launched him backward. The red Violet twin stood back up with the support of his sword, and an angry look in his red eyes.

"You really think enjoyed being you 'friend' kid? This was the plan from the start." Mercury taunted with a dark chuckle. "You and your brother were so annoying. I enjoyed putting that little shit down for good, lets see if you put up a better fight then he did."

"Mercury, stop being a sadist and just kill him already." Emerald said with a roll of her eyes.

"W-what?" Brick questioned, tears stinging his watery eyes. " _You_ killed Rick?" He asked, his voice barely above that of a whisper.

"Hm? Oh yeah, honestly I just can't believe you guys didn't catch us earlier." Mercury taunted, kicking the younger boy away again. "We were originally after Kai, but there's been a change of plans. So we are supposed to deal with you now."

"Don't tell him all of our plans you idiot!" Emerald scolded, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Why does it matter? Kid's going to die in a few anyway, let me have my fun."

As they bickered like he wasn't even an issue, Brick was shaking with rage. He kept his eyes pointed down at the ground as his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. He earned their attention back when his red lightning started crackling around his body again. Even around his face. He looked up at them with tears in his eyes, and red lightning flowing out of his eyes.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to him!" Brick screamed as she slashed at them, an arc of powerful red lightning coming out of his sword that caught both Mercury and Emerald off guard. There was no way for them to dodge that, and so they had to try and block it. The second in touched their bodies however, it electrocuted them both and drove them to their knees.

Brick charged at them with a roar, slashing his sword across his side and knocking away Emerald, while also throwing his foot to his right and knocking away Mercury, shocking them both with even more electricity.

"I'll make you pay! I'll…" Brick seethed and breathed in deeply. "I'll kill you both."

/-/

Raven and Qrow were left in the hallway, behind them the Pyrrha girl was fighting against that multicolored girl. They were going to go help them, but the two ahead of them now kept their attention. A woman with tiger stripes on her legs and arms, tiger ears atop her hair, dark skin and bright orange-yellow feline eyes. Beside her was a girl with black hair, and cat ears atop her head. On her other side was a girl with a long black ponytail, and dark brown freckles on what was able to be seen on her face, arms, and legs. The latter two both had White Fang masks on, but the one in the middle did not, but had the clothing of a higher ranked officer.

Sienna Khan was the easiest to recognize, she is on most of the wanted signs all over the world. The other two girls neither of the Branwen twins recognized, they didn't care too either. They simply looked to each other, and then back to the three women ahead of them, and both entered a fighting stance.

"Looks like we're going to be fighting together again after all." Qrow quipped as he drew out his sword.

"Hopefully, this will be the last." Raven replied.

"This will be your last battle in general." Sienna said as she readied her weapon, as did her two subordinates.

"No." Raven said sternly. "This will be _your_ last battle."

/-/

Kai coughed up spit as he was slammed against a wall, somewhere else in the stadium. He didn't have time to sense what was going on before he was thrown through a wall. He did have time to sense something _hot_ getting closer to his body. He threw his left hand forward and unleashed the flame part of his semblance.

The masked Cinder widened her eyes and met the black flames with her powerful orange. The attacks both cancelled each other out, and gave Kai the time to push himself back onto his feet.

Cinder didn't want to give him the time to recover and tried to attack him again, but a blast of air hit her side and knocked her off balance. She fell over but recovered with grace, flipping to her side and landing back on her feet and glared daggers at the woman who dared to interfere with her plans.

"You're not going to _touch_ my son you stupid bitch." Marron declared as she held her pipe out like a sword.

Cinder didn't want to give her any more time to live, and wanted to immolate her on the spot. But as soon as she fired a ball of flame her way. A stone wall rose out of the ground.

Kai kicked the wall toward her, and Cinder broke right through it with a kick of her own. She watched on with annoyance as mother and son faced off against her. Kai with his black flaming aura on his left side while Marron releases the full power of her semblance for the first time in a very long time. Her aura was draining quickly, but she knew that it was either go all out, or not at all.

"Annoying… unimportant people should not have the power of nature on their side, that is an ability that should be exclusive to me." Cinder snarled as she let her own aura flare up orange, bright orange flames swirling around her body.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked her, Silver Ebony being pointed to her. Even with the blindfold on Cinder could tell that his eyes were staring right at her, despite them being blind and unable to actually see anything. "What do you have to gain from causing so much pain!?"

"Power." Cinder answered right away, and smirked at the boy. "I am going to be taking you to my mistress myself… but she didn't say anything against taking care of you." She sadistically pointed out, smirking at Marron who felt her heart jump up into her throat.

"No, you won't." Kai declared, stepping forward. He felt a heat from behind his eyes as he stood off against his attacker. Angry. The angriest he has been for the first time in his life. _No one_ is going to threaten to kill his pregnant mother and get away with it. "To get to her, you need to get through me first."

Cinder's right eye flamed orange, and she smiled cruelly at the blind boy.

"Gladly."

* * *

 **Yay, another cliffhanger! You guys must love me, right? Right? Yeah, I know you do. As you can see the chapters are going at a much faster pace than before. This is because I am getting less and less time to write, full time job and everything like that taking away from my free time. I had to write this all in two days, and while that is not exactly hard for me to do, since I have written** _ **much**_ **more words in single days before. Such as a few chapters from one of my other story having like 22k words, all written in a day. Yeah, not my best ideas.**

 **The other two girls with Sienna are Ilia and Blake btw, I just didn't write their names since neither Raven nor Qrow know them. Also, Sienna is there! Yay!**

 **A lot of fights are starting... Ozpin vs Hazel and Tyrian, Winter and Weiss vs Adam, Malikai vs the whole White Fang pretty much, Qrow and Raven vs Sienna, Blake, and Ilia, Pyrrha vs Neo, Brick vs Mercury and Emerald, and Cinder vs Kai and Marron. Holy shit guys... if you thought the fights were getting hectic before, just wait for next chapter.**

 **This one came out early because I have a lot to do tomorrow, so hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed to you guys. As I write this I have to go to work once again. So you know, adult stuff here I come.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story! If you are interested in following the progress of all of my stories, go ahead and give my twitter a follow!**

 **Twitter . com (slash) genatools**

 **And if you want to support me directly, I also have a pa treon account!**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go again boys, and girls! Yet another fighting chapter… You guys know how many fights I need to cover, so expect like 1-2k parts of the fights each, so in total that might make this an 8k word chapter, maybe less, maybe more. Wish me luck.**

 **Ended up being 10.7k words by the way, so that was fun.**

 **A lot of you are wondering where Orchid, Ruby Yang, etc are. But mostly Orchid. In one of the earlier chapters, I think it was two chapters ago or something. Taiyang and her mom took her, Ruby, Yang, and I think Two and maybe one more person, and got them out of the stadium right as the first explosion happened. They are currently not in the stadium at the moment. They are safe and sound. Do not worry, Orchid is not dead or anything, she's just not in the fight right now. Trust me though, she wants to be.**

* * *

 **Arctech: I get it man, I am always tired. But no matter, we must push on! And of course only I can leave a cliffhanger for like three different fights, why wouldn't I? It's just something I think is a great idea.**

 **Oblivious Ninja IJ: Not gonna lie, if I do get killed. I would want it to be done at least by a cute girl. Neo seems perfect for the job.**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku: They're about to get even better, just wait and see ;).**

 **Bolticronic: As I explained up above, Orchid is currently not in the fight. Poor Rick will be missed, the blue Violet brother is MIA.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **This is an unedited chapter, more details on why that is in the lower AN. Sorry for the inconvenience, please enjoy what I have down for now.**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 31- Volume 0, Episode 29

Survival

Winter winced under the immense pressure that was Adams long red sword that nearly cleaved her in half if it weren't for her blocking it. It turned out that the faunus captain of the White Fang was very dangerous in one on one combat. Much more than Winter could have ever predicted. She knew that one day she would have to face this man, and at the time she wished to defeat him and bring him in. But now, she might have no choice but to kill him.

The bull faunus roared as he used his semblance again, jumping up in the air and stabbing into the ground, launching out a wave of black and red flames at full strength. Wisely, Winter didn't try to block it this time, it would have meant getting cut in half. Instead she jumped and rolled to the side, since she wasn't in front of Weiss and Whitley that time, she could afford to dodge.

Weiss was told not to interfere with the fight, it would have been much too dangerous for the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. If Adam noticed her trying to help, he would go after her right away, and Winter didn't like the odds of closing the distance before he could bypass her aura with another one of his moonslices.

As Winter landed on her feet, she used her offhand to summon a few white, and blue Beowolves. These summoned Grimm followed her command, and lunged at Adam with snarling beastality. They were quickly taken down by two of Adam's own shadow clones, but that distraction in his moment of concentration earned him a kick to the side. He blocked the next hit with his sheathe. He tried to unsheathe his sword to fight back and absorb more kinetic force to add to the reserve power of his semblance, but Winter kicked the hilt of his sword back into his sheathe, forcing him to use his sheathe and his machine pistol as a way of defense.

He took his pistol out of his back pocket, and fired a clip out. The fire rate came out so fast it was like a literal hose of bullets coming Winters way right as she used ice dust to create a small wall of ice to block most of the bullets. She used her one sabre to block and deflect the rest, but two or three were able to hit her.

Before she could try and force Adam to keep his sword in its sheath, it fired out like a javelin her way. It clocked her in the head and forced her back in a stagger. Adam smirked and jumped up into the air to catch the hilt of his blade and bring it down on Winter's position. Slashing down at her in an angled arc that sliced off about fifteen percent of her aura.

In return she grabbed onto the blade that was pressed into her shoulder with her hand, allowing it to cut through her hand as she did so. It would have been a waste of aura to try and protect her hand. Adam widened his eyes at the unexpected action, and tried to pull his sword back to cut through her fingers, but the Atlesian paladin behind Winter forced him to let go of his beloved sword. Leaving him disarmed.

Winter threw his sword to the side, and flicked off the blood that spilled onto her hand before lunging at him with the tip of her sword. The White Fang behind Adam which were still busy fighting against the Atlesian soldiers began to get worried for him as he ducked and weaved through the Schnees attacks, getting caught here and there but mostly being on the defensive.

He backflipped through the air when Winter tried to slash at him from the side, and while in mid air he unclipped his sheath from his hip and when he landed, he held it like a rifle. Taking aim at Winter Schnee.

She widened her eyes right as a bright flash blinded her temporarily. Winter clawed at her own eyes as she tried to regain her vision. But as she was now, she was unable to defend herself.

Adam enjoyed walking up slowly but with haste up to her, and delivered the hardest kick he has even sent out in his life. Before sauntering over to his sword as he watched as his target continued to try rubbing her eyes so she could see again, while also holding her stomach in pain. He reached Wilt and picked it up, putting back into its home and getting into position for one last moonslice.

As soon as his blade entered its sheath and his hair glowed. The point of a rapier stabbed into the back of his shoulder, bouncing off only because of his strong aura reserves. He grunted in pain and slashed his sword out behind him, hitting nothing but air as Weiss disengaged just as fast as she engaged. But the fear was clear in her eyes when Adam glared at her with such hatred with his exposed blue eye.

"Fine… you first." Adam seethed as he turned his attention to the heiress. "I wonder how you father is going to feel about learning that all three of his children were murdered… I can't wait to see his face when he hears the news." He taunted as his clothing glowed again, intent on ending this fight in one blow.

Weiss panicked and summoned up a wall of ice, and behind that she spun the dial on Myrtenaster and selected stone dust, summoning a wall of stone behind the ice to reinforce it. Her small sword is not meant to block such intense attacks, and it moved to fast for her to dodge. Her only hope was to go on the full defensive, and hope that the ice and stone is strong enough to block the attack.

Adam smirked at her pitiful display, flimsy ice and stone will never be enough to block his attack. He was able to cut through tanks with his semblance. Once the heiress is down, the other Schnee girl will be distraught, angry, and most likely fight with more brute force then skill. Perfect for slicing off a limb or two, he was going to make it hurt before he ended her life. It was less than what she deserved in reality to him.

"Now!" He heard the heiress scream out from behind the wall. Adam halted his attack out of confusion, right before taking about six bullets to the side as some of the Atlesian soldiers turned their attention on him. Firing at him with pistols. Adam groaned his frustrations as he blocked and dodged the rest of the bullets, and charged at them.

He was only able to cut one down when he noticed the much larger Atlesian Knight, with its long thick blue sword already closing in on his face. Adam was just able to widen his eyes before it clashed with the left side of his face. Destroying the rest of his mask in the process. His aura flared as it got low, and flared again with each time he bounced off the ground before slamming into the wall. That attack did a great deal of damage to his aura, and the air was blasted out of his lungs as he struggled to catch his breath.

Winter stood with one recovered eye, also low on aura and stamina. She had a fully grown fifteen foot knight standing behind her. Her last stand was just enough to hurt Adam enough so that he couldn't stand up against this one like he was easily able to do before.

And he knew that. Adam growled as he glared at her. Growling even louder when he saw her eyes widen at the sight of his exposed left eye. Branded with the letters SDC on that side of his face, while also revealing that blind bloodshot eye.

"I see why you despise my kind so much now." Winter said to him, feeling pity for the scarred man, but it wasn't enough to stop her from arresting him at all.

"You don't understand _anything_ about me!" Adam shouted back, cutting his hand through the air before him as he placed his hand back on the hilt of his sword, glowing an angry red as he stared at the Schnee Huntress. "You humans didn't do this to _just_ me, you did this to countless other innocent faunus! My family, my friends, all DEAD! Just because we have something that you don't." He seethed, but continued nonetheless. "I will stop at _nothing_ , to make sure that humans will understand the same pain that they put me through."

"You shan't accuse all humans for the actions of a few!" Winter shouted back, deflecting the stray bullets that the White Fang fired at her. "I do not hold all faunus for the actions of a few. Believe it or not Adam Taurus, but not all humans are bigots against your kind. I still remember when the White Fang allowed humans to join them as well, even protested for your rights as well. Until there was a change of leadership and now your organization have turned to terrorism for results."

"I don't need _you_ to lecture me Schnee. Not from some privileged human who got everything handed to her on a silver platter!" Adam replied, wrapping his fingers around his sheath once more. "I see what you are trying to do. Make me feel guilt about what I've done. I have chosen my path, and nothing will lead me astray from my goal."

"Then you are lost!" Winter exclaimed, preparing herself for combat once more.

They both made to clash with each other again. For them it felt like slow motion as they grew closer and closer with the other. Adam's blade was slowly taken out of its sheath as he went to slash at her side, while Winter went for a stab attack that would go straight through his heart. If they both landed their attacks, they would both die. They both knew that. However, one felt that he would become a martyr, the man who managed to kill Winter Schnee. While the other felt that her sacrifice was necessary to get her other siblings out of that mess, not matter the cost.

Their blades nearly hit their target, but a bright spotlight shining on the two of them made them clench their eyes shut and made Adam cut too high, and Winter miss her mark completely from the surprise.

Rappel ropes were thrown down into the area they were fighting. Winter recovered first, and went straight for her sister who was still hiding behind the wall of defense she created herself. Adam tried to go after her, but the bullets fired upon him from above and from the front made him grit his teeth as he realized he wouldn't be able to take a Schnee life today.

"The General is here, what do we do?" One of his subordinates asked him.

Adam wanted to keep going, wanted to keep fighting in order to kill the weakened Huntress and her siblings. But he couldn't deny that he himself was also hurt, his face was shown to the world already, and his semblance didn't have the power needed to get through the small army that just landed in front of him.

Not only that, but he overheard news of Malikai Matsuoka also making his way back into the colosseum, and if he made his way there. All would surely be lost.

He made the call for retreat when he saw the last nail in the coffin. General Ironwood himself start rappelling down one of the ropes. The White Fang in that area all retreated, with Adam defending those who were injured, and those not as experienced as the rest.

Before Adam could fully retreat himself, he met eyes with Winter Schnee just one last time. Her eyes were narrowed at him, and his in turn at her. A silent promise was made between the two as Adam jumped out of the building, using his sword to stab into the wall and slow his descent as he got away from the fight.

Minutes later, Winter finally allowed the medics to treat her after making sure that Weiss and Whitley were okay. She had multiple wounds on her body, and was bleeding out of some of them. The hand she used to grab Adam's blade was also bleeding profusely, but after a few quick stitches and thick bandage, the wound stopped bleeding.

"Are you going to be okay?" Weiss asked her from the side. All three of the Schnees were now being heavily guarded by several guards. Not taking any risks with the White Fang still around.

"I'll be fine, neither of you need to worry about me." Winter said with the best smile she can let appear on her face. She felt satisfied for keeping them safe and relatively unhurt, but also scolded herself for now being able to defeat Adam Taurus, even when she did have help from time to time. If it weren't for her sister interfering when she was blinded by Adam's sheath, she would probably be dead. "Though, I am going to have to start training harder just in case I have to fight someone that dangerous again."

"Did you see his face?" Whitley asked next. "He was branded with the name of the SDC on his face. That must be why he hates us so much."

"Among many other reasons, I'm sure." Winter replied.

"Specialist." General Ironwood spoke up as he pushed his way through the guards. Making her sit up straighter and wish she could stand and salute.

"General, what is it you need from me?" Winter asked, more automatically than anything else.

"There is nothing else I could wish from you Specialist Schnee." The General said with a small smile. "Instead, I am ordering you to take yourself and your siblings back to Atlas at once. I am giving you a two month leave to recover, and spend time with your family."

Winter looked like she wanted to protest. To say that she could still fight. But she still had her siblings in the danger zone with her. It was also an order, to refuse it would been a court martial and possibly a dishonorable discharge, and wouldn't her father just love that.

"I… I understand." Winter said with a nod. "Are you two ready to go."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Weiss said as Whitley nodded in agreement.

Winter made a note to look after them as she stayed back home, if she were even allowed too. Whitley and Weiss have seen things that they shouldn't have seen for years to come. There was almost no way that they would not have any kind of mental trauma after this day was over.

And so, she took them to the already prepared Bullhead, and as she rose from the ground. Winter looked out of one of the windows.

She knew she was going to face Adam Taurus again sometime in the future… and she would need to prepare for it.

* * *

Pyrrha used her semblance to redirect the thin blade that was just about to stab her through the neck. She tried to counter the multi colored girl, but the second her blade made contact with the girls body, she would break away into glass and appear at a different angle. She has never fought against someone with this style of fighting before, this girl was just so flexible, able to dodge all of her attacks while also attacking at the same time.

As Pyrrha thought about this. Neo jumped through the air with a flip, and landed behind her. The diminutive girl smirked as she bent backwards until her head nearly hit the floor, then slammed her hands into the ground to kick her legs up and slam her toes into Pyrrha's chin.

She staggered back and held her chin in pain. She kept trying to use her semblance on the other girl, but the only thing that was metal on her body was her sword. Not even her parasol was metal. She assumes that her opponent must have prepared for this fight, and must have learned from her fight against Kai and is now using that knowledge to push Pyrrha back.

To make things worse, Pyrrha didn't have her shield with her. She left it back in the arena where the headmaster of Beacon was still fighting against those two men who threatened to steal Kai away. So she was essentially half disarmed at the beginning of this fight.

However, she wasn't about to give up. This girl with the multicolored eyes was very skilled, and stronger than any person her side ought to be. But she was Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl. She had her own fair share of skill and strength, she would just need to bring that out just one more time in order to win this battle.

Pyrrha would also need to change up her style. She was making the mistake of fighting Neo as she would anyone else. Pyrrha could tell that there was a specific way as to how to fight this girl. She was extremely flexible, and so could dodge in unnatural angles. Which meant that she must be double or even triple jointed in certain parts of her body. Pyrrha was flexible herself, but nowhere near as much as this woman was.

Instead of blocking the next strike, she dodged it. Mildly surprising Neo as the tip of her sword missed it's mark by a good few inches. Pyrrha tried to counter with her fist rather then her sword, but Neo was still able to dodge it quite easily. However, Pyrrha noted that she didn't use her semblance this time to dodge. It must only activate when physical contact is made with her, either that or she just decided not to use it that time. Pyrrha hoped that it was the former.

Neo used her athleticity to flip backward, land on her feet again. Then blew out her parasol in front of Pyrrha's face, disorienting her for the time being as she smirked and kneed her in the stomach. Her targets face scrunched up in pain as she sank her knee deeper into her stomach, but frowned when she watched as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around that leg.

She was about to use her semblance to get away from Pyrrha, but before she could fully activate it Pyrrha slammed her into the wall beside them. Even then, Neo still managed to weaken the force of the blow by kicking her other leg out the the wall. But winced as she felt her knee strain painfully as her aura flared up to protect that part of her body.

The next thing she did was jump off of the wall with all her strength, and flipped again to slip her trapped leg out of the champions grip. Once her foot got out of her arms she slashed her sword at her to dissuade her from going to grab her again.

Pyrrha jumped back and held her sword out in a defensive posture yet again. She couldn't use the javelin shift of her weapon because of how tight the corridor they were fighting in was, and she couldn't use her rifle shift because of how quick and agile her opponent was. If they were an open space like the arena, she would have been able to fight at her full potential.

Neo sensed her internal struggle and smirked at her, flourishing her parasol and sword as to taunt her as she did a little dance to tick her off. Pyrrha recognized what she was doing right away, it wasn't the first time someone tried that trick on her. It only worked once, and her father made sure that she would never fall for it again with brutal training. She was lucky it was only when she was in a spar against one of her more mouthy trainers.

Neo pouted when she saw that Pyrrha was unaffected by her taunting, and even stomped the ground out of her anger. As she did so, she once again shattered away into many pieces of glass. It was only by instincts and a lucky guess did Pyrrha managed to block and redirect the tip of Neo's thin pointy sword. She also waved her hand and used her semblance to try and disarm the girl. But Neo simply spun with the sudden momentum given to her, and twirled away a few feet, stopping elegantly in a bow as if she just put on a show for her entertainment.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, and went on the offensive. Being completely defensive against an opponent would only lead to her defeat. Pyrrha swung Milo over her shoulder in a wide downward arc in front of her, which of course was dodged easily. But she didn't let up there. She picked up the speed of her swings and decreased the intervals she swung her sword in. Trying her best to fight in an unpredictable pattern as she slashes her sword from multiple angles with varying degrees of strength behind them.

Neo's smile disappeared as she started putting more effort into this fight. She didn't need to kill the girl, even though she desperately wanted too. She could have a dozen different times, but she was specifically told not too. Roman insisted that killing her would only bring them more attention. So begrudgingly, instead of killing the redhead Neo was given the task of distracting her, injure her, or whatever she needed to do in order to keep her away from her allies.

Throwing all of that to the wind for a moment. Neo stabbed her sword out with a much quicker motion than what she was fighting with before. It caught Pyrrha in the shoulder and she cried out as her already weak aura couldn't full protect her body, allowing her blade to pierce right into her shoulder. It got pulled out just as fast, dripping with her blood.

Neo smiled giddily at the blood, and even pretended that she was going to lick it off of her blade. After enjoying the look of surprised shock on Pyrrha's face, she flicked it away from her tongue and down at the ground, winking at Pyrrha as if to say 'I gotcha!'.

She was playing with her, Pyrrha realized that. Even though she was weakened and lacked the ability to use all of the weapons in her arsenal, she didn't know if she could beat this girl even if she was at full strength. Pushing through her pain, she stood up and faced off against Neo anyway. Even as her right shoulder leaked a worrying amount of blood. Her aura was already getting to work on it.

"You are very skilled… why are you doing this?" Pyrrha asked, trying to stall for time.

Neo simply tilted her head in response, rocking back and forth on her heels as if she was thinking about how to respond. Before opening her mouth to speak and pretending to speak words. It was only gibberish to Pyrrha, she couldn't tell what she was mouthing to her.

Upon seeing her face, Neo giggled silently. Then took her sword back out and pointed it at her.

Pyrrha was looking around with her eyes quickly to see if there was anything else she could use to help her in this battle. When her eyes landed on the ceiling she got an idea.

But when she tried to look at Neo again, she was much closer than she originally thought. She was just a few feet away, and her sword was just about to pierce into her body again.

Out of desperation, Pyrrha swung her hand down and used her semblance at full strength. Forcing Neo to stab her sword into the ground at an angle. She pouted and tried to pull it out, but Pyrrha saw her opportunity, jumped back, sheathed her sword, and slammed her hands down at her sides.

Everything in the ceiling that was metal came crashing down on top of Neo. Genuine shock and surprise was on her face as she was buried in rubble. Pyrrha fell to her knees straight after. Feeling guilt as she thought that she killed the girl, but also relieved that she got out of that alive. Qrow and Raven were still fighting behind those three women behind her, but they look to be handling themselves good enough.

She was about to sit down and relax, but still felt an unsettling feeling. Like nothing was truly over yet. Pyrrha looked back to the rubble and cave in she created. She thought that a puddle of blood would have leaked out from underneath by now. But right now, there was nothing.

When she looked to her other side, Neo was right there. Sitting right next to her with a blank look on her face. There was no smile this time, and that was enough to strike a good amount of fear in the champion.

Pyrrha screamed as Neo seemingly teleported back in front of her. Then striked down at her with her blade. Intent on stabbing her through the skull.

The blade of a halberd pushed away Neos sword before it could kill Pyrrha. The redhead cracked her eye open to see an unfamiliar boy with cyan colored hair, and felt a pair of striped arms wrap around her and pull her away from the fight. She looked over her shoulder and looked into orange.

"Jeez, never thought I'd be saving you of all people." The tiger faunus said as she dragged her away. Pyrrha could see the limp in her leg, and stopped her from dragging her any further.

"Get back!" The cyan haired boy shouted at them as he blocked Neo's blade, struggling against her strength. "I'll handle this, go help Kai or something Shae!"

"You sure you can handle her on your own Cyan?" Shae asked as she let go of Pyrrha, and stood up on her own two feet. Luckily, her leg wasn't actually broken as she originally thought. It hurts a lot to stand on it, but it isn't broken. Which meant she was able to fight.

"I'll do what I can, but right now I think Kai needs more help than I do." Cyan said as he used his semblance to nullify Neo's strength, and pushed her back with the staff of his weapons. "I got this, once the invincible girl gets better I'll have someone to help me out. Right? Please say yes." Cyan pleaded as he backed off from the multicolored girl who was now looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"I just need a few minutes…" Pyrrha admitted honestly, nodding toward her new blue haired ally.

"Great! I can do that." Cyan cheered and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright… you better not die on me then Cyan!" Shae exclaimed as she backed up, and broke into a run in the opposite direction to go help Kai. She doesn't know where they are, but for some reason she thinks the flashes of black and orange are a good place to start looking.

"She is very fast, and strong. She is also very flexible. Be careful with her." Pyrrha said as she stayed down on one knee. Focusing on recovering whatever aura she can as well as her stamina.

"Yeah… I figured." Cyan sighed. "Why do I always get to be the one to stand up for others? How come I can't be the one to stand back and watch someone fight for me?" He asked himself sarcastically as he stood off against Neo.

* * *

Qrow and Raven made a silent agreement. Qrow was fighting off against the two other younger girls, while Raven fought Sienna Khan herself. The supreme leader of the White Fang was a lot better than Raven expected. They were practically even in strength and speed with a very small difference in skill. Raven being just barely slightly better than her, but that small of a difference was not enough to determine the outcome of their fight.

Unlike the rest of her White Fang grunts, Sienna does not wear a Grimm mask. Letting the world see her feline yellow eyes to the world, as well as her tiger stripes. When their fight started she threw the red robe she had around her body, distracting Raven long enough for her to be the one to initiate the first attack against the Branwen woman.

The second that happened, Ilia and Blake lunged at Qrow. But they vastly underestimated just how skilled that this man was going to be. Ilia engaged by shooting her electric whip at the man only for it to be easily deflect by his abnormally large sword. Blake clashed Gambol Shroud into his weapon, only to realize just how much stronger the older man was as she was thrown back with ease despite her low stance.

"You're having kids fight for you now!?" Qrow yelled at the tiger faunus as she fought his sister, earning a scowl from the woman before she was forced to defend against Raven's relentless assault.

"We're not just fighting for her!" The chameleon faunus shouted passionately. "We are fighting for the rights of faunus kind!"

The black haired girl also shouted her supports, but Qrow could tell that she wasn't entirely on board with them. But it was pointless to pounce on that weakness of hers because she was clearly still more than willing to fight him, perhaps even kill him if she had too. Qrow hates it, but these teenage girls have probably already taken lives. He can't say he hasn't at that age, but it does things to the mind that Qrow wouldn't put on his worst enemy.

A problem of his was that he despised killing when it wasn't necessary. He swore that to himself, and his former team leader. So he wasn't about to kill these two misguided girls playing at terrorism. He was going to hurt them for sure, he has no choice but to with how ferocious they are being with the way they fight.

So the next time that the cat girl swung her short sword at him, he made sure to let her now just how wide the gap was between them by completely overpowering her and slamming the flat side of his sword into her face. Cracking her White Fang mask and cracking something underneath. The other darker skinned girl yelled out her name with a great amount of concern. Big mistake.

As she rushed to go see if her partner was okay, Qrow dove in and clotheslined the faunus. Making her flip twice in the air before landing on her stomach. He was about to slash down at her, but a blade was fired at him. He only narrowly dodge the dust infused blade, and it stabbed into the wall beside him. He regarded the thing for a moment, before diving for cover when he noticed the red dust crystal in the center of it.

It exploded in a straight horizontal line, catching him on the shoulder with most of the blast. The fire burned the sleeve off of that arm, and he had to shake and pat down that arm to snuff out the flames that was glued to his skin. After a few seconds, the fire was put out. But now he was injured and couldn't fight the same way he was going to before. He was a righty, and now he had to fight with his offhand. It wasn't that he couldn't fight as a lefty, it was just awkward and uncomfortable for him.

The two girls managed to recover as he held his arm in pain, and switched the grip on his sword into his left hand. They stood off against him once again with determined expressions on their face. They knew how dangerous he was now, and wouldn't take him as lightly as they did before.

"Heh," Qrow snorted and rubbed his nose. "Let's see if you can make me try now."

He charged at them first, meeting them in the middle as sparks began to fly.

/-/

Raven pushed back the tiger faunus, and forced her further down the hallway. Away from Qrow and the fight that Nikos girl was having with that multicolored girl. It was her way of working with them. She thought about helping Qrow, but even injured the way he is he should be able to take those two girls down. His strength and skill were admittedly equal to hers, if he fell here. Then would be… disappointing.

She pushed such thoughts back to the ends of her mind as Sienna wrapped her hain whip around her ankle, pulling hard and getting her off balance. Raven turned into a bird and the chain fell the the ground with a loud clunk. The White Fang leader widened her eyes at the unexpected ability that her enemy had.

Raven didn't give her much time to process what she has just witnessed as she transformed back into a human and slashed down at the faunus. With the weapon that Sienna uses, she isn't able to block properly. So she jumped to the side to avoid the very sharp blade that Raven wields.

She winced as it still managed to cut off strands of her hair and nearly cut her ear off as it whifs past her face. She spun on one foot and whipped her chain at the woman, her ears rung as metal clashed with metal but she continued nonetheless.

It was Raven's turn to be pushed back as Sienna divulged into cycle of agile movements and offensive maneuvers as she whipped her chained whip at her. Using a variety of dust types to catch the Branwen off guard. It worked to a degree, but with Raven's vast experience and combat prowess it didn't work _too_ well against her.

Her push didn't last much longer as Raven slices into the air beside her, creating a portal. Sienna already fired the blade part of her whip at her and couldn't redirect it in mid air. Raven smirked and created another portal above Sienna, letting the blade fly right back out and stabbing right into the round behind Sienna. She only had enough time to widen her eyes as she was caught in her own electrical explosion, and sent straight toward Raven.

Raven's sword nearly decapitated her, but out of pure reflex. The White Fang leader used her chain to block the force of the blow. Her aura did the rest of the work. But it felt like a bat was swung right into the base of her neck. She coughed up air and spit for a few seconds, but was able to counter Raven and send her staggering away as she tried to recover fully.

"You are a pesky little cat aren't you?" Raven asked in a frustrated tone as she changed the color of her blade from red to blue, a different dust type in which she could do ice damage to her enemy to slow her down.

"Quiet human, our battle isn't finished yet." Sienna barked back as she got back into her combat stance.

Raven smirked at her, and entered a stance of her own.

"It will be soon."

* * *

Brick used his sudden burst of electrical power to catch Emerald and Mercury off guard. Their battle started off one sided, but now it was dead even. With this new overclock ability that Brick had, he was casting his lightning ability as much as he could. Completely uncaring of how fast his aura was draining.

Mercury felt his bionic legs flick on and off as red lightning coursed through them. Luckily, he made his own upgrades to his legs throughout his life so that problems such as shorting out won't occur. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell every time he got electrocuted.

"Em, now would be a good time to use your semblance!" Mercury cried out as another lightning bolt struck him in the shoulder.

"Don't you think I'm trying- AGH!" Emerald cried out in pain as a lightning slash hit her across the stomach.

Brick wasn't even calling out the names of his attacks, and he could barely control them as it is. He isn't used to this much electrical power running through his body on his own, it was why he and his brother always fought together whenever they could. They both shared the burden of the self destructive nature of their semblance. It didn't do much to them when they fought together, or when they used their lightning attacks to a much smaller degree. But when one would use it's full power without the help of their brother, it would deal damage internally.

Right now, Brick was taking a risk he didn't care about at the moment. At any second he could vomit, paralyze himself temporarily, among with much more potentially permanent amount of consequences using this level of power by himself.

"ARRRGGH!" Brick screamed as he slashed away at his two targets. Landing lightning slash after lightning slash. For a time he was overwhelming them, the speed of his lightning was too fast for them to dodge. But as their battle roared on, he began to get increasingly slower, and his attacks grew weaker. The toll of his overclock was taking hold of him.

As the fast paced battle took place. The ranged fight turned close range as Brick charged blindly at his brothers attackers, swing his shortsword with more brute force and strength than with the skill he was known to have.

He attacked Mercury first, who narrowly dodged the edge of his sword with a duck before jumping back up and spin kicking Brick in the chest. Pushing him further away. Instead, Brick used the momentum to spin around and create a static electric lightning bolt,firing it off toward Mercury as he ended his last spin.

This time, Mercury was able to block it without taking too much damage, and Brick was seen holding on to his chest in pain. His heart was straining to beat fast enough to accomodate Brick's growing strength, but it was so painful that he fell down to one knee.

His few minutes of overwhelming strength was over, and now he was tired and weakend. But his will was strong enough to keep him going. Brick nodded to himself, cursed him within his mind as a way to hype himself up, and stood back.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw multiple Mercury's, and multiple Emerald's. He didn't know which was the real one and which wasn't. He figured out which one was real when one of them kicked him in the place, staggering him enough so that he practically walked right into the gunblades of Emerald.

Brick coughed up blood when he was comboed into a devastating kick front straight into his gut. He felt his eyes almost pop out of his skull as he fell back down to his knees. Holding onto his stomach as tears stung the corners of his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"Damn you… I gotta say, you definitely put up a better fight than your brother." Mercury said as he wiped the corner of his lips, ridding it of the blood that leaked out from his mouth. "Actually managed to cut me up a bit."

Brick spit at his chest in response, then swung his fist weakly into the older teens stomach.

"Fighter to the end. Heh, little punk." Mercury said as he wiped his face. "You wanna do the honors Em? Or shall I? Please let me."

"You got the blue idiot, let me get this one." Emerald said as she loaded her gun, and aimed it at Brick's head.

"Damn, now I won't be able to say that I was the one who ended the Violet bloodline." Mercury said with a disappointed sigh.

"Cry about it." Emerald aimed her gun toward Bricks head, who looked up at her with sad eyes. "Don't look at me like we used to be friends, if anything you were just a means to helping us keep our cover."

"But why?" Brick asked raspily. "Why do all this? Why help kill so many people? Are you just that heartless?"

"Oh, she is the most heartless bitch there is." Mercury quipped. "Well… third heartless now that I think about it."

"Shut up asshole." Emerald hissed at him, before looking back into the other red eyed boy. "I'm doing this for no other reason then that I am loyal to the one who orchestrated this. Whatever she asks me, I'll do without question."

"Whipped."

"Shut. Up."

Brick used their moment of distraction and bickering to fall back and scamper on all fours until he was behind the closest cover he could find, which was a piece of rock and metal that fell out of the ceiling during their fight.. Mercury laughed at his antics while Emerald growled her frustrations and ran up to find him. Brick was still injured, and couldn't move nearly as fast as he could before, but he tried anyway.

Swinging his sword with as much grace as he could muster with the limited strength he had left at his disposal. His sword came up from below and grazed Emeralds leg as she made to dodge, cutting through her low aura and skill and creating a medium sized gash in her leg.

He tried to bring his sword back up to stab her through the stomach, but Mercury came in and kicked him across the face. Brick coughed up blood and bounced off the ground several times before hitting his back against the wall, feeling something crack in his back as he slammed against it with a cry of pain.

"Tch, you little shit." Emerald seethed as she limped her way toward him, her leg now bleeding and wounded. "I'm not letting you pull off any more surprises, I'll be taking you out from a distance."

Mercury didn't bother to turn that into a joke, he was actually concerned for his partner in crime. So he would let her have this without any more of his bitching, he could always brag about getting rid of one of the brothers anyway.

Brick slumped his head back against the wall, unable to fight back any more than he already has. He just shut his eyes tight, resisted the urge to cry, and waited for death.

"I'm sorry Rick… they're just too strong." He whispered to himself as he heard Emerald raise her gun and aim at his head. "I'll be with you soon bro… besides, we're not Violet's unless we're together."

A loud bang was heard, and Brick clenched his eyes tighter as he waited for a death that never came. He didn't feel any pain. For a moment he wondered if this was what being dead felt like, but when her heard cries of pain, he opened his eyes back open with much more hope than before.

In front of him was an aura of blue lightning, and a bullet crushed against a short sword identical to his. The figure was banged up, clothes ruined, and blotches of blood leaked out of some of his wounds. But Brick felt his semblance com to life once more as it mixed in with the blue. Red and blue mixed together to create a Violet color, and a hand was extended down toward him.

"You're not fighting at full strength without me are you?" A familiar voice asked him.

He looked up into the blue eyes of his brother. Rick had one eye bleeding so much above the orbital that he was forced to keep that eye shut. But he had a smile on his face, the same one he always wore.

"You're alive!" Brick shouted as he jumped up and hugged his twin brother, ignoring the blood they were now leaking on each other.

"How!?" Mercury asked as he picked Emerald up from the ground. "How are you still alive!? I watched you die! I killed you!" He shouted, and pointed a finger at him.

"Damn near almost killed me you dick!" Rick exclaimed as he hugged his brother back. They held each other with one arm as their lightning merged together. The tears evaporated off of Bricks face, and his smile returned as he stood beside his brother. "I only survived because my semblance absorbed most of that final hit to my head! Still cut me though, you're going to pay dearly for giving me this scar!" He huffed and pointed to the thick gash he had above his right eye.

"Tch, of course someone as annoying as you would have an ability like that." Mercury groaned. "Em, you ready for another round? I won't blame you if you say no but I will definitely make fun of you if you don't help me out here."

"Just shut up and fight." Emerald said as she stood on her own. Her leg hurt, and was bleeding. But she had no time to worry about that. Cinder told her, and Mercury to deal with these two and than help her with that blind kid. They are already behind schedule since Ozpin joined the fray sooner than what was foresaw, and apparently the blue Violet twin was still alive. There was no more time to play around, they needed to win, and fast.

Brick and Rick Violet, no reunited, were both also on low auras. Bleeding, and the outcome of this fight might not end up the way they wanted it too. But now that they were fighting together, their chances have skyrocketed. There was a reason headmaster Albedo accepted the two brothers into Signal earlier than normal. They were prodigies in their own right.

Now it was time to show Emerald, and Mercury _why_ they were accepted earlier than anyone else.

* * *

Kai could barely sense what was going on. It was so hot, and cold at the same time. He has never used so much of his flames like he is now. It is taking everything out of him just to match the heat of what he can only assume to be another maiden. Only this one was not holding back in the slightest, much unlike Vernal was when she sparred against him.

Marron was doing her best to help, but in a fight as intense as this she could admit that she would be more of a burden than actual help if she were to fight Cinder up in close quarters. So whenever she could, she used her air manipulation to pull Kai out of bad situations.

Cinder was getting frustrated with this child. He was able to match her in flame power, even if it took a lot out of him. But she believed that the power to control the powers of nature should be exclusive to her, and her only. Which was why she tried to steal them from the Spring Maiden earlier. She was better than Kai in almost every way, but every time she thinks that she finally has him, that monkey faunus wench kept pulling or pushing him out of situations.

Obviously, fighting with purely her flames weren't going to get her anywhere anytime soon. Cinder blew away Kai's next attempt to burn her with wind, and summoned two swords in each of her hands. Kai heard the swords as they carved through the ground, and swung Silver Ebony in a downward arc to clash with her weapons. They pushed against each other for a moment, the blind silver eyed warrior straining underneath the strength of the Fall Maiden as she slowly began to push him back.

With a grunt, he pushed to the side instead of straight ahead of him. Redirecting Cinder's attack and going for a knee to her midsection. He hit nothing but air and cried out as his enemy drove her elbow into his back. Before she could hit him any more however, a stone pillar came out of the ground and nearly hit her in the face. Cinder sneered at Marron who simply flipped her off, and in that moment of distraction Kai managed to knock Cinder away from him with a blind swing of his fist, just barely grazing her between her nose and cheek with his knuckles. But blasted a wave of aira out of his fist which blew her away from him.

Cinder recovered in mid air, and adjusted herself so that she was skidding against the ground. As she was sliding back however, she melted the ground with her powers, and then rose multiple spears of solidified rock and glass and launched them at Kai.

"Watch out! Projectiles!" Marron shouted quickly in warning, straining to raise a weak stone wall in Kai's defense.

Kai heeded his mothers warning, and sensed where Cinder was standing a few meters away from him. He hastily rose a wall in defense, but it wasn't high or wide enough to protect him completely. Just one of them grazed his shin, and made him fall back to the ground.

While he was down however, he kept his senses working in overdrive. He felt the disturbances in the air, and focused on his own semblance to stop the projectiles made of rock and redirect it back at his attacker.

Cinder grunted as she crossed her arms in defense, halting her assault and lunging at Kai off the back of her foot.

Kai sensed her coming and used the small stone wall to position himself in a way where Cinder's sword clashed against the stone rather than his body. He ducked and weaved around the stone wall and deflected what attacks he could while also throwing his own in the form of slashes, stab attacks, and stone weapons that were pulled from the ground.

Cinder had enough of this scuffle, and with a roar she cut the wall in half and kicked it apart. One of the pieces hit Kai in the side, but he rolled with the momentum and skidded back on his feet. It was like keeping up with a race car while jogging when Cinder dashed for him again, bringing Silver Ebony up just in time to clash against Cinder's weapons.

The shockwave they created nearly knocked the untrained Marron of her feet, and Cinder stared into the top of Kai's head as he kept his head down and pushed back against her. With an amused snort she pushed harder, forcing Kai down lower to the ground as she begins to overpower him.

"We don't need to do this you know. You would be a fine addition to our cause, I would train you myself until you became the most dangerous person in the world." Cinder pushed harder, forcing the blind boy down onto one knee, and his own sword closer to his neck. "Even more so than your father."

"No!" Kai exclaimed his defiance as he pushed back, a bright white light shone from his sword. Cinder widened her eyes and jumped back from the sudden blast that came from the silver ebony sword. Through the dust cloud he created, Kai slashed through the air just as the little feeling in his head told him too, creating arcs of hot white light that forced Cinder to dodge and block.

On the third, and last arc of light. Cinder was forced to block with her forearm. She cried out in pain as it burned through her sleeve and cut through her aura and skin. But with an aura of fire she was able to dispel the light. She sneered at the burn mark she now had on her arm, she glared at Kai with so much hatred that she nearly forgot about her task and almost killed him on the spot. No one burned her, she was the one who did the burning. She was going to make him pay for that.

But she couldn't kill him… she was specifically told to capture her alive.

So she would settle for the monkey woman for now, she was weak enough to kill in one full power blast.

Marron widened her eyes in sudden fear as Cinder turned her attention on her, and held out a palm toward her and formed a fireball. This was a much larger fireball than before, and right now Marron didn't have the aura to tank it or create a big enough wall to block of her attack.

Kai only noticed at the moment Cinder fired it off, and sensed that it wasn't heading toward him. With the precious seconds he had left that felt like were ticking by in slow motion, he rose his hand and clenched his fist. He couldn't create a wall, but perhaps he could lift up some condensed stone to nullify the fireball. But the worst that could have happened, happened.

He missed.

Marron saw flashes of everything that happened throughout her life, ranging from things that happened in her childhood, to meeting Malikai and Team STRQ, to the moment she found out she was pregnant. All the way up to where she was now.

"MOM!" Kai cried out as he realized he missed, and tried and failed to use his semblance to push her away from the fireball.

Marron shut her eyes and held her stomach around her belly to protect her unborn child, and turned her back to the flames. A desperate attempt to save her next child, and there was no reason for it.

The fireball exploded against someone else instead, someone who threw herself in the way of the Fireball and did her best to block it with her already damaged weapons. Shae cried out as her aura literally melted away from her body, and she inhaled superheated air into her burning lungs. She flew back into a wall, her hair was almost all burned off, and she had severe burns all over the front of her body.

"My God…" Marron gasped as the tiger faunus began to whimper in pain.

"What happened? Are you okay!?" Kai asked desperately, not knowing fully what just happened.

"I-I'm okay." Marron stuttered, and then came back to her senses and ran up to the dying girl to try and bandage her wounds. "Your friend, Shae…"

"Shae? She's here!?" Kai asked, widening his eyes underneath his blindfold as he finally sensed the faint heartbeat of someone slumped against a wall. "What did you do to her!?" He screamed at Cinder, even angrier than he was before.

Cinder humored him, curious as to see his reaction. "That foolish girl came out of nowhere and blocked my attack with her body. She is probably going to die now." She said with a chuckle, watching as Marron tried to keep her alive. But it did not take a fool to understand that someone with most of their skin melted off their body was most likely not going to make it for much longer.

"Shae…" Kai uttered her name with sorrow, he sensed her heart still beating, but true to his attackers words. It was slowly fading away.

"K...ai." Shae whispered. She had enough strength to open one of her eyes, but no more than that. She looked to Kai who looked like he was looking straight in her attention. "Not… your… fault-" She coughed wildly, Marron tried to help, but her fate was clear. Shae was going to die. "I… lo…" She passed out before she could say anything else.

Kai heard her final words, and the sobs of her mother who repeatedly thanked Shae for saving her life at the cost of her own. Kai didn't know how he felt. Angry, sad, livid, depressed, and all at the same time.

He knew how she felt about him… he figured it out on his own after the kiss on the cheek she gave him. It was hard not too, he wasn't _that_ dense. He sadly couldn't return her feelings, too many things were going on in his life for him to consider pursuing a relationship with someone else. But if things weren't so complicated in his life… he might have gone for it.

He hyperventilated, breathing in and out faster than what was necessary. Cinder raised an eyebrow at him, as he fell to his knees and clutched his blindfold. She started making her way toward him, if he wanted to wallow in his guilt, than he could do it on the way to Salem.

Kai felt like his eyes were burning, or melting. He couldn't tell which. Tears were already coming out, but as strange streams of glowing white light. He also felt a strange sensation came across his vision, seeing folds of some kinds, random lines in his vision as his eyes darted all across his blindfold.

Cinder widened her eyes when Kai's eyes bursted with a white light for but a second. Feeling nothing but agony across her left side. His blindfold was burned off his face because of the sheer heat coming from his eyes. More a split second, he thought he could see… colors that he never seen before, something at the bottom of his vision, something flowing through the air but before he could try to process anything his vision went dark again.

Kai fell face first on the ground, utterly spent and writhing in pain.

"It hurts… my eyes!" He whimpered as he clawed at his own face. Tears dimming down to clear liquid instead of the white light he had before.

Cinder got up from the ground. She fell to one knee in pain when the white light burst through Kai's eyes. She felt half of her body burning with pain, but nothing else. She was still relatively okay physically. But mentally… she had a murderous intent.

"Kai! Move!" Marron cried out as she watched as Cinder summoned up another sword and aimed down to the side of Kai's skull as he writhed in pain.

"You are much too dangerous to keep alive… I am sure she'd understand." Cinder said as she stabbed her sword down.

Marron screamed out in horror.

Cinder stopped just before her sword could connect with the side of Kai's head. She tried to push it down further, but her body betrayed her. She couldn't move her body at all. She felt a presence to her right, and it took a great deal of strength to turn her head to see what it was.

They widened in sudden fear as Malikai Matsuoka stood in her vision. One hand extended forward, manipulating her blood to stop her body. His sword was dripping in blood, as was some parts of his armour. He had to cut through dozens of White Fang to get here no doubt. He had some signs of injuries, but he acted like it didn't affect him at all.

His silver eyes bore into hers, and Cinder felt her body get thrown off her feet and through a nearby wall.

* * *

 **MORE CLIFFHANGERS! YAY! You guys must seriously hate me for this one. How many fights were in this chapter? Five? I honestly lost count and I am too lazy to go and count them.**

 **So… Shae is dying, not dead yet, but honestly. She will be. Rick is still alive and kicking, and yes he will tell the story of what happened to him in future chapters. Cyan is now fighting Neo on his own while Pyrrha recovers. Kai and Marron lost to Cinder, for as good as Kai is. He is still blind, and his semblance has limits.**

 **Also… Kai used his silver eyes! For like a second… Yeah, he almost was able to use them to kill Cinder. (BTW, She has a Grimm parasite in her. That is how he was able to use them in the first place.) So yeah, Kai can use his silver eyes! Hooray!**

 **I'll leave it off here, because now it's time for a much more serious talk…**

 **A family member of mine has gotten into trouble with drugs, she overdosed and is now in the hospital. She is going to be going to a rehab center to get better. But the news was hard to handle. I still managed to get out this chapter, but seriously guys… don't expect another chapter for at least a week.**

 **I have to take a breather for a moment. Everything was a so sudden and I am sure most of you will understand.**

 **So no chapters at all next week, I am sorry those of you who also read Detective Grimm, Tale of Two Heroes, and An Unlikely Hero. But I really need this break to focus entirely on my family. I don't want to write half-assed chapters like the last thirty percent of this one is.**

 **So with that said, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	32. Chapter 32

**I have returned! Yup, I am finally back, feeling better about everything and am able to write again. It was thanks to the twitter poll that I started back on this story, and I actually had to read through the last chapter to refresh my memory on everything that happened. As you might have guessed, this is going to be another mostly action chapter. I'll try to limit it and make it more fast paced so we can get through this arc, but for now. Just bear with me everyone!**

* * *

 **Thank you all who showed their support for what happened to my sister, I really appreciate it, and I am eternally grateful for every single one of you beautiful people.**

 **A lot of you have been asking- nay, DEMANDING, that Orchid the Flamingo Goddess makes a return. Just reminding you all that she was taken out of the fight in the beginning of this chaos by her mother, and Taiyang. As is Ruby, Yang, and Two. Of course she is going to come back, she might even be more popular than Kai himself in this story. Probably is.**

 **A concern I saw that one of you had was that Kai was able to see when he used his silver eyes. So right now, I am going to confirm that Kai will only be able to see when he uses his eye powers, and ONLY when he uses them, and only in those white flashes of moments. He is going to be blind, and stay blind for the entirety of this story.**

* * *

 **Beta: Crowskull**

 **And now, I make my return to writing with this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 32- Volume 0, Episode 30

Close Calls

Qrow winced as his burned shoulder stung when he swung his sword with his off-hand. The brown haired faunus girl ducked under it, and tried to drive her whip rapier into his stomach. He used his agility to swerve around the blade, and then elbowed the girl in the back of the head. He might not be able to do as much damage with his body than his sword, but his physical attacks still did wonders to the skulls of these two girls.

Even while injured, he was still a good league and a half above these two girls. Which made Qrow wonder. He isn't a not well known Huntsman, his name is known mostly throughout the world through Vale and Salem's forces. He was also a Branwen. Which should mean that by extension, the White Fang should have known how good he was, how hard he would fight, and if these two girls would have been able to take him on.

Which meant… they aren't supposed to _beat_ him per say, but to distract them.

They were doing a pretty damn good job at that.

Everytime he tried to break off to go help in the fight against that multicolored girl, the two of them would use their semblances to corner him and block off his escape routes. The cat girl would use her damned clones combined with a shit ton of dust to either blow up, or straight up block the direction his sword was cutting through, and cause even more damage - albeit minimal - to his body. So for now, he would have to get through these two.

Literally the only problem with that was that the two girls didn't seem to care for their lower auras, and he didn't want to accidentally kill them. Qrow has killed plenty of Grimm, some people, some regrettably, some not. But there was a long thick line when it comes to children. That was one of the things Qrow swore to never stoop down too.

Interrupting his thoughts, Ilia shouted as she used her whip to snap at him. The yellow lightning crackling around the metal thrusting sword. Swinging and snapping it with more ferosity than skill. To her credit, it was almost working. Blake attacked in the open intervals in which Ilia needed to reel back her whip sword. The two kept working together wonderfully like that, and so well that it almost impressed Qrow.

He caught the wrists of Blake as she swung Gambol Shroud at him, and spun her around so that her back was to his chest. Effectively holding her hostage now.

"Blake!" Ilia cried out, growling ferally at the old Hunter.

"Y'know… you two would make good Huntresses." Qrow piped up with a cocky grin as he slowly choked the consciousness out of the cat faunus. He felt the girl in his arms shift a little as he said that, and almost relaxed for a split second before going back to thrashing about. Trying, and failing to free herself from his grip.

"Let her go human!" The other faunus screamed at him, aiming her sword at him.

"Yeah, not gonna-" Qrow tightened his grip when Blake nearly broke free. "Not gonna happen. But what will happen, is you two running away from here before my sister cuts down your boss."

"If our supreme leader falls, we will be trusted with seeing the rest of this through." Blake choked out her defiance.

"Yeah? That's what I'm afraid of." Qrow said with an easy shrug.

Ilia snickered triumphantly at him. "You should be afraid human. Soon, the faunus will be the ones reigning supreme over the world!"

"No, no, no." Qrow waved his injured hand side to side to emphasize the word no. "That's not what I meant, I mean that if my sister wins ANYTIME SOON!"

"Screw you Qrow!" Raven shouted at him from down the hall and around the corner.

"Then you two are probably fucked." He finished with a cocky smirk, secretly enjoying the mildly shocked look on the chameleon faunus' face. "Oh yeah, she'll kill you two, and sleep like a baby at the end of the day. When it comes down to it, she can be a special kind of bitch."

"Sienna won't lose." Blake spluttered, and while Ilia couldn't tell. Qrow had the experience to see that even she wasn't truly believing in her own words a hundred percent.

"You really believe that?" While his name was well known, his sisters was just as known or perhaps even more so because of her leading the tribe. She was also known for being unmerciful, unforgiving, and incredibly dangerous. In terms of character, Sienna was a near perfect match, but in skill? It was arguable, but Qrow believed that his sister has the edge over the supreme leader.

No answer this time. Ilia simply narrowed her eyes at him, then looked to the floor and lowered her weapon just a few inches. Qrow thought that he actually might have been able to get to her, and relaxed his grip around the cat faunus for just a second. That proved to be a mistake.

"Agh!" Qrow reeled back, holding his hand which now has two holes in the webbing between his thumb and palm. Blake jumped away from just as he made to grab her again, leaving an unpowered clone in her wake which fooled Qrow into going after. "You little shit." He said as he shook his hand to help rid it of the pain and the blood that leaked out.

Blake wiped her mouth of the blood, one good thing about being a cat faunus is that she had sharp, and pointy incisors. Teeth she used to bite into Qrow's hand and draw blood. First blood on their part, they were already bleeding from minor wounds, but it was finally some progress.

"Ilia, I think we should retreat." Blake suggested, taking another step back from Qrow.

"What!? Blake, we can't just fall back. You know what we have to do here. This is for the betterment of faunus worldwide!" Ilia proclaimed, holding a hand over her heart and staring at her partner through her mask.

"How is this helping the faunus?" Blake challenged, standing up to her.

Ilia widened her eyes underneath her mask, shocked to hear that from the once dedicated most dedicated person she knew. "You can't be serious, we've talked this over a thousand times. You knew what we were going to be doing here for months!"

"Months ago we were not violent! Ever since Sienna took over, the reputation of the White Fang has been increasingly getting tarnished!" Blake yelled back, making Ilia take a step back to recollect herself.

"You- no... in private we will talk about this later." Ilia relented, shaking her head and looking down and back toward Qrow, who has been happily leaning against the wall the entire argument so far.

"Oh no, keep it going." Qrow said, even having the gall to yawn as he leaned up against the wall. Sipping away at the flash of alcohol he took out of his shirt pocket as the girls were arguing. "I have all day, I'll gladly watch you two bicker the whole-"

Qrow cut himself off, and dove to the left. Barely getting low enough to the ground to be able to dodge the incoming slice of red and black that nearly cut him in too. It was out of pure instinct that he was able to get out of the way in time. He pushed himself back onto his feet and forced his injured right arm to grab his sword and bring it up to block a thunderous blow from a blood red katana. Qrow's red eyes narrowed as he stared into the single blue eye of Adam Taurus. The same bull faunus he watched kill another Huntsman while he was off guard.

With a grunt and a wince, he pushed the terrorist back. Ignoring the shot of stinging pain that just ran up his tricep and into his shoulder. He was no medical expert, but he was pretty sure that his pale skin should not be scuffed with black and brown all over the exposed parts of his arm.

Adam stopped his assault for a moment, and stared at Blake through her mask. She was shocked to see him without one on himself, but with the bruises and marks on his face and body. She could tell that he did not take it off voluntarily. It was either destroyed or forcibly ripped off his face. What scared her more was that he didn't seem to care having his scar completely on display. Usually he always had something around his eyes so that it could block that part of his face, a mask, blindfold, anything really. She has known him long enough to know that he is insecure when it came to that specific part of his face. The fact that he wasn't even attempting to hide it at all, and that he looked angrier than he has _ever_ been. Did not spell anything good for anyone around him.

"Leave. Now." He ordered, his teeth nearly grit against each other as he spoke. Blake could see his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword even tighter as he said that.

"B-but that's going against the plan… I-I..." Ilia stammered, trying and failing to speak past her own layer of shock after seeing her long time friends face for the first time.

"I can handle him. Go help Sienna." Adam didn't look to her as he said this, instead keeping his gaze locked upon Qrow's form. Already giving Qrow a show of having much more experience in combat than the other two members of the White Fang.

When Qrow would have usually made a quip of some sort, or try to distract his opponent, he strengthened his stance and took this new opponent serious. Despite Adam's young appearance, he could still very much land a killing blow if he wasn't more than careful with him. Whatever happened to Adam when he was younger turned him into the monster that he was now. A Hunter killer. People like him were more dangerous than the Grimm at times.

"Listen to the bull girls." Qrow said with a faked smirk. "Don't want my sister killing your _supreme_ leader am I right?"

They wished that he would have worded it differently, but he was right. Sienna was having trouble further down the hallway. Apparently, Raven is much more of a threat than what they originally thought.

Reluctantly, both Blake and Ilia heeded Adams orders which nearly sounded more like threats. And turned heel away from Qrow. The clicks of their heeled boots echoed throughout the hallway as they made their way to support the leader of the White Fang.

Now alone, Qrow and Adam began to circle each other. Keeping their blades pointed at their enemy and watching for even the slightest of movements. They stayed like that for about a minute, but it felt like an eternity to them. Qrow was injured, but so was Adam. It was obvious just by looking at him, even with the burned up eye. His mask was shattered, his clothes were a bit tattered, and he was bleeding a small amount from some parts of his body. Qrow wasn't that much better, his right shoulder and arm were burned all the way halfway down to the elbow. Hurting that arm to the point where it hurt to move in any way, even more so with the heavy weight of his mecha shiftable sword he had as a weapon. He would love to use it's scythe form, but in this tight corridor it would be harder to use it, giving Adam an edge he did not feel willing to give.

Finally, when a drop of sweat fell from their faces at the same time. Adam lunged to attack. He didn't have enough aura or power to use his semblance again for another strong attack. But he still had his immense strength and speed.

His red blade clashed with thick silver in a heavy loud parry. He jumped back from the counter and moved back in while Qrow was reeling back his sword, and than ducked under the dull side of the blade to get into Qrow's guard.

He still had to cover his face with his forearm to block the ringed aura enhanced fist however. The force of the punch made him skid back several feet and left him with a throbbing left forearm. Qrow smirked and made to attack before Adam could full recover, jumping up into the air with his sword over his head, intending to bring it crashing down onto Adam's body and cut him in half.

Adam was nearly up against the wall, so dodging backward wouldn't help. He couldn't go sideways either, since there was fire that way, and the other side only led to the already guarded side of his enemy. With a grunt, he hefted both arms in the air, crouched down, and blocked the strong attack with the flat side of his katana.

The force of the attack was so strong that it blew away some of the flames for a couple of seconds, before the burning heat returned and lit the surrounding area on fire again. Adam grit his teeth and pushed up against the slightly stronger man while his katana glowed as it absorbed the kinetic force of the attack. At end of the day, it wasn't strength that ruled supreme, but technique. In his low stance, Adam was able to push the blade back up over his head, and jump up into a head butt which stunned both himself, and Qrow.

They both shook their heads of the stars and dark spots in their vision, and took a stance against each other again. They were both tired already, their previous battles took a lot out of both of them. Nonetheless, Adam whipped his sword to his right as if he was flicking away the blood, intent on keeping this fight going.

Qrow simply held his sword out in front of him with both hands in his usual and favorite combat stance. He was taking slow deep breaths as well, while Adam Taurus was taking quick raspy ones. Not making the air he inhaled efficient enough to last the rest of the fight. That was one advantage he had over the younger man.

No more words were shared between the two, only the feeling of adrenaline running through their bodies as they clashed swords against each other once again.

* * *

Cyan made a mistake.

He originally thought that he might have been able to hold this ice cream girl off for a decent amount of time so that he could let the champion girl recover. But he found himself discovering more and more of his durability with every hit he landed on himself when Neo dodged and redirected his attacks expertly.

He owes his own survival to Showstopper, his semblance. The ability to nullify any kind of attack at the moment of impact every two to three seconds after training with it was more than worth having. The frustration showed on the pale girls face as her sword once again suddenly stopped, and did no damage when striking him directly in the neck once again. She tried pushing it deeper to bypass Cyan's aura, but he was able to smack away her thin blade with the staff of his halberd before she could kill him.

"Can you give me like, a second to breathe?" Cyan asked as he held his halberd horizontally across his body in a defensive posture.

Neo simply glared at him, but had the decency to at least show that she was considering it for a couple of seconds. Giving Cyan enough false hope to let her body shatter away into glass and for her blade to once again bounce off the part of his chest where the heart was located. This time however, she pulled back before her blade could get grabbed by Cyan's bare hand.

"I'm guessing that's a no than?" Cyan asked uselessly as he rubbed the weird feeling he had over his thunderously beating heart. "Taking your silence as a yes…"

Neo gave him a thumbs up in response. She was admittedly having a fun time nearly killing this blue haired boy over, and over. Even if she was never able to get to the real climax of watching his dark red blood pool around her thin silvery blade, watch it as it dripped down the edge of her sword when she took it out. Her favorite part about killing a person was watching as the light drained away from their eyes, and she longed to see that light drain away from this annoying boys cyan colored eyes.

By the look of Neo's flushed face as she thought about whatever she was thinking about did not bring Cyan and joy or hope. He was getting destroyed. He had a long weapon with a lot of reach in a corridor where he couldn't use the full potential of that reach. It might as well be a staff weapon with the amount of times he has used the shaft to defend and attempt to attack with.

"Damn it, where's Kai when you need him? Guy could probably take you on-"

A bright white flash nearly blinded him, even though he had his back turned to the source of the flash. Cyan stumbled about and swung his halberd wildly. Calming down only when the voice of Pyrrha called out to him and he felt a pair of hands settle on his shoulders. He managed to crack his eyes open just enough so that he could see the multicolored girl he was holding off struggling to see as well. Neo was clawing away at her eyelids and kept blinking wildly. Se lost control of her semblance momentarily and she broke away into glass only to reappear just a few feet away. It went on like this for a couple of seconds before the white light and the screaming suddenly went out.

/-/

As Ozpin held back Tyrian's scorpion tail with his cane, and Hazel's fist with his other hand. He also noticed a surprisingly bright white light so bright that it was like staring into the sun. It went away just as fast, and the headmaster was filled with more than enough confidence.

He jumped, and twisted in the air, forcing Tyrian into Hazel, and letting the larger mans elbow slam into the faunus' side. The only sacrifice being that Tyrian's stinger managed to graze his body. It was nothing to be worrisome about however, with just a minimal amount of magic. Ozpin could cure any sort of venom or poison in his body.

"Seems like Malikai made it." Ozpin said with a sly smirk as he stood sideways to the two other men, who both looked worriedly at the spot where the white light came from. "It is either that or little Kai did the unthinkable…" His head tilted to the side so that he could look at Hazel and Tyrian. "Whatever your plan was, it has failed."

Tyrian and Hazel didn't respond, but they didn't show any signs of being worried any more than Ozpin was for either of the Matsuoka's. If there was an enemy here strong enough to force them to use their eyes, even with no Grimm currently present - at least not close enough to them - then that was a cause for concern. He would love to get there and help himself, but these two just would not stay down.

At this point, Ozpin was more worried that this was all part of their plan.

Keep the Headmaster of Beacon distracted.

/-/

Neo hit hard when she recovered, all that elegance and agility turned into ruthless attempts on both Cyan, and Pyrrha's lives. The latter of whom was still recovering from her last fight with this monstrous girl, and the fight beforehand with Kai Matsuoka himself. She was given all but a few minutes of rest before she was forced to go help her new cyanette ally before he finally messed up and earned a knife in the heart for his mistake.

With the two of them working together, they were able to push Neo back finally. Pyrrha taking the front line, and backing off when Cyan was ready to strike with his long weapon in a thrusting motion. It kept on like that until Neo was hit for what felt like the first time this whole encounter. It wasn't hard to believe that it might have actually been the first time when both Cyan and Pyrrha landed simultaneous attacks to the midsection and shoulder of Neo, as she thrusted her sword forward at the same time.

Pink aura flared as Neo was sent back stumbling on her heels as she skid back from the force of the duo attack. Tripping over herself and falling on her butt with a very quiet gasping sound. Cyan was slow to respond, but Pyrrha quickly lunged forward and aimed her sword directly into the girls stomach.

It went in much too easily, and the fact that Neo still had a smirk on her face and a thin blade covered with blood did not bring her any amount of comfort. Neo disappeared into shards of glass, and there was a thumping sound behind Pyrrha.

She looked back in horror at the sight of Cyan clutching his bleeding stomach, the red blood vibrant over his white dress shirt. He tried to speak, but instead blood came out, and he fell forward. Pyrrha quickly dashed over to him and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"No, no, no… How did this happen?!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she put as much pressure as she could on the wound.

When Cyan thrusted forward with his halberd, he positioned his body in a way that he was closer to the blade of the weapon so that he could put more force behind his strike, along with making it easier for him fight in such close quarters. But Neo noticed that weakness, he was extremely open to counters as he threw every attack. She let herself be hit so she could stab the boy in the stomach so deep that it almost came out the other side. Then when she flew back, she did even more damage on the pull out. His aura was so weak because of the amount of times he had to use his semblance. So much so that his aura of defence may as well be a piece of paper.

Cyan coughed and hacked, holding on to his wound with bloody hands, and what little remained of his aura scampered to try and heal his near fatal wound.

Pyrrha assessed her choices, she could use the rest of her aura to break herself out of the wall and into the outside, saving herself and her dying ally. Or she could attempt to help her other allies in their fights, and hope that Cyan was still clinging onto life when they were all finished.

"Save… them." Cyan gasped out. His choice on the matter was obvious.

"Shh… don't speak, you need all your breath." Pyrrha said in a soothing tone as she lifted him up with her arms. "I am going to get you out of here." She made her own choice as well, as much as she would love to help the others, Brick had help by the sound of things, Kai had a powerful semblance and was practically surrounded by fire, _and_ they had two other Hunters with them. She was nearly out of aura, and exhausted. If anything, she would have just held them back. It took all of her willpower to make such a decision, but saving the life that basically saved hers was worth it in her eyes.

With a raspy sigh, Cyan lost consciousness, and Pyrrha focused hard on the metal inside of the walls leading to the outside.

* * *

Raven pushed Sienna Khan back against the wall. The impact was so intense that it cracked all around the point of impact as the White Fang supreme leader's back bounced off of it. Her aura held strong however, and she was able to dodge Ravens blade straight after with her catlike agility.

As she slid away from Ravens follow up attack, Sienna wrapped the chain of her weapon around the Branwens heel. Before she could turn into a bird, she yanked on it with all of her strength, making Raven fall onto her back. Sienna pounced like a tiger straight after, but was met only with nothing but the floor when Raven rolled to the side and let her sharp claws scrape into the concrete floor where she once lied.

She rolled to the side one more time, and then used her explosive strength to push herself back on her feet with her arms. Sienna was just as fast however, and Raven had to switch to a different dust type for her sword in order to accomodate an even faster paced fight style like Siennas at the moment. Her sword went into its sheath red, and came out yellow and crackling with lightning. Making the blade lighter, and easily making it quicker to draw.

Coincidentally, Sienna also had lightning dust in her weapon as she went to stab Raven through the chest. The shorter tougher blade met the sword, and what lightning that would have electrocuted her was cancelled out by the electrical charge already in the weapon. Raven made a frustrated grunting sound as she used her superior strength to push Sienna back. The White Fang leader flipped through the air once before landing on her feet gently as a cat would. Another benefit of being a faunus of feline nature.

Raven didn't let up, switching to an orange dust crystal making her blade orange. Flames flew out of the once red blade. This time however, Sienna wisely got out of the way in time and didn't try to clash with her again. It was inefficient to keep trading with one such as Raven Branwen. Her aura reserves were out of this world. To be fair hers was too, but not as much as the Branwen woman apparently.

"Running away now?" Raven taunted as she chased after the tiger faunus, getting a hairs length close to decapitating the other woman only once. "Admit it, you don't have the strength to defeat me."

Sienna only responded with a 'Tch' sound, and continued to avoid clashing weapons with her as she looks for any opening she could use to end the fight quickly before she could use her semblance again. All she needs is a second, but that works both ways. She has to make sure to keep herself closed off as well, because if she gave an opening to the Branwen instead, it would mean the end of her life.

Sienna thought she had an opening when Raven's eyes widened slightly and her attack slowed down just a fraction slower. But right when she thought of attacking her, Raven backed off and dodged the point of a lightning bladed whip which stabbed into the ground where she once stood. Sienna growled lightly as she turned to regard Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola. Who both looked like they've seen better days as it is.

"I _know_ you did not defeat that man, why are you here?" Sienna asked with another growl as she regarded her two underlings.

"A-Adam came." Ilia said, nervously gulping immediately afterwards.

"What!? That wasn't part of the plan!" Sienna hissed. "He was supposed to kill the Schnee's, and then escape to help lead the others out of the stadium. That was part of the deal I made with that woman."

"I don't know if he managed to kill the Schnees, but even if he did. He is still going back on the plans. That man we were fighting is injured, but so is Adam, and I don't know if he could beat that man even if they were both at full strength." Blake explained quickly, obviously uncomfortable with speaking in the presence of the other remaining Branwen, who was looking at them with more curiosity than anger.

"My brother took mercy on you, but I doubt he would do the same for you friend." Raven said. No, stated. It struck a blow to Blake's heart to hear that, she already had a lot on her head at the moment after getting an idea stuck in her head when Qrow took her hostage.

"On that, I agree wholeheartedly." Sienna agreed, striking shock into both of her underlings who looked to her with suppressed anger for her lack of faith in their close friend. "Adam may not be able to defeat Qrow Branwen…" Sienna continued as she got into a lower combat stance, prompting Raven to grip the hilt of her sword again. "So we must end this fight quickly, and assist him."

Blake and Ilia glanced to each other, sharing a silent message. Then nodded back to Sienna in agreement. Though she was not even looking at them, she seemed to have sensed their agreement with her.

"You might have been able to beat me if we continued, but how will you fare in a three on one?" Sienna taunted as she waited for Raven to make a move, as did Blake and Ilia.

Raven simply sighed, and got into a subtle combat stance herself. "All you have done is bring children into a battle that will lead to their death."

Sienna narrowed her eyes at her. "We will see." She knew that Blake and Ilia would fight with her, win or lose. But right now, she was going to take the risk and call out Raven for bluffing. Hopefully, it would work out in the end. If Ilia died, it would be sad but it wouldn't be catastrophic. The White Fang lost some their people every day, she couldn't be allowed to feel sorrow for all of them. If Blake died however… she would have to face the wrath of Ghira, and Kali for the loss of their daughter. That was something she would rather not have to go through.

"That won't be necessary." A new voice spoke up, deep and masculine. Sienna stopped as soon as she took a single step, and Raven now actually had a worried look on her face.

Adam Taurus was there with them, already. A hand on Blakes shoulder, and another on the hilt of his sword.

"You're here… what of the other Branwen?" Sienna asked with a suspicious look on her face. She would berate him for going against orders later, now was not the time.

"I nearly killed him, but he got away." Adam said with barely suppressed anger as a glow of bright red flew across his features. Sienna immediately noticed that he didn't have his mask on at this time, but wasn't going to comment on it. She already knew what he looked like under the mask. "He transformed into some kind of bird right as I was about to land a killing blow with my semblance. I was only able to remove a section of one of his fingers before he escaped."

"Hmph, well at least you can make things easier for me sometimes." Sienna said with a smirk as she looked back to Raven. Who was now a few more paces back then she was before.

It didn't need to be said, one on one. Raven would have won. Three on one, Raven might have been able to still win if she killed the girls first. Four on one however… with Adam Taurus on their side? Raven didn't like those odds whatsoever.

Before she could make any plans on what she was going to do, a bright white flash lit up from behind her, nearly blinding those in front of her. Since her back was turned to the source of the light, Raven was not nearly as affected as the other four in front of her. It took a few seconds for the light to go out finally, but the opening that was created was all that she needed.

While the four of them were still trying to collect themselves and regain their vision, Raven created a portal for which she could escape through. There was only one safe portal to make however… Yang, and Tai.

* * *

Brick and Rick Violet working together to fight against Emerald and Mercury was more than successful in theory. But in reality, both were tired, exhausted, and bleeding. As was Emerald and Mercury. Their lightning semblances were able to merge together with their brotherly bond, but it added little power and simply made it look prettier as the colors merged together to create a light purple color, but it was simply that. Appearances.

In terms of raw strength, Mercury was already stronger than the both of them. He was also trained to kill for many years before hand, so much so that he was able to kill the man who trained him in the first place. Emerald was trained by Cinder herself to fight, so she could also hold herself quite well, if just a bit weaker than Mercury.

The Violet twins were still young, and while they had a lot of training under their belts, and a strong semblance which could be merged with their genetic, and emotional bond to make it even stronger. What they lacked massively in was experience in combat against human opponents. They trained every once in a while in combat class, but other than that. They mainly focused on surpassing each other instead of fighting against other fighting styles. That proved to be their mistake.

Mercury and Emerald saw that, and split them up as soon as they can. With Brick still tired, Emerald pushed him back into a different section of the room they were all in. Rick was less tired, but he had one of his eyes forced shut by a constant flow of blood, and he already lost to Mercury once. It was safe to assume that Rick didn't suddenly get good enough to beat him over the course of barely over an hour.

Brick had his second wind, but he was quickly feeling himself getting tired again. During his solo overclock phase, he was able to hold off both of them at the same time. The only thing keeping him in the fight right now is him constantly going after Emerald in close range engagements. For some reason, he had a feeling that if he kept this up, she wouldn't be able to use her semblance, and for now. It was working. She wasn't able to get even a seconds time to concentrate on using her illusions to fool either himself or his brother.

Emerald showed her frustration with a snarl as she kneed him in the stomach. Brick tanked it with a cough, and wrapped his arms around her leg. Emerald cried out as she was lifted off the ground and spun in a circle several times. Brick could have let go and thrown her at any time, but with every revolution that seemed to become less, and less likely.

She started to feel nauseous, and actually hoped that Brick would just throw her already. Emerald nearly threw up by the time Brick finally through her against the wall, and was so dizzy that she _accidentally_ dodged bricks follow up attack with his sword. Causing him in his tiredness to stumble into her and knock them both down to the ground.

While that was happening, Rick and Mercury were having a battle of their own. Only this one was clear on who had the advantage over the other. Rick was doing his best, and to his credit he was able to get a few good hits in. But Mercury was landing much more, injuring him even more with every strike he landed on him with his legs. He was injured and tired as well, but he'd be damned by Salem herself before he allow himself to be beaten by Rick Violet of all people, someone who he thought he had already killed an hour prior.

Things were going slowly however, much too slowly. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to end this fight quickly. They were supposed to beat and kill the Violet twins, and then find Kai. That plan already failed completely. The new one was to still kill the Violets, and after that come help Cinder with the Kai kid, and by the sounds of things and that bright flash of white. Things were _still_ not going to plan.

Mercury blocked another lighting infused strike with his metal shin, and kicked him way. He made his way back to Emerald and kicked Brick off of her, who was still seeing stars after being thrown into the wall as hard as she did. He might have teased her for that another time, but at this moment they needed to get results. Cinder was already not going to be happy with them for failing once, she will not take kindly to a second failure.

"Emerald, we need to finish this." Mercury said in the most serious tone Emerald has ever heard from him. She locked onto his light grey eyes and nodded, with the opening he made for him. She focused her semblance on _both_ Rick and Brick. It gave her a massive migraine to do two people at once, but right now they needed to take the high risk high reward route. They were already on it anyway.

Brick and Rick stood by each other and saw dozens of Mercury's, they stood back to back to each other and let their lightning merge together again into a violet color.

"Overclock?" Rick suggested to his brother.

"Can't… I already used it to stand up against the two of them." Brick admitted, ashamed.

"Damn… well, you know that this means." Rick smirked to himself, as did Brick as they thought the same thing.

The entered a back to back stance, mirroring each other perfectly and aiming their swords all every single Mercury that they saw. Their lightning crackled a little louder, and then _exploded_.

"Violet Crash!" The brothers shouted at the same time as they set off a series of electrical explosions with every single ounce of aura they had left.

* * *

Cinder screamed in pain as her back hit the wall. She was so close to killing the boy, but her body wasn't listening to her orders as her very blood worked against her. Malikai was manipulating the blood in her veins and body. The human body was made up of sixty percent water after all, and she was a very light woman at under one hundred and twenty pounds.

Malikai grunted as he slammed her against the wall again, and then threw her across the room and caused a ton of rubble to fall onto her from the ceiling. With her out of the fight temporarily, he was now able to show the weakness he was feeling. He had to cut through dozens of White Fang to get here, he used his flame, and water powers more than he has ever done in the past few years, even more so when he fought against Hazel and Tyrian by himself. The only reason he was able to find his son and wife in the first place was because of the bright white light that shone throughout almost the entire stadium itself. He was tired, and had less aura than what he was comfortable with, and he still had to fight a Maiden and keep that fear she felt instilled with her.

Marron ran up to Kai and held him as he cried and clawed at his face. The white glowing tears still fell from his blind eyes as they constantly flickered with a white light. Giving him brief moments of sight that lasted only milliseconds each time to glowed. Confusing him immensely. Going from completely blind to being able to see clearly was too big a leap to take, and it was taking its toll on his body.

"What is happening to him Malikai!?" Marron asked as she held her son. "Why is this happening to our son!?"

"Kai used the power of the silver eyes for the first time in his life. The first time is always excruciating." Malikai explained as he kneeled down on one knee beside his son. He glanced toward the dead faunus girl slumped against the wall, and gave her a soft sigh of respect before turning back to his son. "It must be even worse because he's blind."

"Why didn't you warn him in the message you sent him!?" Marron screamed at him furiously. "Why didn't-"

"Marron I can't tell you everything!" Malikai screamed back for the first time in their marriage, shocking Marron into silence. He was going to let her vent her frustrations, but the fact that the rocks covering the maiden was now steaming and melting away didn't bode anything good for him. "Take Kai, and get somewhere safe. I'll deal with this." He ordered next, clutching his silver sword in his left hand and standing defensively in front of his family, his dark green cloak flapped with the wind as he challenged the Fall Maiden.

"W-what? Malikai, you're bleeding! Let's all get out together!" Marron cried, pulling at his cloak as she helped her son stand up on his own two feet.

Malikai didn't answer her yet, he was bleeding yes. He bleeds all the time, it was nothing. He could just force the blood back into his body by using his semblance, one of the things he wished he could have teached to his son how to do.

"I can't… not now." Malikai said with a sigh. "I've run away from these people my whole life, and it worked for nearly fifteen years after I cut ties with Ozpin. I can't run anymore. I am the only man besides Ozpin that has the power to defeat a Maiden." He looked back and down to his wife, who now had tears running down her face as she thought the worst was about to happen.

"I love you Marron, take care of our son… and our future daughter."

Marron didn't get a chance to respond to him, for an explosion where Cinder was covered with rocks occured. Making Malikai completely serious once more as he charged right into the dust cloud. Sounds of metal hitting against metal rang throughout the room at impossible speeds as Marron struggled to keep up with the extremely fast paced fight.

She thought that Kai fighting that woman was insane with how fast and strong their clashes were. But Malikai and that woman were fighting with even more ferocity and without holding back. True to her suspicions, Malikai wasn't able to manipulate her blood anymore. It took too much out of him. But he was still able to match the firepower of her flames with his own.

Flashes of white and orange appeared on her face as she struggled to keep up with it, and in the meanwhile slowly. Kai was able to regain control over his eyes and body. He stopped crying, and almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the sounds of fighting keeping him conscious out of instinct.

"Wha?" He sputtered as his blind eyes looked around the room seeing nothing but darkness. His pupils were a cloudy white again, just as usual, and the flashing in his eyes finally stopped. Meaning that he no longer had very brief periods of vision.

"I'm here Kai." Marron said, letting him lean against the wall with her hands on her face, looking him directly in the eyes. His blindfold was now hanging loosely around his neck, somehow not burned away after the use of his eyes. "I'm here."

"I… was able to see… I think." Kai said lethargically as he touched the soft skin underneath his eye. Marron would have replied even in her shocked state of mind if it weren't for the loud explosion close behind her.

Malikai and Cinder met in the middle one more time with a thunderous clash. While Malikai was able to overpower Cinder in most of their engagements, this time it was an even trade. Malikai was blow back into a wall, same as Cinder. Who once again slammed into the other side of the room, cracking the wall even further than what it was already. It was a miracle that it was still holding up as much as it was already.

What scared Marron was that Malikai was limping when he stood back upon his feet, bleeding even more than he was before. He had a noticeable cut across his shoulder that cut straight through his Etricium armour, and it almost looked like it was gushing blood. Kai snapped back into reality at that moment and gripped Silver Ebony tighter, trying to stand with his father but ultimately struggling to just stand on his two feet.

The woman who attacked them now had her face revealed. Her tied up hair was now falling all over her face, but her bright orange eyes were still clear as day. As well as the flame coming out of one of her eyes. She was bleeding from the corner of her life, but sadly, she was not as bad as Malikai was at the moment. That wound he suffered earlier from Adam Taurus was coming back with a vengeance, and he couldn't help but sense people just outside of the room they were in getting ready to break in. As he is now, fighting even more White Fang would not be a preferable thing for him to do.

"Dad… let me fight with you." Kai said between pants, but he wasn't even strong enough to push past his mother holding him back.

"Stay right there!" Malikai demanded with a harsh tone, silencing his son instantly.

Cinder chuckled, earning his attention back. He held his sword toward her and got ready to lunge at her again, but she just continued to laugh at him.

"To think that I was _actually_ afraid of you!" Cinder exclaimed with maniacal cheer. "If you were at full strength, you would have been able to kill me, but right now?" She chuckled darkly and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just as vulnerable as the average man… imagine _her_ happiness at hearing the news of your death."

Malikai didn't reply, at least not right away. Instead, he closed his eyes and smirked. Ignoring the cries of both his son and wife telling him to get away from her and come with them. Cinder raised an eyebrow at him, he could tell even with his eyes closed.

What she seemed to have forgotten was that he had silver eyes too, and if blind little Kai was able to use them…

Malikai yelled as he opened his eyes and revealed a bright white light, even brighter than his son's before him. Cinder cried out in pain as she felt her left hand start to burn away, along with part of her face. She would be killed in seconds if she didn't stop him, and her blood already felt like it was boiling. But she couldn't draw any of her power out.

There was a reason the Silver eyed warriors were nearly wiped out by Salem, and Cinder was finding that out in the most excruciating way possible.

The White light stopped suddenly, and she was able to keep most of her hand and face before it could be burned away. Though it would leave a nasty scar, it would at least mean that she was still alive.

Cinder cracked one eye open to see Malikai, this time bleeding across his side and apparently launched in the direction of his family.

Adam Taurus fell to his knees a second later, his aura breaking after that last strike and nearly lost consciousness. Sienna jumped in a second later, as did Ilia and Blake. The latter two were sent to help Cinder up to her feet, and while she would have burned them at the stake for daring to touch her with their animal hands, this time she admittedly needed the help.

"Seeing you in such a sorry state makes me sick." Sienna hissed at Cinder. "I should kill you where you stand for dragging the White Fang into this."

"Do that, and your entire race will be exterminated." Cinder threatened, silencing the supreme leader right away.

Malikai coughed up blood, but stood up on his own anyway. Much to the dismay of his wife and son who tried to pull him back. He was knocked to the side, and got the wind knocked out of him. But his armour held up strong against the attack. The cut in his side was shallow, and bled only a small amount as he stood up against them all.

Adam Taurus, Sienna Khan, the Fall Maiden, and two other unknown White Fang members he does not know stood against him. The former two were low on aura, they had to have been. Malikai noticed them fighting in their own battles before hand. He could kill them both even as he was now, but there was still the matter of the Fall Maiden and the two other girls who still had aura left.

He couldn't manipulate _all_ of their blood at the same time, that would immediately lead to his heart stopping from over exertion. He still has plenty of flames, but the maiden would be able to match the power of his white flames. Kai was back up, but his aura may as well be broken, and while his black flames would be helpful, he was too tired to fight in close quarters combat. He couldn't let him fight.

If only he didn't use up so much stamina getting passed those White Fang members… he might have actually been able to defeat them if he was at full strength. But even then, he still had his family to worry about. They would go after them as soon as he left their side, and with Kai as he was now, and Marron almost being useless in a fight. He couldn't afford to leave them alone.

In the worst time possible… Malikai didn't know what to do… every option was bad, and lead to failure.

"Surrender Malikai." Cinder demanded, holding her left arm as she stepped up in front of the other four. "You will have only this chance to surrender, and I might consider making your death painless."

"I want to be the one to kill him." Sienna seethed. "He must have killed so many faunus to get here, I need to avenge them all."

It wasn't like Cinder could stop her even if she wanted too, so she had no choice but to let her have this moment. "Very well… the blind boy is mine however."

Blake perked up as she saw the familiar boy she saw at that one protest rally, the one who challenged the idea of racism and told them all that he was a hybrid of both human and faunus. She didn't like the idea of him being killed one bit, not at all.

"What you do to the half breed doesn't matter to me." Sienna said, not noticing Blakes horror at the casual disregard for the hybrids life.

"Stay away from them!" Malikai shouted, pushing Kai and Marron further behind him protectively.

"You know I cannot do that Malikai." Cinder said in a dark, and amused voice. "But I suppose I can make you a deal…"

Malikai desperately wanted to say no, but that would probably lead to him being attacked. He could hold off several of them at the same time, but not all of them. One of them would slip through and get to his family, and he did not want that in the slightest.

Heavily reluctantly, he nodded his head toward Cinder.

"I'll let the boy and the woman get out of this alive… on one condition." She said with a discomforting smirk.

"What is it?" Malikai wished he hadn't asked.

Cinder's smile widened, and she licked her lips before she spoke words Malikai wished he never would have had to listen too.

"Cut out your son's eyes."

* * *

 **Well shit, another cliffhanger. Even after a week long break I am able to write a good cliffhanger. As you can see I have been heavily simplifying the fights, if I wrote them out all in its entirety, this chapter would be like 15k words, and as much as I think you all would love that. I do have a mind that gets tired. So for right now, enjoy what I have for you all.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be the last of this entire prologue arc… jesus guys, this has to be the LONGEST prologue ever written. This might as well be its own story at this point, not that I am actually going to do that. I'd like to see this story get to like a 100+ chapters by the time I even get to volume 4 or 5.**

 **This is definitely going to be my longest story ever.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story! If you would like to get notified of my progress with each chapter I write with every story, give me a follow on twitter! My twitter username is the same as my profile name here, you'll know when you find me ;).**

 **I am also going to draw Kai soon, so you can keep in touch with that as well.**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well… here we are guys. The finale of Volume 0, it has been quite the trip. But the longest prologue ever is finally coming to an end. I did** _ **not**_ **expect to make this last as long as it did, but the plans I have coincided perfectly with what I was already doing. It was honestly crazy how I started this just a few short months ago, and it is already at 293 follows. We are so close to 300 already! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

 **Oblivious Ninja IJ: Here is the chapter, read it well.**

 **The Observer 2.O: I guess people love the multiple personality aspect of the Flamingo Goddess. Can't say I blame them, I love her character as well. Though I may be a little bias since I created her in the first place. My drawing of Kai might become the cover art, it depends on how I feel about it. There is a lot of detail I have to put in however before I post anything. If you want, you can take that little short you wrote as an alternative scene, because I am telling you right now. That is not what is going to happen.**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku: I am putting the effort to make it as good as it can be! Thank you!**

 **Masso2010: Don't worry, after this chapter, it gets into Volume 1 finally. It's crazy how long it took, and I am sorry you had to wait so long. But it is happening very soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Arctech: Glad to be back, it was nice writing again. Really was enjoying what I was doing, and I thank you for that great compliment you've given me. It means more than you know.**

 **Reddevil47: We'll see what happens.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now lets get on to the Volume 0 Finale!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 33- Volume 0, Episode 31

The End of an Era

"Cut out your son's eyes." Cinder repeated when Malikai didn't reply with anything beside a gasp and a death glare. "Do that, and I'll consider allowing them to get out of this alive."

Malikai gritted his teeth angrily, and the grip he had around his sword also tightened to the point where the hilt almost broke under his anger induced strength. He nearly went for the bitches throat, but stopped himself once he remembered that if he went after her, at least two or three of them would go after his pregnant wife and son. Not that they didn't know Marron was pregnant anyway, she was way too early into it that she didn't show any signs as of yet. But that didn't mean they wouldn't kill her anyway, the White Fang and this half Maiden were not people that struck him as merciful, and if they found out that she was pregnant with another one of _his_ children. Then they would most likely get rid of her as well.

"I'm _not_ doing that." Malikai spat, bearing his teeth. He thought about using his eyes again, and while that would most certainly do something to the half Maiden, it would do little more than blind the other ones temporarily. But there was no telling if they wouldn't just blindly attack him while he was using it, any sort of blow to the head or body would make him break his concentration, and after that the half Maiden wouldn't be very happy that she was almost killed for the third time this night.

"Why not?" The wench asked in that damn saccharine voice of hers. "It's not like the boy needs them anyway, he is already blind. If anything you would be saving him of a life of having a constant target on his back. You'd be doing him a favour." She flourished her glass weapon, pointing it not at Malikai, but to his son. "Of course… I'd be happy to do it for you if you'd like."

"No, you won't be doing any more evil things." To Malikai's surprise, it wasn't he who said those words. Even though he was just about to say them himself. He turned around to see Kai, standing up straight with Silver Ebony _shining_ in the grip of his right hand. His blind silver eyes were visible to all of them, there wasn't much point in hiding them anymore anyway after today.

"How could someone be so evil… what's the point of all this chaos!?" He screamed at them, keeping still even as his mother tried to pull him back as he took a step forward. His eyes were looking in every direction, as if they were trying to find something, trying to look at something. But all they saw was darkness. "All this just because some kid happened to have silver eyes!? All this pain, blood, and _murder_ just to get to my Dad and I? What's the damn point to any of this!?" He shouted frantically. Kai felt his throat become sore after he screamed at him.

He was tired, injured, bleeding, blind, and dizzy. But he still was able to raise his sword against his enemies. Not willing to give up even against impossible odds.

Adam scoffed. "You think the White Fang did this just for some hybrid? No, we did this to send a message."

"The faunus will be oppressed no longer." Sienna chanted, as did Ilia.

Cinder simply chuckled to herself at the animals cheering. They didn't matter at all, all she did was tell them what they wanted to hear, and then warn them of the consequences. If they wanted to think that the results were in their favour after this, they would quickly learned of their mistakes.

Blake however, did not quite share the same reactions. She simply stared down to the charred floor. Thinking hard on what the half faunus half human had just said. Conflicting with her own ideals.

"You're monsters!" Kai screamed at them, holding his burning white sword with both hands. He felt the heat of the sword nearly burn his hands even with his natural heat resistance, and the smile on Cinder's face disappeared as she recognized the kind of attack that the boy was about to use. Light hot enough to even burn a Maiden. It had to be snuffed out.

"Every single one of you! You're worse than the Grimm!" Kai prepared to swing his sword _hard_ through the air in front of him. His shoulders lit up with a black flame, but as the seconds passed by, they turned white. Just like the flames of his father. "I'll treat you like one!"

He swung his sword as hard as he could with what little energy his body had left, sending a wide arc of pure white light toward his enemies. It was wider than any other he had created before.

It also shattered his aura, he had none left after that attack. Kai fell to his knees straight after he sent it.

Adam dodge it quickly. He didn't have any aura either, and he was already exhausted after fighting many Huntressess and Huntsman in just the past few hours without any breaks in between. If that attack hit him, he might have been killed.

Sienna jumped over it with the help of her chain whip. She threw it into one of the remaining rafters and pulled herself up. She still had aura left, but she didn't like her chances against whatever _that_ was. Blake left a clone in her wake as she jumped away from the attack as well, and watched as the attack cleaved right through it.

Ilia however, was not so lucky. The attack skimmed against the back of her heel right as she went to jump away. She would be fine with healing, but she with her achilles heel damaged, she would not be able to fight with them. Blake noticed this, and ran straight for her as soon as the light passed them.

Which left Cinder on her own to stand against the arc of pure white light. She roared as she created a great tall wall of fire to slow down the light. Dispersing it before it was even able to reach her body. She was stronger than she ever has been before at that moment, and the light never even got close to her body. She smirked maliciously as the light dispersed under her flames, and she set her eyes on the man currently defending his son and wife.

Alone.

The fight already started, and the first to attack was Sienna.

Coming from above, she lunged down at the one of the most feared men in his entire generation. Malikai being as skilled as he was, was able to block her initial attack, and push her away with her sword. Charging straight at her as soon as her feet touched the ground.

He was strong, incredibly so. Fast too. Sienna couldn't keep up with him. Even after all of the fighting he has done, and the fact that he was injured in God knows how many places. He was still able to completely blitz her. Just as fast as their fight started, Sienna found her aura drop low to critical levels, and she was able to jump away before she got herself killed.

Adam wanted to help, but with no aura fighting against a man such as Malikai would only lead to his death. All he could do was take cover behind some fallen rubble and fire at him with his rifle that he keeps on hand just in case of situations like these, or he just needs the ranged attacks it provided him. Malikai didn't see the first few coming, and he got shot in the back two times in quick succession before he was able to react in time to block the rest of the bullets. The silver eyed man then reached into one of his hidden pouches, and took out a throwing knife. Adam barely moved his head away in time in order to dodge the knife from stabbing straight into his skull.

Cinder smirked as she saw an opening, and fired a fireball out of the palm of her hand straight at Malikai's back.

He turned around just in time to see the ball of flame. The fire reflected off of his eyes, and with no other option. He threw his fist forward _into_ the flames itself. He was able to absorb some of the power, but it was too powerful to absorb all at once.

When the flames dispersed, his arm was now exposed to the air around them. His armour being burned or blasted off of his body, and his skin was now red and black in some places. Blisters were already forming as well, making fighting with that arm extremely uncomfortable.

But even with all that, Malikai would still be able to fight. What he was more worried about was the fact that his aura was running on literal fumes at the moment. His shining silver aura was flickering and just about to go out, if even a single bullet hit him, it would break right through it if his armour couldn't protect him.

Ignoring the sizzling pain on his left arm, he poured all of the flame power he had left into his already burned arm. It made the pain even worse, possibly even causing permanent damage, but he could live with that. What he couldn't live without was his family.

"Look out!" Marron screeched from nearby behind him, she rose her hand up and focused her remaining strength on making a sturdy wall, which blocked the shots coming at him just in the knick of time.

Falling forward on her hands and knees, Marrons brown aura also broke away. Leaving her defenseless. Fighting was never her strong suit, she never had the stamina for it. But she tried anyway.

Malikai couldn't even give her a nod of thanks, because as she was on her hands and knees. He could see Adam smirk and take aim at them instead of him. Malikai gasped as he saw a vision run through his mind.

His pregnant wife, and son. Getting riddle with bullets right before his eyes.

His body moved before he even realized it, and Cinder smiled as she saw the blood dripping down his chest.

With speeds that would surpass even Ruby's semblance, Malikai threw himself in front of the path of bullets that would have killed his family. His weak aura managed to block the first few, but when that broke, all he had was his breast plate to defend against the follow ups. The Etricium held up well, but it could only take so long before Adam adjusted his aim just a little bit up and to the right. Right in between the armour plating.

Blood squirted out of the new hole in his collar bone, as did another hole in his shoulder, and then one in his hip. Malikai coughed up blood as he held onto his chest, trying to stop the flow of blood from escaping his body. He tried to use his semblance to force the blood back into his body, but he had no aura to power it. Adam wanted to keep firing, but he was out of ammo. Not that he needed to fire any more bullets anyway.

"Dad!" Kai screamed so loud that his voice cracked, sensing the blood that was pouring out of his fathers wounds.

"Malikai!" Marron screamed shortly after, the tears were already falling from her eyes before Malikai was even able to fall down to one knee.

 _Keep your grip tight on your sword at all times, lose it, and the fight may as well be over._ The voice of Malikai's deceased father echoed through his mind, he didn't know when he started thinking about him again, but for some reason. He just felt the need too.

He squeezed his hand around the hilt of his sword.

 _Even the most powerful opponents have weakness' for you to exploit, and even against impossible odds. Giving up is the worst thing you can do._ The voice of his father continued.

Malikai grunted and stood back up on his feet, his eyes were half lidded, and his breath came out as little more than rasps, and he was sure he had blood filling one of his lungs. He was still not going to give up.

 _When you get a child of your own, you'll understand why I went so far to protect you._ Was one of the last things his father, Mal, said to him,

"I understand now… father." Malikai whispered to himself as he got into a stance, the last thing between the corrupted Maiden, and his family. "I understand…"

Malikai roared an animalistic roar as he charged straight toward Cinder. The woman wasn't expecting something like this from a man who suffered a thousand wounds, and was caught of guard when he appeared in front of her with a snarl.

Her glass blades cracked and shattered as they clashed against the silver sword which belonged to a man she feared. Her eyes changed emotions immediately as the dying man continued to viciously fight against her with more strength and speed than any man with as many wounds as he had any right to wield without any aura on hand. She wanted to toy with Malikai more, really make his death drag out for as long as possible just to assert her dominance over him. But at this rate if she didn't start taking him seriously again she would be killed.

She grunted and blasted the man away with her Maiden strength. Malikai skidded backward on the back of both of his heels, but he didn't fall yet. He just came back for more.

Cinder snarled and shot another full power fireball in his direction, and to her massive surprise, the man charged straight _through_ it with his shoulder. The fire burned his face, but his armour held up perfectly and he slammed straight into the front of her body. Almost draining Cinder of the last of her aura.

"Rargh!" Malikai screamed as he swung his sword in a wide arc, forcing Cinder to jump back before she could get decapitated. She actually had to crawl backwards while on the ground to get away from the man- no, _monster._ No normal man would be able to do what Malikai is doing, not even Ozpin.

She ran out of ground to crawl back on, and when her back hit against the wall she felt a shock of fear run throughout her whole body as Malikai glared at her with those damned silver eyes of his. They practically shined as he brought his sword up over his shoulder and prepared to swing.

Right before he could kill her however, a chain wrapped around his hands, stopping him from getting the edge of the sword any closer to her body.

Sienna pulled as hard as she could, and fought against the man's last reserves of strength. Malikai tried to let go of his sword to get out of this bad spot, but his wrist were also kept in a bind as well.

Cinder saw her opening.

She took it.

"NOO!" Marron cried as she watched something horrific happen to her husband

Malikai coughed up even more blood as a glass sword stabbed through his chest, straight through his armour, and came out the other side. He staggered backwards, gripping the hilt of Cinder's curved sword and slowly pulling it out of himself. When he did, he staggered back even more, dropping the sword and letting it shatter on the ground.

His sword was left right next to the half Maiden he came oh so close to killing. But now he was dying himself.

But even then, Malikai took a step closer to Cinder, his silver eyes flickering with power as he tried to use them. His arms hung to his sides, but he didn't need them. He just needed to stomp her face in. Cinder took one look at him, and had enough.

"Get away from me!" Cinder screamed, blasting Malikai with one final blow of fire.

Malikai cried out in pain as he was thrown back, landing hard on his upper back and bouncing once before rolling on his side toward his family. Just able to stop on his back so that he could look at his family one more time.

Even though now some of his bones were broken, Malikai tried to sit back up. But that only lead to him coughing up more blood. He slumped back on the ground, defeated, and dying.

"No, my love." Marron said through her choking tears as she crawled toward her husband, just able to get close enough so that her hand could cup one of his bloody cheeks. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't strong enough to be of any use… I'm so useless."

"N-No…" Malikai coughed. "You did everything you could…"

"Dad?" Kai called out to him, placing his hand on his chest and tearing up when he felt a warm substance stick to his hand. "Please… don't die here… get up." His eyes shook, and tears started to flow out yet again. "I can't lose anyone else."

Cinder was disgusted by the display of the Matsuoka's grieving for their dying husband, and stood up with a limp. She was going to end this once and for all. No more will this family be any threat to her, or her mistresses plans. She slowly started limping to him, inching closer by the second.

"K-Kai…" Malikai choked out, grabbing his sons hand for him. For the first time in years, Malikai started to cry. He would never be able to see his son again after failing to protect him, that pain was worse than anything he was feeling right now. "I'm sorry… I'm s-so s-s-sorry…" His breaths came out as wheezes, the blood in his lungs taking up more and more space.

"No, don't say that! Please don't say that." Kai cried. "You still have a chance, I know it!"

Malikai smiled sadly, and he raised his hand to ruffle his sons hair just one last time.

"I'm sorry Kai… I won't be coming back from this one." Malkai said with a cough, his vision began to darken. "You have to take care of your mother… make sure she gets through this pain… I know you'll get out of this somehow." He said, somehow managing to keep his voice clear, and comprehensible.

"Dad… please." Kai said, crying more than he ever did before. "I can't do this without you."

"Yes, you can Kai… you'll become the best there ever was… I know it… You have Raven to help you after all."

Kai sniffled, crying even harder as he heard his father say those words.

"You knew?" he choked.

Malikai grinned with bloody teeth. "Of course I did… I'm the one who taught you how to sense." he said with a wheeze, barely hanging on to life as it is. "B-Be careful with her, Kai, Raven is unpredictable in the bad and good ways. That makes her dangerous."

Kai nodded his head and slumped it against his fathers chest, letting his tears slide off of his fathers chest. He felt his father's hand brush into his hair, and whimpered when he moved it to his mothers.

Malikai turned his head to Marron, and moved his blood hand to cup the side of her crying face. "I love you so much Marron… I love you both more than anything in the world… so please…"

Malikai shut his eyes for the last time.

"Live…"

The legendary Huntsman passed away in his wifes and sons arms. Finally succumbing to the many wounds across his body.

"For as strong as that man was, an end such as this is pathetic for him." Cinder said as she spat to the side, her anger still as clear as day.

"He was the most dangerous opponent I've ever face." Sienna added. "Even though he was an enemy to the White Fang, he's earned my respect."

"Not that it would do any good for him now." Cinder interjected before she could continue. "It's a good thing that he's dead, he would have been a problem if he made it through this day. My mistress specifically ordered his execution herself."

"Enough of this, I am calling the White Fang back." Adam said as he limped up to the women, favouring one of his sides from which he was bleeding from a cut. "We got what we came for, the message has been delivered. Let's pull back."

"I agree with Adam." Sienna said. "There's not anything else for us to do here."

Cinder smiled, and averted her gaze back down to the remaining grieving Matsuoka's. An evil grin stretched across her features. "Not quite yet." She said as she held out a palm toward them, she didn't have much power left but she had just enough to kill the two with one more fireball.

The girl with black hair stepped in her way, her hands outstretched in defense of the last two Matsuoka's. Blake tore off what was left of her mask, and she _glared_ at Cinder _and_ Sienna. "No, no more death!" She shouted at the woman. "They are innocent! Leave them be!"

Cinder rolled her eyes both internally, and externally. "Move out of the way girl, before you end up as part of the pile."

"Listen to her Blake, that is an order." Sienna said in a warning tone.

"Screw your order then!" Blake screamed at her.

Kai slowly raised his head as he heard a familiar voice, he knew he heard it from somewhere. It was the same girl he ran into in the village a while back. The White Fang girl who stopped a guy from attacking him. She was defending him now? Why? He wasn't going to get an answer. At least not yet.

"This boy has done _nothing_ wrong, and he's only defended himself! His mother is even more innocent, all she wanted was to protect her child." Blake shook her head defiantly. "No, I won't let you kill them…"

"Blake… what are you doing?" Ilia muttered, trying and failing to stand up and move to her.

"Blake, you know what this will mean for you right?" Adam asked, worried for his long time partner. "What this will mean for us? We wouldn't be able to be together after this. You wouldn't be allowed back into the White Fang. This is Treason."

"I'd rather choose Treason, than to watch any more innocents die for no good reason… I joined to make a difference, not to become a terrorist." Blake said, standing her ground and holding Gambol Shroud in each of her hands. She wasn't going to let this happen, not when she could do anything about it.

Cinder simply scoffed at her. "Then you will die as well."

Blake widened her eyes as a massive fireball was fired from the palm of the woman's hand, she heard the cry of sorrow from Adam as it grew nearer. From the corner of her eye she could see Sienna averting her eyes, and Ilia doing the same.

She was going to die… just for doing what she thought was right…

Somehow, that felt satisfying.

A silver black sword cut through the fireball before it could hit her.

Kai hung his head and pushed the black haired girl back toward his mother. Blake landed on her bottom, too shocked to be able to stop the boy from pushing her with strength she didn't know he had left.

"Still, you stand against me?" Cinder chuckled. "You'll die the same way as your father."

"No…" Kai seethed through gritted teeth. The tears was still flowing from his eyes, but instead of a clear color, they were glowing white once again. Cinder was too far to notice. "I'm going to make you pay, for what you did…"

Kai started to see his vision clearing up again, flickers of colors he has never seen before. He was looking down at himself. Were those his hands? Was that what skin looked like? Was that his sword? All those thoughts were barely thought of as he raised his head, staring straight into some sort of figure that he sensed not too far from him. She had some sort of glow coming from her right eye, not that he knew how to describe it, he has never actually seen a person before.

"I said…"He watched as something on what he assumed to be her face curl up, that must have been what a smirk looked like. "That I'd treat you like a Grimm…" He watched as that smirk disappeared, contorting into something he had no idea how to explain.

His white cloudy pupil turned black, and his silver eyes glowed a bright white light as he stared at the figure before him. Final words creeped up from the back of his throat.

"RAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs as a bright _white_ light invaded his vision, brighter than the event that happened before, even brighter than his father's.

"No!" Cinder screamed as she felt her left arm get burned away all the way up to her bicep, and writhed in pain as she felt half of her face melt away into ash. She tried blocking out the light with her good arm, but it did little to stem the pain. Sienna and Adam took cover behind a rock together, and Ilia hid her face in the ground lest the light burn her retinas rendering her blind.

Marron and Blake looked away from the source of the light, holding on to each other purely out of instinct. Blake defended them, so Marron didn't see her as a threat anymore, and needed something to block out her eyes.

The light suddenly grew dimmer, and Kai was holding onto his face painful. Dropping Silver Ebony and screaming in pain as his eyes _burned_ with pain.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Kai locked onto that feeling of helpless he felt before, the desire to protect his mother, and the girl who protected them. He couldn't stop now, if he did they would all die.

He pushed through the simmering pain, and the light returned.

The woman who killed his father screamed even louder as his light scorched part of her body. The light persisted for ten more painful seconds, before he finally stopped.

He fell straight forward onto his face, he knocked himself out with his own power. His eyes were steaming, but were still in one piece, and bloodshot. His eyesight quickly darkened back down to seeing nothing but darkness. His pupils turned white again, and with a half lidded expression, he lied unconscious.

Cinder was writhing in pain about two dozen feet away from him, clutching onto half of her face with her one good arm that wasn't burned by the light. Her left arm was almost all gone, save for a small cauterized stump which stopped at the beginning of her bicep. She was in incredible pain, but she was still alive.

Blake watched with eyes barely able to see as another girl with mint green hair suddenly bursted into the room, followed up by another boy with silver hair. Quickly after two other boys bursted into the room, they looked exactly the same, except one was red, and the other blue. They chased after the other two, but a big burly man suddenly joined the fight, having many bruises and cuts himself.

He pushed back the two boys easily, and another man jumped into the fray, this one with a scorpion tail. She watched helplessly as he picked up the pained woman from the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

Then there was the gunshots, she had to duck her head to protect herself. She could barely feel her muscles as it was. The other members of the White Fang caught up to them, and she could hear the screaming of orders by Sienna and Adam as they dragged themselves and Ilia out of the fight.

Before she was even able to process anything else that was happening, a red and black portal ripped through the air not too far from her. A woman with black hair even blacker than hers jumped straight out of it, followed up by a man with dark skin and blond hair, followed up by two other Huntsman, one male and the other female, then what looked to be like two other kids around her age. One with a magenta colored dress, and the other with yellow shotgun gauntlets.

Her ears were still ringing, so she couldn't hear what they were saying. But she could see as the woman with black hair and red eyes stood in front of the monkey faunus woman, and the unconscious boy that she risked her life to save. The man with blond hair knelt down beside him, glancing toward the dead body of Malikai and covering his mouth with his hand sorrowfully.

"Oh Gods… they got him?" She heard the voice of the man she fought ask with a choked gasp. He had a bandage over his left hand, covering some of his fingers from where Adam severed them. Qrow was still alive then, that actually brought some relief to her.

The White Fang were still pushing them, the Huntsman were doing their best, and she could see many clones of the same girl fighting to their heart's content, along with a few clones of the older woman who must be related to her if she was able to do something so similar.

Her ears started ringing again when an electrical explosion blasted away almost half of the White Fangs forces. Another woman, this one with burning blue eyes and an _angry_ expression on her face roared into battle, followed up by the man she recognized as the headmaster of Signal Academy.

The battle was won easily when the headmaster of Beacon also made it to the fight. The White Fang retreated, along with everyone else that suddenly appeared. Blake cried out as she was kicked over so that she lied on her belly, feeling a knee dig into her back as the man she fought earlier pinned her down easily.

She was shocked when the faunus woman defended her of all people, making Qrow get off of Blake and let her go. After some deliberating, Blake took the opportunity as it was, and _ran_.

There was no more she could do here.

"I can't believe it…" Tai said, a single tear falling from his eye as he knelt down beside Malikai's body. "This guy was the best of our class - our _generation_ … How'd they manage to do this to him?" He asked no one in particular as he placed a hand on the man's eyes, closing his now dull silver eyes for him.

"He… died protecting us." Marron said as she held on to her heavily injured son. "He saved our lives."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Qrow said as he ran a hand through his hair, and then placed both of his hands on top of his head as he paced back and forth. "I just can't believe it… I've known this guy for more than thirty years, he was the one man that _she_ didn't want to cross initially."

Raven didn't show it, but she was also heavily affected by the death of Malikai. She stood with her back turned to them, holding back the tears she felt stinging at her eyes.

"Alright, that's the rest of them gone." Vernal said with a huff as she touched back down to the ground. "How is everyone- Oh God…" She cut herself off as she saw him, covering her mouth with both hands as she looked at Malikai's body. "Not him… no. I can't believe it."

"Join the club kid… none of us can." Qrow muttered.

"Is… he going to be okay?" Orchid asked, pointing to the still steaming Kai as he lied slumped in his mother's arms.

"He'll be fine, he just knocked himself out using his semblance." Qrow lied, he saw that white light from so far away. He just wanted to go find Tai, or any other Huntsman, and bring them back. He didn't know Malikai would fall like this, it just seemed so impossible.

 _She_ found a way to make it possible.

Damn monster of a woman…

"This… is truly heartbreaking." Ozpin said, having a look of actual sadness on his face as he rubbed it with one hand. "If only I'd been faster… I am so sorry, Missus Matsuoka, truly I am." As much as Malikai hated the man, he was still one of the men he respected the most. Willing to do _anything_ to protect those he cared about, he was on that list of people at one point. But once he found out the truth of his origins, he left his inner circle. His most powerful warrior lost trust in him, as did Raven when she also found out the truth. But even then, the man was a Prodigy. Even better than he was, and he had more than a thousand years of combat experience. Malikai Matsuoka was truly incredible.

"It's not your fault… it's none of your faults." Marron said, the tears staining her face. She couldn't say any more, losing her husband and almost losing her son was too much for her. She just needed to leave this area, and heal.

Qrow helped Marron up, while Tai, Yang, and Orchid went to help pick up Kai carefully. They didn't know the extent of his injuries, they needed to be careful with him.

"What are you going to do now Raven?" Marron asked, looking straight into the woman's back.

Yang also stared at her estranged mother, she had no time to even say anything to her before she started ranting about how she needed their help. She didn't know what to say, but when Raven said that Kai was in trouble and could die. She rushed straight through her portal straight after Orchids mom.

Raven turned to look at them all, locking eyes with Yang right away. She didn't say anything, but the fact that she was looking at her daughter filled her with hope. Perhaps she would actually explain something now? Perhaps she could have her mother back? She dared to hope so.

"I…" Raven couldn't finish her sentence, and she was noticeably shaking with assumed nervousness.

She took her sword out, and slashed into the air, telling Vernal to go through it. The Spring Maiden looked like she wanted to argue, but when she saw the tears falling from Ravens face, she thought better for herself. She stepped through the portal without uttering another word. She would grieve for Malikai another time.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Raven stammered before stepping through the portal herself. Unable to look any of them in the eye, even her brother.

Taiyang shook his head, he dared to hope as well. But it has been seventeen years since he has last seen Raven, she was different than the woman she once was before. But he can't say he didn't expect this.

"After this… I'll be sure to take off the semester for myself and for the students." Albedo said as they began carrying Kai out of the hellhole that was that arena. "Everyone passes their first year, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anyone was held back because of this."

"I couldn't agree more." Ozpin said with a nod of understanding. "Do make sure that Kai gets the help he needs, but I must ask that a few of the Huntsman stay and help with clearing out the stadium just in case of any remaining stragglers."

"I'll stay." Qrow volunteered easily. "Go get Kai some help Tai."

"Yeah, sure." Tai said with a nod.

"We're coming too." Rick and Brick said in unison, running up to help carry their friend.

"I am too." Yang said, still a bundle of emotions. She placed her head under Marrons armpit to help her walk, during the fight, she was injured. She needed the help.

"Sure, come along." Taiyang said as he looked back down to Kai's still half lidded eyes. His silver eyes were still steaming, and his white pupils looked to be staring back up at him.

They almost didn't notice Shae's body. She was still slumped up against the wall, and it took Ozpin pointing it out that nearly made all the students throw up at the sight of her burned body. Orchids mom broke off to go help the poor girl get her proper burial, hiding her body with her own to save the students from any more traumatization.

"You'll be okay Kai." Orchid said to calm herself, she was shaken at the sight of Shae's body, but she was more worried about her partner at the moment.

"I know you will."

* * *

 **Two Years Later…**

* * *

Two years later, and still no one has forgotten about what happened during the last Vytal Festival tournament. After recovering from his injuries, Kai Matsuoka woke up to the sight of his new baby sister.

He was unconscious for around three and a half months, the stress of using the power his eyes for the first time, and with so much power he exerted took a grave toll on his body. But he was still alive. That was what mattered.

Another four and a half months after that, his baby sister was born. Malienna Matsuoka is her name, and she had bright silver eyes. Just like her father, and brother. She was named after the father she would never know, who gave his life to give her a chance at one.

Once recovering fully from his injuries, Kai spent months getting back in shape for his second year at Signal with the help of Orchid, Yang, Ruby, Taiyang, Qrow, and all of his friends.

Getting over the death of Shae and his father was very hard for him, the former of the two was a close friend of his, and was a potential lover for him. He missed them both dearly, and didn't go a day without thinking about them. He was relieved when he heard that Cyan survived his life threatening wound to the stomach. But only just barely, the sword that pierced through his body hit one of his most vital nerves, rendering one side of his body to respond more slowly to the commands of his brain than the other. With training, he would recover, but unfortunately he was not as good of a fighter as he once was.

He wondered how that girl was doing, Blake if he remembered correctly. She bought the time that he needed to use his eyes again, and for that they all got out of there alive. From what he remembers from that night, she basically left the White Fang. He was her friend, he decided, and so if they crossed paths again, Kai will do everything he can to repay the debt he owes her.

He heard that Pyrrha Nikos was going to go to Beacon instead of Haven as well. He hasn't seen her since the battle. Yet, he feels as if he was already close with her. They fought together for so long, and saved each others lives a few times over. The Schnees all got out of there as well, which was another breath of relief for him, they didn't deserve what the White Fang was trying to do to them.

Raven Branwen remained a mystery. She would continue to visit him from time to time to train him, and only during the night. But few words were ever spoken between them. Sometimes she would even send just Vernal to train him. He didn't know what was going one with that woman anymore, she became more and more mysterious the more time went by. She has never said anything else to Taiyang or her daughter since that day. But Kai still saw her as an ally, and friend nonetheless. As he did with Vernal, who was a lot more verbal with how she felt with being around him, actually enjoying his company just as much as he did hers. Though recently, he has been seeing them less and less, and it worried him in all honesty.

Getting through Signal for the last two years was a breeze for Kai, having a powerful semblance and great trainors took him far. He still had a long way to go until he was on the level of a fully trained Huntsman, but he was closing that gap quickly as time went by.

Now, he was seventeen years old. He has updated his attire once more. He still wore the same black headband his father gifted to him, and he was never going to get rid of it even though the secret of his eyes was already out. He still wore a sleeveless silver colored hoodie, with black on the sides of his body. Along with black pants that hung to just over the top of his feet, and he still wore the mechanical socks he was gifted. But he looked older, stronger, taller. His muscles were more profound, and larger. Though he still had a relatively lean build, by no means was he small.

He held his baby sister in his arms, her dark brown hair tickling the underside of his chin. Her tail wrapped around his shoulders as she snoozed happily against his collarbone.

"I'll be back soon Malienna, I'm just going to visit Vale for a bit with some friends." He chuckled at the thought of her partner, she was still as excitable as ever.

His baby sister whined a bit in her sleep, as if hearing him say those words.

"Hey, don't blame me, I wanted to stay here on Patch for my last day, but she's the one who wants to spy on Brick and Ruby go on a "Date" to the Dust store. Seriously, you'd think Brick would have asked her out seriously by now." Kai said as he rubbed his sisters back. She was only a year and a few months old, but already she seemed so smart.

Fortunately, his sister was not born blind like he was. That was the one thing Marron was deathly afraid of. Luckily, she was born with two perfectly healthy eyes.

Her eyes were silver, but they tried not to think about it. She was just a baby, and could barely walk as it is on her own. The thought of her growing up just to get involved in this secret war Kai found himself in frightened him. But he wasn't about to become afraid of helping her become the best Huntress who ever existed. But only if she wanted too. Marron was even more against the idea than she was when he was a child.

Which brought him to another topic, he told Ruby and Yang about silver eyes, and what they mean. Ruby deserved to know. The news hit hard, but if anything, it made Ruby become more determined to become a Huntress. She has never been able to use them yet, but perhaps that was a good thing.

Kai has used the power of his eyes only twice since that day, trying to master the ability. But in order to do so, he needed to be around Grimm, and Marron didn't like the idea of him training against live Grimm, even when he had friends around.

Speaking of his mother, soon after Malienna was born she demanded that Qrow help train her to learn how to fight soon after she gave birth. Ironically, even though she was against her daughter becoming a Huntress, she was training to become one herself. Her age plays a big part in her progress however, since she is already old her body is slow to learn the moves she needs to learn. But she was determined as ever, and Kai helped her whenever he could.

"Waaahh." Malienna whined as she pulled at Kai's headband, demanding that his attention be brought back down to her.

Kai chuckled, and nuzzled his sister into his cheek. Enjoying the sound of her cheerful giggles against his chin as he tickled her with his own tail.

"You'll see me again soon, Malienna, I promise." Kai said as he placed the baby back in her crib, though his heart squeezed when his sister clutched onto his fingers, not wanting to let him go. "You're going to have to get used to not seeing me as much anymore, Beacon is right around the corner y'know."

Ozpin offered Marron, and Malienna a place to stay in Vale when the term started, and while Taiyang has a standing offer that they could stay in his house for as long as they wanted. Marron thought it better to get a place of her own so that she could give her daughter the attention she needed. Qrow would need to stop by every now and again to continue her training, but for now she was able to handle herself in a fight, as long as she wasn't overwhelmed.

Since Kai _technically_ won his last fight against Pyrrha Nikos in the tournament two years back, his tuition into Beacon was paid off as a reward. No one dared to challenge that claim after what happened at the tournament, and the Matsuoka's needed this break.

Kai wooed his little sister to sleep in her crib, even though it was just a few hours after noon. Malienna was always sleepy like that, she slept all the time. Just like a baby.

"Kaizy! Let's go already!" Orchid called up to him from downstairs. "We're going to miss the Bullhead!"

"You mean my motorcycle?" Kai heard Yang correct his partner with a chuckle, which was followed up by an indignant protest coming from the Flamingo Goddess herself.

"Coming!" Kai called back down to them, not worried about waking up his sister since she was such a heavy sleeper.

After giving Malienna one more kiss on the forehead, he turned to the window in the room, feeling the heat of the sun bathe against his face. It was going to be night by the time they got back, but his mother would allow it, they were moving into Vale that night anyway, and most of their things were already packed.

Kai tightened the straps of his black blindfold, and made sure that Silver Ebony and his bracers were strapped on tight. He got a new bracer soon after his second year at Signal, another Silver Ebony one, and apparently it was the same one his father wore during his time at Beacon, what happened to it after he graduated was unknown. He accepted it with little hesitation.

"I'm doing it, Dad." Kai said as he turned his head to look up into the ceiling, his blind eyes closing behind the blindfold.

"This is the first step into ending this war, and I am going to finish what they started." Kai swore as he felt the emotions run through his body.

"The first step to stopping Salem once and for all…"

* * *

 **And there we go, the final chapter of Volume 0 is now FINALLY finished and in the history books. This prologue lasted so much longer than I thought it would, and originally I was going to kill off Malikai MUCH sooner. Like, during the fight he had against Tyrian and Hazel. But his ending here felt more deserving, emotional, and it truly felt like an end for his character. I just didn't feel right killing him off so early, and I never thought that having Raven come in early into the fic would be so damn worth it. I had to create so much just to make her helping the heroes make sense.**

 **Yes guys, Cinder is still alive, she just lost her eye and arm earlier than in the cannon. Blake left the White Fang earlier then in the cannon. She has not been seen since the battle however, but Kai and Marron will never forget her after what she did.**

 **Sooo much happened guys, this chapter was in the works for so long, and I originally planned for this arc to be over on chapter 25…** _ **25.**_ **WE'RE ON CHAPTER 33! I am so sorry for those who have been waiting for the Beacon arc for so long, but don't worry.**

 **This time for realsies, the Beacon arc** _ **will**_ **start next chapter. It is for sure going to happen this time, I swear.**

 **Or I could just go into another thirty chapter arc, just to see your guys' reaction.**

 **Nah, I like my reviews without the cursing on my life and ability as a writer.**

 **So, for the last time of this entire arc. Please review, and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **If you would like to keep up with me and the progress of my chapters of every one of my stories, go ahead and give me a follow here:**

 **Tw itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **And if you want to support me directly, every little bit helps.**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**

 **With that said… I'll see you guys in the Beacon saga!**

 **P.S. That's about another 40-50 chapters right there. Just in case you were wondering. That's not even including Volume 4 and beyond stuff.**

… ***Sigh* I feel it. I just know this is going to get crazier, I might have to throw you some ideas with the worldbuilding for that because this is gonna need waaay more enemies to keep things tense and interesting, maybe some neutrals… maybe some conspiracy, was this M rated? Was it? I think it is, okay we can add criminal themes, maybe also more disgusting Grimm… hmmm, oh boy, long road ahead for you buddy. Well you and me. Fun times ahead people! -CrowSkull**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, here we are guys. The first chapter of Volume 1, it only took a little more than half a year. But hey, at least we finally made it. Beacon is literally right around the corner, and we're starting things off rather fondly. Kai's little sister was born, Marron's training to fight like a Huntress, Raven is being moody, and a lot of Kai's friends have been changed after what happened.**

 **Things have progressed to say the least, it felt like the end of a book really, but this is Fanfiction, so this story is not going to be ending anytime soon.**

* * *

 **Oblivious Ninja IJ: Cinder is going to be a tad different in this story, you'll see what I mean in a few dozen chapters… maybe. Thanks for the comment on the UH cover art, I worked hard on it. I hope you enjoy more from me!**

 **LordTroy: I am glad you feel that way! I'll try to keep it up for you!**

 **Masso 2010: I know you've been** _ **dying**_ **to see Volume 0 come to an end and everyone get to Beacon, how does it feel that it is finally here? Kai's personality has changed, after what happened it just had too. There is no way I can just write him the same way after what happened to him in Mistral, you'll start seeing the changes soon I hope.**

 **Boltcronic: Trust me, it took a lot of thinking to get all of that thought up and written down. I had to plan so many things in a short amount of time. I'm just glad it worked out.**

 **SuperKaiokenGoku: Here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Reddevil47: Let's see how this adventure goes.**

 **Csshadow349: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Thank you all for 300 follows! It's incredible how fast this story grew.**

 **Let's get right back into it!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 34- Volume 1, Episode 1

A Bittersweet Kickoff

The air rushed past his face, he could feel his hair whipping in the wind. Hear the excited cheers of his partner right beside him at a lower elevation. As well as the adrenaline rushed laughter he could hear coming from Yang. They were on her motorcycle, Bumblebee. She tried explaining to him why she named it that, and once again Kai had to remind her that he couldn't see. But there was one thing that Yang knew all too well.

Kai did _not_ like riding on her motorcycle.

He clutched onto her for dear life as she drove at over one hundred miles an hour on their way to Vale. His hands were on each of her hips and she could feel his face pressed into her upper back, she was even able to feel the vibrations of his throat when he whimpered as she increased her speed even further.

"C'mon Kai! You can't say this isn't fun, right Orchid?" Yang yelled over the sounds of the whipping wind currents.

"Yeah! This is so much fun! Woohoo!" Orchid cheered as she _stood_ up in the sidecar attached to the motorcycle. Kai would be worried for her partner, but for some reason. She has really strong legs and was able to keep her balance very well on even the most slippery of surfaces.

"This is totally _not_ fun for me!" Kai exclaimed frantically. "Slow down, please! I'm sure Brick isn't going to do anything wrong to Ruby!"

"You don't know that." For a brief moment, Yang's eyes turned red. "I like Brick, I do. But if he thinks he is going win my sisters heart today, he has another thing coming." Her tone was deathly serious, and her speech actually sounded genuine, like that was actually what she was intending to do. "Right Orchid!?"

"Woohoo!"

"Thatta girl!"

"Why don't I have a helmet!?" Kai shouted as he held on even tighter when Yang did a wheelie.

About twenty minutes of holding on later, Yang finally came skidding to a stop in a perfect parallel park between two cars. Kai jumped off as soon as he sensed the vehicle come to a stop, he shuddered and patted himself down, making sure he was still in one piece and even checking if Silver Ebony was still sheathed at his side.

"You were so brave Kaizy! I'm proud of you!" Giddy Orchid giggled as she clapped both of her hands on top both of his shoulders, squeezing them firmly as she pressed her chest against his back in a hug.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Orchid." Kai laughed as they broke apart. Somehow during the entire trip, he managed to keep his blindfold on.

The stench of alcohol was already smelled by his sharp nose once he took his first deep breath in. Once he confirmed that he was smelling was really what he was smelling, he turned his senses to hearing. Blocking out most of everything else going on in the world around him, and reducing them to mere whispers in his mind.

Loud music was the first thing he heard, and combined with that there was the constant vibrations of peoples feet stomping against the ground. Kai assumed that was dancing, and to top it all off.

This was Yang's idea.

Yang's ideas are rarely well thought out.

"Why'd you take us to a club?" Kai asked finally.

"How did you know we were at a club?" The blonde brawler asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "You sneaking a silver eyed look at me?" She teased.

"Sh!" Kai hissed, waving his hands in the air and gesturing for her to be quiet. "I wasn't supposed to tell you and Ruby that, don't go blurting around that kind of information when we don't know who could be listening in."

"Sheesh, don't get your blindfold all tied up in a bunch, I was just kidding." Yang said as she brushed some of her gold locks behind her one of her ears. "You've been getting more paranoid lately, whats up?"

"You know _what's up_ Yang," Kai said in a warning tone. Anytime someone pointed that out, Kai always got on the defensive, it became an automatic defense whenever someone kept pointing it out to him. Was he still paranoid? Yes. Did he have a good reason to be? Abso-freakin-lutely. It wasn't like he had a constant target on his back now after his father died two years ago. He especially gets defensive when someone close to him says it, someone like Yang. Whom he trusted with the secret of his eyes and the significance of them, among other people such as Ruby and Orchid.

"And to answer your question, I could tell because of the music. It's the kind that you like." He said as he simmered down, taking a long good deep breath as to refrain from saying anything he doesn't mean.

"Heh," Yang stroked the side of her face, her mood cheering up after actually getting nervous of Kai's sudden bad mood. "So you _do_ pay attention to what I like, that's _so_ sweet of you." She teased, getting back into the swing of things.

Kai huffed and amused noise and rolled his eyes underneath his blindfold. "Kinda hard not to when I lived with you for over two years."

"What about me Kaizy!? We're partners." Orchid exclaimed with a pout, stomping her foot in adorable anger on the ground beneath her.

"Orchid, you someone managed to get your hands on an _actual_ Flamingo and took it in as a pet." Kai pointed out. "I was there when it happened, you begged me to let you keep it."

"And you said _yes_." Orchid brushed a bang of his hair out from in front of his eyes. "Such a good partner." She said in a different personality, the more flirty one of the bunch. Kai could imagine that if he could see her, she would be winking at him.

"I do what I can." Kai said with a shrug.

"Okay you two, who's ready to party!?" Yang asked, hyping herself up by throwing a few fists through the air.

"Yeah!" Cheerful Orchid exclaimed.

"Nah, parties aren't really my thing." Kai politely declined.

"No!" Orchid said soon after.

"Awe, c'mon guys I don't wanna go in there by myself!"

"I thought you wanted to spy on Brick and Ruby's little outing together." Kai accused, enjoying the moment where he sensed Yang's heart skip a beat nervously.

"I… uh." Yang stammered, trying to find the right words to say.

"What're you really here fo-"

"Yeah! What are you really here for _Yang?_ " Orchid cut him off to say the same thing, before leaning in close to Yang and getting up into her face. "If that is even your real name."

Yang blinked once. "Huh?"

"Orchid…" Kai placed a hand on his partners shoulder, and pulled her back. "I thought we agreed on letting me do the talking when it comes to interrogating people."

"Oops, sorry Kaizy." Orchid cheerily replied as she twirled away, stopping in a bowing posture. "続けて、パートナー." (Go on partner.)

"Heheh." Yang barely stifled her laughter. "I love it when she talks like that."

"So what are you really doing here?" Kai asked a second time, making sure to make it known that he wasn't about to have any of it when it came to suspicious things the blonde is getting up to.

"Oh, you know." Yang rocked back and forth on her heels. "Just wanna head out for a drink… or two."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"...Three drinks?"

"How do you always forget that I can detect lies?" Kai asked in an frank tone.

"Err… I just forget sometimes?" Yang defended weakly, not even trying to hide her lying anymore.

Kai sighed, and the look on his face softened as he thought of a very good reason for why Yang would be going to this shady club at such a late hour.

"I don't think asking around for your mother around here is going to dig up any kind of _good_ result Yang." Kai said carefully. Even he still didn't know what was going on with that woman, ever since the last Vytal tournament, she has been distant. Only coming around every once in a while and only to train, and never to speak. He knew that she rather spoke with her actions, and not with her words. But still, it worried him, he didn't know what was going through that woman's head anymore. The only connection he had with her nowadays was through Vernal, and she was very tight lipped when it came to something to do with Raven.

"You don't get it Kai," Yang hissed, getting defensive. "The first time I ever meet my mother, my biological mother, all she says to me is 'I'm sorry', and then dips out on me again. She's sorry, and yet it has been two whole years since she has even looked at me or Dad." She shook her head, ridding the red tint from her lilac eyes. "I have to find her again, I want to talk to her. Get some well needed closure. After that, I couldn't give any amounts of shit to what she does with her life."

"Hmmm," Kai hummed in understanding. Once he woke up from his comatose state, he had to come out and tell the Xiao Long family what he has been secretly doing with Raven after what happened. There was no getting around it when Raven herself went to them for help to save himself and Malikai. Taiyang suspected something was up since Qrow was being quiet around him, like he felt bad about something that he didn't know about, so his forgiveness came easily. But Yang… didn't take the news so well.

She originally and irrationally thought that Raven loved Kai more than she did her own flesh and blood, and that she was somehow not good enough to even be acknowledged by her own mother. Kai learned that Yang was not one who would not easily forgive those who hide the truth from her. Even though he never actually lied to her about Raven, he omitted from telling the truth, which to her was a form of lying.

It took a few weeks, but after a _long_ training session where Kai refused to use his sword or his semblance, where he and Yang beat each other until each were wearing black and blue bruises all over each others bodies. Only then did Yang start coming around again. A year after that, and they were closer than ever.

"Look Yang, I'm not going to try and stop you, if you want to find Raven, then more power to you." Kai began, unconsciously moving his tail to wrap around his waist. "The only thing I am worried about is you _actually_ finding her. I know how you would react, but I don't know how Raven would. She is not someone to take lightly Yang, you need to be careful with her."

"You would know that, huh?" Yang asked softly, looking away from his face even though they weren't meeting eyes with each other anyway.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, not having anything else to say on the matter. Besides anyone from inside the Branwen tribe, Kai may as well be one of the only people in the world who knows _anything_ about Raven outside of her tribe, and if he didn't know what to do about her, then not a lot of other people would either. Even Qrow would have trouble, and he was her twin brother.

"Thanks for worrying Kai, but I'm a big girl." Yang said with a smirk, getting some of her spunk back. "I can take care of myself, and if mommy dearest wants to be a little bitch, then I'll just punch her in the face. Just like how I solve most of my problems."

"Something tells me that if Raven became a problem, it would take more than punching her in the face to solve it." Kai pointed out, smirking.

"Oh, I know Kai, _trust_ me." Yang said with a wink. "Now are we going to head in there or what? I won't make you if you don't want too, I know how you don't like loud noises."

"I wonder why, it's not like I have sensitive hearing or anything." Kai sarcastically remarked.

"Tch, smartass." She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "What about you Orchid? Wanna come with?"

"Hm… lemme think about it." Orchid said as she wrapped an arm around her partners shoulder, and pulled him down to her level. Over the years, Kai has gotten taller than her, something that Orchid apparently did not find funny. None of her personalities did. Even the original one.

"Kaizy, what do you think? Shall we go party?" True Orchid whispered to him, Kai knew because he could feel the rim of her glasses brushing up against his cheek. He also knew that by 'we', she meant herself and her many colorful personalities. As one could imagine, Orchid was very fun when it came to partying, but at the same time. Some of her personalities was not exactly… _fun_ to party with. An example of that is when berserker Orchid came out and nearly killed the DJ. That was a lawsuit that was barely avoided because of the interference of her mother… also a story that is fun to tell sometimes.

"As long as you don't try to kill the DJ again, sure. Go ahead." Kai said, giving the permission he didn't know that he had to give.

"Nah, I don't wanna anymore." Orchid said as she took off her glasses, doing the exact opposite of what Kai said she could do. "You going to be okay Yang? I wanna take Kai to the pet store."

"...Why?"

"Sure, I have no problem with going in there on my own. I was going to anyway, just making the offer." Yang said with a shrug.

After a quick hug of goodbye, Kai told Yang to call him if she needed help with anything. After that, Yang waved 'see you later' as Orchid hooked her arm through one of Kai's arms and lead him away. Waving a hand back at Yang as she did so.

Once the two of them got a good distance away from Yang, she sighed and ran a hand through her hand and turned to face the club. The whole time, there were two bouncers at the entrance who were staring at them the whole time. She already knew what she needed to do if she really wanted to get in there.

"Alright guys, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles.

The bouncers looked to each other, and locked the door behind them.

Yang smirked at them.

"Hard way it is then…"

* * *

Orchid 'The Flamingo Goddess' Rosa cooed as she fell to her knees to paw at the glass wall that separated her from a pink haired cat. Why the cat's hair was pink was apparently because of some genetic mutation that occurs when the animal was born, which only made Orchid love the cat even more. She kept telling Kai to look at its adorable cuteness, but of course…

"I'm still blind, Orchid." He said as he sat down patiently beside her. He had the patience of an angel, or so as the original nerdy Orchid referred to it as. He never was annoyed by her many personalities traits and quirks. He made friends with nearly all of them, the only one he hasn't been able to get on the good side of was the uncaring Orchid, but she only came out very rarely, and apparently she was despised by the other personalities as well.

"So? Just sense it through the wall." Flamingo Goddess Orchid demanded as she tapped the glass with her finger.

Kai sighed, not pointing that he was _already_ sensing the feline through the glass wall. His seismic sensing was constant at all times after all. His partner was always like this, even though right now _technically_ she isn't really his partner anymore. After they graduated from Signal they weren't officially partners anymore, but that didn't mean that they were going to stop referring to each other as such. They were partners for three years, just because they're not _official_ doesn't mean anything to them.

Orchid underwent many changes after the attack, she was extremely worried for his health after his battle with that woman, which he learned the name of. Cinder Fall. She was a woman he had a feeling he was going to run into again in the future. Orchid was terrified that Kai wasn't going to wake up, he was her first real friend, and the one who gave her and her many personalities the confidence to make many more that will last a lifetime. It goes without saying that when Kai woke up, she was _very_ excited. After that, they got even closer with each other.

She also got a new look for herself for her final year in Signal, and it was the same one that she had on now. To go with her favorite colors, she has moved on from a combat skirt. Much to the dismay of Ruby, and went on to a much shorter kind of skirt which hung off the back of her shirt. Similar to Yangs. She still has the same black leggings, and instead of long combat boots, she has simply sneakers on. The looks may look deceiving, but those sneakers had a surprising amount of traction to them. She still had a dress like top, but now she had short sleeves which ended in the middle of her biceps, magenta colored of course, along with her other favorite color that worked very well with the magenta, black. She had a similar outfit to her younger days, but this one allowed her more free movement, with the style and the beauty of a Flamingo all in one package. It was even enough to turn Kai's head, and he was blind. And it totally wasn't because Orchid made him… To top it all off, she had a design of a Flamingo running up the side of her pant leg. It was truly beautiful.

Kai sat in silence and patience as he waited for his favorite partner to finish gawking at the pink haired cat as it was described to him. But as he was thinking on what he was going to do in Beacon, and afterwards. He heard something.

It sounded like crackling, and loud snapping noises. He was evidently far away because even his sharp sense of hearing could not make it clear to him.

"Orchid, I'll be right back." Kai said as he stood up straight, locking on to the sounds in his left ear.

"'Kay!"

Kai sensed the exit to the establishment, and walked to it. Opening it and shutting it behind him. While he was on the sidewalk, he entered Focus Mode, and relied on his hearing.

At first, he was only able to hear the voices around him. Some were muttering about him, asking why there is a kid standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a black blindfold on around his eyes. But he blocked those out. He was only thankful that no one recognized him as the blind Huntsman himself.

Focusing even harder on the sounds he heard earlier, he could hear the sounds of what felt like… fighting? He couldn't really tell, there was glass breaking, shouting, and the crackling of what sounded like…

Lightning…

"Brick, what the Hell is going on over there?" Kai asked as he started heading in the direction of the noise.

He stopped when he remembered that his partner was still in the pet store not too far away from him. Kai wondered on if he had the time to go get her, but then he'd have to explain why he wants to go, and what he heard, and he might not have the time for that. If Brick or Rick was using their semblance, it meant that they were in a serious fight. Even with Ruby around, that was a cause for concern.

He didn't want to lose any more friends, Orchid would be safe where she was now. She would understand why he went by myself once he told her about it.

"What have you two gotten yourselves into now?" Kai said as he started making his way toward the sounds of fighting.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier…**

* * *

Ruby was understandably nervous for being out with Brick just with the two of them. He was one of her best friends, and like her in many ways. She was just starting her second year at Signal while Brick already graduated, and he was just a year older than her!

The two black and red-heads got along with each other very well, after the attack two years ago they started speaking more. Brick got more confident, while Ruby grew more socially awkward. A contrast _all_ of their friends loved to point out. Not only that, but she barely grew ever since that time! Everyone got so much taller and bigger, and here she was only slightly bigger in the wrong departments. And she drank milk! It just wasn't fair…

At least Brick Violet never made fun of her height, and it was _totally_ because he wasn't only barely an inch taller then her. It was definitely not that at all.

"What is this place called again?" The guy she is totally out on a friendly date asked her.

"The place is called 'From Dust Til Dawn.' It's my _favorite_ dust store, trust me. You'll love it." Ruby said as the two of them walked down the sidewalk in their full combat gear. Because why would they not? It wasn't like they have any other sets of clothing.

"Cool, I hope they have what I need for Crimson Lighting." Brick said as he patted his short sword sheathed at his side. He gave it that affectionate nickname around a year ago, while his is Crimson Lighting, his brother Rick's short sword was named Midnight Lightning to go along with it. Together, they form Violet Lightning, because that was the way things rolled with the two brothers.

"Oooh, they'll have plenty more then that, and _more_. I can promise you that." Ruby said as she rubbed her hands together menacingly like.

Brick chuckled at her antics, if a little nervously. He was the one who offered to go with her, saying that it was a date as a joke. His scroll has still not stopped vibrating with the messages coming from his brother doing his best to give him tips and messages from Yang telling him that if he did anything wrong, he would see Ember Celica in a much more personal light. His crush on the girl a year younger than him was well known apparently, much to his dismay. But said girl that he has a crush on does not know yet, so that was good. This is a chance for him to get closer to her, and he was happy to take it after he was done hyperventilating in the bathroom with his brother trying to calm him down. That was something he made him do a Violet promise to not tell anyone about that time.

Besides, he needed an upgrade for his sword anyway. He and his brother thought it would be a good idea to upgrade their swords in a way which made it easier for them to conduct the electricity their bodies produced with their shared semblance, and maybe even increase the output of their attacks with an amplifier of some kind. Much like Ruby was, the Violet twins were weapon geeks and knew how to modify almost anything as long as they had the right parts for it. All he needed right now was a battery capable of holding thousands of watts of electricity. The minimum needed to be around two thousand watts of potential. The amount needed to kill a person was around that number, but they had the control needed to not accidentally kill a person when they fight, as long as they stay under five hundred watts, they won't stop a person's heart. But when it came to the Grimm, especially the big ones, they need watts up in the thousands in order to kill them with just their semblance.

The highest either of them went was when they fought Emerald and Mercury back in Mistral two years ago. Together they were able to conduct a rough estimate total of twelve hundred watts of electricity. But they weren't able to kill either of them because of their auras, and the fact that they were low on aura themselves also chided into the result of that fight.

In the end, Emerald and Mercury outlasted them in stamina, but they couldn't finish them off. So, they ran. The twins took the loss poorly, promising to never lose to those two again. They trained to the best of their ability, and have mastered a dulled down version of 'Overclock'. Now even when they are on their own, they can nearly triple the energy output of their semblance, able to reach the twelve hundred volt mark on their own each.

Ruby trained with them as well from time to time, increasing her skill even more. She was considered a prodigy at Signal, and even Albedo regarded her as such. It was said that if she kept it up, she could graduate early from Signal later on this year. Which certainly made Brick happy.

Now however, was not the time to be thinking of such things. He went out with Ruby tonight to get some parts for Crimson Lightning, Midnight Lightning, and Crescent Rose. Ruby's very large mecha shift capable scythe. Then they were going to pull an all nighter modifying their weapons.

The bell above the door to the shop rung as the two red wearers stepped into the shop, giving the owner a friendly wave as Brick followed Ruby to the back of the store. Right away, Brick could tell what Ruby wanted to show him.

It was beautiful…

It was a battery the size of a hand, and the small thing was capable of conducting and holding a voltage of three thousand… _more than enough_ for Crimson Lightning. There was only one problem…

There was only one of them.

"Oh no, I don't want to _not_ match with my brother. It's like our thing to match with each other." Brick said as he stared at the mechanical device. "I mean, I _might_ be able to reverse engineer this and make another one for him, but that'd take weeks! Even with Ruby's help. Agh, what am I going to do?"

Ruby giggled to herself as she overheard her friend panic, and mutter to himself about what he was going to do. He was always funny like that. As he focused on thinking on that problem of his, she idly put on some headphones and listened to her favorite song. _Red Like Roses,_ it truly was a classic.

She quickly found the part that she wanted. It was a barrel stabilizer for the high impact sniper rifle part of her Crescent Rose, with that, she would be able to control the recoil of her weapon much more easily. With her small frame, it was hard not to get flung back with the scythe when she tried to use it in it's ranged form.

She started humming to herself as she bagged the item in a little rose colored baggy she brought with her. It was a bag that was supposed to be used to carry lunch around during the school day, but it wasn't like any normal person was going to tell an aspiring Huntress what she can and can't do.

As she read a weapons magazine, she started zoning out. Ruby thought about the information her other best friend Kai told her, the story about the silver eyed warriors.

He let her and Yang listen to the same message that his father left him, and even though he ended the message as soon as he was finished talking about the silver eyes. It was still a lot to take in. She was a silver eyed warrior, and one day she would have to use the power of her eyes, and apparently the only way to train with them was to go hunt down Grimm while at the same time going through some insane physical training regime. She wasn't ready for it yet, even though she desperately wanted to be.

It would be _awesome_ to laser beam Grimm with her eyeballs!

She still had time to learn, she knew that. She was just fifteen years old after all. Even though Kai was able to use them at her age, it still nearly killed him, and according to him the first time he used them felt like his eyeballs was melting out of his face. She wasn't quite ready to feel pain like that anytime soon. Once she graduated Signal however, Kai finally agreed to try and teach her how to use them. He did try to explain it to her, but he wasn't really good at explaining things. Just like his father.

Focusing back on the music and the weapons magazine before her. Ruby continued to hum along with the song as she awaited Brick to finish thinking about what he was going to do about his little battery problem.

Well, that was until _he_ walked in.

A man with bright orange hair and emerald green eyes sauntered into the Dust store with a cocky smirk on his face, and a cigar in his mouth. The bowler hat on top of his head covered his eyes for a moment, but with a quick flick of his cane the hat was pushed further on top of his head, revealing the rest of his face. With him, there was about half a dozen goon looking dudes wearing black and red suits with sunglasses on each of their faces.

"Hello good sir! I trust that you know what we're here for, right?" Roman Torchwick asked the owner as he leaned over the countertop, blowing smoke in his face for added insult.

"Please… we don't have that much money here." The old man whimpered.

"Sh sh sh, calm down old timer. We aren't here for you money…" He turned to the goons. "Get the Dust, all of it. Any less, and that monster of a woman is going to have our heads." He ordered the goons.

"Hm?" Brick hummed as he stood on the tips of his toes to look over the aisle, noticing the crime taking place. "Oooh, so this is happening." He whispered to himself as he crouched down, and slowly backed up to Ruby, tapping her on the shoulder when he got close to her.

"Huh? What's up Brick?" Ruby asked as she pulled down the headphones from over her ears.

"I think this place is getting robbed." Brick whispered to her. "A bunch of guys walked in, lead by this guy wearing makeup, they said they were going to steal all the Dust here."

"Oooh, so this is a thing that's happening, huh?" Ruby whispered back

"That's what _I_ said!"

The two looked to each other with knowing grins on their faces.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Brick asked her, only to realize that they said it at the same time.

"Yup." They each replied at the same time, giggling to each other afterwards.

"Hey! You two, get out of here and no one needs to get hurt." One of the goons said when he noticed the two of them giggling to each other in the corner of the store.

He realized that he made a mistake the moment they both turned to him, weapons already drawn.

Roman was whistling a tune to himself as he stuffed a black leather bag with Dust crystals of all types. It was one of his favorite songs that both he and his favorite person other than himself shared.

"Hyah!"

Which was why when one of his goons suddenly flew over his head and crashed through the display window and to the outside, he simply turned to the other five goons standing wide eye before him. Hands literally caught in jars of Dust.

"Go deal with that please~" Roman sung to them along with the song he was thinking about, not missing a single beat as he continued to bag crystals of fire Dust. Because apparently that was the big bosses favorite.

When the other five recollected themselves and charged in blindly together to the two Hunters in training, and each of them one by one was also chucked through the air and outside of the shop. Roman sighed to himself and strapped the bag to his hip.

He casually walked to the exit of the shop, puffing away at his cigar as he did so.

"Amateurs, every single one of them." Roman said to himself as he stepped out of the shop without even looking at the ones who caused the damage. "Truly, you were all really worth every cent, really, you were." He sarcastically remarked as he stepped in the middle of the five defeated men.

"Stop right there criminal scum!" Brick heroically shouted as he jumped out of the window, crackling red sword in his left hand.

"Give it up, you're surrounded!" Ruby followed up, landing on his right and twirling Crescent Rose in her hands before holding it out in a stance.

Roman chortled and clapped his hands, even adding a whistle along with it in a cheery way.

"My oh my! This is new, what are you two? Guy Red and Girl Red? You two dating or something?"

"N-no!" The two Hunters in read stammered. "Shut up! You are under arrest!" Brick shouted at him.

Roman smiled at them, rolled his eyes, and then finally shook his head no. "Sorry Guy and Girl Red, but not today, and not ever."

"We'll see about that!" Ruby exclaimed as she fired Crescent Rose behind herself and launched her body forward in an attempt to slash the criminal across the chest with his weapon. But as soon as she got close enough, the criminal expertly dodge out of the way, and aimed the tip of his cane toward Brick.

Brick only had enough time to widen his eyes before he was forced to react to the explosive flare that was fired out of the end of his cane. Batting it away with a lightning infused slash.

"Nice reactions kid!" Roman complimented as he weaved under Ruby's attack without even look at her. "But you're still not fast enough."

"Huh?" Brick said, confused.

Behind him, a figure seemed to fade into existence. The figure was short, even shorter than Ruby, she had white eyes, and multicolored hair. To top it all off, she had a manic grin on her face as she snuck up on Brick with speed rivaling even Ruby's.

"Brick, behind you!" Ruby shouted when she saw the figure about to stab her friend in the back.

Without thinking twice, Brick activated his aura before the blade could stab through the back of his heart. He cried out in pain despite his strong aura. The thin silvery blade bounced off his aura but still ripped a hole in his light leather armour plate that he had on his back.

Flipping with the momentum of her attack, Brick spun around to meet his opponent, recognizing the figure based off of a description Cyan gave to him soon after his recovery. It was the same girl that almost killed him at Mistral, everything besides the eyes matched with what he told her.

The girl pouted angrily at him, like she was mad at him for _not_ letting her kill him.

"Awe, you're getting slower Neo!" Roman shouted as he fended off Ruby's scythe with his cane. "Distract them for a bit, will ya?"

Neo didn't reply, she instead answered him by lunging for the twin in red first. Attempting to stab him through the chest once more and watch as the blood spurted out. Brick defended perfectly, parrying her first strike and went for a counter. She dodge it by behind backward so far it was a wonder how her spine didn't break, she was impossibly flexible, and as she flipped backward she kicked her heels into his chin. Almost making Brick bite off his own tongue.

"Brick!" Ruby cried as Roman started running away into one of the alley's.

"I'll take care of her!" Brick shouted back, standing his ground against the very dangerous woman. "Go after that other guy! I'll be fine!"

"B-but…" Ruby looked toward him, and then back to where Roman ran off to, and then back to him. "Right, be safe!" She exclaimed as she chased after him, reluctantly believing in him to keep himself safe.

Neo rolled her eyes and held her parasol across her shoulders, rocking back and forth on her heels as she stared boredly at Brick.

"You…" Brick seethed, his red lightning starting to crackle even further. "I'll get you back for what you did to Cyan!" He declared as he started overclocking his semblance, his eyes crackling with red lightning along with his aura. Cyan was still alive, but he was so close to being paralyzed permanently. Still is. The stab wound was so precise that even if it didn't kill him, it was going to cause permanent damage anyway.

"Bet on that!"

He swung his sword up above his head twice, and brought it down hard overhead. Slamming his shortsword into the ground with incredible strength, causing an electrical shockwave ahead of him to rupture out of the ground itself.

Neo wasn't hit by it, but she nearly was. With a combination of her agility and flexibility she was able to weave herself out of the way, and disappeared back into her semblance with a smirk on her face.

She appeared behind Brick, but the Violet was predicting this course of action, and was already swinging behind himself to catch her off guard. What he didn't predict was for her to front flip over his attack, and wrap her legs around his head. Brick muffled a curse into her thighs before he was somehow flipped over himself, the top of his head slamming into the ground. His body held an small electrical current within it, but with Neo's powerful aura, it wasn't able to hurt her in the slightest.

Brick choked as Neo managed to lock him in some kind of submission maneuver where she was both choking him, and disarming him at the same time. He used his free hand to try and get the knee out from on top of his neck, but he wasn't strong enough from his current position.

He widened his eyes when he watched as Neo picked up his own sword, and aim it toward his face. Smirking lovingly as she drove it down toward his eye. He wasn't even able to scream as it got closer to his face.

He was able to finally take in a deep breath however when a powerful gust of air blew the woman off of him, and caused her to tumble over herself several feet before coming to a halt with a silent snarl.

"I leave you two alone for _one_ day," A familiar voice berated him as he saw a pair of feet with just socks on step closer to him. "And you already start trying to stop robberies. Is that what dates are like these days?"

"Kai, oh man, I thought I was done for." Brick said as he pushed himself up from the ground, taking back his sword which was nearly stabbed into his own face.

"What happened here?" Kai asked as he entered a combat stance. "I was able to sense what was going down from three blocks down."

"This girl was the one who nearly paralyzed Cyan." Brick growled as he activated his semblance once more. "She's a lot better than she looks, I was caught off guard."

"I'm sure you were." Kai said with a invisible roll of his eyes. He wrapped his tail around his waist as he got ready to fight. "Where is Ruby?"

"Ignoring the blow to my pride, she went after another guy. You should be able to sense them, they can't be far." Brick told him.

Kai was definitely able to sense something, and it felt and sounded like more fighting. Ruby was losing clearly. "Yeah, I got her." He said with a growl.

Neo narrowed her eyes at him, she could swear that she remembered him from somewhere. She tapped her finger on her chin in deep thought as she tried to remember, then snapped her fingers when she remembered that this was the boy that let her take his bowl of ice cream.

She blew a kiss at him and winked, allowing her eyes to change back to pink and brown as they always should be.

"You know her?" Brick asked Kai, sensing some kind of connection here.

Kai sniffed the air a few times, easily able to smell the scent of… Strawberry? Vanilla as well. "Might have. Are you able to stay alive until I get back with Ruby?" He asked as he slowly started taking steps around the girl his sensed not too far away from him. He kept Silver Ebony pointed at her, and kept his head down as he walked around the person. Knowing that her eyes must have on him the entire time.

"Yeah, I won't be caught off guard a second time." Brick replied as he prepared to attack.

Kai's head raised as he sensed something else, someone else, someone on their side, and then smirked as he realized who it was. "You won't be on your own." Kai said as he drove his sword into the ground, creating a stone pillar beneath his feet to launch his body up into the air. It all happened so fast, Neo wasn't able to stop him, and pouted when she saw him fly through the air and land on the roof of a building.

"Huh, wonder what he meant by that…" Brick said as he prepared to fight off against Neo once more, strengthening his defense and sense when he saw her mismatched eyes land on his once more.

"Let's start this one off hot! Lighting sla-"

"Lighting slash!" A different but Identical voice shouted instead of him, and a blue arc of lightning came down from the sky to almost strike Neo.

She stopped flipping backwards and scowled at the newcomer, who looked exactly like the one she was about to kill, but with a blue color pallet instead of red.

"Rick!? How long were you there!?" Brick shouted indignantly at his brother when he landed beside him.

"Long enough! You think I was just going to leave you alone on your first date? Hell no!" Rick said that in a way that suggested that it should have been obvious to his brother.

Brick, to his own horror, blushed madly and tried to deny that it wasn't a date. Even though he would have loved it if it was.

"Geez, calm down bro. You're easier to embarrass than Ruby, and that's saying something."

"J-just shut up and help me fight her."

"Heh, if you say so bro."

The two brothers merged their semblances together, red and blue mixing in to create lightning befitting of their namesake.

"Let's do this!" The brothers shouted at the same time as they charged Neo.

She welcomed the challenge, it's been a while since she truly got excited during a battle.

These two will do just fine.

* * *

Roman Torchwick huffed once he got to the top of the building that was agreed upon for him to get on top of in case things go south. Any second now, and his escape ship should be here.

"Persistent…" Roman said as he dodged a bullet that might have blown his head off his shoulders if he wasn't ready for it.

The persistent little brat, Girl Red follow him. Using that pesky semblance of hers to easily catch up with him. He was better then her of course, she must have known that. The little squabble they got into earlier in front of the Dust shop was more than enough for her to have realized that, but of course she has to play hero and chase after him anyway.

Stupid kids, and their constant need for validation as heroes…

Just as he thought that, a Bullhead came flying over head from over the side of the building. How his boss and her little cronies were able to to hide it there just in case something like this happened was unknown for him, but at the same time he didn't really care. As long as they got him out of there, nothing else mattered.

Two figures jumped out of the Bullhead, one with a head of silver, and the other a pastel green. Ruby jumped back and yelped in surprise as they immediately attacked her, hardly able to call out their names before she was forced to adjust her posture to benefit a more defensive posture.

"Sorry, Girl Red! I'd love to stay, and chat, but I've got a city to run!" Roman exclaimed as he hung out of the Bullhead, waving one hand at her.

"Ergh, you won't get away with this!" Ruby shouted as she took aim at the Bullhead, only for her aim to be redirected when a metallic boot slammed into the side of her weapon.

"Sorry kid, not today." Mercury Black smirked at her as he brought his leg back up close to his body.

"Mercury… Emerald." Ruby said under her breath through her barely restrained anger. "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it!?"

"Eh, I'm mostly just hanging around for the funzies. Emerald however…" Mercury looked toward his literal partner in crime. "She is doing this for more… _personal_ reasons." He smirked when he saw Emerald whip her face toward him.

"Shut up Mercury, get back in the Bullhead." Emerald hissed at him.

"Sheesh, talk about defensive." Mercury rolled his eyes and stepped back from the red reaper.

"Arrgh!" Ruby screamed as she used her semblance to catch Mercury off guard, only for a barrage of green bullets to stop her from attacking him. She cried out in pain as she lost her balance, and got her feet sweeped out from under her by the silver haired boy. Together, Emerald and Mercury was a force to be reckoned with, and Ruby was learning that the hard way.

Ruby was pinned on her back by a metallic foot. Trapping her between it, and the stone roof of the building they were fighting on.

"Mercury move!" Emerald shouted out in warning.

Mercury didn't even have time to react when he saw another guy with a black blindfold around his eyes slash into him from the side with a silvery shiny black blade. He couldn't even see it coming. He held his cut side and pumped aura into that area to start healing himself. It hurt a lot, but he would live.

"You two…" Kai seethed as he clenched his fists together, settling his face to aim toward the ground. "I didn't want to believe it, but when Rick and Brick told me that you two tried to kill them… I lost it." He aimed his sword at them, never even raising his head. Sensing them was sight enough for him. "I considered you two my friends, but now that I know that you're working with _her_ … You're just more Grimm for me to put down."

The ground around his back foot cracked as Kai fired himself like a bullet toward the two people he once called friend. Emerald and Mercury didn't even have time to say anything back to the blind warrior before he attacked them. Mercury struggled to keep up with the surprising speed of the blind silver eyed Huntsman in training. His sword was like blurs through the air, and honestly. Mercury didn't like his chances against this guy, he didn't two years ago. Now would just make things worse for him.

That was why that for once, Emerald rushed to his aid without questioning or teasing him for his disadvantage. She shot four bullets at Kai, and only one of them hit their mark before Kai reacted to the other three bullets, cutting each of them out of the air.

"Damn, that kid is a beast." Roman said as he watched the fight go down, keeping an eye on the girl in red in case she decided to try anything. "He's someone to look out for, he's that blind kid trying to become a Huntsman right?" He asked one of the other goons in the Bullhead with him, a White Fang grunt.

"Yeah, he's the hybrid that nearly kill- AGH!" The grunt screamed as a fireball was thrown into his chest, setting his body on fire immediately even as his aura tried to protect his body.

"Oookay," Roman drew the word out as he kicked the burning White Fang grunt outside of the Bullhead. "I am never going to ask that again."

"Where. Is. He?" A dark females voice asked him.

Roman gulped before he turned around, and when he did. He desperately wished that he didn't. The woman looked just as she did when she first recruited him. She had short black hair and one exposed orange eye, she wore a red elegant dress that covered one side of her body more than it did the other. Her left arm and eye were both covered by a long sleeve and a ceramic Grimm mask respectively. Roman could see the tip of what looked to be claws from the end of that long sleeve, and he didn't want to know what the full arm looked like if _those_ were the nails.

Many would say that this monster of a woman was beautiful judging from the parts of her body that could be seen. But Roman could see the severe burn scars she had creeping out from that mask she had on her face. She introduced herself as Cinder Fall, and she was his boss until _she_ said otherwise.

"Down there." Roman simply said, pointing down to the rooftop where Kai Matsuoka was fighting and winning against Emerald and Mercury. she was not a woman to try his wit on. It would only earn him another burn scar. Which was one of the reasons he got a new white trench coat which was more resilient against fire attacks.

Cinder snarled animalistically as she pushed him out of the way and yelled at him to take control of the Bullhead. He did so without question, only letting her know that it was only a matter of time before a fully trained Hunter caught up with them.

Cinder answered him by leaping out of the Bullhead, and onto the rooftop.

Kai stopped attacking Emerald as he sensed a new pair of feet land about a dozen feet away from him. And judging by how the person was currently _sprinting_ at him, she was not friendly.

He brought his sword up just in time as another sword clashed against it. The force of the attack was _so_ strong, he could feel the force in his knees as he tried to push it back.

"You…" A voice seethed with anger and utter hatred straight into his face. "You did this to me!"

He knew that voice…

He'd never forget what that voice sounded like, or whom it belonged to...

Kai _screamed_ as he pushed the woman back.

"Cinder!" He exclaimed as his sword lit up with a white light.

Before he could slash his sword, through the air, he could feel his body become _engulfed_ in flames. It was so hot even his heat resistant body felt like it was getting burned around every inch. But he absorbed it just as fast.

The flame energy burned around his shoulders like an aura, the flames turning black and white in color as his aura was put into it. Then, with all his might, he fired back the flames along with even _more_ power, he knew where that _thing_ was standing, she was just waiting for him to fire it back at her just so she could meet it with her own beam of flames.

Ruby watched as a fire blast of orange met with a blast of black. When they met in the middle, there was a bright explosion which nullified both attacks, and Kai was blown back skidding on the back of his heels until he was right in front of her.

Ruby could swear that she could see a glow from under his blindfold.

And apparently, so could Emerald, Mercury, and that Cinder woman.

"Cinder, we need to go _now_." Mercury shouted as he jumped back into the Bullhead, quickly followed by Emerald.

Cinder saw the flash, but nothing came through. She just wanted to kill the little shit that took away her left eye and arm. It was a fate that he more than deserved after what he did, what his _father_ did. Make her afraid of something.

She rose her hand to fire another blast off at Kai. He sensed it, and strengthened his guard. One of the only reasons he was able to keep up with her right now was because of his semblance, without it. He would have died back in Mistral two years ago.

A wave of rocks and stones formed into a javelin by a purple and black aura stopped her from attacking him. It hit her in the side while she was tunnel visioning on Kai, and she snarled as she fired off the ball of fire into a different direction. The woman that dared to attack her rose her thin black wand of a weapon to deflect the ball of fire, but Ruby got in it's way first and dispersed it with her scythe.

"Young lady, get back this instant!" The Huntress shouted at her as she pulled her behind her body. Not even giving her a thank you for potentially saving her from getting burned.

"Argh!" Kai screamed as he charged toward the flame wielder, his own safety and caution thrown into the wind as he makes his first priority to end Cinder's life.

She huffed at his charge and waved her hand, sending a blast of air that even Kai couldn't withstand. He was blown back and flipped three times before landing on all fours, breathing heavily as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"You will die Matsuoka." Cinder told him as she jumped back into the Bullhead, her one eye flaming powerfully. She kept her eye traced on him as she fended off against the Huntress. "You will die a painful death."

"No!" Kai shouted in defiance as he hurled balls of flame of his own wildly into the night sky, most missed because he couldn't see his target, but some hit by luck. It wasn't enough to hurt Cinder at all since she was able to block them with just her hand, but it was an effort nonetheless.

Before Cinder could fire back, the door hatched closed before her. Blocking her off from attack the group any further. She already had what she needed after all, but not what she wanted. Emerald, Mercury, and Roman will have words with her when they landed.

"Get back here coward!" Kai yelled into the sky, not even able to tell which direction they flew off too.

"Mister Matsuoka, stand down _now_." The Huntress ordered, using her semblance to close Kai's arms to his sides.

"Kai, it's over! Come on!" Ruby called to him when he struggled for a few seconds.

After about a minute of struggling, Kai finally calmed down. Surrendering and letting the Huntress' semblance to pull him toward her and Ruby.

"Young man, girl, do either of you know how dangerous facing off against those criminals were!?" The Huntress berated them, crossing her arms and looking sternly down at the two shorter students.

"Yes…?" Ruby tried, going for the truth that she knew wasn't going to slide.

"Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. Every single one of them are dangerous criminals in which not even fully trained Huntsman could take down on their own. What would have happened if I didn't come in time?"

"I would have kept fighting." Kai said, believing in his own words.

"You would have _died_." The Huntress countered harshly. "I know what you are capable of Kai Matsuoka, we've never met in person, but I know enough about you. I held you in a high enough regard to think you would be smarter then to go after a woman such as herself."

Kai grit his teeth in anger. "Cinder Fall killed my father!"

"And she would have killed his son as well because of your own selfish desire for revenge!" The Huntress snapped.

The truth hit him hard, Kai's eyes shook underneath his blindfold, and his fists were left unclenched. He didn't stand a chance against her two years ago, and even with how much stronger he had gotten, he still might have gotten killed easily by that woman unless he used his eyes on her. But he couldn't rely on them, he tried using them on her this time, but they didn't go off all the way. Why? He didn't know, but without them… He couldn't beat her.

"Kai…" Ruby comforted him, wrapping her arms around his body as she sensed the emotional vibe coming off his body.

The Professor softened her glare as she realized what kind of nerve she struck in the boy before her. She knew of his fathers sad demise, and to be honest she was simply concerned for his own life once she saw who that Cinder woman was up against. It didn't mean that she had the right to speak the harshest version of the truth, but she'd rather him alive than dead.

Before any of them could speak again, Brick and Rick jumped onto the roof with a combined aura enhanced jump. Landing simultaneously just a few feet away from the group.

"Damn! How did that girl get away?" Rick asked as he looked around the building.

"I don't get it, one second she's fighting us, the next she just vanishes? I call bullshit on that- Oh hi!" Brick cut himself off as soon as he noticed the actual Huntress _glaring_ at them.

"Oh… wow. I feel like we messed up a bit." Rick said hesitantly as he took a step back. "I-I mean, it's not everyday that we run into someone as beautiful as Glynda Goodwitch, right?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes at them. "Nephews…"

"Right, we're in trouble, got it." Brick said, standing as straight as a pencil.

"All four of you, come with me." Glynda said with authority. Then sighed. "This is going to be a long night for everyone."

* * *

 **And there we go! The official beginning to Volume 1 of this story. Gosh, this was a long one. But I just had to for the sake of it being the first chapter that isn't Volume 0. Truly, we have hit a milestone.**

 **Thus, the Vale/Beacon Saga has began! I wonder how this is going to go? Definitely going to be a trip, I mean. I somehow managed to get ten minutes of the first episode of Volume 1 into 10k words, and it's not even the full episode. We got through like what? 4-5 of those minutes? Gods, this arc is going to be** _ **long**_ **.**

 **Oh, and yeah. Rick and Brick are nephews of Glynda Goodwitch. That will be explained later down the line. It's not going to effect the story in a massive way whatsoever, so no worries about that. If you choose to believe that they are not related, then go ahead, it won't change anything.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story! I would love some feedback for the first chapter of Volume 1!**

 **If you would like to keep track with the progress of every chapter, you can do so by following my twitter!**

 **T witter . com(slash) genatools**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here we are again boys and girls! Another chapter for this ride of a story. Something I need to let you all know right away, like I said in my other stories, I am currently going through a bit of a crisis. As I've said before, I have a full time job, and now I have to take even more hours. Which leaves me with just two days a week and a handful of hours to write. As you probably would have guessed, this would mean that updates are going to be less frequent, and are probably going to be shorter. I'll try to keep going at three chapters a week, but I cannot make any promises. I know I've said it once before, but this time I am actually going to have to slow down on the updates. I am sorry for this, life sucks that way.**

* * *

 **Oblivious IJ: Glynda's relation to the Violet twins will be explained later down the line. Orchid will be coming back, don't worry, and of course Cinder is going to make people a bit speechless.**

 **Masso 2010: I replied to you in a PM, but I thank you for the review, I hope to keep up the good work.**

 **Arctech: Yeah, I have been wondering where you have been. Glad you're back man. What were you reading in the meantime? I've been alright, working a lot, barely any free time. You know, the usual. What did you think about the final chapter of Volume 0?**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: Crowskull**

 **As I said before, chapters have to be shorter to compensate for my loss of time. I am sorry about this, but real life circumstances call for it.**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 35- Volume 1, Episode 2

Recruitment

Kai, Ruby, Brick, and Rick were all lead to a nearby station not too far away from the location of the incident that had just taken hold. Kai, with his enhanced hearing was able to hear the officers frantically running around the station as a manhunt was set for Cinder Fall, and Roman Torchwick. Mercury, and Emerald's names were also among that list of criminals, but compared to the former too, they might as well have been kittens. That's just how dangerous Cinder was, he assumed this Roman character would be as well, since he was working directly with Cinder, he was obviously needed for some reason. But Kai could sense in his voice that Roman was working very reluctantly with Cinder.

Ever since the incident in Mistral, and Cinder's face being seen during the attack as well as Mercury's, Emerald's, Adam's, and many other terrorist's. They were on the top of the list for most wanted criminals in the entire world. Apparently, Leonardo Lionheart, headmaster of Haven Academy in Mistral has come under fire. Since it was revealed that the transcripts and records of Cinder Fall and the other two minions she had with her officially hailed from that academy. He is under investigation as of this moment, and it was expected that he would be forced to resign for allowing such a dangerous woman conjure up plans right under his nose for so long.

Now however, his fellow silver eyed warrior was telling him about what happened before he showed up. How it all lead up to him having a second encounter with Cinder.

"So after Brick told me that the place was being robbed, we sprung into action!" Ruby said as she went through a series of karate chops through the air, making ninja noise she heard from movies as she did so.

"You went after Roman Torchwick, who is known to be at least professional Huntsman level, by yourself, and left Brick behind to fight against someone who is also at least professional Huntsman level." Kai recounted, raising an eyebrow above his blindfold as he makes his own conclusion of what went down.

"T-To be fair, I knew you would come help me out." Brick said, coming to Ruby's defense even though he knew now that maybe fighting Neo alone wasn't such a good idea.

"When I showed up I sensed that she was on top of you, and was pointing something sharp down toward your neck." Kai pointed out, a flat expression on his face which was on the brink of bursting into anger.

"I…" Brick sighed, and hung his head. "Yeah, maybe fighting her alone wasn't such a good idea."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Well, at least Rick showed up to help him out when you came to help me!" Ruby exclaimed, lightening up the mood a decent bit. "You saved me, Rick saved Brick, they held off against that girl, then a Huntress saved all of us. In the end, everything worked out okay!"

Kai, for all he was worth, couldn't hold on to his anger any longer. Yes, it did work out in the end, but it just as easily couldn't. He could sense that she was being genuine however, she knew that it wasn't really a good call now that she was able to think about it. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, in the end. Everything worked out, but that doesn't mean that you guys shouldn't be more careful in the future, now that we know that there are dangerous people working in Vale. Every move we make needs to be careful.

"We get it Kai, you're worried about us." Rick teased and chuckled, leaning on his side in the chair as he looked over his brothers shoulder to look at him. "You can just say it you know, we won't tease you for it… that much."

Kai let out a single chuckle, amused by a fraction. "I was worried about you guys, once I heard Bricks semblance go off from a few blocks down I came running. I feared the worse."

"Awe, Kai!" The Violet twins and Ruby cooed at the same time, wrapping Kai up in one big group hug before he had the chance to react to it.

"We care about you too, but we're Huntsman in training as well." Brick said as he patted his shoulder.

"Guys… please." Kai said, embarrassed about being treated like this.

"You have to trust us." Ruby added, in a much more serious, yet happy tone. "We aren't going to go down that easily.

"Ditto." Rick said.

Kai relaxed under their comforting action, he wasn't against hugs in the slightest, though he jumps every time he gets touched without having sensed it beforehand. It was a nervous tick of his, zoning out for a few seconds and suddenly snapping out of it was stressful. But that's what friends were for, and slowly he has been able to get out of that bad habit. It was still a reoccurring thing, just not as serious as it once been.

"Okay…" Kai said finally. "I'll try to leave more trust in you guys. It's just that I can't…" He took a deep breath, a flash of memories going through his mind. His fight with Cinder with the help of his mother, the death of Shae and his father, and then the first activations of his silver eyed powers. They were dark memories, and every time he was actually able to use his eyes to see, all he saw was chaos and death.

"I just can't lose any more friends." He eventually said after about a minutes pause in between.

Their group hug got a little bit tighter.

"We know." Ruby said softly.

After staying like that for half a minute, enjoying the comforting body heat of each other. The door to their interrogation room was opened. Rick and Brick couldn't have separated from Kai and Ruby faster than they did when it was Glynda Goodwitch that walked in. Kai could sense that the two brothers had a mixture of relief and fear for the woman, which makes some sense. He has heard about this woman being one of the best Huntresses in all of Vale. Ruby wouldn't shut up about her sometimes, that's how he knew about her. She was described as a strict and stern professor, but based off the reactions of her apparent nephews. He wouldn't be surprised if those terms were fair to describe her with.

"You two will be coming with me once we're done here, I've contacted my sister on your behalf." The two twins winced at the mention of their mother, already feeling guilty and already hearing the shouts of worried that would come from her. "But for now, all of you have a visitor."

None of them were able to reply in time, for a man with bright silver hair stepped into the room. Kai recognized the vibe that came from him. He would never forget it, this was Ozpin without a doubt, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Why was he here for just the four of them?

His brow furrowed when he recalled a line from Raven, back when he believed her name was Falcon.

" _He is not the man the world sees him as, the worst mistake you can make is actually putting your trust in him."_

That was one of the many lessons she taught him that he has kept close to his heart, he kept silent for now. He could feel the gaze of that man stare right at him, Kai knew what that man wanted. With his father dead, and Ruby still in Signal. He was the only one of decent age with silver eyes, Ozpin was going to try to recruit him. Or at least, that was what he thought.

He set out a very large plate of cookies before them all, Kai raised an eyebrow when he heard the ceramic bottom clank against the metal table. Then raised his other eyebrow when Brick, Rick, and Ruby all started swallowing cookies whole.

Kai was able to know it was cookies, because Ruby mumbled ' _Mmm, cookies~'_ in a sing song voice. She always made that sound whenever she got her hands on some.

"Hello, I assume you all know who I am." Ozpin said as he took the seat across from them, an amused smile on his face as he watched the three Huntsman in training devour the cookies he set out for them.

"Yuh huh," Ruby said with a full mouth, then swallowed so she could speak clearly. "You're-"

"You're Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon." Kai answered before she could finish her sentence. "We met before, at the Mistral Vytal Festival tournament two years ago. Right before one of my matches."

Ozpin's smile faltered slightly as he caught on to the subtle hostile tone in his voice. But recovered just as quickly. "I remember, you have a good memory Mister Matsuoka. Tell me, are you still looking to attend my school?"

Kai thought about it for a few seconds, drawing his answer out. Obviously the answer was yes, but he didn't want the headmaster to get the satisfaction of hearing that word come from his mouth. So instead, he nodded.

Ozpin smiled. "I look forward to having you."

"Hey, what about us?" Brick whined as he hate another cookie.

"Yeah, were prodigies too. Graduated from Signal a year younger than everyone else." Rick bragged, more than proud of that fact.

"You may be exceptionally skilled for your age, but you still have a long way to go." Glynda said with a glare. She was still angry at them for almost getting themselves killed.

Rick and Brick straightened up right away, and miasma of pride they had was washed out under the glare of their aunt.

"Yes mam."

"Sorry auntie."

Ruby giggled at their submissiveness, that was going to be funny to witness in the future.

Ozpin chuckled as well, amused with the antics of the Violet twins. "Of course, having the prodigy sons of a well renowned Huntsman such as Shade Violet is also something I look forward to. Your father graduated from this school after all, I hope you two will as well."

And like that, the bravado came right back to the boys. Smiling gleefully as they puffed out their chests at the same time. Even though their aunt was still there, they thought they were allowed to feel such pride.

"Of course, this does not mean that your actions will go unpunished." Ozpin added, and just like that, the emotional roller coaster headed straight down for a nose dive.

"W-what do you mean?" Brick asked with a nervous gulp.

Ozpin kept his smile on his face, and turned to Glynda.

"Glynda, these two are dismissed. Since you are the only available kin to them, they are under your responsibility for as long as they are in Vale." Ozpin said calmly.

"Very well, the papers have already been signed luckily." Glynda smiled at her nephews. "For as long as you are in Vale, I am your legal guardian. Now come with me nephews." An ominous haze covered half her body as she slowly opened the door to the room, a scary loving smile on her face as she gestured for them to follow her.

"Let's go home."

Brick reached out for Ruby as he and his brother were lifted off the ground by their aunts semblance. "Help." He whispered as he floated away helplessly. "Remember me!" He shouted as he followed his whimpering brother out of the interrogation room.

"I will!" Ruby said as she waved goodbye to them. They would be fine.

Surely.

A few moments passed in silence, the only sound being Ruby nervously grabbing a cookie every few seconds and inhaling it into her mouth and down to her stomach. Ozpin somehow managed to stare at both of them at the same time, keeping a calm demeanor and expression as he waited for something to happen.

"You, both of you. Have silver eyes." The headmaster finally said.

Ruby perked up at the mention of her eyes, and remembered what Kai told her. He explained to her what their eye color meant, and what they were capable of. She has never used them before, but she became all the more determined to become a Huntress because of it. The idea of burning down Grimm with just her eyeballs was an exciting prospect to her. No matter if they hurt a lot when she would first use them.

"Yeah, we do." She replied with a shrug.

"What about it?" Kai asked, even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"I see you are both aware of what that means." Ozpin closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose I should have expected you to inform Miss Rose about what silver eyes meant."

Kai shrugged in response. "Probably."

"In any case, I know you are going to be coming to my school Mister Matsuoka. But what about you Miss Rose?" Kai sucked in a deep breath as he sensed his attention switch to Ruby. "Will you also be attending my school?"

Ruby of course, didn't catch on to what Kai did.

"Yeah! I want to be the best Huntress ever, and going to Beacon is going to help me help others." Ruby said eagerly, practically bouncing in place out of pure happiness even as Kai tensed up.

"I see… well, I assume that you have been training intensely, would I be correct?" The headmaster asked next.

 _What are you planning…?_ Kai thought to himself.

"Oh, yeah. Kai trained with me a lot after he recovered, thanks to him, my uncle, and my friends in the upperclassmen years. I'm already one of the best in Signal!" Ruby boasted pridefully. Thankfully, no one pointed it out to her, because if they did. She'd be reduced to a stammering mess.

"I see that, it says here in the report that you held off against Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai on your own. While you weren't winning, you were hardly losing as well. That is indeed impressive." Ozpin said, his smile growing.

"What's the point of this? Aren't we supposed to be being interrogated?" Kai asked, losing patience.

"Why, I am just considering allowing Miss Rose here to come to my school early." Ozpin said, laying it out flat just like that.

Kai's shock was shown when he dropped his crossed arms, and opened his mouth slightly ajar. He could tell that Ozpin was telling the truth as well, which made him even more flabbergasted. He didn't know how to respond to this sudden proposition for one of his best friends.

"R-really?" Ruby stuttered. "You'd let me in early? Just like that?"

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, I don't see why there is a need for you to be held back. You have the skills needed, and of course you would need extra help to catch you up on the academic side of things. But I know that you would make it work somehow. You have the determination needed."

"Oh my God is this really happening!?" Ruby screeched to herself, getting more and more excited by the second. "Kai, what do you think?"

"I…" He thought on how he should respond. It was true that he was not entirely comfortable with not being able to train Ruby anymore, he did have some plans to try and get her around Grimm so she could use her eyes. But with him going away, along with most of their friends, she would almost entirely be alone besides having her Dad and Qrow with her. She might also become a target just because of her eyes.

In a way, bringing her into Beacon early was great for a lot of reasons. But it was also terrifying in another. If Ozpin wanted her, Ruby Rose, a young girl with exceptional skill and of course with silver eyes in his school early… Did that mean that he was going to try and recruit her instead of him?

"I'd talk to your Dad about it first, or maybe even Yang. This is a big decision to make, and I don't think my input would be much help." Kai explained honestly, aiming his face toward Ozpin and keeping it there.

"Hm…" Ruby hummed, thinking to herself on what would be the best course of action.

"In the end, it would be your choice to do what you want with your life." Ozpin pointed out, making Kai scowl at him. "This would be just one of the many choices in life you will have to make that will change you for better or worse. In this case, I believe it will be better for you."

"You really think so?" Ruby asked, eyes practically gleaming at him. Her age showing through with how easily manipulated she can be.

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case." Ozpin chuckled. "Unless you two would rather be charged with vigilantism for fighting off criminals without an official Huntsman license."

And there it was, Kai figured it out. Ozpin wasn't just here to recruit Ruby, he was here to give them an ultimatum with only one real choice. He felt angry when he sensed Ruby gasp and her heart skip a beat out of fear, and he wanted to yell at Ozpin for it, but that wouldn't help his case here at all, if anything it would just make things more difficult for Kai himself.

He wanted to ask if there was a similar law in Mistral, but Ozpin would probably think of a way to prove that Vale have different laws. Vigilantism was a real problem all over the world, and could be taken seriously, especially if it was someone as dangerous as a Huntsman in training still going to a preparation school. Not saying that all Huntsman in training were like that, but some unfortunately were.

"Of course, if you two were Beacon students, you would be given the appropriate licensing to stop crimes of your own free will in Vale as well as the other Kingdoms. Since you are still students of Signal, according to the laws of Vale you are restricted from stopping crimes until you are at least a first year at my school."

"You could have just stopped with the ultimatum, you know that right?" Kai asked with a growl. Ozpin only shrugged in response, not that Kai was able to see it. "I was going to your school anyway, but I guess now Ruby has to as well. Is that okay with you?"

"Y-yeah! I don't wanna be a criminal, I'm only fifteen! I have my whole life ahead of me." Ruby took a deep breath, and ran her hands through her hair. Struggling to regain her composure and only did when Kai placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her back into reality. She straightened up, and looked Ozpin in the eyes. "Yes, please, let me come to your school."

Ozpin smiled, silently enjoying his victory. "Then I hereby personally welcome you _both_ to Beacon." he said as he stood up, emphasizing the word 'both' as to solidify his victory. He knew that Kai had it out for him ever since his father died, and knew that he knew some things that he perhaps should not have known at such a young age. But this was both insurance, and almost a complete confirmation that he would be able to control Kai enough to get into his inner circle.

"Miss Rose, Mister Matsuoka, I look forward to your attendance-"

" _Excuse me, sorry to interrupt."_ A voice on the intercom interrupted the headmaster. " _But there are two Huntresses in training that are about to bust the door down any second. One has red eyes and is on fire, and the other is screaming about being some kind…"_ The flap of pages were heard through the intercom, presumably some kind of message or report. " _Flamingo Goddess, and is also holding a pink haired cat while demanding that she get her partners back… are these friends of yours kids?"_ The man asked, making it clear that he was being hopeful for a positive answer.

Ruby giggled, and even through his loss here, Kai couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter. That was Orchid to him, and it sounded like something she and Yang would gladly do if Kai and Ruby were really in trouble.

"Yeah, that's them." Kai said as he stood up, smiling happily as Ruby joined him. "Unless you still need us Headmaster, are we allowed to leave?"

"Of course, I'd loathe to keep you any longer." Ozpin said as he opened the door for them, giving them a small smile as they nodded and started to leave. "But as I was saying before, I look forward to your attendance to my school."

Kai and Ruby stopped for a moment, the former of the two looking back at him. If his eyes were visible, they would be narrowing at him. Even then, there was a silent warning shared between the two. Ruby asked Kai what was wrong, and that was when he turned back around and muttered an apology, letting the red hooded girl lead him out of the station and into the bone crushing hug of his partner.

Ozpin watched the scene for a moment, before closing his eyes to think to himself. Kai Matsuoka would be a great asset to his plans, and he was smart enough to figure out that before Malikai died, he must have told his son what was going on in the world. Even though the boy was going to have a lot of trouble being comfortable around the old headmaster, they did have a shared goal.

They both wanted Salem stopped.

Perhaps he could use that to his advantage, or perhaps he would have to wait for Miss Rose to come of age and surpass the blind huntsman in training. It may take years, but patience was what kept the war he had with his former lover going for centuries, and he had plenty of time to work with.

One of the many concerns he had with Kai was his untrustful nature. He only trusted his friends, and was wary around any strangers. Even those his own age. He may yet still be welcoming to a new friendship, but he could tell that it would take time before Kai would fully trust that person. Similar to what he could see in Ruby, Kai would do anything if it meant saving his friends. Even if it meant standing up against someone such as the half maiden Cinder Fall by himself. Perhaps he could also use that to his advantage, and perhaps it would not work. He simply did not know yet.

He was like his father, unpredictable. Ozpin hoped that he didn't grow up to be like him as well.

* * *

"RARGH!" Cinder screamed as she slammed a flaming fist into a thick concrete wall, shattering it all around the point of impact for a few meters.

"C-Cinder, it's okay." Emerald said in an attempt to calm her down. Mercury was knelt down beside her, as she was. Cinder has grown even more strict and unforgiving after what happened in Mistral. If either of them was to so much as mention what happened they would be burned for it. Anything they did wrong could, and would be punished. The same went for Roman Torchwick, he once tried to joke around with her just to see what buttons he could push and get away with it. Now he has a burn mark in the shape of a hand on his back, forever marking him as Cinder's slave. That was the first and only time he tried to get smart with her.

"No, it is not!" Cinder shouted as she pushed her fist even deeper into the wall. "That _child_ is still alive, still out there. That blind little shit was the one who did this to me!" She screamed, raising up her left arm which was no longer human, but Grimm. She had sharp narrow white claws on the end of each finger, sharp enough to tear apart anyone she got that hand on. That was just another thing people were afraid of.

"He destroyed by beauty, my pride. He has to be put down for that! No one burns me and gets away with it." Cinder seethed as she looked down at her right arm, the burn mark was very small and faded, but it was there. It bothered her to no end. "All with those damn eyes of his… I should have made his father suffer before that, just so I could enjoy his cries for mercy."

"C-Cinder…" Mercury called to her, stammering and afraid. "With all due respect… that kid isn't our priority…" He stopped talking when Cinder _glared_ at him with pure anger.

Emerald came to his rescue, one of the only people he was able to rely on now ever since what happened in Mistral. "Salem's direct orders was to prioritize the complete capture of the rest of Amber's powers, any silver eyed warriors was a secondary objective." When the glare shifted to her, she hesitated.

Mercury repay the favor. "She wants Kai to be captured alive, not killed."

Cinder looked like she was about to kill both of them for daring to talk back to her. But a part of her knew that she really did need them for now. The two of them would be great asset for her plans for both short term and long term. They would be kept alive, for now.

"ARGH!" Cinder screamed, spinning around and slamming her Grimm fist into the wall instead of her human one. This time the wall completely crumbled down, and it was only thanks to the fact that they were in a capture warehouse in a construction zone that no bystanders called the police for it.

When the wall was finished crumbling, Cinder didn't say another words. Instead she simply stormed out into one of the side rooms. No one dared to follow her, not the White Fang, not Mercury or Emerald, and especially not Roman or Neo. They just her do her own thing, and she could not be questioned for it.

"She's moody today." Roman commented only after he was certain that Cinder could not hear him. "What did that kid do to her? I mean, he's blind. How could a blind kid do _that_ to a woman like _her_?"

"That _kid_ is the son of Malikai Matsuoka." Emerald pointed out, surprising Roman.

"Really? Damn, that explains a lot. I heard that the guy was able to almost kill her, the bull guy, and the tiger bitch all on his own. I wonder what would have happened if he wasn't tired as shit already." Roman said with a chuckle, then lit a cigar and puffed smoke out of the hole that Cinder so generously made for them.

"She's losing it, you two know that right?" He asked, not even looking at them. He used to tease them from time to time, liking the reactions he was able to get out of them. He had to stop because Cinder demanded him to, saying that it was annoying to always have to listen to their bickering. Roman didn't want to tempt fate, so he complied.

Mercury and Emerald didn't reply, they already knew it. They had to stick with Cinder for two years ever since what happened, and they knew firsthand what would happen if they angered her. It was a wonder that Mercury was still able to grow hair on his head after he had to tell Cinder that he and Emerald failed to keep the Violet twins back, and failed to get Kai on his own and capture him. That was the first time Emerald ever saw him do something selfless, taking the blame for himself as well as the punishment. Their relationship changed after that moment, especially when Emerald had to nurse him back to health.

Roman sighed, puffing out more smoke as Neo appeared at his side. While the girl would have multicolored eyes most of the time, for now they stayed at their default white. That always signalled to them that she was either afraid, serious, or just not in the mood to try.

Whenever it was Cinder around, it was always the first one.

"I suggest that you two get away once we're done with Vale. Who knows what she'll be like with full power, if this is her half." He gestured to his back where he still has a burn scar in the shape of a hand. Neo winced for him when he touched it. "I don't even want to imagine what she'd be like if she had the other half of whatever power she had."

"We can't…" Emerald said slowly, glancing toward Mercury who just kept his head down. "We just… can't. We would have nowhere to go, and we owe her a lot."

Roman huffed. "Sure, keep telling yourself that." He said as he placed a hand on Neo's shoulder, and started walking away from them. "You always have a place to go, you just don't know it yet. I'll give you two kids one more piece of advice before I go, just because I like you. Don't be idiots, that's how most people get killed."

Leaving them with that thought in their heads, he left the building through the hole in the wall. Right now, he was stuck in this just as much as they were. Maybe even more because of the pull he had in Vale, but he was smart. Incredibly smart. Emerald and Mercury wouldn't be surprised if he managed to 'disappear' after their work here was done. Not in the slightest.

"Let's go Em," Mercury said as he stood up. "We got some work to do." His normal cocky sounding voice was replaced by one of emptiness, his heart wasn't in this anymore. He was doing it for gun before, but even he seems to have limits. Now, he was just bored with all this, and afraid.

"Yeah… lets." He was her friend though, as much as she hated to admit it. He might as well be the only one she could really trust in this shithole of a world they lived on.

* * *

Sienna Khan paced around a secret room, thinking and planning to herself. She was the supreme leader of the White Fang, yet she was being strung along by a monster of a barely human woman. It might have taken the entire White Fang to get rid of her for good, and that was too many lives than Sienna was willing to give.

Ever since what happened two years ago, their 'deal' was extended to Vale, and beyond. She wanted to say no and tell her to fuck off, but with the way she looked… she feared for her life. One of the only things keeping her from being replaced was the fact that she saved Cinder's life by stopping the human with silver eyes from slaying her. Though, looking back now, she wished she just let that man kill her. It would have made the world a much better place.

Now, the White Fang were seen as little more than terrorist's. Even Blake, one of the most dedicated to the cause stormed off after what they did. Even spat on their name when Sienna managed to contact her via scroll.

It turned out that immediately after running away, Blake disappeared into Menagerie back to her parents. Where she was protected by any kind of punishment by the White Fang. After a while though, she was the least of her concerns. She didn't even know where she was now, she wasn't even in Menagerie anymore if the last report on her whereabouts were anything to go off of.

One thing was for sure though, Cinder hated her, and wanted to kill her for standing up for the halfbreed. Cinder partly blamed her for allowing the hybrid to use some kind of eye semblance on her, nearly killing her. That was the first and only time Sienna ever saw her so vulnerable before, and before she was even able to think anything about it. Two strangers came out of nowhere and got her out of there. It was smart of them, because Sienna knew that she would have just killed her there while she was writhing on the ground in pain.

So here she was now, under her thumb and forced to direct the White Fang wherever she wanted them. She hated being like this, she was Sienna Khan, supreme leader of the White Fang, yet ironically, the leader of a revolutionary group was a slave herself.

"Sienna." A man's voice chimed in as he entered the room, a dripping katana at his side as he lifted it up and placed it on the table in the room. It was Adam Taurus, she knew without even looking at him.

The young man got a new mask after his old one was destroyed in a battle against Winter Schnee. A battle he was very close to winning. If it wasn't for the interference of General Ironwood himself. Trust that man to make life for the White Fang difficult at every turn.

"Did you complete what you were set out to do?" Sienna asked, looking at his bloody weapon.

"Yes, the owner of that book store is dead." Adam said with a sigh, cleaning off his blade. "It didn't need to be done, he was a faunus like us. The White Fang isn't for everyone, I understand that."

Sienna sighed as well. "I agree with you Adam, but you know we can't do anything with that bitch still around." She hissed at the very mention of her, even though it was herself that did so in the first place.

"Why must we keep following what she says?" Adam asked, voice hoarse and angry. "She's a human, she is beneath us. We should just rally up our best men, and kill her."

"As much as I would to give that order, you know how powerful she is. She would still win." Sienna pointed out, sitting down across from him.

Adam growled as he sheathed his sword. "If only I just killed her when she came to me in my camp that day, it would have saved us so much trouble. I know I could have beaten her, especially when my lieutenant was there, even Blake was there at the time. We would have won."

"That's not your fault, the White Fang does not kill mindlessly, not even humans. You did not know what would happen when you let her go." Sienna said, defending his past decision back when Cinder and her two loonies showed up at his camp. They tried the nice way first, then came back with more power than any one woman ought to have, and _forced_ them to comply. No one could have predicted that to happen.

"I still blame myself, to this day. I feel partly responsible for the state the White Fang is in right now."

Sienna raised an eyebrow. "Do you now? I was under the impression that you do not care for such things."

Adam stared at her, and even behind the mask she could tell that he had his seeing eye locked onto hers. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not a mindless animal. I have the ability to restrain myself. I am not the _monster_ that most of the world believes me to be."

"I know that, I have known you long enough to know what you are really like." A teasing grin rose upon her face. "However, when Blake left I remembered that you had a bit of an obsessive phase."

Adam looked away, embarrassed. "That was a dark time of my life, Blake was very dear to me and she left us all in the harshest way possible. Right in the middle of a mission no less. I didn't take it well, but I got over it."

"Yes, I remember that I had to beat some sense into you myself to get you to not chase her into Menagerie." Sienna said. "I suppose that Ilia didn't take it so well either, poor girl."

"Hm." Adam hummer, not exactly interested in Ilia in the slightest. He wasn't exactly enamoured with her, she was an associate at best, and a comrade at least. Whatever she did, he didn't really care.

"While you're here, I have heard some interesting news today."

"What would that be?" Adam asked, interested.

"That blind hybrid is in Vale, and had a run in with our… employer." Sienna said slowly, looking around just in case anyone was listening in.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He vaguely remembered the boy, Kai if he remembered correctly. He had a memory of almost crossing blades with him at one point, only for Blake to hold him back.

"Yes, he was the only one who was able to actually hurt that woman…" Sienna gave Adam a knowing look, signalling something to him.

Adam looked shocked at first as he realized what Sienna was thinking about. It seemed impossible, but could it be done? "You want to recruit him into the White Fang?" He asked in a whisper.

Sienna shrugged her shoulders. "Not permanently, but we could be temporary allies with a common goal."

"To get rid of Cinder, I get it." Adam said, calming down. Of course Kai wouldn't want to actually join the White Fang, that would be next to impossible after what they did in Mistral. But an alliance could be possible. "Would he even want to listen to us?"

"No, not at first I presume." Sienna said. "We would just have to get him alone, and force him to listen to us. Whether he actually considers it or not is his choice in the end. But think about it, have you seen _anyone_ besides him or his father to actually push Cinder?"

"No…"

"Exactly." Sienna grinned, proud of the plan she came up with.

"Okay, let's say that this works, and we get him onto our side temporarily. Assuming that he doesn't hold a grudge against the Fang, how would we even be able to get him to use that power? I noticed how much of a toll it takes on his body, and it didn't even kill her last time. What happens if he failed?" Adam asked, interested, considering, but concerned. This plan would either work out splendidly, or not at all. There was no in between.

"So many questions, are you losing faith in me Adam?" Sienna asked teasingly, to which Adam shrugged at, neither denying or agreeing to her. "I admit, I did not think so far as of yet. So for now, we will continue to do as she wishes. When it comes down to it however, I will be the one to speak to him."

"Do you think you would be able to turn him?" Adam questioned again.

"Adam," Sienna leaned back in her seat. "I am the supreme leader of the White Fang, and in those years of my leadership I have been able to recruit almost sixty percent of the faunus population. I think I can manage just one teenage boy. All it needs is a little coaxing, and some deals to be made."

Adam looked to be thinking for a few moments, but eventually he relented and agreed to Sienna's proposition. It may still completely backfire on them, but right now it was all they had to go with.

Cinder was going to be the end of the White Fang if they did nothing, and even after she's gone it may still be hard to regain a better reputation. But if they did nothing, they would never know what could have been.

Now however, they just needed to bide their time.

* * *

 **And there we go, finished another chapter in a day. I started this a few hours ago, and wrote my ass off to finish it before I have to go to work. Hopefully it is good enough for you guys to enjoy. I will edit it myself for now, but I can't spend too long on it, an hour at most.**

 **In the meantime while I update slower, I do have a new story that I posted not too long ago, it's just at chapter 6, but it already has a 100+ followers if that means anything to you guys, it shocked me at first. Detective Grimm is the name, give it a read and tell me what you think!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **If you want to keep up with me and the progress of my stories, then go ahead and give me a follow on T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **If you wish to support me directly, I have made a P atreon.**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hah… starting this chapter at 1 in the morning, not really my best idea, but I've had worse ideas. That is a fact. I don't know how I am doing it, writing thousands of words in like two hours. But whatever, if it means keeping up with my update schedule, then it is worth it.**

* * *

 **Masso 2010: I am glad you understand my situation here. I will be writing as much as I can, because this story is going to be** _ **long**_ **. Like seriously, we might get to 100 chapters before we even get to the Volume 4 and beyond stuff. And yeah, I didn't like how RT did the White Fang, this is fanfiction, so I am going to be doing whatever I want to them to make them better in the end.**

 **Arctech: Whenever I get time to actually enjoy another fanfiction, I'll give it a read man. I had to speed up the pace in order to contemplate for my loss of time, and of course to get through Volume 0 finally, Volume 1 is finally here! Lol, good job reading all those words man, glad you came back for this story.**

 **Oblivious IJ: Orchid is not going anywhere anytime soon, don't worry about it man. She is here to stay for a while. As for how to teams are going to be made, I already have a plan for them. You'll see soon, maybe the next chapter or this one if I am feeling frisky.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Just a friendly reminder, I am a full time worker, lost time to write, forgive me. Wish me luck.**

 **Now let's get back to the story!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 36- Volume 1, Episode 3

A New Beginning

"C'mon Kaizy, onward!" Orchid shouted to her partner as she ran ahead of the crowd, excited to get onto the large aerial transportation Bullhead meant for taking new students up into Beacon.

"There's people in my way Orchid." Kai said calmly as he gently pushed people out of his way so that he could keep moving forward. With him, there was Brick, Rick, Yang, and Ruby.

Sadly, there was bad news earlier the night before after Ruby's official next day enrollment. Cyan was too injured to apply as a student for Beacon, and is considered handicapped. He was very sad about it, as was Rick and Brick. Who cursed the young woman who injured him in such a way permanently. It is going to take a lot of physical training for Cyan to self repair his own nervous system. Right now, he has a physician helping him every step of the way, as well as the support of the Violet family and even the Nikos family for him saving Pyrrha as well as all of his friends. In about a year, he should be expected to be nearly finished with his recovery. But with the effects of aura, it is expected that he might even get better by this years Vytal Festival.

He told everyone to not worry about him in the end, and that they should focus on their training and studying. Ozpin himself even contacted the blue haired teen, saying that if he could fully recover by the time the Vytal Festival comes around, then he would accept him as a late enrollment and get him into Beacon. The only problem with that is that he wouldn't be able to have a team, but other than that, as long as he caught up quickly. He would be able move along with his foster brothers Rick and Brick, and they would no doubt help him catch up every step of the way.

"Oh hey, I got a text from Two!" Yang exclaimed happily as she looked down to her scroll after it vibrated in her pocket.

' _I got into Shade, I am sorry I can't be with you guys. I'll be thinking of you all every day.'_ -Two Three

"Awe~ She kept the username Orchid gave her." Ruby cooed as she shot a text to her long distance friend. Wishing her all the luck and love she could give.

After what happened in Haven, after Shae's death. Two's parents feared for their daughters life. Taking her away from Mistral, and Vale for that matter. Right now, they all lived in the kingdom of Vacuo, and Two was able to enroll as a student into Shade, whose term started earlier than in the other kingdoms. She still spoke in hums over the scroll whenever her friends called her, and she hasn't said a word since that time Vernal got them all alcohol. That was the only time anyone heard her speak, and it might as well be the last.

However, plans have been made for when the students of Shade come to visit Beacon for a few weeks in order to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Orchid has warned her time and time again that _every_ one of her personalities miss her, and that she should prepare for the day that they meet again. Two welcomed the challenged, but everyone knew that she was low key a little afraid.

Kai misses them both, but he was more of a realistic kind of person now. He would see them again, he knew that. So for now, he was going to focus on his future, and what it entails.

"Wooow, this thing is huge." Yang commented as she helped Kai by leading him into the ship. With all these people around, it was a bit more difficult for Kai to sense what was around him, and with Orchid being Orchid and running off, she volunteered to help him out by letting him hold onto her arm.

"Wow, I'm glad you told me that." Kai said sarcastically. "I really didn't notice, here I thought we were boarding your typical Bullhead."

"Oh don't be a smartass Kai, remember who is your leader right now." Yang said with a grin as she suddenly yanked her arm away, enjoying the moment of panic that Kai had on his face.

"Don't do that to him Yang!" Brick exclaimed as he grabbed onto Kai's shoulder.

"He has feelings too!" Rick added as he placed his hand on his other shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Kai said with a fake sniffle.

Ruby giggled as Yang rolled her eyes and groaned frustratedly. She really wasn't ever able to mess with Kai like that when the others were around, nobody was ever fun anymore.

When they kept moving forward and boarded the large Bullhead, Kai began to shake slightly. Even when Orchid came back in one of her 'Motherly' personalities to comfort Kai.

One thing that Kai will never admit, is that he hated flying. He could fall easily, and use the air part of his semblance to slow down his descent and land softly. But flying on a Bullhead? No, at least the one he had to ride on two years ago had something to keep his mind occupied, and it was so large that he honestly couldn't tell that he was actually high above the ground.

"It's okay Kaizy, we're going to land soon." Motherly Orchid cooed as she ruffled Kai's hair.

"We're not even off the ground yet." Yang pointed out.

"Sh! You're scaring him!" Snappy Orchid whisper screamed at the blonde.

"Orchid, I'm not _that_ bad." Kai complained as he leaned back in his seat as he sensed people walk past him. His tail wrapping around his waist so he didn't accidentally sit on it.

"Pssh, sure. Keep telling yourself that." Sassy Orchid said as she too leaned back in her seat.

"I can't wait to get up there!" Brick cheered loudly with his brother, literally hopping up and down on the floor in excitement.

"I know right! We're going to be the best there yet. I can see it now." Rick theatrically lined himself up with his brother, lightly crackling with lightning together as they formed up in their signature back to back pose. "Brick, and Rick Violet. Prodigy students of Beacon Academy, the lightning warriors, the protectors of future Remnant."

"We're so cool, our bodys crackle with energy. We're the youngest-" Ruby coughed, making Brick cough and correct himself. " _Second_ youngest students of Beacon ever!" He added as his merged his semblance with his brother.

"Violet lightning!" Both twins chanted, throwing a fist up into the air at the same time and laughing to themselves hysterically.

"I'm just excited that…" Yang paused, looking to her younger sister. "My little sister is coming to Beacon with me!" She suddenly shouted, hugging Ruby tight to her side and forcing the air out of her lungs. "I mean, I've never heard of _anyone_ getting into Beacon _after_ the deadline is over and a _day before_ the term starts! You really are special ain't ya? Awe, my special little sister~"

"Agh, no Yang, not special. I'm normal, just like everyone else, besides that one thing with my eyes." Ruby whined with a red face as she wildly waved her arms around in an attempt to free herself from Yang's strong grip.

"Ruby, you literally just corrected Brick so that he said that you were the youngest student of Beacon ever." Kai pointed out, making Ruby 'Eep' as she realized she accidentally bragged about being the youngest student in Beacon ever.

"Oh yeah, my sister is the bee's knees!" Yang cheered as she finally let go of her youngest sister.

"No! I don't want to be any kind of bees knees. Why can't I just be a normal girl, with normal knees?"

"Ruby, just look around you, and tell us what you see." Kai said as he turned his head to make it look like he was looking at her, only for it to be completely off and for Orchid to move his head by the chin so that he was looking at her. He muttered a thank you as his head was directed toward Ruby.

Ruby did as he said, and raised an eyebrow. "My friends?"

"Well yeah, but look at this." Kai raised his blindfold up over one of his eyes, revealing that silver orb, but also showing off his blind white pupil in the middle of all of it. "I'm blind, and I am still considered one of the best Huntsman in training ever." He said.

"W-well, that's different."

"I have dozens of personalities in my head, and I'm a ticking time bomb!" Bubbly Orchid exclaimed happily, and then with a trembled switched to a different personality. "And yet, here I am." Bored Orchid added with a yawn.

"I… you…"

"We have the same semblance." Rick said with a smirk.

"Yeah but-"

"The first case _ever_ of twins having the same semblance." Brick added.

"Oh…"

"And I fight monsters with my bare hands." Yang hit the final nail in the coffin.

" _Oooh_ …" Ruby hang her head as she realized what they were trying to drill in her head. "You're all special, in such great ways."

Kai flicked her on the cheek, missing her nose entirely but making it look like that's what he meant to do. "You are too, I've never heard of a fifteen year old girl fighting at a Beacon students level." Ruby seemed to preen at that, but she still seemed afraid to show it, Kai sensed this, and went for a different approach. "If it makes you feel better, we can _all_ be the bee's knees, how about that?"

Ruby giggled, and then finally nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Woohoo! We're all special!" Orchid suddenly screamed. "Yaaay…" Another more dull personality said as she yawned once more.

"Yeah, so there's nothing to worry… about." Kai trailed off as the voice of a newswoman became the new focus of his hearing. There was something that she mentioned that he thought he knew about, though he had to make sure.

' _Activities of the White Fang have grown even more violent over the passed few weeks. Ranging from robberies on Dust stores ran by humans, to murdering anyone who stands in there way. Just last night, there was-'_

Kai was already standing up with his hand on the hilt of his sword at the very mention of the White Fang, an instinct he had no control over. It took Orchid and Ruby jumping up to stop him before he ripped his Silver Ebony out of its sheath and made a scene. His breathing was uneven, and he looked like he was about to attack anything that moved too suddenly. Luckily however, he caught himself just as quickly as he lost himself. Quick to get serious, and quick to calm down.

"Sorry, sorry." Kai said as he took his hand away from Silver Ebony. "Just reflexes acting up again."

"It's okay Kaizy, I was just worried I was going to have to bop you over the head again." Orchid said with a giggle as she gently pulled him back down to sit next to her.

Again was the key word there. One time Kai had a reaction to a faunus speaking _against_ the White Fang, and while it was much smaller, Kai did slowly place his hand around the hilt of his word. But before he could do anything he would regret, Orchid bopped him on the head with her aura encased fist. It was to discourage him from doing it again, and it worked to an extend.

His problem with the White Fang was almost to an irrational level. Kai saw the White Fang as partly responsible for his father's death, and even the supreme leader had a personal hand in it. It wasn't to say he was about to kill every faunus he came across, but it was up to a serious level. The very mention of the White Fang set him on edge. But at least he was able to control it, and if he couldn't, most likely there would be one of his friends who would most likely be there with him to bring him back to reality.

"Oh hey, Aunt Glynda is on the screen now." Brick said, nudging his brother as the whole group turned to face the screen.

There she was, Glynda Goodwitch giving an inspiring speech about how they were going to be the future protectors of the world, and how she and many other of the staff members were going to be there to help and support them along the way. But even as her voice sounded kind and friendly, Brick and Rick could sense the sternness hidden between the lines of what she says.

"Just some advice for you guys, our aunt is not exactly one with a lot of patience. At least with us that is." Brick said with a smile that hid his fear. He was afraid that his aunt was on board, and was secretly waiting for them to act out.

After the _stern_ talk the Violet twins got from their aunt after what happened the other night, neither of them were excited to tick her off again. They still have the memory of what she said to them and the punishment training that she put them through was still aching at their muscles. The twins loved to train, but somehow Glynda Goodwitch knew exactly how to make them hate it, and even fear it at times. Never forget the number one rule of Glynda's training… never forget any of the rules of Glynda's training.

With that said, Kai felt himself get brushed to the side by someone he just sensed in time to completely get out of the way of. He muttered an apology to him, and kept moving, he sounded like he was in a hurry, and maybe a little sick. Whoever the person that bumped into him was, didn't even feel like a threat as he practically bounced right off of Kai and then bumped into Yang, who caught him before he cold fall over.

"Whoa there, you okay bud?" She asked the much thinner boy.

"Urgh…" The blonde boy replied, puffing his cheeks like he was trying to keep something in.

Kai sensed what was about to happen, he sensed something come up from inside the boys body. He focused for a second on what it could possibly be.

Then he smelled it.

It was too late to warn her, and that's when the screams started.

* * *

Yang shivered in post traumatic stress as Kai manipulated water out of a fountain, and washed what remained of the vomit on her chest off of her body. The water was cold, her hair was in a delicate state of just barely not getting wet, not that Kai could see anyway. The poor sick guy spewed out apologies like a hose for who knew how many minutes before Yang cursed at him and told him to go away before she punched him in the face. After that, being struck with fear, the boy did as she said.

"It smells so bad." Yang said as she shut her eyes, letting the manipulated water do its work. "How could something so smelly come out of a person's mouth?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm almost done." Kai said as he maneuvered the water the best he could without actually touching his friend. He was in a tough spot, in order to clean her body, he had to use his semblance. She didn't want to get completely drenched right before the assembly that is supposed to take place in an auditorium, so in order to be the most precise and get every little speckle of puke off her body, with the assistance of Orchid, and Rick (Ruby and Brick breaking off due to Yang and Rick basically telling them, even while Yang was covered in puke, to go socialize more on their own. Which was actually another attempt to get the two redheads to be alone more, they broke off from the group.).

"A little lower, there's a little speckle there." True Orchid said as she held her glasses over the spot in an attempt to magnify the location for herself.

Rick took Kai's hand and slowly moved it down to that location so that the water he was using would travel down with him. After a few seconds of soaking and manipulating the currents in that one blob of water, the second to last spot of vomit was washed off.

"Okay… there's one more." Rick said as he tried not to stare at the spot he was referring too.

"Where?" Kai asked. He was still blind, so he had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

"I, uh… A spot." Rick blurted out nervously.

"Hm?" Yang noticed Rick trying to not look at a certain part of her body. Through all the traumatization and suffering she has been put through because of Vomit boy, as she would refer to him as from now on 'till the end of time, she didn't bother to check what parts of her body were affected.

When she looked down to see a nice puke yellow spot on her bright yellow t-shirt that she always wore, right above her left breast, her face went red.

"Oh I see it!" Orchid exclaimed. "It's right on her tit."

Kai sighed, though even through his sound of disinterest, there was a hint of a dusty red spot spread across his cheeks. "That's magnificent…" He turned his neck up so that it looked like he was looking at Yang.

"What do you want me to do here?" He asked, the flush on his face becoming more profound as he realized that his hands were probably right under her breasts.

"Are you asking me permission to touch my boobs?" Yang asked, not even considering missing an opportunity like this to tease the poor blind boy. "'Cause if you are, I might consider saying yes." She said with a teasing kissing sound. Just like that, the blush on Kai's face came into full force, it wasn't often that she would be able to get that kind of reaction from teasing someone like Kai, but if someone asked if she enjoyed it, she would not be ashamed to say yes. Sure, her heart was beating intensely, but that was just the adrenaline getting to her. The fact that she wasn't doing anything _too_ exciting at the moment was not a thought that crossed her mind.

"I got it!" A different Orchid exclaimed as she scooped up a fistful of water and _grabbed_ Yang's boob, squeezed it, and then started rubbing the spot off of her body. The moment contact was made, Yang yelped out of surprise, and after a few moments, tore her own boob away from Orchid's grip, to which the Goddess of Flamingos could not hope to stem her own giggles as Yang's red face matched her eyes as she covered her now see through shirt. She wasn't even able to punch her, because if she did, she would have exposed herself to the passing boys who were just _staring_ at her already.

"Why didn't you do anything!?" Yang directed her pent up anger at Rick, who was just standing off to the side whistling like nothing else in the world was his business.

"You wanted _me_ to do that?" He asked stupidly, pointing to himself for confirmation.

"NO!" Yang screeched.

A strong wind blew into her a moment later. The wind was so strong that it nearly lifted her off her feet and made her hair fly up into the air, only stopping because of the fact that it was attached to her scalp. A few seconds later, the wind stopped, and her clothes were dry. Though her hair was a little frizzy now, she'd rather that then flash every boy that she passes by.

"Thanks Kai." Yang said with a grin as she removed her arms from in front of her chest, taking satisfaction to herself when the boys that were staring looked away embarrassed, and disappointed. Serves them right to try and catch a peek while she was vulnerable.

"No problem." Kai replied before clearing his throat. He pocketed his hands and turned his face away, luckily for him the blush disappeared before he could be teased more about it. He may be blind, but he was still a teenage boy who just finished going through puberty with desires that he was trying so very hard to keep under wraps.

"Alright! Since we have that settled, let's go find Brick and Ruby." Orchid said as she wrapped an arm around Yang and Kai, pulling them in. "We wouldn't want them to cause an explosion without or supervision."

"Hey, that was just _one_ time." Rick pointed out, there was this one moment back in their Signal days when Ruby was still trying to perfect everything that involved Crescent Rose, Brick being the chivalric boy with a crush that he was, wanted to help her. And of course he brought his brother along, long story short, they have never been able to live that down, especially since it happened in Qrow Branwen's _last_ class before he went back to being a full time Huntsman. "I doubt that they managed to do something like that without us, we left them alone for like five minutes-"

 _BOOOM_

"..." Rick had no words, he could only widen his blue eyes as he sighed and started walking toward the sound of the explosion.

"That was them, wasn't it?" Yang asked Kai, expecting him to know.

Kai looked confused as he turned to face her.

"How would I know? I can only tell when something happens and where, not _who_ or _how_ it happened unless I am close enough."

"Really?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's like, the first time you've not been able to know right off the bat." Orchid added.

Kai sighed, there was no getting out of this one.

"Let's just go get them before they get yelled at more."

* * *

"You absolute buffoon!" Weiss Schnee shouted into the face of an equally enraged boy with red eyes.

"How could you blame me for this!? You were the one waving it around our faces just because we happened to bump into you!" Brick shouted back, face black with soot while Ruby hung her head in shame beside him while muttering an apology every time there was a few seconds in between.

With Brick and Ruby alone, they actually weren't having that bad of a time. Yeah, they were pretty awkward when their siblings weren't around, but they made the most of it with what they had to work with. Now, if you asked them that their improvised plan involved accidently sneezing on some fire dust and starting an argument with the current Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, they would asked you for help.

"You're the one who sneezed on it! If you were more resilient, then none of this would have happened!" Weiss shouted back, getting red with anger as their argument heated up.

"It was an accident you entitled little brat!" Brick shouted back, shocking the Schnee nearly to a loss of words. It was a very rare occurrence when someone talked back to her, and when they did Weiss always had some choice words for them. Now however, she has not been this pushed before.

"Entitled!? Do you even know who I am!?" The Heiress exclaimed, pointing to herself and narrowing her ice blue eyes into the boys blood red.

"Weiss Schnee?" A new voice sounded out before Brick could answer her, one instantly recognized by Brick and Ruby. Their faces lit up when they saw Kai walking toward them with his hands stuffed in his pockets, tail around his waist, and the ends black headband flying backward with the wind. Yang and Orchid were right behind them, smiles on their faces as they caught up with him.

Yang went over to check on Ruby, while Orchid stood proudly and at attention beside her partner from Signal. Truly, it was quite the dramatic entrance that Orchid certainly had _no_ influence in.

She just _happened_ to find a fan.

...

The Flamingo did what the Flamingo wanted, and nobody shall question her.

Weiss' eyes widened and her fury faded as she recognized him, an actual smile creeping up from her cheeks as she remembers the moment in which he healed her hand.

"Kai Matsuoka, finally. Someone with some manners." She said, sniping an insult toward the red and black haired boy standing not a few feet from her.

"Thanks," Kai said with a shrug, not quite missing the snipe toward his friend but not quite willing to not accept the compliment. "Why were you fighting with my friends though?"

Weiss' smile fell, and her eyes widened slightly. "Y-your friends?"

"Yup!" Brick looked satisfied with himself as he wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulder, pulling him into a manly side hug. "Kai here is one of my best friends."

"Feelings mutual man." Kai said with a chuckle.

"Oh… I…" Weiss was conflicted, her respect for the blind faunus boy who beat her in a fight, then not even brag about it when she was sure any other faunus would, only to surprise her even more by healing her burned hand when he fired off that last attack with his sword. She respected the faunus, or hybrid, either or, she wasn't going to disrespect him by disrespecting his friends.

"I suppose I have… _overstepped_ myself." The words sounded like they were ripped out of her throat. "This situation could have been avoided, I admit."

"Is that an apology?" Brick asked hopefully, even Ruby next to him lit up a bit as she overheard that last part of what she said.

"Don't push it." Weiss hissed.

"Whatever you say princess." Brick said as he rolled his eyes.

"You-"

"Heiress, actually." Another voice piped up, a voice recognized by only one person in the group. The girl of which it came from was about to continue, but when she saw the unmistakable black headbanded boy turn to face her, she couldn't find the words. She simply stared back, wide eyed.

"You…" Is all she could say as she looked at Kai.

"I know you." Kai proclaimed, a smile slowly creeping up onto his features. He committed that voice to memory, the voice of the girl who saved his life, as well as his mother. Who was pregnant at the time. He would never forget that voice no matter what happened, she was the one member, or ex member now, of the White Fang that he didn't despise. He owed her his life. "Blake… that's your name right?" He asked, he vaguely remembered the sound of another woman's voice call out her name when she barked an order at her, which of course lead to Blake disobeying that order and saving their lives.

"I… yes." Blake said as she backed away slowly, an uncertain fear filling up inside her. Kai sensed this, and stopped his approach. "I have to go."

"What? No, wait!"

It was too late, Kai sensed the girl run away. He wanted to go after her, but he sensed that she wasn't entirely comfortable with seeing him again, he did sorta use his eyes to nearly kill someone in front of her. He still had hope though, he was able to sense that she wasn't afraid of _him_ per se… but probably because he knew her history.

Whatever the case, if he bumped into her again, he wasn't going to piss the chance to talk to her more. He owe her his life after all, even though he saved hers in return when he dispersed the fireball that would have ended her life, it was her that enabled him to keep on fighting against evil.

"Friend of yours?" Orchid asked him curiously.

"I… hope so." Kai said with a sigh, and then turned around. "Don't worry about it, let's just get this situation settled."

"Oh, the girl who was yelling at Brick left while you were talking to that other girl. Brick and Rick broke off for a head start toward the assembly room racing each other. Yang and Ruby are still here, but that guy who threw up on Yang came back and apologized to her. I think they're friends now, I think." Orchid added lastly before she stopped to take a breath.

"And now here we are, waiting for you to start walking again."

"All that happened in the span of like twenty seconds?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup!" Orchid happily replied.

"Okay," Kai chuckled. Those were his friends, the wildcards that they were. "So who is this guy who threw up on Yang?"

"Oh yeah, Kai." Ruby said as she grabbed Kai by the wrist and pulled her into the little group with her sister. "This is Jaune."

"Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself. "I heard that you had to clean up my… mess. Sorry about that." he said sheepishly, Kai could already tell that the guy was probably rubbing the back of his head nervously without even needing to see.

"Don't worry about it, not the first time I had to do something like that anyways." Kai said, being friendly. If Ruby was trusting him already, then so would he. She may be innocent, but Ruby was one of the best judges of character that he knew, the best being Raven of course. She was always able to tell who was worth keeping around or not.

"Really?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, surprised. "What happened the first time?"

"Nothing you need to know about right now!" Orchid exclaimed before bursting out into an exaggerated fit of giggles. "Let's go Kaizy! We don't want to be late, right?" She asked as she grabbed Kai by the arm and practically carried him away with her.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Kai felt the need to ask as he was dragged away.

"Use your sensing thing."

"I would if I could have a moment to concentrate."

"I don't see how that is a problem for the Flamingo Goddess."

"Flamingo Goddess?" Jaune asked in his surprise as he watched the magenta haired girl drag Kai away.

"Oh, that's just Orchid, don't worry about it. Though you should be warned, she can be a bit… erratic." Yang said with a shrug.

"How does that help me?" Jaune asked.

"Don't question it." Ruby said with a laugh. "Our friend group is just kinda like that."

"Hm." Jaune gave an approving hum, which made the two girl smile at his easy going nature.

He had no idea what he was in for, making friends with Yang and Ruby of all people.

* * *

In the end, Rick and Brick made it to the assembly arena at the same time. Though they made an entire four laps around the school itself while using their semblances to enhance their speed. By the time they each found it, they were drained and the others were already there waiting for them. Brick blamed Rick, and Rick blamed Brick, but the truth was they still had a draw yet again. As they have always been, they were even.

After a few minutes, Orchid calmed down enough to _allow_ Yang, Ruby and the new guy Jaune to catch up with them. Only after Kai promised never to tell anyone of _that_ day.

No one shall ever find about what happened on _that_ day, and Orchid is going to keep it that way.

While the others were talking, Kai was keeping to himself. He had nothing to contribute to the group conversation his friends were having, besides introducing himself finally to that Jaune guy, he didn't have much else to say. He tried sensing around for Blake, but everyone felt the same, only with different body shapes and such. He was never able to sense hers out, so he was pretty much blind in that sense.

After a few moments of trying that, he gave up. There was no use for it. Team CFVY called him the other day, congratulating him for getting into Beacon. He gave them his number once he woke up from what he did with his eyes, so now they could call him whenever they wanted. They were good friends, even better after what happened in Mistral.

Apparently, after their fight with Tyrian Callows and Hazel Reinhart. Cardin and Sky of all people were the ones who helped them get out of there. When Kai tried to talk to Cardin about it, he was of course shrugged off, but he still made it known that he was thankful for what he and his partner did at that time. He had a new friend group the last he heard.

Coco said that once he gets through _it_ , that they would invite them over to their table after _it_ was done. Whatever _it_ was, Kai assumed _it_ was an initiation of some kind, though it was kind of expected. For a school taking in kids to teach them how to fight monsters, it was unsurprising to find out they would have some kind of practical exam before anyone could officially call themselves a student of Beacon Academy.

Now however, he was just plain bored. The conversations around him didn't interest him, and he was too busy now sensing around for Ozpin. The man who manipulated one of his best friends into going into Beacon early, and basically forced his hand as well. He had to be careful around him, he was warned as such, and in truth he didn't really have all that much faith in the man.

He sensed someone coming up from behind him, though from the feel of things, the person didn't mean any harm. So when the person tapped a finger on his shoulder, he allowed it.

"Hm?" Kai hummed in mock surprise as he turned his body to face the person.

"Kai?" Another voice he recognized right away, he couldn't forget this one either. They fought each other to a stand still, got attacked and fought together, and kept each other alive until they were forcefully separated by Cinder.

"Pyrrha?" He called to her as his face visibly lit up upon hearing her voice.

"Yes, it's me." Pyrrha said with a wide smile, happy to see him. "I have looked forward to seeing you again Kai."

"Same to you!" Kai exclaimed as he opened up his arms in offering. Pyrrha was surprised at the offer for a hug, but was happy to comply. Their hug lasted for a good couple of seconds before they let go of each other, both with wide smiles on their faces.

Thankfully, this one didn't run away. "I thought I recognized that blindfold of yours, I saw you when I came in, but I didn't know if it was you at first. You look so different than you did two years ago." Pyrrha said happily, before looking shocked with herself suddenly. "In a good way, I mean."

"I get what you mean, don't worry." Kai placed a hand on his chest. "I don't really know how much I changed, obviously." He pointed to his blind eyes, which made Pyrrha chuckle to herself in response of her own forgetfulness. "But I am glad you recognized me when you did. Our match that we had was crazy, one of the hardest I ever had."

When Pyrrha would have once given a fake smile and wished the other good luck, she was only happy to talk about fighting for once here.

"Of course, it was difficult for me as well. I never fought against one with a style so unique as yours, I am certain you would have beaten me if we weren't interrupted." She said modestly as she moved some of her hair behind her ear, smiling the whole time.

Kai laughed, not quite believing it fully. "I don't know, you easily outclassed me in both strength and skill, I think it was my adaptability and some of my abilities that kept me in the fight for so long."

"Nonsense," Pyrrha silenced him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were the one to give me one of the hardest fights of my life, you won the fight fairly. You were the one who gave me my first defeat after all."

Kai seemed to preen at the praise, though he was still a bit embarrassed. He never really got a chance to have a talk with Pyrrha after what happened. She saved Cyan, which he was very grateful for, but after that she had to go back to her family in Argus. He was never able to speak with her again, but he thought about her from time to time. Always remembering her, and how they helped each other escape that hellhole.

"Ooo, making friends already?" Yang teased when she noticed Kai talking to the redhead. "With Pyrrha Nikos herself? Damn boy, you really know how to pick 'em."

"Yang…" Kai sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Just barely missing the moment where Pyrrha's heart skipped a tiny beat as the blonde brawler teased them.

"C'mon Kai, you know I'm just teasing ya." Yang said as she nudged the blind huntsman in training with her elbow.

"Well tease less, someone is walking on the stage." Kai pointed out.

"Really?" Yang and everyone else for that matter looked to the stage, Kai simply snorted and kept himself facing Pyrrha, he could hear just fine, and Ozpin knew he was there. There was no way he wouldn't after going through the investment of allowing him to come to the school free of charge.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy." The Headmaster of beacon greeted with a neutral expression.

"Shit, you were right."

"Swear!" Ruby exclaimed, catching her sister in the act.

"I'll... keep this brief," Ozpin interrupted whatever conversation was still going on at the time, and if that wasn't enough. Glynda Goodwitch was standing right beside him, _glaring_ at a specific pair of twins hiding behind Yang for protection. All chatter that was left quickly faded away in silence.

"You have all come here in the pursuit of knowledge, some of you may have even come here for power… or perhaps for more _personal_ reasons." Kai turned his body to face him at that, growling as he easily figures out that was mostly directed toward himself. "But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, and untapped potential. Just waiting to be guided, and in need of a direction with purpose. If you believe that this school will spoon feed you everything you need, then Beacon is not the place for you. Knowledge, and power can only take you so far after all…"

Again, Kai had to resist the urge to yell at him. Another snipe at him most likely, he had the knowledge about the maidens, and a powerful semblance that almost completely countered then. Just not quite enough. The memory of his second encounter with Cinder flew through his mind, making him grip his sides even harder in frustration.

"But, your time in this school will provide you with what you need in order to get by, the rest of it however, is up to you to decide. Beacon is just the first step, and it is up to _you_ to make yourself into the best Huntsman or Huntress you can possibly be… That is all."

His speech finished, Glynda Goodwitch announced that all new initiates will be resting in an empty cafeteria for the night. When the other students started walking away, Kai stood there. Standing still with his fist clenched in his sweater pockets.

"You okay Kai?" His partner asked as she tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him back into reality.

"Yeah… just remembering something." Kai said honestly.

"Well, don't think about that, let's go have a slumber party!" Orchid exclaimed, making their whole group laugh out loud. "You're invited too!" She shouted next, pointing to both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What?" The two of them said at the same time, and then wondered who exactly the excited girl was referring too.

"Both of you! Now let's go!" Orchid declared, grabbing Kai by the hand and leading him out of the hall with a bright smile on her face. Just leave it to her most cheerful personality to cheer everybody up just for the sake of her partner. Over the two years, Orchid has gotten better control of her personality shifts. Sometimes even able to change at will instead of just at random. It took practice, but the true Orchid was able to come out much more frequently now. Not to mention that her skill has absolutely gone through the roof, and considering who she was training with, it wasn't surprising. Kai, Yang, Ruby, their entire friends group. She even trained with Vernal a few times when she came around to hang out and train with Kai. It went without saying that she was quite the Huntress in training now.

She also knew when it was time to go to sleep, Kai didn't even realize that it was getting dark already. So without arguing, he allowed his partner to gather literally everyone she could and create one big fort made out of sleeping bags and start a pillow fight. She even made a friend with some other girl named Nora, and together they ruled over a pillow castle called 'Fort Flamingo Valkyrie.'

Just another usual night of course, nothing unusual with that.

Now if only he was actually sleepy when the exciting pillow battles were over.

* * *

 **Picking up the pace a little bit here. I skipped the going to sleep part because, well, not a lot changed in it. Kai hung out in the background while his friends chatted away, Jaune still had his onesie moment, and Orchid met Nora. I didn't feel the need to have to write that all down, since I am already going to describe what happened next chapter. I might have done it if I wasn't on a tight schedule with work right in the morning, but sadly life decided that was a no no. So for now, please enjoy what I have for you.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**

 **If you want to know how the progress of every chapter I write is going, go ahead and keep up with me on twitter!**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here we go again boys and girls, I wonder how many of you are actually boys or girls, none of my business though. Let's get right into the review responses, I just finished writing a chapter of UH, and am too tired for a long AN.**

* * *

 **Oblivious IJ: Sadly for some people who read this story, this will not be a harem story. Apologies. And yeah, Orchid and Nora just had to meet, it was destiny, fate, and all that good stuff. Fuck Remnant.**

 **Rbvictor: I hope you're here to stay! You did read all this far already, so I must be doing a good job at least.**

 **Thank you both for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Now let's get right into the story!**

 **Beta: Crowskull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 37- Volume 1, Episode 4

Another Go

It was night time in the hall that everyone was told to sleep in. Kai was able to tell it was night because of a few reasons, the first and most obvious one, everyone was sleeping. He was able to sense all the quiet beating hearts around him, with only a few still barely not asleep yet.

After Ozpin's announcement, Orchid decided to host a pre-celebratory party in the ballroom. Apparently that meant stacking pillows, sleeping bags, chairs, and basically whatever else she was able to get her hands on, and with the help of nora Valkyrie who apparently already made best friends with Rick and Brick, only to then make best friends with Orchid literally at first sight.

Friendship at first sight was how they put it, and in all honesty it fit them well. There was some quiet guy that did the same thing that he did, sit on the outskirts and hide from the massive pillow fight, ignore the second argument Brick and Weiss had, and snicker quietly in amusement when Jaune had the unfortunance to meet Orchid and Nora for the first time. Whoever he was, Kai already likes him.

Now it was all quiet, everyone tired themselves out about an hour ago. Kai could safely assume that Ruby passed out asleep right beside her sister, as he could sense the blonde brawler sprawled out across the floor horizontally on a sleeping bag, and a lighter weight snoring quietly on top of her. The two bodies made a plus sign, and he didn't dare to try and get in the way of that cuteness.

Kai was trying to go to sleep, but something kept him awake. He could sense that someone else was awake, and not actively trying to get to sleep. Sitting against a wall isolated from everyone else. When he sniffed the air in his nose, it smelled like a faunus, but it could be either or. This room was full of both races after all, and while he won't be pointing any fingers, some of them did not smell good.

With nothing else to do, Kai sighed and stood up. His tail hanging tired behind him as he stepped over sleeping bodies and made his way toward the other figure. If he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep, he might as well make a new friends. Yang, Ruby, Orchid and the rest of his friends have been bugging him to become more social and make friends out of their circle, so he might as well do that.

He heard the person gasp lightly as they caught sight of him. He was being quiet, apparently enough so that this person didn't hear him until he was about seven paces away from them. It was a girl by the pitch of her tone, he could tell, and now that he was closer he could smell something… feline in the air.

"It's you…" The cat faunus said quietly, resting her book to her side as she looked up at him.

"Blake?" Kai asked, his voice barely above that of a whisper as to not disturb anyone.

Blake nodded her head in response, and when that yearned no results she suddenly remembered the black blindfold he had over his eyes. He was blind, of course, she should have kept that in mind. "Yes." She whispered back to him.

Kai let on a small smile, happy that she isn't trying to run away from him this time. He wasn't going to push like he did before, that wouldn't mean anything good. Instead, he slowly made his way to the wall she was leaned on, and slowly slid down to a sitting position. Moving his tail so that it rested in a coil on his lap so it didn't get in the way of anything.

"Are you going to run from me again?" Kai felt the need to ask.

"Not this time." Blake answered, honestly. Kai sensed the truth in her words, and nodded his head in response.

"Where have you been? Since that day I mean, I wanted to thank you." Kai said, turning his head slightly to regard the cat faunus.

"I've been… moving around a lot. I don't really want to talk about it." Blake said, getting a nod of understanding from the blind boy. "You shouldn't want to thank me…"

Kai perked up at that, raising an eyebrow above his blindfold. "Why wouldn't I? You saved my life, and my mother. Who was pregnant at the time." He felt amused when Blake snapped her head toward him, probably with wide eyes filled with shock and surprise.

"She was!?" Blake asked, a little too loudly at first. She calmed herself down when she heard a groan from the crowd of sleeping students before her.

"Yeah, she was." Kai smiled at the thought of his little sister. "She gave birth while I was unconscious, Malienna Matsuoka." He chuckled, and turned his head full to face hers. "She was lucky to be born, if you haven't given me the opening I needed… I don't want to think about what could have happened to us."

"..." Blake remained quiet, though Kai sensed a shift within her shoulders. She seemed to be relieved about it, not that she was going to admit it. "I'm glad." Or she could, and surprise him. But the happy moment was short lived, Kai sensed her looking at him, straight in the eyes. She's already seen them, and what they could do, she was there when it happened. "The reason I ran from you the first time was because… I was scared at first."

Kai hung his head at that. "I wasn't going to ask."

"No, but I know you were thinking about it." She accused, and got no such denial from Kai. "That's what I thought."

"Why?" Kai said, and it didn't take long for Blake to realize what he meant.

"What you did back then… I stepped in because I didn't want a part in what the White Fang was doing anymore, killing an innocent blind child sounded wrong, and was wrong. You didn't do anything wrong, and Sienna even agreed with me on that, even if she didn't show it. I wanted to escape that, I didn't want what they were doing on my conscious."

Kai growled lightly at the mention of the supreme leader, he was never able to pinpoint what she sounded like. But she was partly responsible for the death of his father. She was on his list of people to deal with someday, but was lower on the priority side of things, second to last only to Adam Taurus.

"But when you used that… power of yours." She didn't know any other way to describe it. "That light that came from your eyes nearly blinded me, and nearly killed that woman."

"Cinder… I know what I did." Kai said, tone flat, patient, yet ready to snap at any moment. "I wish I had the chance to finish her off."

"Me too." Blake agreed, not surprising Kai at all. He sensed the hatred she also had for the woman, and he wasn't going to pretend that he didn't want her head on a pike after what she did.

There was a few moments of silence between the two, each of them thinking hard on what the other has said. They weren't friends before, but they were at the very least on good terms right now. What happened in Mistral changed the world, and the White Fang for that matter. The organization has grown more violent, not even allowing those who want to leave to escape from their wrath. It wasn't what Blake signed up for, and it wasn't what Kai thought was good for the world, he'd rather them all be cut off from everything else.

"Why did you come to Beacon?" Kai asked next, changing the topic. "If you wanted to escape the White Fang like you said before, becoming a Huntress isn't exactly going to bar you from making contact with them."

"I am aware," Blake closed her eyes, and leaned back against the wall. "I want to make a difference, after causing so much pain in my life I decided that from now on I want to do something good. Stopping the White Fang is my ultimate goal." She explained, not at all afraid to admit it when the only one listening was Kai himself. Someone whom she knows wants to end the White Fang as much or even more than she does.

"You're telling me this why?" Kai asked, sensing around to make sure no one else was listening, and was satisfied to know that no one was and everyone was still asleep.

"I don't really know…" Blake shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe its because it's good to find someone to relate to, maybe it's because I am tired and not thinking straight. Either way, I don't think you are going to tell anyone about my past."

Kai shrugged his shoulders next, proving her point. "It's not my secret to tell, and after what you did for me, I am in your debt."

Blake snorted. "Don't be a fool, you saved my life right after I did yours, there are no debts to pay on either side."

"Okay, sure. But you still saved my mother and sister." Kai chuckled when he sensed Blake remember that fact. "So that's still two more favors I owe you on their behalf."

"If you say so." The cat faunus said with a sigh. "I am going to go to sleep, our implied initiation is going to start at noon tomorrow, and it's already two in the morning."

"It is?" Kai asked, surprised.

"We have been talking for little over two hours." Blake pointed out.

"Oh… I didn't even notice." Kai said, making a move to stand up again. Blake didn't stop him, he had his own sleeping back from across the ballroom after all.

"That was to be expected, you are blind after all, you must not have seen how dark it was."

Kai stopped himself right before he was going to start to walk again. Blake wondered what he was doing, just standing there, and could admit was a little worried when he hung his head and traced a hand around his eyes.

"It's always dark for me." Kai whispered, and Blake only heard it because of her extra set of ears. She didn't know how to respond to that, and watched as Kai muttered a goodnight to her and made his way through the mass of sleeping bodies. Even though he was blind, he didn't touch a single one of them, he didn't even brush up against anyone. Blake thought it impressive.

She blew out the candle that he didn't know she had lit, and pushed it to the side. Resting her head against the wall with a quiet sigh. She didn't know why, but she kept thinking about what he just said.

 _It's always dark for me._

How would he even know what darkness looks like?

A memory flashed through her mind.

Kai Matsuoka standing in front of her in defense, a steaming fist and a white hot bracer on his forearm, along with a silver black sword in his right hand. Then a blinding white light. She forced her eyes open to see what was happening, and saw Kai staring straight into Cinders eyes as her left arm and side of her face was burned away.

The one thing that stuck out to her, was that he was staring into her eyes. Did that mean he could see in that moment? She didn't know, but she did know one thing for certain.

That boy was powerful for his age, and he was dangerous. She knew trauma when she saw it, and Kai changed in that moment. She didn't know how much because she didn't know him personally before. But as she observed him from across the room, she noticed that he slept with his sword. He didn't let the teachers take it from him to put it away in a locker like all the others.

He was paranoid, always thinking about a possible threat even when they were possibly in one of the safest places in the world, and that made him all the more dangerous.

But perhaps it could also be useful…

* * *

"Boop!"

Something tapped Kai's nose, making him groan tiredly and swat at the area in front of his face. When his hand hit nothing, he groggily made to fall back to sleep.

"Boop!"

This time his hand snapped up and grabbed the finger that was keeping him awake, his eyes snapped open and he felt a cold air hit his face. The part of his face that was supposed to be covered by his blindfold.

"Oooh wow, you really are blind." The girl said with awe in her voice even as Kai snapped into a sitting position and pulled his blindfold back down to cover his face.

"Why were you doing that?" Kai asked as he made sure that his headband was tight around his face.

"Well, my new pal Orchid kept telling me how cool you were, and I told her how cool my Renny was. So before we went to sleep, we agreed that we would trade our care bears for the day." Kai was blind, but for some reason he imagined that the girl was grinning widely right now.

He didn't even deny that it wouldn't be something Orchid wouldn't do. She would totally do that to prove a point, at least most of her personalities would. That's just how she was.

With a sigh, he decided that he wasn't going to tell his best friend for a day to go away. Because if she was anything like Orchid, and with how fast the two of them became friends, he didn't think that she would anyway.

"Damn it Orchid, okay. What's your name?" Kai asked as he stood up, throwing his hoodie back over his body as he did so.

"Nora Valkyrie! And I'm your best friend for today Kaizy!" The girl cheered, jumping up with a giggle, and then leaned in to whisper to him. "She told me to call you that by the way."

"Of course she did…" Kai sighed again, and then that sigh turned into a yawn as he started moving. "Right, so I'm guessing the bathroom is over where everyone else is piling up in?"

Nora gasped exasperatedly. "You noticed! Wow, no wonder Orchid always thinks you're secretly able to see."

Kai snickered as the two of them began to walk toward the congregation. He wondered where the rest of his friends were, but figured that they were probably already getting ready. Orchid was going to be with this Ren guy, and he could already hear Brick and Rick fighting over one of the shower stalls. He wondered if the locker rooms were separated off by gender, but when Nora walked with him straight into what he thought was a men's locker room.

She kept following him, chatting with him the whole time even as guys turned their heads in wonder at the only girl in there with them. After waving to Brick, who was pouting after having lost the rock, paper, scissors game with his brother, Kai started to brush his teeth next to some other guy.

"That's Kaizy."

"That's Renny."

So, Orchid was there too. For some reason Kai felt like he should have expected that, but at least he finally met this Ren guy that Nora was chatting about for a while now.

"I apologize for her behavior, Nora can be overly friendly at times." Ren said to him as he made sure his clothing was on and buttoned correctly.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Orchid can be overly everything at times." Kai replied.

"Hey!"

Ren snickered, as did Kai because of the reactions that both of the girls gave them. Dealing with Nora actually wasn't that bad, she reminded him of Orchids most frequent personality. Cheery and Bubbly. He wondered if Ren had to face the speech of the Flamingo Goddess yet, though he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"So, can you make pancakes?" Nora asked him right as he spit out a blob of spit mixed with toothpaste and whatever else was in his mouth.

"He's blind, Nora." Ren pointed out, and already Kai liked this guy even more.

After that whole fiasco was dealt with. Kai and Ren made a silent agreement to stay around each other as to try and get Nora and Orchid to forget about their deal and go back to their rightful best friends. They were stubborn, and wouldn't admit defeat, but all the two boys had to do was wait and see what would happen. Soon enough they would get tired of this, they had to.

Of course they didn't end up doing that, because when Yang and Ruby showed up, that plan became a bust.

"Sup Kai, I see you've made a new friend." Yang teased, implying that she knew of this arrangement.

"We tried to get Orchid to change her mind, but you know how she is." Ruby said, that one sentence explained so much with so little words.

"Tch, you always have to ruin my fun." Yang whined.

"You deserve it after getting into _another_ fight the other night!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Psh, please. They started it, so they deserved what they got."

"They touched a single strand of your hair didn't they." Kai asked.

"No." Yang replied a little too quickly.

"Can still detect lies by the way." Kai pointed out, holding back his laughter.

"Damn you, and damn your stupid hacks!" Yang exclaimed indignantly.

"If you stop lying then I'll stop calling you out." Kai said with a snicker, followed up by Ruby, Orchid and Nora all laughing at Yang's expense. She wasn't used to being the one teased, Yang was used being the one doing the teasing. She would get him back someday… it was just a matter of time.

"Anyway, before Yang begins to plot her revenge on Kai, aren't we supposed to go to the cliffs or something?" Rick asked as he crossed his arms in thinking. Already geared up, as well as his brother. They went on to have a minor change to their outfits, having more armour and more conductive elements on their combat outfits to make it easier to use their semblance at a higher power. After 'confiscating', the battery that Brick was looking for, he along with his brother managed to find a way to split it in half without losing any of the power output. Then under the watchful eye of their aunt Glynda Goodwitch, applied the new tool to the inside of the hilts of their swords. They've kept it a secret for now, wanting to show off their new powers in whatever initiation they had to do in front of all of the other students and future professors. They even have a special cheer prepared for that moment, one that would solidify itself into the history of Beacon forever.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan…" Kai trailed off as he heard Pyrrha speaking to Weiss not too far away from them. They were both considered friends to him, so he wanted them in his friend circle. "Hey Pyrrha!" He said with a wave in his direction, alerting the rest of his friends, and gaining the attention of Weiss as well.

"Oh, hello!" Pyrrha greeted him back quickly, happy to see another friendly face. "I didn't see you there, I was just speaking to Weiss here."

"We were talking about becoming partners for our time at Beacon, have you decided on a partner yet?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms, the one person she actually respected out of the whole group before her was Kai, and she made sure to glare back at the red eyed boy who argued with her on equal grounds yesterday, the same one who stuck his tongue back at her in response. So childish.

Kai could feel about six pairs of eyes on him, waiting for him to answer her question. In truth, he hasn't really thought about partners for his time at Beacon. He just assumed that Orchid would just seek him out and stay partners with her for another few years.

"Whoever ends up as my partner I guess, I don't really think I'd have much choice in the matter." Kai said with a shrug.

"Ah, you are going to be letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha smiled. "Just as I hope to do."

Kai shrugged again, not really having anything else to say on the matter. Even though he sensed a certain Flamingo loving Goddess twitch a little bit and mutter something under her breath about betrayal. He had a feeling she knew he could hear her, she made it quite the habit to mess with him like that. At least she was paying attention to him again, and whatever deal she made with that Nora girl seemed to have forgotten as he heard the ginger talking the other boys ear off. Though just like him, he seemed to have the patience of a God.

When Jaune walked up and called Weiss snow angel however, that amount of cringe with the way he said it caused Kai to take that cue for what it was, and take off. Of course Orchid was with him as he predicted, and he sensed the twins follow after him as well. Soon after that, he lost most of them in the crowd as the temperature changed from comfortable, to a slightly warmer tone. He simply followed the crowd and chatted with Orchid on the way, wondering how this initiation was going to fair up with the one from Signal he took long ago. It all felt like it was much more than two years ago, but of course it was only that.

He called his mother last night, almost right after everyone else fell asleep. He remembered the combination of engraved numbers and spoke to her. She wished him luck, and to be careful. Marron has been more worried for his safety ever since she found out what silver eyes were, and what they meant, and understandably so. He had a target on his back, especially after what he did to Cinder, and probably always would for the rest of his life. He couldn't stop trying to become a Huntsman as everything was now, he couldn't afford to. He was in this to the end, and his mother was going to have to accept that.

When she put Malienna on the scroll though, his heart immediately melted.

' _Ka ka!'_ Was what she called him, once she got the 'i' pronounced in his name, she would probably get even cuter. After talking with her for a bit, telling his baby sister that he loved her, which she replied with ' _Yay!'_ He began to focus on passing this initiation.

He felt his feet touch grass, and suddenly a bad memory flew through his head. Back when Qrow was still teaching at Signal and handled the initiation two years ago. He still wasn't very good at falling, ironic since he could literally control the speed of which he fell at all the time.

"Welcome all, to your initiation." Glynda said loudly in greeting. "Please step on the plates before you, and we shall get started on explaining what must be done shortly."

Kai's heart dropped, he knew what was about to happen. The plates even felt the same, and he wouldn't be surprised if these were the same kind of plates that flung him into the forest a while back. He gulped as his toes felt out the grooves of the plate, and almost completely ignored the comforting words that was Orchid saying, "Don't worry Kaizy, just don't land on your head and it'll all be fine." That was one way to comfort someone at least, and somehow it strangely did make Kai feel a little better. He sensed his friends and other people he didn't know step on the plates all lined up across from the cliffside itself, if only with a few feet spread to spread them out in between.

He felt a little less better when Ozpin came out to stand beside Miss Goodwitch. He knew the man wanted him for something, enough so that he even had Ruby get into Beacon early for insurance purposes, and something to even fall back on if Kai didn't work out for him. He was careful around the man, he couldn't afford not too, and he knew that Ozpin was also being careful around him. Eventually, they would have to come to some sort of agreement.

He turned his face toward the end of the cliff as he forced himself to think about something else, and he regretted making that decision when he reminded himself that he was about to be launched up high into the air again at a height he would much rather not be at.

"For years, each of you have trained to become Hunters, the protectors of humanity against the unending tide of Grimm and evil alike. You have come to my school for that reason, or at least that is what I hope it is." A few snickers of amusement to that, and Kai even cracked a small smile. Though he still didn't miss the hidden message in his words. Ozpin was ever the cryptic. "Today, you will all be tested on your skills and abilities in the Emerald Forest, each of you will be launched-" Kai blanched at that. "Into the forest via these launching pads. Now, I am sure most if not all of you know that teams of four are assembled each and every year."

"That will not be changing, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner and teammate for the next four years." A few murmurs of concern and worries at that one, and Kai heard Ruby nearly pass out of shock, as well as the Violet twins. He was even surprised, he didn't know that something as trivial as eye contact would be so important in the end. It didn't matter to him, but he did wonder how that would work for himself specifically, it wasn't like he could actually look at someone in the eyes himself, and he sorta had a blindfold on.

"In Mister Matsuoka's case," Kai perked up, as well as most of the other people around him. "He is blind, and therefore understandably cannot make eye contact with anyone knowingly, so for him, the first person to grab his shoulder shall be his partner, and it would also work vice versa." And the answer to his question was given just as he thought about it. Kai nodded his head in understanding, but couldn't ignore the mumblings about his being there, and questions on if he was actually blind. It was to be expected, as far as he knew, he was one of the only blind Huntsman to have ever existed. The only other blind person he knows who is blind was Fox.

"Now, when we launch you into the forest, you will be using your own landing strategy. Unless in the case of extreme emergency, you will all be alone in this together, if a professor needs to save you… you may try again next semester." Ozpin explained, and cleared his throat to silence the murmurs and whispers. "One last thing… do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, the Grimm in recent days are growing ever more dangerous, do whatever you have to in order to survive, or you _will_ die."

"Once launched into the Emerald Forest, you must find a partner, and secure one of the relics hidden somewhere in the forest. Once your objective is complete, you may climb up the mountainside and return to the assembly hall. Teams will be made straight after, if you pass and are injured, you will be notified of your team and position once you recover." Glynda explained calmly and sternly, her voice easily going over that of the students before her, and when a certain pair of nephews made to speak, a single glare was enough to silence them both. She personally saw to it that their pads were not next to each other, and they were two people apart. It didn't seem like much, but each of their pads will be launching them in opposite directions. The twins have worked and fought together their whole lives, to become partners for another four years would not be beneficial for them in the long run.

"Now, is there any questions?" Ozpin asked politely.

"Uh, yeah. I have one." Jaune said as he rose his hands, on the plate three paces down from Kai's.

"Good, then we shall begin." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune in the most polite way he could imagine as he pushed a button no one knew he had in his hand.

Kai widened his eyes as he sensed some mechanisms in his launch pad shift, and vibrate. He was just able to scream out a curse as he was suddenly thrown into the air and right over Ozpin's head, and straight into the sunset. Next, three pads went off at once, then four, and so on and so forth.

Brick waved goodbye to his brother as he was next to fly through the air, and Rick waved back as he flew off in a different direction. Ruby and Yang were next, and then Orchid, Nora, and about a dozen others in quick succession.

Before Jaune was even able to ask his question, his and Pyrrha's plate launched at the same time. Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he watched the students fly into the forest, and in the distance, he could see Kai make his first landing, a good several hundred meters from anyone else.

"Was it really wise to send Mister Matsuoka so far away from everyone else?" Glynda asked as she activated her scroll, and started switching viewpoints to several students who also began to land.

"I believe that Mister Matsuoka will do just fine, he is one of the best we have this year after all. He has experience almost no other student in the first year has." Ozpin pointed out.

"Yes, but that isn't something one should boast of." Glynda said with a sigh. "I shall keep a close eye on him if anything, I hope you know what you're doing for once."

"Oh Glynda, have some faith. I am not completely without hope." Ozpin said with a chuckle, earning a long eye roll from the blonde professor.

"Sure, let's leave it at that."

* * *

Kai blasted air beneath his body every few seconds. It was his way as a sort of flying without really flying. He didn't know how close he was to the ground, so he kept a quick yet comfortable pace of air blasts beneath his feet and body as his landing strategy.

When he felt leaves and branches start to tickle his toes, he took that as his cue. With a groan, he blasted air above himself, pencil diving straight through the leaves and branches. Right before he thought he was going to hit the ground, he blasted more air beneath his feet. Cushioning his fall right as he hit the ground.

Silver Ebony sung as it was ripped out of its sheath, and the first thing Kai did was sense his surroundings.

It felt like any other forest, but this one seemed different. The ground was softer in places, and very hard in others. The trees were larger and thicker, and the insects were much less plentiful than what he was used to in a forest.

This was definitely a Grimm infested forest. He stayed on his guard as he started walking. He couldn't sense anyone else nearby, and he didn't want to risk focusing harder lest he be attacked from behind. He had a feeling he was going to need every drop of aura he had.

His hiking lasted just a few minutes before the Grimm decided to make themselves known. Beowolves, Kai figured. He was quickly surrounded by about four of them. They got bigger than they were in recent years, stronger too, and no doubt faster. That made them all the more dangerous.

Kai kept a level head as he got into a stance, he could use his flames to wipe them out all in one go, but he wanted to save the flame dust he had in the device Ruby made for him. It was upgraded now, and the flame dust was more plentiful. But once he ran out, he ran out. He didn't keep any extras on him.

So instead he gripped Silver Ebony tightly with one hand, and lowered his stance. He would have to cut them down the old fashioned way, or perhaps use his air or rock part of his semblance. He could use water, but that would require more concentration to get it out of the grass or plants around him.

He wasn't given any more time to think as he sensed one of the Beowolves behind him and to his right dig its claws into the ground and charge straight for him. Ripping the ground out as it did so with it's long talons.

It was on him in an instant, but he had the reflexes to react in time. He dodged the bite that might have taken off his head with a spin, and he jumped up and onto the monsters back. Slamming Silver Ebony all the way into the hilt through it's back, making it come out the other side covered in black blood. The Beowolf slumped over and turned to ash before it even hit the ground, but Kai flipped off of it before his feet touched the ground.

Like sonar, Kai landed on the ground and sensed all the other Beowolves pouncing to him. He turned his attention to the closest one, throwing a fist encased in air in it's direction. A rocket of air came flying out, pushing the Beowolf away into a nearby tree, stunning it for a few seconds.

During that time, Kai bent backwards to dodge the swipe attack from another Grimm behind him, and slashes his sword above his body, cutting off a few fingers off of the Beowolf, making it howl it's pain into the sky as Kai twirling back onto his feet and kicked the beast in the side of the knee, forcing it closer to the ground.

Before he could finish that one off however, his aura flared as he was caught in the back by a claw. Kai ignored the flash of pain and pushed forward with the momentum, jumping over an attempt to sweep his legs out from under him from the Grimm he nearly just killed. He jumped forward once, and twisted his foot once he landed to switch directions.

A pillar of stone rose out of the ground to block another powerful swipe from the attacking Beowolf. The monster snarled at Kai and tried to hit him with it's other paw, only for another stone pillar to be brought up at the same time. It then tried to rip it's claws back out from the stone, but quickly realized it's mistakes as it watched as the stone wrapped around the Grimm's claws, hardening and crushing it's paws in place. It howled in pain and tried to snap at Kai, but he jumped back before it could hit home.

The previously stunned Beowolf roared as it charged straight toward Kai, wrapping it's large arms around the boys waist as it slammed him up against the tree. Only to cough out black blood as it realized that Kai ran it's sword through its chest while it was charging, piercing through all of its organs and killing it instantly.

 _These things are a lot stronger than what I'm used to._ Kai thought to himself as he coughed, catching his breath for a few moments before sensing around the area again.

There was still just the two left, one crippled along the ground crawling it's way toward him, and the one whose paws was currently stuck in two pillars of stones.

With a smirk, Kai noticed the opportunity, and took it. Silver Ebony glowed a bright white as it gripped the hilt with both hands, it grew longer and brighter the more his aura was absorbed into the weapon. With a yell, he swung his sword through the air, cutting the first Beowolf's head in half with the initial swing.

The arc of white light burned it's way through the second pinned Beowolf, both Grimm slumped to the ground with one last defiant growl, and died. Fading away into black ash as Kai stood up and sheathed Silver Ebony while it was still glowing.

He exhaled and turned his head to the right. Nothing was over just yet, he thought it was more Grimm, but instead he stood up straighter as he heard more sounds of fighting not too far away from him. It was faint, and no doubt at least hundred meters away. But as he focused, he could sense that this person actually wasn't having much trouble with whatever they were fighting.

"It's the only direction I got to go off of." Kai said with a shrug as he kept one hand on the hilt of his sword, and started making his way through the Emerald Forest.

His second initiation wasn't going too bad. So far...

* * *

 **Now let's play the little game called 'Who is going to be Kai's partner?' I can imagine a lot of you are going to make the same assumption, and I can't wait to see your guy's reaction to who does actually end up becoming his partner. Will it be Orchid? Ruby? Yang? Brick? Rick? Pyrrha? Weiss? CARDIN!? Or is it going to be a brand new OC that I'm just going to pull straight out of my ass? Who knows, besides myself?**

 **I think I do… -CrowSkull**

 **Excluding the one guy I tell my plans.**

 **As you may have noticed, I may be making the Grimm a little more dangerous in the story. Since literally the only ones who are actually dangerous in the show are the crazy old and powerful ones. It's not really going to change much, but the Grimm being pushovers and weaklings isn't going to be a thing in this story.**

 **I wanted to write more… but I am just so tired, this is one of my two off days this week, and I am going to take a nap for the rest of the day. Next chapter is where Initiation really kicks off, lets see if you all enjoy it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story.**

 **If you would like to keep up with the progress of every chapter I write, of every story. Then you can keep up with me on my twitter!**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here we are, finally in the Initiation. When was the last time you saw a story get into the Initiation arc of a RWBY fanfic on chapter 37? I can't say I ever have… then again, not a lot of stories have a 35 chapter prologue.**

* * *

 **Bolticrontic: Huh, that does seem to be a thing in a lot of stories. But to be fair, loud and eccentric is just one of Orchid's personalities.**

 **Oblivious IJ: We shall see my friend, the answer may surprise you. I gotta say though, the Mister Urra comment got me.**

 **The Potato Man: She is almost everyone's favorite characters. I'm not surprised that a majority of the readers want her to be Kai's partner.**

 **Masso 2010: You'll see what I've selected. Just wait, it is probably going to be a big surprise. Maybe.**

 **Arctech: Welcome back! You are the only person so far who said that they'd rather have Orchid not be Kai's partner, I respect that. Welcome back to the story my dude.**

 **Ignis1289: Perhaps, let me think about it. I actually haven't thought about that idea. Thanks for putting it in my head.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: Crowskull**

 **Now let's get right into the story!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 38- Volume 1, Episode 5

Feline Surprise

Ruby fired Crescent Rose beneath her four times in quick succession, each shot propelling her higher into the air barely before she could hit the top of the trees in the forest beneath her. Her hair was whipping behind her head, and she could barely keep her eyes open, but that only made it more fun as she fired her weapon one more time, and twisted in mid air, unleashing the blade of Crescent Rose and hooking onto a tree.

She twirled around the tree, the blade biting into it as it sliced through the bark and wood as she spiraled down toward the dirt and grassy ground. At the last moment, she activated her semblance in a horizontal direction angled toward the ground, and slammed her feet into the dirt. Her boots dug into the ground, and the dirt piled up as she slid across the forest floor, but she stopped in just little over a second. Successfully landing while using as little aura as possible.

"Gotta find someone. Gotta find someone. Gotta find someone!" She chanted to herself as she immediately bursted into a sprint, ignoring the black mounds she ran past which perked their heads up in curiosity.

 _I really hope I find one of my friends…_ Ruby thought to herself as she looked around frantically. _Yang, Kai, Orchid, Brick, anyone! I would hate to get stuck with someone I don't know very well._

Well, there was that Jaune guy, but she didn't really think he could handle himself that well. It may be selfish of her, but she didn't want to be held back. The only other person other then her friends that she really spoke to was Weiss Schnee, and that was a no.

A hard no, sorry Weiss.

There was that girl with the vibrant red hair that seemed to be friends with Kai already, but Ruby didn't know her that well. Pyrrha Nikos, she was a championship fighter according to what she has been told and the videos she has watched in her spare time at Signal. She would be a good partner as well based on what she knew about her personality so far. She was on the Yes list.

But if it was any of her friends? That would be a huge plus, she might has well be given her Huntress license right off the bat if she got partnered with Kai because together with their silver eyes they could totally laser beam Grimm into ash with their eyeballs at every corner. So what if she would get a massive headache after using them for the first time? The concept was exciting!

Sadly, she didn't think that was going to be a thing. Ruby saw Kai get launched into a completely different part of the forest, away from everyone. Whoever got partnered with him would be lucky though.

So he was out, there was Orchid, which was a big yes, and then there was either Brick or Rick Violet, which were also yes's, and then there was Yang, who was the biggest yes of them all, and the one she hoped to be partnered up with the most. It didn't matter if she wanted her to 'branch out' like she said. Pfft, as long as she has her friend group from Signal, nothing else mattered.

Ruby widened her eyes in surprise and she slammed on the brakes. Her heels digging into the ground again for a few feet before coming to a halt. In front of her was a girl with magenta hair, and glasses. A greatsword split into two smaller ones in each hand, currently fighting against the Grimm.

Silver eyes met magenta, and Orchid grinned at her friend as she cut off the head of the Grimm she was fighting.

"Ruby!" Orchid cheered.

"Orchid!" Ruby cheered back as the two girls jumped into each other and wrapped their arms around each others waists. Orchid picking up the shorter girl and spinning her around.

"Guess you're stuck with me for another four years eh?" Orchid asked, adjusting her glasses as she let go of Ruby. She was in her true original personality, which made sense given the situation they were both in. Her personalities could come out to play another time.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Ruby said as she placed her hands on her waist. "So, partner, which way do you think we should go?"

"Hmm." Orchid placed a hand on her chin, and stomped down on a creep that tried to bite her on the leg casually. Nothing and no one would interrupt the Flamingo Goddess' train of thought. Nothing. "I was thinking about finding other people, but since you're here that point is practically moot now. I'm down for anything really, what do you think?"

"Uh…" Ruby hummed, and concentrated. "Maybe we can find others? I mean, numbers wouldn't be so bad, right? That way we can all find the relics together."

"Sounds like a plan!" Orchid exclaimed, showing her agreement with her voice as well as a thumbs up.

The two recently established partners hiked side by side each other, listening out for anyone that might have been around. They thought that they heard someone calling for help, but turned back around when that person got the help they desired by being scared by another person, who has now become their new partner. Whoever that poor girl was, she was going to have a fun year, they could already tell.

A few minutes later, they ran into some Grimm again. Nothing that the two girls couldn't handle, with Ruby's blitzing speeds, and Orchids monstrous strength in her Berserker personality. Small Beowolves and Creeps hardly stood a chance against them.

After they were done with that scuffle however, they finally started hearing something.

" _Stop following me!"_

" _What do you mean stop following you? We're partners now!"_

" _I refuse to acknowledge you as such."_

" _Yeah? Well, too bad princess, we're stuck with each other whether you like it or not, and trust me, I don't like it either."_

"Pfft," Orchid stifled her laughter as she reverted down to her normal personality, and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the voices. "How much do you wanna bet Brick got stuck with that Weiss girl from yesterday?"

"I don't think that is a bet worth making," Ruby pointed out, giggling along with her new partner. "Come on, let's go make sure they don't kill each other."

/-/

"Ugh!" Weiss threw her hands up in the air in indignation, she made the mistake of looking into that red eyed boys eyes for just a fraction of a second, and their fate was sealed before either of them could react in time to look away. "Why did you land right next to me? That's hardly a way to get any positive attention from me."

"Sorry, next time I'll politely ask the wind to not blow in your direction." Brick replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "I wanted to partner up with my twin brother, but apparently fate decided that I was better off with you."

Weiss scoffed. "If that is what Fate has in store for us, then I'd much rather just got off and find someone else to be my partner."

"Yeah, great idea princess. I'm sure the cameras around here would just magically turn off anywhere we go." Brick said.

"Okay, first of all. Stop calling me princess!" Weiss said as she spun around, jabbing her finger into Bricks chest and glaring straight into his eyes. He glared back, completely unintimidated by the heiress. "I am the _Heiress_ of the Schnee Dust Company, and second of all, I do not _need_ to be partnered up with you, I am sure I could easily have a conversation with the headmaster, and get myself a new partner. You could even get with your brother since you seem to want to be with him so badly. What do you have to say about that?"

Brick shrugged his shoulders, not at all bothered by the truth nor the threat. "You have nice light blue eyes."

Weiss recoiled and blinked, not at all expecting that kind of response from the Violet twin. She flushed a light pink and turned back around with a huff, not dignifying what the twin has said with any sort of verbal response. "Let's just get this over with."

"I don't really see what the problem is anyway," Brick started as the two began to walk. "I mean, sure it sucks I didn't get with my brother, but you're acting as if I hate you." Weiss turned her head slightly as she walked in front of her, showing that she was listening even if she wasn't speaking. "Now, I don't know about you, but one argument on the first day of being at Beacon is hardly enough for me to hate someone. So this is what I say," He cleared his throat, and stopped walking, as did Weiss who looked over his shoulder to face him.

"Why not give this partner thing a shot?" Brick asked as he let his arms fall to his sides. "I think we got off on the one foot, so instead of yelling and glaring at me whenever I speak, how about we _attempt_ to start over?" He smiled, and leaned forward as he intertwined his fingers behind his back. "Now what do _you_ have to say about that?"

The two met eyes once again, and they stayed locked for a good couple of seconds before Weiss sighed to herself, shook her head, and ran a hand through her snow white hair.

"Is that a yes?" Brick asked, admittedly a little hopeful. He didn't want to have this memory always in the back of his mind, and would much rather at least _try_ to give this a shot.

"Whatever." Weiss said as she started walking again.

Brick chuckled. "That wasn't a no~" He cooed as he placed his hands behind his head and grinned giddly. His younger age showing once again.

"Shut up." Weiss said coldly.

"Awe~" A new voice cooed from to the side of them.

Instincts kicked in and Brick unsheathed his short sword, and Weiss pointed Myrtenaster in the direction of the voice as well. Each were about to spring into action, at least until Brick widened his eyes and smiled at the sight of two of his favorite girls in the world.

"Orchid! Ruby! You found us." Brick said as she sheathed his sword again. "You two are partners?"

"Yup!" Orchid said as she pulled Ruby into a one armed hug, though not nearly as tight as Yang would have done. Ruby was grateful she wasn't getting the life choked out of her in a hug for once, it was a welcome feeling. "This little reaper is all mine now, disappointing is it?" She teased, fluttering her eyebrows toward the red Violet twin.

Brick scratched the side of his face and laughed nervously, not denying or confirming the answer to that question. It made Weiss roll her eyes at the sight as she twirled Myrtenaster in one hand and returned the weapon to it's home on her hip. She made no move to greet the two girls, except nodding in their direction. Ruby shrinked sheepishly and tried not to look at the girl, but the message was clear.

"Right, so since we're all together now, we should try getting to the relics now. Right?" Ruby asked nervously, hoping that she wasn't about to get yelled at again.

"That seems to be the most approachable of ideas right now." Weiss said with a nod, agreeing with the hooded girl who widened her eyes with a decent amount of shock.

She made no effort to point out how she did not expect that from the heiress in the slightest, but then again she didn't have to. Her wide eyes said that for her.

"Great, let's go then!" Orchid said as she hooked her arm through Ruby's, and yanked her away. Brick and Weiss followed, one more happy about this than the other, but each content with the idea.

* * *

"Rargh!" Rick roared as he blasted an Ursa with a bolt of blue lightning, stunning it and injuring it's arm. The beast howled in pain and reared back, only to charge at the Violet twin again. "Tch," Rick jumped over the Ursa Major, and flipped off of it with a push of his hand. Landing on his feet after a backflip, and watched as the Grimm rammed into a tree.

Behind him were the bodies of a few other dead Grimm, all fading away into black ash and smoke as he heaved for breath. The Ursa Major shook its head, and turned back toward him, teeth bared and saliva spilling and drooling out of its mouth.

"You things are tougher than the ones I'm used to." Rick commented as he got into a stance, holding his sword out next to his face. Blue lightning crackled around him, not that it intimidated the Grimm monster at all. "I keep hitting and shocking you but you just won't die! What gives?"

The Ursa Major replied by roaring loudly, and charging him again. Rick gasped lightly at the newfound speed of the usually slow type of Grimm, but dodged to his right and slashed at the monsters hind leg. His sword cut through muscle, and grazed against bone. Rick even conducted some lightning through his sword and into the Grimm's body for extra damage.

The Ursa only roared in pain as a result, and it threw it's paw blindly behind it self and caught Rick fully on the side. The sheer force of the attack made Rick cough of spit, and blow out all of the air he had held in his lungs, he flew back and slammed against a tree, shaking the entire plant as he fell onto his butt and hung his head.

Rick narrowly rolled out of the way in time to avoid the next attack, and scampered away as the Ursa struggled to free itself from the vines of the tree.

"What the hell? I know you things aren't _this_ strong." Rick said as he panted for breath. "Looks like I don't really have much of a choice, sorry bro, I'm gonna have to overclock without you." Rick's eyes glew and electric blue and the lighting around his body crackled even higher, and louder. His muscles burned with the power that ran through them. Rick held his sword up above his head, and charged all of the new power he had into his weapon.

"Overclocked Lighting Hurricane!" Rick screamed out the attack name of his new personal move, swinging his sword out in front of him but kept the momentum spinning his body around. After the first revolution, Rick swung his sword toward the Ursa, creating a lightning slash that cut through the air and stopped the Ursa in its tracks, after a few seconds. Rick slashed another one it's way, hitting it across the shoulder. The other one hit it in the face, and then another, and another, and it kept going without any signs of stopping.

"Finish!" Rick shouted as he swung his sword so hard into the ground that it dug halfway into the dirt. A vertical slash of blue lightning came out this time, one much larger in size and crackling more than any of his previous attacks. The Ursa staggered and shook, too dazed and stunned by the electricity still running through its body to be able to dodge the attack like it wanted to.

The attack hit it, and it hit _hard_. The Ursa was pushed back by the massive slash of lightning, and tried pushing back with all it's might. All to no avail. It's back crashed against a tree, and then crashed through another when it went through the one before. Once it it a large stone, the lightning exploded in a mirage of blue and white plume of smoke.

Rick fell backward onto his bottom as the plume of smoke faded away to reveal the Grimm's body, still smoking after the attack.

"Whew… that's what you get you… bear thing." He said as he threw a fist up into the air triumphantly.

The Ursa started to get back up shakily.

"Oh you've gotta be shitting me." Rick said as his eyes widened with a degree of fear in them. He pushed himself up to one knee, but could not go any further than that. He was too tired and his aura was still regenerating after his full power attack. He wouldn't be able to do much right now, even if _both_ of them were hurt.

The Ursa roared loudly, and started to charge.

Rick roared back and held his sword out in front of him, determined to meet it head on.

A red and gold javelin speared into the Ursa's neck, killing it instantly.

Rick looked around, confused by grateful for being saved like that. He was looking for the person to thank for this, and a girl with vibrant red hair stepped out of the nearby bushes, smiling sheepishly at the blue eyed boy.

"Hello!" Pyrrha waved at Rick. "I saw that you were having some trouble, so I came over to help."

"Thanks for that." Rick said with a relieved sigh. "You saved my life- Oh!" Rick realized that he was staring into the girls emerald green eyes. "Does this mean we're partners?" He asked as he pointed to his own eyes.

Pyrrha put on a smile and nodded her head. "I do believe that it does, our eyes did meet did they not?"

"Unless I'm a guy I know, then I can see that your eyes are green." Rick said with a chuckle, and then sheathed his sword. "Rick Violet, your partner for the next four years and maybe beyond." He introduced himself with a regal bow.

Pyrrha giggled and walked over to take her weapon out of the Grimm's ashy corpse.

"Yes, and I am Pyrrha Nikos. Your new partner." She greeted back with a smile, a genuine one this time.

"Well then champ, lets go get ourselves some relics!" Rick said as he started walking in a random direction, before wincing and nearly falling. He completely forgot about the bruised ribs he now had because of the Ursa Major he was just fighting. He thought he was going to fall, but a head of red hair poked out from underneath his arm, and he found himself looking up into the taller girls face.

"Let me help you." Pyrrha said as she looked down at the shorter boy.

Rick nodded his head and muttered his thanks for her help. Then proceeded to whisper something about it not being fair that he was so short.

* * *

"Hey there," Yang waved to a pink eyed boy as she sat on a dying Beowolf. "Saw you take down those two King Taijitu, pretty cool I must say."

"You watched me kill the two very large and powerful Grimm on my own?" Ren asked the blonde brawler between his very effort filled pants for breath. The battle was very hard fought, and he nearly got swallowed up more than a couple of times.

"Yup." Yang said as she lowered to the ground a little bit, her dead Beowolf slowly burning away as the seconds passed by.

"Why didn't you _help_ me?" Ren asked, keeled over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Eh, I wanted to see if you could handle yourself, and you should be happy to hear that you passed the test." Yang said with a wink, snapping her fingers and pointing a finger gun toward Ren as to congratulate him for his success.

"I almost died." Ren pointed out.

"Eh, semantics aren't important here."

"My _life_ is not a minor detail!"

"Well when you put it that way…" The dead Beowolf that Yang was sitting on suddenly vanished, and she fell to the ground with an 'Oof'. She winced and rubbed her butt and held her hand out toward her new pinked eyed partner. "Help a girl up will ya?" She asked.

Ren regarded her offered hand, then looked into Yang's expecting lilacs eyes. Then promptly walked right past her.

"I am sure a girl such as yourself can help herself up." Ren said as he passed her by.

Yang gasped dramatically, and jumped up to a standing position to follow her new partner.

Oh yeah, he was going to be a fun one to mess with. She could already tell.

She would acknowledge the rustling in the bushes beside her later, there was better things to think about.

That quickly changed.

* * *

Kai cut through another Beowolf, his silver ebony sword slicing right through the monster like a hot knife through butter. The head of the creature of darkness fell to his side next to his heel, and Kai pulled the sword out from monster from behind him and slid it back into his sheathe.

"Another few Grimm, dead. Yet no other students." He said to himself as he sensed the bodies of the Grimm fading away all around him.

He thought he was on the trail of someone he sensed close to the time he first landed, but now it has been a full two hours, and he has heard and sensed no one ever since he stood on that cliff. He wants to concentrate and see if he could find someone with a highly focused version of his seismic sensing. But he needs to stand still in order for that to work. Which is asking for death since every time he stands still for a second, a Grimm attacks him.

Two hours of hiking and killing Grimm, it was only thanks to his highly trained body and endurance that he has not begun to get tired yet. Only breathing a little harder. But with these few moments to himself to rest. He will be recovered in just a few minutes.

He whipped Silver Ebony to his side, ridding it of the black blood that stuck to the blade, and then wiped his face of the blood that stuck to his cheeks. His blindfold felt a little damp, but he would have to worry about that later. He could always wash it off after initiation is over anyways.

Suddenly, Kai whipped around and slashed the area behind him, and heard and sensed something slump to the ground. He wondered what it was, and nudged it with his toe. It felt like hair, but he found himself getting back on guard as it disappeared before he could prod it any longer to see what it was.

"Who are you?" Kai asked as he turned his body to face the direction the person who nearly snuck on him was hiding.

"An ally." A girl answered him, stepping out of the bushes with her hands up beside her head. "It's me, Blake."

Kai's form relaxed, and he lowered his sword. Keeping it at his side as he stood up straighter in a relaxed posture. "Blake? Finally, I haven't heard anyone since I landed." He sighed, and then realized what he almost did. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you were you until I was already swinging my sword. How did you dodge it?"

"It's okay, and that was my semblance. I can leave clones of shadow behind as a distraction so that I could redirect myself and make a decision on what to do there next." Blake explained simply. "You beheaded the shadow I left behind when I tried to grab your shoulder."

Kai hummed in understanding, and nodded his head. But one thing ate away at him. "You were going to grab my shoulder?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean you sought me out to become my partner?" Kai asked, crossing his arms and smiling out of amusement as he sensed Blake grow more nervous after being called out.

"Perhaps… you were the only one I felt comfortable in being paired up with." Blake said honestly. "I also found it strange that you were launched away from everyone else, so I came to see for myself."

"Thanks for that then." Kai said. "Well, if you want to be my partner, you know what to do next."

"Okay." Blake said as she took a step closer to Kai. She stopped in front of him and slowly rose her hand up from her side. She hesitated before she could clasp it on his shoulder, after this it was decided, they would be partnered with each other for the next four years at least. There was no going back after this, and she needed to make up her mind right now. Kai was a prodigy in his own right, and he had that eye power of his, but he was also dangerous. Her previous experiment to see how he reacts to someone coming up from behind him almost lead with her losing her head.

Did she really want this? To be partnered up with this boy for the next four years could mean many things. It could end up being a great decision to make, but it could also turn out to become a very bad one she felt. She knew that Kai had issues, it was obvious in the way he carried himself.

Despite all of that, she clasped her hand on his shoulder, and squeezed gently. Claiming the blind half faunus as her partner.

"And now we're stuck together." Kai said as Blake took her hand off of his shoulder, leaving the spot colder than it was a moment before because of the moment of shared body heat the two had.

"Indeed we are." Blake said with an amused smile. "What do we do now?"

"Preferably we should seek the others out. Try to find more people, and then the relics. Whatever comes first." Kai said as he sensed the surrounding area again, and thankfully not sensing any Grimm. "It's been two hours or so already though, so we might just be better off going for the relics right away."

"Hm, I agree." Blake said. "Can you do your thing?"

Kai chuckled. "My thing?"

"I don't know what it's called… the thing you do with your feet." Blake said as she pointed to Kai's feet. "I assumed that you are able to see because of that."

"You're observant." Kai pointed out. "You assumed correctly, it's called seismic sensing, it's a trick my dad taught me while I was growing up. Since I was born blind, I had to learn a way to see and move about, and my parents hated watching me walk around with a stick."

"That was nice of them…" Blake wanted to change the topic, she saw the grimace on Kai's face when he thought about his father. "Is there a way you can branch out to sense the others?"

Kai nodded his head. "There is, but I have to focus hard and press my hands against the ground. It leaves me vulnerable, and since we're in the Emerald Forest…"

"You didn't want to risk getting caught off guard." Blake finished for him. "I understand, well, since I am here now. I will take care of anything that tries to attack you while you're sensing."

"You read my mind." Kai said as he knelt down on the ground, settling Silver Ebony to his side and pressing his hands against the grass beneath him.

He started to focus hard, keeping his breathing steady and blocking out all of the unnecessary sounds of the world around him. His mind drew up a blank, and he sensed his new partner, Blake, step up to his side with her weapon drawn. Prepared to take down anything that would jump out at them.

It took a couple of minutes, but finally Kai was able to latch on to something. It was a low rumbling sensation that must have felt much more violent the closer you were to it. As he focused more in that direction, and sensation. He started to sense that the rumbling wasn't in fact anything collapsing, but instead it was of _something_ moving, and this _something_ had a lot of legs. There was also the faint feeling of a person running away from that thing, and also a person on that person's back for whatever reason.

"I got something." Kai said as he cut his focus off, and turned to his left. "People are in trouble, we have to go _now_." He declared as he broke off into a sprint, not waiting for Blake to respond.

She didn't need too, he sensed Blake running up beside him, and kept an equal pace with him. He pondered using his semblance to give him a boost in speed, but he wanted to save up all the aura he still had just in case he needed to use his semblance to a higher power.

And for some reason, he felt like he was going to need it.

* * *

Jaune Arc sprinted as fast as he could with the girl on his back, desperate to get away from the snapping claws of the Deathstalker that gained on him slowly. He was terrified for his life.

Not that the girl on his back cared. His partner Nora Valkyrie was absolutely _ecstatic_ with the current situation that they were in.

"Go my blonde steed! I see the temple in the distance!" Nora exclaimed as she pointed forward.

"Trust me, i'm going as fast as I can!" Jaune shouted back as he heaved for air.

"Not at this pace we aren't! C'mon Jauney, you're the one who said that you wanted to get stronger." Nora said with a giggle as she looked back at the snapping and hissing Grimm scorpion.

"This is not what I meant! I'm about to pass out here!" Jaune said as he felt his sweat practically bursting out of every pore on his body.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat!?" Nora shouted back at him, bopping him on the head. "That's mean!"

"What!? No!"

"Even after I unlocked your aura for you…" Nora sniffled. "And all I asked in return was that you give me a piggyback ride… _This_ is the thanks I get!?"

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry! That isn't what I meant!" Jaune cried out as the ginger haired girl kicked him in the side.

"There, that's what you get. You are not forgiven." Nora said in a pleased tone at the poor blondes expense.

"About to… run out of… stamina." Jaune said as he started slowing down, eyes half lidded shut and his breathing becoming slower and more ragged.

Nora promptly swapped their positions by flinging him up into the air with her legs, and aiming her own body in a way for Jaune to land sprawled out across her back. She grabbed his legs and let him slump against her back, head over her shoulder as he goes on the brink of passing out.

"Don't worry my knight in shining armour~ I've got you." Nora cooed as she _sprinted_ at full speed.

"T-thank you." Jaune murmured back as he continued to slide in and out of consciousness.

* * *

"Sooo… is _this_ the place?" Orchid asked as the four initiates pushed through the bushes into an open field.

"Since there is a a stone temple across the field, I would assume yes." Weiss said as she pushed through the bushes next, waving her hands through her skirt to rid it of the many leaves and twigs that latched onto the fabric.

"Good eyes princess, I don't think I would have seen it without you." Brick teased as he popped up from around another tree.

"Oh please, your sarcasm is not needed here." Weiss said with a huff as she pushed out of the bushes.

"C'mon guys, I thought we were going to be working as team now?" Ruby pointed out, trying to mediate the banter before it could divulge into a full blown argument.

"For now," Weiss said, huffing as she threw her lopsided ponytail over one of her shoulders.

"Onwards my loyal companions!" Orchid exclaimed, pointing her long heavy greatsword in the direction of the stone temple not so far off in the distance.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Brick shouted as he jumped out of the forest, using his semblance to give himself a burst of speed with red lighting trailing behind him as he ran.

Ruby bursted right past him, no matter how fast his semblance made him, he would never be as fast as her. He was okay with that, it was to be expected.

What he wasn't okay with was when _Weiss_ bursted past him, almost tying with Ruby as they made it to the temple, and even had the gall to turn around, cross her shoulders, and smirk at the red eyed Violet twin. Taunting him, and they both knew that she won this round.

 _Just this once… I'll let you have the win_. Brick thought as he caught up with the group, with Orchid catching up quickly.

"Well, they didn't exactly make it hard to find out what exactly the relic looks like." Orchid pointed out as she inspected one of the oversized chess pieces, this one being a black queen. "I like this one though, Ruby?"

"Yeah, we are queens after all." Ruby said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Ooo, that gives me an idea." Orchid picked up the black queen, and used it scratch her chin as she thought about what a new title of hers could be. "I shall dub thyself, Queen Flamingo Goddess of the Wonderlands!"

"Praise thee." Brick said automatically, catching himself straight after and wondering why he said that. "Why did I say that?"

"Because you're weird." Weiss suggested.

"Weird in a good way, I'm assuming."

"No-"

"Thank you Weiss, I shall treasure your compliment for the rest of my life." Brick said in the most sarcastic butler voice he could muster up with his imagination, making Weiss grit her teeth together in irritation.

"COMING THROUGH!" A blur of yellow hair barreled through both Brick and Weiss. "Hey Ruby, I love you by the way." The figure who has now appeared to be grime covered Yang as she hurriedly picked up a random chess piece, not stopping to look at it as she shoved it into her back pocket and cocked her Ember Celica.

"Yang?" Ruby was confused, she felt happiness, bewilderment, and of course, confusion because of the sudden appearance of the blonde brawler she has grown up with. "What's wrong, and why are you so dirty?"

"No time to explain, my partner is currently running toward us with a very angry gorilla chasing him." Yang said as she turned toward the direction of falling trees, and the sounds of gunfire and unrestrained curses. "I went to go get help, now let's go help him out!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Weiss asked as she shakily stood back up.

"Yeah, can't say that I understand what's going on right now." Brick said as he shook his head. "I see a few stars though, that's cool. Imma name that one Jonah."

"There's a giant gorilla chasing my partner!" Yang shouted off the top of her lungs. "Big, black, and _very_ muscular."

"Bow chicka bow wow." Orchid muttered not so quietly.

"Orchid, not now please."

"Help me, please!" Yang's unfortunate partner cried out as he bursted through the forest, and straight after three trees were ripped out of the ground as a huge Grimm Beringel the size of a truck chased after the pink eyed boy.

"Oh shoot, shoot it!" Yang exclaimed as she fired off flares from Ember Celica, Ruby fired her Crescent Rose at it as well. Brick didn't see a reason to argue, and started throwing lightning bolts at it.

"It's bulletproof!" Brick cried out before Weiss could participate in the ranged bombardment, lowering Myrtenaster before she could waste any of her precious dust.

"It's also explosion proof!" Ruby exclaimed as one of Yang's flares exploded and did nothing to the towering Grimm beside make it roar in anger.

"But is it blade proof?" Berserker Orchid asked as she held her curved greatsword with both of her hands, manic grin on her face as she charges the beast. "COME HERE YOU FIEND!"

"It is also blade proof!" Ren helpfully added as he ran past the charging Orchid, screaming her head off and greatsword lowered at her side and prepared to meet the Grimm monster head on.

"No Orchid! We have to support her!" Ruby exclaimed as she shifted Crescent Rose, and fired it off behind her to propel herself forward.

"Damn it!" Yang cursed as she too fired off herself into the fray, leaving Brick and Weiss behind.

The two looked to each other, not knowing if they should both follow or just one of them.

"Sooo, am I going first?"

"I would rather not be close quarters with that thing, thank you." Weiss said as she spun the dial on her weapon. "I shall play the role of support for you all."

Brick rolled his shoulders, and then cracked his neck. "Should've guess… alright, here I come guys!" He shouted as he tore his short sword out of its scabbard, and rushed to go fight with his friends against a powerful foe.

Weiss aimed stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, and begun to focus her semblance. Charging it up while considering all of the options she had at the moment.

Orchid and the Beringel met in the middle, her large sword clashing against the shoulder of the great beast. A shockwave carried out through the ground around them, cracking the stone and kicking up dirt. Orchid grit her teeth as she was pushed back, and the Beringel remained stunned for an extra second, which was all that the group needed for Ren to jump back in and pull the magenta haired girl out of trouble.

"Don't charge it like that again, you'll just get yourself killed." Ren said, earning a nod from the Berserker Orchid. Thankfully, Berserker Orchid has learned to control her temper, sometimes. But enough so that she wouldn't attack anyone who questioned her. "Yang, keep it distracted, I feel like your friend there is charging up a powerful attack." He ordered next, completely calm and collected even in the face of death.

"So keep doing what I've been doing?" Yang asked as she reloaded Ember Celica.

"Yes."

"That's all I need to here then!"

"What about me?" Ruby asked, loading more powerful bullets into her Crescent Rose as she looked toward Ren expectantly.

"Use your speed to your advantage, and decided what you do from there." Ren quickly ordered as he flourished his weapons. "Lets go!"

Orchid sprinted to the right, and Yang and Ruby charged up the middle while Ren sprinted to the left. In multiple directions, the Beringel couldn't keep up with all of them at the same time. So it went with the predictable decision to try and tunnel vision one of them. It slammed it's big fists into the ground, and charged toward the one it had been chasing before, roaring all the while.

Ren let it get close before suddenly changing directions, skidding across the ground as he turned and let it barely miss him.

"Now!"

"Rargh!" Yang yelled as she slammed her fist into the beats left side, feeling her fist dig into its hide before bouncing back.

"Hah!" Orchid exclaimed as she swung her sword over her head into the Beringels back, doing much more damage and causing it to bleed.

At the very moment it decided to try and behead Orchid, it realized that it's back legs were encased in ice, trapping it there momentarily.

"Do it Brick!" Weiss screamed as she kept the glyph beneath the Beringel active.

"Sorry Rick, you're not here, but I gotta go all out!" Brick shouted as his eyes electrified with red lightning, and aura grew larger as he continued to sprint. "Overclocked Lighting Slash!" He shouted as he swung his sword through the air, a large electric damaging arc slicing through the air.

Yang and Orchid dove out of the way, and the Beringel roared in pain as the lighting slash cut right through one of it's arm, removing it from its body. Then exploded against its chest as it broke past it's guard.

"Hah! I guess you could say that we… dis _armed_ it!" Yang punned.

"Yang no." Ruby said as she landed beside her sister.

"I want a new partner." Ren said as he ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"I liked it!" Berserker Orchid called out from the other side of the Beringel.

"Thanks Orchid!"

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt anything but IT'S STILL ALIVE!" Brick shouted as he jumped back and dodged the one arm that he cut off as it was thrown at him. "It just threw its own arm at me!"

What shocked them more was the fact that it was _still_ alive. The slash wound on it's back completely healed as if it were never there in the first place. Then, to add even more shock to them all, it raised it's stump into the air, and the arm that was just cut off started to grow out again. It roared painfully as a new arm, completely hairless and black skinned, bursted out of the stump, moist with blood and slime.

"Okay, this is new." Brick said as he took a step back, as did everyone else around the monster. "Uh… what do we do now?"

"It has to have a limit…" Ren said, but quiet enough so that Yang was the only one that heard him. "Everything has a limit, we have to tire it out!" He shouted so that everyone could hear him.

"Got it!" A new voice from behind the Beringel called out, one that Ren instantly recognized.

A warhammer slammed onto the top of the Beringels head, cracking it's bone armoured skull. Then a pink explosion followed it up, pushing the Grimm down to all fours as a ginger haired girl flipped through the air, landing beside Ren.

"Nora!" Ren greeted, happy to see his childhood friend.

"That was the best entrance I have ever seen." Orchid muttered to herself. "I must one up her one day."

"I'm here Renny! And I brought a friend!" Nora exclaimed as she pointed toward the forest.

"Why did you leave me again!?" Jaune asked in a shout as he came sprinting out of the forest, his stamina regenerated quickly due to his large reserves of aura. Behind him, the same Deathstalker from early continued to chase him, it's many legs digging into the ground with each step as it hisses and snaps at the blonde knight that it is chasing.

"Oh uh… I brought two friends!"

"Nora, this isn't good!" Ren pointed out. The six of them before Nora and Jaune came were having a lot of trouble with just one of these monsters. Now with two elder Grimm, even between the eight of them, they might need more help to win this battle.

"Ruby and I will go help out Vomit boy, we're going to have to split up here." Yang said, getting a nod of agreement from her little sister.

Ren sighed and ran another hand through his hair, not at all happy with the situation they have all unfortunately found themselves in. "Very well, work quickly. If you can."

"We'll try, but don't expect a miracle." Yang said in a deadly serious voice. The time for jokes was over, this suddenly turned into life or death. "Man, where is Kai when you need him?"

"I dunno, but we got a job to do. So let's do it!" Ruby shouted as she launched herself toward Jaune, using her semblance to quickly speed to Jaune's location, Yang in hot pursuit as she hurries to meet the Deathstalker and stop it from even getting the chance to hurt her little sister as she snatched Jaune out of trouble.

Yang dashed in and slammed her hand into the side of the stinger which almost caught Ruby by the hood, that wouldn't have been good and might have even lead to her death. The Deathstalker hissed angrily as it's stinger was forced into the ground, and it tore it out with a bit of stone still stuck to the end of it.

"Thanks." Jaune muttered as Ruby set him down beside her a good hundred feet away from the Deathstalker. Crocea Mors slid out of it's scabbard with a screech, and said sccarbard shifted into a shield to occupy his left hand.

"No problem Jaune, are you hurt?"

"No, just tired from running so much, but I can still help!" The blonde declared as he rose his arms, weapons at the ready.

Ruby smiled at him. "Good, then you can help Yang hold it back as we figure out what to do with it."

"Sounds like a plan-, wait, do you see that?" Jaune asked, narrowing his eyes between the two large Grimm monsters. "It looks like… lightning?"

"Oh, is it red or blue?" Ruby asked casually.

"Uh… blue."

"Rick is coming guys!" Ruby called out over the battlefield, earning a battle cry from most of the combatants.

A few seconds later, as was expected, a blur of blue lightning burst through the forest, a girl clad in spartan armour in hot pursuit with weapons drawn. It was quickly figured out that this was Pyrrha Nikos when she jumped onto the back of the Beringel, and stabbed her spear deep into its body, and at the same time Rick struck the Deathstalker in one of it's legs, cutting it off and getting away before he could get countered.

"Come one guys! You're having all this fun without me?" Rick asked when he landed next to Yang, and flourished his short sword.

No one had time to reply as Pyrrha _ripped_ her spear out of the Beringels back, spraying black blood everywhere as she flipped off of it's back, and used her shield to block the blind backhanded attack the Beringel through at her. But in just a few seconds, the wound she created steamed up significantly, and healed completely.

"What the…?"

"It can heal by the way!" Brick shouted out as he skidded across the ground on the other side of the Beringel, slashing up it's leg and dashing away before he could get countered, throwing a lightning bolt as he did so. "We have to tire it out!"

"Understood." Pyrrha said with a nod, getting into a strong hybrid stance before the Beringel.

Ren looked about the battlefield, panting for breath as he kneels on one knee as Pyrrha plays the role of tank, along with Nora and that Orchid girl. There was ten of them against two elder Grimm, and they have already proven that they can at least hurt the monsters. Right now, it was Ruby, Jaune, Yang, and that Rick boy against the Deathstalker, and then there was himself, Pyrrha, Nora, Orchid, Brick, and Weiss playing the role of support in both fields of battle.

They had a good chance of winning and slaying the two monsters, but they had just as good of a chance to get killed after just one mistake. They needed to be careful, but more importantly they needed help.

He started to make a plan in his mind, but when he heard a loud deafening caw in the air above them, all of that was washed away.

Ren dared to look up to the sky, and widened his eyes at what he saw. Their situation just got even more dire.

"Nevermore!" Ren called out as he jumped out of the way of a dive bomb.

* * *

"Are we getting close?" Blake asked Kai as they sprinted alongside each other.

"Yes, they should be just ahead. Just one more mile." Kai said between pants. Throwing caution to the wind and using his aura to make his body move even faster than before. It was bad, he sensed two very large Grimm fighting against what felt like ten people. Those people were Huntsman and Huntress' in training, but the fact that they were having trouble with them was concerning enough as it is.

To make matters worse, he sensed a _third_ Grimm nearly kill one of them. He needed to get there and help these people, they were probably his friends.

"I'm coming guys, just hold on a little bit longer." Kai whispered, he wouldn't lose a friend today, not after everything that happened.

* * *

 **Well, that was a thing of a chapter. I can't believe I wrote this all nearly in just a day. I didn't want initiation to be more than two chapters, but of course it seems like once again I am going to have to write just one more chapter here.**

 **So next chapter we are going to have Ren, Weiss, Brick, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Rick, Orchid, and Ruby up against a Deathstalker, a Beringel, and a Nevermore. Some amped up grimm as well, I wonder how that is happening?**

 **Just to clarify, this is how partners are working at the moment; Kai is with Blake, Ruby is with Orchid, Brick is with Weiss, Ren is with Yang, Jaune is with Nora, and Rick is with Pyrrha. Try to remember that, I know it's complicated, trust me.**

 **I know.**

 **So yeah, there is all that happening at the same time. Some lady rammed into my parked car just this morning, so I have that to deal with now. Next chapter from me will be Detective Grimm, so you can all look forward to that one when it comes out.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story! If you would like to keep up with me on the progress of the chapters I write, than you can give me a follow on twitter!**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ah, here we are folks. I am sick at the moment and a bit stressed out to be honest, but I shall persist in writing this next chapter to the best of my ability regardless. This should be an interesting one anyway, we got the rest of initiation, and then you can guess what comes after. Team making! Lets see how our characters will fair in this near future.**

* * *

 **As for the responses to reviews, since I am sick and want to get straight into writing the story with the time that I have, I'll just answer you all at once, you know who you are you wonderful bastards. Love you all to death. I can't say that I am completely sorry for ruining some of your predictions, and while I am aware that with this partnerships, and the future teams that I am going to be making that a lot of cannon stuff are going to be altered and changed up. That's just how I roll with things, so bear with me for as long as you can and we'll see where it leads us. I see we have a returning reviewer, I welcome you back, and we have a few new ones! I welcome you to the story and I hope you enjoy your stay.**

 **One more concern that I have here, some of you are assuming that since Blake is Kai's partner that she is automatically going to be his future girlfriend. Answer to that is just no, just because Blake is Kai's partner, doesn't mean that they're going to get together now. If that were the case, then I guess we're going to have Ren and Yang together, and Nora banging the shit out of Jaune. See how that works out. Romance is something I don't have a whole lot of experience with in writing, or even in real life for that matter. But I shall try my best.**

 **With most of that out of the way, I thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta: Crowskull- "I'm back bitches!"**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 39- Volume 1, Episode 6

Taking a Risk

Brick gasped out a curse as he jumped up into the air to avoid the diving Nevermore that seemingly came out of nowhere. The Beringel that he was fighting alongside Pyrrha missed it's attack widely, and rolled with its own momentum before coming to a stop before Orchid, who slashed at it with her great sword and created a smokescreen of black blood mixed with dirt as it roared in pain.

Ren jumped back up to his feet and fired his weapons at the Nevermore. But he didn't know how truly massive it was until he saw it fly in the sky. It had to be at least two dozen feet long, and it's wings flapping at it's sides made it look even more intimidating. Luckily, while his bullets simply bounced off it's hide, Weiss' fireball attack actually caused it to stagger mid air and redirect its own body as to not slam into the ground.

"We can't afford to split up!" Pyrrha shouted as she ran up to Orchids side, bringing up her shield to block the powerful attack the Beringel nearly landed on the magenta haired girl. "We must stick together, to spread apart would mean our death."

"The red haired one is correct." Orchid said in a different personality as she changed up her stance to one similar to that of a fencer. "A strong front is needed against these three beasts."

"I agree suddenly strategic Orchid!" Nora exclaimed as she shifted her greathammer into a grenade launcher and started firing grenades at the self healing Grimm Gorilla.

"Yeah, speaking of beasts, what are we supposed to do about the thing with wings!?" Brick asked, pointing to the black mass with wings and a beak flying up high in the air over their heads. "It's kinda a big problem, I feel the need to point that out."

"Me and my brother fight better if we're together!" Rick shouted from the other side of the battlefield, using his agility to weave around the claws of the Deathstalker and slash it's front left leg with his shortsword. He was about to be caught with a counter attack but Yang came in and punched it away with equal force, saving him.

The difference between this Grimm and the Beringel however, was noticeable. Instead of it's deep wounds closing up and healing all on it's own, the wounds stayed, and festered. Making the beast grow more tired and injured as the battle drew on.

"This one doesn't heal!" Ruby shouted out with a smile on her face. "I can kill it!"

She dashed out from behind her sister, and swung Crescent Rose close to her body and out to cut the Deathstalkers head in half. It would have been optimistic to say that she succeeded in this attack, but she failed to hear the Nevermore from above her screech and flap its wings in her direction. Sending dozens of sharp black feathers straight in her path to the Deathstalker.

"Watch out!" Jaune shouted as he speared Ruby in the side. It didn't hurt the red reaper as it did wind her as the blonde drove his shoulder into her hip, and forced her off of her current path. She rolled with the sudden shift in momentum, and tumbled away, catching herself on a rock when her feet hit the stone. She jumped up to her feet, and went to thank her would be savior.

Jaune struggled to pull his pant leg out from the jagged feather which pinned him to the ground. He was lucky enough to not take anything center mass, but with the Nevermore feather pinning him in place he could not get away from the hissing and chittering Deathstalker which started making its way toward him.

"Oh Gosh, oh no, I need help!" Jaune exclaimed as he brought his shield up and managed to get up to one knee. Though his stance was novice at best, and he was in a disadvantageous posture. Not to mention that he simply did not have the strength to completely block the Deathstalkers stinger which was most certainly going to break through his shield once it struck.

Ruby realized what was about to happen and tried to dash back in to save him, but the Nevermore continuously kept firing it's wildly in nearly all directions. Yang pulled her back by the hood before she could charge straight into the feathery storm of death.

The Deathstalker unfortunately reached its mark, and while Jaune was able to block and deflect it's first attack, it costed him his shield. It clittered away along the dirt just a few inches out of reach. Jaune looked up at his would be killer with fear in his eyes, and huddled up in a small ball in a panic. Not even noticing the pair of arms that was wrapped around his shoulders as the Deathstalker hissed in confusion and missed it's mark wildly.

When Jaune opened his eyes again, he found himself wondering, confused, and relieved as to why he was not in immense pain or even dead. But what he saw confused him even more, before he could ask what was going on, a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Be quiet." Ren's voice whispered to him, a face of black and white as he slowly went to work on the feather pinning Jaune to the ground with one of his weapons. "I'm using my semblance on you, the Deathstalker can't see us because I am negating our emotions." He explained quickly as he went to work on cutting off the feather right in front of the confused Deathstalker. Looking around with it's many eyes wondering where it's prey had went.

"Lightning bolt!" Rick was heard shouting right before a blue bolt of electricity struck the Deathstalker in the side, angering it and making it go after him instead of looking around for the blonde and black haired boys it just was about to kill beforehand.

"This is your semblance?" Jaune asked as he looked down at his own body, seeing it in a black and white color pallet and Ren's hand placed on his chest as he hacked away at the strong stem of the feather. "I… can't feel anything, not even fear." He muttered out loud. One second he was afraid for his life, and the next second he felt nothing. Just a void where he felt his emotions should be.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent." Ren said as he gave up and trying to hack it away, and shot the stem until it broke off. Pulling Jaune's pant leg over the spike and freeing him from his binding. "There, we can go help the others again now."

Suddenly, Jaune felt all of the emotions he felt before come crashing back down on him. Nearly falling forward even as he was being helped up by the boy who had just saved his life. He quickly wiped his face of the sweat and tears that nearly escaped from the corners of his eyes and looked into the other boys pink eyes.

"Thank you… I don't want to think about what could have happened if you didn't save me in time." Jaune said with a tired smile on his face.

"Then don't think about it, I was hardly going to sit and watch while I could do something about it." Ren replied. In truth, his weapons weren't doing anything to the large and durable beast that was the Beringel, and his bullets may as well have been plastic hitting against the feathers of the Nevermore. So when he saw the blonde knight spear the red and black haired girl out of the way of danger, he knew what he had to do. He placed his trust in his other allies and broke off to go and help the others in their time of need. Luckily, it paid off wonderfully. With the combined forces that were the three powerhouses of Pyrrha, Nora and Orchid, with the support of Brick and Weiss, the Beringel was actually pushed back nearer to the temple where Weiss could do more damage with her ranged abilities. Even if they couldn't kill the monster, they could at least drive it back and distract it from harming the others.

"Right, well, no more messing around here." Jaune said as he picked his shield back up. "I'm going to go help the others with the Deathstalker, once we kill this one, we should all be able to gang up on the Nevermore and whatever that thing is."

"Beringel." Ren helpfully informed.

"Yeah, that. If what that blue lightning guy said before was true, then maybe we should let him and his brother fight together. What do you think?"

"I think it's all we have to go on, really." Ren said with a sigh. "Very well, it's the only plan we have that might work. We'll just have to hope that those two are not all boasts and no results."

"You two can flirt with each other later!" Yang yelled at them as she reloaded Ember Celica. "You better have a plan for us after just standing there for a minute straight!"

"Let the twins fight with each other!" Jaune and Ren shouted back at the same time, surprising both of them as they looked to each other and gave an amused smirk.

"That's a plan I can get behind!" Brick said after overhearing them. "Can you three hold off without my lightning?"

His answer was Nora and Orchid locking arms together, and Pyrrha launching them both into the Beringel somehow with her shield. Knocking the beast down as Nora slammed her hammer into its face while Orchid stabbed down at it with her greatsword screaming like a banshee.

"..." Brick had no words.

"Just go you idiot!" Weiss said once she stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, activating her semblance and enhancing the speed of Pyrrha.

"Right, good idea." Brick said as he ran to catch up with his brother a good hundred feet before him. The Nevermore proved a nuisance, but with Ruby firing at it now with Crescent Rose it was being distracted. Ruby's bullets compared to any sniper rifle were heavily enhanced in calibre. She may as well be throwing trucks at the avian with the way it swerves everytime a bullet explodes against its side.

"Whoa!" He ducked as the Beringel managed to break free and made a swipe at him. It felt like slow motion to the Violet twin as the thick black arm soared above his face just a few mere inches away from the tip of his nose. Once the sun was visible again, Orchid slammed into it's back. Knocking it forward and giving Brick the opening to sprint the rest of the way with the two other beasts distracted.

Rick saw him getting closer, and broke off from Jaune and Yang in order to meet up with his brother in the middle. Leaving Jaune and Yang to face the Deathstalker alone, though they both knew that they didn't have to kill it, they just needed to distract it long enough for the twins to get together and fight as a unit. They did just that as Jaune took a low stance and slid next to Yang's leg, blocking the pincer that nearly crashed into his fellow blonde. She winked at him as thanks and the two held off the Deathstalker for a time.

Rick and Brick smiled as they grabbed each other's hands, red and blue lightning mixing into purple right as they activated their semblances with each other.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Both twins shouted at the same time as they activated their overclock abilities. "Move aside blondies!"

They didn't need to be told that twice, Yang grabbed Jaune by his hood and threw him back. His light weight making it all too easy for her to do so. Then she gave a thumbs up to the two twins as she ran past them.

"Can you guys take this thing on your own?" Yang asked once she helped the dazed Jaune up from his comfy place on the ground.

"Don't worry about us." Brick said as he returned the thumbs up gesture.

"We got this!" Rick added, throwing in a reciprocated gesture mirroring his twin.

"Right, well Vomit Boy, ready to go fight a Gorilla?" Yang asked with a smirk when she saw the tired look of the knight with a hoodie on.

"Not really…" Jaune replied honestly.

"Great! Because you're going to go help Ruby and Ren with the Nevermore."

"Wait, I only have a swor-"

"Really!? I would love some help!" Ruby shouted before he could finish his sentence.

"Mm." Ren hummed as he reloaded his weapons.

"But I only have a sword!" Jaune shouted back. "Yang, please I-" He turned to where the purple eyed girl once was, only to see an outline of where she should have been and then hearing a few battle cries and a roar of pain from the massive Grimm to his other side.

So he had two choices here, go and help fight against the Beringel that was currently holding off against four girls who were already stronger than him, not even including the constant fireballs and ice spikes boring into its body from the white haired angel that was Weiss Schnee or he could go be useless against the Avian Grimm that was the Nevermore flying around in the sky currently battling against a fifteen year old girl and a guy whose weapons do little to no damage, but at least he was trying. He pondered going back to assist against the Deathstalker, since he was actually able to survive against it, but those two lightning guys were already fighting it on their own, and winning for that matter.

"Full power combo attack!"

"Violet Tempest!"

"すてきなバイオレットライトニングの展示です。" (What a wonderful display of Violet Lighting!)

Especially when a purplish black hurricane of lighting seemingly came out of nowhere and completely engulfed the scorpion Grimm, he only really had one choice to choose from.

"Fine, Nevermore it is. I'm coming guys!" Jaune said as his feet started running at speeds he never thought he was capable of. This aura thing really was something to behold.

/-/

It was a battle that felt like was going on for hours, Brick and Rick were beating the Deathstalker, and was actually getting close to killing it. But the combined efforts of their semblances and overclocked abilities have been taking a lot out of them. They were going to win, that much was without question. But after that, they would be in critical aura levels, and low on stamina. The Nevermore in the sky landed and was battled against Jaune, Ren, and Ruby. With only one of them actually being able to injure the avian, they were making little progress and was little more than a distraction for the winged monster. Ren and Jaune were doing their best, but they weren't well equipped enough for a battle like this. On the other side of the battlefield, Orchid, Pyrrha, and Nora, and even Yang were starting to get exhausted fighting against the seemingly limitless stamina of the Grimm Beringel which kept fighting no matter what they did to it. They must have cut off it's arms a dozen times already, and each and every time the Beringel healed and grew back it's limbs. Weiss was doing her best to support all fields of battle, but she only had so much Dust and aura to spare. Her attacks were getting weaker and weaker as time went by.

"RAARRRGH!" Brick and Rick roared at the same time as the _buried_ the short swords to the hilt into the Deathstalkers head, breaking through it's already damaged bone armour plating and into whatever lies beneath.

The Deathstalker hissed and chittered with such hatred, but ultimately flailed it's stinger one last time before slumping to the ground dead, four of its legs were missing, and one of it's pincers was blasted off by lightning, the durable beast finally met its end at the hands of the Violet twins.

"Ah… just gimme a second to rest…" Brick said with a daze voice as he let go of his sword and fell onto his back, his lightning aura flickering and crackling to indicate how low his aura has fallen.

"Yeah… just a second." Rick said as he to fell backward onto his butt, letting go of his sword and watching as the Deathstalker slowly began to fade away into nothingness.

"One down, two to go!" Ruby exclaimed as she used her semblance to duck and weave around the attacking beak of the Nevermore. Appearing again behind and above the creature and firing one of her rounds straight into the back of it's head. "We can do this!"

"Two of us are down as well, and we three are running out of steam." Ren pointed out as he rested down on one knee.

"I don't know how much I can keep going." Jaune said, barely holding his shield up in defense. Crocea Mors felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and his eyes were half lidded and exhausted.

"I don't understand… Grimm shouldn't be this strong." Ren said grimly as he forced himself back on his feet. He ran out of bullets long ago, but his blades were still sharp, and the Nevermore still needed more cutting.

* * *

"Ozpin, we have to send down Peter and Bart to go save them!" Glynda hissed at her headmaster, scroll squeezed so tightly in her hands as she watched the battle from the cameras it was a wonder how it hasn't shattered yet.

"They'll survive." Ozpin replied, smirk ever present on his face as he watched the battle unfold. "I know that they will find a way."

"How can you be so sure of that when we can both see that they are all _losing_ this battle." Glynda shouted back. "I will _not_ stand here while children die by the hands of those Grimm, if so much as a single one of them lose their aura, I do not care what you say, or about your plans. I _will_ go down there and bring them all back if I must."

"Your nephews killed the Deathstalker on their own."

"Do you even hear yourself right now? No, I will not listen to any more of this. I am sending Peter down there right now to extract them." Glynda said as she started dialing a number on her personal scroll. Though before she could call the number she dialed in, Ozpin's cane rested on her wrist.

"Despite what you may believe, I _do_ in fact care about these children's lives. I _do_ want to make sure each and every one of them come out of this initiation alive. But I must have faith in them to come out of this on their own, because if we help them. They won't be allowed to get through this year, ten aspiring Huntsmen in training, including Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and even your nephews, Brick and Rick Violet." Ozpin said with a stern look on his face, silencing any argument Glynda might have had prepared for him.

"Besides, reinforcements are already on their way." He added at last, removing his cane from the end call button on Glynda's scroll and looking back down to his own.

Glynda let out a heavy sigh, and looked back down to her own. Seeing two figures not too far away from the battle her nephews have taken part in. In just a minute, they should become part of it very soon.

"You put too much faith in a single boy." Glynda said as she realized who it was.

"Sometimes faith is all you need to win a battle." Ozpin said with a shrug.

"In some cases, yes. But for some reason I believe it has more to do with his last name then anything else…"

Ozpin looked at Glynda from the corner of his eye, before looking back to the screen he had in his hand. He felt a rare flash of anger at the mentioning of one of his failures in this lifetime, the failure of losing Malikai Matsuoka as an ally.

"Perhaps." Is all he could respond with as he watched the scene before him with an observant eye.

* * *

Yang's feet skidded into the ground as she was pushed back after taking a full punch flush into her crossguard. With a growl, she activated her semblance, wondering why she hasn't decided to use it sooner. Orchid saw this activation from the corner of her eye, and backed off from the Beringel to give her space. Pyrrha, remembering this semblance from the tournament also backed off from the battle scene.

Nora however, did no such thing. She instead slammed her hammer into the Grimm's foot, making it cry out in pain as several of its toes were cracked and shattered and it only got worse when she also fired off a grenade at point blank range. A pink explosion in the shape of a heart was seen as Nora back flipped into the air with her hammer and own momentum and landed right beside the charging, raising an eyebrow when she saw the flaming hair that was Yang's head.

"Rargh!" Yang roared as she uppercutted the Beringel straight in the solar plexus. The Grimm coughed up blood and spit and spat out even more when Yang also fired off Ember Celica at the same time her punch connected with the Grimm.

It couldn't hope to fight back as the semblance enhanced Yang constantly pummeled away at it's midsection, side, and even face a few times. Every time it tried to throw an attack back, that attack would be met on more than an even playing field. Yang's strength was just too much for the Grimm to handle, for she has been storing up power in her semblance the entire initiation already.

It was sadly short lived however, Yang's flames were flickering already after just a minute of beating down the Beringel. The beast was bleeding from a hundred wounds on its body, and it had scorch marks all over its body as well because of the flames of Yang's semblance. It was about ready to be finished off, but right as Yang was about to land the finishing blow, her semblance timed out, and her punch did as much damage as one of her punches usually would, and all she could do was crack it's bone skull and nearly dislocate her own shoulder when she fired Ember Celica at the same time while at an awkward angle.

Luckily she had to sense to use that momentum to back off from the beast and land with her allies. Panting and out of breath, she didn't even realize that her knuckles were broken and bleeding because of the force of her own punches. Though it wasn't too bad, it was only about two or three knuckles with both hands put together, and the blood was barely seeping out of her self made wounds.

"You okay?" Orchid asked as she lifted her back up by her armpit. "You kicked that things ass, good job!"

"Yeah… thanks." Yang said as she clenched and unclenched her pained fists.

"It's… regenerating more slowly now." Pyrrha pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Everyone fighting the Beringel flashed with hope in their eyes as they saw the Beringel struggle to heal itself. Some of its wounds and cuts were able to heal up completely, but the wounds that were burned or caused by burning were struggling more. The cauterization was halting the healing process, leaving the wound open and steaming as it groaned angrily and with pain.

"We can beat it then!" Nora exclaimed, even though she was still down on one knee and holding herself up with her hammer.

"I must say that I share your enthusiasm, but at the same time I am also very tired." True Orchid replied as she held her greatsword over her shoulder. Something she only did when she was tired and not willing to hold the full weight of her sword with her hands.

"We have to do something, we can't let it heal up all the damage I did to it." Yang growled as she cocked her left arm's Ember Celica and prepared to run at it again.

"Together then." Pyrrha said, to which they all agreed too. As one, they all got back up on their feet, and Weiss took that as a signal that they're little break was over now. A minor boost to their aura was given to them after that moment's rest, and with rejuvenated spirits, they prepared to make their third wind against the Grimm monster. It was a wonder that not any more Grimm were being attracted to the battle, but that was something none of them were going to complain about as long as they didn't come right after the battle was finished.

Right as the Beringel stood back up and prepared to make another charge however, another girl suddenly dropped down in front of them all. A girl with black hair and a black bow to match, her yellow eyes bored into the Grimm as it noticed her, and started sprinting towards her on all fours.

Yang recognized that girl from somewhere, though she couldn't quite remember her name. But the fact that she was standing against the Grimm alone told her that she was about to get killed. If those four plus Weiss weren't able to take it down, then this girl was about to get plowed over.

"Get out of the way!" Yang shouted at her.

The girl looked back at her for a second, but looked back toward the Beringel, and to everyone's horror. She charged back at the beast. When the two met in the middle, the Beringel dove to try and grab the black haired girl, but the moment it made contact with her body, she completely faded away into a black mist, and Yang didn't know what was going on when she was suddenly pulled back by a black ribbon wrapped around her wrist.

"Ooo, it's you again black haired girl!" Orchid exclaimed in greeting.

"It's Blake." Blake corrected emotionlessly.

"Finally, some reinforcements. I was wondering when my hoo's for help was going to be answered." Nora said with sigh of relief along with a roll of her eyes.

During the moment of distraction, none of the other girls were able to say anything else as an arc of white light cut into the back of the Beringel, earning a deafening roar out of the monster that grew even louder when a figure landed on its shoulder, and stabbed it in the collarbone.

Kai twisted Silver Ebony as it glowed with a shining white light, and ripped it out. Creating a smokescreen of blood as he flipped forward, landed on the ground and then slashed at both of it's knees. He sensed that the Grimm was actually leaning forward to grab him, so right before the Beringel could wrap it's strong arms around his body, he blasted air into its chest. Forcing the Beringel back and jumping so that he would also be launched backward by his own attack. He landed in a skid right in front of his friends and partner and held Silver Ebony out to his side and prepared to throw another light attack at the monster.

"Kaizy! I knew you were going to come save us, I just knew it." A cheery Orchid boasted as she hugged her friend from behind.

"Sorry that I am late," Kai said in response, patting Orchids forearm as he kept sensing for what the Grimm was going to do next just in case. "I was sent much further away than anyone else, I only was able to sense you guys about ten minutes ago."

"That explains… _so_ much." Bubbly Orchid said with a giggle as she released her partner from Signal. "So I'm guessing the nice black haired girl is your partner eh? Replacing me already, it hasn't even been a full day with you without me!" Hysterical Orchid exclaimed sadly, draping her forearm over her face for added dramatic effect.

Kai rolled his eyes underneath his blindfold as he stood back up, but kept most of his attention focused on the massive Grimm before him. Pounding on it's chest as some kind of dominance proving which doesn't matter to the blind boy. What Kai was more concentrated on was that his attacks from earlier didn't effect it the way he expected it to, the Beringel was as healthy as ever, if only with a few wounds here and there which didn't fully heal up yet.

"You missed a lot Kai, apparently this one can regenerate." Yang said.

"It's true, I did the same thing you did and caught it by surprise, but the wound healed up as if it was never there in the first place." Pyrrha added.

"Healing Grimm?" Kai asked out of disbelief, that was unheard of. He definitely haven't heard about any like that. But yet here one was, living proof. "How do I kill it then?"

"Well, you could use that thing…" Yang trailed off when Kai turned his head to face hers. "Y'know, _the thing_."

"What _thing_ are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's not important," Kai, Orchid, and Yang all said at the same time. Earning a raised eyebrow from both the spartan and Nora.

Blake had a feeling she knew what this _thing_ could be, but didn't comment on it. She could hardly understand it as it was, and she saw it in action in person two years ago. Later she would ask about it, something like that isn't easily forgotten after all.

"I can't afford to reveal it here… not so soon." Kai said as he brought a hand up to trace around his eyes. He considered trying to use it for a moment, but what would that accomplish? Sure, he could just use his silver eyes and kill both of the Grimm in one flash, but no one would gain from it, and he would only be raising questions as to what that power could be. In a public battleground like this, he would only be exposing himself.

"What shall we do then, the Grimm isn't going to stand around forever." Blake pointed out.

"You're right, since this one is weakened though, I think I can take it down on my own. You should go help the others with the Nevermore." Kai chuckled nervously and scratched the side of his face. "Flying enemies aren't exactly my forté as you can imagine."

"Very well… Be safe." Blake said as she turned around, and flung herself using the ribbon of Gambol Shroud to attack the Nevermore. Earning a thanks out of Ruby as she saved her from being skewered.

"Kai, you can't seriously be thinking about fighting that thing alone right?" Yang asked. "Let's team up on it together, like a team."

Kai stuck his hand out to the side to stop Yang from passing him, and before she could ask him what that was for, he pushed her back gently. "In any other case, I would gladly take the help. But you're hurt, and exhausted, as is everyone else here." He pointed out, and then made a thumbs up gesture to them all. "Trust me, I'll take it from here."

"I... Ugh, fine, whatever." Yang growled and took a step back.

"Thank you." Kai said as he got into a stance, feeling his aura flow around his body and his muscles tensing up.

"It's weak to fire, I think." Orchid blurted out before Kai could burst forward. "It has burn marks on it's body that hasn't healed yet, you think that's something you can use right now?"

Kai hummed in thought for a second. "I am going to need a lot of fire for something this big."

"Meh, I'm sure you can handle it. Right Nora?"

"Yeah! Go get it bestfriend number two!"

"C'mon Pyrrha, support us here."

"I- uh, go Kai?"

"That's the spirit!"

Kai was already gone before he could be distracted any longer, he already sensed Blake and the others taking on the Nevermore. From the sound of it, they weren't losing, so he had to hold up his side of the bargain here. He could sense Weiss further up the hill in an exhausted puddle of her own sweat, but she was still standing. She would probably support him, which he would allow. He knows first hand how deadly her ranged attacks could be.

He sucked in air as his hair waved when he barely ducked between the Beringels legs when it tried to grab him. His feet twisted and turned to shift his momentum into a different direction, and while pumping aura through his sword he cut across the back of the Grimm's leg. But was forced to block the back of a large fist with one of his bracers when the beast didn't go down. He was forced back, but before he could get lifted off his feet he through his free arm behind himself and blasted air out of the palm of his hand. Reversing the momentum and landing with a roll not three feet away from the Grimm.

He rolled again to the side to avoid being crushed under the incredible strength that was both the Beringels fists that nearly turned his body into a bloody paste. He then sucked in air as he reversed Silver Ebony's grip in his hand, and fired off two arcs of pure white light into the beasts chest. Creating a burn mark in the form of an oddly shaped X in the center. The Beringel roared in pain, and Kai knew that his light attacks would be able to hurt it without it healing. Problem was that he couldn't fire too many of those lest he drain himself of his own aura.

The Beringel jumped at him with new speeds that Kai wasn't expecting. With his quick thinking and reflexes, he rose a stone wall out of the ground and reinforced it with even more rock and stopped the Beringel in its tracks. Making it literally run into a brick wall and hurt itself more than anything else.

Like he would do against a person, he kicked his leg forward and sent the middle part of the stone wall out and on top of the Beringel. Were it any normal person, they would have been crushed instantly. But the Beringel was very strong and large, and it caught and threw the wall to the side. Pounding its chest again as it lunged for Kai once more.

Kai was ready for it this time however, knowing the tendencies of the Grimm was handy in this situation as he used his air to blast himself into the air, and then _throw_ Silver Ebony straight into the shoulder of the Grimm's back. The roar gave him a direction of where he should _not_ land, and instead redirected himself in mid air so that he landed with a twist about a dozen feet away from the monster.

Slowly throughout the fight, he was using the device on both of his bracers to fuel use own semblance. The flame part that is. His arms were on fire with black flames, as was most of his body. He could feel and hear it crackling all around his body as he concentrated the flames into his two fingers on each of his hands.

"Gasp! Yang, he's doing the _other_ thing!" Orchid cheered and wrapped an arm around the blondes shoulders and pulled her in to emphasize how excited she was.

"Oh _yeah_ , I remember that move. He almost killed me with it once or twice." Yang said with a laugh as she remembered the time Kai went a little too overboard and nearly pierced through her heart with his fire beam. Of course she almost killed him a few times as well, her punches were strong enough to destroy a car in a single hit after all, but that memory had a special place in her heart because of how many times Kai apologized to her after that. After a year it just became more ammo to tease him with.

"Hah!" Kai thrusted one arm forward, and out of his two fingers came out a stream of black fire condensed into a tight beam which connected and exploded against the are over the Beringels heart.

 _It didn't die?_ Kai thought as he sensed the Beringel still standing, heart still beating and anger just rising.

The monster groaned in pain as a second one hit it in the face, and then another hit it in the stomach. "HAH, HAH, HAH!" Kai kept screaming each time he thrusted one of his arms forward. Firing off beams of black flames which all connected with the Beringels body. It was a very big target, and Kai had plenty of practice with aiming his attacks during the two years before he came to Beacon.

The Beringel struggled to protect its face and vital organs as one beam at a time kept on clashing with its body. The pace between each attack shortening each time one made contact with its body. One hit it in the eye purely out of luck, earning a pained screech as it lost its eye, and couldn't regenerate it back because of the instant. cauterization.

Kai panted for breath by the time he fired his thirtieth beam, and after running out of patience and now running low on aura. He clasped his hands together and created a large flame in the center of his hands. A black ball of fire formed in his hands, and it grew bigger by the second as the Beringel struggled to push itself back onto its feet after being blasted so many times.

"Ooo~, this is a new one." Orchid said as she slowly backed up.

"DIE!" Kai screamed as much larger beam of flames fired out of his hands, turning a bright white as his aura slowly started running out of reserves when the Beringel became completely engulfed in black flames. After just a few seconds of that, Kai halted his attack, and fell to his hands and knees coughing up a storm.

As the smoke cleared, the Beringel's scorched body was seen face down. It's body was scorched all over, and the proof of their victory was seen as the creature of Grimm slowly began to fade away into nothingness.

"Did… Did I get it?" Kai asked, not being able to see the fruits of his own labour.

"Yes, you did." Blake said as she jogged up to him, and helped him up.

"Blake? What about the Nevermore?"

"Dealt with already, your friends are much more competent than I thought." She replied, and Kai could imagine a small smile being on her face as she said that. "We killed ours right as you killed yours, the one with the scythe dealt the final blow."

"That's good." Kai said as he stood up with the help of Blake, and was able to keep himself up when she let go of him. He couldn't tell when the Nevermore was slain, though he could imagine it happened while he was fighting against the Beringel to finish it off. It was just his luck that he had to kill it on his own, but he couldn't blame anyone for his troubles. He thought about using his eyes once or twice, but thought against it in favour of winning using his own strength and semblance.

"Woohoo!" Orchid cheered as she tackled Kai into a hug, and lifted him off the ground while giggling. "That was awesome Kaizy! I didn't know you could do _that_."

"Y-yeah, me neither." Kai stammered as he struggled to breath. "Just had to kinda do it."

"Kai, did you see me kill the Nevermore?" Ruby asked as she sped up to their side covered in thick black blood, but smiling like a kid in a candy store despite all that. "I was like whoosh, and Blake was like whish, and Ren was like whoof, and then Jaune was like ahhh. It was amazing!"

"I'm sure it was…" Kai said as he was let down, letting Ruby have this one by not reminding her that he was blind and couldn't see anything she may or may not have done. Not to mention that he was also fighting against a Beringel at the time.

"Can't we got out of that all alive. Oh shi- Weiss! Are you still alive!?" Yang screamed up the mountain.

"Of course I am you dunce! Why would I be taken down by a meer Grimm?" Weiss called back, one of the relics in her hand.

"She was up there the entire fight." Yang whispered not so quietly, earning a few giggles from the rest of the party of friends.

"I'm awake!" Brick shouted as he jumped up to a sitting position.

"What's happening again?" Rick asked as he groggily sat back up, rubbing his head of a headache he felt coming in.

Kai shook his head with amusement as the group walked back up the mountain, and grabbed one of the relics. One for each of them. Blake walked with him as they went to go select there's, and with Kai being blind, he simply grabbed the first one he could sense. It felt odd, but if this was the relic he needed to get, he got it.

Now with a partner, a relic, and the rest of his friends. All they had to do next, was get back up the cliff.

* * *

Ozpin looked to Glynda with a smug look on his face, just daring his subordinate to talk back to him now. But instead, all he got was an intimidating glare he was forced to look away from and coughed meaningfully into his fist.

"Well, I should get back to the assembly room and make our teams for this year." He said, turning around and making his way back to the school itself. "Do make sure the rest of the students get out safely.

He could feel Glynda's glare the whole walk back, even when he rounded the corner.

/-/

"Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee, Brick Violet, and Yang Xiao Long. Each of you selected the white Bishop pieces, and so from now on you shall be known as Team RWBY, lead by Lie Ren." Ozpin said with a satisfied smile on his face as he nodded back to the mature young boy who nodded to him first with gratefulness more than apparent in his gesture. That team was one that he would have to keep tabs on, it was certainly and interesting team dynamic all being mixed in together.

And he couldn't hide his amusement when Ruby Rose gasped loudly as she realized there was a team that was named after her. In another life, perhaps she could have been a part of that team.

"Next up, we have Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Rick Violet." Each of those he called up rose from their seats, and in the correct order thankfully. "You have all selected the black Rook pieces, and so from this day forward you shall be known as Team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc."

"W-what!? Me!?" Jaune asked and pointed to himself, he didn't feel like he did a whole lot, and he hoped that Ozpin was telling a joke but saw the smirk on the headmasters face. It didn't seem like one.

"Congratulations young man."

"Awe, I didn't get to be teamed up with my brother." Rick muttered as he was lead off the stage by his partner.

"I am sure you will be fine, as will he." Pyrrha said with a chuckle.

Ozpin looked through the crowd, and could imagine he was meeting eyes with Kai as he was sat in the front row. With a smile, he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"And lastly, but most certainly not least. Kai Matsuoka, Orchid Rosa, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose, please come forward."

Orchid cheered after being announced that she was going to be on Kai's team, and practically dragged everyone up there herself. Kai kept a smile on his face, but he didn't fail to notice how Ozpin put Ruby on his team while they hardly worked together during Initiation, not that he was mad about it. He was glad he would be able to personally secure her safety since they were on a team together, but again he felt like Ozpin was playing some kind of game here.

"The four of you have all acquire the black Queen pieces, so from this moment forward, you shall be known as Team KRBR, lead by… Kai Matsuoka."

Kai widened his eyes underneath his blindfold as he was announced leader, not even hearing Orchid and Ruby's celebratory screeches for his sake. How he could be made a leader? He was _blind_! How would he be able to give out orders? Or even keep the team together? He wasn't a naturally born leader, he has never been, and yet here he was. The leader of his own team in Beacon Academy.

He forced a smile on his face and nodded his head toward his new teammates. But even though this was supposed to be a moment of celebration, he kept in mind that he should go have a nice talk with Ozpin about this decision. This was a much more aggressive play on the headmasters part.

He would play his part for now, or at least do his best at it.

It was the beginning of the year after all, what could go wrong?

* * *

 **Whelp, here we go. I suppose you can say that at this moment, this story as OFFICIALLY reached the Beacon saga. On the 39th chapter, we have made it passed initiation and to the team making. Whew, what a day this was. If you all don't know, I am sick at the moment, but I grinded this chapter out for you guys anyway. I am going to take a break this weekend, and we'll see what comes next for everyone.**

 **To stray away any confusion, these are the teams for this storie's Beacon Arc:**

 **Team RWBY, Ren, Weiss, Brick, and Yang**

 **Team JNPR, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Rick**

 **Team KRBR (Kraber), Kai, Orchid, Blake, and Ruby**

 **Oh yeah, I named Kai's team after that bomb ass sniper rifle from Titanfall 2 and Apex Legends. How could I not when I had this perfect combination of letters? It was originally going to be Team Crowbar, but I changed my mind at the last second.**

 **You better hope I feel clever for keeping the original team names but with different characters within them :).**

 **So yeah, there we go guys. What a day. Love you all, and please review and tell me what you think of the story!**

 **If you want to keep up with me and all the chapters that I write for every story, you can follow me on T witter!**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here we are again my beautiful readers, I am sorry that this chapter came out as late as it did. IRL stuff caught up finally and it has been eating away at my time, and also Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice, I spent a lot of time earlier this week playing and beating that game, that I don't know if I can be sorry for, the feeling of finally beating that hard as shit game felt like me completing a story. Which I haven't yet, but I'll figure out how that feels soon enough.**

 **Not this story though, this story has a LONG ways to go. I mean just think about it, Chapter 40, and only JUST getting into the Beacon arc.**

* * *

 **Masso2010: Honestly, I wasn't going to make their team names RWBY and JNPR but with different people, I** _ **was**_ **going to give them different team names, but then I realized out of a stroke of luck that all their initials could be lined up to be Team's RWBY and JNPR. It was a happy accident, and I did feel clever for it.**

 **Oblivious IJ: That's exactly how I imagine most people's reaction when they see what teams I made for this story, and their team names. Good job putting it into words. When Sun comes by, I do have a plan for something like that, I'll admit it.**

 **Arctech: Well, this is how I look at it. I believe one of Monty's original rules for names was that it had to be a color, or something that reminds you have a color, and personally, when I think Kraber, I think the sniper rifle from Apex Legends or Titanfall, and what color is the Kraber? A silvery black, and what color is Kai's sword? Silvery Black, or Silver Ebony. I do have plans for the whole Ozpin situation, don't worry, I may have gone a just** _ **bit**_ **out of the cannon here, but try to see it from my perspective; As a writer, I don't really want to just rewrite the original story of RWBY but just have Kai and his pals along for the ride as the only major difference. I want development, original plot points, relationships between characters that would last a lifetime being made, more plot points, drama, etc, etc. This isn't my first time going out of Canon, and I do hope that you stick around for the rest of the ride, because man it's going to be a long one.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Let's get right back into it!**

 **Beta: Crowskull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 40- Volume 1, Episode 7

First Night, First Morning

"Oh. My. God! Kai is our leader!?" Orchid exclaimed for the umpteenth time as she bounced on her bed in their new dorm room. " _And_ , we have a room all to ourselves!"

"Yes Orchid." Ruby groaned into her pillow. While she would usually be more than happy to share the enthusiasm of her Beacon partner, she was incredibly tired after that mornings initiation. Fighting and killing a Nevermore really was incredibly tiring, even with help from friends. "It's ten o'clock, can we go to sleep."

"Go ahead if you want to." Kai said as he dries his hair after just finishing taking a shower. Being the only guy on a team full of girls meant that it went without saying that he would always get the shower to himself last. He kept his eyes closed as the parts of his face was exposed by the towel, everyone here might have seen his eyes already, but it was instinct at this point that he just keep them closed. "We have our first class at nine in the morning, so we should get all the sleep we can get." He added as he tied his father's blindfold around his face.

"Then why are you getting ready to leave?" Blake asked, speaking up for the first time since becoming a member of Team KRBR. After taking a shower, she put on her pajamas and sat on her bed in the left corner of the dorm, putting the only other quiet-ish one to the only open bed to the right of her own bed. She stayed mostly quiet, but wouldn't ignore the fact that her new apparent leader was already back in his combat gear, Silver Ebony holstered at his side with bracers being strapped on next.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Orchid said in a more tired voice, changing personalities as she fell backward onto her bed and yawned loudly.

"He's probably going to go train like he always does." Ruby finished for her partners sake, who seemed to have fallen asleep the moment she finished speaking. She didn't even have the blanket over her body, unless you count her hair being let down and splayed all over her face as a blanket, then she has a very small one.

Blake raised an eyebrow at that. "Training at this hour? We just finished initiation today though." She pointed out.

"Don't ask me, I've been trying to figure out why he does that too."

"You could just ask me, you know." Kai pointed out with a chuckle.

"For some reason… I don't think I would want to hear your answer." Ruby said that last part in a voice barely above a whisper, knowing that Kai would hear her words because of his highly enhanced hearing.

Kai's smile slowly faded from his face, and with a snap his blindfold was tied firmly to his face. He knew what she meant, and he understood why she probably didn't want to hear his answer, because if she did, she would an irresistible urge to go tell Yang that he was going to be visited by Raven or Vernal again.

"I'll be back in about two hours." He said robotically as he turned around and exited the room.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked curiously, looking to the only other person in the dorm who is awake for an answer.

"Eh… it's more of a personal thing?" Ruby replied awkwardly and with a nervous laugh. "You'll have to ask him about it, I don't think he'd it if I told you, neither would my sister."

"Hm." Blake took it for what it was, she did wonder what Ruby meant by not wanting to hear his answer. She had four ears to hear with after all, even if she was hiding them. She contemplated getting dressed herself to go after him and see for herself but figured that it was probably none of her business.

Instead, she slapped her book shut and yawned. After turning off the last remaining lamp in the room, she slid under the sheets and rested her head on the provided pillow. She would worry about everything else in the morning, now it was time to sleep and rest her sore muscles.

* * *

Kai used his senses to figure out how to leave the large dorm building. They were on the second floor, and so was elevated off the ground. It took about a minute, but he figured it out. He kept walking until he felt his bare feet press up against the grass. He found it necessary to put on those weird socks he got two years ago, he was just going to get them dirty and take them off again anyway, and he didn't feel like having to wash them after his next training session.

After making sure no one was around him spying on him or something by using his seismic sensing. He slowly slid Silver Ebony out of her sheath, and waited. Breathing in deeply and slowly before letting it out into the cold air around him. He couldn't see it, but it was cold enough for his breath to appear in the air.

As he expected, the tell tale feeling of a large oval shaped swirl of air opened up in front of him. He hoped that this part of the school was secluded well enough, apart from the occasional group of tears scattered around the area.

A foot went through the portal, and then two. He already knew who it was after the first step, and gave the Spring Maiden a greeting smile as he waved at her.

"Hey Vernal, it's been a while." Kai said.

"Yeah, well. Shit's been busy in the tribe lately." Vernal replied as she stretched her body up into the air. "Heard you got into Beacon finally, congrats I guess."

" _I guess_." Kai mocked with a laugh. "It's been about a month, you're not happy to see me again?"

"Ha, is that you trying to tease me?" Vernal countered with a sarcastic laugh of her own. "Please, you can't hope to get me stammering when I still remember that time you _accidentally_ fell into my chest."

Kai cursed as he felt his cheeks heat up. "It _was_ an accident."

"I know, which was why I laughed my ass off when your face turned redder than your friends eyes." Vernal chuckled as she flicked Kai's nose, using his moment of unfocus to get in close suddenly. After training with the kid for the better part of two years, she has learned the in's and out's of his fighting style and his sensing ability. She knew his weaknesses, and his strengths. While he was still trying to figure out hers, and it would be a cold day in Hell before he would be able to figure her out all the way.

"Look at you, two years later and you're almost as tall as me." Vernal teased as she placed a hand on top of his head as if to try and push him down a few inches.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I know I might be taller than you, I just can't tell without using my eyes."

"Well, there's no Grimm around so you'll never get to find out." Vernal said as she moved her hand to his shoulder, and her other around his hip.

"Uh… you're being affectionate today. What are you doing?" Kai asked and tried to wiggle out of her grip, then gasped when she held a tight grip on his body.

"What? I can't show my dear pal Kai how much _I missed him_?" Vernal asked with a fake hurt voice, and it almost worked if Kai couldn't tell that she was barely holding in her laughter. "I just wanna give ya a hug you little shit."

"You _never_ liked hugs! The last time I tried to hug you I got punched in the face _and_ the stomach at the same time!"

"And you remembered that too late." Vernal said as she fully wrapped her arms around Kai's waist, and then jumped up into the air. She defied gravity as her eyes flared up with blue flames, before Kai knew it, they were flying through the air high above the ground. Kai held on for dear life even though he didn't really need to, Vernal wasn't about to drop him.

"Jeez, you _still_ hate flying?" Vernal asked as she flew above the school itself.

"Eugh…" Kai groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vernal chuckled. "Just a few more seconds, and we'll be good. So stop being a little pansy ass."

Just as she said, a few seconds later and they touched down on solid ground. Vernal let go of Kai and he stumbled back, head still spinning and Silver Ebony still in his hand. He sheathed in and took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

"I hate it when you do that." Kai said as he recovered. It wasn't the act of flying itself that ticked him off, it was the feeling of not being able to sense anything that bothered him. It was why he tried to minimize flying through the air as much as possible, and always tried to have some part of his body on the ground so that he could see what was around him at all times.

"Well, you need to learn somehow." Vernal said in a much less amused tone. Kai noticed right away, and stood up straight with a more serious expression on his face.

"Where did you take me?" Kai felt the need to ask as he recovered.

"We're still at Beacon, just in a little spot where none of Ozpin's little cameras can see us." Vernal said as she leaned up against a wall.

Kai nodded his head in understanding, he figured that there was probably a form of surveillance security in the school before he even got there. It was a school meant for aspiring Hunters after all.

"So this is where we're going to train?" Kai inquired next.

"Yup, but today's not a training day." Vernal revealed, and quickly made to explain. "Someone wants to talk to you, I am sure you know who I mean."

Kai recoiled in shock, if who she was insinuating to was actually coming, then that meant that after a long time. Raven was going to come to him herself, but if it wasn't for training, then she probably just wants to talk to him. About _what_ , he didn't know. They already talked about most of the important stuff already, Maidens, Salem, and Ozpin. It was what he _needed_ to know, she would tell him, and she didn't even try to hide the fact that she was hiding something from him. He knew that he wasn't being told _everything_ , and that was probably for the best, or at least he hoped so.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak again, another swirl of air appeared just beside Vernal. He could sense her bow her head in respect toward Raven as she stepped through, her heels clicking against the ground as she exited the portal made him stand straighter and at attention. He respected Raven, trusted her even against Qrow and Tai's warnings. Some of his father's dying words was that Raven _would_ protect him, and if Malikai implied that she could be trusted, than he would.

"Raven." Kai greeted, unable to think of any other ways to greet his strong mentor.

"You made it to Beacon, then." Raven started right away, getting straight into business as she usually would. " I expected nothing less from you, what of your team?"

"I am the leader of Team KRBR, or Kraber." Kai answered. "My partner is Blake Belladonna, and my other teammates are Orchid, and Ruby."

"Ruby is on your team." Raven caught that, and latched onto it right away right as she leaned on one of her hips. "I am sure you know what that means."

"Yeah, I figured it how quickly." Kai said, and then sighed. "I care about Ruby, and I've already been training with her whenever I can. Ozpin is using her to get to me, even let her in to the school early just to ensure my obedience, at least for a little while."

Raven looked impressed, and didn't bother to hide it. While she would usually not let herself look impressed by anyone she trained, Kai was blind. So he wouldn't be able to see it unless he activated his silver eyes, which would be a waste of an activation anyway. "Good, you've learned quickly." She said. "Now this Blake girl, I believe I heard her name being said at the last Vytal Festival."

"She used to be White Fang, but she saved my mother and I, turned on her own people and gave me the time to recover enough to use my eyes again to almost kill Cinder. She can be trusted." Kai replied, immediately coming to the defense of his partner, feeling like he owed it to her since he saved his and his family's life. He might have even just saved hers by defending her in front of Raven.

"If you say so." Raven said, leaving it at that.

"Is… Is there anything else you want?" Kai asked, and waited for a few moments. When Raven didn't say anything, he spoke again. "It's been awhile since you visited me… why?"

"I have been busy." Raven answered simply.

"With what?"

"That's none of your business."

"You've been training me for years, I care about you and I _know_ you care about me in at least some small way." Kai snapped, but calmed himself with a quick breath. "I just feel like the student has a right to know what his master has been up to."

"Kai." Vernal warned, her voice serious and stern.

"That is understandable," Raven said, not denying or confirming his previous accustation. "If you really want to know, then you must grow stronger, older, and more experienced." She continued. "Then I shall put you in the know of things, and perhaps even include you in them."

Same as ever, Kai sighed and nodded his head in acceptance. He didn't want to make a problem out of it and force a wedge between himself and Raven, as selfish as it was to admit. He needed her to get stronger, and was her prime source of information of what was going on in the world. He couldn't afford to lose her, not only for his sake, but for Yang's as well. It was a work in progress convincing Raven to at least have a conversation with her estranged daughter, but any amount of progress was better than none. After seeing her mother two years ago at one of the darkest points in her life, she was yearning for any information on her.

"I will return again soon." Raven said as she sliced the air before her, creating a portal for herself and Vernal. "Rest well." That was as close as she was going to get to saying goodnight to Kai, and he took it for what it was. He said goodnight back as the woman stepped through the portal, and he knew she heard it when he sensed her stop for a second before continuing to walk through the portal, disappearing from

"See ya, you little shit." Vernal said as she followed Raven through the portal.

"See you later." Kai replied as his sparring partner left his field of sense.

It took a few seconds for Kai to realize that they just left him on some roof somewhere in Beacon, and he sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"I guess this is what I get for trying to pressure something out of Raven again…" He said as he placed his hands on the ground to expand his seismic sensing.

* * *

Making his way down and back to the dorm room without waking anyone up or alarming any of them was simple, all he had to do was walk gently back into his dorm room and pass out in his bed. What wasn't all too exciting however was when everyone woke up at six-thirty in the morning for whatever reason.

"Nooo." Kai groaned into his pillow as Ruby asked him a question.

"Pleeease Matsu?" Ruby begged, giving her new leader puppy eyes even though he was blind and couldn't see them. Sometimes though, somehow, they get to him. She yearns for the day it works a second time.

"Go back to sleep." Kai grumbled back as he rolled to his other side, facing his body away from Ruby and toward Blake in a similar situation with Orchid. "Why are you two even awake in the first place? I'm positive we still have at least another hour before we actually have to wake up."

"Yeah, but we gotta use this morning to create memories that'll last forever! Group selfies, trying on our new school clothes, and of course one of the most important things… room decorations!"

"I can't see any of those things." Kai pointed out, trying to go back to sleep while talking at the same time however, proved problematic.

"But _we_ can see it." Ruby pressed on. "Come on Matsu, aren't you supposed to be our leader?"

"I think our _leader_ is ordering us to go back to sleep for another hour." Blake groaned from underneath her pillow.

"Psh, Kaizy wouldn't do that. That would be boring" Orchid said with a dismissal wave of her hand, sitting on the edge of Blake's bed and continuously nudging her leg to keep her teammate just on the verge of falling asleep but not quite able to close that gap.

"I hereby order the you two to sleep for another hour." Kai groaned as he rolled onto his back and pulled a pillow over the top half of his face.

"But we still have to unpack!" Ruby whined, splaying her entire body across Kai's chest. She was very light, but all of her weight suddenly pressing into his belly made him lurch up out of surprise. "And decorate, and clean, and… and... personalize!"

"You're not going to stop until I give in are you?" Kai asked, sitting up in his bed finally.

"Nope." Ruby said, turning her head to the right to look up at her blind friends face.

Kai sighed, he supposed it couldn't be helped. He was already awake as it was, and with Orchid getting to work on Blake, it would be safe to assume that his faunus partner would be getting up soon.

"Fine, whatever, just get off me." Kai said as he adjusted the blindfold on his face so that it actually covered both of his eyes. He hardly even noticed that one of them was exposed, but since everyone in this room has already seen them some way or another, there wasn't really a point to stressing himself to hiding them all the time. Ruby knew because he just showed her, and even told her about what silver eyes meant. Orchid was the first person he told, though she doesn't know yet, and Blake found out when she saw his eyes nearly kill Cinder with a burst of white light. He had a feeling that they were going to have to talk about that one day, but until she asked, he wasn't about to go explaining it to her, only a few select people knew about his activation. Raven, Tai, Qrow, Vernal, Ozpin, Albedo, and Glynda Goodwitch. Blake was among that list of a 'few' people who already know, and at the same time all of his enemies knew as well. So saying that a _few_ people knew about his eyes was a bit of an understatement now that he thought about it.

"Yes! Matsu is the best leader ever!" Ruby exclaimed as she bounced off of Kai's chest and legs and sped to another corner of the room, already getting to working on the decorations and such. Kai shook his head as he swung his legs over the side of his bed, stretching his back and rolling his shoulders as he stood up.

"Might as well get up now Blake, we can catch up on sleep some other time." He told his partner.

"Ugh. Fine." Blake said as she sat up, adjusting her bow so that it was symmetrical to her head and not at an odd angle. Orchid made a cheerful happy sound as she grabbed both of Blakes hands and helped her up before running to the closet in the room and _throwing_ their schools clothes at her.

Kai accidentally caught his outfit with his shoulder and proceeded on like he meant to do it on purpose. Since he didn't really train last night, and he already took a shower the night before, all he would do was use that stick of deodorant that his mother packed for him and it would be like he just got out of the shower. Minus all the damp feeling he would have attached to his skin and hair. Which honestly made the feeling a little better.

As Ruby sped around the room doing what she thought would be great in terms of decoration, Orchid did the same with Blake on the other half of the room. Apparently - And he found this amusing - Blake really was into decorating and making things look good, even making a bookshelf seemingly out of the moulding of their closet and bathroom doors to store her books. How she had enough wood to create such a thing was beyond him, but with what his senses was telling him, it was coming out okay-ish.

As about half an hour passed, he traced his hand over the schedule that he has been given to him in an envelope. He hadn't known it was his until Orchid pointed it out to him soon after teams were made. It was in braille as well, and _only_ braille. It wasn't put into words, just a packet of papers with protruding dots pointing upwards. It seemed like he had to be a the leader whether he liked it or not. Some of the things the braille told him wasn't just classes and times to be in those classes, but exact routes on how to get there from where his room currently was.

A right as soon as he stepped out of his room, down the stairs four doors down to the ground floor, a left into a straight toward the exit, and then he would be in the courtyard outside of the dorm room building. After that, there was a variety of different routes he could take to get to any given building. Such as the cafeteria, the CCT tower, the combat arena, lecture rooms, exam rooms, and all of the such. There was even routes to each separate room explained in a similar fashion to how he was supposed to get out of his own dorm building, and even one that lead straight to the headmasters office, and if he wasn't available, then Glynda's office.

It got really confusing when the routes expanded out from specific rooms, and to others. One room leading to this one, and that one leading to another, or some different room, or even back to his own dorm room. It was convoluted and difficult to understand, but necessary.

It made his head think hard as he tried to cram all of these instructions into his head. He had to remember all of these anyway, he was going to be at Beacon for the next four years. But he might as well learn the routes right now, or as soon as possible. He was most likely going to be the navigator unless he asked someone else along the way, hopefully an upperclassman, to tell him where else he needed to go.

Gone was an hour before he even realized it, sitting down at one of the provided desks in the dormroom that was surprisingly still in one piece. He claimed it before his teammates could tear it apart anyway.

"Annnd done!" Ruby said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve, huffing as she looked around her masterpiece.

"I'd say we did an adequate job." Blake added, not as tired but as satisfied with their creation nonetheless.

"I feel like we should fix something though…" Intelligent Orchid said as she pushed up her glasses, the lens shining brightly as she did so. That became a norm between most of her friends, but Blake noticed it and recoiled back in shock.

"If you're referring to the absolute mess that is our beds in the middle of the room, then I think we should worry about that later." Kai said as he folded his leader packet as he is now calling it, and stuck it in a small dark grey backpack that he would carry with him. He already got into his own school outfit while his teammates were focused on fixing up the room. Though the exception with him was that he refused to wear the shoes, and instead put back on the Atlesian socks that acted as a sort of shoe, but let him still use his seismic sensing without muffling it at all. It would be weird to see some guy walking around Beacon barefoot, no matter the reason.

"Oh shoot! I nearly forgot we had class so soon!" Ruby exclaimed as she snapped her fingers at herself. "And this is why you're our team leader."

"It hasn't even been a full day, but thanks." Kai laughed. "Are we all ready to go? I think we might still have some time to eat breakfast before we have to get to class."

"Yup." Orchid said as she twirled on one foot beside him.

Blake simply nodded her head, but when Ruby mouthed her lips to her to speak up, she realized that she just nodded yes to a blind person who had just asked her a question.

"Yes." She quickly recovered, that was going to have to get some getting used to. She has never met a blind person before, and certainly hasn't been around any long enough to get used to having to verbally respond to what they say every time they speak.

"Good, let's go then."

* * *

Getting his own team to wake up proved to be more difficult than he thought, Jaune was nervous to dare try to nudge Nora awake. His other teammates he was more willing to wake up, but since Nora was his partner and was very… eccentric, he figured that she would get upset or _worse_ , and he did not like the alternate reality where he woke up Rick or Pyrrha first, who looked like they were about to wake up soon anyway.

Apprehensively, Jaune gulped and placed a hand on Noras shoulder, and with another deep breath. He squeezed and shook her.

"Wake up… please." Jaune begged as he continued to shake the ginger barbarian that was his partner.

He instantly regretted his decision when Nora suddenly rolled over, grabbed his shoulder, and _yanked_ him into her bed. Not only did it not stop there, but she thought he was some kind of teddy bear and pushed his face into the promised land that was the valley in between her breasts.

Jaune's face lit up a bright red color, almost as red as Ruby's cloak as he tried to pr the much stronger girls arms out from behind his head and back. He gasped for air when he just managed to push his head up, only to blush even more fiercely when he saw that Nora's sleeping face was less than an inch away from his own. If he so much as breathed incorrectly, he would accidentally touch his lips to hers.

And of course that was when Rick's body decided that it was time to wake up. Jaune's face paled and blushed out of embarrassment in the same time when he heard his teammate rise from his bed, and he could _hear_ his eyes widening in shock and second hand embarrassment as he saw his blonde leader's pinned in a vice grip tightly against his other well developed female teammate.

"Uh… wow, you work fast." Rick said with a nervous laughter as he slowly stepped around Nora's bed, and started sliding into the bathroom.

"Rick, it's not what it looks like! Help me!" Jaune yelled as quietly as he could, throwing caution to the wind as he started thrashing around wildy and used all his strength to try and push himself away from the sleeping ginger.

"Sorry boss, that is _way_ above my paygrade, and you're not even paying me." Rick said with boisterous laughter as he realized what the situation really was. He _did_ get warned by the pink eyed guy in the room across from theirs that Nora might get a little _too_ friendly and snuggly. "I gotta claim this bathroom before the girls wake up anyway, wouldn't want to be stuck in a line now. Then I gotta get my new personal suit on."

"Rick please!" Jaune gasped as Nora's grip somehow got even _tighter_ when he managed to wriggle his shoulders and arms up and out of her arms, only for her to have great access to his whole torso and squeeze harder than any Beringel could hope to.

His response was Rick saluting and thanking him for taking one for the male half of the team. All Jaune could do after that was wait and hope his other teammate Pyrrha would be more willing to assist him.

"Oh my!" Pyrrha exclaimed in shocked embarrassment.

Oh, and wasn't _that_ great to hear...

* * *

Ren barely had to do anything for his team to be all out and about. The alarm he set for them an hour before classes started sounded off, and everyone woke up. Yang was the second to stand up (Second only to him, who wisely woke up half an hour before everyone else did), and took the shower before anyone could claim it for themselves.

After a bit of arguing between Yang and Weiss on whose hair needed more attention, everyone was dressed, and had their desired perfumes making their bodies smell however they like. Minus himself of course, all he had to do was just shower.

Everything was going well so far, the only real problem was that he could tell just by speaking to his white haired teammate that she really wanted to be team leader, and was envious of his position. He made a mental note to go speak to her about that in private, and come to an understanding. It was also one of the reasons why he went up and beyond his own expectations for his team. To prove to Miss Schnee that he could be trusted to be leader, he hasn't given her anything to complain about, and he was relieved to see that she was actually impressed with what he did already, he would have to keep it up though.

Besides that, and the problem of his partner being a little too high maintenance. There was only one other problem.

Their red headed teammate was not in the room with them.

He woke up to the sight of one empty bed, sheets already folded up nicely thankfully, but it worried Ren that already, one of his teammates snuck out in the middle of the night.

Naturally, as the leader of Team RWBY, he sent a text to his teammate when he woke up - All four of them exchanged scroll numbers with each other as soon as they made it to the dorm room - and was relieved to get a text back not even ten seconds later.

 _Sorry! I meant to tell you last night, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I'll be back before class though, promise!_ Was what Brick texted him back with. To which he simply replied with; _Okay, be safe_.

"Hey, where's Brick?" Yang asked, finally noticing that her other male teammate was absent from the room.

"He said he wanted to surprise us with something." Ren explained quickly as to stray away any worry. "He texted me saying that he will be back soon however, so there is no need to worry, we'll simply wait for him here."

"He's lucky class starts in half an hour." Weiss grumbled. "I'm going to have to teach my _partner_ a lesson of manners."

"How much you wanna bet those two are going to get together one day?" Yang asked Ren in a whisper.

"I am uninterested in such a bet." Ren replied quietly. "Besides, I've noticed he already has eyes for your little sister, doesn't he?" He asked next, voice just as quiet.

"Oooh, you're an observant one." Yang said with a devilish smirk. The crush Brick had on Ruby was not much of a secret within their friend group, and while she may of been defensive of her little sister once upon a time, she trusts Brick enough to know that he wouldn't break her heart intentionally. Ruby seemed to be finally getting into the liking boys part of life, and have been sharing some glances toward her fellow red and black haired friend. Thinking her dear older sister wouldn't notice, and boy did she love teasing her about it.

"Perhaps." Ren said with a small smirk of his own.

"Twenty Lien on Weiss though." Yang said, she figured that since Brick and Weiss were going to be spending time with each other a lot now, that their relationship would blossom first.

Ren sighed, but the smile on his face didn't leave. "Twenty on your sister, then." However, Ren thought that Brick and Ruby knew each other longer, and even while being on different teams, they would continue to speak with each other. He thought their pairing up a foregone conclusion.

"And forty goes to the winner." Yang said and held out a hand to shake and confirm this bet.

"Your math is wrong, but why not?" Ren said as he took her hand and shook it. Solidifying the deal.

"What are you two whispering about?" Weiss asked, finally noticing how close the two of them were and getting suspicious.

"Oh nothing, just a little thing between partners." Yang said as she sauntered over to her only female teammate, draping and arm over her shoulders when she closed the distance and completely ignoring Weiss when she slithered her way out from her grasp.

"Oh really? Well, do tell, since _my_ partner apparently thought it would be a good thing to leave in the middle of the night." Weiss said.

"Yeah? Does that mean you're worried about him?" Yang teased, smirking preemptively as she thought the heiress was going to go red and deny it.

"Of course!"

Well… that was a surprise. Yang's smirk faltered slightly, and she tilted her head in confusion, that never happened to her before.

"He's my partner, if he sneaks out at night and get himself hurt, or worse, embarrass himself. Then it would tarnish not only his, but _my_ reputation that I _must_ uphold." Weiss ranted on and on about how important said reputation was. Yang deflated as she heard even Ren chuckle at this, her complete failure in planting the seed that was the teenage love between Weiss and Brick.

And then, as if on cue, Brick stormed into the room with his arms outstretched, presenting himself and his new school outfit while shouting _Ta Da_ at the top of his lungs. He looked so happy to see their reactions, and then waited still for anyone to speak up.

"Eh? Eh?" Brick pressed on.

"What in Remnant's name are you wearing?" Weiss finally asked, completely unamused and equally as unimpressed.

"I got my auntie to allow me and my brother-"

"My brother and _I_." Weiss corrected sternly.

" _Me and my brother,_ " Brick ignored his partners glare. "To wear our own outfits that we _specifically_ designed for our time here at Beacon."

"And you thought it would be a good idea to go for a _sweatshirt_ of all things?" Weiss asked.

"Why not? It keeps me warm, it has long sleeves, and it even still has most of Beacon's style on it!" Brick said as he twirled himself slowly to present all of his dull points. "I also couldn't sleep so I wanted to go bug my aunt, we haven't seen each other in a while after all."

A few moments of awkward silence passed,

"Okay, so are we all ready to go to class?" Ren asked his team.

"Yeup."

"Please."

Brick sagged his shoulders, physically drained of any and all happiness he had moments ago.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

* * *

Team KRBR lead by Kai Matsuoka, the team of four made their way through another courtyard after eating breakfast. As they were leaving, they past by the team that was being lead by Ren, the team named after Ruby. They all said their hellos, with Brick looking at Ruby a little too long and the red reaper reciprocating the gesture. Kai wondered why Yang jabbed Ren with her elbow for whatever reason, but he didn't have the time to ask as Orchid practically pulled her whole team through the cafeteria doors all on her own.

He was walking in silence as Ruby and Orchid chatted away about some potential upgrades for either of their weapons. Orchid using one the original and more intelligent personalities that she held within that brain of hers. He told them what room they needed to go to and what building, so they knew where they were going. They were quite animated as well he could tell, it seemed like they really enjoyed what they were talking about.

Enough so that he went mostly unnoticed as he trailed behind them all a few more feet. Sensing a adult man and woman looking at them about fifty steps away from them. He also sensed Blake turn around to look at him, he almost had to explain himself before Ozpin spoke up and cut her off before she could formulate actual words.

"Mister Matsuoka," The headmaster called to him, and he could already sense that the older man had a small smile on his face just by hearing the tone of his voice. Upon hearing said voice, Orchid and Ruby also stopped in their tracks, finally noticing how far Kai actually was from them. "I have heard that you wanted to speak with me?"

"I did," Kai lied, he never said to anyone that he wanted to speak to him. But he did have a few questions for him now that he thought about it. "Is now really a good time though? Wouldn't you rather this happen after class?"

"I am sure Professor Port would be willing to excuse you if you tell him where you were." Ozpin countered, and there was no point arguing with him any further.

"Ooo, is Kaizy in trouble already?" Orchid asked teasingly, and for once not being in one of her more cheerful personalities. "Naughty, naughty."

"The rest of us will be late if we all wait for him." Blake pointed out.

"But _Blaaake_ , this is Matsu we're talking about here. The leader of our team? We can't just show up without him on the first day!" Ruby exclaimed, and huffed as she crossed her arms in indignance. "As co-leader of Team KRB-"

"Who made you co-leader?" Blake asked, and went ignored completely.

"-I declare that we shall all be late as a _team_. All in favor?"

"Aye!"

"No."

"You have been outvoted." Ruby said to Blake with an all too satisfied grin on her face.

"If you wish to stay behind and wait for your leader, I shall allow it. Professor Goodwitch will take you away not far so Mister Matsuoka and I can have the privacy required." Ozpin said, gesturing toward the tall blonde woman as she walked around him and toward the other three members of Team KRBR. Orchid, Ruby and Blake made no move to argue or protest as the professor ushered them away with herself as their escort.

When they were out of hearing range, Kai turned his body so that he faced the headmaster. Turning his head up so that it looked like he was looking into his face. They just stayed like that for about two minutes. It became obvious that Kai wasn't going to open up the conversation, so Ozpin cleared his throat and did the deed himself.

"I am sure you have questions, questions that may involve my selection of making you the leader of Team KRBR."

"I know why, you're keeping Ruby close to me so that I don't have to worry about her when she is not around me." Kai said, making it clear right from the start that he was on to the headmaster.

Ozpin didn't even falter, his smile stayed on his face and Kai couldn't even sense any sign of negativity coming from the headmaster. In truth, the headmaster _expected_ Kai to catch on early, the boy was smart. He had an amazing ability to learn quickly and adapt. And he has had more experience in real world situations than most already. Being a silver eyed warrior and knowing what that meant, especially at such a young age, put a weight on your shoulders, and already Ozpin could tell that Kai was mentally older than he was physically.

"You are correct. I found it necessary that you would like to keep a close proximity to young Miss Rose. Especially after I allowed her into my school early." Ozpin said, surprising the blind boy. "But that is not why I pulled you over for."

"Then what _did_ you pull me over for? I am not fond of having to lie to my friends, so it better be important." Kai said as he crossed his arms, his body language showing that he was already expecting a response and that the headmaster was already taking too long.

"Straight to the point then." Ozpin tilted his head slightly. "I would like to offer you personal training sessions, taught by myself of course."

Kai recoiled in mild shock. Of all the things he expected Ozpin to tell him, _that_ was not among the list of possibilities. But there had to be a catch. Sure, he could accept and get training from possibly the most powerful Huntsman on Remnant, and grow stronger himself. But there was no possibly way Ozpin wasn't doing this _just_ for Kai's sake. He wouldn't sacrifice time out of his busy schedule as the headmaster of Beacon to train him if he didn't have some kind of plan going into it. It might even take up most of his own free time.

Kai thought about Raven, and then Vernal. If he accepted this training… would they still keep coming around? Would they believe him compromised and cut him out of their lives? Possibly, as much as he wanted to believe in the contrary, Raven was very careful when it came to her allies. If she thought him not worth keeping around, she might just forget about him altogether, he wouldn't put it past her. The woman already left her husband and daughter soon after recovering from giving birth.

"Give me some time… to think about it." Kai said slowly, cursing himself for his own hesitation and revealing that he was actually considering accepting Ozpin's offer.

"Very well, I would have been surprised if you gave me an answer right away. Given our circumstances." Ozpin damn well knew he was was treading in dangerous waters, and with the way Kai growled at him slightly, and his tail stiffening up behind him, he had to refrain from snapping at the old man.

"I have class to attend." Kai said, excusing himself as he turned his back on the headmaster.

He only was just able to take a few steps before his voice reached his sensitive ears again.

"Before you go, there is one more thing you should know." Ozpin said, voice much more serious than before. "I extended the same offer to your father many years ago."

Kai straightened up immediately at the mention of his father. Malikai took his stories about what went wrong between him and Ozpin to the grave, he asked Raven once, she didn't know. He asked Tai, and he didn't know, and then he asked Qrow, and even asking him lead to the same results. They were all telling the truth.

"He was a second year student at that time, the leader of Team MAVR, or Maverick. Though you are not as strong as he was then, you are much stronger than he was when he first came to my school." Kai's fists clenched as he figured out where he was going with this, it took his aura for his nails to not dig into the skin of his palms. "As I said before, I extended the same offer you Malikai. He accepted."

"And before I knew it, he became stronger than even I. Then he grew as strong as seasonal Maiden, and then even further beyond with the power of his eyes. If you were to accept my training now… just imagine the potential."

"I have to go." Kai snapped, breaking into a walk fast enough to be considered a jog as he made his way back to his team. Barely able to restrain himself any longer and storming off before he did anything he would regret.

Ozpin watched him leave, smile fading away as he took a sip of his favorite coffee from his mug. He let him get away this time, but the blind boy could only refuse to work with him for so long. Eventually he would come around, and he wouldn't make the same mistake he made with Malikai. He would keep a close eye on the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses this time around.

And if all else failed, he Ruby to go to as a backup plan, and if _she_ failed. There was one more yet to come. Little silver eyed Malienna Matsuoka. Though she was just barely under two years old at the moment, she would surely grow up to want to follow her older brothers footsteps. He had plans that spanned for decades, he had to, given his curse bounding him to this plane of existence. Cursed to reincarnate again and again until he could unite humanity under a single unified banner.

"Enjoy your first day Mister Matsuoka." Ozpin said to himself more than anyone.

He really hoped he wouldn't have to fall back on those long term plans. He was quite fond of the boy, it would be a shame to see such potential go to waste…

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter, oh man. Plot is already being established, and we finally get a little bit into how Malikai got as strong as he was before. I mean, being stronger than Ozpin, and able to fight against a full powered Maiden had to require some serious training. Given that he was a silver eyed warrior, and now we know that he trained with Ozpin in one on one sessions back when he was a student of Beacon. But even with all that, there has to be more to it. Right?**

 **I didn't even tell my Beta about that one yet, only I know.**

 **I'll leave you all to think on that for a while, we'll see where it goes.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story, if you want to know the progress of every chapter of every story that I write. You can keep up with me on my t w itter that I made just for you guys!**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	41. Chapter 41

**First things first, I am sorry it took so long for me to write this up and get it out for you all. I've been extremely busy, and I barely got time to write** _ **anything**_ **last week. But, I am back finally. Kai and his friends make a return, and we get to see how they react to classes. Blind Kai is still blind by the way.**

* * *

 **Justus80: It's Ozma/Ozpin, you gotta expect that from a guy like him. Such a morally grey character he is.**

 **Arctech: Don't worry, Malienna will be coming back soon. She isn't going to just be the baby sister of our main man Kai forever. As far as straying from the canon though, I got this. As far as everything else goes, you'll have to wait and see what I do with the possibilities I have at my disposal.**

 **Bolticronic: of course I will, kinda have too with these new teams I got to work with.**

 **Oblivious IJ: Poor Jaune, I wonder how that partnership is going to go. Hey, don't bash on Yang** _ **too**_ **much, she knows not what she does. As far as silver eyed powers go I do not think they are similar to the Sharingan. The only thing they might have in common is that they are both eye powers, and maybe the fact that in this story the silver eyed activations may increase the strength and speed of the person using them. Saying that it's** _ **just**_ **like the Sharingan is a bit of an hyperbole I am afraid. Sharingan I think is much stronger. I mean, canon silver eyes literally only work on creatures of Grimm. I have not yet decided on theme songs, feel free to offer some though.**

 **Banru: I am glad you caught on to that, I have done a lot of research on his character and I am happy that it all came together to help me write his character in my stories.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Now let us get on with the story!**

 **Beta: Crowskull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 41- Volume 1, Episode 8

The Stress of School

Kai tapped a finger against the wood of his desk absentmindedly as he thought about his discussion with Ozpin, his apparent headmaster. He had papers in front of him, though he made no move to even touch them nor did he respond to sensing some of his teammates sit around him, Blake to his left, smelling a kind of feline aroma coming from her body which distinguishes her from anyone else, and Ruby and Orchid to his right.

All he did was think and think while the professor went on about monsters and Grimm or something of the sort. Kai barely paid attention, the only sound he was tuned to was the gently tapping of his finger on wood while his other hand played with the ends of the cloth that rested on one of his shoulders. His tail was curled up around his waist and tightening every time his thoughts strayed for the worst.

Ozpin wants him, that much was clear. In the same way he wanted his father back during his time as a student. It made sense when he thought about it, Malikai was insanely strong and he never really asked _how_ he got that strong. Though he was sure his father would simply tell him that he trained nonstop. But while the training regiment that Malikai put on him two years ago through a message was grueling and rewarding through hard work. It was certainly not enough to get him to where he was when he died.

So now there was the disturbing thought that Ozpin did something to his father to make him strong, just like he did with Qrow and Raven by giving them just enough magic to transform into birds whenever they want. It was Raven that told him that about a year ago when Kai asked about her ability to transform purely out of curiosity. Turning into a bird and creating portals did seem like very dissimilar semblances after all, and unless Raven was somehow another one of these season maidens, she did not have two semblances like he did. But now there was the question on _what_ exactly Ozpin did to an eighteen year old Malikai Matsuoka, and another question in which if he should take him up on the offer or not.

He considered telling Raven or Vernal about it and asking either of them for advice, but he knew straight away that they would tell him to not go through with it. They despise Ozpin, for what reason he does not know just yet, and didn't get an answer when he asked. Training with the headmaster was bound to benefit him in some way, that much was beyond dispute, he is a man with centuries of years of combat experience. He just might be the most skilled man in the world at the moment. If he did take him up on the offer, and if what he said about him being stronger than his father was when he first got into Beacon was true… how strong _could_ Kai get?

Kai shook his head, he wouldn't let that seed Ozpin planted in his mind go any further than that. There was a reason why Malikai and Raven didn't trust Ozpin, and abandoned him to fight his own war. They both trusted him at one point, and both lost faith in him and went into their own corners in the world, they wouldn't just do that without any reason.

He hummed to himself as he tuned himself back into what was actually happening in his classroom, content with where his train of thought ended for now. Ruby was still scribbling away at something two seats to his right, and Orchid was still snoring with her face so flat against her desk he could almost make up every inch of her facial features with his sensing ability. Blake was probably reading that same book she pulled out in the beginning of class, he doubted that she ever put it down.

Actually, now that he was actually paying attention to the world around him, only a handful of the other students were actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Yang's team certainly wasn't, and the team Rick was on wasn't either.

He soon found out why.

"-and so, with my bare hands I successfully helped deliver a baby into this great world of Remnant while I was batting away Grimm with just _one_ hand." The professor cheered as he clenched a fist burning with passion. "That woman named her daughter after myself naturally, I still visit little Petrella every year, and every year a single tear falls from my eye as I see what my bravery was able to accomplish!"

 _So that was a damn lie_. Kai almost wanted to call out the teacher on it, Professor Port if he remembers correctly was basically a huge beacon of pure deception as Kai sensed him out. He seemed to be a round man, heavy too. He couldn't tell much else of what the teacher looked out but he had no intention to. He could already tell that this class was a joke-

"Kai Matsuoka! Do you see yourself as a true and honorable Huntsman according to the traits that I have recently described!?" The round man suddenly yelled in questioning at him, making him lurch up and at attention at the tone of his voice.

"Huh?" Was all Kai had to offer, he could hear the snickering of some students as he was caught not paying attention, though he was sure it would be very different if they were the ones caught. Whether he liked it or not however, he was now the center of attention for every other student in the classroom with him. The thought of it made him sigh silently.

"Huh? My boy, I am afraid that 'Huh' is not a valid answer, please try again."

 _Oh so this is how we're playing it then._ Kai thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow. "I do see myself as a Huntsman, yes." He said, finally answering the apparent question that was asked of him.

"Is that so?" Port muttered silently enough so that none of the nearby students could hear him. But Kai was not one of those students. He used his enhanced hearing to catch what Port said to himself, and committed it to memory. He already didn't like this class and it was just the first hour in.

He kept silent on the matter, however. Instead, he stood there waiting with one hand idly resting on the hilt of Silver Ebony, the sword that still hasn't left his side since the morning.

"Come prove it then!"Port suddenly went from cold on calculating to boisterous and loud in the span of a second, surprising Kai as he sensed the man do the hardiest belly laugh he has ever hear. "My, ever since I have heard of your existence I needed to see you in action myself and in person! Go get changed my boy and come down. Go Go!"

Kai turned his head down to his partner, who simply offered him a shrug in return. He sensed it and sighed, shifting carefully around Ruby and Orchid and following the braille signs leading him to the mens changing rooms.

A few minutes later he walked out in his combat outfit, the entire mini-journey made irritated him more than anything. He could already sense the Grimm in the cage, and he bet that even if he couldn't sense but had eyes he would have been able to see that the teacher brought a damn Grimm to the class. But the question as to how the teacher got it in there and hauled the cage all the way back up to Beacon and in his classroom was something of a spectacle to Kai.

But it was well known that Kai wasn't just adept at slaying the creatures of Grimm, he was borderline at a masters level with it came to fighting Grimm. As was most of the other students probably. Once a person got their aura unlocked and training on how to use it defensively and offensively, they wouldn't even need a weapon to kill a common Beowolf. Of course one mistake could get you ripped apart by the monsters, but to Hunters and Huntresses in training alike, most days they were just a nuisance. Sometimes he wonders how humanity nearly went extinct in the first place if the Grimm were so weak and Huntsman and Huntresses so strong.

"Now I am sure you are wondering why I called you down here specifically to prove yourself." The professor said as he stretched his muscles for whatever reason, Kai didn't care or want to know why.

"To kill whatever is in that cage?" Kai asked.

Professor Port laughed, his head swinging back as he let out the same hardy laugh Kai heard before. He was genuinely amused, which confused the blind huntsman in training.

"My, you really weren't paying attention were you?" Port asked.

"... No." Kai answered honestly, flushing the slightest shade of red as the teacher chuckled once more.

"No need to feel so bad about it chum, you are forgiven this once. But _only_ this time, don't let it get into your head." Port yawned, and looked to his wrist watch to see what time it was. "Oh dear, look at the time! Let us get this done quickly then."

Kai felt himself tense up as he sensed the heavy man pull out some kind of weapon from his back. He instinctively got into a stance and half drawn Silver Ebony with his left hand, only stopping when he remembered that he was still in Beacon and not up against the White Fang or Cinder.

"What are you doing?" Kai hissed at the teacher as he strengthened his stance. The teacher may be heavy and round, but he was a teacher and a Hunter for a reason, and it wasn't because of his ridiculous stories.

"A mere Grimm wouldn't teach you the lesson you need to learn, Mister Matsuoka." Peter Port said as he flourished his battle axe blunderbuss and rested it on his shoulder. "The lesson that I've been informed that you must learn is something you yourself will have to pick out and understand. Thus, I shall be your opponent for today's... demonstration"

Kai sensed around for his fellow classmates, they didn't seem all that surprised by this sudden turn of events, and surprisingly. Not even his friends did. Was he really being that oblivious to his surroundings while he was thinking about what Ozpin said to him? It seemed impossible, given his way of hearing and absolute reliance on his senses more than anything else. With a defeated sigh however, he fully drew Silver Ebony, and held it with both hands. Preparing himself for the overwhelming strength of the professor before him.

"Isn't combat training supposed to be for the combat training class?" A student in the crowd asked before they could begin. Kai could tell that it was Weiss after hearing her voice again before and during initiation.

"Why yes, but Mister Matsuoka is a special case." Port rubbed his mustache as he kept his gaze fixed on Kai. "Given his affliction, visual learning is all but impossible, and I can't force work onto a boy who can't see what work he is supposed to do. Nor can I force his teammates to write it for him. So his grades are going to be more revolved around a… practical way of learning."

That actually made sense. Kai took it for it was and sensing the acceptance within his classmates he could tell the feeling was mutual.

But he also wasn't stupid. Even if he said no to Ozpin, he was still got to be trained by many full blown Huntsman it seemed. It was a sneaky way to force him into it without even getting a solid answer from him, but Kai couldn't help but respect his decision. At least it would help him learn some things, and more importantly, get stronger.

"Are you ready my boy? We shall spar for a single minute, then I am going to pick out one of you for _another_ demonstration I have in mind." Some of the other students perked up at that, but most of them groaned in agitation.

"I'm ready." Kai breathed in deeply and went into Focus Mode.

"Then we shall begin!"

Kai was the one who attacked first, with a minute on the clock his first goal was to get a few hits in at least. He may be a full fledged Huntsman, probably stronger and faster then him even with his plump body type, but Kai has been training with fully fledged Huntresses. Well, only one of them was actually a Huntress, and the other was the Spring Maiden. But he has been training with them for the better part of two years. He was used to the strength of a Hunter, he could only eat the grass so many times before he started getting used to it. Even now, Raven and Vernal were on a complete other level than him.

Which was why he was so surprised when the professor seemingly _warped_ from his position, dodging his sword slash in the process, and appearing behind him already assaulting his neck.

Kai stumbled and fell over, his aura taking a big blow and the bones underneath his skin still rattling as his teacher cracked his fingers. Was that only a chop? A chop _that_ strong no less?

Instead of being fearful of being struck like that again, Kai smirked. A competitive spirit lighting up inside him as he pushed himself up from the ground. Raven made it sound like the teachers at Beacon were pushovers compared to her. But evidently that was wrong, Kai thought about that as he massaged his neck and prepared for a second assault.

"Up again so soon?" Port asked, genuinely surprised. "I must be getting rusty, now I am going to look bad when I tell my colleagues I wasn't able to defeat one of my students in a single strike."

"I am sure they'll handle it well." Kai sniped back as he pushed off his back foot, charging at the teacher once again.

As he expected this time, his senses went haywire as Port dodged his attack expertly. Then swung his large weapon at his back. Kai fell forward instead of raising his sword to block the attack, getting so low it was like he was on the down part of a push up before he suddenly thrusted his arms up, propelling himself into the air with the intention of elbowing the professor.

His elbow was caught by something that felt wooden and metallic at the same time, and Kai found himself spinning through the air before landing on one foot. Dazed and disoriented.

If Port was trying to show him that he still had a lot to learn, he was doing it well. At least Vernal held back from time to time, even though she was definitely not as nice as Port was when it came to training. Port was just embarrassing him, dodging his attacks effortlessly while nearly defeating him with each attack he through back.

Silver Ebony lit up as Kai thought about the power gap between he and Port, a frustration building up inside him as he thought about Cinder, and his failure to help his father against her and her forces. With a roar, he slashed the sword through the air and in the direction in which port was standing. Good enough.

Port opened his eyes and used his full strength in a counter attack. His battle axe heating up to a bright red color as it met the arc of white light that was shot out of his blind students blade. He managed to negate the attack, and immediately blocked Silver Ebony from cutting through his aura with the blade of his axe.

"Time is up!" Port declared, instantly draining the adrenaline within Kai along with any excitement the boy felt.

Kai hesitated as he drew back Silver Ebony and returned it to his scabbard. He sensed something negative with his professor however… it felt like disappointment.

"Mister Matsuoka, what would have happened if I weren't strong enough to defend against that attack?"

"W-what do you mean?" Kai stammered.

It was only then did he realize just how scared the other students directly behind Port were. He didn't even realize. If Port was too weak to defend against his light attack… then not only he, but the students as well might have…

"Oh…"

"Oh indeed. You would have killed me, and a a few bystanders behind me. A problem I already see within you is a tendency to go all when you do not need to." Professor Port began. "There are going to be those stronger than you, yes. But there are also going to be those weaker than you as well. You wouldn't want to be responsible for the deaths of innocents now would you?"

"No…" Kai said shamefully. He didn't use his semblance in this fight because of its destructive capabilities, but he was considering using it in this fight to give himself more of an edge. He momentarily forgot that he was in a classroom full of occupants, all unarmed and unprepared for a fight. Those that might have been hit by his light attack may not have been killed by the initial impact but the burning effect it leaves afterward would have melt through any aura and left heavy scarring.

Kai's shoulders slumped, fully processing his mistake.

"The fact that you regret your mistake is indication enough that you will grow into a fine Huntsman. Remember lad, the best lessons are those learned after a mistake." Port said, finally speaking some wise words as he turned back around to the rest of the class.

"Now, who else thinks they have what it takes to be a Hunter of Remnant!?"

Many hands rose, but only one could be chosen.

Thankfully, Kai got out of there before the arguing started.

* * *

"Oh please Kaizy, you aren't _that_ bad." Orchid said, putting emphasis on the word bad just to prove a point.

"Orchid, if I go too far while we're training and hurt any of you, I want to know what to avoid so I don't make the same mistake I made earlier." Kai argued, pressing his point. "Have I ever hurt any of you while training?"

"Nope!" Ruby, and Orchid chirped at the same time, and Kai couldn't find it within himself to even try to tell if either of them were lying. They sounded genuine enough anyway.

"Yeah, no Kai. You're overreacting a bit here." Yang added. "Yeah, sometimes you get a little excited, but we all do when we get into a match, be it sparring or otherwise."

"I'm more concerned as to _why_ our Grimm studies teacher would be adding a practical into what we are being graded on." Weiss complained loud enough so that everyone around her heard every word, earning a snicker out of her partner. The team that was without a doubt named after Ruby joined up with team KRBR after class, mostly because Yang and Brick ran up to them, making Ren and Weiss join up with them so they could actually look like a full team. Rick's team wanted to join up, but after Nora carried Jaune in a piggy back ride, Rick and Pyrrha were forced to run after their other teammates and leader so they wouldn't lose them. They shall be remembered. "At the last minute no less as well!"

"You're still mad that Professor Port made us both work together to take down that Boarbatusk aren't you?" Brick asked, earning a scowl from his white haired partner.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on _that_ mess. I still can't believe you shocked me!"

"It's not my fault you got in the way of my lightning strike! I mean, how did you even manage that!? It's _literally_ as fast as lightning."

"You have a naivé sense of how fast lightning is then."

"You-"

"Calm, please." Ren said with a certain authority in his voice. To Yang's immense amusement, it seemed to work like a charm on the two who clammed up right away. Brick out of instinct, and Weiss out of respect for her leader. After a few hours, it seemed that Weiss grew to accept Ren as her leader, he was good at it after all. He never gave her anything to complain about.

"So yeah, you're okay Kai. Don't worry." Ruby continued as if Brick, Weiss and Ren never spoke up in the first place. It was good to hear it out of her for Kai, since he actually started training with her more before Beacon started because he thought he was going to be away from her for a long time. He tried to get her into a lighter version of what he had to do, and to an extend it worked. But Ruby's genes just didn't allow her to get much larger muscle mass, and instead leaned toward a more agile and flexible fighting style. Combine that with reflex and semblance training, and she quickly became one of the people who could defeat him in combat since she moved so quickly that Kai wasn't able to keep up with her most of the time. It didn't help that she knew exactly how his senses worked, and worked her way around them. She was still young however, so while she _could_ defeat him one on one, she would only do so about thirty percent of the time.

"I'm glad." Kai said as a rare smile grew on his face, one that made those around him perk up as well.

"Have you all known each other long?" Blake asked, politely filling the silence that carried for a few minutes as they made their way to their next class.

"Why my dear Blakey flakey on the cakey, are you curious?" Poetic Orchid asked as she rested one of her elbows on the disguised faunus' shoulder.

"I… what?"

"I see that you are perplexed, perhaps that can be fixed by reading about some of that sex."

"W-WHAT!?" Blake shrieked uncharacteristically and flushed. Finding herself rightfully scared when she realized that she couldn't pull away from the Flamingo Goddess' almighty grip.

" _I know~"_ Orchid whispered to her so quietly that to the others it only looked like she was moving her lips in some pattern, but with the way she whispered it into her ear made it more than easy to overhear.

"Oh, that's just rhymey Orchid, you get used to it after a while." Yang yawned, everything happening around her was something she has seen and heard before. It showed.

"Let's just get to class guys." Kai said as Blake began to splutter something out about her books being a part of the romantic genre and not purely revolved around whatever smut was. "We shouldn't be too far away."

This was his team and friends, they took some getting used to, but they were the people he would die for if he had to. They were his second family.

* * *

Emerald paced around the dark room as her partner sat down on one of the wooden chairs and fixed some screws in his legs. She kept muttering her thoughts out loud and made a squeaking sound with her foot every single time she stopped and turned around, only to do the same thing. It went on like that over and over and for several minutes. Mercury only able to stay sane because of the work he had to do on his legs, an upgrade so to speak.

"No… that can't be right." Emerald muttered a little louder as she stopped for a few seconds, filling her partner with hope as he thought that she was finally going to stop, only to continue pacing. In a different path this time.

"What about-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear to God I will murder your first born child." Mercury snapped, slamming his personal screwdriver down on his desk as he looked straight into Emeralds red eyes with his own grey orbs.

"I am never going to have children." Emerald countered with a sigh as she leaned on her hip. "Are you finally in a speaking mood now?"

"Hmph, I didn't think you liked the sound of my voice. I'm flattered." Mercury quipped, any scent of anger snuffed out on a dime.

"Don't flatter yourself please, you'll make me barf." Emerald said as she held a hand up to her mouth and gagged dramatically, earning a chuckle out of her silver haired comrade. "Even your voice is more preferable than this boring silence, as much as I hate to admit it." She added as she leaned up against the wall, crossing her arms and one of her legs over the other as she waited for Mercury's response.

"And _I_ am sad to admit that I don't really have a lot to say at the moment, you can try again later if you like though." Mercury said as he put his right leg down, and then rose his left leg. Beginning to work out the kinks on that metallic leg while humming an obnoxious tune.

"Really? Not even about what happened earlier this week?" Emerald asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"We shouldn't talk about that, you know Cinder punishes anyone who does." Mercury hissed at her, even looking to the door as if Cinder was about to burst through at that very moment.

"Cinder isn't here right now, she's with Roman and that other chick. Planning something." Emerald looked conflicted, and clearly agitated by this turn of events.

"What, jealous that she isn't paying much attention to you anymore?" Mercury teased, more than happy to change the topic and start some banter with his mint haired partner in crime.

"No, and don't try changing the topic on me. I'm not as stupid as most people." Emerald pointed out, narrowing her eyes at Mercury and just daring him to try and change the topic again.

The trained assassin sighed, and shook his head. "Yeah, it'll work one day though."

"The day that happens is when Salem decides she wants humanity to live in peace."

"Ha. So you do have a sense of humour."

"Cut the shit Mercury, I haven't seen Cinder that angry in a long time." Emerald started, looking down as she remembered a scene burned into her memory. "Not since-"

"Not since the brat unlocked his little eye powers, yeah, I've noticed. I don't know if you realize this but I _was_ there when it happened. Literally stood right next to you too." Mercury said, cutting her off as he cut his work short and pulled his pant legs over his metal parts. Then proceeded to stand up and roll his shoulders, groaning as he heard and felt the satisfying clicks of his bones and muscles settling into place.

"And then what happened the other day, Cinder hasn't been in the best moods." Emerald added.

"Yeah, no shit. She killed three guys for just talking about it behind her back. Burned them black and threw them in the ocean." Mercury snickered at the memory, but it was clear that he was disturbed by it. As much as he enjoyed cruelty and making people feel pain, he was never too fond with pointless killing. If someone bothered him, yeah he might break a bone or ten, but he wouldn't kill the person unless they made him _really_ mad. But at that point the fight may have already started.

"And she has been making me train with my semblance a lot more ever since then." Emerald said as she brought a hand up to apply pressure to the side of her head. "Over and over again, using my illusions on ten people at once sometimes. Gah, it makes me head hurt."

"Hey well, at least you _have_ a semblance in the first place." Mercury grinned as Emerald glared at him. "How's your head now that you brought it up?"

"Hurts, just like the last time you asked." Emerald drawled, rubbing her head with both hands to try and make her headache fade away painlessly.

In time time between what happened in Mistral and now, Cinder has been making Emerald train extensively with her illusional semblance. Every single day it used to be for almost half a year. After her and Mercury's failure to capture Kai while he was weakened, and their failure at defeating the Violet twins, she was nearly killed for it when Cinder recovered from her battle. She is still surprised to this day when Mercury stood up for her, and earned a scar on his chest for it. But even with her life, Cinder made sure she wished she was dead sometimes. Forcing her to create illusions for ten people at once instead of her previous limit of two, and to target specific senses like hearing and smelling. No doubt intended for a certain silver eyed warrior. It was too much for her in the beginning, and she began seeing illusions she wasn't creating. Not that Cinder truly cared of course, she only slowed down on the training when her boss told her to so she wouldn't be driven insane by her own abilities.

The training worked to an extent, she is now much stronger mentally, and now she can cast an illusion on four people at once without too much strain on her mind. Anything above that leads to a violent migraine, and as Arthur Watts diagnosed, could lead to a possible stroke that would leave her braindead.

Even though the training was over and stopped (With physical training continuing of course), Emerald still had that instinct that told her to keep going, or the pain will only spread to the rest of her body via flames. But the drawback of all that training was the occasional headache or migraine that bothered her to no end. Mercury once quipped that now he doesn't even need to be near her to give her a headache, and as stupid as it was of him to say that, he was not completely inaccurate.

"Damn, that sucks." Mercury said, showing a strange amount of concern for his partner in crime as he took a step forward and seemingly tried to look into her head.

"Mercury…" Emerald sighed, then looked to him. "Why are you still here?"

"Eh? Didn't I tell you why before?" Mercury asked in return, tilting his head out of confusion.

"No…"

"Huh, must have been a dream or something then."

"Be serious for once in your life and answer the question please." Emerald snapped, sounding more irritated than she really intended to be, not that she felt bad about it. Sometimes you had to get a bit mean to get through Mercury's thick skull.

"Tch, whatever. Where else do I have to go? Can't go back to Mistral after what we did, sure as hell can't go to Atlas, and Vale already started huntings us down now that they know that we're here. Even if I wanted to go, where would I? Vacuo?" Mercury laughed at the thought. "Even if I could escape this shit I don't know if I want my balls melting off for the rest of my life. If I even could manage to escape Cinder, Salem, and whoever they send after me for years to come."

"That the only reason?" Emerald asked, a smirk curving up from her lips as she teased him.

"Because I'm madly in love with you, and I can't bear to leave you with them all on your own." Mercury rolled his eyes. "I don't know what else you want me to say Em, that's all there is to it."

"Hmph, whatever you say." Emerald said with a roll of her eyes of her own. Their relationship have been constantly dipping over the years, hating each other one moment, and being there for each other the next. It was a roller coaster of emotions that neither of them seemed keen on getting off. Between Cinder, Salem, Ozpin and his allies, maidens, and silver eyed warriors. The constant that has always been there was Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. As much as they both might say that they hated one another, some of the nights they've shared together scream out the contrary. They were young and hormones were confusing, neither of them sought to deny that.

A silent message passed between the two as they brushed their fingers against one another just before Emerald's scroll started ringing. The caller ID said that it was Roman's code name; Flame Stick. But they both knew that Cinder may very well be on the other side of this scroll call once they answered, so they took careful attention to make themselves look right and 't want Cinder getting angry with them about anything while she was still so quick to lose her temper.

" _Ah! There they are. The kiddies, how's it going tonight?"_ Roman asked once Emerald worked up the courage to answer the call.

"What do you want Torchwick?" Emerald asked straight away.

" _What, I can't call my kids just to say hello? Talk about entitled."_

"Ergh…"

" _Calm down Minty, things are a bit different this time around though. Boss wants to talk to Quicksilver over there."_ Roman revealed.

"Me?" Mercury asked, pointing to himself in disbelief. Cinder doesn't so much as look at him for more than a second these days. She just expects him to know what he has to do, and most of the time he does. The last time she specifically called for him though… it felt so long ago for him.

"Him?" Luckily, Emerald was just as surprised as he was.

" _Yeah, the kid who's in his late teens and already has grey hair, that guy."_ Roman confirmed, rolling his green eyes as is seen through the screen.

Mercury and Emerald look to each other and keep their eyes locked onto one another. After a few seconds, Emerald shrugs and hands him the scroll. With a nervous gulp, Mercury reluctantly steps forward and apprehensively takes the scroll from Emeralds hands as if it was a bomb about to explode.

Cinder's scarred face was there to meet him, and he immediately forced himself to look away from the left side of Cinder's face and stare into her right eye. He didn't know how, but Cinder would somehow know if he was looking there, and he didn't want to know what the punishment for getting caught doing that would be.

" _Mercury."_ Cinder greeted grimly, her face as hard and stone cold as ever with a sharp edge to it.

"Mam." Mercury greeted back politely. He could hear Emerald step back and take a seat a few feet away from him, her eyes were filled with concern, but just seeing Cinder's face through the back of the clear scroll forced her into submission. He could understand why as well, and couldn't at all be upset with her.

" _I have a mission that requires your… expertise."_ Cinder stated slowly, narrowing her eyes at him when he raised an eyebrow at her. " _Tell me again, what did your father teach you before you murdered him?"_

"He… He taught me how to be an assassin." Mercury hesitantly answered, he never liked talking about his father. He killed him for his own reasons, and Cinder and Emerald both already know why. Why it was brought up again however, was still a question in his mind. "How to kill, how to stealth, the whole nine yards."

" _Mm, it seems like my memory was correct after all then."_ Cinder smiled at him, making his spine feel cold in his back. When Cinder Fall smiled, it could be one of two things. 1. She could be in a very rare good mood. And 2. She has thought up something so diabolical that it put her in a good mood, and every single time it was number two.

" _I have some targets for you, only one of them needs to be kept alive. Kill the other."_

Mercury sucked in a deep breath, but kept his mouth shut. He killed his father just so he _didn't_ have to be an assassin. Yet Cinder was here, telling him- No, _ordering_ him to be just that. He wanted to argue, but this wasn't the same woman from two years ago who would actually listen to what her underlings had to say. She would kill him if he said no.

So he complied.

"Understood… Who and where are these targets if you don't mind me asking?"

Cinder's sick grin could only be described as disturbing as she got what she wanted. It was nearly ear to ear, and more of her scarred tissue showed beneath her hair as her face lit up. She was literally two faced in a literal way. One side was beautiful, and the other grotesque, especially with the Grimm bone mask she wore underneath her bangs on the left side of her face. No one has ever seen her take that off ever since Salem gave it to her after returning injured from Mistral's Vytal Festival.

" _I am sending you a picture of them now, and you'll be surprised with how close they are, trust me."_ Mercury didn't trust her, not one bit. " _Did you get it?"_

Mercury's scroll dinged right as she said that, and he looked down at the picture message only to widen his eyes in shock and genuine fear.

In the picture were two female monkey faunus. One a middle aged woman, and the other a little girl who barely looked more than two years old. At first glance, he would have wrote them off as some pair of a mother and daughter unfortunate enough to catch Cinder's attention. But in the next second of him looking at this picture, one key trait stood out to him.

The little girl had bright silver eyes, and the same color tail as the Blind Huntsman Kai Matsuoka.

Once he found out who the girl was, it didn't take long for him to put the pieces together that the older woman was the blind kids mother.

"They are…" Mercury's voice trailed off, the impact not quite fading away just yet.

" _Maron and Malienna Matsuoka. They are moving to Vale, and Watts intercepted and hacked into a text message sent between Ozpin and the mother and figured out where they were going to be staying. It will be heavily guarded with security and some retired Hunters. Which is why stealth is going to be of the utmost importance."_ Cinder took in a sharp breath, almost choking on it as she thought of the results of what this assassination would have. " _Our Queen wants the silver eyed brats alive, but the mother is of no use to us. Kill her, and take the girl. Little Kai will come in time."_

"Is… this an order?" Mercury asked, his unseen hand shaking.

" _Of course it is, an order from me shall never be taken lightly."_

Cinder hung up with those parting words left hung up within Mercury's mind. He thumbed the scroll off, and dropped it onto the ground. His breathing was ragged and hoarse, hand still shaking as he took in what Cinder had just ordered him to do.

Emerald could only offer support by stepping up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. She wouldn't insult him and say that she knows how he felt, and she was just as shocked after hearing what Cinder had just said. The little girl was no threat, and the mother's only wrongdoing was doing what any mother would do, and that was protect their children.

"What are you going to do?" Emerald as the silver haired teen.

Mercury pulled away from her, arms crossed and head help up high.

"What I have to, I guess."

* * *

 **God, this chapter was hard to write. I had a bad case of writer's block this chapter because it was one of the ones I didn't really have a whole lot of plans for. There was Ports class, and the part where Mercury was assigned an assassination mission on Maron and Malienna, and between that I didn't have much to go off of.**

 **But, we all know that Marcus Black trained his son to be an assassin, but isn't it weird that we've never actually seen Mercury go on an mission to kill someone besides Tuckson? And even then, he never killed anyone after that. An assassin who sucks at killing people, talk about ironic.**

 **I am glad I was able to get this chapter finished finally though. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter, if you want to follow me on the progress of all the chapters that I write, go ahead and give me a follow on twitter: T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P atreon . com (Genatools)**

 **And for my very first patron, you shall be named here!**

 **JamesFames**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here we are again with another chapter of this wonderful story. To think that we are up to chapter 42 and barely into Beacon honestly surprises me. I don't know how I did it, but now I got some more to get through. More plots to set up, more crazy Cinder to write! Just think of the possibilities…**

* * *

 **Dracus6: Once I finish some of the stories I have already started writing, I'll think about starting a new one like that.**

 **Bolticronic: I don't mean to be rude by correcting you here, Cinder wants the baby** _ **captured**_ **, not killed. Salem's orders wants all silver eyed warriors captured if possible. Marron is the one that is in danger of Mercury's assassin skills.**

 **Oblivious IJ: I don't know whether I should be proud or terrified of the fact that I pretty much started a cult revolving around my name. I'm proud of course, there wouldn't be any other way to take it. I need more members!**

 **MrSlendy69: You must be a Unlikely Hero reader, I am assuming of course. We'll see what happens to Mercury in this story.**

 **Arctech: You've never been an ass to me, don't worry! I am just happy to have you here reviewing my stories! When I am not busy, I will try to get a good read into that Wolf in Shepherd's clothing you told me about before. I am a great fan of the Mass Effect series, so I suppose I should give the fanfiction fandom a bit of attention as well.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let us get right back into the story!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 42- Volume 1, Episode 9

A Regular Day

Once again, Kai found himself sitting at a desk in a classroom. Fingers tapping against the wood and keeping a clam pattern of inhales and exhales. He was focusing on his hearing more than anything, since the obvious being that he could not see or write what he was listening to, he had to commit the professors words to memory. Also once again, it seemed like his teammates have already created a pattern in which to sit in. Orchid and Ruby to his right in that order, with Blake on his left. Team RWBY, the one with Yang and Brick in it. Still, it was hard not to think of that team and imagine Ruby herself in it. He felt like she deserved the leader position more than he did anyway.

The conversation he had with the headmaster earlier that day along with the lesson professor Port instilled onto him the hour before was admittedly clouding whatever the teacher was trying to teach. He already knew a lot about the Grimm because of the… questionable people he has trained with, so he knew most of their weaknesses and strengths, so Grimm Studies shouldn't be such a difficult class to get through, especially with the help he was without a fragment of a doubt going to get from his teammates.

Now he was in a Remnant History class, a subject he honestly did not have all too much experience with. During his years at Signal he had a choice to either take a history class, or take more practical lessons. And after what happened in Mistral, all he could think about was getting stronger than Cinder and her forces. Now he was regretting it, because professor-

" _Doctor_ Oobleck!" The apparent doctor corrected a different student down his row, making him momentarily think that he knew what he was thinking about at that moment. "And to answer your question, yes. Dust is what ancient civilizations believed we originally came from, and Dust is also what we used to combat the forced of Grimm when the concept of a weaponized manifestation of one's soul was undiscovered. But that is another topic for later in this semester." Something slapped into the man's hand, Kai assumed it to be some kind of long straight edged stick used to measure things. A tool useless to him, but curiously he thought about what function the prof- _Doctor_ had in mind for such a tool.

"For right now, we are going to be focusing on the Great war, the most recent and last war humanity has ever fought against one another." Another slap of the ruler into his hand woke Kai up. "Can anyone tell me _why_ a war on such a massive scale was fought?"

Kai sensed a hand near him go up, surprising him as he knew instantly who it was.

"Miss Belladonna!" Oobleck exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in front of his partner. What was with these Huntsman and their incredible speeds? He could barely keep up with their pace as it was. "It is so great to see a student so enthusiastic to answer one of my questions on the first day! Marvelous, simply marvelous. Tell me, what do you think is the answer?"

Blake blinked once as she took in the brunt of what the teacher was probably going to be like for the rest of their time here at Beacon. But her hand slowly curled back down to rest on top of her other hand on top of her desk.

"The Great War was fought because-"

"You can do it Blake!" Orchid and Ruby cheered suddenly, startling Blake slightly as she was cut off from speaking.

"Quite." Oobleck didn't even seemed phased by their interruption, and if he was he hid it well. Kai couldn't sense anything from the man besides a rapidly beating heart and the stench of coffee coming out of his mouth, nose, and for some reason his armpits as well.

"T-the Great War was fought over individualism, and and self-expression. Conflict arose from Humans and subjugated faunus which sparked the faunus rights revolution." Blake recited, impressing Kai with her knowledge of the history of the faunus. That impression went away when he remembered what exactly she was before her decision to become a Huntress. He kept silent about it, but readied himself for any further revelations on her knowledge of faunus subjugation and general history of Remnant.

"A textbook answer," Oobleck said with a pleased smile, Blake simply shrugged her shoulders in response. "But not inaccurate in the slightest. Although some people in this world believe the war was sparked over another reason, some believe it was us humans who started the war, while others believe that it was the faunus who deserved such blame." He moved away right when Blake and a few open faunus narrowed their eyes at him. "I for one however, believe that it was the misguided actions of both races which lead to a war that caused the deaths of thousands of people."

"Tch," A student in the crowd made a sound of annoyance, Kai only heard it because everyone else was silent, but he didn't seem to be the only one as he sensed the teacher appear in front of said student.

"Mister Winchester," Kai perked up. It was Cardin of all people? He hasn't spoken to him in over a year, he has tried to become his friend but ultimately was pushed away because of his disgust for faunus. He had his moments with him, but eventually gave up and deemed him as a lost cause. But it seemed like that wasn't going to be the last time he was going to meet with that boy and from what his senses was telling him Sky was there as well, as well as two other boys he was not familiar with. He was never close with any of them, but they were his comrades all the same and he trusted them to fight by his side whenever he needed them to, and he would do the same for them. They all fought when Mistral was attacked after all. He stayed quiet as the professor-doctor continued. "Is there anything you would like to say? Do not worry, this classroom is open for those to express their thoughts, and I will not tolerate any student degrading another for having an opinion." His warning couldn't be more obvious, and Kai sighed as he figured out what was coming already.

"I think those filthy animals you call 'faunus' were the ones who started everything." Cardin sneered. "I mean, think about it. They got the equality they wanted, and a whole damn island to sit on. Yet they still formed the White Fang, and they _still_ went violent."

Oobleck frowned at his words, as did Kai and just about every other faunus in that classroom. Even some humans were disappointed in their fellow kin. This was a school for promising Huntsman and Huntresses and to see that one of their own seemed to be a devoted bigot did not fill any of them with confidence.

"Of course you would think that," Blake spoke up again, narrowing her amber colored eyes toward the bulky boy. "You're a Winchester, a descendant of the general who _failed_ to win the important battles needed to win the war for the humans." Lots of `Ooo's` and `Ah's` followed after that, and Kai himself couldn't help but snicker. "If you really knew what the faunus are going through, even after the war where they won their so called 'equality' you wouldn't dare speak out and claim that w- they have it easy."

Cardin only rolled his eyes, not caring about what others think about him already. Though the mentioning of his great grandfather did make him growl. "Oh please, faunus sympathizers like you are only into it for the reputation it comes with. I don't need to listen or take in anything you have to say. Humans and _faunus_ are never going to see each other as equals whether or not you speak out."

"If faunus and humans truly didn't have any hope for equality then how do you explain the Outcrosses around the world?" Blake smirked at him tauntingly. Kai perked up ever so slightly, since he is the culmination of a human and faunus himself. "I wouldn't imagine you even know what that means since you seem to have more stones for brains than anything."

Cardin slammed his hands down on his desk and rose angrily. "You little bit-"

"That is enough!" Doctor Oobleck shouted over both of them, making them both flinch and simmer down immediately as they gave their teacher their undivided attention. "I will not have such arguments in my classroom, in fact. Both of you may stay after this class is over so that I may have a word with you two."

"B-but-" Cardin flinched as the professor slapped his ruler into his hand again.

"Another word from either of you and perhaps I'll give you something to work on _together_." It wasn't a threat, but a promise, and all the whole classroom knew that. "No more words? Good. Now, I know that the vast majority of humans and faunus have never had a proper healthy relationship throughout nearly all of history. Only uniting when the forces of Grimm became a bigger threat and after they were dealt with they would just go back to fighting each other. Over and over the cycle went, but after the Great War, the Huntsman Academies were established. This is a rather easy question, but who here knows the names of all four of the major Huntsman Academies that were established across the world?"

"I do!" Ruby exclaimed, hand rising in the air faster than most people could blink before anyone else could.

"Ah, Miss Rose! Another member of Team KRBR, tell me. What is the answer?"

"Hm… lets see here." Ruby sat back down to think. Orchid whispered something to her as she covered her mouth so obviously it actually made Oobleck laugh out of amusement at their display of teamwork. "Beacon,"

"That's one."

Orchid leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms proudly.

"Atlas, Shade, and Haven." Ruby listed off, using her fingers to count all four names and smiling when she counts all the way to four. Truly, it was a great achievement.

"That would be all correct. Good job Miss Rose." Ruby preened heavily under the teachers praise, though for a nut like her if she didn't know the names of all the schools that would have honestly surprised him. This _was_ Ruby after all, the girl who spent half of the hours in her life drooling over weapons and training to become a Huntress. Kinda like Kai, but two years younger and a lot smarter than him when it came to weapon maintenance. If Silver Ebony wasn't made out of the perfect material, it would have broken a dozen times before.

The rest of the class went on without much issue, somewhere in the halfway point of the class the teacher gave him a packet of work to do. Said work was memorizing what he was supposed to read via braille and being quizzed on his knowledge of the great war next week on the same day. He started working on it right away, reading braille was a careful process. He had to trail his fingers all over the nubs and make out every individual letter and combine them all together to form a word. It went on like that for about two hours until class was finally over. Blake had to stay behind as she was told to, Cardin had to as well. Kai tried to speak to Cardin once again, but he went steadfastly ignored as the larger teen stepped right back into the classroom.

It disappointed him, sure, but he was used to it by now. "I don't want to leave Blake behind." Orchid said as she wiped away a tear that suddenly shot out of her eye. "She was so young and held so much potential…"

"We're not leaving her behind Orchid." Kai said with a soft amused shake of his head.

"Yeah, we're just going to wait for her to finish up whatever Professor-"

" _Doctor!_ " Oobleck shouted from the classroom.

Ruby flinched. "D-Doctor Oobleck has set of for her and Cardin." She said, swallowing as she slowly slid down the wall.

Kai and Orchid slid down with her, by the sounds of things. It wasn't going to take any small amount of minutes. Thankfully, their next class was in an hour, so they ran almost no risk of missing next class, which was just going to be a combat class with Miss Goodwitch. It was strange that in a school full of hundred of students, the only professors he has ever known of here was Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck and the Headmaster, Ozpin. There was probably more teachers set up and dedicated to the upper years, because there is just no way that the same four people would teach _every_ class there was to come in the next four years and however many years they have all been working there so far.

"Okay!" Orchid said happily, sitting up straight and wrapping an arm around both Ruby and Kai who were sat on either side of her. "How do you think the others are holding up?"

"Anyone in specific?" Kai asked, not meaning for it to sound like a tease and Orchid didn't take it that way.

"Uh… how about the twins?" Orchid suggested. "We haven't seen them in a while."

"We saw them at Breakfast… and yesterday." Ruby pointed out.

"Oh, okay miss smarty pants, be that way." Orchid huffed, and authoritatively removed her arm from around Ruby's shoulders and crossed it across her chest just underneath her breasts. "The poor Violets must be so lonely." She fake cried.

"They each have teams of their own, you know." Kai pointed out.

Orchid than removed her arm authoritatively and fulfilled the crossing gesture of her arms. "The Flamingo Goddess mustn't take these harsh words from either of your mortals."

The `Flamingo Goddess` could only pout as Kai and Ruby broke into soft laughter.

* * *

Brick yawned for what felt like the tenth time that morning as he rested his head on his arms, leaning on the lunch table for support. Knowing him, it probably actually was the tenth time, that hour.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you got the full eight hours of sleep you should have gotten." Weiss hissed as she elegantly ate her own lunch. A salad with a blue dressing on it with a side of porridge. The complete opposite of the heavy amount of meat Yang had in her bowl which put Ren's average meal of macaroni and cheese to shame.

"But I _had_ to." Brick groaned through his mashed potatoes. Face halfway pressed into the meal.

"You did _not_ have to run to your aunt for a uniform you did not need."

"C'mon Weiss-cream," Yang said, ignoring the glare she got from the heiress as she turned to look to her. "Leave the kid alone, he's a growing boy and he needs his nutrients."

"More like he belongs in a school meant for younger children." Weiss muttered as she reached over and drank from a cup of water in the must condescending way possible.

"If he is younger than the rest of us and already in Beacon that must speak volumes for his skill." Ren pointed out, earning a betrayed yet surprised look from Weiss. "As does his brother, you two are both sixteen am I correct?" He asked Brick.

Brick leaned back from his mashed potatoes, red eyes gleaming and no longer bloodshot suddenly as he reared back with a face half full of mashed potatoes which was slowly falling off bit by bit as gravity took hold. "Yup! Sixteen years old, and we're going to be the second youngest Huntsman to ever walk Remnant!"

"Second?" Weiss asked, sharing her confusion with her leader.

"My lil sis Ruby is fifteen." Yang said with a mouthful of food. "So she is the youngest to ever attend Beacon so far."

"Fifteen!?" Weiss not so accidentally shrieked as she coughed on her drink. For a moment the entire cafeteria was silent, not that it did anything to make Weiss Schnee of all people shy away from continuing her rant. "This must be a mistake, there is no way that the headmaster would even consider allowing a fifteen year old come into Beacon two years than anyone else, at least my partner is sixteen and has the exceptional skill and knowledge to be able to be applied, he is acceptable with the bare minimum already acquired.

"Gee, thanks." Brick rolled his eyes at the way she managed to compliment and insult him at the same time.

"Whoa there, what makes you think my sister isn't good enough for this school?" Yang asked, getting defensive of her little sister and even taking some of the offense herself. She would not sit back and let this privileged girl talk smack about her family while she could say anything about it. "She's here, isn't she?"

"She shouldn't be. No wonder she nearly died half a dozen times in initiation, she is a child playing an adult game." Weiss snapped back.

"Yeah? At least she was actually able to get along with her partner."

"Irrelevant! Those two have known each other for years prior they so much have said it to everyone themselves!"

"Uh…" Brick leaned away from the ticking time bomb he knew Yang was and Weiss at the same time, looking to Ren for help from out the corner of his eye. The pink eyed young man simply sat there, unknowing of what to do or say in order to stop the blonde and the Schnee from going at it. There was only so much he could be able to fix all on his own.

Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Renny!" A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, the familiar voice being that of his childhood friend Nora. The ginger cooed happily as she rocked him side to side, her chin resting on top of his head with a goofy grin on her face.

Apparently, that was enough to distract Yang and Weiss to the point where their sparking argument was forgotten to the surprise entrance, and if that wasn't enough, Brick's twin Rick jumped over and hugged him from the side as well. It went ignored how the brothers nearly brought themselves to weep just because they hadn't seen each other in not even a full day. Though the amusement was shown on Pyrrha's face as she sat across from the twins beside her leader blonde leader Jaune who couldn't quite keep his eyes off of Weiss.

"How has the first day been for you guys so far?" Rick asked as he stole one of Brick's french fried, the latter retaliating by stealing on of Rick's sweet potato fries. The cycle went on like that for about ten seconds before someone thought to answer his question.

"It is going quite well, thankfully." Ren answered for his team, getting an approving nod out of each of them. Internally, Ren was having anything but a difficult job taking care to keep all of his teammates happy. First there was Weiss' unspoken envy of him being the leader of Team RWBY, Bricks Nora-like tendencies were rather easy to deal with because of his experience, and although his love for his brother was heartwarming he couldn't help but think about how that might disturb the balance of his own team in ways that was similar for his worry with Yang. She had a little sister that she completely and truly adored over anything else in the world, and would do anything to keep her safe. She keeps saying that she is happy that Ruby got a team of her own with Kai, someone she trusts implicitly as her leader along with Orchid Rosa, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and speak with her whenever she could, even though that he was her partner and that they were meant to work with each other on almost anything.

Not to mention her ludicrous amount of puns that she can make at any given moment, and also the fact that she takes about half an hour to take a shower in the morning. And of course there was the case of Brick using him as a reference point to draw some girl for fun.

The memory made him groan just thinking about it.

Not that he would say any of that stuff out loud of course, he wouldn't bring up the problem until it got to serious conditions. If he did so now, that would only bring even more discord to his team and he did not feel like dealing with that so early on in their first year.

"It's been a nightmare so far," The blonde one who was fortunate and unfortunate enough to have Nora as a partner groaned, Jaune he believed his name was did not seem to share his thoughts in keeping the true situation of things to himself. "The work is piling up already and I don't even want to think about me trying to wake up my team in the morning."

Rick snorted while Pyrrha stifled her giggles with one of her hands. Nora's smile took a sharper edge as she swapped her arms to Jaune's shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"It's not my fault you got a little frisky with me Jauney~" Nora cooed into his ear, causing the young boy of raging hormones to blush madly and push himself away from her.

"I-I already told you! It wasn't like that!" Jaune claimed, waving his hands no in front of his face as Nora promptly plopped down in the spot between Ren and Jaune that was much too small. Not that she cared anyway, she has always been the affectionate touchy type.

"If there is a story to this, I have to know." Yang said with the kind of grin that suggested blackmail stockpiling was already in progression. Brick leaned in on his elbows to listen to whatever story was about to begin, while Rick leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, willing to watch the whole thing unfold before him. Ren couldn't lie and say that he wasn't at all interested to know the story that apparently lead to the implication that Jaune had groped his childhood friend. If that was the actual case however, he may need to have a _talk_ with the blonde on privacy and how _not_ to take Nora seriously at the best of times.

"Okay so, I woke up and found mister blondey over here all snuggled up in my big Badonkadonks-" Ren slowly reached for his weapons as Nora spoke.

"I was trying to wake you up!" Ren slowly pulled his hands away from his weapons as Jaune cut her off. "You pulled me into your bed when I tried shaking you awake, and then _threw_ me away when Pyrrha caught us!"

Ah… that sounded like something Nora would do.

"It was quite the experience." Pyrrha said between giggles, unable to keep them in any longer and bursting into small fits of laughter. "I thought the worst right away, thinking that I may have caught them in the act."

Jaune's head slumped onto the table and he hid himself from view. "Thanks Pyrrha…" He groaned.

"So yeah, that's how our morning went," Nora leaned on Jaune's shoulder as he regarded everyone else. "What about you guys? Anything special happen?"

"I got my aunt to make me a new suit!" Brick exclaimed, standing up and showing his customly designed red long sleeved top over the rest of his Beacon clothes.

"Oh hey, so did I!" Rick said next as he to stood up and showed off his own clothing, lacking the suit coat entirely and rocking just an electric blue vest over a white dress shirt.

"I know, we went there at the same time dumbo." Brick pointed out.

"Oh hey you know what? Shut up." Rick replied with a smile on his face.

Nora then gasped dramatically as she looked at the two standing side by side, cutting off everyone before they could share their thoughts as she stood up slowly and went around the table. Eyes wide and mouth just as open as she placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"I remember you two!" Nora suddenly cried out emotionally. "Ren! These are the lightning boys I told you about! Remember them?"

"I was there." Ren said with an amused smirk on his face. "You introduced them to me after your triple threat match two years ago."

"I know right!?"

"You forgot about us?" Brick asked, horrified.

"We'd never forget you!" Rick added. The two of them would never be able to forget the ginger haired girl that took their most powerful attack, absorbed it, and then made them submit. They even made a pact to meet up at Beacon once they got out of Mistral, and after two years Rick and Brick approached Nora about it, and she went along with them as if she has known them her whole life.

"What am I watching?" Weiss asked as Nora and the Violet twins hugged each other in one big group hug. Weiss inches away so far that she was almost a part of Yang with the amount of times that she bumped into her and growled for her to move each and every time. If Yang wasn't so amused at the time she would have already snapped at the heiress as second time.

"I think they all just remembered each other at the same time." Yang said with a shrug. After dealing with a prodigy blind guy, the knowledge of an ancient warrior race her sister is apparently a part of, and Orchid for more than two years. The fact that Rick and Brick suddenly saw Nora as some kind of Goddess that they apparently met in the tournament was not too surprising in the slightest.

...

Something about all of that made her _slightly_ worry for her own mental health.

* * *

Blake stepped out of Ooblecks classroom ten minutes before the start of her next class. She was annoyed that she was kept in there for that long, but accepted it because the argument that she and Cardin were _allowed_ to have in his presence got a little heated. Things were said, ideals clashed with ideals, and after tiring themselves out mentally and emotionally they went their separate ways without saying another word to each other.

She was however surprised to see that her team waited for her the entire time. Right as she rounded the corner, two sets of eyes turned to look at her. One magenta and the other silver, before the one with the blindfold turned to face her as well. Ruby and Orchid hopped up to go meet with her, and Kai followed them once they caught up with her.

"Hey Blake! You came just in time, we have combat class to attend!" Ruby cheered as she hopped in place in front of her, absolute excitement being shown in her expression and demeanor.

"You… waited for me?" Blake couldn't help but ask.

"Of course we did silly!" Orchid said as she playfully punched her in the shoulder. "We're teammates! That's what we gotta do for each other."

"I didn't want to leave you behind." Kai said once he stepped up from beside Orchid. "So c'mon, we already missed lunch but I sent Ruby to get us some food while we waited." He tossed her a sandwich, a meal in which she drooled over once she saw what was inside. "Wouldn't want to be late on the first day now do we?" He asked as he started walking away, Ruby and Orchid were quick to follow. They must have eaten while they waited for her, and even got a meal for her as well.

Blake quickly chased after them and caught up as she stuck the sandwich into her mouth, her taste buds were assaulted by the fishy taste of tuna and whatever dressing that was put on. She wasn't used to such actions of comradery, her time in the White Fang had come with the necessity to work together with their allies. But for this to happen so soon?

 _Maybe Beacon wasn't such a bad idea after all… It was a great one_. She thought to herself as she joined in there group conversation for the first time that day. Speaking about how classes are like so far and what she was doing in Ooblecks class after he called for her and Cardin to stay behind with him. They took the news rather well surprisingly, less surprisingly with Kai of course, who listened to the whole thing with a rather amused smile on his face. Ruby and Orchid on the other hand only seemed to want to know more about it, to know more about what she thought and why Cardin thought the opposite.

She left out the parts that she would rather have kept private of course, but she gave them what they wanted to know nonetheless.

In the midst of their screaming at each other insults and their own reasons for why they feel the way they do, with Blake keeping her true origins secret under great restraint, Cardin actually slipped up about a bad experience he had with the White Fang, calling them monsters for becoming violent and killing an innocent little girl who just happened to be human. After that, he went quiet, and Blake couldn't find it within herself to keep going. Oobleck told them that the lesson that was supposed to be taught in that moment was that everyone has a reason for thinking what they think, and she couldn't feel more stupid at that time. She kept the part about the little girl to herself for obvious reason, however a bigot Cardin was, she wasn't about to go spreading his secrets.

Before they even realized it, Kai brought them to where they were supposed to go, and failed to completely hide himself from `whooping` for managing to remember the path from Mister Ooblecks class to Miss Goodwitch's class without making a mistake. Blake found it amusing and decided to keep it to herself for the meantime as she sat down in her seat.

"Students." With just a single word the teacher known as Glynda Goodwitch silenced the entire hall. Brick and Rick whimpered and shrunk in on themselves as their aunt's green eyes roamed over them. Once every mouth was shut and the hall silent, the professor continued. "Today we will be holding introductory sparring sessions that will serve as both an introduction to the rules and structure of Beacon, but also a chance for some demonstrations. As such, the leader of each team shall select a member of their team to participate and only the ones chosen shall be allowed to spar today. I will also have you know that I will be watching these matches with a close eye. This is not a game, treat it as such and you _will_ be punished thoroughly. Understand?"

A few muttered yes' from the leaders of each team, the loudest of them all being Rick and Brick Violet despite them not being the leaders of their own respective teams.

"Good. I will give you the leaders of each team two minutes to decide who to send in. Starting now."

"Pick me!" Ruby and Orchid begged at the same time while Blake simply stayed silent. Kai was pushed back slightly as the two girls nearly got into his face. If he could see he would imagine that he would be seeing the puppy yes Taiyang once said he couldn't resist against whenever Ruby wanted something she didn't really need.

"I…" Kai hesitated, since he was the leader he would have to make this decision obviously. He knew that they were both capable of fighting on an elite level like himself. He trained Ruby himself after all, or at the very least made her much stronger than she was a few months ago. Orchid has always been a wildcard, sometimes she would lose quickly and others she would dominate her opponent. It really depended on what personality she was in at the moment. Every personality had their own set of skills and fighting style, and not all of them revolved around a great sword, dual curved long swords or a single blade. Some relied on using their fists as weapons, others didn't want to fight at all. Then there was Blake, someone he _knew_ could fight and could do it very well, she was also the only one other than himself and possibly Orchid who has real combat experience against someone trying to kill you. It was a hard decision to make, and it got even harder as a minute ticked by.

"What if I want to select myself as my champion?" A boy asked, Cardin Winchester he recognized the voice as. Of course it was him, who else would it have been?

"If you so wish to do so, team leaders are allowed to select themselves to spar today." Glynda answered with a nod toward the whole class, who suddenly grew much louder as they deliberated on what they should do.

Kai had to think extra hard to himself now with what he should do. Pyrrha was definitely going to be picked from JNPR without even a fraction of a doubt in his mind, and he would assume that it was either Brick or Yang from Team RWBY, which out of all of his friends left only his own Team KRBR. Ruby and Orchid were left still waiting for his answer, and he could sense Blake shift slightly to look at him with a curious eye, wondering about what he was going to do now that it was revealed that he could choose himself.

Time seemed to slow slightly as the seconds ticked by, Kai took a deep breath as his thoughts strayed to a much more serious topic. Ozpin. The man was no doubt going to take every action of his and commit them to memory, that was just how he was. How he was warned to be wary of him. If he chose himself, that was just more training that the headmaster was going to put on him. Yet if he didn't choose himself, Ozpin might just get onto him anyway.

 _Damned if I do and damned if I don't… Clever old man._ Kai thought to himself as he came to a decision.

He smiled at his fellow silver eyed warrior.

"You can have a go for our first day Ruby." Kai said to the hooded girl, who cheered happily as Orchid muttered something about him needing to earn her forgiveness after this.

The choice was difficult, but if he selected Orchid or Blake like he wanted to then Ozpin would have known somehow that he was trying to avoid being seen fight in front of the headmaster. He didn't want him to know how good (or bad) he actually was, since that might make the headmaster try to pursue a _different_ silver eyed warrior to influence. Ruby was the safest option, since it was well known that he cared for her and that this could easily be passed off as him falling for her cute begging, even if he could only hear it and not see it.

"Has every leader selected a fighter?" Glynda asked as the two minutes ran out. No one dared to say no to her and those who didn't select a member either chose themselves or a random person on their team to fight in their stead. "Good. Now, can the selected member from Team KRBR and Team RWBY please prepare for your bout and come down to the stage."

Ruby exited the locker room after a single minute and hopped into the stage with a huff. Most of the crowd widened their eyes in surprise at the sight of her choice of weapon. A large red and black scythe with a silvery blade which stood even taller than she was. Kai felt amused as he thought what their reactions would be when they see that it was also a sniper rifle at the same time.

Kai couldn't tell who the member from Team RWBY was, but it was easy to distinguish that it was Weiss just by the way she huffed and flicked her lopsided ponytail over her shoulder. He leaned back and focused his senses on the vibrations he felt within the world around him, Orchid noticed this and chose not to bother him. Instead leaning forward on her elbows and cheering on her partner. Blake… wasn't paying as much attention, Kai noticed. She was more focused on whatever thing she was holding in her hands at the time. He let her have that moment, but silently promised to make her fight next time if he had the option to choose someone from his own team again in the future.

"Yeah, go Ruby!" Orchid shouted over the silent crowd.

Ruby beamed up at her partner, and Weiss tried to hide the subtle gesture of her looking toward her own team to see if they were going to cheer for her as well. Ren gave her a smile and a nod, Yang gave her a thumbs up, and Brick was asleep again.

Weiss sighed irritably and shook her head. She couldn't make a scene here, Schnee's did not make scenes of anything. It didn't matter if she wasn't going to get the spoken well wishes of her teammates, she was used to doing things on her own anyway. At least she would be able to put down the child that was Ruby Rose. No fifteen year old should be allowed to attend the greatest Huntsman Academy on Remnant anyway, she had to be made an example of and maybe the headmaster will see that she is not ready and remove her from the school for her own sake.

"The battle will continue until one of your aura goes into the red or forfeit. If there is any foul play the match will be called off and you _will_ get detention. Understanding this, are the two of you ready to begin?" Glynda asked, looking back and forth between Weiss and Ruby and rose a hand when they both declared themselves ready to go.

"Begin!" Glynda began the match with a cut of her hand as she jumped out from in between the two girls. She hopped back down and watched with a careful eye as-

"Argh!" Weiss cried out as a blur of red caught her around the curved blade of a scythe. Ruby's speed was so quick that Weiss could not even see her as soon as the teacher declared the beginning of the match. Myrtenaster was barely raised in time to create an attempt to block the attack but the speed force behind her strike was much too powerful for Weiss to hold back with her thin light frame.

Before she knew it, she was flying through the air as her aura flared to prevent her from being cut in half by the sharp scythe. She was forced to shut her eyes as she was spun around and thrown out of bounds with her face landing in the tiled floor. Weiss pushed herself up from her daze and shook her head in disbelief. It was over that quickly?

"Ruby Rose is the winner." Glynda declared as she pointed a hand toward the red hooded _child_. Who just so happened to get so excited over her victory that she hopped in place and threw a hand up in the air in excitement over her first ever victory. "Miss Schnee, I can hardly blame you for being caught off guard by such a fast opening attack, in your next spar I would suggest that you do _not_ underestimate your opponent."

Weiss looked like she was going to pop over how red she got, she stood up and bowed her head respectfully in response. "Y-yes Miss Goodwitch."

Glynda nodded at her. "Miss Rose, while your opening attack was very quick and unexpected, it will not work on everyone. If Miss Schnee was prepared she could have quickly turned the tides in her favour. Do be careful to not let this victory go to your head either, if this wasn't a sparring session in a tournament like setting, you'd have left yourself completely open to a counter attack."

"Yes professor." Ruby nodded at her in understanding respect.

"Good, both of you will begin the sparring sessions next class. I hope to see improvement from the both of you. Dismissed." Ruby and Weiss went back to their seats and sat down, it was one of the last classes of the day so they stayed in their combat uniforms. Ruby was chatting incessantly with Kai about her victory, to which the latter congratulated her multiple times on her victory. He did train her to keep using her semblance during a battle since it uses little aura and almost no one will ever be able to keep up with her in terms of speed. While Weiss got a pat on the back by her leader who also offered her some of his own advice. Brick thought about teasing his partner about her loss, but thought better of himself. He was supposed to try and make things easier for the both of them, not harder.

"Next, we shall have the selected members of Team JNPR and Team CRDL. Come down when you are ready."

When Kai heard the team name JNPR get called and the tell tale clicking of Pyrrha's heels he smiled as he senses the sudden discomfort within Cardin. It was fitting that one of the best would go up against a guy like him. That spar was over almost as fast as Ruby's did.

The rest of the class went on like that, and compared to others it went much more quickly. Some students had to go to the infirmary for overexertion or injury, and some needed to stay behind and get a stern talk with the professor for getting a little too excited in what was supposed to be just a spar.

Before long the first day was over and Kai found himself back in his bed where he started off the day that morning. It went by surprisingly fast, and the other teachers were very lenient when it came to his condition. He just wished he didn't have so many damn packets of papers with hundred of little Brailles on them to read through. That was what his homework mostly consisted of, memorizing everything he needed to know in order to pass his classes.

Once he knew everyone else was asleep, sensing out that their heart beats were all slowed down to the point that they were unconscious he put his papers away and sat up. Dialing a number he knew was going to be answered right away.

" _Kai?"_ His mother Marron answered his call. " _I haven't heard from you in days young man! How are you doing? Is Beacon treating you well? How are your friends?"_

"All fine, mom." Kai said with a chuckle as he held his custom made scroll up to his cheek. He felt the braille buttons rub against his face, but wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. "How is my sister?"

" _Kai!"_ Malienna crowed in the background. " _Brotha'! I learned a new word!"_

"Oh really?" Kai smiled, leaning back in his bed and relaxing. "What would that be?"

" _I love you!"_ His heart melted as he heard those words, it didn't even cross his mind to correct his little sister and say that what she said was three words and not one. He could feel his tail wrap around his waist just a little tighter. It seemed like his time away from her has been filled with a lot of learning from their mother. In just a few days she was already speaking like she was four years old instead of just two.

"Love you too." Kai said back.

" _Yeah, she's doing great."_ Marron said, Kai could hear the passion in her voice and could imagine his little sister probably in her lap at that time. She had to be put to sleep however, which of course lead to whining and begging which held up to no avail. Marron was on the call the whole time, telling him about what has been going on in her end ever since he left for Beacon. She has been keeping up on her training with Qrow and occasionally Taiyang, and she has gotten much better at controlling her aura and semblance. Her choice of weapon was a pole arm with a wicked blade at the end of it, though she did train with a regular sword from time to time as well because of how easily she could be disarmed.

" _We'll be moving into Vale pretty soon, Qrow went on another mission and Taiyang is lonely without his beloved daughters. When we heard that Ruby got accepted into Beacon two years early, we were shocked."_

"Yeah…" Kai's smile disappeared, but his cheeriness did not leave his voice. "Tell me about it."

" _Not now, I'm tired and sore after training and packing everything, expect us in town around later this week son."_ Marron sighed, and Kai could hear her lying down in her bed. " _I am going to go to sleep now son, take care of yourself. I love you."_

"Love you too, goodnight." Kai said a little too desperately, and if Marron noticed she did not comment on it. She simply made a kissing sound as she thumbed the end call button on her scroll, and Kai felt himself relax immensely after hearing his family's voices again.

No matter what, he could not lose either of them. That was why he was doing this, that was why he was going to bring the fight to Cinder and this Grimm Queen when he was older and strong enough. That was his main goal in the end of everything. It was what mattered most. To keep his family and friends alive.

He fell asleep and woke up much more willingly than the day before.

* * *

 **And there we go everyone! A longer chapter for you all for no other reason than that I love you and I couldn't stop writing. It happens sometimes, don't worry. This chapter was a little more faster paced, and it's going to be like that for a little while as the Beacon arc gets out of the early stages. I can't wait to get back into what I have planned before.**

 **And I even was inspired by a past review to write another Omake for you all!**

* * *

 _Omake: Love Letter (Inspired by Oblivious IJ)_

* * *

Kai trained on one of his few days off of the week, which was the weekend. Ruby was busy hanging out with Yang, and Blake was doing… something with her time. He didn't know what, he only knew that Silver Ebony swung through the air with grace and stopped just before he could cut through his friends shoulder. So that was where Orchid was…

"Hello Orchid." Kai said as he pulled his sword back, already knowing who it was.

"Gasp!" Orchid exclaimed the word shockingly. "How did you see me?"

"I… didn't." Kai said, and he could swear he heard some sort of crowd laughter in the distance. "The real question is how you managed to get this close to me without me sensing you sooner-"

"Never mind that, I uh… have a letter for you!" Shy Orchid exclaimed as she shoved a bright pink envelope with a design of a flamingo on its front.

"A letter? From who?" Kai asked as she sheathed Silver Ebony and held the envelope in one hand. He shook it before preparing to open it.

"That's what you gotta find out~" Orchid said giddily as Kai rolled his blind eyes underneath his blindfold and opened the envelope, holding the piece of paper within and feeling it out for any braille.

"..."

"..." Kai kept feeling out the paper.

"Well? Aren't you going to read it?" Orchid asked after a full minute of watching him rub the paper all over with his fingers.

"... I don't know how to remind you that I am blind without making this awkward." Kai said honestly.

"Hmm," Nerdy Orchid hummed as she snatched the letter away from him, and then looked into his face. "I don't see what the problem is I'm afraid-" The realization settled in. "O-oh, I see."

"You can read it to me if you want-"

He was cut off by the sound of Orchid ripping the letter to shreds in a matter of two seconds. "Nope! It was nothing! Nothing at all!" Flustered Orchid shouted as she threw the pieces of the paper into the wind.

"Oookay…" Kai started backing away slowly. "I'm going to go shower, I'll uh… see you later?"

"Oh, I will be seeing something alright…" Flirty Orchid flirted as an idea formed in her head.

Hours later, it was the end of the day. Glynda Goodwitch was on her way to her office before she stumbled across a pile of teared up pieces of paper. Curiously, she used her semblance to piece it all back together to read it's contents.

 _Brick is red, his brother is blue, Ruby likes cookies, and the Flamingo adores you~_

Glynda raised an eyebrow and allowed the pieces of paper to fall apart and drift into the wind once more as she went about her day.

"Children…"

* * *

 **And there we go, that was a little fun thing for me to write. Imagine that all happening in Chibi mode and it'll be even better.**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**

 **Patrons: JamesFames**


	43. Chapter 43

**Here we go with chapter 43, I am sorry this came out late, I know I said that I was going to be writing more. But sometimes life and family decided otherwise. I am tired, but I am pushing forth for you guys, now lets see what else Kai and his pals have in store for them.**

* * *

 **Oblivious IJ: I don't know why I was thinking on that review so much, but I had fun writing that Omake. If you get another idea, go ahead and let me know, I'll think about continuing the omakes again like I did before. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

 **With that out of the way, let us continue on with the story!**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 43- Volume 1, Episode 10

A Day of Plans

"The dust has been loaded onto the Bullheads, Supreme Leader Khan." One of her most trusted lieutenants said to her right as she brought up the question. With a nod and a wave of her hand, the guard stood back up and went back to his duty in protecting her and looking out for any threats. She leaned back over her desk and continued looking at the reports that she asked for prior.

"How is Taurus doing with what we talked about before?" Sienna asked next.

The guard looked confused for a moment, but luckily he did not have to answer. For the man in question barged through the door and ordered for him to leave. The guard was conflicted in following the order of his supreme leader and his commanding officer.

Sienna sighed and waved her hand at him, beckoning him to leave. "Hello Adam, I was just thinking about you." She said as she leaned back in her seat, the day was bright and early, and yet she felt like going to bed still. Long nights were not on shortage for the leader of the White Fang, she figured that she was up and about for more hours than what was probably healthy for any average faunus. If she was lucky she would be able to sleep for a few hours about five days a week.

"She did it _again_." Adam seethed as he slammed his hands on top of her desk. While most people would have flinched and backed off, she remained unmoved and was as still as a stone. "She _murdered_ one of my men just because he made a mistake with loading the wrong type of dust in the wrong crate. She _burned_ him alive in front of us all!" He slammed his fists on the table again, cracking and splintering the wood. "We have waited too long, she must be dealt with."

"I completely agree with you Taurus," Sienna spoke up, cutting the red haired man off before he could continue another one of his angry rants. "That woman must be stopped, I regret it more and more every day for the time she came to our camp, and requested for our involvement to her plans. She is the reason the White Fang are now seen as terrorist's and little else."

"Then why won't you give me the order!?" Adam asked, his voice raised to a volume just below that of a scream. "Give me the order, and I'll assassinate her myself."

"No." Sienna narrowed her eyes into daggers at him, standing up to meet his height.

"Why?" He growled.

"Because as much as I'd like to think that it is that easy, you won't be able to kill her. Even if you do somehow manage it, we both know that she is not working alone." Sienna pointed out. "There's still those men, Tyrian and Hazel that we must worry about as well, and they are only the ones that we know of. I cannot while knowing that give you permission to go on with your assault." When Adam didn't look like he was going to back down, Sienna leaned forward more. Her faunus ears twitched angrily and she bared her teeth at him. "It is a direct order from the Supreme Leader, refusing to follow said order will lead to undesirable consequences."

Adam stared back at her through his mask for several long seconds. Neither of them backing down and the thought that they were about to come to blows went through their minds more than a few times. They had history with each other, history of butting heads, but also a history of being one of the most efficient and successful duos on assault missions against the forces of Atlas. But in the end, it was always Sienna who came out on top at the times they _did_ come to blows.

"Tch," Adam pulled up one of the chairs that was thrown out of the way, and fixed it back underneath Sienna's table so that he could sit in it. His ire died out quickly as he rested his head in one of his hands. "As you wish, Supreme Leader."

Sienna's glare softened a fraction, and she drew up her seat as well. She leaned forward on both elbows and looked through the opening between her door and the floor to check if anyone had their ears up against her door. Thankfully, she did not see anything worth any possible amount of concern. "We will free ourselves, Adam." She said, her voice quiet so that he was the only one who could hear her. "That, I promise you. I do not like this any more than you do, but you are the only one out of my inner circle that I trust with the knowledge of what I have planned that will lead to our salvation."

Adam removed his hand from his face and looked back to her, he nodded his head once and relaxed. There was really no use in getting angry with her of all people, and he felt a pang of guilt when he noticed the darker spots underneath her eyes, it was clear that she was not at a hundred percent at the moment, and hasn't been for quite some time. "I apologize for my outburst, Supreme Leader. I was out of line."

"Consider yourself forgiven." Sienna said with a shrug. "However, I would have you remember that the next time to take such a tone to me, I may not be as forgiving."

"Understood." Adam nodded. "What of the hybrid? Have you made any attempts to contact him as of yet?"

"No, he would not listen to words. After what happened with his father he would no doubt remember that I had a hand in his death. Poultry secret scroll calls and messages will not do anything to earn his compliance. We must show and imply to the little one that we are after the same goal."

"I suppose that makes sense — No, I am certain that it does. I agree, but how are we to show him that we are serious before he attacks us? He may be blind, but he is intelligent and adaptable from what our spies were able to find out about him throughout the years, not to mention that he _will_ be able to tell if we are lying to him or not." Adam explained.

"Worry not, I have a feeling that we will bump into him one of these days." Sienna replied, a small smile on her face.

"If you say so." Adam was a little more uncertain with what she had planned, but if it all came together then damage would be minimized. "If you have no more need of me, I shall go back to my duty. Cinder will have my head if she sees that I am gone for longer than she expects."

"Actually," The sound of her voice stopped him from moving any closer to the exit to the room. He looked to her with a curious expression on his face, as much as it could be seen through the lower part of his face that was exposed to the outside world. "There is something I'd like for you to look into."

"What is it?"

"The mother, her name is forgotten to me, but what I do know is that our potential ally also has a younger sibling." Sienna rubbed her chin as she thought. "They are unimportant and should not be considered a threat, the woman is faunus and has shown no signs of rising against us, and the child is just a child. But I have a feeling our mutual _friend_ is not quite as merciful as we are."

"Hm…" Adam hummed, agreeing with her.

"Do make sure that nothing _unfortunate_ happens to them, if they were to have some kind of accident. I fear that any and all reasoning will fall upon deaf ears for a certain outcross, and we might be stuck working for Cinder for much longer."

Adam nodded his head. Keeping tabs and protecting a certain target was not something he was unused to. "I will personally make sure nothing happens to the Matsuoka family if it comes down to it."

"Good," Sienna waved a hand toward him. "Then you are dismissed. I have a call to make with a certain criminal in order to plan how exactly we are going to set up the ambush for the next SDC freighter ship. I need to make sure the ones we are sending him aren't incompetent and end up getting them caught. Be prepared for the possibility that I have to go there myself to make sure they are kept in line. You know how it is."

Adam chuckled. "I sure do, Supreme Leader. I wish you good fortune."

"And I, you."

* * *

Kai swung his sword with practiced grace through a training android. His silver ebony sword cut through it like butter, and the droid was reduced to a crackling heap of metal and wires. After a week of classes, sparring sessions with his peers, and learning to live with three girls in a single dorm room, he thought himself getting softer. He needed to get in better shape, even better than what he was in now. He was sure to eat a high protein meal that day, having Orchid help him in figuring out what foods were which and what would be best for a growing young man such as he.

A bot tried sneaking up on him as he ripped his sword out of another mechanical victim, but his senses screamed at him that there was something behind him and with a swift twirl and flash of white light. The machine was cleaved in two through the side. The buzzer rang after that, and he sat down in the middle of the mess he had just created to catch his breath.

"I got one more machine than the last time, I did better." He said, pleased with himself as he rolled his neck and sore shoulders. He moaned as his bones creaked in a pleasurable way. His muscles were screaming at him to rest again, but he couldn't afford to when he still had so much room to grow. If his father got so strong that not even a maiden could stop him when he was at his best, than he had that potential as well. The thought of Ozpin's offer came to mind, but he snuffed it out as quickly as it came. After a stern talk with Vernal about what the headmaster suggested to him, she got just as mad as Raven would at him for even considering his proposal when he was already getting trained by them. As much as he would love to train even more, Ozpin could not be trusted and his body had limits. Limits that were fast approaching now that he thought more about it.

The first week passed by sooner than he was willing to admit. His classes were interesting as well, to say the least. Some of his professors certainly knew what they were doing, while he was suspicious that some of them did not know what they were doing. It was weird sometimes, but enlightening in others. That was what he guessed the life of a Huntsman might turn up as in his future. Though his future was darker and full of a lot more fighting than most. He put extra effort in his Combat Training class taught by Rick and Bricks aunt. She was good at what she did, always making him push himself in every class. He was set to spar a few times against Yang, some against Orchid, and once against Cardin. He won all of them, but the matches against Yang and Orchid were always hard fought since they knew how he fought and the way he moved. Not to mention that they know his semblance inside and out.

Then there was his teammates. Ruby and Orchid were easy to get along with for obvious reasons, and Blake wasn't at all bad either. He liked them all, they were his friends. He still didn't know why exactly he was made leader. But he was doing his best for the role. Though he imagined that the training he puts them through sometimes made them hate him at times. They always were quick to forgive, but he knew that they would never forget. Which was why he decided to give them all a break for their first weekend off of school.

"Still training?" His partner Blake asked as she strolled into the training room. At the sound of her voice his sensing became more abroad. He was able to sense the other people sharing the training room with him, some were standing still staring at him, while most went about their day and continued their daily workout. It was a weekend after all, and those who wanted more than a single sparring session and a few combat training classes were here where he was.

"Yeah, never a dull moment for me." Kai replied as he stood back up. His body was slick with sweat, and the hood on his shirt was heating up the middle section of his upper back and the rear side of his neck. He recently switched back to shorts as well since the weather was getting warmer and warmer by the day. He was also going barefoot again, the task of putting on those custom made socks that didn't muffle his senses became a memory lost within his one drawer. He only needed the one because he really only had one set of clothes, and one of Orchids personalities was a clean freak so that was a stroke of luck since she took it upon herself willingly to make sure the room is always clean along with the clothes ever since Ruby had the great idea to make bunk beds. Kai wasn't allowed to say no to that, and even Blake agreed with the idea much to his surprise. He figured that if they were going to do it, they were going to do it in a way that didn't made possible a death by a bed falling on top of them. After that, Ruby and Orchid gathered a decent amount of rocks, and Kai fixed them all up with a brand new set of bunk beds.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone train as much as you do," Blake commented, then looked around to all the destroyed droids. A flash of memories ran through her head. Flashes of a bright red sword, a black and white aura surrounding a prepared charged attack. An Atlesian spider tank destroyed in a single blow. To achieve such strength at such a young age… "Actually, one person does come to mind." She added as an afterthought as she dragged her eyes away from the wrecked machinery.

"I need to get stronger." Kai simple said as he stretched his arms and rolled his wrists to be rid of any built of pressure. He never let go of his sword throughout this, Silver Ebony shone in the light as he stretched his tired muscles. He was ready to go at it again, but not with his partner in the arena with him, he didn't want to risk getting her hurt by accident, it was one of the reasons he wasn't training with anyone this time. Port's lesson hit a little too close to him for his comfort. As much as his stories are boring, the lessons that he does teach are important to remember. "Did Ruby and Orchid send you to go get me?" He asked, the itching curiosity in the back of his head proved to be too much.

"Yes," Blake answered honestly, much to his amusement. "But they are both still watching, they just called me here and made me come get you. They want to go do something fun."

"Maybe another time," Kai said as he hopped in place twice, rejuvenated enough to give the training droids another go. "It's the weekend, and we still have tomorrow to hang out. Not to mention the next four years together."

Blake thought about her response as soon as Kai began speaking. He was overtraining, that much was obvious. She remembers the time when she asked Ruby why he does it so much, and her answer was that it was just how he was as a person. She joked that his daily schedule was Eat, sleep, train, and repeat over and over. Now that she has seen it go on for a week, she was keen to agree with that sentiment. However, this wasn't what she expected in her partner when she chose to go after him in initiation. From what she was told about him during her time in the Fang, he was supposed to be very kind and forthcoming to his friends, and would spend whatever time with them as he can and managed to fit training into that without prioritizing it over anything else. She supposed that people changed, some more quickly than others. But after the Mistral tournament, it seemed like Kai changed more for the worse than anything else.

She liked to think herself as an observant person, she wasn't very social herself. The only friends she had growing up being terrorists, after that she kept low until she was old enough to attend Beacon with false records about herself. She chose Kai because of that drive he had when she knew about him back then, and while she knew that he would stand against evil and do whatever he must to protect the ones he cares about. Her other two teammates expressed their fears that he may be slowly drifting away from them. And so promptly put it on her in order to convince him to hang out with them.

Since when did she become a middle woman again? No, she wouldn't get upset about it. If anything it amused her more than anything else. But if they really wanted to get his attention, she knew one way to go about it.

"If you really wanted to get stronger, why don't you train with your eye powers instead?"

Kai shushed her violently and nearly dropped his sword out of a panic. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else with as good hearing like they do, but even with the blindfold on Blake was able to see the brief moment of panic. "Don't talk about that in public." He snapped at her.

"Why not? It's not like you made it a secret when you used them the first time." Blake continued, keeping her voice casual and nonchalant.

"Blake…" He warned.

"How many people know besides ourselves?" She asked next, making sure to keep herself calm so that he did not sense any of her inner nervousness. She never broached this topic with him before, even though it was one of her biggest curiosities ever since she saw them activate before her two years ago. Ever since that night, she tried researching them, but all she was able to find out was an old tale about silver eyed warriors. It might not be a simple legend after all since there were clearly some of those silver eyed warriors still out and about, but other than that there was nothing else she was able to find out about them.

Kai grit his teeth and pointed his face away from hers. "Including us… I think eleven." He didn't know those who worked within Ozpin's inner circle. All he knows that he has told is his mother, Ruby, Yang, and Orchid. Those he knew also already knew was Blake, Ozpin, Qrow, Taiyang, Raven, Vernal. Including himself, that was a minimum of eleven people who knew of the silver eyed warriors existence. That's not even counting Salem, Cinder, and all of their allies. A lot more people knew about it than what he was comfortable with.

"Then it's not exactly a secret anymore, is it." Blake countered, and Kai could sense how triumphant she felt. Then to his dismay, she continued. "You're not training just because you want to be stronger, are you?"

"I think you've made your point." Kai said with a scowl as he slowly slid his sword back into his scabbard, and then went to work on his bracers to remove them. "Tell Ruby and Orchid that I'll be with them soon, I just have to clean myself-"

He was cut off as a bucket of water was splashed onto his back. Kai froze and began to shiver almost immediately as he felt one of the ice cubes slither in between his shirt and body. He focused on his senses, and noticed that someone he was standing above him on one of the stands holding a bucket in their hands. He slowly craned his neck up to make it look like he was looking the person who did it in the eyes.

"What?" Orchid wasn't even going to pretend that it wasn't her. "I successfully predicted that you were going to need a shower after you were done training, and so I used that foreknowledge and got you a bucket of water."

Kai sighed and flicked his hair with his hands to get rid of some of the water, before giving up and using his semblance so that he could manipulate the water off of his clothing and body. Along with all the sweat and most of the odor. As he threw the water into a corner of the arena, his body was much cleaner and didn't smell as bad as before. He was probably going to have to put some spray on or something, just in case Orchid doesn't try to force perfume on him again.

"Fair enough." He simply said as he made his way of the steps, where he was met by a once again excited Ruby as she immediately went on a tangent of what they could do for that day. Orchid quickly followed and acted like she didn't just dump water over his head, and it seemed like Kai was able to do the same without issue. Blake just assumed that he was just too tired to even bother getting mad about it.

When she caught up with them, making sure to step around the puddle of water mixed with sweat and whatever grime Kai got on him while he was fighting the droids where he was one standing. Only to be pulled slightly behind by Orchid before she could join Ruby and Kai.

"Great job teammate, I knew you could do it." Orchid said as she gave her a thankful look that frankly made Blake a little uncomfortable. She really didn't do much, all she did was appeal to his more logical side then emotional. Did she really have to give her such a grateful look?

"I didn't do much…"

"Nope," Orchid agreed, much to her minor shock. "But you did convince him to relax for a few hours, so thank you for achieving that."

Blake looked to her weirdly, she wasn't used to be thanked after doing anything. She just did what she was requested to do. "No problem…"

* * *

"Why did you want to go out so badly for anyway?" Kai asked as he and his team stepped out of the Bullhead and into Vale. It was two hours after noon, so they had plenty of time before Beacon's curfew kicked in and they were expected back in the building in their dorm rooms. But it was unlike Ruby to want to go out, Orchid even more so. Both were perfectly okay with staying inside playing video games with their other friends. He remembered that they tried to get him to play video games once, but not being able to see the screen proved to be quite the difficult task.

"'Cause." Ruby simply said with a shrug, her heart beated a million times a second. But that was how it usually was because of how fast she was capable of traveling. Sometimes it beated so fast at times that not even Kai could tell if it was beating at all.

"'Cause?" Kai rose an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem like a very good reason."

"Does she need to have one to want to go out with her team?" Orchid countered, and Kai found himself on the spot as he tried to recover from his mistake. "You were being a little sour-cock and buried yourself in training, we spent the week hanging out with other teams. We wanna hang out with you for once! Right Blake?"

"Huh?"

"See? Even Blake wants to chill with us. Shame on you."

"I don't believe that is at all what I said." Blake pointed out.

"Now she's in denial," Frantic Orchid said as she pressed her eyes into her forearm.

"I think I remember Blake spending most of the time reading inside the dorm." Kai said with an amused grin that grew even wider when Ruby asked what exactly she was reading all the time. She gave an answer that came out a little _too_ quickly, but little naivé Ruby failed to notice the importance of. "But if you guys miss me so much, I guess I'll make it up to you by catching up with you all."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered as she threw a fist up in the air, not even embarrassed for doing so as her feet settled back down on the sidewalk. "For a second there I thought I was going to have to drag you out with us, Orchid and I _really_ didn't want to go out alone when we have a team at Beacon now."

"I don't think anyone would have made fun of you for it." Kai pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we wouldn't feel bad about it. We're a team, and we're stuck with each other for the next four years. I say we spend as much time together as we can."

Kai chuckled. Leave it to Ruby to make him wonder why he was selected as the leader of Team KRBR again. He thought about broaching the topic, but thought against it as he remembered the first time that he did so. Ruby wasn't at all accepting of the position even when he offered it to her. She thought that he would make a better leader, and that her whole co-leader schtick was a joke to begin with. Then she actually got a little bitter with him when he persisted, a bitterness that was rare to see from Ruby Rose. In the end, the leader position stayed with him, and he hasn't brought it up since. Doing so would break the pinky promise that he made with his fellow silver eyed warrior, and if that happened that ran the risk of Ruby crying. That was a fate worse than any wound he could have dealt unto him.

So he let his two longtime friends lead him on through the city. Taking him to shop by shop where they didn't buy anything. There was a moment where Orchid wanted to buy an actual flamingo that was for some reason on sale at the pet store, in a little bundle that had live shrimp in a little clear plastic baggie that would apparently feed said flamingo for days to come. Only to have to be literally dragged off by Ruby reminding her that they probably weren't allowed to keep a flamingo in their dorm room.

For some reason however, and not a reason he didn't find strange in the slightest, he felt like that wasn't going to be the first time he would ever hear of this apparent flamingo. The reason was simply: Nearly all of Orchid's personalities refer to her as the Flamingo Goddess, and what is a Flamingo Goddess without her flamingos? It was practically as easy as putting two and two together, and he wouldn't be surprised if his Signal partner used her thief personality to sneak the flamingo out of the pet store.

Hours past by, and he was honestly enjoying himself a decent bit. They stopped to grab dinner for the day, and he as the man of the team needed to pay for it (Naturally). Then after that, the night was quickly darkening over the city, and curfew was quickly catching up with them.

"We have to go back soon." Kai said for about the third time, and for the third time he mostly went ignored. Not even Blake seemed to care about his trying to pull a leader move and get the team back to the school before it was too late to return. "I may be blind, but I know when it's time to go to sleep."

"There's just one more place I want to bring you too." Ruby said, still leading him by the arm. Orchid had his other arm, so unless he forced it he wasn't getting out of the grip of two Huntresses in training. Of course, Blake wasn't of any help either.

"This last place must be really important if you're willing to get a detention over it."

"Just c'mon! We're almost there anyway!" Ruby snapped at him, though it sounded more adorable than intimidating as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

"It's okay Kaizy, trust me. You're going to _love_ this last place." And trust her he did, Orchid was anything if not trustworthy. If one got her on her good side, they would find it very difficult to leave it.

Soon enough they finally made it to wherever Ruby and Orchid had planned for him. Since his arms were both occupied by the arms of two of his teammates who also couldn't use their arms since they currently had their arms locking his in a vice grip. Blake was the one who had to fumble with keys to find the right one to fit the lock to a building.

"Wait, why do you need a key to get in here?" Kai asked suspiciously. He trusted them that it wasn't anything crazy, but he wouldn't put it past a specific friend of his to go through all this just to prank him.

"You'll see~" Orchid sung in a saccharine voice. He swallowed nervously as the door was finally unlocked and opened. He could already sense a lot of people in the room that he was now being lead to. About eleven people in fact. That alone rose a few red flags in his mind, but it was too late as the final door was swung open and he was shoved into it.

Senses kicked into action and he reached for his sword, but stopped when a pair of tiny arms wrapped around him, and a burst of confetti was blasted into his forehead.

"Surprise!" His little sister shouted as she looked up at him with bright silver eyes.

He barely had time to process that his little sister was there with him before the same word was shouted about fifteen more times all at the same time. But at the sound of Maliennas giggles made him instinctively hug her back, even wrapping his tail around her to lift her up into his arms.

"What is all this?" He asked between laughs as his senses worked better for him to recognize that it was in fact his friends that he sensed earlier.

Another pair of much longer arms wrapped around him from the side, and everyone cooed as his mother planted a loud kiss on the top of his head. Not caring for the possibility of embarrassing him as usual. "Surprise son!" Marron exclaimed as she scratched his head. "As you can see, we were able to move in a little earlier than expected, and as celebration for you and your friends getting into Beacon, we decided to surprise you."

"Me specifically?" Kai stupidly muttered without greeting his mother first.

"Duh!" Ruby jumped up beside him. "Why do you think we were trying to get you to come out with us so badly?"

A wave of realization hit him at the same time Malienna reached up and tugged at his blindfold. "I've heard you've been grumpy Kai!" his sister exclaimed as he let her peel off the cloth and let it hang limply from his neck, as soon as her goal was achieved she craned her neck up and pressed her cheek against his adorably.

The flash of a scroll camera went off, and he didn't need eyes to see to know who it was.

"Oh my God, your little sister is so cute!" Yang exclaimed as she took three more in quick succession. "I absolutely _need_ to print these out and hang it in my room."

"You will absolutely _not_ do that to our walls." Weiss said, she sat in the corner with a silly pink party had she absolutely did _not_ let Malienna put on her head. It looked very out of place, but she endured it with the patience of someone who was used to dealing with things like this.

"Weiss is here too?" Kai asked as he set Malienna down, but held onto her hand as she pushed hers into his. Compared to his calloused and rough palms, hers were so very soft and smooth. It was soothing to touch and immediately made him relax, the fact that his family was here, safe and happy along with friends he trusted. It felt good not to worry.

"Yes, since half of my own team was invited, they saw to it that we were invited as well." The heiress explained.

"Correct," Ren said if Kai remembered correctly, the leader of Brick and Yang's team. "And since I was invited, Nora wanted to come along, and since she came along…"

"I got dragged here too." Jaune said with a shrug. After a week of getting used to Nora, the fact that she had her hands on his shoulders wasn't enough to make him get embarrassed and blush anymore.

"And since I was invited as well I didn't want Pyrrha to be alone tonight." Rick said as he patted his taller partner on the shoulder. Then scowled as he remembered the _unfair_ height difference.

"I'd also like to point out that I was dragged here by two of my teammates as well." Blake said, and went ignored.

"And imagine my surprise when double the amount of people I sent out invitations to came by for the party." Marron sighed, and her tail rolled along with her eyes as she remembered that surprise. She was so used to seeing the same friends of Kai for so long that seeing so many more at the same time was quite the eye widener. "I wasn't about to turn away my son's friends, so for tonight we are going to celebrate _everyone's_ acceptance into Beacon." She gestured to the whole room. "So, here it is. Congratulations everyone!"

The party got started at that moment. Malienna stayed at his side the entire time, and hopped into his lap whenever he sat down. He hadn't seen her for a week, but to her it must have felt like months with the amount of attention she was demanding from him. With everyone talking at the same time, Kai wondered if anyone else living in the building was going to complain about how loud his friends were being. Eventually after having his fill for the night, he chose to sit down on one of the couches. Being careful so that his sword scabbard didn't press into the cushion, and eventually taking it off and leaving it to the side after Malienna complained a few times about the hilt of Silver Ebony poking her in the back.

Ruby and Orchid sat with him for a while, but eventually found a new target in Blake once they realized that Malienna wanted her big brother all to herself. Blake was less than enthused at first, but when Yang joined them she didn't have much in ways of escaping them.

Rick and Brick were having another one of their silly little competitions, though this time Nora was among them. There was a bet going on about who would win in an arm wrestle, Nora versus Rick and Brick at the same time. Kai didn't know Nora very well admittedly, but she _was_ a Huntress in training and from what he heard about her she used a warhammer that turned into a grenade launcher whenever she wanted. He liked Brick and Rick…

 _THWACK_

But neither of them were really known for their strength…

"Agh!" Rick cried in pain as he rolled his wrist and massaged his bicep.

"How are you so strong!?" Brick asked as he did the same to his own arm.

"Ha ha ha!" Nora laughed maniacally as she flexed her muscles in a bodybuilders pose. "It is because I am superior!"

"She drinks protein shakes every morning, and has a riveting training regime." Ren explained, ignorant of the expression of absolute horror and betrayal displayed on Nora's face as she looked at him.

"I unfortunately have a part in that as well." Jaune said with a shudder. Ever since Nora watched his first horrendous display in combat against his opponent Cardin. She has been waking him up every morning at six to train him in the best way she knew how. Beat him up until he learned, and make him lift until he was flat on his back exhausted. Every. Day. He wondered how people did this every day and _didn't_ die.

"But look at you!" Nora exclaimed, forgetting her previous shock in an instant. She zoomed up to him as Brick and Rick recovered, and squeezed his bicep hard. "You're already getting stronger!" She squeezed even harder, earning a wince out of her leader. "By the end of the month, you'll be all big and strong like me!"

"At one point in my life, I might have agreed to that." Jaune said as he wormed his arm out of her grip.

"I don't think it would be wise to overwork our leader." Pyrrha said with a giggle. "I am all for getting him getting exercise, but he does need to have energy for staying awake in class."

Nora was suddenly on her in a second. "It _sounds_ like Pyr Pyr wants to join in!"

"That isn't what I said-"

"Don't argue with her." Ren said, cutting her off. "Her mind is already made up."

"I…" Pyrrha sighed but didn't argue any further, seeing how purposeless it really was once she noticed Nora's grin grow to levels of ear to ear.

Kai chuckled as he listened to them. He stroked Maliennas hair softly and she leaned into him. She was tired, but she was staying up with him. She told him earlier that she wants to spend as much time with him as she can, because she doesn't know the next time she was going to be able to see him again. It was a shot straight to his heart, and he couldn't find it within himself to try and convince her that she needed her sleep since she was still a growing little girl. He missed her terribly as well, and he entertained her by bouncing a ball made of water in his hands, and letting her poke her finger into it and manipulating it in a way that left a hole right where she poked her finger through even when she pulled it out.

There were some of his more recent friends muttering silently to themselves at the sight of his face without the blindfold on. He only had it off because Malienna liked it better when she could see his eyes. She thought it was cool with the way his pupils were white, and how it blended well with his eyes. They didn't say anything negative about it, and he trusted that they weren't the kind of people that would spread the news about it even if someone asked them.

"Kai?" Malienna called out to him, leaning the back of her head up against his shoulder so that she could look up at him.

"What is it?" Kai asked without looking at her, he simply leaned his head back and relaxed.

"You're really strong, right?" Malienna asked.

"I've been told that, yes." Kai said with a chuckle as her tail found his and tightened around it.

"Can I be strong too?"

Everything else was zoned out as he snapped his eyes open. "W-what?" He asked, breath catching in his lungs as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I be strong too?" His little sister repeated herself. "Mommy tells me our Daddy was super duper strong, and he left protecting us. She also says you're super strong too, and you're going to be stronger than Daddy was one day. I want to be strong like you are too, I want to be able to do the things you do. Like that water trick!" Malienna gasped as the ball of water in Kai's hand suddenly became much more liquid than before, and splashed all over her legs and his lap.

His little sister wants to be strong… like him?

He remembered it like it happened the day before, the day Mistral was attacked and the friends that he lost because of it. Shae, dead, Cyan injured. His father, dead. Vernal nearly died. His mother and he nearly died. Enemies were made that day, too many enemies. He still remembers the way he felt his heart beat in his eyes, and the first two activations of his eyes that still give him headaches to this day. The life of a Hunter was dangerous. The life of a Hunter with silver eyes even more dangerous.

 _Too_ dangerous.

He didn't want her to go through the things he did. To have to deal with the burden of being the _one_. Ruby's mom used to be the _one_. His _father_ used to be the _one_. Now he is the _one_. In some way, he knew he was going to die fighting one day. He was already attacked once, and had to be saved by one of his professors before he even began going there.

He felt incredible selfish for wanting to say no and shatter the dream before it could grow into something too late to try and stop. But did he really have the right to tell his sister what she can and cannot be? She will eventually become old enough to make her own choices, she wasn't going to be a little girl forever. He was five when he wanted to become a Huntsman, and his father was entirely supportive of it. Malienna is two now, and although she had a lot of energy, she was still a little girl, younger than he was when he started training himself.

Was this the choice his father had to make with him back then? What did his father think at the time, what would his father do now?

He knew the answer already.

With a ragged deep breath, Kai reached up with both hands and cupped her cheeks. Pressing his forehead against hers as he felt a unfamiliar burning sensation behind his eyes.

"No," He said with a soft shake of his head, and his heart dropped for a moment when he sensed Malienna feel sad. "You can become stronger."

A silver aura flowed over both of them.

" _By my hand I empower thee, I charge thee to be strong, merciful, and to defend those who cannot defend themselves. I burden thee with cursed power, I warn you to use it wisely. Beginning today, I gift you the strength of aura._ "

For a moment, both of their eyes flashes as the aura surrounding their bodies shone brighter. All of his friends and mother watched on in shock and surprise as their eyes began to shine as well. For the first time, Kai was able to look upon his little sisters face, and smiled when she saw her eyes light up and get filled with energy she never knew she was capable of before.

He was a baby when he had his own aura unlocked, and besides. One day, her aura might end up saving her life.

As his vision dimmed down back to unending darkness, he leaned back into the sofa and fell asleep. His little sister had a _lot_ of aura, just like he does.

"Um…" Orchid looked to Marron, back to Kai and a very excited Malienna as she looked at her flowing silver aura. The power flowed around her, and she had a goofy smile on her face as Ruby sped up to her and congratulated her for getting her aura unlocked, even if it was with Kai's help. "Is that normal? I don't think that's normal…"

"No," Marron frowned with conflicted feelings. "It is not."

* * *

 **WHELP, that was a thing. A few more important things happened this chapter. A lot more happened in fact than before. I felt like the last few chapters were a little boring, and so I decided to bring out some plans a little early… You'll see what I mean later on in the story.**

 **Also as a notice. I am going to begin to start focusing on one of my other stories that is near completion. An Unlikely Hero, 70 chapters strong and still going. It was my first story ever, and I plan to finish it this summer. Once that story is finished, this story will become my main story, and a lot more thinking will go into it. So if this story gets fewer updates in the coming weeks, just keep in mind that it will become a main focus later on.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. If you want to keep up with me on my progress for every story that I write, you can follow me on my tw itter!**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **And if you want to support me directly:**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	44. Chapter 44

**I am back! And fresher than ever to write this story. You see, I had a small problem, I planned most of volumes 2, 3 and beyond but I didn't have a whole lot for Volume 1. So with this time off while I was writing An Unlikely Hero which is close to completion, I did some planning. What those plans are you ask? You'll just have to find out! I also drew myself a new profile pic with the help of my Beta. So that was cool.**

* * *

 **Oblivious IJ: it certainly was a thing, and there are more things to come Just you wait.**

 **Arctech: What's new? You probably know that by now, I've been cracking away at Unlikely Hero trying to get it finished, and now I am back here. Things happen, and now Kai makes a return.**

 **Thank you both for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let us get back to the show!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 44- Volume 1, Episode 11

Trouble With Relatives

The surprise party went astoundingly well, Kai woke up with his little sister snuggled up in his arm with her tail wrapped around the limb. He sighed into her fragrant scented hair and looked around the room. He reminisced of the memory when all of his friends from Signal had a party before some of the tournament rounds, Vernal snuck them some drinks to enjoy and it all went downhill and uphill from there at the same time. He could sense some of his friends scattered about the place, some must have left during the night because there wasn't that many people in there anymore.

With a yawn, Kai pushed himself from the couch, carrying his sister in his arms. It didn't take long for everyone else to start to stir. From what he could sense, it looked like the only ones that were still there were Ruby, Yang, and Orchid. Everyone else either left early, or woke up before him and left before waking anyone up. He did remember something his mother said that the door was open for anyone to leave at anytime. Kai didn't find himself surprised in the slightest to see how most of his friends took that option, not many of them knew his mother, and some were at best associates of his from school, and Blake wasn't exactly what he would call `sociable` after being her partner for a week already. He didn't need Seismic sensing to figure that out.

"Man, that was fun night." Orchid commented as she stretched her back with her hands and arms above her head. "Can we do this every semester."

"As much as I'd like to, I don't have the kind of money that is required to feed all you Hunters in training." Marron said with a snicker. "Maybe when you all graduate I'll throw another party for you all."

"Yaaay." Orchid and Ruby cheered, and then both yawned at the same time, earning a giggle out of each other. "I'm going to go back to Beacon, maybe find Blake along the way. Wanna come with?" Orchid asked him.

"Sure, why not." Kai said as he slowly set his little sister back down on the sofa, being careful not to do anything too sudden that would wake her up. Thankfully, he managed it almost perfectly, save for her yearning for his body heat once he parted from her grasp. The hardest part was getting her tail untangled from around his arm.

"Actually, I want to have a _talk_ with my son before I let him disappear for another month." Marron interjected, she spoke in such a way that didn't leave any room for argument. Kai found himself wondering if he had done anything wrong in the past six months, standing as still as a statue as he felt his mothers eyes glaring holes in the back of his head.

"Whelp, someone's in trouble." Yang said in a cough as she turned to the other two girls. "So uh, wanna go back to Beacon and be anywhere else but here?"

"Yup!" Ruby and Orchid answered as they all slipped right out of the door, making sure it was closed right as the last person left, and locked somehow from the outside when none of them had a key to lock it in the first place. Kai would figure that out later, right now he was more focused on the faunus mother of two outcross children who was glaring at him the entire time he turned around to face her. He was thankful he tied his headband back on, or else she would see the uncertain look he had in his eyes doubtlessly.

"You wanted to speak?" Kai asked stupidly. He wanted to change the topic, but he could sense that feeling within his mother that told him that she wasn't in the mood for anything else then what was already on her mind. So he decided to face his fate head on, no matter the consequences.

"You unlocked your sisters aura." His mother began, and Kai instantly realized where this conversation was going to be directed. His demeanor darkened slightly and he internally sighed. This was a talk his father used to joke with him about, a talk he had to have with her every time he pushed his son a little too much in training.

"I did." Kai nodded his head, there was no use even attempting to lie about it, everyone saw him do it with his own two hands.

"Why?" She asked next, voice flat and cold, barely concealed anger all but obvious with the way she carried herself the moment they were alone save for the little girl still napping on the sofa.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Her aura will protect her passively, and she has a lot of it. It was to protect her just in case something bad happened and I am not here to protect you two."

"That isn't the only reason, and we both know that Kai." Marron accused, a hint of anger showing through her voice with a slightly more raspy and scratchy tone. "Your sister is _two years old_ , in case you've forgotten. She isn't going to know how to use her aura right off the bat, and she doesn't have a teacher like you did."

"I was five years old when Dad unlocked my aura, it was actually the day I told him that I wanted to be a Huntsman." Kai pointed out.

"Yes, but your father isn't here to train your little sister now, is he?" She knew it was a low blow, and even she felt hurt by the mention of Malikai's death. But Kai was the kind of person who would not back down unless straight facts are presented to him in a way that even he could see where his error was. "You had a teacher ever since that day, someone to show you exactly how aura works, and how to fight with it and defend yourself with it. Malienna doesn't have that, and I am not good enough myself to teach her."

"Have Qrow teach her then." Kai said, his voice was weak.

"Qrow goes on missions, and he can hardly train even me with the time he does have to spare." Marron said. "And in all honesty, when it comes to aura he isn't very good at teaching anything useful besides the basics. He trains me physically."

"You can still train her," Kai argued. "She may be two, but she has a lot of aura, the same aura that I have. She's young, but she's my sister _and_ she has silver eyes. Everything will come naturally to her, I know it will."

"That isn't the _point!_ " Marron snapped, raising her voice at him in a rare moment of unrestrained anger. Kai didn't back down, but even being as strong as he was now, hearing his mother's voice scream at him in such a way made him wince and feel guilty instantly. "Your sister is _two_ Kai, _two!_ She is too young to have aura, and she is too young for _anything_ that you do. Let us not forget the eyes that you two also share."

Kai's shoulders sagged, and his eyebrows arched sadly as he thought about his own race.

"You two have silver eyes, which make you targets. Especially if you become Huntsman, it's too late and I won't disrespect you by trying to make you quit now. But I will _not_ allow my _daughter_ to risk herself like you are."

Kai's face scrunched up in anger. "Who are you to make decisions for her?"

" _Her Mother!_ " Marron snapped, Kai didn't even flinch this time. He expected her voice to get loud, and he continued to stand up against her.

"If Malienna wants to become a Huntress, that's _her_ choice. You can't force her to be something she doesn't want to be, and I won't let you refuse her the training she is going to need." At the malicious tone Kai had in his voice, Marron recoiled back in shock. "You think that she is going to safe just because she is young now? It's not only her eyes that Sal- Cinder is after her for, but she's also related to me. Both of you are. We're Matsuoka's, Malikai's kin. No matter how peaceful a life you wish to live you will _always_ have a target on her back."

"K-Kai…" Marron stammered, and tried to find the words to fire back with.

"No, you need to hear this. I've accepted it already, but it seems that you haven't. I was proud when I learned that you started training with Qrow, and getting better with your semblance. You're going to need it, and when Malienna is old enough, she is going to need it too." Kai continued. "If the day comes where Cinder and the people that work with her stop coming after us, then I will gladly let you two live as peacefully as you want. But with the way things are now, _especially_ that we know that Cinder and the White Fang are in Vale, you can't afford to take things easy."

"K-Kai…?" A different voice stammered, Kai eyes went wide as he heard a sob sound off from behind him, and then his senses kicked in again. His little sister woke up during their argument, and by the sound of it, she heard a lot more than he was prepared to tell her all in one go, especially with how early in her life it still was.

"Malienna…" Kai called out to her as he kneeled down to one knee, turned around already and forgetting the intense battle of words he was just having with his mother. "I… how much did you hear?"

"I-I have a t-target on my back?" Malienna stammered, and Kai's heart dropped as he sensed something fall down her face.

"N-no-" Kai cursed at himself mentally. "I mean…" He sighed exasperatedly, wondering how it even got this bad in the first place. "It's complicated, but right now we need to be careful, yes."

"Why?" She asked next, Kai went to hold her, but she squirmed in place. He stopped himself and his heart dropped even further.

"You and your brother have something special," Marron started, and Kai was grateful for her also forgetting their argument in favour of making Malienna feel better. "You two have very special eyes, and evil people don't like that. They want to steal them from him… and you."

Malienna raised a hand to trace the area around her eyes, she rubbed her tears off of her face and let out a choked gasp. "Is that why Kai trains all the time?" She asked. "Is that why he is going to a school now? To train even more so he can fight them?" Yes, but Kai didn't want to admit that to her. "Is that why _you_ train with Uncle Qrow every time he comes by, Mommy?"

Marron placed a hand on her shoulder, and then another on Kai's back. He was hanging his head, ashamed that he let the secret slip in such an embarrassing way. His sister shouldn't know this yet, she was young, and she had a childhood to live as innocently as any other. It felt like she was losing her innocence finding out about all of this.

"Yes." Marron nodded her head sorrowfully. "But it's all for a good reason, we don't fight because we want to, we do it because we have to."

Kai hummed in agreement, a lie in itself. He fights for vengeance, to get back at those who attacked Mistral, injured his friends, and killed his father. His main goal in life was to kill Cinder and all those who worked with her, and his second main goal was to deal with the White Fang whenever he could. Though it seemed he would be able to do both at the same time considering the last time he ran into Cinder.

"Do… Do I have to fight too?"

"No!" Both Kai and Marron hissed at the same time, causing the young girl to gasp in shock and shrivel backward into the couch. "I mean," Marron cooled herself down, and rubbed the hand she had on Kai's back in a circle as a silent sign of gratefulness that despite their argument, he shared her thoughts on Malienna fighting dangerous people. "Not yet anyway, it's… your choice on what you want to do." She said with a quiet sigh, Kai noticed the way she took his words from earlier to heart, but made no notion to comment on it. "Right now though, just keep doing what you're doing, and we'll handle the rest."

"Really?" Malienna asked, hopeful and innocent and with a bright smile that betrayed the way her cheeks were stained with tears and the whites of her eyes red.

"Malienna," Kai grabbed her attention, his tail reaching up over his shoulder and pinching her chin so that she was looking at her. He aimed his face toward hers, expression cut from stone and determined. He'd like to think that he was staring her in the eyes, but most likely that wasn't the case. "I promise you, as long as we live and breathe, you won't be hurt. I'll make sure they don't get to you, whatever it takes."

Malienna, being just two years old, didn't understand the implications of what he meant. She lunged forward and hugged her older brother, giggling happily when he caught her and lifted her up. Her cheerfulness returning in an instant. It was a close call, but they were able to tiptoe around the very real threat that they would be facing everyday.

Marron was old enough to understand the implications of what he meant, and knew very well that her son would go through with any promise he makes if it meant keeping his family and friends alive. She noticed the change instantly, after what happened in Mistral her son grew more wary of strangers, and always carried his weapon with him. He trained even more roughly, and his not-so-secret training sessions with Raven was becoming more and more frequent. Over the two years, Kai has made no new friends. Sure, he talked to some of the other students, and he wasn't openly hostile toward strangers. But she noticed the subtle movement of his head anytime he heard a new voice, or sensed a presence he hasn't sensed before. Training against live Grimm to train with his eyes was the last straw for her, and luckily he wasn't as rebellious as he was now.

Which was another thing she was concerned about. Kai wasn't the kind of boy to shout and talk back to his mother. He had his moments of anger before, but nothing to the extent where he was borderline screaming at her. Her son changed, she realized, and for the worst. He was physically stronger, but she felt like he was getting more and more mentally unstable because of this hatred he has for the White Fang and the woman who killed his father, her husband. She wanted oh so desperately to help him, but it seemed like he listened to his own judgement, and without a doubt Vernal and Raven's `council` more than anyone else's.

Now he was in Beacon. With the same friends, and others who became his friend mostly out of association than out of a desire for new companions. She was worried about her son, she didn't know how to help him. How could she? Not every seventeen year old boy who was a part of a near extinct warrior race being forced to live with a constant target on his back, who also had the headmaster of Beacon trying to get him to become the new Malikai or Summer Rose and _also_ had the likes of Raven and her pet maiden whispering into his ear as well. In the matter of two years, parenting became a hundred times harder for the middle aged faunus woman.

Now it seemed like the only times he felt truly safe and could let his guard down was when he was with his family. Ever since she was born Malienna was always able to break down his walls, begging for his attention. Literally sometimes. She was now the only one who didn't make him flinch when she reached up and grabbed his blindfold to take it off. Even she wasn't able to do that now, nor his friends. The color of his eyes were no longer a secret to anyone after he used them _twice_ at Mistral, so she wondered why he even still wore the blindfold. No, she did know why. It used to be Malikai's, and it was his way of remembering.

"I'm going to go head back to Beacon." Kai said as he put Malienna back down, wrestling with her using his tail as he patted himself down to make sure he still had everything. "Unless you want to _talk_ some more?" The venom in his voice wasn't very well hidden, but Marron only found that amusing. At this point, her previous anger was all but forgotten.

"No, you can go. Just make sure you visit us sometimes eh? We're going to be living in Vale now, so you have no excuses not to come by every once in a while." Marron said with a smile.

To her relief, Kai smiled back at her. "Yeah, I sure will." He said as he had to pry Malienna off of his tail so that he can make his way toward the exit. "Give me a call if anything, okay?"

"That's my line." Marron countered. "But I will, if anything."

"Thanks, goodbye for now then."

"Bye bye Kai!" Malienna said as she waved at him, she was too young to understand the concept of what a _blind person_ was, and no one was going to correct her for it.

* * *

"You're distracted."

The voice of his teacher was harsh, as was her counter strike which made him feel like a rib in his chest was broken. Their training area was scorched with black flames, turned up by rocks and stone, and splashes of water were everywhere. Even with all four elements at his disposal, Raven still to this day seemed like a wall he could never climb. He has never been able to eke out a win against her, and only once against Vernal out of a complete stroke of luck. She refused to speak to him for weeks after that, but came around again when Raven forced her through her portal in the middle of him having dinner with Orchid and Ruby. Despite being the Spring Maiden, Vernal was always susceptible to making mistakes when she grew cocky. The complete opposite of Raven. When she got mad, she only got stronger and faster. More focused too. If he didn't have aura, he would have scars all over from her ruthless training.

"That's because I _am_ distracted." Kai said through grit teeth. "Ozpin is after me, he wants me to be his next silver eyed slave. Cinder and her people is in Vale, where my family is, the White Fang are here, and I also have a team to lead for some _goddamn_ reason." He didn't curse often, but around Raven, there was no reason to censor yourself.

"All of those are things you must triumph then." Raven said as she kicked him so that he was rolled onto his back. "Now get up, we still have an three more sets to get through. You want to get strong, you only get a minute to bitch and whine while on your back at a time."

Kai muffled a curse in his mouth as he used Silver Ebony to help himself back up to his feet. He couldn't use his semblance anymore, not unless he wanted to drain the rest of his aura and piss off Raven. With her portals and speed and ability to turn into a bird, all of which take much less aura than his semblance does. She didn't even have to tank his attacks head on, or dodge them with any extreme amount of effort for that matter. Even when he tried to predict her movements and catch her off guard he was never able to do any more than graze her. She kept saying that people won't fight fair in the real world, and he knew that. Oh did he know that already. But this was just absurd.

His sword flashed white, and while stepping forward he slashed at her. Raven sidestepped the initial shockwave and then leaned back to avoid the physical light attack to which he now refers to it as. He sensed her on one foot and dashed toward her with a grunt. As he expected, metal clashed against metal and he felt sparks fly up against his sweat covered face. After that, it went the same way it usually does. Raven lets him go on the offensive, and she either blocks, dodges, or counters each and every one of them and she punished him harshly with every mistake he makes. Thankfully, Kai pushed himself a little harder this time, and when he threw an attack he knew was going to be parried, he lowered himself to the floor and felt his hair get moved by the displaced air that was forced out of the way for Raven's sword to get through.

With no time to even register the fact that he just made Raven whiff and attack, he lunged forward and grabbed one of her legs, lifted it up to his shoulder, and then moved his other leg behind the only one keeping her up and drove his body forward. He chanted a preemptive whoop of excitement in his mind as he felt both of their bodies falling through the air. Which quickly turned to despair and pain as his face was shoved into the ground with a blade tickling the back of his neck.

"Better," Raven said. "But you failed to take into account my abilities, and stamina. You were tired, and low on aura. While I wasn't."

"Not everyone i the world can make portals and turn into a bird." Kai pointed out with a sigh.

"No," Raven easily agreed, much to his agitation. "But you will learn to be faster if you don't want to be reversed like this again." She removed the blade from behind his neck, and pulled him up by his tail. A move that sent an uncomfortable shiver up his entire spine, and made him yelp as he instinctively pulled his tail back and wrapped it around his waist when he landed on his feet.

"You have a minute, talk." Raven said next, leaning on one of the walls Kai raised earlier to try and block one of her attacks. Her blade easily sliced through it like butter, and now it was half of a wall. It was also her way of telling him to speak about what was on his mind.

"I'm stressed out, I'm sorry I am letting it get to me in our training sessions, especially since you don't have that much time to work with me that much anymore." Kai started, and when Raven didn't make any sign of replying, he continued. "I… I don't know what to do. Ozpin is still pining after me, his motions have become more aggressive recently. Miss Goodwitch, the combat class professor, keeps putting me up against Pyrrha, Yang, or against more than one person at a time. Meanwhile I'm worried about my family living in Vale, and Cinder…" He clenched his fists. "You know about her. Honestly one of the least stressful things in my life at the moment is Orchid sneaking an _actual_ flamingo into our dorm room, and refuses to get rid of it even after it shat on Blakes bed."

 _That_ got a small reaction out of Raven, which made Kai smile invisibly in secret amusement. "So, what do I do about this?"

"It seems like you have too many problems going on at the same time." Raven started right away, stepping off of the wall and walking toward him, only stopping when she was directly next to him. "Get ready, we will continue this conversation as we speak."

Kai did as she told, and readied Silver Ebony for another round. She initiated this time, and Kai barely sensed her attack in time to block it with his sword. But at the same time, a knee was driven into his stomach, driving the air away from his lungs. Next was a kick that sent him flying backwards in a twirl. She was using more force than what he was used too.

"You have too many problems to fix, and you should fix them before they come at you all at once." Raven said as she stomped over, picked him up by his shirt, and stood him up. "If the problems pile up, they may become too much for you." She said as she clashed swords with him again. A flow of blood was steadily coming out of his mouth, not even his aura was able to fully protect him from her powerful kick. "You will be overwhelmed." Kai choked on air as Raven jabbed him in the neck, and then he clumsily and weakly blocked the next attack that came right after. It wasn't even her sword this time, but her spiked forearm guard that sparked against Silver Ebony as she grinded it deeper into his guard.

"Just like you are now." Raven said as she pushed even harder, Kai struggled to push back. His throat hurt with every breath he took in, and his mouth was leaking blood. He bit his own tongue by accident, and nearly bit it again when she pushed ever harder into his body. "What you must learn, is to _deal_ with this problems before they becomes _issues_."

"Rargh!" Kai roared, and Silver Ebony glowed white. Raven widened her eyes and was forced to block the physical light as it exploded out of the sword. Her muscles burned and her eyes were forced closed by instinct, but she was still able to parry Kai's next attack, and this time his sword flew out of his grip.

"What do I do!?" Kai screamed as he threw a fist at her instead, heedless of his own disarmament.

Raven caught his fist with the flat of her hand, she grabbed his fist, and twisted it until Kai grimaced. "I just told you what to do." She said as she pushed him away. He staggered back a few steps, and then fell on his butt, exhausted. "Deal with it before it overwhelms you."

Kai didn't even react as Raven slid her sword back into its sheath. Her heart was beating a little faster this time, and she was breathing a little harder than how she normally would any other day of training. But she was nowhere near his level of exhaustion. He managed to catch her off guard a little bit with his light attack, but that little in the ways of damage. He did flinch with surprise however when she kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are strong, Little Kai." She said, calling him by the nickname she has become fond of calling him by. "Use that strength, and be rid of your problems. Starting with the one easiest to start with."

Kai's eyes went wide underneath his blindfold. "The White Fang…"

"Yes," Raven said, satisfied with his quick realization. "Ozpin won't stop pining after you as long as you have those silver eyes, and he won't stop once he finds out that you are going after the White Fang. Your mother and sibling will always be in danger as long as the White Fang are occupying Vale, and with Cinder controlling them… they won't be safe."

"You're already a target for them, and they already have targets on their back. I say become so big a target that they won't even be able to _afford_ looking anywhere else as long as you breathe."

"Where would I even start?" Kai asked, raising his head.

Raven smiled. "I think we _both_ know the answer to that question Little Kai…"

* * *

Kai manipulated the water out of his hair after taking a hot shower. The rest of his training session with Raven went on move more smoothly, and his aura managed to get his bleeding, internal or otherwise, under control. She became much less aggressive after their conversation, and he learned a valuable lesson.

The White Fang are the biggest problem right now. They were being controlled by Vale, and were terrifying it's human inhabitants, and if the rumours were true, even some faunus as well. Just the other day some book keeper named Tuckson was nearly sliced completely in half by a blade just for leaving the White Fang. His eyes were already opened to the harsh reality, but Raven set him on a path he found out he needed to take if he wanted peace in the world. She even promised him that she would help if he needed her, or send Vernal in her place just in case things got too ugly. All he needed to do, was find them.

"Enjoy your shower Kaizy?" Orchid asked him as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I know I did~" She added as she stroked the head of the flamingo she totally did not steal from a pet store. The pink bird chirped at him as he walked by her bed.

"It was definitely something to enjoy." He said absentmindedly as he made his way to the other side of the room, Orchid quickly distracted herself by hand feeding the flamingo slices of carrot.

He could sense Ruby face down at her desk sleeping, she has been hard at studying ever since her friendly-and-totally-not-competitive-rivalry challenged her to catch up on two years worth of content in just weeks so she could pass that semester with an average above an eighty. They had the rest of the day off after their last class with Professor Port, and she spent the time studying hard in their as well. She was probably at it for over twelve hours before she finally passed out.

Smirking at the thought of that, Kai caught up to Blake. Who sat on the top bunk on their side of the room. He stood up on his lower bed, and rested his head on his arms with his head pointed toward Blake.

"Hello." He greeted her as if this wasn't something he would not do usually.

"Hi…" Blake greeted back, setting down her book on her lap as she looked to him with a curious look on her face. "Do you need something?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Kai said after another few moments of silence, in which Blake spent wondering what was going to come out of his mouth next. "I'm just wondering how to ask it of you…"

Blake's eyes narrowed, but they softened once she remembered that he couldn't see them. Even after a few weeks being partnered with him, she still hasn't gotten used to the fact that he cannot see and understand body language.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Kai asked suddenly.

Blake wondered what the serious look on his face meant, he wasn't one to try to speak to anyone in private. Not unless it was something very important… she sighed and closed her book with a snap, and thanked herself for keeping most of her clothes on that she wore throughout the day. It would have been awkward having to get dressed in front of her leader, even if he was blind.

"Okay." Blake said as she climbed off her bed.

Kai told Orchid that they were going to be back in a few minutes, and the eccentric girl simply hummed in acknowledgement and waved them off with one hand and pat her pet flamingo on the beak. The thing croaked at them as well, strangely enough, the flamingo sounded like a chicken most of the time. Which made her wonder sometimes if it was just a chicken painted or dyed to look like a flamingo, but she dashed that wonder as quickly as it came, no chickens had beaks that large or legs that long.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Blake asked once they left their dorm room, and walked a few doors down until Kai stopped and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"I want to know if you've been keeping tabs on the White Fang," Kai blurted out. Right away he sensed Blake put up her defenses. Her body perspicated micro orbs of sweat, and her breathing became a touch more ragged and labored. Not out of any physical stress, but because of the way her heart beated harder inside of her chest, and was only beating faster as he turned to look at her. That was how he knew that if she said anything other than the truth, he'd know.

"What makes you think that I have been keeping tabs on them?" Blake hissed, showing more emotion than Kai has ever experienced from her before.

"Because I know." Kai said honestly. "If you weren't hiding something, you wouldn't be so stressed out right now.

"H-how-"

"I can sense it," Kai quickly explained, and patted his foot against the floor a few times to emphasize his point. "Your heart is beating loudly, and I can literally smell the nervous sweat your body is creating without you even knowing about it." To Blake's dismay, when she rubbed her arms against her sides she _did_ feel a bit of moisture in between them. "So there's no use in lying either, because I'll know if you do."

"What would you do if I did lie, then?" Blake challenged, crossing her arms at him.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Then I'll find out some other way, it's not like I am going to threaten you in any way. I'm not a monster." He pointed out. Did he have to look so bored as he said that? Like he expected this kind of reaction from her. Blake was never able to get a bead on him, and it made her uncomfortable knowing how much power he really had, and not only at a combat standpoint. "I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to go to one of the Dust stores they're going to rob, stop them, and convince one of them to tell me where their other bases are."

"Torture, you mean." Blake countered.

"Torture, interrogate, convince. Whatever you want to call it, I'll probably get myself to do it." Kai said, his demeanor hardened and darkened for a moment and there was clear hesitation in the way he said it. But for some reason Blake wasn't thinking for a moment that he _would_ get himself to do it if it meant getting something he needed.

"Yes… I have been keeping tabs on them. But not for the reasons you may think." Blake hesitantly said, being careful with each word she allowed to leave the compounds of her mouth and lips.

"Trust me, if I thought you were going to go back to them a conversation is not what we'd be having."

"The point remains, why do you need the information I have?" Blake asked. She was slightly more calm now, but still suspicious of him. If he didn't have a good reason that wasn't _vengeance_ than she wasn't going to tell him anything, and if he went out on his own she would alert the headmaster. For some reason, he wasn't fond of the headmaster, but she knew that if it came down to it the headmaster would most certainly make sure that he wouldn't risk himself for anything stupid, personally if he had to. Kai may hate her for it, but it would keep him alive and out of Adam's hands. She knew what he did to race traitors, and Kai was in a category all in himself, an outcross, a hybrid, he was despised by the White Fang for the very thing he represents. The possibility of faunus kind and humanity to live together peacefully and coexist. Years ago, the White Fang might have been overjoyed for his existence, but sadly those times are no longer the present.

"My family is in Vale." Kai said angrily, and Blake only now just noticed that his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He was literally shaking with anger. "My little two year old sister, and my mother. They have their auras unlocked, and my mom has some training, but we both know that wouldn't be enough against the people we _both_ know can be sent after them. Myself and my whole family have targets on their backs, and it's only a matter of time until Cinder sets someone after them." He calmed himself down with a sigh, and raised his head to make it look like he was looking at her. "We both know that Cinder is controlling the White Fang by force, if I can't do _something_ that will at the very least slow them down, who will? The police are useless, and there's nowhere near the amount of Huntsman in Vale that is needed to take care of them."

"You're just one person… a Hunter in training." Blake said softly, he had good reasons. Virtuous reasons even. It was better than most reasons she has heard for faunus joining the White Fang.

"Then it'll be one more person standing against them." Kai replied. "They're after me as well, let's not forget. After what I did to her, Cinder might focus on me more if I am becoming a problem."

"And if we, Team KRBR, also get targeted?" Blake asked. "What happens then? You slow them down, but wouldn't they start coming after us because we're your teammates?"

"You already are targets for them." Kai said, stunning Blake into silence. "Anyone I am associated with can and will become targets for Cinder to focus on, as long as it hurts me in some way. It's why I haven't made any new friends since that day…" His voice trailed off brokenly, but he snuffed down any more signs of sorrow, and sighed heavily.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I've just been thinking that it's time to fix my problems before they overwhelm me all at once. I figured I'd start with the Fang."

"I'll tell you…" Blake said before he could make any motion to walk away back to their room, he stopped and tilted his head toward her. "But only if you don't go at them alone."

Kai humphed. "You want to come with me, you mean."

"Not just me," Blake shook her head. "The team, _our_ team. I won't tell you otherwise, because if I tell you what I know, and you go alone and got yourself taken or killed? I'd never be able to forgive myself. It's either with us, or not at all." She made sure to leave out the part that she would tell the headmaster if he went alone, but luckily she told enough truths for him to not becomes suspicious of her.

"Together then." Kai said with a smile, a relieved one. "Thank you, Blake."

"Don't thank me, please." Blake hissed. "I already don't like this, going after them again. They're dangerous Kai, what I know isn't going to be easy to process."

"I figured that… but still, thank you." He nodded his head. "Let's get back, we'll tell the others about it later on this week when we don't have to worry about classes."

"Okay." Blake said, and the two of them walked together in silence back to their dorm room. Completely ignorant of the dorm room across from them just barely cracked open, a set of purple eyes watching them the whole time, and someone who heard their entire conversation.

"Shit." Yang cursed to herself as she shut the door. Right as Kai entered his room, he turned subtly toward her, sensing her at the last moment. But luckily he didn't think anything of it, and continued shutting the door.

 _That bastard, he's really going to go after them._ Yang thought to herself, she didn't doubt it for a second that he was going to go through with it. Her own team was asleep at this time, and she didn't want to bother them about this just yet. Weiss would make a scene about it, Brick might too, and Ren would tell a teacher. Honestly, they were lucky that it was her who overheard about it. Or eavesdrop, she didn't care for the difference.

Ruby was on his team, so if they really all agreed to it, Ruby was going to go with them. The thought of her little sister fighting against fanatics who wouldn't hesitate to kill her on a whim terrified her.

One thing was for sure, they weren't about to go without her having to say anything about it. That was for sure. If she pushed, they'd probably let her come along if she really went hard at it, and she even knew the reasons to why Kai wanted to do this as well. She also had an immediate thought in her mind about _who_ might have convinced him to do something so stupid like this.

Her hand traced over the figure of her scroll, Ruby sent her a message the other day. Telling her that Raven visited Kai again. Trained him in secret. The thought of her estranged mother still training Kai in secret made her grit her teeth, but it wasn't his fault that Raven took a liking to him, even if she was jealous to no end that her mother was more focused on someone else's kid than her own. So it wasn't hard to put two and two together. She sent a message to Uncle Qrow, telling him all about what he heard. He would have words with the woman who birthed her, and as much as he might have hated her, and her him, they were still brother and sister.

Once the message was sent, she leaned back into her bed and sighed. She knew something like this was going to happen eventually, but so soon?

 _She_ was going to need to have a word with Kai pretty soon.

* * *

 **Aaaannnd there we go. Another chapter down in the history books of Blind Huntsman. Things are picking up a bit, I noticed that the last few chapters didn't have a whole lot in the grand scheme of things in terms of plot progression. So I came up with a new little arc here. You guys will see what I mean.**

 **Something I feel like I should point out here, Blake in this fanfiction is** _ **much**_ **different than the Blake from cannon. Maybe I shouldn't say** _ **much**_ **but she is not the same Blake we all know and hate/love. So keep that in mind.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story, if you would like to keep up with me on the progress of every chapter of every story, you can follow me on my twitter!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello, I am not dead, I'm still alive. Don't worry! I don't remember if I mentioned this last chapter, but the reason why It took so long for me to update this story is because I was focused on finishing one of my other stories. Long story short, that story is now finished, and now this story has taken up the mantle as my main story. So that means that this story is about to get a whole lot better!**

* * *

 **Masso 2010: Worry no further, I am back again. I am glad you enjoyed the moments where Kai gets a little more assertive if you know what I mean. The first massive arc of this story was him as a mostly innocent teenager, and he was just naturally polite, but now after everything that has happened Kai has lost that innocence, and he feels like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders and isn't all that nice or trusting to strangers anymore. No, Kai has not killed anyone yet. For the third part of your review, I can't really say much because I don't want to spoil my plans.**

 **Oblivious IJ: Lets just refer to this new Blake as the Genatools Blake. We'll go from there, but so far… kinda?**

 **Bolticrontic: The kind of sorcery that is fanfiction. One of the beauties of it is that I can change whatever I want. In this case, something better.**

 **Arctech: Ah, man, I gotta say. Thank you for that UH review, I enjoyed reading it. Now that Unlikely Hero is over Blind Huntsman will get much more attention. Let's see how far Kai goes.**

 **Asoei: Yes, that is what I said in the first chapter in the beginning. Kai's abilities are based off of Toph from ATLA. Also, the reasoning behind Kai going to Beacon instead of Shade was revealed sometime by Malikai, if not, then it will be revealed soon.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Now let's get right back into the story!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 45- Volume 1, Episode 12

Needs

His body was drenched in sweat. Kai leaned against one of the lockers and ran a hand through his slick black-brown hair, feeling the droplets of sweat be flung all about. He was really worked out today, to the point where even his muscles were sore. Combat class was getting increasingly difficult as ever, it seemed that even if Kai wasn't getting direct training by the headmaster himself, he was still going to get his training somehow. Rick and Brick's aunt was good at making him gassed every class, it was reminiscent of the extreme training regime he put himself through once he learned of his true nature via a message from his late father. Although he was in much better shape than he was before back then, it was impressive that he was getting this tired and sore it what should have been an easy class for him to get through. The others didn't quite know, but he was getting special treatment, and it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"Tired for once?" Brick asked him, he was so out of focus at the time Kai didn't even sense him until he was already sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, Miss Goodwitch is anything if not a grueling teacher." Kai said.

"Ha. How do you think Rick and I made it into Beacon a year early? Between our dad and our mom's sister we didn't have an excuse to not be good fighters." Brick said, laughing at some far back memory.

"I noticed that you two don't talk about your parents all that much." Kai pointed out. "Not that I'm prying or anything, you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to."

Brick snorted. "Kai, chill, if you're curious you can just say so. We're not _that_ sensitive about it, and since we all pretty much know all about your life, I might as well share mine as well."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked, turning his head to make it look like he was looking at him as he slid down to rest beside him. Brick was his friend, one of the few he had, although now that number seemed to have increased now that his friends were almost all split apart into different teams. But he knew almost as well as Ruby and Yang that speaking about family wasn't always an easy thing. Hell, their relationship is up in the air every time Raven or Vernal comes to not so secretly train him.

"Why not?" He sensed Brick shrugged his shoulders. "I'd rather Rick be here, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind either way. He's probably still whining about Pyrrha being taller than him."

"Heh, you do know that you two are the same height right? Being identical twins sorta comes with that."

"Yeah but I don't bitch about it at every opportunity." Brick groaned. "I mean, seriously. I get that he likes Pyrrha and everything-"

"He does?" Kai asked.

Brick groaned again. "I don't even know, you'd probably know better than I would, all that sensing and everything."

Kai snickered. "Only when I'm looking for something like that I can find it, forgive me if I don't pry into my friends potential or otherwise love life." He smirked secretly to himself as he thought about the crush that Brick very much had on Ruby. He thought about teasing him about it, but went against that thought, it wasn't like he could tease anyone about liking anyone else when he himself had a nonexistent love life as well. The last time he felt like he liked someone like that _ever_ was when…

A flash of memories went through his mind, painful memories. Memories of fire, heat, death, and blood. Of _Cinder..._

"Whatever, what was I talking about again?" Brick suddenly asked, snapping Kai out of a painful string of memories. Kai found himself silently thanking Brick for piping up again, even if he had no idea what he was just going through.

"Your family his-"

"Family history, right. Well, you know how Miss Goodwitch is my aunt right?" Brick asked.

"As it was stated many times."

"Yeah and-"

"And she is your mom's sister, I know that too."

"Yup, someone has a good memory." Brick quipped. "Anyway, our dad, Shade Violet, was apparently some crazy good Huntsman back in the day. He might have been in the same term as your Dad, I wouldn't know though, unless yours ever talked about him?"

"Never, sorry." Kai said.

"Eh, don't sweat it, ours never talked about yours anyway. Well, skipping all the love story parts, he met our mom, Eva Goodwitch, and a few years after that we were born." Brick explained simply.

"I appreciate you not going into detail about that." Kai muttered. He had enough of sexual innuendos between Yang, Orchid, and Vernal all being in his life. Some were funny, but after a while they just lost their comical touch. Not that something like him getting annoyed by them would stop them all from making them anyway, intentional or otherwise.

"Of course, anyway. Our Dad wasn't around all that much, he kept taking tons of missions, and sent only money, messages, and CCT calls as his way of helping raise us. So, after a while of that Auntie Goodwitch came into the fray, and boy did she get really give it to him. When Rick and I were four, that was when we met our dad in the flesh for the first time…" Brick sighed. Kai was sensing a deep _but_ that was about to come. "Mum and Auntie told us one day that while they grew to be more family oriented people, Dad was more concerned about his work more than anything. Even when he was around, all he did was train us and talk about fighting, it was like that was all he knew... Until eventually, he went on a mission and never came back."

"I'm sorry." Kai said somberly, he could feel the sorrow within his friend. He knew the pain of losing a parent very well. Brick and Rick losing their father felt similar to how Ruby and Yang lost their mother, Summer. They didn't talk about her much, but he knew enough that she went on a mission that she never came back from. It pained him to think about that pain being the thing that brought them all closer together.

"It's fine," Brick said, even if he wasn't all that fine about it. "Rick and I came to terms with it, and thankfully around that time Cyan came into our lives. So we were never alone. We actually all stayed by him and his family while we were training at Signal."

"It's still a pain that hardly ever goes away." Kai pointed out. Brick looked over to him cautiously, but stayed silent to listen to what Kai was saying. "Losing a parent is difficult, whether you were close to them or not. I was close to my father when he died, and while I am sure Yang isn't exactly fond of her biological mother, she wouldn't be ecstatic about hearing of her death. Your father might not have been particularly a good one… but at least he tried, right?"

"He did…" Brick choked out, Kai sensed emotions flow through Bricks body, he shook lightly, and not wanting to be the reason the waterworks flowed freely from his eyes, he resigned to his silence. "He made Rick and I strong… and despite his flaws, he at least stayed around and trained us. The only way he knew how to bond with us was the way that he tried to. I… I just wish we had more time… maybe something could have come out of it." Brick sighed, and rubbed his eyes with the back of one of his forearms.

"I understand that to a point." Kai said, hanging his head. "Malikai… I barely had any time to reconnect with him. I was only fifteen at the time, so I was a bit bratty about… certain things that was revealed to me. I wish I had a more positive outlook with him, maybe things wouldn't have ended so painfully if I did…"

Brick clasped a hand on his shoulder for support, an action that nearly made Kai jump since he wasn't paying attention to it. But the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. It was a cruel world they lived in, with all of humanity populating in at just a couple millions of people, and less than a third of that being Huntsman. With an unquantifiable amount of Grimm creatures keeping them all in check all over the world. Pain was something everyone had to eventually live with, at least for all of the common folk of Remnant. It was that pain that drove them all to push forward while others gave up. It was what was keeping him going… and the desire to make sure no one else as to live through this painful world any longer.

"You know… this may sound weird, but from what I remember about my father, you two were pretty similar now that I think about it." Brick suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, surprised and as Brick expected a little creeped out as well.

"Well… you're both really strong, especially you for your age. You both suck with people,"

"Gee, thanks." Kai said, but didn't make any effort to correct him because honestly, if he didn't have the friends that he had already, he would have had trouble making new ones. He was good at making them before the incident, but now? Not so much.

"Sorry, but we both know it's true. But hey, you're getting better." Brick continued. "Not only that, but I heard enough stories about my Dad going alone against impossible odds and coming out on top. Sound familiar?"

"Not really…" Kai said slowly, too slowly. Too hesitantly.

"Dude, you went up against the supreme leader of the White Fang, someone as strong as she was, two others who were able to stall Qrow, some crazy fire bitch that nearly killed us all, and I don't even know how to describe everything that was up against you. You, and your out of aura mother who was hardly trained at the time. By all rights, you should have been killed. How did you even manage that?"

"..." Kai couldn't answer that, he couldn't lie to a friend like that. He already told Ruby, and Yang about it, and that was already too many people who knew besides the ones that needed to know.

"I can still hardly believe it." Brick went, then sighed. "It's crazy just thinking about that day, but that's not the point. The point is that I wouldn't doubt it if I was told that you ran into danger to protect your friends, even against impossible odds. I probably wouldn't be surprised even if you managed to survive it, but there's one more thing that I wouldn't be surprised by…"

"If I didn't overcome said odds." Kai finished for him, nodding his head.

"Yeah… listen Kai, you're my friend, one of my best friends, I love you man, but we can all tell that something has been up with you ever since what happened at Mistral." Brick felt him tense up with the hand that he had on his shoulder, but that didn't stop him from continuing. "It hit you harder than anyone else-"

"You're wrong." Kai cut him off, his voice dark and disturbingly calm. "I didn't get the worst of it, Shae did, my father did, Cyan and your brother nearly did." His fists clenched so tightly that his aura flared to protect his skin from being cut open by his nails. Kai stood back up and lightly shoved Brick's hand off of his shoulder, and flicked away the rest of the sweat that was on his body with his semblance. "If anything, I got the light of it… I only wish that I finished that bitch off when I had the chance."

"That's the problem," Brick persisted. "I'm not talking about being physically hurt, I mean mentally and emotionally, and I've never seen it affect anyone more than it did you."

"I'm fine." Kai claimed, and then started walking forward. "This conversation is over, I am going to go visit my family tonight."

"Kai c'mon man." Brick called after him, but it was too late. When Kai wanted to be alone, he got himself alone. It didn't matter if he had to shove people out of his way or not, that was the thing with teenage Huntsman in training, when they wanted something, they could take it without much issue. Which was one of the reasons why vigilantism was something that was not taken lightly, or any rouge Huntsman for that matter.

"Uh…" A voice from the side echoed throughout the locker room, Brick looked to his side and saw the thin body of Jaune, the leader of his brothers team, staring at him half naked with only a towel to hide his modesty. "Should I have not listened to all that?" He asked stupidly.

Brick sighed. Yet another defeat on this day for him to suffer.

* * *

Kai gritted his teeth as he walked the halls of Beacon, back to his dorm building and during the climb of stairs he needed to do in order to get back to the room that he shared with three girls. Some might say that he had it good, but would feel the opposite once they realized that he was blind.

 _Does he know?_ Kai asked himself mentally. No, he couldn't have. If Brick knew he felt like he would have just said it straight up. Or if he did know, he did a real piss poor job and trying to convince him not to go through with it.

"I need to do this." He kept telling himself. He was having a good bonding session with his friend, only to have it ruined because of his own mission that he felt like he needed to take on by his lonesome. He wouldn't be alone the first few times due to the agreement he made with Blake, and they still had to tell them. It has been a few days since they had their talk, and something like that needed to be addressed with the team soon, Kai just didn't know how to go about it.

Orchid might be okay with it, or the majority of her personalities would. She would support him on nearly anything, and if she knew what this was really about, she would definitely go for it. He trusted her strength to keep herself safe, and Blake was strong as well and probably had as much training as he did, if only not as intense for as many years. Ruby was a different case, he was worried about her, she was strong and fast, but she was also inexperienced. He made it sound like he was okay with her knowing before, and he even made himself feel like he believed it, but now he was not so sure. Ruby would jump at the chance at stopping a bad guy, but she was smart enough now to not go in there alone. She would want to get Yang involved, and by extension Brick, Weiss, and Ren would also get involved. Then a four man mission would become an eight man mission, and that's not even including the possibility that Brick would tell his brother Rick, and then all of Team JNPR would get involved as well. Making it three whole teams from Beacon going out at once for some mission to stop the White Fang.

The danger was too much, if they ran into one of the stronger White Fang members, someone like Adam Taurus or Sienna Kahn or God forbid _Cinder_ of all people, that would be a fight that would most certainly lead to the death of some of his friends.

"Having second thoughts?"

Kai stopped himself right before he was about to swipe his scroll across his door to let himself in. He tilted his head toward the voices direction, and stepped back from the door, pocketing his scroll and turning to face her.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up, Yang." Kai said, smiling. "Is there a reason you followed me all the way back to my room? I'm sure you are aware of the implications." He added sarcastically.

"Oh so _now_ you're okay with those jokes." Yang rolled her eyes and smirked at him, amused. But quickly Kai sensed that there was a negative emotion within his blonde friend. She was stressed out to a point, and that made him stressed as well.

"She told you then?" Kai asked. At Yang's silence, he took that as his cue to keep speaking. "I thought we talked about this, Raven is training me for what is coming for all of us-"

" _That's_ not what I am here for." Yang cut him off, eyes flaring red for a moment.

Kai tilted his head in confusion. "It isn't?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "Then what are you here for?"

Yang sighed, and calmed herself down. She refrained from getting violent or angry. Kai had that special ability to piss her be it by accident or purposeful. Anytime Raven was brought up both of them would tense up. She has mentioned this before, but she was still admittedly jealous of Kai for the fact that Raven apparently cared for him more than she did her own daughter. But that was a problem long buried between the two. Hostility between each other weren't needed, especially when it was so soon after the attack on Mistral.

"You're sure you want to make me say it?" Yang asked, a warning tone added to her voice. Kai tensed up, his shoulders were more flat and suddenly the sword still strapped to his hip felt heavier. His hand inched towards it for a moment, but he stomped down such a thought the instant he got it in his mind. Instead, he kept his hands visible by his sides, and kept a straight face. The smile he once had fading away slowly. He instantly thought about what he and Blake talked about before. Had Yang been able to eavesdrop on the two of them? If that was the case, he mistook that weight he sensed behind a door for someone just using the bathroom or something unimportant like that.

Even upon realizing the very real possibility of Yang eavesdropping on him and Blake, he refused to say anything. If that really was what Yang was here to talk to him about, then he'd have her say it instead. He'd rather her just be blunt about it and not beat around the bush.

Yang sighed, after about half a minute of waiting for him to admit it himself she realized that just wasn't going to happen. She crossed her arms and leaned on one of her hips, content with the decision he has made, if a little irritated. "I heard what you and Blake were talking about. About you going after the White Fang." She said slowly, making sure that each and every word she spoke was clear and comprehensible. "Tell me, what has compelled you to make such a stupid decision."

It was Kai's turn to sigh, this time through his nose. His fears were confirmed now, Yang found it, and that meant that if he tried anything the rest of her team would find out, or worse. Ozpin. "Who else is going to do something about her?" He asked, agitation clear. "If I don't do anything, no one will. The police are weak and useless and Vale doesn't even have its own central military branch, and the White Fang are strong, organized, and has someone stronger leading them."

"And you think you can fight them off all by yourself!?" Yang asked so loud it could be considered a shout. Kai would have been worried that they would have been overheard by a passing student or someone still in their room, but everyone else was either still in class, or in their free period like he was. Rarely did anyone really go back to their dorm room after class, not alone anyway. "You're going to get yourself killed, and whoever you bring with you."

"That's the problem?" Kai asked, amused. "If you're so worried about Ruby, I won't bring her along. I was worried about her too believe it or not."

"That's not the freaking point!" Yang whisper screamed, realizing her own volume and took a few steps closer to her blind friend. Kai stood there idly, waiting for her to continue. In serious conversations like this, he was difficult to speak to if you didn't continue bringing up points. He'd just stay silent until you're finished before either refusing to acknowledge any of those points, or just remaining silent and letting you fester in your own anger.

That wasn't a problem for Yang however, she was willing and able to talk to him for hours if needs be in order to drill into his head whatever she wanted to get into it. She was important to him, so he wasn't going to say anything hurtful even if he wanted to. It wasn't a fair tactic, but it was one she would use to win if it meant the safety of those she cared for.

"If you go alone, and you get hurt, what is everyone going to think? If you go with your team and you _all_ get hurt, what is everyone going to think? You think you know what's out there, and you think you can take it all on by yourself, but you're wrong. Cinder and those she is leading are strong, and you _will_ be overwhelmed." Yang ranted. "I don't want to wake up one morning, only to hear about you getting yourself killed in some suicide mission."

"I'm not going to get killed." Kai argued. "If you really thought I was going to go in there without a plan, then you haven't been paying attention."

"It doesn't matter, because you're not going anywhere." Yang said, stepping so close to him their feet almost touched. She was making her position clear, taking the moral high ground.

"You'd try to stop me if I did anyway?" Kai challenged, voice quiet but very understandable with how close Yang was.

"If I have to, yes." Yang said, nodding her head. "I don't want you to lose yourself Kai… why don't you just talk to us? We know what Cinder did was evil-"

"Don't." Kai interrupted, and Yang took a step back out of surprise when she saw the suddenly very angry and uncharacteristic look he had on his face. She didn't back down, she was just shocked. "You don't understand, this isn't just revenge, this is for the people of the world. You know as well as I do that everyone I am associated with is a target, I just intend to become the biggest one, so that the others are ignored. To take care of a problem before it becomes an issue." He recited.

Yang raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And who told you that?" His silence was telling. Thankfully, she already sent Qrow a message about Raven, hopefully he'll be able to do something about that. "Of course she did… She's not your mother Kai, and she's definitely not someone you should take advice from."

"It seems to be that is a pretty suggestive opinion." Kai fired back, Yang reeled back with more shock, and then anger. He really wasn't being himself at the moment. He seemed to realize his own harmful words, for his expression shifted slightly, and he hung his head a little deeper. Yang wished she could see into his eyes, or the upper half of his face for that matter, just so she would be able to see if he meant what he was saying. But alas, that black blindfold of his blocked everything, even if she could see a faint glow from underneath them from time to time.

"It is," She relented, refraining herself even further in order to not lash out with any harmful words of her own. "But can you blame me? Raven ditched me when I was a baby and left my dad, then suddenly comes back and I find out that she is training some different kid who happens to be the son of her ex back when she was in Beacon." She sighed, realizing that she is going off track. "Look Kai… I don't mean to be an asshole, or to guilt trip you into not doing anything. I know I won't be able to stop you even if I manage to break your arms and legs. But I can't in good conscience just let you go out there alone or even with your team. I won't lie and say that Ruby isn't a big part of it, you'd be able to tell anyway, but please Kai." Yang took a step forward, and placed a hand on his forearm. She could feel how tense he was, and felt bad for him. No one her age should feel this way all the time, much less go through the same things Kai was or feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You're going to end up killing yourself… can't you see that? I know you're a smart kid." She said with a small smile. She knew that Kai couldn't see it, but now that she is touching his arm he'd be able to sense it. She felt him relax for a moment, but not as much as she would have liked to. He sighed again through his nose, and leaned into her touch as she pulled him in for a quick soft hug.

"How about we — or you — go talk to the headmaster about this?" Yang suggested when she pulled away. "I'm sure he'd listen to you, especially since he kinda needs you for whatever plans he has. If you bring it up to him and shove it down his throat that you're serious about this, he'd send some seasoned Huntsmen after Cinder and the White Fang. Sound like a plan?"

"..." Kai didn't verbally reply, but he did nod his head lightly. He didn't want to be mad, and neither did she. Everything was so convoluted and confusing and Cinder being in Vale made everything worse.

"Can you promise me that you'll at least talk to Ozpin first?" Yang asked next, she knew it was a lot, but she was going all in at the moment. She just got him to listen to her after all. "Who knows, maybe he'll send you on a mission to find them anyway, but with a good team with good equipment."

"I… think."

Yang frowned. "Say the words, please. I want to hear it."

Kai sighed lightly, and nodded his head again.

"I promise, I'll talk to Blake tonight and I'll call the whole thing off, I'll think about talking to Ozpin too, let you know what happens." He said softly, his voice was strained, but Yang took that for him still really wanting to go after Cinder anyway. If the roles were reversed and Cinder killed her dad, she'd want to do the same thing, and she'd know that Kai would have been there to stop her as well. It was the least she could do for him, and even though she was still mad at him for the whole Raven situation, it was hardly his fault that Raven chose to train him in the first place.

"Thank you," Yang said, feeling relieved and satisfied with herself as she prepared to leave. "I'll leave you be then, I heard that Orchid got a Flamingo and that she has been carrying it around with her, you might want to get to her before Miss Goodwitch does." She said as she walked past him, keeping her back toward him and strutting away victoriously. "Might want to get on that before it's too late."

"Yeah…" Kai muttered quietly as he started walking in the opposite direction. Once he sensed that Yang was far enough away that she couldn't hear him, he quickened his pace slightly.

There was one thing that Kai didn't do. Lie. He despised it, and hated when other people lied to him. But despite his hatred for the term and everything it stood for, it was still something he wasn't a hundred percent against using.

 _I'm sorry, Yang, but it's just not that simple_. He thought to himself as he kept moving forward. He would do what he needed to do, and while Yang did spit out some nonsense, there was still some sense to it. What he planned to do was dangerous, and bringing his team along would make things more difficult. Raven was right, but perhaps he misunderstood her words. The implication was there, but maybe it wasn't to talk to the ex-White Fang member.

Or at least, not Blake.

* * *

Finding Orchid was easier than he thought it would be, all he had to do was follow the sounds of running and of a Flamingo croaking. He still didn't know how to describe the sound an actual Flamingo made, it was just so strange, at times it sounded like a chicken and at other times it sounded like a goose or a toad. Nonetheless, he found her hiding with Ruby and a reluctant Blake as she protected her bird companion in her bosom. He couldn't see any of this of course, but a smile dawned upon his face as Miss Goodwitch ran passed him muttering something about a certain student violating certain school rules. He pretended not to notice her and went about his business, which was pointedly not ratting out his friends.

"Thanks Kaizy~" Orchid said in a grateful voice, and leaned her shoulder against his for a few moments to show her approval of his actions.

"Of course, though I have to ask," He flicked his chin toward the bright pink bird in her arms. He could sense that his friend had her arms around its body and wings, trapping it there so it couldn't fly away. They didn't even know if it could fly, and none of them were really willing to give it a go and check for themselves by throwing it out the window lest it take off and leave them all behind or just die from the fall. "Why are all three of you hiding?"

"I want it on record that I refused to be a part of this at first." Blake complained as he stood up out of the bush once Miss Goodwitch was out of sight.

"Psh, what kind of teammates would we be if we didn't include you in our fun times?" Ruby asked ever so innocently. Blake groaned, she was being taken advantage of and it wasn't fair. She only had so much patience, and she really wanted to finish that book that she was reading. If only she had an extra few minutes, she would have been able to finish the last chapter…

"Shenanigans, you mean?" Blake asked. Ruby giggled at her apparent joke, and Blake sighed to herself for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Her entire team, bar her leader, were complete foolish idiots. Yet they were her friends anyway.

"Psh," Ruby waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, as if. This is a serious issue!"

"No one shall steal away my precious Karrot!" Orchid exclaimed as she hugged the bird even tighter to her chest, in which the bird responded by thrashing about for a few moments. But sadly, it was in the arms of a Huntress to be. It wasn't escaping anytime soon.

"Karrot?" Kai asked, confused. "Like the vegetable?"

"Fruit." Orchid corrected. "And no, Karrot with a K."

"Carrot with a K-?" Kai couldn't help but snicker at the realization. "Is that your attempt of naming him after me?"

"Of course!" Excited Orchid cheered, bouncing up to him in an instant. "I mean, don't you remember the time my mom force fed you carrots in the hopes of giving you back your eyesight?" She asked in a _far_ too happy tone for the horrifying string of memories that went through his mind.

 _Come on Kai! Just a few more to go!_ The voice of Orchids mom haunted him on that fateful day, just a few weeks before he went on to Vale for his first term at Beacon.

Kai physically shuddered at the memory, and forcibly repressed it to save himself from a night terror. "Y-yeah… I remember." He eventually replied.

"A little too much, I presume." Blake quipped.

"Anyway, we got one more class to get through today, don't we?" Kai quickly changed the subject, and pointedly aimed his face toward Blake for a moment.

He sensed tense up for a moment as she without a doubt remembered their talk from a few nights before. "Tonight?" She whispered very quietly so that Orchid and Ruby couldn't hear her, thankfully they were locked in another conversation with each other.

"No," Kai whispered back, knowing that Blake could hear him as well because of her sensitive cat faunus ears. "I changed my mind. Don't worry about it." He whispered, and smiled softly after he spoke that last word.

He could sense the disbelief within Blake, and an iota of relief as well to go along with that, but also some suspicion. She was relieved that they didn't have to take the chance of running into Adam or any of them anymore, and he didn't blame her for that, but she didn't believe him at first. That much was obvious with the way she kept pace next or behind him keeping the whispered conversation going, and the suspicion followed as he continued to deny the possibility of him lying and going out there in secret. He was known to be truthful however, which helped him in convincing Blake to drop it when they got to class with Mister Port.

It was convenient that they got stuck in that class for their last one of the day, since it left them all tired and sleepy from forcing themselves away throughout the entire duration of the class. When combined with Miss Goodwitch's combat class earlier that morning, their sore muscles begged them to all go to bed straight after dinner. School classes started earlier most of the time after all, most of the time at eight in the morning, but sometimes there would be a random early morning just to keep you on your toes. It snuck up on everyone the first time it happened and everyone was tired and groggy the entire day as a result. So no one wanted to risk going through something like that a second time.

Kai himself felt tired as he landed softly on his bed. He didn't even bother taking any of his clothes off to be more comfortable. All he did was lay there trying and failing to go to sleep, but keeping himself awake with mental practice. He heard as Orchid wrestled with the Flamingo in order to get the leash hooked onto its collar, which it constantly tried to pry off, and then Ruby talking on the scroll to Yang who was in the room just across from them. Amusing, those two were. He stopped paying attention to the conversation once Yang started teasing Ruby about her choosing to sit next to Brick and his partner instead of her.

Soon enough, the hours passed, and his teammates finally started to fall asleep. He wasn't so idealistic that Blake would fall asleep along with them so quickly. Being in the next bed next to him, and able to see in the dark. She would be able to see if he gets up or not. Unfortunately for her, however, he is able to sense that she was still awake, and was more than willing to lie there and wait for her to fall asleep.

It took half an hour for Blake to sigh and give up, calling herself stupid for thinking something like that. Then another ten minutes or so for her to actually fall asleep. Kai waited another twenty just in case she was in a light sleep, and a few more just in case. Keeping track of her heart rate, and the heart rate of his teammates as well. Ruby was out like a light, and Orchid might as well be dead she was so deep in sleep.

Kai took that as his cue, and slowly stood from his bed. He learned how to make his footsteps silent long ago, and used that skill to sneak himself to his own crate of belongings across from his bed near the door. In the crate were a variety of clothes, dark, light, thick, thin, and about every color his mother thought might have looked good on him. He only wore what he was most comfortable with, which was the dark long sleeved thick shirt lined with leather pads that he hasn't worn in over a year, and a pair of pants of the same color and material. He has never been one to care for fashion, and didn't care if it looked ugly. He only knew that this was the one he was looking for when he ran his hands over the sides of it, feeling the light leather armour that would protect from a blade, and might deflect a few bullets, but not much else. Not that he would need to rely on it anyway, he had aura and plenty of it to use to protect his body.

Normally he would prefer to wear his short sleeved or no sleeve hoodie, since it gave him more showing skin in order to better sense what was around him, and the same with his shorts. But they were too recognizable, just like Silver Ebony. If he wore them while he set out to do what he has planned to do, he would get spotted and recognized, and word would get to Cinder, Ozpin, his team, the whole nine yards. He carefully and quietly took off his clothing and folded them to place them in the crate, and slowly crept into the new outfit.

His mother knew him well, and threw a hood to go along with the shirt. He thanked her mentally as he pulled it up over his head, and now all that remained were the mechanical socks that he received as a gift two years ago. Slipping his feet into those next. A stranger with bare feet would be noted, and at least those socks were a little more common. Now with his body completely covered, there was just one more issue to address.

His face, he still wore his black blindfold, but that would be able to get recognized as well in the case that he got caught with his hood down, and he couldn't exactly go without it, since his face would get recognized, if not that than the fact that he has silver eyes with white pupils would be a dead giveaway. He needed a mask, he decided. That would be the only way he could be completely safe from straying eyes.

There was an idea he had in his head, but in order to do it he needed to get to Vale. Getting to Vale was easier than he thought it would be. He didn't take a Bullhead for obvious reasons, the pilots needed to log in to whoever took trips from Beacon to Vale and vise versa. But for someone like him, and much to his dismay, he was able to just jump straight off the Beacon cliff and use the air part of his semblance to cushion his fall. He was essentially flying blind because of the fact that he was well, blind. But all he needed to do was follow the sounds of a city, which never fell to sleep.

Landing was a little tougher however. He landed on a roof and tumbled when his feet touched down. He caught himself before his head could smash into the concrete roof, and then stayed there catching his breath for a few moments. Getting back to Beacon was going to be a mission in itself, but he would figure something out. He was already too far into this to go back anyway.

Feeling around the concrete that layered the roof of the building he was kneeling on with his hands, he gripped his fingers and pushed them into the rock. Concrete was very easy to mold and manipulate with his hands, and now his previous idea could be tested out now. Carving out a slab of concrete with his fingers, he bent and molded the stone to fit his needs, and threw away the pieces he didn't use to the side to be forgotten. Slowly, the stone in his hands started to take shape, the shape of a mask.

It would be a simple mask, it didn't need to be anything special, not for what he was about to do. He molded the shape of the mask and kept grinding his hands against the front of it until it felt smooth and round to the touch. Next, he shaped it against his face and fixed what he needed until he had enough space for his nose, mouth, and eyes. Figuring that a mask with no eye holes would raise some eyebrows in his direction, he pushed his thumbs through the stone where the eyes would be, and shaped them vaguely into what might have looked like eyes, and when he was done he pushed the mask on his face.

It was a heavy mask, not so heavy that he couldn't get used to it, however. He stood up, and pulled his hood back over his head. In all black clothing, and now a mask to go along with it, all he needed now was a weapon, and he had weapons all around him. He would use the stone manipulation part of his semblance only, he decided, anything else would raise too many red flags, and if it was too high key he wouldn't use his semblance at all.

He felt his custom made scroll vibrate in his pocket, he brought it with him just in case of a real emergency. He feared that one of his teammates had woken up, and thumbed one of the buttons to hear the message that was just sent to him. Swallowing nervously as he did so.

" _Hey kid, it's Qrow. I know its late, but call me whenever you can. We have something we need to talk about-"_

Sighing out of relief, Kai ended the voice message early and noted that he would need to call Qrow later on the next day. Whatever he wanted, it could wait. He couldn't afford to be caught as he is now. He shut off his scroll just in case, he didn't want it going off during any of this.

Now, it was time to wait. Kai jumped down from whatever building he was standing on, and into an alley. Empty, thankfully. It wouldn't do for some random passerby to see an inconspicuous individual such as himself jumping into an alley. Next, he got down on his knees and pressed his hands against the ground, focusing on his sensing on a massive scale. He heard voices, felt moving vehicles, and everything a city had to give. But he was only listening in for one thing, and one thing only.

The sound of a weapon cocking, and an alarm sounding off for a few seconds until it was deactivated.

"Deal with the problem before it becomes an issue." Kai recited to himself as he opened his eyes from underneath his mask and blindfold, standing up and pulling a small dagger made of stone from where his hand once laid, and stretched over more pavement to make it look like nothing was taken from there at all.

"Make yourself the biggest target..."

He took a deep breath, and sprinted off into the moonlit streets of the city of Vale.

* * *

 **Ooo, ominous. I wonder what Kai has planned right now? Psh, as if I didn't make it clear enough. I am so sorry this took so long to come out, as I said before I was focusing on finishing another one of my stories. Long story short, I finished that story and took a bit of a break. I was going to start writing earlier than this, but I had a bit of a sudden addiction to Destiny 2, I don't know how, but that game got good all of a sudden and a few of my friends and I have been grinding at it for a while now.**

 **But hey, good news! Now that An Unlikely Hero is finished, this story is now my number one main focus. That is something to rejoice about. It means that even more planning, plot points, development, all that good shit is on the way. If you liked the story before, you're going to really love it in the near future.**

 **Since Volume 1 has been dragging for a bit, I have decided to get a little more fast paced. I don't want another prologue issue where Volume 0 is over thirty chapters long before I realize that "Huh, maybe I should actually get to the good shit now." So yeah, there's that.**

 **Also, it is hot as balls where I live, so that sucks. It sucks more that my fan has three modes: Useless 1, Useless 2, and then Wind Tunnel. Gah, I just can't focus completely with that blaring wind noise in my ear all the time.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story. If you want to keep up with me and the progress of my stories, you can follow me on my Twitter!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **I also have a Pa t reon, so if you want to check that out, go right ahead.**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	46. Chapter 46

**Welcome back to another chapter, let's not waste too much time and get right into it shall we?**

* * *

 **Oblivious IJ: So many Carrots, yet still not enough.**

 **Masso 2010: And it is good to see you review again, and thank you for the compliment! I thought about it, and Kai going solo like this was one of my ideas, and during the break I had from the story I kept thinking about it. In the end, you can see what my last minute decision was. Cannot confirm nor deny the Yang implication, apologies. I understand where you are coming from about the Flamingo thing, and I didn't really see it that way until I read it myself. I'll definitely try to make their scenes more cute than anything else, thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let's get right back into the show!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 46- Volume 1, Episode 13

The One With The Stone Mask

Members of the White Fang cornered a middle aged woman, a human woman. Who was unfortunate enough to also be the owner of one of the more popular dust shops in Vale. Her hired security guards she hired to keep her safe and the shop secure lay dead on the floor, bleeding from bullet holes and slashed throats. Now it was only her, against a dozen and a half members of the White Fang ransacking what was left of her humble shop. She was gagged and tied up behind the counter, and her precious alarm she was going to rely on was deactivated. This was a planned attack, and she had no idea the White Fang would ever get _this_ violent.

"What's the combination to the safe?" One of the brutish men asked her, his eyes and upper half of his face covered by a mask reminiscent of that of a creature of Grimm. She would have thought that they would have had trouble seeing through the small slits they had in front of their eyes if she wasn't watching them move around her shop and move dead bodies with such ease.

"Mmph." The woman replied, unable to speak properly.

"No, I am not taking out the gag." The man grunted. "Hum whatever the amount for the first number of the first pair of numbers," He pointed the barrel of a pistol into her forehead. "Or else we'll figure it out ourselves, and you can welcome yourself to an early grave."

 _Please… no._ The woman begged in her mind, her eyes wide with terror and full of tears. She knew the three guards she hired well, and they were all armed and trained in the use of firearms. They were dead because of her. "MMPH!" She screamed through her gag, trying to call for help but couldn't even muster up a sound louder than even the man's voice.

"Tch, damn humans. Always so sentimental."

"Hey, you got anything from her yet!?" One of the younger members said, but one that was not unused to the sight of blood.

"Don't be so loud!" He shouted back, causing the younger faunus to apologize meekly. "And no, I did not just yet. It seems like this _thing_ is in shock at the moment."

One of his friends standing beside him laughed. "Well, you did shoot her lasts guard in the head, it made quite the mess over there you know."

"Heh, serves them right. Look," He turned back to the woman, still stricken with fear. "I've been there, saw my best friend get beaten to death by humans back in a time when we were peaceful a few years ago. I get it, but do yourself a favor and stop making this so damn difficult. We got things to do in the morning and I don't want our bitch of a boss to find out we took long because you're being too bratty."

"Don't say that shit too loud man, she'll burn you to a crisp if she finds out you're talking about her like that."

"Shit, yeah, you're right. Thanks for reminding me."

The tears were falling from the woman's eyes at an even faster rate as she thought of the men robbing her not as men, but as monsters, selfish monsters, worse than the Grimm. She has never seen one before, but she figured that a Grimm would have just killed her and be done with it, not torment her about the death of her three friends and basically rub the fact that she was going to die tonight in her face. She hung her head in surrender and accepted her fate, she had nothing else to live for, no children, no husband, and no nearby family. She was alone. If she was going to die her for some dust, then whatever. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Nothing else to say?" The man asked her, suddenly turning his attention back to her after hearing her sobbing come to a halt. "You know I _will_ kill you, if you just hum to me the combination I can at least promise that you _might_ live." He said as he pointed the gun back into the woman's forehead, pressing it against it harder so that it lifted her head up off of her chest and against the wall. Her eyes were open, but they were empty. A complete sign of surrender and acceptance. "Tch, hate it when this happens." The faunus cocked the gun with his thumb, and moved his finger onto the trigger. "Sucks the fun out of it.

The woman closed her eyes, waiting for a death that never came. Through her closed eyelids, she could see the dark red brightness that occurred when rays of light was contacting your closed eyes, with only some seeping through. Then nothing but black darkness. She opened her eyes again to see even more darkness surrounding her, and she no longer felt the barrel of a gun against her forehead. "Mm?" She hummed questioningly.

"Was that you?" The man asked her, gritting his teeth angrily. She could imagine an expression of irritation was on his face. "We can see in the dark, you know, we're faunus."

"Mm mm!" The woman shook her head. Suddenly more verbose than she was before, and more scared. For the reason that she couldn't see in the dark.

"Don't freak out about this, we can see in the dark. Must be an outage or something like that." The man announced to his force, who proceeded to laugh with each other and mock the woman as she craned her neck up to try and see what was going on. She could have sworn that she heard something on the other side of the shop, and her vision was slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"I didn't shut the lights off to blind you." A new voice seemed to echo in the large ransacked shop. All the smiles and laughter died out instantly they heard something fall from the ceiling, and land in front of the only exit from the store. When the man with the gun pointed on her saw the figure, he stood up and aimed his weapon at it.

"Who are you?" The man asked the figure. No matter how much he or any of his allies tried, they simply could not see the figure very well, they knew it was male because of the shape of its body, but they couldn't see its face, there was something dark grey covering it, and he was also wearing dark clothing without even shoes to go along with it. Just socks. Which might have helped them explain how he was able to sneak up on them like that. "Friend or foe?" One of the White Fang members asked, seeing the brown lengthy tail move about the figure in black.

"Someone like that." The figure replied, his voice was deep, but sounded strange, it sounded like a voice that didn't belong, or was forced. It was enough to alarm them, anyway.

Many more guns were tracked on the person's body.

"First and final warning," The mystery man said. "Surrender, preferably before the woman is able to adjust to the darkness."

"You aim to betray your own race?" One of them asked him. "We're all brothers here, and I am sure we can find a spot for you yet." He asked, a friendly yet hostile smile plastered across the mans face. "Whatddya say? You even have the mask part already."

Something dark and sharp slid out of the figures sleeve.

"No."

* * *

Kai dove out of the way of the hail fire of bullets that were fired at him at that very moment. He landed into a rolled and took cover behind one of the metal shelves that still had some vials of dust in them. The mask he wore was heavy, and it encumbered his movements somewhat. But he was able to move around easily, just as he knew he would. His body was Hunter trained, more so than most his age. However, that didn't mean that it could stop dozens of bullets aiming to kill him all at the same time. The way the suppressors on the guns nearly silenced the sound that the guns made told him how they were able to do this in the dead of night when the city was the least active. Which told him that his hearing sense was much more proficient than he originally thought. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his fist into the ground, cracking the wooden floor and reaching to the concrete foundation. He could hear and sense the crack break across the ground and knock one of the White Fang members over, but nothing that would do any serious damage.

They were distracted however, which gave him the opportunity to jump out of his cover and throw one of his prepared stone shurikens at one of them. He heard the sound of one of its many spear tips stabbing into a mans shoulder, and pinning him against the wall, and forcing the man to drop his gun in favor of stemming the bleeding in that shoulder. In the second it took for the others to realize that they were receiving some return fire, Kai took another one of his stone shurikens and threw it at the closest member, who took it in the hand all the way through and pinned that hand to its stomach once it entered through there as well. He couldn't use his semblance too much, because he was famous for its versatility, and would be found out if these guys didn't live under rocks. So when bullets were fired at him, he had to rely on a more primitive technique. Dodging.

He sensed the displacements in the air where bullets were soaring through the air, and with inhuman reaction timing, he dodged and ducked through most of them. Jumped into the air and twist-flipped to dodge a few more, and landed on his back and rolled behind a table. When his back touched the ground, he received an echo transmission sense throughout the entire room, and felt three pairs of feet stomping their way toward him. Lurching upward with his legs, he slammed the bottom of his feet into the edge of the table. Sending it flying flat toward the three men who did not see this coming, and knocked all three of them to the ground when the wooden furniture splintered against them.

Kai couldn't afford to stay still however, he sensed that there was still at least a dozen more people to get through, plus the woman he had to make sure got through this with her life. He could hear her muffled voice through the gag she had in her mouth, just begging and hoping for him to win. He kept spinning with his momentum, and pushed up with his hands to flip himself back to his feet. He had aura, so when guns were turned on him again, he ran full speed toward the group of three getting ready to shoot at him.

Some of the bullets missed, but more hit their mark. But Kai completed his intended goal and rammed his shoulder into the closest man's chest, grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the back wall. Destroying the shelves and cracking a few of his ribs. If he wasn't knocked out then, he was when a vial of dust cracked and shattered against the back of his skull. Kai reflexively tried to use Silver Ebony to cut through the last two, but found that his simple stone dagger was much too short. He realized his mistake right away, and prepared to get punished for it.

A fist slammed itself into his mask, but didn't even crack it. Kai followed through the force provided for him with a back flip and whisked his way through the many obstacles he had in his way, and hid behind one of the pillars holding up the building itself. He couldn't help but feel amused by how he didn't even have to use his aura to protect his face, his stone mask did all the work for him.

"Motherfucker!" The faunus who punched him cried out as he held his broken fingers and cracked knuckles. "What the hell is that mask made out of!?" He asked in a scream.

"More like _who_ the hell is that guy!? He's destroying us!"

"Doesn't matter, keep shooting at him!"

"Idiots…" Kai muttered to himself as he reached toward the ground, and made himself a few more stone projectile weapons for him to throw, then covered up the area as quickly as he could to hide the evidence of his semblance use. Raven would have a field day making these men cry and beg and whine about her training techniques. They wouldn't last a minute against her, and neither would they against him. It's only been half a minute now, and there was less than a dozen to go. More than enough time to wrap this up. He couldn't wait until he was able to brag about this to his mentor.

He took a deep breath and focused on his sensing to make sure that his intended targets were still where he wanted them to be, and smirked beneath his mask when he confirmed their locations. Spinning around his cover, he ducked his head and threw two shurikens from each of his hands at the same time. Two of them stabbed into each shoulder and elbow of one of his targets, and the other two stabbed into the arm of the other. Rendering them both in pain and useless. Their screams of pain were dulled in his ears as he surged forward and drove his dagger into the stomach of the one who unfortunately found himself without any more bullets in his clip, and in melee range.

"Agh!" Kai could basically sense the tears that began to form around the edges of the man's eyes as he wrenched his stone weapon back out and shoved the slightly older man to the ground. He wouldn't die from a wound like that, he would know, Raven stabbed him there before as well to teach him a valuable lesson. Never rely on ranged attacks to put down your enemy, it was always best to dispose of them up close and personally, especially for someone like him, being blind. That way you would know for a fact that your enemy was out for the count. After stepping over his fetal position, he sensed someone coming up behind him. All of his instincts told him that he needed to protect himself, but he went against those mental orders and allowed the person to hit him with the butt of his gun, Kai's silver aura flared up and shined bright when the man struck him, making his own attack bounce back and knock him to the ground, a dent in the butt of his weapon. While still on the ground Kai kicked him across the face to make sure that he was going to stay down.

Now it was suddenly down to six members of the White Fang still out and about, and suddenly much more aware of the situation that they have found themselves in. More than half of their forces were on the ground injured and bleeding, some pinned to the walls by stone shurikens, and one stabbed in the gut bleeding and looking like he was dying. Kai smirked when he sensed the fear well up from within his prey. Good. Let them feel fear. Let them know what all those people at Mistral felt like when they slaughtered them, let them know what _he_ felt, let them know how his _father_ felt as he was dying in the arms of his pregnant wife and son.

Kai roared in anger as he charged forward, dodging and weaving through and around bullets as they whizzed past him. He crossed the distance in less than a second, and with his bare hands he made sure that the rest of them would find themselves waking up in a dark cell hidden away from the rest of the world to rot for the rest of their days. They were lucky he was letting them have that much, it was much more than what they really deserved. Which was to pay the ultimate price for their transgressions.

He refrained against doing so when he bashed his elbow into the face of the closest White Fang member, kicked his shin and kneed his face. In truth, he didn't know if he was truly capable of killing, he could say and think it all he wanted, but if he couldn't provide actual evidence to himself that he could, then he wouldn't bother considering the possibility of him losing himself to the guilt of taking another person's life, evil or otherwise. Unless it was Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, or these Adam and Sienna White Fang leaders, he would hold himself back.

Moving like lightning, he moved from place to place, person to person as a black shadow with a stone mask. His thick clothing and exercise was starting to make him sweat, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. With a grunt he tanked a bullet to the chest, his aura protected him from all damage besides pain, and grabbed the gun out of the unconscious man he had just knocked out and proceeded to _throw_ the gun at one of the last members of the White Fang. He was blind, and so it was preferable for most people that he never actually use a gun in combat where allies were around. Not that it stopped Ruby from trying to teach him anyway. He knew how to shoot and work his way around a firearm, but it was better for everyone that he didn't actually try and use one in the middle of a mission.

Using moves his Beacon teachers might have been disappointed in, he grabbed one of the arms of the remaining three White Fang members left, twisted it sloppily, and then kicked him forward so that the man in front of him to where his own ally accidentally shot him. In the shoulder, but in a certain spot that splattered blood all over Kai's mask as the man fell forward, dying. He wouldn't feel guilt for that, even if he was responsible for it. The faunus that was before him was to blame for that. However the faunus was shell-shocked after shooting his own ally, giving Kai the perfect opportunity to spin heel kick him in the face and send him through the glass window.

"Shit…" Kai muttered to himself, he wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings. Anyone outside would have at least heard that and come investigate. He was on a time limit now.

"Stay back!" The same White Fang member he heard threatening the owner of the shop with his gun exclaimed, pulling up the woman by her hair and wrapping an arm around her neck to keep her in front of her. "Stay back, or the human dies race traitor!"

Kai mentally cursed himself as he forced his momentum to come to a sudden halt. He raised his hands as if he was going to surrender, and let his tail fall limb behind his back. He didn't want any innocents to be injured here. That wasn't what he wanted, far from it.

"You'd kill an innocent woman just to get killed by me in return?" Kai said, forcing his voice to sound deeper and more menacing. He was still a young man growing, but his voice was deep enough already so he could make it sound older if he wanted to. In this case, the older deep voice was needed.

"Innocent woman!?" The faunus repeated angrily. "This woman _refuses_ to sell dust to faunus customers, and is downright rude and prejudice against them. It is people like _her_ that made the White Fang violent, this is the only way they can understand our message!" He jammed the gun against the temple of the crying and still gagged woman, barely able to stand on her own two feet with the way her feet were tied together. "She deserves this, even a race traitor such as yourself should be able to see that."

Kai sighed, the worst part about this was that the man seemed to believe it himself, and the sad part was that it was the truth. It was hardly anything he couldn't believe in himself, he himself has received prejudice from both faunus and humans for him being an outcross. The worst of both worlds, you'd think that it would be a sign for something. Him being a living symbol that humans and faunus could in fact live in harmony. If only this was a perfect world.

"Even then, fighting fire with fire will only make the explosion even larger. This is going to make tensions even worse between faunus and humans." Kai explained, trying to appeal to the man's logical side if he had one.

"Shut up!" Kai could sense that the gun was now turned on him. Good. "You sympathize with these… _things_? How could you? Since when has a human ever done anything good for you!?"

That sparked Kai's anger, he took a step forward and lowered his arms. Being shot wouldn't hurt him, and he needed to keep the man more angry at him than at the woman. "My best friends are all human, I wouldn't have made it this far without them. My teachers are all human, and better all, my _father_ is a human."

He could sense the shock within the man's body, and a certain realization.

Kai realized his mistake.

"You're… you're that kid aren't you?" The man asked, his voice seeping with anger. "The outcross, it _is_ you, isn't it."

Kai didn't respond, not with his voice, but now that he had accidentally revealed his identity to this man. Something needed to be done about this terrible mistake.

"Heh, now I am not going to feel bad about this at all-"

 _CRK!_

The man fell to the ground, lifeless after a powerful gust of air forced him to twist his neck so far that it broke itself, his hood ripped with the sudden force. The woman fell to her knees and tried to worm her way toward Kai, who stood there shaking with one hand outstretched. Eyes underneath his mask and blindfold wide and shaky.

"Mmph!" The gagged woman mumbled at him, snapping him out of the trance he put himself in.

Quickly, Kai dropped down to one knee and used his stone dagger, still wet with blood to cut the ropes binding her. Then took off the gag. He nearly fell over when the woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Kai found himself sitting there on the back of his legs, surrounded by unconscious, dead, or dying members of the White Fang. His hands were still shaking, and the stone dagger turned to dust in his hand.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The woman sobbed into him. "I won't ever treat faunus like that again, never! Oh God's…" The woman continued to cling to him.

"You… heard…" Kai just managed to get out, his voice suddenly young and teenage again.

"I won't say anything." The woman said as she pulled back. "I promise, it's the least I can do to repay you for what you did just now."

Thank whatever Gods that may have existed at the time. Kai found himself sighing out of relief as he let his body relax for the first time in what felt like hours. He tensed up again when he heard sirens, and made to stand up, only stopping for when he felt the woman rise with him.

"Go." She said to him. "I'll destroy the footage from the cameras for you, they'll never know it was you."

"Thank you." Kai replied, thankful for this woman's desperate desire to show her gratitude.

"Don't mention it, but either way you are going to be mentioned, if not by me then by the White Fang here. What should I call you?" She needed a name, of course she needed a name. One that was different from Kai Matsuoka.

"Call me whatever you want," Kai said as he jumped onto the broken glass. "I don't have enough time to think of one, I need to go." He didn't wait for the woman to reply, and burst air underneath his feet to fire himself off into the air. In just the span of a few minutes, he feels like he is a new person. When he found himself in a secluded area he slid down the wall with his back until he was sitting and tore off his stone mask, sensing it turn to dust a few feet away from him. Next was his blindfold, which the knot came undone as soon as he tugged at it.

Tears stung his eyes as he wept, the thing he had just did to that man… Wasn't he just thinking that he wasn't going to kill them before? How… how could he mess up so badly like that, how could he just go out and reveal his true identity before he could even make a false one? How could he have been so utterly stupid!?

"Fuck…" He welshed to himself quietly, he felt sick to his stomach, like he wanted to throw up. The sound of the way the man's neck twisted all the way around like that was locked in his head. He couldn't stop hearing it. He didn't even _see_ it, yet it was still so visible to him.

"FUCK!" He screamed to himself, and slammed a fist against the brick wall behind him. Cracking several of them with an accidental use of his semblance.

He sat there, processing and contemplating what he had just done for who knows how long. It felt like he was there for hours, days even. The tears had long since dried when he sensed the familiar feeling of air circulating in one tight area not too far away from him. He didn't even have the emotional strength to greet Raven as she stepped through the portal.

"Something has happened." Raven said, stating the obvious. She was ever blunt with her words. She must have also been able to sense his discord with that semblance of hers. Not only was it about portals to those she bonded with, but she can also sense when one of them is in trouble, depressed, or in need of help. It was how she was able to save him back in Mistral.

Kai chuckled grimly. "I followed your advice…" He said quietly.

"What happened?" His mentor asked, but made it sound more like a demand than an actual question.

"I…" Kai couldn't bare to admit what he has done, but he needed to talk to someone about this. Even if it was Raven. He couldn't exactly go back to his own team and tell them that he had just killed a person and needs help recovering from it. "I-"

"You've killed a person, haven't you?" Raven asked before he could say it.

Kai turned himself to face her, his expression full of shock. "H-How?"

"I have seen the same look in the eyes of my more inexperienced tribe members… I have seen that look more than enough times to know what it means just by seeing it."

Kai sniffled, and hung his head. Ashamed.

"I never thought I would have seen it in you before. At least not at such a young age." Raven said, taking steps to get closer to him. "I was younger than you were when I took my first life."

Kai raised his head slightly, he didn't reply, but the implication of his gesture stated that he was paying attention.

"I was sixteen I believe, or perhaps younger. The memory is hazy, but you never forget your first kill."

"Who…?" Kai asked.

"A fool who thought he could take advantage of me." Raven said easily. "I made sure he'd never be able to. To me, or anyone else."

Kai couldn't help but smirk at the short story. This was Raven he was thinking about, of course she would have killed before, and not even feel bad about it afterward. That was just how she was. That was how most of the Branwen tribe was. At least the ones that he has met so far.

"It is better that it has happened this early for you, Little Kai." Raven said, kneeling down on one knee beside him. "It will not be easy for you, you have a gentle soul. Despite what changes you may be going through. But I will tell you right now that no matter what you do, the life of a Huntsman demands that you be able to take lives. More often than not, it is simply the only option available. Now that you have a taste of it, the second kill, the third, fourth, and every one afterward will become much easier."

"You would know?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Raven said, not missing a single beat. "I would."

"That was a stupid question, probably." Kai said, laughing sadly to himself.

"It was." Raven agreed.

Kai started laughing again, brokenly and sorely. He slowly fell to the side and rested his head on Raven's shoulder, who allowed the gesture to be made with the patience of a saint. She eventually gave up on staying on one knee, and sat down beside Kai. Letting his head rest on her shoulder as he cried. If this was about any other thing, such as perhaps a girl rejecting him, she would have told him to grow up and get over it. But she wasn't much better after her first kill either. She would never admit it, and Qrow has kept his promise even to this day that she spent the entire day after her first kill crying into his shoulder. Raven was going to pay it forward now, and allow her Little Kai to seek comfort in her. A very rare sign of affection.

They stayed like that for about an hour. Raven saw the sun rising in the sky and thought that Kai should probably be back at Beacon before his team wakes up. "Get up, we're leaving." She said, looking down at the blind boy. When Kai didn't respond, she looked to him and repeated the words. "Get up. What are you-" she cut herself off when she saw and heard Kai snore against her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her arm and even his tail around her waist as far as it could reach. Kai fell asleep against her? _Her?_ Raven could hardly believe it, since she could count on one hand the amount of people that would truly trust her enough to fall asleep around her. Qrow, Vernal, and now Kai she supposed.

Sighing, Raven wondered when she became a second mother to the child as she sighed again and tapped her knuckles against Kai's skull. Then borderline punched him to wake him up. The child had a thick skull and a strong pain tolerance, so all that was only _just_ able to wake him up enough for him to open his eyes.

"Wha?" He called out to nothing.

"Get up." Raven demanded, standing up suddenly and watched as Kai nearly fell over. "You need to get back to Beacon before your team wakes up."

"Oh…" Kai remembered everything that happened that night all in one moment. "Right, you're right." He said, standing up. "Make a portal for me in front of Yang's dorm room, I'll be able to find my way from there."

"As you wish." Raven said, twitching slightly as she created the portal right to where Kai wanted it.

Kai sighed through his nose slightly, and took slow tentative steps toward the portal. His whole plan was ruined, if it weren't for Raven he wouldn't have been able to find a way back to Beacon unless he used a Bullhead, which would log his attendance and most likely notify Ozpin that he went out into Vale in the middle of the night.

"Will you be doing this again?" Raven asked him before he could step through the portal.

Kai froze, having one foot through the portal already. He didn't know how to respond to that. Should there be? Should he risk going through all of this a second time, a third, and every number beyond? Of course, the answer was obvious.

"I will." He said. The mess he was in now was a mess he needed to deal with on his own. He wouldn't run and hide after one failure that could hardly be considered one. He saved an innocent life at the cost of some scum members of the White Fang.

"Good." Raven said, impressed by his decision.

"Hey Raven…" Kai called to her before she could create a new portal for herself. He sensed her stop in her tracks, and turn her neck to look at him, waiting for him to speak. "Thank you, for staying with me." He smiled at her. "I appreciate it."

"Hmph." Raven turned back around, and slashed through the air. "Be ready for training tonight, I shall be handling it myself." She said, hiding the way she felt heat in her cheeks after hearing those words from him as she stepped through her own portal and shut it immediately afterwards.

Kai was able to sense the way her heart beat a little faster however, which puts a smile on his sad face as he stepped through the portal she made for him before it disappeared. He sensed and found himself in a familiar hallway, and quickly and quietly snuck his way back into his dorm room after waiting a moment for his customized scroll to turn back on. After feeling the vibration, and thankfully no more to signal any missed calls or messages, he crept his way into his room after making sure that Ruby, Orchid, and Blake were all still asleep, and went into the bathroom.

He almost tore off his 'going out' clothes once he closed the door behind him, and not a second too soon. He could sense Ruby stirring in her bed the moment he shut the door. Then, once he was naked save for his underwear to hide his modesty, he sat down on the toilet and ran a hand through his hair. No, he couldn't think about it. That would only make things worse.

Kai folded his clothes, and then nearly jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Ruby's tired voice said through the door. "Kai, you in there? I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, it's me." He replied, making himself sound as casual as possible. "Just… using the bathroom."

"Mm, hurry up." Ruby yawned cutely through the door. "I really have to go."

"Right." Kai made a scene of washing his hands and hoping that he looked clean enough to not look suspicious to Ruby when he opened the door. It was hard to do so since he was blind and couldn't see if he was actually clean enough, another mishap he failed to consider. This was all a learning experience for him, however, he could sense how Ruby's heart rate was still so slow, she was tired and probably won't be able to figure out that he just went out and stopped a robbery and murder all by himself.

He opened the door and moved past her as she turned herself to let him through. "Hm?" Ruby hummed, noticing that he didn't have his blindfold on at the time and was instead holding it in his hand. Not only that, but was there red spots in his eyes? "Are you okay Kai?" She had to ask.

Kai nearly broke down again, but he handled it well. "Yeah, I am." He said, refusing to turn his face for her to see his eyes.

"You sure?" Ruby asked next, damn her. Ruby was nothing if she was not caring for her friends, and they were very close, being potentially the last two silver eyed warriors of the three known in the whole world. She was like a little sister to him as he was the big brother to her. Ruby wasn't going to back down if she thought one of her friends was in distress. "I'm here to talk to, you know. I can help." And just like that, Ruby forgot her sudden urge to go to the bathroom in favor of making sure he was okay.

"I know, and you are." Kai said, turning around enough so that one of his white pupils was visible. He had a sad smile on his face. He couldn't lie to Ruby, not to her. "It was just… something that happened in the night." He said, telling no lie but half the truth.

"Bad dream?" Ruby pondered.

"Mm." Kai hummed ambiguously. Neither confirming nor denying Ruby's proposition. It wasn't lying if he just let the other person draw up their own conclusions. Besides, he was known to get bad dreams before, especially after what happened in Mistral. After his father's death, being able to see it as well, the first thing him ever seeing in the first place being fire, death, and blood. It was traumatizing for him, and for a long time the same scenario with Cinder replayed in his dreams over and over.

"Awe." Ruby was quick to wrap her arms around him, a gesture which Kai was happy to reciprocate. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'll manage." Kai answered honestly. "Let me just go back to bed for now, and you can use the bathroom." He whispered, rubbing her head.

"Okay," Ruby laughed quietly. "If you need to talk though, I'm here for you, we all are. We're worried about you, y'know?"

"Yeah…" Kai knew very well. He was even worried for himself. "I know. See you in a few." He said, moving back to his bed and taking his clothes he had with him under the covers. If anyone asked, he just forgot them there. It was a mistake made by plenty and would be easily brushed off.

"Mmm'kay," Ruby yawned again. "See you in the morning-" She widened her eyes. "Er, I mean, hear you in a few hours?"

Kai laughed as he fell back in his suddenly very comfortable bed. Falling back to sleep within seconds. Leave it to Ruby to try and correct herself like that, and thank God she managed to inadvertently prevent him from having any bad dreams for the rest of that morning.

* * *

" _Lisa Lavender here with some breaking news. In the middle of the night, a dust store robbery orchestrated by the White Fang was thwarted by a mysterious faunus with a stone mask. The owner of the shop has this to say:"_

" _He was a hero, I thought I was living the last night of my life before he came in to save me and stop the White Fang. He wasn't what I thought this city needed, but I desperately hope that this is not the last time he goes out at night to protect feeble old women like myself."_

" _And there you have it folks, a statement from the woman herself who had a firsthand encounter with the one who the public is now referring to as 'Stone Face'. Gosh, I hope someone thinks of a new one."_ The news reporter muttered that last part to herself. " _Furthermore, on the crime scene itself it was reported that there were only five deaths, three of which were the shop owners security guards, the last two being members of the White Fang. The ones that were found unconscious has-"_

Kai listened absentmindedly at the news announcement as he ate his breakfast in the lunchroom. There were a few TV's on every side of this smaller cafeteria for recreational and relaxation purposes, but now every single one of them had a new channel pulled up, and every one of those news channels was eating away at the potential revenue of the appearance of a new vigilante running wild in the middle of the night in Vale. he could sense half of his team beaming up at the screen, while Blake sat next to him staring with a suspicious glare. Even blind he knew what that look felt like.

"Was that you?" Blake whispered to him, leaving her voice so quiet that only he could hear it with his enhanced hearing.

"As Stone Face?" Kai chuckled silently at the nickname. "No, I was asleep with you guys the whole time, ask Ruby if you have to." He lied, thankfully Ruby waking up in the middle of the night right when he needed to use the bathroom was both a blessing and a curse. Because now she could confirm for him that he was there during the night.

"He was," Ruby did just that. He made sure he spoke loud enough so that Ruby and Orchid could hear him. "Besides, why would Kai go out by himself to fight against the White Fang? He's just one kid."

"One kid who could totally kick your ass if he wanted to." Kai sniped back playfully. Ruby giggled to show that she didn't take it seriously. "But yeah, you're right. I may be a good fighter, but I am just one seventeen year old kid," He said, leaning back in his seat as he spoke. "What could I hope to do against the entire Vale division of the White Fang _alone_?"

That seemed to be enough for Blake to lose her suspicions of him. Her heart rate suddenly slowed and she was relaxing. Good, he felt sick enough already that he was lying to his team like this. It didn't feel right, but it had to be done. If Ozpin found out that he was going out being a Vigilante, he would hold that over his head and force him to join him. Something that he wasn't going to allow.

"Mm!" Orchid hummed loudly, drawing attention to herself as she always does. "Stone Face doesn't sound too bad, I like it!" She said with a mouthful of food. Her pet Flamingo, being leashed to the side was also eating from her plate. Somehow overnight, Orchid was able to gain the complete trust of the pink bird. Karrot was enjoying the carrots that Orchid was allowing it to eat off of her tray.

"Eh… I don't know about that." Kai said, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. "Maybe he could have a nickname that isn't so… Eugh?"

"Perhaps," Orchid easily accepted. "But I still like Stone Face, so that's his name until I can think of a new one for him."

Kai didn't argue any further. He might have made Blake suspicious of him again. Though he thought he should be flattered, his partner seemed to care about him. Not _that_ much, but enough to not want him to get himself killed.

"Yo," He sensed Yang tap his shoulder from behind. He tilted his head up in her direction so that he could show that he was paying attention to her.

"Had fun at night, didn't ya?" She asked, and Kai's heart nearly skipped a beat if it weren't for the playful and teasing tone he heard in Yang's voice.

"Maybe," Kai shrugged, going along with it. "What's up?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Eh, Uncle Qrow kept bugging me to tell you to call him, something about a certain someone you've been sneaking off with in the middle of some nights."

Ouch, that was a jab at him if any. Kai understood why however. Yang didn't mean what she said.

"Ah!" Ruby exclaimed, holding her head with both her hands. "I totally forgot to tell you!"

"I wondered why he didn't just call you instead." Yang grumbled. "Geez sis, what's got you so distracted? Is it a certain red eyed boy sitting across from you?"

Said red eyed boy and Ruby both went red at the tease, and promptly made to deny the claims and stammer on about how they are just friends, really good friends. And totally did not have a crush on each other. Weiss made a disgusted sound while Pyrrha and Rick laughed at their expense.

"No arguing at the lunch table." Ren berated his teammate, who muttered an apology to his leader as he went back to eating his food.

"Ooo, Jauney, are you ever going to have that much control over me?" Nora asked, using her leaders shoulder as an armrest as she ate her food with one hand.

"Nora, the last time I tried 'Controlling you' I got tossed through a wall." Jaune sighed. "I think letting you do what you want is a much easier alternative."

"Aww~ Thanks Jauney!" Nora cooed, apparently taking his words as a compliment.

Kai told Yang that he was going to call Qrow later that day to see what he wanted. It was about Raven, that much was obvious with the way Yang spoke to him. Probably trying to convince him not to see her anymore again. Ever since he lost two fingers to Adam Taurus, and after Malikai's death, Qrow seemed to get more paranoid and careful with those he cared about. It made sense, he knew that if he were in Qrow's position he'd probably be doing the same thing.

The conversation quickly delved into much less broaching of a topic as his friends started to argue on a new nickname to call 'Stone Face', his apparent new alter ego. Then went on about fighting techniques when they gave up and settled for Stone Face as some comic book superhero name. Kai didn't think he was a superhero, he was just a Huntsman in training who had enough of the White Fang running around doing whatever they want with his home city. A city in which his mother and little sister lived in. Qrow was in Vale last he heard, so it was good to know that he was at least in the general vicinity of Marron and Malienna. Kai knew that just in case something happened to him and Ruby, Ozpin would want Malienna alive and safe, if only to use her as another one of her pawns later in her life.

As he thought to himself, his food became a thing of the past. Stone Face was about to become much more popular, and even though the police made an official statement that what he was doing was vigilantism, and that there was now a warrant for his arrest. His drive didn't go down a single iota. Vale was in trouble, if no one did anything to stop the White Fang, they were going to end up bringing the entire city to heel.

He wasn't going to allow that to happen, even if he, a seventeen year old boy, had to face up against a small army to stop it. Even if he was all alone.

The world was already against him, it wasn't anything he wasn't already used too.

* * *

 **And there we go, another chapter in the history books of TBH. This was a pretty fun chapter for me to write, I enjoyed pretty much every second of it. There's also a few things that were foreshadowed, I wonder if you guys caught em.**

 **Also, thanks to a certain oblivious one, there is a new Omake for this chapter!**

* * *

 _Omake: The Dawn Before The Flamingo Storm, inspired by Oblivious IJ_

* * *

"Orchid." Chibi Kai called out to his Chibi best friend. Who was currently sitting on _his_ bed with a sleeping Flamingo cradled in her arms. The former wasn't so unusual, but the latter was something he wasn't exactly familiar with. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Chibi Orchid said, holding out the pink bird. "Just a new pet of mine, I named him Karrot."

"Mm." Chibi Kai said. Okay, he could live with this. He was the leader of Team KRBR, a team of Hunters in training. The fact that one of those teammates got an actual Flamingo for a pet was something he could handle, surely. "And _when_ and _how_ did you decide it was time to take on a pet?"

Chibi Orchid looked into the back of her mind as she tapped her chin with one finger.

"Weeell, it all started like this…"

* * *

" _All the Flamingos shall be free!" Berserker Chibi Orchid exclaimed as she slammed her greatsword through the glass pane. "The subjects of their Goddess shall be free! Rise up, and show the world what it means to wreak my wrath! Muahahahahahaha!"_

 _Flamingos flew and ran out of the pet store, why a pet store was selling exotic animals as pets, no one bothered to question. They were more focused on the crazed girl laughing at the top of her lungs as birds flew all around her, through her legs, and some landing on her shoulder before taking off again. All except for one._

 _Berserker Chibi Orchid trembled and shifted personalities to cute and adorable Chibi Orchid as one of the Flamingos walked slowly and calmly up to her, tilting its head with interest as it looked her in the eyes._

" _That one." Chibi Orchid decided._

* * *

"At the Flamingo pet store… Question mark?" Chibi Orchid answered.

"Mhm." Chibi Kai hummed, sensing that lie from a mile away. "Well, as long as this doesn't become a problem, I think this could work out-"

" _in other news while people still do not know who the nefarious cat burglar is, many tourists we're left shaken by the events that took place at the Oum national zoo where a mysterious pink figure unleashed a group of ill te-"_

"Hehe…" Nervous Chibi Orchid giggled nervously, shutting off the TV before it could reveal any more information.

"Orchid…" Chibi Kai said slowly, and in his 'you're in trouble' leader voice.

"Rubyatecookiesforbreakfastandmademepromisenottotellanyone!" Nervous Chibi Orchid stammered out.

"What!?" Kai said, somehow understanding.

"A-and Yang stole your underwear!" Chibi Orchid shouted next. "Dammit… he's never going to believe that."

"WHAT!?" Chibi Kai exclaimed, failing to use his sensing to tell if Chibi Orchid was lying or not.

"Huh? I-I mean, yeah! They're escaping to the cafeteria right now!" Chibi Orchid exclaimed, pointing toward the dorm room door.

"RUBY, YANG!" Chibi Kai shouted, running out the door.

"Whew…" Chibi Orchid sighed, and rubbed her forehead with the back of her wrist. "Now we can continue this without any interruptions…"

Chibi Orchid giggled as she took out one of Chibi Kai's sleeveless hoodies, and threw it over her body. She sighed dreamily and rolled around in his bed, basking in her best friends scent.

Chibi Blake opened the door to her dorm room, saw what was happening, and promptly shut it and went on to train. Trying to burn that memory away from her mind.

* * *

 **And there we go, a Chibi Omake, just as the captain ordered. It's been a while since I've done one, so I hope I did well enough.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, if you would like to keep up with me and the progress of all of my stories, you can follow me on my twitter that I made just for you guys.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **And if you would like to check out my P a treon, I have that as well.**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello again everyone, welcome back to another chapter of this about-to-be-crazy-af-long story. You know, I keep thinking about it, and at this pace we'll be getting to Volume 3 in MAYBE 30-40 chapters, and you guys know me, there's probably going to be more than that. Can't believe this story is going to be that long, sheesh. I really got my work cut out for me here.**

* * *

 **Masso2010: Glad you noticed that, and yes, that is one of the flaws some of these characters have. Of course, they could just be** _ **my**_ **flaws in making Raven's relationship with Kai and Yang like this. Yang did get to see a glimpse of her mother back in the Mistral tournament tragedy, not speak to her all that much be she does know about her and what she is doing with Kai at night. Sigh, that sounded weird. Hope to see you review again soon.**

 **Oblivious IJ: Don't worry, there's not going to be any shotacon stuff in this story. If a fan of this story decides to go for something like that, then I can't stop 'em. Oh Gosh, what have I done in saying that?**

 **Ahsoei: I hope to see you review some more!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let us get right back into the show!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 47- Volume 1, Episode 14

Lessons Warned

Kai sighed tiredly as he sat back down after another sparring match in Miss Goodwitch's combat class. He managed to sneak a nap in during Port's class to catch up on some sleep, that way he wasn't going to be obviously tired to the point it became suspicious. He had only went out as Stone Face the night before, if he was tired and sleepy now after staying up until almost one in the morning his lie would have most likely been caught if his friends had paid attention hard enough.

Today, he sat with Team JNPR, his team in the row ahead of him. He hadn't talked to Pyrrha, Rick, or any of their new teammates much since Beacon started a few weeks ago, and when Pyrrha offered to let him take the empty seat to her right he saw no reason to refuse. Pyrrha was kind and fun to talk too, and Rick was a good friend of his. He didn't know Jaune or Nora, but he was used to dealing with what the former refers to as 'Holy shit don't piss Nora off' because of his experience in being Orchid's best friend. So he and Jaune had something in common in that department.

"Hey Kai," Pyrrha called to him.

"Yeah?"

"I think there is something wrong with my leader," She pondered to him.

"I can understand why you may think that." Kai smirked, amused by the way Pyrrha slapped a hand against his shoulder lightly.

"It's not just that, but he refuses almost all of our attempts to try and help him." Pyrrha said sorrowfully. "I would even offer to train him one on one, but I have my own partner to attend to."

"Don't remind me about the torture you refer to as 'training'." Rick groaned, his muscles were sore and trembling at the mere thought of what Pyrrha has been putting on him.

Pyrrha giggled at her partners expense. "You were the one who wants to continue your fruitless competition with your brother, and the one who asked me to train with him in the first place. I _did_ warn you that my training is not for those who are not dedicated to making their bodies physically stronger."

"Ugh…"

"In any case," Pyrrha continued. "My partner and I have a healthy relationship,"

"That's one way to put it." Rick grumbled. "Stupid tall nice girl."

Pyrrha went on, ignoring but amused at her partners grumbling. "But I am afraid that the other half of our team may not have such an attachment."

"I don't think I am the best person to ask for friendship advice." Kai pointed out. "Most of my friends are my friends from a few years ago, and others were made in less than favorable situations."

"Yeah, well, we stuck around for a reason Kai." Rick piped up, suddenly much less indignant than he once was before. "You're a little quiet nowadays, but you're still cool."

"Huh, thank you." Kai said, feeling a warm feeling in his chest. "In any case, I don't know what I can offer besides just talking to him to see what _he_ feels about it. That's about it."

"Talking!?" Nora suddenly joined in, nearly leaping across her two other teammates to get to him. "Is that what I have to do to get him to be more positive!?" She asked, genuinely in anguish from what Kai could tell. What was strange was that he could really sense the panic within the ginger.

"I… think?" Kai offered, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, Nora's mood made a complete one-eighty. "AGH! Why didn't I think of that!?" She asked, falling back into her seat but this time with a thinking expression on her face. "Alrighty, when Jauney gets back from his match, I am going to be _extra_ supportive for him! No partner of mine is going to be depressed anytime soon!"

When the leader of Team JNPR stepped into the arena to once again spar against Cardin, even Kai winced as he heard the way his armour clanged on the tiled pavement of the combat ring. He was impressed by the way the blonde never backed down and kept getting up to fight. But gusto and bravado only went so far in a real battle. It wouldn't save him against someone who was actually trying to kill him, nor would it against any Grimm he wasn't strong enough to take on. Yet another loss came to Jaune, and from across the room Kai could hear their professor sigh. Ouch, that must suck, to be able to make _Miss Goodwitch_ disappointed in you. Once again, she bestowed onto Jaune Arc the advice of getting stronger, and training more in his free time. The problem with that from what Kai has heard was that Jaune did train, just not hard enough, despite having Nora as a partner.

"You'll get him next time partner!" Nora exclaimed when Jaune sat down next to her, a fresh new bruise under his left eye. Kai knew that she was just saying that to cheer her partner up, but didn't make any notion to call her out on it. Little white lies were acceptable most of the time.

"Hopefully," Jaune sighed, letting his head fall into his arms tiredly. "I am getting sick of getting my butt kicked by that guy."

"Wanna start training with me some more?" Nora asked with a wide smile on her face. "I know _just_ the thing that can get you strong enough to make Cardin be like a kitten to you, just say the word partner!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jaune said, smiling warmly at her. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I don't want to be a burden on you."

"But you won't!" Nora protested.

"I will, don't worry Nora." Jaune patted her head. "I'm not offended by it. I'll keep training on my own and see where I can go from there."

"You're being stubborn." Kai budded in, a great sense of irritation filling his mind as he sensed Nora grow sadder with each word Jaune said.

"How?" Jaune asked.

"Nora is trying to be a good partner to you. No offense, and I frankly don't care even if you do, but you are weak. I don't know what school you went too but they did a very poor job in preparing you for Beacon." Kai said.

"H-hey, Kai, buddy, ain't that a bit much?" Rick said, trying to mitigate the damage that was already done.

"It's the truth," Kai pointed out, then turned his head to look in Jaune's general direction to his right. "What school did you go too anyway? Or were you home trained?"

"I-I, uh," Whatever comeback Jaune may have had turned to ashes in his mouth at that question. He wracked his mind for an answer, something that Kai found suspicious. "The last one." He said, lying.

Kai narrowed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows from underneath his blindfold. He let people get away with lying before, Emerald and Mercury, back at Signal when they were pretending to be students to get close to him and his friends. They almost killed Rick as a result, and ruined the last Vytal Festival two years ago back in Mistral. He let people get away with lying sometimes. White lies, unimportant lies. Lies that didn't matter. But lies like this? The lie that Jaune had just told him? Memories went through his mind, memories of fire, the death of his father, of himself and his mother nearly being killed by Cinder.

Not again.

"Liar." Kai said, calling him out and placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, a gesture that nearly drove Rick and Pyrrha into panic. Kai sensed Jaune's heart skip a beat, and that only solidified the possibility that Kai didn't want to risk. "Tell me the truth, how did you get into Beacon?" He asked next, focusing his senses entirely on the boy sitting a few feet away from him.

"Woah, Kai, let's try to calm down a little bit, yeah?" Rick asked, standing up and putting himself between Kai and Jaune. "We're all friends here, right?"

"We are," Kai confirmed, making Rick sigh a sigh of relief. "But the last time I let people get away with lying about stuff like this, Mistral happened." He said, and he could feel the sudden spike of fear rise up within Rick. "I won't let it happen a second time."

"What are you talking about? It's nothing like that!" Jaune exclaimed in his panic, and Kai widened his eyes as he sensed him telling the truth. His hands shook for a moment after he took his hand off of the hilt of his sword. Contemplating what he was just about to do in the middle of class. Kill him? Kai barely handled killing someone he didn't know. If he killed one of his friends… He'd be no better than Cinder.

"I'm sorry." Kai said, then stood up and started walking away. Ignoring the way Rick and Pyrrha called out to him weakly.

"Is there a problem Team JNPR?" Miss Goodwitch asked, staring up at where Team JNPR was sitting and noting how Kai was walking away from them.

"N-no auntie-"

"You will refer to me as Miss Goodwitch during class sessions." Glynda hissed at her nephew.

"I'm sorry aun- Miss Goodwitch." Rick amended. "Nothing is wrong, we're sorry we interrupted."

"Hm, acceptable. Do not interrupt my class again or else there will be consequences. Now, where was I? Right, when an enemy attacks low, many counters may be available to you…" Her voice became dulled as Rick turned his attention back to his team. Right when Jaune turned away from them with shame obviously drawn upon his face.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Nora asked in a voice opposite of how she usually sounded. It was depressing just hearing her talk like this.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone for right now." Jaune snapped, waving a hand dismissively at her as he kept his glare firmly placed at the attention of the professor of their class.

"O-okay…" Nora said sadly, surrendering to her partners anger.

Rick felt a pang of anger and looked toward Kai, who was now taking a seat back beside his own partner Blake. He almost stepped up to go over there and give him a piece of his mind, but Pyrrha stopped him, grabbing his wrist and shaking her head at him. "No further conflict is needed here, we must consider what Kai must have gone through to after everything that has happened." She said, appealing to his logical side.

Rick sighed and let her pull him back down, he didn't even know he was already halfway back on his feet. "You're right, sorry about that. We still gotta have a word with him soon after what just happened." He whispered to her. "He had no right to threaten Jaune like that, and even if it wasn't intentional he made Nora sad. _Nora_. There's something up with him. What happens when none of us are around to stop him from doing something stupid?"

"I don't want to know either," Pyrrha pointed out. "But right now, let us worry about our own team, we have no small amount of issues. Let us yearn to solve them first before worrying about another. Besides, he has his own teammates and friends to speak with him. It needn't be us, and considering what has just happened, I don't think we'd help him with the words we may have for him."

Rick sighed again, and after glancing toward the sad Nora and complicated blonde he had for a leader. He let his head fall into his arms tiredly. Teenage drama, at its best. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked him as they left the combat class. When Kai sat back down next to her, Blake noticed right away, but didn't bring up the obvious question of why he decided to come back to take his spot beside her again for the reason that she was perceptive enough to see that her partner was not in the best of moods, and most likely would not have given her a straight answer had she asked right away. Which was why she thought it a better opportunity after Ruby and Orchid raced on ahead after hearing that the cooks in the lunchroom were making sweets that day. Of course, sweets didn't automatically mean cookies, but neither Ruby nor Orchid seemed to care for that possibility.

Kai sighed and shook his head. Not at her, Blake knew right away, but at whatever situation Kai may have found himself in earlier. "I hope so," He said, not bothering to try and make light of it. "I just found something out that was less unsettling than it should have been."

"What happened?"

"I nearly drew my sword out against Jaune after finding out he lied about what he might have done before entering Beacon." Kai said with another shake of his head. Blake widened her eyes slightly, and while she didn't show any of what she was feeling Kai was able to sense it throughout her body. Confusion being the biggest of them all. "I had a bad memory flow through my mind at the time. I knew Mercury and Emerald before they turned on us."

"Ah." Blake said, looking away. "I was there, you know. I also knew them for a short amount of time." She admitted. Kai hummed at the sense of her telling the truth. He expected that, coming from Blake. She lied very rarely, and when she did it was to protect herself from her past coming back to haunt her.

"Did you have a lot of friends when you were still with them?" Kai asked, not using the term White Fang because of the fact that they were not alone and anyone could be listening in on them. Also, he needed to know the answer to the question, for his own therapy more than anything else.

"A few." Blake admitted, nodding her head. "I had a few people who I was close with. Ilia, a dear friend of mine. Adam, a former lover. Then…" She hesitated.

"Khan?" Kai asked, his voice flat.

"Hm." Blake hummed, neither denying it nor confirming it. The implication was clear to him nonetheless.

"I have a question for you, if you would be willing to answer it." Kai said, face pointing down as he kept a hand on Blakes shoulder, trusting her to lead him as he focused everything on his deep thoughts and concerns.

"Ask away." His partner said, continuing to walk forward.

Kai swallowed nervously, sending a seismic sense with his next footstep to check if anyone was listening in on them everyone he did sense was a distance away, and wasn't paying their full attention to them. That was enough for him to gain the courage to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Would you be able to kill them, if you had too?" Kai asked slowly, making sure each word was well pronounced and clear.

Blake was caught off guard by the dark and morbid question. Kai was able to tell when she suddenly stopped and turned to face him. He could imagine a certain expression on his partners face as she stared at him. Probably with a shocked look mixed with a small degree of fear. Not of him, but of the concept of murdering someone she was once close with.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Blake asked him.

"It's something that popped into my mind a while back." Kai said slowly. "My friends and I were betrayed once, I don't want that to happen again. That is why I am careful with who I become friends with, who I allow myself to get close to. Because I don't know if I would be able to kill them if I had too after they betrayed me."

"You're paranoid." Blake pointed out, speaking her thoughts after keeping them hidden for as long as she has been his partner.

"Perhaps I am." Kai easily surrendered. He had to be after what he did last night. He wasn't about to even attempt to deny it after killing that man with his semblance. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"It is not a question I think I can answer without putting some thought into it." Blake hissed at him, then sighed. After a few moments, Kai prepared himself to listen to what Blake had to say. "I don't know," She said, shrugging her shoulders. "That is something I think I can only answer if I was put in that situation for real. Then again, I can't beat either Adam or Sienna, the only one I have a chance at beating is Ilia, and she was my best friend back then. I'm sorry I can't give a more straightforward answer."

"No, I get it." Kai said. "It was a doomed effort from the start, I am sorry to have put it on you."

Blake was relieved to know that her partner wasn't going to push the issue. But she did feel concern for Kai. A question like that didn't just pop into one's mind willy nilly without some kind of reasoning. "There is something wrong." She said, choosing her words carefully and not phrasing the sentence as a question, but a statement. Such as there _was_ something wrong, and not something that _might_ be wrong.

"Don't worry about it." Kai waved her off, laughing about it. A huge red flag went up, and Blake pounced on it.

"It is not something I can put off, if there is something wrong with my partner _and_ leader, it is a duty of mine as a friend to make sure you are healthy. Physically, mentally, and emotionally." Blake said, conversationally backing Kai into a corner. If he fought back now it would be obvious that something was definitely wrong and that she needed to look into him more, and Kai knew that.

He fiddled where he stood. Not knowing how to go about this. Talking about problems was never Kai's strongest trait, it took weeks and months of dancing around the topic of Raven with Yang before they were finally able to get back on good terms after an agreement being made between the two after he was finally convinced to talk to her about it when Ruby and Orchid cornered him. Yes, there was something wrong, but did he _want_ to talk about it? No! Talking about it made it worst most of the time, and made him think about what the problem was. Besides, Cinder and whatever it is she may be planning is going to turn out to be a much bigger problem to his friends if they ever found out what he was thinking about most of the time. Especially now that he has started going out at night to stop the White Fang. With Blake like this though, most likely he'll have to calm things down a bit and skip out on a few days of going out, if only to ward off suspicion from his family and friends.

"I know I can hardly make you speak to me about such things, and I know that I am not the most… _sociable_ of people. That, at least is something we do have in common." Blake went on. "But, if you ever do decide to speak to me about it, I shall listen. That is also another thing we have in common."

"Thanks Blake," Kai said, and meant it. He then frowned and hung his head slightly, almost in shame. "I've been thinking about Cinder a lot." He admitted, Blake listened intently. "Ever since I ran into her, I know she is in Vale now. My family lives in Vale, and after what happened in Mistral. I am not exactly forthcoming to strangers."

"I can understand that." Blake said softly. "I was, and still am, in the same position as you are. Ever since I left them… and in such a way that I did… it was very difficult growing out of that habit. It took a long time for me to grow confident enough to even go out and show my face again. I can hardly imagine how difficult it may be for you, considering the power of your eyes that I've witnessed."

"But that does not mean that you can pretend that nothing is wrong when something very obviously is." She added before he could pipe in, just as he was about to do when he opened his mouth. He clicked it shut, and sighed through his nose. "I am not the best person to speak to, but your friends are. I know how close you, Ruby, and Orchid are, not to mention the others from the other teams, you are quite popular with them, and are sometimes a regular topic of conversation with them. Whenever Ruby or Orchid is involved, at least."

That, made Kai smile out of amusement. He loved those two, he really did. And it didn't surprise him in the slightest to find out that they talked about him a lot. They were all like family to each other after all. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do." Blake said, and then sighed. "I don't know when I ever became a counselor, I am not good at the role."

"You did a decent enough job." Kai offered.

"Not a good enough one if you're still not opening up." Blake pointed out. "But like I said before, I am hardly going to try and force something out of you."

"Smart girl." Kai quipped, earning a humph out of his partner. "I suppose this is the moment you keep leading me to the cafeteria where the other half of our team abandoned us for. Or do I need to start focusing again?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood with a rare joke.

It worked a small amount, Blake's lips curled up the tiniest amount. "If I must." She said, taking Kai's hand and placing it on her shoulder. "You're going to have to tell me how to do that one day."

"Maybe, but I already have someone learning how to do this from me." Kai said, remembering Fox. He really has to go say hi to Team CFVY one of these days, he knows that Coco has been asking for him from time to time, he wouldn't want to risk angering her of all people and be forced into a day of hanging out with them as her form of punishment.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without issue, thankfully. But it wasn't anywhere near over just yet. Just as he promised Yang and Ruby, he still needed to call back Qrow and have another one of those 'Stay away from Raven' conversations, he assumes so at least.

Reaching his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his custom made scroll. He remembered a faint memory of the information broker he met in Mistral two years ago, he still had her on speed dial, to his amusement. Sadly, now was not the time to be calling old friends. Dialing a memorized arrangement of numbers using the braille lettering on each of the buttons, in no time the scroll started to ring a melodic tune, and after just a few seconds of that, Qrow answered.

"' _Bout time you finally call me,"_ The Old Huntsman said, his voice still as deep and gruff as usual as if it had never aged a day. " _What have you been doing brat?"_

"I've had school to attend to." Kai replied. "Learning to be a Huntsman is tiring work."

" _Brat."_ Qrow remarked. " _If I were there I'd backhand you across the head with the hand that has three fingers for lying straight to me face like that."_

Kai sighed. "How much has Ruby told you?" He asked.

" _Enough to know that you have been training with Raven or her pet maiden almost every night of every day of the week. Been bugging me about it for a week now I think, and then Yang came into it and then I had two nieces texting' me everyday to call you. You're a lot more work than I thought you'd be, you know."_ Qrow said, grumbling that last part out.

"My heaviest of apologies." Kai said flatly. "And Vernal is not a maiden."

" _Sure, keep trying to convince me of that. It's sure to work the hundredth time."_ Qrow drawled. " _Look kid, I am not here to yell or scream or go on a long bitchy rant about my lovely sister. Not this time at least."_ That was one of the things Kai liked about Qrow. He always told the truth to him. He would be able to get away with a lie over a scroll call, but didn't. He saw no need too. Kai already knew about the maidens, about Salem, Cinder, her allies, and all that good stuff. There wasn't a point in lying to him, it would only make their relationship more tense and on the verge of breaking entirely.

" _It's about Yang, and by extension Ruby. They've sent me to try to go all uncle on you and try to get you to spill about your pent up teenage emotions. Told them it wouldn't work, but they didn't care."_

"I do not have any _teenage_ pent up emotions." Kai protested.

If Qrow could look at him through the scroll, he would have given him the look of 'Dude, you're seventeen'. But he wasn't there with him, and Kai wouldn't see it in the first place.

"Why does everyone think there is something wrong with me?" Kai asked, more frustrated this time. "My mom is constantly worried, Ruby thinks so, Orchid, Yang, Brick, Rick, even Pyrrha. I don't know what I need to do to show you guys that I am fine." He said as if he hadn't had that conversation with Blake earlier. It was a half truth and lie. A lie because he was acting as if this was irritating him, when in reality he was worried for his own friends who were worried for him. The truth being that he really hasn't shown many signs of him being ill mentally. At least doesn't think so. He's just been himself, and people change. It was normal for people to change. He wasn't going to stay how he was before Mistral forever even if what happened never happened.

" _Probably because you keep sneaking out with Raven at night?"_ Qrow offered. " _Think about it, Raven left her daughter before she was one year old, along with her husband. Disappeared for more than a decade and a half. Then suddenly re-appeared to for some reason train you and become a sort of second mother to you while Yang, her actual biological daughter, is left wondering what she did wrong in her life."_

"That's not-"

" _Then what is it?"_ Qrow asked, cutting him off. It was clear Qrow was not in the mood for games at the moment.

"I thought you weren't going to talk about Raven this time…" Kai said, growling under his breath. He hated having this conversation, he really did.

" _Yeah, well, I must have changed my mind."_ Qrow sighed through the scroll. " _I'm sorry I said it like that kid, its been eating away at me too, and like you all this Salem shit is getting on my nerves."_

Finally, something he could relate too and release some steam about. "Tell me about it." Kai said, leaning against the wall and sliding down until he was sitting. "Sometimes I feel like I can never get away from it."

" _Hah, you're telling me?"_ Qrow asked, laughing. Kai could hear him taking a sip from his flask through the scroll, and then felt his lips curl up out of amusement when Qrow burped into the scroll. " _I've been at this shit for longer than you've been alive kid, seen friends and family torn apart by it."_

"How long did my dad last?" Kai blurted out as soon as the thought came to mind. He heard Qrow go silent over the scroll. "Before he left to Vacuo with my mom, I mean."

Qrow stayed silent for a few more moments. Contemplating on how he was going to answer that question. Talks of Malikai was far and in between the least spoken of choice of topic for obvious reasons. Kai didn't want to speak of him most of the time, and when he did it was always questions on if he could have done anything better, 'What if?' and the like. That, or it would lead to unwanted memories and the emotions that came with them. Malikai was Qrow's friend through thick and thin, so the topic of him wasn't so easy for him either, but Kai was his friend's son. For him, he'd bear through it. " _He lasted a good couple of years, longer than Raven did, anyway. He was the most active, and went on a ton of missions with Summer — Ruby's mother — since he had silver eyes. The two of them were a near invincible duo, we even had Salem on the backfoot for a few months at one point."_

"What changed that?" Kai had to ask.

" _Malikai didn't go on one mission, and Summer didn't come back from hers."_ Qrow sighed, and Kai felt his heart clenched at the revelation. It made him think about if he decided not to go on a mission, and that lead to Ruby's death… he didn't want to think about the pain that would cause him. It would be heartbreaking to say the absolute least. He even remembered Summer himself somewhat, as the nice lady who used to babysit him at times. She was so kind and loving, he didn't even understand the concept of death at the age when she died. But he knew that he was sad about it. " _He was angry after that, Summer to him was like how you are Ruby are. Like a brother and sister who never met until they were already halfway through their lives, they were close like that. When she died, it was like Malikai was a different person. He didn't trust Ozpin anymore, and with most of his team dead or estranged he didn't have much reason to stay in Vale while he had a family that could be put in danger at a moments notice."_

" _Didn't see him or his family again until a certain someone came to Patch to go to Signal. I still wonder, and I hate that I never asked, but why did he decide to send you to Patch instead of the schools in Vacuo?"_

"I think I asked before, but he just said he didn't want me going to any schools in Vacuo." Kai said sorrowfully, the effects of what Qrow had just told him still being processed. "But I think after he got attacked, the answer should be obvious. Some way somehow, he got found, and by extension, my mom and I got found. He did it to protect me, I think."

" _Yeah, sounds like him."_ Qrow laughed. " _Damn kid, pretty soon I am going to have to give you a drink or something."_

Kai chuckled. "I don't think I am old enough for that just yet."

" _You're from Vacuo, by their terms you're legal."_

Kai chuckled again, louder and more joyful this time. "Fair enough, I don't have much money though, so you're paying."

" _Bah, I always do."_ Qrow joked. " _Take it easy kid, I'll be in Vale again soon so I'll come by to visit one of these days. Your ma' has been bugging me to keep training her, damn wench."_

"That's my mom you're talking about, you know."

" _Yeah well that nice personality she has around you is a bit different when she is sweaty, sore and-"_ Qrow cut himself off, and clicked his mouth shut. Through the scroll Kai had a feeling he was facepalming himself out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'll let you think about what you just said as punishment." Kai said, his smile disappearing. "I'll talk to you later Qrow, got some more things to do before I am done for the day."

" _Sure kid, see ya."_

They hung up the phone mutually, and Kai slipped his scroll back into his pocket. After that, he sent a quick voice message to Orchid that he was going out to train at night. She was just about the only person on his team he could tell about training with Raven without any kind of drama coming from it. Then he made his way toward their usual meeting spot, where he waited for Raven to come pick him up to take him to their actual training spot.

Training went as usual, he didn't feel like talking about what happened the night before and Raven didn't bring it up. He already got it out, and she already listened, and neither wanted to keep beating that dead horse. As unusual, Kai got his butt handed to him. During their first break was when Kai decided to start talking finally, only when Raven took a seat down a few feet away from him.

"I'm thinking about going out again, but I don't know when." He said, and knew that Raven knew what he was referring too right away.

"Do what you think you must." Raven replied in a flat tone. "I've already bestowed upon you my opinion on the matter, I shall not repeat myself."

"I know, "Make myself a target"." Kai recited. "'Make yourself the biggest target'."

"I believe you have done just that." Raven said, looking to the blind boy from the corner of her eye. "The White Fang are wondering who exactly this Stone Face is." She smugly remarked.

"Ugh… I couldn't think of a name after what happened." Kai said, letting his head fall into his hands.

"You are the only one at fault for that. The public are stupid sheep, if you truly wanted a better name, you would have thought of that before going to that store at night."

"I didn't think about it, I didn't think I was going to need one in the first place." Kai groaned, then ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Enough of that though, how do you think I managed?"

"Sloppy first mission, from what you've told me." Raven started out with. "You were smart to cut the power, with your blindness you would be able to fight well, and humans wouldn't have been able to see you. But you were too slow, and it cost you dearly. The police nearly saw you and the woman is now a potential breach for you true identity. But," She said, turning to face him. "It was successful, and now the White Fang have something to worry about for once."

That was as much praise as he was going to get from Raven, Kai knew right away. But it was enough to at least make him smile. It was mostly botched with the way he handled it, but he got the results he wanted for the most part. That was what mattered in the end anyway, not the means, but the results. However, that smile faded away the moment he thought about Cinder, who was controlling the White Fang in Vale.

"How do you think _she_ is taking it?" He asked, then took a sip of water from a bottle.

"I do not know." Raven said honestly. "I do not know this woman, but if I had to assume…"

* * *

"How did this happen?" Cinder asked, one of her eyes flaming from behind her hair as the other glared daggers through Sienna Khan, who was reluctantly kneeling to her for both her own protection and the protection of her underlings and peers. "How could _one_ man defeat all of your men single handedly? A _vigilante_ no less?"

"My men was not expecting company, especially someone of Huntsman level." Sienna said calmly in the face of death. "Many of my men are not strong enough to best a Huntsman, it was a doomed battle from the start, they just didn't know what they were up against."

"Clearly," Cinder scoffed. "A few of them dead and the others arrested. Do the living know anything important?"

"Only what I assigned them to do." Sienna said.

"Hmph, this _Stone Face…_ Is going to become a problem if he is not cut out from the root." Cinder said, stepping closer to Sienna and gripping her face by her cheeks. The tiger faunus as she felt her aura come through to protect her face from being burned by Cinders fingers. "Do make sure that this problem is taken care of, or else _I_ will have to step in and take care of him myself, and trust me. That is something you will not want to be forced upon me." She threw her head back, and turned around.

"All of you, this Stone Face individual is to _not_ become a serious issue. Be careful with your raids, arm yourselves with the dust I am providing you, and be cautious. If I am forced to deal with this matter myself, I promise you. There will be fire, and blood." Cinder announced to all of the hundreds of White Fang surrounding her. They weren't going to dare to attack her, for she truly looked the monster. She simply walked into their main compound, because she could and didn't need to worry about it. No matter what they had, Cinder was simply too powerful to use it on her. Especially with their strongest fighter Adam Taurus out in Vale at the moment.

"I hate that bitch." Sienna's bodyguard said to her as she rose up from her position on the ground. "Lording her power over everyone, does she not know that _we_ are the ones getting all this dust? Why did we not kill her here when we had the chance."

"We would have lost, and even if we did manage it, it wouldn't be without tremendous death. Including mine, most likely." Sienna explained, her bodyguard nodded his head, understanding the weight that came with a decision such as that. "But do not worry, just because she controls us now does not mean we are being completely submissive…"

"How do you mean?" Her trusted bodyguard asked.

"Did you notice the human with the silver hair has been absent for the past few days?" Sienna asked.

"I did…"

"Well, Adam and I have plans… and they involve preventing that Mercury Black from completing whatever mission Cinder has sent him out on, and we have a suspicion on where she had sent out the son of Marcus Black to do.

* * *

Marron hummed softly as she stroked her daughters hair gently, Malienna being fast asleep with her head resting in her lap. Their tails intertwined with each other. They were on the couch, but Marron would have no trouble falling asleep if she wanted too. Right now, she was too busy thinking about her family, as she does most of the time. Her son was in Beacon, training and getting stronger to become a true Huntsman, and her young daughter was here with her, innocent and growing. She was afraid for both of them, both having silver eyes and a potential target for Cinder and Ozpin alike. Ozpin was already sicking his claws into her son, and while he resists much to her joy, she would _not_ allow her daughter to fall for the same trick. Too many generations of Matsuokas have been torn apart by this secret war already, no more. Kai would be the last, and only because he was forced into it. If only she was strong enough to stop this herself...

 _Oh, Malikai_ … Marron wiped a tear that almost left her eye at the thought of her late husband. She wished him back so often, and rarely went a day without thinking of him. He was the reason they were safe for so long, the reason they were able to live relatively peaceful lives for as long as they did. The moment he died she knew that all of that was about to change, and her family was going to be a target from both sides of the war. Including herself and her daughter.

She snapped out of that train of thought as she heard something shift in the room. Nothing fell over, and nothing was broken, but something just didn't _feel_ right at the moment. Being careful as to not wake up her daughter, she turned her head around to look behind the couch, seeing nothing worrying in with her night vision through the darkness. But that didn't mean there was nothing wrong.

Narrowing her eyes, she reached for her choice of a weapon, a blunt staff hidden underneath the couch, and then gently slid her daughters head off of her lap and on top of a pillow. Malienna yawned cutely as she snuggled into the pillow.

Marron's eyes widened as someone moved around the corner to face her. A man wearing black and silver clothing, with a head of silver hair. The only thing to cover his face being a black half-mask covering his nose and mouth.

 _Mercury Black…_ Marron thought to herself. "You were at Mistral…" She said, backing up and putting herself between the man and her daughter. "Y-you're an assassin…"

"Yup." Mercury said, sliding the mask off of his face, revealing his hidden features without a single worry in the world. "Nothing personal about this Missus Matsuoka, or is it Miss now?" Marron pointed her weapon at him. "Doesn't matter now, I have a mission, and I aim to impress. Put down the stick, and let me take your daughter to the park, eh?"

Marron twirled her staff and swung it at him, a trail of air following through as a lacerating slash of air nearly cut Mercury in half if he didn't dodge to the right in the split second of time that he had.

"Figures," Mercury sighed. "Guess I'll have to get my hands dirty again…"

* * *

 **Ooooof, that is a rough cliffhanger. Yikes, I feel bad for you guys. But if you think about it enough, you'll know what's coming next chapter. I basically just said it in one of these scenes anyway.**

 **I am also going to have an Omake for next chapter. I am not putting it in here just yet, because I want to have more time to plan it and I am running out of time to write for the rest of this week. But don't worry, next chapter will have a lighthearted and funny Omake. Promise.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	48. Chapter 48

**Per the vote on my twitter account, you guys wanted Blind Huntsman to come out next. So here we are, this story is back at it and now we get to see what's going to happen with the whole assassin thing.**

* * *

 **Oblivious IJ: Since you're the only one who reviewed, probably Lol. And I don't think I've ever heard Mercury being described as a Sasuke voice metal ass. So that's a first.**

* * *

 **And now we get back into it.**

 **Beta- CrowSkull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 48- Volume 1, Episode 15

Big Metal Shoe

Marron kicked up the wooden floor with her toe, activating her semblance into the concrete foundation below. A crack formed in the floor and moved its way toward the assassin, who was taking cover around the corner. She heard him curse and roll out of the way, her eyes went wide as a knife was thrown at her mid roll, she leaned back just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the eye, losing a few strands of her hair as a result. When she heard him land, she spun around and scooped up Malienna with one of her hands, and used her tail to help the frantic young girl holding on to her back.

She knew what reason Mercury was here for. He might as well have flat out said it. The assassin wanted to take her daughter away from her, and most likely bring her to Cinder, which would be the least safest place in the world for her daughter to be right now. The hatred she must have for Kai, and the hatred her son had for Cinder was palpable to say the least. Marron was not going to let her daughter be succumbed to such a fate. Unluckily for Mercury, between him and his target was a Huntsman trained mother. Even if she wasn't nearly as good as Qrow or even her son, the only way he was going to get to Malienna was through killing her first.

"You know, this could go a lot smoother if you just pretended to go to sleep!" Mercury exclaimed, his voice echoing through her home that she had just moved in to weeks ago. "I promise Uncle Mercury will take your daughter back home safely after a little field trip."

"You are _not_ touching my daughter!" Marron shouted back, running to a different part of the apartment. She needed to get outside, if she did then Mercury wouldn't be able to chase her without having bystanders and authorities to weave his way through. She could call for help and his mission would be a failure.

She sprinted through her home and drove the door open with her shoulder. She was only able to take one step out before two arms wrapped around her body and through her back. Malienna screeched as she flew off of her back, and hit the floor some feet away from her. Marrons heart skipped a beat in fear as she heard stomping footsteps make their way toward her. Without looking, she thrust her fist through the air, using her semblance to create a bullet of wind that Mercury couldn't see coming. It slammed into his ribs and his aura flared, giving enough time for Malienna to scramble away from him and hide behind her mother.

He recovered faster than she thought he would, he was running at her by the time Malienna was able to get behind her. With one hand she swung her staff at him, which the silver haired man simply blocked with his forearm. She recoiled back and caught herself on her back foot, she wasn't fast enough to stop Mercury from getting in close to her guard however. She felt a piercing pain in her stomach, and looked down to see her brown aura flaring to prevent the tip of a knife from stabbing into her gut. She punched at his elbow to force it to bend and lessen the force of the knife against her stomach, and then used her semblance to blast him away again. Mercury had strong legs however, and so when he was blasted with air he dug his feet into the wooden floor, traveling backward just a few feet while slowing himself down immensely.

Once he came to a stop he pushed strength into his legs and launched himself right back toward Marron, who barely blocked his flying kick with the base of her staff. Watching as it bent to acclimate to the force behind his attack. It nearly broke when he brought his other leg up to kick it in the same spot, she staggered back and tripped over Malienna. Her back slammed against the floor and she felt the air in her lungs burst out through her mouth and nose. Despite that, her instincts screamed for her to defend her neck, she earned a cut in her clothes and upper layer of skin on her forearm instead of a throat cut open for listening to them. She heard Mercury growl in frustration as he mounted her, pushing a knee into her stomach while his other foot pinned down one of her hands, only allowing her the ability to bat away at him with one hand.

She saw her life flash before her eyes as she caught the knife between her fingers, holding back his fist desperately with one hand and straining under his strength and weight behind the attack. Marron gritted her teeth, breaths coming in and out as if she had just finished running a marathon. Her brown eyes shrunk as the knife slowly inched its way down to her body. Desperately, she thrust her knee up into his back. It did little except bounce off of his aura, but she pushed what aura she had into the next three strikes. Mercury's light gray aura was able to be seen as she drove the point of her knee into his back a fourth time. Finally, on the fifth strike the foot on her arm faltered, and she was able to wiggle it out and slap Mercury across the cheek as hard as she could. The loud audible _smacking_ sound it made was enough to make even her wince.

Once Marron felt his weight shift off of her body, she twisted to the side and pulled one leg up and placed it in the center of Mercury's chest. She pushed her leg forward as more of a powerful shove rather than a strike, and sent the assassin barreling through the furniture that she had spent meticulous time setting up. Ignoring that, Malienna crawled up to her.

"Mommy, I'm scared. I'm sorry." The young girl sobbed.

"Sh, sh, everything will be okay." Marron said, hugging and then hiding her daughter behind her once more. "Mommy will protect you, don't worry. That's a Matsuoka promise." Saying that seemed to have calmed down Malienna a decent amount, her sobs were more quiet and she snuggled her face into the back of her shoulder. Marron lightly pushed her back as she pushed herself up to one leg, wincing when a bolt of pain ran up her left leg. The one she put weight on.

She looked down to see what was wrong with it, and felt her heart drop at the long gash in her clothing and skin that went from just below her knee all the way down to her ankle. When did he manage to cut her like that? She must have been so fueled with adrenaline that she hardly felt it at the time, but now she was feeling it. All the pain was making itself known to her now as she struggled to stand on her other leg mainly.

Looking back to where she had thrown Mercury, she grimaced as she saw that he was once again hidden. The furniture was scattered about, and her home was a mess. She was bleeding from a gash in one leg, which put her at a huge disadvantage against the assassin unassumingly paid to kidnap her daughter she was locked in a room with. Things were not looking good, and it was only thanks to her natural night vision that she didn't have a panic attack when the lights suddenly went off. Not because of an outage, but because Mercury flipped off the light in the living room. Why, she didn't know. It was common knowledge that faunus had natural night vision across the world.

She didn't have to think on it long, since Mercury seemed to be able to see just as well as she was when he spun around the corner and threw another knife at her, this one being one of the kitchen knives she bought to help her make food for herself and her daughter. Marron took careful note of that, the knife that had almost killed her was much more fitted for killing someone than that measly kitchen knife.

The next time he appeared however, he threw a kick at her. But he was too far, Marron prepared herself and put all of her weight on her one good leg and prepared to counter, her staff already getting in position. She had the advantage of reach with her weapon, she had to use it to its fullest now or else she would die.

Something burst out the heel of his boot instead, Marron's eyes went wide just before trying to shut in order to protect her eyes from damage instinctively. The projectile didn't come alone either, when she cracked one of her eyes open another one struck her in the collarbone. She cried out in pain as she felt it crack even with aura. She didn't want to imagine the damage it would do if it hit her when she didn't have aura to protect her body.

When she fell down to one knee her right arm shot straight up to the ceiling in a clenched fist, a wall of concrete rose along with it. The next two projectiles were blocked, and took chunks of the walls with them as they dispersed. Mercury only shot one more before halting his assault after realizing there was something in the way of his target, blocking his shots. After cracking his neck, he jumped up and flew into the wall with a kick, shattering it. When he landed on the other side, Marron was nowhere to be seen, which made him raise an eyebrow.

An enraged female monkey faunus mother drove her shoulder into his right side, Mercury's aura held strong as he was thrown to the ground once again. Marron, still down on one knee decided to take a page out of her sons book of combat moves. It was something Qrow had drilled into her as well. She had a semblance, a powerful one at that as well. She needed to use it now more than ever.

Her body and aura failed her. The pain in her leg grew even worse as she fell down to her other knee, holding herself up on all fours. Malienna ran up to her, and tried to support her weight with her body, but to no avail.

"Are you done?" Mercury asked. The bastard wasn't even breathing heavily. He was toying with her, he had to be. "Smart move shutting off the lights, but someone like me doesn't get by without learning how to use more than one of his senses.

What? He wasn't the one to shut the lights? Marron tried to stand back up to continue fighting for her daughter, but she cried out in pain the moment she tried to put weight on her injured leg, falling onto her back in a heap of blood, sweat, and tears. She was going to lose her daughter…

"Stay back!" Marron shouted as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Stay away from Mommy, stop hurting her!" Malienna shouted as well, standing in front of her mother with her arms stretched out to her sides defensively. Mercury was well over twice her size, but she showed her Matsuoka genes by standing up against him anyway.

"I didn't _want_ to have to hurt you mommy." Mercury said, leaning forward with his hands on his knees to get down to the little girl's level. "But your mommy was being a mean and naughty girl, so Uncle Mercury had to teach your mommy a lesson. If you come with me though, then no one will have to get hurt anymore." He said, putting up the most bullshit of a friendly smile that he could in the face of an innocent child.

"Stay away, I don't want to go with you!" Malienna replied, her face red and eyes leaking tears.

"Oh yeah?" Mercury snickered. "And how exactly are you going to stop me?"

"Grrrrr." Malienna growled with narrowed eyes. Marron and even Mercury was surprised at the show of silver aura flowing around her body, for a little two year old girl with no experience in combat to be able to bring forth her aura was unheard of, but not impossible. But what shocked Mercury even more with the tiniest flicker of white light in her silver eyes as she glared at him. Just before it was snuffed out by exhaustion. Malienna fell forward and onto her front. She knocked herself out after exerting her aura, not having the training to handle its power properly.

Mercury sighed through his nose and shook his head, rising up as he did so. "Man, Cinder is going to have a field day with you." He said, taking a step toward the unconscious girl.

Marron used what remained of her strength to throw herself forward and cover Malienna with her body. Glaring up at Mercury as she did so. The message was clear, Marron was going to protect her daughter to the bitter end, even if it killed her. Mercury didn't say anything as he took out the knife he used against her earlier, and flourish it into his other hand.

As he moved closer, Marron kept staring on, unafraid on the outside, but terrified on the inside. She doesn't want to die, but she could not allow her daughter to be taken while she still had strength to try and stop it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She already lost Malikai, she couldn't lose anyone else.

As Mercury got closer to her with the knife, Marron shut her eyes and whispered an apology to her son. _I'm sorry Kai… I'm so sorry… please be strong._

The knife never got close enough.

She felt a sudden coldness around her body, she cracked her eyes open to see that the room they were in was now in a mirage of black and white colors, with a red glow coming from behind Mercury. He sensed the danger just as much as she did, and threw himself to the side without even turning around to see what it was. Marron ducked, and after a silent swoosh of some kind of sharp weapon, she heard everything above her get cut in half. Debris from the ceiling fell on top and around her, with no aura each and every piece hurt as it pelted her body.

Forcing herself to look up at the sound of fighting, she saw a red blade cut through the air that came very near to cutting Mercury's head off. She couldn't make out who the figure was, the person having a black trench coat on and a head of red hair. She couldn't make anything else out, besides a strange mask on his face.

 _White Fang…_ She would recognize those markings anywhere, being a faunus she was met by many White Fang recruiters trying to get her to join up. After finding out about her relationship with Malikai, she was deemed just as bad as the humans, if not worse. So why was one of them here defending her now? From what she knows, they were working with Cinder anyway, if anything he should be _helping_ the assassin kill her and take Malienna away.

Mercury was struggling now, that much was obvious. He could barely keep up with the strange White Fang member that had just come to defend her. He didn't even try and block the crimson blade, he instead kept dodging and trying to get away from the man.

Marron saw this as an opportunity. With the assassin being distracted by the other faunus, she scooped up her daughter and crawled around a corner. Sitting back against it and cradling Malienna in her lap. She reached into her pocket and took out her scroll, and immediately knew who to call first.

" _Hello- Marron? Holy hell what's wrong!?"_ Qrow asked her, red eyes wide with concern.

"Help," Marron choked out, her face was pale in the scrolls camera, she has been losing blood ever since her leg was cut open as it is now. She could barely keep her eyes open as it is. "Assassin… my daughter…" Her eyes shut completely, and her world began to turn to black.

" _Marron!? Shit, I'm on my way! Just hang tight or try to get out of there!"_

"Help…" Was all Marron could reply with. Losing consciousness and dropping her scroll to the ground. The scroll was still on, and Qrow watched on in fear as her chin went to slump against the top of her chest.

Qrow cursed and stuffed his scroll back into his pocket, the last thing Marron was able to hear before she went out was fighting, and frantic footsteps. Then everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Mercury grunted as jumped back to dodge another attack, only to have to duck through another. He attempted to counter with a kick, but his foot was caught and twisted. He fell to the ground and had to fire the weapons on his boots to get away from the red and black flames that threatened to cleave him in half. The floor was set aflame and destroyed where he once laid. He scrambled back up to his feet, and faced his enemy.

Adam Taurus. He'd recognize that red hair and mask anywhere. No one else in the White Fang had a mask like that. There was a reason Cinder backed off from him when she didn't have the powers of the Fall Maiden. Adam Taurus was a very dangerous man, capable of killing even the most skilled Huntsman with his Moon slice semblance in a single blow. Cinder would never admit it, but she was afraid of that skill way back then. Now, she could kill him if they fought, but the fact remained still, she was once afraid of Adam.

He thought they'd never have to fight as long as Adam was on their side, but he was so very wrong. Here he was now, fighting him and stopping him from taking the little silver eyed girl. He wasn't even going to hurt her, just take her to Cinder and move on with his life from there. But if Adam was here now, then he might as well be screaming at him that the White Fang were plotting against them. Which put him in a tough spot. If he ran, he wouldn't be able to get Malienna, and return to Cinder in failure, something that he was very much against the thought of. But if he stayed, Adam would surely kill him. Mercury thought himself better than most, he killed his father who was renowned for his skill as an assassin, but Adam was in a different league. Damned if he did, and damned if he didn't. It truly was a shitty predicament to find himself in.

Adam leapt forward and lanced his sword toward his stomach, Mercury kicked it away and ignored the red shine that came from the blade as a result. Next, he jumped back again and kicked a projectile toward him, which Adam cut in half with ease, each of the pieces crashing into the walls and floor behind him respectively.

"This is not a battle you can win, Black." Adam said, his voice was ever deep and menacing. Mercury found himself wondering why the guy even started talking to him, but was more than willing to stall.

"Probably, why haven't you killed me yet though?" He asked, putting on that same cocky smirk that he always wore.

"Allow me to answer that question with another question." Adam said, moving forward faster than before and pinning Mercury against the wall with his forearm. "Why didn't _you_ kill the mother when you many chances to do so?"

Mercury gritted his teeth and struck his chest with his knee, weakening Adam's grip. He then threw one leg over his arm and twisted his whole body. Adam was stronger however, and tensed his arm to the point where Mercury was forced to let go and fall to the ground awkwardly. As he propped himself up on his shoulders, he found himself at the point of Adam's crimson blade pressed up against the base of his neck.

"Cinder is going to be pissed once she finds out I was killed." Mercury said, spitting blood out of his mouth to the side.

"Perhaps." Adam said, pushing the blade further into Mercury's weakened aura, now brushing against his skin.

"We both know monkey girl over there isn't enough to beat me, much less kill me. I'm the assassin, remember? She'll wonder how, and as bitchy as she may be, she's pretty damn smart. She'll find out it was you."

"You are right." Adam said, shocking Mercury as he drew his sword back, and slid it back into his sheathe. "Which is why I have no intention of killing you."

Mercury narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you playing at?"

"Cinder is an evil, spiteful, hateful wench with no empathy for others, even for her own humankind. She will be the end of the White Fang if I continue to allow her to control us with her power. You must know this, do you not?"

Mercury didn't respond, which was as much an answer as Adam needed.

"What do you think she will do when _your_ task has been completed?" Still no response. "Even a kinslayer such as yourself must be smart enough to know what will happen. Attacking Beacon is foolish… and will send a very wrong message to the world. The White Fang are a force of revolution, not terrorists." He shook his head, and sighed. "I digress. You must give me your answer now Black, will you keep our little secret, or will you force me to kill you now?"

"... You're pretty much asking if I'd rather be killed now, or later." Mercury chuckled, and nodded his head. "Later is my choice."

Adam let a tiny smile creep up from the corner of his lips, and extended a hand to help the assassin up to his feet. Mercury grabbed his hand, and groaned loudly in pain as something slashed across his side, cutting a large gash across his hip and up to his chest.

"I apologize for the pain you will feel," Adam said, sheathing his sword once more. "But Cinder will need a good excuse from you." Mercury staggered back, holding on to his side in an attempt to stem the bleeding. "Tell them that it was _Stone Face_ who did this to you, I am sure you have heard of him. Do that, and I will know that you are with us." The White Fang leader said as he slowly backed away into darkness. "Make the right decision, Mercury. This is your final chance." Final chance for what, Mercury didn't know. It was like watching a ghost fade away from existence as Adam left the apartment.

He looked down to his wound and grimaced. Blood was leaking out of his body, and fast. He needed to get back to Cinder, and Emerald. He would get treatment there. Sparing one final look to Marron and her unconscious daughter, he shook his head and ran to the back of the apartment, jumping out the same window he entered the home through. He landed on the ground and winced as the pain flared considerably. He made his escape not a moment too soon, because he could hear someone kick open the door into the apartment and enter, screaming Marron's name as he ran up to her.

He ran out into the darkness, and didn't stop until he ran out of energy.

* * *

Kai sprinted through Beacons hospital wing. He received news of an attack on his mother and sister just as he was about to lay in bed and fall asleep. He didn't even bother to put clothes on the upper half of his body, including his blindfold. He simply wore pajama pants, and that's it.

Nurses and doctors alike were shoved out of his way, he only stopped every once in a while to ask one of them where Marron Matsuoka was being held. He kept getting directions and he kept following them. His senses were muffled and his mind was frantic, which was why he tried to strike the person who dared to put a hand on his shoulder, only to have his wrist caught.

"Mister Matsuoka," Ozpin greeted him.

"Where's my mother!?" Kai asked him, not even thinking of apologizing for his attempted attack on the headmaster of Beacon.

"I shall take you to her." Ozpin replied. "Come with me."

Kai did just that, and followed him for what felt like half an hour when in reality it was just a single minute. When they finally made it to his mothers room, he sensed someone sitting in the corner. Qrow, it had to be, he was the one who called him in the first place to let him know what happened.

"Mom!" Kai already knew who it was laying in the bed. "Malienna!" And also the one who was snuggled up to her side. He ran toward them and fell to his knees beside the bed, tears stinging his blind eyes as he placed his hands on each of them respectively. Their hearts were beating, if the heart monitor didn't already confirm it for him. He just needed to know for himself with his sensing.

"Big brother?" Malienna muttered, stirring awake. Her tail wrapped around his shoulder, and he felt a comfortable warmth he didn't know he needed.

"Yes Malienna, it's me." Kai said brokenly. Tears flowing freely because of the sheer amount of joy and relief he was feeling.

"Yaaay…" Malienna said tiredly, and drifted back to sleep. This time with a smile on her face.

Kai's relief and joy was slowly faded away as he sensed the other two men in the room with him. Ozpin and Qrow.

"How did this happen?" He asked, his voice deep.

It reminded Ozpin of Malikai. "The assassin, Mercury Black attacked them. He was fought off by an unknown individual, Qrow found them leaning against a wall… and brought them here. Where she can get the best possible treatment, and the most security." The headmaster made sure to add, answering Kai's followup questions that he was about to shout at him.

"Damn him… Damn _her_." Kai growled, his voice full of hatred.

"I'm sorry kid… If only I got there faster… I should have been there to protect them." Qrow said, just as distressed as he was.

Kai couldn't be mad at Qrow, in the end his mother and younger sister were still alive and breathing. Injured, but alive. That was all he needed. He nodded toward Qrow to show him that he held no grudge against him. To which he sensed a nod in return.

"Mister Matsuoka…" Ozpin said slowly, he knew Kai was in a rough state of mind, and had to be gentle with him. "For fear of losing Marron and young Malienna to our enemies, I would propose that they stay here to live at Beacon for the time being. We know that if they were attacked once… it is likely that they will strike once more to finish the job." When Kai didn't reply right away, he continued. "As the only conscious member of the Matsuoka family, I request your permission to set them up in a room at Beacon. It is not uncommon for members of my staff to have family they want to keep close, there are many safe and secure apartments for your family to stay in, and if you'd like, I'll have them set up in the same building as where you stay in." If he was trying to butter him up, he was doing a pretty damn good job of it. It was an offer Kai didn't think he could or even should refuse. Trying to win him over to his side is one thing, protecting his family is another, sacrifices would have to be made for their benefit. Even if it gave Ozpin a leg up on him from now on.

Kai nodded his head, and sighed through his nose. That was all Ozpin needed.

"Qrow, would you mind staying the night? Call me paranoid, but even Beacon could have security leaks I may have overlooked."

"Of course." Qrow said, determined to make things right.

Kai stood up, and moved over to a chair he sensed on the other side of his mothers hospital bed, and sat in it. One of the nurses came in a few minutes later, and gave him a blanket to keep himself warm. He didn't yet realize it, but he was still shirtless and without his blindfold, which left his entire upper body bare to the world around them. He thanked the nurse and let her leave. Ozpin left shortly after and went to go make the arrangements to set up a room for Malienna and Marron, leaving Kai and Qrow alone with the two unconscious women.

Qrow didn't know what to say, he felt terrible about all of this. He was on the far side of Vale when he got Marrons call, and flew as fast and hard as he could in his bird form in order to get there to save her from whoever was attacking her and her daughter. Only to find her in a pool of her own blood with her daughter cradled in her arms, unconscious. Her heart was barely beating at that time, and seeing such a young girl like Malienna knocked out like she broke his heart. He called a Bullhead to pick them up on the room of that apartment complex, and went with them back to Beacon at speeds that nearly got them shot down by the Vale Defence Force (VDF), who almost considered them hostile if it weren't for the pilot and Qrows frantic radio calls. They were rushed to the hospital quickly, and Qrow felt compelled to tell Kai of what happened.

He could hardly stand to look at the poor kid. Seventeen years old, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Knows about Salem, the Maidens, has a list of people he wants to kill. It reminded Qrow of his and Raven's childhood. Which was spent learning how to kill people and stealing from others. No kid should have to go through all of that, he feels terrible that it's Malikai's kid going through it too, one of his best friends.

Kai for his part didn't speak, he just stared on with scrunched eyes and thought. Qrow assumed that it was nothing happy or teenage like some girl he had a crush on. No, without even thinking for more than a second on it he knew that the kid was thinking about what he was going to do to Cinder and all who work for her. They pushed him far already after the death of his father, and now he was near the edge of going berserk after the attack on his mother and sister. Qrow didn't want to imagine what Kai would be like right now if he was just a few minutes later. Marron would be dead, and Kai and his younger sister would be orphans.

"K-l -em" Kai muttered under his breath, Qrow strained to hear him.

"What was that?"

"I'll kill them." Kai repeated, louder and more cohesive this time. Qrow didn't know how to respond to that. "I'll kill them all… Salem, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Sienna Khan and all who works for them… I'm going to kill them all." He clenched his fists so hard that he cut through his own skin with his nails, failing to even use his aura to protect himself. "Only then will me and my family finally be free…"

"Kai…" Qrow reached out to him, worried for his mental state.

"All of them…" Kai repeated, not hearing nor accepting his comfort. Qrow watched on in dismay, helpless to do anything to help. All he can offer is staying here to protect Marron and Malienna, and perhaps informing Ozpin of what he had just heard from the once so polite and kind Kai Matsuoka. He never thought he'd see the look of murderous intent in those blind eyes of his, but as Kai held on to his mothers hand, it was there.

He wanted revenge.

* * *

Mercury passed out on a rough looking bed while being patched up by Emerald, his skin was pale as snow and his clothes were soaked with his own blood. But he still managed to tell Cinder about what happened on his mission. She was less than enthused at his failure, but didn't go ahead and punish him for it. The wound he had was deemed punishment enough. Any more and she may have accidentally killed him, and she'd be down a valuable apprentice.

"This Stone Face is becoming an issue." Cinder said, her face carved out of stone with barely restrained anger. "Catching Mercury off guard of all people, he is more skilled and dangerous than any of us previously thought." Under her hair, her left eye shone with an angry red color. Emerald forced herself to keep staring into her right, which was still just as human as she first seen it years ago when she was first picked up by Cinder in that alley.

"Mam, if I may," Emerald said, asking for permission to speak.

"Go on." Cinder waved a hand in her direction.

"If Stone Face is becoming and issue, why don't we take care of him ourselves and be done with it?" Emerald asked.

"Because we have bigger things to worry about." Cinder looked toward the unconscious Mercury. "We may have not gotten the little girl, but you have still brought to my attention something much more concerning in the present. All in all, a job well done Mercury." If he could hear her, he hid it well behind a pained expression.

"Bring Roman and his little pet to me at once," Cinder said, looking back to Emerald. "I shall have _them_ focus on this threat, and if they shall fail, _I_ will do it myself…"

* * *

 **I liked this chapter. I must say though, I apologize for the most recent chapters. I don't feel like I gave it my all like I usually do, and for that I am sorry. I'm back again however with this chapter that I am pretty proud of. It's a little shorter than the others, but hey, way back then at the beginning of this story I said that chapters from this story would be 6-8k words each, and boy was I very wrong not even long after I said that.**

 **And now, for the Omake I promised you all.**

* * *

 _Omake: The Babysitting of Baby Kai: Part II_

* * *

Summer sighed heavily as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her black and red hair sticking up in places and beads of sweat trailing down her forehead at midnight. Only a few minutes ago she was finally able to put Baby Kai to sleep. It took _much_ longer than it should have. Even with the recognition the babe sensed when he called her 'Sahmur'. Kai just refused to fall asleep.

"What a day…" She said, picking up her toothbrush to brush her teeth before she went to sleep herself. She didn't want to risk waking up Baby Kai by walking into her own room, so she would settle for the couch tonight. If she was needed, Baby Kai would surely let her know.

After spitting out the last of the paste mixed with spit. She sighed once more and felt satisfied with the freshness she felt in her mouth. She then tiptoed out of the bathroom, and even pulled up her white hood to hide her face just in case Baby Kai sensed that and deemed her an intruder. When she walked past her room and past Kai's crib, she saw nothing, and moved on.

When she was halfway down the stairs, she realized something.

She saw nothing.

Nothing.

She went sprinting back to her room and almost dove into the crib.

Baby Kai wasn't there.

Summer screamed as she saw the window to that room open.

* * *

Raven held the baby by his leg as she dangled it over her daughter, which was just in the next room where she heard Summer screaming. She ignored her fears as her daughter Yang reached up and tried to play with Kai's tail, who was hissing at her and looking in the wrong direction, trying to be intimidating. Raven dared to call it cute, but she wasn't the kind of person to resign herself to say such a juvenile word.

Something might be said about a mother abandoning her daughter, only to return and dangle someone else's baby over said daughter. But she felt a certain desire to test something out.

"Go. Play." Raven demanded, dropping Kai in Yang's crib.

Raven was a very skilled and dangerous fighter, but a good mother she was not. Even she would admit that fault of hers as she did nothing as the two babies wrestled each other for dominance over the crib but watch. Yang kept grabbing at his tail, Kai kept slapping her on the forehead, and it went on for what felt like an eternity until the two babies seemed to have gotten exhausted and fell asleep, tangled up in their own limbs.

Raven smiled on, satisfied in her achievement.

"Now you two will breed when you come of age. Little Kai, you have my blessing." She said, crossing her arms and moving back toward the window. She jumped out and turned into a bird, flying away in the moonlit night.

Summer burst into the room a moment later.

Window open? Check

Baby Kai found? Double check.

Adorable cuddling between two babies? Check check check, with a scroll picture to tease them with in the future.

The way Summer saw it, Baby Kai crawled out the open window, somehow opened Yang's window, and crawled through that window and then into her crib, which they now shared. It may have been impossible for most babies she has seen and heard of, but with the speed of which Baby Kai crawled at the other day? She could believe it.

"I love you two." Summer said as she kissed each of them on the forehead, and then took another picture. "And I can't wait to show you this picture when you're older…"

* * *

Kai and Yang covered their faces with their hands, now fifteen years old and sat down by the smug Taiyang Xiao Long. "Look at you two, holding hands as babies. That's so adorable!" He gushed, looking at the framed picture.

"I don't even remember doing that…" Kai groaned, embarrassed.

"Why did a baby have aura anyway?" Yang asked, equally as embarrassed.

"Dunno, but I promised Summer that when you two were old enough to understand, that I'd show it to you if she couldn't." Tai nodded his head. "Mission accomplished."

"I can't even see the picture and I can't stand this." Kai said.

"Yeah? Consider yourself lucky. I have to look at that picture every day now." Yang told him.

Though… as she looked at it longer, she supposed that the two of them did look pretty cute together…

 _No! Too early! Bad thoughts! Bad!_ Yang thought as her blush became even redder.

* * *

 **And there we go, I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello again guys and girls. I am sorry for the lack of a chapter last week, I took a sudden break. I felt myself getting burned out and I wanted to be at 100% when writing this story. Tbh I'm not really at 100% just yet, but I am in a much better spot than before. Can't wait to write this chapter, since one of the many major changes are going to be taking place this chapter. We are about 60% through Volume 1 right now, and things are going to get a little more fast paced. But its going to be great, trust me.**

* * *

 **Masso2010: While I am aware that in most RWBY OC stories the Oc usually always stops Cardin and beats him up, and while there is something planned for that to go down and yada yada spoilers. I already have a plan for it. You'll see what I mean. Kai may be on the edge right now, but he wouldn't really let loose like that** _ **all**_ **the way. I mean, Kai is quazi friends with Cardin after all.**

 **Oblivious IJ: Ah, now I know. Sorry for my ignorance. Adam is gonna be like a… morally gray guy in this story. I don't want to run the same idea over and over like that, it's possible though, so there's that much for you to look forward to.**

 **Ahsoei: Yes.**

 **Ap0stl30fA1NZ: Thank you! I hope you keep on reading!**

 **Arctech: Woah, is that Arctech? Welcome back my man Lol. I know you PM'd beforehand, but I did miss your reviews. I've been alright, just been hanging out, writing chapters, drawing, work. You know, the usual. I hope everything is going well on your end. Also thank you for that last comment. I definitely got a laugh out of that. In all honesty, romance isn't really my strongest writing trait. It's not that I** _ **can't**_ **write it, but I just don't really know how romance works most of the time. I try to make it realistic though. So that is probably why every other aspect of this story is spot on except for that one, and also why I changed the romance tag to friendship for reasons. I hope to see you again in the next review!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Here we go again.**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 49- Volume 1, Episode 16

Rolling the Dice

It was quiet at Team KRBR's lunch table for once. The only two that actually went on to keep a conversation going were currently feeling the effects of their other two teammates moods. Blake and Kai were always relatively quiet people, although Kai used to talk to everyone he could two years ago, but now there was something different about his silence. In fact, it showed in the actions he took as he did, which was worrying. It was nothing.

Nothing might have been alright, but considering what happened to his mother and siblings just the day before was enough to have Orchid and Ruby too busy worrying about him to keep a conversation going. Blake herself kept looking toward her partner, not afraid of being caught and ignored the implicated teases that Yang tried to bestow onto her. Kai didn't even seem to notice, he was too much in his own little world as he repeatedly stabbed his fork into his scrambled eggs and bacon.

It also didn't help that Team JNPR didn't sit by them today. After what happened in the combat class that now has a spreading rumour that Kai knows something about Jaune, the blonde haired leader decided to take a little time away from their table. Leaving a whole third of the huge long table that they all used to sit at empty. Thankfully, Team RWBY stayed with them, if only because of the sibling relationship between Yang and Ruby. Even then, only half the table talked, and the other was in relatively complete silence.

Kai regarded all of this with cold calculation. All that was on his mind at that moment was what he was going to do when he went out as Stone Face again that night. He had to. He even talked to Vernal earlier and told her that he was not going to be training with her or Raven that night. Usually she would have called him a little bitch and force him to train with her anyway, but once Raven gave it the okay, already knowing what he was going to use this break for, she backed off. Cinder sent an assassin to kill his family, that was unforgivable, and it was now another reason for Kai to go out and make her life and whatever her plans may be a little harder. It didn't matter if he had to kill every single member of the White Fang tonight, he was going to make sure none of them got away this time. His hand clenched into a fist on top of his lap as a result of him thinking about it. He visited his mother earlier that morning, she was awake but she wasn't completely recovered yet. He still remembered the words she said to him.

" _I'll be okay son, Qrow's been training me, I'll be fine."_ She told him with a tired and pained smile. " _Just take it easy, please, you have enough things to worry about than to be too busy worrying about me."_

His teeth gritted at the mere thought. Of course he had to worry about her, she was nearly dead by the time Qrow got her to Beacon. His sister, Malienna was being taken care of by Qrow in the vacant dorm room on the third floor of his dorm building. From what Ozpin told him, it was cleared out and had just two beds in it now. He could visit them whenever he wanted now, and vice versa. His little sister was ecstatic to hear the news, and even bragged that she helped protect Mom. Kai simply dropped to his knees and scooped her up in a hug once he was able to meet up with her again. He still felt that connection that he has always had with her ever since she was born, but during the panic he feared the worst immediately. Just because she was safe and sound now and was being protected by Qrow personally didn't mean that Cinder wouldn't try again anyway. There were high stakes now, and going out as Stone Face tonight could prove to be something he potentially regrets, but there was also high rewards to it. He simply had to push back against her, and keep his Stone Face persona hidden to make her hint that she had two enemies to worry about instead of just him.

Ozpin tried to convince him to train with him personally again, but Kail bit back and said that he already had a teacher. The fact that Ozpin didn't at all react to that outwardly and minimally inwardly told him that he had his own suspicions as to what he does at night. But he couldn't bring himself to care about what he thought at this time, Ozpin was both an ally and an enemy. Malikai told him not to trust him, Raven did as well, and that was what he has been doing.

"Woah, look at what the cat dragged in!" A familiar voice called out to him, cutting him off of his train of thought. The person who walked up behind me planted both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. "That is my partner you have my hands on."

"Ooo~, and you got a girlfriend too?" Kai perked up as he recognized the girl behind him as Coco, his shoulders relaxed slightly, and he made a small smile creep up from the corner of his lips. "She's feisty too, she's a keeper."

"It's not like that," Kai said easily as he turned in his seat to face his body toward her. "Blake, this is Coco, she used to be a volunteer student at Signal back when I was still training there. Her and her team helped Orchid and I train for a while before we went to Mistral."

"I see." He sensed Blake relax. She said nothing more than that.

"Hi Coco!" Orchid screamed from right across the table. In fact, she hopped _over_ the table to wrap her arms around the older girls shoulders. Kai slid in his seat to his left to dodge his friends potential body slam, and just managed to hear the "Oof" That Coco let out as she caught Orchid and spun around with the momentum pushed into her.

"Hey Orchid, see you haven't changed one bit. Unlike Mister Broody over here." The leader of Team CFVY said as she nudged him in the back of his right shoulder. "Also, stop hugging me. I have a bone to pick with you two!" She hissed.

"Eep!" Scaredy cat Orchid shrieked as she jumped back over the table and hid behind Ruby. "It's not my fault!"

"Oh yeah? Well, _someone_ has to tell me why I had to skip a detention so I could finally see you two little shits again." Coco reprimanded as she slapped a hand against his back again, this time slightly harder.

"School." Kai simply said with a shrug. When that wasn't enough, he heard Coco sigh and drape an arm over her face.

"I leave you two alone for _two years_ , and look what happens. One gets older and the other stays the same. Woe is me."

"That is hardly mature of you my leader." A calm gentle voice spoke up, a large heavy body backing it up as his stomping footsteps came up beside Coco. "Little Kai is a busy boy, training and studying for one such as he is something that must be a priority. Especially since he is without the use of the sense of sight. If anything, you should have expected this kind of growth." A large calloused hand rubbed the top of Kai's head. The outcross wiggled out of his grasp and slid closer to Blake, as if she was going to protect him. "Although, it seems that he has not changed _too_ much."

"Oh please Yatsu, stop with the gentle and kind words. Get angry! Rawr!" Coco laughed and held her stomach as she nearly bent double over. Ruby and Orchid, back in her regular personality state, giggled at their expense. "Bah, I can't stay mad at you two forever, c'mere Kai."

Kai sighed as Coco hugged him from behind. He felt her breasts rest on top of his head as his head was pulled into her midriff, while other boys his age would have called him lucky and would have loved to be in his position, he simply found it slightly comfortable but opted to not be in such a position. Pulling himself back but raising a hand to reciprocate the gesture the best he could from his position sitting down at the table.

"Oh hey, it's you guys again!" Yang exclaimed with a mouthful of bacon. The rest of her team went down the line of greetings and gestures but mostly minded their own business and kept to their food. Mostly because Yang and Ren wanted to pay more attention to yet another argument Brick and Weiss were having, this one being about the importance of the colors of pencils and why Brick thought that was stupid.

"Sup. Anyway, it's good seeing you two again, and you two Red. Don't think I forgot you sitting on the sidelines cheering for Kai and Orchid to beat me up."

"Hehe… hey." Ruby flushed and waved at her awkwardly.

"And this is your partner eh?" Coco went out, moving over to Blake. She wolf whistled and Kai rolled his eyes preemptively. "A real catch on this one, I gotta say, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I guess." Kai said as he raised his carton of orange juice to his lips.

"Thanks I guess," Coco mocked. "Geez, you got harder to tease. No rhyme intended."

Kai tapped a finger against his brow. Reminding everyone that he was still in fact blind. He hasn't felt Blakes face yet either, so he didn't even know what she looked like, only that she had black hair and yellow eyes. Then again he only found that out because Ruby saw it necessary that he at least know how to describe her. One day he would get around to asking Blake permission to feel out her face, but right now it wasn't as important to him. Blake for that matter hasn't cared to speak since before, she didn't seem them as her friends, which made sense. If one wanted to speak to Blake, they had to go up to her, and complete steps one through five in order to catch her interest and engage in a conversation with her.

"Where's Fox and Velvet?" Orchid asked.

"Fox is training, and Velvet said that she would catch up." Coco said. "Figures that you would ask about them, they were your favorites after all." She wiped an imaginary tear from her face as she leaned against their table. "No one likes me."

"Don't worry Coco, _I_ like you." Yatsuhashi said, placing a comforting hand on Coco's shoulder.

Coco leaned into it. "Thanks big guy, I can always rely on you."

"Wait…" Kai sensed something strange between the two. "Is there something-"

"Agh!" A feminine voice cried out in pain. Kai and just about every other head in the cafeteria turned toward the source of the cries. He couldn't see what was happening, but he projected his senses in that direction to 'see' what was happening in his own way, though all he could sense was one light weight surrounded by four other heavy ones. He could feel his eyes narrowing already, despite not seeing the scene before them, he could hear Cardin and his team laughing as they pushed around some poor girl.

"P-please stop that!" The girl whimpered, she had an accent, an accent that Kai heard from nobody else…

"Shit, him again!?" Coco asked, angry. "I thought I told that kid to leave Velvet alone."

"Ah!" Velvet shrieked as Cardin laughed and pulled her ear harder.

"Hey!" Coco yelled as she started running over there, Yatsuhashi following close behind.

They quickly found out that they didn't even need to.

"Yow!" Cardin exclaimed and held his stinging red hand, teeth marks all around his thumb and a trickle of blood falling from his wrist. His angry wide eyes looked around and locked onto Orchids, who wiped her mouth and glared at him with a certain hatred unseen ever before in her eyes. "You bitch, you bit me!?"

"Hell yeah I did!" The I-Don't-Give-A-Single-Fuck Orchid spat to the side, also known as Orchid, the Flamingo Goddess of the bad bitches. "And you really need to shower more, you taste like shit."

"What?" Cardin sneered, his face already red with embarrassment of being made to scream like that. "I'm not the one that just bit a person!"

"And I'm not the one pulling on the ears of a gentle real life bunny girl!" Orchid snapped back, shoving Cardin with both hands with surprising strength that sent the bulky boy back into his seat.

"That's right girl!" Coco cheered after making sure Velvet was okay. "Go get 'em!"

"Hmph!" Orchid whipped her magenta hair over one shoulder, not even giving Cardin the grace of sight into her eyes. "I don't need to waste my breath on you anymore, just leave bunny girl alone, and I won't volunteer to spar with you in Goodwitch's class. Capisce?"

"Whatever." Cardin scowled and stood back up, dusting off his school uniform. The rest of his team was quick to follow, leaving Orchid alone with a satisfied and triumphant smug smile on her face.

A round of applause was given to her straight after, something that made the girl preen and even bow toward the other students in the lunchroom per their applause. Kai even let himself clap a few times in support of his best friend, a small smile on his face as he sensed the entire thing go down. Velvet, Coco, and Yatsuhashi went on to thank Orchid for actions, and everyone started laughing when Orchid swapped personalities with the shy and socially awkward Orchid, and then it swapped to Samurai Orchid who started to speak in that strange language of hers.

"Were you going to move?" Blake asked as their one other teammate kept her attention on Orchid. "I noticed you thinking about it."

"Yeah…" Kai said. He probably should have expected his observant partner sense something like that from him, but didn't think too hard on it. "I might have, if Orchid didn't step it. Cardin is sorta a friend though… sorta." He dismissed Blakes question and went back to what remained of his food. There wasn't that much left, and there were classes for him to go to still that day. Blake dropped it and finished hers as well. When Orchid finished chatting to Coco, Yatsu, and Velvet she ran back up to her team and told them nearly everything they spoke about. Apparently, Velvet still has that picture that she took of him and her back from a few years ago, the one where she wanted to take a selfie with him. He missed the camera by a long shot, but it was somehow funny enough to Team CFVY that they just kept it anyway and even hung it on their wall.

The chatter faded away as they entered Mister Ports classroom. The boring lecture class that Kai always pretended to pay attention too. He would go to sleep, but there was something that was eating away at his mind.

He was going to go help Velvet and stop Cardin, right? He even thought up a little plan to embarrass Cardin and make him stop bullying not just Velvet, but all of the faunus in general. But he stopped himself for some reason, and it wasn't because Orchid did it for him. No, he stopped before he sensed her begin to move.

With a sigh he came to a realization. He wasn't going to help because someone was going to do it for him. It was pure laziness on his part, or was it something worse than that? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to lose sleep on it anytime soon.

* * *

Jaune rubbed his head and sighed as he left Professor- No, _Doctor_ Ooblecks classroom after finishing detention with him. Who knew that just getting a question wrong and accidentally calling him a _professor_ would have landed him in detention for two extra hours? Ugh, it was such a pain. Become a Huntsman he said, it would be gloriful he said, he wanted to be the hero he said. He was prepared to work for it, but he didn't think it would be _this_ annoying.

"Out of the way, loser."

Jaune bumped into the wall where the bigger boy sent him in by bashing his shoulder into his. If it weren't for that wall, he would have went tumbling into the ground. He felt his aura work passively to protect him, but not fast enough. He wasn't an expert on how to use it yet, which was a massive pain for him. Literally most of the time.

"Hey!"

"Agh!" Jaune yelped as he fell to the ground this time as he got a face full of Nora. The ginger girl giggled and laughed as he helped himself up, rubbing his butt as he did so. "Nora? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you dummy!" Nora exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Jaune looked past her to see a _whole tent_ set up with a little sleeping bag in it. Her scroll still in the tent from what he could see. Had she set that up after class? Before class? How did nobody notice that!? "Wait… were you waiting for me the whole time I was in detention?" Jaune asked as the realization slowly dawned on him.

"Yuh huh!" Nora nodded her head happily.

"Nora… I've been in there for more than two hours."

"Mhm!" Nora nodded her head again, not any less happier. Jaune didn't know what to say. He knew his partner was pretty strange, and in a good amusing way most of the time. He liked her. But her loyalty was not something he expected. He felt himself feel oddly touched with her gesture, and the way she was smiling and bouncing up and down in excitement in front of him did little to hold back to hormonal teenage boy that was within him. Not that he would be able to act on that even if he wanted too, Nora was _leagues_ stronger than him, not to mention out of his. "Renny kept me company, but he has his own team to lead, so I didn't want to keep him away from that for _too_ long And Pyrrha and Rick had some studying and training to do for Oobleck and Goodiwtch and it went on and on…" Nora yawned tiredly. "I didn't want to leave you all on your lonesome, so I pitched a tent!" She spun and presented the literal tent that she did indeed pitch. Now that he really took a good look at it, the spikes keeping the tent on the ground were hammered _into_ the floor. Besides that, Jaune felt a great sense of comradery with his partner more than he has ever before.

"Huh… Thanks." Jaune said, smiling awkwardly.

Nora smiled back.

Jaune took a step past her, and was about to start a conversation as if they were going to go back to their room. But Nora grabbed his wrist, and he was stopped in his tracks. "Y-yeah? You need something Nora?"

"Yes." Nora said, her eyes narrowing almost to a seductive level.

Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat. "What is that?"

"You."

Jaune somehow managed to both go pale and red at the same time, which ended up turning the color of his face into a pretty pink color. Before he knew it, Nora started sprinting in the opposite direction with him basically becoming one with her hand. He could barely make his protests as the excited ginger raced through the halls like a Grimm were chasing her. Or more likely in Nora's case. Vegetables. By the time they came to a stop, it was only so that Nora could open up a door, and while Jaune could still see stars, he was yanked out onto the roof of the building and dragged near the edge of it. He wasn't even conscious enough at the time to notice that Nora's hands were now in both of his, or more accurately, both of his were in hers. She was the one taking them after all.

"I had an idea!" Nora chirped.

"Uh bwuh?" Jaune slurred, slowly coming back into reality as the dizziness and stars began to fade away.

"Sooo, you know how the other day Kai accused you of not going to a school before Beacon? Well, in that case I had this idea that it's _totally_ okay that you aren't actually trained and that I will be more than happy to get you back into shape and be the best partner ever to my second bestest friendly friend! So what do you say?"

Jaune heard what she suggested, and while he was still dizzy he wasn't dizzy enough as to not realize that Nora basically flat out said that she knew that he wasn't good enough to be a Huntsman, and despite her being willing to help him get to that level, that fact stung, and stung deep. He pulled his hands out of Nora's and turned around, facing the edge and away from her.

"You… you think I need help?" He asked, offended and if being honest with himself a little emotional.

"I…" Nora hesitated, which is rare coming from someone like her. "I want to make you a stronger person, and I know you _want_ to be stronger. So why don't _we_ get stronger _together_?"

"You think I'm weak?"

"I didn't say that!" Nora corrected with wide panicked eyes. "Just… look, I am not really good at this, but half our team gets along really well and I feel like I could be a much better partner. I just want to help you, is that so bad?"

"Just because I am struggling somewhat doesn't mean I need help. Aren't I training with you anyway? Every morning I have to deal with your _insane_ training regime, is that not enough?" Now more than ever, Nora was able to see the tired eyes of her partner Jaune Arc. Also, she was at a loss for words. She had this whole speech planned for him to try and convince him to let her help him even more, but now all the words were lost on her.

"This is because of what Kai said, isn't it?" Jaune went on, shaking his head and pacing in front of her. "Because he _threatened_ me because of a lie I told. A lie that if it got out, could _ruin_ me and my family. Now because of that all of my friends know and are treating me differently."

"Not me!" Nora protested. "You're still Jauney, the leader of Team JNPR and my partner. Besides, I knew from the beginning." She laughed emotionally to herself. Unlike the sound of her laughter before, it sounded much more desperate and forced. "It's why I pushed you so hard, I-I'm sorry if it didn't work like I wanted it too, and I'm sorry if it only made things harder for you but-"

"Nora don't you get it?" Jaune cut her off, not a drop of mercy in his voice as she whimpered and shut her mouth. "I don't need your help, I never did and more importantly I don't _want_ it."

Nora gasped, and took a step back. She felt a stinging feeling behind her eyes, and a heavy headed, like she was going to pass out then and there.

"I don't want to be some damsel in distress for my _female_ teammate to come and rescue all the time." Jaune ran a hand over his face. "You're great Nora, you really are, but sometimes you really are overbearing."

"O-overbearing?" Nora repeated, the word came out like venom. She couldn't hold it back any longer, and the tears began to flow from her face. "O-okay… I'm sorry…"

Jaune said nothing as his partner slowly stepped away from him, he already felt bad for what he said and what he did, but his pride stopped him from apologizing and begging for her forgiveness. "Idiot…" He said to himself.

"I just wanted to be a good partner…" Nora called out right as she got to the door back into the building. Jaune tensed up at the sound of her voice, and felt his heart squeeze as he heard the desperate sorrow in her voice. Before he could act on it however, Nora was already gone.

No, he could still fix this, all he had to do was catch up to her and-

"Well, well, well…" A cocky voice snickered.

"Oh no…"

Cardin Winchester climbed over the edge of the building. What shitty luck, Jaune thought to himself. Nora just _had_ to bring him to the spot on the roof directly over Team CRDL's room.

* * *

Kai overheard the conversation of Jaune thoroughly becoming Cardin's bitch from his spot hidden on a higher part of the roof. His burly racist of a quazi friend overheard Nora's chat with Jaune, and now the leader of Team JNPR was firmly in what Qrow probably what have called 'Deep shit'. Kai overheard everything that was said, and while he had the opportunity to jump down there and stop it himself, he didn't. He might have if he wasn't in full 'Stone Face' gear at the moment, but he didn't feel like outing himself like that. Jaune was his friend, but he wasn't a good friend. Besides, he deserved this. He made his own partner cry and lied his way into Beacon, which could have not only gotten _him_ killed, but the lives of those who would trust him with _their_ lives on the battlefield. Honestly, it would have been a good thing if Cardin ran off to Ozpin or Goodwitch and told them about the lie, since that way Jaune wouldn't be putting anyone else in danger like he is every time he simply drew a breath within the halls of Beacon. The fact that _he_ was a leader of a team as well? If he didn't get strong enough to prove himself a competent fighter by the time missions come around, he would personally make sure that the friends he has on his team were not going to risk their lives running a mission with him.

Focusing his attention elsewhere, he dug his hands into the concrete on that made out the rood of the building he was on top of, and pulled out a slab of stone that he quickly molded into a mask that fits over his face. It wasn't anything pretty, he could feel it by the texture and the feel of the mask, but it wasn't meant to be anything pretty. It was just a mask that covered his face from view, and he was blind, so it wasn't like he needed the eyeholes anyway. He made them despite that, might as well create the illusion that he _could_ see just in case some of the members of the White Fang did manage to get away. The fact that he wore a mask that covered his eyes might lead to Cinder putting the pieces together and discovering that he the vigilante going out at night to stop some of dust robberies she was making. However, this time he was aiming for something bigger.

If Cinder wanted to fight dirty by going after his family, then he was going to fight dirty in turn.

Just like they planned, Raven opened a portal to him. He heard her take a step out of the swirl of air behind him, and without a word, Kai turned around to face her and nodded his head toward her.

"You are ready?" Raven asked him.

"I am." Kai nodded his head. He told his team that he was going to be spending the night with Malienna, and they didn't even question it. They weren't going to go and check either, since they knew that he would have preferred to be alone with his sister. It pained him to lie, but it was for the greater good. He had a feeling Ozpin would agree with the saying, 'The ends justify the means'. "You went out to look for one of their compounds?"

"I did." Raven confirmed. "It was strange to hear your call even after we trained, but revenge is the best kind of motivator. However, do not let it blind you. Do not rely on me to get you out of there if you are in trouble. Neither I-"

"Neither you are Vernal can help be because then Cinder would know, I get it." Kai sighed. "Sorry for interrupting, I just know what I am getting myself into already."

"Hm." Raven sliced her sword through the air beside him, creating a portal to Vernal for him to go through. "You know the signal, once you are clear, think to me with our bond. Just as you did last time."

Kai didn't know how he managed to summon her like that the last time. The time where he killed a man for the first time. He just kept thinking about it, and Raven popped into his mind. His guess is that the emotional distress that he was in at that time signalled Raven to come check what was wrong, especially since at the time he was so emotional and grieving the death of a man he didn't he'd killed. She would know when he needed her to get him back to Beacon again, and he trusted her to do just that.

He walked through the portal she opened for him in silence, just as she greeted him with most of the time. When he came out through the other side, Vernal was quick to comment on his incredibly incognito look, but first off…

"Really. Stone Face?" She drawled, he could just imagine the amused and irritated look she had on her face.

"It wasn't my decision." Kai murmured. "This is the place then?" He asked next as he sensed around the unfamiliar terrain of that part of the city they were in.

"Yup, I've been sitting her for an hour by the way." Vernal felt the need to point out. "The fuck were you doing? A girl?"

"No."

"... A guy?"

"Goodbye Vernal. Good seeing you as always."

"Tch, I would make you pay for that if Raven didn't give me orders." Vernal said as she stepped one foot into the portal. Before she could walk through all the way however, Kai sensed her stop and look back. "Try and not get yourself killed, eh?"

"Worried about me?" Kai half-heartedly teased.

"Yeah," Vernal admitted with surprising honestly. "Without you, who am I going to beat up at night when I'm bored?" Kai snickered as he sensed that she was telling the truth. Without another word, Vernal stepped through the portal and it closed behind her a few seconds afterward. Kai got to business right away, going down to one knee to focus his senses in a condensed area. Whatever Raven and Vernal found, was just pure insanity. There were so many people inside of what he guessed to be some kind of warehouse. When he sniffed the air he could smell the salt of the ocean, but he wasn't at the docks. If he were, the sounds of the waves would be much louder. Near the harbour would be a more accurate assumption, maybe.

"Here we go again…" Kai whispered to himself and stuck his hands into the concrete beneath him. He was on the roof next to the warehouse, so he would have to jump across and soften his landing with his air manipulation. But first, he needed some weapons. Just like he did before, he made a few edged weapons made out of stone along with some throwing stars, and then pulled the concrete over to cover his tracks. Going over his mask one more time, he smoothed it out and tested its durability by punching it with an aura encased fist. He rocked himself slightly, but his aura took little to no damage. Perfect.

Going back to his senses, he focused on what could be inside of the warehouse instead of who. The amount of crates of dust he senses was enough to shock him. Raven really pulled through, this place was stocked up to the teeth. Not only that, but he could also sense a massive piece of equipment nearest to the back left wall of the building. He could only assume that it was some kind of tool. But he had a plan now just in case he was being overwhelmed. It was risky, but Cinder took a risk going after his family. Now it was time to return the favour.

Steeling himself for what he was about to do, he launched himself off the roof of the building and with his pre-made calculations he burst quite short burst of air beneath him until he thought he was on the top of the roof of the warehouse. When he landed he was just barely on the edge. It wasn't perfect, and he was a little louder than he'd have liked, but he made it.

He instantly sprawled out on the roof of the building and stayed as still as he could. From across the way he could sense someone step out onto the roof. No one he knew from what they smelled like, but it was definitely a faunus.

"Man," The older man groaned as he reached into his pocket, and took out a pack of cigarettes. "That shitty human is really working us to the bone." He complained as he took a few puffs of his cigarette.

Kai sensed that he wasn't facing him, and from what he has just heard, he was definitely a member of the White Fang. That meant his life was already forfeit, he was working with Cinder after all. Growling under his breath, Kai crept back up to his feet and with footsteps as silent as a cat he snuck him to the White Fang member. He brought out one of his stone daggers, and hesitated for a moment.

Did he really _have_ to kill him? The man was just smoking, and his only sin was being a member of the White Fang.

Kai answered his own question by stabbing his dagger in the back of the neck of the man, who coughed and hacked on his own blood as he tore it out. He fell to his knees, but before he could make a ruckus Kai caught his body, and let it fall gently to the ground. His hands were bloody, and shaking, but it was something that needed to be done. If he didn't do it, someone else would have. Besides, even if this man was captured by the police, the worst he would get was a life sentence, or maybe even capital punishment. He was dead anyway, if he didn't die in a battle beforehand. He just sped up the process.

As the man was drained of his life, Kai scavenged his body for any kind of actual weapon, and was pleased to find that he did indeed of a short curved sword on his person. It wasn't anything like Silver Ebony, but it would have to do for now. The man also had a gun, and against his better judgment Kai took it and the holster and strapped it to his hip. All the while the man was staring at him with dying eyes, his mouth was occasionally bubbling with blood, but Kai couldn't see any of this. It was one of the boons of being blind.

"W… W-w-why?" The man croaked.

Kai nearly jumped at the sound of the man's voice. Placing a hand on his chest, he could definitely sense that his heart was beating irregularly and was going to stop soon enough, but he did not expect the man to stay alive this long and suffer, especially with a stab wound in the center of his neck. Kai was certain he hit his jugular.

"You're White Fang." Kai said for his only explanation, his tail waved behind him, and he could imagine the man's eyes locked onto it in confusion. "This was your fate from the beginning."

The man died after hearing those parting words. Kai stood up and hid the gun on his hip under his top. If he needed it, he could use it to detonate the dust. He wasn't exactly confident in his aim, but with the amount of dust that was in this building he figured it wouldn't be that difficult to hit it.

With another intake of air to relax himself. Kai descended down into the building.

* * *

"I know, I know, it's annoying." Roman groaned as he rubbed his temples with both hands. Neo stood before him with a pouty expression on her face, it looked cute but on the inside she was really worried for him. It made sense and he _was_ touched by her concern, but sadly there were more important things to worry about. "But Cinder explicitly told me to tell you to watch this place for her. This is where most of her dust and one of the stolen paladins is after all."

Neo snarled and made wild rude gestures with her hands.

"No, you don't need to talk to the animals." Roman snickered. "They don't even need to know that you're there. Just make sure that Stone Face runt doesn't come around and muck things up for us."

Neo smirked and drew a finger across her neck. Waggling her eyebrows in what must have been a questioning way.

"Yes, if you see him, kill him. Do whatever you want with him, I don't care. Just make sure he's not going to be a problem anymore." Roman said with a wave of his hand.

Neo clapped her hands together and rubbed them against each other. She was more than happy to fulfill _that_ order. She hasn't killed anyone in such a long time, and the last time she came close it was with that black and red haired brat that thought he could take her. If only that blind kid hadn't come along and ruined her fun just to run off. She would have liked to test herself against the blind Huntsman herself. From what was said about him, he was going to be the best Huntsman who's ever lived.

"I don't even want to _think_ about what you're thinking about." Roman said with a mock gag. Neo rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"Cute. But seriously, if anything happens here it's going to be our asses. I heard he nearly killed that Mercury kid."

Neo tilted her head in confusion.

"The silver haired kid, son of that assassin we worked with before." Roman elaborated, Neo made a look of realization and snapped her fingers, as if to say " _Oh, that one!"_

"Also, Cinder said that if she is forced to deal with that guy herself, that there is going to be problems. I don't like that, so do make sure nothing bad happens."

Neo made a whipping gestured with one of her hands.

"Hah hah, funny. But I don't feel like getting burned by her again. Woman's a monster, and I don't want to get on her bad side even more than I am now." Roman sighed.

Neo stabbed one of her fingers through a hole she made with her other hand, and then wiggled her eyebrows.

Roman laughed. "Yeah, she does need to get laid. Might help getting that stick out of her ass. I pity the poor guy that has to get into _that_ though." Neo giggled silently. "You think you can handle it? I could always ask that hot woman with the tiger stripes to send that horny guy here as well, just in case."

Neo giggled even more at the nickname Roman had for Adam Taurus. She was honestly surprised that the man hadn't threatened to kill Roman for it, but he seemed to be reasonable. She happened to like Horny, he was incredibly dangerous and has killed a lot of people, just like her. If she didn't know any better she'd try her luck and see if he would accept a human. Jokes aside, she shook her head and stuck up a thumbs up gesture.

"Alright, if you say so." Roman shrugged his shoulders, and unlocked the car so that Neo could get out. The silent girl waved back at him happily as he drove off into the night, disappearing into the city.

Neo sighed through her nose and looked toward the warehouse she was going to be posted up in for a few days. It was going to be so boring, nothing is going to happen. She actually wished for Stone Face to come around and try to take this place down himself. If he was able to dominate Mercury like he apparently did, he should make for a good fight.

As much as she would have loved to have that happen, she knew it was probably far fetched. He was just one guy, attacking a whole compound by himself sounded like suicide. But she still held out hope, just in case.

Now… where did they keep the ice cream?

* * *

 **Whelp, if this isn't foreshadowing I don't know what is. I am sorry this took a while to come out, but I decided to take a little break from all of the writing. I am proud of this chapter however, and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Also, I cut out the Cardin and Jaune chat because basically nothing changed in it besides maybe one thing.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	50. Chapter 50

**Wowza, fifty chapters in already. I haven't even noticed that it has been a full year since I started this story. And in that year, we are only in Volume 1… Jesus. How long is this story going to be? 50 chapters for Volume 0 and 1. Does that mean it is going to be a 100 chapters by the time Volume 3 is completed? I don't know, but at this rate in 2020 today, we** _ **hopefully**_ **might get a bit farther into the story.**

 **Also, thank you all for the 400 followers. I know it might be around 399 or something, but I caught it when it reached 400. So hah!**

* * *

 **Masso 2010: I was going to PM you sometime this week about your review, but I completely forgot somehow. And I am sorry about that. What I wanted to say was that Kai is** _ **not**_ **as strong with his semblance as Aang from TLA is with his element bending. If he was that strong, then any maiden he fights is downright screwed and he'd be too powerful, leading to a boring story where he wins every fight and saves Beacon. Neo on the other hand, we never did find out just how good at fighting she is. I think it is safe to say that she is good enough to beat Cinder without her maiden powers, and is good enough to even beat Pyrrha. If anything, Neo has experience over Kai, even if their skill might be around the same. Also, we know that Neo's semblance are illusionary in nature, we don't know everything about it. We definitely know it's at least optical and auditory, but it could also be tactile. Also, cannot confirm or deny anything of course, but I know you'll like it. Battle scenes and sneaky planned stuff like this is part of my speciality.**

 **Oblivious IJ: Orchid will reign supreme! Return of the Flamingos, stomp out the fiendish Jaune and his foolish words to Nora! Charge!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let's get right back into the story!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 50- Volume 1, Episode 17

A Blind and a Mute enter a warehouse…

Kai moved down the steps as quietly and stealthily as he could, he pondered for a moment if he should grab the dead man's mask and use it on himself to blend in with the other members of the White Fang, but thought against it. He doubted he was going to have enough time to get completely changed by the time someone else decided to come up and have a smoke. He could just silence them like he did to the other, but it could lead to him getting found out, and this early, he didn't want to risk it.

With each step he took a sonar type of sense flowed throughout the building, courtesy of a quick lesson from Fox. It got nullified and more muddled the farther it went out, but around his immediate area as he went down the stairs he could sense at least a dozen people around him. Which meant there was probably a few dozen other members of the White Fang held up here in this building. There was a chance that he was exaggerating that number, but he'd rather go there expecting more than to get caught off guard and pay dearly for it. He didn't want to have any time for regrets, if he would have any at all.

Going all the way to the bottom of the steps would get him caught instantly. He didn't know how well lit the place was, but these were faunus anyway, they would see him in the dark, especially in the dark clothes that he was in now. He'd stick out like a sore thumb. Thankfully, he didn't have to go all the way down in order to get to the rest of the building. About three quarters or so of the way down the steps, there was a door to the side. He opened it after sensing just one person in what he assumed to be some kind of cabin for some kind of machine. He shut it gently behind him as he walked in. That one person didn't even notice him coming.

The woman gasped and was about to scream when she felt someone grab her by her hair and pull her back roughly. But a hand covered her mouth and she died quick a quick death as Kai used the sword he took off the earlier White Fang grunt and stabbed it into her back and out through the other side. He felt something splash against his stone mask, but paid it no regard as he gently let the woman's body fall to the floor. Only removing his hand from her mouth when he knew that she was dead.

That was the third person he's killed so far, and he was almost shocked to notice how little it affected him. Then again, they were White Fang. It wasn't like anyone noteworthy was actually going to miss them.

Steeling himself up, he now had a sort of safe spot to hold out in so he could get a proper read on the area. It wasn't perfect, but he was able to sense almost every inch of the warehouse from where he was now. As he expected, there was about three to four dozen members of the White Fang in this warehouse, a _lot_ of crates with dust, and that large machine that he sensed earlier. He still didn't know what that machine could be, all he knew that it was bipedal, and very, _very_ large and heavy.

He had to think of some way to dwindle the numbers of these White Fang down enough so that he could take the rest on himself. He figured that if he really went all out with his semblance, he could probably take these guys on himself as Kai Matusoka pretty easily, especially if he caused explosions that he could siphon power from with his semblance. But the whole point of these missions he was sending himself on was to take the attention of himself and onto his Stone Face vigilante persona. That way he could hope that Cinder's attention would be divided in another direction, and even more so if Stone Face was killing her forces. Eventually, she would be forced to try and get rid of him herself. He was ready for that, and prepared for it. He knew he couldn't beat her without using his other abilities, but he might be able to get the drop on her if he knew she was coming.

" _Oi Clem! Time to swap shifts!"_ A voice from outside the door of the room he was in called out. Kai reacted instantly, moving the body of the dead woman up until it was sitting in a chair near the end of it. There were a few windows in the cabin that they were in, but the walls were high enough that he could hide behind them. But in the case that someone walked in on him, like _now_ , there wasn't anywhere good to hide besides one place.

"Since you're not opening up I'll just come in myself." The other man said as he fiddled with the door knob. Kai threw himself toward the one hiding spot he could think of on the spot. "There you are," The young man said, he sounded like he could be a student, just barely on the cusp of ages between teenage and young adult. It was a shame he was White Fang. "What are you doing Clem? You know the boss doesn't tolerate… Clem?"

The woman's dead body fell to the floor, her dead eyes staring through her mask and toward the man's face. He froze, and his body was paralyzed with fear.

A bloody blade tickled his neck, forcing his mouth shut before he could scream, and the threat was clear. Try and call for help, and get his throat slashed open. Kai stepped out from behind the door and pushed it shut with his tail. "Drop your weapon." He said in a forced voice to make it deeper than his true age suggested. "If you so much as _whimper_ , you'll end up like her."

The White Fang grunt was more than happy to obey him, he dropped his weapon and held his hands up above his shoulder. Like it would get him out of this situation. If he didn't have this hunch, the kid would be dead already.

"Turn around, and kneel." Kai demanded, pushing the barrel of a gun into his back.

"I-it's you, isn't it?" The grunt asked as he turned around, even lowering himself down on both knees in the hopes that Stone Face would take mercy on him. "Stone Face… I thought you were some story…" He said in a fearful voice. He glanced toward his dead friend, and whimpered. Knowing that if he said anything wrong or too loud, he would end up just like her. "You k-killed her…"

"What are the White Fang's plans in Vale?" Kai asked, aiming the gun he had in his left hand toward the man's head. He was blind, but Ruby taught him how to use guns anyway. Besides, he doubted that he was so bad with weapons like these when he was basically stuffing the barrel into the guys cheek. He wasn't going to shoot though, even if he wanted to. The gunshot would be too loud and draw the attention of everyone in this warehouse. It would practically be a dinner bell to all that were there to go up there and kill him.

"I-I don't know-" The boy whined as Kai pushed the gun deeper into his face. He must have barely been older than him, or maybe even younger. Way in over his head. "I'm just a grunt, they don't tell us anything important!" He pointed out desperately. "All I know is that it involves that big machine down there, and I-I don't even know what that is either!"

Kai sighed and lowered his weapon. He couldn't sense any lie in his words. If the grunts didn't know anything important, then that meant that he would have to try and corner, capture, and interrogate one of the higher ranked officers. "Fair enough." He said, returning the gun to it's holster.

"You… believe me?" The White Fang grunt said in disbelief and hope.

"Yes." Kai replied, sticking another one of his daggers into the boys throat. He tried to scream in pain, but his windpipe was severed and all that came out was a pained gasp and a gush of blood. Kai nudged his foot against the mans chest and pushed him over onto his back. He let him drown in his own blood as he searched for a way to get out of this room other than the most obvious being the same door he walked in through earlier. By the time he found it the boy was already dead. He set up their bodies in ways that made it look like they were at least not dead bodies in the few chairs that were in that room. At first glance, they were just grunts slacking off. It might save him a few seconds, but those few seconds were the difference between life and death. He was already on borrowed time, soon enough someone would want to know where 'Clem' and this other guy were.

He found his exit in a hatch in the ceiling above him. He slowly and quietly unlocked it and pushed it open. Thanking his luck for it not slamming down on the other side as he hauled himself up through the opening and rolled onto the tarmac of the cabin. His senses were much worse up here, but he could smell in the air _reeked_ with dust. It was so intense that he scrunched his nose and reached up to pinch it shut, only for him to pinch uselessly at the mask he had created for himself. It was primarily fire dust, which was the most common kind of dust. Huntsman, Huntresses, police officers, and even criminals and the White Fang used it. It was easy to use, and even in its raw form it was highly explosive and dangerous. Even more so in the hands of amateurs.

Kai sensed a girder to his left, and slowly crawled toward it. If he could get high above the White Fang so that they didn't see them, he could wait until they were huddled up in the center of the Warehouse. He could shoot one of the many crates and set off an explosion, it would kill most of them, and those that remained would easily be able to be taken out up close and personal. The only downside was that the moment he pulled the trigger he would be spotted. It was a solid plan, and as long as he didn't miss and remain hidden, this would be a White Fang massacre.

Easier said than done. His own mind sounded like a broken record as he thought of how exactly he was going to use his firearm he appropriated from one of the White Fang grunts. It wasn't as simple as aiming and shooting like it could be for others, he was blind, and so he had to take aim, sense, make sure he was aiming in the right direction, double check, and then take the risk and hope that the bullet was going to go where he wanted it to. It was why he loved his shurikens so much more than guns, he could throw them, and in mid throw he could adjust the trajectory however he wanted. With a gun, there was no controlling the bullets. Just the direction it went in and once the gun was set off there was no stopping it unless it hit something or someone.

Which was why he grew increasingly nervous as he balanced himself on the girders near the very top of the warehouse. One wrong step, and he would be sent tumbling down in the middle of all those White Fang members. The time he would spend being stunned from the fall would most likely get him killed if he fell awkwardly. He _might_ be captured, but that would be a fate worse than death since he would most certainly be sent to Cinder to probably get tortured and suffer for what he did to her in Mistral. He was suddenly more nervous about having to aim the gun he had. If he missed the first shot, he might be able to get a few more off before having to take cover from the retaliation that would rain on his head from below.

He listened to the conversations beneath him as he got himself into position, waiting to see if there was anything that caught his attention. But what he got for the most part was just people whining about having to do work and move things around. That _this_ wasn't what they signed up to do. He wanted to spit down at them. If they wanted to make a difference, then they clearly made the wrong choice.

Still, his hand shook as he went up on one knee and reached for the gun. Even now, the nerves were getting to him. Deep down inside, he didn't think he wanted to pull the trigger. But after thinking about what almost happened to his sister and mother he forced his hand to stop shaking, and aimed in the general direction of one of the crates full of dust. He was prepared to keep pulling the trigger until he emptied the clip if he had too in order to detonate the crystals in that crate. There was a decent amount of people around it, and just in case the first bullet didn't do the trick he had plenty more to use.

All he needed to do was pull the trigger, and more of his enemies would be dead. But he hesitated, and that hesitation cost him.

At the last second, he whipped his arm around to aim the gun at someone that just landed on the girders behind. He fired the gun, but it bounced off of something he couldn't sense properly. Before he could do anything else, the person was quick to break into his guard and _dropkick_ him off of the girders, sending him plummeting toward the ground.

"Agh!" Kai winced as he fell through the air, and then cursed as he realized that the floor was about to become one with his face. He flipped through the air and subtly used the air to slow his fall, and landed on his feet, in the center of every White Fang member that was down there on the ground floor.

It took a few seconds for them to realize just who he was.

"It's Stone Face!" One of them finally had the sense to call out.

"Kill him!" Another screamed.

Kai dove for cover in the only direction he knew he could realistically be safe in. Toward the crates of dust. As he hoped, the White Fang ceased their fire as he hid behind one of the crates.

"So much for being stealthy…" Kai said out loud to himself as he readied the curved sword he'd stolen earlier and a few of his shurikens in his off hand. He lost his gun somewhere in the middle of all the chaos, which was a bother. But it wasn't like he absolutely needed it.

One Huntsman trained fighter could decimate a battalion of civilians. It was part of the reason why those without a provisional hunters permit or license weren't allowed to just go after criminals whenever they pleased. Just because they were trained and had aura didn't mean they could just do anything they wanted, there had to be rules. The White Fang here were going to learn why those rules were established.

He sensed someone land above him on one of the crates of dust, and he threw a few of his shurikens their way. They hit nothing as the person jumped away and landed on another crate. Ignoring them for now, Kai charged for the White Fang that were charging him from the side. Foolishly announcing their approach with their screaming as they flailed their weapons his way with little skill.

He disarmed the first one quickly enough, and wielded his single-edged sword to heavily parry a blow he heard whistling through the air from the side. He shoved his curved sword through that man's chest and kicked his dying body toward his comrades, then finished one off he disarmed earlier by stabbing into his stomach with his own sword. If he didn't die from that blow, the blood loss would kill him quickly. The three other grunts that charged with them suddenly had second thoughts about this, but it was far too late for them to reconsider. Kai cut through them like a hot knife through butter, they didn't even stand a chance. He even decapitated one of them who foolishly left himself completely open as he went for an all out overhead strike.

Kai hid behind cover once they were dealt with. It was only about five of them, and there was still plenty more to get through. As well as the mysterious person who kept bouncing around the warehouse, doubtlessly watching him and observing his movements. He would have loved to deal with her, but he was pinned down and cornered.

"Stop charging him!" Someone had the sense to call out as he killed another two that foolishly thought they could take him on by themselves. "Let's just get out of here, he's Huntsman trained! He'd kill all of us by the time he breaks a sweat!"

"Coward!" Another one screamed. "We can't run away, imagine what Cinder would do to us if we did! I'd rather get killed by this guy then deal with her."

The name _Cinder_ made Kai growl angrily. He felt a rage grow inside of him and threw caution to the wind. Before he knew it, he jumped over his cover and _sprinted_ toward the ones that pinned him down. They didn't even have time to put their fingers on the triggers of their guns before he got to one, cutting off one of his hands and letting him fall to the ground in his pain as his stump spurted out with blood. He went to slash at another, but they wisely backed off and staggered back to his fellows. Kai sensed half a dozen guns train on his body and his eyes widened, pushing his aura forward to block the first dozen bullets as he crouched down behind a piece of machinery.

"He's after the Paladin! Don't let him!"

The what? Kai didn't know what that was, but he doubted that it meant anything good. He would have to remember to look that up one of these days to see what it meant, or ask one of his friends about it. After placing one of his blades down on the ground, he stabbed his hand into the concrete floor and started refilling himself of more shurikens, right as he was about to cover up the hole however, something _smashed_ into the back of his head.

He cried out in pain as he felt his brain shake around in his skull when his head bounced off the metal machine he was using as cover. Pushing his aura into the fold, and out of pure instinct he slashed his sword across the empty space behind him. He sensed someone flip and impossibly bend over backwards to dodge his attack. He wondered just who this person could be, but couldn't wonder any longer for his back pressed against the cover he was using as he tried to hastily parry a thin blade that whizzed across his stone mask.

He held back the blade with his borrowed weapon, and quickly found out that he had the strength advantage as he pushed back the person with ease. It was a woman, he quickly realized as he felt hair tickle his arm as he tried to counter attack. A very short one at that, she could even be described as diminutive. He knew exactly who she was immediately, especially since he saved Brick against her before the term started. Neopolitan. Oh how he wished he could curse her name as he fought her right now, she worked with Cinder after all, and almost killed Pyrrha and Cyan in Mistral. But there was always the chance that she would recognize his voice, even if he tried to fake a deeper one.

Now that he thought about it, he should have known she was here before, that telltale smell of ice cream was so prevalent now he wondered how he missed it. Oh well, he's the one trying to get noticed at the moment. Neo here is providing him with the best opportunity to do so.

Kai ignored the White Fang behind her and made to attack her, as he expected she pulled off some acrobatic maneuver that even he couldn't keep up with even with seismic sensing. She was very quick on her feet. He barely was able to tell where she was moving and what she was doing. His head snapped back as the tip of her parasol smashed into his stone mask. It held strong, and his aura defended him as he expected it too. But it also made him open to attacks by the White Fang.

Silver aura flared around his body even more as bullets pinged and bounced off his body. He managed to dodge the last few, and tried to get to cover again, but Neo was on him immediately. Bouncing her sword off the back of his shoulder right as he turned around to get to cover. Gritting his teeth, Kai bared it and backhanded her sword away, running around a corner and pushed his back against some kind of storage container.

He jumped over the container when a grenade was tossed at him, and covered his head and ears as it exploded behind and under him. From what he was able to hear, it was a flash bang of some kind. He bit back a chuckle at the thought of it, these fools didn't even know he was blind, and so flashbangs besides their loud snapping explosion sound didn't do anything to him besides make his ears ring softly.

Neo jumped up onto the container, and the amused smile was wiped off his face immediately. He jumped up and held two weapons, one in each hand. One of which was the same curved sword, dripping with blood of faunus, and the other was a dagger, the same weapon he started this whole operation with. Neo smirked at him and held her parasol across her shoulders. Kai used his senses to try and tell what she was feeling, and sighed internally when he put it together that she was just having fun. Just as he expected, she was nowhere near going all out right now.

He sensed something else land on the container next to him, and he lashed out. His sword passed through something, and it felt like it was a person. But he widened his eyes as this person _broke_ into pieces and glass shards tore at his clothing.

What the?

Neo punished him in his moment of confusion, kicking him across the face and then jabbing her parasol into his stomach. He fell off of the container and landed hard on his back, Neo slid her blade out of her umbrella and jumped down to run him through with it, Kai rolled to the side at the last moment and stabbed the stone dagger into her side. But again, glass shards fell onto him as the figure shattered away instantly.

 _What the hell is going on here!?_ Kai thought to himself as he got thrown across the warehouse by a kick to his stomach. He had a lot of aura luckily, and only felt pain as he jumped back up to his feet. He knew that Neo's semblance was some kind of illusion manipulation, but illusions shouldn't work on him. He's blind. Which was why Emerald was never able to use hers on him. But this was different. He sensed Neo coming at him, but he also sensed three others running at him from different angles.

He chose one at random and swung at her, but as he expected this time her body shattered to pieces. He was only just able to turn around in time to block Neo's blade from slashing a gash across his back, catching it narrowly and parrying it hastedly with the curved sword.

 _Are her illusions tactile?_ That was the only thing he could think of, and something he cursed himself for not considering before. Optical and auditory illusions like Emerald was able to control didn't work on him, mostly because she wasn't able to even start using them on him. From what he guessed, she needed to get a seconds of eye to eye contact and she could use her semblance however she wanted. But since he is blind, she'd never been able to use it on him. Optical illusions wouldn't work, obviously. Auditory might throw him off a bit, but tactile? Illusions that fool his mind into thinking there was someone behind him when there was none. Neo's semblance was difficult to understand, and he didn't know how she was able to use it on him like this. But he couldn't lose, not here.

Neo saw stars in her vision as he smashed his face into hers. He felt the stone mask crack, but it was still in one piece. Neo on the other hand felt as if her nose was broken. She wanted to bend backwards to dodge the reckless headbutt, but as she looked down she saw that a brown hairy tail was wrapped around her waist. Angrily, she _twisted_ her blade across the curved sword and slashed a nice gash across the stone mask. Forcing Stone Face back and jabbing her edged blade down to force his tail off of her.

Kai hissed and whipped his tail back, and then grabbed Neo but her overextended sword and spun her around his body once before throwing her. She flipped through the air once before opening her parasol, landing softly on the same storage container that she kicked him off earlier. He sensed her wipe her nose with one hand, and the anger that went with it as he could imagine a spot of blood coming off her nose.

"Quick," One of the grunts shouted over everyone. "As she deals with him, move everything out!"

That caught his attention, Kai turned his head and sensed throughout the warehouse once more. The White Fang were scrambling around and stuffing crates of dust into vehicles, and the paladin that was mentioned earlier was lowered down onto a truck. Kai figured that machine was important to the White Fang for some reason, and after double checking for Neo, dashed after it some of the White Fang with his blades in hand.

The grunts screamed in terror as he slashed at one of them, but his sword clashed with another and he found his strength matched suddenly. Neo was already there, stopping him. He grit his teeth and put more strength into his attack, forcing Neo to duck under it and counter. Jabbing him twice with her knuckles and spinning around to stick the end of her parasol into his chest. Kai caught it with one hand, but it suddenly opened, forcing his fingers apart and making him drop the stone dagger. It was closed and he heard the worrying sound of a blade being removed from its sheath. He leaned back instinctively as he heard it whistle through the air almost silently, and with the momentum he let himself fall backward and spin around across the floor, kicking Neo's legs out from under her. The real Neo this time.

He kicked at her again when she landed on her hands, and felt nothing as he leg flew through the air. Neo pushed herself up into the air, and wrapped her legs around his neck. He staggered around for a moment for a sudden extra hundred pounds being put on his shoulders. He caught her by the thighs and stood strong like a statue as she attempted to flip him around like she did to Brick back at that dust robbery. She noticed quickly that it wasn't working, and inside somehow managed to twist and weave her way around one of his arms, and locking it in an arm bar.

The bones in his left arm creaked painfully as Neo pulled with her entire body, trying to break it in to. He flexed every muscle in that arm and managed to bend it back in the proper way, and then _smashed_ that arm into one of the crates. Neo still held on however, even if he could hear a silent cough as the air was driven from her lungs.

"S-should we help her?" He overheard one of the grunts asked as he and Neo wrestled. "She's got this, let's go!"

"RAGH!" Kai grunted as his arm was snapped back into a bad angle. He felt his shoulder nearly pop out of it's socket as Neo somehow managed to dig both of her feet into his back and force his arm up and behind him. His tail wrapped around one of her feet, and he pulled her off balance. He forced her to make a split as she kept one foot on his back while the other was pulled away by his tail.

While a position such as that would end the fight, that was only if it was any other person. Neo didn't seem phased at all by being forced to do a split like that, but she did have to let go of his arm when he managed to turn around and throw a fist into her face. It barely bounced off of her cheek and she staggered back, smirking at him as a trickle of blood ran down his now exposed arm.

Kai panted and forced aura into his cut arm. Neo, while wrapped around his arm, also somehow managed to drag her sword across the back of his shoulder, putting a nasty gash in it. His aura tried defending it, but it was too spread out across his arm and back. He didn't think to put any aura around his shoulder blade. He wanted to make her pay for that, but some of the White Fang behind him started shooting at him again. He dodged the bullets, but Neo was on him immediately before he could even think to get behind cover.

The situation was getting dire now, he was fighting Neo and getting shot at at the same time. He was now unarmed, and Silver Ebony was all the way back in Beacon. Raven wasn't going to come help him, and with how late it was everyone that would be able to help were either sleeping or in some other part of Vale, distracted, and he didn't even have his scroll. Not to mention that he was forced into holding back as well. If he so much as manipulated a gust of wind, he would be recognized. At a time like this, he really wished he wasn't as famous as he was.

But that didn't matter.

He had to do this.

He had to _win_.

Neo widened her eyes with shock as Stone face let her stab her sword into his mask, and was even more shocked when he _pushed_ her back like that. A tail wrapped around the hilt of her sword before she could think to let go of it, and she flipped back before her own weapon could be used against her. Stone Face _wrenched_ the blade out of his mask, and didn't even run to her with it.

He ran toward the White Fang. Those who were near didn't know what to do, from their perspective they just saw a guy get stabbed in the face, only to take the sword out and start attacking them with it. Blood splattered as someone's throat was slashed open, and someone else fell to the floor as they found their heart poked with a hole. Neo came back to her senses and tackled into him shoulder first, and the two of them fell to the ground together in a heap of limbs. Once, twice, and then three times Kai's sword hand was stomped on by Neo. After the sixth time he finally let go, and caught the blade with his bare hands again to stop it from going into his jugular.

Neo coughed as his tail wrapped around her throat and _squeezed_. But before she could be thrown off, she smirked. Kai cut his tail on glass shards as she appeared somewhere else. Above him.

The White Fang ironically saved him by shooting at him. Kai rolled onto his side and kept rolling, and thankfully sensed Neo forced to back off lest she get caught in the crossfire. His heart beat a thousand times a second, he was getting tired and he felt like he had a brush with death multiple times already. He couldn't stop however, he couldn't afford too. The Paladin was already leaving the warehouse, but at this point he gave up on that. He couldn't chase it without using his semblance, and with Neo on his ass he doubted he could even leave the building without getting through her first.

But there was _one_ thing he could do. This mission was a bust, that was for sure. He figured he did enough as it is. He killed a decent amount of the White Fang, and even went toe to toe with Neo. If that wasn't going to get Stone Face noticed, he didn't know what was.

Creating more shurikens and covering up the hole, he threw them out toward the White Fang as they stopped to reload. They were sloppy, and all had to reload all at the same time after shooting their entire clip at once. He hit a few of them, and used that distraction to run back to the crates of dust.

He fell over as a weight crashed into his back, and legs around his waist. He reached back and caught Neo's arms before she could shove her sword into his back and once again they fell together. This time into one of the crates. Kai managed to roll over onto his back, and growled as he struggled to keep Neo's blade away from his body. His aura was weak and he was tired, holding back as he was now on top of that, he would lose this fight if he kept going.

Neo smirked down at him as she felt his strength weakening. She was actually able to push it down against his chest at one point before he punched the blade and forced it away from his heart and over his right shoulder.

The sound of his scream as her blade finally pierced aura and flesh was music to her ears. Neo's smirk went to face splitting proportions as she forced the blade further into his shoulder, and felt it come out the other side. As she felt his strength weakening further, she reached a hand up to try and peel off the mask. It was time to see who this _Stone Face_ was.

Except, something ignited underneath them both.

An explosion, great and black swallowed them whole and blew a massive hole in the warehouse.

* * *

Kai held pressure on the stab wound through his shoulder and ran through the streets of Vale. His mask was forgotten as he threw it to the side, allowing it to shatter into pieces as he willed it with his semblance. His clothes were singed and burned, he was practically half naked now, with half of the sweatshirt he was wearing being half burned off on one side. The wound hurt more and more the more he moved, but he had to keep going. He could hear the sirens wailing as they made their way toward the warehouse he just blew up.

He hoped Neo was killed by that blast, he had no idea and figured that she was probably still alive. But it was nice to keep up that hope at least. He wasn't able to sense her after the explosion, and luckily his own blast cauterized the wound she gave him. Her sword and body was nowhere to be seen, and the White Fang were in panic and running away in either vehicles or on foot. Another stroke of luck, he didn't know if he could still fight them off as he was now. He counted himself incredibly lucky tonight, if they didn't land on that crate of dust full of every kind of dust there was, he might have not been able to get away without revealing himself. All it took as a simple spark, and everything went off.

Slumping down in an alley, he struggled to catch his breath. His blindfold was still on, so that had some kind of secrecy as to what his true identity was, or it might just give him away faster. There was a problem though, he couldn't run anymore. He was just too exhausted.

"R-Raven…" He rasped, coughing up smoke and some unknown substance. "I… need you." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

Minutes later, his call for help was answered. Vernal stepped out of the portal and quickly scooped up the boy in his arms, his head slumped against her chest as she carried him back through the portal, and into the dorm room where his sister was being kept. Malienna was sleeping, and undisturbed as Raven stood by her bed, looking toward them as the portal closed and Vernal laid Kai across the bed.

"He's hurt." Vernal said, feeling things she hasn't felt in a long time. "I need to help him."

"Do what you wish." Raven said, looking at Kai's wounds for a few moments before averting her eyes and looking out the window. "But do it quickly. Morning will come soon, and we need to get back to the tribe."

"Tch," Vernal refrained from talking back to her and went to work on Kai. The power of the Spring Maiden was destructive, but there was also hidden remedies within it that if found, could save lives.

She placed her hands on the hole in Kai's shoulder, and sealed it shut. He groaned but did not wake, and once his aura was awakened once more, Vernal went to work on the many burns he had all over his body. He really was a mess. She had to clean him off and even change his clothes for him. It was no more use to him now, destroyed as it was. The only thing that survived unscathed was his blindfold by some miracle, but as she knew it used to be Malikai's, and even when she blasted at it the thing never so much has gotten a scratch on it since.

"He'll be fine." Raven said, looking back towards the two of them after about an hour of Vernal fixing him up. "You may have to support him like this again Vernal, be prepared for it."

"He's just a kid…" Vernal whispered, looking at his hands she saw that it was calloused like no tomorrow, and there was still blood trapped underneath his fingernails.

"And?" Raven said, taking a step toward her. "You were younger when you took your first life. Are you going soft on me now?"

"No… of course not." Vernal said, forcing herself to stand up and leave Kai's side. She felt like she owed the kid, not for anything he did but for what his father did for her. He made her realize that she was still human, and capable of emotions and feelings. After living a life of murder and fighting, Malikai was a nice breath of life, and she liked to think that he also trusted her to keep his son safe. Seeing Kai now… he wasn't the same kid she enjoyed teasing two years ago, she saw herself in him. A bitter hatred and a great sense of rage bellowing beneath that mask he put on for everyone else. No one should have to go through that, especially not someone like Kai used to be.

"We must go." Raven said as she slashed a portal through the air. She spared one final look down at Kai, and placed a hand on his forehead. She brushed some of his hair out of his face and then left through the portal.

Vernal watched with a conflicted expression. Raven cared for him, yet pushed him so hard. She wondered what her endgame plan for him was going to be. She shook her head and walked around Kai's bed, and was thankful that the little girl didn't wake throughout the whole thing. She must have been a heavy sleeper.

She spared one more look at Kai before she left, muttering a 'see you later, kid' to him before she too disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Roman practically dove out of his car and sprinted toward the burning warehouse. The sirens were loud and blaring, but he didn't care. The White Fang were distracting them. He heard the explosion from all the way downtown Vale, and had a feeling he knew exactly where it came from. It was a wreck in here. He immediately thought as he looked around the burning warehouse. It was easy to see where the blast originated. The giant hole in the wall pretty much screamed it. He ignored the fire and dead bodies and ran further into the warehouse.

"Neo!" Roman called out after cupping his hands over his mouth. "Neo, where are you." He shouted as he waded his way through the flames and burning dust. He didn't care for the way his white coat was getting singed black, he could always get a new one. He couldn't get a new Neo. His aura protected him as he felt like he was walking into an oven.

A hand wrapped around a corner, and Roman felt guilt and sorrow welled up inside him as Neo pulled herself around the corner. She was still in one piece, thankfully. But her hair was singed and frizzled, some of it was burned off. Her skin was bruised, burned, and red from the exhaustion she had to feel. Blood spilled out from wounds all over her body, and her coat was completely burned off. Leaving her in just her corset with her shoulders and most of her upper body exposed and what remained of her boots and pants. He parasol was burned away, just still clung to her sword. Upon seeing him, Neo's eyes went white and she ran toward him.

Roman caught her as she fell after taking her third step. "My God…" He said as he picked her up, bridal style. "For someone as dangerous as you, you really know how to worry me."

Neo just barely managed to smirk at him and mouth the word 'sorry' before she fell unconscious. Slumping her head against against his chest as she finally found a moment to rest.

Roman hummed and hugged her close to his body. He was terrified when he got a message from Adam that one of their warehouses exploded suddenly. From what he could guess, Neo fought that Stone Face guy, and somehow that ended up with the dust being ignited. But hey, even though she was hurt badly she was still alive and the Paladin didn't get taken away. At least the animals were smart enough to get that thing out of there during what must have been a chaotic fight.

He nearly jumped when Neo smacked a hand against his chest. When her hand fell, a dagger made of stone fell onto her lap. Roman looked at it with shock, and turned around to look toward the warehouse.

"Oh…" He laughed, shoulders shaking as he walked past some of the debris, and back to that mysterious hole he saw when he first entered.

The whole in the _concrete floor_ , was in the shape of a hand.

"Well then…" Roman chuckled, he might have been more angry if Neo was dead. But instead, he found himself impressed. "This makes things much more interesting."

* * *

 **Uh oh. Looks like Kai did an oopsy.**

 **Sorry this is late in coming out. I was going to finish this yesterday originally, but I got sick and tired and snotty and I just couldn't even move. So I took a little relaxing break.**

 **Another thing is, Kai is** _ **not**_ **unstoppable. As seen here, he pretty much lost to Neo. But keep in mind that he didn't have his strongest weapons in his possession at this time. He had no Silver Ebony, he couldn't use his semblance (except for the very end) and he couldn't risk revealing himself. Not to mention the White Fang were shooting at him at the same time, and he was still up against Neo.** _ **Neo**_ **. No matter how good he is, he had so much stuff stacked up against him, he is lucky that he made it out in the end like he did.**

 **As always, please review and tell me what you think of the story.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	51. Chapter 51

**Here we go again with another chapter of Blind Huntsman. This took a while to come out because I was focused on planning and taking a break from writing. I have the rest of this volume planned, and Volume 2 is up next. Then of course after that is the dreaded Volume 3, which is going to be the most intense volume of this story so far.**

 **After that, I am considering ending the story after the Beacon battle. Before anyone freaks out. NO, just because it ends after the Beacon arc doesn't mean that there is not going to be a part 2. Kai will still have his goings into Volume 4-6, just in a story "The Blind Huntsman Part II" Once I get the rest of part one, this story, completed.**

 **Tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let's get right back into it.**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 51- Volume 1, Episode 18

Taking Notice

Yellow eyes flickered open as the feline faunus Blake stirred slowly awake. Eventually, her mind and body gave up on trying to return to a warm slumbered sleep and she at up in her bed and yawned cutely. From across the room, she could see her teammates Orchid and Ruby still sleeping. The former of the two snoring lightly as her pet flamingo slept beside her, wrapping her up in its long pink wings. She gave up on wondering how her teammate was able to tame a flamingo like that, and after a certain new report the eccentric girl refused to answer any questions.

Pushing that amusing thought to the back of her mind, Blake frowned for a moment as she saw the empty bed of her own partner and leader. For someone who is so dedicated to getting stronger and one who proclaims himself as caring for his friends, he is ironically selfish. Then she remembered what happened to his mother and sister just a few days ago, and she felt guilty for thinking the thoughts she had just thought at that moment. She wasn't sorry for it, but she felt it to be so soon to be thinking such things about him. He had his reasons, and while she was curious, she wasn't going to pry until it was necessary to do so.

She instead decided to focus on freshening herself up while she had the opportunity. With the bathroom all to herself, she didn't have to worry about having to wait until Ruby and Orchid finished their argument which lead to Orchid always falling for Ruby's ultimate move; The Silver Eyed Puppy Eyes (Yes, eye is used twice in two different ways there.) Orchid always pretended to pass out, and Ruby got the shower. Every single day. It was cute and funny to watch at first, but after seeing it every day for the past _month_ , It lost most of its cuteness.

After making her breath feel fresh as it flowed out of her mouth, she took a comfortable warm shower. She was very careful not to use Orchid's soap, which has been marked with a waterproof sticky note that says " _Paws off Blake!"_ The fact that it was specifically targeted toward her apparently was strange, but amusing. That was what she could describe half of her team. The other half, consisting of herself and Kai, would be considered normal if it weren't for Kai's very abnormal times out. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and see her leader mysteriously absent from his bed. Ruby and Orchid told her that he trains a lot, but if he really trained as much as she thought at that time then he hardly got any sleep at all. Perhaps four to five hours a night if he was lucky.

The thought of her partner and what she was thinking of him eventually drove her to make the decision to go pick him up herself. As his partner, she saw it her responsibility to make sure things are okay with him. Hopefully he let himself be open around his little sister during the time he was away from them, she could tell that he has been holding something in. She doesn't know what, and is not about to go and try to force it out of him, but she could admit that she could be a better partner. When she was reminded of the moment Kai suggested they go out to go stop the White Fang, her feeling of obligation made way for concern. He hasn't brought it up since besides telling her that he changed his mind. But after this situation with his family being attacked, she mentally scolded herself for being stupid enough to think that it wouldn't affect him.

Ruby and Orchid were going to wake up soon, the alarm was about to go off after all. So just in case freak out if they see that she too is missing from the room, she decided to leave a note on top of one of the desks telling them of what she was doing. The message was short and simple " _I am getting Kai, be back soon. -B"_ She hoped it worked well enough, it would be embarrassing if they made a whole issue about it when they woke up.

From what she overheard the headmaster say to Kai, the room where his little sister was staying wasn't that far from theirs. It was on their floor in fact, and just a few doors down and on the other side of the hallway. When she made it to the door, she waited and pressed an ear against the wood to try and hear if he was possible already awake. As she expected, she heard nothing. As much as she might have felt bad for waking her leader up, he was their leader, so he was expected to deal with such things. Besides, it wasn't her fault he liked to go out at night to train all the time.

Her knuckles racked against the door three times, and after about a minute or so of silence she knocked three more times. She heard something thump to the ground, and froze. "Kai? Are you in there?"

" _W-who is it?"_ A young voice asked through the door. Blake's blood turned to ice as she wondered if she had the wrong room, but realizes quickly that the voice sounded far too young to be anyone else. Not even Ruby had a voice that was so innocent and pure. This had to be Kai's younger sister.

"Are you Malienna?" Blake asked softly, yet loud enough that the little girl would hear her through the door.

" _It depends, are you an assassin too?"_

Blake balked. She didn't know how to respond to that properly. So apparently Kai's family was attacked by an assassin? Somehow, that seemed to fit Kai's strange ability to surprise her every day, and now there was another thing to bother her mind as she tries to go to sleep at night.

"No." She finally answered the young girl. "My name is Blake… Blake Belladonna. I am your brothers partner."

"But I thought Orchid was his partner?" The little girl said as she cracked the door open, looking at Blake with one of her big silver eyes.

 _Just like Ruby's…_ Blake noted as she lowered herself down to the girls level. Perhaps they were related in some way? Maybe. It would certainly explain the brother-sister type of relationship they display whenever they are around each other. If pretty much every other aspect of Kai's body wasn't different from Ruby's, she'd have mistaken them to be siblings already. "They used to be partners, but after they graduated from Signal, they weren't guaranteed to become partners again… and so during initiation, Orchid became Ruby's partner, and I became his."

"So… you're not an assassin?" Malienna replied, opening the door further to reveal another silver eye and a brown fuzzy tail wrapped around her waist. She was no more than three feet tall, and now with a full view of her young rounded face even Blake thought that the girl was rather adorable. The question she asked her a second time made her laugh.

"No, I am not. I am a friend." Blake said with a small smile. She had no experience in being in the older sibling role, but she knew how to talk to children at least. In her previous profession, she needed to know how to speak to others hesitant to join the White Fang and convince them to sign up. It was a skill she regretted developing in the long run, but she soon realized that she could use her speech skills to good and proper use instead of what she was using it for before.

"Sooo, are you his secret girlfriend?" Malienna asked next.

Blake was embarrassed at the insinuation, but quickly recovered. "I am not, no. We are just friends." And she was certain of that, not once did she think of him that way, and she assumes that the inaction was mutual between her and her partner. She also didn't think she'd get questioned like this by a little girl, much less Kai's little sister. The contrast between the two's personalities was interesting. While Kai was more withdrawn and preferred to listen from a distance unless being spoken too directly, his sister was…

"Oh! That's good, because there's this strange lady with blue fire eyes that likes to train with him a lot. I saw her last night, but I pretended to be asleep." Malienna said in a childish giggle.

"E-excuse me?" Blake said, shocked. She didn't think her partner the type to be so bold… and with his sister in the room too!? They were going to have to have a very unfortunate and awkward conversation about boundaries if this was going to become a repeating event…

"She's funny though, I like her. Even if she is a little loud and cusses a lot."

Blake palmed her face and sighed. She did not need to know this, nor did she want to. Whatever Kai did in his spare time was his alone to decide what to do with. Gods, this was like a scene from one of her books, and one that she would rather not have role played in at that. "Look, is your brother awake yet? Class is starting soon and the team is going to need him with us before we can start the day."

"I-I think brother is still napping… can you come back later?" Malienna said shyly, the door slowly closing in and covering part of her face again.

She was getting nervous with her again, Blake quickly noted. It was probably because she spoke more harshly for a moment there due to a certain degree of frustration over something she didn't want to be forced to imagine. Speaking more gently and kindly to the little girl would be the best approach, obviously. So the cat faunus quickly calmed down and relaxed most of the muscles in her body to make herself look slightly smaller.

"Kai is my partner, and the leader of our team. We need him in order to go about our day, Orchid and Ruby are on our team as well, and they are going to miss him if he doesn't show up for them, and if you know Orchid you know that she is going to come get him herself if he doesn't come. She won't be as gentle as I am being." Blake chuckled, and to her relief her attempt at a joke earned a giggle out of the little girl. It worked, it seemed. Now it was up to the final step. "Now can you _please_ let me come in to talk to him?"

"Hm…" Malienna looked like she was thinking hard on whether or not she should let him in. But after eyeing her up and down and whispering something to herself, her face lit up. "Okay!" The little half faunus chirped and swung the door open for her. She was in pajamas and light on her feet. There was also a wide smile on her face as she finally realized that Blake was not there to cause any harm, but there as a friend looking for her partner and leader.

"He's still in bed right now, he's a little tuckered out after whatever he did last night. He didn't even tuck me in…" The young girl pouted and crossed her arms with a huff. Blake nodded to her and thanked her for letting her in, and then slowly stepped up to her partners sleeping form, which was snoring softly into his pillow as he laid on his side. His blindfold was still around his head, covering just one eye. It must have moved as he moved in his sleep.

Her partner looked to be in a state of deep sleep as he practically hugged himself under the covers. Blake almost didn't want to wake him up and let him sleep in. But with the just about an hour and a half to go before they had to get to class, he was going to have to wake up in a few minutes anyway. Her hand found his shoulder and she shook him lightly. She paused when she felt how hot his body felt, even through the covers. That, and the way he winced as she squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Kai!" Malienna crowed as she poked her brothers nose from the other side of the bed. "It's time to wake up, your partner is here to see you."

"Mmm." He groaned in his sleep. Blake felt his muscles tense up tightly as he slowly came through. She released him as Malienna pulled off his blindfold to reveal tiredly blinking white pupiled silver eyes. Standing up, she gave him the space he needed in order to sit up on his bed. He was shirtless at first sight, which was a sight she was sure many young women would have liked to see for themselves, but he had a few strange marks on his body which Blake zeroed in on immediately. Red streaks clawing down his sides and chest, small bruise marks around his shoulder blades and more red streaks down the center of his back. There was a dark bruise on his right shoulder, which seemed to stab all the way through to the other side. If that didn't arise some suspicion, the strange scent she smelled did, and while she was relieved that it wasn't the smell of certain bodily fluids, she was concerned at what she did smell with her enhanced faunus features.

Her partner smelled of smoke, dust… and blood.

"Blake?" Kai called out to her as he hugged his sister with one arm. "What's wrong, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you what's wrong. You have bruises all over your body." Blake pointed out, eyes narrowing even further when Kai winced and ran a hand over the front of his chest as if to cover some of them.

"Training." Kai told her. Somehow, Blake didn't think that was the truth. "Had a rough night, but I'll be fine." He stood up and stretched his body. Blake was able to hear the way his bones creak and pop as the stress built up within them was released. "What time is it?" He asked her, obviously changing the subject.

"Seven. I would have let you sleep longer since you look like you need it, but with class starting in an hour and a half you need time to get ready." Blake's nose scrunched up as the stench grew more fierce. "And shower. Also, don't think that we aren't going to talk about what I noticed here."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked as he prepared himself some clothes to put on after taking a shower. She watched as he felt them up to see which were pants, shirts, underwear, etcetera. Reminding her that he was in fact still blind.

"We'll talk about it later." Blake said as she sat down on one of the beds. She knew he would just try and deflect any prying now, especially with his sister practically glued to his body as well.

Kai nodded to her and went into the bathroom to fix himself up. When he was done, he no longer had the bloody scent that Blake smelled on him before, and she noted that all the wounds on his body were now being covered up by a long sleeved shirt that she knows Kai didn't have before. It was also black and red, and didn't look like it was made in Vale with how primitive it looked. She tilted her head at her partner as she looked him up and down, practically checking him out. He did look good, but the fact remained that he was covering something up with this new get up took away from that look.

"Was that something your 'night partner' gave you?" Blake asked him as he got ready.

Kai seemed surprised. "How did you find out about her?" He asked.

"I told her!" Malienna answered happily. "The lady with the blue fire eyes that was here last night, she left that here for you since your other one was so torn up. She burned that too, now that I think about it."

"Oh," Kai snickered. "That's Vernal, then. Yeah, she's a friend outside of Beacon that I train with every once in a while."

"How did she get into Beacon?" Blake asked, curious.

"She… has her ways." Kai replied hesitantly. "Anyway, let's get back to the others, I wouldn't want Orchid tearing up the place looking for me when she and Ruby wakes up."

Unless Blake wanted to give away that she knew much more, she was inclined to agree. She watched as Kai bent down and scooped up Malienna in a big hug, which the little girl happily reciprocated with childish laughter. After that, they made their way back to their dorm where Ruby and Orchid were having their daily argument on who gets the shower first, when Kai came in, he embraced them both and went on talking about what they were going to do today. Trying the be the leader he was meant to be. Other than at school, there wasn't any other time Kai really acted as a leader. Being the way she was, Blake noticed these things. From here on out as they headed off to breakfast, she made the decision to make sure to pay more attention to what Kai does on a daily basis. One day, it was probably going to come in handy.

Because like her, Kai has his own set of secrets.

* * *

Rick sighed and played with his food as he watched his foolish leader try to speak to his partner Nora, and get absolutely shunned for it. After last night, the ginger came to them crying and telling them about how Jaune thought that she was too overbearing, and asking them what she should do. Pyrrha and Rick were vastly disappointed to hear about this turn of events, and almost went to Jaune to teach him a harsh lesson on how to treat his partner. But Nora begged them not too, saying that it wasn't his fault, but hers.

"Typical Nora…" Rick said indignantly. "One day, she is going to be so selfless that she is going to have a mental breakdown."

"I believe she already is, Rick." Pyrrha corrected him. "Or has, just look at her. She isn't even inhaling her food down like she usually does. She is depressed, and it is affecting the entire team. Now Jaune doesn't know what to say or do, and I don't know what either of us can do about it since Nora made us promise not to do anything reckless to her partner."

"It's not like we were going to beat him up or anything." Rick complained, they weren't even all sitting together. Jaune sat near the end of the table by himself, Nora was sitting with Team RWBY next to their leader, Ren, and they were sitting close by Team KRBR, who had just came in a few minutes prior. The only way they could be more divided is if Pyrrha and he also had a falling out, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon, Rick actually liked his partner. A lot. And he was sure Pyrrha felt the same way. "We were just going to talk to him, probably yell at him a bit and make him apologize to Nora. Now he isn't even getting any training, and for someone like him he needs every second of it."

"I would have offered to train him myself, but with you already taken up as my student," Rick groaned about that totally _not_ being the case, but let her move on with her point anyway. "I would hardly have the time to build up a person from… um…"

"You can say it, he won't hear you." Rick laughed. "You were going to say nothing, right?"

"I didn't want to make it sound mean…" Pyrrha said sheepishly.

Rick patted her on the back. "Don't worry about it, if it's the truth and you mean it honestly, then it's all fine and dandy. Look at Brick and I for example. Hey bro!"

"Yeah!?" Brick called back to him.

"I have a better teacher than you!" Rick boasted. Pyrrha went red and tried to stop her partner from going on, but it was too late.

"Bullshit! Weiss is so much of a slave driver it doesn't matter how good Pyrrha is, I feel like I am going to go deaf one day because I've been hearing her voice so much!" Brick said with a laugh.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss shrieked. "If you don't appreciate our training then perhaps I should push you harder you simpleton!"

"See what I mean!?"

"We're still waiting on the day that they hit it off." Yang commented from beside them.

Rick broke out into laughter, and Pyrrha hid her face from view as she giggled into her hands. "See? Just like that." The blue Violet twin boasted as he crossed his arms victoriously.

"I feel like that wasn't at all what you intended, but I shall let you have this victory." Pyrrha said with a smile. That smile faded away as Ren stood up from his seat, and started walking toward Jaune. Even Kai and his team stopped speaking to listen in on what the quiet boy had to say, and Jaune, despite being the larger of the two, shrunk down on himself under Ren's gaze. On the other side of the table, Nora hid her face in her hands and rested her head on the table, covering her ears so she didn't have to hear anything that was about to be said to her partner.

"We need to talk." Ren simply said in that flat tone his voice always has. "Now. Come with me."

Jaune brokenly took in a breath and coughed nervously. But set his food aside to stand up with the other boy. "Yeah… I'll come." He said.

Ren walked past him while grazing his shoulder against the blondes, it wasn't a hard shove or even a soft shove, it was just too shoulders barely grazing each other. Yet that contact made Jaune squirm and shiver as he followed the pink eyed boy. Hanging his head low as he did so, ashamed, as he should be.

"I wondered when that was about to happen." Kai commented as he went back to his food. He said no more, and everyone shared his thoughts. By this time, everyone knew what happened between Jaune and Nora, perhaps not the entire truth, but a good enough portion of it.

"Well… I guess I hope that Ren doesn't kill him _too_ badly." Rick said as he went back to playing with his food.

Pyrrha agreed, she would have loved to help. But she didn't know how. She trusted Ren however, he was a good friend and despite being part of a different team, she knew him well enough to know that he is very intelligent, and wouldn't waste his breath on simply yelling at Jaune. It would do little else then scare him anyway.

* * *

Jaune felt a nervous bead of sweat trickle down his face as Ren lead him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. The other boy in front of them didn't stop there however, they kept walking until they were outside, and only when they came close to the fountain near the center of Beacon did Ren finally stop, and under one of the support columns as well. It was secluded enough, and Jaune's mind went straight to the worst conclusion possible. Ren would be able to beat him here, and it would take some time before anyone would notice, or maybe they wouldn't, and he'd have to drag himself across Beacon to get to the infirmary.

"So…" Jaune started weakly as Ren simply stood there leaning against the pillar with his side turned to him. "What did you-"

"If you ask me what I want from you, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to hold myself back from getting violent with you." Ren said sharply. Then glared at him with those bright purple eyes of his. "Nora, tell me what happened between the two of you. Your side of the story. Now." He said, practically demanding an explanation from him.

Jaune sighed sorrowfully and did as he asked. It wasn't like he really had a choice in the matter anyway. He went on and retold the tale of everything that happened the night before, and with each passing second Jaune kept wondering when Ren was going to cut him off by punching him in the face. Instead, he made him all the more nervous by _not_ reacting at all. He simply stood there and expected him to keep speaking, and by the time Jaune was done explaining his throat was dry and his heart was practically up in his throat with how nervous he was.

"I see." Ren said quietly. "Nora altered no part of her side then, all of it is true. Other than the part about Cardin." He frowned at the blonde boy, glaring at him meaningfully. "She was quiet hurt after yesterday, you know."

"I-I know." Jaune said, hanging his head. "I wanted to apologize right away, but…"

"Cardin has you at his beckon call?" Ren suggested. All Jaune could do was shrugs his shoulders helplessly. "You are a fool, a liar, and a coward." Each word stung, and Jaune sagged his shoulders more and more. His legs felt weak all of a sudden, like he was about to fall over and pass out. "Not only that, but you are also selfish. You lied into Beacon just as Kai hypothesized non-verbally, and with little to no training along with no aura, you would have died if Nora hadn't found you in time."

"I-I know…" Jaune said.

"Do you?" Ren asked, stepping off the wall and getting closer to him. Jaune didn't back away, he was prepared for whatever that was going to come at him. "She saved your life. You owe her your life."

Jaune knew that, and remembered the terrifying scene he found himself in after just barely surviving the landing. He crashed through trees and bushes and was lucky enough to land in a shallow pond that broke his fall. He was barely able to crawl himself out, and when he did he was too exhausted to even lift his sword. After wandering around aimlessly, he came across his first every Grimm. An Ursa Major. Two of them. With no aura, no training on how to use his sword and shield, and no conditioning, he had no chance. But before the Ursai could tear him to pieces, Nora smashed one of their heads like a grape, and broke the others spine and road it down as it died. Jaune was on his hands and knees and lunged toward Nora like a helpless little boy would his mother. Nora caught him and giggled, then asked why he didn't fight. He was forced to admit that he has no aura, and after laughing it off and placing a hand against his face, she chanted to him something magical.

He still remembered the chant. " _I, Nora Valkyrie, Queen of all the castles, bestow upon thee rite of passage into mine kingdom. I unlock your power with the power that resides within my bosom, and from here on out, thy shall become my knight in shining armour."_

His aura came to life for the first time right then and there, and Nora's first suggestion was that he start working out right away and use his ocean of aura to good use. Putting herself on his back after nearly passing out after unlocking his aura, he ran and ran all the way to the temple, where they officially became partners.

"She also unlocked your aura, did she not?" Ren asked.

"Yes…" Jaune said. He was supposed to be her knight in shining armour, something he's always wanted to be. She gave her that chance, and here he was squandering it.

"Yet you still have not tried to make amends?"

"I-I tried…" Jaune tried.

"Not hard enough, evidently. She moved away from you to sit by me." Ren pointed out.

Jaune sagged even further. "Yeah…" He said in a defeated tone.

Ren sighed. "I can't even find it within myself to be angry with you. I am simply disappointed. She saw potential in you that the rest of us is unable to find, and sacrificed a lot to try and help you. You ruined that chance." When Jaune didn't reply, he continued. "I will be putting an official request to the headmaster to give me control of your team, and expel you from this school."

Jaune widened his eyes. "Wait-"

"I will give you time." Ren continued on with cross arms. "By the time Forever Fall trip is over, if you and Nora have not made up, I will tell Headmaster Ozpin what you really are. I am giving you a second chance against my better judgment." He turned his back on Jaune, and started walking away. "It is your choice on what you decide to do with it."

"Wait!" Jaune exclaimed. Ren stopped, but did not turn to him. Simply lending an ear to what Jaune had to say. "Why are you even giving me a second chance, not that I am not grateful for it, but why are you doing this?"

Ren exhaled through his nose softly. "Nora, even after what happened, cares for you deeply. I do not know how or why, but she will be hurt if you are expelled from the school, and think it is her fault. As her friend, I do not want to have to comfort her in that possibility. I am not doing this for you, but for her." He turned to look at him through one eye. "Do not make me regret this decision."

He walked off without another word, and after he was gone from sight Jaune fell to the floor, sitting down and holding his head in his hands. "I won't," He told himself more than anything. He felt tears burn behind his eyes, but he bit them back. "I won't. I swear it."

"Swear what Jauney boy?" An ominous voice cut in, Jaune froze on the spot. "I was just walking by when I heard something about a second chance, wanna tell me about that?" Cardin said as he and his team walked out from around a corner, each member of that team looking at him with a condescending smirk on their faces.

"I-I…"

"Nah, don't tell me. I like surprises better anyway, I'll just make you tell me later anyway." Cardin said as he pulled Jaune up to his feet with one hand, then draped an arm over his shoulder and squeezed him against his much larger and bulkier body. "Come on buddy, we have class to get to. You wouldn't want to make me late, do you?"

"No." Jaune said right away, and kept pace with them. He hated this, he really did, but he had to bear with it for now. He had too, unless he would lose his ticket and get kicked out of this school.

Ren watched them without them knowing as Cardin and his team bragged about something unimportant, and dragged Jaune along for the ride. He didn't look willing in the slightest, but forced to move with them.

He shook his head, disappointed in what he saw before he went back to meet up with his team and take them to their next class.

* * *

"We will all leave for the field task in the Forest of Forever Fall in two days time." Glynda Goodwitch announced to her students. It was strange enough to see her in Ooblecks class of all places, with them being so used to having to listen to the green haired man fast paced yammering about whatever piece of history was on his mind at the time, it was a nice change of pace back to the stern yet attractive teacher from their combat class. Kai however, was internally struggling with the news. He knew it was coming up, but this early?

 _This is bad, I was going to go out again tomorrow night…_ He couldn't now, obviously. If he did he would come back tired, and his friends paid enough attention to him to be able to notice something was wrong. Especially if he got hurt again, he was lucky that the explosion he caused at the warehouse the night before was an explosion that he caused, and so the black flames that would have scorched anybody else danced over his skin and aura. But even his resistance has a limit, and he still found himself screamingly sore all over his backside. Every time he moved it hurt, but he was able to manage it.

With an indignant sigh he crossed his shoulders and listened to Rick and Bricks aunt as she went over the rules. Stay with your partner, watch out for Grimm, take some sap from trees yada yada yada. She was treating them like children, and yet he felt like he was the only one to figure it out. Nobody was even asking the obvious questions. Why did they need this sap? Why did they need to participate on this trip? Why didn't they trust them enough to let them take care of themselves? Personally, he found the entire trip pointless, but he couldn't just skip it. Everyone would notice if he was the only one who refused to go, it would attract too much attention.

"Don't worry Kaizy," Orchid said with bright eyes as she patted him on the back. He had to refrain from wincing because of the pain he already felt. "I am bored with this too, just don't make yourself too broody looking."

"I don't brood." Kai corrected, mildly offended.

"Um…" Ruby piped in, laughing nervously. "Yeah, you kinda do. Like, a lot."

"What?" Kai said in disbelief. Him. Brooding. Those two didn't seem to mix well at all. Sure, he thought about the past a lot and wanted revenge against Cinder for killing his father, but that didn't make him a brooder. If anyone was a brooder it was Blake, he always sensed that there was something going on with her internally. She thought a lot, maybe not in the sense of what the term brooding means, but she definitely thought more than he did.

Blake paid mild attention to what the guest speaker was saying. She was more amused with the way Doctor Oobleck sat in the corner of the room with an eager look on his face. Today was a relatively okay day as well, even though that she is a bit suspicious about Kai's nightly activities now. She knows that he's been training, and was embarrassed to admit that her mind went straight to the gutter when his little sister described some of the things he and his training partners do when they meet up. But no one trains so hard that they get bruises all over their body and they are left with half of the amount of hours of sleep a normal person is supposed to get. It would just be impractical. You needed to let your aura heal and mind rest every once in a while, yet she doesn't think she's seen her partner genuinely smile at all, besides the moment where she has seen him with his sister.

She looked to him from the corner of her eye, and despite being blind, Kai seemed to know that she was staring. She wasn't embarrassed at being caught, and simply kept looking. Thinking about what thoughts could possibly be going through his head. The biggest reason why she chose him to be her partner was that she knew she could trust him, and in the past few weeks she has now been considering him one of her closest friends. But despite that, and all the good things she _wanted_ to think about him, Kai was similar to another partner she had. Adam Taurus.

It was hard to believe when she thought of Adam as he was now, but back then before he got the SDC brand on his eye he was actually quite similar to Kai in terms of personality. She didn't know Kai well at all before the attack on Mistral, but from what she was told about him or overheard at the lunch table he was caring, friendly, charming, and a truly skilled warrior. Those traits were what attracted her to Adam once, and now he was the co-leader of a terrorist organization. What would happen when Kai finally snaps, would he end up even worse?

Blake looked away and steeled her resolve. No, she was not going to let another partner turn to the dark side like that. Not again. She trusted Adam to return to the way he was before once, and ended up being dragged into a battle that ended up taking hundreds of lives.

Before she could start paying attention to what Miss Goodwitch was saying again, she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to look into lilac eyes. She recognized her as Yang right away, she was a joyful blonde girl that always set off lame puns. They didn't talk much, so Blake wondered what she wanted.

She got her answer when Yang threw her a folded piece of paper that bounced off of her nose. Blake flinched and bent down over her chair to pick it up. She looked back to Yang with a questioning look, but the other girl simple smirked at her and winked. Rolling her eyes, she unfolded the paper and read it's contents.

" _Meet me after class, I need to talk to you about a certain someone."_

As subtle as she thought Yang would be capable of, which was absolutely none. Blake looked back to Yang and nodded her head. To which the blonde girl nodded back. The rest of the announcements went by as slowly as she expected it too.

* * *

Sneaking away from her team was easy enough. Brick and Weiss asked her where she was going, but after making up the excuse that she left her scroll behind, they let her go. Ren didn't say anything either, but she knew that he knew what was up. They were partners however, which Yang was happy to abuse so that she would be able to talk to Kai's partner, Blake. She was pretty quiet, but she was a friend to her nonetheless. Besides, and partners inherently care for each other, so what she wanted to talk about with her was going to be something that would benefit them both.

As she knew she would, Blake came. She must have given some excuse to the rest of her team since she's come alone as part of the message she didn't include. Yang smiled upon seeing her, and stepped off of the wall to meet her in the middle. The hall was practically empty already, and their talk would seem harmless enough so that even if someone overheard them they'd think nothing of it.

"You wanted me here." Blake said once they met up. "What is it?"

"Didn't you read my message?" Yang asked as if it should have been obvious.

"You said you needed to talk to me about a 'certain someone'. That would mean my partner, I'd assume." Blake said as she crossed her arms.

"Got it in one." Yang said with a chuckle. "Yeah, Kai and I go way back, and recently I and most of our other friends have been worried about him. I'll start off being frank; I heard that talk you two had before, the one about you two going out together with your team to go and stop the White Fang yourselves like a bunch of vigilantes."

Blake widened her eyes slightly, but she gave nothing else away. Denying it would be pointless, since Yang said it with such confidence she knew that the blonde wasn't just pulling something out of nowhere. She had a reason for this, and a good one at that.

"So, knowing that, I just have a simple question to ask you." Yang said. "Have you noticed anything strange about him recently? He's on the same team as my sister, and another great friend of mine, and we all know something is up with him."

"How do you know that?" Blake asked, tilting her head. It took a moment for Yang to realize that she was being sarcastic.

"Oh, so you do got jokes. I see you." Yang snorted. "But yeah, anything you were able to see?"

Blake tilted her head to the other side, and then crossed her arms. Closing herself off to her. Yang's smile faltered as Blake didn't respond to her right away. "You may have known him longer, and have a more meaningful relationship with him than I perhaps ever will, but he is still my partner." Blake proclaimed. "If he doesn't want you to know, then I will not betray his trust."

"So you do know something then." Yang said, catching her on that point.

"I have my suspicions." Blake shrugged her shoulders.

Yang sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. It was clear that she was trying hard not to get loud or physical, and Blake had to commend her for that. She's mistaken the girl to resort to such childish violence if she did not get what she wanted, or just get louder and louder and more obnoxious until she finally gave in and told her everything she knew. She also saw this as pretty convenient timing. Blake had just started having this suspicions very recently, and soon later Yang comes to her with questions. That must mean that Yang has been paying much more attention that she originally thought. Blake wondered if her partner was able to sense that with that ability of his.

"Fine. I'll give you a reason for why I want to know then. Maybe that'll get through to you." Yang said with a dark sigh. Blake stood there with her arms crossed, still waiting. "Besides the facts that he is on my sisters team, and being a good friend of mine as well, in the past Kai has been picked up by a … questionable training mentor and partner."

"Define questionable." Blake requested.

"Questionable as in the one who he's been sneaking out to see is my biological bitch of a mother who abandoned me and my dad when I was just a baby. Oh, and she's a powerful Huntress too, _and_ the leader of some bandit tribe." Yang explained.

Blake's eyes went wide. That was certainly a very specific explanation, and for all she could she could not sense any lies within her words. "A-and the partner?" She asked with a nervous stutter.

"Some rude bitch with some really weird powers, and when I say powerful, I _mean_ powerful. Like she could probably take on the headmaster and win. She could definitely beat that Cinder bitch too." Yang chuckled bitterly. "Raven Branwen and Vernal… something. Those are their names."

Blake recognized those names. Though she didn't admit it. Two years ago Adam warned her to stay away from those two, given how dangerous they were. Raven and some other man fought Sienna, her, and Ilia all at the same time and were winning, and that Vernal woman took on Cinder after being ambushed and still beat her. She was lucky to still be alive. "I see… and they have been training him for how long?"

"About two and a half years at this point." Yang groaned. "He only told me and my dad about it months after the fact, and only when he was forced to explain why Raven saved him specifically and pretty much helped us just because of him. It really hurt at first, and for two months after that we butted heads a lot. I thought that Raven, who's supposed to be _my mother_ , decided to cast me aside for him." She sighed and cut herself off, not wanting to reveal any more of her past. "Anyway, you get the deal. Raven is doing something to Kai besides training him. The guy you see now versus the guy I knew in the past are much different people. You might not have seen it, but-"

"He's changed," Blake filled in for her, Yang nodded her head. "I've heard all about his past thanks to Orchid and Ruby." She chuckled emptily, and uncrossed her arms. "I understand your reasoning, whatever he's doing can't be healthy for him. Just this morning I caught the sight of dozens of bruises littered all over his body, and unless this Raven is pushing him hard, there has to be something else going on."

Yang bristled. "So, does that mean…"

"Yes," Blake nodded her head. "I will betray my partners trust for you, and for his sake as well. I'll tell you everything I've picked up on in these past couple of weeks."

Yang grimaced. "Did you really have to phrase it like that?"

Blake nodded her head, a sly smile stretching across her face. "Yes. Yes I did."

* * *

Neo was hurt, but recovering. Roman was more relieved each time the mute inhaled air into her lungs. She was sleeping and bundled up in all kinds of blankets and pillows. It has been a day since she ran into that Stone Face guy, or as he had just figured out recently, The Mother Fucking Blind Huntsman himself. Heh, Roman was amused at the thought, the kid was after revenge for what he heard Cinder did to his father. From what he knew, the kid was able to take off an arm and an eye after she did his daddy in. He didn't know what kind of monster the kid had to be in order to do that to her, but the fact the he managed it was incredibly impressive. He couldn't see himself or even Neo getting that close to hurting her.

Not that he was going to tell her about Little Kai running around with a mask at night, no, he had his own plans with that knowledge.

The other kid, Mercury if he remembered correctly, was also still recovering from that nasty deep gash he had across his chest and shoulder. It looked like Mister Stone Face did him in as well. Serves him right for going after a little girl and a mother that _of course_ would defend her with everything she had. Emerald was taking care of him by the looks of it, she was the one to change his bandages and give him food every once in a while. Cute couple they made, even if nothing was "official" yet.

"You'll get better Neo, I know you will." Roman said as he patted his partner in crime on her forehead, she leaned into his touch instinctively. "Besides, you are going to be a _big_ part of my new upcoming plan." Despite being asleep at the moment, Neo smiled after hearing those words. Even in the poor state she was in now, she understood exactly why he meant.

Of course, nothing good ever lasts, and the door to their little makeshift infirmary opened up. Emerald went down to one knee, and Mercury actually got off his bed to do the same. Roman did no such thing, and Neo wasn't in any condition to even stand. Yet in her sleep she frowned and clung tighter to the sheets. Sensing the monster of a woman that stepped into the room before them.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here." Roman halfheartedly greeted her. "How's it been?"

"You weren't able to stop him, I see." Cinder greeted in her own way, and glared at the girl sleeping in bed, recovering. "Not even she could?"

"Guy was more resourceful than I thought," Roman admitted. "His Huntsman training is apparently even more good than we thought too. Neo hurt him and would have killed him, but in the process he blew up the warehouse. We still got the paladin out though, so all we really lost was a bit of dust and some worthless animals."

"And your little pet is out of action for the time being as well, I see." Cinder sneered. "You've disappointed me, Roman. Don't think you two are out of this just yet either." She snapped toward Emerald and Mercury, who sagged their necks and shoulders even further in submission. "As I warned you, I will have to step in to deal with this threat myself. I thought of sending Adam or one of Sienna's elites, but I will not be wasting any more time on relying on other people." A burst of flame came out of her one remaining eye, and her bandaged left arm raised to reveal a ball of flame that could be released to kill them all at a seconds notice. Her other eye, the one under the Grimm mask, glowed an intimidating red. Even Roman knelt at the sight of that, he'd rather not have to face her wrath.

"I have an inkling of when this Stone Face will attack next," Cinder said with a snarl. "For as good as he apparently is, if he does not make me sweat, then I will make you all _burn_ as punishment for your weakness."

Roman wanted to desperately hope that she was bluffing, but he knew she would definitely go through with it. Cinder was a cruel woman like that. When she left the room and them alone, he went back to care for his partner. "Yeah," He whispered to her. "We are definitely going to have to do something about that."

* * *

 **Whelp, there is that chapter. I like this chapter, I really do. I am also sorry that this took so long for me to write, I took a short break and wrote down a lot of plans for future chapters. Needless to say, I need to plan a lot more since this is** _ **still**_ **in Volume 1. But don't worry, with this new pace that I am setting now Volume 1 will be over by chapter 60. That is for sure… I hope.**

 **He'll try, I'll make sure of that, don't worry. -CrowSkull.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	52. Chapter 52

**I am back again. I will be going back to college this week, and by the time you read this, I should already be started probably. So Updates are going to slow down a bit for the time being. I know that things have already been kinda slow recently, but I just can't help it. College is college, and it just saps away a lot of my time. This does not mean that I am going to just stop writing this story however, I will keep going until this story is completed, and according to how bad RT fucks up RWBY, I may or may not keep this story ongoing until RWBY itself ends. A similar situation to how An Unlikely Hero had.**

* * *

 **Masso2010- I felt as though I didn't make it entirely obvious the other chapter where Kai and Neo fought, so I made it a little more so last chapter. As for Kai/Stone Face Vs Cinder… just wait and see.**

 **Oblivious IJ- It was Minecraft, I swear!**

 **Arctech: Welcome back for about the third time I think Lol. Good to see ya again. College for me has started for me again just now, so I get what you mean. I don't remember being in a slump recently, but I do remember being a little more slowly with these updates recently, and I am sorry about that. I said up above, but basically I am busy left right and center that I only get a few hours of writing time each day. Luckily, I am a fast writer, so it's never really that bad. Most of the time. It's funny, I was just thinking about her as well. I would say more, but as you once said to me that I am good at making that one aspect of this story a little lacking in insight. So I got that going for me. In other news, if you are willing to read some more stories for whatever reason, I also have Detective Grimm and my newest one, Destiny Fated Black. I would like to know what you think of those stories as well as this one.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Considering drawing a new cover for this story, the one I have on now seems to be a little outdated…**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 52- Volume 1, Episode 19

Forever Falling

Three days came and went, and still, Kai felt like there was some kind of heavyweight pushing down on his body. His muscles were still sore, and the stab wound Neo gave him the other night was still stinging, despite it being mostly healed at this point. Blake told him there was still a nasty bruise there. Which made going about his day in his usual outfit difficult with no sleeves he had going for himself. He had to wear a shirt that was two sizes too small after asking Brick if he had a spare one. It turned out, the Violet twins were smaller than he originally thought, and a shirt that he was offered was so tight that it showed every muscle on his body.

Yang wolf-whistled at him upon seeing him come off the Bullhead and into the Forest of Forever Fall. "Damn Kai, really showing off the goods today huh?" She teased. She also wasn't about to lie to herself, she was one of the girls who happened to subtly and sometimes _not_ so subtly stray her eyes over Kai's toned body through Brick's tight black shirt, it was an attractive sight after all. She just didn't make it as obvious as Orchid did, who took full advantage of the fact that he couldn't see with the way she was staring at his muscles. Poor little Ruby didn't seem to mind though, she was hardly looking and kept on talking to him while looking into his face. Face, because there really wasn't any eyes to look into with that blindfold he has around his head.

"Believe me, it is not by choice," Kai reassured her, just in case she didn't already know that. Somehow. "It's not my fault that Brick has such a small body."

"Hey!" Brick complained, his face going red out of embarrassment as Yang made a sizzling sound. "It's not my fault I was cursed with the short genes. I hate being stuck down here with the pampered ice queen."

"Excuse you!?" Weiss shrieked, appearing out of nowhere and startling her partner as she jabbed her finger into his left temple. "How dare you insult your own partner like that, take it back this instant!"

"Alright, alright just stop pinching my ear!" Brick wailed, squirming as his partner beat on his back while pinching one of his ears. Aura took all of the pain away, but not from the ear. It felt _way_ too similar to how Glynda did it. No amount of aura could take away that trauma.

"Children, please refrain from roughhousing in the middle of Grimm territory." Glynda announced as she exited the Bullhead herself, flanked by Team JNPR minus the 'J' and Team CRDL, where Jaune was currently sulking beside Cardin as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"S-sorry, Miss Goodwitch," Weiss said with a respectful bow of her head.

"Thanks, Auntie!" Brick said with a happy wave.

All it took was Glynda raising an eyebrow at him for him to realize his mistake. A nervous bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he hid behind his taller and bustier, blond teammate.

"As your leader, I highly recommend that you do not antagonize our combat professor," Ren told him. "I do not think it would be good for your general health."

"Oh, we know." Rick piped up, hiding behind his taller redhead of a partner. "Trust me, we've been dealing with her for years."

Glynda crossed her arms, glaring at them both.

"She heard that I hope you know." Orchid giggled.

"I did," Glynda confirmed, much to the twins dismay. "But I will not act on it at this moment, later, I just might. Unless _everyone_ is on their best behavior for this trip."

"Of course!" Brick and Rick yelled out with exasperated chuckling.

"Of course you will," Glynda smirked. "As for everyone else, students, welcome to the Forest of Forever Fall. Whereas you can see, all the plants within miles and miles around us grow with a specific red tint."

"Hm," Kai hummed as he felt the ground with his feet. To him, it just felt like grass, and very little else. External beauty meant nothing to him, and so this forest meant nothing to him. It was just like any other forest that he's been in after all, besides it being a little bit colder here in Vale, Patch had a forest that felt just like this. If anything, the one on Patch had more life since it was Huntsman patrolled every day. The Grimm cleared out anything that had a soul for miles in this forest.

"Professor Peach has given you all the task to collect the sap from these trees. One jar from each of you will be fine. I am only here to make sure that nobody dies on this trip. If you see any Grimm, even if you are confident in taking it down yourself, call for me. That is what I am here for after all." Glynda explained once she had everyone's attention. "You may split up into groups of two's at least, but I would prefer for you all to remain in your teams to build stronger bonds within your teammates. If all goes well, we will be back at Beacon in just a couple of hours. Any questions?"

"Yes," Kai raised his hand, keeping his head mostly facing down toward the ground as he did so.

"Go on, Mister Matsuoka."

"Why do we need to collect this sap?" Kai asked.

"For an assignment, of course," Glynda told him.

"Yes, but _why_ ," Kai repeated himself, raising an eyebrow underneath his blindfold. "Is it for food? Research purposes? If it's the former then we just don't need this, and if it's the latter you have had countless years to research this place."

"Mister Matsuoka, the primary reason for this trip is to build stronger bonds to your teammates." Glynda interrupted him before he could continue. "To answer your question, do we _need_ the sap? No. But your students are being sent to collect it for a purpose. I do not know where your questions stem from, but have faith in your teachers."

"Mm." Kai nodded his head once as he crossed his arms. He supposed her reasoning was sound enough. Before he could think too much about it, he felt two palms rest on both of his shoulders, and he felt himself being slowly pulled back.

"C'mon Kaizy, let's suck these trees dry!" Orchid exclaimed.

"It'll be fun! And if the rumors I heard from the upperclassman are true, it tastes _really_ good too." Ruby added as she licked her lips with an audible smack. Even going as far as to let out a pleased moan at the mere thought of getting her tongue dripping in such stuff.

"I…" Kai couldn't tell them no, not even if he wanted too. He laughed softly and let them pull him away.

Blake watched this with an amused look on her face. She turned to Yang and she gave her a thumbs up. Step one of her little plan starting off rather smoothly. Blake told her two other female teammates that they should maybe try to include Kai more, and they were just naive enough to go with her suggestion without a second thought. She wondered if she was manipulating them, but with the way that Orchid laughed as she went on about some inside joke between her and Kai and the way Ruby beamed at him whenever he complimented her about her weapon craftsman or combat skills told her that they wanted to do this anyway, and all she did was give them the light push that they needed in order to finally go through with it.

She would have to go with them, of course. She was her leaders' partner after all, and it would look back if she went to hang out with anyone else. Anyone else meaning just Yang, since she is practically the only person outside of her team that she speaks too, and only for a few days. After their conversation, Blake learned more about her partner than she cared to admit, and it made much more sense now. Yang was smarter than she looked as she went on to list the things that changed about Kai, and everything that Blake told her in return was met with a… expecting reaction was the only way she could put it, like she already knew, but didn't want to believe it was true until it was right in front of her. They'd thought about confronting Kai about these issues, but went against it after realizing that this was _Kai_. He'd just say sure and then keep doing whatever it was he was doing every night and early morning.

They were getting pretty far now, Blake went to go catch up to them. She stopped when she heard a nervous whimper coming from that blonde scraggly boy from the other team that sat with them at lunch. Jaune, if she remembered correctly. He was currently being pulled along by the bigger boy, Cardin, and the rest of his team practically surrounding him, and obviously, Jaune did not want to go with them, and again, obviously his partner didn't want him going with them either. The two even looked each other in the eyes at one point, the blonde seemingly telling the ginger that he was sorry with his eyes before he gave up and let Cardin do what he wanted with him, and disappeared with Team CRDL into the red forest.

Blake understood the situation immediately, having overhearing the reasoning for their team fracture over and over again between her teammates and at the lunch table, and wondered if she should do anything to help.

Ruby called for her, and the decision was made for her. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her back. If Jaune wanted to make things difficult for himself and his teammates, then that was his problem to resolve himself. She had her own team to worry about, after all, a new family. She prioritized them over some boy she barely knew.

"Let him go, Nora," Rick told the ginger girl. "He'll come to his senses soon, he obviously doesn't _like_ being with them."

"Yes," Pyrrha continued. "Come with us, we can sort this out when we all get to Beacon. Okay?"

"...Okay." Nora huffed, and let her two other teammates lead her along into the forest, which was coincidentally in the general vicinity of where Cardin and his dumb friends took her partner. She pretended that it was just that. A coincidence.

* * *

"Unf!" Jaune groaned as he was roughly yanked along by his wrist, the one using his body part as a leash was none other than Cardin Winchester, who got more and more rough with each time Jaune got slow or lagged behind. He didn't know what kind of sick pleasure the larger boy got from this, if any at all, but he just hoped that whatever it was that he was going to make him do would just be done and over with quickly. What was strange to him, however, was the fact that even Cardin looked sick of this. It seemed like his overly submissive behavior around him was starting to make him bored, which spelled a blessing and an omen. If Cardin got bored, he'd _like_ to think that he would just start leaving him alone, but he could just as easily want to _punish_ him for wasting his time.

"C'mon Jauney boy, we're almost there," Cardin said, letting go of his wrist and now expecting him to walk on his own to follow them. His expectations were correct. But why were they walking so far out?

"Aren't you going to make me collect sap for you guys?" Jaune asked with a confused tilt of his head as he watched the trees go by. He even had some experience collecting sap from trees back from where he used to live. His parents and sometimes sister sent him out to go collect some for whatever purpose they needed it for, mostly for food. So he knew his way around this kind of thing. It was part of why he hoped that he could get this done quickly so he could return to his own team. He had to make up with Nora quickly, not because of Ren's threat, even if that is a big part of it. Jaune just wanted to say that he was sorry to Nora at the very least.

"The time for that will come, don't worry." Cardin laughed maniacally as he kept stomping forward, his team all laughing with him. "Keep the questions at a minimum, and I might tell you by the time we get in position. Or more specifically, _you_ in position."

"Okay…" Jaune almost asked another question right there, but opted not to in favor of not getting in trouble with them again.

The larger and stronger leader kept leading them through the red forest, and in his boredom, Jaune decided to take in his surroundings. Red leaves, red grass, pale greyish cream colored bark. It was a beautiful place to be. Too bad it was infested and controlled by Grimm. This might have been a pretty place to live in if you could withstand literally seeing the color red every day of your life. He knew he would have liked to at least camped down here once or twice. But sadly, now was the wrong time to have such thoughts, because the moment a smile started curving up from his lips, Cardin noticed.

"Something making you happy Jaune? What, do you like watching us walk in front of you?" Cardin's evil smirk told him that he obviously knew that wasn't the case.

"Eugh, gross." Sky remarked as he quickened his pace and put his body in front of Dove's.

"Hey, don't leave me to get checked out by that creep!" Dove complained as he wrestled with his teammate to get in front of him.

"Hey, you think we can report him for that?" Russel chuckled as he leaned in to whisper obviously to his leader. "Sexual harassment has a no-tolerance policy, right? We wouldn't even have to-"

"I wasn't looking!" Jaune shouted out, a brief showing of the irritation that has been building up for days just now going over the brim. Cardin looked surprised by his tantrum, and once he realized what he did Jaune covered his mouth and paled. Knowing what was about to come next.

"What was that Jaune?" Cardin asked, coming to a stop as he cupped his ear outwardly toward Jaune. "I didn't quite hear you, do you have something to say? Getting a little rebellious? C'mon, if you really let us all have it, it might just make me respect you enough to let you walk back to your team Scott free!" That was a lie and they all knew it, but despite that Jaune wanted to hold out hope that Cardin was actually telling the truth. He put on his best angry face, and prepared himself to unleash all of his pent up frustration and rage out on them that has been building up for weeks now. Even longer when Jaune was pretending that Cardin was never bullied him in the first place. He kept trying to think of things that made him angry, like all the little things Cardin did to him, all the public humiliation during combat class. Kai calling him out and figuring out his secret. He very nearly blew up on the bully, but at the last second, he thought about his partner, Nora, and the fact that he was very weak. The what if's starting invading his mind. What if Cardin was lying? What if he was telling the truth but ended up telling Ozpin about his fake transcripts anyway? What if. What if. What if. By the time he knew it, it was-

"Too late." Cardin snickered as he turned back around, expecting Jaune to follow him as he always did. "Man, and I was really hoping you would grow a gut in that scraggly body of yours. By the way, between you and me, I really was telling the truth you know."

Jaune kept his head hanging as he followed like a robotic slave would. Defeated and unwilling.

"Tch, don't look so pathetic," Cardin said as he slowed down and smacked his hand against Jaune's back, waking him up from his stupor. "I want you in top shape for what we are about to do."

"Here, now get us a jar of sap," Cardin said a few minutes later as he tossed Jaune a clear glass jar. Jaune stabbed the spile deep into the tree's bark, and watched as he twisted the valve when the dark strawberry colored sap starting pouring out of the jar. Cardin whistled an impressed tone as his team started applauding him for how quickly he was able to get a full jar of sap so quickly. "Good job, maybe you're not so useless after all. Now get over here, time for the final test of the trip!"

Jaune walked over to him with the jar in hand, he held it out for Cardin to take, expecting him to take the full jar and give him another empty one, but instead the bulkier boy smirked at him and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him forward and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he pointed him toward another group of people in the nearby distance.

"You see boys," Cardin started speaking to his team. "Jaune here managed to collect a whole _box_ of rapier wasps yesterday, just like I told him. And now, they are going to come into use here today. You see the ginger bitch over there Jauney boy?"

"N-Nora!?" Jaune said as he locked on to his partner's orange hair immediately. She was happily drinking a jar of sap as Rick hurried to try and get another one, struggling with the spile as Pyrrha slowly figured hers out on her own on a nearby tree, all of their backs were turned to him. Nora announced that she was finished and demanded another, which Rick complained that they were being incredibly inefficient and Pyrrha politely recommending that Nora take it easy on the sap, to which her answer was a P popping 'Nope'.

"Yeah, her." Cardin tightened his arm around his shoulders in anger. "She is such a pain in the ass, and with the way she humiliated Sky and I in combat class the other day has been haunting me. It's time for some payback."

Jaune remembered that, it was just two days ago in combat class where Cardin and his partner Sky Lark were called up to spar against Nora two against one. Previously, Nora went up against Cardin one on one, and absolutely demolished him. Cardin was strong, but he was not _Nora_ strong. When his mace smashed against Nora's hammer, it went flying out of his grip, and moments later so did he out of the ring. The two on one didn't go much better, especially since Sky went down in just one hit. Cardin once against got humiliated by her, and in an even worse way when Nora picked up his mace and dual-wield it with her hammer. Jaune would not lie and say that he did not find satisfaction with seeing his bullies being picked apart by his partner, but what was strange about it was that this all happened _during_ the issue that he and Nora are having now. Which could only mean one thing…

"And _you_ are going to be the one to cover her in this sap you so generously provided for us." Cardin continued as he pushed the jar full of red sap deeper into his grip.

"Me?" Jaune asked stupidly.

"Yes, you," Cardin replied, annoyed. "All you gotta do is throw the sap at her, and we'll do the rest. If you're fast enough, you might even be able to hide after you throw it so you don't get caught. That much is up to you though."

"So…" Cardin arranged his body so that he was in a prepared throwing position. His arm was cocked back and his other arm lined up the shot for him. Nora wasn't even that for, she was down a hill and about thirty to forty feet from him. He could easily make the shot, very easily.

His hand shook as Cardin stepped away from him and crossed his arms, the rest of his team lining up beside him as they watched Jaune prepare himself. He didn't want to do this, far from it. Nora was his partner, his friend, and he'd insulted her and belittled her just for trying to help him, and he'd repay her by throwing a jar of sap at her and unleashing a horde of rapier wasps to sting her all over? His grip tightened on the jar, and he could almost feel it crack underneath his fingers as he clenched his eyes shut, and threw the jar as hard as he could.

The shattering of glass and a grunt told him that he hit his target, and when he opened his eyes, he could see Cardin's breastplate dripping with red sap, and the rest of his teammates standing behind him with shocked expressions on their faces. "Oh…" Cardin took in a deep breath and shook his head, glaring _daggers_ at Jaune as he wiped some of the sap away with the back of his hand. "You did it now, Jaune."

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune finally snapped at him. "Go ahead and telling Miss Goodwitch right now for all I care, I am _not_ going to hurt my teammate. Not anymore."

His head smashed against the ground after a fist kissed his face rather hardly. He wasn't even able to get his aura up in time and felt the full brunt of the blow. Cardin pulled him up by his hoodie, and punched him again, and then again, and one more time for good measure. Jaune felt like his head was going to fall off of his shoulders, and his nose must have been broken at this point. Cardin may not be Nora strong, but he was still pretty damn strong.

"Woah, dude…" Sky spoke up. "Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Shut up, Sky." Cardin hissed at him. Sky yelped and hid behind one of his other teammates. "So what, now you think you're some kind of man? You're going to stand up to your bullies? Well, good job on that, you definitely showed me." Everyone winced when Cardin gave Jaune a nasty black eye with his next punch as he held him up off his feet a good foot off of the ground and into the air. "Yeah, you definitely did with that pathetic look. What a white knight you are. How did Ozpin think it was a good idea to make _you_ the leader of anything when you can't even defend yourself?"

Jaune coughed and spat blood mixed with spittle into Cardin's face defiantly. "Go fuck yourself, Cardin." He rasped.

"Urgh!" Cardin grunted and threw another fist into his face.

A bright flash of white had Cardin dropping Jaune and holding on to his fist in pain, which now had a few knuckles dislocated. He hadn't bothered to use his aura to punch Jaune with, he wanted to make him hurt, but not kill the kid. He looked to Jaune who was now sitting on the ground in front of him, all of the bruises and cuts on his face healed so quickly, and even his broken nose was mended back in place with a clicking sound. Jaune looked down at himself and saw the aura flow over his body, and for the first time, he _felt_ just how much aura he really had. Nora was right, there really was an ocean of it.

"Heh, about time you defend yourself. I can almost respect you for it right now." Cardin commented as he clicked his knuckles back into place one by one. Wincing each time one popped back in. "Too bad you've managed to _really_ piss me off-"

An Ursa roaring behind them cut Cardin off. He turned around and was just barely not able to draw his mace as the Ursa barreled into him and his team as a bowling ball would pins. His mace went flying out of his hand and disappeared in a bush somewhere, and before he could even stand up half of his teammates ran off into the forest, leaving him and Jaune behind with just Sky being the only one standing up to the Grimm.

"No, Sky!" Cardin cried out as he realized that this wasn't just a regular Ursa, but an Ursa _Major_. It was like the alpha variant of Ursa, which meant it was stronger, faster, tougher, and more dangerous. His friend wasn't strong enough to take down such a creature, especially when it got the drop on them and Sky's weapon was so pathetically small in comparison to the large beast.

He screamed even louder when the Ursa charged.

* * *

"Hm?" Kai hummed as he sensed a great vibration ran through the ground coming from a specific direction. He turned his head in said direction and tilted his head as he thought about it.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Ruby asked him as she wiped her mouth of what little sap remained on her upper lip.

"Nothing," Kai said. "I just thought I sensed something."

" _Noooo!"_

Kai's eyes widened underneath his blindfold, and he took a step toward that direction and drew Silver Ebony. In response, so did the rest of his team.

"What is it?" Blake asked him.

"Grimm." Kai could hear it now, it was a chaotic battle between a very large Grimm and some very small in comparison humanoids fighting it. There was one lying on the ground motionless, another one hurt but standing, and the last one desperately trying to hold it off on his own. "Just one, but it sounds like a big one."

"Which direction?" Orchid asked.

Kai flicked his chin forward. "That way, follow me. Whoever it is they may be in trouble, we'll have to help them."

"Then let's go!" Ruby exclaimed as she used her semblance to get ahead. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Kai rolled his eyes and started running forward, enhancing his own speed with his aura. His other teammates were right behind him. They weren't going to get there as fast as Ruby, but they'd get there by the time it was slain, maybe.

It just depended on _who_ was the one fighting the Ursa Major he sensed stomping someone into the ground.

* * *

Cardin coughed and struggled to keep the weight of the Ursa from crushing him as he held up one of its paws. His aura flared to keep the claws from cutting his hands, and he kept pushing back as hard as he could. His muscles were clenched, his teeth were grinding together, and sweat was stinging his eyes as he desperately tried to keep himself alive. Sky got hurt, having the least amount of aura out of all of them on that trip. He was taken down in one hit, and now he was on his belly laying flat with his face in the red grass, a red stain across his back from when he gave up on fighting the Ursa Major at the last second and tried to run away.

Jaune shoulder charged into the Ursa Major's side and pushed it off of him with surprising strength that seemed to come out of nowhere. Cardin gasped for air and tried to get back up on his feet, but his legs failed him and he could only get up to his hands and knees.

"Jaune, just get out of here!" Cardin screamed at the blonde who had taken to defending him.

"Shut up and stay out of trouble!" Jaune screamed back, glaring at him with anger Cardin never thought he'd be capable of. He kept silent, and quietly rooted for Jaune to win, it meant both of their lives.

The Ursa was powerful. Too powerful. Jaune knew that it was so big and his sword was so small, despite it being almost as long as his arm. It was easily twice his height and probably ten times his weight. But that meant nothing to him, he'd never forgive himself if he just ran away from this fight and leave people to die in his stead. Even if it was Cardin and Sky. His moral code wouldn't allow it.

He felt his bones shake as he raised his shield and blocked another attack, and then rolled to the side to dodge another that would have cleaved him in two from above. He tried to counter-attack, but his form was sloppy and the Ursa was easily able to bat him aside. Jaune caught himself from sliding back too far by stabbing his sword into the ground, and sloppily jumped to the side and behind a tree to dodge the charging Ursa that followed him. The monster was terrifying. It had many sharp bony protrusions sticking out of its back that could easily skewer him, and it's glowing red eyes were just so monstrous, like it stared into his very soul and vied to destroy it.

Jaune stared back with equal hatred. An enemy of all humanity was right in front of him, and if he didn't kill it now, it would kill him and all those around him until it was stopped by someone stronger. Someone like Professor Goodwitch or Kai or Pyrrha or even Ruby, someone who was not a fake, someone who actually _deserved_ to go to Beacon.

He managed to lure it back into the open and slashed at its offending paw. The creature roared angrily at him and swiped at him, which he clumsily blocked. He felt the leather straps of his shield connecting it to his arm snap as it's paw hit the inside of his shield instead of the outside, sending it and a piece of his armor flying toward Cardin, who just managed to dodge it lest it break his sternum.

Now he had no shield, and hesitantly he wielded his sword with two hands. It would make his attacks stronger, sure. But he just lost his best means of defense, and he was not entirely confident in himself to block an attack with just his sword and upper body strength. If he was able to lose his shield, he didn't want to risk breaking Crocea Mors. Even down his best measure of defense, he stood against the creature of darkness, taking a peek at his scroll that he had strapped to the back of his wrist to check how much aura he had.

It was flickering red, he had less than twenty percent left.

He stood his ground and got in position, the Ursa roared at him and began to charge. He roared in turn and charged it back. Their roaring echoed throughout the forest, and midway through its charge, the Ursa yelped as a pink explosion knocked it off balance, falling forward with very little grace. Jaune swung his blade up with his body and cleaved the head of the monster clean off.

"I did it!" Jaune exclaimed with joy as blood started spouting out of the Grimm's stump of a neck.

The very heavy body of the Grimm started to fall toward him.

Jaune was still in mid-air, unable to dodge.

"Oh no…" Jaune prepared himself to get smothered by the Grimm's impossible weight, but before it could land on him, he felt himself get yanked back by the hoodie and away from the crushing weight of the Grimm.

"What the-"

"I knew you could do it!" Nora exclaimed, turning him around and grabbing him by his hands and twirling with him around and around in her excitement. "I knew it! I knew it! Haha!"

"N-Nora!" Jaune exclaimed. "I'm getting s-sick."

"Oh!" Nora let him go, and he went falling to the ground. "I'm sorry!"

Cardin watched the scene before him with a sinking feeling of guilt running throughout his heart. He looked toward Sky and hurried over to check his pulse, and sighed out of relief as he hooked his arms underneath his body and lifted him up. Once he stood up he looked back toward Jaune, who was now having his ear chewed off by that ginger bit-... Nora.

"Damn it. You win." Cardin said quietly as he began walking away toward the Bullhead. There was nothing else for him here.

"I'm so proud of you Jauney!" Nora exclaimed once more as she buried the side of her face into her partner's chest. "You took on that Ursa Major all by yourself!"

"I-I…" Jaune remembered seeing a flash of pink just before he cut the head off the Ursa. "I know you helped, Nora."

"Eep!" Nora looked horrified all of a sudden. "I'm sorry! I was just worried and-"

"It's okay!" Jaune cut her off and grabbed her hands again. "It's okay… Nora, I am _so_ sorry about what I said. It was stupid, I was being stupid, a-and I'm just envious of your strength and skill and I hurt you for it." He felt tears stinging his eyes, he felt a massive weight get taken off his shoulders as he was finally able to say these things to his partner. "I'm so sorry…"

Nora, for her part, stared at him with wide eyes.

"Nora?" Jaune called out to her.

Very slowly, a grin started to split her face in half.

"Oh…"

"Awe~" Nora picked Jaune up in a hug and swung him around again, this time with a deep red blush on her cheeks. "That's so nice of you to say! I had this whole thing planned where I was going to say sorry and try to make friends with you again but I didn't know when to start because I don't want to come off as overbearing and- Muuah~!"

Jaune's face went beet red as he felt Nora smack her lips against his cheek so suddenly. "It makes me so happy that you said that! Hehe."

"I-I'm glad," Jaune said, hugging his partner back finally.

"I'm still training you," Nora said with a sudden dangerous edge to her voice.

"Eh?"

"You called me overbearing. Even with an apology that is unacceptable." Nora said this with a happy smile on her face as she tilted her head at him. "I will make you a stronger partner, and it will be painful. I promise."

"O-okay." Jaune chuckled nervously. "If it makes you happy, and me stronger, then it's a win-win, I guess."

"Now _that's_ the spirit!" Nora cheered, going back to how she usually is as she lured the blonde toward their two other remaining teammates. Who were all smiles and teases when they caught up with each other.

Ren watched from a distance, a small approving smile curving up from his lips. Beside him, his blonde brawler of a partner teased him for it. He was happy that he has been proven wrong, and now he wishes Jaune the best of luck and hopes Nora gets what she wants from him, which is another best friend to drag around everywhere, or perhaps… Well, that would be none of his business. At least not yet.

"That was interesting," Kai said as he leaned against a tree. "Didn't think Jaune of all people would have been able to even hurt an Ursa, even with the help."

"Be nice!" Ruby scolded him. "At least he did it, I didn't see you going in there to help him."

"He was already getting help from Nora, and I don't think you can berate me for not doing anything here. You're the one with the speed semblance." Kai countered slyly.

"Eep!" Ruby squealed, then pretended that the conversation they just had never happened.

"In any case, perhaps Cardin has learned his lesson," Blake said, utterly satisfied with what she's seen. "I hope his friend is okay, but he must have learned a lesson in humility at the very least. Jaune will still have to have one last talk with him, however, to resolve some obvious standing issues."

"I can have a talk with him!" One of Orchids _special_ personalities piped up.

"You will do no such thing. The last thing we need is to hear that Cardin has mysteriously gone missing." Blake said.

"Heh, yeah." Kai chuckled to himself. Remembering the scene he sensed over a week ago. He didn't talk to Cardin that night, nor did he the following morning. But before the trip, he thought to have a little chat with an old friend of his, and, well…

He certainly is happy everything turned out okay in the end.

* * *

After getting Sky to Beacon's hospital, Kai figured that he would go and visit his mother since they landed there. He said goodbye to most of his friends for the night, but Ruby and Orchid _insisted_ on going to visit Marron with him, and with them, Blake was dragged along for the ride, mostly because she didn't want to be the only one going back to the dorm room. The trip ended without any more issues and was over the moment Sky got hurt, which was a good thing, he supposed. Now they are not wasting any more time over there.

Somewhere along the line, Yang decided to join up with them as well for whatever reason. He wasn't about to tell them no because why would he? He trusted them, and his mother happened to like each of them. Now that he thought about it, Mom has never met Blake before, has she? Now would be a good time to introduce them, and she should be awake by this time. He has been wanting to visit her for some time, but the meds they put her on made her woozy for a couple of days, and so he let her have her rest.

"You're not going to go get her some flowers?" Yang asked him as they made it to his mother's floor.

"I would, but by the time we go to Vale, pick some flowers, and come back visiting hours would be over." Kai pointed out.

"You could always just pick a few out from the garden." Orchid suggested.

"That would get us in trouble, Orchid." Kai laughed.

"I don't know, I saw a few _orchids_ lying around one time." Yang chuckled at her own horrible pun.

"I hope I don't have to listen to any more of those for the next few minutes," Kai said as he placed a hand on a plaque beside one of the doors to the hospital room, and read the braille that told him that this was indeed his mother's room. He could sense two people within it, but that alcoholic scent told him it was none other then Qrow. That made sense, Ozpin did ask Qrow to guard Marron and Malienna whenever he had the time.

"H-Hey kids!" Qrow greeted them all with a _very_ strange red tint to his face. "I didn't know you were all coming to visit today."

Kai knew there was something wrong immediately. Qrow was way too nervous. Qrow is _never_ nervous.

"Oh. My. God." He could sense the shock within Yang. "I never thought it was possible."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby wailed, her face was red as well.

"I-I think we should visit another time, Kai." Sloppy Mediator Orchid suggested. "It seems Marron is a little... _busy_ at the moment."

"Son…" Marron greeted him finally. "How was your day?" Trying to change the subject immediately after.

Qrow could _feel_ Kai's blind stare into his soul.

Besides, it wasn't like he and Marron were caught kissing or anything. Marron, who is Kai's mother, and Malikai's widow. And Qrow, who has been with her and training her on how to be a Huntsman for the past few years. No, that wouldn't have lead to anything. Not at all. It took him a few moments for him to realize that everything he thought was not words that came out of his mouth.

"So," Kai drew out a seat and sat in it, his tail as stiff as a branch visible over his shoulder. "How long has this been a thing?"

* * *

 **Haha, yeah, this happened. Qrow finally finds some love, and now he has to deal with the pseudo-step-son that is Kai. I threw a few hints toward this pairing throughout the second half of this story so far. It has been two and a half years since Mistral, Malikai is dead, and Marron had a lot of time to move on, and I mean, hey. If Raven can leave Tai and in just a few months Summer becomes pregnant with Ruby, I think Marron can move on after being widowed for two and a half years.**

 **In other news, I have started College once again, which I might have said before will sap away some of my writing time. So I am apologizing here first, updates will be slightly slower.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello, hello, hello! Man, I am strangely excited to keep this story going right now. I know I've said this so many times already, but seriously, it's been over 50 chapters and we're just getting close to the end of Volume** _ **1**_ **. I love it, honestly. I love writing long stories like this. Though like half of the other stories that I am writing at the moment aren't going to be nearly as long as this one is. I mean, if we're at 53 chapters now, imagine how many we'll be at when I get to volume 6.**

* * *

 **I believe I replied to everyone's reviews last chapter, so I will exempt that function from this chapter for now. Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Now let's get right back into the story!**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 53- Volume 1, Episode 20

Wrongful Growth

"I _can't_ believe that uncle Qrow and Matsu's mom got together!" Ruby exclaimed into her sister's lap as she laid flat on her stomach across the bed, her head resting on her sister.

"I thought it was pretty cute," Yang said. "You know, technically if Qrow and her get married you, me and Kai will all be step-cousins."

Ruby rolled over and stared at her with wide eyes. "Really!?" She bellowed. Absolutely out of her mind excitedly. It was well known about the platonic borderline sibling relationship that Kai and Ruby had with each other. Though recently Kai hasn't entirely played his role as the big brother, in the past he was almost considered a third child of Taiyang. The only reason he wasn't was because of Marron and the entire situation with Raven secretly training Kai almost driving a wedge between the blind boy, Yang, and her father. Things were much better now obviously, but seeing her little sister like this was enough to make Yang smile and laugh along with her.

"Yup," Yang chuckled as she patted Ruby on the back. "We'd all be officially family." She didn't say how she felt like that would be just a little weird to her, since she considered Kai more of a best friend than a family member, but Ruby had different thoughts. She'd _leap_ at the chance to get Kai as an official member of their family. Something told her that there was going to be something up with that.

Ruby giggled and went on to excitedly mutter about some plan to get Qrow to propose to Marron earlier than any other couple normally would. Yang couldn't stop thinking about what Kai's partner Blake told her. She almost lost her mind when Blake suggested that Kai was doing more than just training with Raven and Vernal, and not in the childish way where she might have thought that they were doing _that_ kind of training. But if Kai was getting himself out there and in trouble, then that was going to cause a whole new slew of problems. Especially if Raven is even partly responsible for his new 'hobbies'. She started paying attention to the little things, and as her sister went on to talk more about the good things about Kai, an idea popped into her mind.

"Say, Ruby,"

"Hm?" Ruby perked up, stopping mid-sentence to listen to what Yang had to say.

"What was Kai like during the trip? I was hanging around with my team, is he doing alright?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Oh, he looked like he was having fun," Ruby said with a shrug, easily trusting her sister with what could be considered interpersonal information. "Orchid, Blake and I were with him the entire time, and he was smiling a lot so I knew that he was enjoying himself. It was a plan we made, by the way." The red reaper said that last part in a whisper. "And it totally worked."

"Heh," Yang figured that Kai was just happy to be with his friends, for once. He's been so 'busy' as of late that he barely spoke to them at times. "Speaking of Orchid and them, where is the rest of your team?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Matsu is in the room with Orchid playing some card games. And yes, she knows that he is blind but is trying to teach him the rules anyway. And Blake is in the library with some boy."

"Ooo, do tell." Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

"Heh, I don't know if Blake is entirely approving of Sun — that's his name by the way — somehow always being able to find her. She told me that they met in the library once when he and his team, also named SSSN or something, while they were playing a board game." Ruby explained with an amused chuckle. "I think he likes her, I've been seeing them hang out together a lot recently once we came back from Forever Fall."

"Oh, and I met him once. He's a monkey faunus like Matsu, though his tail is yellow instead of brown." Ruby felt the need to add.

"Wait a sec…" Yang thought to herself and dug deep into her memories. "Sun… blonde… monkey tail… by any chance, does he wear an unbuttoned white shirt and jeans?"

"Six-pack abs?" Ruby added to that, Yang nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah, do you know him?"

"Heh, yeah I do." Yang snickered. "Weiss made us all visit Vale the other day to _totally_ not spy on the competition for the upcoming Vytal tournament. Sun happened to sneak on a ship and ran past us as we were running away. He winked at Ren, probably because he thought he was a girl."

"Pfft." Ruby was barely able to contain her laughter, especially when Ren, who was also in the room with them groaned and let his head fall onto the desk. Brick and Weiss were out training again, so they weren't here to overhear them and Yang made her partner _promise_ not to let anything they said leave this room.

"I do not look like a girl." Ren calmly complained as he lifted his head and went back to his homework.

"Don't tell him, but when we first met I didn't know he was a boy until he talked," Yang whispered to Ruby loud enough so that Ren was still able to overhear. He simply sighed and shook his head, muttering to himself denials on the mere possibility of him looking like a girl. He was manly enough, he was determined of that. The only thing that may throw people off were his pink eyes and stripe of pink hair.

Ruby giggled not too quiet as well, which made Ren slump his head against the desk. He loved his late parents, he really did, but must he have been more with apparently feminine features?

"Chin up partner, I'm sure Nora knows you're a boy, right?" Yang said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"True." Ren accepted, he could always rely on his childhood friend, even when she wasn't there.

"Hah…" Ruby sighed and laid back down on the bed, her sister beside her as they looked up at the ceiling together. Classes ended early that day, so they had the rest of the day to themselves, yet Ruby found herself away from her team. It wasn't like Team KRBR never talked with each other, but she would have liked if they all hung out together for once. "I wonder how things are going to pan out…" She pondered out loud. Well, at least she had her sister to keep her company.

"Yeah…" Yang agreed with her sentiment, her mind once again going back to what Blake told her. "Same here."

* * *

Blake enjoyed her silent trips to the library, it was a place where she could read, rest, relax her mind and go to her favorite secluded spot to read her favorite books. Sadly, that time was ruined when the news channel in the lunchroom, cafeteria, and even some lectures by Oobleck all revolved around the White Fang and their actions. Her past affiliation with the Fang and her constant worry of them going after her in Beacon drove her to do some more research on them. Besides a police raid, shootout, or a sting operation every once in a while, the one who was doing the most to slow them down happened to be this vigilante who went by the alias 'Stone Face'. It was an odd name, not one she would have chosen for herself, but that man or woman has been causing trouble for the White Fang. Raiding them single-handedly, and actually putting a dent in whatever their plan for Vale was. There was just one problem with this person that Blake could not abide by.

Stone Face didn't just stop them, he _killed_ them. Bodies were found wherever Stone Face was, and while this person did have her respect for actually doing something, she highly disagreed with their tactics. It was little wonder why the police were going crazy looking for them, he's committing almost the same amount of heinous crimes that the White Fang were.

"Find anything useful?" The blonde boy who has compromised her hiding spot asked as he chewed on a piece of gum.

"I know not what you mean," Blake said as she kept her attention focused on the computer monitor before her.

"'Course I do, you're a faunus in disguise-"

"Am not," Blake argued.

"Cool, then take off the bow."

Blake choked and cursed herself for the way her upper ears twitched violently.

"Nice, so as I was saying," Blake made no motion to stop him as he continued. "You're a faunus in disguise constantly looking up news about the White Fang, and so that tells me two things; Since you're a training Huntress, you want to go on a one-woman army to try and stop them, with me tagging along as well of course," He winked at her, Blake glared back, prompting him to continue. "Or you're ex-White Fang wondering what your old pals are doing."

"The former would be more accurate." Blake conceded.

"Mhm…" Sun hummed, lazily smiling at her.

He continued to smile at her for minutes without end, and it lasted a long enough time for Blake to clench her fists, stop typing and look back at him with demanding eyes. "What is it!?"

"What's your last name again?" Sun asked, that same lazy smile still stretched across his face as he did so.

Blake narrowed her eyes at the other faunus suspiciously. "Belladonna…" She said hesitantly.

"Yeah… Belladonna… Bell-uh-dun-uh… hmmm."

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah," Sun waved off her non-existent concern. "I'm just wondering why the daughter of Ghira Belladonna is doing all the way over here in Beacon Academy."

Blake choked on air and tried to reach for a weapon that wasn't there. Sun made no move to defend himself as Blake caught him by his collar, dragged him up and pulled him in between one of the aisles full with books and slammed him against the shelves. He let out a soft 'Ow' but was relatively more than okay because of aura. He found a forearm slowly digging into his throat, but otherwise put up a very light defense.

"Who are you!?" Blake hissed at him. "Are you part of the White Fang? Are you here to do something to me?" Her glare became murderous. "To my team?"

"Just some guy, and no to the other two," Sun said with a nervous grin as a bead of sweat started to roll its way down his face.

"You're not _just some guy_ if you were able to figure me out that easily. The White Fang's leader were never so public before Sienna Khan, only a select amount of people knew who my father once was." Blake said as she bared her teeth, resisting the urge to claw his eyes out.

"Fine, I'm not just some guy," Sun amended, looking back with a much less smug look.

"Explain," Blake demanded, keeping the pressure on his neck tight.

"Sure, I'm still just some guy, but I am also a huntsman in training. A huntsman in training coming to visit Vale for the Vytal Festival." Blake's eyes widened as she figured out where he was going with this. "I came in on a ship, from Mistral. That's right, I come from Haven Academy."

Blake let go of him right away and felt her back press up against the shelves behind her. Her eyes were wide and she felt the disturbing burning feeling behind her eyes that wanted to make her cry. She refused to do so and simply shook her head, looking away from the blonde boy in front of her. She might have questioned him about the reality of his situation, but Haven was run differently. Instead of four-year terms, they went by six-year terms. Which meant that students from Haven Academy in their first year two years ago would have been caught right in the middle of the most brutal terrorist attack in history.

"I was there when the last Vytal Festival was attacked," Sun confirmed for her, sounding much more grim and serious than he had been before. "I lost some of my friends to it, and very nearly lost one of my teammates as well. After that, I spent the next two years doing some research on the White Fang myself, heard some things, did some things, then that trail lead me all the way here to Vale. It was so important to me that I had to get here early before my teammates did, so here I am." Sun finished as he crossed his arms. "Sorry for scaring you a bit earlier, but after I heard that a girl with black hair, yellow eyes, and cat ears ditched the White Fang mid-attack and tried to defend a girl, only to be let go by the one she rescued, I just had to find that person. Maybe she'd know more, maybe not. I just recently heard that a girl with that same description was wearing a black bow. So here I am."

"I-I'm sorry…" Blake said as she forced herself to look at the young man. "I hate the things that the White Fang did, b-but I know less than you probably think I do. I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you for it, I saw the ones who hurt my friends, and I've already hurt them back for it. You're not to blame for them, I looked for you for a much different purpose." Sun said, his smirk returning as he brought his hands up to bring them behind his head.

"What kind of purpose?" Blake asked.

"This Stone Face guy I've been hearing about recently has inspired me a decent bit," Sun started. "Stopping the White Fang, slowing them down, raiding their bases by himself. I'd do the same, but I'm pretty sure I am not as good as that guy, and stealth was never really my thing. What I've been looking for is some help, and luckily you come with a bonus package."

Blake figured out what he meant quickly enough. "My partner, Kai Matsuoka." It was annoying, but every once in a while there would be that fan who would ask an endless amount of questions about her partner. She never did think that one of them would come to her for her partner's skills rather than to try and get his number from her.

"Got it in one," Sun laughed. Blake narrowed her eyes at him for it, remembering that was one of the lines Yang used on her to try and butter her up. Coincidentally, they were both blonde as well. It was almost like she was talking to a male version of Yang here. "Your whole team to be more specific, full of prodigies I hear. Fifteen-year-old girl who got accepted into Beacon two years early, the blind huntsman himself, and the one with the multiple personalities."

"You certainly know much about my team…" Blake pointed out.

Sun shrugged unapologetically. "I don't mean to come off as stalkerish. It's just what I've been hearing around here."

"So you want me and my teams help to go stop the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Well, not the entire thing, that would be pretty impossible between just the five of us," Sun said, winking at her to let her know that yes, he knew that he was being a smartass.

"I don't know…" Blake said, looking away again. "My leader isn't exactly what the media says he is, I don't know if my team would agree to it."

"Well, I hope they do," Sun said, speaking much more quietly to her. "Because while I was on that ship, I may have heard some news of a _Schnee_ freighter full of premium high-quality dust being on its way to Vale as we speak."

Blake looked to him, coming to the same realization he did once he put the pieces together. "If I was part of the White Fang…"

"I'd hit there as soon as they docked," Blake said for him, then sighed. "If they got their hands on that much dust, it'd be a huge problem." She almost despised herself for making the decision so easily, but for some reason, she wasn't all that miffed about going to stop the White Fang. "I understand your worries, I'll talk to my team about it. However, I cannot make any promises. Kai already suggested that we do something like this, only to change his mind days later."

"Hey, as long you try, then that is all that matters to me," Sun said with another one of his winks to go along with it. Blake nodded and moved to leave, the other faunus did nothing to try and stop her. Accepting that their conversation had come to a swift and admittedly abrupt end.

The faunus in disguise had much more to think about, and as much as she told herself that she shouldn't she did happen to agree with Sun about his concerns over the White Fang and their potential raid on the Schnee freighter that will be docking their the night after tomorrow. That gave her approximately a day and a half to try and convince her team to go with her and the sun. She knew that Ruby would jump at the chance to do some good, Orchid would most likely go as well if her partner was going, and definitely if Kai was going, but the one who had the final say in the matter was her partner.

Somehow, she didn't like her chances of convincing him to do something so dangerous.

* * *

"And a random monkey faunus who managed to figure out you were part of the White Fang was the one who told you all this?" Kai asked her, making it sound just as far fetched as she realized it was as she explained what she was told to him. She should have asked Sun to come with her, but for some reason, it slipped her mind.

Not to mention that she had to tell Ruby and Orchid about her past affiliation. They were surprised, especially when she took off her bow to reveal to them her faunus features, but once Kai proclaimed his trust in her they accepted her rather easily. Though even without Kai's proclamation, she knew that Ruby and Orchid would have accepted her anyway, as long as she was no longer part of the White Fang. Besides, Kai had more reasons to hate the White Fang and everyone affiliated with them more than most people. If he could forgive her, so could the kind-hearted Ruby and easy-going Orchid.

"Yes." Blake nodded her head along. The sun was slowly going down outside their window, lighting up the room in light shades of yellow and orange as she sat on her bed in front of her three other teammates. Kai was standing with his arms crossed, and Ruby and Orchid sat on the bed across from her. It was clear in all of their faces that they were thinking.

"I don't know about this," Kai ended up being the one who spoke first. "We don't know enough about this Sun guy to know if he is trustworthy or not. I would have liked to question him here myself." And use his senses to tell if he was genuine or not, it went unsaid. "Going out and stopping a White Fang raid, even if we succeed, will be incredibly dangerous. I don't know if I want to risk any of you getting hurt." He knew he was being _extremely_ hypocritical, but Stone Face was something he needed to keep completely separate from his main life. Though he couldn't deny that going out as himself would give him the excuse of letting himself go all out with his semblance and abilities. He doesn't know how long it has been since he's used Silver Ebony, or any of _its_ abilities, weeks definitely. Perhaps even more than that.

"That's why I wanted to come to you all about this." Blake took in a deep breath. "I want to go." She admitted.

"You do?" Orchid asked. "I thought you didn't want them coming after you?"

"They probably already are…" Blake said as she thought of her former lover, Adam. She wouldn't put it past him to try and get back at her for what she did. A target was on her back already. "I would be a fool to think that they are not at least planning something to get back at me for what I did."

"I want to go too." Ruby declared straight after.

"Ruby," Kai called out. "Think about this. These are people we are going to be fighting against, not Grimm. They would try to kill you just for being human, and you might be forced to fight back with _everything_ you have."

"I know," Ruby replied. "And I still want to go. I am not going to let Blake go on her own, and Sun is right, the White Fang are becoming a problem and the police on their own isn't doing anything. Besides, if Stone Face by himself could do so much, how would a whole team of Huntsman and Huntresses fair?"

Kai didn't reply, still hesitant.

"Exactly. I want to go, Orchid, are you with me?"

"Of fucking course!" Berserker Orchid exclaimed with a wide toothy smile. "No way I am going to let my adorable little partner go hunt people all by herself without me! Nope!"

"Heh… thanks." Ruby chuckled before she looked to Kai with pleading eyes. He could see them, but somehow he knew what she was trying to do.

"You guys…" Blake said quietly, smiling and feeling the urge to hug her two other female teammates. "Thank you."

"I need some time to think about this," Kai said finally, inadvertently ruining their little moment. He reached up and rubbed his forehead in thought, then let out a sigh to accentuate his indecisiveness. "It's more than just the White Fang that is out there. Cinder is also still out there, and we don't know just how dangerous this little raid of yours is going to be. Just give me some time to think." He said as he made his way to the exit of their room, muttering something under his breath as he made it to his door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Orchid asked him before he could leave.

"To think about this while training," Kai said. Blake raised an eyebrow, it was an odd time to go and start training.

"We'll come with you." Ruby offered.

"No," Kai turned back toward them and shook his head. "That won't be necessary, I'll be back by the time midnight comes around and we can talk more about this. Tomorrow is Saturday after all, so we are going to have plenty of time to think about it anyway."

"O-okay." Ruby surrendered easily, if a little awkward. "Just come back soon, please. I'd like it if we can all hang out tomorrow."

Kai stopped before leaving. He looked back and nodded his head in agreement. Making a silent promise with the younger girl to stay with them the whole day tomorrow. She looked happy that he did so.

"There's… another thing." Blake said once she knew Kai was down the hall, too far to listen to what they say through all the walls and doors in between them and him.

"What is it?" Orchid asked, ever concerned with her teammate's issues.

"I… don't think we should bring Kai along." She said, Ruby and Orchid perked up with surprise and didn't know how to react. Blake was quick to explain. "Just think about it, with everything everyone has been able to see from Kai so far, do you think it is a good idea to let him in on this plan of mine? I don't think it'd be healthy for him, and I mean mentally."

"W-wait, you know Kai would _flip_ his shit if he realized that we're going without him?" Orchid pointed out. "I've seen Kaizy angry before, it is not a pretty sight nor is it pleasant to hear. The moment he finds out that we aren't taking him, he's going to forbid us to go or force himself into our group. That's how he is."

"I figured that," Blake said. "I thought about telling Yang about it, but I don't want to involve her in this. She has her team to worry about and I don't want too many of us involved. Once it gets to Yang, it might get to Ren, and Ren to Nora, and before we know it we have eight more tag a longs. Which leaves this situation with Kai to be handled interpersonally…"

Yellow eyes stared into silver as she finished that final sentence, after a few moments Orchid realized what she meant, and hummed in her agreement as she trembled slightly in a shift of personalities. "I agree with what you say, Blake." Nerdy/The original Orchid started. "I might be one of the only ones who can explain to you the exact changes that Kai underwent these past few years. I worry for him all the time, he hardly spends time with us unless we practically force it on him, and he is _way_ overtraining. I don't know how that guy is even able to walk on a daily basis with what he's been doing every morning and night. I don't think even Pyrrha would be able to keep up with that schedule of his." She also turned to look down at her partner, who looked more stressed than before. "I also know him well enough to know that if anyone can convince him to relax for at least a little while, it'd be you, Ruby."

"Eh!?" Ruby made a sound that was between gasping and choking. It was the only way to describe it. "Me!?"

"Yes." Orchid nodded her head. Blake remained silent, opting to let the smarter personality of Orchid explain to Ruby what she wanted to explain to her except much better and with much more experience. "Think about it, he does care for you after all. You two are like brother and sister who were separated at birth and reunited to instantly fall in love with each other. Platonically, of course."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ruby waved her hands around frantically. "What about Marron? Or his sister? Why does it have to be me? He definitely has those who he cares about more than me."

"Maybe, but Marron is currently bedridden being taken care of by her boy toy, and Malienna is just scratching three years old soon, who is also being taken care of by Qrow. Marron's boy toy, by the way-"

"I know, Orchid." Ruby groaned. She knew where Orchid was going with this, if they went to Marron or his little sister, then that information would get to Qrow, and by extension Ozpin, and that would lead to a potential fracture in the team. "But what about you? You're his best friend!"

"True, but I still believe that he would listen to you better than he would be."

"Why do you think that?" Ruby asked, taking offense for her partner.

"Ruby, I haven't directly told you this, but I am stricken with something called Dissociative identity disorder with over a dozen personalities to my name." Orchid pointed out. "One of them might breakthrough, and it might not be a friendly one. Just saying. I-Don't-give-a-single-fuck-me, Queen of the bad bitches, might not be the greatest choice for this."

"Urgh…" Ruby sagged her shoulders and hung her head. If it was any other reason, she might have called bull on it. But Orchid was right, at this moment, she was the safest option to convince Kai to not come with them and not freak out _too_ hard about it. With an explosive and defeated sigh, Ruby nodded her head and submitted.

"Fine, I'll do it… but only on one condition." Her eyes turned to Blake.

"What is it?" Blake asked, assuming correctly that Ruby wanted something from her.

When Ruby opened her mouth, she knew that she couldn't get away from this fate even if she wanted too. "No wearing the bow in the dorm room."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Ruby, I-"

"Nope!" Ruby appeared in front of her in a flurry of rose petals and shushed her physically with her finger. "As second in command of Team KRBR, this is a direct order."

"Don't be ridiculous-" Blake was cut off as the bow hiding her faunus ear was _yanked_ off by the third party in the room. "Orchid!" She hissed as her cat ears were revealed. "Give that back, this isn't funny."

"Oh, I know it isn't." Berserker Orchid cackled darkly as she wrapped the ribbon around her neck like a choker. "Come and get it if you want, I'm down to wrestle for a bit…"

Blake wisely backed down, and begrudgingly accepted Ruby's terms.

* * *

Stone Face landed on the ground into a roll and broke into a sprint, ignoring the warnings of police officers as the mysterious faunus vigilante dove through the window of a Valean bank. White Fang terrorists immediately trained their guns on him, but the huntsman trained masked warrior batted them all aside with a wave of his hand, silver aura flaring as he continued his assault.

From outside, the police officers cursed and were forced to make a desperate assault to save the hostages that were being held within, but by the time they got there, many of the hostages were already running out into their protective arms. Sounds of fighting, screaming, and shooting still echoed out throughout the bank. Some of the officers escorted the hostages to safety, and knowing that there were many warrants out for the arrest of Stone Face issued by the council themselves, ran in there to both arrest the White Fang members and the third-party fighting them.

By the time they got there only three of the two dozen White Fang terrorist confirmed to be spotted by their snipers were still standing, while all the others either laid unconscious, surrendered and in pain, or dead. During their shock, the last three terrorists were taken down with brutal efficiency. Stone Face kicked the last one in the head, and the crack of his neck was audible throughout the entire bank. The faunus vigilante turned to face them, but upon realizing that they weren't threats, put his arms down. Lowering his guard but keeping his aura up at the same time. For the longest time, none of the officers knew what to say or do to the masked vigilante now that they had him in their sights for the first time.

"F-freeze!" One of the officers finally had the nerve to scream and point his handgun at the vigilante. "You're under arrest for multiple accounts of homicide, vigilante, and for obstruction of justice. Surrender peacefully so that you may be given a fair trial Stone Face."

Stone Face raised his hands to the sides of his head in apparent surrender. The officers all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, two of them made their way toward the masked man. Though they noted that instead of the all-black colored outfit with a long-sleeved sweater and black pants was now changed to hold in a little color. He had another black sweater over a similar looking pair of black pants along with a strange metallic pair of black socks to go with it. The only difference that they could see was a strange red design over the right sleeve of the man's hooded sweatshirt.

They approached him, ignorant of the way Stone Face's aura flared as he prepared to run right through them.

"Hold it right there," A deep voice stopped them from getting within ten feet of Stone Face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I know his type."

 _No… Fuck fuck fuck!_ Stone Face screamed in his mind and tensed his muscles as he sensed a very familiar presence stepped into the room with them.

"A Huntsman? What are you doing here, we have this under control." The lead officer said, stopping the bearded Huntsman before he could move any further inwards.

"You don't just control someone who is trained like he is." Qrow Branwen pointed out as he kept his eyes firmly locked on Stone Face. "I'll bet you my life savings that he'd be able to wipe the floor with you all in seconds, and besides," He slapped an approval letter, signed by a council member. "I've been given an official order to capture this guy myself."

The commanding officer, after looking through the form that Qrow handed him was forced to let him through. Stone Face looked increasingly tense as Qrow made his way closer and closer to him, getting within ten feet before coming to a stop. The commanding officer ordered all others to start arresting the White Fang who were still alive and let the Huntsman do his business.

"So, you're Stone Face huh?" Qrow asked as he looked the other man up and down. "Little shorter than I imagined, but when has sighed ever mattered? Other than in a bed, maybe." He snickered.

Stone Face remained as quiet as his namesake suggested.

"Nothing? Man, I can't even tell if you smiled under that mask of yours." Qrow took a step forward, Stone Face took a step back. "Is that thing really made of stone? Or is it paper mache or something. If it's the latter, wouldn't it be heavy? Your neck must be killed you right now."

Stone Face did not reply.

"Hm," Qrow hummed, respecting the other man's decision to remain silent. He didn't blame him, with technology growing so fast as it is now, voice recognition devices were not so unheard of anymore. "I see what you're doing here, I respect it, I do. I might have even rejected the order to capture you myself. You wanna know what I nearly did?" He continued when Stone Face still made no move to reply to him. "I agreed with the notion that it was about time someone started dealing with the White Fang," He gestured around to the bodies in the immediate area. "I mean, their killing, terrorizing, robbing, just being real jerks. If someone else didn't start going after them, I might have, and between you and me, these officers are nowhere near tough enough to deal with these idiots. Sorry, I'm not allowed to say those things out loud."

"Prick," The lead officer commented.

"C'mon Seth, you know I'm just kidding around," Qrow said with a chuckle. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. I agree with what you're doing, just not _how_ you're doing it. I mean, they're terrorists, I get it. But do you need to kill so many people? Most of them are kids around your age, maybe younger maybe older, all of them not knowing just what they've gotten themselves into. You've got to know that too, yeah? Thought so." He sighed disappointedly. "You had potential kid, definitely would have been a good fit for Beacon. I wonder how Oz didn't find you before you become what you are now."

"A murderer."

The wall beside Stone Face shattered as he slammed the back of his fist through it, and then forced the rest of his body through the hole and just managed to squirm out of Qrow's grip as he barely caught a hand on his hood. Stone Face kicked off the ground, and ended up in another room. Qrow was able to hear a window shattered as the man managed to get himself back outside.

"Maybe I went a little too far with that one, must have hurt his feelings," Qrow commented as he crashed through the wall and leaped out of the window. He was just able to spot as the kid sprinted around a corner, and sprinted after him. The kid was fast, he'd give him that, and pretty agile at that. But experience trumped natural-born skills any day of the week.

Stone Face ran into the busy road, and jumped onto the hood of a moving car and managed to hold on to the vehicle as it traveled well above the speed limit. Qrow watched with wide eyes as the car moved hundreds of feet away from him in a matter of seconds before finally slamming on the breaks, when that happened, Stone Face jumped off and ran into a crowd.

"Heh, game on then." A bus passed by and Qrow used that cover to transform into his bird form. He flew high into the sky and luckily caught a high-velocity wind current, quickly catching up to the vigilante wasn't that hard, and spotting him wasn't either. People saw him and moved out of the way like he was a plague, and those who stayed in his way were barreled through and knocked to the side. Qrow transformed back and ran across the rooftops, waiting for the man to go into an alley like he expected he would. When he finally did after sprinting nearly five blocks without stopping, Qrow muttered "Finally," and made his way down to cut him off.

Stone Face ran himself against a fence, and slumped a fist against it as he realized that he was trapped.

"You know," Qrow panted as he shifted his weapon into its sword form. "I should kick your ass for making me chase you this far. But I'll give you one last chance, stand down now and I'll take you in peacefully, to the headmaster of Beacon first, that way you'll maybe get out of a life sentence."

Stone Face entered a fighting stance as his response.

"Or not," Qrow sighed as he entered a stance himself. "Can't say I didn't at least make the offer."

Stone Face moved in, unarmed Qrow noted. To do what he did back in that bank he would need a weapon, so that meant that he either tossed it as he was running away, or he had it hidden somewhere. Qrow didn't want to kill the kid, so he used the dull side of his sword to divert the kids punch away, and throw his offhand fist out to attack. Surprisingly, Stone Face ducked under and swept his long legs out from under him. Qrow coughed as his back slammed against the ground, and cursed when he saw Stone Face sprinting toward the open side of the alley. He scrambled back up to his feet and made to chase him, but by the time he made it around the corner, there was no sign of Stone Face to be seen.

"Heh, damn. I played too nice." Qrow berated himself as he realized that Stone Face managed to lose him completely. "I underestimated you this time kid, and got caught by surprise. That ain't happening a second time. See you around, Stone Face."

Stone Face held his breath as he listened for the older man to leave, and after a minute he broke out of the wall and fell onto all fours and coughed for air. He scrambled back into the alley he scuffled with Qrow in and lifted his mask enough so that he could breathe.

"Fuck…" That was close, way too close. Kai Matsuoka thought as he went over everything that happened in the last hour. They were sending Huntsman after him now, and not only that, it was fucking _Qrow_ of all people. "Shit, I wanted to get Stone Face well known, but not considered a threat to society. Damn it." He'd have to deal with it, you reap what you sow as they say. But he had to admit, Qrow calling him a murderer, despite him not knowing that it was Kai behind the mask, it stung hard. But if being a murderer was what it took to defeat Cinder, then he would kill every single threat to Vale and his friends he could find.

Raven came to pick him up minutes later, and once they made it back to that secluded spot back at Beacon. Kai told her everything that happened just then, and she listened with a surprising amount of determination.

"I see, so they sent my little brother after you. Cute, very cute. I am impressed that you were able to get away from him."

"He underestimated Stone Face, he knew that he was good, but he didn't know that he is as good as me," Kai said with a shake of his head. "He would have wiped the floor with me if he wanted too. He held back. He won't do it a second time."

"Then it looks like you need to get even stronger," Raven said. "Keep it up, you have already surpassed my expectations by leaps and bounds. For your age, you're probably as good as a third-year or fourth-year student. Perhaps even some rookie hunters."

"Heh, thanks." He just worked hard, but a compliment from Raven was a compliment from Raven. "Tonight went pretty well, I stopped the attack, and hopefully made it back before midnight." Kai smiled. "Besides the chase with Qrow, I'd say everything went smoothly."

"Good." Raven nodded her head toward him. "Now go back to your room, I'm sure the little rose is chewing her nails waiting for you even as we speak."

"Sure, but before I go, did you know that apparently, Qrow started dating my mother recently?" Kai asked her.

Raven widened her eyes, the rare emotion of surprise fulfilling her. "I… did not." She said slowly. "Interesting… my little brother finally caught himself another girlfriend after nearly two decades. Strangely enough, I feel a sense of pride."

"Yeah. Pride." Kai groaned, but then snickered at a thought.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking. If Qrow and my mother got married, that'd make him my stepdad, and you my aunt by law. I'd be your nephew."

Raven raised an eyebrow, and promptly created a portal for herself to leave through. "Change back and return to your team." She said, refusing to look at him as she left through the portal.

Kai chuckled and did what she said. She had a cold exterior but he knew that she meant well on the inside. Even now, she was like a second mother to him, or perhaps she was an unrelated aunt already. They spent so much time together, he couldn't help but form a bond with her, and Vernal as well. They were part of his family, faults and all.

A second family away from the peace he was fighting to protect. He didn't think he'd ever be able to say it, but he loved them like family too. Though an amusing thought did cross his mind as he wondered how Raven would react to him saying that to her.

He returned to his room soon after that thought died, and after promising Ruby that yes, he was going to hand out with her tomorrow, committed himself to bed.

As he slept, one word kept echoing throughout his mind. It was enough to almost make him lose all the sleep he could have gotten.

 _Murderer_.

* * *

 **Wow, I really did write this all in a day, huh. I forgot that I had it in me. I'll be editing this right away, and then go to sleep. I'll probably post it in the morning, so hello everyone in the future!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	54. Chapter 54

**Break over, for those who didn't know, I took a short break from writing to collect myself and recover from a hand injury. It took a few days, but my hand healed enough for it not to be completely uncomfortable when I use it to type. So those who were afraid that I was dropping the story or anything, as you can see I am very willing to keep continuing this story. Besides, there is just so much for me to do still, and we're only just getting close to ending Volume 1.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, I probably won't be responding to them publicly in the chapter themselves anymore, just for clarity's sake. Nothing against you guys, I just feel like responding to reviews here rather than PM's just sorta pads the word count. I hope you guys understand. Of course I am going to still read them all, as I always do, but if you want a direct response from me than you gotta at least make me laugh with your review or ask a question about the stories, one of those two, for sure.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Here we go. To make up for the weeks break, this will probably be a long one. Because I care.**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 54- Volume 1, Episode 21

Unfortunate Duties

Bored.

Tired.

Drunk off his ass.

That was how Qrow usually felt most of the time, and especially now since Ozpin was asking him of a full report of what happened yesterday night. His little run-in with Stone Face went viral in a matter of hours. Almost all of their conversation was recorded on the camera inside the bank, and a montage of him chasing the vigilante through the streets of Vale was also captured by public security cameras. Some asshole must have thought it was a great idea to post all of that on the internet, and now he can't walk down any hallway without being approached for questions about Stone Face or overhearing some chatter about him. It was so annoying… But it brought back memories of his times back in Beacon decades ago, back when he was on the most popular Team of Huntsman in Vale. Good times, those were.

"Kid was trained." He reported as he leaned back in his seat and swung his legs up on his bosses desk. "He did a good job trying to hide it as he ran away, but there's no way someone would be able to get the drop on me like that without having some kind of training. He might be self-taught, trained by some Huntsman, or got really damn lucky."

"Or he is a prodigy." Ozpin offered with a sly teasing smirk.

"I don't know about that," Glynda piped in. "It doesn't take an incredible amount of intelligence to outsmart a man like Qrow. With a sweeping kick no less, how novice of you to fall for such an obvious attack like that."

"Hey, sometimes the simple tricks can be the ones to fool you the hardest," Qrow complained. "Anyway, if we're done teasing me about letting him get away, what's the plan with this guy?"

Ozpin's smirk was all that Qrow and Glynda needed to see.

"You can't be serious." Glynda groaned.

"I am afraid I know not what you mean," Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee out of his mug. "And I am _always_ serious." He felt the need to ask.

"Wait, this meeting was to talk about finding a way to trap that Stone Face kid, you telling me that isn't what we're here for?" Qrow asked.

"Oh no, we will certainly direct some of our resources into the capture of this young man. You will continue your hunt for him, but once he is captured, he will become a prisoner of Beacon." Ozpin looked over his shoulder at the blonde professor. "In which he will be _persuaded_ into using those skills of his for a better cause."

"I can't believe this. You're going to try and turn him over to our side, aren't you?" Glynda asked. Ozpin simply shrugged his shoulders as a response.

"Perhaps, that will be an option I admit, but only that. An option. The fact remains that this man has been killing people, terrorist or no, since he is not a licensed huntsman he is considered a murderer, and even if he was it would still break many laws and rules we have set in place. Every single one of those that he has killed, which could be much more than what we already know of, had a right to be put through a trial to determine a more suitable punishment for their crimes." The headmaster explained.

"The council won't like that," Glynda pointed out. "Though you hold a seat on the council yourself and Beacon has its own separate set of laws and politics, they would still try and push for this… Stone Face," Her face twitched at the odd superhero name the public has given him. "To face _their_ rightful justice."

"And they will, should Stone Face decide to not work with us." Ozpin frowned, turning back to face the window.

"Heh, nice set of choices there," Qrow said. "Join us or spend the rest of your life in prison or potentially receive the death penalty. I wonder which he would choose?"

"The correct one, I would hope," Ozpin replied. The idea of forcing 'Stone Face' into working for them was an odd yet attractive idea. He has not yet explained in full, but he plans to give the vigilante some more training and see what he is capable of. The best possible outcome would be to give the man a license and send him back out to legally go after the White Fang. They have been a problem anyway, and once they were dealt with he would be free, but excommunicated from Vale. It was a harsh price, but a small one considering all that he has killed.

"We have to put into consideration that the vigilante has never killed anyone not part of the White Fang," Glynda added. If the headmaster was going to have a crazy idea like this, then she might as well do her homework. And that she did in the form of doing a quick search through all the police reports and looking at the logged crimes that Stone Face has committed. A few dozen homicides, and the names of all the 'victims' were all labeled as members of the White Fang.

"That we know about, at least." Qrow pointed out.

"Correct, but if Stone Face," Ozpin snickered when Glynda glared at him. "I'm sorry, if the _vigilante_ has not ended the lives of those not in the White Fang, including the ones we do not know of, then we know that he has been specifically targeting the White Fang."

"He does only appear at their crime scenes," Qrow said. "But what's strange about that is that he has a tail. Brown monkey one to be specific."

"He is a faunus then, hm." Ozpin raised a hand to cup his chin as he thought. "A faunus hunting down the White Fang, that is certainly an interesting prospect…"

"Do you think that he could be from Mistral?" Glynda asked. "If so, then it wouldn't be hard to determine if he was one of the victims who suffered during the tragedy of the previous Vytal Festival tournament two years ago."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Qrow spoke up. "He was either one of them and turned tail after that, and is doing something about them in Vale as a way to atone for his sins, or…"

"He was one of the students." Ozpin finished for him, then turned fully to his deputy. "Contact Leonardo and have him give me a full list of all of the students that attended the tournament two years ago. While you're doing that, you might as well contact James in Atlas and Headmaster Rivers in Vacuo. We have a wide list of potential suspects, but focus on those who are known to have a history with the White Fang."

"Understood." Glynda already went to work on an email that she would send to the headmaster of Haven, and would soon compact one for the headmaster of Atlas and Shade respectively. "What about those from Beacon?"

"I will look into that myself, just focus on what I've given you for now."

As they spoke to each other and planned some meetings with the other headmasters, Qrow looked up to the ceiling and thought about the previous night. Stone Face, a stupid name but it fits the image. At first, he thought that the vigilante was called that because of some kind of semblance, but after meeting him in the flesh he knew that it was very literal. The guy actually wore a mask made out of stone. Which should not be very healthy for his neck.

There was an uncomfortable thought in his mind however, Stone Face was a faunus. That wouldn't bother him usually, and it wouldn't have if it wasn't a monkey faunus. A monkey faunus with a brown tail. Thinking about those features instantly made him think of three people. Marron, her daughter Malienna, and her firstborn son. Kai Matsuoka. The latter out of all three of them was the most concerning. His body type is very similar to Stone Face's now that he thought about it, and the way he moved and the way he fought… He was probably overthinking this, but he just couldn't shake that feeling of the possibility that sweet little Kai was the one going out and doing these things with a mask on his face. Despite everything that happened and what he's said he didn't think that the kid would be able to take a life, except if it were Cinder's of course.

"Is something the matter, Qrow?" Ozpin asked him, noticing how his face looked as if it was deep in thought.

Qrow looked up, snapping out of his train of thought. "Huh? Yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinking of some… things."

Ozpin wondered what 'things' were, but at the thought, he reeled his head back with amusement and nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, I see. Trouble in paradise?"

Trouble in paradise, what? Qrow widened his eyes and cursed with the way his face heated him very slightly. He meant Marron, of course. "Eh… nothing too serious." he lied. Though Kai was okay with them dating, he trusted him and his mother to take care of each other. But he made it clear that he wasn't about to start calling Qrow dad anytime soon. He was alright with that of course, because he would be weird out too with trying to come to terms that Kai was potentially going to become his step-son and Malienna his step-daughter. Honestly, the thought of Raven becoming Kai's official step-aunt was the most concerning. "Kai was a little prying at first, but everything is calming down now."

Ozpin snickered. "And I take it you weren't ready for that? Well, compared to the last time you were in a relationship, I would think you will do fine in this one."

Qrow winced. The last 'relationship' he was in ended back soon after he graduated from Beacon. His semblance went a little haywire, Raven abandoned him and their team, he had a few drinks, and there _might_ have been an explosion somewhere in the middle of all that. He hasn't been with anyone since besides for some casual nights throughout the years. He loathes to admit that he is still to this day that he isn't the most romantically experienced.

"Yeah, me too." He'd take some embarrassment over revealing what he was truly thinking about any day of the week.

"Oh, and one more thing. Qrow, the police has informed me that the terrorists that they were able to arrest will talk given they receive a fair plea deal. Be ready for me to call upon your skills once more."

"So just keep doing what I normally do?" Qrow teased.

"Yes," Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "You do that."

* * *

Mercury Black groaned as he made his way through one of their many hideouts scattered throughout the city of Vale. He shut the door behind him and let Neo continue her 'recovery'. In truth he managed to figure out that she's been okay for a while, she just likes to sleep. He doesn't care enough to say anything about it, it would only be such a hassle. Though the nasty scar on his chest certainly had something to say. He just recovered fully for the most part, today in fact. Thanks to Emerald nursing him with whatever meds the White Fang gave them for the past couple of days he managed to recover pretty quickly. Of course, it didn't come without its complications.

"Up and about so soon?" Roman teased him as he drew a hand across his own chest. "Here I was worrying about my favorite little assassin friend, how's the chest?"

"Fine. Where's Emerald?" Mercury asked.

"Chest is fine? Hm, how about that pride of yours? Heard you got _real_ fucked up by that Stone Face guy."

"Ugh." Roman knew what he was doing, and Mercury did as well. He always did that, always said the kind of shit that would get you shot in some places. Since Roman couldn't do it in Cinder's presence, that somehow gave him the privilege to do it every other waking moment where she is not around. It really was annoying, most of the time at least. Sometimes he would give the man credit for amusing him and making him laugh. Other times, which was most of the time, he wanted to stick his metal toe in his eye socket just to get him to shut up.

"Heh, you got pretty good reactions for a kid who killed his own dad." Roman's annoying voice said.

"One more step in that direction, watch what happens." Mercury threatened. There were just some things he wouldn't let by without a fight. His _dear late_ father happened to be one of those things.

Roman threw his head back with laughter. "Haha, chill, chill, you know I'm just screwing with ya. Besides, I wouldn't want to piss off my scar twin too badly anyway."

"Scar twin?" Mercury raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah I didn't tell you yet. Right." Roman pulled down his shirt enough to reveal a nasty scar of his own on his chest. Only his was caused by a burning attack courtesy of Cinder Fall around the times where he was first recruited a few years ago. Apparently, that was what got Roman to finally accept working for their mutual _friend_. "That my friend, is why I don't be myself in front of Cindy."

"You shouldn't be yourself around anyone." Mercury snapped back. "Now tell me where Emerald is so I can get going."

"Wow, hurtful, you don't want to stay and chat with me anymore?" Roman asked with fake hurt. Then rolled his eyes. "Minty Green is currently helping out some of the animals with another heist. Since this Stone Face kid is running around causing trouble, she wants someone a little more competent to hold their hand."

"Great, tell me where," Mercury replied.

"Can't." Roman shrugged his shoulders.

Mercury resisted the urge to punch him across the face.

"I can't tell you because I don't know either. I don't know what you're smoking if you think that Cinder trusts _me_ for some reason, but I want some of it." Roman added before Mercury could actually go through with his threatening murderous thoughts.

Mercury settled down and shook his head with a light sigh, of course, Emerald would be out the same night he fully recovers. He didn't know what was up with Cinder recently, but she has had some serious trust problems with them recently. Though he guessed that was his fault, since all their trouble sorta started with his crushing defeat at the hands of Stone Face, or so goes for what he told them so far. Which reminded him of a certain horned man that skulked around in his thoughts for basically his entire recovery.

Well, if Emerald wasn't around he figured that he should probably go and find the guy, if he's around anyway. He barely knew the guy, and despite working with him for the past couple of years doesn't know all that much other than he is a high ranking White Fang officer next in line to take over the White Fang after Sienna croaks or retires, he just knows that the guy is a very powerful fighter, and trained himself to the point where not even fully trained Huntsman could stand against him without giving it their absolute all. So the fact that this Adam Taurus, one of these White Fang fanatics went out of his way to betray Cinder and stop him from killing the blind kid's mother and kidnapping his little sister only to offer him, a human, a spot in his plans to betray Cinder supposedly, was a little jaw-dropping, to say the least.

Roman shrugged and went on with his business as Mercury walked past him without another word. Since he pretty much had nothing better to do and Cinder was out doing whatever with Sienna from last he heard from some passing members of the White Fang, he might as well look around and see what he else he can learn. That and look for a familiar head of neon red hair.

After walking around for a few minutes more or less scouting out the area, he noticed that the paladins that were being stored there were missing. Or more like some of them were missing. That meant that something big was about to happen, he really needs to get caught up on everything, if Cinder meant to use these paladins for part of her plans than he needed to get caught up.

A dark black hand the same color as a Grimm wrapped around his mouth and overwhelming strength pulled him away into the dark shadows. His instincts told him to fight and he did so by twisting himself out of the figure's hands, only for the back of his head to be pressed up against the wall as another more human gloved hand locked his lips together. His wide black eyes stared into light blue, and after registering the bright red hair and black bull horns Mercury relaxed and stopped fighting.

Adam's black shadow clones faded away. Mercury didn't know if that was part of his semblance or just some neat trick of his, but it definitely caught him off guard. "You've recovered." The man's deep voice said as he stepped back and leaned against another wall.

After looking around for a moment, Mercury noted that they were in a tight space behind and between some of the paladins. It was a small corridor that never got finished, so there were no lights in it. It was pitch black to him when Adam's clothes and hair stopped glowing that neon red. The perfect place for a faunus to fight a human because of their ability to see in the dark. Mercury swallowed down his instinctive desire to get out of there as fast as he could, and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." He said, spitting to the side. "I got a scar across my chest now."

"It was a necessary price to pay for Cinder to buy your story. Had I let you go without hurting you severely, what would our mutual friend have thought?" Adam countered, Mercury had nothing to argue with. "Exactly. I apologize for the pain you must have had to endure, but know that the pain is not what is important at this moment. Let's get right into the most obvious, shall we?"

Mercury snorted. "Straight to business, I like it."

"If you have any questions first, now is the time."

Mercury had questions. Oh, he had a ton of them. But one question screamed louder than most of the others, and it happened to be the one to leave his mouth first out of all of them. "Why did you trust me not to rat you out to Cinder? I could have easily gotten you killed like that."

"I didn't trust you at all," Adam said, and began to explain. "I made a gamble, I knew that you held no loyalties toward Cinder then, and I know that you still don't know. She never saved your life and I can confidently bet that she hasn't rewarded you for any of your successes, am I correct?"

"Well…" Mercury felt like he maybe _should_ defend Cinder, but Adam was right. He wasn't loyal to the bitch, he was just there along for the ride and then got caught up in the whole Grimm Queen mess. He had no way out, and even if he did, where would he go? That was the main reason why he hasn't left already, among many others, some of them including Emerald. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Then my gamble paid off." Adam nodded his head. "I would assume that you are curious as to what Sienna and I's plans are. But before that, I must know one thing."

"Shoot." Mercury waved a hand toward him.

"Would you stand by and let Cinder die if such a situation provided itself to you?" Adam asked him.

It was an oddly specific situation, and the bluntness of the question caught Mercury off guard, and it made him think. Back then two years ago in the past and beyond that the answer to that question most likely would have been a solid no. But now… he didn't know. He always knew that Cinder wasn't a good person, and years ago when she first picked him up he never had a reason not to follow her. She fed him, gave him a place to sleep, and even another person to hang out with when they weren't doing anything important. She caused a lot of pain and killed a lot of people. But then again, so has he, Emerald, most of everyone they worked with, and even the man standing before him. And was planning something that as going to potentially lead to the deaths of thousands. Recently however, she has grown more and more ruthless, and she seemed to fall over the edge when that blind kid used his silver eye powers to nearly kill her. Taking an eye and an arm in the process. She became more punishing of mistakes, all mercy that previously existed within her soul was long faded away, and she became more a monster than Grimm, and was literally becoming one if what he has seen held any truth to it. By no means was Cinder a good employer, so In the literal sense of the question, if Cinder laid in front of him bleeding to death and he was the only one in the area with a first aid kit, would he try and save her…?

"... Yeah." He said after a few moments of thought. Remembering how he took a harsh punishment after the events of the previous Vytal tournament. The fire was still burned into his memories. "I definitely can."

"Hm." The way Adam hummed suggested that he was satisfied with his answer. That became even more apparent when he pushed off the wall and stood directly in front of him. It's been long enough for Mercury's eyes to adjust to the darkness so he was able to see the very small smile that Adam had on his face. "That is good to know, because I would do the same thing. Though, if I were put in that situation I would most likely finish her off myself to make sure she really dies."

Dark, but Mercury could dig it. "I can't promise that I'll be the best kind of double agent for you, but I can at least try. Cinder holds a tight leash on me though, so that is going to be a problem."

"For later, perhaps you are right. But for now and the very near future, she has come to me about bringing either you or Emerald with me to out next upcoming raid on a Schnee freighter ship docking at the harbor in two day's time." Adam's smile became a little wider. Mercury instantly knew who the masked man intended to take with him. "And I know just the way where she won't be able to suspect you at all."

"Oh really? Call me intrigued then, what do you have planned?" Mercury asked.

Adam's blue eyes flashed beneath his mask.

"She wants the vigilante, so you, me, and all who will be working with us are going to lead him right to her."

* * *

Ruby fiddled with her thumbs as she paced back and forth across Team KRBR's dorm room. Classes ended early and everything went pretty well all things considered. Jaune and Nora made up, so that was cool and cute to look at, though her poor blonde friend seemed to be caught up in something she didn't understand and had no ways of escaping. Brick said hi to her a few times, and her big sister was happy. Even Kai and Orchid reverted back to their old style of banter with the way they spoke to each other that day. Today was a good day.

Which made it suck bad. Really bad. When Kai told them during lunch that he was okay with them all going on a 'team field trip' into Vale. Gah! This was a lot harder than she thought, and it became a lot harder when Blake and Orchid both left the room to give the two the apparent privacy that they needed. Even though Kai was currently listening to a recorded lecture prepared for him by Doctor Oobleck at the moment. His attention was focused elsewhere, and she only just realized that the speed at which she has been pacing quite literally drove a hole into the floor.

"Are you going to talk to me or keep pacing around like that?" Kai asked her.

"Eep!" Ruby yelped, going as still has a stone at the sound of his voice. Though it might have sounded rude and demanding to most people, he said it in a gentle voice that had Ruby feeling much more comfortable to speak to him. Not that she usually had trouble speaking to him, recently she was the one who had to initiate conversations with the blind boy that she has taken on as one of her best friends in the whole wide world.

Right, enough distractions. Ruby took in a deep breath and turned around to face Kai. He didn't have his blindfold on at the moment, which revealed the same colored eyes that she had, only a little more narrow and masculine with a pearly white pupil centered in the middle of all of it. He was comfortable without it on around her and their team, and was mostly okay with walking around without it in public as well, it was just engraved into his mind to wear it, mostly because it was his late father's blindfold. If memory serves, Malikai wore one during his time at Beacon as well. She wondered if Kai was able to see if he would be able to see through the blindfold.

And now her mind was going somewhere else again, dang it!

"M-Matsu." Ruby stammered and tried to look anywhere else than his eyes, which just so happened to be his chest. Despite knowing that Kai is blind, the way his eyes somehow still tracked hers gave off the illusion that he was staring into her eyes.

"Yeah?" Kai asked, setting aside his scroll and giving more of his attention to the young girl. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit nervous."

Drat! The whole sense thingy that he can do. Ugh, that made it so hard to hide anything from him. "Yeah…" She slowly said, rolling her head with each other word that came out of her mouth. "There is something that I need to… ask you… and tell you… and hope that you listen to me."

"You can tell me anything," Kai assured her with a kind smile. "My ears are always open to you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Ruby said much more confidently. Then she sagged her shoulders when she remembered what she had to do. Why did _she_ have to be the one to do this again? Blake is much more cool-headed than she is, she should be the one to have to do this!

You know what? There was a better way to do this than to spar with measly words. Ruby decided that she would do things here the same way that her father and Qrow would when they have something on their minds.

"Let's spar," Ruby said with a determined voice, feeling instantly how her body reacted almost immediately to the mere mention of combat. Professor Port did tell them a few times that sparring was one of the best ways to get to know a person. "Just you and me, one on one."

Kai looked surprised if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by. Ruby felt her awkwardness slip away however as her blind best friend began to stand up. "You don't usually straight up ask me like that, I'll do it, but is there any reason that you want to train this late in the day all of a sudden?"

"Yup!" Ruby replied.

"Are you going to tell me?" Kai asked.

"Nope!" Ruby confirmed something that he already knew.

Kai sighed and chuckled lightly, then rolled his shoulders in preparation. "Alright then, let's go." It's been a while since he used Silver Ebony against an opponent that wasn't Pyrrha, Raven or Vernal. It has been a while since he trained with Ruby, and his shoulder was still a little sore, but he felt like he could definitely go for a few rounds if Ruby wanted it. It would be good to train his reflexes as well. It was a win-win all around since it would make Ruby a better fighter as well.

Ruby grabbed his hand and they sped off to the closest training arena. When classes were over there usually always were an open training center that was open almost every hour of every day. The students had to log in when they entered and log out when they left, and they were trusted to not destroy the entire place with what powers they may have. That was where Ruby took Kai in a matter of a single minute where it would have taken anyone else about ten to get there, and thankfully they had the entire place to themselves, perfect.

"Geez Ruby, excited?" Kai asked as he caught his head with one hand in an attempt to stop the feeling of himself spinning like a top. "I still need to get Silver Ebony you know, unless you want to train how to fight with your fists like your sister."

"That's fine!" Ruby stuttered. "I'll go get Crescent Rose, be right back!" Kai raised an eyebrow as the red reaper sped away using her semblance, he was barely able to sense her doing so, she was really excited for this for some reason. Her heart was beating a million times a second from what he could tell, so that meant that she was nervous or had something to tell him. He decided that she was just excited to spar with him since they hadn't done so in weeks. That answer made the most sense anyway.

When she came back he already had Silver Ebony and his defensive forearm gauntlets strapped to his body. And he could sense the massive mecha-shift scythe that Ruby came to create a few years ago, and has added upgrades to it ever since. He remembered when she tried to take his sword and do something to it as an upgrade, but the metal was way too hard and anything she tried to add to it, like a gun or something like that, Silver Ebony always rejected it. He didn't understand the entire concept of an ore of metal that was purely meant for silver-eyed warriors to use, but he figured that he should do some more research on that. Maybe ask Oobleck or even Ozpin for more information on it. If Ruby got her hands on the material and made it into a new scythe, then she'd have a much more powerful weapon. Not to say that Crescent Rose isn't strong by itself, simply that the metal used to create it was simply inferior to silver ebony.

"Ready?" He asked his fellow warrior as he walked to the back center of a wide-open arena.

"Y-yeah…" Ruby thought on what she wanted to say, and decided not to say it and go for something else instead. "Go all out this time… please."

"What…? Why?" Kai asked, surprised by her challenging aura.

"I want to see how I can do against you going all out." She half lied, Kai was able to sense that there was something more to it between the lines, but accepted what she gave him for now. "It's been a month and a half since we last sparred together, and we've both improved. I want to see if I am still able to beat you."

Sometimes she _was_ able to beat him, it wasn't her bragging, it was simply factual. Before they went off to Beacon they sparred with each other almost every day. Kai was able to sense the area around him and used that to his advantage, but Ruby had one massive advantage over him that she abused pretty much every time they sparred. Speed. There were limits to what Kai could sense, and those moments where Ruby was able to break Mach speed for a fraction of a second through his senses into a blender. Even when she isn't moving as fast as she possibly could, she was still an extremely fast fighter. All the training they have done made her into the dangerous huntress that she was. If she had the use of her eyes, she might have been an even more dangerous fighter than he was. One of the only things that held her back was her confidence, and the number one way to beat Ruby was to disarm her since her hand to hand combat skills were lacking significantly.

And she wanted him to go all out today. He was worried, he wasn't going to lie to himself. Besides what Professor Goodwitch puts him through in combat training, all he has been doing is going out at night to train with Raven and Vernal, which points his skills more toward dirty fighting and fatal blows more than what Professor Goodwitch teaches them. She teaches them how to fight honorably, and with rules. Things were different out there in Remnant. He's killed people. In brutal ways sometimes. And without the use of his semblance or his most valuable weapon. The thought of accidentally doing that to Ruby scared him.

He needed to restrain himself, he wouldn't go all out right away, but if Ruby pushed him then he would. That sounded fair.

"Okay." He said after a few moments of thinking about it. "Push me and I'll go all out," Kai added as he entered a low solid stance. Against Ruby is was smart to make himself a smaller target, Ruby's oversized weapon always struggled against smaller opponents.

"Got it! Thanks, Matsu!" Ruby cheered as she set herself up for a blitzing opening attack. There was no countdown to the beginning of the sparring match, so they each mutually decided to consider the match started as they stared one another down with their bodies. Kai entered his focus mode and kept a tight grip on the hilt of his sword. Using two hands made him slower, and he needed all the speed he could muster up in order to keep up with Ruby.

No more room for conversation, they both decided. Kai held his ground as he sensed Ruby dash from in front of him to at an angle to his left. She was testing the waters, he immediately figured out. They haven't sparred in a while, so she wanted to see how good his senses were still with keeping up with her speed. She barely touched the ground as she shot around like a bullet all over the arena, and Kai didn't even bother to try and keep his body facing her, he had a general idea of where she was at most points where her foot came in contact with the ground, and he could sense her body displacing the air with each inch of movement she made. The hairs on his arms stood up from their roots, displaying the reason he very rarely wears sleeves as he felt gusts of wind blow the little hairs on his body.

His senses went on high alert as he heard and felt Ruby fire Crescent Rose behind herself, and Silver Ebony flashed white as he raised it and turned around to meet her. Their blades ground against each other, and it could hardly be considered an exchange while Ruby somersaulted through the air and landed softly on her two feet. Kai turned to face her, Silver Ebony flickering as it's light faded away.

Kai felt the swords power dwindle, and in that moment of distraction, Ruby made her next move. Kai drew his sword up and felt himself skidding backwards several feet as his sword still vibrated from Ruby's powerful attack reinforced by her speed. Kai stopped himself and held his ground, sensing that he was just barely hovering in front of the edge of the arena. Almost a ring out by Miss Goodwitch's standards. He kept focus on Ruby but kept trying to bring through the power within his sword, why wasn't it working?

He gave up after feeling it's power flicker a few more times, and decided that it was time to stop feeling Ruby up. She was strong, she could handle him when he tries a little harder. Ruby narrowly dodged a cyclone of wind that would have picked her up off the ground like nothing, and had to play a game of keep-away in order to stop herself from getting captured. Kai weaved the wind through the air and brought it back to himself around his left gauntlet, and held his sword in a reverse grip in his right as he used that air to bolster his speed by firing off the wind behind himself. For a moment he was moving as fast as Ruby, but he wasn't able to maintain that speed, or direct it. Not without the use of his semblance anyway.

A few tiles on the ground were raised up in an angled ramp, and Ruby had to stab the end of the staff end of her weapon into the ground to viciously redirect herself. Kai was going to cut her off if she kept running, so she decided to meet him head-on instead.

White sparks flew as sword clashed against scythe. They passed each other and their auras flared. The vibrating pain in their arms was nullified by their determination to keep fighting. They each stopped themselves, turned around, and blasted off at full speed to catch each other once more. It only got more intense as precious seconds ticked on by, with every pass Kai was able to feel his bones shake, but he could feel himself slowly getting the upper hand. He was much stronger physically than Ruby, she was just much faster and was able to generate a matching striking force to counter his own.

Ruby ended these trade-offs by letting Kai push her back. He overextended and nearly tripped, just managing to catch himself on his front foot. He felt a heel slam into the back of his head however, fully knocking him over. He rolled through with the force however, and pushed himself back up with one hand in a powerful flip. Ruby was on him instantly.

His teeth grit as he reacted to his senses accordingly as Ruby didn't let up a single second. A merciless assault that would have drained anyone else if they weren't expecting it. His muscles were screaming for him to slow down and take a break, but he didn't let them rest as he parried or blocked each attack that Ruby through at him. Though a few did manage to graze his aura. Finally, he found his opening when he caught hold of Ruby's scythe, catching it by its staff and using his superior strength to stop her from spinning around with all those movements that she loved making.

Ruby growled lightly and tried to twist the staff out of his hand, but he still held on. Ruby might have been weaker than him, but she was able to use her entire body and weight to pull back and twist on top of that while he only had his arm and shoulder and some of his upper body muscles.

She surprised him when she let him take her weapon, letting go. Kai nearly fell over backward, but kept his balance with a gust of his semblance. With both hands occupied and Ruby already in his guard, he felt her forehead smash against his.

Even blind he was able to see the stars that danced across his dark blurry vision as he dropped Crescent Rose. He held his ground however and refused to back down, then sensed as Ruby's bottom struck the ground as she fell backward while holding her forehead in whining pain. Kai went to punish her for the foolish mistake of literally butting heads with him. But Ruby disappeared, Crescent Rose along with her.

She was behind him. Kai already knew. The hooked blade of Crescent Rose skidded against his defensive gauntlet, and she cried out a 'Woah!' as she spun along with the weight of her weapon uncontrollably. She recovered, but didn't move a muscle as she saw the tip of Silver Ebony directly in front of her eye, and a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Exhaustedly, Ruby started to snicker in the face of defeat as she noticed Kai heavily breathing and on the verge of falling over, just like she was. After a few moments, Kai smirked and laughed along with her as he let her go and slid his sword back into its scabbard. They both then fell backward into a sitting position. Laughing the entire time as they held their heads which were still throbbing with pain.

"You almost beat me this time," Kai stated honestly as he rubbed his forehead, one of his eyes were scrunched tightly as sweat threatened to spill into his eye. "Definitely might have if you didn't rock yourself like that."

"I had to do something!" Ruby complained between giggles. "You're too strong for me, so I had to pull out my special secret move out of my sleeve."

"And that secret special move is head butting me at the speed of sound?"

"I didn't say it was a _smart_ move."

Kai laughed and shook his head. Classic Ruby, always being able to surprise him like that. He was impressed though, with his insane training regime between Miss Goodwitch and what Raven puts him through, she was still able to keep up with him and almost beat him. It made him feel a sense of pride he hasn't felt in a long time. She was growing to be a powerful huntress.

The thought of that made him smile, despite the very real probability that she would get roped into the battle with Salem because of her eyes. Kai trusted her to handle herself though when the time comes, she may be young but she was growing, just like he was.

Ruby's laughter slowly died down as he thought about that. It was enough to catch his attention, especially when he sensed the emotion of dread and sorrow within Ruby. If the sigh following that wasn't enough to tip him off, then her moving closer to him to wrap her arms around his shoulders was.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered into his ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Sorry?" Kai whispered back. "Sorry for what?"

Ruby hugged him a little tighter. "We're going to go with Sun tomorrow night…"

"I know," Kai said, slowly raising one arm to hug the girl back. "I'll be there with you, we'll stop the White Fang together. That is what we agreed on, right?"

"Matsu… Kai…" Ruby pulled back and held Kai's face, looking into those blind eyes of his. "You're not coming."

Kai felt his blood freeze, and Ruby paled at the way he widened his eyes and pulled away from her touch. His exposed eyes showed her an emotion that wouldn't have been seen if Kai had his blindfold on. Anger. Sorrow. Confusion.

The one that stung the most was betrayal.

"What do you mean by that." Kai's desperate laughter made Ruby feel like crying. But this needed to be done. "You're joking, right? This is some stupid joke that Orchid came up with, right? You're not being serious," His eyes scrunched downward. "Right?"

"You can't come, Kai." Ruby continued, feeling the guilt flow through her like a waterfall. "There's something wrong with you, and you won't tell us about it. We're worried that you're going to do something that is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

"So what, you don't trust me!?" Kai accused her of, his anger boiling within him.

"I do trust you!" Ruby proclaimed. "We all do! Yang, Brick, Rick, Blake, Orchid, me. We all trust you." She sighed. "I just can't trust you not to go off on your own to try and fight Cinder all by yourself in case she shows up. Even if there's a small chance, I know you would if she did show up."

"There's _nothing_ wrong with me Ruby!" Kai roared. "Why does everyone think that there is!? I'm sorry that I changed, I'm not the same Kai that is willing to tuck you into bed anymore, or cuddle, or hang out every waking hour of the damn day. People change, Ruby, that doesn't mean that there is something wrong with me."

"You did change," Ruby accepted. "But you changed in a way that's horrible, Kai."

Kai reeled back with shock, like he had just been slapped in the face.

"You're a cruel person, you know that right?" Ruby asked as she bawled her hands into fists, tightly holding on to her skirt as tears began to drip from her eyes. "You always go out at night to train with Yang's mom, and that tattooed girl. You always have this dark aura around you, like you are always thinking of doing something terrible. You try to hide it from us, and it worked for a long time, and I mean a _really_ long time. It took me years to figure you out, and when I did, it makes me want to cry every time I think about you." She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Don't you care about how we feel? How _I_ feel? We always worry about you, and we always ask if you're okay and you always answer with _fine_. But that's not even the worst part." She took in a deep breath. "All you want is revenge, don't you?"

Kai snapped back into it, and rebelled. "Cinder killed my father, Ruby." He said, his hands balled into fists. "She killed him, and turned my life into hell. I'll make sure-"

"See!?" Ruby slapped a hand against his chest, cutting him off. "That's the thing! Always with Cinder. I get it, I really do Kai, out of everyone in this school Yang and I know what it feels like to lose a parent! At least you know how your dad died." Ruby violently rubbed her eyes of the tears. "That doesn't give you the right to ignore your friends and go on some revenge quest that's going to end up getting you killed!"

Kai opened his mouth to argue, but shut it with a growl. He wasn't going to yell and scream at her, even though at the moment he really wanted too. She just thought that she was doing was right, and that he did need in fact need help. That was just how Ruby was. Honest, kind, and caring, and she genuinely believed in every word that she said. He felt guilty enough as it was for what immediately popped up in his mind.

"Please Kai, just don't make this any harder than it needs to be," Ruby begged, grabbing one of his hands before he could turn to leave. "I'm sorry for being harsh… I-I just want you to get better… even if I might not have done such a good job just now." She laughed bitterly, and let her hands fall limply away from his hands when he didn't return the gesture. "Just please understand why I am doing this… please."

"Fine, go without me." Kai's angered voice said as he turned around and walked away from her. Ruby couldn't even look at his back as he moved away from her. She felt guilty enough as it is.

He said nothing else as he gathered his things and made his way to the door. "I'll be staying with my sister for a while." He added before he left the room.

As he left, Ruby hung her head, refusing the urge to cry as she felt the friendship she had with Kai fracture.

 _It's for his own good…_ She kept telling herself. _He'll understand… he always does._

* * *

"RARGH!" Kai screamed as he smashed his fist against the wall outside of the school in a secluded location. He felt as the surface cracks made their way all around the wall, and if he through another one he knew the whole thing would come down due to his semblance.

"Damn it! That little…" He couldn't bring himself to say anything rude about Ruby, even if there was no one around to hear him. "Fuck!"

This concern his friends had for him was getting out of hand, clearly. He didn't even know what he did wrong to deserve this kind of treatment. He was just being himself, and yes, he knew that he changed. It was _his_ mind and body after all. Being able to keep track of his own personality was not something he was not used to doing. It was little wonder how or why this happened as well. Cinder brought the White Fang and Salem's allies and attacked a colosseum full of innocents, killed his father, and dragged him into a war he would have much rather have taken no part it. The only reason he was part of it was because of his father's message that was given to him when he thought that he was dead, and the last thing that he has ever said constantly echoed through his mind every day.

 _Live…_

The only way he could live a long life is if he was able to stop Cinder, Salem, and kill them. As long as they lived, he would never be able to do what his father asked from him right before he died.

"Kai Matsuoka won't go…" He said as he grabbed hold of the concrete within the wall. "But someone will."

If Ruby forbade Kai Matsuoka to come with them, then he'd just go under another name, with a different persona.

Stone Face.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Ruby done fucked up. I love this chapter for many reasons, and I hope you all share my thoughts. Kai is getting a little unhinged here, but after everything that has happened and everything that he has been doing, it's a bit understandable. And they are all teenagers as well, irrational decisions is what they are best at.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	55. Chapter 55

**Right, so, first things first. This note is important, please read it.**

 **I have some news for you guys, not good. Recently, my grandmother passed away after suffering from a stroke. So as you can expect, that is having an effect on me and my family. I am still going to write these stories and chapters, and since this is my most popular story at the moment I am making the main note here. I would take a break to recover and such, but I already took one about two weeks ago and I don't want to break off this path I have set for myself. But do not expect them to be as long. Well, they can be long, it depends on how I want to write and how long it takes.**

 **To answer some questions, no I am not canceling the story. I fully intend to finish at least volume 1 of this story so that things can get on their way again. My other stories, Detective Grimm, Destiny Fated Black, and A Tale of Two Heroes might suffer the most if anything. No, I do not have plans to cancel any of the stories that I am currently writing now.**

 **How long until I get back to my usual schedule? Give me a while, I have school and work to worry about. I actually have two jobs now. Three if you count writing as a job as well, but sadly I am not actually getting paid for this just yet. One dollar a month doesn't really count sadly. Sorry Patron. My family is also having issues with money, and I won't ask you guys to become a patron for me. It's not right to ask people on the internet for money. I'll just do as I usually do and keep plugging it in at the bottom of the chapter. The choice is up to you.**

 **How long until a story actually gets completed? I don't know why, but this question often pops up in PM's sometimes. Honestly, expect** _ **this**_ **story alone to take years to finish. It's been more than one already, and we are only in Volume 1, nearing the end. In about another year maybe we'll be done with Volume 3. As for my other ones, Detective Grimm might get up to around 50-60 chapters, Tale of Two Heroes is in a similar state as this one, and Destiny Fated Black just started. But if I had to really guess, Detective Grimm will be my next completed story, and after that Destiny Fated Black. Both of which might take another year or so to complete maybe. If it happens to be less than a year, expect it to be about 10 months.**

 **Do I still want to write? Of course I do. I love writing stories and I've fallen in love with these characters. I love Kai and his development throughout this story. Orchid is always fun to write, and I love doing my best to fix the whole disaster of Adam's character as well as others that don't get too much spotlight. Sadly, what I said earlier puts a dent in that. Frankly, I do not get paid for this. I don't really care that I don't, I have like five stories that can support me on that, but since this doesn't make money for me, I can't keep this a primary focus in my life indefinitely. I wish I could, I really do, but I can't. After writing for about a year and a half with almost no breaks, I am afraid of burning myself out as well.**

 **Am I okay? I know this is a question I'll get, so I'll just answer it now. Emotionally, I am a mess right now. There's been a death in the family, and among other issues, I am struggling to get by. Physically? I'll manage. I am sick, will not lie about that. This sickness is something that will take years to go away. But I plan to push through that sickness not only for myself, but for you guys and my family.**

 **Regarding the romance of this story: I am sorry that I haven't done anything wholly romantic so far. There is a reason I changed the romance genre to friendship for the genres of this story. Right now I have been focusing on plot development and the continuation of the story. Romance isn't my best genre of writing, I will try, and I think what I do have in mind will surprise you all. All I can ask is that you please be patient with me. I can confirm that yes, there will be a pairing. As to who it'll be… one hint; Not who you think it is, but someone you might be able to guess. Good luck with that.**

 **Sorry for the long note, and I am sorry for what might be a short chapter. But with everything that I said earlier, and despite how much of a 'goodbye' or an announcement of a hiatus this might seem. I am still going to write for you guys. I will never stop Its like therapy for me, it really helps, and knowing that there are literally hundreds of you following me, and probably giving me your support gives me hope and strength to keep moving forward. I promise you all that I won't quit.**

 **So, as I've been doing all my life, and especially this last year and a half, I will keep moving forward.**

 **Now let's get this damn chapter written already.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 55- Volume 1, Episode 22

A Stone Mask In The Dark Night

"How did he take it?"

Ruby grimaced under the question. Last night was so saddening that she couldn't even speak to her teammates once she realized that Kai was not coming back to their dorm room that night. He was most likely with his mother or sister. After what happened, she wouldn't be surprised if Kai decided that he was going to stay in Malienna's room for now. At least until he settled down or after they come back okay. Which she was very sure of. As to Blake's question though, she figured that she should probably answer it now. Tonight was the night anyhow, and she couldn't put it off any longer.

"He didn't take it well," Ruby finally answered, Orchid sagged her shoulders beside her as they walked. "He looked like he wanted to yell and curse at me, but again he pent it all up and just… walked away. I haven't seen him since."

"Hm, neither have I," Blake said with a sorrowful sigh. She felt bad for her partner, and felt like she was majorly to blame for his current mood. And she was. She was the one who suggested that they don't bring Kai if she hadn't done that their leader wouldn't be absent. It' hasn't even been a full days worth of hours however, and as far as they know he shouldn't know where they are going anyway. "Will he be okay?" She had to ask.

"He should be," Orchid said, speaking up for Ruby who was much too down at the moment to continue speaking about her fellow silver-eyed warrior. "Kai is someone who rarely actually loses his cool. He might have lost his temper against Ruby for a little bit, but even then he didn't let himself stay that way for long. At least not around her. But I wouldn't expect him back until classes start again… or maybe longer." Orchid let out a sad whimper. "I honestly don't even know anymore."

"I don't know him," Sun said, speaking up for the first time since he met up with them. They all met up together a few minutes ago to make their way to the Bullheads to get down to Vale. They didn't expect to get one back by the time they were finished, she precautions were made to make sure that they had a place to stay just in case. Luckily, Weiss was on Ruby's sister's team. After lying and saying that Team KRBR and their new faunus friend were going to go out for some fun, it was almost inevitable for Weiss to give in to Yang's constant badgering about supplying them with a place to stay in Vale just in case they stayed out too long. Orchid felt bad about lying to Yang like that since she is one of her best friends after all. But if the blonde knew what they were really doing then there was no way that she would just stand by and let them without forcing herself into their group to help them. Then by extension, all of Team RWBY as well. Too many people, as Sun is concerned. "And I am a little disappointed that he isn't able to work with us tonight, but if what you guys say about his mental health is true, then I wouldn't want him out here with us as well. I'd rather have a completely sane person watch my back anyway. No offense."

"None taken," Orchid waved a dismissive gesture toward the blonde boy.

"I just hope that we were right in this…" Ruby said, shrinking down on herself further. "Kai is in a bad enough state as it is… what if I just made it worse?"

"Hey, come on," Orchid pulled her partner in for a tight one-armed hug, Ruby accepted the gesture and leaned her head on Orchids shoulder. "Don't think about it like that, Kaizy is just in a bad mood right now. We all expected that. Also, it's _Kai_ ," Orchid let out a reassuring laugh. "It's not like he is going to do anything insane while we're doing this, even with him being like he is right now. I trust him to respect our decision. A little time with his family should help him anyway."

"Maybe you're right…" Ruby said, a small and more cheerful smile stretching her lips apart as she began to think more positively.

"I trust that Orchids words are true," Blake added, happily joining in on the effort to cheer up Ruby, who has been acting much older than her age recently. Blake was genuinely impressed with the younger girl. "You were the only one who could have convinced him of that, I am sure of it. The fact that he even considered walking away and letting us do this without making too much of an issue about it is a blessing in itself. There is nothing for you to be afraid of, Ruby. I think even Kai knows that this is the right thing." It was a longshot and an incredible idealistic way of thinking it through, but it was able to re-ignite the hope within the silver-eyed girl.

Ruby stood up a little straighter, and accepted Blakes words as fact. As a result, Orchid and even Blake stood up a little taller as well, feeling inspired by the girl's aura. Sun looked upon the scene with adorable thoughts. Wondering why his own team didn't act like this to each other. Then again, they were all guys. Guys just treated each other differently than how girls do.

The Bullhead came and took them away just as was planned. Sun, Blake, Ruby, and Orchid all took their respective seats beside each other. It was only a few minutes before they got down to Vale. Compared to the much larger ship that brought them up to Beacon for the first time once for initiation, the Bullhead must have been moving ten times as fast as the much large machine.

When they made it down to Vale itself it was around nine o'clock at night. The last Bullhead to go up to Vale would be at midnight. Three hours to stop a raid, get out, and head back to Beacon. Assuming that they all managed to dodge the police and were not injured enough to warrant an emergency hospital trip, it could definitely be done. They were huntresses and one huntsman after all.

As the group started to walk through the streets of Vale on their way to the other side of the city where the harbor is located, they were ignorant of a figure atop the rooftops, tracking their every step.

* * *

"Man," Mercury yawned and stretched his arms out to his sides. When Adam told him that he was going to be coming with him and Sienna to the raid, he thought it would be because he was needed to be a lookout for that Stone Face guy, maybe even look for the guy himself. It would be understandable if anyone asked too, since it was totally _Stone Face_ who nearly killed him when he went to go take the blind kids sister. Definitely. As long as Adam still breathes and the scar remains on his chest, Mercury would make every attempt at making sure Adam was reminded of what he did, and paid for it in kind with his constant bitching. It was the least he could do to repent for his sins. "This shit is boring."

"Stop complaining," Adam told him, kicking him as to encourage the silver-haired boy to get back up on his feet. "If you want this to go by faster so badly, then you are welcome to help my men load the Bullheads with this dust."

"That kind of grunt work just ain't my thing, it hurts my toes." Mercury sarcastically groaned as he faked another pained groan as he stood up from the ground.

"You don't even have toes, kid." Roman pointed out, overhearing their conversation and coming over to join. Despite what nasty eyed looks he might have just received. "Didn't Cinder tell you to come here anyway? I'm surprised you haven't loaded up one of these Bullheads already all on your own."

Mercury winced, and Roman laughed. If there was one way to make everyone who was working for Cinder all cringe at once, it was pointing out that they were working for Cinder, and since currently Mercury was being a tad difficult, that went triple for him. Back then before Cinder became the monster that she is now, he might have been able to get away with things. But Roman could see how things were now that he has had plenty of first-hand experiences with her, and especially with the special little burn mark that Cinder gave him after he tested her. Knowing that, Mercury shot up to his feet and started to move, doing as he was told. It was about time, he wasn't going to be a snitch or anything, but he didn't want to be around in the situation that Cinder gets angry. Well, her default emotion was angry, it was more like he didn't want to see her furious.

Roman 'hmped' and went on to assist him as well. Mercury didn't have the silver tongue to get these White Fang animals into getting their work done. Even when their supreme leader was there as well, they were just so damn slow. He wondered how they ever became the international threat that they are now.

"This generation of White Fang members are embarrassingly weak," Sienna said with a groan once she saw Roman walk off with Mercury while rambling on about what kind of work they needed to do in order to impress Cinder and get on her good side. "What are our trainers doing?"

"The only one I know is good at training was my master," Adam answered, then sighed. "It is a shame that she died soon after my training was complete."

"I fear that we'll never have a trainer like her again, and you seem to be the only other competent enough faunus in our revolutionary group-" Sienna cut herself off with a tick. "If we can even be considered one anymore."

Adam rounded on her. "Of course we can. Supreme leader, are you having doubts about what we are doing?"

"Of course I am!" Sienna screamed at Adam in a whisper, bearing her fangs as her faunus ears twitched angrily. "After Mistral, the White Fang became known as a terrorist organization worldwide, this isn't what Ghira and Kali had in mind when they founded the White Fang. They entrusted me to do what is right, and it gives me nightmares thinking about what they feel about everything that is happening."

Adam bore her venting anger with the patience of a saint. Underneath his mask, his one healthy eye softened with sympathy. Sienna is and has been under stress ever since Cinder and that Hazel man came to them demanding their assistance. Of course, they refused at first and lost all of their elite guards because of it. Even Adam was defeated that day, thanks to Blake when she was still with them. To save their lives and everyone else who would have thrown their bodies at them to protect her, Sienna pledged the White Fang to Cinder. Who has been abusing that power ever since.

That angered Adam as well. If only he was stronger back then… He's confident that he might have been able to defeat Cinder on his own when she came to collect him even before the time she came to Sienna herself. But he let the soft voice in his head, the voice of himself as an innocent boy before he got his SDC brand, told him that it wasn't right to cut down a human asking for help. So he exiled them. That was his greatest regret, and along with Sienna, all of the lives that have been lost ever since then were weighing down on his shoulders. Even Blake held some of the blame to herself, and it was enough for her to abandon the White Fang entirely at a crucial moment.

"Things will get better," Adam said as the painful memories re-emerged from within his mind. "Sacrifices must and will be made, and we will do things we otherwise would never do, but things will get better as a result." He gently placed a hand on Sienna's shoulder, who looked up at him with a calm glare. "You are not alone in this burden, we are in this together. Remember that. I will not abandon you."

"Hmph," If she was a lesser woman or a teenage girl, his words might have brought a tear to her eye. She could certainly see how Blake was able to fall for this man once. Sienna smirked and crossed her arms. "That is why you are my successor in the case I fall. Even if there are _some_ decisions you've made that make me question your sanity…" Her yellow eyes looked to the side toward Mercury Black, who opened a storage container, saw that it was filled with lien instead of dust, and promptly took a thick stack and stuffed it in his pocket after checking if anyone was looking. "What possessed you into thinking _he_ was a good idea to be a part of our plan? Do you trust him?"

Adam chuckled. "Absolutely not, I wouldn't be surprised if he told Cinder on us."

"Then why?" Sienna narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, demanding an explanation.

Adam leaned his head back and thought. Why did he leave Mercury alive that night? He was there to make sure nothing happened to the hybrid's mother and sister, and that would have been much easier if he just outright killed Mercury instead of giving him a scar and bringing him in. It was a decision that he made on the spot, and if he hadn't been keeping a close eye on Cinder's underlings and noticed some things that Cinder didn't care to look for herself, he would have killed Mercury that night.

"He isn't loyal to Cinder," Adam finally said, determined in his decision. "I wouldn't trust him with my life, but I do trust him to work along with us if it means ridding this world of Cinder's wrath. He is a terribly damaged soul with a trauma infested path, but there are things that he cares for. One of those things being Sustrai."

"The green-haired girl?" Sienna asked. "Isn't she the one who would do anything for Cinder?"

"Once, perhaps." Adam accepted easily. "In truth, I have not been paying any particular attention to her. The last time I saw her, however, she was taking care of Mercury after I injured him. If there is any hope of gaining another ally in her, it will be through the assassin."

"An assassin who murdered his own father," Sienna pointed out.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I never said he was the purest of men. But he is what we have to work with so far."

"Damn it… and it has to be another human of course." Sienna let out an explosive sigh. "I trust you, and against my better judgment, I will trust in your decision as well. I will be keeping an eye on him however, if I suspect that he is not truly on our side he will be dealt with."

Adam hardened his expression and placed a hand on his sword. "If he betrays us, I'll be the one to cut him down myself."

They went on to continue their patrol of the docks. As the two most lethal and skilled fighters of the White Fang, and with Roman making sure the White Fang are doing their jobs. They are keeping an eye out for anyone approaching them from the north and east side while Roman and his goons watch for the west. South was toward the water and ocean, so they didn't need to worry about that direction unless the police armed huntsman with attack Bullheads. Which at that point would be worse than their worst-case scenario, which would be regular normal huntsman running at them on the ground.

Everything was going very well at first. Roman and Mercury were actually doing a good job loading the bullheads with dust. Well, the former was doing more than the latter, getting the White Fang to focus on becoming more focused and quick with their jobs. While Mercury just provided the muscles and brawn that he needed to tell the members that no, the crates were not too heavy to carry by yourself.

Everything paused the next time that Roman reported in.

"My boys spotted someone climbing over the fence," Roman said into the scroll connected to Mercury, Adam, and Sienna. "Orange hair, looks young. Might be a huntress in training, or maybe just some idiot coming to check us out."

" _Go. Take Mercury with you and confront the girl. Try to get her to walk away."_ Adam ordered back.

"Yeah, sure, send the brains and the brawn to handle it. Sounds like a _great_ idea." Roman sighed and waved over Mercury, who already knew what they were supposed to do thanks to being connected to the same scroll channel as well, and even if he wasn't he was close enough to overhear the conversation. "C'mon Black, let's go have a talk with the little girl scout over there."

"She looks weird," Mercury said as they started moving toward the ginger, who noticed them and stopped to wait for them with a goofy smile on her face, even waving at them as they got closer to her. "What huntress wears a bright pink bow on her head?"

"That's not where the weirdness ends. You have no idea how weird they come." Roman complained. "There's a pair of twins, both with the same outfits, same faces, eyes, everything. Except that one is in all red, and the other all blue. Then there's another weird girl wearing a skirt. A skirt!" He bellowed. "Ugh, this one is wearing a skirt too. If I was anything less of a gentleman, I'd have shot her by now."

"I could shoot her if you want," Mercury offered, gesturing down to his feet. "I am not really a gentleman like you are, I'm sure it'll be acceptable for me."

"Probably," Roman shrugged his shoulders. "But the moment you shoot that… foot gun of yours and alert the entire area, lets at least try to talk her out of making a mistake here. Try not to spill blood on the ground for the once."

Mercury shrugged his shoulders and blew hair out of his face. "Sure, whatever."

"Hello there!" The strange ginger girl called out to them. "How are you on this pleasant night?"

"Just dandy, and you?" Roman asked in return, feigning a friendly voice to match the other girl's tone.

"Sensational! Thank you for asking." Penny said, all smiles and happiness. It made Mercury wonder if the girl's head was actually full of air. There's no way that she doesn't recognize Torchwick, the guy's face was plastered over every wanted posted on the planet. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"Well little lady, we are the cleaning crew," Roman easily lied, then winked at Mercury, telling him to join in on this lie.

"That's right," Mercury continued right on cue. "You wouldn't believe how dirty and messy the crews leave the docks behind, we had to take overtime tonight just to make it easier for the morning shifters."

Roman gave him a thumbs up from out of the girl's field of vision. In which the girl tilted her head, apparently confused with Mercury's words.

"There is no overnight shift for Sunday nights mister. These part of the docks isn't even supposed to be open, not even for the visitors of the upcoming Vytal Festival." Suddenly the girl's eyes narrowed into thin threatening slits. "I ask again, what are you doing here? I certainly hope that you do not lie to me, Mercury Black."

Shit.

That was a _crimson_ flag if he's ever seen one.

"Turn around and walk away little girl." Roman rebuked, stepping next to Mercury and flourishing his cane. Prepared to fire a rocket toward the ginger at any given moment. "This isn't a place for young girls to hang out at night, go find yourself a boyfriend or something. It'd be much more fun than sticking around here sticking your nose in trouble."

"I do not have the required organs to maintain a male partner," The girl pointed out emotionlessly. "However, I have been prepared and trained for this kind of thing. Ever since the vigilante Stone Face has been stopping the White Fang during the night, I have been tasked with the same thing. So here I am."

Mercury blinked his eyes and came back into reality. The sudden change in tone and emotions was so shocking that he was in a state of surprise that lasted for many moments. "This only ends one way," He warned, uncrossing his arms and taking a stance. "You won't want to see that ending."

"Oh, but I do. My name is Penny." Penny said, smiling as she stepped back from the two suddenly, and then hopped backward several feet. "And you two are Roman Torchwick and Mercury Black, both of you are wanted men from all over Remnant. Including Atlas. I was trained and prepared to stop criminals like you from terrorizing the world. Today is the first step toward that goal. I thank you for leading me right to the supreme leaders of the White Fang as well."

Her eyes flashed green and a swirl of blades coming flying out of her small pack around her back. Roman and Mercury looked to each other and nodded. Both agreeing that this girl now needed to be taken down.

"I must warn you, despite you being criminals." Penny continued, walking toward them as her swords hovered around her body. "I am Combat Ready."

Roman and Mercury replied by making the first move.

* * *

A bright green explosion mixed with a haze of silver and grey exploded into the sky. Sun, Ruby, Blake, and Orchid all stood with wide eyes, just less than a mere mile away from the source. The docks.

"We're almost there!" Sun exclaimed, breaking into a sprint. "Let's get there quickly!"

He didn't need to hear their replies, and knew that they were right behind him. As a group, they made their way to the docks in a sprint that didn't even render them tired after running for a minute straight without stopping. Ruby once tried to use her semblance to get there first, but Orchid caught her arm, warning her that they should all get there together as one group. Reluctantly, Ruby agreed after Blake and Sun also voiced their agreement with the magenta eyed girl.

When they finally made it to the docks, it was all-out chaos.

The White Fang were seen as clear as day, shooting into the smoke as they backed up out of it. All four of them clambered over the fence as fast as they could, and made their way toward the sounds of fighting and combat. More explosions were heard and seen, and out of the explosion came out two men.

Roman Torchwick's white coat was smudged black, and he put out a green flame that was on his sleeve. Beside him, Mercury Black took point and kicked a sword out of the air, and then the next four that came at him at lightning speeds. Once the swords were away, he clashed ankles against a blistering fast ginger-haired girl with glowing green eyes. A deafening loud _clang_ blew away all of the smoke and flames that surrounded them.

The girl looked surprised as Mercury managed to overpower her kick, and after parring her leg he jumped up and switch kicked her in the stomach, blasting her away with a smokey explosion.

"Nice one," Roman complimented after finally beating away the green flames. "Now do that a few dozen more times."

"Yeah, there's gonna be a slight problem with that," Mercury said without turning back to face him.

Roman groaned as he looked forward and saw the same thing that he saw. A girl with silver eyes and a red hood stood in defense in front of a strange girl apparently named Penny, her giant mecha scythe in position behind her form, ready to lash out at any moment.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked Penny.

Penny looked back with a bright smile. "I am, thank you for coming to my support. My name is Penny."

"Mine is Ruby," Ruby replied with a smile. Beside her, Sun, Blake and Orchid all appeared with their weapons at the ready. Roman and Torchwick suddenly found themselves completely outnumbered.

"Let's fight together!" Orchid exclaimed, turning her face toward Penny, who had just stood back up to join them. "Afterwards, you'll be my new friend!"

"F-friend?" Penny tilted her head. An electrical shock could be heard all around.

"Yeah!" Orchid repeated, ever oblivious.

"Amazing feelings!" Penny exclaimed, choosing to stand in between Orchid and Ruby. Becoming the center point of their group. Sun and Ruby was to her right, and Orchid and Blake were to her left. "You will all be my friends after these criminals are dealt with!"

Blake eyed at her with a weird expression, but let it go with a sigh. Whatever, a new friend it is.

Sun, on the other hand, thought that this girl was adorable and planned to ask her for her number once this was all over.

"Heh," Roman and Mercury assumed a stance once more. As the smoke cleared, many members of the White Fang were behind him. Blake widened her eyes as she saw both Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan also break through the mist, standing beside Roman and Mercury, making their intentions clear in standing against them all.

"Why…" Blake wanted to scream. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" She did scream, staring daggers directly into Adam's hidden eyes.

"Why?" Adam repeated, laughing bitterly at the sight of Blake. "I could ask you the same question, _my love_ ," He scowled. "No, you don't deserve that title any longer. You're nothing but a traitor."

"Traitor!?" Blake shouted back. "You were _slaughtering_ innocent people, you helped kill an honorable man who chose to let you live! I was willing to take lives in the name of equality for all faunus, but what you, what _both_ of you did, was nothing short of monstrous."

Sienna winced, the words hitting directly into her heart. Once upon a time, she was like a surrogate mother to Blake. Now, she was nothing but a terrorist. It hurt her. "We had no choice." She muttered. "It was either that, or the extinction of faunus. Blake, you may see us as monsters, but you know our situation better than anyone else not part of the White Fang. We aren't doing this because we want too," Sienna whipped her chained whip into the ground, taking a stance.

"Then why?" Blake asked next.

"You know the answer just as well as we do," Adam answered for Sienna. "We are doing this for survival. All of us." He gestured to Roman and Mercury, and then slowly moved his hand toward the hilt of his sword. Blake tensed, knowing exactly what Adam was capable of. With time, he has only gotten stronger. "In a way, I am happy that you left us." He didn't explain his reasoning, but after remembering everything that they have been through together, Blake felt a pang of guilt stab through her heart.

"Hey," Orchid grabbed her shoulder. "Don't be like that, what happened in the past is the past. I don't know him, but he probably isn't the same guy you thought he was before." She slowly began to tremble, her semblance taking hold as many copies of her identities began to take form. Rage, intelligence, and ancient swordsman. Beside her teammate, three identical forms, each colored red, blue, and green respectively while Orchid sweat beside her as she kept a tight grip on her sword. "I'll take care of him, you take care of the tiger lady." True Orchid said.

"あなたの名前で彼を引き裂きます." _I'm going to tear him apart in your name._ The green Samurai Orchid said to her.

Before Blake could protest, Orchid and her other identities in the form of clones stepped to the side, glaring at Adam as she did so. Adam glared back and accepted the challenge.

"Your fight is with me girl," Sienna told her, taking the empty spot Adam left behind. "I'll make you pay for leaving us like you did,"

"Tch," Blake accepted her challenge, but wasn't entirely confident in her skills to take her on by herself.

"I'll fight with you," Ruby said, moving closer to her and aiming her weapon toward the leader of the White Fang. "You won't be alone anymore, I promise."

Blake didn't know how the red hooded girl knew one of her biggest insecurities, but she was grateful for it nonetheless, in silent agreement. Sienna watched as the two girls break off to the side to challenge her two on one.

"That leaves you and me against these clowns," Sun said to Penny, twirling his staff in his hands and taking a stance beside her. "Name's, Sun by the way, what about you?"

"Penny Polendina," The girl replied with a bright smile. "Thank you for staying by my side, Sun. Let us, as they say, teach these fools a lesson."

Sun looked into the girl's green eyes, and felt his cheeks burn and his heartbeat rapidly.

"R-right." He said, forcing the feeling back down. "Let's do this."

"Oh brother," Roman groaned as he rolled and cracked his neck. "Ready for round two Merc?"

"Sure, if you can keep up old man," Mercury said as he eyed down Penny, making her his next target.

"Hey! I'm only twenty-eight mind you!" Roman whined. "Fine, be like that. Good luck with the weird girl, I'll take monkey boy over there."

"Sure, whatever," Mercury mostly ignored him.

"Good luck, kid," Roman said next, surprising him.

Mercury looked back at him through the corner of his black eyes.

"You too."

* * *

A body fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his neck as a stone dagger protruded out of his neck. Through his shocked eyes, he stared through his murderer's dark stone mask as the life began to fade away from his body. He watched as the man looted his corpse and stole his sword, and holstered the gun in a hidden holster at his side.

The murderer removed his mask and threw it away after feeling out the ground. Desperate to see his face, the man groaned and tried to reach at him with his weak hand. Kai Matsuoka stared back at him. The White Fang member was shocked to see that a _boy_ like _him_ was the one doing this. He tried to call out his name, tried to rat him out. But before he could, a knife stabbed into his eye, killing him instantly.

Kai flicked his stone dagger away and let it wither away into dust on the ground. He reached his hand into the ground and created another mask out of the harder material he felt on the ground, and molded another mask out for him. This one without eye holes, here, he did not need them.

"Fools…" He said as he placed the mask over his face. Covering his every feature. "You're all fighting battles you can't win. You're lucky I followed."

Stone Face stood up, dragging a stolen curved blade behind before going down into a crouch. Already sensing his next target, the group of White Fang shooting at Sun and that other girl.

"Now I have to save your asses…"

Stone Face slithered into the darkness and prepared to join the battle.

* * *

 **There we go, chapter done. Thank God. Luckily I had plans written down for this last arc of Volume 1. It is making everything much easier.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello again my wonderful readers. Thank you all for all the support since the last chapter. I appreciate the kind words I got, and I hope to repay that kindness with a high quality and enjoyable chapter. This one is going to be action-packed and you guys are going to hate me with how I end it. I already know that.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 56- Volume 1, Episode 23

Highlight of the Night

Orchid started off the chaos by sending her identity clones after Adam in a blur of red, blue, and green. She hung back and kept her distance and her sword at the ready just in case her projections were defeated. Her semblance's greatest weakness was the fact that she had to keep still in order to cast it, but after training with it for two more years, she has learned how to use it and still be able to move at the same time. Albeit limited, she is able to at least defend herself now while keeping a heavy concentration. It is still too dangerous for her to enter combat personally while she is using her semblance, especially against someone like Adam Taurus, but she was at her strongest right now, she was confident that she would at least be able to hold him back while her allies fought their opponents. They would back her up when they won, she was sure of it.

Adam held a solid defensive stance as the projections all came at him from all different angles. The red screaming one coming up the middle, the fencer on the left, and the one wielding a blade similar to his on the right. His clothes turned dark and his hair glowed red as he sent out three dark shadow clones of his own to meet each of them. Their battle would start as a contest of attrition, through their own semblance created clones, Orchid and Adam stared each other down, prepared for any outcome.

Blake and Ruby shot off to meet Sienna Khan, who dashed toward them with speeds that nearly caught them off guard. Despite having experience and strength on her side, Ruby had a semblance that made her much faster than the tiger faunus, pulling herself and flinging Blake back to avoid the supreme leaders opening attack. Ruby burst into a flurry of rose petals and jumped on top of one of the storage containers, Blake knew what her teammate was trying to do and locked weapons with Sienna. Her chain whip wrapped around Gambol Shroud and her wrist, but she was able to prevent herself from being thrown off balance and dug her heels down. Sienna turned her eyes and saw Ruby taking aim at her, and narrowly dodged a sniper round that would have hit her right in the temple had she not leaned back in time. Taking her chain whip with her.

"Her semblance is focused breathing!" Blake shouted to Ruby. "She can increase her strength and speed many times as long as she holds her breath."

"Got it!" Ruby called back to her.

"Tch," Sienna whipped her chain to the side, assuming a new stance. "Stupid girl, you are digging yourself a deeper grave every time you open your mouth."

Blake didn't rise to the bait, not that Sienna expected her to anyway. She instead went down into a low stance and broke Gambol Shroud into its two blades, the short one edged katana-like blade in her main hand, and the cleaver in her off-hand. The ribbon connecting them in the middle. Sienna eyed her down and kept watch on her, while also keeping an eye on the red blur that kept circling them. She caught on to their desired strategy right away, Blake, most likely being the better upfront fighter was going to directly combat her, she wouldn't win on her own, she should know that. Sienna was the supreme leader of the White Fang for more than just her ideology. So the red one, Ruby, was going to provide fire support and make hit and run attacks with that pesky speed semblance of hers. It annoyed her somewhat, how a young girl was able to surpass her many years of agility training by purely being born with a convenient semblance. That was alright, however, all she needed to do was put down Blake while watching out for red. Easy enough.

Except it was much easier to plan than to actually put into action. Blake has not been idle in these past two years, and as they fought she could see the increased flexibility and skill that Blake put into her attacks and defensive maneuvers. Her semblance was improved as well, every time Sienna felt like she was going to land a meaningful hit, Blake would move back or to the side and leave behind a clone to disorient her. And in that short moment of hesitation, Ruby would punish her by either shooting her in the back or making a pass with her scythe.

Sienna grit her teeth as she took the blow to her auburn aura. She still had plenty left, but the frustration was taking its toll. The next time Blake attacked, Sienna dodge and grabbed her forearm, Blake widened her eyes and left behind a clone, but the supreme leader knew what she was going for and swung her chain behind herself. Blake yelped in surprise and pain as the chained blade whipped against her body and aura, she fell backward and tripped over herself, and she barely crossed her arms across her body to protect herself as Sienna threw a crushing sidekick against her torso. She went flying away with the momentum and tumbled across the ground, and Sienna was quick to try and take advantage of the large opening she had created for herself.

Ruby put a stop to that immediately, getting in the way and parrying away Sienna's blade as it flung out to stab Blake in her shoulder. Sienna held her breath and narrowed her eyes in focus as she dashed forward, feeling her strength and speed increase as the world slowed down before her. Even in this state, however, Ruby was still faster and able to block her attack. The young girl proved herself to be no pushover as she twirled her scythe while shooting at the same time to create a mirage of rose petals and gunpowder. Sienna blocked a kick to her face with an arm as she watched the girl twirl on the staff of her own blade, and parried next attack with a gripped chain blade firmly held with both hands. While they were locked in a contest of strength, Sienna was easily able to slip through Ruby's guard.

Ruby yelped as her arms were thrown to the side and she nearly lost grip of Crescent Rose, her legs twisted with each other and she found herself off balance. Sienna smirked and held out her weapon as to try and end the girl right then and there, but before she could get close enough Blake recovered and smashed her cleaver against her protective leather wrap around her forearm, it was hard enough to create sparks against Blakes blade and with the force the two of them both flipped backward. Sienna toward storage containers while Blake stumbled into Ruby, who caught her before she could fall.

"She's too strong to take head-on," Ruby told her as the two of them stood beside each other once more. "We have to go back to what we were doing before."

"Agreed, but she is better than me," Blake admitted shamelessly. "I can hold her off for so long."

"I'll increase the pace of my attacks then," Ruby promise with a nod. Blake nodded back and the two of them stood against Sienna Khan once again. The tiger faunus flailed her chain whip to her side in a perfect circle as she slowly matched their circling, then suddenly dashed to the side and into a cluttered group of storage containers and toward Penny and Sun.

Ruby cursed and used her speed to enter the field of metal crates. Blake cursed as well and rushed to meet her, seeing the spark of blades clashing against each other as she did so. When she rounded around the corner, she saw Ruby and Sienna fighting with each other once again, but this time her surroundings were littered with the dead bodies of the White Fang. Her eyes widened and she looked to Ruby in shock.

"It wasn't me!" Ruby cried out when she noticed Blake staring.

Of course it wasn't, Blake shook her head to get that silly thought out of her mind. This was Ruby she was thinking about. She would be surprised if she would be able to kill a harmless fly… or at least a person or a friendly animal. Sienna was snarling and obviously agitated, but despite that Blake was able to tell that she was subtly holding her breath. Ruby wouldn't last much longer against her, so Blake used up some of the small amount of dust she was able to borrow from Weiss and stuck the orange dust crystal into her weapon. She felt the orange lightning crackled around her as she flung herself in between Sienna and Ruby right after the former slammed Ruby against a metal wall. Right before they clashed blades, Sienna widened her eyes as Blake left behind a new clone, this one being made of pure orange lightning with her own face. It was too late to halt her attack, and Sienna found her body crackling with lightning tensing up all of her muscles to the point where she could barely move. Then together Blake kicked the tiger faunus away into the other side of the combat field and behind concrete barriers.

"These people…" Ruby said as she pushed herself unsteadily back up to her feet. There were about half a dozen dead members of the White Fang, their faces set in shock as they laid dead flat on their backs. "This wasn't us… was it?"

"I doubt it," Blake looked back toward the ginger girl fighting with Sun. "I don't think Penny would have killed any of them either. This wasn't us, I don't think so."

"What happened here then?" Ruby asked, her eyes set in shock as she was barely able to keep her eyes away from the bodies. "A traitor?"

"Perhaps…" Blake frowned at a thought. "Or perhaps we aren't the only ones here trying to stop this White Fang raid."

"Argh!" Sienna exerted her voice loud as she kicked away the concrete cover and toward Blake and Ruby, who both narrowly dodged the collision as they jumped and flipped back onto the storage container behind them. Below them, they could see Sienna seething with anger, veins popping out of her forehead and face as her features turned darker with rage. She knew that the two girls before her couldn't possibly be responsible for the deaths of her White Fang that laid all around her, they were way too busy dealing with her after all. But even despite that logic, the sight of the blood of her people spilled onto the ground with such fearfulness splayed out across all their faces was enough for the leader of the White Fang to be sent into a frenzied rage, and unfortunately, Ruby and Blake was right in the center.

"Sienna, wait!" Blake called out to her, admittedly fearful of Sienna's anger. "Just stop this, all this fighting is just going to lead to more of this on _both_ sides. Is that what the White Fang is known for?"

"What do _you_ know of the White Fang?" Sienna barked back as she flailed her chain whip at the two girls. They both dodged in different directions, Ruby taking aim at her from her position while Blake jumped down to confront her old friend. "You wouldn't know loyalty even if it slapped you across the face _traitor_. You left when we needed you most, and in the _worst_ way you possibly could."

"I _know,"_ Blake said, surprising the leader mildly. "I regret leaving the way I did, but it needed to be done. If it didn't happen two years ago, it would have happened one year ago, maybe less maybe more. I joined the White Fang to become a revolutionary!" Blake cut one hand through the air as if to make her point. "Not a terrorist. Not this."

Sienna glared at her fellow feline for several moments, Blake glared back just as hard, despite the shaking in her hands. Sienna scoffed, Blake put on a brave face, but really she was just as anxious and scared as she's always been. She is still the same girl as she was two years ago, just older now.

"Do you think I _want_ the White Fang to be like this?" Sienna asked her, her voice bitter and cold. "Do you think I want our entire race being branded as monsters and terrorists? Of course, I don't! It's like I said earlier, you know _exactly_ why we're doing what we're doing. We don't _have_ a choice." The supreme leader of the White Fang looked desperate with wide yellow eyes, so much so that Blake had to take a step back to collect herself. She remembered _that woman_ very well, and all of the allies that she made them work with. Blake remembered that terrifying insane man Tyrian, and the other huge bulky man who is faster than his size alludes too, Hazel. She hasn't seen those two in years, but her fear remembered them.

"You have a chance to make things right!" Ruby suddenly called out, shockingly holstering her weapon as she jumped down from her advantageous position. Sienna looked to the human curiously. "You're the leader of the White Fang, you can change things! If you're being forced to do these things, then just call for help. _I'll_ help you, my friends will, and I will try and convince Ozpin to help as well. You can make the White Fang better, you can break free from Cinder and help us bring her down!" Ruby held out a hand to Sienna. "Please, Sienna, I know you don't know me, and I know I am human. But some of my best friends are faunus, and one is a cross between the two. I know peace can be made, all we have to do is try."

Sienna looked at the girls offered hand and thought to herself. She stepped closer, and for a moment Ruby looked excited and hopeful that the leader of the White Fang was actually going to agree with her. But instead, when Sienna came in range, she saw in her eyes that she was being anything but cooperative.

"Pull your hand away girl," Sienna spat into her hand. Literally. "It's not as simple as you easily put it. Ozpin would never agree to this, and I have committed too many crimes to ever be a trusted person again. The same goes for most of my White Fang."

"Draw your weapon and fight," She added at last. "If you defeat me here, you can get part of your idealistic wish. Fight for that."

Ruby rubbed her hand against her clothes and sighed, her eyes looked sad as she looked at the striped woman. Blake pulled her back and the got ready to continue their battle.

"Is this our fate then?" Blake asked one last time. "Is there no way for this to end?"

"There is a way," Sienna admitted, preparing herself. "But one day you will figure out yourself in time. When it happens, you will know when." She smirked, Blake pondered in her thoughts what the woman could possibly mean by that.

Blake nodded her head nevertheless, the time for words was over, and Sienna wasn't the same woman she once admired long ago. If she and Ruby could manage it, they would try and bring the White Fang down to its knees tonight.

* * *

"Hah!" Sun shouted as he slapped his hands together and formed a symbol. His body shone gold and two spectral clones of himself, shrouded in transparent gold, shot out of his body and toward a group of members of the White Fang. The bullets shot at the two clones were useless as the two specters simple charged straight through them, the bullets leaving their bodies through the other side harmlessly as Sun took cover behind his new friend.

Penny and Mercury clashed kicks once more, and once more a loud deafening clang was heard as their shins collided against each other. Mercury winced as he felt the vibrations run up his metal legs and into his bones. Something was loose, that was for sure. He flipped backward and dodged flying swords that tried to remove the same leg he clashed against the girl with.

Roman shot at the girl while her flank was open, but the explosions did little to nothing to the girl. She looked through the smoke with glowing green eyes and Roman felt himself nervously gulping as she turned her swords away from Mercury and toward him. Ranged attacks weren't going to work against a girl like her, and her endurance and durability were out of this world. Only Mercury with his robot legs was able to match her blow for blow, yet still, the cyborg was barely able to come out even with the ginger girl. Tch, typical, these new bloods were getting more creative each generation.

"On your left!" Roman called out as he saw one of the blonde monkeys clones try to catch Mercury off guard. Key word being try. Once warned Mercury turned around and roundhouse kicked the clones head straight off, the clone fell to its knees and faded away almost like a Grimm would, but instead of fading into black particles, it faded away into gold. From through the particles, the real monkey faunus jumped through. His staff broken apart into two nunchuck like weapons with small shotgun mechanisms at the end of them.

Roman had to hand it to the kid, fighting against the athletism and blurring nunchucks flinging around at the speeds that they were going was a sight to see. But with Mercury being distracted, that meant that someone knew was now in the other one's sights.

The master criminal cursed as Penny sent her army of swords in his direction. It was really about a dozen and a half, maybe up to two dozen, but it might as well be an army. Roman jumped back and swung his cane at great speeds to parry nearly each and every one of those blades. While doing so he kept an eye on Penny herself as she kept a jogging walk to get up close to him. Clashing against her leg or fist was something Roman was entirely against doing or experiencing. His legs weren't made of metal after all.

When Penny finally did get close enough to grab one of her own swords and swing it at happen, Roman leaned back and blocked the next flying blade with his cane, then grabbed that sword and threw it away. Only for it to stop mid-air and come right back to the girls hovering armory.

"How many of these things do you have!?" Roman asked as he continued to maneuver his way and parry blades left right and center.

"Twenty-two." Penny happily replied.

"Ugh…" Roman groaned, pulling back and jumping away from the ginger in order to dodge five of them coming at him at once.

"However, I do have more." The girl added with a damn smile as even more swords left that pack on he back and flew into the air around her. About another dozen swords, from what Roman was able to count. "These will not be for you, however."

Roman grimaced as he watched the blades fly past him and toward the White Fang that were currently trying to take down the blonde boy as he fought Mercury. They panicked and screamed as the blades started to cleave through them like they were not even there in the first place. Their help was getting torn apart, and in some cases literally.

"I do not believe I said it before, but you are under arrest," Penny said as her eyes shined, a ball of green energy forming in each of her palms. "Please do not resist, I would not like to be forced into using lethal force to terminate you."

"Well, that is just the perfect way to get me to calm down," Roman said as he twirled his cane and leaned on it with the swagger he always showed off. "I am going to have to humbly request for you to not try and kill me, you're odd enough as it is. My rep would be dragged through the muck if they found out some ginger girl was the one to finally end me."

"Hey!" Sun called out as he held back Mercury, one of his forearms blocked a knife from stabbing into his neck as he held his staff in a way to push back an armor-plated knee. "Don't call her odd! She's perfect enough as she is!"

"Thank you, new friend," Penny said with a bright smile.

 _What the hell kind of generation am I looking at here?_ Roman thought to himself as he leaned his weight off of his cane.

"Anyway," He said, ignoring the words he just heard, but laughed at the way Mercury head-butted the faunus to daze him only to kick him away into a dark set of metal crates and containers. "You're weirdly strong for a girl who looks like you, you're doing a good job at kicking our asses so far. You can have all the weapons in the world, but you won't ever be able to outgun me."

Penny tilted her head curiously. "How so?" She felt curious enough to ask.

"You'll find out soon enough," Roman raised a hand, and Penny zeroed in on it immediately. There was nothing in it, but he was forming some kind of gesture for whatever reason. Intrigued, Penny allowed Roman to continue doing what he was doing.

Roman smirked at her as he snapped his fingers.

Her eyes widened as a blade appeared out of thin air, the tip heading straight toward her eye. On reflexes alone, Penny was able to raise her hand and winced as the sword went through her hand. Green sparks shot out of her new wound, and her attacker widened her miscolored eyes as Penny showed no signs of pain. But before Penny could bring forth her swords to get the girl off of her, she broke away into shards of glass and appeared again besides Roman Torchwick. Her curious grin turning wider when Penny took her sparking hand and hid it behind her back. The smile on her face no longer present.

"I present to you my secret weapon," Roman said, standing to Neo's side and presenting her as if she was an object. Neo bowed forward to greet her. "Her name is Neo, she is super dangerous, and killing happens to be something she is really good at. But most importantly, Neo listens to everything I say. Well, almost everything anyway. Oh, _and_ she is fresh off the shelf, full power and everything."

"Here, I'll even show you an example," Roman said as he cleared his voice. Neo perked up and offered him an ear, cupping her right ear and leaning toward him. Waiting to hear his voice.

Penny's eyes narrowed at them, she was scanning them both up and down, and assumed that the pink one had some sort of illusionary semblance as well as some kind of teleporting movement. Now, however, she no longer felt cheerful, instead she felt an emotion that she rarely felt. Her friend Sun was fighting Mercury Black in a field of storage containers. Her other new friends were fighting extremely dangerous opponents, and here she was, Atlas' secret weapon herself, wounded with a stab wound in her hand.

She felt something strange. Her mind was full of thoughts she hasn't thought of before. Was this anger? Rage? It had to be. But there was one thing she did know.

"Neo," Roman called out, smirking cockily the entire time. Neo smirked as well, her teeth showing as her grin grew wider and wider. "Sic 'em."

She wanted to hurt that girl.

* * *

Adam's shadow clones beat back Orchid's own identity clones, each time one of his clones entered his body once again, Adam followed up on another strike that the clone projected. Dealing double damage. He moved with enough speed and strength that even the three most powerful of Orchid's personalities together could barely keep up with. None of them were killed off and dispelled thankfully, but two of them were knocked to the ground.

Orchid grit her teeth as she saw Adam's eyes through his mask stare right at her. Her weapon drawn, she prepared to defend herself the best that she could. Even if in this state she could hardly be considered dangerous. Adam dashed toward her, and Orchid held her sword up to defend, but thankfully a green blur got in between them before Adam could close the distance.

"彼女の悪魔から離れて！" _Get away from her fiend!_ Samurai Orchid exclaimed as her curved greatsword, more akin to that of an oversized katana, sparked as it ground against the bright red metal of Adam's sword.

"あきらめたほうがいい," _You are better off giving up_. Adam replied in the same language. Samurai Orchid widened her eyes with shock as Adam proceeded to use his semblance and cut _through_ her sword and into her body in a flash of red aura and a litter of his own version of rose petals. Samurai Orchid cried out as her body was sent rolling to the ground, her cloned body flickering on and off as the aura spared to her threatened to die off and return to Orchid.

"Aargh!" Berserker Orchid's red twin blades nearly caught Adam off guard. He blocked the first blade with his blade and caught the wrist of the other blade before it could make contact with his body. He then used his superior strength to force the girl's weapon away from him and kicked her away. Just in time for him to dodge and weave through the piercing thrusts of the turquoise intelligent Orchid's rapier. One or two attacks managed to strike his aura, but was absorbed by his semblance into more raw power. He didn't need to use just his sword to absorb it, it was just the main catalyst in which he can release it in one powerful strike which was specifically forged to be able to work in absorbing power for his semblance to take in and release.

He parried and dodged the next dozen or so thrusts before he was finally able to counter. The blue Orchid widened her eyes as Adam forced himself into her guard and _grabbed_ her blade with his gloved hand. She tried to pull it back, but the leather gloves and tight grip were just too much. Her eyes widened with terror as his hair began to glow red, and the aura around them turned black and white.

Thankfully, Berserker Orchid crashed into his side and cut off his semblance, making him waste power by sending it into the ground. Adam groaned and grabbled his way out of a disadvantageous position while somehow still holding on to the tip of the thrusting sword of the Blue Orchid. He sheathed his own and crossed his open arm over his face and vital points as the red Orchid began to tear into his aura. He winced as he felt the blade smash against his forearm, chest, and shoulders over and over again, and after he felt his aura drained by a chunk he flicked his head forward in an opening and smashed his masked head against the red Orchids face.

Berserker Orchid was nearly knocked out from the blow as she flung backward. Blue Orchid looked on with wonder as she saw the way Adam's hair just stopped glowing once the berserker landed on the ground. He must have used his semblance to enhance his next attack not in his blade but within his skull and mask. It was a wonder how Berserker Orchid even still had enough aura to spare at all after taking a blow like that.

Adam let go of her sword in order to do it though, and he suffered for it when Intelligent Orchid tried skewering him through the side so that her blade came out through the other. It sadly did not happen that way and she ended up the one getting punished as Adam slammed his elbow into her face. She felt one of her teeth come loose as she flung backward and rolled across the ground.

Adam stood back up on his feet and dusted himself down, his sword hand kept on his hilt just in case one of the clones decided to jump out at him again. He looked around and saw how each of them was either knocked out or injured. While the main magenta Orchid hung back with sweat dripping down her face. A sign of her overexertion coming through.

After one more look to each of the three clones that the girl created, Adam stepped through in between them and started pacing his way toward the true Orchid. She gave him a run for his money, he could respect that. Had she been a faunus he would have offered her a spot in the White Fang. But she never stood a chance in the first place. He was taking it easy on her, and he still won quite handily.

Sensing the three clones behind him stand back up, the world around him became black and white. His hair glowed red and his sword shined as he slid it out of it's sheathe. He turned and swung in a wide horizontal arc, slicing everything in half as he did so. Through his mask, he could see all three of the identity clones split into two pieces, and then watched as they all faded away into raw aura and returned to the main Orchid.

He spun around again and caught the greatsword overhead strike before it could cleave into his shoulder, and kicked the girl away.

"Impressive," Adam said as he flicked his sword to the side, getting rid of some of the fake blood that came from the identity clones. "You sacrificed your great weapons to try and get the jump on me, if I was any younger and dumber I may have fallen for it."

"Yeah?" Orchid propped herself up on her sword and used it to support her weight as she stood. "Well, your face is stupid."

Adam shook his head and continued. "Surrender now, final warning. If you don't, you'll end up the same way as your clones did."

"I-I…" Orchid trembled, Adam sighed. She was afraid now, how disheartening. He might just leave her alone anyway-

"I'd like you to see you try you red-haired taint licker!" I-Don't-Give-A-Single-Fuck-Orchid suddenly screamed out, flipping the middle finger up toward Adam as he stared at her with a surprised expression. "You and your stupid long red sword, you trying to compensate for something there? Huh, tiny dick? Is _that_ why Blake ran away from you?" The rude Orchid giggled. "How sad!"

Adam groaned and slid his sword back into his sheath, doing his best to ignore the insults. "Are you going to surrender?" He asked one final time.

"Wait, I thought before was my final warning?" Orchid asked, teasing him. "Or is it the next one? I don't know, you stupid comic book villains always confuse me." She said as she took her sword out of the ground and aimed the tip at him. "C'mon tiny dick, let's see you try to make me scream."

 _Disappointing_. Adam thought as he prepared to end the girl. He wasn't aware that she was this… eccentric, but it seemed like something was wrong with her. He gave her a chance, if she wanted to squander it and insult him like a child in her final moments, then that was her choice to make.

In one fluid motion, he dashed forward, watching as the girl continued to flip him off and stick her tongue at him. To her final moments, she would ever be defiant it seems.

Before he could finish her off, and before he could get his sword out of it's sheathed, he felt something grab his arm. His senses screamed for him to halt his attack and he did. He might have saved his arm when a silver shiny curved blade almost sliced into it. His new opponent didn't stop there, and he drew his sword to face the masked man. They clashed blades with each other three times, matching each other's strength with each strike before stopping and coming to a standoff.

Adam narrowed his eyes at his new opponent. "You must be Stone Face," He said darkly.

"Stone Face?" Orchid echoed, coming back to normal as she registered her savior finally. She couldn't see the man from behind, but she could see the clothes he wore. Dark combat pants, designed to hold throwable weapons, a black sweater with nothing much special about it other than a leather strap around his chest and side with a red symbol stitched into his right sleeve, and a pair of black shoes of some kind on his feet. It was just as she saw on the news after Qrow had a run-in with him. "You're him…" She said, not knowing how to feel about the vigilante being the one to save her. From what she's heard, his tactics weren't the kindest. "Stone Face…"

"You idiot," Stone Face replied in a dark muffled voice. "I lost my cover coming to save you. If your plan was to get yourself killed fighting this man, then you were doing a great job of it."

Orchid didn't know how to reply, he was right after all. If it weren't for him, she'd be dead right now.

"As for you," Stone Face aimed his sword toward Adam. "Where is she? I know she is here somewhere."

Adam tilted his head with curiosity. "I know not who you speak of, race traitor." He replied. "The only one you should be worried about is me, you've killed countless of my White Fang, I will make you pay for each and every one of their lives."

"Their lives were forfeit the moment they joined the White Fang," Stone Face replied, sparking anger within Adam. "After everything they did, you should count yourself lucky that I am the only one actually trying to do anything about them. You are all monsters, worse than the Grimm… I simply treat them as such."

"You know nothing, vigilante," Adam growled. "But I will teach you not to take us so lightly. Words are useless, I hope you are as dangerous as you have been made out to be."

Stone Face took a stance before him.

"I'll fight with you!" Orchid exclaimed, taking Stone Face as her temporary ally and standing beside him.

She found the edge of his sword pressed up against her chest as a response.

"You'll only get in the way, as you are now." He said coldly, pushing her back. Orchid let it happen, not because she was intimidated, but because of the blood that was wiped onto her shirt as a result of Stone Face rubbing his weapon into her clothes just now. He's killed people, today, the rumors were true. The stone mask she could barely see also had a splatter of blood on it. Wordlessly, Orchid stepped back and allowed Stone Face to take all of the aggro, then disappeared into the dark to go help her friends.

Right as she left, Stone Face lurched forward, as did Adam. Words wouldn't work here, not after the things they had just said to each other. These were two enemies who cross blades, and there was no sign of peace as their blades clashed against each other. Creating a shockwave that was heard all across the docks.

* * *

Mercury crossed his arms in defense as a joined attack from Penny and Sun together threw him back. His arms weren't metal, so they took the full force and he grimaced as he felt his bones shake and muscles scream in protest as he used them to dull the blow. It didn't do much for him getting thrown back, however, the fatigue of fighting these two was catching up to him and making his movements noticeably slower. And while the blonde one seemed to be suffering under the same effects, the ginger one didn't look like she was tired at all.

In fact, she wasn't even looking at him. Neo put on a surprised face as Penny turned left and blocked her sword with her forearm. This time the blade didn't enter her arm at all and simply bounced off of her green aura. Penny smirked and grabbed the girl by her wrist, slamming her into the ground. Neo immediately broke into glass and moved away, fading back into reality beside a huffing and puffing Roman who has came to using his cane as an actual cane for once.

"What the hell is she made out of?" Roman asked as Neo returned to him. "She doesn't look tired at all, some kind of semblance maybe? No, I would guess that to be the fucking flying swords."

"Give up," Penny repeated as she helped her ally up from the ground, and kept a hand under his arm and around his body to support him. "You are tired and your 'secret weapon' will never get the drop on me again."

"Wow…" Sun said with an exhale as he leaned his head on the girl's shoulder. "You really are incredible." He said when he shut his eyes and smiled.

"You are efficiently adequate as well, friend," Penny replied with a cheerful grin. Sun chuckled in response.

Neo snarled silently and grabbed on to Roman's wrist, but before she could take him away he pulled back. She looked back with shock as Roman shook his head at her and mouthed something to her. Neo widened her eyes as she understood their secret language, and nodded her head in understanding.

"Thing is, you might be too tough to beat," Roman said as he twirled his cane and took aim at the two of them. Penny hardened her stance and glared back. "But even if we _would_ beat you in time, and trust me, we will. You may be tough but that kid over there was trained to be an assassin and Neo was trained to be an even better assassin."

"And you?" Sun asked as he stepped away from Penny, standing on his own as he twirled his staff with both hands and took a low stance. "What's your gimmick? Mediocre trained assassin?"

"Cute," Roman laughed. "But no, I trained myself in the art of street fighting so that I could take care of myself against people like you, hunters and those in training and whatnot. But that's not the point I am trying to make here."

"Ugh," Mercury groaned as he walked out from behind them, cracking his neck and knuckles as he looked toward Penny and Sun. "Just get to it then, I am sick of having to listen to your voice."

"Awe, and here I thought we had some kind of thing going on," Roman complained lightheartedly.

"Well, get that shit out of your head right away," Mercury said as he suddenly got more serious. "We aren't alone here."

"Hm?"

As Roman wondered what he meant, since they obviously weren't alone here, their pal Adam came out flying out of an explosion from the center of a few metal crates full of dust. Following him was another man, shorter but no less dangerous evidently as he clashed weapons with Adam. Their strength matched the other, and they broke off from one another to gain distance.

"Die!" Adam shouted as he slid his sword back into his sheath, clothes and hair darkening and shining red as his semblance activated.

The masked man cursed and leaned back with his weapon held out vertically for defense. The wide arc of red slammed into his weapon and broke it apart into many pieces, but it absorbed enough of the force for the vigilante to not be instantly killed by the moon slice. Instead, Stone Face slid back on his feet until his back slammed into a storage container. His mask cracked as half of it fell off his face, revealing his mouth and part of his nose.

Adam also wasn't in a much better state, after discharging that attack he dropped down to one knee to catch his breath. His own mask was cracked and chipped in places, nowhere near as pristine as it once was before. If that wasn't enough, the sound of shooting and metal smashing against metal was heard and Ruby came out flying out of the darkness. Her scythe rolled beside her as she came to a stop, but before the tiger faunus could capitalize, Orchid blocked and threw Sienna away. Blake came in and doubled up on that, kicking Sienna away until she was forced to retreat back to her other allies when Sun and Penny also came to the defense of their friend.

Stone Face popped something back in the socket of his shoulder, and walked up to stand with his temporary allies. Albeit it not among them and to the side, they looked at him and he barely graced them with a glance as he clenched his fists and decided to use the hilt of the broken sword to fight with since he had nothing else.

"Can we trust him?" Blake asked, keeping an eye on him.

"I… think?" Orchid said. "I don't know, but he saved me earlier. I think we can rely on him, for now at least."

"I can hear you, you know." Stone Face said as he turned to face them. "I will fight with you, you aren't my targets anyway. You don't deserve to face my justice." He said with a nod. "Besides, it looks like you're going to need all the help you can get."

Before them, Adam Taurus, Sienna Khan, the supreme leaders of the White Fang stood together along with Roman Torchwick, Neo, and Mercury Black. With Stone Face, the present members of Team KRBR stood with Sun and Penny, they outnumbered them, but quantity did not necessarily overpower quality in this situation. Their enemies all had more experience and frankly more skill.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked Sienna.

"I'm fine, those girls are just pesky to fight against when they're together. But I handled myself. You?" Sienna inquired.

"Healthy," Adam said. "The vigilante proved to me how he was able to cause us so much trouble, he can match my blows, but that's all we've been doing so far. We haven't been fighting but more like brawling."

"Heh, well, it looks like you came out on top on that front." She said, noticing Stone Face's broken mask. "Good job."

"Hmph,"

"The police are on their way," Penny reported to them, the sirens blared in the distance. "Along with a huntsman, we don't need to win, but hold them off long enough and prevent their retreat."

"Hell yeah!" Sun exclaimed. "Not needing to win is my specialty."

"I thought it was those specters you created earlier?" Penny asked, confused.

"Er," Sun stammered. "Well, yeah."

"Hah! Look at us here." Roman interrupted them. "We ended up right back where we started, a good ol' standoff. Except we each of a new ally."

"You're lying," Stone Face suddenly called out, earning all eyes on him.

"Am I?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stone Face tightened his fist, even more, his nails biting into the palm of his hands as he stood against them. His bright aura shone as it protected his hands from being cut, but his grit teeth were seen even as he brought one hand up to his face and dragged the stone down to cover his revealed features. "You are," He declared.

"Come out of hiding, Cinder."

True to his word, his allies all gawked and widened their eyes with shock as a woman with a revealing red dress made her way out of the smoke and darkness. One of her orange eyes were flaming red, and her other one was glowing red like a Grimm's would. Her monstrous arm whipped to the side, ridding itself of the sleeve that covered it. Cinder Fall looked angry, glaring daggers at Stone Face as she revealed herself.

"You're quite perceptive," She said, her voice sounding as scary as she looked. "I suppose I should have expected that from one of the animal race."

"C-cinder," Roman backed away as Cinder jumped down and made her way to them, taking the front of the line as she continued forth toward the hunters by herself.

"I told you, all of you," She said, her voice as chilling as death when she addressed them. "That if you didn't handle this vigilante, I would step in myself. So here I am. Do not fail me a second time, and keep the other children busy."

"Your fight is with me," Stone Face declared, his voice angry and dark. "I'll make you pay for everything you did."

"Are you someone I should have remembered?" Cinder asked. Stone Face remained silent. "Maybe, but there is a lot of people that I've hurt throughout my lifetime. Hundreds, thousands," Her face split with a wicked grin. "You're probably one of them. Do you really think you're the first fool who has sought vengeance against me?" She asked, her eye flaming as more fire began to burn around her. "You'll die like the rest, and I'll tear that mask off your cold dead body to see what really lies behind that mask."

"Either way, you'll get to see it before you die," Stone Face replied coldly, and with hatred. "You're a monster, and I am going to treat you like one. Worst than the Grimm… It makes me sick just thinking that people like you actually exist."

 _I said… that I'll treat you like the Grimm…_ The memory echoed through Cinder's mind. _I'm going to make you pay for what you did… monster._ Followed by a bright white light. The same light that took half her face and left arm.

Cinder widened her eyes with anger and hatred.

She attacked with hellfire and a feral scream.

* * *

 **Oh dear, yup, there it is. I can see the reviews now. Cliffhanger after cliffhanger. I love it. For those of you who might not have figured it out yet, but Stone Face is Kai, and I am addressing him in the story as Stone Face mainly because this chapter was written from the perspective of the other characters, like Orchid, Adam, Sienna, Blake, etc. They don't know that- Well, some of them do, that this is actually Kai.**

 **Oh… oh… next chapter is going to be a doozy. If all goes well, it will be the final chapter of Volume 1. So it's probably going to be a long one. Yaaay.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	57. Chapter 57

**Man, things were Krazy with a steroid-enhanced K. Sadly, this week I wasn't able to write as fast as I usually am. I have all the plans written down for this long chapter, it was just mentally tiring. Ah, I'll stop complaining. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 57- Volume 1 Finale

The Final Crack

It happened faster than she could react, but not fast enough for her to not be able to call after her improvised vigilante ally to warn him. It was too late. Ruby watched with a shocked and fearful expression as a trail of fire leading to the other side of the docks was all that was left of Cinder and Stone Face. She was able to see it happen, but Cinder surpassed even her own speed. Her immediate instincts were telling her to go right after them to help their new ally, but she couldn't just leave her friends and teammates behind.

"Trust him to handle himself," Blake told her, becoming the voice of reason for her mind. "He was the one who picked a fight with her, he seemed confident. We can't spare a single person right now as it is."

She was right. Ruby didn't curse often, but she cursed up a storm within her mind at the irrefutable fact. There was still the supreme leaders of the White Fang, Roman, Mercury Black, and that strange girl with the different colored eyes that hurt Penny. Also, from what she has seen so far, the one called Adam was even more dangerous and skilled than Sienna. If that was the case, then she absolutely needed to stay here in order to help her friends fight and stay alive.

 _Stay alive, Stone Face._ She begged in her mind. _I'll come to save you or send help whenever I can, I promise._

"We need to consider retreat," Penny spoke up. "We are at a disadvantage here. The only ones with aura above sixty percent are myself, and you friend Ruby. While our opponents are more experienced, have more stamina, and more general physical strength than almost all of us."

"Yeah? And what are their auras at so far?" Sun asked, preparing to fight despite their disadvantage.

"Adam Taurus has the most aura at seventy-two percent." Orchid sagged her shoulders at that, disappointed in herself. "Sienna Khan has sixty-seven percent. Roman and Mercury Black are close together in the mid to high fifties, and their newest ally is near full strength." Penny reported almost like a computer A.I would.

"Wow… You know that just by looking at them?" Orchid asked, surprised.

"Oh!" Penny looked nervous suddenly. "It is simply an acquired trait. No need to look into it. None at all." She hiccuped.

"Damn it," Mercury sighed dramatically. " _That's_ the girl who was able to match the power of my kicks?"

"Quiet you!" Ruby exclaimed, aiming Crescent Rose at all of them. "We're going to stop you no matter what, so you might as well surrender now and make this easy for all of us!"

"It is not quite that simple young human," Adam said as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, his hair and highlights of his clothing glowing red as power ran through his body. Orchid flinched and held her sword defensively. Her muscles ached and her mind was strained because of her personalities all screaming at her to run away. It was like a cafeteria worth of students all yelling at the same time. She had to admit, after her battle with Adam earlier, if one could even call it that, she was much more cautious and fearful of her former opponent.

"I will take on the masked one, if we should choose to proceed," Penny announced, looking toward Orchid as she did so. Orchid looked back and nodded her head, thanking her silently as the voices began to quiet down finally. She must have had the lowest amount of aura out of all of them after all. Her semblance took a lot out of her and she took a lot of attacks from Adam. Her aura must be running on fumes practically, and willpower can only do so much.

"You shouldn't take him on by yourself," Sun said, worried for his new cute friend. "I'll help you."

Penny looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you, friend Sun."

Sun's heart melted.

"Hey," Mercury called out quietly to Adam, who looked at him from the corner of the eye holes in his mask. "I don't fight well with Roman here, and it looks like Neo is going to be taking care of him. Want some help?"

"If you wish," Adam said, wincing slightly as he leaned forward and entered a lower stance. Stone Face, the real one that is, was certainly better than he'd originally anticipated. He wouldn't get caught mentally unprepared again after tonight. The blow he landed on his leg during their short scuffle was beginning to hinder his movements as it grew more sore. That was preferable to losing it entirely, however, and luckily he had a lot of aura, and the durability to back it up.

Mercury wasn't any less worse for wear. Clashing against that ginger over and over again actually started to loosen some of the bolts, screws, and gadgetry within his right leg, and the left began to get a little shaky as well. He had a feeling that there was something off with that girl. Her limbs almost felt like they were completely made of metal. Matching her hand-to-hand blows felt like something that he felt he should be the one to clash against. Adam's sword might break if it smashed against that, especially if he was using it to block. It wasn't that thick of a sword.

"I'll keep Sienna at bay," Blake said, keeping her eyes locked on the other feline faunus, who was still glaring daggers at her like she has been ever since they first saw each other for the first time since the Mistral Vytal Festival now almost three years ago."I won't be able to beat her, but I can hold her back."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, obviously worried. "She is really strong, she beat both of us earlier. You should let one of us help you."

"Ruby…" Blake looked down and sighed deeply but silently. "She was one of the people who trained me when I was still part of the White Fang… I have yet to use some of those _techniques_ I was trained to use. You haven't seen what I am fully capable of yet." There was a reason why she worked directly with Adam after all. She had to be as good as him. Well, saying that she was as good as her former lover was a bit of a stretch, but she was as much a prodigy in the art of combat as he was. She didn't tell anyone this before and didn't plan to. There was blood on her hands that she would have rather forgotten about. But if she didn't remember what she did, she wouldn't be able to hold Sienna back. "I don't need to win," She repeated to Ruby. "Trust me."

Ruby could hear the unsaid words. Blake was part of the White Fang, and if she personally knew Adam and Sienna… Well, that had to come with a certain degree of skills that she would rather not think about right now. She agreed with her friend with a nod, earning a grateful one back.

"Alright, enough with the stalling," Roman said as he flicked the end of his cane open and aimed it in the center of their group. "Let's start round two, shall we?"

Everyone split apart as line of explosions were set off from either side. Roman jumping up the containers emptying the clip within his cane as Ruby did the same with the explosive rounds within her scythe. Within the smoke, Roman winced and waved the smoke away from his face, and opened his eyes just in time to see a spinning cyclone of red and rose petals. Ruby appeared and made to cleave the criminal in two, but Ruby was stopped dead in her tracks as Neo appeared out of a shimmer of glass and kicked the younger girl in the hip. Ruby flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet, glaring at the multicolored girl as she easily recovered.

"Watch out!" Roman called out as a magenta-colored sword slashed through the air where Neo used to be. Orchid puffed and jumped back before Neo could counter with a smack of her umbrella. Landing beside Ruby as the two stood together like the partners they were.

"Low on stamina and aura, can't use semblance." Orchid huffed at her as her greatsword wavered in her grip.

"That's fine," Ruby said, narrowing her eyes as she began to focus on an inner feeling. "Let me handle the front line work, it's time I bring out all the stocks."

"What do you mean _all the stocks_? Were you only busting out half the stocks before?" Orchid asked. "That's bad for the economy you know."

" _In order to enhance your power like I can, you have to focus and think of what you're trying to do. Save your friends, family, protect the innocent. Keep those thoughts flowing through your mind."_ Kai's voice echoed through Ruby's mind, a voice from almost a year ago after the Mistral incident. During a time where things were so much easier. " _It'll be tough and you won't be able to hold it for long, but you'll be stronger than even me when you do it. And faster. I just know it. Combine it with your semblance and you'll be practically untouchable for as long as you can hold it."_

If it weren't for him she would have never had the chance to learn how to use even a fraction of her eye's power. Technically, according to unofficial rules of silver-eyed warriors, she can only use her eyes at full strength around Grimm. But there was a technique that could be used against human opponents even when Grimm weren't around. Qrow told them about it sometime after Malikai died, saying that they were going to need it someday. Kai learned it first, and then taught it to her as soon as he was able to do it on command. With the warning to use it only during emergencies since she was still so young and her brain was still developing.

Well, this had to count as an emergency. It was all or nothing now.

With a faint white glow coming from her silver eyes, Ruby grimaced as the veins in her face started popping out while at the same time she felt her muscles become more dense, powerful, and flexible. She took in breaths with great gulps, and already she was beginning to feel the negative effects of forcing power from her eyes into her body. Her head was pounding, and her heart was beating all the way up to her ears.

"Well then…" Orchid smirked as she noticed her partner unleashing her full strength and glowing eyes. "Even when he's not here Kaizy helps us, heh, figures. Let's get 'em!"

Ruby replied in a low growl. "Gladly."

"Deal with that one, won't you?" Roman asked Neo, who answered by meeting the silver-eyed girl in the middle of her dash, her umbrella bounced and bent when it blocked Ruby's much larger scythe. She was blown back, she flipped and dodged as Ruby pushed through with a combination of high and low cuts.

"Oh dear…" Roman winced as he watched the girl he'd nicknamed Little Red go right after Neo, and start giving her more than a run for her money, his eyes couldn't even keep up with her. Much less with everything else going on at the same time. The tiger lady was sparking her chain whip left and right against a literal shadow while Mercury and Adam started taking pot shots with their respective projectiles against that weird girl and monkey boy. He counted himself lucky, he had the tired one to handle. Sounds easy enough.

Then he felt a finger tap on his shoulder, or rather, the edge of a greatsword. Roman turned around and stared at a wicked grin and wide magenta eyes.

"It's time for a _release_ ," Orchid said manically.

Suddenly, Roman didn't count himself so lucky.

* * *

Sienna gritted her teeth and wreaked her mind with thoughts as she kept an eye on every single duplicate and shadow in her vision, even in her peripherals. Blake was making clones in quick succession, she dashed normally and then boosted that with effect of her clones, making aggressive jumps in position wherever she seem fit, Sienna had to tightly follow each clone and spin her chain around, striking every single one and moving to the next lest she be struck and stunned long enough for Blake to attack again, repeating the process. Her lungs burned and yearned for breath, but she couldn't allow herself to take in a breath and lose the boost in strength and speed that she has now. Blake really was being serious right now.

She was trying to kill her.

A part of her felt proud of her former student. Another part of her, a much larger part, felt rage. Blake continued to train and got stronger, much stronger. But she was a traitor, so there was no point in feeling proud of her. She was an enemy now, and on top of that was a race traitor. The worst kind of traitor there is to her. Blake would have been dealt with sooner if she didn't hide in Menagerie with her parents ever since she escaped Mistral. The Belladonnas would have unleashed an all-out war and renounced the White Fang as revolutionaries if they did anything to her, however, especially if it was in their own home. They couldn't be overrun just yet either, the Belladonnas still ran Menagerie, and over the years the White Fang have been getting less and less recruits.

But since Blake was here in Vale interfering with their plans directly, now she was fair play. She couldn't be blamed for what she was going to do to her, not one bit. She warned Blake plenty of times, and she had more than enough chances to back away from this all.

Blake couldn't keep this up forever. She knew that, and she knew that Sienna knew that. But she couldn't give any less than her all right now. If she fell, then her former master will go off and help kill the rest of her friends. She couldn't allow that, _wouldn't_ allow that. Not if she still had breath in her lungs to fight with. This was supposed to be her second chance in life. She had friends, both human and faunus to rely on, and for them to rely on her. She was going to be a huntress, and her past was here to take that all away from her now. No more running, no more hiding. This had to end, and end soon. Right now if she could manage it.

Sienna couldn't be allowed to continue this reign of terror. The White Fang were already declared international terrorists at this point, if there was a point below that Blake didn't want to wait to see it.

Her semblance was pushed to the maximum as she sped up, making multiple clones be present at the same time, she threw a dozen projections of herself to distract Sienna. Dozens of possible angles of attack, hundreds of ways to attack and even more when you take into consideration each elevation and reach. Yet Sienna was still able to catch on to her movements and find the real Blake with her chain, knocking her away with quick whip of it. She finally took in a breath as well. Blake cursed and flipped backward, breaking Gambol Shroud into two and using one as a gun as the cleaver scraped against the ground to be brought up and spark against the whipped blade flying through the air toward her face.

The blade fell to the ground and Sienna scrunched her face. She only had a few of those left, and she couldn't have time to pick up the ones she lost. Not without getting fatally punished for it.

"I'm impressed, Blake," Sienna said, buying time so she could catch her breath even as they continued to fight. "You've gotten much stronger, much more than I thought you could."

"I've had practice," Blake replied bitterly as she attacked in a criss-cross followed with low sweep kick, Sienna blocked both attacks and kicked Blake in the stomach. The cat faunus recovered quickly, however, and got two shots off that pinged off of Siennas aura. The tiger faunus winced, being caught right as she was about to hold her breath. She coughed violently and glared daggers at her former student. "On the contrary, it seems you've only gotten weaker with age."

"Hah, your fangs got sharp," Sienna growled at the insult. Failing to hide it as she spoke. "I'll make sure to dull them once I capture you and deliver you to a recruitment camp as target practice for the recruits. I'll make sure to give them fire rounds on top of that, I know you've always hated fire."

Blake grimaced at the thought, and knew very well that would be her fate if she was captured here. Sienna wasn't one to lie or make empty promises, especially when she was angry. Blake didn't let that fear control her, however. She had a job to do as a huntress in training. Sienna wasn't going to get passed her as long as she had aura left, and even after that.

Sienna looked happy to see how far she was willing to push herself, and honestly, she was too. It's been a long time since Blake had friends worth fighting for.

"Rargh!" The two feline faunus roared as they clashed and parried weapons once again, sparking memories of a past long dead. Once student and teacher, friends, now huntress and White Fang terrorist. Mortal enemies.

* * *

Adam's red sword sang as it slashed through the air, his grunt of exertion echoing loudly like a Beowolfs roar as his red arc of black flames ripped through the air. Like a mirror, a beam of bright white and green clashed against it. The explosion of their impact nullified the damage of the other, and through the smoke, Penny shot out like a missile and Adam couldn't move during the recovery phase of moon slice. Luckily for him, however, Mercury and his robotic legs were able to intercept and block the ginger girls' attack with flying spin kick.

Again, a loud metallic clang was heard as their limbs smashed against each other. Mercury winced as he felt his prosthetic get pushed deeper into his stump and Penny narrowed her eyes in suspicion as once again, Mercury Black was able to match her blow's power. She let herself get pushed back and opened up the pack installed into her back. Another few dozen swords flew out, some of them being damaged and chipped, but most in near perfect condition.

Mercury dashed back right as Sun came in to punish his assumed recovery time. But the assassin knew what he was doing. The two young men looked at each other and silently declared the other their new opponent. Adam watched as the assassin lead on the fight and took the blonde away from the ginger. The hidden message was clear, he would be on his own for the moment.

"For the record, I must state that you are under arrest," Penny said calmly. "Please surrender yourself, or I may be forced to injure you, or worse."

"Tell me," Adam stood up straight, sheathing his sword but keeping a hand on the hilt. "One of my rights as a citizen of Remnant is to demand to know what crimes I may or may not have committed, is it not?"

Penny narrowed her eyes, she didn't _want_ to answer. Something within her design simply told her she must. "Correct, though your crimes are so vast I do not think any kingdom would not categorize you as a terrorist."

"Tell me what my crimes are, human," Adam said coldly.

Penny humored him. She memorized all the crimes he'd committed already. "You have committed many homicides, acts of terror, destruction of state property, conspiracy in the attack on the Vytal Festival in Mistral, the mutilation of many humans and faunus you name traitors. Shall I go on?"

"You are young, so I suppose you would not understand," Adam said, sighing. "I have committed many of those crimes, but this is during a time of war. A time of revolution." He clenched his fist toward the girl. "You may call me a monster and terrorist many times over, and I will not deny that the White Fang has done heinous things as well, but at the end of the day the only reason the White Fang was started in the first place was because of the increase in poverty, hate crimes and slavery forced on my people. You have not seen what _crimes_ have been done to us." He removed his mask, revealing his SDC brand. Penny widened her eyes and didn't know what to think. She didn't know he had a brand like that. No one told her.

"Once, I was ashamed of this brand, I hid it from the world out of fear of judgment." Adam went on monologuing with his brand insight. "But now I see it not as a brand of slavery, but a constant reminder of what I am fighting for. Nobody bats an eye when a group of humans drag a rebellious faunus boy away from their precious mines, beats him to near death, and brands his eye to teach him a _lesson_. But when that boy grows, and becomes strong enough to fight back against his oppressors, and does, the entire world paints that boy as a criminal. A terrorist. Monster."

"I-I…" Penny shook her head. Try as she might, she couldn't get the story out of her head. She couldn't even deny that he was wrong, because there were many old newspapers and articles written about that day many years ago.

"So yes, I did commit heinous crimes, I maimed, killed, stole, and tortured. But only because it was done to us first. To _me_ first. If the world wants to see me as a monster," Adam placed his mask back over his face. The Grimm look of the mask never looked so much like the creatures it was made to look like. "Then so be it, I am a monster. But in the eyes of my people, I am a hero fighting for their rights. I will happily die for my beliefs if I must."

"That does not give you the right to continue what you are doing!" Penny finally snapped. "Fighting violence with violence will only lead to more violence! You must see that by now, you must be intelligent enough to know that continuing this treacherous path will only lead to the death of not only my, but your people as well. As a human," Penny hiccuped, but continued as if she never did. "I now understand your motives. But I cannot condone your methods. They are cruel and lead to countless others suffering. As such, you must be stopped."

"You fail to notice that we have no other choice. But the time for diplomacy is over," Adam said with a low growl. "Do not curse me a monster for what I am about to do."

"If that is the case, then I must warn you as I did the other one." Penny's eyes glowed green as a swirl of green energy formed between her palms. "I am Combat Ready."

* * *

Kai gritted his teeth as he pushed all of his strength into his forearms, blocking the wave of fire and a sharp glass sword. Underneath his sleeves, he wore his bracers. He figured that he was going to need them here just in case, and it might have just saved his life just now. Cinder exploded after him the moment he finished speaking. He let his emotions get to him and now he riled her up. A part of him scolded himself for being so stupid, but a much larger part praised him and was glad that Cinder was so angry right now.

And it was because of him that made it all the more satisfying. However, if it weren't for his enhanced senses he wouldn't have been able to sense Cinder coming. Back then he felt a rush of heat and raised his arms up in response, and before he heard the scream he felt Cinder charging into him and throwing both of them practically to the other side of the docks. With all the chaos happening, Kai could barely sense his friends from so far away. Which meant he was alone.

"Rargh!" Good, he was glad he was alone. They would have just gotten in the way anyway. He was able to feel Cinder's surprise as he was able to actually push her back and smash her glass swords in the process. He would have liked to continue on and make her feel the pain he's been feeling for years, but the weapon he stole from one of the White Fang members broke against Adam's attack, and making any from the ground with his semblance would only reveal his true identity. Plus, metal swords trumped over his stone ones all the time, there was no point in making one right now. Not when it would only just reveal himself.

There was no time to think, only a moment after he was able to push Cinder back she was right back to coming at him again. He felt the heat of her weapons scalding against his newly refurbished black sweater. Thanks to Raven and whatever kind of tailor she has over there in her tribe, she was able to make his clothing partly fireproof. Only partly, however, he still didn't like his chances of taking any blasts head-on. His natural resistance to fire-based attacks could only be pushed so far.

He was forced on the defensive despite his great desire to do the opposite. Cinder didn't relent in her attacks, fiery explosions at her feet and palm continuously propelling her forward as she sliced with her fire glass weapons and sometimes direct explosions from her palms, and he was still sore from fighting Adam earlier. Another thing that went wrong tonight, now the bull faunus knew that Stone Face wasn't as much of a pushover than he might have predicted. It would make fighting him again as Stone Face in the future more difficult.

His wandering angry thoughts got him punished harshly as a sword of flames smashed into his aura around his stomach. Kai groaned and tensed his abs to try and lessen the damage against his internal organs. He buckled over but applied his forward momentum into a shove that knocked the monstrous woman off balance. Kai roared and swung a wild fist at her, but Cinder simply leaned back and backflipped with a kick, making the vigilante snap back as he was hit on the chin.

Cinder chuckled darkly as the Grimm part of her face cackled creepily. To humor the young man, she balled her left hand into a fist and threw it toward her prey. Kai sensed it coming and crossed his arms. Only for Cinder's arm to suddenly extend and slam him against a container. Kai coughed and sensed the world around him for a moment, every little detail showed up in a sonar-like wave. He felt his lungs get squeezed in by his ribs as Cinder's strange limb picked him back up and threw him toward another distant container. He bounced off the metal so hard that the container actually jumped off the ground for a second before he fell to the concrete ground in a heap of pain and bruises. His aura flared the entire time to protect his bones from breaking.

"What's the matter!?" Cinder called out to him darkly, her usual calm and seductive voice transformed into an echoing darkness. "I thought you were going to treat me like a Grimm!"

"Damn you," Kai groaned as he hid himself behind a concrete slab, and then dove to an open container to dodge the ball of fire he had a hunch was on the way. The place he landed in earlier erupted into flames as he ran through the hollow container and forced the other side open with a shoulder bash.

"Running away already?" Cinder taunted him as he sensed her footsteps coming toward him. "Try to make me sweat at least. Try using the surprising strength you showed earlier. Aren't you the man that injured my dear Mercury so badly?"

What? He hasn't met or fought Mercury since that day Brick and Ruby ran into Roman in that dust shop a while back. He would have loved to do more than injure him, but sadly he wasn't the one to harm him. How did he get hurt though? When? An angry set of memories went through his mind, he already knew when. It was when his mother got attacked and Malienna was nearly kidnapped. Had his mother beat some sense into Mercury that day? Possibly, he'd have to ask to find out before.

As he thought of that he weaved his way in and through containers in search of a weapon, but besides some flimsy tools and rope, he wasn't able to find any. He almost considered trying his luck to take some of the metal around him and try to use the trace amounts of rock within the ore in order to make a weapon out of that, but he had a different idea.

Remembering his fight with Neo in that warehouse gave him an idea.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" Cinder sang cruely as she made her way through the containers, being careful not to blow them apart. Some of them may have been full of dust, and she would rather not use her flame powers on them in fear of causing a dangerous explosion.

Hearing footsteps behind her caused her to spin wildly and bring her sword up to block an obviously armored forearm from crashing into her face. "There you are~!" She said with hideous glee.

"Here I am," Stone Face replied as he began to push against Cinder as hard as he could.

Cinder had none of it this time, maneuvering herself out of the way and tripping the vigilante over as punishment with a swift kick for putting his disgusting hands on her. As Stone Face rolled off the ground she prepared a fireball to fire his way, but he recovered faster than she expected and charged right back at her. Suddenly too close to fire off that attack without causing a chain reaction to the containers of dust.

Smart, but she wasn't a novice in close quarters combat. She had the best teacher in the world to show her how it's done. With her Grimm arm, she caught and deflect the masked man's fist and then flicked her neck to the side to escape the other one. Her sword was long and couldn't be swung properly in this narrow hallway and close distance, so she threw it away and let it break into glass shards. Out of that same hand, a flaming dagger appeared gripped reversed in her hand.

Kai grunted in pain as that dagger slashed at his shoulder and tricep, but he bit back the pain and kept pushing forward. Cinder held her ground as well as one could expect a woman like her could, which meant that she was giving no ground at all. Eventually, the back and forth ended when Cinder wanted it to end, grabbing him by the wrist with her Grimm hand, and then lifting him up by the neck with her other.

"Enough of this." She said as she easily tossed Stone Face back to the end of the narrow corridor they were in. "You cannot win this battle, your fate was sealed the moment you decided to annoy me."

"Ugh…" Kai got up to one knee groggily, his mask nearly fell off but he caught it before it could get an inch from his face. Then he fixed all the cracks with his semblance after running his hand over it. Fastening it back onto his face.

"Why do you keep fighting? What could you ever desire from even coming close to killing me?" She asked, kicking the vigilante across the shoulder and pushing him back into the container. Silver aura glowed, but she took no care to it, many people had silver aura, Mercury did as well. It wasn't special, not like _his_.

Kai yelled out as Cinder proceeded to slowly cave his chest in with her foot. He could barely take in a breath of air, and his lungs were already burning and bruising as it is after breathing in so much superheated air.

But, at least he got Cinder in the perfect position now.

"I found a new reason to fight after Mistral," Kai said between coughs, not even bothering to try and change his voice anymore. His throat was burned and the mask would muffle his voice. He slapped one of his hands against the container behind him, the metal turned black underneath his hand. "I fight to get rid of… monsters like you…"

 _Again with that line…_ Cinder wanted to kill the man right then and there, curse be his true identity. But something got her eye, she smelled something. Something strangely spicey it was about to make her sneeze. Only when she looked away from the vigilante did she realize what was happening, but by then it was too late.

An explosion of dust blasted both of them away. Kai felt his body fly off the ground and his aura tank a massive blast to his back. His ears rang and he knew that there was some damage to his mask, yet somehow it was still attached to his face. He landed on the edge of one of the containers and screamed out in pain, then fell down onto a spark of fire that had him rolling to get out of it. He panted and huffed and tried to get back up to his hands and knees, but he felt something within his body shift and crack. He had a broken or cracked bone somewhere. That was for sure. But he was still able to stand out of pure willpower. As much as he'd like to believe that explosion killed Cinder, he knew deep down that it didn't. He didn't need enhanced senses to know that the woman he hates the most was screaming angrily.

"DAMN YOU!" Cinder screamed to the heavens as she pushed debris off of her body. Fire and flames licked at her skin, but did nothing but irritate her. Her flame power of the fall maiden prevented her from being damaged by fire. His only hope of actually hurting her just then was with the shrapnel and debris that would have been thrown around in the explosion, but by the sound of her hatred fueled screaming they didn't do the desired damage.

Kai cursed and hid around the corner of one of the storage containers, and lifted up his shirt. Cinder was dealing with the debris right now, so that gave him some time to recover. He felt around until his body until he felt a protrusion, with no time to waste, he took a few rapid breaths before pushing back that bone and feeling it pop back in where it was supposed to go. Then, with some of the fire that was lying around, he absorbed it and seared it shut with his semblance. It would stop him from bleeding, but not from the pain, and his aura just tanked a massive blow. As an afterthought, he threw his current mask off his face and was quick to make another from the ground around him, just in time too.

"I seem to have underestimated you and your desperation. I know you're still alive." Cinder called out as she rose from the debris. Kai didn't waste time trying to hide from her again and stepped out from where he was hiding. If he could use his eyes, he could imagine a sick angry grin on her face as he revealed himself. "Resilient too, interesting. I feel an unyielding yearn to rip that mask off your face and tear you apart. But I can't help but be impressed by how far you are willing to go."

"Shut up…" Kai growled at her, crossing his arms as he entered a stance. He couldn't stand to hear her voice anymore, he is only able to suppress his anger and hatred for so long and that suppression was quickly being murdered by his overwhelming hatred for the woman before him. He wanted to kill her, to make her pay for what she did to his father, to make her suffer! "I'll... kill you." He huffed, sound much less intimidating then he thought he would have.

"Because that's what you are, aren't you?" Kai froze. "A killer. I've been keeping track of you, Stone Face." Cinder smiled wickedly. "How many people did you kill to eventually find your way to me? Dozens? More? I have to admit, you've been more lethal than my pet assassin lately, and you've even beaten him in battle as well, and quite a message you sent me then. _Especially_ when you nearly killed a little multicolored associate of mine. That skill and lethality you have… I like it." Her grin grew to face splitting proportions, and she dropped her weapons with a gasp as she came up with a brand new idea. "You _like_ killing, don't you?"

"What? No!" Kai denied immediately.

"Don't lie to yourself, young man," Cinder cooed. "Most of the White Fang you've killed were merely grunts, and very few of them were officers. You've wrought death and destruction everywhere you go, and nowhere were you welcomed by society. Believe me, I know what it's like."

"You know _nothing_ about what it's like!" Kai snapped. "I don't like killing, I only do it because someone has to! The White Fang, the people you work with. All of them! They are all animals, they forfeited their right to life the moment they decided to work for an _organization_ that decides it's okay to attack and blow up a fucking stadium full of innocent people!" He clutched at his aching heart. If his mother knew what he was now… "I'm not like you, you enjoy killing, yearn in it. That's why you're worse than the Grimm. At least they have an excuse since they're mindless."

Cinder burst out laughing, cutting him off before he could continue. "Ah, that's where you're wrong. One thing is for sure though, you're definitely a young man, and you certainly remind me of a little shit I am going to kill pretty soon." She started walking forward, smiling the entire time.

This was so out of character for someone like her, Kai thought. First she was trying to kill him, second she was trying to torture him to death, and now she is laughing like he is an old friend? He took a step back.

"But, I know you're not. He is much stronger than you, and has the power of nature on his side. You can't be him, he wouldn't dare to take a human life that isn't my own." Kai felt his heart drop, even though he felt like he shouldn't care. Even Cinder didn't think he would be Stone Face. "But you… I can see it, yes. You don't think you _have_ to do this. As humans in this world, we don't _have_ to do anything we don't _want_ to. In this case, what could one man possibly do against the entire White Fang?"

"Entire…?" Kai echoed.

"Why yes," Cinder continued. "I've brought the _entire_ White Fang to heel, and with their leaders under my thumb, they do whatever I say. All branches, from Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, and of course, Vale. Over a million of them are under my command. Over a million fanatical terrorists, and Vale is such a big city, it is quite easy to hide them you see. I cannot wait for the day I give the order for them to cause chaos."

Kai widened his eyes with terror from beneath his mask. It was really that serious? He had no idea. He knew that a majority of the White Fang was in Vale, but… all of them? With Cinder of all people controlling them, and by extension Salem, that meant…

"Oh, God…" Kai mumbled, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

"There are no Gods here, they abandoned us long ago." Cinder said. "You can see the hopeless situation you are in, yes? Well, perhaps you can provide some usefulness to this world."

"I like your skills, I like how easily you can kill, and I like how far your hatred can push you." Cinder said, stepping closer with each pause in her words. Once she was but a few feet from the vigilante, she extended a hand. "I think you would be better off putting aside that hatred, or using it for a much more noble cause. If you join me, I can guarantee your freedom. No one will take your side, but _I_ will."

Kai knew it was a trap, but he couldn't find the will in himself to move away. He thought that fighting and killing Cinder was something he was capable of doing. Something he _needed_ to do, and he still felt that way. But now, the odds seemingly stacked even higher against him. He became Stone Face because he thought that something needed to be done about the White Fang, and of course, he still believed that. But was it even possible? He thought it was once before, but he failed in killing Adam, he hadn't even crossed blades with Sienna yet, and even with the dozens of people he has killed so far, that number meant nothing when the White Fang still had over a million in reserves. Did his attacks on their warehouses mean anything? Was there anything he could do?

Cinder widened her eyes when he punched himself in the stomach.

Of course, there was something he could do! Kai cursed himself for being so weak-minded. It didn't matter if there were over a million White Fang members for him to cut through, the one controlling them all was right here in front of him! He had the perfect opportunity to end this right here and now.

"It doesn't matter if there's ten million, twenty million," Kai growled through his mask as he forced his body to stand up straight. Behind the mask, his eyes began to shine white. "I'm going to stop all of you, even if it kills me. As long as my soul lives, I will never stop fighting! Because _that_ is my destiny,"

"Then your destiny is to die-" Cinder's eyes bulged from her skull as she felt a fist stab into her stomach. She coughed up spit and was blowback, her heels digging into the ground to slow herself down. Her body buckled over and her now bloodshot eyes stared with hatred as the masked man charged at her with a scream.

"I'll kill you!" She exclaimed as she attempted to create a sword with her magic.

The sword was smashed before it was even fully formed. Cinder grit her teeth as an armored forearm smashed against her teeth. She stumbled away and tried to use her flame powers, but the vigilante was already too close. His strength and speed seemed to multiply suddenly, and it caught her off guard. Before a spark could form in the palm of her hand another fist smashed against her temple, bringing her down to one knee. As she looked up to murder the man who did this to her, a foot kicked her in the nose.

Kai felt the blood in his body pumping furiously as he enhanced his strength and speed, just like how Qrow told him he could do, and just how he taught Ruby. He trained with this technique to the point where he became numb to the pain. But this wasn't enough to take out Cinder, he knew that if he really wanted to kill her right here and now, he would have to use the full power of his eyes. No matter how damaging to his brain it might be. It would be worth it.

"RAGH!" Cinder burst from the rubble that fell on top of her. "That's it! I tried trying something new, and it didn't work. You're dying here and now. Burn!"

"You first!" Kai screamed back, widening his eyes with pain as he brought forth the same warmth he felt back in Mistral. Cinder was shocked to see a shine of white light come from around the edges of his mask, and cursed to herself as she rushed in to stop him before it could happen again. Not for a third time. Her body might not be able to handle it.

She stopped and tilted her head in confusion when the vigilante suddenly started screaming in pain, the white light she must have been imagining fading away into nothing.

Kai screamed as he felt his eyes bleed and run down his face and out from underneath his mask. His muscles burned and stopped listening to his commands, and his throat felt like it was about to tear itself apart with how loud he was screaming. _What's happening!? Why aren't they working!?_ He thought to himself as actual tears mixed with the blood leaking out of his eyes.

Did the power of the silver eyes reject him? Was that even possible? No, it couldn't be, he was a silver-eyed warrior! He remembered using these powers before, he remembered using it against Grimm to train. So why wasn't it working now!?

"Why isn't it working!?" He cried out in his desperate sorrow.

Trying to force it a second time only made it worse. And the wounds on his body began to hurt even more. Eventually, his silver aura popped as it ran out of energy to sustain itself. His tail flicked around in pain from his waist, and writhed against the piles of dust and metal on the ground. He could barely keep himself on his hands and knees as it is.

"Finally reached your limit, have you?"

He coughed and spurted blood from his mask in response. He actually ripped the bottom half so he wouldn't drown in his own blood, hacking and coughing the entire time. He couldn't even speak.

"Pathetic, and here I thought you were going to be a worthy opponent."

Despite the pain and the rejection from his eyes, Kai still made himself stand up. His legs were shaky and he could barely feel his arms, but he managed to bring his dominant right hand up and ball it into a fist. If he was going to die here, it would be while fighting.

"A pity," A cut sewn into his skin suddenly. "You had the potential to be so much better."

 _Guys… please… help me._ Kai begged in his mind as the torture began. Only to realize that help was not going to come anytime soon. They didn't even know he was there to begin with.

With no other possible option. Kai urged himself forward in his last attempt to kill the woman who haunts his dreams.

* * *

"Agh!" Blake screamed as her luck finally ran out. Sienna wrapped her chains around her waist and shoulder and she was trapped suddenly. The supreme leader punished her severely for making the mistake of fighting her all by her lonesome. Her black-violet aura burst like a bubble popping and a nasty gash was formed on her side. Blake just barely managed to wiggle out of the chain and dash away, but before she could get too far, she tripped over herself and rolled across the ground. Based on pure instinct, she kept rolling to dodge the whipping chain that would have torn the skin right off her body.

"Done already?" Sienna asked as Blake finally ran out of room to roll, her back pressed against the metal, trying to will it back in order to make more space within her and her former mentor. To no avail. "Good, this will make it easier."

Blake muttered an apology to her friends and shut her eyes tight as she awaited a death that never came. She opened her eyes again when he heard a crash of metal on metal to see her teammates blur of red form in front of her. One of her eyes were clenched shut and the other began to bleed slightly, the veins in her face were popping and gave her a look a fifteen-year-old girl should never have. A single warning for her to get away made Blake rush up to her feet and run away for more cover.

Ruby spun her scythe and swung at the white shine she saw forming beside her. Neo let out a slight gasp as she blocked the attack with her umbrella. Her arms shook against the blow but she withstood it like she couldn't before. Ruby nearly fell over in her exhaustion, using Crescent Rose to help her stay standing. Her vision was blurring and she could feel the blood trickle down her face from her eyes. But she couldn't stop, the moment she let her silver eyes stop empowering her she would pass out. She just knew it. This was the longest amount of time she has been using them.

She looked around the battlefield to see how the others were doing for a moment. Orchid and Roman were still fighting tooth and nail. They seemed to have lost their weapons and were now fighting with their bare fists. They were about even in that regard, both of them with bruises, swells, and blood trickling down their bodies. Their auras were already out, and soon a winner would come out of that battle. Across from them, Penny was being pushed back by a constant assault from Adam Taurus, her hovering blades moved fast but Adam moved even faster. Every few minutes, he would be able to cut off one of the cables connecting a sword to Penny's back. She managed to blow him away with a backhand, but when she tried using some kind of beam attack, Adam blocked it and absorbed it completely with his sword. His clothes and hair glowed a neon red and red lightning crackled around his body full of power. Penny braced herself as a much more powerful attack was sent her way. Sun and Mercury was a much more one-sided battle, she wanted to have faith in Sun, but it was obvious that he was losing the fight. Mercury was trying to stomp down on his face, but Sun kept holding his foot back with his staff. And her final ally was out of aura and injured.

And here she was, tired, almost out of aura, injured, and on the brink of passing out from exhaustion and overexertion. The situation seemed absolutely hopeless. She chuckled bitterly as she thought about how the situation might have been different if Kai was there. His strength and skill would have been more than welcome here, and with that Stone Face guy, they might have stood a much better chance than they did now.

"Just… a little… longer…" Ruby said to herself, lifting Crescent Rose. It felt so much heavier now. "They're… almost here." The sirens were so loud they were practically right around the corner. If they could just hold up for just one more minute, they would all get out of this alive, and then Kai can yell at her all he wanted for being so stupid. She would welcome the sound of his voice after this, as well as Brick, Rick, Yang, and the rest of her friends that she loved dearly. No matter what they were going to say to her.

The multicolored eyed girl tilted her head at her as she realized that she didn't have much fight left in her, and smiled cruelly. Sienna looked like she was going to tear her apart as well. Not a good mix of the two at the moment.

But they didn't, for some reason. Soon Ruby would understand why. She couldn't see well at the moment, but after looking back to the red lightning around Adam Taurus, she widened her eyes with a sudden burst of hope and relief.

"Violet Savior time!" Brick and Rick Violet joined the fray and stopped Adam from performing his semblance attack. The masked man was forced to retreat as the two brothers worked together with perfect teamwork. Forcing the older man back to the retreating Bullheads.

She looked back to Neo and Sienna with a victorious grin as she heard the police and other huntsman make their way onto the docks. That grin spread even wider when she heard a motorcycle revving up as it rushed to come find her. Yang on bumblebee roared around the corner, and the two women had to dodge away to avoid the flaring shotgun pellets of Ember Celica.

"The hell were you thinking?" Yang asked her as she parked Bumblebee and hopped off, rushing straight up to her sister. "Coming out here all on your own, how stupid can you be!?"

"Hey, Yang…" Ruby said as she finally let her silver-eyed powers dwindle away. She let her body fall forward into Yang's loving embrace. "How'd you…"

"Qrow called me once he got the call that things were freaking exploding around the docks," Yang said as she carried her sister in her arms. "He's here too by the way, along with my team and-"

"Multi-personal!" Nora exclaimed in the distance as she smashed Roman away with a thunderous right hook of her own. "I am here to save you!"

"Thank you my ginger pancake!" Orchid yelled back her thanks.

"Ricks team is here too." Yang laughed.

As she looked around, everyone she feared for was now being saved, and all the bad guys were being pushed back. Mercury noticed and ran off before Weiss and Ren could double team him, and she saw Qrow join the fight against Adam with the Violet brothers and further pushed him back. The thought of Qrow being so mad at Adam made her giggle, that was the man who took two fingers away from him two years ago. He always complained about how hard it was to button his shirt up after that.

Their uncle spotted them from across the way, and after Adam broke off to join the retreat, he made his way toward them. "You okay?" He asked right away, placing a hand on Ruby's forehead, feeling how hot her fever was. "You used that technique?"

"Hehe… yeah." Ruby said groggily. Then he remembered something as she grabbed on to Qrow's shirt. "Cinder is here,"

Qrow widened his eyes and Yang gasped. "Where?" Her uncle asked.

"Follow the flames… That guy… Stone Face is fighting her." Ruby said as her vision began to darken, and her thoughts started to leave her mind.

"He is?" Qrow cursed. "Damn it, don't worry Ruby. I'll go save his ass." He stood up straight when Ruby finally passed out. "Can you guys handle things from here?"

Yang gestured to the White Fang in full retreat.

"Right," Qrow sighed, transforming his weapon into its sword form as he dashed off toward the trail of flames Ruby had to be referring to. He trusted the police force he brought and the countless huntsman he'd brought with him from Beacon and from favors alike. He looked back as he ran away to confirm that the dangerous ones were retreating. He could see the man who took fingers from him ordering his men to retreat alongside Sienna Khan. Roman was lifted into a Bullhead by a guy and a strange-looking girl. They were in full retreat mode. Good, the rest could be handled by them.

Now it was time to go save that suicidal kid. From the moment he first met Stone Face, or whatever his real name could be, he knew that he would do anything to do what he believed from right. It was a skewed sense of justice he was after, attacking the White Fang by himself and causing terrible havoc that left bodies and blood behind every time. But there was still hope for him, he just knew it. Back when he was younger, he and Raven did worse things as part of the Branwen tribe. Their father, Odin, made them do unspeakable things to people they'd captured in the hopes that they would grow up faster. He might have turned out better than Raven did, but if he could come back from years of killing, stealing and pillaging, then this kid could too. Ozpin wanted him as well, with a guy like Stone Face working with them they could work together to purge the White Fang out of Vale. He was too valuable to lose.

 _Almost there_. The grizzled huntsman thought to himself as he continued on through the smoke and flames left behind. This was definitely the work of the corrupted fall maiden, he knew that smell the moment it reached his nostrils. Between having to look after Amber and the battleground he'd trecked through back in Mistral he knew this smell all too well. The fact that the masked vigilante was able to last this long already was impressive.

"AAGH!" A blood-curdling scream made Qrow feel chills run down his spine. He broke off into an even faster sprint. He couldn't let that kid die, not by the hands of the same monster that took one of his best friends away from this world.

When he rounded the corner to finally come across Cinder and Stone Face, he felt his heart drop.

Stone Face's outfit was cut up and he was bleeding from a dozen wounds, including out of his mouth and nose. For once, his hood was down. Revealing a shaggy mess of black-brown hair. His tail hung limply at his side. But that was the least of Qrow's concerns. His biggest one was the fact that there was a sword stuck through his gut. Cinder wiped blood off her face as she ripped the sword out of the vigilante's body with a sickening squishing sound.

He felt his anger explode.

"Get away from him!" Qrow screamed as he shot forward like a bullet, aiming to cut off Cinder's head with a wild horizontal slash. The woman barely managed to dodge, losing some strands of her hair in the process, and the force of his strike hitting nothing still held enough power to create a shockwave that pushed the woman back even further.

"Q-Qrow…?" The masked man behind him muttered as he took a few shaky steps back.

"If I knew you were a suicidal idiot on top of being a moron I wouldn't have held back on you before," Qrow said angrily as he gripped his sword with two hands. "Don't bother trying to surrender now Cinder, you've lost any right to a trial after what you've done."

"Oh great, the crow has arrived." Cinder said with an irritated groan. "No matter, I can get rid of two annoying pests at the same time now."

Qrow gritted his teeth angrily and stepped back and pushed the vigilante behind him away, only for him to realize that they were at the very edge of the docks. He turned around to see a twenty-foot drop straight into the rapid oceans. The waves smashed against the slanted wall below and yearned to reach over them. That was no way to escape through. But he couldn't just stand there, he didn't like the sight of that fireball forming in Cinder's hand, and while he is at full strength, this was the fall maiden he was up against. His best bet was a drawn-out battle to tire her out, not sitting tight with an injured guy to protect.

Retreat was his only option. He reached back to try and grab Stone Face by the arm, but he found himself surprised when the man, despite his potentially fatal wound, dodge back and away from them both.

"N-No…" The vigilante said, falling down to one knee and to Qrow's horror, almost completely over the edge of the docks. "Stay… away…" He muttered, almost fearfully.

"Hah!" Cinder exclaimed. "You understand, don't you? He won't help you at the end of that journey. You'd find yourself in a jail cell before you would regain consciousness."

"Don't listen to her!" Qrow held out a hand toward him. "I promise you that I will personally assure your freedom if you just come with me!"

Stone Face couldn't believe him, despite how much he wanted to. The boy within him suddenly returned. He felt the stab wound through his body leak blood, and his heart was slowly beginning to slow down. His breaths were ragged and his eyes felt like they weren't even there anymore. He couldn't run, not in his condition. He couldn't fight for the same reason. He almost considered taking off the mask.

Water striking him in the back reminded him that they were all right next to the ocean.

"No more stalling," Cinder said, suddenly aiming her fireball toward the vigilante. "Die, scum."

"No!" Qrow exclaimed as he began to leap in the younger man's direction, intending to tank the blow for himself.

Only the fireball didn't come at all, Qrow stood there in front of Stone Face waiting to take the attack for him. But after a few moments, Qrow opened one eye to see what was the hold-up. Cinder had her mouth held open, and her eye was widening slowly. The fireball in her hand was still present, but growing smaller. She was looking not at him, but something behind him.

Against his better judgment, he turned around to see what it was.

There was nothing there. He felt his eyes widen. Stone Face had jumped off of the docks and into the ocean.

"Well," Cinder chuckled as the fire faded away. "I can't say I expected that."

The blaring sirens finally became loud enough for Cinder to actually care about them. She cursed and jumped away on top of one of the storage containers. Above them, a Bullhead flew by, not one of Qrow's. "A shame that I couldn't kill that man myself, but now you have a choice! Chase after me, or try to save that stupid boy."

"Too late." Cinder smirked as she jumped up and into one of the Bullheads flying by. Leaving Qrow down there with not much of a decision to make.

"Shit!" He threw his weapon aside and kicked off his boots as fast as he could. Without thinking much more about it, he dove headfirst into the terrifying ocean below. He didn't learn to swim for no reason.

* * *

"Is everyone accounted for?" Ozpin asked as he arrived at the scene. A call in the middle of the night like this was not something he thought he would have to deal with. But as the headmaster of Beacon, it was his duty to protect his students. His only regret was that he arrived too late to actually provide any combat assistance.

"Every missing member from Team KRBR is here," Penny reported right away. She now sported a band-aid over the front and back of her hand, as well as a few scuff marks and messed up orange hair. Other than that, she showed completely healthy signs.

"Good," Ozpin looked over the children he had come by to pick up. His students, how could they be so foolish? "What about Mister Matsuoka?" He asked once he noticed that his blind prodigy was not present. He would have expected someone like him not to let his friends do this on their own.

"Yeah… about that." Yang Xiao Long came up to him nervously. "I spoke to Orchid, and apparently they didn't want Kai to come with them because of his… well…"

"I am aware of Mister Matsuoka's mental state, Miss Xiao long." Ozpin sighed. This was going to be interesting to tell Glynda about. He counted his students lucky that it was him that had to come get them. Upon looking around further, he saw as all the volunteer students and huntsman were dotted around and answering questions that the police had for them. "Is anyone hurt?" Ozpin asked, ignoring the bodies of the White Fang he saw being wheeled away.

"Blake is out of aura and being treated for a nasty gash in her side, she has the worst of it though. Everyone else is just exhausted and a little bruised up." She said. "Qrow went off to find that Stone Face guy, I don't know what happened with that. We saw Cinder leave shortly after he got there and I don't think he would have been taken down so easily."

"I agree," Ozpin said, surprisingly not finding himself too worried for his subordinate. "I have a great grasp on Qrow's skill, Cinder may be powerful, but not even she would be able to defeat him in such a short time."

"Right," Yang seemed happy to have the headmaster share her thoughts. But then she gulped nervously. "My sister… is she?"

"If I gave her and her team anything more than detention, I fear I would spark a civil war." Ozpin chuckled. "They did a great thing tonight. Don't get me wrong, it was still incredibly unintelligent, but it was still great. They will remain as my students and get scolded as such, and I am sure not just by myself as well."

Yang laughed, relieved. "Right… Honestly, I am more worried about what he thinks than I am of you."

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "Every leader of every team have their own way of reacting. But I don't think Mister Matsuoka will be too gruesome. Since we are on the topic, where is the leader of Team KRBR?"

"I don't know, I tried looking for him once we got the call about Ruby and her team being at the docks, but I was never able to find him. He wasn't even in his sister's room."

"I see," Ozpin would have to check in on the boy soon, he's been giving him the space hs desired, but now after this, there was something the headmaster was concerned about. "Thank you for your honesty. Go back to your sister, and do keep me tabbed on her and her teammates recovery."

"Will do!" Yang said, trotting back over to her sister who was now being surrounded by the rest of their friends. Ozpin laughed at the sight. Almost all of them were there, and still more were showing up. Why, now poor Miss Nikos was getting questioned on why she wasn't there sooner. Amusing, it really was.

" _Text me as soon as you find him."_ He sent the message to Qrow. He stuffed his scroll away in the meantime. Now was the time to see what kind of damage was done to the docks himself.

* * *

A hand burst out of the water and grabbed on to a rock protruding out of the water. The hand-pulled and pulled until it dragged a fully grown adult onto the surface. Qrow groaned as he laid on top of it, spitting out saltwater, and then pulled as hard as he could with his other hand to bring out the vigilante that nearly killed himself thinking he could get away by jumping into the fucking ocean.

"C'mon you heavy bastard," Qrow grumbled as he dragged the guy onto the rock with him. Thankfully, this rock was large and just one out of hundreds that lined the beach a few hundred feet from them. It was a safety precaution to stop aquatic Grimm from attacking people who just wanted to cool down and swim, and so far it has not fallen yet. Qrow thanked whoever was brave enough to put these rocks here in the first place, it may have just saved this kids life.

He dragged himself and the unconscious Stone Face up until their entire bodies were on the rocks. It wasn't comfortable at all, but at least Qrow didn't have to swim for two people and could now treat the young man for any wounds with what basic medical knowledge he could remember.

First things first, he went to cover the stab wound that was done to him. But was surprised to see that it was actually scalded shut, with the area around the skin even being darkened to show that it was indeed a burning that seared the wound shut. Cinder couldn't have accidentally done that… No, there was no time to think about it. Next, he checked to see if the vigilante was breathing, and cursed when he felt no breath coming from his mouth or nose. He began CPR starting with compressions, and after a decent amount of them, he pinched Stone Face's nose, which was revealed from the half of the mask that was broken. Then took a deep breath, and forced his exhale down his throat. He did this for several minutes, and feared that Stone Face was already lost after getting no signs of life from him.

"Just breathe already!" Qrow exclaimed as he slammed a fist down on the boy's lungs. Finally, Stone Face spat out water and began to cough violently. Qrow helped him to his side as he threw up water. After getting it all out of his system, Stone Face seemed to look around groggily.

"You're alright, I've got you," Qrow said, kneeling over the boy. "Thought you were dead for a second there, fucking idiot." He spat the taste of salt out of his mouth and groaned. "Make me jump in the ocean for you again, and I'm going to be pissed."

He got no response, and after checked for a pulse and for breathing, he found out that the guy simply passed out again. Makes sense, the guy must have been fighting all night like he usually is. Nearly drowning was what it took for him to finally get some rest it seemed.

"What the?" Qrow almost didn't notice the black cloth that barely stuck out from underneath the mask. His eyes narrowed and zeroed in on it. "Oh no…" He said as his mind immediately set on the only person he knew who would wear a blindfold like that.

"Sorry about this," Qrow said as he reached his shivering hand underneath Stone Face's mask. "But I have to check something. I won't recognize you anyway, right?" He laughed nervously, hoping that what he was looking at was just his imagination.

He had his fingers underneath the stone mask, and he paused. He felt more wet cloth underneath the mask. He almost pulled away, not wanting to see what he thought he was going to see. But then one after one, it started to hit him. Brown monkey tail. Black-brown hair. Crusade to punish the White Fang and kill Cinder.

 _I'll kill them all… Every single one of them…_

That line echoed through his mind over and over, it taunted him, and the revelation hit him before he even took off the mask.

"Oh, God…" Qrow fell back with his head in his hands, feeling tears burn from behind his eyes.

Kai Matsuoka's face shined in the moonlit night, Stone Face's identity revealed.

"What the hell were you thinking…"

* * *

 **Whew, now that was a finale and a half. Let's see… okay, yeah, Volume 1 was about 24 chapters long. Whereas Volume 0 was 33 chapters long. Progress! I didn't make this entire arc last a year. Go me.**

 **Ah… man… this chapter really got to me. I've planned it for so long, and yet I still find myself giddy after reading over it for myself. Seeing plans that were being made for so long really makes things fun to see it all come to fruition. I was originally going to write every individual fight scene between each character, but then that would have inflated this chapter to around 20k words or so.**

 **And completely deprive you of any possible sleep. -CrowSkull.**

 **That would have killed me, and I've already stayed up long past my bedtime. I got work and school tomorrow morning. It's funny, I said that I can't have this being a primary focus in my life, yet here I am, still putting this before almost everything and writing this Volume 1 finale. How long has it been? A year and two months? Jesus. Well, we're getting there Lol. Now we just gotta get through Volume 2 and 3 before we finally make it to post-Fall of Beacon stuff. Fun. Fun. Can't wait to get through that whenever I get to it.**

 **On that note, I am going to have to announce now that I will finally be taking a well-needed break after writing one more chapter of another story of mine later this week. Both for my mind to fully recover, and so I can catch up on some homework for school. It'll be about a week or two, and I probably should have taken it earlier but wanted to finish Volume 1 of this story so badly.**

 **As always, please let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **T w i tter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**

 **Also, thank you to JamesFames for becoming a patron!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Here we go. Sorry about the lack of an update for this story last week. Had some other things to worry about, of course, everything I said a few chapters ago remains. But I am back and I have this chapter all planned out and ready to be written. Thank you all for the support this story received after last chapter, and welcome all you new followers!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 58- Volume 2, Episode one

New and Different Approach

The three heart monitors kept a steady beat, and there was no point where there was a moment of silence for the hospital room in which the three female members of Team KRBR were being treated in. Their friends visited earlier yesterday night, and it took Glynda Goodwitch herself to get Yang to leave the hospital room where her sister was in bed. Not even Ruby's assurances helped stave that natural older sister instinct she had. It was bright and early in the afternoon now, and Ruby yawned. She was barely able to get any sleep last night, which made some sense given that she and her teammates just finished fighting the White Fang, their leaders, Torchwick and his lady friend, and Mercury Black two nights before. The consequences of the toll it took on their bodies was making itself known every moment of their awakening.

Thankfully, there was a message in her scroll which told her that Penny and that Sun guy were okay. Sun was in the same hospital but in a different room, and according to the message so was Penny. That was good to know. Really good.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" Orchid asked her, she was lying on her side on the bed placed beside hers to the left. "Got caught crossing the border- I mean," Orchid, breaker of the fourth wall of meme's, chuckled to herself nervously as she retreated and let another personality take control. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Blake is being a meanie and not talking to me. It got pretty lonely."

Ruby's eyes lit up and she looked toward her right side to see her other teammate, still in bed. She would say she was resting peacefully, but with Orchid in the room, an actual restful rest wasn't entirely possible. "I think that's because Blake is still asleep, Orchid." She laughed.

"No she's not, I can see her breathing from here!" Orchid exclaimed.

"People still breath when they sleep." Ruby pointed out.

"We do!?"

Ruby giggled. Count on Orchid to make her giggle despite every muscle and bone in her body threatening to burst out of her skin and run away. She remembered everything very clearly from the other night. Blake and Sun lead them toward the docks after an explosion went off in the distance, they saved their new friend Penny, and they fought and fought for what felt like hours. Her eyes were especially sore, but thankfully not unbearably so. All in all, besides the many weeks of detention they had, everything went really well.

"Stooop," Blake whined and rolled to her side, pulling her pillow with her and squishing it around her entire head. "Just let me sleep, please."

"Ah-ha! I knew you were awake." Orchid said as she slumped back down in her bed with her hands placed behind her head. "Us girls have to stay together, even if that means we have to stay awake together. You've had a good ten hours sleep anyway, its time for sunlight!" She tried and failed to reach the string that controlled the amount of sunlight was allowed into the room. In other words, the blinds. "I mean, it's time for chatting!"

"Unlike you Orchid, I have more than a few bruises and aura exhaustion," Blake said as she lowered the covers down her body and lifted up her hospital gown. She wasn't naked underneath, but she would have been if it wasn't for the bandages all around her hips, torso, and breasts. She was the only one who received the most serious laceration wounds, thanks to Sienna Khan. Fighting her by herself didn't seem like the best idea after all, and when they first woke up Ruby was sure to let her know of the stupid mistake she made just so Ruby didn't have to worry about sticking with her the entire time.

"Psh, you're fine. Just a few little cuts and scrapes is no problem." Orchid dismissed the idea of her teammate being seriously injured. Because in all honesty, she wasn't. They were all lucky enough to get help from the other students of Beacon, the police force, and huntsman who were just in the area at the time. Very lucky. None of them said it, but they knew that if they arrived any later than their wounds would have surely been much more serious. If that Stone Face vigilante didn't show up when he did, some of them may have died before help arrived. They were only able to joke around and laugh now because of that fact.

"Whatever," Blake said, then sighed heavily when she realized that she was now too mentally active to go to sleep now. "Do we know if that Stone Face guy is alright?" She asked the question her other teammates were too afraid to ask.

"I… I don't know." Ruby shrugged helplessly. "My uncle told me that he dove into the water to save him, since he apparently jumped off soon after Qrow saw him and Cinder fighting. He was afraid of being caught, more afraid of being caught than dying for some reason. He had a sword stab wound through his side."

Orchid let out a hissing sound at the news. She knew what a stab wound felt like, and it was not pretty. Granted she never got fatally wounded before, but a stab wound never felt good. She felt bad for him instantly, she owed him her life for saving her from Adam Taurus before he could use that crazy overpowered semblance of his. Seriously, what God decided it was okay to give a guy like him a semblance like _that_? If she died then, she would have had a serious talk with that God.

"We owe him, for helping us like he did." Blake pointed out.

Ruby agreed with a nod. "I just can't help but feel like we let him down. I mean, we just left him to fight Cinder on his own when he got taken away like that. We should have done something, _anything_ , but we did nothing."

"I think you made the right call," Blake said. Ruby looked to her for a more elaborate explanation. "If we went off to help him we would have left ourselves open to attack from the others. For all we know he could be huntsman level, and he has to have some kind of skill to be able to fight off Adam and actually manage to injure him a little. It's not your fault."

"His sword…" Orchid spoke up, tracing a hand across her chest as she remembered what happened after he saved her. "His sword had blood already had blood on it the first time he showed himself… that means he killed people. I'm conflicted, honestly. I feel like I owe him my life, but I don't know if we can exactly be friends because of what he does."

"Yeah…" Ruby felt the same way. She didn't have nearly as long of an encounter with the strange masked man with the tail, and she couldn't help but compare him to her leader. Would Kai end up like that if his obvious mental problems went on without treatment? She didn't want to see her friend end up like that, not after everything he did to help her. He trained her to use her eyes, and because of that, she was able to save Blake and hold out long enough for help to arrive. And recently she hasn't been a good enough friend. "Have any of you heard from Kai?" She asked while she was on that train of thought.

Blake and Orchid winced before shaking their heads no. Then it was Ruby's turn to grimace. He had to have learned about what happened two nights ago by now, the headmaster himself told them that he would be obligated to tell the leader of their team what happened no matter what. It made these last few days of waiting all the more tense.

Their other friends visited, Brick and his team were first. She was thankful for them. Rick and his team came as well, it was all one big package of friends. Since Brick and Rick were twins and really close with each other, that sort of melded RWBY and JNPR together into sister teams. Then with Ruby being sisters with Yang, that brought KRBR into that mold as well. They were like another family besides her uncle, sister, and father, and it was always a fun experience hearing Brick and Weiss bicker while Rick complained about Pyrrha being taller than him. Oh, and Nora literally being all over Jaune was another thing to keep an eye on, at this point they were all wondering when Nora was going to stake her claim on the very dense Jaune Arc. Although she had to hand it to her, it seemed like Jaune, as dense as he was, was actually noticing Nora's affections.

"We have good friends," She said with a happy smile, Orchid and Blake smiled with her. "Kai is our friend too, so whatever he has to say to use, we should just listen."

"But I don't wanna be yelled at…" Nervous Orchid nervously whined in a nervous way that showed how very nervous she was. Nervously.

"It's my fault that we didn't let him come," Blake said. "I'll take responsibility. If it weren't for me, Kai would have came with us, and despite any problems he may have, he is strong. He would have been able to help us, and we got hurt because he didn't. I won't have him yelling at all of us when he should only be yelling at me."

"No, Blake," Orchid surprisingly interjected. "We all decided to not let him come with us, and if I could go back in time I would have said the same thing as before. You may have brought it up first, but we were all thinking about it anyway. Don't take it all for yourself."

"She's right," Ruby continued for her. "We're a team, and so we'll stick together. Even if that means getting yelled at by Kai."

"Hmph," Blake wanted to argue back, but her ribs hurt too much for that. She thought her teammates naivé, but she was thankful to have friends like them. "Together then." She said, nodding her head.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later while the girls were all chatting with each other. They all felt their hearts leap into their throats at the sound, the only ones who actually cared to knock were the nurses, professors, the headmaster, and one of their friends. Ruby nervously took on the role of asking who it was for the sake of her friends.

"It's me," The leader of Team KRBR announced through the door.

"And me," Qrow's voice sounded off next, making Ruby sigh out of relief. She knew that her uncle was okay, but she didn't know if he was hurt or not. Fighting Cinder Fall didn't guarantee anything for one's physical health.

The door opened a second later. Kai stood in the doorway, his blindfold was not around his eyes, letting them all see the full extent of the stone-cold expression he had on his face. His silver eyes with cloudy white pupils seemed to stare at each of them all at the same time. On top of that he looked exhausted, there were dark spots under his eyes, and he looked like he was limping slightly as he walked. Probably because of whatever training he would have put himself through as a way to calm himself down.

Qrow leaned on the doorframe and closed his eyes, content with just listening in on what was said. It was clear that whatever happened, he wasn't going to interject and stop Kai if he got angry with them. He would be in the right, anyway.

"So," Kai spoke up after a few moments. He sounded cold, tired. Passive-aggressive. "I-"

"It's my fault," Blake cut him off before he could continue, Ruby and Orchid yelped as she forced herself to stand and walk toward him. "I was the one who suggested that we don't bring you, because I thought it would do more harm to you than it was worth. If you're going to be mad, be mad at me." She said, standing shakily before her silver-eyed partner. Never before did Kai seem so tall and intimidating than he did now, but his eyes spoke a different story. Blake never really did get a good look into her partner's eyes, but the silver of them seemed darker all of a sudden.

"Blake, no!" Ruby tried. "We agreed that we were in this together, and get back in bed!"

Blake was a strong person, but she was injured and she hadn't gotten out of bed and walked around in days. Her legs were only able to support her body weight for so long, and she stumbled forward and started to fall to the floor. But a pair of warm arms wrapped around her before she could, Blake widened her eyes as she felt her face get pressed into the crook of her partner's neck.

"I'm glad that you're all okay," Kai said, his voice sounded so defeated and sad, but he hugged his partner and hugged her tight.

Blake's eyes turned glossy with tears as they threatened to drip from her eyes, but she stopped herself as pressed her eyes into Kai's shirt and let her tears get absorbed into the material. She entrusted herself with Kai and let her full weight push forward, not even making Kai strain as he held her up in his hug and stroked her hair like he was someone she was close with but hasn't seen in a long time.

He faux carried her back to her bed and knelt down, Blake let go reluctantly, and wiped her face of the minimal amount of tears. She saw the upward curve of his lips as he turned around to catch Ruby right as she _threw_ herself off the bed to hug him next. She cried and giggled at the same time as she rubbed her cheek against his, the sight was very heartwarming. Kai and Ruby really were like unrelated brother and sister. After a minute Ruby finally had her fill and let Kai set her back down on the bed.

Kai patted her head before he went to the other side of her bed to where a pouty Orchid was sitting up. She had her arms crossed and magenta eyes glowering as Kai made his way to her. "Don't worry, I'll never forget about you." He said as he sat down on her bed and hugged her close to his chest. Orchid relaxed the moment his hands touched her, and she purred amusingly as she let her head rest on Kai's warm shoulder. When they were done, Kai stood back up and sighed heavily as he sensed the whirl of emotions all around the room.

"I won't yell at you guys, I can't. I won't say that I'm not upset, because I am. I _really_ am. But I am just more glad that you guys are all okay."

"Yesss," Orchid said as she traced a finger around his bicep. "Say it again, say it~"

Kai snickered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you're all okay."

Orchid squealed happily like a little girl who tasted sweet candy for the first time.

"You have no idea how relieved we are that you aren't going to yell at us," Ruby said a few moments later. "We were sure that you were going to be mad, it really makes us feel better that you're not."

"Someone is a little mad," Qrow muttered to himself.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that is the case," Kai said as he stood up. "Because I can't stay long, I have… someone to talk to." He said as he tilted his head toward Qrow. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you all earlier, after Ruby talked to me I just sorta went off with Raven and stayed in her tribe for a bit, I only heard about what happened when Qrow told me."

"It's okay," Ruby said, already not looking forward to having to explain that to Yang, because she knew that Kai wasn't going to tell her. "And I am just glad you came, we were wondering if you were even going to come back for a bit there."

"Trust me, I'm never going to leave you guys," Kai said as he rubbed a hand over his heart. "No matter whatever amount of stupid and idiotic things you may do."

"Good to know," Blake said with a nod.

"Come back soon Kaizy!" Orchid replied.

Kai stopped at the doorway beside Qrow. "Yeah." He left the room a moment later, leaving the girls to celebrate their second official victory. As Kai walked off Qrow went on with him.

"You're not going to talk to Ruby yourself?" Kai asked as he walked forward.

"Nah, she is okay. That's all I need to know." Qrow said blankly.

"I did what we agreed on," Kai said. "I didn't let my anger control me, and I made them happy. Just like you wanted."

"I want a lot of things," Qrow corrected him. "Unfortunately, some of those things just ain't possible when it comes to you."

"What do you want from me Qrow?" Kai asked as he stopped walking. "We already talked about this, I didn't yell at Ruby, and I'm going to go talk to Ozpin. I've done what you want, and you are going to do what I want, right?"

"Yep," Qrow replied just as coldly. "Stone Face is MIA at the moment, I couldn't find you- oh sorry, _him_ , and I think he is dead."

"Good enough," Kai said as he kept moving forward. He then reached into his pocket and dragged out his blindfold, tying it around his eyes and tightening the knot behind his head, hiding his blind eyes from the world once more.

"Your mother is worried about you, y' know," Qrow said before Kai could get out of hearing range. "Your sister too, you haven't stopped by for days."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kai said as he kept walking forward. He'll visit them soon enough, but he could only do one thing at a time.

The stab wound through his side stung as he forced his tired body to keep walking forward. It also reminded him of the lovely talk he had with Qrow when he woke up. It wasn't very pleasant, but some things needed to be said and an agreement was made. That was all that mattered there.

* * *

 _Yesterday Morning…_

The bed he felt himself lying on felt like it was used by a thousand other people before him. Kai woke up slowly and in a heap of sweat and ragged covers sheets covering his body. His eyes flickered open and immediately he felt the airflow over his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his side and winced loudly, and when he tried to bring a hand up to feel the wound, he heard the jingle of a chain bolted to something attached to the wall. At first, Kai panicked and thought that he'd been captured, but his other hand was free, and he was able to feel the bandages that were wrapped around his body and shoulder.

"You're finally awake, eh?" A very familiar gruff voice asked him.

Kai felt his heart leap into his throat at the sound of Qrow's voice. But then he remembered what happened the night before, he jumped into the water to get away from both him and Cinder. Did that mean that Qrow jumped in after him? He supposed that he should be grateful, because if it weren't for him he would be dead. Drowned at the bottom of the ocean with his body getting picked apart by the fish.

"Nothing to say?" Qrow continued, raising an eyebrow as he pulled up his chair closer to his bed. "I guess I should have expected that your dad wasn't a very talkative person back then either. Guess it runs in the family."

He knew. Kai sighed and shook his head. Qrow knew that he was the vigilante with the stone mask the public has nicknamed Stone Face. It was obvious in the way he spoke.

"What happened to the others?" He asked in a pathetic attempt to change the subject.

Qrow allowed it for now. "Ruby, and Orchid are okay, just sore and with a bit of aura exhaustion. Ruby used that technique I told you to teach her, it probably saved her life. So I thank you for teaching it to her. Your other teammate, the faunus who thinks she smart by hiding her ears with that bow, got a gash on her stomach. Other than that, no one was seriously injured."

"Mm," Kai nodded his head. That was a relief, he wouldn't be able to get angry if any of them actually got seriously hurt.

"There was also a few dead White Fang members over there," Qrow said, Kai kept his expression blank. "Slashed throats, stab wounds, bludgeoning, a few different ways to kill a person. I take it you know that your teammates don't have the guts to take a life just yet."

"I do." Kai nodded.

"And those other two, the ginger and the blonde monkey kid, swear that they didn't kill anyone. Which only leads to the most obvious answer." Qrow threw his flask into Kai's lap. "Drink." He demanded.

Kai lifted the flash and sniffed the alcohol reeking from the opening. "I'm still not old enough to-"

"Drink the goddamn booze before I lose what little patience I have left." Qrow snapped.

Kai resigned himself and drank from the flask. His throat burned and he felt his stomach get warm once it settled there. He coughed a few times once he finished downing the whole thing in one go. He was thirsty, and nowadays alcoholic beverages were actually able to quench your thirst. It didn't make it any easier to force the… whatever it was that Qrow drank, down into his stomach.

Qrow caught the flask when it was tossed back at him, and let the last few drops fall into his mouth before putting back into his pocket. The two of them sat in a tense silence for the next few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say to start what was going to be a tense argument. Until finally, Qrow got himself to ask the first question.

"Why did you do it?" He asked bitterly. "Why got out in a silly mask and do what you did?"

Kai kept his face hanging, refusing to let his body turn to face the older man. "Someone had to do something." He said, not willing to disrespect Qrow by trying to lie about it in the position he was in now.

"Not you," Qrow whispered. "Not a kid, not you." He repeated. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Kai? Any idea at all?"

"Hunting monsters. Killing them." Kai answered flatly. "I did exactly what I told you I was going to do. K-"

"Kill them all, I know. that line has been haunting me all night," Qrow said. "Didn't think you'd actually go fucking do it though. You know that technically I am obligated to turn you into the council and let them do what they want with you."

"It's not my fault that their police are full of weaklings and people who don't know what they're doing," Kai snapped. "And I know you won't turn me in, what would my mother think when her boyfriend gives her son a death sentence?"

"Jesus, Kai." Qrow was in disbelief. "Using your own mother as leverage over me, what the hell happened to you!?"

"I grew up."

"This is _not_ growing up!" Qrow snapped, slamming his fists onto the bed frame and startling whoever lived next door. "Growing up for teenage boys is supposed to be nervously thinking about their first girlfriend and how they are going to get a girl to notice them, about going through puberty and all the bullshit testosterone-induced masculinity that makes you train harder. Not… Not _this_. You are seventeen, Kai. _Seventeen_."

"My childhood ended two years ago!" Kai snapped back. "After I witnessed Shae getting _burned to death_ in front of me, having another friend get fucking paralyzed, holding my dying father bleeding in my hands as he made me promise him to live on, and being forced into a war that decides the fate of humanity." Kai turned to face him, his blind silver eyes were burning with anger. "No, my childhood ended even earlier than that… When I found out about the maidens and Salem in that message dad left for me when he thought he was going to get killed by her followers. When Raven started training me herself. My childhood was over a long time ago, you should have expected to do something like this sooner or later. I'm not like Ruby, I'm not stupid enough to think that no matter what there is good in people."

"Don't call her stupid," Qrow hissed. Ruby was like her mother, and Summer was a saint sent from the Gods, there was no way Qrow was going to let her legacy be insulted. "Ruby may be idealistic and naivé, but she's also fifteen years old. She's expected to make mistakes like that, she'll grow to treat her enemies like enemies eventually. You, on the other hand, have gone beyond that."

"If we fight Cinder and the White Fang on their terms, this whole city is going to fall," Kai said with balled fists.

Qrow widened his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "What do you mean by that? She's in Vale for the sole reason of killing Amber, the last fall maiden, and gaining the rest of her power."

"Is that what you and Ozpin think?" Kai asked, laughing bitterly. "You're idiots if you think that's the only thing she's after. She has the _entire_ White Fang under her beck and call, she has an army over a million strong."

"That's impossible," Qrow said. "That'd have to take up all of the White Fang from all over the world, and we've been hearing reports about their activity from the other cities."

"Well, you're being manipulated by what they want you to see," Kai said. "Cinder boasted about it to my face when I was fighting her, she's going to destroy this whole damn city, Beacon included probably, and my guess is that she's going to do it during this upcoming festival." His fists tightened even harder, his nails biting into his palms hard enough to draw blood now. "It's going to be another Mistral incident."

"Stop assuming the worst is going to happen," Qrow said. "I doubted that she let out all of her plans like that, but if _all_ of the White Fang is here like you said, and let's assume she wasn't lying and there is actually an army a million strong here stocked away in Vale, then they won't be able to take the city. The amount of huntsman we are going to have in Vale pretty soon is going to be more than enough to beat them back."

Kai scoffed. "I wouldn't hold my breath, it seems like you adults are late to everything all the time. Like that time at the bank."

Qrow glared. "Robberies in the middle of the night tend to be difficult to track down, and Vale is a very large city. Put more faith in us."

"I did," Kai said. "I kept faith in all of you. But Cinder has been running around doing what she wants for months, and she only gets more dangerous every day. Whatever you were doing, it wasn't enough. But I… _I_ put a dent in their operations. I was able to do more as one seventeen-year-old kid wearing a mask than the entire police force. More than you, more than _Ozpin._ "

"You haven't done nearly as much as you think you did," Qrow growled. "Ozpin has been beating back Salem for a lot longer than you think,"

"Centuries?" Kai guessed. Qrow glowered. "I've been training with Raven for a long time, and she's told me a lot about what Ozpin did and has been doing. I know more than you think."

"I guess so…" Qrow sighed. "Was she the one who planted that idea in your head? How often have you been seeing her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fuck yeah that's my business. She is my sister and you are Marron's son, everything about that screams my business."

"Well I am not telling you, make your own guesses." Kai shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. Closing himself off.

"Damn it, Kai." Qrow leaned forward on his elbows and dug his fingers into his hair. "You're killing me, I'm trying to find a way to help you, despite all the stupid shit you've done, and you're making that very difficult."

"Maybe you should just take me back to Beacon and we can pretend none of this ever happened," Kai suggested pettily.

"Not happening," Qrow said. "You're not going out there as 'Stone Face' anymore either."

Kai's eyes flashed angrily. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Let me finish," Qrow continued. "You're not going out there on your own anymore."

Kai's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. "You mean…"

"Against my better judgment, yes." Qrow sighed. "You're going to have Raven portal you into Vale anyway even if I kept an eye on you twenty-four-seven, and I can't turn you in. So instead of me waiting for you to eventually get yourself killed, you're going to bring me with you wherever you go."

"What's the catch?" It wasn't a bad deal, not a bad one at all. He'd get to keep stopping the White Fang and he would have Qrow with him to help him do it, and he could get by being forced to fight nonlethally. But there was no way that was all there is to it.

"First, after you get the rest of your aura back you're going to visit your teammates, and you're not going to get mad at them."

Kai grit his teeth. "They didn't let me come with them, and look at what happened."

"I'm not saying you can't be upset, but I can bet you my flask that they are anxious about what you're going to say to them. Promise me that, and we can get on with the rest of the terms."

"Fine," Kai crossed his arms and huffed. "I won't yell at them, is that enough?"

"Good enough," Qrow said. "Second, no more killing people unless there is no other way to get past them, and you are going to need some better clothes."

"Okay." That was no problem for him there, there was no point in arguing.

"And third… you have to give Ozpin a chance."

Kai opened his mouth to argue.

"I'm not telling you to become his best friend or to let him do whatever he wants with you, but despite what you may think, he is our ally. His end goals are to stop Salem once and for all, and from the sound of that, you are trying to do the same exact thing. It's a simple thing that I'm asking, if you just give him a chance, that'd be enough."

"Are you telling me this because you want me to work with you guys, or because you don't want Ruby replacing me as Ozpin's little champion?" Kai asked.

Qrow didn't answer.

"Not answering? I guess that's smart of you, I can tell whether or not you are lying to me." Kai said. "But your lack of an answer is an answer in itself. But here are _my_ conditions to me agreeing to this."

"You're not exactly in a position to bargain," Qrow pointed out.

"I think I am. Because you can't do anything to stop me otherwise." Kai smirked triumphantly at him. "I can have Raven take me out of any prison you put me in, and you won't be able to do anything to stop her. Despite how it looks, _I_ hold the cards here."

The worst thing about it was that he was right, Qrow was forced to listen to what he had to say, and he couldn't really say no to any of it.

"First, Raven and I will continue training. You won't try to stop that. Second, Cinder is fair game, if we run into her, she isn't to be put 'under arrest', I'll kill her before she makes it to any prison."

"Fair enough, I had no plans to arrest her anyway." And the first he wasn't going to stop anyway, much for the same reason that if he did try to stop him, Raven would just take him to the tribe to train him there. "I'm guessing there's a third too?"

"Yeah, the third is that this is going to be our secret. You're not telling anyone about this."

"That…" Qrow felt a headache coming. In truth, he was going to tell Ozpin about who Stone Face really was. Ozpin would be able to use his power and high position to try and help Kai and the vigilante he turned himself into at night, as well as hold some leverage over the kid's head to not get out of line. But if he said no, then it was no deal and Kai would do something insane like leave Vale. He just couldn't risk that. If he did, then another silver-eyed warrior would just replace him… "Okay… I'll agree to that."

"Then we have a deal," Kai said as he let himself fall back in the bed, his body relaxing the moment it hit the mattress. He looked so tired, and older than he really was. He could easily be mistaken as nineteen or twenty years old. Qrow, despite his shock and anger, really did feel sorry for Kai.

"I'm sorry you got roped into all this," Qrow said with genuine sorrow. "Kids your age should have to fight like you are."

"Yeah…" Kai said, there was nothing else to say.

Qrow took off the chain and left him there. They couldn't go back to Beacon the way they were now. All of Kai's clothes were drenched and torn apart, and his own clothes were air-drying the whole time. Not to mention Kai had wounds on his body and needed rest, they couldn't travel to Beacon like this, not and get asked questions they couldn't answer truthfully.

He felt his scroll ping with another message sent to him by Ozpin, asking him if he was okay this time. It has been a handful of hours since they last heard of him, and he never replied to the first message he sent him.

He pondered for a moment on what to say, but ultimately went for something simple that explained what happened. Most of it not true of course, but he would believe him if he said that he went for a drink or two.

* * *

 _Present…_

Cinder pours herself a beverage with a wide smile on her face. The part of her face that wasn't human hid behind a mess of black hair, and she stood in the middle of Adam, Sienna, Roman, Neo, and Mercury all sitting in a circle around her. This was usually a hangout spot for her forces, but tonight was a special night.

"That foolish vigilante is dead," She celebrated as she downed another shot. One might have feared that she got drunk with how much she has drank so far, but it seemed that even her genes made her resilient to even becoming intoxicated. "We may have lost some of that dust, but getting rid of that fool far outweighs a few extra guns for your forces."

"I lost good men that night…" Adam pointed out.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "They died for your revolution," She said flatly, tauntingly. "I'm sure you feel the same way, you were all about 'revolution' and 'doing what needs to be done'. Besides, in the long run, they held no real place in this world."

Out of Cinder's sight, Adam balled his hands into fists. He looked like he was about to explode with anger, but Sienna placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down with her demanding presence.

Roman faked his own happiness over Stone Face's apparent death. He would have liked to think that the kid got away, but Cinder is not known for her mercy of those she considers useless or annoying. As much as he would have perhaps hoped that maybe _he_ wasn't really dead, it was a ninety-ten chance. Neo looked at him and her eyes told her that she thought the same thing, despite almost being killed by the guy, she didn't seem to hold a grudge, but he was smart enough to know that something was going to be in store for the kid either way. That's what nearly killing a person by fire does.

Mercury fixed his legs as Cinder went on her one man celebration for what happened at the docks the earlier night. It was sort of a victory, but more of a draw if anything. So what if that Stone Face guy got offed, it wasn't like he was important anyway. Besides, the threat that put all of Cinder's plans in the most danger was sitting all around her in the form of Sienna, Adam, Roman, and Neo. None of them were truly loyal to her and were only there just to keep her happy so she wouldn't go and abuse her power on them. To be fair, he wasn't either, aligning himself with the leaders of the White Fang in secret and telling them whatever Cinder deigned to let him know. He just wondered where Emerald went, he hated to admit it, but he missed the cute gem. It felt like Cinder was keeping them apart just to keep them loyal. He wouldn't doubt it. Maybe later he would shoot her a scroll call.

His mental distraction caused him to tighten a bolt a little too tight. Making him curse as he quickly made to grab some grease and loosen it up a little. Damn his dad for giving him robot legs… and damn that weird ginger for being so dense! It still bothered him how his top of the line legs managed to get their striking force matched by some petite girl. Ugh, so annoying…

Well, at least Cinder started to get bored when he started working on his other leg, and by the time he was done and after a few more boastful lines about how Cinder couldn't wait to bring down Beacon she finally left the room, leaving them all alone. The amount of relief that was instilled because of that was enough to make Mercury laugh.

"Thank god she left," Roman said as soon as Cinder was out of hearing range. "I thought she'd never shut up about how she killed that guy or about destroying Beacon. Sheesh, who's idea was it to give her power like that?"

"A sick play of fate," Sienna scoffed.

"Sure you wanna be badmouthing the big bad queen of Vale?" Mercury asked boredly. "The walls have ears as they say."

"By all means, tell on me," Roman said with a chuckle. "It'd save me the trouble of betraying her."

Sienna, Adam, and Mercury stared at him with shocked expressions.

"Oh, don't give me those looks. We all know none of us are _really_ loyal to that woman, don't act like you are. It's going to make me sick." Roman teased.

"It is not something that should be spoken of so casually," Adam said quietly.

"Ah, but everyone in this room and the entire White Fang doesn't want to work for her." Roman leaned forward. "Now, I'm not saying that I am going to help you or anything, because Neo and I got a plan of our own. But I'm just letting you know that I know, and also, I didn't know you and Mercury were so close Adam," The scarred man looked at him, not smiling. "Is there something you two wanna tell us? Hm?"

"You've made your point, human." Sienna hissed. "We all have our own hidden agendas, and I will not dare pry into yours."

Neo clapped her hands and rubbed them together, then made wild gestures as if the entire room was on fire, before finally punching her fist into her hand.

"Yeah, maybe we should tell them, but should I?" Roman asked her.

Neo just shrugged.

"Eh, guess it can't hurt." Roman looked to Adam and Sienna. "We figured out who Stone Face really was behind the mask, and you'll never guess who it is! It's the one Cinder is always bitching about, the one who gave her those scars of hers."

"You mean that Kai kid that I had to pretend to be friends with a few years back?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hm, didn't think he had it in him to be a killer. Respect earned."

"You mean… _he_ is the one responsible for everything that has happened to my men these past weeks?" Adam asked, his voice slowly growing louder with anger. "Damn him… I'll kill that little shit…"

"Adam," Sienna once again placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see into her eyes, and the shared a tense nod of agreement.

"Ah, did I throw a wrench in those plans of yours?" Roman asked with a laugh. "That sucks, since Little Kai seems to have just been killed. I wonder how that'll go for you guys? Nah, don't tell me. I like to be surprised."

Adam and Sienna remained silent.

Mercury gave Roman a knowing look. The thief stared back and shrugged, after giving Neo a look she gave him a shrug as well, along with a wink on top of that. She warmed up to him after being in the same room as him recovering for a few days. There was no one else to talk to, so Mercury decided to spend the time bugging her. Apparently, that was enough to get on the girl's good side.

And man, were these secrets really getting out of hand. First Adam stopped Cinder's little plan and now Roman knows a lot more than she gave him credit for. It was a wonder how Cinder managed to stay in control as she is now.

No, he did know. It just scared him a little too much to think about it.

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk as he filed some more paperwork. Because of the most recent incident at the docks, he had to make several statements in defense of his student's actions, and then be forced into accepting an interview with one such Lisa Lavender. It was all a tiring experience and his tired eyes grew more tired by the minute, despite it being not too long into the afternoon. Such was the job of the headmaster of Beacon, with Glynda too busy with combat class to assist him in any way, he was on his own this time.

The message Qrow sent him earlier was most interesting as well, it seemed like Mister Stone Face was still out and about and managed to give him the slip after the huntsman nursed him back to health. He would have preferred that Qrow bring him to Beacon, but a man like that vigilante was bound to have enemies, he most likely would have been noticed before they could get to a Bullhead, and Qrow's bird form was only so strong. A pity, he would have liked to meet the man in person if only he was given the chance.

Stopping his work, he looked over to the sound of his elevator doors opening with a ding, and then raised an eyebrow at the unexpected visitor being one such Kai Matsuoka walking toward him.

"Mister Matsuoka," Ozpin set down his work to give the boy his full attention, I worried that you dropped out, no one has seen you for days."

Kai scoffed. "No, not yet anyway. It depends on what happens in the future."

"I see," Ozpin sat up straighter. "Well, let us not waste time then, you are here for a reason, tell me it."

"You offered to train me at the beginning of the year, right?" Kai asked straight away. Now Ozpin felt even more surprised. "Well, I am here to follow up on that offer."

"Are you now?" Ozpin felt himself smile as he stood up from his seat and walked out from behind his desk. "How interesting, I was wondering when you were going to take the opportunity I provided to become more powerful."

"Our goals align," Kai said, echoing a certain someone's earlier words. "I might as well make use of that."

"And I am glad that you have made this decision," Ozpin placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Starting tomorrow after classes, I shall begin training you to become even stronger than your father was. But I shall warn you, it is not your typical everyday type of training. You will be pushed hard in every attribute."

"Fine with me," Kai stepped away and walked away from the headmaster. Their business was done. "See you tomorrow then."

Ozpin smiled. "Yes, I shall look forward to your arrival."

* * *

 **Well, it's been a while since I did this. Write a whole chapter in a day, but something just gave me the drive to just** _ **write**_ **. Man, good times. Now I am left wondering if I should make a Keen Halloween Dream Part 2. I don't know about all the rhyming, and October is always a shitty month for college. So I might not get around to it this year. Maybe next year in 2020.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	59. Chapter 59

**There is a new cover art for this story that a friend of mine drew for me. It was so good and better than what I made so I decided to make it the cover art. Take a look at it!**

 **Let us continue the show!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 59- Volume 2, Episode 2

Another Start

Kai thought hard on his next move while the headmaster of Beacon, the one who'd trained his late father to somehow become more powerful than him and even maidens, calmly kept to himself. He sensed the can lean against his desk and Kai lowered his head slightly as he sensed each and every object in the room. Every obstacle, and thought of a dozen different forms of attack and defense that could occur on either side. Minutes passed, and time was running low. Until finally, he made his move.

"King to F-two."

"Rook to F-seven, checkmate."

"Dammit!"

Yet another loss in this strange game called chess. Kai hung his head in disappointment and begrudgingly accepted Ozpin's offered hand and shook it. This has been a part of their training for the past month or two, it always started off like this. He didn't know why the headmaster put a blind boy to learn the game of chess at the beginning, and the headmaster did the cryptic thing and encouraged him to find the reason for himself. He ended up thinking it as some sort of tactical approach to an upcoming war, and supposed that the headmaster may be grooming him for command if such a situation were to occur. Throughout the first semester of Beacon Kai wasn't exactly the greatest leader, and honestly Ruby would have been better for the role. At least at the start. So he put in the effort to become better.

"You came close to making me serious a few times Mister Matsuoka," Ozpin complimented as he stood up and walking over to grab his cane. "You may see this as a pointless waste of precious time, but there are reasons for the mental challenges I provide for you."

"Honestly I think you just like winning at Chess." Kai snapped back. Ozpin chuckled, and did not deny it. It was a painful experience learning each and every circle and remembering each and every piece every directional move and added on to the fact that he was blind and couldn't see any of the pieces and which direction they moved in only made it more difficult. It took a month alone for him to finally get the game down and become somewhat decent at the game. Ozpin politely offered to move the pieces for him, and Kai allowed it. He would rather relax and lean back in his seat than have to reach over and move each piece individually with each turn.

"You are not wrong," Ozpin finally admitted as he threw his cane up in the air and caught the handle and held it like it was a one-handed sword. Within the weapon, Kai sensed and heard hundreds of little gadgets and machinery tinkering around. Though the headmaster never showed him just what that cane could do. Which of course added to his anxiety whenever the two of them actually trained against one another physically, he never knew when the headmaster was truly going to go all out. "But now we get to the part you look forward to the most." He said as he hardened his stance.

Kai nodded his head and drew Silver Ebony. The sword sang as it was dragged out of its scabbard, and he felt his new boots scrape against the floor as he shifted his stance to let his body face the headmaster to make himself the smallest target possible. Usually, he wouldn't wear boots at all, but an inconsistency was brought up to him. His father knew the same seismic sense technique that he did, and yet he still wore a full combat outfit fitted with thick combat boots. And so that ignited even more training than he did along with Fox to actually get used to wearing shoes and being able to sense at the same time. Both of them being blind, and one of them not nearly having as much experience with seismic sensing, that proved to be an annoying task. Nevertheless, Atlas once again came through and offered another gift to him in secret, provided by none other than the prize Specialist of the Schnee family. Just around the same time General Ironwood officially arrived in Vale.

Other than that, he underwent an outfit minor change as well. His once bare arms now had long sleeves that stopped just before it could reach his shoulders, and was a part of his bracers with gloves at the ends of them. His sleeveless sweater remained mostly the same, and he wore the same black pants that he used to wear during his secret part-time job as a vigilante during the night shift. Qrow saw to it that if he was going to be fighting and training more, he might as well not wear the same clothes he's been wearing for the past few months while doing so. And now here he was.

As Kai exhaled, he entered a more focused state of mind and raised Silver Ebony just in time to spark against the blunted end of Ozpin's cane. He then pushed through the force and exerted out a groan as he forcefully deflected the cane away and to the side. However, Ozpin was ever relentless as he usually was, never attacking him with just one attack. There was always another attack prodding at him from some other direction seemingly at the same time. Kai thought that it might have been some kind of offensive semblance that the headmaster was using against him but experience told him that the man was just that fast. Which was a crazy thought. The man was even faster than Ruby, and she had a speed semblance that made her faster than ninety-nine percent of humanity.

The actual training session went on for as long as it usually did. Ozpin attacked him, Kai defended as well as he could, then rinse and repeat. Kai did go on the offensive every now and again, but the headmaster was clearly on another level and he couldn't stay in that position for long. Thankfully, the man hadn't asked Kai to use the powers that naturally come to him while wielding the sword made of the strange material that he really ought to learn more about. Ever since the incident at the docks with Cinder, Kai hasn't been able to summon forth those powers, and Silver Ebony has just been a regular sword with a few extra points into sharpness and durability. Not even to increase his speed and strength like he taught Ruby too.

Kai's senses were all over the place as Ozpin attacked over a dozen times in as many milliseconds. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face and making him feel hot as his arms and legs moved faster than their limit allowed them. This went on for several minutes up to half an hour of fighting all around the headmaster's office. Books and scraps of paper were sent everywhere all over the room, making even harder to detect the next moves that Ozpin was going to take. After getting pegged in the chest and side four times each Kai had enough and threw an arm across his body.

All around him a spherical multidirectional attack of air blasted everyone away, even the headmaster. The beauty of his semblance was that some attacks were just unavoidable. The moment Ozpin landed on his feet, Kai shot forward like a bullet, scattering whatever books and papers that were still close to his person. For just a brief moment, he sensed his sword become enhanced with energetic power, and his muscles tensed to the point where it was a wonder how his veins were still under his skin.

Ozpin widened his eyes slightly as he felt himself actually being pushed back despite him putting more effort into holding his student at bay. Underneath the blindfold that Kai still wore, he felt _something_ breakthrough. Before a splitting headache made him wince and weaken his grip on his sword. Ozpin took that and disarmed him quite handily, then twisted his arm and forced him to the ground with an echoing slam. Kai felt the pain and his aura flashed and tapped out before he could get himself hurt. Ozpin let go and helped the boy up immediately.

"You surprised me for a moment there," Ozpin said with what Kai would guess was a smile. "I will make a note to take you more seriously in our future sessions. Your growth is also something out of this world, Malikai at your age was powerful, but you are quickly gaining on him despite not having this training since the beginning."

"Good to know," Kai said as he rolled his shoulder and stretched out his sore muscles. "My senses are still a bit muffled because of these things. Seriously, how do people fight in these things?" He asked as he stamped his boots against the ground twice.

"Most wore footwear ever since they were young, you are a special case." Ozpin chuckled. "I am glad you are trying anyhow, fighting barefooted is dangerous. Once you run out of aura, there would be no protection for your soles. Making fighting all the more uncomfortable for you."

"I only considered it because Weiss' sister insisted on it so much," Kai sighed.

"That might be because she is grateful for what you did for her sister during the Mistral Vytal Festival tournament," General Ironwood said politely as he entered the office from the elevator, Specialist Schnee coming in behind him with the usual professional expression on her face.

Kai widened his eyes from underneath his blindfold. "General Ironwood?" He said, flabbergasted. He's heard much of this man throughout the recent weeks, but he has never met the man in person.

"Yes," The General took his hand. Kai shook it without really thinking about it. "I have heard much about you, I looked forward to meeting you in person."

Kai tilted his head toward Ozpin for an explanation.

"I may have spoken of your existence to the General here," Ozpin said with a snicker. "Him having a more pragmatic approach to how things should be done has yearned a natural liking to you."

"I have not met a silver-eyed warrior in a very long time," The general said, confirming the headmaster's words. "Especially one so young such as yourself."

Kai tensed slightly, so _that's_ why he wanted to meet him.

"Hello," Winter greeted him, and she was someone he was more familiar and friendly with. "It is convenient to see you once more."

"Likewise." Kai nodded her way. They weren't exactly friends, but Weiss being mutually cared for gave birth to a soft relationship being built for the two of them. Nothing that would bear adoration, however.

"Now, how are your new clothes fitting you?" Ironwood asked next, scratching his chin as he looked Kai up and down.

"Uh… fine I guess?" Kai said as he felt a sense of awkwardness overwhelm him.

"I would hope so, Ozpin requested that I create and bring more protective clothing with me to give you. Of course, I wasn't able to bring it to you personally, so I had Specialist Schnee give it. She seemed happy to do so."

"See it as thanks for showing your kindness to my sister years ago," Winter said flatly. "You could have humiliated her, but you treated her fairly."

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I just did what I thought was right." Like he always did, like he is doing now. Though, this was a strange time to suddenly introduce the General and headmaster of Atlas to him. And to reveal to him that the general is part of this inner circle of Ozpin's was a risky play. He could do something with that, not officially being a part of his little group as of now.

"I only wished you'd have arrived sooner, much has been going on in my kingdom, and the White Fang are ever a threat," Ozpin said.

"Cinder Fall as well, so I've heard." Kai tensed at the sound of her name. "And those who are working with her. Vale certainly has become a hotspot for criminal activity, I applaud you for forcing the decision of delaying the Vytal Festival by two months."

"The Vytal Festival has been delayed?" Kai asked, this being news to him.

"Oh, my apologies," Ironwood's smug chuckle suggested that he felt anything but remorse. "I seem to have let that slip."

"No matter," Ozpin kept a smile on his face. "The news is going to be made public later today anyway. So yes, Mister Matsuoka, the Vytal Festival has been delayed by two months so it will not be happening in the next few weeks as originally planned. Do you wish to know why?"

Kai inclined his head toward the man. His eyes narrowed, unseen by the headmaster because of his blindfold. He didn't know what the man was planning to win here, telling him all this critical information just like this.

Ozpin went on, taking his silence as an apparent yes. "You see, the vigilante that the public has named 'Stone Face' has become keen to share some of the information he knows. Due to recent events and the knowledge that the leaders of the White Fang are both in Vale, we were also warned that the entirety of the White Fang may be rallying to Vale for yet another terrible assault."

Kai hummed in understanding. "And Stone Face was right?"

"We are not certain, but I am not willing to risk a repeat of three years ago." Kai almost forgot about that, two years turned to three years in the blink of an eye. The passage of time was ever mysterious like that. One moment could feel like hours at one time and hours could pass in a moment in another.

"Yes, curious is it not?" Ironwood said, sounding much more serious than he was before. Kai raised an eyebrow. "The vigilante seems to have done more than any huntsman you've sent out, it's almost like he is huntsman trained himself."

"Qrow believes so as well. Apparently, even after receiving what should have been a fatal stab wound and multiple burnings during his battle against Cinder during the incident, he still managed to get away by jumping in the ocean. Only to then reappear days later much more compliant to authorities." Kai sensed Ozpin's face smirk point toward him. "What do you think, Mister Matsuoka?"

He was just about ready to run, but he stopped himself. They were just asking about his opinion, not accusing him. He had to remind himself of that more than twice. "I think it's about time someone has been doing something to slow Cinder and the White Fang down." He said with a shrug. "Nothing much else to it for me."

Ozpin accepted it with a soft hum, easily. "Well, we shall see what the future has in store for him. He was the one who tipped us off after all."

"If he does tip us off once more, I'd hope it is to inform us on where the stolen Paladins may be," And now they were telling him about this? This couldn't be a coincidence, they were inclining him toward something. He didn't know what, but all this information couldn't come freely. There was just no way. "That'd certainly make me more willing to not send my ace squad after him."

"Now now, let us not get too hasty," Ozpin said. "I suppose we have said too much to wandering ears, we'll speak of this another time James."

"As you wish," Ironwood said.

"Sir," Winter extended her arm out toward the general, an active scroll call was in her hand. "Miss Polendina is calling for her daily report."

"Already? It is still early-"

" _Salutations General Ironwood!"_ Penny exclaimed through the scroll, Kai snickered. Of course, she would greet even him that way. He still remembered when she first met him and greeted him like that. Her, Ruby and Orchid get along really well. " _I am here to make yet another report!"_

"Penny, for the last time, I said you are to make these calls at the end of classes, not during them," Ironwood replied.

" _But my friend, friend Sun, has given me more advice on how to speak to people. He said that I am to be confident and go after what I want. So I wanted to make a report early!"_

Kai heard Ironwood curse Sun's name under his breath. Right, once Sun recovered he and Penny have been interacting a lot, and stuff like this happens, apparently enough to start annoying the general.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call," Ironwood said as he took the scroll and walked off into the corner. Trying to yet again explain to Penny that yes, she is allowed to call him, but not when it is just because she wants to say hi, or to tell him about all the new friends she is making.

"You may return to your rest period as well," Ozpin said to Kai. "I have kept you out of Glynda's classes and the other students will start to think you're getting special treatment for getting personal training from me."

In a few ways, he _was_ special. If not for his silver eyes than for his amazing adaptability skills to learn to fight while blind. For getting the attention of Ozpin so early on in his life, and for being able to handle what he has been dealing with for a long time. The word special had many meanings, and not all of them were good.

Kai nodded and headed off, it would be nice to see his friends again, and his stomach was growling like a truck as it was.

* * *

"They pushed back the Vytal Festival!?" Rick, Brick, and Nora exclaimed all at the same time as soon as Ozpin was finished making the official announcement to the school. "But why?"

"Apparently, it is because of what has been happening in Vale," Blake began to explain for them. "Especially after what happened at the docks, it is now confirmed that _both_ leaders of the White Fang are operating here in Vale."

"And that vigilante apparently sent a message to the headmaster, if the news is to be believed." Weiss huffed.

Kai noticed Ruby and Orchid sigh out of relief. Which made him feel a sense of warmth in his chest. Despite not exactly being the most kind person to them at the time, he still saved them from certain death, and even when it was confirmed that he was the one who killed the White Fang that were left behind by Cinder, Adam, and Sienna. He knew that Stone Face wouldn't exactly be able to work with every huntsman or huntress out there. The fact that it was his friends was a stroke of luck, because he knew that they wouldn't just go after him without a good reason to, and it isn't like Stone Face has killed anyone who didn't deserve it.

"Didn't the news say that he has been sparing a lot more people recently?" Pyrrha asked next. "There used to be reports of dead White Fang members everywhere he appeared, but now there has been more and more being left behind to be captured by the police. Something seems to have changed within that man. Orchid, you had the closest encounter with him so far, what was he like?"

"Eh," Orchid tilted her hand side to side. "He saved me, but I can't really say that much else about him. Though he was definitely like, super skilled. He put Adam on the back foot for a bit there and managed to injure him, I think."

"Sounds like he would put up a good challenge to you Pyrrha," Rick teased, nudging his partner in the side with his elbow.

"Oh, plenty of people are able to challenge me," Pyrrha modestly deflected. "It's just that some people aren't willing to give it their all when they are up against me. They believe that they won't stand a chance from the start and often defeat themselves before our blades ever clash."

" _I_ try against you all the time," Rick huffed.

"I don't know, can you even reach her with your short little arms?" Brick teased his brother.

Rick's temper flared. "Oh, I don't want to hear that from you! You're the same height as I am jackass!"

"Yeah, but my partner isn't a full head taller than me."

Pyrrha snorted. Rick snapped to her with a look mixed with betrayal and surprise. "Agh! Why must I be cursed so!"

"Being vertically challenged has its perks." Weiss defended, not allowing her partner to get any more of a rouse out of her like he has been able to ever since their partnership started.

"I'm glad you understand me," Rick whined. "Weiss, wanna be my new partner?"

"Excuse me, but you already have a partner," Pyrrha said as she gripped him by the skull. Rick froze out of an instinctual reaction. Almost like he was a cat when the scruff of his neck was pinched. "You won't be getting out of our training that easily."

"Someone certainly seems territorial," Ren teased.

The color of Pyrrha's face matched her hair color as the obvious implication was made. Ricks did as well, matching the primary color that his brother often wears as he felt Pyrrha's finger loosen their grip against his scalp.

"S-since when did you speak like that pink eye?" Rick asked, crossing his arms indignantly and looking anywhere other than the other half of the table.

"I listen, and I have plenty of time to think before I speak. Which leads to interesting reactions from my peers." Ren chuckled as Rick stuck his tongue at him while Pyrrha clammed up.

"Hey, it's not bad if you two are attracted to each other!" Nora exclaimed, not caring for anyone's personal space or wishes as she planted herself behind Rick and Pyrrha and hugged them both close together with her strong arms. "Just look at Jauney and me! The perfect couple!"

Jaune perked up from his food. "Couple?"

"Of friends!" Nora let out a series of very fake laughs. "And he's attracted to me all the same!"

"W-wait a sec, where is this going-"

"And _I_ _know_ you are into shorter guys, Pyr," Nora got close to Pyrrha's ear, she looked back at her with wide green eyes. " _I know_ ," Nora whispered to her.

"I-I think that's enough, Nora," Jaune said in a meek attempt to try and pull back Nora from turning their entire team into a blushing mess before she could drag Rick back into it. Sometimes he wondered how Ren was able to handle her for so many years like Nora said. The fact that the only one who _could_ handle her was currently smirking at them all didn't help anything whatsoever.

"At least the dance hasn't been pushed back at all," Yang said with a burp. "Right Kai? It's still happening next week right?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "If you really want to know, you should talk to Coco. Her team is the one organizing everything. I didn't bother to ask."

"Why not? You're going aren't you?"

Orchid snorted. "This is Kai, how often do you see him going out to dance or mingling with people he doesn't know?"

"Fair enough," Yang said. "A shame I'm sure a bunch of girls and maybe some boys would have liked to be able to hold his arm."

"I might show up," Kai said, pointedly ignoring Yang and Orchid's teasing with practiced ease. "It depends on what goes on, there are more important things for me to worry about than putting on stupid shoes."

"Right!?" Ruby agreed with him all the way. "I'll just stick with Kai and not go either, because-"

"Oh, you're going," Kai turned to smirk at her. "Just because I might not doesn't mean you get to escape it. Besides, I know you are looking forward to a certain someone asking you out."

Ruby shook with embarrassment. "Eh!?"

"No idea what you're talking about." Brick whistled an ignorant tune.

"No one mentioned you bud," Yang pointed out.

"Weiss is probably going to demand my attention anyway, you know how needy she is, she's like a pet." Brick deflected.

"I am not!" Weiss shrieked. "You can go with whomever you want! I for one will _not_ be hoping to be in _your_ arm of all peoples."

"Awe, and here I thought we were becoming better friends," Brick whined, but was happy that his plan to get out of the firing zone was successful.

"We _are_ friends," Weiss said, surprising him somewhat. "Don't act so surprised, we're partners so it is only natural. But proximity does not always breed attraction. Something you are heavily lacking."

"And that Neptune guy does?" Brick teased.

"Here we go again," Kai thought to himself as Brick and Weiss entered another array of back and forth banter and insults. These were his friends, so it wasn't anything that he didn't already expect. This past month and a half that passed by since the docks were filled with getting closer to them once again per an agreement made with Qrow. And to be honest with himself, he really did like spending time with them. Had Remnant been a perfect world, he would rather spend all of his time getting closer to them and go back to his older more bubbly self. Maybe even hang up his sword and live out the rest of his days peacefully like something out of a fairy tale.

Remnant was far from perfect, however, and as much as he could wish to be allowed to live in peace. That was simply impossible. But his goal was to make it a perfect world with all his willpower, so that his sister wouldn't have to grow up to become what he is. A fighter, a warrior. A killer. Malienna was only three, she deserved better than what he was going through. Speaking of Malienna.

"I'm going to go visit my family," Kai said as he stood up from the table.

His partner gripped his sleeve before he could go. "Tell us when you are coming back." She told him, he sensed a spark of worry flow through her body.

"Sure," He said. Blake and he became much closer after his visit to the hospital room where his teammates were all being cared for their wounds in. Blake apologized again and again for not letting him come, and soon enough his anger faded and he truly forgave her. They still didn't talk as much as some pairs of friends might, but they didn't need too. Blake was a silent person and he respected that, and she respected his silence in return and only spoke to him where there was a solid topic of conversation they would both be interested in. He liked her, and he was proud to call her his partner.

"See you." Orchid and Ruby gave their goodbyes as he went off toward the exit. His friends continued their conversations even as he left, nothing less than what he would have expected, and he was able to keep track of their words all the way down the hallway until all the other voices speaking at the same time eventually drowned them out. He remembered when there was a silly food fight last week, he wasn't there to participate in it, but to his knowledge, Nora kidnapped Rick and Brick and recruited team RWBY and her own team into the Valkyrie Overlord organization. Miss Goodwitch came and put a stop to it before Ruby's tornado was able to destroy half the school, and the rest was history.

The sun felt good on the exposed patched of skin Kai was able to leave revealed to the brisk air. It didn't last long sadly, since he entered the dorm building and quickly ascended a few flight of stairs to get to where Marron and Malienna were now living. His mother made a full recovery about a month back, and even before that she was still keeping up her training _and_ relationship with Qrow. That was still something that neither of them really talked about, but despite everything, he still trusted Qrow and knew that he wouldn't dare hurt Marron or his sister.

He knocked twice on their door and let himself in with his scroll that has been given authorization to open more than just his dorm room door in this building. Immediately, he had to crouch down to catch Malienna as she slammed into him.

"Kai!" The little half-faunus girl exclaimed as her arms and legs wrapped around his body as much as they could, her tail wrapped around his shoulder.

"Hey," Kai greeted back as he rubbed his face against hers. Malienna giggled and rubbed her face back against his, pushing up one corner of his blindfold in the process to reveal one of his eyes.

"Welcome back son," Marron said as she stretched out the sore muscles in her arms up in the air. "How's school been?"

"As it usually is, Doctor Oobleck has an interesting way of giving me tests." The doctor-professor was able to come up with a way to test his knowledge of what he has been teaching in class. Which consisted of Kai answering a different set of questions made specifically for him so that the rest of the class wouldn't be able to just copy from what they overheard. It took some getting used to and plenty of tries, but the deed was done and he was able to memorize most of what the man was able to teach him.

"I hope you're passing them, because your education quite literally determines how we live." Marron and Kai shared a laugh as the mother hugged her children. "You've grown so tall, you know that right?"

"Not really." Kai snorted when Marron pinched him affectionately.

"You're almost as tall as that Jaune boy that I see you sitting with every once in a while," Marron said as she eyeballed the measurement of Kai's height. "I'd say you're just scratching six feet, or maybe even beyond that, and oh…" She smiled warmly at him. "You're growing to look so similar to your father."

Kai let a small smile grow onto his face. He barely remembered what Malikai actually looked like, since the only time he was actually able to see him was when he was dying and covered in blood. It wasn't exactly a memory that Kai wanted to keep in his mind, but the effort wouldn't go ignored. "I understand. How are you and Mally doing?"

"As well as you can expect," Marron said as she continued her stretches. "I've continued my training, and Malienna enjoys watching the students practice their skills. She said that she wants to be a huntress, you know."

Kai hummed as he rubbed his little sisters head. Her chocolate brown hair shifting all over the place as he did so. "I know, I'm the one who unlocked her aura for her."

"Ow, you're doing it too hard!" Malienna whined as she tried to push away his hand from her head.

"Oh, sorry." Kai set her down and rubbed her hair more gently. "I was a little deep in thought."

Someone else entered the room behind him, Kai sensed the man coming from down the hallway and knew who it was before their hand even touched the door handle. Qrow stepped into the room, greeted Marron and was about to greet Malienna before he saw Kai. He suddenly became more anxious and nervous, still never having _that_ talk with the young man ever since he caught them kissing a while back.

"Step-daddy!" Malienna adorably jumped into Qrow's awkward embrace. It was clear he wasn't used to hugging small children and didn't know how to handle this kind of affection from one. But credit was given to him when he tried anyway.

"Hey kid, I guess you missed me," Qrow said as he rubbed his knuckles into the girl's hair. Maliennas tail whipped him across the face for doing it too hard. "And down you go," He set her down and watched as she sprinted away to a different part of the room to apparently go grab something to show him.

"Kai, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I wanted to visit," Kai said as if it should have been obvious. "I didn't know _you_ were going to be here just now though."

Translation; I knew just where to find you. Qrow was able to understand the hidden meaning behind the boy's words. He nodded his head with understanding and sighed lightly. "Well, I guess this works out. I was looking for you anyway, I just wanted to visit these two before I started to hunt you down."

"More training?" Marron asked with a coy smile on her face. Qrow rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… something like that." He nervously replied.

"Didn't you say that you were going to bring me down to Vale a while ago?" Kai asked with a smug grin. "I believe it was so you can get me to drink-"

"Yeah, to Vale." Qrow cut him off sharply with a glare that he damn well knew Kai couldn't see. "I forgot I told you about that before."

"Oh! A men's night out?" Marron asked, chuckling. Qrow nodded his head without a word and with a slight grin on his face. He couldn't meet her eyes. "Don't let me keep you then, go on!"

Before he could react, Qrow was pulled down for a short yet deep kiss from Marron. One that he reciprocated warmly before remembering that Kai was literally standing right in front of him, and despite being blind he had the senses to know what was happening. He pulled back before things could get any more awkward.

"Yeah… let's go, Kai." Qrow said as he turned and left the room, giving Marron a warm smile on the way out.

Kai followed him, but before he could leave the room Marron placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Don't grill him too much please," She requested. "He's great, give him a chance."

"That's what I'm doing right now, aren't I?" Kai countered with a smirk. Marron gave him a kiss on the forehead and sent him out. Believing that the two important men she thought most of nowadays were going to get along now. It has been awkward between those two ever since she and Qrow got together and especially more so when they were around her. So she loved that they were going out together for a men's night out.

Hopefully, by the time they got back, things between them would be much more comfortable. She could only hope.

* * *

Hours later when the sun was long gone in the sky and the kingdom was shrouded in darkness, Kai dawning his nightly persona as Stone Face kept his back to the concrete ledge guard as Vernal looked over and narrowed her eyes to get a better look of what she was seeing.

"There's definitely White Fang down there," The maiden said as she clambered back down to sit beside him. "Raven and I have been keeping an eye on this place for a while now, something important is going on in that warehouse."

"Always a warehouse," Kai hummed. "You'd think they would go for something a little more hard to find."

"Amateurs," Vernal scoffed. "If they really wanted to stay hidden they should have just stolen some guys garage or something, or not where full uniforms while they carry out their business. It's almost like they want to be stopped."

"Well, it makes it easier for you to find them," Kai said. "If they want to be idiots, let them."

"And him?" Vernal flicked her chin toward Qrow, who was perched up in his bird form on Kai's other shoulder looking at the warehouse with a watchful eye. "I'm guessing we aren't going to be able to get down take care of things right away."

"You'd be right," Qrow said as he shifted back into a human and lowered himself behind the ledge along with them. "As the official story goes, Stone Face is working with huntsman now. It's going to stay that way. Which means not going down there and being a one-man army."

"I'd be able to take them all out on my own," Kai pointed out.

"Yeah, so would almost anyone from Beacon." Qrow rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean that you can just go down there and do whatever you want. There are rules for a reason."

"Sometimes it's good for some rules to be broken," Kai replied.

"Listen, we're not having this talk right now," Qrow said, glaring at Kai. "Part of the deal we made was that you would send me messages, which I would relay to Ozpin so that an actual strike force can be made so that we can deal with stuff like this. So stop your bullshit and keep up with your side of the deal."

"Qrow, we know that there are paladins in there, the stolen ones from Atlas. If we wait any longer, they might not be in there anymore. We can storm the place together, and between the three of us, we would be able to take them all out and get those paladins back in safe hands."

"And reveal to Ozpin that Stone Face is working with the Spring Maiden?" Qrow scoffed at Kai's silence. "Not everything can be solved by killing them all,"

"I haven't been killing."

"You haven't been killing much since I've been working with you. Or are you going to tell me that accidents are made?"

"Some things can't be helped, if they won't stop fighting after I make it clear that they lost, then there's nothing else I can do."

"That's not-" Qrow tightened his eyes shut and shook his head. Not willing to go into that argument again. "Just send me the message the same way you did the last time, we'll talk about this later. Vernal, tell Raven she did a good job finding this place."

Vernal waved her hand dismissively toward the huntsman as he shifted back into a bird and flew away. He circled the warehouse a few times and then disappeared into the night, his black feathers blending in with the dark to make himself practically invisible to the naked eye. Once he was gone, Kai tensed up and very nearly hopped off the building to do things his way.

"It's not worth it kid," Vernal said, holding him back. "It's not worth breaking that deal, I can tell it's tense enough as it is. And that's just putting it lightly."

"I don't know what else he wants from me," Kai replied. "I've been following up on my side of the deal ever since we made it, yet he's acting like I'm some kind of mindless bandit. No offense."

"None taken." Vernal snorted. "He might be extra cautious since he knows that you've been working with Raven and me this whole time, I still remember the time when Qrow and Raven had to have a talk before the two of you went on to take out another hideout."

"Hmph," He could too. The shouting match nearly got them caught. Qrow accused Raven of giving him a sick mentality and turned him into a killing machine, which Raven countered saying that he wasn't going to stay a kid forever, and he would have done the same things even if she hadn't encouraged him to. In a way, they were both right, but him being caught in the middle of it was just annoying. "We'll have Raven bring us back in the meantime." He said as he stood up and made a mental call for her. "There's nothing else we can do here, but at least I have some time to plan things out before we come back."

"Did you tell Raven that you're training with Ozpin yet?" Vernal asked him. Kai froze. "You have to tell her soon, it's only going to get worse the longer you wait and I am not going to be the one to tell that shit to her. I sometimes damn myself for asking why you keep showing up to our training already tired and sweaty."

"I can manage both sides," Kai said. "I'll tell her soon, I promise. I've just been trying to find a good way to tell her."

"Good." Vernal huffed. Keeping up with Ozpin's training plus Vernal and Raven's training was difficult, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel his muscles wanting to fall off his body. But it was needed for him to get stronger. All that changed was his appetite, which required him to eat more and sleep longer. He gets more of the former than the latter, but rest wasn't as needed as the safety of the streets of Vale.

A raven flew overhead and close to them before it turned into the actual Raven Branwen. She landed softly and quietly before standing up fully, already preparing to slice a portal through the air.

"Hold on a sec," Kai said as he started taking off his top. "I don't want to risk getting caught with this on by my mom, she might put two and two together if she ever meets Stone Face again."

"You really have to give yourself a better name than that," Vernal said with a wince.

"If you have a better idea, then go ahead, feel free to share."

"What about the 'Dark Wanderer'."

"Wow, and I thought I was bad at naming things." Kai laughed as Vernal cursed at him to shut up. The top that Qrow helped put together for him for nights like these came off, and underneath his usual outfit was picked up with the clothing. Revealing his scarred body for a moment. Raven and Vernal looked to each other and confirmed they both saw the same thing. Underneath that shirt, Kai had many scars thanks to stab and slash wounds, as well as some burn scars thanks to Cinder. The sleeves that he now wore on his arms also covered up some of those scars, most likely so that his friends wouldn't be able to see them. They were all hidden once again once he fixed his clothes.

Raven felt an unusual pang of guilt and regret upon seeing them. It was her fault that this all started, but she knew that it would have happened anyway, so why did she feel this way?

"Now go," She said once Kai was done, he said his goodbyes to her and Vernal and went through the portal. It closed up behind him and he was gone, another missed chance to say something if she wanted to.

"He's not going to last much longer, you know," Vernal said. "Even I need to rest every once in a while. If he doesn't let himself sit tight for a few days, then his body is going to choose a day for him."

"I am aware."

"Are you going to say anything to him about that?"

"Do I need to?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "He knows what he is doing, so he shall face the consequences when they become apparent to him."

"Hmph, sure." Vernal crossed her arms and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Is there something you want to say?" Raven asked.

"Nothing. I've said all I wanted to." Vernal said.

Raven didn't argue and made them a portal back to the tribe. The itching feeling in the back of her mind told her to say something to her other student, but she swallowed it down and continued on her day. There was still much to do back in Mistral where her tribe was located.

* * *

Kai fell to his hands and knees exhausted, another round of training done with the headmaster. He was helped up and was led to a seat where his body was more than happy to rest in. Then he guzzled down desperately on a bottle of water that was provided to him.

"That will be enough for today," Ozpin said as he walked around to sit at his desk once more.

"I can keep going," Kai claimed as he took great gulps of air every second.

"Not when you are on the verge of hyperventilating. I admire your drive to become stronger, but everyone has their limits. Even myself, Mister Matsuoka." Ozpin laid his hands out in front of him on his desk, and he allowed Kai to take the break that he needed to catch his breath.

Once he did, and Kai didn't argue, he continued. "I've been doing some thinking. Much thinking, I've talked to Glynda and James about allowing you into my circle."

Kai's head snapped up at attention. "What? So early…?"

Ozpin smirked. "Don't be so surprised, Qrow and his team were recruited at a relative age to you, and Malikai at an even younger age. You have shown significant growth, and with your eyes, you are an invaluable asset not only to me and this school, but to all of humanity. I am sure you know that I may have been grooming you for a great task that will soon be at hand."

Kai nodded his head slowly. "Salem…" His mouth whispered.

"That is correct," Ozpin said, just as quietly. "At first I was skeptical, admittedly I was concerned with your recent behavior and animosity toward me. I also admit that is also due to my lack of communication with you. But you can certainly be trusted, and I can hold hope that you may share the same feeling with me."

"See it this way," The headmaster continued. "Thanks to your father telling you, you already know about the maidens, Salem, and her forces. Not only that, but she has also been targetting you. Keeping you out of the loop would only drive a wider wedge between us, and much more than you really out to know at such a young age. We also both know that we are much better off allies than enemies. So I shall make the offer now, will you work with me?"

It was all so sudden and unexpected that Kai thought he might have been under an illusion or dreaming. What the headmaster has said so far is right, he does know more than he really should and he is already a target for Salem and Cinder. He knew about Tyrian and Hazel, and has firsthand experience with most of her forces. He's even taken measures to take care of them himself during some nights. Vast measures that most his age would pale in the light of. His yearn for vengeance had to be known in Ozpin, and he was likely banking on that to earn his support at the very least.

And Kai wanted revenge, very badly. He's willing to do anything to get it, he knew that and his friends almost caught on to that weeks ago.

"I will," He said eventually after thinking on it. The benefits far outweighed the consequences. "As long as I am let in on the loop of things, then I will work with you. Don't mistake this for loyalty however, I won't just do whatever you say."

"I don't expect you to," Damn him for feeling elated about this turn of events. Kai scowled. "I look forward to working with you, in fact, I've already prepared for it."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked him.

"Recently Qrow has relayed to me another message sent to him by our resident vigilante." Ozpin started. "Apparently, he has found out where the stolen Atlesian paladins are being kept and has been compliant enough to share that information. Tell me, Mister Matsuoka, how would you like to go on your first mission?"

A mission to go after the White Fang, retrieve the stolen paladin, _and_ do it all without having to worry about legal issues? "When do you need me there?"

"In thirty-six hours," Ozpin answered right away. "You are to take your team and two others with you, I will not be risking the lives of four of my students going in unprepared and without reinforcements, not after the incident at the docks. Qrow and Specialist Schnee will go with you as well just in case the leaders of the White Fang make another surprise appearance."

So that meant KRBR, and teams RWBY and JNPR, because there was no way he was going to drag in any people he didn't trust. This was very obviously orchestrated to work this way, but in a very convenient way, it also saved him the trouble of having to go there himself with Qrow against a rather large force of White Fang. twelve huntsman and huntresses in training, plus another huntsman and huntress, fully trained as well, _and_ there was no need to hold back here. It was almost too good to be true.

So much so, that Kai grew suspicious. This all appealed to his thirst for revenge, and while he was definitely going to go through with this, he'd have to be more careful once it was all over.

"Okay… Since we're going to be working with each other now, there are some other things I want to know first." Kai explained as he leaned back into his seat, his blind silver eyes looking around suspiciously.

Ozpin leaned back in his as well. "Go on then, ask me your questions."

"I want to know what I don't know yet," Kai said. "I know that what I do know is most likely just scratching the surface. How can you possibly be so old? Why is Salem such a threat? Things like that. I want to know everything, or this is going to be a very tense alliance."

For the first time, the happiness that he sensed from Ozpin dwindled. He tapped his finger against his armrest and sighed through his nose. There would be no lying here, Kai would call him out on it. The feeling was soon replaced by a sense of acceptance mixed with dread. The young blind man waited patiently for forsaken tales.

"Tell me, Mister Matsuoka. How familiar are you with the fairy tale, 'The Two Brothers'?"

* * *

 **And here we go, more stuff to get through, and a lot was covered here. I am doing something a bit different in skipping ahead through time where I don't** _ **think**_ **RWBY did other than a couple of weeks. I don't really remember how the flow of time worked in RWBY, but I assume it was an average of a few months before Beacon fell. It was a bit fast-paced, I admit, and I went ahead with what might be considered a risky idea that I planned out a while ago. There is just so much to get through here, that like I wrote before, what you guys have seen so far is just scratching the surface. Volume 2 is going to be a wild ride full of action, drama, story, and the best and worse of each character. I guess now we could say that** _ **officially**_ **officially, The Blind Huntsman is in its second volume. Or third if you count Volume 0.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	60. Chapter 60

**Man, this story has been growing a lot recently. I might have said that before already, but hey, I need** _ **something**_ **to say at the beginning of this chapter. In other news, if you have not taken a look at it already, a friend of mine who goes by the name Nova was kind enough to draw Kai for me digitally. I've made that digital drawing the cover art for now so if you haven't taken a look at that already, please do.**

 **Also, I may have gone a little too overboard in the makings of Cinder being evil and all that. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't like her character and that I only see her that way. In my other stories, she is written differently in pretty much all of them. Destiny Fated Black, for instance, the Cinder in that one certainly is a treat. I would say AUH as well, but Spoiler alert. Cinder sorta… died in that one really early on.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 60- Volume 2, Episode 3

Never Stop

Cinder paced back and forth and thought. That was almost the only thing she did when there wasn't anything immediate for her to take care of right away, the last time she had something exciting to do was when the vigilante tried to fight her. He lost, and she thought that she had killed him, but to her frustration not only was he alive, but he now had help. He was being more careful now, and she made the mistake of playing around with him for a little too long.

That was the Grimm part of her DNA that has been talking, walking, and committing acts of terror most of the time. Salem did warn her that taking the form of a Grimm in her arm and eye would make her mind weaker and more susceptible to the yearning of violence and chaos, but she was much too desperate after the utter nightmare that was the assault on the last Vytal Festival Tournament. In her anger of failing to capture the Matsuoka child that Salem wanted brought to her, and on top of that facing the humiliation that was losing an arm and an eye to that very child was enough to push her to do something she wouldn't have done if she was as calm as collected as she used to be.

She should have just taken the arm like Watts suggested. If she did then her mental state wouldn't be an issue right now. But, in spite of Watts' calculations on how long her sanity would last, she's managed to control herself so far. Sometimes she would have her outbursts, she'd be the first to admit. Whenever someone insulted her behind her back, that someone deserved to be burned. In some cases, she supposed she could have been a bit more lenient, but she couldn't deny that most of them did deserve the scars that they got.

Roman Torchwick for one, she was patient with him for a time. A whole years time. Yet after losing a limb he just had to make a snarky comment about it. She almost killed him that day, burning his back like she did. He didn't dare make a comment like that again and has been an obedient dog that he was expected to be ever since she first came to recruit him and his little pet Neo.

But there was something about that boy who took her arm and eye that lead her to anger every time she thought about him. Any time she'd look in the mirror, she was reminded of what he did to her that day. It would have been so easy to go all out at the beginning and kill the boy before he and his mother became an obnoxious duo long enough for his impossibly powerful father to join the battle. She feared that she would have lost if he wasn't so exhausted already fighting his way to her, and right after she killed him she had yet another chance to kill the boy. But no, she made the mistake of talking and bragging about her victory like a fool. Still, it wasn't like she expected the boy to be able to use the powers of his eyes despite being blind not once, but _two_ times in a row. The second time right after passing out the first time.

Though, that could easily be explained. Kai was a Matsuoka after all, and so his blood had a natural affinity with the magic of the silver eyes. Besides, the Matsuoka's bloodline is the most dense with the power of the old humanity an era ago. No wonder Salem wanted him so badly, one so young could be easily manipulated and with a silver-eyed warrior on their side, Ozpin would fall the rest of the way to his defeat.

But that meant allowing Kai Matsuoka to live longer, and that was disappointing. Disappointing, and infuriating. She couldn't allow him to get by with getting back at him. She'd cut out an eye- No, an arm! That way he'd know exactly the kind of pain he put her through. The kind of pain she is forced to live with every day.

She stopped pacing and scratched at her chin with her Grimm hand, thinking even more on the future, the present, and the past all at the same time. Despite being damaged as it was, she still saw herself as one of the smartest people on Remnant. While she thought, she instinctively got down to one knee as her Grimm parts began to flare with an indescribable sense that told her that a Seer was near, and not just any Seer, this was _her_ Seer.

" _Cinder…"_ The Seer called out to her, Cinder raised her head to look into the refracted black and red eyes of her Queen. " _Tell me what the situation is in Vale."_ The Queen demanded.

"Everything is going as according to plan," Cinder began with a confident smile on her face. "The White Fang have finished arriving here in Vale, leaving being scarce skeleton platoons to disguise the fact that over ninety-five percent of them are all in Vale and-"

" _I am not speaking of the White Fang presence, they are as needless as a newborn child this late in the game."_ Salem cut her off with a firm voice. " _I am speaking of the relic, have you made any progress in locating it?"_

Cinder bit the inside of her lip in her nervousness. "It has been difficult on gaining information about the secrets of Beacon when I am unable to infiltrate it. So no… I am afraid I have not located where the Relic of Choice may be as of yet."

The Seer remained quiet for several seconds, during that Cinder felt her breathing become more ragged and labored. Her Grimm parts were telling her to be afraid, to obey the Queen, to run away and maim and murder every nearby human. But her human mind combined with half of the power of the Fall Maiden were able to smother those deep dark desires of her other half. She forced herself to stop shaking and she stared into the Seer's spherical head where she knew Salem's eyes would be staring back at her. Adamant. Determined. Just as she always has been since she was first taken under the Queen's wing.

" _Disappointing,"_ Salem said, Cinder shut her eyes softly and accepted the scolding. " _But, I will continue to have faith in your ability, however against the judgment and suggestions your colleagues may have given me."_

"I will find you the Relic of Choice," Cinder declared. "I care not for what those foolish men think, I have and always been the one to do the most for you. That is an irrefutable fact."

" _Once upon a time, I might have agreed with you."_ Cinder felt a stab of humiliation through her gut, but she remained steadfast with her head held high. " _I am not blind to your true thoughts and feelings, the Relic of Choice for you is secondary. Your primary and most desired goal is to seek your revenge on that silver-eyed boy, is it not?"_

"I…" Cinder wanted to deny it. Deny it and say that she has ever been loyal to her and her will only, but that would have been a lie. And the one thing Salem hated more than dishonesty was Ozpin. So she remained silent, admitting it would be to admit weakness, as would to deny it.

" _Listen to me closely, Cinder,"_ Cinder bowed her head respectfully as the many tendrils of the Seer began to wrap around her neck and body softly. She could burn them away, but doing so would also burn a wedge right in between her and Salem. " _While your anger and hatred toward the boy is understandable, and perhaps even rightfully placed. What is the first thing I taught you when I first made contact with you?"_

"If my will becomes more important to me than your own, then they will forever be lost to me." Cinder repeated robotically. That line was burned into her memory, and she could never forget it.

" _That's exactly right. This silver-eyed boy, this… Kai Matsuoka is it?"_ Cinder nodded her head to confirm it. " _Is not to be simply tossed to the side with a cut-throat like his father. The father had to die, I admit. He'd become too dangerous and even Ozpin wasn't able to control him. But the son… he is fallible, he can be manipulated and controlled. Just like all Matsuokas before him. They are the great betrayers of the silver-eyed warriors after all."_

That's right, Cinder remembered the dark fairy tale. While there was the original and more popular tale of the silver-eyed warriors, there was also the tale of how they were driven to near extinction. Salem decided centuries ago that the ones with silver eyes were too dangerous and needed to be destroyed. Of course, that proved difficult and taxing when her Grimm were simply stared to death and actually became afraid of the warriors over time, and her being mostly Grimm herself decided that it would be more trouble than it's worth going after them herself. So that left one other option, hire assassins, and hire a lot of them. They did good work, but they didn't do good enough work, so when the warriors decided to start fighting back, there was just one family of them that decided it would be better off to sacrifice their sister families in order to protect their own. That family was none other than the Matsuoka family. Long before Kai or Malikai or even the latter's father was born, their ancestors used a sacred ability that allowed Salem and her assassins to drive the silver-eyed warriors to near extinction. All silver-eyed warriors are related to each other one way or another, so that made it even easier for them to be located and hunted down. Of course, not every single one of them were destroyed. Their genes would live on to be passed down from generation to generation, and it would be impossible to destroy every single one of them unless she destroyed all of humanity along with them. But with ninety-nine percent of them gone, and scarce few of them even knowing of the unique powers of their eyes, they became much less of a threat than they were before. All because of one scared leader of his family.

" _A betrayers bloodline is always one for me to rely on. They would betray even their friends and loved ones in order to protect their families. I still remember the ultimatum that was offered to the father. So easily manipulated, so easily pointed in the wrong direction. He did amazing work in making Ozpin's last pocket silver-eyed warrior no longer an issue for me. A shame he could not become so much more."_ Salem's smug smirk was palpable, she seemed very pleased with herself for being able to manipulate someone like that.

"You wish to do the same with Kai?" Cinder asked. She knew that Salem wanted him for a reason, but with everything she's been saying now it was heavily and obviously implied that there was something more to it.

" _No, I wish to do more,"_ Salem said. " _There are endless possibilities that could be worked with. I've manipulated many Matsuokas into helping me before, what is one revenge-lead child compared to great leaders of the past?"_ She chuckled. " _Of course, the little Rose is another issue, she seems to be very close to that boy, and therefore must have been taught how to use those eyes of hers."_

"Ruby Rose, I know of her." Cinder reported. "She used her eyes to enhance her abilities and nearly managed to slay some of my allies."

" _Then she too is worth keeping an eye on."_

"What will you have me do?"

" _If you can, bring me to her. If she causes more trouble than she's worth, kill her."_ Cinder nodded her head stoically. Ruby Rose never did anything to her, but her eyes cursed her to a path that intersects with hers.

"And Kai?" Cinder asked, much more negative about the second one.

" _Do not let your hatred drive you into madness Cinder,"_ Salem said. " _My orders remains as it was three years ago. He is not to be killed, and is to be brought to me. I will not have you trying to kill him like you did before, the next time you try to go against my orders, there will be severe punishments for you in-store."_

"I…" Cinder sighed and nodded her head obediently. "As you wish, my Queen."

" _Good. Remember Cinder, you are never alone."_ The Seer began to disappear. " _I expect everything to come to fruition in due time, by the time we are done here. Not only Ozpin will fall, but everything else he holds dear to him."_

"Of course." Cinder stood up as the Seer disappeared completely into the darkness, and out of earshot. "The plan remains the same, we will do _everything_ that we need to, and more. Once I am done in Vale, the whole world will know not to trifle with me…"

* * *

"There… really are Gods?" Kai asked in his shock, he sat back in his seat and couldn't feel anything around him for several moments. The entire tale was… incredibly shocking. He almost wished that Ozpin had lied to him, but he could sense none of it from him. It was convenient but had its moments like these where he wished he wasn't blind and didn't have to rely on seismic sensing.

There was not only one God, but _two_. The God of Light, the one who created all that is beautiful and full of life like water, plants, and wildlife. And the God of Darkness, the one who created all that is dark and full of death like drought, fire, famine, and of course the Grimm. The God of Darkness designed them specifically to have the innate desire to destroy everything and anything that harbored life. After feuding for who knows how many years, they created humanity together and gifted them with knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice.

Then physical manifestations of those gifts were created. The Relics. Kai knew of the maidens, Ozpin, Salem, and the whole secret war for humanity. But he didn't know about these tools that could very well destroy humanity one way or another. Apparently, along with the immense power that maidens hold, with that comes a key to open the vaults that Ozpin has hid in each kingdom, in each academy.

"This is… I don't know how to describe it." Kai said, this wasn't something he could point his sword at and kill. There was so much more to this secret war than he originally thought.

"Shocking, I would assume," Ozpin said. The tale went on to be told over hours, and the moon was rising behind the headmaster. Shrouding his silhouette with a white light. "I would have rather waited to tell you this when you graduate, but I am afraid we do not have the luxury of time at the moment."

"I get it," Kai interrupted before the headmaster could continue speaking. "I've already accepted that. Tell me though, how long have you been fighting Salem? How did things get this bad?"

Ozpin hang his head with a sigh that came out from his nose. Kai sensed something within the man that might have resembled a sense of old age or exhausting. Ozpin was a very tired man, and his soul has been around for more lifetimes than any human should really have to exist for. This was more visible than it ever has been for him. "Centuries, I'm afraid. Though I do not know how Salem became the… thing that she is today."

Something spiked in Kai's senses, a crack in Ozpin's metaphorical armour. There was a lie in there somewhere, and he knew it wasn't the centuries of battle thing. In this case, it didn't really matter if Ozpin knew how Salem became the way she is now. She is still trying to ruin the world either way. His instinct told him to demand more, but he was already tired enough as it is and this information was already going to be haunting him the rest of his life. Whatever Ozpin was still hiding from him, he would ask him about it later.

"The relics…" Kai moved on to a different topic. "If they are all brought together, the Gods come back. Wouldn't they just destroy Salem if they did anyway?"

"That question is something I've been asking myself for a very long time, Mister Matsuoka." In a very un-headmaster like way, Ozpin leaned back in his chair and tried to relax his tired mind. "Most likely, yes, the Gods would destroy Salem if she was able to summon them back. But along with her, the planet would be destroyed as well. I do not know what she could possibly gain from being erased, but I do know that it cannot be allowed to happen."

"Agreed." As simple and slightly confusing as it was, Kai could see the reasoning there. Not wanting the world to end was a very good reason to keep fighting for as long as Ozpin has been. A goal that Kai was very willing to continue fighting for.

"Not even Qrow knows about how deep this tale goes," Ozpin continued. "The only one who knows about how deep this war really goes other than me is you. Mister Matsuoka. Your father did as well when he still worked with me, and I am sorry that I am putting this on your shoulders."

"And I'll say the same thing to you that I said to Qrow after a little disagreement of ours. I may be seventeen, but I'm not a child anymore. I can't sit back and let this all happen while I wait to get old enough to legally allowed to do everything that needs to be done." Kai explained. "Which is why I am glad you are not going to hold me back and told me about that warehouse with the paladin."

"I see no reason to squander natural talent with the bars of education," Ozpin said with a light smile. "Since we're on that, I believe you should go to return to your teammates and tell them of their mission in the coming days. As well as gather teams JNPR and RWBY to assist."

"I never said that I was going to pick those two to come with me…"

Ozpin knew that Kai was blind, but he gave him a look that told him to not even try to attempt to hide that.

"I'll let them know as soon as I leave," Kai said with a sigh as he began to stand.

"You do that, and Mister Matsuoka," Ozpin called out to him before Kai could enter the elevator and descend the tower. "Thank you, for giving me a chance to prove to you that I am trustworthy."

Kai stood there taking soft relaxed breaths as he contemplated what he should reply with.

"Yeah, just don't give me a reason to go back on our agreement. You won't get a second chance." He said as the doors shut behind him. Ozpin held a firm smirk as the boy left, nostalgic of the past friends he has made and lived with before they eventually expired. There was something about Kai that made him feel extra mushy however, there was a certain charm underneath that rocky and untrusting exterior that made Ozpin feel the need to have him by his side.

"You're so much like your father, Mister Matsuoka. Yet different in all the perfect ways." Ozpin said as he pulled up a program on his computer, a tracking program that he had secretly installed himself into Kai's custom made scroll. It seemed like the boy has been making very interesting trips at night, and all around the same time, the White Fang were attacked by a certain masked vigilante.

"I look forward to your continued success. You've done exactly what I've expected so far..."

* * *

Kai felt the brisk cold air wash over his face as he continued walking through the silent halls of Beacon. It wasn't unbearably cold and it was actually pretty warm, but his enhanced senses made it so that even the most slight breeze was picked up by the hairs on his arms, face, and even though his clothes.

He had a lot to think about, that much was for certain. Of all the Gods, relics, and maidens of this world, more and more kept getting piled upon his shoulders. Was this the weight that his father once held on his shoulders when he was his age? When he graduated? The knowledge of being one of the only people that can actually put a dent in Salem's plans must have been a difficult piece of knowledge to carry. Added on to the fact that his family was being hunted down at the same time. Now that he understands what Malikai has been through, Kai doesn't blame his father for leaving Ozpin and all the baggage that came along with his name.

The dorm building became the most immediate area as he walked up the stairs to where his dorm room was located. Beside it, he could sense his mother and Malienna still awake, watching something on the TV. After a few more steps he made it to his own dorm.

His scroll was very near the lock to automatically open it from his side, but something stopped him. He pulled his hand away and he stepped back. Sighing to himself exasperatedly before turning back around and going back down the stairs. Soon enough, he found himself back outside and nearing the edge of Beacon itself. The cliff felt massive beneath him, and he tilted his face up to the sky before taking off his blindfold. He held within his hands and let the excess material fall slack at the sides. He turned his head down at it, knowing that he couldn't see it, but did so anyway.

"What would you think about me as I am today, dad?" He asked the blindfold which once belonged to his father. The most powerful man that he knew. "I've killed people, some more brutally than others. I'm fighting the fight you wanted me to stay away from. This war… these… Gods… I'm starting to see why you were so adamant on not cooperating with Ozpin."

The blindfold continued its eternal silence.

"I'd like to think you'd be proud of me, that you sacrificed your life for this young man to grow up happy. I'm sorry, but, I'm not quite happy just yet." He smiled sadly as he felt the tears sting at his blind eyes. "What would you do in this situation? What _did_ you do all those years ago when you were the leader Team MAVR when Ozpin told you everything? You were probably shocked at first, maybe even determined. But me?"

Kai squeezed his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. His nails bit into his aura and he couldn't control the panic attack that was racking his entire body. "I'm terrified. I don't know if I can keep doing this. If I can really stop Cinder and save everyone. _The World._.. I have so much blood on my hands, but will everything that I've ever done be pointless at the end of it all? Did I start killing for no reason? Have _I_ become the monster? My eyes might think so, considering that they've been rejecting me recently."

The blindfold continued to remain silent.

Kai sighed and wiped the fluid off of his face. "I know, I'm just being dramatic at this point. Somewhere deep inside me, I've always knew the stakes. Ever since you died, I knew that I had to be the one to put a stop to this. I had to become a man very quickly, and I've done things I know I would have never have even considered back then. I felt the change over time, but now I know for certain."

"I will never know peace until all of my enemies are dead," Kai said as he gripped the blindfold tightly. "I'm sorry if you'd think I'm a monster, or if I became the very opposite of what you expected me to become after that day in Mistral. But you had your way of doing things, and I have mine. No matter how scared I might get, no matter what Cinder does. I have to keep fighting. Because that is what a warrior would do. I hope you understand… if by any chance you agree with me, then I want you to wish me luck." Kai snickered. "I'm going to need as much of it as I can. That much is a fact."

With steadfast resolve, he tied the blindfold back around his head. Then snapped it tight into its knot.

"I don't need my eyes to take out a few White Fang. My official entry in this war begins soon, and I am going to make sure Cinder and Salem rue the day they ever decided to force my hand."

Somehow, he had a feeling Malikai would agree with him partially, but Kai didn't need the approval of a dead man, or Qrow, or Marron. Right now, the only one he needed to completely trust and believe in, was himself.

* * *

"There are too many of our revolutionaries here in Vale, Adam. I can barely feed them as it is, how long until they start to revolt and abandon our cause?" Sienna argued as she went over countless reports sent to her directly from all over Vale. The countless files literally piled up to almost past her head, and across from her, Adam was doing his best to help her. Though he was more of a soldier than she was, and hardly had the experience or the acquired intelligence to be able to comprehend everything here properly.

"Our forces will not abandon us, we have an entire city here. Vale is hardly unused to overpopulation, we'll manage for longer than we need to." Adam replied as he went through a file.

"And still don't know why I'm here," Mercury said as he continued playing a game on his scroll.

"You're here until Cinder comes to collect you," Sienna barked at the young assassin. "That was the agreement and I don't trust you to let you out of my sight for even a single second. I don't want you causing even more rumors than you already are now."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "I'm causing rumors?"

"Nothing to get so smug about." Sienna hissed.

"I apologize for keeping you for so long, Mercury." Adam sighed as he ran two fingers across the bridge of his nose, his mask was off and to the side and he felt the beginnings of his scar as he rubbed his face. "But know that is it necessary to do so. Cinder technically didn't order us to give you back after the docks heist, and your presence is needed if we are to proceed with some of our plans."

"You know, you are not at all like I expected a few years back." Mercury piped as he let a smug grin stretch across his face. "I thought there would be a whole lot more edge to your personality. Maybe even a little stabby when angry. I still remember when you'd yell at anyone who even mentioned that catgirls name before. Ah, good times."

"Very funny," Adam said unenthusiastically as he signed yet another form. "The new bloods are getting uneasy. They are starting to suspect that something more is going on in the background of everything that we let them know."

"Which there is." Mercury pointed out.

"The point of what I am saying is that they _shouldn't_ know what really is about to happen." Sienna corrected. "We are already on a tight leash as it is, and after we lost all those people at the docks, plus this Stone Face still active in _killing_ our troops. Who is now apparently working with the police and huntsman to assist in uprooting this entire operation, morale is at a low. And that is just putting it lightly. It doesn't matter if we have almost a million strong here in Vale, not if they are all frightened and undisciplined weaklings."

"We don't need the entire White Fang," A deep, masculine voice interrupted her before she could continue. For a moment she dared to hope that it was Adam who spoke, since he had a similar tone of voice to this new man. But fate would squander her hope as she turned in her seat to look at the very man who has been making sure that they stayed loyal and obedient to Cinder.

Hazel Reinhart entered, and to his right was a man with a stylish mustache. "Hello Sienna, Adam. It has been some time since I've last seen you."

"Not long enough," Adam murmured as he kept his head down and refused to look at the bulky man. It was better not to say anything if the only thing that was going to come out of his mouth was negativity. That was something he'd learned a long time ago.

"Why are you here, Hazel?" Sienna asked the man, much more professional than he would have ever been. "We've done everything that we've been told to, there shouldn't be any trouble."

"And we aren't here to cause any," The man with the mustache stepped forward and spoke. "We wouldn't have come for no good reason, we were ordered to provide some assistance. Miss Sustrai was kind enough to come lead us here herself."

"Emerald?" Mercury perked up and started paying attention suddenly. Over Watts' shoulder, he could see the familiar head of mint green hair. Emerald stepped out from behind Watts, waving and stepping toward Mercury the moment he saw him.

There weren't many people he'd let get close to him, but Emerald was one of those people he'd admittedly grown attached too. They didn't hug like most other pairs would have, but the relieved smiles they had on their faces when they saw each other again held the same amount of affection that any physical contact would have provided. "The hell have you been?" Mercury said as he gave into temptation and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Cinder sent me to go get them," Emerald explained simply. "I thought she'd tell you where I've gone."

"Yeah, well, all she said was that you were on a special task." Mercury snorted rudely. "Whatever, Em I'm… glad you're back."

"Yeah…" Emerald smirked. "Me too."

"Touching reunions aside," Watts said with a smug dishonest grin on his face. "We've heard that the White Fang has been having some trouble."

"And how will _you_ be able to help with that?" Sienna challenged. "I don't know you, so don't expect me to believe that you'll be any more useful than this kid."

"Hey, I take much offense to that." Mercury chimed in.

"Oh, my sweet tigress," Sienna's eyebrow twitched angrily at his sarcastic tone, as if he was talking to her like she was a toddler. "I won't be providing any physical work like my large associate over here, or the scorpion faunus you know and love."

Sienna winced at the implication that Tyrian was around as well. That man and new recruits did not go together whatsoever. "I will be making sure that at the end of the day, none of your faces are on wanted posters. You can see me as… technical support."

"This is nonnegotiable," Hazel said before Adam could make his protests. The scarred man grabbed his mask and slid it back on, then sat in his seat tensely as he tried his best to focus everything in his mind on the reports before him. It worked to a certain extent, but there was nothing he could do for the itching desire he had to make them all pay for everything they put the White Fang through. "You might as well make this easy for both of us, if there is anything or anywhere you are not completely confident in hiding or defending, now would be a good time to tell us."

"We're fine," Adam said sternly.

"Adam," Sienna warned. Adam nodded his head and opted to remain silent from now on. "There is _one_ place that I am not entirely sure about leaving as it is now. It is a place I cannot have too little or too much of my forces at, I don't want attention drawn to it but just in case it is attacked I don't want to lose the assets that we are storing in there for now."

"Name the cargo and location, and Tyrian and I will make sure no harm comes to your forces or goods," Hazel promised with a solid nod.

Sienna didn't trust Cinder or any of her lackeys, but Hazel was one exception. She knew that he wasn't exactly a friend, but out of all of the humans that she is forced to work with Hazel has always been one to follow up on his promises and avoids resorting to violence whenever he cans. It made her wonder how a man like him got wrapped up in all this in the first place, she could tell that he was a gentleman at heart. Life has a way of changing people, however.

"Stole Atlesian paladins." Watts whistled impressively as Hazel nodded his head. Adam glared at Sienna, but the damage was done and they couldn't turn back now. "There is a vigilante that has been causing me a lot of trouble, and I am willing to bet a lot of money that he knows where to strike next. My White Fang can't handle him, and Roman and that strange girl are hardly trustworthy. I need those paladins protected and secure."

"I shall see it done myself," Hazel said.

"Give me the general area and I shall make it appear as nothing is there at all." Watts confidently and arrogantly added.

"Then here," Sienna handed over a folded piece of paper. Hazel walked over and grabbed it, unfolding it and reading the contents. After he was finished he stuff the paper into his pocket and nodded one more time in Sienna's direction.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Hazel said as he folded the paper back up and stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll see what I can do to solve this little issue of yours."

"Appreciated," Sienna replied.

"Marvelous," Watts spread his arms apart in what might have seemed an exciting way. Around him were Hazel, Adam Taurus, Sienna Khan, Mercury, Emerald, and Tyrian stalking about somewhere in Vale. None of them quite shared the same amount of arrogance that he did, but that didn't stop the man from boasting about practically nothing. "Finally, something worth my time."

* * *

 **And there goes chapter 60! I felt like writing more, but I didn't want to drag this on for longer than I had to. The point was clear enough and saying any more would have been repetitive. Also, sorry this came out so damn late at night, or early in the morning, depending on where you're from and if you're actually reading this the moment I updated the story. Things have been a little action-packed and information-heavy lately with this story, as well as all my other stories, and combined with College midterms, I am still wondering how I am able to keep up with this story last week. I actually managed to write this entire chapter in about 2-3 hours. Which is REALLY fast apparently. I did the math and supposedly I wrote at a rate of 67 words per minute. Huh. That must be how much I love you guys and girls.**

 **Also, since Volume 7 of RWBY has come out with a few episodes, yes, I will be using some of those new characters. The Ace squad particularly strikes my fancy.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	61. Chapter 61

**Here we go again, I almost didn't write at all this week because of work and school crashing down on my head both at the same time, but I decided to do so anyway because I want to continue this story and not spend too many years on it. It's already been one and we're only in Volume 2, bleh, it's making me consider creating some way to end the story after the Beacon arc, which isn't going to happen most likely. I said that this story is going to last as long as RWBY itself unless RT fucks up the show royally, if that happens I'd just create another one of my lovely original timelines.**

 **Enough of my rambles, let's get back to it.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Volume 2, Episode 4

Memories of A Cursed Past

"You remember the rules we agreed on, right?"

Kai was grateful for the fact that his blindfold was covering his rolling eyes as he sat in the seat of an empty classroom. After being notified of the upcoming mission to raid a valuable White Fang base, Qrow actually went as far as to pull Kai out of class with the excuse of 'Emergency Guy Talk' which was surprisingly not even a lie. So there was that to consider.

"Yes, Qrow. I remember." Kai recited the same words he's been saying for months now. "I won't kill anyone, I won't get too violent. I don't know why you're so worried about this when you should already know who I am."

"I thought I knew who you are," Qrow muttered, knowing that he could hear him. "But that's not the point, I am not going to repeat the same reasons to you why we're currently having some trust issues. You know damn well why I keep saying this to you."

For that, Kai had to give him some credit for. For it was true that in Qrow's eyes, Kai's change and transformation into the vigilante known as Stone Face — Jury is still out on that one — was not just sudden, but a shocking revelation. Kai had no idea what it was like to be a father figure or care for anyone many years younger than him. But He could sort of understand why he felt that way. Just the other night Kai wondered what Malikai would think of him if he could see him now. Becoming the warrior that he has become, taking lives. He would be lying if he didn't say that he wouldn't be entirely comfortable seeing what that reaction may have been.

With Qrow, he knew how it felt. The emotions he sensed with his body, at first it was incredibly difficult to tell what someone was feeling based off of what functions their body naturally activate while a certain emotion which envokes the proper physical reaction. But over time with much practice, he was able to catch on. Ever since Qrow unmasked him that night, all Kai ever felt from Qrow was a broken sense of depression, anger, disappointment, and sorrow. Obviously, the old man was very good at hiding these feelings. But nothing could be too hidden when it came to his senses. It was both a boon and a curse, knowing that no matter whatever nice thing that may come out of someones both was actually a lie and they felt disgusted in reality. It was hard, but he didn't have time nor the desire to put in the effort to care about what those certain people may feel.

"Right," Kai finally said after a few moments of thinking to himself. "Well, you should know me well enough that I keep my word. I'm not going to just kill people for no good reason, I'm not a monster."

"You're not," Qrow seemed happy enough to hear those words from him. "I'd prefer it if it stayed that way. I don't want our little secret to get out there, it would destroy everyone's spirits, you know that right? You're famous, it wouldn't just hurt your friend, it would shock the entire world."

Kai winced at the realization, he hasn't gotten that far.

"You didn't even think that far ahead… did you." Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"It's not like I asked for fans in the first place…" Honestly, his fame hasn't even been an issue recently, Pyrrha had many more problems on that front than he did. It might be because he isn't as much of an approachable person nowadays, since he was sure that his changes affected his demeanor as well. It might also have something to do with the fact that every time he did leave Beacon, it wasn't to hang out and relax in Vale. It was in the dead of night with the taste of blood in his mouth at times. There were a few times where Ruby, Orchid or the Violet twins would take him out to have some fun, but other than that he was a full-time student, part-time vigilante.

"It doesn't matter what you asked or didn't ask for, people look up to you. Especially disabled people. Because if a blind kid can stand up to Pyrrha Nikos and even survive the Mistral tragedy, who's to say they can't strive to get that good either?" Qrow explained. "Thankfully we won't be the only ones going there, Ozpin said that other than your team you can choose two other teams to go with you?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "My immediate thoughts were team's RWBY and JNPR, but I was also thinking CFVY…"

"Honestly, I don't even think we need that many teams," Qrow said. "Just you, me, and the rest of your team would be more than enough." It was sad for the White Fang how true that was. If just Kai, while holding himself back and fighting in a way he had very little practice in was able to cause so much trouble by himself, then with him at full power plus Qrow and the rest of his team, the White Fang wouldn't stand a chance unless their leaders were around. "Just choose the other two that you mentioned, I hear CFVY is going on a training mission anyway."

They were? Kai didn't sense any lie from the old huntsman, not that he would bother to even try around him. That was disheartening, he looked forward to conversations with Fox, dealing with Coco's teasing, Yatsuhashi's wisdom and Velvets kind-hearted words. But he couldn't mull over it forever. "That's… convenient, I guess I'll talk to my other friends later then."

"Sounds like a plan. Now," Kai sensed Qrow lean up against one of the empty desks. Stuffing a hand into his shirt pocket and fishing out his flask. "Tell me how Team KRBR is doing."

Kai crossed his arms, he knew this question was coming. This usually happened after most conversations with him.

"We're fine. We've all made up, Ruby keeps asking me to start training her to make her eyes stronger, Orchid is…" Kai snickered at the thought of his friend. "Well, Orchid. So she's happy, and Blake and I couldn't be closer right now. I still have some work to do on the leadership front, but there hasn't really been too many opportunities for me to even flex that role."

"It's barely been one semester, you'll have plenty of chances over the years." Qrow chuckled. "I remembered when I was still a part of Team STRQ, Summer had a world of trouble trying to deal with Raven's superiority complex and her constant challenges. Honestly, you have it easy."

Kai knew that story already, Tai told him, Yang told him, Qrow even told him once or twice. He was uninterested in hearing it again, but it wasn't like he had anything else to do and there was no point in interrupting and starting more drama.

"Remembering those days makes me feel young again…" Qrow paused for a moment as he thought about what to say next, but he was obviously not experienced in any sort of father figure role. Malienna was easy, she was as excitable as Ruby was when she was younger and after never getting to meet her biological father and living without one for a few years, she was eager to please her new proclaimed step-father. Kai was a different story. Not only was he a teenage boy about to become an adult, who was already one in terms of mental age, but his situation is unlike any other plus his colder personality and undying love for his late father. He understood that Marron was probably the one to put Qrow up to this, to try and talk to him, but that didn't make it any easier for Kai to open up.

"Listen, you know I'm no good at this beating around the bush crap," A tone much more befitting of Qrow Branwen pushed through the man's lips. "I want to try and talk to you, not about Marron, not about your sister or any of your friends, and not about our nightly activities."

"Then talk," Kai replied.

Qrow expected that, but somehow hearing it made it even harder for him to continue. Nonetheless, he tried his best anyway.

"How do you feel about what happened to your dad?" Qrow asked.

Kai's teeth grit and he balled his hands into fists.

"I told you I'm not good at this," Qrow remarked. "But you never talked about it, to anyone. You cried, sure, we all know you did. We all handle our problems in different ways. Mine with alcohol and yours… however, you work with it."

"I don't _have_ any problems." Kai hissed.

"Really?" Qrow raised an eyebrow. "What about sneaking out in the middle of the night to go kill people? I don't know about you, but that sounds like a problem to me."

"..."

"If you expected me to be nice with my words, you really haven't been paying attention." Qrow pointed out. "Whether you believe it or not, you have problems. And that's okay, I'm willing to help you, anything you need, anything you want to say. Even if it's probably hurtful, I'll listen, though I'm not the _best_ person for this… I'll listen."

"I told you before, Qrow." Kai started. "My innocence was lost long ago, I didn't have as long of a chance to be a child before that and even when I did I spent the majority of it training. There isn't anything else to it. Stop _assuming_ that I have some problem that I need help with."

"Kai, please-"

"You're not my father!" Kai suddenly roared, Qrow took a step back in shock. Kai has never screamed at him like that before.

"What?" Qrow asked stupidly.

"I said, you're not my father." Kai seethed with burning anger. "You're not Malikai, and you'll never be. Just because you won over my sister so easily doesn't mean you can do the same to me."

"Kai that isn't what I'm trying to do, I'm-"

"And I'm sure as hell not your son." Kai continued, cutting him off. "I've been playing nice since you're dating my mother, but this is getting really damn annoying. Stop trying to be a father figure to me, it's not like you ever were before." Qrow widened his eyes, pain visible in them. Kai did not see it and did not care to sense it. "You were a teacher at best, or maybe an uncle. But _never_ a father." He spat. "I'll never consider you one, just because you're fucking my mom doesn't mean you get a free pass to try and mentor me. I already have one anyway, I don't need another."

Qrow stood there with mouth wide open but with no words to say as Kai turned and walked away from him. Opening the door with a shove and slamming it closed behind him. Once he finally collected his senses Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Pushing back the pain and wounds that were just opened up by those boy's words.

"Dammit…" Qrow said as he tightened his grip on his forehead. "DAMMIT!" He cried out as he slammed a fist into the desk behind him. His overwhelming strength and durability splintered the wood into many pieces, leaving it a mess.

"Kai…" He whispered as he let that hand fall from his face. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when I needed to be…" He wanted to say that to his face, but he didn't know how to handle Kai's pent up anger, and clearly he had a lot of it.

He knew someone else who had a lot of pent up anger at that age. His sister, Raven.

That anger was going to be the end of him someday, and even though it wasn't his fault he felt partly to blame. Instead of being there for the boy, he was there for his mother. Continuing to train her and eventually falling in love with her, and in turn filling the void that Marron had torn open when Malikai died. He was too focused on her, and as a result, Kai didn't get the attention that he needed. The guidance of a father figure. Tai could have filled that role, but once he learned that Raven was training Kai and that he never told him about it, he ostracized him. Ruby and Yang still talked to him, as did his friends. But clearly, that wasn't enough.

He was trying, he really was. But he's had zero experience with kids. He never even intended to find a woman or have any children because of Salem and his semblance of passive misfortune. Marron was just something that happened, and he can't help but feel that it's making it even worse on Kai since now he had to force himself to be mister nice guy any time Qrow was around.

He didn't do a good enough job, and he was a fool to think that Kai would just talk to him like that. It took time, effort, and a whole lot of pushing on the fact that yes, he was technically going to be his step-father if Marron and he took the next step.

It was hard to do that when he was holding a threat over his head. A threat that could not just ruin him, but the spirits of everyone else around him as well.

As if Kai didn't have enough to worry about as it is…

"Dammit…"

He needed some help with this whole step-father ordeal that he threw himself into.

* * *

"We're going on a mission?" Orchid asked with surprised wide magenta eyes. "Tomorrow night too!?"

"Sorry for the short notice," Kai nervously rubbed the back of his head with his hand while keeping up a small smile. "I only just got told about it yesterday," He lied easily. "And since you all were sleeping the day I was told I didn't feel like waking you all."

"How sweet," Blake said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "It would have been fine, Kai. But this _is_ very short notice. We're going to have to prepare our gear for combat and sharpen our senses quickly if we're going to go out for something that's going to take a lot of energy."

"It's not that kind of mission," Kai corrected her.

"What kind is it then?" Ruby asked as she hung upside down on her bed.

"If you let me finish I'll tell you," Kai said with a smile that told her that there was no real hostility in those words. "We're going to be going to Vale to raid a White Fang outpost, one where one of the stolen paladins are being held. Ozpin told me to bring two teams with us, but since the only ones I know besides ours are Rick's and Brick's team's. I would have chosen Coco's team, but they're out on a mission already and we don't know when they're going to get back."

"How convenient," Blake snarked as she shut her book to fully dedicate herself to this group conversation. "Why would Ozpin give first years a mission though? The first semester hasn't even ended yet."

"Beats me," Kai once again lied. This time with a much better reason. He couldn't just up and tell his team that he was now part of an inner circle that has been around longer than any of them or anyone they know has been alive. Especially when it came to Salem, he had to play it close to the chest here. Even if he hated it when Ozpin did the same to him. He knew his friends, they would be incredibly worried and concerned for him and try to help. They were kind, too kind. "But it's just the White Fang, Blake, unless the leaders are there, how dangerous can the White Fang really be against three teams of huntsman and huntresses in training plus a fully trained huntsman along with them."

Blake winced at the thought. The White Fang were really useless against those odds, the only ones who could really take on huntsman she could count on one hand. Adam, Sienna, maybe Ilia, and Banesaw, if the most latter was even still alive. She never checked up on him after Kai's father beat them back all on his own, then again she couldn't really do that when she abandoned the cause.

"Unless we get too overconfident and caught off guard, not really," Blake said honestly.

"If there's a chance to make Vale a little safer, then I'm all for it," Ruby added cheerfully as she sat up straight in her bed and turned around, sitting in a criss-cross position. "I can't think of any other better way to make things better, and with friends, it should be fun!"

"Fun, she says," Orchid snickered, shifting into one of her more rude personalities. "Sure, it'll be fun stomping their faces in alongside Little Kai here," She added as she threw a playful punch into Kai's exposed shoulder. "Count me in."

"I suppose I'll have to come as well," Blake said at last. "The White Fang and I have business to settle, and I can't sit back and let them do whatever they want with my new home. You can count on me."

"Together then?" Kai asked them all. His smile was still there, but much smaller. He three girls, even Orchid's rude personality, all winced at the memory of purposely excluding Kai from the last raid they conducted. It almost ended in disaster and would have had Stone Face not showed up just in time to save them all and distracted Cinder long enough for the real help to show up.

"Together," Ruby was the one to answer him. "Promise."

Kai sensed no lie within her words and found himself genuinely warmed by her promise. There weren't many people he could count on to be truly honest, but Ruby was on the top of that list. She couldn't speak a lie to save her life even if someone put a gun up to her head.

"Right," Kai nodded his head after a moment. "I'll go tell the others about it then, I have a full eight people to convince so I might be a while."

"Psh, please. Since Ruby's going, Yang is going to want to go with her," Orchid pointed out. "And since Yang's team would be going, Rick would want to go with his brother. It honestly couldn't be easier for you. The teams we all got put on are just way too convenient."

"Fair enough," Kai accepted with a chuckle. "See you in a few then."

Once Kai left the room, all eyes went on Blake. Blake wondered what she was apparently supposed to say, but realized after a few moments. She was the one who brought up the idea in the first place to not bring Kai with them to the dicks where Sun told them White Fang would be. They were expecting her to do the same here.

"No, I'm not going to make the same suggestion as before." She said. "Not after what happened last time."

"I was sort of worried that you were and weren't going to say that," Orchid admitted. "Kai has to come this time, Ozpin himself gave him the mission. Even if we wanted him to stay behind, we wouldn't have a say in it. He _is_ the leader of this team after all."

"Even though I believe Ruby would have been better for the role…" Blake muttered loud enough for the silver-eyed girl to hear her.

"Eh?" Ruby balked. "N-no, not me. I don't think I would have been able to do a good job. Kai's doing good enough, he can have the job." She said nervously. "Anyway," She added in an attempt to change the topic. "I don't think it's a good idea to try that again, not only because I know both of you would make me be the one to tell him again, but because I think it would just make things worse for him if we even brought it up. We're trying to help him, not add even more to the weight on his shoulders."

"True enough," Blake nodded her head in understanding. "Which was also why I wasn't going to mention it. We can't force Kai not to not fight with us forever, it's going to be a useless effort in the long run. He might just eventually give up on trying to work with us and start doing things on his own, and we don't want that to happen."

"I see your point," Orchid said, shifting back into her most usual personality. "So I say let's go with Kaizy and show those White Fang members who's boss!"

"Banzai!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her fist up into the air.

"Banzai!" Orchid did the same, excited to do the same.

They both looked to Blake with a certain twinkle in their eyes.

Blake sighed.

"Banzai…" She said as she lazily threw her hand up in the air.

* * *

"We're going on a mission!" Brick and Rick exclaimed at the same time. "When? Where? How?"

"I don't believe that last one makes a lot of sense," Pyrrha giggled.

"I wanna go on a mission too!" Nora shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Nora, we _are all_ going on this mission," Jaune said with an amused smirk. "As in every single one of us."

Nora looked shocked. "All… of my favorite people?"

"Yes," Jaune confirmed.

"And you?"

"Ouch, but also yes."

"I believe she met that as in you are above her favorites list," Ren suggested. "You're most likely on the same level as I am in terms of importance to her, or perhaps… even more so?" He teased.

"HA!" Nora punched Ren in the arm. Not very playfully. "Very funny _REN_ , you should tell more jokes like that, because it was _very funny!_ "

"Notice how she didn't specifically deny it?" Brick muttered off to the side.

Nora glared at both of the two twins with piercing green eyes.

Rick promptly stepped away from his twin. "Hey, he said it, not me."

"Traitor!"

"You think I want to fight the girl that can literally suck up _all of our attacks_ and get stronger because of it?" Rick laughed. "Hell no, that's all you man. I'll go hide behind Pyrrha while you try that."

Pyrrha didn't even move and acted like everything was normal even as Rick physically hid behind her and poked his head over her shoulder like he was a small child trying to hide but was still too curious and wanted to see what was going to happen next just in case it was something good.

"Uh…" Brick looked for solace in his partner, but Weiss already slid down the bench all the way to the end. "Uh…" his other teammate Yang was still sitting next to him where Rick left, but she had that smirk on her face that told him that no, she wasn't going to help him, and yes, he was totally on his own. "Oh…" He said sorrowfully as he realized that Nora just sat down on the other side of him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You got something you wanna say to me punk?" The ginger asked him.

"I'm sorry?" Brick offered weakly.

"Are you going to do anything about your partner Arc?" Weiss asked out loud.

"No. Are you?" Jaune countered.

Weiss opened her mouth but closed it with a click as she found that she had nothing to say to that. She did give the blonde credit though, he managed to surprise her there.

"Shouldn't we be a little more worried about this?" Yang asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes while pretending that whatever was happening next to her wasn't happening at all. "I mean, we're going to be fighting White Fang, at night, and stuff."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Pyrrha said with a wave of her hand. The champion looked happy to be a human shield for her shorter partner. Even when sitting down she was almost just as tall as he was.

"Yeah!" Rick added, ignoring Brick's pleas for help as Nora did… something to him. "It's just some White Fang and Brick and I call dibs on that Adam dude. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. Mercury thought so anyway. There were two sets of plans in his head that he was forced to memorize, the plans that Cinder had made for Vale, and the plans that Adam and Sienna had in store to try and betray her. Honestly, it was almost too much to try and remember each and every little detail. He almost stopped trying, but remembered that he had to choose a side and was technically playing both sides.

"Stop that," Emerald said suddenly. "You're just staring at nothing, stop it."

Ah, right. Emerald just made things a whole lot harder as well. Just being around she must have had a passive semblance on top of her active semblance to just have an aura of bitch-ness around her. It rubbed off on him, he would have to admit. But getting used to not being around Emerald and then suddenly having to get used to her again was a roller coaster of annoyance.

"I had to get used to seeing the beauty of the world why you were gone," Mercury replied as he met her red eyes. "I was terribly lonely, you see."

"Tch, don't play dumb with me. You probably had the best time of your life without me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." At Mercury's smug smirk as a response, she rolled her eyes and pretended to hate him like she usually did. It was kinda hard to do that nowadays, especially since they've been there for each other for years now. It must have been a routine for the two of them. Were they together? Maybe, he'd have to ask her opinion on that and he didn't like the possible reaction he thought up in his head enough to go for it. Did they care for each other? Possibly, but neither of them would ever admit it with words. Love could be born in the strangest of places, and while they started off rough, it was ironically Cinder that brought them together.

"We've been through a lot together, eh?" Mercury asked her with a nostalgic smile.

"I guess so," Emerald agreed, something she would have never have done three years ago. "I still remember the time Cinder and I found you with your dad dead at your feet."

Mercury smiled sadly at the memory. "Yeah… it was a miracle I was able to win that fight. I've heard a lot about my old man, he was _supposed_ to be the most dangerous man in the world. Fat lot that did for him." He didn't talk about his father to any other person, and only once with Cinder and only because she also found him like that. He still remembered how hard that fight was, it was the most intense battle of his life. Blood was shed, weapons were used, Mercury even caught him off guard at the beginning of the fight and he still nearly lost. Even with a cracked open skull, Marcus Black was not a man to be trifled with so easily. "I remember you looking so shocked, what was I just too hot for you?"

Emerald snorted. "You wish. Before we found you Cinder told me that your dad was supposed to be the best assassin there was. So I was a little shocked to see some kid standing over his dead body with a burning house behind him."

Yeah, that sounded like a scene straight out of a badass action film. He could understand her shock. "You never did tell me how Cinder recruited you," Mercury pointed out as he leaned back in his bed, resting with his hands behind his head and legs bent over each other.

"You never cared to ask before," Emerald countered.

"Well, I care enough to ask now." At admitting that, Emerald looked away and felt a warm heat run up her neck. She calmed herself down with practiced ease and looked to the side to look at the silver-haired boy she spent the last five years partnered with. She never had a partner before and never thought she would ever care about anyone other than Cinder, who was the one who took her off the streets when she was just sixteen years old.

"... Before Cinder found me, I was homeless. I don't remember my parents, all that I knew about myself was that I was alone, and that my name was Emerald Sustrai." She began, she looked over to see if Mercury was listening, and felt surprised that he was doing more than that, but fully invested in hearing her speak. "I stole, fought, lied, and even snitched at time to get myself in and out of trouble. Somehow, I was able to live like that for over a decade and a half. My aura came to be during one of my fights, and soon after that my semblance, which gives me the ability to make people see and hear things that aren't there as long as I can make eye contact with them. One day, I used my semblance to steal a very valuable necklace in front of the greedy man's eyes with the intent to sell it for even more than it's worth. That's the day Cinder found me."

"She followed me, and then chased me into an alley. I was about to fight back when she offered to give me a home, a life, and a purpose. Having none of those and… secretly yearned for any kind of positive attention. I accepted. Little did I know she was working for the literal devil. I followed her around and did whatever she said for the next year until she decided that we needed some more help. Which was supposed to be Marcus Black, but we got you instead."

"Must've been hard," Mercury commented with a snicker. Sometimes, he morbidly wondered what would have happened if his father killed him that night. If anything would be different. But he hated the thought of what he might have done to Emerald, because a man who kills their own son was not capable of emotion or empathy. He wondered if they shared any genes at all, since he was just so much different than him. "And five years of grueling, hard work and training later, here we are. Glorified bodyguards for stupid faunus who barely know how to aim their gun. Tch, makes you wonder what purpose we were supposed to have here in the first place, especially since Hazel and the other guys are here now too."

"Yeah…" Emerald nodded sadly. "Do… do you think that Cinder still cares for us?" She asked, the desperation in her voice was clear. It was no secret that some time ago, Emerald adored Cinder more than anything else in the world, but ever since Mistral… Everything just started going to shit.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Mercury asked in a flat tone.

"Yes," Emerald replied.

"She never cared about us," Mercury heard Emerald wince. "She only picked you up off the streets because of your semblance, and the only reason she picked me up was because I got lucky and killed off my assassin dad. She only pretended that she liked to use to try and keep us loyal, but I knew better. I was just hanging on for the ride since I had nowhere to go, and the organization my dad worked for wasn't too happy about his death. She isn't bothering to keep up that act now because of that stupid grudge she has against that blind kid."

"Wouldn't you?" Emerald weakly tried to defend her.

Mercury shrugged. "Fucking probably, but I wouldn't be an ass to everyone else around me just to remind them that I want to kill said person."

"Everything used to be so…" Emerald tried to say. "Decent… is the only word I can use here to describe it. I had a purpose, a reason to live, but with everything we've been doing so far…"

"You feel like your just another pawn in her game." Mercury finished for her. "Yeah, I've been feeling the same way lately…" He almost told her about Adam's plans right there, but he stopped himself. To tell Emerald would only lead to one of two outcomes; She tries to work with them, which was dangerous, or she could go off and tell Cinder about it. Which would mean the death of them all. As much as he was fond of the dark-skinned girl, he didn't trust her to pick the right side if he asked her to do so. At least not yet.

He couldn't keep it from her forever, he knew that. The Vytal Festival was starting soon. Too soon, despite the delay. Shit was going to go down, and no matter what he told her she was going to be caught in the middle of it. Not yet though, it just wasn't the right time to make any moves on her already somewhat divided loyalties.

"It's not like we have anywhere else to go," Emerald pointed out. "Whatever her thoughts about us may be, I'd rather work for Cinder than be forced to live on my own again, as a known criminal no less. I'd never know a day of peace if I left now, and I don't think you'd last long without me."

Mercury laughed, he felt the same way. If Adam hadn't come and make him that offer, he'd practically be running on auto-pilot this whole time, and when he and Sienna did make the move to betray Cinder, he'd probably get killed by them. And if he managed to survive them, he'd be on his own or arrested. Either way, that would be the end of his story right there.

For Emerald, it was the same. He knew that when a move was made, she would defend Cinder with her life. And when she lost it, Cinder wouldn't even bat an eye at her dead body and would probably just leave her there to rot. That wasn't the end that she deserved, the only reason she was here was because she wanted someone to care about her, and, well, it wasn't the end that he wanted for her.

"Let's make a promise," Mercury said as he sat up straight suddenly. Emerald stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of promise?" She asked him.

"The kind we have to keep, no matter what," Mercury said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why would you want to make a promise with me? I don't have a very good track record with them…"

"Just take my damn hand," Mercury said as he grabbed her without asking. Emerald almost slapped him for daring to touch her like that, but she was willing to humor him here just this once.

"Fine, what's this promise you want to suddenly make with me?"

"Let's promise to…" Mercury thought on his next words very carefully. "Let's promise to stay by each others side, no matter what happens. No matter what Cinder does or says."

Emerald widened her eyes. "W-what? Is this some kind of confession?"

"Oh shut up," Mercury barked. "If I were confessing to you, I sure as hell wouldn't do it like this. Do you want to make the promise or not?"

The thought of a promise and Mercury wanting to make one with her didn't give her any more confidence than she already had. Those two just didn't go together. Was this really the same Mercury that she's known for so long? In any case, it wasn't like Cinder was going to get rid of them anytime soon, even if she didn't need them, which she didn't considering how things are like right now, she wasn't going to force one of them to be away from the other for too long unless they were annoying her somehow.

"I… guess?" Emerald said as she squeezed his hand softly. "Sure, I promise. We'll stay together. It isn't like we're going to be apart anytime soon anyway."

"I wouldn't bet on that, but…" Mercury felt himself smile. "Thanks, for making that promise with me. It's going to make some of the things I gotta do a little easier?"

"What kinds of things?" Emerald asked as Mercury stepped up and away from her.

"Just some things that Hazel wants me to do," He lied. "Nothing for you to care about, I'll tell you later. Promise."

* * *

 **Hm, a little bit of a weird way to end the chapter off, but my notes here tell me that this is where this chapter ends. So be it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as I enjoyed writing it. Shit's going to go down again pretty soon, so you got that to look forward too.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Here we go guys, sorry about last week where I couldn't write any other chapters for my other stories. I've been incredibly busy with school and work that I barely had any time to write at all. But, in light of that news, I have some time now and will be continuing this story. As a little bonus, since my passion for writing has grown so much at an exponential rate, I decided that in the far future, I want to write an original story. I've been mentally planning it so far and once I am done with fanfiction, I will start that story. If you are curious for more details, you can ask me directly in a PM on here or a DM on Tw i tter. But for now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **And to the Guest reviewer Myriad Abyss, your review made me laugh, thanks for that Lol. In an actual response, I do get what you're trying to say. It was an oversight on my part and I did sorta hope that since Tai was, as you said, being a hoe. That it could excuse Marron for moving on like she did.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 62- Volume 2, Episode 5

Final Preparations

Ozpin felt a singular bead of sweat run down the side of his face as he smashed his cane as politely as he could into the back of his blind student's ankles. Kai cried out at the sudden pain and fell down to one knee. Only holding up his sword just in time purely based on his instincts to defend himself as Ozpin tried to jab him in the center of his neck and collar bone to make it difficult for him to breathe. Silver sparked against metal in a flash of white sparks, and as his arms were shaking from the force of the headmaster's attack Kai went on to desperately try and kick the headmaster in one of his shins. He felt himself make contact with something, but it was not the aura or bone that the heel of Kai's boot made contact with, instead it was pure energy, energy that repelled his attack right back at him and sent him flying back through the air into a stack of books on a bookshelf.

Naturally, the force of the impact shattered the flimsy bookshelf and sent even more books and papers around the already messed up office that belonged to the headmaster of the most prestigious Huntsman Academy in the world. The amount of papers and books scattered throughout his office would have been enough to send Glynda into a frenzy.

"Glynda would have a heart attack if she walked in and saw my office like this," Ozpin said with a snicker as Kai struggled to push himself back up to his feet. "This training session is over Mister Matsuoka, sheathe your sword."

"I can still go on," Kai argued as he made it back up to his feet and entered a stance. His breathing ragged and sweat dripping off his face and into his clothing.

"I know you can," Ozpin surprisingly agreed. "But you have a mission in exactly one hour, and I don't want you to be too tired or low on aura. Which was why I mainly focused on my defense this time around."

"Ah, that explains why I was able to last so long…" Kai said as he slowly relaxed his stance and committed his blade back into it's sheathe. "Here I thought I was making you sweat for once because of my own skill."

"Worry not," Ozpin assured as he made his way back to his chair. "You've been improving at a positive exponential rate, I am impressed with how far you've come in such a short time. If you were a growing enemy, I might have been worried."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess," Kai said as he half limped himself over to the chair across from Ozpin's desk. "This mission, besides the obvious White Fang, what do you think I should expect over there?" He asked.

"Well, there is a reason I am not just sending you alone with your team." Ozpin began. "It's not that I doubt your skills, but even the most skilled Huntsman can be overwhelmed." Malikai, he didn't say. He was even stronger than the headmaster, and he was still able to lose his life because of all the fighting that tired him out before he even began his fight with Cinder. "Of course, Qrow will be with you as well, and a certain other someone I don't believe you have become acquainted with just yet."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And who is that?"

"You'll find out who she is soon enough I'm sure," Ozpin smirked, apparently amused with something. "But as for what you can fully expect other than White Fang, is Roman Torchwick and that woman that has been seen protecting him and even defeating Pyrrha Nikos in single combat."

"Hm," That much was left up for debate. Pyrrha was already tired after fighting him just before the attack started, and he's surpassed his friend a long time ago. Still, Neo was a very dangerous person with a very real intent to kill those who put Roman in the sight of danger. He still remembered their battle in the warehouse where he was forced to cause an explosion that nearly killed them both. At worst, she was better than him, at best, an equal.

"Of course there is also a chance that Cinder will show herself once again if this particular hideout is attacked suddenly. A stolen Paladin must be very valuable to her plans." Ozpin continued. "However, half the fall maiden she is, she will not be able to beat you, your team, two other teams, and Qrow all at the same time. I implore you to gang up on her the moment she appears. Her defeat and capture is of the utmost priority if she were to appear."

Kai felt uncontrollable anger rise up within him, but he suppressed by biting his lower lip. He couldn't get angry here, there was no point to it since Ozpin's word was law in Beacon.

"Not to kill?" He asked instead as calmly as he could.

He sensed that Ozpin expected that much from him, the cheeky old bastard wizard that he was. "If there is no other alternative, then yes. As I explained to you before, the previous fall maiden is being kept alive by a machine-"

"I remember." Kai cut him off. He remembered all too well when Ozpin told him about that. About Amber's soul already having long left her body but her body still being alive despite that. It was a sickening tale that he confirmed with Qrow about Cinder's attack and how she was able to gain her powers in the first place. The worst thing about it was that Malikai, his father was supposed to be the one assigned to protect her, but after the death of Ruby's mother, he left and took his child and wife back to Vacuo where they lived their days until Tyrian and Hazel attacked. Qrow was assigned to Amber as a last-minute decision, and unfortunately, it was too late. By the time Qrow was even able to find her, Cinder already stole half of her powers and the magic that went along with it. The rest was history that Kai was able to put together on his own. "I also remember that you need a replacement maiden just in case Amber dies despite your efforts to keep her alive…"

"I said it in a much nicer way, but essentially, yes," Ozpin replied honestly. Somehow, that made it even worse for Kai to accept. Replacement maiden could mean any number of things, and there were a lot of young powerful women within Beacon.

"Don't get me started on how much I don't like what I think you're going to do with that," Kai warned. "Let's move on. Is there anything else that I should know before me and my friends go on this mission for you?"

"Not for me, for Vale." Ozpin corrected. "Though, as far as the mission goes it is mostly self-explanatory. Get in, attack hard and attack fast, retrieve or destroy the paladin, and then get out. With twelve huntsman and huntresses in training, you should be able to do this quickly."

"On an unrelated note, however," Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "Does a certain someone know about our newfound alliance?"

Kai tensed up and clammed up instantly. He knew who Ozpin was referring to here, it could be no other than Raven. As far as she knows, Qrow found out about who Stone Face really was and was able to put it together who was the one who trained and put the idea in Kai's head in the first place. She was willing to work with her brother, which must be because of the bond they share and the lingering trust she might have had with him. But if she knew that Kai has been working with Ozpin, and even being admitted into his circle, he didn't know how she would react. She would feel angry, betrayed, and he would probably not be able to see her or Vernal ever again unless he sought out the location of her tribe.

"I see," Ozpin said after a few moments of studying Kai's body language. The boy was tense and didn't respond right away, which was enough of an answer in itself. "If I could, I would recommend that she is told by you directly before she finds out in a much more… unpleasant way. Better from you than it is from me, in lame mans words."

"I'll get around to it," Kai said softly as he stood up from his chair and turned his back on the man. "I have a mission to go on, and a team to prepare."

Ozpin took the hint and backed off. "Then you are dismissed. I expect great things from you, Mister Matsuoka."

Kai went on to enter the elevator, listening idly to Ozpin's words as he stopped within the machine.

"Great things indeed. These days heroes are scarce, but I do believe that you can become just as great as the ones before you."

Kai wanted to point out to him that the ones who came before him were all dead. Summer Rose died mysteriously and alone on a mission that _Ozpin_ sent her on, Malikai Matsuoka died defending his family after being forced back into a war he wanted to stay away from, because of _Ozpin_. As well as all of the silver-eyed warriors that Kai didn't know about before them. Not even including the ones that didn't have silver eyes. Even in these modern times, Raven thought that it would be better to leave all of her friends and loved ones behind in order to survive on her own. Ozpin has been alive for centuries, perhaps even for over many thousands of years. And in that time, Salem has never been defeated or pushed back. She was and has always been a constant threat to the world.

There had to be a reason for that, a reason that even after all this time, neither Ozpin nor Salem were able to beat the other and either destroy the world or save it. All those people that joined either side, hundreds, even more, were all dead or barely hanging on as it is. Kai thought of Qrow, and how he sought solace at the bottom of a beer bottle before he and Marron got together. This war has affected even him, who went from the kind and innocent boy to the ruthless and temperamental young man that he was now.

The sliding doors of the elevator closed as Kai thought. As much as he'd like to hope he would make a difference in this eternal war. He wasn't about to put all his cards on Ozpin. He's had long enough to end it himself.

He would play the role of the pawn for as long as he needed to, but when the time came, he would take control of his own board. Because maybe it was time for people other than Salem and Ozpin to decide the fate of those around them for once.

Ambitious goal perhaps, but he's already made a knack of making the impossible possible.

* * *

"Gah," Brick groaned frustratedly as he tried to buckle himself into the Bullhead. Only to fail and try to do it again. He knew he could do this, for he had plenty of practice other times and in much more serious situations, and now could be considered one of those serious situations since he was currently struggling to buckle himself into his seat before the ship actually took off. Around him, Ren sat with the patience of someone who was one of Nora's best friends, Yang was too busy laughing at him to help, and Weiss was sitting beside him with her arms crossed and with one of her fingers tapping against her arm impatiently with a face that told Ren that she was on the verge of exploding. Her face was already red out of embarrassment since the pilot was watching and laughing at the whole fiasco, which couldn't have been good for that precious ego of hers.

"Would you like some help?" Ren asked his red-haired teammate as he prepared to get out of his own seat to do just that.

"No, no, I got this." Brick said as he continued to struggle with the straps and clips.

"Yeah Ren," Yang snickered uncontrollably, there were tears going down her face because of how much she laughed out of pure amusement. "He's got this, just let him do what he wants."

"Thank you, Yang," Brick was fooled by her very fake support, and Yang, of course, found that hilarious. Ren sighed gently through his nose and waited for Brick to either finally figure out that the clip on the left doesn't in fact clip there and that it should clip onto the strip of velcro on the right. Or until Weiss eventually loses her patience.

"BRICK!"

Weiss lost her patience.

Weiss, still red in the face, unclipped herself out of the Bullhead and stood in front of her partner. Brick instinctively raised his hands above his head in surrender, and in less than five seconds he found himself strapped in tightly and secured. By the time he could look back up to his partner's face, she was already strapping herself down as well.

"We're ready sir!" She called out to the pilot who burst out into laughter while nodding his head and shutting the cockpit door behind him.

"I can't believe I didn't get a chance to record all of that," Yang said as she wiped a tear of purest joy from her left eye. "That was amazing. You really know how to work those straps Weiss, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Quiet Xiao Long." Weiss snapped at her with a firm glare.

"These are a little tight, but thanks." Brick said as he tested the strength of the straps by attempting to stand up. "How do I loosen- AGH I'M SORRY!" He yelped suddenly as Weiss reached over and _yanked_ on the strap that made everything else tighter around Brick. He felt his vision darkening as his lungs were squeezed by his ribs, making it difficult for him to breath momentarily before he reached around and pulled on a different strap, giving himself the ability to breathe again when the tightness left his chest.

"You didn't need to do that…" Ren berated politely as Brick recovered his breath.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Weiss said with crossed arms and a huff.

Ren rolled his eyes internally. His teammates could be so immature sometimes, especially when it came to Weiss and Brick constantly bickering with each other over every little thing. It became something of a morning routine. And afternoon routine, and an evening routine. There was precious little that Weiss wouldn't complain about, and the amount of patience Brick had within him could be compared to a Grimm. Really, it was a wonder how the two of them considered the other friends. Somehow, _Yang_ was the one out of the three of them that was even remotely mature. They were very lucky that their leader was so patient with them, he couldn't imagine anyone else getting stuck with them.

"Everyone is fully prepared for this mission, correct?" He asked as soon as an opening was made for him. At the sound of his 'leader voice' as Yang put it, Weiss and Brick stopped arguing and made to listen. Over time, even Weiss put her ego aside to accept him as the leader of the team.

"Yessir!" Brick exclaimed with a gleeful smile on his face. "Sword's ready, red lighting is ready, boots are tied and aura is full. This is going to be a cakewalk!"

"I wasn't referring to your gear," Ren pointed out with an amused smile. "If Weiss let you out of the room with anything else, I would have been very surprised."

"Oh…" Brick wilted.

Yang pat him on the shoulder to show her support. "There, there, little one. I'm sure you'll be okay."

"You can rest assured that we are all mentally and physically prepared for this mission Ren," Weiss answered. "Assuming Brick doesn't run off to fight with his brother, we'll even get a chance to put our team tactics into practical tests."

"Hey, why do you think me _specifically_ would mess up?" Brick asked.

"Because I've unfortunately been forced to learn about you and your brother over the months," Weiss replied. "It was a very mixed experience."

"Yeah, I think we're good man," Yang said with a thumbs-up as Brick and Weiss divulged into another one of their bickering and banters.

"I certainly hope so," Ren said as he let his head rest against the soft cushion behind him. Their first mission, so early on. If his parents could see him now, they would be very proud of him. He just knew it. He wasn't the helpless little boy that he was before, he had trained with the aura and semblance that he unlocked during the Grimm attack on his village, and with the girl he'd saved all that time ago, they together have sworn to never let anything like that to any other poor child. Because no child deserved to be forced to see their own family, and friends be killed by the monstrous Grimm.

And as much as they might annoy him sometimes, he wouldn't have any others as his teammates. They were his new family, and they would do great things together under his guidance. Honestly, the only thing he was really worried about in Beacon was Nora. Her personality was… unique. Not too many people would be able to handle her, so he was glad that she found someone who could deal with it as much, or even better, than he could.

Even if he was a little light in the head...

* * *

"Alright guys," Jaune clapped his hands together as he prepared to speak now that he had everyone else's attention. "This is our first mission as a team. We all know how to fight, even me, thank you, Nora."

"No problem Jaune!" Nora whispered loudly.

"So that means that we should be able to handle this mission no problem!" Jaune exclaimed as he threw his fist into the air only to realize that he couldn't get his arm that high because of the straps holding him in place. "I-I mean, of course, we'll have to keep in mind strategies, team attacks, and hoping that Rick doesn't run off to go fight with Brick-"

"Hey, I resent that!" Rick yelled.

Jaune coughed into his hand. "No one cares." Then continued to speak. "But with the twelve of us plus that really scary dude that Ruby hugged earlier, we should be all good to go! We got this guys, nothing to worry about. It's just White Fang terrorists with guns, grenades, a whole lot of dust and scary masks and… and…" Jaune gulped nervously and began to sweat. "Well… let's just stick together and… Go team?"

"Go, team!" Rick, Pyrrha, and Nora all exclaimed at the same time, showing their full support despite Jaune's mostly awkward speech. Nora told them that she found Jaune writing the speech and reciting it to himself in the bathroom when he thought that no one was around to hear him, and after holding herself back by only telling the rest of the team they all decided that whatever Jaune was going to say where they were going to be supportive all the way.

"Whew, I've been practicing that one all week," Jaune said as he finally relaxed into his seat.

"Oh, I know," Nora revealed with an impish grin. "The 'reciting it in the bathroom in your underwear' kind of know too…"

Rick and Pyrrha sighed and shook their heads. "So close, just a few more minutes and we would have been there," Rick said as he saw Jaune pale from the corner of his vision.

"Y-you knew?" Jaune asked as his face grew more and more pale as the Bullhead lifted them all up into the air.

"Oh, yes," Nora purred. "Mommy knows everything…"

Jaune laughed nervously, and then his cheeks bulged as a hem of green glowed around his cheeks and nose.

The rest of his team screamed and raised their feet off of the floor as an explosion of vomit came out of Jaune's throat.

"Was it something I said!?" Nora exclaimed as she tried to open a window, only to realize that the windows on a Bullhead couldn't be opened.

* * *

The Bullhead that carried Team KRBR was much more quiet with the only sound coming from any of them being Orchid humming to the pleasant tune of the Bullhead's engine running. Qrow had himself strapped in on the seat furthest into the corner of the ship while the rest of the occupants, Ruby, Blake, and Kai all simply waited eagerly for the ship to arrive at its destination.

Realizing that nothing was going to be said anytime soon since Ruby let out all of her excitement upon seeing him, Orchid being occupied by the sound of an engine, and the quiet girl reading a book, Qrow sighed softly as he unstrapped himself from the seat and made his way to where Kai was sitting silently, thinking to himself.

"Yes?" Kai asked before he even reached him. Kai's sensing was limited to only this Bullhead since he was off the ground, but that also made it all the more potent since all of his focus is directed into this single area. The one downside was that Kai wouldn't be able to sense anything outside of the Bullhead. "What is it?"

"You should say something," Qrow whispered to him quietly, quiet enough that he knew while Ruby nor Orchid would be able to hear him, Kai would. He could deal with the little twitch in the other girl's bow that signaled to him that she was listening as well. That bow was hiding less than she thought.

"Why?" Kai asked him. "They all know what we're getting into, there's no reason for me to simply restate what they already know." He's gotten over what Qrow tried to speak to him about the other day, staying mad at someone like Qrow who he knew just wanted the best for him was pointless. As long as Qrow knew where his boundaries ended, then there would be no trouble between the two of them.

"Yeah, but you're the leader of their team." Qrow pointed out. "Little talks like those go a long way. Believe me, I thought the same shit back when I was on Team STRQ."

And look at how that helped Team STRQ, Kai didn't say.

"Alright," He figured it would be easier to comply than to argue pointlessly.

Qrow nodded with a satisfied smile on his face as Kai coughed into his hand to clear his throat and gain the attention of the rest of Team KRBR. Even Orchid turned her head and perked up at the sound of her best friend, they all saw him as their leader, Qrow immediately noticed. When he spoke, they listened.

"I don't usually give pep talks like these, but since we're going to be going on our first mission together as a full team, I figured it was about time to break out that old skill of mine." He snickered at the memory of answering the questions of a reporter back in his days as a student in Signal. That sparked his fame as the blind huntsman known all across Remnant training to become something great.

"I haven't been an incredibly good leader as of late, only acting as one when I need too. And perhaps that's enough. But for this mission, you'll get to see a side of me you haven't _ever_ seen before. We're all strong enough individually and if we work together, I don't think anyone can beat us. And I mean that by _not trying to fight Adam and Sienna all by yourself_ ," He added in a rush, the Orchid, Blake, and Ruby all laughed nervously with a wince that had Qrow chuckling. When Kai wanted too, he could really make his friends smile, even in the face of disappointment. "Let's stick together, fight together, and watch each others backs. If all goes well, then the only thing we have to worry about is if Rick and Brick leave their teams to go fight with each other. Other than that, the White Fang will never know what hit them."

Ruby started the applause that started a chain reaction for Orchid and Blake to start clapping as well. Qrow rubbed the top of Kai's head before taking a seat once again. "Great job, Kai! I feel all sorts of excitement bubbling up inside me now!"

"Me too!" Orchid exclaimed next. "I just want to tear them all into pieces and blend them all together and then feed them to Grimm!"

"That is terrifyingly specific, and I must admit that I will not be doing anything of the sort," Blake added. "But thank you for the effort, Kai. We all appreciate your inspiring words."

Kai shrugged and chuckled. "I had to say something, it was getting too quiet in here." He lied, Blake respected his white lie however, since to the others it might not have had as much of an impact if they heard what she heard just before Kai began to speak.

"Alright kids, saddle up," Qrow said as he unbuckled himself from his seat once again after about half an hour of flying over Vale. "We'll be there in just a few minutes, once we're there the White Fang are going to be active and shooting at us. You all remember the briefing, get in, deal with the paladin, and get out. There's' no point prolonging the fight if we're only going to attract the attention of the stronger guys and make everything harder for ourselves."

"Got it," Kai said for himself and his team. Though he knew it was mostly directed toward him. Given his past, he didn't blame Qrow. He didn't exactly show a lot of mercy toward the other members of the White Fang that got in his way during a mission.

However, he couldn't hide how excited he was for this. For the first time, he'd be able to go all out with no need to hold back his semblance against the White Fang, _and_ he had Silver Ebony with him.

Honestly, it almost sounded like this was going to be too easy.

* * *

"Damn stupid animals…" Roman snarled as he puffed furiously at his cigar. "Really, what's so difficult about putting that box of dust in that corner. They somehow managed to fuck it up and put it in the _wrong_ corner. Amateurs, it's really no wonder how these things manage to survive this long." He pushed his aura into his foot and slammed it against the side of the box, pushing it away until it slammed into the exact corner that he needed it in.

"Frustrated, are you?" Roman winced at the sound of the voice after realizing whom it belonged to. He turned to look at Hazel, the large bulky man so ripped with muscle it was a mystery how he was able to move so quietly like he always does.

"Just a bit," The criminal replied honestly as he snuffed out his cigar and threw it away, he knew that Hazel, for all his intimidating stature, is not fond of those who smoke. "Seriously, just how do you expect these things being more useful than your average Joe? I'm not kidding, give me a day and I can literally find a guy named Joe and he'd be able to be much better at this shit than these things."

"Perhaps you could," Hazel said with a shrug. "But you aren't going to do that, we don't have time to worry about the efficiency or lack thereof of our troops. This is the army we have, so we are going to use it however we can."

"Yeah?" Roman huffed. "Is that what you've been telling the horned kid and the tiger lady for the past few years?"

Hazel warned him with a glare. "My motives are far beyond your understanding criminal."

"Eh, probably is." Roman shrugged his shoulders without a care in the world. The thing about Hazel was that he was a patient man, and not very temperamental. Which actually turned out to turn him into a pretty leader. Despite being human, and the glares that Adam and Sienna gave the man any time he was around, there was a certain aura of respect that they had for him. They'd never admit it, and Hazel probably wouldn't care either way. But if Roman had a choice, he'd much rather have Hazel as the one running everything around here than Cinder. He was actually understanding and didn't burn someone to death just for joking around.

"Is the paladin secure?" Hazel asked next after a few moments of looking around the warehouse they were held up in.

"As tight as she can be," Roman said after sighing. "I saw to that myself, since I trust these animals to secure it just as far as I can throw _you_."

"Fair enough," Hazel murmured. "What about your other half?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "My other what no?"

Hazel blinked. "The short girl, the one with the pink and brown hair. Are you two not… involved?"

Roman burst out laughing. "Involved? Hell no! Look, I like Neo and she likes me, but that doesn't mean we're screwing around. She's just the closest friend I'll ever have, and she had a few favors to owe me. Long story short, she stuck around. Not that I complaining." He shook his head with an amused smirk as he thought. "If you're going to ask me what she is doing right now, she is making sure that a certain _someone_ isn't about to come rain down on our little parade over here in the dark. Just like Cinder wanted."

"Hm," Hazel nodded his head with understanding. "Acceptable."

"Speaking of Cinder," Roman continued. "I thought she said she was going to be here, so why haven't I heard or smelled anyone getting burned alive yet?"

"Cinder has… other things to worry about at the moment." Hazel answered carefully as to not give too much away. "Best not worry about her whereabouts for the moment, especially with the company that you will be making shortly."

"You mean that Watts guy?" Roman asked. "He seems pretty alright, for a guy who faked his own death because of a little bit of disgrace here and there. A little crazy maybe but he is probably smarter than ninety-nine percent of humanity."

Hazel shook his head. "While I am inclined to agree, there is someone far more malicious that you should be careful when conversing with."

"Oh, wonderful." Roman sighed explosively. "Another one that I gotta walk on eggshells around."

Roman jumped when he heard a blood-chilling shriek from the crowd of faunus behind him, he turned on drew his cane, but before he could find his target Hazel placed his large hand on his weapon arm, cautioning him not to attack. Roman relaxed and looked throughout the warehouse, and winced as he managed to spot a pool of blood that people were frantically trying to stay away from. Mixed in with that blood was a streak of purple.

"I thought you said Cinder wasn't going to be here," Roman said through gritted teeth.

"She isn't," Hazel said.

"Then who the hell did that!?" Roman asked.

"Someone far worse."

A man cackled from within the crowd, the faunus terrorists and new recruits of the White Fang scampered open a path to let the man through. A long dark brown scorpion tail waved back and forth above his head as the man licked the blood off of his bladed wrist guards. His bright yellow eyes were staring directly into Roman's, and for the first time just off of his first impressions, Roman found somehow who was more terrifying than Cinder could ever be.

"Ah, ah! You must be Roman Torchwick, yes? I can tell from the hat." Tyrian cackled as he leaped into the air and landed on the stage with him. Roman back up and hid part of his body behind Hazel, who knew he'd defend him if he was attacked. He was still needed.

"Tyrian, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked the crazed scorpion.

"Why, I am here because our queen wants me to be here!" Tyrian exclaimed as he spread his arms out to his sides. "I wouldn't be here for any other reason, you see. And that silly boy tried to stop me from coming in, told me to show him my faunus parts, ha! I gave him a very… in-depth, demonstration."

Roman dared to look behind Tyrian to see the body of the man he actually trusted enough to stand on guard. His skin was purple, his eyes were bloodshot, and there was blood pouring out of his mouth and a flow of purple venom was leaking out of stab wound in his chest. The look of absolute fear was also frozen onto his face.

"W-who are you?" Roman asked, only brave enough to do so because of the fact Hazel was standing between him and the faunus.

"Ah! Forgive me for not introducing myself properly." Tyrian bowed overdramatically. "My name is Tyrian Callows, and I will be helping in keeping this place… safe." His giggling didn't do the word 'safe' justice. It sounded and looked like he was going to do anything but keep anyone safe.

"We already have a lookout making sure nothing and nobody is able to locate us." Roman pointed out.

"Oh, you mean the pretty little girl with different colored eyes?" Tyrian asked, pointing to his own eyes as they suddenly turned into a neon purple.

Roman's heart felt like it fell out of his chest. "You bastard, what did you do to-"

"He didn't do anything to her," Hazel said before Roman could lose his temper. "He is only trying to get a rise out of you or make you try to attack him. Don't fall for it and he won't have a reason to harm you or anyone you care about."

"Ah, Hazel. You suck the fun out of _everything_." Tyrian sighed, disappointed in having his entire plan debunked. "However, I think the fun will be making itself _very_ plentiful here very soon if you don't hurry things up." He said as he stood up straight like a sane man and crossed his arms behind his back, pacing back and forth as he waited for either Roman or Hazel to ask him what he meant.

"Such as?" Hazel finally asked.

"Hehehe… Wait..." Tyrian giggled gleefully. "You didn't say the magic word~"

Hazel glared at him.

"Ugh, _fine_. Tyrian sat down on a nearby crate, swinging his legs like a child as he looked up to the sky. "Three Bullheads full of huntsman and huntresses in training will arrive here in about half an hour, along with a few other party poopers that should be making their way here as well. All information courtesy of Mister Watts of course! His hacking skills are _very_ top-notch apparently, heh, who knew?"

"We're going to be attacked?" Roman cursed under his breath. "Dammit, tell everyone to take the Paladin and leave. There's no point in-."

"No," Hazel said. Roman looked to him and clearly wanted to argue, but the look in Hazel's eye told him to keep his mouth shut. "We will stay and continue as planned. Tyrian and I will be waiting and will assist when the attack commences. You inform Adam and Sienna and have them come over to assist as well."

"They're across the city…"

"Tell them to be fast," Hazel said with a shrug. "Good work Tyrian, I am sure this is something for you to look forward too."

"Ah, it is, it is! I just can't _wait_ you know?" Tyrian cackled. "It's been such a long time since I was able to _pluck_ the eyeballs out of someone's skull. Especially the silver-eyed ones, their screams have _just_ the amount of anguish in them that can make a man like me hard. Ah, I just can't wait. _Can't wait_! Ha!" The faunus dashed back through the crowd and into the darkness, Hazel shook his head and made to go meet with him.

"Wait, are we seriously staying here?" Roman asked before he could get out of hearing range. "I know you guys are strong, but kids nowadays are full of surprises and can be as good as actual huntsman. Isn't this a little too risky to you?"

"Twelve huntsman in training, plus a few others, correct?" Hazel asked.

Roman shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Then with Tyrian and I here, it will be a fair fight," Hazel said as he jumped off the stage, and made his way toward Tyrian. "Just don't get in our way."

"Shit…" Roman mumbled once the large man also disappeared from sight. "This is a shitty turn of events," His finger reached up to his head and tapped a button on a small device hidden within his ear, after hearing a quiet ding, he spoke. "Neo, they know. It's time for plan B…"

All he got in return was static, but he knew the mute heard him. She always did.

* * *

 **Man, this chapter was a little bit of torture for me. But hey, all the set up is finally finished. I almost made this chapter even more filler, but I managed to not do that and finally get on with the arc. If all goes well, then the upcoming fighting will last about 1-3 chapters maybe. Probably in the middle or something. Wish me luck!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	63. Chapter 63

**Sorry for the wait guys, had some things that I needed to take care of. I wanted to write as much as I could for this action-packed chapter before I went to work on Monday and it sorta worked out and sorta didn't. I'm sure some of you know what I mean. I cannot simply rush writing nor can I also take too much time with it, I'm a fast writer for the most part if you've noticed. By average, I say that if I really don't stop, I can probably write 3-4k words before two hours are up. When I'm slow, 2-3k words in 2 hours. Luckily with action stuff, I can be extra fast with, considering that most of the chapter is just fighting, screaming, classic anime tropes with my own personal touch sprinkled all over it. Just the way you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 63- Volume 2, Episode 6

Accumulation of Rage

The soft yet stern hum of the Bullhead was the only thing that Kai could sense besides for Qrow's and his teammate's heartbeats and bodily functions. He could also hear the pilot and co-pilot mumble to each other as they decided on where and how they were going to land the flying machine. After some calm discussion, they decided that they were going to land about two blocks away from the warehouse that they were all supposed to raid soon as to not give themselves away, and hide the Bullheads on the roofs of tall buildings.

He also sensed Ruby practically shaking with nervous excitement, and Orchid is one of her motherly personalities soothing and calming her down. Beside him, Blake rested a hand on his shoulder, telling him that her support is his and that she is not going to leave his side as his partner. He appreciated that, even if he felt like he didn't really need her help in the first place. When the Bullhead eventually landed and the engine came to a slow halt, Qrow was the one to lead them out slowly and steadily. They were on a tall building so Kai couldn't sense the other Bullheads anywhere near him, but he knew that they were around based off of Qrow's calm nerves. As a singular unit, they made their way down through the building which happened to be an apartment complex, and disguised their movements as a friendly night out and encourage the citizens around them to remain calm in a subtle manner. Thankfully, none of them seemed to be faunus nor a member of the White Fang, and with Kai with them, they probably wouldn't have wanted to slow them down anyway with their curious questions.

After greeting the owner of the building and informing them of their impromptu landing, they were given permission to return here after the raid was completed to board the Bullhead once again to depart back to Beacon. They left the building and immediately Kai was able to sense the vast outside world and started sensing around for his other friends right away.

Jaune and his team met up with the first, and not two minutes later, Ren and Yang caught up with them as Brick and Weiss came close behind. As a large group of thirteen huntsman and huntresses, they were hardly incognito, and so they decided to split off into pairs that would stick together as they made their way toward the warehouse from three different angles.

He and Blake paired together, naturally. As well as Ruby and Orchid and everyone else with their own partner. The situation and mission being entirely serious, no one tried to crack any jokes or induct themselves into casual conversation. Not that they dared to anyway. With Qrow with them, he wouldn't be surprised if friends like Brick and Rick who didn't know Qrow very well personally would be scared of being berated by him if they were to speak casually like they weren't on a mission. However, the words that _were_ spoken were only about positions and proposed strategies. Ren and Jaune proved to be surprisingly good at this part of the mission, with Qrow remaining mostly silent as they offered the ranged attackers such as Weiss, Ruby, and even Rick and Brick to some extent with their electric bolt semblances to take up sniping positions on the surrounding buildings. While the close-range combatants like Kai, Orchid, and Yang would set up stakeouts surrounding the building itself.

"We should find a way to cut the power," Jaune echoed over the radio stuck in Kai's ear.

"Why? Faunus can see in the dark, you know." Rick pointed out.

"Actually, that is a common misconception. While we can certainly see in darkened environments, light still needs to be present in order for our eyes to reflect and process the light and amplify it." Blake explained.

"And they seemed to have boarded up the windows and doors, the moonlight must be scarce in there. They may as well be as blind as Kai with the lights off." Weiss finished for her. From across the way, Kai far from offended, sensed Blake nod her head with approval.

"There isn't any electrical boxes that I can see," Pyrrha started, Blake was able to see her vibrant red hair flow about as she poked her head out from behind cover to scan her side of the building for any electronics. "What about you guys."

"None over here," Ruby checked in.

"Nada," Brick added.

"Nope," Nora said.

"It's probably going to be inside the building," Qrow piped up. "This building was decommissioned five years ago, so most likely the lights and everything were taken out and repurposed. The White Fang probably has some kind of generator and spare lights keeping the place on the inside lit."

"Darn, so we're going to have to go in hot?" Jaune asked, audibly gulping nervously as he did so.

"If we do, I'll make sure no bruises get to your pretty face!" Nora promised.

"Uh… sure?"

"No," Qrow chuckled. "Flirt later you two, there is probably a way that we can catch them off guard in a more _safe_ way."

"How many faunus do we have with us?" Kai asked suddenly, tilting his head toward Blake as he did so. "Besides Blake and me, I mean."

"Technically you're a hybrid, an outcross." Blake corrected politely. "But I know where you are getting at here."

"Can you two do it?" Ruby asked. "Sneaking in there might work, but what if someone recognizes you? Kai is sorta famous at this point."

"They'll provide us with masks," Blake turned toward Kai. "And Kai isn't wearing the clothes he usually did before."

"Are you sure you two want to try this?" Qrow asked. "You don't have to, it's really risky and might not work, you know that right?"

"We do," Kai said, being the one to answer, he felt Qrow hum from all the way behind him. "We can handle ourselves for a good amount of time just in case, and if we do get caught before we can find a way to destroy the lights, then Yang, Nora, break a hole through the wall. Ruby's speed can catch up to us easily, and the rest can go from there." He sensed Blake hum her approval at his actions. He couldn't blame her, he even surprised himself with how easily the plans and strategies came to him. Simple as they may be, against the White Fang they might as well be considered super effective. "With Qrow with us, this should be a walk in the park. Are we all in agreement?"

"Question," Brick's voice piped up through the comms.

"Yes, when the fighting breaks out you can fight with Rick," Ren answered for him with a sigh. "As long as you don't forget who your teammates are."

"I no longer have any questions." Brick and Rick replied at the same time.

Kai felt himself grow an amused smirk on his face as most of his friends snickered at the short line of banter. He even heard Weiss mutter the word 'Idiots' under her breath throughout all of that. The effect they gave off naturally strengthened his desire to keep them safe.

"You might want to take the blindfold off," Blake advised as they started making their way to one of the gates that was being guarded by a pair of White Fang members, a line of innocent faunus lead into the building itself. "It is pretty recognizable to the general populace."

"Right," Only a little disappointed, Kai complied easily and untied the blindfold and folded it in half, then into a quarter, then stuffed it in his back pocket. Just to disguise himself slightly more, he also raised his hood up to cover his hair. He didn't know what kind of style he wore, but he was sure people might be able to see that and put two and two together. He couldn't hide his silver eyes with white pupils, so as a solution to that he shut them tight and grabbed on to Blakes's arm. She immediately knew what he was going for and interlocked their arms together in more natural and comfortable away. To the White Fang guards, they might be considered boyfriend and girlfriend, or perhaps relatives or just good friends. He kept his eyes shut as they got on the line and the closer he got to the building the more he had to restrain himself from lashing out after hearing. Roman Torchwicks voice slowly becoming louder and louder. The man himself hasn't done much to harm him or his friends besides fighting against Penny at the docks, but he was still someone who worked for Cinder, and as a result, he was an enemy.

"Show me your traits," One of the guards rudely asked once they finally made it to the front of the line. Thankfully in preparation for this inevitability, Blake decided to take off her bow, revealing her catlike faunus ears. Kai let his tail flutter about as evidence of his own faunus genes. "Why are his eyes shut?" The other guard asked as they leaned in to get a closer look at him. Kai refrained from wincing, the man's breath stank of manure.

"He is my half-brother." Blake lied easily. "Humans dumped chemicals on his eyes when he was a child, he can't open them anymore and has been rendered blind."

"Ah," to his credit, the terrorist before them was capable of feeling empathy and immediately felt bad for prying. "Damn humans, sorry about that. We'll make them pay for all that they have done. Though, I must ask, how will he be of use to us?"

"I can fight," Kai said, and his stature and hard-earned physique was enough to support his claim. One of them even went as far as to feel around his upper body for his muscle, and let out an impressed whistling sound as he felt all of the toned muscles.

"I can definitely tell that you've been through a few scraps," The guard chuckled. "Welcome to the White Fang, brother and sister."

"A pleasure to be here," Kai made sure to let his hate come through in his voice, letting the men before him believe what they wanted to believe.

Blake was handed two masks and handed one to Kai as they walked into the building. It was nothing like his stone mask and was actually much more comfortable than that thing, but it still made him feel sick to his stomach at having to wear something like it. He could sense Blake beside him grow more anxious and nervous as well, so it seemed like the feeling was mutual. As their arms remained interlocked, the reason for it became more than to just keep up an act.

They blended into the crowd and made sure that they were in the middle of a very large segment of them. The entire building reeked of many kinds and types of faunus and of course gasoline. If Kai wasn't so used to smelling things like that, he might have thrown up because of it. He felt bad for any dog faunus out there in the crowd with them, unless they were a part of the White Fang, anyway.

"Do you see it yet?" Kai asked. He was obviously no help here, there was only so much he was able to sense at one time and there were at least two or three hundred people in here all walking, talking and breathing at the same time.

"I do," Blake replied. "I can shoot it from here, though we are in the middle of all of them, I'd rather we wait until Torchwick is done speaking."

"Fair enough."

Upon the stage before them, Kai sensed that man, Roman Torchwick, step forward. Alongside him was someone much heavier, bigger, and more muscular. Blake saw him too, and they both felt the same feeling of dread wash over them. It was Hazel Rainart, one of the men who fought against them during the Mistral tragedy. Kai felt his hands ball into fists, one of them even being placed on the hilt of Silver Ebony. Already, this raid was going to be so much harder.

"Hello, animals and revolutionaries!" Roman greeted them with so much fake excitement it was enough to make a child cry. "I am glad you were all able to join us on this great night. Now, let me get this straight, I know, I'm human, and so is my associate Hazel whom some of you may already know. I get it, we're _the worst_ , and I'll be the _first_ to agree with you on that."

"However, who said that every once in a while we couldn't work together? I definitely didn't. But that's beside the point, because we _all_ know what happens when we don't listen to Miss Fall." Angry cried and howls were heard amongst the crowd. "Sorry, sorry, that didn't come from me." Roman laughed. "But hey, with me there is a blessing in disguise. You lot aren't all here to listen to me rant, so let's cut right to the chase! Thanks to the help of a certain bull-horned faunus," He spun and pointed his cane toward the giant machine that was draped over with a large sheet of cloth, some White Fang officers were the ones to unveil the Atlesian paladin.

As always, Raven and Vernal knew where to send them.

"Long technical name aside, this here is an Atlesian paladin!" Roman exclaimed. "Officially, these are being produced to help beat back the Grimm, but we all know what the _real_ use is going to be. It's going to be used against you helpless faunus!"

"He's lying," Kai spat silently as his nails bit into the aura on his palms while all the faunus around him and Blake roared in anger. "He's just making this shit up just to get them on his side."

"Calm down," Blake tightened her grip on his arm. "Not yet, especially not with _him_ here, we can't afford to draw attention to ourselves."

Knowing she was right, Kai let out an explosive sigh and pretended to be as excited as the faunus around him.

"So me and my pals thought it would be a _great_ idea to… _apprehend_ is the legal word for stealing right? This magnificent machine, and converted it to our own very network. We're going to use their own tech against them, how ironic is that!?"

Even more thunderous applause.

"Thank you, thank you, I myself am looking forward to what you all can do with all this stuff. The light show is bound to be amazing, I'm sure." Roman chuckled. "Now for a secondary announcement…"

"Kai…" Blake pulled him through the crowd. "Hazel is staring right at us."

"Shit," Kai placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, and this time Blake didn't stop him. She herself made sure to grab the handles of Gambol Shroud as well.

"There's been a little trouble with a certain vigilante, hasn't there?" Boos and cries for Stone Face's head was heard. "If you guessed Stone Face, you guessed correctly. I've had a run-in with him myself, and damn he is really not one for mercy. I get why you all are calling out for his head right now. But you know who else you should direct your hate toward?"

A hand reached up and tore the mask right off of his face, off of an instinctual reaction, Kai spun around and lashed out with Silver Ebony. Neo flipped backward onto one hand and discarded the White Fang mask like the trash it was. She smirked at him, he couldn't see it, but he knew it. His hood was also down as well, revealing his face and wide silver eyes burning with fury. Blake cursed and drew her weapon, pressing her back against his as she did so.

"Call the others," Kai demanded as he drew his sword and warded away any approaching people while mainly keeping his focus on Neo.

"I can't!" Blake reported. "Something is jamming the comms!"

Kai narrowed his eyes with a harsh realization.

They knew they were coming, and they planned for it.

"Not even Kai Matsuoka, who is a famous hero of the unfortunate Mistral tragedy," Roman chuckled darkly as he crossed his arms and stared directly at them, beside him, Hazel groaned irritably. "Is willing to give the faunus a chance, him and some friends of his came here with the intent to shut this entire operation down! Little did they know, the paladin here isn't even operational, they were stupid enough to believe I'd _actually_ show off tech like this to new recruits, Ha!"

"What are you doing?" Hazel whispered to him. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Making it up as I go, big guy," Roman winked at him as the lie very easily flowed through his lips. "Is _that_ really the symbol of hope and equality you all want to have representing both the humans _and_ faunus? 'Cause I sure as hell don't."

"He's lying!" Kai screamed out to the crowd around him. "You are not my enemy, the White Fang are terrorists! You are all making a huge misunderstanding!"

His pleas fell upon deaf ears, with an irritated groan, Kai shook his head and gave up. The faunus around him already made up their minds about him, and they already hated it. He could sense it through all of them. They wanted him dead, he just went from hero to monster in their eyes. What irritated him more was that Neo chuckled silently mockingly, then slowly drew her sword out of her umbrella.

"So, how about we send the world a message?" Roman said at last as he waved his hand across himself and directed the faunus to make a path for him. The path turned out to be not for him, and for someone who was much worse. Blake widened her eyes with shock as she realized who it was, and Kai cursed and gripped his sword tightly as he sensed the scorpion tail scraping against the concrete floor as the crazed Tyrian Callows started making his way toward them.

"Oh, happy days," Tyrian cackled as he continued on his warpath. "I don't believe we've ever met before, little Kai. Though I hear _you_ are the one who tore out poor Cinder's eye and arm." He giggled. "I thank you for that! If it wasn't you it would have been me! Let me show you my gratitude as a result… Hehe…"

It was him, it was the man who attacked his father and sparked this entire change in his life. The man who helped distract Ozpin so that he couldn't get to him in time to fight Cinder with Malikai together. The man who has done so many unspeakable things and was _something_ that Kai couldn't get a bead on with his senses.

"Blake…" Kai muttered in his hateful anger, his silver eyes were burning painfully as he forced his muscles to gain strength and flexibility.

"Now." Blake agreed. In a black flash, Tyrian pounced. He seemingly impaled Blake with his tail, but instead of piercing flesh he pierced an illusion. Behind him, Blake jumped into the air and unloaded a clip into the generator she saw in the corner of the room. Lights flickered on and off and the screaming started, made even more chaotic by Tyrians cackling.

After Kai was done pushing back Neo with a burst of air, he allowed black flames to float around his body. Combined with the use of his air abilities, he engulfed the surrounding area in a small tornado of black flames and directed it behind him and toward Tyrian.

Tyrian laughed as he dove _into_ the hot fire.

* * *

"Woah!" Jaune exclaimed as an explosion of black and white blew through one of the walls of the building, rendering it to pieces of rubble and dust. "Is that supposed our signal!?"

"Go!" Qrow screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell from the sky suddenly. He was already drenched with sweat and his aura was flashing, he just came out of a fight. "Go get Kai and Blake and we're getting the _fuck_ out of here! We just walked right into a goddamn trap! Go!"

Without giving it a second thought, Jaune burst through his cover and charged forward, heart beating heavily in his ears as the heat from the black flames washed over his body. Beside him, Nora and Pyrrha immediately covered his three and nine o'clock respectively, with Rick and Brick close behind them. Looking further through the flames, he saw Ren, Weiss and Yang along with Orchid also sprinting toward the opening that was just made in the wall, assumingly and _hopefully_ by their friend.

A blur of red burst _through_ the flames, Yang called out her sister's name but it was already far too late, she was already fighting inside the building. Cursing, Jaune forced his legs to move faster, thanks to Nora's training he was able to keep a fast pace.

They stopped as a man with red and brown hair with dark black horns landed in front of them. Jaune barely had time to react and had to be saved by Nora who tackled him into the ground as a slash of red and black energy swung its way toward them followed by a grunt of exertion. Fortunately, the attack became dispersed enough for Pyrrha and the Violet twins to block the rest of it while the others dodged to the side just in case.

Qrow landed before them before they could even figure out what was happening. "You again eh? I have a bone to pick with you after you took two of my fingers," the older man said as he held up one hand and showed off his crippled hand. "But I'm afraid that I am not in the mood to waste time with you right now, get out of my way, only warning."

"Says the one who planned to attack innocent recruits tonight," Adam Taurus said as he drew his crimson red-glowing sword. He was also taking in deep labored breaths, he must have been the one to attack Qrow and make him look so tired by the time he retreated to let them all know what was going on. "You go no further than this huntsman, the students I shall allow to path, but you and I have some unfinished business to settle."

"Damn it," Qrow took a stance and pounced forward, the sound of his large blade clashing against Adam's shook the entire surrounding area. "Go! I'll hold this one off myself!" Using his superior strength, he pushed forward and knocked Adam off balance, then kicked him in the side and into the building itself. He then swung downward in an attempt to slay Adam, but his crimson blade was fast enough to block it completely. They entered another contest of strength as Adam held off Qrow's large thick blade from cutting down into his shoulder and cleaving his aura in two.

"Go!" He repeated, even as Adam headbutted his stomach with his horns and tried to break through his aura with his faunus traits.

"R-right, let's go!" Jaune said as he helped up Pyrrha while the Violet twins helped each other up. Nora waited for them to be all gathered before they went forward, and they did, but Brick and Rick stopped and looked back toward Adam and Qrow fighting, using every bit of space they have while everything around them is being cut to pieces and torn asunder.

"We're going to help him," Brick said once Jaune looked back.

"He won't beat him fast enough on his own!" Rick called back. "Get in there and get Kai and Blake outta there!"

In a whirlwind of violet lightning, Brick and Rick saved Qrow from what might have been a bad hit and blew Adam away, right away the fighting started again, with Qrow not even having enough time to berate them for it. Jaune could only wonder how the inside of the building looked if just one battle that involved four people could include this much action.

"Let's go!" Nora pulled him along as he found himself completely shocked into paralyzation at the sight of the battle before him.

After building the confidence within him, he took a deep breath and ran forward toward the hole, breaking through some flames as he made his way into the building. What was in there was terrifying. Just pure chaos and ruthless fighting, blood, and darkness.

* * *

As soon as Ruby broke through the flames and saw the chaos that was the inside of the building she gasped. She shot down her own shock however in favor of looking for her teammates, and they weren't very hard to spot. Roman and some really buff guy were fighting Blake, or rather trying to catch her, as she jumped around the crowd, onto the stage, and didn't allow herself to stay in one spot for longer than a few seconds. She was just about to go try and help her, but from the corner of her eye, she saw a burst of fire and air blast around a targetted area. Squinting her eyes, she was just able to make out Kai locking blades with not one, but two people. Neo, and a scorpion faunus, assumingly a high ranking officer of the White Fang. Somehow, Blake managed to see her and call out to her.

"Help him!" The cat faunus cried out. "I'll be fine, just make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed.

"I'd worry about yourself first before you start worrying about boys," Roman taunted as he fired off explosive flares in her direction, not caring for any collateral damage as they blew up left right and center.

"You will not be able to keep this up forever," Hazel pointed out, calmly walking after Blake each time she jumped away and literally shrugged off bullets as they pelted off of his chest. "Make a choice warrior, I will not give you this chance a second time." He said directly to her, the fact that she called her a warrior meant he also knew exactly what the color of her eyes meant.

After looking toward each battle again within the span of a few seconds, she considered who to go help first. Blake was up against two dangerous opponents, but besides moving around a lot, she would be able to play keep away from them for a good amount of time for the rest of their friends to enter the battle and help her. Kai, on the other hand, looking like he was fighting tooth and nail against Neo and Tyrian. His silver blade blurred as it warded away three other sharp edges from cutting his body. If he made even a single mistake, it may as well cost him his life.

Decision made, Ruby used her speed and shot forward like a bullet. Red rose petals entering her vision as they surrounded her body and made her look like a simple spiral of red wind. Once she was getting close enough, she spun and twisted her body to bleed off the momentum, and swung Crescent Rose in a long wide arc, intending to cut the tail right off of the scorpion faunus after deducing that he has been using it as a weapon alongside his two wrist blades.

Without even looking at her, one of his wrist guards blocked her powerful attack effortlessly. She felt chills run down her spine as the man turned to look at her, his yellow eyes shifting to a neon purple as his smile was fit to break his own face into two pieces.

"Ah, another silver-eyed one for me to play with!" The man exclaimed as he broke off his fight with Kai and started pushing her back so effortlessly Ruby almost tripped over herself. Not even Qrow was able to push her back this easily, and despite her small and thin size, she was actually physically stronger than most people. "Happy day, happy day indeed! My mistress would _adore_ me if I bring her and entire _two_ sets of silver eyes."

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek as she felt her eyes burn with a familiar numbing pain as she used the same technique Kai taught her to enhance her strength. She was able to push back Tyrian for a moment to his surprise then deflected him off to the left.

"Your monstrous reign of terror will end today!" Ruby shouted at the man as she entered an aggressive stance.

"Is that so?" Tyrian asked as he wiped a fleck of blood off of his lip. It happened so fast that Ruby didn't even have time to process that she'd kicked him across the face with the front of her steel-toed boot. With the force she used against him, many other men would have been knocked out from the unexpected attack. "Well then, it seems like the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, does it?"

Ruby widened her eyes with angered shock. Did he mean… _her mother?_

"RARGH!" Kai roared as he shot over her left shoulder and swung his sword from over his head. Tyrian laughed madly as the blade clashed into his two wrist blades, their contest of strength was so powerful that their feet dug into the concrete floor as they pushed against each other. Ruby knew that he was strong, but not _that_ strong.

"Ruby!" The fact that his blind eyes were wider than she's ever seen them was another thing to be surprised about. "Don't fight them head-on, you won't last even with your eyes!" He called out as Tyrian thrust him away, Kai backflipped off of one hand, and before Ruby could even call for him to watch out he held his blade behind and above his head right when Neo was about to stab into his neck.

"I can't leave you here by yourself!" Ruby cried out as she dove in to help him, Neo broke away into shards of glass as Crescent Rose stabbed into her body.

"Support me," Kai gritted to her with tight teeth. "You know what to do, just like we practiced.

Ah, so _that_ was what he meant. Ruby nodded her head as she pressed her back against his, warding off Neo as Kai kept his focus locked onto Tyrian. For a moment she was worried that he was sending her away to fight the White Fang or help Blake, but there was a reason that Kai and he spent so much time training together over the past three years. Despite them not having the luck to become the other partners, they still knew how to fight with each other better than anyone else.

Just as they practiced, Ruby clicked her heel against the ground twice and then felt Kai shoot forward to Tyrian and started battling him once more. Then, to Neo's surprise, she jumped straight up and flipped through the air, Crescent Rose shifting into its sniper rifle form and to her perspective, she was falling in slow motion. She took aim toward Tyrian, and just as she knew Kai would make it his back was turned to her. She fired off two shots before she hit the ground, at which point her two armour piercing rounds pelted against Tyrians strong aura, making him groan in pain and stumble just long enough for Kai to land a critical hit against his shoulder, making the man stagger back and hold onto his shoulder in pain, his smile left his face and was replaced by unbridled anger.

Once she landed, she landed hard. Her knees bent to bleed off the force but not fast enough for her to properly react to Neo coming for her from behind. She tried to turn to face her, but instead was knocked over by an unknown force. She figured out where the force came from as her hood and cloak started flapping about all over the place, she looked back for a moment and saw Kai struggling to hold and angered Tyrian back as he held one hand in her direction. Looking back, she saw Neo easily recover after being blown back by opening her parasol and deflecting all of the forward momentum she had, while also launching herself in the air. In response, Ruby the staff of Crescent Rose up and successfully blocked Neo's blade.

 _Where are the others!?_ She asked herself as she held off Neo and pushed her back. Unlike Tyrian, she was actually able to match her strength. _They should have been here by now!_

* * *

"Gah!" Orchid gagged as she found something metal and flexible wrap around her neck. The gagging only got worse as she was whipped backward away from Weiss and Ren and thrown into one of the cars on the outside of the building. To make things worse, the whip crackled with electricity and made her scream from the pain. Pushing through the pain, she grabbed the weapon directly and pulled it off of her neck.

Just in time for her to see Weiss and Ren crash into the same car beside hers, this time by a different whip kind of weapon.

"Good job Ilia," Sienna Khan said with a chuckle as she jumped down from the roof of the building, her chained bladed whip scratching the floor as she dragged it behind her. Next to her, another girl landed, she looked much younger and thinner than the supreme leader of the White Fang but her mask looked very different from the others. Her black skin shifted to a normal light brown skin color that was dotted with large freckles. Her whip crackled with yellow electricity, telling her that she was the one who tried to strangle and electrocute her to death at the same time. "I even managed to get the Schnee bitch, I'm going to enjoy putting your death on the news for the whole world to see," Sienna said with a cruel smile as she grabbed the chain before her.

"I feel the same way," Ilia said with much less hatred in her voice. "You're on _her_ team, aren't you?" She asked Orchid.

Orchid glared as she finished coughing and rolled off of the car, her magenta eyes darkened with anger as she locked onto the faunus girl with the lightning whip, reminding her of the battle with Rick, Brick, and Qrow fighting against the dangerous Adam Taurus.

"I might," She growled as she placed her hand on the back of the car she was right next to.

Ilia whipped her weapon into the ground and snarled. "Then you will die first-"

Her voice was cut off as Orchid _threw_ the car she placed her hand upon and watched as it clashed with Ilia's body. Orchid laughed and drew her greatsword, then thought better of her opponent and broke it apart and shifted it into two longswords instead.

"Oh yeah?" Orchid smirked devilishly as she started walking toward the girl who was recovering from the massive hit. "We'll have to see about that, don't we?"

"You two are mine," Sienna said as she stepped in front of Ren and Weiss before they could run forward and try to help Orchid as she entered a fast-paced battle with the one who was named Ilia.

"You're making a big mistake in thinking I have had anything to do with the treatment of faunus around the world," Weiss said as she held out Myrtensaster before her and pointed it at Sienna.

"True, you haven't directly harmed any faunus, have you?" Surprisingly, Sienna seemed to agree with her. "But, you _are_ the daughter of Jacques Schnee," Weiss winced helplessly at that. "And what better way to get back at the man who has single-handedly made lives for the faunus in Atlas as difficult as it is then to send his daughters head to him on a silver platter."

Ren stepped in front of Weiss protectively, his pink eyes narrowed with barely restrained anger. "I won't let you hurt her." He said simply.

Sienna scoffed. "We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Ren and Weiss never fought together before, but what better way to have that first time than to defeat the leader of the White Fang together? After glancing at each other, they nodded their heads in mutual understanding. They would watch each other's backs, and do their best to defeat Sienna as fast as they could so that they could get to the rest of their friends.

* * *

Yang was pinned up against the wall as two twin faunus pushed up against her. They were trying to choke her to death, but she wouldn't allow it. Using her semblance to overpower to two brothers and punching one of them in the stomach hard. But before she could continue her assault, the other twin was able to block it with his hands. Nullifying her blow and kicking away his own brother so that he wouldn't get harmed again.

The Albain brothers, as they were so kind to introduce themselves before attacking her, were apparently the right and left hands of Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus. The official news was that they were still in Menagerie looking to try and recruit more of the faunus over there, but obviously that news was a lot of bull now.

"Damn it," Yang snarled. "Get out of my way!"

"I'm afraid not," One twin said regally as he took a defensive stance.

"You will have to defeat us both before we allow you to get anywhere close to your other friends." The other twin finished as he mirrored his brother's stance perfectly.

Yang groaned in indignation as her hair caught alight because of her anger. She was really not in the mood for this shit, especially when her sister was being her sister and rushing in to help her friends fast than any of them could.

She only hoped that Nora and Jaune could do something, since they were the only ones who seemed to not have been pulled to the side by a surprise attacker.

* * *

Kai groaned as he caught his breath, down on one knee. The only reason he was giving himself this short break was because Tyrian was letting him. He just stood there in front of him, pacing back and forth, sweat dripping down his body as he waited for Kai to get back up on his feet. Tyrian didn't at all come out of their battle unscathed, and Ruby and Neo were pushed aside to battle elsewhere, making two one on one situations.

Rock pillars were spiraled up everywhere, scorch marks were plentiful, and there was still a strong breeze any time Kai took in a deep breath. But still, Tyrian Callows was so much stronger than Kai realized. He knew that he was apparently good enough to fight against Ozpin and his father albeit with help, but this was just crazy. It was like the man had limitless stamina.

"Hm, yes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree at all." Tyrian mocked as he set his shoulder back into its socket. Kai wondered how he was able to fight so well even after the opening that Ruby opened up for him. "You would make an excellent asset for the wondrous Salem. She wants you to work with us, don't you know?"

"Why?" Kai asked as he forced himself back up to his two feet, spitting out blood mixed with saliva to the side as he did so. "Why is she so interested in me when I've made it my mission to kill every single one of you?"

"I don't know," Tyrian cackled.

Kai tried to sense for lying, but there was something so incredibly off with Tyrian that he honestly couldn't tell if the man was lying, telling the truth, feeling any kind of emotions, or anything of the sort. All he sensed from him was just… erratic movement and plain nonsense. No wonder Malikai must have had trouble with him once upon a time.

"Were you expecting me to explain everything to you?" Tyrian asked with excitement. "No, no, no, all I _can_ say is that Salem wants you, and that other silver-eyed girl, to be brought to her directly. For what, I don't know, but I _do_ know that she is quite fond of you… Matsuoka… Keh heh., I don't know if I should be jealous or proud of you!"

"I'm never going to work with a monster her!" Kai growled out as he held his sword out in a wild stance, his eyes were wide with anger. "To do so would be to spit on everything that I've grown to become and live for. As long as I live, I'll make sure to make her life as painful and difficult as possible."

"Funny," Tyrian said, far from offended or angered. To his surprise, he was actually very amused with him. "Once upon a time, many years ago, I believe your father said the same thing."

Kai felt his heart drop. "What? You're lying."

"Oh, am I?" Tyrian cackled. "You can tell if I am lying or not, can't you? So, riddle me this then. When Salem proposed to your father that she would let him and his wife live in peace as long as he betrays the one called Summer Rose by telling her the details of her final mission while also refusing to go with her, while also distancing himself from dear old Ozpin. What do you think he would have done?"

"Shut up!" Kai felt angry tears burn behind his eyes. "You're lying! I know you are!"

"The greatest thing about it is that I'm not!" Tyrian exclaimed. "This is all the truth! Your father is a _traitor and a liar_ , and once we found out that he's been grooming his own son to take his place and find a way around their little deal. She sent Hazel and I do go punish him!" He giggled madly and manically. "Imagine that, just like your entire bloodline, you're all _betrayers_ to your word and people. I finally see it! I finally see why Salem wants you on her side! All Matsuoka's betray their allies at the end of the day, I might not be able to turn you now, but what about a year from now? Five years? Ten?" He laughed even louder. "I might not even be alive to see it, but deep down in your weak little angry heart, you know it to be true."

Kai shook in his place, never feeling such anger before. Such betrayal. As he thought back on it, his father has been training him ever since he broached the topic of wanting to become a huntsman. The training was intense as well, not every child in the world would have been able to keep up with that and it was a miracle he was even able to. Then even when Malikai was thought to be dead, that message only furthered Kai's desire to take his fathers place. To take on the mantle as Ozpin's personal silver-eyed warrior.

He never had a choice from the beginning of his life. His father, and Salem influenced his choices and thoughts both directly and indirectly in order for him to make the choices he has done so far. He remembered that Cinder wasn't supposed to try and kill him back in Mistral like she did, and instead, it was to take him away and back to Salem. And for all his efforts, despite Tyrian being crazy, he wasn't lying to him.

How ironic, being able to tell when people are lying only to fall to the biggest one yet. His entire life was a lie in itself. He only got this far because Malikai and Salem wanted him to.

Was his family a lie too? Was Malienna a backup plan just in case he didn't work out? Was his mother in on it? Qrow? Ozpin? Was the reason he was pushed into Ruby and Yang's life so abruptly because they knew they would also influence him to become stronger so he could protect them?

How deep did the greatest lie go?

"In that case," Kai's hands went limp while still gripping Silver Ebony, the black-shiny blade digging into the ground. "If my fate really is what you explained it to me..."

Tyrian whistled an impressed tune as black and white flames burning so hot that they became inverted in colors flowed around Kai. His tail smashed into the floor, cracking it and turning it up as a strong cold breeze flowed through and around the entire surrounding area. His sweat crystalized and sparkled, and finally, his silver eyes glowed. Not a white light, but a deep dark black instead. His eyes were rejecting him before, but now he was _forcing_ them to work for him. If fate decided to let others control and manipulate his choices in life, then he would manipulate fate itself and create his own path. No… he would do one better than that.

Tyrian laughed and got ready for round two.

Kai laughed bitterly as well.

"I'll just have to destroy fate itself."

And anyone who stood in his way as well.

* * *

 **Now that is a cliffhanger and a half. Don't worry, I love you all too. Kai is getting uh… a little angry here. Man, isn't that a surprise. In case you guys missed it from earlier chapters, out of all the families with Silver eyes, the Matsuokas were the ones who helped oust the rest of them. So most of the silver-eyed warriors are gone because of Kai's ancestors, and apparently, they all have the innate ability to betray the ones they love.**

 **And for Kai's forced activation of his eyes, that's also something that came with a lot of planning. Remember what past Kai said to Ruby back on the docks? SE's are meant to protect the innocent and the ones you care about. While here, Kai is intending to use his eyes to kill and hurt people, the complete opposite of what SEW's are meant to do. Hence why I decided to give the activation a black light instead of white, meaning that it's inverted and if you really need a better analogy, think of it like the Light and Dark Side of the Force from Star Wars.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello everyone, so, I've been really sick lately. Which is fun, of course. But that has not stopped me from continuing to write this story. Though I am surprised that the last chapter received** _ **zero**_ **reviews, considering what happened. I guess I sorta expected some reactions there, and I was going to use those reactions to gauge what I should do for Kai's forced activation of his eyes. Of course, I have no right to ask** _ **you**_ **to spend some of your time reviewing, and I am not...**

 **Sigh… and now it's awkward.**

 **Well, for those who are not First Members and don't know what happened, I will be revealing Tyrian's semblance here in this chapter. Coincidentally enough, his semblance ties in exactly with what I had planned. So if you don't care for what might as well be considered a minor spoiler, continue on. If not, well, see you next week?**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Cover art- Nova**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 64- Volume 2, Episode 7

Embracing Who You Are

Tyrian giggled and clapped like someone who wasn't a grown male adult as he watched his target become more and more enraged with each passing second. He had no idea that this was what his Queen had in mind when she sent him out to fight him. Confusingly enough, she said nothing on what he should really _do_ with the blind boy once he found him, but perhaps that meant that she expected him to already know what to do by the time his path finally crossed with that as the blind Matsuoka child.

And he was certainly surprised. _Genuinely_ surprised. Not many people interested him nowadays, they were so boring in the way that they would either swear to defeat him or chase after him in some vain attempt to arrest him. Most of them were dead or would never fight again now… but the pure black light coming out of that boy's eyes, and the enraged screaming, the way his silver-black sword shimmered with forbidden power. It was enough to have Tyrian frothing at the mouth in excitement.

"Uh oh," Tyrian feigned concern as he felt the heat wash over his body. "Did I make you angry?"

"More than that," The boy's words were dripping with rage. He looked like he was going to say more, but he clicked his mouth shut and just began to walk toward him. Each step he took cracked the concrete ground, not because of his weight but for the lack of control of his semblance. Tyrian felt a combination of cold heat and burning cold on his aura as the boy started to make his way toward him. The pain excited him, never before would he have thought that there would be a person who would be able to make him feel pain just by being around them.

"Yah!"

Tyrian dodged to the side and jabbed his tail into the little red one's stomach as she tried to sneak attack him from behind. "Ah, ah, ah!" He tsked. "No more of that I'm afraid, I'll play with you another time, and by then…" He giggled. "I'll see to those _beautiful_ silver eyes of yours, hehe…"

Neo flickered to life before him, she wagged her finger side to side and glared at him.

"Oh?" Tyrian hummed. "You want a go at him?" He asked with a confused tilt of his head, his scorpion tail waving from side to side with eagerness that he had to settle down himself.

Neo shrugged her shoulders and nodded, drawing her blade and looking toward Kai with an evil glint to her eyes. Tyrian saw that and shrugged his shoulders. If she wanted to get herself killed, he wasn't going to try and stop her. In fact, it would be quite exciting watching the boy make his first kill.

"Very well," Tyrian said as he leaned back and sat on a dead body. "Go on then, I'll play the role of watcher for now."

Ruby recovered from his earlier attack and aimed Crescent Rose at him, the barrel was already steaming.

"Or I can play around with you for a few more minutes…"

* * *

"Get out of my way," Kai said through gritted teeth as he kept moving forward. His target wasn't Neo, it was the man fighting Ruby right now. She wouldn't be able to hold him back for long, and he was playing with her now as it is. He needed to get to them and kill him. He needed to prove a point, to Cinder, Salem, even Ozpin and Qrow. He wouldn't be controlled and manipulated anymore. His life was _his_ to live, and no one's toy. As a matter of fact, anyone who got in the way of that was his enemy. "Or I'll kill you," he added as Silver Ebony scratched against the ground underneath, cutting through the concrete floor like it was made of foam.

He still couldn't see, his vision was even darker than before. A black so deep he never would have known it existed. From the outside, Neo watched as the black light flowed out of his eyes and around his body like tendrils. It looked like they would lash out and attack, but as one got close she kicked at it experimentally. Her foot went straight through the darkness and came out unscathed, but she felt an uncomfortable coldness that sent shivers up and down her spine. Well, at least it wouldn't kill her instantly. To her knowledge, all of this was purely visuals anyhow. Sure, he _looked_ intimidating and dangerous, she'd be the first to admit that. But there was no Grimm around for him to really draw power from. Either way, Neo now knew why this blind boy was such a high priority target. Those eyes could kill.

She smirked and started pacing from side to side, it was strange. Plan B was supposed to try and send Kai a message here and also help a little bit in his escape. But it seemed that it was going to be very difficult to communicate with him while he was blind, and she was mute. Roman and she came up with something of a contingency for that, but the thought amused her nonetheless. Kai was too angry to even try and communicate with her, and she was mute and couldn't even speak in sign language to try and communicate with him.

A stiff breeze was a term much too weak to describe the blast of wind that nearly picked her up off her feet and sent her up to the ceiling. Neo widened her eyes and at the last moment, opened her umbrella in her off-hand and managed to maneuver herself out of the way of the wind so that she'd be able to land off to the side. The moment her foot touched the ground, Kai spun her way and let out a curse. Swinging his hand across his body and sending another blast of air her way.

Dodging attacks was one thing, dodging something you couldn't even see was another. But she knew that wind was going to blast her away if she didn't do something, so she dove behind the nearest cover and listened to how dozens of White Fang members were tossed about and thrown all over the place. Kai Matsuoka was not holding back anything, and the only reason the White Fang guys weren't dead was because he was hardly controlling his power properly.

She had no more time to think as her cover was lifted off the ground by an invisible force, and her eyes reflected off the sight of a torrent of black flames that started heading her way. Using her semblance, she entered her pocket dimension and transported herself to the other side of the Warehouse. If she hadn't done that, she might have just gotten burned alive right there.

This was a fight she didn't know if she could win. Actually, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to even get close unless he let her. His semblance was just way too powerful, being able to control wind, manipulate the ground around him, and absorbing and sending out fire were abilities that would control an entire battlefield. Not to mention the water abilities that she knew he had, he wasn't even going all out in finding a way to use that ability of his as well.

Scowling, she jumped from girder to girder from up in the ceiling. Using her semblance to get up close would be a risky maneuver, and since she wasn't fortunate enough to be born a faunus she could hardly see in the dark as it is. She had one shot, she knew that this wouldn't work more than once, but she had to get in close at least _one_ time in order to consider Plan B even a partial success.

Roman was really going to owe her for this…

* * *

Blake felt her heartbeat all the way up in her ears as she flipped around the battlefield using her semblance to block counter-attacks that would have hurt if they landed. The man before her, Hazel Reinhart, was way too strong for her to take on by herself, and with Roman Torchwick helping him, there was no way she would be able to win this fight by fighting the way they were and brawling. Not only was her body not built for that, but she was far too weak to even be comparable to Hazel's strength.

She remembered him all too well, back from when she was still working with the White Fang. She and Adam had to answer to him directly at times, and even Sienna was careful around the man. Despite his size and intimidating build, he was surprisingly gentle and fair to them. But if someone went out of line or tried to challenge his authority, then he would punish them harshly. If she had to compare him with Adam, she felt that not even Adam would be able to pierce his impossible durable aura with Moonslice. Which meant that she had no hope of fighting him unless she used dirty tricks.

Which she did, growing up in a world where faunus were hated all over the place, she had to learn how to fight just as dirty as they did just in case things went wrong. Which was why every time Hazel got close, she used her semblance to escape his long reach, leaving behind an elemental clone each time she did so. Once it was a stone clone, which was completely shattered by his punch without him even flinching, next was an ice cone, which trapped his hand for a moment, but once he gathered his strength he was easily able to tear it out. The only other dust that she had on hand was fire, and the explosions that it left behind did _some_ damage, but not nearly enough. Thunder dust was out of the question, considering that Hazel currently had thunder dust crystals injected straight into his arms and the knowledge that his semblance nullified all feelings of pain would have made that particular type of dust useless. Gravity dust didn't work with her semblance, and unfortunately, she was running out of the dust that she _could_ use to help out her situation.

"C'mon Kitty Cat!" Roman called out as he fired explosive flare after explosive flare in attempts to try and catch her just once. "You can't keep dodging around forever! Just let Hazel catch you. I promise that he'll be gentle!"

Blake bit back at response and just kept doing what she's been doing ever since Tyrian ambushed her and Kai. Help was on the way, she knew it. The others wouldn't just leave her and Kai behind, and so she had to keep up faith in them to come and help get them out of this dire situation. She had to keep fighting and running, just as she has been for most of her life.

Many minutes passed, or it may have just been one minute. Blake was exhausted and could barely move at the same speed anymore. Hazel curiously stopped going after her, despite being practically at full stamina and endurance levels. He didn't attack her when she was most vulnerable, and even allowed her a few moments to catch her breath.

"You've lost," He stated the obvious. Roman tried aiming at her with his cane, but Hazel stopped him, gently nudging it downward toward the floor where it would be harmless to everyone else. "Surrender now and stay out of our way. We are not here for you."

"You certainly had a way of showing me that…" Blake sniped as she held Gambol shroud in a reverse grip, ready to defend herself at a moment's notice.

"You didn't waste time to try and talk." Hazel pointed out. "Really, you should know me better than most. Was I ever cruel to those who didn't deserve it?"

Blake scowled at him. Of course, he wasn't, if he was then she wouldn't have bothered to try and stop fighting and stall for time. "You still had a hand in the murder of thousands of innocent people." She said. "If you think I am going to let my guard down around you for more than a second, then you are the one who hasn't been paying much attention."

"You know why I'm here," Hazel said, completely ignoring everything Blake had just told him. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now."

"You're here for him," Blake said with angry narrowed eyes. She chanced a glance to see how Kai was doing, and while what she saw was surprising, it looked like he was handling himself just well enough against the White Fang and Neo while Ruby was holding back Tyrian. "Why?" She asked after taking a step back.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, deserter." Hazel calmly replied.

"He's my partner!" Blake exclaimed. "My friend! I have more right than _you_ to know what Cinder is planning to do with him, and I am willing to bet it is not to form a peace treaty." She broke her weapon into two halves, cleaver in one hand, and gun-blade in the other. Already prepared to continue the fight. "You may be gentle, but that doesn't mean that you are a good person, Hazel. You're evil, and I will have a hand in making sure that whatever your plans are, fail."

Hazel glared at her as he widened his stance, his arms crackled with orange lightning, and his large arms flexed as he felt an uncharacteristic anger grow from inside him. After a few deep breaths, he calmed himself and shook his head.

"See what I mean?" Roman quipped at the absolute worse time. "Kids these days never want to give up on anything. Not even when defeat up and smacked them across the face. Literally in some cases."

"Silence," Hazel demanded, and like that, Roman shut his mouth. "If you will not surrender and accept my mercy, then it will be lost to you. Don't curse me for not giving you a chance."

"No," Blake smirked at him. "Instead, I'll curse you for being so easily distracted…"

Before Hazel could open his mouth to respond, a bright pink hammer smashed into the back of his head. He fell forward and onto his hands and knees and right into the edge of a sword that slashed him across the cheek. Roman cursed and went to attack Jaune, but Nora pulled the trigger on her hammer and blasted Hazel's face further into the ground, and used the momentum from the blast to swing her hammer into his guard. Roman jumped and let the strike blast him across the room and into the decommissioned paladin.

Hazel ripped his face out of the ground and swatted Jaune away at his shield, Nora caught him before he could fall off the stage and pulled him away from the much larger man. Blake stood up and at the ready, feeling a second wind coming along to restore her stamina and strength as Nora and Jaune stood beside her, Nora on her left and Jaune on her right. Smirking still, she nodded to each of them and then glared at Hazel.

"Take that you big bully lug!" Nora exclaimed as she pointed at him accusingly.

"Yeah!" Jaune agreed. "That's what you get for messing with our friends!"

"Ugh," Hazel groaned as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Sienna and her officers should have held you two back along with the others. Oh well," He cracked his knuckles. "I will be more than enough to handle you three on my own."

"We'll see about that," Blake said, and as a singular unit, she charged on screaming in adrenaline-induced battle-lust.

* * *

Qrow went down to one knee as he blocked Adam's powerful overhead strike that was amplified even further by his semblance. He gritted his teeth and stared into the little slits on Adam's mask, just barely seeing the bright blue of his eye on the right before a torrent of red and blue lightning crackled on behind him. Adam cried out as his aura deflected the bolt of lightning, and in that opening, Qrow kicked out and overpowered the younger man quickly. Adam was stunned but was quick to recover. Parrying and deflecting the next two strikes before backing away swiftly. Steam still coming off of his back as he glared down at the two Violet twins.

Rick and Brick proved to be useful against Adam at range but was not very good at fighting him up close and personal like Qrow based his entire style around. Their swords were simply too short and Adam had far more reach than either of them. At first, their Violet combo attacks did numbers on Adam, but the bull faunus had far more experience, skill, and stamina than either of them. To Qrow's guilt, he wasn't able to stop the man from stunning him and making a break toward the two boys. All it took was a few seconds and a slice of Adam's semblance, and Rick was slashed across his chest and bleeding while Brick got caught on the side. They were both able to still fight and move erratically, but in short bursts and required Qrow's help whenever Adam did get too close to them.

To their credit, however, they were able to hurt Adam in return. One of his sleeves were completely burned away by one of their attacks and some of their electricity got through to his muscles and skin, burning the cells away in places and making an electric pattern of scars that ran all the way up and down that arm. Despite that, Qrow would admit that he was impressed at the fact that Adam was still fighting him and was still able to keep up with him despite having to be in so much pain. In another life where Adam wasn't a terrorist, they may have even been friends.

Taking the attention back on to himself, Qrow lunged forward in a twisting motion and smashed his sword in the ground where Adam used to be. Then bent the sword using the many mechanical devices within the weapon to shift it into its scythe form and twirled it, disorienting and catching Adam's blade in the curve of the weapon. Qrow then smirked as he shifted the weapon back into its sword form and watched as Adam clumsily blocked the strike. Skidding back on his heels as the force was distributed throughout his entire body.

"Done yet?" Qrow asked as he lifted the blade up onto his shoulder and let out a deep breath. "You look like you are."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but no," Adam said as he stood up just as easily, and returned his blade to its sheath as he prepared to continue. "It seems we are just as equal as the last time we fought. Qrow."

"And this time you're getting your ass kicked." Qrow spat to the side as he got into a stance himself. "What's the point of this anyway? You know you're going to lose a lot of men for this."

"I have more than enough."

"Wow, what 'supreme leader' you are." Qrow sighed and rolled his eyes.

"My men and women know what they signed up for since the very beginning." Adam began. "We are all in this together, and if some were to fall, we will honor and remember them. I will not explain myself to you, old man. The next generation is going to take over, and I will make sure that the goals of the White Fang are known to the whole world."

"If your goal is to make yourselves worse than the Grimm, then great fucking job," Qrow hissed. "You've achieved that goal. The whole world thinks faunus are terrorist freaks."

For once, he saw some pain in Adam's face. Obviously, that wasn't the intention of the White Fang, and at this point after already fighting Adam once and hearing countless stories about him, despite his messed up and misguided way of leading the White Fang, he knew that he was forced to because of Cinder and Salem. If it weren't for them, he felt that the White Fang wouldn't be nearly as bad as it is now. Idealistic thinking was Ruby's shtick, however, and right now Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan were his enemies, and like so many others, he would treat them as such.

In the corner of his eye, he finally saw as Rick, the more injured out of the two twins, finally gave out and fell over. Brick ran over and helped him up, blood running down one side of his face as he gave Qrow an apologetic look. After a nod, Qrow gave them permission to retreat from that battlefield and get somewhere safe.

In the other corner of his eye, he saw Pyrrha Nikos the champion fighting in the distance. Being separated from the rest of her team who were currently fighting Sienna and that chameleon girl he remembered from three years ago, she was up against an opponent that Qrow couldn't make out from so far away. But it looked like her hands were full as well. Being a champion though, she had the advantage in fighting human opponents, be it inside or outside a tournament ring, after what happened in Mistral she trained to learn how to fight the way real huntsman do. Making her all the more dangerous of an opponent.

She'd be fine, Qrow decided as he and Adam circled each other. They've been fighting for less than twenty minutes and of course, it felt like hours. Adam was right about one thing, Qrow has never fought someone so equal to him besides his sister Raven. This was a fight that would end the moment one of them ran out of stamina, and him being older, it was going to be him if he didn't end the fight soon.

"It's not too late, you know," Qrow said, taking a page out of Ruby's book and deciding that he might as well try the whole talking thing. "I know Cinder has been controlling the White Fang, if you help us take her down for good, then we can talk about some kind of alliance."

"Even if I were to accept that offer," Adam started immediately. "We both know it would not be that simple. There is someone above Cinder, someone much more terrifying." Qrow narrowed his eyes, this might as well confirm it, Adam and most likely the other leaders of the White Fang knew of the existence of Salem and her power. "I do appreciate you making the effort, but for now, we shall remain enemies. For now…"

"For now…" Qrow echoed.

For now…

Qrow widened his eyes with a realization and smirked. Adam got the message and dashed forward to attack him. Qrow retaliated as expected, and both had the intent to end this entire battle soon.

* * *

Pyrrha was angry.

Not at anyone besides herself, and she was disappointed on top of that. So early on in the battle, she was picked off and pulled away from the rest of her friends. Forcing them to go on and fight without her. The champion and the 'invincible girl' as the public has become so keen on calling her these past few years. After what happened at Mistral, she swore to herself that she would learn how to fight outside of a tournament ring, and she did. She actively sought out fully trained huntsman and huntresses, those who did not care for her fame and requested that they help train her. She had to pay them of course, but at least this time around she knew that they were only doing it for the money, and was even okay with it. She was soundly defeated by that girl who nearly killed Cyan who came in to help her when she was down. Never again, she promised. She wouldn't get another killed because of her weakness.

The two attacking her were Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, she remembered their names after the attack in Mistral, her home kingdom. Fighting them made her even more disappointed, just the silver-haired boy was incredibly good at close quarters combat, he could have been a rival, and the green-haired girl with the illusionary semblance was great at working with him. They made a great pair of teammates, it was just a shame that they were fighting for the side of evil.

"I think I made her angry," Mercury smirked as he flipped back and away from the tip of her spear. "Was it because I was the one who threw her off a roof?"

"That may be part of it," Emerald quipped as she dashed back and unloaded her guns into Pyrrha's shield.

"Among many other reasons," Pyrrha said with a scowl. They weren't fighting to kill but to distract, she knew that. And they were doing a very good job at it. The taunting and the constant dodging and little quips here and there. They were trying to get her to lose her composure, and once she let her guard down for even a second in favor of the anger she is feeling, she would be lost to their will. It was enough to force herself to never look into Emerald's red eyes as she fought Mercury to a standstill at each exchange, but in the back of her mind, one slip up meant that she would be forced to see a hallucination that would feel much too real.

Both sides agreed silently to halt on the speaking in favor of continuing the battle. Pyrrha was confident that if this was a one on one for either of them, then she would win. But the two of them working together proved to be very obnoxious. Thankfully, she had a trump card up her sleeve that she has been learning to improve over time's past.

Mercury's boot heel smashed against her shield, and she looked down as she twisted her body and threw her semblance into her hand. Like a top, Mercury twisted out of balance and fell. Then while he was down, she sprinted toward Emerald with hateful intent. Emerald tried to catch her eyesight so she could use her semblance, but Pyrrha charged at her with _shut_ eyes. Not being nearly as good at fighting blind as Kai was, she opened them at the last second to see Emerald's surprised expression and attacked her. First from the ground up, creating sparks against the other girls bladed guns as sharp metal ground against sharp metal. Her strength was clearly superior to Emeralds as her weapons were nearly knocked right out of her hands. Behind her, she could hear Mercury recover from his fall and twisting around, she used her semblance once more and caught the young man in mid-air as he tried to kick her.

She didn't know what it was, but there was something in both of the boy's legs that enabled her to throw off his kick oriented attacks. Mercury struggled to try and free himself from the grasp of her semblance but to no avail. Pyrrha then smashed him once into the ground, watching as he curled up into the tightest ball he could in a desperate attempt to limit the damage, and then threw him into one of the nearby cars. Flipping the entire vehicle onto its side as Mercury tumbled over the other side.

With him having to be stunned for a good amount of time, she returned her attention to Emerald. Looking at her chest rather than anywhere near her face, she felt multiple bullets pelt against her aura as she was just a little too slow to raise her shield once again. Pushing through the pain, she assumed a charging phalanx stance and rushed the other girl. Emerald cursed and jumped onto her shield and behind Pyrrha, but she expected this and twisted around must quicker than Emerald expected. She was only just barely able to mitigate the damage of Pyrrha's shifted sword by rolling her body with the force of Pyrrha's attack. She felt a searing pain in her side but her aura rushed to nullify it.

Her eyes widened as Pyrrha waved her hand and both of her weapons were yanked out of her grasp and thrown behind her shoulder about twenty meters away. Emerald, now disarmed, let out a defeated sigh and stood back up to take an unarmed fighting stance. She was nowhere near as good at it as Mercury was, but it was the only option she had when Pyrrha absolutely refused to look into her eyes as they fought.

Emerald was at her complete mercy while Mercury was stunned, in a matter of seconds, Pyrrha thought on her options. Emerald was a criminal who was wanted all over the world for what she helped cause in Mistral three years ago, and Mercury was too. No one would blame her for seeking vengeance on her fellow citizens back in her home kingdom. No one would judge her for killing two terrible monsters who caused the deaths of so many. And she wanted to kill them, she really did.

But then she thought of her teammates and friends, Nora, Jaune, and Rick. What would they think of her decision to take their lives? Nothing pleasant, she was sure.

She raised her spear over her shoulder and looked toward Emerald, she must be low on aura by now. Perhaps she can be brought in. Whatever punishments they would face as criminals would surely be worth holding herself back.

Pyrrha was just about to throw her spear into Emerald's leg, but after blinking once, her natural instincts stopped her. It wasn't Emerald in that position anymore, but Rick. Looking at her with pained eyes as he held his bleeding side. She knew it was an illusion, she knew it wasn't real, but that second of shock that froze her body was enough for Mercury to smash the heel of his foot into the side of her face.

Pyrrha flew to the side and landed at an awkward angle on her shoulder. She cried out in pain as her tiara was also thrown off from the force. She shook her head and felt a piercing headache form from within her skull. As she looked back at Emerald and Mercury, her partner faded away and was flickered away and formed Mercury, and then many different Mercury's surrounded her. All of them cracking their knuckles and smirking cockily at her.

She's been caught in Emerald's semblance, Pyrrha immediately realized it. But she didn't know how to get out of it. Looking around, there was no angle where a Mercury wasn't standing. Huffing to herself, she pushed herself back up to her feet and dropped her shield. She didn't know who would be the real Mercury, and so her shield was only going to slow her down.

"Let's see how long the champion can keep up against this," All the Mercury's said at once.

"Yes," Pyrrha agreed as she entered a purely offensive stance with her sword in her right hand. "Lets."

* * *

Yang cracked her knuckles against each other as she activated her semblance out of pure frustration. These two faunus brothers proved to be much more annoying than she thought they were going to be. Without her semblance, her strength was matched by the two brothers, and they were annoying her by just hitting her enough to hurt her but not enough to fuel her semblance, so she was forced to activate it and fuel it with her aura as a last resort so that she could get to the inside of the warehouse faster to help her sister and friends.

And even with her semblance, the Albain brothers refused to let her by without a fight. They just started fighting even harder and as her frustration grew it began to show in her fighting style. Wider and more sloppy punches, erratic movements, and other mistakes that her father would scold her for making. But she couldn't help it, she was being patient enough with these two, and they were starting to get on her nerves even more than before. It was almost like their semblance was purely just to dodge and piss her off specifically.

"Stay still so I can punch you!" Yang screamed.

"I'm afraid we will have to pass on that," The two faunus said at the same time just as creepily as Yang felt they were going to get, if not more. The way that they finished each other's sentences was really unsettling.

"We have a job to do, and you're it." And there it was.

Yang groaned in her frustration and went after the one with the jagged horns. He was the weaker one from what she has managed to figure out so far throughout the battle, so he was going to be the first one out. However, it seemed that the other brother knew of his sibling's weakness and strived to defend him whenever he could, and with expert teamwork, they were able to push back Yang at every turn. The way they fought was unorthodox and had to be a style of fighting they created themselves, while that was impressive in itself it was also very annoying for Yang. Though, that was probably the point as these two constantly matched her blow for blow.

Once, she was able to knock them both down at the same time, but as she made to get into the warehouse they both pounced on her like hungry dogs. Dragging her down with her and pulling her away from the makeshift entrance that she knew Kai made with an explosion of his black flames. That was why she was so desperate to get in there if Kai was forced to use that much power then he was in a serious situation and needed help, and by extension, Ruby did too.

"Get off me!" She shouted as she pulled one of the faunus over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground, while the other one managed to avoid getting grabbed while at the same time trying to stab her in the side with one of his small triple pointed sai's. He flipped away once Yang snarled like a Grimm and tried to punish him for it, and then growled again when she realized that the two brothers were back up on their feet and assumed a mirrored stance to each other.

Yang responded by charging at them, but not after realizing one major error.

As she charged at them, she saw a strand of yellow hair fall to the ground slowly.

She saw red.

"That's it, killing ya both!" She screamed as she unleashed the full strength of her semblance.

* * *

Ilia stepped back as the wild girl before her swung her dual swords around much faster than she ever thought she was capable of. Orchid kept pushing her back and for the entire time they fought, she was always the aggressor. With Ilia's whip-rapier type weapon, it was difficult keeping up with the wild and untamed fighting style her enemy displayed. She was told that this one was someone that she'd be able to take on and distract for a long enough time, but whoever got the information that this girl was simply just mentally unstable needed to get shot in the gut.

"What's wrong!?" The supposedly unstable Orchid asked her with a wild look to her face as she forced her down to one knee. A very unfair contest of strength being put forth between the two as Ilia barely held back the two swords from cutting into her aura. "I thought you were going to kill me! At this rate, _you_ are the one who's going to be put in the ground first!" Orchid shouted out as she let Ilia deflect her force, but then immediately kicked the faunus directly in the chest.

Ilia cried out as she rolled over herself four times before she was able to land back on her feet. Unfortunately for Orchid, she just put her at whipping distance. At range, Ilia had the advantage with her electric whip-like weapon. Without even putting a second thought into her next decision, Ilia whipped her weapon forward, aiming to pierce Orchid's aura and hopefully stab her in the chest and electrocute her.

Orchid clearly had other plans and _caught_ the blade with her hand, and even wrapped the connected metal links around her forearm. After recovering from her brief state of shock, Ilia pushed down on the trigger beside her thumb and sent currents of yellow crackling electricity down her sword. Conducting it directly into Orchid's arm as she held it in her hand.

"Fuck!" Orchid cursed as she started to get electrocuted. "That hurts so good!"

"W-what?" Ilia babbled.

Orchid smirked in her pain and _yanked_ the faunus toward her by the sword wrapped around her arm. Ilia foolishly held onto the hilt of her weapon as if her life depended on it, and paid dearly for it as Orchid pulled her into a vicious clothesline that had her flipping over herself twice before landing flat on her face. The whip form of her weapon shifted back into its pointy rapier from and retracted back into the hilt. The chameleon faunus saw stars as she stood back up with shaky legs.

Orchid smirked at her with a cocky expression as she held her broken custom White Fang mask in her left hand. Ilia hissed and drew her weapon once more, uncaring for the fact that her face had just been revealed.

"Heh, Looks like you couldn't handle me after all," Orchid told her as she dropped the mask on the hard concrete ground, not even wincing when the ceramic mask broke apart on impact and shattered all over the place. "A shame, how wrong of me to assume that you'd be able to prove me wrong. I guess that is the ultimate fate characters that lie below the rank of 'side'."

"What kind of insult is that supposed to be?" Ilia hissed.

"The kind that you probably wouldn't understand, terrorist," Orchid said in a much darker tone. "You were at Mistral when the tragedy happened, right?" Ilia grit her teeth and didn't answer. "Thought so… that makes this so much easier."

Orchid stabbed her weapon in the ground and activated her semblance. Three clones of herself formed made out of her aura. One red, one blue, and the last green, and each with a different fighting stance. Ilia stared on with hopeless abandon as she learned that she was not going to stand a chance against this girl after all.

"Time to let out the dogs, as they say!" Orchid cheered in a much chirpier tone as the three clones of herself were sent forward.

Not even a minute later, Ilia's unconscious body smashed against the side of the building. Landing face down with her weapon lying broken beside her, her aura flickered and went out, and after trying to stay awake for just a few moments longer, she slumped down on the ground. Completely defeated. Orchid walked out and kicked her on the head for good measure, after making sure that Ilia was in fact defeated, she moved on and started making her way toward Ren and Weiss, who were currently locked in a vicious last stand against Sienna Khan, the supreme leader of the White Fang.

"Gotta go help them…" She muttered to herself as she sprinted by. Ilia was able to draw her far away from any of her friends, though she was nowhere good enough to distract her for long. Being the best friend of Kai Matsuoka did that to you, she knew how to fight and she knew how to fight dirty. Clearly, that chameleon girl was really not ready for that. Her semblance caught her majorly off guard as well, meaning that she didn't even know what it was in the first place. It was almost like they _wanted_ her to lose against Orchid if they didn't even bother to tell her what her semblance was and what the weaknesses of it were.

Anyway, she couldn't focus too much on that little hole in whatever their plans were. Ren and Weiss wouldn't last much longer against the monster that is Sienna Khan, and they needed her help. Hopefully, she'd be able to get back at Adam for nearly killing her by doing the same thing she did to Ilia to her.

* * *

Kai, to a very high degree, was pissed off. And he was embracing it.

He didn't realize he had this much pent up anger inside of him, and it felt like it was going to keep flowing from him indefinitely. His eyes felt a certain coldness to them, and unlike when he tried to use them against the Grimm, they didn't cause him any pain in using them. It was so easy, his semblance was powerful, he felt strong. Strong enough to take on anyone! And yet he still needed more, he couldn't stop here. Not and let the gap be closed once again.

He lost Neo in the chaos that he's caused, and not being able to get a brief glimpse of eyesight through this form of silver eye usage, he wasn't able to spot her either. No matter, as he was now, Neo wouldn't be able to do anything to him anyway. Not her, Tyrian, Hazel, anyone. Not like this.

He sensed Jaune and Nora run into the warehouse, and from the outside, he could sense many other different battles going on at the same time. They planned for this, obviously. It was all way too convenient for it not to be a plan. The first and main reason why he thought they planned this was to capture him, but if that was really what Cinder wanted, why didn't she show up here and deal with him herself? Even now, he didn't know if he could beat the fall maiden in a fair fight, not that there would be anything fair about it when it involved the two of them and all of their hatred toward each other being tossed into one nice and big empty warehouse. Blake and the other two were keeping Hazel distracted, and Ruby was doing her best against Tyrian. So that left him with… everyone else, really.

The White Fang grunts really didn't stand any hope of defeating him, especially not when he was amping his overall abilities with his eyes. But they tried anyway. Despite him very much wanting to kill every single one of them, he still had a promise to keep. So he used only his wind to knock them around and incapacitate them at each and every turn. Some of them may be knocked out and others may receive brain damage but as long as they didn't die, he wouldn't care.

Someone called his name from somewhere, but he didn't care to listen to it at the moment. He had a job to do, and the entire point of this raid was to attack the White Fang and retrieve the Paladin, but since the paladin was actually a decommissioned one, technically that aborted that objective of the entire mission. So that only left one thing, deal with the hundreds of White Fang members, and potentially root out and capture Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan.

Neo was doing a good job of evading him as he kept on making sure none of the members of the White Fang would be getting up soon after being knocked down and around by his wind. Though he could hardly praise her for it since he was blind. But he knew that she would be somewhere in the ceiling since that was the one spot where he couldn't really sense around while all this chaos was ensuing. It was annoying, but his guard would stay up the entire time. Neo was still around and he knew that she wanted to do something to him. He didn't know what, but he couldn't become complacent in the middle of a battlefield.

With another wave of his hand, another half dozen White Fang recruits were sent flying to the other side of the warehouse, their bones breaking upon landing and rendering them useless. One got a little too close and he blew them back before he could get anywhere within ten feet of him. The debris from the explosion that he'd created earlier offered some cover for the White Fang, but he used that to his own advantage and threw them around whenever the White Fang got a little too comfortable behind that cover.

Useless. Weak. Pathetic. Every single one of them.

It made him sick how easy it was to dispatch these fools when they were somehow able to cause so much death at Mistral. How could any of these idiots even aim their weapon properly? He was just one kid, and here he was tossing them around without an issue. It made him want to do things he didn't know if he was capable of. Make them pay for every sin they have committed over the years and make sure no faunus ever thought it would be a good idea to pick up a weapon and use it against an innocent again.

Then after that, Salem and Ozpin would learn that his life was his to live and he would no longer play into their hands. He wasn't a puppet that could be manipulated, he wasn't like his father or like his treacherous ancestors who had a hand in bringing down the race of the silver-eyed warriors. His life was affected enough by their war, and if they thought that they could use him to end it for either side, then they had another thing coming. He'd destroy them both, he'd find a way to kill them both and make sure they never return. And he'd use this new power of his to do just that!

"Tyrian!" His voice boomed throughout the entire warehouse. "It starts with you!" He declared as he sent seismic pulses throughout the entire surrounding area in a desperate attempt to find the scorpion faunus and Ruby. His neck snapped to the side instantly as he heard the sound of Crescent Rose firing, and with loud intimidating footsteps surrounded by black light, he started making his way to them. All the White Fang that got in his way were firmly taken out of his way with his semblance. He felt his veins bulging from his muscles as they pumped blood furiously throughout his entire body. He even had to wipe away saliva from his mouth as it leaked out. It had a frothy feel to it, but nothing for him to be concerned about. He was pissed off, symptoms like that should be expected.

"Over here!" The scorpion's voice called back to him with a cackle.

Kai reeled on the man instantly and was about to send a tornado of flames his way, but his instincts stopped him. Tyrian was holding something in his arms

"K-Kai," Ruby coughed as Tyrian held her by the throat with his tail, dangling by her feet she desperately called for him. The spit frothing at her mouth as air was denied access into her lungs. Crescent Rose was below her and out of reach. Kai froze.

"Well, well, well, it seems like that girl couldn't handle you after all," Tyrian went on as if he wasn't choking the life out of Ruby. "Disappointing, I held her in such high regard despite only meeting her yesterday!"

"Let. Her. Go." Kai demanded as black flames burned all around his arms.

"Nope," Tyrian mocked. "Can't do that I'm afraid. As happy as I am to dive into those flames of yours, I happen to not be very willing to at the moment. You seem angry."

Kai snarled at him.

"Woah there!" Tyrian put one of his blades up to Ruby's eyes. "You don't want her to become as blind as you are, do you?"

Kai stopped, his anger was boiling and it made him even angrier that he couldn't even do anything about it.

"Good boy," Tyrian said once he backed off. "Believe me, she will be losing _something_ tonight either way, but it all depends on what you say that lets me know _what_ she will be losing. Got that? Great. Now, I am here to deliver a message to you, something that I seemed to have forgotten earlier due to my excitement."

Kai refrained from burning him to death out of pure concern for Ruby. He was afraid that if he let Tyrian bait him into speaking, he might have just killed them both and regretted it dearly after the fact.

"What was it again…? Oh, right. My Queen would like to parlay with you. Failing to do so will lead to something very bad happening. Very bad indeed."

"And what would that be?" Kai growled. He committed every world Tyrian said here to memory, so he could use that anger at a later date in order to fuel his rage enough for him to cut him down.

"I don't know!" Tyrian giggled. "That's the best thing about it, it's a surprise!"

"I don't believe you."

"Great! You don't need to." Tyrian's blade reached up to Ruby's neck. "Now, for the second part… I decided what part this lovely little girl is going to lose. I can't take out the eyes, unfortunately. My Queen wants her alive too for some reason. So how about… an arm!"

Ruby cried out as Tyrian slashes one of his wrist blades against her arm. Her aura flared a bright red and Tyrian's hand bounced back. Wincing, he held the girl in front of him as Kai was just about to lash out with his semblance, stopping and diverting his power at the last second as to not kill Ruby by accident.

"Darn, forgot about the whole aura thing," Tyrian said as he shook his hand of the sizzling pain. "Oh well, luckily for me I have something that can fix that…"

"Don't you dare!" Kai screamed out. "Do anything to her and I'll make sure you die a death more painful than you could ever imagine!"

"Oh? Don't threaten me with a good time!" Tyrian cackled as his eyes shined a neon purple. "Let's see… maybe an arm is too much."

"Stop!" Kai shouted.

"A hand? No… too unoriginal. She'd just get a bionic one to replace it."

Kai held one hand out to fire a blast of flame toward the faunus, but his hand shook, he couldn't hurt Ruby. He didn't do all of that he did just to kill his own friends and loved ones. He wasn't fast enough to close the distance and save Ruby himself either, Tyrian would kill her by the time he even got close.

"Ah, I got it!" Tyrian grabbed one of Ruby's hand and squeezed a certain part of her wrist that forced her to open her hand. He even lowered her so that her feet touched the ground, enabling her to suck in a deep breath. Tyrian's hand glowed purple along with his aura, and like a fast-acting poison, Ruby's aura split apart like a gate. Kai shouted out a warning one last time, but it was too late. "Like your uncle, I'll remove two fingers from your right hand!"

"No!"

Ruby let out a heartbreaking screeching sound as her right pinky and ring finger were slashed off from the first knuckle up. The fingers that were once attached to her hand fell to the ground and twitched disturbingly there. Tyrian laughed and dropped the screaming girl and watched as she writhed and held her hand in intense pain. Ruby shut her tearing eyes and squeezed on the stumps where two of her fingers used to be to stem the blood loss.

Kai let out a blood-curdling scream as he was about to unleash the full power of his flames, but right as he was about to, something landed on his shoulders. Neo, he immediately recognized as she wrapped her legs around his neck. She stuck something in his shoulder and he screamed out in rage. His shoulders caught aflame and forced Neo off of him as she let out a silent hiss. But not before punching him in the side. Kai blasted her away with a blast of fire, dealing significant damage to her aura. She recovered from her stumble and dove behind cover, but luckily for her Kai didn't care about her at the moment. He turned back around and aimed his hand at where Tyrian used to be. But it was too late, Tyrian was already gone.

"No…" Not again, he couldn't have failed again. "No… No… No…" He felt angry tears leak out of the corners of his eyes. They were dark and black, the same as the intensifying light coming from his eyes.

His head was pounding. Pounding worse than it ever has before. His eyes hurt, his brain hurt, and his muscles hurt. But it didn't hurt enough. He still couldn't see but he knew that his eyes were working right now. In his pain, someone stupidly decided to try and attack him from behind.

A stone spear came out of the ground and impaled them through the chest, killing him quickly as his body was lifted off of the ground and dangled in the air.

Not enough. They needed to pay. All of them needed to **die**.

Kai screamed as he threw his head back with bubbling rage. The black light coming from his eyes engulfed his entire form and created a protective barrier around Ruby. The black light grew further and further as if it was an exploding bomb. From across the warehouse, Jaune, Nora, Blake and the two men they were fighting noticed the anomaly, and all jumped for cover. Just escaping death in time as all those who failed to not get engulfed by the blackness found themselves petrified. Turned to stone. It was a slow and painful process. Their skin began to harden and aura wasn't able to save them, and once their skin hardened, their muscles and bones came straight after. Eventually, hundreds of members of the White Fang and recruits were all partially or fully turned to stone statues. A terrifying fate, considering that most of them were still alive even as a stone statue. Those that did would slowly die from suffocation, and if not that, a slow death from starvation if they weren't cured from petrification. Kai willed the blackness not to leave the warehouse to protect the rest of his friends, and through the burning cold pain he felt throughout his body, he laughed.

Ruby looked up at him as the black light continued to escape from his eyes. The pain in her hand was immense, but she was more concerned with her friend. Kai was in so much pain, she could tell that it wasn't him, and she tried not to think about the people he was killing right now over the anger of failing to protect her. Willing her own eyes to work, and to her surprise, they did, her white light shined from her eyes as she pushed herself up to her knees.

"Kai!" She shouted as she continued to hold her hand to stop the bleeding. "Stop! You're going too far!" If her words had any effect, it didn't show. The black light refused to stop, and neither did Kai. Letting out a rare curse, she let her eyes shine white even further, feeling the will to protect those she loves from themselves. The white light burned away the black like it was its natural enemy, and thanks to being caught off guard it worked. Kai stayed standing for several moments, the black light fading away from all around him while she stared up at him with a piercing headache that threatened to knock her out.

Kai fell forward and Ruby hardly caught him in time before he struck the ground. He was in bad shape, and at the same time, she was too. He was hardly breathing and his heartbeat was weak and there was this strange black goo seeping out through the corners of his eyes.

But he was alive, albeit barely. Ruby looked out over his shoulder and to the rest of the inside of the building. There were hundreds of statues that weren't there before, people screaming in pain as they held shattered limbs and desperately tried to put themselves together. She watched as Neo, just as shocked as she was, came out from behind the cover of one of the fallen pieces of debris, holding one sleeve that had turned to stone because of the blacklight but still mostly in good shape. She looked to Ruby, and she looked back, and then proceeded to run off to where she saw Roman fighting the others earlier. Not even sparing a second glance back at them.

Ruby felt herself gasp as she looked at all the destruction her friend has caused. This was why Ozpin wanted him so badly, why everyone has been so desperate to try and capture him. They wanted to use him as a weapon…

She's never seen him do that before, light that came from silver eyes were always white, and yet Kai's was black just now and she couldn't deny the murderous intent that she was able to sense within her friends. If that power was set onto a village… the catastrophic damage would make the wrong kind of history.

Desperately, and feeling defeat despite the sight of victory. Ruby picked Kai up and hefted him onto her shoulders, and then picked up and shifted Crescent Rose to its neutral form to holster it on her back.

"We need to leave…" She whispered to herself as her shaking legs took her and Kai toward Blake, Jaune, and Nora, who were already running across the warehouse to come get them. Each with an equally as terrified expression on their faces.

She did her best to ignore the hundreds of people screaming in pain.

* * *

 **Huh, an interesting end to the chapter, but this little arc isn't over just yet. There's going to be one more chapter of this, and we'll see where we go from there. I may need some time to plan the next chapter and the rest of Volume 2, but I am a fast planner. So there's definitely going to still be a chapter for next week and maybe the week after as well. Can't just end this chapter after that, and there's a lot of fights all going on at the same time. The punishment of making so many OC's for this story… sigh…**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	65. Chapter 65

**Here we are and here we go again. And a Merry Christmas to all of you. We have returned with another chapter, and I had some thinking to do regarding this story. I am sorry for what some of you considered a disappointment last chapter, and I will aim to improve on my skills in this chapter. Also, I did not mean to try and guilt-trip you guys into reviewing, I was attempting to be sarcastic but WiThOut DoInG ThIS in text is difficult in some cases. On another thing, regarding the future of this story, this is a LONG story. And I mean LONG. 550k words so far, and we're just halfway through Volume 2… TWO! Man, at this rate by the time we get to Volume 6 we'll be at 2 million words. As a way to fix that, I have been trying to speed things up a bit in terms of pacing. I will do my best to keep up with the quality as I cut out some plans and add others. In the meantime, enjoy what I have in store for this chapter for now.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

The Blind Huntsman

Chapter 65- Volume 2, Episode 8

Haze

Ruby didn't know what to say when the rest of her friends caught up with her and the unconscious Kai being that was being carried over her shoulders. It all just happened so fast. She was beaten by Tyrian, used as a meatshield to stop Kai from attacking him, and then cut off her pinky and ring finger off of her right hand. In the grand scheme of things, like her uncle Qrow, those two fingers didn't really do much besides provide some extra grip strength, but it definitely hurt a lot more than she was prepared for, getting them sliced off like they did. After that everything went black and the next thing she knew, all the fighting stopped.

During the chaos, she was able to look around as waves of black overwhelmed all of the White Fang terrorists around them. But none of them got within five feet of her. Somehow someway, Kai was able to control the new power of his eyes, even if that new power was to turn _people_ into stone, it might as well have saved everyone from being overwhelmed and being captured or killed. However, what she has learned about her endangered race, silver-eyed warriors were meant to protect people and be the nemesis to Grimm, not be their bane. Knowing that made it difficult for her to look around and see what has become of the people around them. Terrorists yes, but still people.

She rid such thoughts from her mind because she knew Kai wouldn't ever be the kind of person to turn into a monster like Tyrian and Cinder. This had to be an accident because there was no way he would just up and kill dozens of people on command like that… right? After ridding _that_ notion from her mind she quickened her pace and let Nora catch her before she could fall forward from her exhaustion. She went far past her limits in order to keep up with the likes of Neo and Tyrian, she still wondered how Kai was able to hold out for as long as he did before she caught up with him. After nearly dropping Kai off of her shoulders, Jaune was quick enough to catch him before he could slam against the cement floor. She let him take his weight off her shoulders and gave him a quick thank you for his service.

"Oof," her blonde friend groaned as the body of Kai dropped into his arms. "He's heavier than he looks."

"What happened?" Blake spoke over Nora before she could ask a question herself and asked as she went down to one knee, just as exhausted as she felt. "One moment we were fighting Hazel and Roman, and the next they dive for cover from a wave of… I don't even know how to describe it." She noticeably bit down a shudder. "We barely got away in time ourselves… all those people were not so lucky, it seems."

"I-it was something Kai did," Ruby carefully admitted. "After I got hurt," Her friends gasped when they noticed that two of her fingers were now missing, but she quickly spoke over any concerns that they may have voices for it. There was no time to worry about two useless fingers right now. "Kai got angry, and I'm guessing he pushed past his own limits to try and save me and stop Tyrian. But he ran away before any of it could catch him..."

"How?" Nora asked, bewildered as she looked around the building.

"He has a strong semblance, but how could he do this?" Jaune asked as he quivered at the sight of stone statues perfectly in the shape of humans, frozen in whatever positions they were in when they could still move, and some of them were even fallen over and shattered all over the place. In some places, their comrades were trying to piece them back together in a vain effort to bring them back to life. "This is just… scary, and sad. I don't know if I want to even call this a victory."

"I-I…" Ruby choked on air for a moment, she looked to Kai, still being carried in Jaune's arms and his exhausted face stared back at her. He looked so tired and spent, so much so that she felt guilty for letting him get to that point even if it wasn't her fault in the first place. If only she didn't get beaten so easily… if only she was stronger! "I don't know," She lied for his sake, she couldn't reveal what she's seen and potentially make things even worse for Kai socially. He couldn't have any more stress in his life. "Like I said, once Tyrian caught me and hurt me, everything went black. I couldn't see really see what happened during that, only what happened at the end." She did her best explaining what happened from her point of view. She hid the fact that she used her own eyes to somehow stop Kai from doing whatever it was he was doing. Her friends couldn't know what the color of her eyes meant, not yet. It would only put them in danger especially with Cinder present in Vale.

Jaune and Nora looked like they accepted her half-truth of an explanation and nodded, Blake did as well but there was a certain glint to her eyes that suggested that she knew that there was something more than that, something that involved her team leader and partner, and friend. But like Ruby, she didn't want to make anything worse than it already was. So, for now, she remained silent and made a mental note to talk to Ruby or her partner once they all returned to Beacon.

"Alrighty, sounds alright to me." The ginger of the group said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So, did all the bad guys run away?" Nora asked next, thankfully changing the topic for Ruby.

"Torchwick and Hazel would have continued attacking us by now if they were," Blake pointed out. "They've most likely retreated after the White Fang were defeated." It was a back and forth battle yet Blake knew that if Hazel really wanted to he could have defeated them much faster. They were going to lose either way because Hazel is just leagues beyond to the point that he is probably ahead of some of the strongest huntsman today. The fact that he let them live had to be nothing short of a small mercy from him. It constantly made her wonder why a man like he who was gentle at heart would be working with the likes of a monster like Cinder and Tyrian. Though, she is thankful for what he did or for the lack of action in this case.

"Neo ran away after what happened," Ruby reported next. It still wrecked her mind as she thought about it now. Neo had the perfect chance to not just kill her, but Kai as well. If she did she was sure that Cinder would have been happy for it, so why did she just run? Nothing made sense, nothing about this night did. They were all at their mercy the entire time and should have been punished for their many mistakes throughout the raid they were supposed to conduct.

That was a question to ask her and think about another time, she ultimately decided.

"Well, I don't think these guys are going to pose a problem anymore," Jaune said with a troubled look on his face as he double-checked to make sure that the White Fang still present in the building would try and attack them from behind as they made their way to the exit to the building. A majority of them were caught up in stone, while some of them were partially petrified and unconscious from the pain. The ones who were lucky enough not to be engulfed by the black light had no more will to fight within them and were just trying to help their friends or escape. Upon seeing this, Jaune, Ruby, Blake, and Nora all made the decision to just leave the building. There was nothing else for them to do here, no one else to fight. The mission was a bust and it was time to find the others and leave.

Doing their best to ignore the statues and defeated cries of the White Fang around them, they made their way toward the torn-down wall that started off this entire fight.

* * *

Qrow widened his eyes as he saw the torrent of black energy blast out of the hole that was created earlier to begin this entire shit situation. The young man that he was fighting stopped fighting just as he did once it happened. It was unbelievable, Qrow never saw anything like it and it looked like Adam didn't either. After the black wave of light dissipated the screaming stopped, just for them to increase in volume as the time passed by. Adam took one look at Qrow, and the older man stared back in kind. They didn't know how, but a mutual agreement was made to finish their battle another time. Adam ran off in Sienna's direction, and Qrow almost followed him if it weren't for Pyrrha behind him on the verge of being defeated.

He had to make the choice to either go after Adam and Sienna who might go on to kill Orchid, Ren and Weiss who were all fighting against Sienna on mostly even ground just a few minutes before, stop them and potentially lose the champion girl in the process. Or turn around and save her while potentially dooming the others.

Cursing, one set of people were in more trouble than the other person who was a championship fighter. Besides, Rick and Brick were still around somewhere, one of them was hurt but the red one could very well jump in at any moment to help protect his friends. Decision made, he sprinted forward to stop Adam and Sienna from potentially killing off the heiress of the SDC. He cried out once Adam caught up with the supreme leader of the White Fang, and was fast enough to get in the way of them as they bickered and argued for a few moments. Eventually, a decision seemed to have been made when Sienna shook her head and let Adam pull her away. Again, Qrow was given the choice to try and go after them, but ultimately decided to stay with the kids. He couldn't let them come under more harm than they have already gone through, not anymore. He wouldn't be able to call himself a huntsman anymore if they were hurt or worse. Once the two leaders ran off and picked up some unconscious girl that was on the ground before them, he made sure it was safe before letting his guard down even in the slightest.

"Everyone okay?" Qrow called out over his shoulder.

"Good," Orchid slumped down and sat on the hood of one of the cars behind her. Then put up a thumbs up as she recalled her personality clones and started to rest.

"Alive," Ren called out next. He had a small shallow cut across his chest that ripped a part of his shirt, but other than a very slight trickle of blood that didn't even need a bandage to heal well enough.

"I'm okay," Weiss answered lastly. She was the most exhausted out of the three, and for good reason. She was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Sienna must have lost her mind the moment she saw her and focused on taking her down for most of the battle. Qrow wasn't able to see it, but the fact that these three hunters in training were able to hold back the supreme leader of the White Fang by themselves was nothing short of impressive.

"Good job on holding them back," Qrow said with a nod as he turned to face them, they all nodded back and accepted his praise. "Make your way back to the Bullhead, I'll go and get the others."

"But what about-"

Qrow cut off Orchid with a snarl. " _I'll_ _get_ Kai and the others, you three kids need to leave. You're all exhausted and running on fumes as it is."

"But-" Weiss tried to interject but stopped when Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him shake his head and sighed. Qrow was right, they'd just get in the way if they forced themselves to align with Qrow and therefore force him to keep them in the back of his mind as they fought.

Qrow nodded his head toward Ren in thanks and then sprinted forward. Those three were safe, so now it was time to get back to the redhead. She was still in combat with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, but at times she would swing her weapon at nothing, and block in the completely wrong direction. He's watched some of her fights on television sometimes as he went on missions throughout the recent years, she was a capable fighter against humans, and she wasn't that kind of person to make stupid mistakes like that.

 _It's her semblance…_ Qrow realized as he saw Emerald on the sidelines keeping a focused yet exhausted expression on her face as a vein popped out of her forehead. She was using her semblance on Pyrrha and most likely was making the champion see more attacks than what was really there. It was here that he went after first. But before he could get there, his earlier hypothesis came true in the form of Brick Violet sneak attacking Emerald from behind with his lightning semblance.

Emerald, not expecting nor was prepared for a torrent of red lightning to tense up all of her muscles and shock her entire body, fell forward onto her hands and knees, losing focus of her semblance and breaking Pyrrha free of its influence.

Qrow smirked as he noticed Pyrrha figure out that the illusions were gone and help has arrived. Mercury Black, who was actually a really good fighter himself capable of potentially beating even Pyrrha in a fair fight stood no chance against her when she had help.

"Any chance that I can say sorry and we can pretend that this never happened?" He tried as he noticed Emerald on her hands and knees still shaking from the lightning strike into her back.

"You tried to kill my brother before," Brick pointed out, enjoying the sight of Mercury wincing at the reminder. "You'll get no mercy from me."

"Right…" Mercury stepped back from the approaching Pyrrha, Qrow, and Brick coming at him from three different angles. "Em, I think it's time for us to go…"

"You think?" Emerald asked as she forced herself back up to her two feet. She looked at the dire situation that surrounded both her and her partner and came to the easiest solution in her mind.

With no warning, her eyes widened and every vein in her face popped out. Pyrrha, Qrow, and Brick all felt the influence of her semblance despite not even looking into her eyes, and Cinder herself seemingly appeared from the sky and landed in front of them. They all prepared for combat, but Cinder simply hovered into the air and prepared a powerful blast of fire. With no cover to dive behind and very little time to react, Pyrrha, Brick, and Qrow all activated their auras and stuck close to each other as they thought they were about to get engulfed by fire. However, when the fire touched their bodies they felt no pain and no heat.

After opening their eyes once more, Cinder was no longer there, and neither as Mercury or Emerald. "Damn it," Qrow spat to the side as he holstered his weapon. "Didn't know she could do that…"

"Me neither," Pyrrha huffed as she holstered her weapons as well. From head to toe, sweat dripped down her body and her hair was frizzy in places and let down during the fight she was committed to since the start of the raid. She was exhausted. Honestly, the one who had the most stamina left was Brick. Which meant that it was time to go.

"We'll have to remember that for next time," Qrow said. He wasn't too concerned with the fact that Mercury and Emerald had just escaped from the grasps of defeat and capture, they weren't that big of threats and it wasn't like they were the ones calling the shots. That one would most definitely be Cinder, the one who had a major hand in orchestrating the attack at Mistral during the last Vytal festival tournament. "Where's your brother kid?" He asked Brick next.

"I brought him to a safe place," Brick said, then looked to Pyrrha. "He's fine, he just got a little roughed up by that cool but edgy guy with the red hair and horns." He told her with a soft smile. Pyrrha looked visibly relieved and let out a sigh as a small smile curved up from her lips.

"You two go get him and bring yourselves back to the Bullhead," Qrow ordered them, leaving no room for them to talk back like Weiss and Orchid tried to do earlier. "I'll go get the others and we can all get out of this shit hole before Cinder decides that she actually does want to show up."

"Yes sir," Pyrrha answered without question, and while Brick did look like he wanted to protest and say no, he held his tongue. Good, it wouldn't do any good for anyone for them to argue at that point in time when everyone was in a vulnerable spot.

So with them on the way back to the Bullhead with the injured Rick, Qrow made his way back to the entrance to the building there was no signs of fighting, or sounds of it either. So one of two things occurred inside that building that _everyone_ was supposed to raid tonight. Little did they know that more than half of them wouldn't even be able to get in the building.

That blackness… or darkness… Qrow knew that it had something to do with Kai. It was too similar to the light of silver-eyed warriors, the energy looked the same, and yet the color was way off. Instead of the pure white that he was so used to seeing from Summer and Malikai over the years, it was a deep black like the fur of a Grimm. It couldn't be Grimm related, that one was for certain. No Grimm were even around to fulfill the requirements of even using one's silver eyes, so it had to be activated by something different… Qrow didn't know what it was that caused Kai to activate them the way he did, but a part of him wanted to know and another part didn't. But either way, at the end of this night, Ozpin needed to know what happened. If there was one person in the world who could explain this dark activation, it would be him.

He ran past the shattered debris that was exploded out from within the building and came across into the opening, he felt his heart release a pressure he didn't know he had pent up at the sight of Ruby and the other hunters in training he was charged with leading and protecting into this night. As well as Kai, no matter what intensity the two of them may be at each other's throats, he was still the same kid he became fond of a few years ago to him. It was like seeing family he hasn't seen in a long time with the way he ran forward and took Kai out of Jaune's arms and hugged Ruby to his side.

"Are you all okay?" He asked the moment he looked over the others.

"For the most part," Jaune answered with a nervous shrug. He still wasn't entirely used to speaking with an actual trained huntsman other than his father.

"Just some aura damage for all of us," Nora said in a cheery attitude, yet even that was strained as it is. "We'll be fine once we get back to Beacon."

"Yeah," Ruby finally spoke, hiding her wounded hand in her pocket so Qrow wouldn't freak out too soon. "Let's just get out of here, please."

Qrow noticed the strained looks on their faces and looked over their heads with his height. What he saw was shocking, and shook him to his core. Easily hundreds of members of the White Fang were petrified, literally, in stone. Some were in positions of running away, others were charging toward something, and others were on the floor already wounded when it happened. Dead, almost every single one of them. The ones that still lived were scrambling to get away, calling them names and cursing at them as they did so.

He looked down at Kai, who he was now carrying in his arms.

Ruby couldn't do all of that with her eyes, she was experienced enough and didn't train as much as the only other silver-eyed warrior that he knew was alive today. it was him. It had to be.

With a heavy sigh, Qrow shook his head and decided that now was not the time to wonder how Kai could unlock something like that. The terrifying ability to use the silver eyes as a means to hurt people instead of Grimm like they were intended to would be a topic to bring up with Ozpin. "Let's go," He barked to them.

No one thought to challenge this time, and he pushed them along ahead of him while he carried Kai over one of his shoulders. Thankfully, the treck on the way back to the Bullhead was pretty much completely safe with no signs of hidden attackers, the Bullhead was even still there and the pilot was still the same guy. There was no trick where he was secretly killed off and replaced with some crazy lunatic or villain. The owner of the building they landed on let them through without issue. It was too safe and Qrow was easily suspicious of the situation, even as the Bullhead revved up its engines and started floating up in the air and heading back to Beacon. A text from Brick and Rick let him know that the other group made it to their Bullhead, and everyone was present.

Someone should have died that night, someone on their side at least. Of course, he was glad that no one did and more than glad that his nieces made it was well. More information told him that Yang beat two faunus officers and chased after them, they got away and once Yang calmed down she was smart enough to turn back around and radio for the second Bullhead to pick her up in an authorized location. He knew she was okay, and she was in the back of his mind as he collected the others, but he couldn't spend the time looking for her while he had injured kids with him. Thankfully, his faith in her was well rewarded.

Now that they were all safe however, therein lied the most obvious concern in his mind. Kai was laying down asleep across one of the benches and Ruby and Orchid refused to leave his side, even going as far as to let him use her own lap so that his head didn't have to rest on a metal seat. His face was bare to the world for once, and while the girls neglected to notice it, he had a sharper eye and a more logical way of thinking. Small black wisps, almost invisible to the naked eye, were still seeping out of the corners of his eyes. No amount of black wisps should be coming out at any amount from anyone's eyes, especially one of a silver-eyed warriors.

He didn't know what to make of it. But he was sure Ozpin had an idea of what this meant. He's been hearing plenty of news from the old wizard about how good and obedient Kai was being to him recently during their little training sessions. And honestly, the headmaster might even be on better terms with him than he is at the moment. It pained him to think of that, but there were other things on his mind that helped him get over the thought.

He thumbed the send text button on his scroll and opted to wait for an explanation later. For now, he had a call to Marron to make to tell her about what happened and an official report to write out. On a brighter note, he wondered what a certain specialist would think about his new and improved acts of professionalism.

* * *

Cinder waited patiently yet eagerly as she sat in a chair similar to that of a throne. It wasn't at all glamorous or that special looking, but it was the chair she sat in when she had to do some thinking or was waiting for something. And in the past couple of days, she's been doing plenty of thinking. It was almost too irresistible to sic the ambush on those children and Qrow Branwen herself, and if it weren't for the presence of Hazel, Watts, and Tyrian, she would have most certainly sent herself out there to punish those foolish- No, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Salem warned her not to her emotions get in the way of what _she_ wanted. She and her associates were warned time and time again, never let your own desires rise above her own, or else you would be lost…

Thankfully, she was able to get her thoughts under control in time for when Tyrian arrived. Being the first to return from that White Fang warehouse, there were many obvious questions in the air before the man even fully entered the room, walking hunched forward with his scorpion tail wrapped around his waist as he always does when he is not chasing after some poor innocent.

"Well?" Cinder raised and eyebrow, expecting the crazed man to tell her what happened without her asking. That proved to be a mistake.

Tyrian cackled. "Cinder oh Cinder! Haven't you learned anything about _patience?_ " Cinder grit her teeth, but restrained herself. Salem wouldn't like it if she burned Tyrian to death with her powers. "Yes? Ah, you hear that?" He put a hand up to his ear and twirled around on his heel. "Silence. Oh so gratifying, wouldn't you agree? Without your voice coming out your mouth everything just seems so much more peaceful!"

Cinder slammed her fist into the table in front of her. Destroying it with her powers. "Explain yourself Tyrian!" She snapped, her Grimm eye glowing brightly with anger.

"Ah, there is the reaction I was looking for," Tyrian said, laughing. "Well, since you are so eager I believe I can bestow upon you the knowledge of what has happened this night, and I'll have you know that it was a major success!" He spread his arms out to his sides and cheered as if he should be the one to receive all of the credit. "The little ones walked right into our trap, and they made it all the more easier for us by sending just two of them in as scouts first. Can you believe it? Me neither! Anyway," He was dragging it on to bait her, she had to remind herself. "One of those two kids were the little blind one himself, the spawn of Malikai Matsuoka… My, I do miss that man." He wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"He was able to bring such joy to my heart as he tried to kill me. So, his spawn just walks in, _walks in_ , and even with his seismic sensing or whatever its called, he didn't know I was behind him until I was already striking! One thing lead to another, and I even managed to catch one of his dear friends-"

"Get to the point, Tyrian." Cinder hissed, annoyed. "I don't need to know every little detail of what you did."

"Very well, very well." Tyrian snickered, satisfied with her reactions so far. "Long story short, I cut off two fingers from the younger silver-eyed girl, it was going to be an arm but I changed my mind at the last second before my blade crashed against her aura." He smirked when Cinder's eyes flamed up in warning. "And just as Salem wanted, he ended up killing almost every faunus in that building with those pretty little eyes of his."

Cinder sighed through her nose, her human eye was widened slightly and slowly shrunk down to its usual size. "I didn't think he'd be able to unlock it so quickly…"

" _Never_ underestimate the intelligence of the queen, dear Cinder." Tyrian chastized.

"I never claimed to do so," Cinder pointed out. Though she did have some doubts about the existence of what Salem referred to as a 'dark silver-eyed warrior', after going through everything that she has throughout her life, becoming the fall maiden, meeting the queen of the Grimm herself, learning about the existence of magic and how to use it and of course, the very true tale and existence of silver-eyed warriors. Protectors of humanity and destroyer to Grimm among many other countless amount of myths and legends that turned out to be nothing but the truth. Almost all of them were proven real to her. "I suppose it was correct for me not to be present along with you all."

"Yes, yes indeed it is." Tyrian easily agreed. "You may have well been frozen by the eyes as well, or maybe just be turned to dust instantly. While it would have been very amusing to watch I believe Salem still has use for you yet."

Ignoring that last part, Cinder once again found herself agreeing with the crazed man. Silver eyes already hurt her before she was turned into the partial Grimm monster that she was now. If by some chance little Kai's dark eyes were able to hurt humans _and_ Grimm than she might have felt a pain she has never felt before.

"What of Hazel and the others? Did they make it out?" She asked next.

"Your little pets should be returning to you within the hour I presume, and to my knowledge, everyone else made it out as well. However…"

Tyrian giggled as he heard the sounds of screaming and slaughter behind him, as well as a very angry Adam Taurus screaming Cinders' name from behind the door he walked through earlier. "I imagine not _everyone_ is okay with the little sacrifice we've made."

Adam Taurus kicked through the door with his weapon drawn. Tyrian laughed and turned around with his wrist blades and scorpion tail at the ready, Adam scowled at the man and prepared to fight him, Sienna coming through behind him with her chained whip dragging the dead body of one of the goons that they borrowed from Juniors club.

"Cinder!" Adam screamed her name. "You did not tell me that it was going to be that powerful! Over a hundred of my men were turned to stone. STONE! How is that going to help anybody!?"

"Watch your tongue Adam," Cinder warned as she stood up and summoned forth one of her swords. "You're a necessary evil for now, but push your luck too far and you'll meet the end of your destiny sooner than expected."

"Or don't," Tyrian offered, Adam turned to him and pointed his weapon at the man in defense. "Why, I've heard that you are a very dangerous man and I'd _love_ to see for myself how…"

"Damn monster," Adam spat to the side, wincing as he felt his still healing wounds singeing with pain. "I should have _never_ agreed to work with you, this is _not_ what you promised us!"

"Adam!" Sienna called to him in warning.

Adam looked to her with shock in his face, Cinder raised her off-hand and summoned fire, silencing everyone before a full-blown screaming contest could blow out.

"To my knowledge, you are not the supreme leader of the White Fang, Adam." Cinder told him. "A high ranking officer, and perhaps next in line to take on the role, but even then that is all it would be. A role." Her eye flashed brightly as her maiden powers engulfed her in a fiery aura. "Sienna, control your bull-brained asset before _I_ do."

"Stand down," Sienna ordered. Adam did anything but. "I only came here with you because you would have gotten yourself killed if I didn't, stand down and return to the home base with me. That is an order. You know that we can't hope to fight her, especially not _now_."

Adam felt his eyes widen and he took a labored deep breath. He looked back to Cinder and Tyrian, the latter practically frothing at the mouth to take a shot at him, and slowly lowered his weapon. The hidden message in Sienna's voice was clear, they couldn't hope to fight her, _yet_.

"Yes. Mam." He said tensely as he slammed his sword back into his sheath. He then walked out the room as fast as he could, not turning back even for a single moment to see what Cinder or Tyrian had to say to his obedience.

"I apologize for his reaction…" Sienna said through grit teeth, she didn't like this any more than Adam did. She was used to losing people and even sending them to their deaths, but she didn't expect it to be of that caliber. All those recruits… her men and women… even Ilia and the Albain brothers were almost killed because of Cinder's _gamble_ of a plan. She wanted to blow up on her, kill her, make an example out of her, but she had to remain calm. Her plans needed to stay the same, which was why Cinder still deserved all the blame. If she and Adam blamed this on the blind boy, then their future plans would be impossible. He was needed on their side if they even wanted a chance at overthrowing Cinder. She had to tell herself that it was Tyrian and Cinder who _made_ him do that and go crazy with those weird eye powers of his, no matter how forced it really was.

"Good." Cinder said with a satisfied smile. Her powers simmered down and she sat in her chair once more. Tyrian then whined softly and holstered his weapons, he looked like he really wanted to tear her apart right there. "Now leave, I have other things to conduct and your presence here is not needed."

Sienna kept her head up and holstered her weapon. With a great amount of determination, she obeyed the woman she hated so much and walked away. This wouldn't go unpunished, even if Cinder let them get away now. It wasn't in her nature to forgive and forget like that.

"Well," Tyrian said once the woman was gone. "I am no longer needed here as well, so I will be taking my leave to Mistral."

"Mistral?" Cinder asked. "For what purpose."

Tyrian looked all too happy to answer her. "The headmaster of Haven has been coming through on his end of our little deal… I have a whole list of huntsman and huntresses to kill to my pleasure."

"I see…" Cinder said with no real interest, Lionheart was such a weak man. She looked forward to the moment when he ran out of usefulness. "What of Hazel and Watts then?"

"Ah, you don't think I am going to tell you everything do you?" Tyrian asked her softly. "Figure it out yourself, I have other things to do. Ta ta!" He ran out of the room and Cinder shook her head as he did so. That man took every opportunity to annoy her, and he very well knew that she could burn him to a crisp if she really wanted to. Which was probably why he was doing it in the first place.

Very well, if he wanted to play his games than he would just have to wait for Hazel to come and explain himself later. She had things she needed to think about for now and plans to adjust for Little Kai's new ability. And now was the time to make them more than any other.

* * *

Kai groaned as he felt himself float in some kind of mass. He could feel his body still asleep, but he couldn't move at all. He was conscious, yet it was hard to think. His senses were impossible to distinguish, but deep inside he knew that he wasn't alone. His teammates and friends wouldn't leave his side, they were kind-hearted like that deep down. While he was not.

It was hard to remember what happened, one moment he was about to attack Tyrian and the next… the darkness got even darker and he felt… strange. He couldn't say it was bad, but he knew that he did something, he knew that he killed people. That lingering feeling of guilt was ever-present in the back of his mind. Something about that made him wonder if he should feel more concerned about it than he really is right now, but there was just nothing. He just felt… cold, almost numb in a way.

He could feel something though, he felt his head pound and a certain ache in his eyeballs that made him want to scream out in pain. But more than that, he just kept hearing a voice. Something calling out to him, it sounded like the voice of his own mind but deeper, stronger, he couldn't place his finger on it. He felt something slither all around his body, a warm coolness that was difficult to describe that sent shivers up and down his unmoving body.

His senses, or what he could feel right now, were going crazy. He didn't know what to make of it, but he knew that his body needed rest. His mind didn't, he could deal with this for now, and if anything went wrong then his friends would help him.

" _I… wanted… you… to live…"_ The voice continued on. Yes, he agreed, he did want to live. He wanted all his friends to live to.

" _But not… like this."_

His eyes snapped open but he couldn't move, and he could hardly see. Still blind, he had to tell himself, but he couldn't move his body. He felt someone shake his shoulder, but he couldn't respond to them despite him trying his very hardest to.

He felt his eyes close once again, and this time there was no opening them again anytime soon. He lost control of his body and he rested, though his mind continued to play its tricks on him.

* * *

 **And there we go, Merry Christmas everybody! A much more verbal chapter tonight, and it was very well needed after everything that had just happened. I was going to write more at the end there and go into the next day, but the chapter is long enough for now. You can all make your theories in the meantime. As for the entire new past for the SEW's that I am making up for this story, that will be further explained in future chapters, don't you all worry.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**


	66. Chapter 66

**Happy new year everyone! And Merry Christmas to those I did not wish it for just yet as well. Took some time to planning the next few chapters. I've noticed that these last few chapters have been a lot of fighting, fighting, and more fighting, with some decent amount of words sprinkled about all over the place. It happens, unfortunately, and a lot of these arc do require a lot of fighting. So, this is a take a breather chapter. But of course you guys know me, this is a very lore heavy story and pretty much every character is capable of being given a spin-off story for. Doesn't mean that I'm going to write a spin-off story for every one of them, keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **The Blind Huntsman Volume 2, Episode 9**

 **Chapter 66- What It Means**

* * *

He felt a soft weight against his side as he felt his body awaken once more. This time he was able to move his body, albeit incredible excruciating as the sore pain was in all of his moving muscles. Kai's eyes blinked tiredly, moaning softly as the pain reached his eye and head, returning to him the headache that was the thing that made him pass out in the first place. He nearly jumped when he felt that soft weight against him shift, leaning closer as a soft cheek rested on one side of his chest. It was his sister Malienna, Kai quickly told himself as he smelled her unmistakable scent. His sister was in his bed with him, a hospital bed he quickly found out as the smell of an infirmary invaded his nostrils.

His blind eyes darted around the room as his dulled senses tried to tell him where he was and who was around him. The drugs that he must have gotten were impeding but unbearably so. He was still able to move and sense what was around him. His teammates, Ruby, Blake, and Orchid were to his left against the wall, sitting on the floor all sleeping in one group. He felt a small smile grow on his face at the knowledge, and to his right, he heard his mother snoring lightly as her face dug into his hospital bed. His tail being held in one of her hands as she did so. He was so warm now, the coldness that he felt just mere hours ago was finally fading away. There was a weird unexplainable yet not painful feeling in his eyes still, but he could easily ignore it.

Qrow was there as well, his senses told him. The smell of the alcohol in the flask on the inside pocket of his thin coat was like a Beacon for the man. He drank some, but thankfully after getting with Marron, his bad habits have been slowly dying off. It didn't mean that he would stop drinking forever and at all, however. Kai was slightly happy to see the old man as well, their relationship has grown very complicated over the months and recent weeks. But no matter what words they may have spat at each other, or the blackmail that was being forced onto the both of them Qrow was still a trusted ally.

His voice tried to escape from his throat and mouth, but being three-quarters asleep still, his voice came out slurred and quiet. Indecipherable as well. Kai gave up quickly and simply let his heavy headrest on the pillow behind his head. The fighting was done, he was safe, his friends were safe. What he did save them and himself… though for the life of him, he couldn't remember exactly what it was he'd done. It was just… a cold feeling, as far as his memory told him. He wanted to think about it more, but his body wouldn't let him. The drugs that were making him rest continued to work and made him make the decision to let his eyes close and for sleep to take him once again in a matter of moments.

Even asleep, his body moved and hugged his sister back as she was snuggled against him. The young girl hummed pleasantly as she felt her brothers affection. Their sibling love was unbreakable, and Malienna would not leave her brother's side until he awakened. Just like their mother, and all of the fun friends her big brother had. Hearing the news was hard for the young girl, but after seeing Kai in one piece and thankfully not bleeding anywhere, she promptly glued himself to his side to uncompromisingly that Marron had to hand feed her in order for her to get her nightly sustenance.

From the corner of the room, Qrow's red eyes stared at the adorable scene before him. He was a light sleeper, and his senses told him to wake up. Kai was awake, but he was clearing lethargic and the drugs that he asked Ozpin to tell the doctors to give him was working. It wasn't an invasive drug whatsoever, but one to help the kid rest. God knows that he would need it. He could tell that it started kicking in again once Kai's blind eyes shut and forced the boy to go back to sleep.

When he saw Malienna, his potential future step-daughter, show such love to her brother… They were inseparable, he already knew that, but it became all the more prevalent after that moment. No matter their differences, he and Kai both wanted to protect what they loved the most. It still doesn't change the fact that what Kai has been doing is wrong, and that he went back on his promise to not kill anyone that night. The only reason that he couldn't find any reason to actually be mad at the kid was because if he didn't do that, then they may have all been killed that night. Adam was going to win that prolonged battle, Pyrrha was getting manhandled, and everyone else was in trouble. So he would give him a pass just this once and not make too much of a fuss about it.

His eyes shut once more and he once again saw that darkness that engulfed the inside of that building. The obvious question was; What was that? After bringing it up to Ozpin, he promised to look into it as soon as possible. But informed him that Kai unlocked something very dangerous.

No shit he unlocked something dangerous. It wiped out a whole damn warehouse of White Fang.

"Just what is going through that head o' yours, kid," Qrow whispered as he opted to wait out the rest of the night. Now that he was awake and had all these things to think about, he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again anytime soon.

* * *

When Kai woke up this time, the drug that was within his body wore off. He took a deep breath and began to move once again. Forgetting that the weight against his body was in fact still there.

Malienna beamed at her big brother as she pulled him up to a sitting position the rest of the way. "Kai is awake!" She announced to everyone else in the room.

Ruby, Blake, and Orchid all looked up from their three-player scroll game and leaped up to their feet the moment they saw Kai's blind silver-eyed facing them. His senses telling him exactly where they were. Ruby, being the fastest and youngest save for Malienna, was the first to wrap her arms around her leader and best friend, Orchid was next, and Blake waited patiently last so that she didn't get trapped in Orchid's grip again like she did when they saw each other again when they got back to Beacon. It was to no avail since Orchid just pulled her into the group hug anyway.

"Hey," Kai greeted weirdly as a few laughs escaped from his mouth. "How are you guys doing?"

"How are _we_ doing?" Even Ruby winced at the tone of Marron's voice, and she wasn't even her mom. Kai turned his head to face his mother as she shooed the other girls away and placed her hands on his shoulders. "How are _you_ doing, you were unconscious for nearly three days! Aren't you supposed to be strong? How is it that you are the one I have to worry about over all of the ones that I adopted?"

"I'm okay, mom." Kai's tired voice told her, his smile was something that Marron couldn't be mad at forever. Becoming emotional, Marron caved first and dropped herself lower so that she could pull Kai in against her chest in a tight hug. For once, her son allowed it and didn't complain about her being too affectionate. He just breathed into her chest and practically went limp. Somehow, he was able to make her heart feel lifted and broken.

"Kaizy!" Orchid patted him on the back, her wide excited smile electrifying those around her. "It was you who saved everyone, right? Man, even while passed out you pull off some miracles. I got some catching up to do, even if I was the only one besides you who actually won a fight…"

"You weren't against a man built like a hulking mountain," Blake complained.

"I got an insane scorpion faunus who's much older than all of us," Ruby added with a pout. "You got lucky with the weakest of them."

"Still won." Orchid shrugged her shoulders condescendingly and put on quite the shit-eating grin. "I must be superior."

"Sure, you can go with that logic." Blake allowed just so she didn't have to argue with the girl with more than twenty personalities. A few of them even being smarter than her. "I'm glad that you're okay, Kai." She added. She was never one for being incredibly expressive of her emotions, and everyone understood that about her. Not everyone was like Ruby who would run and jump and hug everyone she deemed a friend of hers, no matter how adorable it may be. She was just different.

"Thanks," Kai replied. Nowadays, he was similar to her in that regard. That may have been part of the reason why the two of them were able to grow closer with each other more than Blake as with pretty much every other person.

"Mm!" Malienna sat in her brother's lap and played with his hair that has been growing longer and longer over the recent months, it was now nearly down to his chin. It was such a wild haircut since Kai didn't care much for what he looked like, and luckily for him he wasn't ugly or else it might have been a little harder for his mother to accept his choices to not care about his hair or getup. Somehow though, it just added to his look. Though part of his mother was worried that if his friends asked to dye it for him, he'd go for it because he wouldn't care about it anyway. The thought of her son having neon pink hair while hilarious, she would not like to have to cut it off for him. Then there was a thought of her son being bald and… no, she wouldn't allow him to do anything to his hair without her permission. " _I'm_ glad you're awake, big brother." the little girl said as she rubbed her cheek further into his chest.

Kai chuckled at his little sister's obvious jealousy which she tried and failed to hide. Blake rolled her eyes at the display, though not offended whatsoever. He accepted his sister's hug and returned it, though there was one person who didn't get a chance to say something to him yet.

Next, he reached a hand toward the second youngest girl in the room, his fellow silver-eyed warrior. Ruby was quick to take it, and the cold surprise of metal fingers shocked him into a gasp.

"It was a gift from Atlas," Ruby told him with a chuckle. "Since it was just two fingers, it was easy to install. So now no harm was done!" She exclaimed happily. Kai ran his own fingers against her new bionic ones, he couldn't see it let alone understand what it meant, but they were both colored black and red and looked just like real fingers, though the were of course made of metal and many other properties that helped the finger understand what Ruby's body was telling them to do. It was a tenth of a second slower than her other fingers, but the girl quickly grew used to the metal appendages. If anything, it did nothing but return her to her former power and gave her a stronger punch assuming that she struck them with the two metal knuckles on her right hand.

"I see," Kai's smile was genuine and made Ruby's heart sore. "That's great… I'm happy for you."

"Awe, I gotta take a picture of this," Orchid said as she took a picture with her scroll, as in right as she said that sentence. Ruby pouted at her partner and crossed her arms with a huff while Kai and Blake just laughed it off. It was good to be able to relax like this with his team, there was nothing really else to worry about at the moment. Well, after _one_ more thing then there wouldn't be much to worry about.

"What about you, Qrow?" Kai asked. He knew that Qrow was there the whole time, and the older man must have known that. The red-eyed man stepped forward with crossed arms, though there was not a hostile vibe coming from him. He just sensed… neutrality. "Do you have anything to ask me?"

"Not anything that would be okay to bring up when you only just woke up," Qrow said with a sigh through his nose. "But I am glad that you're okay," He admitted freely. "Gave us a bit of a scare for a sec there kid, being out for two and a half days would do that."

"I woke up earlier," Kai told him. "But I couldn't move or speak much, what did the doctors give me?"

"It was a kind of aura booster than made your body rest," Marron explained for him. "Since you're the kind of kid that would walk right out of the hospital the day you woke up, I signed a form to let them use it on you. You need your rest Kai, don't think I didn't notice all of your injuries when they took off your shirt."

His injuries? Ah… Kai realized that she meant his scars and bruises from his constant training and nights out with Qrow and Vernal. She was right to assume it was because of over-training, which he would admit to doing because of everything that has been going on as of late. He _did_ train with Raven or Vernal and Ozpin nearly every day and night now. It really was a wonder he didn't pass out sooner, but despite all of the pain that his body always felt, it was worth it if it meant it would be able to handle what his life was going to throw at him. It helped him fight against Neo and Tyrian for a decent amount of time, if it wasn't for that then he and Ruby would have been killed.

Yet still it wasn't enough, Ruby still got hurt because of him. If only he was just a little stronger… faster… then she wouldn't need the bionic fingers that she's got now.

Suddenly he remembered what happened, the forced usage of his silver-eyed. His mind instantly latched onto it and tried to understand what it was. There was no Grimm around, and he didn't even know he _could_ force his eyes to work if he wanted to.

"What happened to the others?" He found himself asking out loud.

"Jaune and his team are all okay, Ren's is too, but Rick and Brick are a little hurt and are on the floor beneath yours," Blake explained. "Other than that, everyone is okay. A little tired and exhausted, but okay. You should have been awake so you could witness Nora taking Jaune out for the entire weekend to 'train' him." She held up quote signs with her fingers and stifled a chuckle. "I wonder what that may have entailed."

"That's good to hear," Kai said, smiling once again. Though the smile quickly died down as he remembered that night, however long ago it was, he still felt the aftermath effects on his eyes. It was pulling at him, almost yearning for him to use it again. He was more than strong enough to resist that urging, but it was there. It made him curious, and questions upon questions were asked in his own head. "What did I do to save everyone?" He suddenly asked.

Qrow, Ruby, and Blake all avoided his blind gaze, Orchid was just as confused as Malienna was. Neither of them saw what actually happened, and not even the aftermath either. One point they were losing or at a stalemate, and the next they were on the Bullhead retreating in victory.

"What do you mean, Kai?" Malienna asked innocently.

Qrow gave Marron a look, a look that told her that he was about to talk about something that she shouldn't have to hear. Maroon nodded back and she scooped her daughter up in her arms. "C'mon honey, let's give your brother some more time to rest."

"But he just woke up!"

"I know honey, but you don't want to hurt him by accident, do you?"

Maliennas face went white, she shook her head.

"Good girl," Marron said as she stood up with her daughter in her arms after kissing her son on the head. Next, she moved to collect Blake and Orchid.

"No," Kai surprisingly stopped her. "Leave them, they have to know about this. I'm done hiding things from them."

"Kai," Qrow hissed. But it was already too late.

"What do you mean?" Blake and Orchid asked almost at the same time. "What are you hiding from us?"

The only one who wasn't that surprised by his words was Ruby, who looked away and shrunk down a little on herself. Blake and Orchid looked to Kai and Qrow, who looked completely serious. Marron realized that it was time for her and Malienna to go, and left the room after letting her daughter wave goodbye to everyone. Once they were gone, there was no one left to stop the revelation from happening.

"Oz is not going to like this, kid," Qrow warned him.

"He'll live with it," Kai said before turning in his bed. He gestured for Ruby to sit next to him, and she did. Crossing her legs as she took the spot. "Do you two know what color my eyes are?"

"Silver," Blake answered right away, the answer was obvious given that Kai still had his eyes revealed at that very moment. She expected him to continue, but instead of speaking her partner simply nudged his head in Ruby's direction. Following his instruction, it was made clear that Ruby's eyes were silver as well. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"They're supposed to be special for some reason, right?" Orchid asked, surprisingly spot on. When asked how she was quick to explain. "I sorta figured once I saw you and Ruby training one time. You two kept talking about your eyes for some reason, and then I knew something was up when you went from training normally to training at insane speeds. Also, my mom told me every tale she could find when I was a kid." She snickered. "After dad left she was left to raise me on her own, and apparently one of her priorities was bedtime stories."

"That... makes a surprising amount of sense," Blake admitted.

"I'd rather you girls not be told about this so soon," Qrow piped in before Kai could continue. "But since you're all on a team together, and after what happened last night. I guess it is good that you know. Orchid, since you know the tale already, why don't you just retell it for Blake to hear."

"I never actually listened to that tale either," Ruby spoke up for the first time since sitting next to Kai. "So I'd like to hear it too."

Neither Kai nor Blake voiced out any protests, so Orchid shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. After a tremble, she entered a personality that was dubbed by the other personalities as the 'Storyteller'. When she opened her eyes again, she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and an old smile on her face.

"As my mom once told me. Once upon a time, just two hundred years ago, legendary warriors with eyes the color of white-silver were the great defenders of humanity before the huntsman came and before the Kingdoms grew as vast as they are today. No Grimm could challenge them, for a simple look for just one of these warriors could kill dozens if not hundreds. For that, even they became fearful of these warriors. They continued to defend humanity until the began to fade away into history so suddenly that they became more fairy tale than legend in a mere decade. Some say that the race of the silver eyes are still alive today, while others think them extinct. I for one, however, believe that they will never truly be extinct, for a world without silver-eyed will spell the end of humanity. And well, humanity has not ended just yet." Orchid's smile grew wider as she looked toward Kai and Ruby. "Once you showed me your eyes that night a few years ago, I knew that you were something special, Kaizy, and Ruby too. I'm glad I remembered that tale."

"You never told me you knew," Kai pointed out. His partner from Signal, from the old Team KO, that headmaster Albedo assigned them as knew more than she let on. Though the reason that she chose not to reveal this was a mystery. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because what would it change?" Orchid countered. "I had only a fairy tale to go off of, I didn't actually think it was true until I saw you and Ruby training intensely that one time. But now that I think about it, that white light at the stadium all the way back then, that was you?"

"It was," Blake answered for her partner. Her voice was silent, but her words had an impact. Everyone stopped to listen to her. "When I deserted and defended him from Cinder, he rose up and used his eye power. I never knew what it was and I never tried to figure it out. But it saved my life. But it was always in my memory." Blake looked at her partner. "That fairy tale isn't just a fairy tale, it's factual history. If I didn't see it for myself I may not have believed you, but I did, and I believe you."

"That makes this much easier than," Visibly, almost invisibly, Kai sagged in relief as Ruby spoke those words. "I didn't want you guys to think that we were some kinds of Gods or something…"

"Hah!" Orchid laughed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Yeah…" Qrow uttered. "Ridiculous."

"So what happened the other night," Blake continued. "That was you?"

"It was," Kai nodded his head. "Though I don't know how exactly I managed it. What did I look like?"

"I don't know, I didn't see you."

"I did," Ruby professed. All attention turned to her. "I was right next to you when you used your eyes. It was black, not white this time. I don't know what it meant but it froze a lot of people, turned the stone." She swallowed nervously. "I-I didn't know if you were controlling it or not, but the look on your face… I had to help you somehow. I used my own eye powers and I was able to stop you from going overboard, though the damage was already done and the fighting stopped right after you passed out."

"How?" Qrow asked. "You can only use your eyes if you are around Grimm, so how did either of you even manage to activate them?"

"I…" Kai balled his hands into fists as the memory of what Tyrian revealed to him flooded his mind. "I think I might have an idea… Tyrian, he was there when we were ambushed." Qrow widened his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, he was clearly surprised. It made sense, he never say Tyrian nor Hazel during the battle a few nights ago. "After he attacked Blake and I, he constantly kept trying to make me angry, trying to bait me into doing something I didn't want to do. I didn't fall for it, but then he started talking about my father…" His head fell. "About my family's past too, said that the Matusoka's are destined to all be traitors."

"That's impossible," Ruby grabbed his forearm. "You would never betray us, and Malikai wouldn't either, you're both practically part of my family now."

"Is it so impossible?"

"W-what?"

"Is it so impossible," Kai repeated himself. "Think about it, all of you. Silver eyed warriors are real, I am blind yet I am one of the strongest in this school. Cinder and her fire powers… can't be natural." He stopped himself from revealing Salem, and the Gods, and everything that Ozpin told him when he accepted his offer to start training early in the mornings and sometimes in between classes. They couldn't know yet, not even Ruby. She knew too much as it is for her own safety anyways. "We weren't there either, the history that's in the past is impossible to know unless you were really there. I don't _want_ to believe it, but what reason would Tyrian have to lie to me?"

"Kid, he's insane." Qrow pointed out.

"Aren't we all?" Kai chuckled bitterly. Qrow shut his mouth, Tyrian was insane because he was a serial killer, and according to law since Kai wasn't a fully trained huntsman yet, so was he. "My father hid things… lots of things. He wasn't going to tell me about my eyes and only did because he thought he was going to die. I'm wondering what else he didn't tell me, or anyone else." Remembering what he was told about Malikai betraying Ruby's mother, he turned his head to her subtly. He thought about telling her and the rest of their team about that, but it would be something that would tear apart their relationship. Despite not being his father, he was still his son. Yang was already mad about him training with Raven if he told her that his father was apparently the reason her mother was dead?

He didn't think there would be coming back from that.

"That's how he managed to piss me off," Kai continued. "My eyes wouldn't activate on their own, not even to just increase my base strength. But with how angry I was, and how badly I wanted to hurt Tyrian, I _made_ them work."

"You don't just _make_ the power work," Qrow said. "That's not how it works. You need to let it work _for_ you, and only when you need it."

"How did I not need it at that moment?" Kai countered. "If I _didn't_ force it, then we'd all be dead. You were going to lose to Adam."

Qrow winced. "How do you know about that?"

"I sensed it." Kai lied. In truth, he didn't know how he knew that it just came to him. But it made sense, there weren't a lot of people strong enough to face Qrow on an even playing field, let alone win. Adam was one of those people who could take him. "If I didn't force it, I would have lost to Tyrian and Neo, Ruby would have been killed, Blake, Jaune, and Nora would have been killed by Hazel and Roman. Then slowly everyone else would die. I couldn't let that happen, so I forced-"

"Kai, stop," Qrow warned him. Kai did stop, wondering what the problem was. From the other perspective, his face contorted into a form of hatred that they've never seen before and it was honestly making them uncomfortable. He calmed down and took a deep breath, it wasn't his intention to bring his friend's discomfort.

"Sorry." He apologized hesitantly.

"Don't sweat it. Do you remember what happened when you… _forced_ the activation?" Qrow asked next, thankfully changing the topic for the better.

"Not much," Kai admitted. "Like I said before, I just felt some kind of cool sensation. I don't know what happened after that, only that before I was fighting Neo and the White Fang, and then once Tyrian caught Ruby… I snapped."

Ruby fidgeted with her newly installed robot fingers and Orchid placed a hand on her knee for comfort. She irrationally blamed herself for losing when it couldn't be her fault. She was just a fifteen-year-old girl, and Tyrian was a monster of a being capable of killing pretty much anything out there.

"Do you remember what the result of this… activation was?" Blake then asked slowly.

Kai tilted his head with thought. "I know I had to have gotten us all out of there somehow. Remember I couldn't actually _see_ what happened, the next thing I knew I was in here."

"You…" Blake hesitated, she looked to Ruby and Orchid as if to ask their permission or thoughts on if she should tell Kai about what happened, neither of them looked back at her, but they didn't protest or try and stop her. "You petrified them, turned almost all of the members of the White Fang there to stone. Hazel and everyone else was forced to take cover, and after that, the fighting stopped for the most part. There was just no one left to stand up to us and we just ran after you and Ruby and carried you out of there."

"Oh…" Kai thought about those lives that must have been ended as a result. He could admit that there was some guilt, most of those people were just thinking about joining and not really the same killers that he's been going after as Stone Face. But as he expected, he didn't feel _too_ bad for them, and only because he justified himself as just fighting another battle. Every battle has its casualties, and the White Fang lost that one.

Ruby made the mistake thinking it was his first time, or if it was not on purpose. She clung to his side and comforted him, and it did help, but it just wasn't needed. This wasn't the first time he'd killed, just the first time he'd killed so many at the same time.

"You turned people to stone?" Qrow asked with shock. He already saw the damage itself, but he couldn't believe it at the time. "How… the silver eyes are meant to protect people not harm them, so how could he… No." He shook his head. "Kai, talk to Ozpin about that when you can. This is something only he would know about."

"Will do," Kai nodded his head, completely agreeing with the older man.

"We should go too," Ruby proclaimed. "Kai is the leader of our team, so we should be there for him through anything, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Orchid exclaimed while Blake nodded her head with determination.

"I'm fine with it," Kai said, smiling slightly.

"No," Qrow shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you make that decision. You know Kai, one thing leads to another, and they already know too much."

"Then let Ruby come. That'd be enough."

"That isn't the-" Qrow stopped himself from shouting. "That isn't the point. Listen, I'll talk to Oz about it first, and if he says its okay then fine. You can all come. If not, then there's no arguing, deal?"

"Deal." Orchid shook the mans hand without a second thought. "I like the way you do things, saves us a lot of drama and unnecessary conflict."

"That's how I do," Qrow said with a snicker.

"What should we do in the meantime then?" Blake asked.

"I'd like to rest some more," Kai said with a heave. "I feel like I'm melting and can't move much. I'm barely sitting up as it is."

"Let's give you some time to rest then," Qrow said as he moved over to the bed and gently pulled Ruby out from beside him. It was almost funny to watch as Kai let himself fall to the side and planted his head right back in those pillows. He let out a satisfied huff, and he got the idea. "Let's _all_ give him some time to rest. He just woke up, and we all just been through hell and back. Don't worry about classes, the teachers won't punish you for resting after a mission."

"I get to take naps and not get yelled at for it?" Orchid asked with twinkling eyes. "Awesome! I'll go get Nora and we can make a day out of it."

"How is that-" Blake stopped herself from asking a doomed question. "I'll go to the library. I'll visit you later, Kai."

"Sure thing."

"Ruby, come on," Qrow called his niece. "There's some things I should talk to you about now that this has happened. And Kai," Kai perked up at being called. "Whatever Tyrian told you, don't take his word for it. His goal was to piss you off and it worked, don't let him do it again."

"..." Kai shut his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Okay."

Qrow took that for what it was and left the room along with the other girls. Kai finally let himself relax fully and grimaced as the pain he was hiding from them finally appeared on his face. He wouldn't have taken this time to rest if he didn't need it, just sitting up like he did made him hurt. He reached into his pants to find his scroll to see if he could call his mother and talk to Malienna again since he wanted her with him again and she very much wanted to be with her brother. He cursed as he realized he must have left it in his top, which does have pockets in it, but found something else instead.

He didn't know what it was, only that it felt cold to the touch, almost as if it appeared in his hand rather than being there the entire time. Wondering what it was, he pinched it between his fingers and pulled it out.

A small sheet of paper the size of a post-it note flapped out. His mind went cold as he wondered where it came from. He wasn't carrying around any notes, he was blind. So how did this get there?

Curiously, he drew the paper out in front of his face. If there were words on it, he wouldn't be able to see it. But he felt something on it. Something he _could_ understand.

Braille.

It's been a while since he's done anything with Braille outside of Ooblecks class, the professor thought it necessary to teach himself how to read and write in Braille so that he'd be able to teach Kai. Outside, he now had his scroll and he could always just listen to whatever someone wanted to say unless it was absolutely necessary that he read Braille.

He almost didn't want to read it, but he knew the only one who could have planted this on him. Back in the White Fang raid, he was ambushed not once but _twice_. Once by Tyrian, who simple kept trying to bait and kill him, and the other Neo. Now that he thought about it, Neo didn't have the correct body build to punch anyone effectively. Yet she tried to with him when she punched him right in the side…

It had to come from her, it could come from nowhere else.

Slowly, he brought his free hand to touch the indented dots on the paper. He read out the words within his mind.

" _I know, and I think we can come to an understanding. Next time we meet, let's have a chat. RT & N."_

Torchwick and Neo...

* * *

"Mm," Malienna whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Marron asked, rubbing her daughters back.

"I dunno, but my eyes hurt…" The young girl said. "They've been hurting ever since that mean man attacked us. What does this mean?"

"I…" Marron swallowed nervously, she knew what it meant. "Ask your brother, he'll be able to explain it better than I would."

"M'kay, can we go see him now? I know he wants to see me."

"Of course honey," Marron chuckled warmly. "Qrow just told me that he's alone now and it's been a few hours-"

Marron stopped when she felt her scroll ring, seeing the caller ID she saw it to be from Beacon's infirmary. Suddenly worried, she answered the call. "Is my son okay?" She asked as soon as she accepted the call.

" _Of course mam,"_ The kind nurse, Angelica, replied. " _Mister Matsuoka was just asking for his sister, and asked me to call you since you still have his clothes and scroll."_

"Oh…" Marron sighed out of relief but looked at her daughter strangely. "What a coincidence, we were just on our way. I'll bring his clothes for him."

" _Thank you mam, have a nice day."_

"How did you know your brother wanted to see you?" Marron asked her three-year-old daughter once the call ended.

Malienna just shrugged her shoulders. "I just knew, he always wants to see me, I'm his favorite after all!"

"Heh," Marron laughed, thinking nothing of it. "You certainly are. Alright then, let's go."

* * *

 **All according to my master plan, yes. Originally I was going to do a different final scene, but as always my plans are constantly changing and shifting about. Make what you will about this one, but know that yes, something will come out of it. Happy new year everyone! Hopefully by the end of 2020 this Volume will be over Lol.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey guys, some bad news. So, my mom is a bit sick at the moment. My sister got into some trouble and my father is being a pain as always. This is crazy. Honestly, it if wasn't for my discipline and determination to continue writing these stories, I would have just given up a long time ago. But… that's just not me, as much as it might be smart for me to just drop writing fanfiction, it's one of the few things that keep me happy these days. And with how stressed out I am right now, I need every bit of it I can get.**

 **So, prepare for the worst but hope for the best. The worst being that my mother passes or gets worse and that leads to me taking a long break or quitting, and the best is that I manage to keep myself together and get through this. I like to think that I am a strong-willed person at the very least, so I will be hoping for the best.**

 **Pairing Note: I keep getting asked this question, and so I will answer that question now publicly. The pairing is something I have been trying to plan for each possible route, and I could go for some of those options, but the problem with that is Kai as a character. Kai right now, and even before Beacon, was not interested in relationships, while it wouldn't really be an issue if I did make that decision to go on with one of the choices, and it isn't as dramatic as me feeling like I'm betraying that character that I created and developed thus far. But I do want to stay true to Kai's character. So, eventually, yes there will be a pairing, and when that pairing comes you'll be able to tell. Promise.**

 **PS. For the poll I had a while back, that special will be written and released this year on Valentine's day. Just for those wondering.**

* * *

 **Coverart: Nova**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **The Blind Huntsman**

 **Volume 2, Episode 10**

 **Chapter 67- Intermission**

* * *

It was difficult resting, Kai quickly realized as he lied back in the infirmary bed. Even when his body very well needed it, and even when _he_ knew that he needed it, he just couldn't get a well-rested nap in without being awoken by his never-ending trains of thought that go around and around in circles. It may have been overthinking, and to be fair it probably was, but all those 'what if's', not all of them could be wrong. On top of that, there was the issue of Roman and Neo. They knew about him and Stone Face being the same person. That was dangerous information. If it got out, then he'd be screwed. He remembered the reaction Orchid and his friends had when they encountered his vigilante persona. It… wasn't good. He didn't really have much time to think about it since right after Qrow picked him up, but as much as they considered him an ally that night, he was still a killer. They were wary around him, and he was sure that if it wasn't for the common and more powerful enemies before them, they would have tried to fight and arrest them.

They couldn't find out, not ever. It was the one lie he didn't feel bad about hiding from them, and he was sure Qrow felt the same way because of his relationship with his mother. Torchwick and Neo he couldn't predict. He never even met Torchwick face to face and had only ever fought Neo every time he met her personally. Any day now, he was preparing himself for the moment where Roman shockingly reveals to all of Vale the true identity of Stone Face. To be questioned by Ozpin, confronted by his teammates and friends. It made him nervous, on edge. They had the power to ruin his whole life and in the hands of someone who worked directly with Cinder, that made it even worse.

He flinched when he heard someone open the door to his room, and winced when a body let it's weight down across his legs. He didn't even register that it was Ruby until he heard Blake scold her for surprising him like that.

"Hey!" The young silver eyed girl greeted him happily.

"Hey," Kai greeted back not nearly as cheerfully. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you out," Blake answered right away.

"Yeah, aren't you getting out today?" Orchid asked.

He almost forgot, damn. He really was more out of it than he thought. "Yeah," He half lied, remembering what the nurse told him earlier that morning. "I just have to pass one more assessment, and then I can go. The nurse should be coming by any minute now."

"Well, looks like we're waiting until then," Orchid said as she happily sat down on his foot, not even apologizing verbally as she slid forward to sit on the edge of the bed. Thankfully, Blake took the much more sane route and pulled up a chair to sit beside his bed. "How do you feel?"

"About how I look, I can imagine." He laughed at his own poor attempt of a joke. "I'm okay. Still a little sore but nothing a little rest and stretching can fix."

"Nope," Ruby piped up, giving the P in the word an extra pop for good measure. Kai knew what that meant, and gave his attention to the girl and waited for her to explain herself. "Your mom made sure that we were going to make you rest for as long as possible, which means no training."

Kai wilted. "I didn't say I was going to train…" He weakly pointed out.

"Kai," His partner spoke up. "You train so much that it's a wonder how you're still considered to be on first-year level in this school, not to mention that you're in good enough shape as it is…"

"Oh?" Orchid looked at her teasingly. "Taking glances at our leader, eh Blake? And here I thought you swung the other way."

"It would be a lie for anyone to say that Kai isn't in good shape," Blake smirked victoriously at Orchids huff. "And whatever gave you that idea?"

"Girl, do you talk to any guys? Like, at all? You have _no_ problem talking with us girls," Orchid made a show of fluttering her eyelashes and gesturing to herself and Ruby. "not judging or anything, just pointing out that I've _seen_ the books that you read. Not all of it is of the… straightness."

Blake flushed. "Y-you went through my books!? Why? No, don't answer that." She hugged herself defensively. "What I am and am not attracted to is none of your concern."

"Heh," Orchid winked to Ruby, who giggled back in turn. In truth, Orchid never touched Blake's books, it was just an assumption, and Blake just proved her right. And she would never even know it. Victory and redemption for her. "Gotcha."

"Is this what you guys usually talk about while I'm gone?" Kai asked with a laugh.

"Not really," Ruby said, rolling over so that it was her back against his legs rather than her belly. "You could learn more about what we talk about if you hung out with us more."

Kai felt a sting of guilt run down his spirit. "I have to train…"

"How strong do you need to get?" Far from angry, Ruby sounded purely curious. "You're already super strong and can literally stare Grimm to death. And you're still only seventeen and how much do you weigh? Like, a hundred and sixty-something pounds of pure muscle." Giggling, she reached and squeezed his arm, finding herself more than correct as there wasn't any pudge for her to push down on. "I think you're strong enough. Besides, I don't want to worry your mom anymore, so whatever you say, you're going to stay with us for the next few days."

Kai hummed quietly and puffed air out through his nose in a quick sigh. This was their plan, to gang up on him like this. He didn't have many options, to refuse would mean to drive a wedge between him and his friends, and might even get himself even more hurt training with Raven, Vernal or even Ozpin. He already had exemptions from Miss Goodwitch's combat class, so if he was caught training on his own he would get in some trouble. To accept… there was really no downside to it. They were right, he really was as strong as a seventeen-year-old boy could get. Similar to Pyrrha, who was about equal to him in terms of physical conditioning, even though she was training lightly with her teammates to keep herself in shape, she was still as strong as ever, though instead of trying to get stronger, she was trying to improve her skill even further. Taking their advice and offer and accepting drew no negatives that he could fish for. The White Fang have been attacked countless times already, and like Cinder told him at the docks, did any of that even matter in the end?

"It's a tempting offer," He found himself admitting out loud. Less training would mean more time with his family and friends, and he's been having this feeling lately that his sister wanted to see him more anyway. He's sworn to always protect his friends and family, but what did that mean if he wasn't around enough to keep those relationships strong? "I just might take you up on that…" He said after sensing their eager patience waning on them constantly.

After hearing his words, Orchid and Ruby gasped happily and immediately went to planning on what to do with him. While Blake looked ahead and felt happy with what she was seeing. He couldn't see it, but he knew that she was probably giving him an approving look, so he nodded back to her.

A break would be nice, not having to worry about Cinder, Salem, Roman, Neo, silver eyes and maidens for once sounded like a good night's sleep. It still attacked his mind, the thought of his identity being revealed. But then again, what proof did Roman have? And who would take the word of a criminal who has been known for working directly with the White Fang and was an accomplice for the attack on the docks? In Beacon, he and his loved ones were in the most secure place in Vale. Even Cinder would have trouble trying to punish him for it if she found out. He was fine. It would be fine.

Maybe… he could give himself some relaxation time. Raven would understand and he knew Ozpin would too. His mother would appreciate it and Malienna would adore him even more for it and that's not even mentioning the positive feelings his friends would have. It's been a while since he's talked to Pyrrha, Weiss, Rick, Brick, Yang, and so on and so forth. He felt like he's been unintentionally neglecting them. It was high time he fixed that.

For the first time in a long time, Kai felt himself feel relaxed. Like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders for once. He nodded his head along absentmindedly to what Orchid and Ruby were telling him and would accept what came after.

Hell, he was seventeen. Almost eighteen in a few more months. Maybe it was time to start acting like it.

* * *

Qrow sat in one of his favorite bars, in a nice desolate corner with dimmed lights and an empty seat in front of him. Just how he liked it, with no one to distract him he could enjoy his drink and food in peace. He's been trying to drink less for Marron, who has constantly been hinting to him that he should cut down on it, and he sure as hell didn't want Malienna, his potential future step-daughter to remember him as being a drinking man or moments of him being drunk. He only started drinking because of the depression he felt when Summer died and Raven ran off and left Taiyang and their daughter. It was just about the only thing that helped him forget that. But now he wasn't depressed anymore. He had two beautiful nieces, a best friend, a girlfriend and a gorgeous young girl with a tail that's already calling him 'step-daddy'.

He never showed it, but he always loved it when she called him that.

He still remembered how Marron and he first got together. He was training her per her request to learn how to defend herself. It was a slow process, and quickly she started to talk to him more and more. Over the years, they grew closer and closer. His bad luck semblance seemed to take a break for all that time, because before he knew it Marron started to rely on him and care for him in more ways than he ever thought someone would care for him. At first he was reluctant because of Malikai being one of his best friends before he passed, but Marron assured him that as much as she loved Malikai, and always will, she had to move on. For her daughter and son… and then confessed that she had feelings for him. It was hook, line, and sinker after that. They got together, and a few weeks later Kai found out about it and here he was now, back in the bar.

He wished he was here just to let loose and relax, but that wasn't so. Tonight was a night of reunions. The chance to think happy thoughts was lost when a red and black portal tore through the air in front of him, and out came his lovely older twin sister Raven. She was as wild as they came, and with a huff, she sat in the stool in front of her and lifted her legs onto the table.

"What do you want?" She asked as she stole his drink and downed the rest of it.

"Is that any way to greet your loving twin brother?" Qrow asked with a smirk.

"It is when you called me bright and early in the morning to tell me about something the boy did." The red-eyed woman sighed explosively. "Why would you think that's a good idea?"

"You came didn't you?" Qrow countered as he finished his food and wiped his mouth. "Thought you should know about some of the shit he's done thanks to your _very intelligent_ advice. Y'know, if Marron knew about what's been going on she'd try to kill you."

"Keyword being 'try'."

Qrow glared at her but hid it quickly. She didn't know that they were together, and it might just be better if it stayed that way.

"Whatever. Either way, you wanna hear what the kid did or not?"

Raven held up a finger and stretched the other out to her side. Within seconds, Vernal stepped through. The Spring Maiden, as Qrow knew her as. It took all the advice in the world to convince Ozpin not to go down to Raven's tribe personally and take the maiden, or try to anyway. He managed to calm him down and went to Raven herself about it shortly after the attack in Mistral. A deal was made - had to be made. Vernal was not to commit to abuse her power and would agree to take his protection if the tribe was ever assaulted by Salem. Raven didn't like it, but it was that or fight Ozpin, and as much as she boasted about being strong, one didn't just fight someone as ancient as Ozpin and plan to come out without a scratch.

"Old man," Vernal greeted him with a huff as she yanked a seat out of some poor guys bottom and pulled it up to the table, when the guy tried to get his chair back he was glared into submission. "The hell you doing calling both of us here."

"I am so glad you asked," Qrow sarcastically remarked. Raven had a smug smirk on her face, she knew he was annoyed by the question. "If you girls would be so kind as to be compliant with me, I'd like to know what kind of training you two put Kai through."

"What's it to you?" Vernal stonewalled him. Curious, Qrow immediately figured out that despite being brought up and practically raised by Raven, she still had a heart. She was fond of Kai, at the very least.

"Call it a concern for his safety," Qrow answered her after a moment.

"What we are teaching him isn't anything that would harm his body. You know what it takes to be a huntsman Qrow, you shouldn't be surprised if he is showing signs of exhaustion or prolonged fatigue."

"You train him despite knowing that?" Qrow had to ask.

"Yes," Raven held his gaze with a determined sense of believing in herself and her philosophies. At Qrow's disappointed glare, she continued. "Grimm won't wait for him to feel better, Sa-... Cinder won't wait for him to feel better. He needs to be ready, whether he is at his best or his worst."

"So you _do_ care," Qrow lazily remarked. Raven simply scoffed.

"We aren't doing anything that you didn't already go through yourself," Vernal continued for her master. "We're training Kai to get stronger and overcome foes stronger than him. That's it."

"You train him to use his semblance at all?"

"Not much," Raven cared to admit. "It's already powerful enough and mostly relies on his emotions for it to release a stronger output. What he needs to focus on is relying on his own strength and not the strength of his aura."

"Sure," Qrow agreed with that much. He's constantly tried to convince Ruby and Yang not to rely on theirs, but Ruby's speed is a great part of her combat style and Yang always falls back on her semblance if she can't defeat her opponent head-on. They would be vulnerable if they ran low on aura. Kai being strong in both departments made sense. A safe amount of sense. "What about his eyes?" He asked next, quietly.

Raven and Vernal looked to each other. Qrow couldn't tell what they were saying to each other with their gestures, but it looked like Vernal was trying to convince Raven not to say anything else, but to no avail. After their little battle of gestures, it was ultimately decided.

"There's no point in my lying to you, is there?" Raven sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you know me. Yes, I did expose the boy to Grimm so that he could get better control over the power over his eyes."

There it was, Qrow's suspicion. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. Sensing the tenseness of the situation, Raven threw her legs off the bed and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her seat. They were brother and sister, but they were both ready for a potential attack and Vernal was on edge, she didn't know what was going to happen next.

"You ever his eyes glow a different color other than White?" Qrow asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Define different," Raven replied.

"Different enough that instead of white light, Kai's eyes release black darkness." Qrow's expression turned dead serious. "A darkness capable of turning people into stone."

"Impossible," Raven shook her head. "You heard the tale just as well as I did, and we both know that Ozpin is partly responsible for the birth of the silver eyes in the first place. As much as I don't trust that man, I know that he wouldn't allow them to even get close to a power like that."

"Yeah, that was also thousands of years ago," Qrow pointed out. "S.E.W's are powerful, but they are still human. They can evolve just as well as we did. Things happen."

"Where are you getting this from?" It was Raven's turn to lean forward and press her hands onto the table, glaring death into Qrow's eyes. "What happened that makes me think that you are trying to actually tell me the truth about something for once."

"I am not liking this bait to a revelation…" Vernal muttered.

"A few days ago, Kai, me, and a bunch of other huntsman and huntresses in training all took part in a raid on a White Fang recruitment center," Qrow began. Raven and Vernal obviously didn't know about it, and so they leaned in closer to better listen to his next words.

He went on to explain what happened that night. How it was all some trap that Tyrian, Hazel, and Roman put together. They knew that they were coming, and they trapped Kai, Ruby, and a few of their friends inside the building. It was hard for him to explain how Kai activated the ability in the first place, but he managed it pretty well. Kai and Ruby got in some trouble with Tyrian, and some things were revealed… He didn't go into detail on what Tyrian told Kai, but they got the message. Kai got pissed off by the thought of his entire bloodline being traitors to the silver-eyed race and released some kind of power. He tried to explain it the best he could, but he wasn't a silver-eyed warrior, especially not one who actually had control of the power. When he told them about what he did with the power, Raven and Vernal actually had the decency to look shocked. They've all killed people before, Raven was a bandit before she was a huntress and so was Qrow, and even as huntsman they had to take bad people down from time to time. But taking out a few hundred people all at once? That was something none of them ever got close to before, not even Vernal with the Spring Maiden powers.

"And he doesn't remember killing them all specifically," Qrow said with a sigh. "All he remembers is black, something cold, and then passing out. You had to be there to believe it, I know, but trust me on this one Ray, he turned all those people into stone. I don't know if it was a quick death, but I damn well hope it was. Most of them were fresh recruits."

"This…" Raven didn't care much for people, but even she had to show some effect on that. "That shouldn't be possible…"

"I'm guessing you've never seen that happen before?"

"We haven't," Vernal said. "I've seen the white kind before and Grimm turned into stone, but nothing even close to what you just described to us. Not so much as a grey even."

"I wanted to ask you two because besides his team and sister no one else really sees or hangs out with him all that often." Besides recently Ozpin of course, but the headmaster never trained the kid to use his eyes, he would have told him if he did. So he was out of the picture. "Is there _anything_ you can give me?"

"No, nothing," Raven said with shut eyes. She looked conflicted. "Though he hasn't been calling for me recently, I assume he is in the infirmary?"

"Yup," Qrow confirmed. "Been in there since the botched raid. The activation took a toll on his body and it turned out he was suffering from over-exhaustion." He enjoyed the way Vernal winced at that, though Raven managed to keep a straight face. "Fancy that…"

"Very well, if you are done with the questions than I will leave," Raven said as she stood up suddenly, apparently being done with the conversation.

"Raven," Vernal looked like she didn't agree. "Shouldn't we at least visit him?"

"He'll call for us when he's ready to train again," Raven said as she slashed through the air, creating a portal with her semblance. "Though if you wish to see him so badly, you may stay. I can hardly force you to listen to me as it is."

"He looks up to you, y' know," Qrow pointed out loudly. Raven froze right as she turned around to enter the portal. "Relies on you, always wants to train with you, takes your advice, that's more than I can say for his mother honestly," He laughed sadly. "Maybe your next bit of advice to him should be 'Hey, don't go out every night and nearly get yourself killed'-"

He stopped speaking when Raven stepped through the portal and closed it behind her. Vernal huffed, shook her head, and crossed her arms. Not entirely pleased with being left behind so easily like this. Qrow took one look at her, and Vernal looked back at him, only to take the seat that Raven had left behind.

Qrow offered her a drink, and she took it and downed it without hesitation.

"You know, I'm sure I can get a spot for you in Beacon if you want it." Qrow offered. "Single-man team and everything, wouldn't want you accidentally killing any of your partners. I'm sure Ozpin would be happy to have you."

"Hmph," Vernal shook her head. "No, I already have a home. The only partner over there I'd be willing to have is already taken to. There's nothing for me here," she scrunched her face as she took another sip of the strong liquor. "Especially not when that bitch is still tearing up the town."

"Offer stands," Qrow accepted without pushing, he knew that it was a bad idea to push her. If anything, she was like a slightly nicer Raven who was actually willing to let people in. Though, Malikai would be to thank for that… "Cheers, buddy." He said as he dumped the rest of his alcohol on the floor in his late friend's name. "Hope you're kicking ass in the Overworld."

Not to his surprise, Vernal made a toast to her old friend as well. Even passed, Malikai still had an effect on the people he met, even the rough Spring Maiden. It was hard thinking that he could do anything to betray his friends, and whatever happened he wouldn't believe anything that comes from a crazed man's mouth.

And he left behind a strong son to take up his sword, and honestly, Kai was well on his way to becoming just like him, and just as strong.

* * *

He passed the assessment, amazingly enough. He had a feeling that the headmaster may have had something to do with it but in the end he didn't really care. The infirmary smelled weird and to his sensitive nose, there were dozens of other scents that he could smell that no one else could. He got used to it, but it was starting to give him a headache. Kai was glad that he was able to just lie down in his bed for once in his life, he didn't know when the last time was when he was able to do something like this, Just sit back, relax, and not have a care in the world.

The rest of Team KRBR was with him of course, because why wouldn't they be. Orchid was in the bed with him, though not in the way others may take it. She was simply lying beside him and in a reversed position so that her feet were on his pillow and her head was by his feet. Across from them Ruby and Blake were in a much similar position, although it was more Blake just sitting down with Ruby splayed across her. It was funny to imagine the kind of indignant or defeated look Blake would have on her face at that time.

"Today was a fun day," Orchid said with a yawn. It was night time now, and after a full day of hanging out with friends, they found themselves mentally exhausted. That was what happened when Rick, Brick, and Nora were all in the same room together for a prolonged amount of time. "I mean, we even got you to play video games with us today."

Kai laughed. "I still don't know what the point of that was, I just held a controller listened to you guys laughing at me."

"That's because even blind you still managed to beat Blake!" Ruby giggled uncontrollably at her teammate's expense. "I-I mean, how Blake? How do you manage that?"

"I've never touched a controller before!" Blake exclaimed.

"So what?" Orchid snickered. "Kai hasn't either and he's blind!"

"To be fair," Kai said between laughs. "I did sorta just mash buttons like Ruby told me to."

"Coach Ruby is the best Ruby, I say." No one believed that it was terrible advice and if Kai had gone up against any other person in that video game he would have gotten his ass handed to him. But they all let her think that.

That was only the start of their little relaxation plan for him that day.

It was almost sad to think about, the way he missed his friends and didn't even know it. When they were told that he was going to hang out with them today, everyone was surprised, yet happy and relieved in some way. Ruby, still a little shaky after being caught and maimed by Tyrian, got comfortable enough to show off her robotic fingers without any issue, not that her friends would have any with it to begin with. There was even a nickname for those two little metal appendages, that were given by Rick and Brick respectively. The pinky finger was nicknamed Rain, by Rick, and the ring finger was named Magma, by Brick. Very coincidental that both names were inspired by each of their favorite colors, surely, but Ruby paid it no mind and even engraved those names into the bionic fingers.

After his little video game match with Blake, it was just another game of catching up with all of his friends. Pyrrha was as nice as ever, and they talked for what felt like hours, apparently she came to Vale to attend Beacon instead of Haven because she wanted to escape her fame, and in a way, Kai was able to actually relate to her on that given his public name as 'The Blind Huntsman'. He was still in training, but 'The Blind Huntsman in training' didn't have as much ring to it as the former. Also apparently, there were hopes that the two of them would become partners in initiation, and much to the disappointment of the media, they did not meet up to that expectation.

After her, he caught up with Rick and Brick, and the didn't change a single bit over the years. The sixteen-year-old twins seemed to have spent too much time with Nora however, he noted that when he listened to them go on about their crazy adventures in training sessions and frequent trips down into the Emerald Forest with Professor Port to help catch Grimm for extra credit. Over their heads, he saw Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren all shake their heads at every point in their story but were smiling nonetheless. Nora was proud of them though, and in turn, Kai told them about his training, which was remarked to be even more intense sounding than Pyrrha's training regime.

Then there was Yang, the two of them were on an off nowadays. They were still good friends and he'd like to think they were on good terms. But Raven is a constant reminder for the two of them always came up some way or another within their minds. He did promise her that one day he would convince Raven to speak to her, but that was two years ago, and Raven proves to be as difficult as ever. Like mother like daughter, he thought. They were more alike than either of them cared to admit, not that they would know anyway. Yang thanked him for protecting Ruby, and soon their relationship would hopefully return to the way it was before. No matter what, they still cared about each other, but nothing was ever perfect.

Lastly was Weiss, the last person he really had a serious conversation with. The two of them never really had a moment to catch up ever since they were in Mistral or in the first weeks of Beacon given the fact that they were placed on two different teams. She thanked him for healing her after he won their fight in Mistral, and for the life of him he couldn't remember exactly what he did, he honestly forgot about it until Weiss explained it to him. Despite that, it was good to get to know the heiress again, he still remembered those mechanical socks that he was gifted from Atlas. He still didn't know who exactly sent them, but he knew for sure that it came from Atlas. He promised to wear them again after the Schnee girl reminded him that the tech that went into those machines were apparently more worth than houses.

He found himself wishing that he could spend more time with them, but Malienna begged for his attention and he had to oblige his little sister and her needs. He couldn't believe that she was already three years old, he remembered when she was born. Thankfully he couldn't _see_ it but he was there when his mother gave birth. He was told that she was growing up to be the female version of him. He wants to make sure that she does, but as the person that he was before. Not who he was now, he didn't want his sister to be the same way as he, he wanted her to be better. After telling her that, she giggled and snuggled with him. How could she understand? She was still just a three-year-old girl.

Once he was allowed to leave after Princess Malienna gave him permission, he found himself here. In his bed, with his three female teammates. He had a feeling that some guys would have loved to be in his position, but they had no idea what living with Ruby and Orchid was like. Blake was the only sane person there.

"Mmm." He hummed as he pushed the back of his head deeper into his pillow. It was definitely a good idea to let loose for today. He could feel his body already drifting off to sleep, sadly he currently wasn't allowed too.

"Hey, hey!" Orchid kicked him gently in the side of the head. "I asked you a question!"

"You did?" That was the wrong answer because now Orchid was sitting up as she let out a sharp, shocked sounding gasp. "Sorry…"

"Hmph," Orchid sassily harumphed. "You're lucky you meant that."

"That…" Blake had no energy to correct her. She sighed. "We were talking about the dance, and who was going with you."

"I'm sorry, but 'we?'" Orchid remarked sarcastically. "Last time I checked Ruby was the only other one adding to the conversation."

"Sup," the silver-eyed girl perked up.

"I listened…" Blake defended.

"Fair enough," Orchid easily surrendered, much to the faunus' confusion. "By the way, Kaizy, the dance is coming up in like, a week."

"It is?" Kai was surprised, he seemed to have lost track of the school schedule a long time ago.

"Yup," Ruby sat up and swung her legs over the bed. "Some people are freaking out that they don't have dates yet, Team CVFY were the ones who set it up though since their mission was canceled, so they are making sure that everyone is going to come so everyone can see their hard work."

"You mean Coco?"

"I mean Coco."

They all shared a laugh at that, it sounded like something Coco would do without a doubt.

"Well, are you guys going with anyone?" Kai asked, still lying down.

"Blake is," Orchid teasingly pointed out.

Blake sighed explosively. "Stupid blue-haired guy wouldn't stop asking me, Sun's partner took one look at me, and decided that I was the one for him apparently." She shook her head, annoyed. "He knew where to find me and what time, and I just gave up after the fifth time."

Kai laughed. "You know you could have just continued to say no if you really didn't want to go with him."

"I-I w-well," Blake sneered at her partner. "Shut up."

"Sun is going with Penny, it's so cute!" Ruby pointed out and saved her teammate from further embarrassment. "You shoulda seen it, it happened in lunch while you were in the infirmary. Sun went up to Penny, who was sitting with her really 'Atlas' teammate, asked her to the dance, and Penny got all excited and jumped up and down and carried off Sun to go to Vale with and help her find a dress." She snorted. "And then Ciel followed them with the funniest look on her face."

"I think she was annoyed beyond comprehension," Blake pointed out. "But it was indeed a funny moment."

"Brick asked Ruby to the dance," Orchid pointed out next, much to the young girl's expense. "Tell us, dear partner, what did you do to poor old Brick?"

Poor old Brick? This was definitely something he needed to hear."

"I… uh…" Ruby guiltily played with her hair. "Said no."

Kai sat up with shock on his face.

"But… But…" Kai fished through his own memories. "I remember you two always feel nervous around each other, embarrassed, I could have sworn that you two would have eventually finally hit it off."

"I know! And I did have a crush on him… for a little bit."

"Oh God," Kai palmed his face. "He got friend-zoned, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah, it was a one-way trip too," Orchid said. "She really laid it on thick too. Tried to explain how she didn't like him like that anymore, told him she was sorry, wanted to still stay friends. It was hilarious."

"There was nothing hilarious about it!" Ruby wailed. "I felt so bad!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Ruby," Blake returned the favor and came to her defense. "You don't have to date anyone if you don't want to, and besides, you're still young. You have plenty of time to worry about yourself before you start to care about silly things like that. Trust me, one-way feelings are something I am not a stranger too."

"Coming from experience Blakey?" Orchid teased.

"I…" Blake clammed up, remembering a certain bull faunus. "Something like that…"

"Yeah, and besides, he recovered real quick when Weiss told him to stop being a baby and that if he really wants to go with someone he can just go with her as partners." Orchid snorted. "I think you were replaced instantly."

"Boys are so weird…" Ruby commented.

"What about you, Kaizy?" Orchid nudged her Signal partner and wiggled her eyebrows. "Got a secret girlfriend you haven't told us about?"

"Against popular belief, I really do just train every time I go out at night," Kai assured them. "So no. No hidden girlfriend. Just uh… a lot of training."

"Wow, we need to get you a life."

"Ouch, but thanks, I guess."

"Are you even going to the dance?" Blake asked him next.

"I might," Kai shrugged his shoulders. "It's not something I really put a lot of thought into." He's never been that kind of guy, never worried about such things that most boys his age would constantly work through in their minds. Girls, relationships, social activities always came second to his studies and training until today. "I might just wait for you guys to get back-"

"No no no!" Orchid cut him off. "You're _not_ getting out of this one. Tell you what, no one has asked me to the dance yet-"

"I wonder why," Blake said, obviously referring to Orchid's very well known tendency to swap out personalities on the fly. She meant it as a joke however, so Orchid took no offense.

" _But_ ," Orchid scowled anyway. "Since I don't have a date yet, and you don't have a date yet, why don't we fix that problem together eh? I'm on a confident personality now, so there's a time limit before I take that back." She added in a whisper.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"Eh-" Orchid swapped personalities right on cue and found herself red and embarrassment. "J-just like that?"

"Yeah," Kai smiled at her. "It'll make you happy and I'm sure I'll be too. So sure, let's go to the dance together."

Something thudded on the floor.

"What was that?"

"Orchid went into her super shy personality and passed out," Ruby sighed as she stepped off the bed and lifted her partner. "She'll be fine, but I'm definitely telling everyone what just happened."

Kai sighed, of course she was. The night that followed was met with a strange silence and Ruby and Orchid muttering to each other in the bathroom. Obviously coming up with plans for the dance, and since Blake didn't want any part of it, she was naturally dragged into it as well. Leaving him alone to his thoughts as he willed himself to sleep once again. He enjoyed spending his time the way he did today, and he hoped to do it again. This week, he promised himself would be a calm one. The most exciting thing about it would be the upcoming conversation about his eyes with the headmaster. It still lingered about, what he did, how he did it. But the White Fang, recruit or no, were still terrorists. In the end, they got what they deserved. But what he described… Silver eyed activations capable of killing people was an evolution even he knew shouldn't be in the hands of the wrong person. The results would be catastrophic.

No matter what, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't rest forever. Things needed to be done, Cinder was still out there, Roman Torchwick was still out there, Adam, Sienna, Tyrian, and all of their allies were still out there. He felt like he created an even bigger target on himself after what he did, but they were after him anyway so it wasn't too big of a deal.

For now, he'd rest. Gather his strength again and spend his time wisely. But it was always the same. He couldn't do it forever. After the dance, he would continue on with his crusade, no matter how hopeless it may be.

* * *

 **Needed to finish this now or else I would have never finished it. As you guys can probably imagine, I could have written a lot more detail in what Kai did and interacted with his friends, but that would have made the chapter drag on and be a lot longer than I intended it to be. Maybe one day I'll create a little folder of all the things that happened without Kai being there, but since this story is mainly in his perspective, I can't just do that at times. I mean, I** _ **could**_ **, but that'd make a lot more work for myself.**

 **So, I will do my best to keep updating this story. I will return, so have no fear of that.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	68. Chapter 68

**Here we go guys, good news. I will be continuing this story albeit with a slightly different style of writing. I wish I could write as much as I did before, but nowadays that is simply too difficult and mentally tiring. I don't know what happened, I started writing when I was 17 and now I'm 20 and in that time I had to grow enough to become an adult. Two years had more value to me than my entire time in school… Yeah, that's a thing. So glad I got every type of anxiety imaginable so I can get a piece of paper that tells me good job for surviving high school.**

 **On that note, I have some plans to continue one of my other stories with the aim of finishing it quickly. Most of these chapters I write in just one day, other times I write it within two days, and since that story is the closest to being completed, I was thinking of spending the next few weeks focusing on that story and completing it. That way I don't have to write four stories back to back every other day anymore. Three is still a lot, but it's going to be much more manageable.**

 **On another** **note, I don't remember if I said this before, but I finally figured out the grand plan for my life. I want to be a writer, a story writer. Once I am done with my current stories and one more on the way I want to write a completely original story that comes purely from my brain. With the help of a friend, I want to write this story with the hopes that it becomes something that people across the world can talk about. With that in mind, SOME plans has been shortened down to make things a little more simple. Not everything mind you, but just enough to make it a little easier for me.**

 **With that said, wish me luck. I'll just have to keep moving forward and see what 2020 has in store for me.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

 **The Blind Huntsman**

 **Chapter 68- Volume 2, Episode 11**

 **The Weight**

* * *

Ozpin effortlessly twisted his cane to the side and deflected the silver-black blade, causing white sparks to scatter across the floor beneath them. Kai recovered well and continued in his assault, though Ozpin read each and every move he made just by looking at the micro-movements in the muscles on his arms and movements of his legs. The blind boy fought well, but he had over a millennia of experience. Ozpin expertly defended against the prodigal boy for the next five minutes without countering. The boy wouldn't learn anything if he simply overpowered him and defeated him every time he made a mistake. Not everyone was like the old man that he was, Kai would have been able to get away with much more if he wasn't training against him specifically.

Finally, Kai's stamina hit it's lowest point and he had to stop swinging his weapon lest he hurt himself. Dropping down to one knee, he wiped the sweat off of his face and flicked it to the side.

"Better," Ozpin complimented, satisfied with their lighter training session. "You're movements are more calm and calculated than before, which was more wild and powerful." The headmaster smiled as he conducted the assessment. Days have passed since Qrow took the two teams out to conduct the raid on the warehouse. It truly was a surprise that it turned out to be an ambush already set up by Tyrian Callows and Hazel Rainhart of all people, but he was extremely relieved to find out that no one was hurt too badly. He was less relieved when he was told about Kai's sudden new silver-eyed ability. He is, of course, aware of most of the abilities an S.E.W was capable of, but one that cast blacklight and turns people to stone was not one that he was familiar with and disappointingly enough the news has gotten out to the rest of Team KRBR. Miss Rose had to know sooner or later, but it seemed that the precious weakness of emotion got to the two silver-eyed ones before he could advise them to let it remain a secret. Thankfully, he can trust in their promises to not let this knowledge expand beyond their team.

"Tell me," His expression remained compliant as he looked down to the blind boy, who was just pushing himself back on his feet. "What has brought this sudden change of calmness within you? Not that I am complaining, it is certainly a welcome change of pace for you."

Kai shrugged his shoulders and sheathed his weapon. "I just decided that after that ambush and after what happened, it'd be better if I took it easy until the school dance."

"And you are not angry with Tyrian's actions?" Ozpin tested the waters, it was unlike teenage boys to get over such events so easily, especially when it came to a good friend and confidante. He expected him to be seeking revenge, not relaxing and taking it easy.

"Of course I am," Kai growled in that tone Ozpin was much more familiar with. "But what are the chances that I can find him again let alone beat him by myself? It's just stupid, I'll make him pay for hurting Ruby like he did later."

He would have appreciated him wording it in a slightly more approving way, but Ozpin accepted the improvement for what it was. It seemed that Qrow's warning while warranted was not something that was going to be tested and pushed. For now, at least.

"Good thinking, I am proud that I don't need to be the one to tell you that."

Kai simply snorted and did a few quick stretched before he decided that he has spent enough time with the headmaster as it is. When the boy asked to leave Ozpin allowed it, training wasn't training unless one truly wanted to improve, and Kai has trained much more than he was aware of at the time. Malikai's advice before he died was certainly held up in a bright light when it came to his son. Train, train, and train some more. Honestly, he was starting to wonder when Kai was going to finally pass out while training with him one day.

His office was a mess again, but it was nothing that he couldn't clean later and so he went back to his desk and returned to his duty as a headmaster after wiping his hands of sweat with the cloth in his front left pocket. He still remembered when Kai and his team sat in four chairs in front of him with Qrow by his side. Qrow managed to convince him to let the two other members of Team KRBR attend that meeting with Kai and Ruby since they already knew about the silver eyes, and begrudgingly, Ozpin had to accept those terms. With Orchid and Blake knowing and already being so close to Kai and Ruby, they would have found out what happened in the meeting even if he didn't allow them to come.

The initial news surprised him. A hundred terrorist petrified and turned to stone, Kai causing chaos with his apparently enhanced semblance and the overall havoc that reigned on every front of that raid. Keeping track of it all was almost difficult, but he focused the most on the events that transpired before Kai released his dark silver eye powers. Anger, a great amount of anger. A significant feeling of betrayal and hopelessness, the ambush catching him off guard and of course, Ruby getting caught and maimed by Tyrian. It seemed that Kai was able to control the power for a surprising amount of time, simply using it to generally enhance him across all stats. Before he let it burst out of him, he was using his semblance and _only_ his semblance to keep back Neo and all of the White Fang. He couldn't tell him what he felt after it happened, but Ruby was able to inform them on what happened to him _during_ the activation.

He laughed. The blind boy that he has kept tabs on for most of his life laughed. Kai didn't remember laughing and he was sure that he wouldn't laugh in a situation like that. Especially when it came to ending the lives of others, and while Ozpin and the rest of his team believed him without hesitation, it was still a cause for concern. It was while he was subtly asking him questions that involved the topic of his mental health. If he was going to be an asset to use against Salem, Ozpin would most prefer if his mind was healthy as well.

However, another surprise made him put his attention on Miss Rose. He was able to control — or at least halt Mister Matsuoka while he was exploding with power using her own eyes. As she meekly explained it, she simply stood, grabbed him and stared into his eyes while activating her own power. The white burned away the black, and Mister Matsuoka passed out right after that. Whether or not Miss Rose did that on purpose, he was right to put the two of them on the same team. At first, he thought that it might have been too risky to keep so much power concentrated into a single team, but now he was glad to make the official call and put them together.

After they were done having that conversation and making them all promise to keep this knowledge to themselves, he brought up the greatest concern he had left with Qrow. The fact that no one thought to continue the battle after Kai let his new power explode. He was unconscious, Ruby was injured, and everyone else was exhausted while Qrow was being distracted by Adam. Tyrian could have easily done what he did best and kill them all if he really wanted to, so why didn't he? It just didn't add up, why not kill or capture either of the silver-eyed warriors when they had the chance? They had to know that both of them were working to become Ozpin's next greatest allies.

As always, Salem always found a way to make him wonder. The worst part about it was that he didn't know what she was planning to do having Cinder and so many of her allies in Vale at the same time. Ever since the raid, there has been some light encounters with the White Fang, but they were only light. Nothing nearly as serious as what has been happening these past few months. They were planning something, and if his assumption was correct, Amber was part of those plans.

He had General Ironwood increase surveillance and security down in the basement as a precaution. He couldn't have any live guards for obvious reasons for keeping secrets, but Amber was more secure than ever before.

He shook his head and reassured himself that she was in no immediate danger. What the more prominent concern was the Matsuoka bloodline rearing its ugly head again. Tyrian revealed things that should have been buried for the rest of that life. As much as he wanted to be, he was not an expert on the exact events of what transpired in order to get to the point he was able to keep track of. It started with Malikai's father Mal, then to Malikai himself, who was his greatest ally for many years, and now to Kai. He couldn't see any sign of 'engrained betrayal' within any of them, yet…

Summer Rose died of mysterious circumstances and the body was never found, and right after that Malikai took his family and left to Vacuo. It could have been a coincidence, Gods he hoped it was a coincidence… But Kai has never betrayed his friends and family, he loved them too much and even if his mental state was not exactly stable he'd never do anything to hurt them. He'd have to trust the boy but look out for those signs that he praised himself to be so good at detecting. So far, the only concern he had for Kai was for his next outburst. When would it happen? How would those dark activations affect him? Could it _kill_? He dared not to hope that it could do something substantial to Salem, but there was always that ' _What if?'_

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he'd already planned far ahead in more than enough cases the worst things happen. Right now in this life, he was the headmaster of Beacon, and the work wouldn't do itself.

* * *

Adam Taurus felt the sweat drip off of his nose as he sheathed his sword once more. His hair and clothing glowed red as he activated Moonslice once again, and then swung his sword in a wide horizontal arc toward the wall with a hastily drawn target on the front of it.

The wall received a blast of cutting red-black energy and its deep gash slashed through it. Yet another to add to the collection of hundreds of deep cuts into the very thick brick wall. He almost wasn't satisfied with the damage and wanted to cause more, but he knew that if he pushed himself any further he was liable to make himself collapse. He was in the best shape he has ever been in any way, there was no need to go any further no matter how he wanted too in order to blow off a great amount of steam.

The ambush on that raid ended in a terrifying draw. They did exactly what Hazel and Tyrian wanted them to do, and yet it felt like they did nothing substantial. He simply stalled Qrow Branwen and Sienna went after the Schnee girl like she was promised. But neither of them got any blood on their blades, and they lost exactly one hundred and twenty-seven recruits in the raid. Either those who were turned into stone by the blind huntsman or those who quit after realizing what they were up against and decided that they were not ready to become a member of the White Fang.

He couldn't blame them after what happened, what they disguised as a well-timed ambush was really a slaughter in most perspectives, and he didn't even get to cross blades or communicate with Kai Matsuoka, which was a large part of the plan he'd made with Sienna.

"Any more of that and your horns are going to fall off."

Adam sagged his shoulders and relaxed at the sound of the supreme leader's voice. He couldn't let her see him the way he was now. He couldn't let his anger get in control of him.

"I need to do something." He shrugged.

"Something as in trying to forget what happened in the raid?" Sienna pried.

And like that Adam's shoulders squared and tensed up. He almost yelled at her in that moment but just managed to hold himself back. "Perhaps," He admitted through gritted teeth.

"Good," Sienna said with a sad sigh, Adam turned to look at her through his mask, surprised by her admission of sorrow. "Nothing is easy, we both know that. But after what happened… I had half a mind to let you take a shot at Cinder when we confronted her."

"Tyrian would have been too strong," Adam pointed out.

"I know, but at least we would have tried."

"Hmph," Amused by the dark humor, Adam engaged the lock on his scabbard and shook his head. That was as the most support he's gotten since Blake, and ever since she left Sienna and he had been able to get much more close in these past few years. Even though he still thought of her as his superior, they would and had both admit that they were friends, possibly growing to more than that. But there was no time for that, not with everything happening, Cinder, Hazel, Tyrian, Watts, and the most recent massacre was waning on both of their minds, and all they had was each other. It made it easier for them to run the White Fang together, with her as the main leader with himself as her right-hand man. He felt that if either of them were running this operation alone they would have both lost it by now. She succumbed to the guilt or completely submitted to Cinder and became the obedient lackeys that she wanted them to be.

He was glad she was here. She grabbed his shoulder and he listened. Together, they want back into their shared office, which really wasn't that much of an office but more like a room with a desk in it and some papers. No computer, and a simple scroll offered by one of the grunts to act as their secure mainline to contact her directly if her attention was needed.

Adam took his usual seat and slumped into it, still sweaty but the entire room was murky so Sienna didn't care. She leaned back in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose, she was in her early thirties and yet she felt like she was much, much older. The toll of turning a peaceful organization into a terrorist one in less than half a decade was much easier than she'd thought. Too easy. It turned out that a lot of the White Fang just wanted revenge and didn't fight for equality like the entire organization was birthed for to begin with. For a long time, she was like that as well, and the only reason that she felt that she was able to pull herself out of that mindset was because of the attack on Mistral. Surprisingly enough, Adam followed shortly after. Perhaps it was because of Blake leaving and him actually thinking about it, or maybe because she was able to convince him with her own change. Either way, he was her most trusted ally and friend, and she didn't think anything could change that.

"We can't hold a grudge against the kid," Sienna began after taking a long swig of whiskey from the bottle beside her. "We know what he did, and we know what he is. He's an enemy of the White Fang, but he doesn't have to be an enemy of ours."

Adam growled lightly, he clearly didn't agree with her entirely. "He is the reason we lost over a hundred members in a single night."

"That number doesn't matter when you consider just how many of us are in Vale right now." Sienna pointed out. "Believe me, I am just as angry about it if not _more_ than you are. If things were different, I'd put out an order to kill him on sight. But we both know that neither of us will be enough to destroy Cinder without the help of that eye power of his. His semblance too, would be of great use against her."

"Would he even join us at this point?" Adam countered. "He knows we're working with his greatest enemies and he's already been attacking the Fang at night. It would take a lot of effort and we don't have _time,_ Sienna. The whole world is against us, it wouldn't even matter if we slaughtered a thousand humans or save a burning orphanage. Eventually, we are going to become infamous enough to be treated as the Grimm."

"What else should we do then?" irritated, Sienna snarled. "Sit back and let Cinder make the White Fang out to be even more dangerous monsters? Submit and become her lapdogs? Eat out of her hand like the silly _animals_ she thinks us to be? No, I think not."

Adam looked away. "I did not presume to-"

"Presume _nothing,_ Taurus." Sienna cut him off, hissing. "The plan continues, and the White Fang _will_ be freed, no matter what happens… which is why I am going to need you to be ready when your time comes to take over the White Fang."

Adam's eyes widened beneath the mask. "Sienna-"

"Don't talk back to me," Sienna continued once again. "If you think anyone else is capable of taking after me you are more bullheaded than I originally thought. In the time that I pass, you shall become the supreme leader, that is an order."

Adam bristled and wanted to argue, but stopped as he took a moment to think. It was something he has grown accustomed too, actually thinking about what he should do rather than do what his instincts immediately tell him to do. He thought about it once upon a time, becoming the leader of the White Fang and leading all the faunus to something better than equality. But now that he was older, more mature, and has been able to grow as a person he knew that the role was much more important than a pursuit of glory and revenge in spite of the humans.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader Khan," Adam said, bowing his head in reluctant agreement.

Sienna nodded slightly and Adam returned to his usual state. Dormant and brooding, waiting for Sienna to continue their talk. Now that the hardest part was out of the way however, Sienna found it easy to move on to the next topic of conversation.

"Torchwick and his brat know about the boy as well," Sienna said with a sneer. "As does… him."

"Mercury?" Adam guessed needlessly. "I didn't tell him, and I doubt Torchwick would have either. I don't think he knows, which would be good. I don't fully trust him just yet."

"Neither do I," Sienna replied. "But we don't know what Torchwick or his little brat would do with the knowledge of who Stone Face really is. He told us for a reason, which makes it even more difficult to decipher him. The criminal is on a side of his own, and I wouldn't put it past him to try and pin Cinder and us against each other and disappear within the chaos."

"It's not really a secret anymore, with the four or five of us knowing. It's information." Adam pointed out. "Cinder will eventually find out you know, and when she does it goes without saying that she will not be happy about it."

"I can't trust that Torchwick would be a working ally," Sienna want on, nodding as she did so. "We can't trust him, nor the mute, all we have who know of the plan are myself, you, and Mercury and only two-thirds of that are actually confirmed to be willing to go with it. Also, as you said earlier, we are running out of time."

"The next part of Cinder's plan will be put into action as well," Adam said. "Soon, very soon. I fear that we might have to conduct our plan early."

"I'd hope not," Sienna shook her head. "We aren't ready and she will be too powerful by that point."

"If I could catch her off guard…" Adam gripped the hilt of his sword angrily.

" _If,_ " Sienna stressed the word.

"If…" Adam agreed.

"When the time comes, we will do what we can, even if all we can do is go on a suicide mission. For now, we shall continue to play our role and do what the bitch says. When we have a chance to convince Matsuoka, we will have to take it, and it'll have to come from one of us."

"Agreed." Adam sighed, tired with the conversation already.

Sienna chuckled as he couldn't hold back his yawn and poured him a drink. Adam took it with some hesitation and they shared a toast. "To the faunus," Sienna said as they clinked their glasses against each other.

"To the faunus," Adam echoed before he swallowed the alcohol, feeling it burn it's way down his throat even as he put the glass down.

* * *

Malienna cried out in her excitement as Kai lifted her up into the air and swung her around playfully. The small girl giggled and was red in the face as the joy overloaded on her features. Kai laughed in turn, enjoying the time he spent playing with his sister like he rarely ever did before. He almost forgot the feeling, hearing his little sister laugh like this was cathartic, it was enough for him to forget everything that his destiny entailed for him, and everything he's done in recent times for a few precious minutes. He was much more comfortable with his mother and sister staying in Beacon after Cinder sent an assassin sent to kill them. He knew who attacked them, but not who protected them. Marron had been understandable shaken after what happened and Malienna was just a child, no one expected her to recount every little event that happened.

He didn't need her to anyway, she was safe and so was his mother. That was all that mattered in the end. He'd kill whoever dared to try and bring harm to them and thank whoever protected them once he had the chance to meet them. It was as simple as that.

Training took time away from moments like these, moments where he had a feeling that Yang would be very nostalgic for when Ruby was young like Malienna. He never truly understood just how much he missed his sister and she very clearly felt the same for him. Once they were done playing, for now, he lied down on his back and Malienna pushed herself against his chest, she was so small compared to him that she was able to lean her entire body on him without touching the couch they were resting on. He was her big brother surely, the back of his mind remarked.

"I've really missed you, Kai," Malienna said with a relieved sigh, her cheek pressed up against his chest adorable. He just wished he could see it.

"I missed you too," Kai smiled back and pressed a loving kiss on the top of her head. His heart melted at the way she hummed in obvious pleasure from his attention.

Malienna has been very demanding of his attention recently ever since she discovered that he was taking a break, it was adorable really. She was a strong spirited girl who didn't take no for an answer, just like her brother and late father as Marron would often remark. It took a strong spirit to not run in terror from an attack much older and very dangerous than you, and he was very proud of her for standing her ground, but earlier warned her to not try that again until she actually knew how to defend herself. He unlocked her aura not for her to try and be a hero but to buy herself some time for help to arrive. The thought that she had to use it so early on in her life angered him to no end, but he was glad he took that precaution and unlocked it early just like Malikai did for him years ago the first time he mentioned wanting to become a huntsman.

The siblings pressed their foreheads against one another and simply enjoyed the presence of the other. At this point in their lives, all they had for each other was love. No snarky comments and no teenage hormones making them sassy or rebellious, it was almost saddening to know that one-day Malienna wouldn't be wanting his affection so often, but also empowering because that meant that there was going to be a future for her.

That's right, a future. A future that Kai was going to fight tooth and nail, through blood and tears, to make sure that nobody ever had to be put in his situation ever again. A situation where a seventeen-year-old boy had to constantly worry about terrorists, monsters, and women with magical powers hunting him and all his friends down. If he head it his way, Malienna would never have to face that future, never have to pick up a weapon, and never-

Something clicked and he felt a stinging warmth in his eyes. Unseen to him, black _and_ white wisps of light leaked out of the corners of his eye. Malienna pressed her forehead deeper against his and she felt much warmer all of a sudden. He didn't know what was happening but he stopped the moment that he heard Malienna whimper.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, sitting up and placing Malienna in his lap.

"Mm," His younger sister rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I dunno, I'm sleepy now."

"I can tell," Kai said as he lifted his sister in his arms and carried her over to her bed just behind the couch. The room that his family lived in was a dorm room but was converted to be a small living face fitted with a couch, a TV for his sister, two beds, a bathroom and a microwave atop a desk. Thanks to being close to the headmaster, Marron didn't even need to worry about finding a job and dedicated her time to training more. She still wasn't nearly as good as the strong first-year students, and she wasn't naturally talented at the art of combat, but she was trying hard.

"Oof," Kai was surprised by his sister's weight, she felt heavier all of a sudden. "What has mom been feeding you?"

"Food," Malienna answered with another yawn.

Kai chuckled and placed his sister in her bed, helping her under the covers and lifting it up to her neck. Immediately, Malienna bundled herself up and began the process of going to sleep. Kai felt himself become confused at that, his sister was fine just a second ago and now she was sleepy all of a sudden. He thought back on what happened just before she got tired and remembered feeling a warmth in his eyes. It wasn't anything powerful, but he wondered why they felt like they were activated. Malienna was fine and clearly wasn't turned to stone, so it couldn't have been that new power he acquired.

He sighed as he continued to wonder. Thankfully, Malienna wasn't hurt and was sleeping soundly now. He supposed he should let her sleep, he already spent pretty much the entire day with her listening to her talk about her favorite TV show and him telling her very dumbed down tales of his nights out into Vale as Stone Face. He left out all the killing and told white lies, he failed to find anything else to talk about because of certain events, but it worked so he was happy for that at least.

He didn't have to wait long to find out what he was going to do for the rest of the day as he sensed his mother come up to the door and open it after swiping her scroll across the lock. "Kai! Oh-" Marron cut herself off as she noticed her daughter sleeping heavily. "Tired huh? Did you play with her all day?"

"Pretty much," Kai told a half-truth. He didn't think Marron would like any kind of news regarding what just happened, but it wasn't like he was lying completely. Thankfully, he found something new to talk about as he sensed another pair of feet step into the room.

Vernal scoffed. "A few days without getting your ass kicked and you're already going soft, typical."

"Vernal?" Kai smirked at her in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Stupid Qrow pissed off Raven and she left me here in Vale," Vernal said with a huff. "So I'm stuck here with you fu-"

"One more swear and you're not allowed in this room anymore," Marron threatened her with a very fake polite smile. "At least not where my daughter is concerned."

"Tch," Kai had a feeling that if this was the same Vernal from three years ago she would have cursed up a storm just to anger his mother even more. But she's been getting more civilized in the time she has spent with him training and interacting with his friends.

"Anyway," Marron continued in a sing-song voice, Kai chuckled at that. "I heard you're going to the dance with a certain girl, about time you get a girlfriend son," She teased. "When do I have to worry about grandkids?"

"Not anytime soon," Kai laughed, if it wasn't for Vernals constant teasing he might have become much more embarrassed than he did. "Besides, Orchid is Orchid. I don't think she really expected me to say yes so I'd say she's just surprised."

"Yeah, which is why you have been banned from your dorm for the past few days?" Marron raised an eyebrow. "And why the rest of the girls on your team keeps bringing in _many_ kinds of dresses to see what Orchid likes best? Yes, I'm sure she's just surprised."

Vernal chuckled at his expense. In truth everybody was getting worked up for the dance, it was happening very soon anyway, to his knowledge it was in two days? Three days? Somewhere around there more or less. He knew that Yang got asked by a few guys but she turned them all down, she was going to be the welcomer anyway so it wasn't like she could actually spend time with a date during the dance. Sun got with Penny and they've been going together into Vale to find dresses to the dance, of course, while being flanked by Atlesian guards. Rick and Brick got caught trying on different suits by Nora and were blackmailed into helping her find the perfect dress for herself. Pyrrha and Rick decided to go together as partners, and _only_ partners as they constantly stressed. Ren was taken, obviously. Weiss was with Brick, again, _only as partners_ , Ruby's going on her own and Blake was taken by some other guy that Kai forgot the name of.

He felt like maybe he should probably be taking this more seriously, but he really wasn't worried about it at all.

"Oh no mister," Marron grabbed him by the arm, and suddenly he was worried about it. "You know the dance is tomorrow, right?"

The blood drained from his face. "T-Tomorrow?"

"Yes sir," Marron dragged him under her arm and lead him out of the room. "And since you're not going to care enough to get a suit of your own, it's up to your dear mother to make sure my son looks good for his first school dance."

"Mom," Kai stressed the word, a rare sense of real embarrassment flowing through his head for once.

"And I guess I'll come too," Vernal muttered as she followed. "Not like I got anything better to do anyway."

"Qrow will come over and watch Malienna," Marron continued before Kai could even argue up that point. She sent the scroll message as she spoke. "So you are not getting out of this."

"But I hate wearing dress shoes. They feel weird on my feet."

"You are _not_ going to the dance barefoot!" Marron put her foot down. "Just trust your mother. Mothers know best after all."

"Mine left me for dead to distract the Grimm." Vernal cheekily revealed.

"I-I…" Marron felt the blood drain from her face, but Vernals expression told her that it was a hot lie and a half and she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "I hate you."

Vernal laughed. "Oh, I know. And I _love_ it."

Kai sighed and submitted himself to let the two women take him out. He would have liked to _not_ do that, but there was nothing else for him to do and he felt like Raven would not rescue him from this even if he tried asking her.

Besides, his mother was on his list of people to spend time with after so much time barely sharing a few words with her. Maybe in between her berating him for making the wrong choice on clothing like he had the power to suddenly see again he could see how she's been.

Maybe.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter this time, sorry. Well, not** _ **that**_ **much shorter but you guys get the gist. Things happen, things are happening, and this is the best I can do right now. The dance arc, however, will not be rushed and I will take it easy. I can promise you that, because trust me, this dance arc is going to be** _ **very**_ **important for the story and I** _ **think**_ **I will be doing something that has never or very rarely been done before for RWBY fanfiction. Keep an eye out for that.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T w i tter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	69. The REAL Chapter 69 )

**And I am back! I am SO sorry it took a long time for me to give this story a true update. Man, the road to a quick recovery was a bit of a roller coaster, but I got through it. After speaking with some friends and family and getting back into the groove of life, I am good to go now. Now I can finally get to some of the meat of this story, a special arc and a few decisions that I made in order to make this chapter especially juicy. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

 **The Blind Huntsman**

 **Chapter 69- Volume 2, Episode 12**

 **Dance, Dance, Manipulation**

* * *

As she was directed, Blake held her hands over her eyes in anticipation for the youngest of Team KRBR to exit the bathroom to show off her dress. Well, Orchid was the one who was covering her eyes, but it practically was the same thing. She was baited into doing this the moment she entered the room right after helping with the final finishing touches of the dance. Thanks to Yang's incredible knack for making her friends try things out of their comfort zone, her rather simple black dress that she was originally going to go to the dance with was replaced by a slightly more extravagant one. Surprisingly, the skirt was slightly longer and had long sleeves that reached all the way up to her wrists and sparkled more in the light. Honestly, it was a beautiful dress and she was thankful for Yang's advice.

This was why she shouldn't have been so surprised when she also seemingly helped her younger sister Ruby find a dress of her own to go to the dance with. She was still going alone, evident given the fact that no one has arrived to pick her up just yet but that was expected, Ruby may have had a crush once but she was still a young girl who was known to dedicating herself fully to becoming a huntress. It didn't mean that she wouldn't be embarrassed, oh far from it. She just wanted to show her friends first after Yang, who exited the bathroom with stars in her eyes about an hour after finally getting Ruby into three-inch high heels. After arguing incessantly the entire shopping spree, they settled for a compromise where it didn't feel like Ruby was 'Walking with stilts attached to her legs' as she put it.

"Eee~! I can't wait to see how she looks!" Orchid squealed as she sat behind her. She wasn't in her dress just yet, but she was in her underwear and pet flamingo beside her waiting for her turn in the bathroom. Since she asked Kai to the dance _accidentally_ apparently, and for the fact that he actually said _yes_ to her lit a fire under her to go out and get her dress on her own. Blake was sure that she had help, probably from Yang or some other female friend or otherwise to help her. Either that or from the dozens of other personalities in her head that would assuredly help with the final decision of what she would wear. "Can't you?"

"Of course," Blake said, long given up trying to get Orchid to stop covering her eyes. "I am proud of her for being brave like this. I could tell that she wasn't going to go if no one wanted her to."

"Pft, as if she would have waited for her all by herself while all of her friends and the rest of her classmates went to the dance without her." Orchid snickered.

Blake snorted, yes, even the most introverted of people might have made the decision to go on their own if all their friends were doing it. Hell, _she_ almost wasn't going to go. The stress of the White Fang and everything going down in Vale almost made her too stressed out to go have fun, especially after the little failure that was their raid. But she was well assured that something was being done about it. If it weren't for their resident vigilante, then it was for the council and the headmaster giving the terrorists their deserved amount of attention.

"Hey, Ruby!" Orchid's giddy, and rather loud voice, blasted her out of that train of thought. "Are you done yet? The dance is starting soon!"

"H-Hold on," Ruby nervously called through the girl. "Almost done!"

"Girl, it's been an _hour_. That's it!" Blake's yellow eyes blinked as light suddenly flooded into her retina when Orchid tore her hands off her eyes and stalked toward the bathroom, now determined to drag their partner out of there.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait-!" It wouldn't save her, Orchid _ripped_ the door handle off of the door and somehow didn't rip it off its hinges as she introduced herself needlessly as she forced herself into the bathroom. Out of context, an older girl forcing herself into a bathroom when a younger girl clearly didn't want her there could have lead to some nasty rumors, but knowing her teammates, Blake laughed as Orchid carefully wrestled Ruby out of the bathroom. Being much stronger physically, Ruby stood no chance of pushing her away, especially when she was too afraid of ruining her dress to even try it.

Blake smiled contently as Ruby soon stood before her with a nervous blush on her face. Hugging herself with arms wrapped up in black stockings and a black and red dress that matched the style of her hair. Blake was surprised to see that Ruby even let her hair down, having it not in its usual style that she's grown very used to seeing her wear it in, but in where her chin-length hair flowed evenly around her hair and looked softer than any fabric Blake has ever touched.

"You look beautiful," Blake complimented her with a bright smile on her face, causing Ruby to further shrink in on herself. "Seriously, there is nothing to be nervous about here. It even hides a lot, which I know you'd like."

"I look like a girl…" Ruby whined.

"That's because you _are_ a girl." Orchid laughed, patting her roughly on the back. "Even been growing into one if you know what I mean." She winked.

"I don't wanna go anymore!"

"Too late," Before Ruby could throw caution to the wind and tear her dress with the speed of her semblance, Blake gripped her wrist softly yet firm. "If I have to go, then you do too."

"If _Kai_ is going, then you definitely are too," Orchid added. "If only to make me not die of my own nervousness."

"Mmm…" Ruby hummed, it was true, Orchid was probably the most nervous out of their entire friend group. She was just the best at hiding it. Or the best at switching to a more level-headed personality at just the right time.

"My turn to get ready!" Orchid exclaimed as she slammed the door shut and stuffed the hole where the door handle used to be with a towel. "Give me five minutes!"

"She's excited," Blake remarked with a smirk as she sat back down with Ruby next to her, being careful for the flamingo Orchid definitely did not kidnap.

"Excited to get it over with, maybe." Ruby corrected with a laugh that Blake joined her on. "Really, I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Blake asked. "Orchid being excited or just in general."

"I mean all of us," Ruby giggled, knowing that Blake was just messing with her there. "The beginning of this semester was… rough, to put it lightly. I didn't know if we were a team or if we were all just friends working together for the sake of a grade."

"Hm," Blake hummed in agreement. "Kai's gotten better though, and so have we."

"I know, and that's awesome!" Ruby replied. "He's become a much better leader and he was already someone I looked up too, if not because of how much time we've spent together or because he's the only other… uh, silver-eyed person, I know who actually _knows_ how to use the power." She said in a whisper, Blake nodded in acknowledgment. It was a world secret in which only a handful of people should know at a time for the safety of the warriors themselves. "Or even just because I see him as an older brother of sorts," Ruby added with a shrug. "It's why I wish I could help him more. I try to be there for him whenever I can, and it was really hard for me to tell him to not come with us on that mission to the docks that we set up together for his own sake, but even now as he is all smiles and spending more time with us, I don't think his heart is really in it."

Blake raised an eyebrow, surprised with Ruby's assessment. "You've known him better than I. I've heard this a dozen times, that he was a much kinder and outgoing person before what happened in Mistral. People change." Blake sighed sorrowfully, remembering a certain bull. "Sometimes there's nothing we can do about it. I can't even imagine the weight he makes himself carry. You know he trains an extraordinary amount of hours each day right?"

"Mhm," Ruby huffed through her nose. "Every morning, every night, and now every afternoon. He thinks he is being sneaky, leaving the room in the middle of the night while we're sleeping but I saw him leaving with another set of clothes one time. He must've spent the night with… a certain someone."

"A certain someone?"

"Someone who's family… well, Yang's family. It's complicated, I really shouldn't be the one to tell you about it."

"I respect that," Blake nodded her head with understanding. It wasn't her business to know every little thing about any of her friends.

"He always comes back… but… can I tell you something, Blake?" Ruby looked to her suddenly with a very sad and desperate expression. "Something that will stay between you and me?"

"Of course," Blake agreed with little hesitation.

Ruby sighed out of relief, which put off Blake. The conversation made a turn toward a much more unexpected approach.

"I feel like one day, Kai is going to go out like he usually does and just… not come back." Ruby admitted, sagging her soldiers as if she just dropped a massive weight on her shoulders. "You know how he is, he's obsessed with getting stronger, and better. At first, I knew it was because he's blind and he had to train harder than anyone in order to keep up with everyone, but that really isn't a weakness for him anymore at this point. He's been training with the headmaster, Raven," She cursed herself for saying that name, but Ruby ignored it and kept going. Blake promised internally not to repeat that name. "And the normal training that Miss Goodwitch puts us through. Honestly, I think he's already surpassed some pro huntsmen. He's definitely stronger than Pyrrha at least. I just… do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I understand where you are coming from," Blake said right away. "You know Adam Taurus and I used to be… involved."

Ruby nodded her head. After the docks, she heard that whole story. It was sad, she wished her friend didn't have to go through that.

"In some ways, I see some similarities between him and Kai," Blake continued. "They both have their own solid beliefs and are willing to fight and die for them. They both do things that they wouldn't necessarily do if they didn't already feel like they had too. Both go through changes as a result of that, some worse and others for the better. In Kai's case, I an proud that he has been able to stay connected with us because, in Adam's case, he let go of everyone except me in pursuit of his goals. I feared that he would have gone nuts because of that but… he's proven me wrong, for better or worse."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember all of that…" Ruby said as she noticed Blake take in a choked breath, she was clearly getting emotional, even if it was a tiny amount.

"Don't worry about it," Blake smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, showing her that she didn't hold it against her whatsoever. "We'll keep this between ourselves, promise?"

Ruby smiled and held out a pinky finger. Blake looked at it and rolled her eyes before raising her closest hand and connecting their pinkies with each other. "Pinky promises can never be broken," Ruby said as her only explanation for the action.

"Of course," Blake agreed.

"Are you guys having a moment!?" Orchid asked through the door, reminding them both that she still existed. "Because if you are, I'll wait a little longer and take my fingers out of my ears. I'll have to wash my hands after, but it would be a necessary sacrifice for the sake of your privacy. But I must respectfully point out that I am all dressed now and I want to show off!"

"You're good to come out now," Blake called out to her other teammate, Ruby comically swiped a finger across her lips, promising to keep herself silent of their little chat in the earlier moments.

"Great!" Orchid burst through the door, knocking it off a single hinge as it swung open and slammed against the wall to her left. Her face was red and it was obvious that she was giving herself a pep talk. She must have also gotten into her OCD personality because her dress was perfectly put on. No wrinkles or folds and it hugged her figure very snugly. Magenta in color, the long skirt was cut on the side so when she walked one her of bare legs would be revealed, she had no sleeves on her arms, a black sash across her waist and the part of the dress that came up from her back and over her shoulders were two parts and connected with each other as it went down her chest and to her belly. In regards to her chest, she wasn't being very conservative about it.

"That's a lot of side boob," Blake remarked, strangely not being able to look away from it.

"Sideboob is the best kind of boob," Orchid assured her. "Overboob is overrated and underboob is just not possible with this school. So, what do you think?"

"It's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, her nervousness fading in order for her to compliment her partner. "You're so pretty!"

"Oh, stop," Orchid blushed and cupped one of her cheeks. Her shoulder-length dark magenta-red hair flowed with her head as she looked off to the side, embarrassed. "I'm not _that_ pretty."

"Surely, you will have Kai frothing at the mouth," Blake added.

"Really!?"

 _It really was too easy,_ Blake thought as Orchid once again fell for the trick of forgetting that Kai was blind.

It also showed her how much she really cared. Just because Kai was blind doesn't mean that she wasn't going do her best to look the best she could for him. If he couldn't _see_ it, well, that just sucked for him. Because Orchid looked pretty, felt pretty, and there was nothing anyone could ever say to convince them otherwise.

"Let's get going then," Blake said after a few moments of letting Ruby fuss over Orchid. "Everyone's starting to go to the dance now, so we can all meet with each other downstairs and go as a group."

* * *

"Goddamn stupid fucking tie," Rick complained as he untied said tie and threw it at the mirror. Huffed at his own frustration, then picked it up and tried again.

"I could tie it for you, you know." Pyrrha pointed out from behind him. Waiting patiently and doing her very best not to laugh at the shorter boys expense for his utter failure in trying to figure out how to tie a said tie.

"No, no, I've got it!" Rick said as he began the first steps of tieing the tie, first wrapping it around his neck, then pulling one tail over the other and— he lost it again as one tail twisted around the other and he began choking himself. Coming to his rescue, Pyrrha loosened the tie for him and potentially saved his life by freeing his throat of constriction.

"Here, let me do it," Pyrrha said as she turned her partner to face her, the boy being a head shorter than her pouted as he let her do her thing. It was adorable, she thought. He was so indignant it was endearing, and while his brother was very similar, Brick certainly didn't complain nearly as much as Rick did. This is something she would keep to herself, of course, it was a simple observation, and it wasn't like Rick was obnoxious in the way he talked. She actually found him to be quite amusing.

Like when he suggested that they go to the dance together because " _We might as well, I mean, who else are you going to go with? Jaune?"_ If it wasn't so amusing and cute she might have been offended by that, though it wasn't a lie. The only boys her age she knew and was friends with were Rick, his brother, Jaune, Ren, and Kai. Kai was already going with Orchid, Jaune was as well, and Ren was going with Yang as partners.

"Why do you have that weird look on your face?" Rick asked, his face flushing as he looked up at her. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Pyrrha said innocently, continuing to keep her smile and shining green eyes plastered all over her face. "I am afraid I have no idea of what you may mean, my dear partner Rick Violet."

"You see!? That is what I'm talking about." He grumbled.

"There is nothing for you to complain about here." Pyrrha practically sang to him.

Rick grumbled and turned away as Pyrrha finished tying the tie with a soft snap. The dark blue garment was the same color as the rest of his suit, though, in the representation of his brother, he had a bright red pocket square in the pocket on the right side of his chest. If Pyrrha were to make assumptions, she would guess that Brick would be wearing an inverted version of Rick's suit. She certainly wouldn't be surprised.

"There, all done," Pyrrha said as she took a step back.

Rick looked at himself in the mirror and scoffed like any teenage boy would when they thought they looked like the most handsome man in the world. His hair was also slicked back, and after a few moments of looking at himself, he decided that he would look better if he had his forehead covered more. So he messed up his own hairstyle by combing his hair more forward and shaking his head. Back to its usual wild style, but still with gel and some shine in it. Pyrrha laughed and patted his head, amused by his actions.

"I get it, you're taller than me and you find that funny," Rick said as Pyrrha rubbed his scalp with her gloved fingers. Pyrrha was in a bright red dress that matched her hair, and dark red glove on her arms that ended just above her elbow. Rick wouldn't admit it, but when his mouth hung at the first sight of her wearing this she knew that he thought she was beautiful. Honestly, she thought she should be more embarrassed for that. But instead, she was much more flattered than the former. Comfortable, even.

"I actually find it quite cute," Pyrrha said with a sudden burst of nervousness. It didn't help when Rick's eyes went wide and his face grew a darker shade of red that it betrayed his choice of favorite color. They both looked away from each other at remained silent for a few moments, neither willing to speak after that comment.

"...I guess you're pretty too." Rick forced out, proving Pyrrha wrong in a sudden burst of confidence.

Another few short moments of silence reigned after that.

"Thank you," Pyrrha eventually said after recovering. "Shall we go then? I fear Nora and Jaune will be waiting for us downstairs for much longer than we really out to make them."

"Y-yeah, lets." Rick stuck his arm out expectantly.

Nervousness fading away, Pyrrha laughed and ringed her arm through his, holding it comfortable and allowing the boy to lead her out of the room and into the hallway. There were many other pairs leaving at the same time, though they were much more noticeable given their utter opposites in color choices. She was proud of that, being more unique than the other students around her.

"BRICK!" Pyrrha and Rick winced at the screeching sound that came from the room just one door down ahead of them. "What are you doing!? We're going to be late!" Weiss shouted again.

"I'm trying to tie this damn tie!" Brick shouted back.

"Still!?" People started laughing at their expense, growing louder at what came after. "Let me do it for you, I used to do it for my brother all the time!"

"I got it!"

"No, you clearly don't. You're choking yourself!"

"Gak-" From the hallway, everyone could hear how Brick choked himself with his own tie, and what came after when Weiss gave up and went in to fix it for him. Though it was not with the Violet's permission. The sound of arguing and sounds of wrestling were heard even as Ren and Yang walked out while barely concealing their laughter. They took one look at Rick and Pyrrha further down the hallway and finally burst out laughing when Pyrrha held up a thumbs-up gesture, confirming for them their suspicions.

Finally, Rick and Pyrrha burst with laughter seconds later. Really, the seeds of the apple tree grew very close to each other. They were practically the same person at times.

* * *

"What's that sound?" Jaune asked as he sat on a bench next to Nora, hearing all sorts of weird noises from the floors above them. It sounded like laughter, screaming, and then some cursing. But that could have just been his imagination getting to him.

"I dunno," Nora said as she swung her legs. "But the others are taking _so_ long. Heh, and they thought _we_ were going to be the slow ones?"

"Hah, yeah, funny thinking about it now." Jaune laughed. All he had to do was get dressed, wait for Nora in the hallway, gawk at her beauty, let her tease him for it, and then that was that. She grabbed his arm and took him away. They would have gone straight to the ballroom if they hadn't gotten the text from the others all agreeing to go as a full group. Even now, Nora was just itching to completely ignore their pleas and go on without them and it was only Jaune and his below-average skills with girls to keep her from doing so. "We're actually the tamest of them all."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

Or not, Jaune lost control quickly.

"I-I mean, no? It shouldn't be, really. It wasn't me."

"Nope, too late!" Nora grabbed his hand and yanked him back up to his feet. "C'mon, we are going to show Beacon while Jaunora is the King and Queen of this school!"

"Do I have a choice in the matter!?"

"Nope!"

* * *

"Is this entirely necessary?" Kai asked as his mother as she wrapped his blindfold around his eyes for him.

"It very much is," Marron confirmed. "This is the first time you've ever gone to a social activity like this, and as your mother, I'm going to make sure you look your best! Right, Mal?"

"Yup!" Malienna chirped happily as she sat in Kai's lap.

"Wow, not even going to attempt to pick your big brother's side?" Kai teased as he grabbed her sides, threatening to tickle her with his tail while he pinned her arms to her sides. Malienna's eyes went wide with fear.

"I-I mean, you look really cool?"

"Hm," Kai let go of her. "I guess that's good enough."

"Yes!" Malienna cheered. "You do look cool though, I was being serious about that."

"You sure do!" Marron exclaimed in agreement. "I chose the suit for you after all, and I was definitely not going to let Vernal do any of the choosing after she suggested _what she suggested._ "

To be fair, Vernal suggested that Kai goes in a more stylish version of his combat outfit, which was like his usual outfit. Which was apparently a big no-no for Marron. Luckily for the maiden, Raven took her back to the tribe with her portal during Kai's third dressing. Which was good for Vernal, because she was _not_ the kind of girl to stick around waiting for a mother to choose what their son looks best in. Honestly, Kai was surprised she stuck around for as long as she did already before that point.

"Thanks," Kai was still blind, but he _felt_ like he looked a little better. It was hard to describe for him. The clothes he was wearing felt softer, maybe even a little heavier than usual. He was also banned from not wearing shoes so it was harder for him to sense the world around him, though not impossible. He was sure his mother did a good job dressing him, and also doing his hair. It was the first time he ever willingly let her do anything to his hair before and she was excited. He never cared about it before because he's never seen what he looked like, but apparently it was very thick and fluffy. Which was, again, apparently attractive to girls. He'd never see it for himself so he opted to take her word for it.

Malienna was in a cute dress as well. She was going to go to the dance as well as the princess of Beacon. No one would take that title from her, though he was curious about how Nora would react to that given her own self-given title of Queen of the Castle. If she tried to adopt his sister though, she'd have to answer to his mother first.

"There, you can go now," Marron said as she stepped away from him at last. Kai stood up right away and stretched his arms, only for his mother to stop him from going for the full stretch out of fear of him ruining his suit. With a resigned sigh, Kai decided to let his body deal with the weird non-painful ache he felt across his shoulders for at least an hour.

"There's my handsome boy," Marron added as she added some final touches to his hair. Kai turned his head away and scoffed, accepting the compliment with mild embarrassment.

Continuing the trope of wearing the same color his aura shined, his suit was a light grey in color. Though the tailor insisted that it was silver. A white pocket square to represent his clouded pupil, a black shirt underneath with a white tie to match the square, black shoes, and a small hole above his butt so that he had room for his tail to stick out comfortably. It waved and wrapped around his waist gently as he sensed the clothing pull down on his body by the pull of gravity, he felt about ten pounds heavier and wearing shoes for about the third time in his life he felt like he was clunky as well.

The fighter part of him said that it was a bad set of clothing to get caught out in if he was suddenly challenged, but the inner teenage boy part of him told him that it was time to have some fun for once. It was hard remembering that despite everything, he _was_ still a teenage boy. Living with constant anxiety and feeling like the world was resting on your ability or inability to stay on your feet did that to him. But for tonight, he'd let himself rest.

The White Fang and Cinder have been quiet ever since that raid. And while that was concerning it also brought forth relief for him. It meant that Cinder was taking things slow and not doing anything that would warrant him to go out as Stone Face with the help of Qrow, Raven, or the others. He woke up every day expecting to hear the news of another attack but there was just nothing to keep up with. Nothing.

After the dance, he would go out a few more times having Raven and Vernal help him as they usually did. Nothing didn't necessarily mean good things when it came to terrorists, they were planning something.

For now, he'd stick to his relaxation plan. He had Orchid to look forward to and another dance. The last time he settled down for that was back in Mistral a few years ago when Vernal snuck them all alcohol when Shae… It was a good memory, at least. He'd be able to relive that now. He loved that feeling, looking forward to something for once.

"Oh lord," Marron caught him thinking about it and poked his cheek. "I never thought I'd see that look on your face. I guess later is better than never though. Should I be afraid of having grandkids so young?"

"M-Mom!" Kai blushed and recoiled. "I'm leaving, see you later." He said as he turned around and stalked out of the room while Marron and Malienna laughed at his reaction.

"Make sure you wear protection!" Marron further teased. "And that doesn't mean your bracers!" She added in a quiet shout, knowing that her sons enhanced hearing would still be able to catch her voice through the wall and doors.

Marron laughed as she heard Kai kick the wall outside. "Hah, it's not often I get to tease him like that but when I can it's the best part of the day. Let's go find Qrow sweetie, I'm sure he's having trouble tying a tie like the rest of these kids are."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore," Nervous Orchid nervously whined as she bounced back and forth on the heels of her feet with a great deal of nervousness, biting at her nails as she did so. "He's going to come in about twelve seconds and here I am, a mess, a multiple personality mess surrounded by other single personality people."

"O-orchid, it's going to be fine," Ruby assured her in an attempt to calm her down. It worked little. "It's just a school dance, it isn't like you two are getting married or anything." It was a very ironic turn of events from when Orchid was the one assuring her that everything was going to be okay and that there was nothing to worry about just a few minutes ago. On the way here her nerve just died out and Nervously Nervous Orchid returned with a vengeance after being forced away from the wheel for so long.

"But… But… dancing!" Orchid exclaimed as if that explained her entire problem. "Only twelve of my personalities are good dancers and they're all sleeping right now! I won't know what to do?"

"And you think Kai will?" Ruby laughed. "He's blind and goes out with friends just as much as I do." Considering that Ruby was quite the introverted individual before you got to know her, that said a lot. "Probably less."

"That is a valid point and makes me feel just a little bit better!" Orchid said honestly. "But it does little to no change to my nervousness- Nope, wait, I'm a little better." Orchid took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling her heart rate slow down as a result of her calming down. "Thanks, Ruby, who knew you were such a good person to talk to in times of need?"

"Not me, surely."

Since Blake was picked up by her date, it was left to her to take care of Orchid while they waited for the rest of their friends. Which pretty much meant just Kai since he was the only one not with them, the fault was their own of course. Or at least Orchids. She kicked him out of the room that afternoon so that they had all day to get ready for the dance. It really should not have taken that many hours to put on these stupid heels... Anyhow, Kai went back to his mom's room and sent them a voice message earlier telling them that he was on the way there and would arrive just any second now. The rest is history.

Earlier he saw Sun and Penny come in straight after them. Somehow, Penny managed to get Sun in what vaguely looked like a suit and she was in a simple white dress. They looked adorable together, and both seemed to be exploring interests they didn't know they'd like for the first time. She still remembered when Sun asked Penny, it was something she'd never forget.

Sun entered the cafeteria and had a pep talk from the rest of his team for about twenty minutes as Penny sat on her own at a lunch table save for her partner from Atlas, who sat silently beside her. After half of the lunch period went by, Sun finally worked up the courage to walk up to her. Sat down next to her, and gave her his best pickup line. Something that must go down the hall of fame, she mentally noted.

" _Your hair is the same color my cheeks make when I think of you. Your eyes are as green as my experience with girls. Penny, if I may be the one for you, can I take your hand to the dance with me?"_

Penny's response was priceless. " _I like you too."_ With a perfectly happy expression that was completely natural for a girl like her. Sun was over the world and the rest of his team was just as hyped as he was while Penny clapped for them excitedly. Ciel didn't look so excited and looked like she wanted to be anywhere else, but that didn't matter. Sun asked and didn't get no for an answer. Which was awesome.

It reminded her of when Orchid asked Kai seemingly by accident. He just said yes and that was that. It might have been because Orchid was his best friend, but Orchid's true feelings wasn't really a secret among their friend group. She's always had something for Kai, and while she was usually very good and keeping it down in favor of her studies and for Kai's sake since he obviously isn't ready for any kind of romantic relationship at the moment. Tonight she was losing her grip on it. Understandable, given who she was and who Kai was. But Ruby knew it wouldn't get too out of hand, Kai and Orchid would never stop being best friends at the very least, that much was a definite.

"Here he comes!" Orchid squealed as she hid behind a girl more than a head shorter than her. Ruby laughed and let her use her as a shield, laughing at the implied joke of Kai's blindness.

Kai walked into the ballroom while adjusting the blindfold covering his eyes. Immediately, he sniffed the air and used his senses to gauge their current location and found them quickly. Needlessly, Ruby waved at him as Kai found them, and absentmindedly Kai waved back. Seconds later, and he was right in front of them.

"Hey you two," He said with a slightly nervous smile. "I'm sure you beautiful."

"Thanks," Ruby laughed. "You look pretty good in a suit, I never thought I'd see you in one though."

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought you'd let Yang force you into heels." He retorted.

"Touché." Ruby nodded with acceptance. "Orchid's hiding behind me, by the way."

"Traitor!" Orchid whined.

"She didn't betray anyone, I can smell you," Kai remarked with a slight nod of his head.

"That's strangely unsettling and _also_ arousing."

"Huh?"

"Astounding!" Orchid shifted back to her relatively normal personality and stood up straight to meet her greatest fear and pleasure face to face. "I meant astounding, _definitely_ astounding. S-So, you wanna go get someone- I mean something to drink?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders and stuck one of his arms out expectantly. "Sure," He said. "Also, I'm wearing shoes so my sensing is thrown off a bit. You mind if you-"

"Of course Kaizy!" Orchid replied before he could even finish his sentence and practically lunged to grab his right extended arm. "Let me lead you to the punch line, hopefully, Coco didn't do anything to spike it while she was setting up the place."

"Lead the way." Kai laughed as Orchid already began taking him away. Ruby watched the two of them with a happy glint to her silver eyes. They were always the same, Orchid swapping back and forth between personalities and Kai just going with it in strides. Team KO, like they were made in Signal, never were truly separated. She felt bad that she was Orchids partner instead of Kai, but it made it so much easier bearing it since they were all on the same team together. Blake was awesome so there was nothing to complain about there. Everything was working out perfectly so far, even as Fox accidentally missed Kai's cup and spilled some of the punch on the floor to everyone's amusement. He was still practicing seismic sensing it seemed. Coco hurried over and cleaned it up while Velvet took over the punch line for Fox.

Looking around, Ruby made her way to a row of seats up against the wall where people who were just like her and didn't want to dance. Many of the students that came to the dance weren't actually going to dance, which gave her a sense of acceptance since she wasn't the only one too shy to get out there and get on the dance floor.

Maybe next year, but not this year. It was funny, she spent a lot of time telling Kai to take it easy and here she was with no one to take her to the dance. She, of course, didn't care much for that and instead found ironically funny.

She watched and observed. Soon, the headmaster Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch, and General Ironwood all entered the ballroom about an hour after the activity started. A few brave male students went up to try and offer Miss Goodwitch a dance, but they were all expectantly politely turned down. Another few minutes passed and Qrow stepped in. Seeing her uncle who was usually drunk off his ass in a dashing black suit with a red tie was never a sight she would think she would see. But she quickly found the reasoning for his dress choice when Marron followed behind him and Malienna was revealed to be clinging to his back for dear life since Qrow gave up on holding his legs. If the little girl wasn't so adorable she would have gone to greet her uncle herself. Ruby reluctantly decided to leave her uncle alone with his girlfriend in the meantime. He's never had a girlfriend before to her knowledge. Sure, she saw some women come and go from his room from time to time, but never anyone that actually stuck around long term. It was good for him, healthy for him. She was so proud and happy for him and hearing her fathers reaction to her telling him about them was priceless. She didn't blame him, Qrow and girlfriend used to not really get along together for the entire time she's known her uncle.

Tearing her eyes away from the adorable scene of Qrow taking Marron for a dance, she looked on to Sun and Penny who were currently doing a good job at attracting attention to themselves. They weren't good dancers by any means, but they were having loads of fun. She could tell. Sun was pulling off crazy breakdance moves during a song that did not warrant it and Penny was doing a funny wild gesture with her arms and body over and over again and it somehow passed at dancing. One time she went a little too hard on a single move and Sun was sent flying as she accidentally bumped her arm into his with a little too much strength. Penny apologized for her outburst and went to go help him up, only to laugh it off as she remembered that aura was a thing.

Next up was Pyrrha and Rick, who took their dance with a small amount of awkwardness. Pyrrha was clearly the better dancer and was leading an indignant Rick on to continue their dance. But as time went on Rick was learning and getting better. He made a few complaints about their height difference again but Pyrrha laughed it off and pointed out that if he really thought it was a problem then he wouldn't constantly bring it up. Which shut him up. Right behind them was Weiss and Brick, the former of the two taking the lead and proving to actually be an amazing dancer while Brick stumbled to keep up with her. For once, the two weren't arguing and were actually having a lot of fun together. They looked cute together and Ruby wished them the best of luck.

Yang surprisingly didn't steal Ren for a dance, probably because she respected his wishes and didn't force him to dance with her if he didn't want to. She expected something like that from him, he didn't seem like a party person and it was really loud in here. The two of them were talking for now but it would only be a matter of time before Yang started looking for her, so she was on a time limit.

In the corner of the room, Blake was talking to some blue-haired guy that she never personally met before. She knew that he was Sun's friend and partner from Haven so she trusted him easily, and she knew that Blake would be able to take care of herself just in case anything went wrong. Besides, they looked like they were having fun.

She was content with staying how she was until Yang went to go get her. She mingled about just a little bit with a few passing people by just saying hi. Which not might be mingling to some people but it was an improvement for her. There was nothing much to do then vibe with the music and hum to it while trying to stand on her feet. Once everyone was done dancing she'd include herself much more with her friends, right now however was their night. And she wasn't going to be the one to get in the way of that.

* * *

"So," Orchid rocked back and forth awkwardly as she held one of Kai's arms, slowly inching their way to the dancefloor each time she rocked forward. "Dancing… huh."

"Yeah," Kai sensed her hesitation and her nervousness. To be fair, he was as well. It's been a while since a girl got him close to a dance floor, and never with one this crowded before. "I'm sensing a lot of vibrations over and over again. I'm pretty much blind."

"Aren't you already-"

"Like, _really_ blind. Orchid."

"Ah, I see." They shared a laugh and it helped them both get back into the flow of things. Orchid eventually took a deep breath and built up her confidence to the point where she successfully leads Kai to the dance floor and guided his hands so that one was on her hip and the other was in her hand while she put her last free hand on his shoulder. It was a basic dancing stance between two partners, and it had the desired effect of making their hearts beat just a little harder.

Silently, they agreed to focus on the dancing moves rather than keep up a conversation. Orchid took most of the lead of course, given the fact that her partner was blind it was a given that she'd probably have to take over the reins for a few moments until Kai got the hang of things. To her amusement, it looked like he was trying very hard in order to get all of the moves right, his brow was furrowed and visible through the cloth of his blindfold and the expression on his face told her that he was focusing. Trying to make it the best experience he could give her for this night. Though she felt like she should be doing it for him instead since she was the one who asked him to go with her in the first place. He was always like that, always putting his friends over himself. It made her sad thinking about it.

It made her sadder still as she heard him take in a breath a little too quickly, grip on to her hand a little more tightly, and even start to sweat a little. Orchid observed and went through her mind the possible causes for this turn of events for her former partner. The first thing that came to mind was their last dancing session three years ago, just before Cinder attacked Mistral with the White Fang. Shae… she was sad just thinking about her, she didn't know her very well but she knew that she was fond of her partner, and he was fond of her as well. She saw for herself what happened to her and it was terrible, was that what he was thinking about right now?

"Hey," Orchid placed her cheek against his shoulder and pushed herself against him in a very soft, gentle hug that still allowed them both to move freely and continue their dance. "Remember the time when you thought you had scars on your eyes?"

"Only for most of my life," Kai said with a soft chuckle, remembering those earlier times.

"Yeah, when I first met you and you had that blindfold on, I thought you looked really cool." Orchid continued. "I was nervous at first because I had a very small amount of friends before I met all of you guys, but I was able to control myself better and grow to become a better person. All because I ran into some blind kid and then got partnered up with him at Signal. Really, that could be written as a story."

"Yeah," Kai chuckled. "You were a bit of a handful at first, but I got used to you quickly. I even grew to trust you, and you were the first I showed my eyes too."

"I remember that!" Orchid giggled against him. "You were so nervous, we sat underneath the night sky and you were working yourself up to take it off for me."

"Okay, I wasn't _that_ pathetic."

"You really were, and it was adorable," Orchid said. "Only for you to take it off and nothing but a pretty set of silver eyes to stare back at me. Of course, my first friend also had to be a part of an ancient warrior race that's nearing extinction."

"I didn't have much control over that part. But I can see how that can be viewed from your perspective." Kai laughed, gently leaning his chin against her forehead as she leaned against him.

Orchid hummed and nuzzled into him. The nervousness was still there and it was there in _full force._ But it didn't stop her from getting into this moment— from _their_ moment. She enjoyed being this close to him, and based on the sound of his heart from how her ear was pressed into one of his major arteries, he was enjoying this as well.

Kai never felt more relaxed before. He felt warm, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Orchid was someone he could always rely on and be comfortable with anything. From the beginning, since he got to Vale she's been there, and he loved that about her. Never willing to leave his side and always eager to hear his thoughts and concerns. A true friend, and if things kept going on like this, he felt like it could become something more. Not now though, he couldn't let himself fall for anyone if he could help it. Not with Cinder and Salem out there just waiting for a chance to corrupt or take those he cares about hostage.

For tonight though, he'd let this go on. He felt happy and warm and the feeling was addictive and intoxicating. He'd rather let it last for as long as he could before the night was over. Hell, Orchid seemed more than okay with that with how close she was to him.

* * *

Ozpin looked at all of his students having a good time and smiled, particularly at the sight of his student and latest apprentice actually enjoying himself for once. He could practically hear Marron frothing at the mouth and taking pictures even from the floor above them, Qrow at her side desperately trying to convince her not to use her pictures as blackmail not only because it would be pointless with Kai but because it was wrong.

Amusing as he thought about it, but it couldn't last. Over his many long years of life, he's learned not to cling to such thoughts and emotions and memories. He's been married hundreds of times and fathered and even _mothered_ thousands of other children. Most were dead, due to old age or to Salem and the Grimm finding them and destroying them. If he allowed himself to keep clinging to those memories Salem would win, so he let them die with the past.

"I am pleased to see you smiling for once." James woke up him from his train of thought.

"Young love and happiness is always something to smile about," Ozpin indulged. "Especially when you no longer remember your own times."

"I second that, I hardly remember any of my own teenage years and I am nowhere near as aged as you are," James said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"You are still in your prime James," Glynda pointed out. "Don't start to feel old too early or else you'll start playing the part."

"Wise words Glynda," Ozpin complimented. "Wise words."

The three of them stood by each other as they have been for the past two decades. A few years before Team STRQ Glynda was the first to be brought into his circle, around the same time as the General from Atlas. It was hard to believe how much it grew and died down over the years, going from hundreds to just him and one other at times. Today, he guessed that he had about a dozen. Of course including a certain seventeen-year-old boy by the name of Kai Matsuoka. He wondered if he had started becoming desperate again, taking in a child, which was what Kai still was, and informing him of the worlds true secrets at an even younger age than Malikai was when he was brought in. It may be chalked up as a mistake, but Kai has done nothing to prove him wrong so far and he is confident to admit that he does not feel like this is a mistake to regret in the future. Instead, he felt like he was in a better spot than he has been in for years.

Despite that, he still felt like something was off, this should be a happy joyous day, but it also leads to Beacon becoming most vulnerable. All the students were either getting some extra sleep in or enjoying this night to the best of their ability. They were distracted, their minds were dull and they were not ready for a fight at this moment in time. It may have been just him being paranoid, but when creatures like Salem and those who work for her exist in the world, he felt like it would be justified.

He nearly jumped when he heard James' scroll go off as it rang with Winter Schnees caller ID profile popping up on the front of his screen. James answered it politely after silently asking permission from his fellow headmaster, and brought the scroll up to his face.

"Yes, Specialist?"

" _Vale-... Under attack… a Breach!"_ Ozpin's heart went cold as Winter Schnee's voice screamed over the scroll's staticky speakers. He knew she was here and was currently acting as extra security for Vale in the meantime, but he didn't think she'd find something so soon. What was said next as loud and clear. " _We need reinforcements! There are too many! Send all the huntsman you have, all of them! Now before it's too-"_

The scroll winked out and Ozpin felt his heart drop. No, this was it. James gave him a knowing look before sprinting out of the ballroom, causing all sorts of commotion as he knocked aside students and ordered the present Atlesian soldiers and Penny to follow him. Everyone looked shocked and even the music stopped as they all turned to him, expecting an explanation.

Ozpin looked to Glynda and he knew what he had to do. However sudden, Vale was under attack and they needed to help them, no matter what.

"Vale has been breached by the Grimm," He announced to his students. "Get your weapons and go to Vale as soon as possible, this dance is now ended."

* * *

 **Just when everything seemed to be going their way… damn it. Well, this was the real chapter 69, and again I am sorry it took so long for me to get this out. After this, I am going to go try and finish another story of mine so bear with me for now. Give me a few weeks to finish that story and I'll be back again with a few chapters to end this brand new arc. It's going to be another long one next chapter, so look forward to the ending of Volume 2!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	70. Chapter 70

**Here we go again! Not much to say other than to keep it going. Actually, this is the 70th chapter of BH! Just 12 more to go and it'll be my longest lasting story in terms of chapters. Let's get it.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Cover Art: Nova**

* * *

 **The Blind Huntsman**

 **Chapter 70- Volume 2, Episode 11**

* * *

Hearing the news from Ozpin himself left him shocked and speechless. So much so that he felt his hands fall from Orchids waste, his mouth fall open and his eyes widen so far across his face that it hurt. His senses couldn't even process information to him with how focused he was on Ozpin and his current location. He could vaguely feel something tugging on his sleeve as he continued facing the headmaster. Kai felt his heartbeat reach all the way up to his ears, and it took some time to realize that he wasn't breathing.

Once he took in that breath, that ignited all the rage and fury he didn't know he was holding in these past few weeks since the raid.

"I am sorry to impose this on you all so suddenly," Ozpin announced, his voice reaching loud enough levels to echo around the entire ballroom. Almost making it sound he was saying the same thing twice. "But Vale is in need of our help! Get your weapons and your armour if need be, but get down to Vale by any means necessary within reason!"

It was like a switch going off. Kai's senses came crashing back down to him as he felt the hundreds of students within the ballroom all drop what they were doing and sprint out of the room. Behind him, he could hear Orchid calling for Ruby and Blake, while he sensed Qrow go after Marron with Malienna being carried in his arms. Almost without thinking, he reached up and threw off the tuxedo coat that he was wearing that night to the floor, and then after quickly checking if he was flexible enough with the shirt, he tore that off as well. Leaving him in the simple black tank top that Vernal forced onto him before she left. His pants were flexible enough thankfully, so he didn't need to rip those off as well. But the shoes had to go. He kicked one-off with the help of his other shoe and then tore that one off as well.

"Kai!" Blake called out to him as she finally managed to break through the stampede that was the crowd.

"What is it?" He answered coldly, more coldly than he really intended.

Blake either paid it no mind or didn't care at the moment. "What do you need us to do?" She asked instead. Behind her, he could sense Ruby as well, who was staring at him with matched fury growing constantly inside her. Good, he was glad that he wasn't the only person who was pissed off here. Actually, when he pushed his senses out to the rest of his teammates, he could tell that they were all feeling the same way he was. Angered, hateful, eager to fight. That gave him the drive to not hold himself back this time. He didn't need to and clearly, they didn't need to be babied anymore.

"Use your scrolls and call your weapons," Kai said as he did the same with his own scroll. He could hear the locker rocket off into the sky with his enhanced hearing. The one time he left his sword in the locker was the one time he needed it the most. Typical. "Change if you have to but make it quick, I am going to the Bullhead immediately."

"We'll go with you," Ruby professed as she kicked off her heels. "I can fight in this dress, even if it is a little tight. What about you guys?"

Blake answered by ripping her skirt so that one of her legs could break free, then ripping off the rest of the skirt all around her legs so that the fabric couldn't get in the way. Once the cloth hit the floor he could hear Orchid do the same, if only a little less. She was a more relaxed person, so her dress wasn't that tight around her body. Even if it might have looked that way to others.

Kai took the non-verbal answer for what it was and double-checked himself for any tight spots around his body. His upper body was entirely free as expected of him wearing only a tank top and his lower body was good enough for him to not rip off his pants as well. The clothing was not meant for combat, especially to the degree of a _huntsman's_ definition of combat, but it was the best he had and he wasn't going to waste time to go and put on something better.

He shared a nod with the rest of his team and joined the tail-end of the stampede. He didn't know where the rest of his friends were in Team RWBY and JNPR, but he could trust that they were going to be where they needed to be at the moment. Before he could get out of the ballroom however, he heard a voice call out to him. His mother's voice.

"Kai!" Marron screamed at him from her position on top of the indoor balcony. "Be careful, please!"

Kai stopped and turned around in her direction. He felt his heart drop for a moment but it picked back up immediately when he remembered that Qrow was going to take care of them and take them back to their room before going down to Vale himself. He couldn't find anything to say to his mother before he left, but he was proud of her. Years ago, she would have argued tooth and nail to keep him out of harm's way. She was always against fighting and despised the thought of her son being a part of that. Ever since Malikai told them about the silver-eyed warriors, however, she knew that there was no stopping him anymore. He had a natural responsibility, and she understood that. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he forced himself to nod instead and not waste his breath. He'd tell her that when he saved Vale from this surprise terrorist attack. He swore it within his mind.

"Team KRBR!" A familiar voice called out to them before they could get too far out of the building.

Kai stopped and realized it was Ozpin, he turned and snarled at him. Asking what he wanted with them now.

"Come with me," Ozpin said, flaring his aura and gripping his cane in a way none of the other members of KRBR ever noticed before. "I'll take you down there in my private Bullhead, we need _warriors_ in Vale."

"We can use our powers?" Ruby asked, shocked and if being honest with herself, a little excited despite the situation.

"Yes," Ozpin answered immediately. "The time for subtlety is over, now come with me."

Kai wanted to ask about his own eyes and if he could still use them to kill Grimm, but he changed his mind quickly and changed his path. Up ahead, he could hear and sense a row of four lockers land in a line ahead of him and his team. He quickened his pace and slapped the code into his locker and when it opened he grabbed Silver Ebony and it's scabbard and tied it to his waist. Then he went ahead and put on both of his bracers as well for some extra protection. After sending a quick pulse to his other teammates he counted the seconds as they all prepared their own weapons. Ruby's Crescent Rose required some minor maintenance that could be done in just a few seconds, Blake had to load Gambol shroud with dust so she can use her semblance to its full power, and Orchid was just like him and ready immediately with her long greatsword being split apart into its two halves.

Ozpin waited for them to do whatever else they needed to do like grab more dust or double-check the straps and mechanisms on their weapons before beckoning them into his Bullhead. It was smaller than your typical Bullhead, requiring only a single pilot rather than two, and the passenger pit was lined with two rows of seats that were back to back to each other and only two in each row. It was almost small enough that Team KRBR couldn't stand up straight in it, but with Kai being the tallest, he still had a few inches above his head that served to give him the room that he needed. No one even questioned Ozpin for his choice of private Bullhead and strapped themselves into their seats as quickly as they could.

"Are you all strapped in?" Ozpin asked as he started up the Bullhead, no one was surprised that the headmaster knew how to fly one. He got his confirmation and he was not gentle in his flying. As soon as they hovered up into the air, he shot forward like a speeding bullet. The Bullhead was faster than any other Kai or the others has ever ridden on before, and they could feel themselves be pushed further into their seat by centripetal force. Kai grit his teeth and held on like he wasn't already strapped into a chair, blind to the outside world, he relied completely on Ozpin to get them from point A to point B.

Beacon wasn't as far from Vale as people might have thought. A normal Bullhead ride up to Beacon from Vale would only take about ten minutes or so. His jumping from Beacon down to Vale and using his semblance to propel himself took around that time with the help of gravity and a lot of luck. Ozpin's Bullhead got them into Vale airspace in less than half that.

When the Bullhead came to a slowing stop over Vale Kai and the rest of his team felt the force pushing them into their seats recede. "Get ready! I am opening the shuttle doors!" Ozpin shouted to them in a voice much louder than any of them have ever heard.

"What about you?" Ruby asked as she loosened the straps on her chest and stood up from her seat.

"I have other things to take care of," Ozpin announced to them. "This very well may be a distraction to keep us distracted while the true threat lies in wait. I will return to Beacon, but with any fortune, I shall return quickly. Stop staring at me!" He screamed suddenly after explaining. "There is no time to explain! Go! Jump out and protect Vale!"

Kai locked his blind eyes onto Ozpins and he felt the headmaster staring at him. Despite his suspicions toward the headmaster, his heart was in the right place. Kai nodded and was the first to jump out. Blake cursed and followed after her partner immediately, which then forced Ruby and Orchid to jump out after them in order for them to all stick together as a team.

Ozpin let out a frustrated sigh as he closed the shuttle doors again. He looked out the glass to his side and down to the district of Vale he was hovering over. He could see Ironwood's soldiers fighting off the Grimm, but they weren't going to be able to hold them off for long on their own. In another part of the city, he saw a desperate father with his aura unlocked due to stress holding back a Beowolf with a steel pipe. Most likely, he and his entire family will be killed. Grimm were in his kingdom, the creatures of darkness whose only goal for their existence being to slaughter human beings and only existed out because of pettiness.

He wanted to go down there and slay the Grimm himself, but he knew what the bigger picture was. Amber. Breaching Grimm into Vale was a distraction and nothing more. He needed to get back to Amber and make sure that she was safe in her tube. Then and only then could he be confident that he could leave her alone without fear of losing her to Cinder Fall.

A full-powered Maiden with a thirst for power was more dangerous than any army of Grimm. He made the tough decision and steered himself a course back to Beacon. He's already left Amber alone for too long while all of this was going on.

* * *

Vale was in chaos. By the time Kai landed in the streets of Vale, it was already being beseeched upon by Grimm. People were dead, dying, running for their lives or fighting. The city that he has called home for the past semester was undergoing an invasion. Kai snarled and drew Silver Ebony, the blade glowed a dark silver color and slashed the weapon through the air before him. Cutting down Grimm before they even realized that he was there behind them with a long, dark, silver arc of energy.

Blake landed beside him and noted the change in color of his sword energy attacks, but now was no time to bring it up the change from white to dark silver. At least it wasn't black and hurting people. She shared a nod with her partner and fought with him, using her ribbon and firearm to help her partner get into stronger positions and slaughtering Grimm together with improvised team attacks. Ruby and Orchid landed seconds later and joined them. Orchid was fast to change into her most aggressive personality and used her dual swords to carve a bloody black path through the Grimm alongside her own partner.

Ruby, however, was clearly the most efficient in her killing skills when compared to her partner. Her eyes were glowing, and it seemed much more pure compared to Kai's. It was more of a white shine rather than tendrils that sprouted from her face. Whereas Kai was wilder and less restrained, Ruby was more precise with her speed and focused attacks. Both of them were the best of their team against Grimm, that much was clear as Blake passed her partner up to the other silver-eyed warrior of their team and watched for a moment as they seemed to grow stronger fighting together. If she was so determined to take care of Grimm at the moment, she might have been a little jealous that someone else was fighting with her partner far better than she ever could, but she quickly doused down that thought as she used her semblance with flame dust to blow a crowd of Creeps apart from the explosion. Kai and Ruby have been fighting and training together for years, it was only natural that they would have the best synergy. And the fact that they both had silver eyes only enhanced that fact.

It was almost a spectacle to watch. Blake continued fighting alongside Orchid this time. The entire team seemingly agreeing silently to fight in pairs rather than as an entire unit. But they were both guilty of stealing stares and glances toward the direction of Kai and Ruby to see how they were doing in the battle against the Grimm.

They were like a cyclone of death and destruction in the name of humanity. From behind Kai's blindfold, his eyes were shining a dark silver. Not the complete black like it was back at that warehouse, which was a relief, but not the pure white that Blake witnessed in Mistral years ago against Cinder. Ruby's matched that memory perfectly. However, it was clear that there were a few key differences that made her stand out from her long time friend. She would draw those differences up later, right now she was too caught up in the blindingly fast movements her two other teammates were making in order to cut up the Grimm.

Kai was not holding back, he was using his semblance to its fullest with what was provided to him. With rock and concrete and other hard natural material being all over the place, he used that to his advantage and crushed and displaced Grimm wherever he sensed them, making the ground shift and envelope the Grimm, crushing them as if the ground grew giant jaws. While doing so, Ruby finished them off or took advantage of the monsters disadvantage against them and slashed at their throats and decapitated them whenever the opportunity was provided for her amazing speed semblance, she spun her scythe and around her even on her own neck making a deadly whirlwind at just the right height. Also, whenever there was fire from the apparent breach, Kai transmuted it and made it his own, adding it to his firepower and unleashing explosions of black flames that engulfed and burned the monsters to death with no restraint. It burned his entire right side of clothes, leaving his shirt hanging on by mere threads, but it wasn't like a simple article of clothing was going to be enough to protect his body anyway. It was a miracle that his pants were still in one piece already.

They landed away from where the main bulk of the counter offense force of Beacon landed, but that was probably intentional on the headmasters part. With Kai and Ruby fighting like this, even passing huntsman and Atlesian soldiers watched on in awe of their ruthless massacring of the Grimm. Even the alphas stood no chance against their combined might. It also rallied them up to follow their lead and fight harder. Which was great and all, but the further they fought and the closer they got to the breach itself, the denser the Grimm seemed in their number, and stronger as well. It was a good plan to send the silver-eyed warriors to one side so that they could force the Grimm back on another front, but they didn't have that much in terms of reinforcements. It was just one team of Beacon students, some professional huntsman that joined them as the fighting went on, and Atlesian soldiers that were saved from Kai and Ruby's onslaught.

Even Orchid started to get tired the more they fought, and this was just the beginning of the battle. There were just _so many of them_. The amount of Deathstalkers, King Taijitus, Beowolves, Ursa, Manticores, and Creeps was just insane. She quickly lost count of how many they have killed so far and just kept swinging her weapon, ribbon, and kept firing her gun and did her best to ignore the dead bodies of civilians and soldiers as she did so. Orchid did the same, though she fought much more aggressively than she did, her dual swords were like magenta streams of light with how fast she was swinging them and cleaving them in two with her raw power. Being in her berserker personality made it even more intense to watch for bystanders, but despite that, there were people that couldn't fight cheering them on to protect them and push back the murderous Grimm. They were who they were fighting for, the innocents and the ones who couldn't defend themselves.

The Grimm made a mistake attacking today when they were so happy and relaxed just less than an hour prior. Especially when it came to Kai. He was holding himself back from doing what his body told him to do, to fight, to destroy evil, and he allowed himself to rest and be nurtured. Blake was always able to notice these things, some times were more obvious than others, but there was always that feeling that he was only acting a certain way because he was expected to, or he was _told_ to. Now there was no holding back. The aggression in his attacks, the constant growling, and snarling ignoring the hot black blood that landed on his body every time he killed a Grimm, and his overall body language told her that he was absolutely livid. And for once, Blake wasn't worried about it. She _wanted_ him to be angry, and if it was safe to make assumptions, Orchid and Ruby were too.

The first time he took a break was almost a relief for the others to stand down and stay still for a few minutes. His breathing was deep and heavy, his chest expanding and contracting heavily with each inhale and exhale. The Grimm still came at them in force, but they slowed down suddenly, almost as if they were hesitating. Hesitating to keep attacking. At the sight of Blake, Orchid, or any of the other unnamed huntsman or Atlesian soldiers, they were eager to snarl at them or try and tear them apart, but when it came to Kai or Ruby, they almost looked docile. Like they could actually think for themselves for once.

"Heh… the stories were true." Orchid said out loud as she whipped her swords to the sides, smiling maniacally at the tide of hesitating Grimm before them. "The Grimm are afraid of silver-eyed warriors."

According to the legends, that was technically true. Though, Ruby thought it was just an exaggeration. Seeing it in person though… she couldn't help but laugh. Grimm, big scary monsters afraid of a fifteen-year-old teenage girl and a seventeen-year-old teenage boy was a hilarious thought.

"Then let's keep giving them something to be scared of," Kai growled loudly. Everyone else roared in their approval and prepared to charge at the hesitating Grimm.

* * *

"White Fang!" Yang cried out as she jumped in front of a pair of human men, crossing her arms together and wincing as her guard was pelted with bullets from the front. "They're on the roofs!" She screamed as she turned and dragged the two injured men away with her powerful strength.

"Of course they'd be to blame for this," Ren snarled as he kept his semblance active on a little boy in hopes of protecting him from Grimm long enough for one of the dozens of medics to come pick him up. "Pyrrha, you're the best against people out of all of us, get up there and take care of them. Don't bother holding back against them, they've asked for it."

"Will do," Pyrrha said as she looked over her shield and locked on to her targets. Lined across dozens of buildings there were squads of White Fang grunts shooting down at not Grimm, but people. They specifically targeted the Atlesian soldiers with no aura or took out civilians before they could escape the Grimm. It was a small mercy that they didn't seem to target faunus innocents, but at the same time that angered her further.

"Pyrrha, here!" Nora yelled to her and switched her grenade launcher into its hammer form.

Pyrrha got the hint and ran and jumped at her friend while placing her feet on top of her shield. Nora got under her and smashed her hammer against her shield and pulled the trigger to create an explosion that further propelled Pyrrha through the air. Pyrrha was launched so far up that she nearly overshot the building and only didn't when she grabbed on to the ledge on the other side and hoisted herself up. The terrorists that she landed behind panicked and tried to shoot at her, but they stood no chance. Pyrrha was more than good enough to pick them apart one by one and even went as far as to knock some of them off of the building.

"Alright, it looks like she has that handled," Jaune noted out loud. "I think Rick and Brick should fight together, they have the best synergy and have complimented semblances."

"Agreed," Ren nodded at him in agreement and then gestured to the chaos ahead of them. Rick and Brick were already fighting together, their electric semblances coinciding with one another to create the color of their last name. They had powerful semblances already, but working together, they had more than double the power. They didn't need to be told a second time to fight together either.

"We have to stick together," Jaune continued, unsurprised by Rick and Brick's quick teamwork. "Let's mesh our teams together, just like we trained. And we can follow Professor Goodwitch and the other huntsmen into the fight, but we should leave most of the fighting to them." Ren, Yang, Weiss, and Nora all nodded along with him as he made his suggestion. "Along with the ones with the really strong semblances, they should stay fighting the Grimm while people like me who don't have that flashy of a semblance should focus on saving people." He added after sparing another glance to his side, spotting a row of dead bodies that were courtesy of the Grimm's mindless rampage.

"I agree to that plan," Ren replied. "Yang, your semblance is powerful and should be used on the front lines. Weiss, your semblance is strong but you are more oriented around supporting others with your glyphs, use those however you can to save people."

"On it!" Yang exclaimed as she rushed to join the Violet twins, Professor Goodwitch, and the rest of the Vale Defense Force.

"I will," Weiss said as she stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground and concentrated on a glyph, it shifted into a variety of types, and she prepared herself to use them on herself or anyone around her in hopes of saving lives.

"What about me?" Nora asked, wondering why she hasn't been referred to just yet.

"Stay with me," Jaune told her if only a little disappointed in himself for it. "There might be some Grimm that I won't be able to handle by myself, I don't want to take a pointless risk right now."

"Got it!" Nora happily chirped, all for the idea. If it meant helping people she didn't care what she had to do.

"Let's go!" Ren exclaimed as he dashed forward in the direction of the chaos. His semblance was perfect for rendering a person and himself invisible to the Grimm. Masking emotions never seemed like such a blessing before. Jaune and Nora ran forward to the first group of distressed people being chased by Grimm and Ren rushed to the civilians and masked their negative feelings with his semblance. Giving Jaune and Nora the time they needed to challenge the Grimm and cut them down with practiced teamwork. Jaune slid under Ursa's swipe and Nora punished its overextension by smashing her hammer into its skull, killing it instantly. Jumping out of the way of the heavy body falling down while dissipating away into nothingness. Jaune used his own momentum to push himself back up to his feet and slashed his sword across his body in one powerful attack, cutting the head clean off of a Beowolf and kicking it away once it landed in front of him. He and Nora shared a nod and they glanced back to Ren, who was already using his semblance on the group of people to hide them from the Grimm. After telling them to keep going, Jaune and Nora left them behind for the other huntsmen and students to take care of the civilians before Ren could depart from them and catch up to them.

It was like an endless cycle. Jaune and Nora rushing from person to person, killing the Grimm that was attacking them each time they stopped with the support of Weiss and her glyphs, and then moved on to the next once Ren caught up and used his semblance to hide them. It felt like hours and it felt like they already helped a hundred people. But they couldn't stop there. There was always someone in trouble that needed saving. It was all over the place, and they couldn't save everyone no matter how hard they tried. It was traumatic watching someone get killed by the Grimm, even if they were able to kill the Grimm before it could mangle the body beyond recognition. It left a hole in his heart every time he and Nora failed to catch up to them in time to stop the death from happening in the first place.

Up ahead, Jaune wondered. How much further would they have to fight into the Grimm and witness all kinds of destruction that they made in their path? The breach couldn't be that far anymore, he could smell the dust in the air where the apparent explosion blew up from underground. It made the air so thick and humid that it made him want to throw up, but he held it back for everyone else's sake.

On the front lines, he hoped that the other students and the other half of their teams were doing okay while they were on search and rescue duty…

* * *

Yang smashed her fists together and reloaded Ember Celica and activated her semblance at the same time. Her hair burst aflame and her eyes shined red as she slid under one of the heads of a King Taijutsu and grappled the others jaws with her bare hands. She held it back for a few tense moments before forcing more strength into her muscles and tearing the head in two. The other snakehead screamed in pain before trying to swallow her whole in one attack. But a professional huntsman sliced it down before it could get anywhere near her. Thankfully, she shot the unfamiliar man a nod and he reciprocated with one of his own before he went off to join what seemed to be the rest of his squad. She would have been able to handle the giant Grimm on her own, but she didn't blame the man for helping her when he could, she would have done the same thing if she saw a teenage girl taking on a giant two-headed snake.

As she caught her breath, she went on to see how the twins were doing, just in case they needed up.

Rick and Brick used their lightning semblances in perfect tandem with one another. Making violet lightning strike down from their created storm and being careful not to hit any of their own. Alongside them, their aunt Glynda used her own semblance to keep Grimm away from them. Giving them the free reign to continue using their semblances at its full power without fear of being sneak attacked. Along with the countless other huntsmen and students from Beacon and all-around Remnant, they seemed like they were doing a pretty bang-up job. That's what happened when you pissed off teenagers with superpowers, they just got stronger and thirsty for revenge and no one was going to stop them from enacting it on mindless monsters.

They were fine, Yang quickly noted and took another moment to look over the tide of Grimm and huntsmen fighting them. She was looking for any sign of white light or a teenage girl wearing a bright red combat outfit. She never saw Ruby or her team actually land in Vale like the rest of them did, but she knew that there was absolutely no way that they were _not_ in this fight. It was completely against their character. Kai was always down to kill Grimm and hated them just as much as any other and Ruby was the kind to want to save everyone she possibly could.

"C'mon Ruby… where are you?" She wondered out loud in a mil panic. Uncle Qrow wasn't there either, but a quick text from him as she was headed down into Vale told her that he was escorting Marron and Malienna back to their room just in case Cinder was going to make another attempt on their lives. However, she could still expect him to come down soon. He seemed to have a knack of getting to places pretty fast, especially when it came to bars.

While the thought was amusing, Yang couldn't think about it for very long. A passing huntsman yelled at her to keep fighting, and she cursed herself for spending the minute she spent standing around just wondering about how others were doing. Now wasn't the time for that, Ruby was strong and Kai was stronger than her. Qrow was even stronger than any of them and he was certainly going to be on his way by now. Smashing her fists against each other once more, she charged right back into the fight alongside the same huntsman that yelled at her just a second ago. She seemed to earn back his respect after she crushed a Beowolfs head in like a grape and stomped a Creep into the ground, killing it instantly.

Shutting down her semblance to save stamina and aura, Yang continued forward with the offensive Vanguard and went on to continue throwing her fists so often that her arms started to get tired and numb from the way her muscles were constantly tearing due to the intense exercise. She was going to need some time to recover after this was over. Ember Celica started to weigh heavily down on her arms and she started getting just a little slower, but she couldn't stop here. She was a huntress, and so she needed to protect people from monsters like these. With red eyes and saving her semblance for later, Yang kept pushing forward. Snarling and growling with each punch she threw and tanked whatever attacks came at her in return so that she could use the raw power her semblance provides her against whatever monstrously large Grimm needed to be taken down quickly.

Glynda eyed her down in the crowd of Grimm and kept a note in her head to make sure that she was okay later, as she did for a dozen other students and would likely do so for the rest of them as well. Her nephews were doing a fantastic job working together. She would once again suggest to Ozpin to make the two officially partners if only to make sure they can better utilize this teamwork-oriented semblance that required both of them working together in order to maximize it to its fullest potential.

Rick and Brick wasted no time in going all out, and their stamina together was unreal. Their violet lightning strikes and other named attacks instantly killed smaller Grimm, and usually blew apart limbs from large Grimm so that the other huntsmen and students could take them down the rest of the way. Though Glynda knew her sister's sons very well. They weren't going to be able to keep this up for much longer. They were already reaching their limits and it was only going to get harder for them the more they went past their limits. Semblance overuse was a very serious problem and it could be fatal depending on what semblance it was. For instance, Yang's semblance increases her power twofold from the amount of kinetic force absorbed into her body from enemy attack, and she unleashed the power usually in one combo attack or one very powerful unhinged attack. Which would then leave her body auraless, exhausted, and sometimes broken. Rick and Brick's semblances were slightly similar to a certain extent. Lightning control was dangerous for the heart, one wrong move, going a little too far past one's limits, and they could very well give themselves a cardiac arrest. It was why they never used their powers to its fullest potential without being around one another. Like any normal circuit, it needed two paths in which to travel. To and Fro. With just half a circuit, something was bound to go wrong. While both would be able to work together as long as too much power doesn't go through it at one time.

Rick and Brick have trained to overcome that limit, but sadly all they've done was just make their bodies a little tougher and more resistant. If they were anything less than prodigal, they would have accidentally killed themselves when they first unlocked their semblances. Glynda never saw the kids often, but she loved them as if they were her own. Which was why she swore not to let them down here and used her telekinetic semblance to force back any Grimm that dared to try and strike them down while they were concentrating. Their goal was to get her to the breach so that she could use her semblance to put all the pieces of rubble and debris back together so that she could plug the hole that created a path for Grimm from Mountain Glenn directly to Vale.

"Agh!" The professor felt her heart drop as she heard one of her students, the one she just tore her eyes away from, Yang, cry out in pain. Her green eyes scanned through the chaos to find her unmistakable golden mane of blond hair, and her heart dropped even further when she found Yang's aura flicker out as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, a great massive arrangement of cracks in the brick building behind her that suggests she was smashed into it multiple times. A Beringel, larger than she's ever seen before, raised its fists up into the air and was about to smash her body into the pavement.

She rushed forward to use her semblance and try to save her. But it was too late.

Someone got there before she could.

Yang stared up in shock at the red and black portal that seemingly created itself out of nothing, and for the same woman she saw at Mistral for a few moments to dash out of it and cut off the arms that the Beringel was going to use to kill her. The Grimm was then cut to pieces in seconds, dying instantly. When the strangely familiar woman finally stopped and sheathed her sword, she turned to look at her. A Grimm mask hid her face from her, but she could see the red piercing eyes, similar to Uncle Qrow's, stare back at her.

"M-Mo-" Yang cut herself off. "R-Raven?" She called out, shocked to see the woman she spent so long searching for suddenly appear right before she was about to be killed. The woman who was her biological mother took off the mask and showed her face. It was like a carbon copy. If Yang had black hair and red eyes, she'd look exactly like Raven. Part of that made her feel a little weird, to see the mother that abandoned her at birth after so long only to see that she practically had the same face as she did.

"Stop being weak," Raven told her, dropping her mask and stepping to her and suddenly placing a hand atop her head. "I will not return to save your ass a second time, Yang."

Yang widened her eyes as she felt her aura suddenly return to her. Nowhere near full, but enough so that her wounds started to heal. Raven staggered momentarily as a result of giving her a cup of her own aura, but she recovered quickly and picked her mask back up again and put it on. Slashing a portal through the air and already trying to leave through it.

"W-wait!" Yang cried out before she could leave entirely. To her credit, Raven stopped and listened. "Help us!" Yang begged her. "You're strong, help us, help _Kai_ if that makes you feel better. We need every strong person we can get, please."

Raven snorted and didn't even bother to look at her. Yang felt a frown stretching down on her face.

"I never said I _wasn't_ going to be doing that, did I?" Raven didn't give her a second to reply and left through the portal, but the portal stayed open. Vernal came out a second later, eyes flaming blue and pure raw energy crackling on her fingertips with a vicious scowl on her face.

"I'm gone for less than a _day_ , and look at what happened." Vernal spotted her and yanked her up to her feet. "Don't get yourself killed idiot, Raven wouldn't want that. I'm going to go tear shit up."

Yang used the brick wall to help herself stay on her feet, her mind now just as exhausted as her body after seeing her estranged mother and a girl with flaming eyes. One of the huntsman- no, a _huntress_ , caught her before she could fall again. Yang stared up at her professor and wondered out loud. "What just happened?"

"We just got reinforcements," Glynda said with a conflicted expression on her face. "From an unlikely ally."

Up ahead, Vernal was walking at a fast pace toward the front lines. Her eyes flaming brighter and brighter with each step with ice and lightning crackling all around her as she did so. She walked _through_ one of the Violet twins bolts of lightning, but it did next to nothing to her. People called her to retreat back with them, to fight with them and calling her an idiot for going in alone.

Vernal, the spring maiden, quickly proved them wrong.

"RAGH!" Vernal hovered into the air as hundreds and thousands of little ice spikes imbued with electric elements rained down on the Grimm. Killing dozens instantly. She went even further and blasted a ball of blue flame with the same side-elements toward a group, creating a great large ball of blue flame that exploded up into the sky, scattering limbs of the Grimm as a result. Vernal kept blasting her way through the Grimm like a one-woman army, laughing her ass off the entire time. Her power was so unbelievable and unheard of that even the huntsmen and Atlesian soldiers hesitated and stopped what they were doing for a moment.

Rick and Brick were jealous, their semblances were nowhere _near_ as strong.

"So, uh," A bloodied up Sun said out loud. Though not blood of his own. "Should we help her?"

"Visually it does not appear that she requires assistance," Penny replied, her bow undone and ginger hair down. Her dress was ruined, which did not make her feel any positive feelings. "However, we shall make use of this opportunity to push back the Grimm on this front."

A White Fang terrorist fell off of a roof and landed next to her, thankfully, he had aura so he didn't die immediately, but there was bound to be a bone broken and he lost consciousness. Looking above high, Pyrrha was seen waving down at them before moving on to the next building. She was handling things well on that front at least.

They snapped out of their shock quickly after and continued charging forward, using Vernal as their motivation to keep attacking.

* * *

Kai kept charging forward in the general direction of the Grimm and toward the massive hole in the ground that was constantly shaking with Grimm as they kept making their way up to Vale. He could _feel_ his eyes activating more and more as he kept going forward. Slaughtering Grimm with Silver Ebony and his semblance. He didn't stop even when it felt like his sword arm was going to fall off. Blood was slick on his arms and face, Grimm blood, and it evaporated away leaving a chilling sensation across his body.

In an arrangement of aggressive maneuvers and attacks, he slashed through a group of Creeps and then made his way to an Ursa Major. It stomped and roared as it challenged him, giving off constantly signals on where it was and what it was going to be doing. Kai slid under its paw and stabbed it in the hind leg. It fell to its knee and Kai reeled back and cut through it a second time, this time removing the limb entirely. As the monster roared in pain, Kai jumped onto it's back and stabbed it multiple times in its hide and twisting the blade, black blood spilling out and onto his body. He kept screaming and stabbing it with his sword until the beast fell down on its front, dead. He stabbed it in the back of the head for good measure, and then searched for his next target.

It came to him in the form of a Manticore, a larger one than the other ones he's cut down before. It must've been an alpha, it didn't matter to him. He sensed it prancing along the ground on all fours on its way to try and kill him. But Kai had none of it, he quickly estimated that it might have taken a few minutes and decided that there was no time to waste on it. So he pulled up his blindfold and focused that familiar warm feeling in his eyes.

Silver blasted out and the Grimm died instantly, it's body turning into weak stone and crumbling down into useless black dust. Kai felt the migraine hitting already, but he kept moving forward. He couldn't stop, not here. If he passed out now, that just meant that he didn't train hard enough. He had to keep fighting, he had to keep killing, he had to keep destroying his enemies and kill them all!

"Kai!" His head Orchid and Ruby scream out for him. "Slow down! You're going too far ahead!"

Kai ignored them, they were strong and could take care of themselves. Blake was still nearby and was able to keep up with him, ironic since she wasn't the one with the speed semblance. She supported him whenever she could, but if he could be brutally honest, she was just getting in the way. He had to break off his assault sometimes to go save her from a tight spot. The breach itself was just ahead, he was desperate to get to it. Just one more block and he'd be able to stop them all-

"Eugh," Kai staggered, his brain felt a spike of pain and he felt his face twitch in agony, he fell down to one knee and gasped. He couldn't move his limbs. He tried to move but he couldn't even feel his muscles. By the time he was able to move again and for the pain to fade away somewhat, he was already surrounded by Grimm while he was still recovering from his episode.

He needn't have worried about his own life. He felt a wave of heat wash over him and the Grimm around him roared in pain and turned to stone, cracking and breaking as they fell over on the pavement. A pair of small hands wrapped around him and he was yanked back in a blur of speed.

"You idiot!" Ruby smacked him on the head, her silver eyes were brimmed with tears. Not because she was being emotional, but because it was getting hard to keep her eyes open and active for so long. "What would have happened if I wasn't fast enough to save you!?"

"But you were," Kai replied. "Thank you for that, I'm sorry, I guess I got a little too far ahead of myself."

"You-, ugh, nevermind," Ruby growled and shook her head. "We'll talk about _that_ later. Look, we're almost to the breach itself. Do you think you can close the hole with your semblance?"

"It depends on how big it is." Kai didn't realize how tired his body was until he stopped moving as he did just now. "I need to have enough material."

"I went up to one of the buildings earlier," Blake pointed out as she went down to one knee to rest for a moment. Due to their efforts, they managed to rally up a decently sized force of huntsmen and soldiers who could hold their own against the Grimm for now. "I saw professor Goodwitch and a lot more huntsmen and everyone from Beacon. They are getting close as well. Goodwitch can use her semblance to piece everything back together and you can use yours to make sure everything stays in place."

"That would work." Kai nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't get too far ahead again, please." Ruby grabbed his arm and pleaded with him. "Let me use my eyes to carve a path out for you. Save your energy and use it all to cover up the hole. Trust me."

Kai hesitated, then nodded his head. She was right and that was a good plan. The fate of Vale could very well be resting on the shoulders of this plan and he couldn't find any good reason to deny it. He felt the pain in his mind and brain subside as he drew his power back. Sighing heavily as he felt much more relaxed than before.

Ruby took that as her answer, and her silver eyes lit up brightly. The veins in her face popped out and she felt an ungodly headache form in the back of her skull. But she was able to use them, and just like they planned, she went ahead first. Kai, Orchid, and Blake all around her and showing their support by fighting with her. Kai kept to his side of the deal and didn't use his eyes and held back on his semblance, which was good. The path of destruction he left behind was actually a little hard to get through and it was going to probably be annoying for normal people to have to fix it once they plug up this breach.

The Grimm started fighting harder again once Kai stopped using his eyes, which was okay. She still had her eyes still, and now it was time to put all of her training to good use here. She felt like this was the time to really show off her power and see what it could do. So with constant flashes of white light, she roared in her determination and rejoined the fight like the red reaper that she was.

* * *

Ozpin landed his ship and rushed his way through the ghost building that was Beacon now that all of the students and staff were down in Vale defending people from the Grimm. It was a perfect distraction, he had to admit. All the powerful people were gone and the only ones that were left in Beacon were just patients in the infirmary that couldn't fight. It was completely defenseless, and by the blaring alarm on his scroll that he had to keep silent lest he lose his composure, the CCT was breached at the same time. By who, he does not know. But he would make a note to investigate it at a later date.

The old headmaster made his way back to the tower and didn't even bother to check his office. He didn't leave anything valuable up there anyway besides maybe a few lien. He pushed in a code in the buttons that only he and his inner circle knew save for Mister Matsuoka, and he felt the elevator dive down deep underground into the secret underground facility that housed an injured woman.

He was relieved to see her again, safe in her tube, though still in a coma. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he sprinted out and used his aura to enhance his speed so that he could quickly check Ambers status.

 _STABLE_. The word brought immense relief to his soul, so much so that he nearly passed out. He kept _himself_ stable and stepped in front of Amber's tube. The woman was still in a coma, as he expected. And he feared that she would never wake up to make use of her power to do good in the world. He was a fool to let her roam free by herself on the outskirts of Vale. He still remembered when Amber first became a maiden, she was scared, hopeless, and needed guidance. She'd only been the maiden for a few months before she was attacked, nowhere near long enough to become fully realized. So much potential wasted. He hated himself for it. Now she was just a vessel for a dangerous power that he would take back if he could.

After seeing a reflection in the tube's glass, he turned around with a resigned sigh. "Cinder," He greeted the monstrous woman with a dark tone. "I would say it is a pleasure to finally meet you, but I am afraid that would be a lie."

Cinder stepped out of the darkness, one visible eye flaming and Grimm arm tensing violently at the sight of him. Beside her were two other people, faunus. Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus. Ozpin flashed his aura and magic and prepared to fight.

"And the leaders of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and Adam Taurus. Hm. Figures that terrorists would work with monsters in order to get what they desire."

Sienna and Adam snarled at him but didn't rise to the bait. Instead, they simply drew their weapons.

"If you came here just a minute too late, you would have been able to live. Ozpin." Cinder said as her hands flamed up with orange fire. "Or should I say, Ozma?"

"Either is fine," Ozpin said blankly. "I care little what you call me. Now, I shall give you one warning and one warning only. Miss Khan, Mister Taurus, leave us and I will not give pursuit."

"You won't give the same offer to me?" Cinder asked sarcastically.

"I will not. I know there is no redeeming you. I will kill you here and now." Ozpin's aura grew brighter, and his eye shined green. "After everything you've done, you don't deserve a second chance."

"Hmph," Cinder narrowed her eyes.

Ozpin flashed toward her and began their battle by smashing his cane into the side of her head.

* * *

 **And there we go, chapter 70. Whew, it's been a while since I wrote a chapter this long for BH. I think, anyways. This should make up for the longer than expected recovery arc. The next chapter is going to be even more action-packed than this, so stay tuned!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools.**


	71. Chapter 71

**And I am back with what must have been a well-awaited chapter! Now we get to see how our heroes get out of this big mess. Ozpin is by himself against the likes of Cinder, Adam, and Sienna all at the same time. Kai and co are up against the breach, which in this story, is much more impactful than what we saw in the actual show. I gotta be honest there, in the show they didn't really** _ **show us**_ **what kind of damage the breach caused, we just had to take Cinder's word for it. At least here in this fanfic, we know what kind of damage the Grimm is causing right now. That was one of the other things I wanted to "Fix" from Monty's RWBY. God bless that man's soul.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

 **The Blind Huntsman**

 **Chapter 71, Volume 2, Episode 12**

* * *

A silver crescent blade slashed through six Grimm at once, decapitating them all and leaving them bleeding a flurry of rose petals as Ruby abused her speed semblance to its fullest potential at that moment in time. Behind her, Blake and Orchid were keeping pace with her. Blake using the shadow clones of her semblance and using them as stepping stones to give herself better mobility and maneuverability along with the ribbon part of Gambol Shroud to both support herself and the others fighting with them as well. Orchid activated her semblance a long time ago, and it cost her have to put the two pieces of her greatsword back together in order to keep her semblance clones up long enough to make an impact. And an impact they were making. The other three clones that she had sent out were a small team of huntresses in training in their own right. All working together in perfect tandem thanks to their like-mindedness and teamwork while the main Orchid stayed behind and was the last line of defense to protect the Atleisian soldiers who lacked aura and the injured huntsmen or huntresses who continued to fight with their ranged abilities or weapons.

Close yet distant behind Ruby was Kai. Going along and accepting Ruby's plan and conserving his energy and mainly only fought when a Grimm attacked him. It was clear that he wanted to do more and rip and tear along with Ruby on the front lines with the strongest and more skilled huntsmen, but he showed a respectable amount of restraint and stayed back. Waiting for the perfect moment. Whatever was left behind by their frontal assault, he and some other huntsmen and students made sure to take care of it. There was too much for the three girls to take out all on their own, and they had help as well in the form of dozens of professional huntsmen, Atlesian soldiers, and their will to drive the Grimm back. But even still, the endless tide of Grimm never ceased. They didn't give way.

To Ruby's annoyance, they simply weren't afraid of her like they were of Kai when he was still using his eyes, and she was going all out. Irrationally she saw the difference in strength between her and her fellow Silver Eyed Warrior as she continued fighting, hacking, slashing, moving, and using her eyes. How was he able to keep this up for so long with barely any help? If it weren't for the awesome professional huntsmen fighting with them they would have all been overwhelmed killed the moment the strain of their eyes finally took them down.

Thankfully, that rare emotion of anger was used to fuel her strength and will even further. It didn't matter how her muscles burn and tore as she moved. She had an aura and she would just end up getting stronger later because of it. Once the breach was plugged up she'd worry about that later. Right now, they needed to stick with the plan. Thankfully, some of the huntsmen overheard them going over the plan earlier and agreed to help with their actions. Jumping into battle with them and making sure none of the Grimm were too strong or plentiful that it would make them all run out of energy and aura. They really were awesome, if Kai hadn't wasted his own energy earlier he'd be right up there with them right now. But after making that mistake, he had to hang back. However irritable, that might have made him. They simply couldn't risk him getting hurt and not being able to plug up the breach.

 _Dive low… cut off the leg… swirl around… decapitate. Next…_ Ruby thought as she left behind a headless Beowolf fading away and darted to her next harvest. She needn't do anything to the Ursa after Blake jumped onto it's back and hopped off while leaving behind an explosive fire dust clone to blow a massive hole in the monsters back, killing it instantly. From her peripheral vision which was shrouded in white, almost like a night vision, she saw a shadow of black charging toward Orchid and her clones. She wanted to go help her but stopped herself after watching what she could only describe as Orchid taking care of herself… and mincing that Grimm in seven.

Her red clone dubbed the 'Berserker one', took on three Grimm at once in a contest of strength and held them there by using her forearms and _face_. Being a clone, she was just made out of raw aura and willpower and therefore didn't have to worry about dying forever as long as the real Orchid didn't die. As the Berserker one held the Grimm back, from two different angles the two other clones, dubbed Samurai Orchid and Nerdy Orchid, impaled two of the Grimm on their swords and then pushed it deeper into the third. The first two Grimm died while the biggest one in the middle simply roared and flailed, throwing the other two personality clones away. The real Orchid put a stop to that immediately and impaled her greatsword up and through the monster's head from the chin up. Killing it instantly and letting it fade all around her.

She didn't even stop after that. Simply sending a nod her way and continuing on in the fight. Ruby shook her head and thought herself stupid. It was okay to be worried about her friends, but they could all take care of themselves. She just had to trust in them and focus on herself and what was in front of her. She could _see_ the breach in the distance and a large fire reaching up to the electrical lines up in the air and knew that she couldn't stop there. Even as her leg creaked painfully and her head felt like it was going to implode any second now, Ruby kept moving forward, determined to help bring this to an end.

"I have to use more power…" She whispered to herself as she saw where the huntsmen were being cut off. Being a mere two hundred yards away from the breach itself now, the Grimm were coming in _droves_. Strong Grimm slipped past the front line of huntsmen, _killed_ soldiers, and innocents and even some huntsmen who were just getting too tired and slow to defend themselves properly.

 _I have to protect them._ The young warrior thought as her eyes shined brighter. _I have to put an end to this._ At first, it was so difficult to activate the power of her eyes at will. She used to have to sneak out with Kai in order to go hunt down Grimm to practice using them. He had to save and protect her countless times before she was able to finally get it down. But she still remembered what she used as a catalyst to finally awaken the power of her eyes. Her mother. Summer Rose. Standing at the edge of a cliff looking back at her with a wonderful smile. Her friends from Signal, her father, uncle, sister, headmaster Albedo, the funny Violet Twins, Orchid, Shae, Two, Cyan, and of course, Kai. All of them had an impact on her life one way or another, and she wouldn't be where she was today without them.

She felt more power stir up from within her mind, or brain, or wherever the power of the silver eyes came from. And began moving even faster. Crescent Rose became weightless in her hands, dashing across the battlefield that was the streets of Vale leaving behind trails of red roses as she hacked and slashed at anything Grimm. Slicing off limbs, heads, and leaving some alive for the others to take care of. Her eyes shined and she flashed a giant Nevermore out of the sky, turning it to dust and bits of rock and pebbles after it clashed with a building in its descent. The moment she took a few seconds to rest, she felt the drawback of her power begin to hit, so she forced herself to keep moving. Going against her own advice and knowledge that she was being hypocritical after telling Kai time and time again not to charge in by himself or rely on his own power solely. After glancing over her shoulder to see how he was doing, he was right on her tail. Following the trail of red roses and slashing Silver Ebony in quick controlled arcs. His shirt has been ripped away from his semblance and the Grimm, leaving most of his upper body bare and unprotected save for his aura. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, more than she was, so Ruby didn't worry about him and kept moving.

A cycle everlasting. Slicing, dashing, rose petals flying about the street, a second of rest, a flash or two of her eyes, and onward again. It felt like hours, but it only lasted seconds in reality. She knew she was going to fall soon out of exhaustion, but she needed to keep carving a path like she promised she would. Especially since the breach was only a taunting fifty or so yards away now.

She only stopped when she spotted a blindingly blue flash of crackling lighting and a wave of impossible frost flow over her body. It knocked off her concentration and her eyes flickered out like a lightbulb being flicked off. Instantly, the pain hit her, though the numbing cold from the frost that came seemingly out of nowhere ironically helped her stay standing, or at least on one knee. Ruby, curious about where this power came from because it definitely didn't come from her or any of her friends, looked up and to the left.

"Hahahaha!" The girl she remembered seeing every once in a while, Vernal, laughed ecstatically as she released power Ruby didn't know she was capable of. Floating up into the air as an aura of ice and lightning flowed and crackled around her. "It's been a while since I was able to let loose!" The Grimm who dared to attack her found themselves frozen and electrocuted at the same time. Only to explode in a mist of black not a second later.

Behind the amazingly powerful girl looked like an army. All of her friends, huntsmen from Beacon, Uncle Qrow and Professor Goodwitch in hot pursuit of the breach. It was all too much of a relief for her to stay on her feet standing once the pain and exhaustion settled in again. They quickly made their way to them once they realized that an entire other strong front has been fighting this entire time, and Ruby dropped her weapon and went down to her knees. Wincing and groaning the entire time, but with a satisfied grin on her face before allowing herself to fall further.

Before she could hit the pavement, a pair of strong arms caught her and lifted her back up. Forcing herself to open her eyes again despite the pain, she looked to the right and saw her two other teammates, stood in front of her with a challenging and feral scowl toward the direction of the Grimm. Blake was hurt but still standing, her hair was unkempt and wild and her dress was beyond ruined while Orchid was an entirely different variety of filthy. Dress ruined as well, hair sticking up in places and getting in her face and with a nasty smell of Grimm blood and guts on her body. The clones she made were all absorbed back into her, assumingly because she was afraid of running out of aura too quickly.

Then she looked away and up and into Kai's blind eyes as he held her protectively. He probably wouldn't admit it, but there was a fearful look on his face. As if he could actually see what kind of shape she was in. Ruby chuckled weakly at the amusing thought.

"You're crazy, and a hypocrite," Kai said as he brought one hand and brushed her hair out of the way of her face. "I was worried about you for a second there…"

"I knew you'd be there to save me," Ruby chuckled again after throwing his earlier line right back at him. Cutting off her laughter quickly, Ruby winced as she was gently let onto the surprisingly hard ground. Blake called for a medic and thankfully one was available and nearby. A new front was made in seconds just a few meters from them, and a protective circle formed by other huntsmen that they fought with defended them from any stray Grimm that may have still lurked behind their lines. She looked around and watched as all the huntsmen they'd fought and bled with all nodded at her and her team as a sign of deep respect. Some of them they saved, some of them were fighting the entire time ever since the breach was made. Using her eyes as she did just now would raise questions, but as Ozpin said, it's better for people to ask questions than be dead. He'd understand, either way.

"I got you here like I said I would," she said, putting a hand on Kai's chest and made herself sit up a little bit. "The rest is up to you… please, Kai… stop this."

"She's going to lose consciousness." The Atlesian medic said as he injected a medical dust serum into her arm. "She's beyond exhausted and went far past her limits. Man, just how strong are the new kids nowadays?"

"Stronger than you think," A new voice said as a strong pair of legs landed beside him. It was Qrow, and Kai let him take his niece into his arms. "And they surprise you everyday… damn it, Ruby. I'm sorry I was too late to help you."

"I'd advise her to be taken to a hospital, but it's not like we can call in a Bullhead right now. You too," The medic pointed to Kai. "You look like you're about to pass out, let me-"

"No," Kai waved the man off. "My semblance can help plug the breach, I can stop this." He quickly explained before the medic could argue with him. "I can't let this opportunity that Ruby provided go to waste."

"Kai, you're bleeding." Qrow pointed out.

Kai felt it, and he knew. Aura protected the body, but that didn't mean that someone could fight completely bare of armour like he was. Besides his gauntlets, there was nothing else protecting the rest of his body. He wasn't a perfect fighter when pissed off, and had been fighting people for the past few months. It was a piss poor excuse for a huntsman in training to even think of, but he hadn't fought any Grimm since initiation. For the beginning of the battle, he forgot just how mindlessly aggressive they were. Some of them knicked him a few times, and if he was still wearing his blindfold he was sure it'd be ripped. He felt his hot blood leak down his face from the middle of his forehead and down into his mouth. If he had to gauge his aura, he'd say he had around half or a little less than left.

"I'll be fine," Kai wiped sweat and blood off of his face and flicked that arm to the side. "Get Ruby to safety or let them take her. I need to get to the breach and with Miss Goodwitch."

"Damn it, I'm not even going to _try_ and convince you," Qrow said as he handed Ruby to the medic right as another came along with a stretcher. "Take her to one of the buildings and ask a few huntsmen to defend that position. Make it a defense point for the injured and rally them up there."

"Sounds like a plan." The first medic said as he took Ruby away on the stretcher. Qrow had to remind himself that Ruby wasn't seriously injured, just exhausted. He turned with an angry sigh and looked to Kai.

"Sorry I was late," He said again. "Your family is safe, I made sure they got back to their room and I have Oobleck standing by just in case of anything. His style ain't fit for mass combat like this anyway."

"Thank you," Kai said with a grateful nod. "How are you two doing?" He asked Blake and Orchid.

"Hurt, but alive," Blake said honestly.

"Same, but I might be a little less alive," Orchid added. "Little bit in between, I dunno. But I _do_ see colors that I probably shouldn't be seeing."

"That'd be the exhaustion…" Blake said with a deep sigh as she allowed herself to lower to one knee. "We need to hang back and defend. I'm nearly out of aura and it's safe to assume Orchid is as well."

Orchid growled but didn't make a move to argue. Kai was thankful for that. They were smart. They weren't full of bravado and swallowed their pride and knew when enough was enough. They'd just fought harder than they ever have before just now, and no one was going to blame them for needing to take it easy. Kai stepped forward and between them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Giving them a silent reassurance that he didn't blame them whatsoever. They got the message and stepped back and away from the battle before them.

Qrow stepped forward with him and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mister Matsuoka!" Glynda Goodwitch's voice was louder than anything Qrow was about to say at that moment. Despite being across the block and with sounds from semblances, rifles, and Grimm roaring all at the same time she still managed to catch the blind boys' attention. "Get to me and we shall end this!"

Message received, Kai was already on his way. Qrow shook his head and quickly followed. Normally, he'd be a little put off my Kai's aggressiveness and warn him to slow down and take a deep breath, but now was not the time for subtleness. For just as aggressive as he was, Qrow followed up on that with equal anger. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night spent with friends, and instead, it turned into a bloody battle. He understood Kai's anger more than he knew, and he'd show him just how much as they fought their way toward Glynda. Who was just a few meters behind Vernal as she began using her telekinesis semblance. Her entire body glowed a dark purple and her hair stood a little more freely and upright as she pushed it to its maximum. Slowly, all the little bits and pieces of rubble and debris along with the massive chunks of rock and concrete started to shake and rumble. She was beginning, and while she could put it back together. It would all be cracked and disjointed. The Grimm would still be able to break through it in time.

That was where he came in. Kai rushed by and ignored his friend's greetings to him as he did so. He didn't even know who it was that called his name. He only knew that it was a boy. Probably Rick or Brick. Thanks to the swarm of huntsmen and aerial support that they got from Atlas they had a nearly straight path to where the combat professor was using her semblance. From up ahead and above them, Vernal was letting out so much of her power it became _easy_ for him to sense where she was, even as she was off the ground and in the air. Her constant screaming and booming explosions of ice and lightning all correlated and were shot from her position up in the air. It was still difficult to pinpoint where she was exactly, but he had a general direction.

A hand clasped onto him and at first, Kai was ready to cut it off, thinking it belonged to the Grimm. But after sensing the hand to be human, he recognized it to be Ren.

"I can hide you from Grimm," Ren quickly explained as a strange cold yet still lukewarm sensation washed through his mind and body. "Keep going." He said as he let go of him. "I'll keep it up as long as I can!"

Kai nodded his head and made a mental note to thank Ren for that later. With the help of Qrow and being rendered practically invisible to the Grimm for the time being, Kai continued making his way to Glynda. Who was now straining as she began to force the pieces exploded out from the Breach back together. Some of the material was destroyed outright, so that made it difficult for her to actually close up some holes. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start in slowing down the flow of Grimm into the city itself.

"Kid!" Vernal spotted him finally and stretched a hand out his way. "About time you show up. Gonna help the blondie over here?"

"We have a plan to plug up the breach!" Kai exclaimed. "Help me!"

"Get over here then," Vernal waved that same hand across and a cold wind picked Kai right off of his feet. Qrow as well, though he turned into a bird mid-flight and started gliding with the wind that Vernal was controlling. Blind in mid-air, Kai flailed wildly and didn't know how close the ground was until his back hit it hard. Flaring his aura as he coughed up the air that was knocked out of his lungs. Beside him, Qrow reformed back into a human and helped him back up. "C'mon kid," He said as he pulled him and helped him toward Glynda. "Do your thing. We're so close."

Glynda looked down to the side of her right as Kai fell down to his knees beside her. Still recovering from his fall but alive and still with aura. "Very soon I'll be done." She said as she continued to concentrate on putting the pieces back together. "We only have one chance at this. The White Fang on the rooftops are being handled by Miss Nikos and others, we are being defended and the Grimm are pushed back directly to the breach. I will be out of aura when I am finished. Kai," For the first time she called him by his first name. "Be ready."

"I will." Kai placed his hands down on the ground and sensed the rock and stone around him. The pavement was easily malleable, and he knew he could easily manipulate it after spending enough time creating masks and weapons from it. With a few deep breaths, he recovered fully from the fall and grit his teeth. He never moved anything so large before with his semblance, this was going to take a lot of strength and energy.

Qrow stood back and prepared to defend them from anything that might have tried to jump out of nowhere and put a stop to their semblances at work. Each of them needed total concentration and he didn't want to think about what would happen if Glynda was knocked unconscious suddenly while all of the rubble and debris, some as big as cars, were being transported back. However damaging it would be to the Grimm, people would undoubtedly die.

The Grimm was being pushed back and kept away because of a damn _maiden_. So Qrow needn't worry about the creatures of darkness. Instead, he kept his eyes up top to the rooftops. Pyrrha Nikos and other huntsmen and students were on top most of them clearing them out. But it was clear the fighting up there wasn't done just yet. It was nothing for him to worry about just yet though, not when they were this close and the terrorists had their hands full with huntsmen. With Raven's little secret project slaughtering Grimm just by being present, if there wasn't a breach they would have won a long time ago already.

It was actually an awesome sight to behold. It was like the planet itself was taking back the material that was blown away from the explosion and putting itself back together. Albeit imperfectly. After glancing at Glynda, he could see her beet-red face and the veins popping out as the concentration really began to take a toll on her. But she kept going nonetheless. He'd offer her a drink after this, however slight of a chance it may be and her obvious animosity toward him, it was the least he could do to offer one of his favorite brandy.

She was nearly done, the big pieces were back together and were being held down by her semblance and the other pieces were starting to settle into place. There were still holes in and there, but Vernal, huntsmen, and soldiers were making it very difficult for the Grimm to get through into Vale. Kai was still getting ready, his hands on the ground and just waiting for Glynda's signal for him to use his semblance and totally seal the Grimm away back underground and away from Vale where they belong.

He was so focused on the breach itself he didn't notice the rocket-propelled grenade striking Vernal in the back.

Vernal screamed in agony as her aura dropped immediately as the direct hit from the rocket blasted her out of the air. If she wasn't a maiden and didn't have a powerful aura, she would have been killed immediately. She fell to the ground unconscious, and if it weren't for Yang, Jaune, and Nora, she'd have been torn apart by Grimm right away.

That wasn't the main concern however deadly it may be. But the fact that the force of the explosions knocked Glynda off of her feet and throwing off her concentration had her telekinesis fading away as well. What made it worse was that her purple aura flickered and went out as well. And along with it went her consciousness. Qrow didn't realize he was on the ground dazed until he saw Kai land beside him. They were both right next to the blast, and they all felt the direct effects of it.

From his position on the ground, he could watch as huntsmen rushed their way up the building and slaughtered the White Fang terrorists that somehow managed to sneak under the radar. However, that didn't seem to be too easy. Some of them were even being _beaten back_.

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black were visible for just a few moments, but he saw them. And watched as Emerald dropped the rocket launcher and the two of them ran off into the night. Some huntsmen made to chase them, but they made the right decision in letting them go and went back to help fight against the sudden new influx of Grimm forcing themselves out and digging through the debris and rubble that Glynda put back in place. The plan failed, they were thwarted, and now the Grimm were swarming Vale again.

Kai shook his head and the stars out of his dark vision and stood back up on shaky legs. "No…" He whispered agonizingly painfully as he sensed the breach opening up wider and wider a few inches at a time. "No… No more… I..." Qrow started to feel the air around him grow much hotter. As in _actually_ hotter. And understood why when he saw Kai and his arms burst into flames.

"Kai," Qrow called out to the boy as he made his way back up to his feet. He saw the boy turn to him with a complicated expression on his face. As if he was wondering what he should do now. He couldn't make more stone appear out of thin air, he had to stretch it out and connect it end to end and make it work that way. Now that Glynda was unconscious and the stone couldn't be put together, the stone would be too weak and would be broken through anyway even if he melded it back together right there and now.

Which leads to one other option. It was a hot take, but Qrow could guess that Kai has been storing up flames for a long time now.

"Whatever you're holding back, now's not the time to hide it." The old huntsman told him. "Let it all out, and don't hold back. Not even for a second."

Kai stood there facing him and contemplated his decisions for a few moments. But ultimately decided what it was time for him to do. He nodded his head. "Tell the others to back away from the breach," He said as he started moving forward on his tired legs again. "And to let out all of their fire dust next to me to fuel my semblance." With a silver flash of his eyes, Kai started drawing power from _them_ and absorbed it into his semblance. His usual black flames turned white in color as he drew from a source much tamer and controllable. Yet immensely more powerful than regular normal flames he'd usually transmute from.

His eyes wouldn't be enough here. He could flash the Grimm on the surface right now. But give it a minute and they'd all be replenished immediately. He couldn't rely on them here, instead, he needed to use _his own_ power that is much less mythical than that of the silver-eyed warriors. Qrow flew off and he assumed correctly that he was going to pass on the message.

Vernal could have done this herself, but after taking a rocket to the back while she was off guard, she was in no position to do it. The next best thing was him.

Ever since he heard the tale of the maidens from his father. He always wondered. How is it that they have the magical power to control the elements of the world around them, fire, water, ice, lightning, wind, etc. And he, his mother and father, who both have an elemental semblance revolving around those very same elements respectively also become strong enough to rival even that? And for both of them to meet, fall in love, and have a child who was capable of _combining_ those powers? It all seemed like too much of a coincidence. it's like they were _meant_ to get together and have him. As if it was a ploy by fate for him to be born to manifest such a powerful semblance that controlled nearly _all nature_ around him _and_ be born with silver eyes on top of that.

It all seemed like it was just... _meant to be_ from the very start. Kai thought as he stretched his arms out to his sides and screamed as he felt his flames burn so hot they burned even his own body. From his elevated position, he could still sense the large breach in the hole on the ground and had a very decent general direction to aim his power.

Just as he told Qrow, flame dust weapons were fired at him and some other sources of flames were absorbed into his semblance. Bolstering his now white flames even further.

He clasped the bottoms of his palms together side by side horizontally and aimed at the breach as his blames burned hotter and scarred his arms. If the power of the silver eyes wanted to evolve with him and if he was meant to be born the way he was, then he'd use that power to the gain of his own, his friends, and his family.

Ruby helped him this far with all of their hours of training, Yang was one of his first friends and has always been someone he could rely on, Orchid was his best friend, Blake was his partner and redeemed because of his actions, Rick and Brick were always there to make him smile, Cyan was someone he missed dearly, Two was quiet but soon opened up to him, Qrow and Raven were there to train him and nurture him in times of need. His father… passed on the torch, and he had his sister and mother left to protect, and every friend he's ever made were relying on him right now to put a stop to this senseless carnage and murder.

Once the burning became too much for him to bear, he let it out.

" _INCINERATE!"_ Kai screamed as a torrent of white and silver flames _exploded_ out of his hands. He hoped people got out of the way because if not they would have been killed. The Grimm however, was almost immediately turned to ash. It didn't matter how big they were. No matter the Deathstalker, Beringel, Ursa or Beowolf, they were all destroyed under the might of his flames.

The flames went further and entered down into the tunnels itself underground. Burning away the Grimm that were funneling in from Mountain Glenn. The flame continued further into the tunnels and it was so vast no one knew where it could have ended. Only that it did end a few seconds after it started as Kai finally ran out of power. His position remained standing for a few moments. Steam rising off of his arms and face as he stood there with wide blind eyes and permanently scarred arms and eye sockets. The scar marks reached across his eyes, and on his arms the burn scars traveled up and down, leaving hardly any purely healthy skin left save for the back of his hands.

The pain was unlike anything he felt before. Worse than Cinder when she burned him with her flames back in Mistral. Kai dropped down to his knees but caught himself with his hands. Still conscious, he still had one more thing to do.

Now that there was the molten rock in the breach, Kai could control and manipulate that and make it rise. The liquid rock stretched across every hole and filled the breach entirely. Once Kai was satisfied with what he had, he clenched his fists together. Hardening the cover on the breach and creating a street that looked like nothing ever exploded from within it.

"I… did it… dad…" Kai said as he fell onto the ground, silver light winking out from his eyes. He rolled himself onto his back, and suddenly his eyes felt much heavier. "I saved them…"

His eyes fluttered shut and his consciousness faded. Only when Blake and Orchid and the rest of his friends started rushing their way to him did people realize that suddenly, it was time to begin the recovery process and rebuild.

* * *

Ozpin flipped away from a blast of flames and in a flash of green aura and speed beyond human ability weaved through the chained whip of Sienna Khan. With his explosive strength, he kicked off his feet and fired toward Adam Taurus, who had just begun charging his semblance. He couldn't be allowed too, he's seen the recordings of such a semblance cutting straight through an Atlesian battle walker in a single strike. Given time, that power could very well be fatal against him. Adam had to cut off his concentration and raise his sword in defense. He was fast, very fast. Faster than most huntsmen. But Ozpin was faster. His cane jabbed into his knee, hip, solar plexus, and collarbone in the span of less than a second before the final jab pushed Adam away into the wall further behind.

He then whipped his cane back around and blocked Cinder's strike before she could slash into his back with her glass weapons. His muscles creaked in an unfamiliar way as he held back the edged weapon with his back still turned to the attacker, but he quickly deflected the strike and turned, counter-attack meeting another sword before it could strike Cinder right on her already Grimmified eye.

He got a full look on Cinder's true face as he did that. Half of her face was normal, beautiful even, with the usual skin, orange eye, black hair. But the other side of her face was all black. Her entire left eye socket was black and in the center was glowing red. The white eyebrow was raised in fury as she stared into his soul, yearning to destroy him and that life he has built for himself. It traveled even further down her neck and down into her arm. Which was one of the most hideous things he's ever seen. It was like the arm of an Apathy, but more to human proportions and with razor-sharp white claws.

Cinder snarled and tried to push him back. But in that life, he made sure that he kept up his strength for a situation like this. Over the years multiple attacks both by Grimm and by terrorists were enacted all over the globe. Atlas was in a war against the White Fang, Signal was infiltrated by Cinder and her underlings, one of the most powerful silver-eyed warriors he knew of was murdered, and the previous Vytal Festival was destroyed by the White Fang and countless innocents were killed. It would have been a stupid mistake to not strengthen up his current body once again. He overpowered Cinder and pushed her back, Cinder staggered away but recovered just in time to block the powerful sidekick that would have crushed her lungs.

However psychotic she may be Cinder was still a skilled fighter. Flipping with the force of his kick and landing on her feet. Her human eye flamed orange and she threw balls of fire at him with her Grimm arm. Ozpin ducked and dodged, and when the last one came he jabbed his cane to the ground and activated the one thing that has stuck with him ever since he unlocked it. His semblance.

The green shield of energy formed all around him and Cinder's fire couldn't penetrate it. It washed over the shield harmlessly and he noted the sound of the metallic clink that also bounced off the shield. Turning, he switched his target to Sienna Khan, who was in the short process of reeling back her weapon in order to strike at him again. Before he could get to her however, Adam jumped in his way and his vibrant red blade clashed against his metal relic of a cane. They struggled in a battle of strength for a moment, but Ozpin couldn't waste time with such a contest and twirled on his right foot, rotating his body, sweeping with his left foot and throwing Adam off focus and leaving him to fall forward.

Cinder roared and charged at him as he slid away after Sienna swung at him with her blades. Ozpin grit his teeth and blocked Cinder's blade with the flat of his hand, focusing an expert amount of aura so her weapon didn't just cut right through his limb and kill him. While at the same time, he swung his cane across his body and knocked away the fired arrow-tip shaped projectile that Sienna attempted to fire at him. However, the last line of defense from Adam Taurus was weak at best. He couldn't move since Cinder was forcing him down onto one knee and slowly burning away at his aura, so instead of trying to dodge or deflect Adam's coming strike, he raised his cane to block it and relaxed his joints.

Adam was powerful and so was his strike. His red hair glowed even brighter and his sword shined red as well. Thankfully it wasn't a very charged use of his semblance, and it only cut away a small chunk of his already vast aura as he let it strike him across the chest and knock him back. Cinder obviously wasn't expecting that as she fell forward and even traveled with him for a few meters before falling flat on her face.

Ozpin felt the air in his lungs rush out in a gasp as his back crashed against the wall of the secret basement of Beacon. He fell down to his hands and knees and shook his head to rid himself of the stars invading his vision. The glasses he had resting on his nose were now shattered, which annoyed him.

Cinder roared and threw herself back onto her feet. But with the space that they had between each other, Ozpin had more than enough time to reach into his pocket and press a button he'd kept hidden.

"Get back!" Adam screamed and pulled Sienna with him. As part of the design of the basement, there was no real cover besides Amber's pod. But since Cinder had no way of guaranteeing the power would go to her if she died, she couldn't be allowed to die. Adam threw Sienna on the ground and covered her with his body while Cinder looked around in shock as about a dozen turrets loaded with powerful dust rounds came out of the walls, ceiling, and floor.

With another push of a button, the turrets started firing and Cinder rushed to move out of the way and try to dodge the bullets. With so many coming at her at once she had no hope of dodging them all. No matter the maiden or person, you were going to get hurt and likely killed by these last resort defenses.

Cinder finally got shot in the heel and cried out in pain as the electric dust within the shell casing sent shocks up and down her leg and spine. Once that happened, all the other bullets from all the other shots exploded against her maiden aura. She had a lot of it, more than even he after he split his magic into fifths, him having the final fifth. Cinder was getting hurt, and call him cruel, but he enjoyed her cries of suffering as a cloud of dust began to form around her from all the gunpowder and dust elements striking her all at the same time.

With a roar Cinder burst into an aura of flames. Stretching her arms out around her sent a spherical-shaped ball of fire to explode straight from her body and out throughout the room. The nearest turrets were melted and destroyed while all the others were damaged. Ozpin might have seen his life flash before his eyes if he didn't have many, many lives to work through in his mind. No, instead he pushed forward his shield and charged _into_ the flames. The explosion was just that, an explosion, and after the wave of heat left behind the only fire, and a tired Cinder.

At the last moment, his shield fell and he jabbed his cane forward. Cinder caught it with her Grimm arm to his surprise, and before she could push a ball of fire into his stomach, he let go and jumped away.

Cinder stood back up and let out a deep breath as she threw his cane behind her all the way to the other side of the room. Ozpin narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Being unarmed was no hindrance to him. His first life was spent being a warrior, and the countless others that followed were mostly the same with him constantly fighting against Salem and her past underlings. If he couldn't fight without a weapon, he would have died many more times than he already did.

He needn't have to, Sienna and Adam's auras were weak and Cinder was tiring. His stamina was draining as well to be fair, but he had enough aura reserves to outlast the half maiden. Had she been a full-powered maiden, he would have had much more trouble. But an imperfect maiden who barely has a grasp on how to use _his_ power would never prove to be a danger against him.

"Continue fighting and you will die," Ozpin stated as he got into an ancient battle stance. "At the very least, Salem will know that you tried your hardest."

"Hah! I'm insulted that you think I can't beat a single unarmed old man," Cinder arrogantly remarked as she summoned two more swords, preparing herself for round two. "I don't need those two to kill you, they were dead weight anyway."

From over her shoulder, Ozpin saw how Adam scowled at her for that as he made his way back up to his feet, leaving Sienna on her back behind him. She must have been knocked unconscious from the blast and the fact that half of Adam's mask was destroyed didn't suggest that Cinder held back for their sake.

" _Come on, do it."_ Ozpin thought in his mind as he watched Adam consider his options. " _You know you want to, kill her while her back was turned."_

If only he could. If he had enough aura to charge his semblance he might have been able to. Assuming that Ozpin was correct in his mind, of course. He was simply too tired and drained in order to effectively use his semblance. A shame. Maybe after he was captured he'd convince him to join his side. A semblance like his couldn't go to waste, and he could make a deal with James to make it happen. With any luck, he'd be too busy commanding military Bullheads and organizing recovery and trade routes for the events of the breach to care enough about a single misguided young man.

"You fail to understand, Cinder," Ozpin said as he relaxed his stance by a slight amount. "This single old man might not be able to beat you, even though I personally think he can. I always have contingency plans, and you committed this attack right as an old friend of mine was visiting for the Vytal Festival."

Cinder's eyes narrowed. Her maiden powers were still flaring, showing him that she was still willing to fight. At least with Adam by her side, she wouldn't be outnumbered. Amber was behind her as well and still in her pod, but she knew that the moment she turned around Ozpin would be on her. She was trapped for the most part.

Ozpin took pleasure in the sight of her taking a step back in response to the sound of the elevator dinging behind Ozpin. The doors opened and Cinder expected to see Ironwood coming in guns blazing with squads of Specialist. But no, somehow it was much worse.

"Ah," A pair of light blue eyes and a head of graying black hair stared into hers as a man she hadn't planned for made his reappearance. "I come to visit for the holidays and I come to what, a half maiden threatening yet another school and Vale being invaded by Grimm." Albedo, the headmaster of Signal and one of the most recent members of Ozpin's inner circle right behind Kai Matsuoka stepped into the basement of Beacon. "Ozpin, you surely know how to handle things on your own."

It was too late, she looked into his eyes and he stared right back into hers. She could _feel_ her mind get invaded by his semblance as everything in her life was played out like a movie in his head. All of her plans, her drives, motivation!

"And just like that," Ozpin gave her a smug smile. "I put you in check."

"RAH!" Cinder turned and fired a blast of fire toward Amber's pod, but before it could hit Ozpin flashed in front of it and used his semblance to block it. In her moment of frustrated anger, she didn't see the _other headmaster_ come up behind her and acrobatically kick her in the back of the head. Cinder bit the ground and felt a tooth chip as she was launched toward Adam.

Adam looked down at her with a shocked and angered expression of his own. Sienna was unconscious and out of the fight and he was tired himself. They would all be defeated in time if they kept fighting and they both knew that.

Cinder pushed herself back onto her hands and knees and snarled. "Damn it!" She screamed as she grabbed Adam by the collar of his shirt.

"No!" Adam cried out as he figured out what Cinder was going to do right away. Run. He didn't want to leave Sienna behind and struggled, but it was no use.

Ozpin and Albedo let her go as the screaming Adam who cursed her to let him go so he could get Sienna, she flew up into the ceiling and _crashed_ through it. There was a layer of rock and some tech in the way before she could actually get to the surface, but nothing that couldn't be explained as an attack on Beacon while Vale was beseeched by Grimm. Instead, Ozpin ran over to make sure Amber was okay, which he was relieved to see indeed was.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Albedo asked him as he went over to subdue Sienna who was just then stirring awake. "Letting her go like that, we could have had Ironwood waiting on top for her."

"One victory at a time, old friend," Ozpin said as he turned to look at his fellow headmaster. "You now know all of her plans up to this point in time, which is going to set her back possibly _months_."

"Do you want to know what they are?" Albedo asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Because really, you should have been able to figure it out yourself."

"Later," Ozpin replied. "Let us focus on the recovery of Vale and Beacon first and foremost."

"Yes sir _old man_ ," Albedo teased as he finished binding Sienna Khan. "And what of this one?"

"Give her to James, I'm sure he'd be happy for the gift of the leader of the White Fang being delivered right to his doorstep."

"I couldn't agree more."

Ozpin nodded his head and laid his hands against the monitor. They'd won, right? Vale was defended, and Cinder was beaten back from Beacon and failed to recover the maiden's powers. But at what cost? He stayed behind instead of helping in the defense of Vale and this was bound to cause a scandal because of that. Hundreds, if not thousands of innocents dead. Killed by Grimm and terrorists.

Sure, he had Cinder in check, but at the cost of half of his pawns.

And more if he didn't choose his words correctly...

* * *

 **And there we go, another chapter to wrap up this little surprise arc. Now, I am sure that you guys have a question in mind. "What about the train and the Mountain Glenn arc?" And well I** _ **did**_ **plan that arc, but after going through in my head everything that has happened throughout the story and everything that is going to happen in the story, that train fight, and the mountain Glenn arc while it would have included some cool scenes, there just wasn't much I could work with there. Not that there was a lack of source material. I have too many characters to leave out 2/3rds of them for a single arc and it would have just served to further a plot. That's it. Now, some of the scenes I planned for the Train and Glenn fight** _ **will still be used**_ **but adapted to fit the new scenerio I have planned for it. Trust me, skipping that arc will be worth it in the end, or at least I hope it does.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	72. Chapter 72

**Oh boy, it has been a while. I have some explaining to do, don't I? I'll try to keep it short, but know that I have not forgotten about you guys. Not a day went by where I wasn't thinking about at least one of my stories, and how could I forget my most popular one?**

 **While I can use the excuse that I have been focusing on completing one of my other stories, Destiny Fated Black. I will not say "Oh, I wanted to finish this story, so I ignored the others. My bad." The reason for my absence is far more simple, and complicated, depending on certain perspectives. I needed a bit of a break, and an eye-opener came to me while I was having this break. No need to get into the itty bitty and gritty details into that, but I sort of needed to "Re-charge". Because I wasn't writing for the love of it for quite some time. I was writing because I felt like I had a duty to you all. I mean, this story has a recorded 576 followers so far, almost 200k views, and who knows how many guests there are reading this as well. So I continued because I felt like** _**I had to**_ **, even though most of the time for the past twenty chapters or more, I just went on autopilot. I don't want to burn myself out and treat this like a chore instead of a passion or hobby. When I write, I want to** _ **love**_ **it, or at least have fun with it. That's when I become the best writer I can be. I enjoyed writing DFB, and it was close to ending, so I wanted to finish it. I did earlier last week, and I felt happy about it, and the reviews were awesome as always, but then I was filled with this lingering thought.** " _ **Now what? What's next? Back to Blind Huntsman or Detective Grimm now, I guess."**_ **That was what I was afraid of, excluding my personal problems, these passion projects of mine nearly became chores, and what do most young men do when chores are given to them? They ignore them. Plain and simple. So, I took a bit of a break.**

 **Work is a thing, but I'm not working full time anymore and with this whole quarantine starting, college has shut down as well. Save for scheduled tests and some assignments of course. Which has given me many,** _ **many**_ **more hours of free time all of a sudden? Like really, was this fate pushing me to become a writer again or does God really want us to die already like the memes foretell? Whatever it may be, I found myself crawling back to writing fanfiction once more.**

 **My mind should be more clear and unburdened now, so I will be back with the usual one chapter a week at least. And now that I only have 3 stories to worry about, well, 2 since Two Heroes is on hiatus, I will have plenty more time to plan and recharge.**

 **I am sorry for the long note, I know most people skip them but for those who are actually interested in hearing what's up in my life, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Cover Art: Nova**

* * *

 **The Blind Huntsman**

 **Chapter 72**

 **Volume 2, Episode 13**

* * *

The darkness was a familiar abode. The silence, the void, the nothing that was the one thing that his eyes allowed him to see was a familiarity. However, this time there was something different about it. He could barely feel his limbs, his skin felt scalded, forever hot but somehow cold at the same time. He tried to move, but all he mustered up was quietly groaning in pain as his body refused the orders of his mind. Almost immediately, unconsciousness proved victorious over any other status, and forced him back into a different kind of darkness. One where he would have no control over, and one that would continue to haunt him until his duty was finished.

" _I protected them,"_ Kai told his mind. " _Just as I said I would. I don't care if I burned my own body with my own flames. They're safe."_

" _That is what you believe,"_ His own voice scolded him. " _But not what you know."_

He could have done _more_. He made so many mistakes during the battle. Rushing in by himself, overusing the power of his eyes, not accounting for the physical conditions of the rest of his teammates. The list went on and on, in the end. It was Ruby who had to pick up his slack. While he felt proud that his fellow silver-eyed warrior was able to achieve so much, he also loathed himself for allowing his anger and hatred to get the better of him. Perhaps if he controlled himself and relied more on teamwork, he might have been able to save his own skin. Literally, in this sense. Even asleep, he could feel the burning pain that scoured in patches all around and up and down his arms, back, chest, and upper legs. But no, people had to have _died_ because of his actions. Innocent people, strong huntsmen and huntresses. It may have not been directly caused by his actions or rather his _inactions_ , but it doesn't change that fact that he _rushed_ and _charged_ through a tide of Grimm that any normal soldier or student or huntsman would have had trouble with. If it weren't for the power of the silver eyes…

" _No,"_ Kai thought as he forced the painful thoughts back down. " _I did what I had to do, I'm just one guy and in the end I did destroy the Grimm and plug that breach. I did what I could. I can't possibly save and protect everyone. I won't torture myself like this."_

For a moment, his mind thought to agree. But the vision changed, or the void rather. The black was still dark, but slowly gave way to the color silver. Or at least, that was what he guessed the color silver to look like. His mind was back under his control, but he could tell that he was still trapped in a state of sleep. In a dream. His brain was playing tricks on him, he suspected. It made sense. After the events of the breach, some amount of psychological trauma was bound to occur. It wouldn't surprise him if he and some of his friends were a little damaged over what happened. Most of them had never even seen a dead body before. To go from a normal student of Beacon to an active hunter in a desperate battle against the Grimm would have sent a shock into anyone. Even him, despite not being able to _see_ any of the dirt and grime of the battle, he was able to sense all of the chaos and everything that the people around him endured.

Except this wasn't just a simple dream. He felt bound. Trapped. Caged in. His natural human instincts started to make him panic. But he stopped at the sound of a voice.

" _This isn't what I wanted for you,"_ The silver spoke to him. " _All this fighting, death, pain, and strain. This is the exact opposite of what I fought for in your stead. A teenage boy has no place in a war of ancient evil and ancient good."_

In any other situation, Kai would have agreed. But now, all Kai could do was disagree and listen to the silver with shock and awe in his system. That was all that the silver said. Simply scolding him for doing what _he_ thought was right, what he felt like he _had_ to do. He didn't ask to be forced into the war between Ozpin, Cinder, and Salem. A war that was ignited by the Gods themselves. But he was, and he intended to finish it so that others wouldn't have to worry about it. Because if he didn't fight, who would? Ruby would, and with her, he would have to fight anyway. But along with them, the others wouldn't just sit back and let them do their thing. Yang wasn't going to sit back and let her little sister fight a war for her, which would drag her team into it if the other three didn't already agree with her. And the Violets wouldn't ever dare to separate from each other. They would all join the battle and fight.

At least if he was by himself, he'd be able to keep it to just himself. His friends wouldn't have to fight, die, and feel the pain and strain that came with the concept of war. They would be safe.

The silver faded away and became black again, either through disappointment or out of necessity. Once again, he felt himself wake up, and his eyes saw nothing but the dilapidated darkness that has proceeded to be all he's ever seen since birth excluding moments he bothered to use the power of his eyes. There was a soft humming sound, the whirring of a machine, and slow quiet beeps that slowly quickened in pace as his body continued to wake up. This time when he tried to move, he was able to feel his arm drag against the soft cushion of the mattress he was lying on, as well as the blanket that covered him. There was also bandages wrapped around that entire arm, and upon thinking that he went on to move his other limbs. He felt his wounds ache as the bandages tightly rubbed into them and helped them heal. His head had this strange light and wavy feel to it as he tried to crane his neck up. His senses were all thrown off their balance, rendering him completely blind and helpless. Giving up on trying to gauge where he was, he figured that he was in Beacon's infirmary.

Then the pain hit all at once. He groaned loudly and instinctively as the burns on his arms, back, and chest all started to ache at once. He gripped the mattress tightly and grit his teeth, trying not to bite his tongue, but letting his body make noise, like a cry for help, so that someone would come to his side and make the pain stop.

It took a couple of minutes before one of the nurses of Beacon's infirmary actually heard him, and realized that he was awake and in pain. He gasped for air as his lungs struggled to breathe air into them, but he heard what the nurse had to say.

"Alert the headmaster and get a doctor! Matsuoka is awake!" The nurse shouted. The familiar sound and vibrations of feet running in different directions seemed to echoe around the room. "Here," The nurse grabbed his arm and moved part of the bandages to expose his skin and the bulging vein underneath. "This will help with the pain. I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to stay awake. Try to nod if you understand."

Kai pushed his head deeper into the pillow before flicking his chin forward just a few inches. Mimicking the motion of a nod the best that he could.

"Good," A sharp pain, pathetic in comparison to the pain on the rest of his body, flared up as a needle entered the vein on his left arm. He felt the drug get injected into his body, and felt the cool liquid enter his bloodstream and enter other veins and arteries until it got to his heart and then up to his brain. A silent hiss came out of his mouth as the pain began to slowly subside, and his heartbeat harder and just a little faster. "Stay awake Matsuoka, in order for your aura to recharge most efficiently the mind needs to be awake and the body active. You can't exactly get out of bed at the moment, so you need to stay awake. Can you speak?"

"Ha-... Ack…" He hacked and coughed. His throat felt dry and burned.

"Damn it, they were right." The nurse huffed. "Don't try to speak anymore. Once the headmaster is notified your family and teammates will be next. Just try to stay awake, the doctor will be here soon."

Kai did what the medical expert said and forced himself to stay awake no matter what. The nurse helped by continuing a one-sided conversation with him, laughing and telling jokes, telling him her name, which was Angelica, and how she had a son that was his age. He paid attention the best he could. His body desperately wanted to fall asleep again, that much he could tell easily by the aches and heavy feeling behind his eyes. But slowly he felt his aura begin to recharge and heal his wounds. He knew it would take a lot to fully recover, and he doesn't know how long he was passed out for. The nurse did well to distract him from thinking about it, and did so long enough for the doctor to arrive.

"Hello Mister Matsuoka, remember me? It's your professor." It was Oobleck. Kai recognized his voice. He couldn't stay anything, but he managed to nod his head to show that he heard him. "Good, I am just going to run some tests on you and see what the condition your body is in at the moment. As the nurse is sure to have told you earlier, do try your best to stay awake. If necessary, I will inject you with a known compound that will help you recover faster. Nod your head if you understand."

"Good," Doctor Oobleck said as he felt the blanket on his body get pulled off. "Now, what I am going to do might hurt a little bit, especially since your skin is so sensitive at the moment. But I must ask that you endure it. At worst, I may have the nurse hold you down. At best, you may just feel a tickle."

Kai endured it the best he could. The doctor had to remove his bandages in order to continue his assessment. Instead of being held down, whenever Kai felt himself begin to struggle he gripped the fabric of the mattress and stifled down his groans of pain. His skin was very sensitive, just as the doctor said. Every little touch and graze hurt and stung. His muscles clenched and tensed with each motion, and it was the worst when he was told that he had to try and roll onto his front so that the doctor could take a look at his back. Once it was done, he was helped roll back onto his front, and Oobleck injected him with that aura booster that he mentioned earlier. The moment the chemical was injected into his system, he felt his aura flare and shine and immediately the pain began to subside.

"You will need weeks of bed rest and recovery before you will be able to move on your own again. Perhaps months." Oobleck whispered to him after telling the nurse to leave the room once she replaced all of his bandages. The doctor took a seat beside him. "But the chemical I just injected into you is something conjured up by the best scientists in Atlas who all have great understandings of aura and the soul. By order of the headmaster, I have given you this experimental injection. However, I am bound by my oath as a medical and psychological doctor to inform you that this experimental injection has never been tested on a human or faunus before. I do hold it in high regards however, so I do not believe that it will cause you any harm. The headmaster wouldn't allow anything unknown to be injected into if it was potentially harmful. Especially his star pupil." He chuckled. "That much is certain. I just wanted to let you know." The doctor stood up and made his way toward the exit. "If it works, you should be able to move again tomorrow morning. Until then, I will personally make sure that your family and teammates know of your awakening."

The doctor left and Kai felt the experimental injection work its way into his mind and body. It wasn't a painful process, and in fact, it seemed to be that the doctor was right. Within a few hours, his aura was completely recovered and was actually going _beyond_ its limits. It was an uncomfortable feeling sensing his wounds and burns mend themselves back together, but it will surely scar. If he was able to _feel_ it heal, that means that it was healing to quickly. The cells of his body wouldn't be able to keep up with the power of his aura. Hours and hours passed, and he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep even if he did his very best. The healing process was going to last a long time, he quickly realized. Even if a full day and nights worth of hours was really not that long, it was when you were in pain and stuck in bed with nothing else to do besides heal. He groaned and moaned, but not because of pain. It was a strangely good feeling, but still uncomfortable. He didn't know what to make of it.

He didn't know how many hours had passed before someone entered his room again, but it was a nice distraction, knowing that his little sister was by his side and holding his hand. She was relieved to see him still alive, and he was relieved to have her there by his side as his body healed. His mother sat on his other side, holding his other hand and they stayed there all night with him. He wasn't able to fall asleep, but it was nice having his sister providing the warmth from her own body, making the entire healing process easier to get through with her by his side. Morning cracked at dawn, and his aura flared and sparked. His mother was startled by it, but she knew what was happening. It may have been morning, but it was only about four in the morning to his best guess. His mother said some warm things to him, and his sister continued to stay by his side even as Marron kissed their heads and left the room, cursing about something as she stomped away. She came back some hours later, her eyes rimmed with dark spots and her face with a different kind of expression on her face. She continued to sit with him, resting her head beside his as his aura accelerated his recovery by many tens of times.

The clock struck eleven in the morning when he was finally able to fall asleep again. He didn't know what happened, but when he was able to wake up again his sister was in a different position on a chair beside his bed, and his mother was absent once more. There was another person in the room, however, and around his neck, he felt some kind of necklace whose sideways cross ornament rested on his chest.

This time, he was able to move while awake as he was. His bones creaked and shifted and his muscles ached. But for the most part, the pain was gone. There was still some stings and iotas of pain under his bandages, but compared to the moment he woke up first it was nothing. He pushed himself up to a sitting position in the bed, exhausted and tired, but awake. He pushed his senses outward again and this time they replied. It was a relief being able to sense again, and he tried to speak to announce his own awakening, trying to call out to his partner who was currently sat near a window staring out of it.

"Bla-ack." His voice hacked. His throat was still weak and damaged, but his voice was still able to come out. His partner snapped her head toward him and her amber eyes widened at the sight of him awake.

"Kai!" Blake exclaimed as she rushed to his side, sitting on the edge of his bed and wrapping her arms around his head and hugged him to her chest. "You're awake! Oh my god, I thought you were going to be out for weeks!"

"How… long?" Kai rasped as he let himself get engulfed in Blake's heat.

"Its been three days since the breach," Blake told him as she pulled away. "I don't understand, how were you able to wake up so soon? It's amazing but… unnatural. You were so… No, you're strong." She hugged him again. "I am glad you are okay."

"Heh…" Kai rested against his partner. "I'm glad you are too… what about-"

"Ruby and Orchid are in the next room," Blake told him. "Ruby woke up yesterday, but she wasn't nearly as injured as you were. She more exhausted her body and aura, but she's okay. Orchid had a few bruises and cuts, but she's fine. As you can probably tell, I'm more than okay myself. As for the others, Rick and Brick are in the same boat as Ruby, but mostly everyone suffered from just minor injuries."

"That's good," Kai gasped, unable to use his voice without hurting himself, he opted to whisper instead. "What about Vernal?"

"Vernal…? Oh, right." Blake huffed through her nose. "That girl that came out of nowhere and blasted away half of the Grimm. Everyone was looking for her after the battle, but Yang says that Raven came back and took her before anyone else could get her help."

She's okay then, Kai laughed in his mind. He didn't expect Raven to come and help like she did, and she didn't even get directly involved. But it was a pleasant surprise and he wasn't going to make any trouble of it anytime soon. The only real concern he had about that was Yang, who has to have some thoughts of her mother suddenly returning again.

"What about you?" Blake asked, turning his chin so that his face and eyes were facing hers. "You looked like death when you were done using those flames and after you covered the breach with your semblance. What happened?"

"I…" Kai wondered how to explain it. Surely, telling her about the experimental injection wasn' a good idea if it means getting on Ozpins bad side. However suspect he may act, he still saved him potentially weeks or months of recovery time. He owed him here. "I don't know, I remember everything about the breach, especially the pain. But after that…" He apologized to her mentally. "I just woke up here with my family and then you."

"Hm," Blake didn't sound like she fully bought it, but she didn't call him out on anything. "Very well, I am just glad that you are awake."

A gasp from the other side of the bed sounded out as Malienna woke up from her next nap.

"And from the looks of it, she is going to let you know how happy she is as well," Blake said with a chuckle as she backed away from the hospital bed. "I'll tell the others about you, don't worry." She added when Malienna jumped into Kai's lap and proceeded to cry into his shoulder and explain to him just how worried she was about him and just how happy she was to see him awake like this. Kai hugged her back and listened to it all with a patient smile on his face.

* * *

Liar.

Blake didn't think her partner would ever resort to it. But here he was, lying to them.

Something was wrong. Blake cared for her partner as much as everyone else did, but that didn't mean that she'd blindly abide by whatever he says or whatever happens to him and his body. After all the wounds he suffered? He should have been in that bed in a coma for months. She's seen people who were less injured than him take months to recover, especially from burn wounds. Yet in just a mere three days, he is not only recovered, but able to speak and has all of his memories? Something wasn't just wrong, but something else was happening in the background. It didn't matter if he was some silver-eyed warrior, even Ruby bled and had to spend some time in the infirmary getting better but even she was going to be in there for several more days.

No, this was something that she couldn't ignore. She was happy that he was better, but angry that he would lie about how he got better and felt that he'd need to. And he'd only need to if he was trying to protect something. Or more likely, someone. Either himself or some other person. Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of it. Out of respect for her partner, she let herself out to try and find answers instead of demanding them from him after he'd just woken up from a desperate battle for Vale.

The headmaster was the first on her list, but he was too cunning. Too smart and too powerful. He had a position of power over her, and if she tried to get anything out of him, especially sensitive information, he'd simply close himself off and tell her to leave, or worse, get him to _agree_ with whatever he did to Kai. He was just that charismatic. A man who worked himself up the chain to become Beacon's headmaster was no man to trifle with.

Which leads to the second person. Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen. He was there with Kai before she was, and he even left behind something for him. That sideway's cross necklace that he was famous for wearing all the time. He was not only close to Kai, but his family as well. This meant that he had an emotional connection in which Blake could exploit to get some answers out of him. It was a dirty tactic, but one that needed to be used. Because obviously, there was more beneath the surface than she originally thought.

Thankfully, she memorized where Marron's room was, but stopped before she knocked on the door. She heard an argument raging on from the other side, but before she could even think about listening to it, all she heard was the tail end of a screaming match.

"He is _MY SON!"_ Marron screamed as the door to her room swung open and slammed against the wall. "I can't believe that the concept to you is so confusing! Of course, I wouldn't have consented to something so cruel! My son is a teenage boy, not some kind of tool or _weapon_. Now run off to Ozpin and tell him that I am _demanding_ an explanation that won't make me take my son and daughter and _leave_."

"Marron," Qrow said brokenly. "I wouldn't have consented to it either, I want the answer just as much as you do. But he is healed and-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Marron screamed at him. "He's healed, which is great! But what do you think he is going to do once he gets out of bed? Huh?" Silence. Qrow knew the answer, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Exactly."

"Marron-"

"Leave."

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

Dejected, Qrow walked passed her and into the hallway. Blake had nowhere to hide and wouldn't have even if there was one. Luckily for Qrow, this was during a period of class time and she was the only student to have heard all that. Marron didn't seem to care once she noticed her, but Qrow sneered at her the moment he noticed her. Before he could say anything Marron slammed the door shut behind her and stomped away, not even acknowledging Blake as she walked past her, assumingly back to Kai's room. When she and Qrow became the only ones left in the hallway, Qrow crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes and crossing his arms and refusing to look at her.

"Heard all that, didn't ya?" Qrow asked in his deep, scratchy voice.

"Only the end part," Blake said. "But I heard enough."

"Then you should know that kind of information wasn't meant for your ears to hear," Qrow said.

"To you, maybe." Blake narrowed her eyes. "What was injected into Kai?"

"What injection?" Qrow sarcastically lied and rolled his eyes. "I don't think Marron and I even mentioned one in our little screaming contest."

"Don't get coy with me. Aren't you supposed to be a huntsman?" Blake asked with a raised brow, crossing her arms as she scowled at the man. "Aren't you also supposed to be Kai's potential step-father in the future? Even if he doesn't acknowledge that, it doesn't change what may be."

"Look, kid," Qrow sneered at her. Blake smirked internally, she'd struck a nerve there. "It's none of your business. Kai is better now, right? That's something for you to be happy about, not suspicious of."

"Yet here I am."

"Yet here you are." Qrow sighed. "The betrayer of the White Fang in the flesh, trying to chase down the truth again. How scared I am, woe is me." At the sound of Blake's growl, Qrow chuckled. "What, you think I forgot how you and that chameleon girl tried to gang up on me and kill me?"

"No, I just didn't think you'd bring that up. Times have changed, and so have I."

"I'm not discounting that, you definitely proved yourself more than a few times," Qrow said. "I'm just giving you a chance to not bud your head into something beyond your understanding."

"Tell me something," Blake barked out. " _Anything_ , I'm sick of being left in the dark. I've seen Kai come back in the middle of the night covered in all kinds of wounds, he trains harder than I've ever seen anyone train, and now he is getting personal favor from the headmaster himself. He can't just simply be a star pupil, he has to be something more."

"He has silver eyes-"

"Even more than that." Blake cut him off and continued. "There has to be more than what we are being _allowed_ to know. And I won't stop until I get some answers."

"What are you going to do, force it out of me?" Qrow laughed. "I'm sure you know that I am way out of your league girl. Give it ten years and catch me with my pants down and you might just stand a chance."

"I know I can't beat you, and I wouldn't presume I could force it out of you."

"Smart."

"But I still can't let this pass. I will tell my teammates about this, and when Ruby finds out, who do you think she is going to go to demand answers from?" Blake took special satisfaction in the way Qrow winced at the very thought of an angry Ruby coming up to him and demanding answers about such a sensitive subject. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no to her, she was his precious niece, and may the Gods forbid _Yang_ coming with her as well.

Qrow let out an explosive sigh and shook his head. "Ugh, damn women. You're all so ruthless. Fine, I'll tell you something. But in return, I'll tell the girls myself. I'd rather it come out of my mouth than yours."

"Deal." Blake uncrossed her arms and waited.

Qrow beckoned her to follow and so Blake did. They had said enough in public where someone could listen in to what they were saying and spread some kind of rumor around. Qrow lead her outside and to a dark shadow behind the dorm building. He came to a stop and rested against the wall, crossing his arms and looking back at her with those piercing red eyes of his.

"What I am going to say doesn't make it to the public, understand?"

Blake nodded her head and leaned against the wall beside him.

* * *

Ruby was dreaming. She knew it the moment she opened her eyes. Everything was so bright, white, and silver in places. It was an everlasting void and yet, she wasn't afraid of it whatsoever. She embraced it, and the silver embraced her in return. A warm feeling flowed up and down throughout her entire body, and further proceeded to help mend her wounds and lessen the pain incited by those earlier injuries. She wasn't as injured as a lot of other people were, but she carried the weight of their pain on her shoulders. Knowing that everyone was safe and sound thanks to Kai and his awesome willpower and strength took that weight off her shoulders, however. She successfully carved a path through Grimm in order to get him close to the breach, and he saved them all. Just like they promised they would.

So why did it feel like there was _something_ missing? The silver-white paradise of a void embraced her and helped heal her body, which then gave her a million and a half more questions about the power of these eyes of hers, but something felt out of place. There should have been more, but in its place, she felt guilt. A sense of failure and dejection that pushed its way to the forefront of her mind.

The battle was won but the war was not over just yet. She welcomed the silver's warm embrace, but she also couldn't accept it.

" _Not yet,"_ she thought as she turned her back on the silver. " _I still have things to do, I am healed now, so I can go back to helping people. Back to him."_

Far from disappointed, she was encouraged to go forward. And so Ruby did. With a warm smile on her face, she made her way out of her dream-like state and with a groan, woke up in the middle of the night. Right as she started to move, the sore pains from her healing body made itself known to her once again. She opted not to make any risky movements, so instead, she looked around the hospital room she saw when she had woken up earlier. Orchid was still there, sleeping with her head resting on the mattress with a thin line of drool pooling into the sheets, and the moon was once again casting light into her room.

Just as she wished, she was awake again, but sadly she couldn't move. She was fine, really, her dumb stupid body just didn't want to listen to her! She knew that Kai was next door, and she knew that miraculously, he had woken up days earlier than what was originally predicted by Doctor Oobleck. She hated it, and a pout wasn't the only thing that appeared on her face as she let her body win the battle of wills and make her lie back down in the bed.

Dang it. Right when she told that strange white-silver area to let her wake up too. She failed to account for the fact that yeah, her body was pretty tired after what happened and that it was possibly time for it to tell her to stop being stupid and rest for once.

How could she rest, knowing that her best friend nearly burned himself to death and pushed himself past limits he didn't even know he had in order to save them all? No, she had to get out of that bed as soon as possible, make sure he was okay, and then demand that he train with the team more so that they could all catch up to him in terms of physical condition. She may be able to beat him in a fight thanks to her speed, but that doesn't mean that she could last as long as he could. That showed in the breach battle, he was outpacing all of them until his eyes backfired on him. If she didn't stop him when she did, he might have gotten too far ahead of them.

If that happened, she didn't even want to think about what might have occurred as a consequence.

That, and this weird and confusing feeling she was getting in her head right behind the eyes. It was like a _pulling_ sensation. Or like an invisible warm wind telling her to keep going until she met up with her friend. She swallowed down the feeling, suppressing it in favor of taking care of her own body. Weird sensations aside, she was just happy that everyone was okay.

The breach was plugged, her friends were alive, and while lives were lost even more lives were saved. Knowing that, she was easily able to let herself lying in bed until she grew tired enough to fall asleep again.

* * *

 **Here we are, back to our regular pace. The next chapter will continue this little string that we have going on here. I will try and get that next chapter out later this week after a chapter of Detective Grimm, think of it as like a part two to this chapter. Or maybe just… another chapter… yeah.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	73. Chapter 73

**Here we are with the next chapter! Let's get it!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

 **The Blind Huntsman**

 **Chapter 73**

 **Volume 2, Episode 14**

* * *

"It seems that the drug has had completely positive effects on the boy," Ironwood said as he looked at a report from Doctor Oobleck. So far, nothing unforeseen has happened just yet. The treatment was made by the best doctors and biological scientists in Atlas, ones who specified in both human and faunus vaccines. Since Mister Matsuoka was a hybrid of the two, it was only natural to wish that they all work together to create a single treatment. "Nothing to complain about, he says. This is great, I am glad that I have been proven wrong."

"I had faith in your scientists, James," Ozpin said with his own small sigh of relief. "It was something that needed to be done. I couldn't allow such an asset to be bedridden for months. Surgery would have been too invasive, and the extent of the damage to his body may have been too much for aura to handle all on its own. That particular study wasn't just an option, it was a necessity."

"Is it worth earning the ire and distrust of the mother?"

"Marron," Ozpin corrected the General. "Will have her opinion on every matter that has something to do with her son. I understand why she would be against such a treatment, but in time she will understand that it was better that than for her son to be stuck in bed slowly getting weaker and weaker as his muscles atrophied and constant surgeries were done to his body that would require him _months_ to completely recover from, physically or otherwise.."

"I agree with you, but you do know that she would have a strong case against not just you, but Atlas as well, for an experimental drug to be tested on her only son that could have very well accelerated what you feared." Ironwood pointed out.

"I am aware and have no worries, James. I have Qrow working on her for that, it is in both of their good interests after all, since Qrow was the one to sign off on it as Mister Matsuoka's legal guardian."

"I am also sure that this Marron would not like that."

"Oh, she doesn't." Ozpin sighed and offered a toast for the man with the terrible bad luck. "But she will have to deal with it at the end of the day. She has nothing to complain about as long as nothing bad happens to her son. As long as he remains healthy and recovering his strength, what can she say?"

From the other corner of the office, the third man in the room scoffed loudly. "Really Oz, you have not changed a single bit." Albedo said with crossed arms. "Does it not matter that he is your student and _my_ former student?"

"He is my student," Ozpin easily agreed. "And I shall treat him as such. But he has also accepted his role in this war against Salem. This means that decisions such as these will have to be made in the case he or someone else gets badly injured. I can hardly work with him if he can barely move, and I would rather not earn him as an enemy by moving on from him."

If Albedo hadn't already used his semblance on Ozpin long ago, he would have called the man a vicious sociopath. But using his memory reading semblance on a man whose soul is more than a thousand years old granted him knowledge and experience that no other man could hope to achieve. It was why he not only didn't call the man names and went on to try and lecture him on what is right and wrong but he also _understood_ him. He saw those memories after all, and he knew exactly what he was up against. Tough decisions like the one he'd just made with Kai was trivial compared to the ones he made in the past. The _many,_ other ones he'd made in the past.

"To think the little blind boy I accepted into my school would have become such a strong man. I had my doubts at first, but after what he did at the breach?" Albedo chuckled, he felt a sense of pride for the boy, he'd helped teach him and nurtured him to becoming the man that he is now. But alas, he couldn't think about it for too long. "Alright, so, Little Kai is recovering, what of Amber?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Amber is secured. I have even tighter security down there and I even have Glynda monitoring it and personally checking the security systems herself at least twice a day. Trust me, the fall maiden is not going anywhere anytime soon."

"That is not what I meant, of course, she is secure." Albedo said with a shake of his head. "Ironwood, perhaps you can help make my point?"

"I shall." Ironwood nodded his head. "Amber was attacked by Cinder Fall and two very dangerous terrorists of the White Fang, if you hadn't shown up _just in time_ to protect her we would have a full-powered fall maiden as our enemy. It was too little too close, I feel that now is the time to start considering new candidates to transfer the power to."

Ozpin understood their points and raised a hand up to his chin in thought. They were right, of course. Cinder knew where Amber was now, and they would be foolish to think that she would have given up on her quest for power just yet. Thanks to Albedo and his semblance, her plans for the future have to be completely redone now, which gives them more time to prepare for whatever it is she would throw at them next. He has waited for over a year for Amber to wake up in hopes that she could make a recovery and once again become his fall maiden. But her time was running out, and any day now she could succumb to her wounds from Cinder's attack and inadvertently transfer the power over to Cinder anyway. After thinking about it for another moment, Ozpin sighed and nodded his head in agreement with the two other headmasters.

"I agree with you two. It is time for a new fall maiden."

"Great," Albedo clapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other. "So, who is going to be our new maiden?"

Right, that decision needed to be made as well. Getting to choose a new maiden of any season was a rare blessing, but it was also cursing a young woman to forever have a target on her back from those who want to use the magical power for their own selfish gains. It was a double-edged sword metaphorically. On one side he could pick and choose a trustworthy maiden who wouldn't be like Amber and go out on her own and neglect her training, but on the other… it was a conundrum and mixture of good and bad.

"The obvious decision would be a student from the first years of your school," Ironwood pointed out. "Someone who would spend the next four years of their life protected by Beacon and growing to become a powerful huntress and maiden. While also giving you the time to win over their trust and gain their loyalty and allegiance. I'm sure a few of the female body must pique your mind…"

"Few do," Ozpin admitted. "There are three females on Mister Matsuoka's team…"

"You would have to run that past him first," Albedo said. "I am not sure what he would think of it. He might be able to get convinced but he might get put off by the idea just as much."

"He'd come around with the right words," Ozpin said, and then he went on to thinking. There was Blake Belladonna, Orchid Rosa, and Ruby Rose on Team KRBR alongside Kai. Blake was a no go, because he couldn't trust a former terrorist. Orchid was also a risk because of her multiple personality disorder; it would be difficult for her to learn how to control the power when every personality of hers would have to learn how to use it. And then there was Ruby Rose…

A theoretical silver-eyed fall maiden was a powerful prospect. And she'd certainly do it if she thought she could protect people using said power. But, he'd have Taiyang and Qrow breathing down his neck, and he didn't know if they'd even allow him to try such a thing with their daughter and niece. Not to mention the ever-approaching problem of Kai having a say in it either way. He was fighting so that his friends didn't have to, having any of his female friends become the next fall maiden was bound to cause issues within their own relationship.

Pyrrha Nikos also came to mind, she was polite and she had the submissive personality to authority to go with her exceptional strength. But the same problem arose with Kai's agreement to having her do it. Any of the other female students would also potentially cause a problem, because friend or no, Kai was protective. Enough for it to cause a problem if he felt like he needed to step in.

"This is not a decision that needs to be made today," Ozpin said, choosing to think about it later. "By the start of the Vytal Festival a decision will need to be made, but right now we _all_ have work to do given the repairs of Vale and the preparations for the Vytal Festival."

"Very well," Albedo said with a nod. "I will go on to show my visiting students from Signal around like I told my wretched deputy that I would," With a nervous sneer, Albedo moved past them to the elevator. "Do call for me if you need me, however, I have interesting knowledge about Cinder Fall now that I was able to use my semblance on her. Some of it you may want to know."

"I will keep that in mind, my friend." Ozpin waved goodbye to the man as he departed.

"I'll go being interrogation on Sienna Khan," Ironwood said next. "She is bound to have information that Albedo may not know just yet. But I believe that I will call for him to help with finding out what she knows if she proves to be resistant."

"Do what you need to do," Ozpin said, giving him the permission that he thought he needed. Ironwood accepted his words and departed soon later. Leaving Ozpin alone with himself.

Ironwood going to interrogate Sienna Khan… For some reason, he was interested in what she had to say. Adam Taurus himself looked less than willing to be working with Cinder Fall of all people, and he almost wished that he would have given in to any urges he may or may not have been feeling at the time when he did battle against him, Sienna, and Cinder. He felt that there was something deeper than that within Taurus' ideals. Something that could potentially be used.

As was the Khan of the White Fang… Now, there was an idea.

* * *

Kai stretched sore muscles as he walked around his hospital room to test the recovery of his body. It has been a few days since he woke up, and he's been eager to get out of bed since. Now that his legs were working the same way they were before he was excited, it meant that he would be able to get back to his normal routine again back with his teammates and back to his cozy and homey dorm room. He hasn't been in such a good mood for a while, even if the weird silver dreams were reoccurring every now and again. He was just glad that he could hop on his toes again.

"I feel… great," He said with a satisfied and toothy smile. "I still feel sore and in pain, but I can _feel_ it fading away with each beat of my heart." Said heart was beating over and over again and probably much faster than what it was supposed to be. It felt like a gun was going off inside of his ribcage, but not in an uncomfortable way somehow. It felt soothing, warm, and like he was ready to start a marathon and run in multiple times in a row. The energy within him was palpable.

He couldn't wait to use it to get revenge on Cinder and her allies for what she did to Vale.

"Hey Kai- What are you doing up!?" Orchid exclaimed as she stepped into the room, darting toward him the moment she saw him awake as he was.

"I feel fine," Kai said as he showed off his health by standing strong and not letting Orchid drag him back to bed. "Don't I look it?"

"Well-," Orchid eyed his body up and down. The body that currently didn't have a shirt on it and with plenty of muscles with attractive scars on them. She felt her skin burn as she grew embarrassed and heated, but coughed into her hand and strayed her eyes away and back up to Kai's blindfolded eyes. "I guess," She allowed herself to say. "But you should still be resting. I can't believe the doctors deemed you okay to leave so soon. You have no idea what you looked like when we first brought you here!"

Kai winced. Blake told him what he looked like. His skin was burned and melted in places, his face was actually burned by how bright and hot his flames grew, and his flames, which were once black, turned white during that blast he made to destroy the Grimm that were rushing out of the tunnel. He found comfort in the fact that he was actually able to know which color was which for once, shades of white and black and grey and silver were the only ones that he could tell which was which. The fact that his flames turned white, the same color flames that his late father Malikai manifested with his own flame semblance, brought him a relieving comfort.

"Yeah, I heard," Kai said as he scratched his face nervously. "Sorry about that-"

"Don't apologize," Orchid swapped to a more aggressive personality on the spot. "If you didn't do what you did the Grimm would still be invading Vale now. I can't be mad at you for doing what had to be done, no matter how hard it was to look at you when you were hurt. Hmph," Orchid crossed her arms and looked away, pouting. "Put on your clothes," She said as she pointed to the chair beside Kai's bed, which had his older clothes resting on it. "Blake and Ruby are coming any second now so we can all walk back to our room together. Make sure you're ready to go before then. I hate having to wait…"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is," Kai snorted when Orchid smacked him lightly on the chest and demanded for him to get moving since he thought he was so healthy so quickly. The familiar feeling of his tight undershirt felt great as it stretched and molded around his muscular body, and his pants came with a warm feeling that kept his lower half covered. The makeshift blindfold that he wore to offer himself comfort for the past few days had done its job, and he discarded it after giving the soft piece of fabric a last bit of respect and went on to tie a new blindfold over his eyes that his sister brought for him. The same one that his father wore. After snapping it into place, he found that he had finished just in time. Sensing Ruby and Blake jiggling the lock, he stood his ground as he sensed one of the presence's weight suddenly vanish only to crash into his chest a second later.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked up to his face while hugging him. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright," Kai chuckled as he rubbed Ruby's back with one hand. "I feel better than before anyway, how about you?"

Ruby pulled away. "I feel like I can run a marathon, that's how I feel. But the nurses say that I- _we_ should rest for another day before we go back to training. Ugh… if Yang wasn't so buggy about it I'd be able to scratch the itch in the back of my mind."

"I can understand that…" His mother Marron and undoubtedly his sister would be on him for that as well. He'd listen to them for now, even though he believed that he didn't need the break to be extended even further. "Mom and Malienna won't let me live this one down. How about you Blake, everything okay?"

"Just fine," Blake said, strangely stand-offish. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Should be," Ruby shrugged and patted Kai's body up and down, starting with his hips and working her way up. If it wasn't Kai she was touching, the other two girls may have thought the worst. "Nothing hurts?"

"Nope," It was a minor lie, since his body was still sore and healing from his aura, but that was to be expected after what he'd done. "I'm ready to get out of here. The smell of this place is just… too clean."

Orchid scoffed. "Is the smell of my flamingo and it's poop more endearing to you?"

"Oh, no. That's just disgusting." Kai said. "I just want to smell something other than sanitizer and… _cleanliness_ for once. It's been giving me a headache."

"Same here," Blake added, sharing the same sense of smell as her fellow faunus. "Let's go then, there's no need for us to be here any longer."

So they did. Kai just had to sign a few forms accepting the infirmary's terms that he was letting himself out earlier than what was recommended for him by the doctors and he was able to walk right out with his teammates in tow. The smell of fresh air and the trees and the concrete all around Beacon was a very welcome scent for his nose to breathe in over and over again. The dorm room building was thankfully not even that far away. It is close to the infirmary was important, he guessed since teammates were bound to get hurt and sent there to get healed so their other teammates would have an easier time locating and visiting their friends while they were recovering. Getting to the dorm was easy and climbing the stairs was as well. It almost felt like he wasn't hurt at all, though there was a tiring feeling to his muscles. Which was normal since his body was still using energy to recover from his injuries and healing. It was nothing he needed to worry about. After another few days, he was sure that he'd be well enough to go back out again.

"Here we are!" Ruby jumped onto her bed and rolled in the covers, effectively making herself into a human-blanket burrito. "Ah, I really missed these sheets."

"That's _my_ bed, Ruby." Blake pointed out.

"Oh, whoops?" Ruby laughed awkwardly as she made no effort to untangle herself from Blake's sheets. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"I…" Blake saw no reason to say no and chuckled. "Sure, whatever."

"Yay!"

"I'll take Ruby's bed!" Orchid exclaimed as she jumped into the vacant bed that Ruby left behind, which left Blake with the one bed that had Orchids pet flamingo on it. Which has yet to be named. Or has it been named already? She didn't know, she didn't bother to remember it if it did have a name. Either way, she chose not to go near the animal, it looked comfortable and while it was comfortable it wasn't bothering her. She'd worry about it later tonight, surely it would notice its masters absence and move to go lie with her. Leaving the bed open for her later.

Kai sent a pulse around the room and basked in its homely feeling. It was nice to be back, and as much as he wanted to lie down in his own bed for once to get rid of this sudden heaviness behind his eyes, he felt someone coming up to their room from behind. One of their friends.

Just as he predicted, that friend knocked on the door to get their attention and waited patiently for him to go open it for them. At first Kai waited to see if any of his other teammates were going to get it, but Ruby was still in her burrito blanket, Blake was reading one of her books, and Orchid was playing a game on her scroll. So it was left to him as the leader of their team to take responsibility to see who it was.

"Who is it- Woah!" A ball of fluff pelted into his chest and he felt a wet piece of muscle slobber against his face. For a moment, he almost threw the thing away in panic but quickly realized that it was not just any rabid animal, this was Zwei, the same dog that he spent a lot of his time with back when he used to live with Taiyang back on Patch. The short-legged black and white Corgi kept whimpering and licking at his face, telling him just how much he missed him. Kai did the only natural thing, and threw the dog to Ruby.

"ZWEI!" Ruby instantly untangled herself and grabbed her dog. "I missed you too boy! Oh my gosh, look how big you've grown."

"Heh," Kai laughed as he wiped his face of the dog's saliva.

"Yo," Yang patted his shoulder, getting his attention and telling him that she was there. "Good to see you back on your feet tough guy."

"Good to see you too, Yang," Kai said with a fond smile. "How's it been? We haven't talked in a while."

"I know, sorry about that. It's my fault as much as yours. Having a whole other team and a partner sorta makes it hard to find free time." Yang laughed in a way that told him that she didn't actually think that they were a bother. They were all friends at the end of the day, after all. "I actually wanted to come talk to you about something after I made sure you were okay. Alone, if possible." She added quickly.

Kai sensed something was off and quickly agreed. Just as fast as he made it back to his room, he left it again so that he and Yang could have the necessary privacy to talk without having to worry about anyone else listening in on them. They moved down the hallway a few doors just to be safe, where Yang rounded up on him and leaned against the wall with her shoulder.

"So," Kai said as he leaned against the wall himself. "What's up?"

"Raven," Yang said her name right away, making Kai go tense. "Nothing to do with you for once, this about her and me."

"Right," Kai grew less tense. "What about her?"

"During the battle, she saved my life," Yang said, rubbing the new scar that she had underneath her clothes. A permanent reminder that the mother who abandoned her so long ago suddenly returned to save her life. "The bottom line is I want to know why. She never made any effort to talk to me, much less show any sign that she actually cares. Not to mention the fact that she doesn't apparently have the inability of having a hand in raising a kid." The subtle gripe at him wasn't all directly aimed toward him. At the time, Kai hadn't even known that Raven was the mother of Yang, and she even used a fake name to fool him at first. If he'd known from the start he would have been more insistent on her talking to Yang, but experience has told him that wasn't such a good idea. Qrow had asked enough times, and look at how his relationship with his sister was now. Tense at best.

"I'm guessing that you want me to try and get her to talk to you?" Kai asked.

"If you can," Yang sneered. "I know its not your fault, but you're the only one besides that Vernal girl that seemed to have gotten close to her and actually managed to stay close to her…"

Kai nodded his head, a small sigh slipping out his nose as he thought about it for no more than a few seconds. "I'll try," He said. "But I can't make any promises, I am sure you're dad told you about how she is. Convincing her to do anything is damn near impossible unless she gets something out of it."

"How's actually getting to talk to her own daughter for once?"

"I… Listen, I said that I'd try. I don't want to reopen old wounds with this," Kai said, deflecting the oncoming conflict. "You know I didn't know at the time and it wasn't like I had a choice in who she chose to train. Maybe my dad put her up to it, I don't know."

Yang shut her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." It didn't make it hurt any less for her, but it was important for her to accept it. Kai didn't deliberately seek out Raven for her mentorship, it was her who went after him. Back when he didn't even know her name. And when he did find out, it wasn't like he didn't try. Trying to convince Raven to explain herself to Taiyang and her daughter was like banging your head against a brick wall without the protection of aura - You were bound to just hurt yourself in the process. "It just sucks, y' know? My own biological mother left me before I could even remember her face. Seeing her after all that time… I barely saw her at Haven, I never knew just how alike we look. I'm literally a carbon copy of her with blonde hair and different colored eyes. I would have stopped caring about her soon, but when she saved my life, it made me think. In her own weird and screwed up way does she really care about me or did she feel like she just owed it to me and got rid of a favor? I'm honestly afraid of the possibility of her having a good reason for it… But then if it's not? Whoof."

"If I had known earlier I would have tried harder," Kai said. "I'm sorry I didn't."

Yang laughed it off. "Don't blame yourself, man, all of this drama happened before either of us were even able to remember anything. I may get a little ticked off about it, but that doesn't mean that I hate you or anything."

That brought a smile to his face. "Thank you. That actually means more than you know."

"Great. So in return, you'll do what you can the next time you see her?"

"Tonight," Kai promised, Yang looked at him with shock in her eyes. "I'll try and talk to her tonight if I can. We have a bond, me and her. A strong one at that. I can call her and she'll respond, most of the time anyway, with portal."

"R-really?"

"Of course," Kai stepped away from the wall. "This is a conversation that has been a long time coming. I want answers like you do. I want to know why she chose to train me all of a sudden. Was it because of my dad? Some strange motherly emotion for me since she used to date him? I have questions to ask too, its just… hard to talk to her. It takes a lot of practice, so I have to warn you to be careful what you say to her. If she feels too uncomfortable, she'll leave, and you won't be able to stop her."

Yang growled lightly under her breath but nodded her head. "I'll hold back, don't worry. It'll be a small price to pay to finally get an explanation. Anyway, I'm sorry for yanking you away the moment you got back on your feet. I'll leave you be to rest, though do stop by to see how everyone else is doing. Rick and Brick are still bragging about their little lightning attacks, and Pyrrha needs a sparring partner who she doesn't absolutely outclass for once."

"Heh, I'll come around soon," Kai promised. "See you,"

Convincing Raven was going to be as easy as forgiving Cinder. But he'd try at the very least. Yang and him parted ways and he waited at the door to his room for a moment, sensing around the inside to make sure he wasn't about to walk in on anything that might get him in trouble. Not that it would make sense, since he was still _blind_. But it was never a bad thing to want to be prepared for the worst.

* * *

"Why did you leave her!?" Adam snarled as he slammed his hands on the table before Cinder. The half-maiden glared dangerously into the slits of his mask, but for once, Adam couldn't care less. "You coward! We could have brought her with us, saved her! But you were _afraid_!"

"You seem to hold my ability to fight _two_ headmasters, one of them being _Ozpin_ , to unfair levels." Cinder calmly snapped back. "Would you have rather me continue to fight until one of you were killed? Would you have rather me taken her instead of you? Do not use that head to think too much, Taurus. You may be strong and gifted but you are still a child compared to me."

"She's the leader of the White Fang!" Adam screamed. "Sienna was the reason why most of the faunus fought! Her leadership and guidance were what saved even _me_ from giving up after the events of Haven. She was the one to has made great strives for all faunus kind and was the one to directly deal with you where others were afraid to. Do you not at least have _some_ respect for that woman?"

"I do not hold respect for _anyone_ ," Cinder said. "The only reason I am not punishing you for speaking to me this way is because you are now the fact that the millions of White Fang within this massive city are now looking up to. You are the new leader of the White Fang, I can only hope that you will be less disappointing than that prideful tigress you hold in such high esteem."

"Oh, is that so?" Adam sneered as he stepped back and crossed his arms threateningly. "What if I take all of _my men and women_ and leave you to your devices?"

Cinder's eyes flared with an orange flame, Adam winced as he felt the heat of it. "Careful, you overstep your boundaries." She warned. "I understand why you are angry, which is why I will not harm you right now, Be smart about this. You know just as much as I do that you leaving and bringing the White Fang with you is not an option. We have an agreement after all. Don't we?"

"Tch…" Adam refused to say that she was right. That dreaded deal that he'd allowed himself into being fooled to make months ago constantly came back to haunt him even in his dreams and at the best of times. Cinder wasn't the one pulling the strings, she was just second in command. That was implied over and over again, and if she had this kind of pull, he didn't want to meet the one that she reported to when she thought she was alone and no one was listening in on her. To earn _her_ ire was something he was not keen on doing just yet, not when so many lives also bank on his current decision.

"I see you realize your current standing," The bitch smiled at him, knowing that she had won. "Good. You are already smarter than Sienna ever was. Use that intelligence to protect yourself and your pack and I may just see fit to trust you a little more. Now leave, we have nothing more to talk about unless you think it a good idea to continue throwing this tantrum of yours like you have been the past couple of days."

"This isn't over, Cinder," Adam said as he turned away and refused to look back. "The White Fang won't be your playthings forever."

"I know," Cinder shrugged her shoulders, uncaring of Adam's threat. "But by that point, I would already have everything I want."

Mercury closed the door behind Adam as he left the room. Adam shoved him out of the way, and Mercury stuffed the hidden article in his pocket as he closed the door behind the faunus leader.

"What a fun guy," The ex-assassin said absentmindedly. "He's going to become a problem in the future, you know."

"I am aware," Cinder sighed, gesturing for him and Emerald, who were sitting on the sidelines for that entire argument, to come before her. "But his anger can be directed and used. I know he holds no real loyalty for me, but that doesn't mean that he is useless."

"What are we going to do now?" Emerald asked, being as respectful as she could. "Ozpin has bound to have put even tighter restraints around Amber, and you won't be able to catch him off guard a second time."

"Not to mention our plan with the Vytal Festival has to be completely redone now," Mercury continued. "All due respect Cinder, we're sorta fucked right now."

"My dear Mercury, we have never been _so fucked_ as we are now." Strangely enough, Cinder laughed bitterly at the statement. Enough so that Mercury felt uncomfortable seeing her smile for once. "All of our plans that I committed to memory need to be tore down and built up again. Everything we have meticulously planned for the past two years have been discovered. Certainly Mercury, we really are fucked at the moment."

"So…" Mercury hesitated. "What do we do next?"

"Kneel," Cinder said, waving a hand toward them. Almost instinctively and not without practice, Mercury and Emerald both knelt down on one knee. "The answer to that question is simple, Mercury. We will waste too much time coming up with new plans on our own. Time that we cannot afford to lose. So the only option is to take a more _aggressive_ approach… and in order to do that, I am afraid I must admit that I need help, my Queen."

 _Queen?_ Mercury and Emerald thought at the same time, only to then freeze and not move a muscle as a Seer moved out from in between them. The red barbed tentacles of the communicative Grimm creature dragged against the floor with an ear-deafening grinding sound that made it hard for them to sit still as comfortably as they were now. The Seer continued to move forward until it was directly in front of Cinder. Then, it began to glow, and crack, and then _explode_ in a fragmented cloud of black dust and red magic.

The magical energy continued to swirl and swirl until it took the shape of a woman. Or at least a vague shape of a woman, and Salem's face slowly began to appear from within that figure. Her black and red eyes opened and the rest of her features came quickly. With shining red eyes, she looked down at Cinder, not even acknowledging the Emerald and Mercury as she towered many heads over the half-fall maiden.

"Cinder…" Salem frowned at her. "You disappoint me. I do not sense the power of the maiden within you, and it seems you have lost me a very valuable pawn. Even after I allowed you to use the service of Tyrian, Hazel, and Watts, you still managed to fail me. How could you do this to me Cinder? After everything I did to raise you to the position you are in now… this is how you repay me?"

"My deepest apologies," Cinder got out of her chair and knelt toward the Queen of the Grimm. The one person in the world who was able to force such a submissive gesture from her. "I have failed you, and I have disappointed you. I suffered defeat at the hands of Ozpin, your sworn enemy, and I am also afraid that one of his allies who possesses a type of mind-reading semblance has taken my memories and compromised nearly all of my future plans. The fault is mine, and mine alone."

"And yet you claim to seek even more aid?" Salem scoffed at her. "What do you think you can offer to me now that you have potentially been set back years? In that time, our enemies will only get stronger, and my pawns older, and weaker. I may have to wait for another generation because of this Cinder."

"I have recently thought of something that you might enjoy so much that you may forget my past failures." Cinder went on. "An idea that I came up with mere hours ago. A desperate one, but one that will only work with your approval and… assistance."

"Hm. Go on, child. You have piqued my interest."

"You, my Queen." Cinder began. "Are the single most powerful entity on Remnant. You are the embodiment of darkness and humanities greatest sin. My idea is simple, almost predictable. It will be something that our enemies will never see coming. Not even Ozpin."

"The subtle route is not working. I plan for something more _aggressive_ in nature. Something destructive. Something that requires… a certain _touch_ , if you will."

Salem pieced it together quickly enough. A smile slowly stretched across her face as Cinder's idea began to infest her own mind. It was risky, and going through with it would bring terror to all of Remnant whether it failed or succeeded. At first, she almost didn't dare to go through with it. However…

"You never cease to surprise me, Cinder," Salem said with a slight shake of her head. "You have given me something to think about. And preparations may very well begin construction. I will keep in touch, Cinder. Do be careful not to fail me again, or else the power that you are so desperate to achieve will never become a reality."

"Of course," Cinder bowed her head, smirking widely. "Your desires are ever above mine, which is why I think this is perfect for both of us. I am sure you have had enough of that castle, hm?"

"Yes," Salem agreed and began to fade away. "Yes, I do think that I have."

When she faded away, Mercury and Emerald felt a weight fall off of their shoulders. Cinder leaned back and barked a laugh, but didn't allow herself any more than that. What had they just witnessed? The beginning of a true war? No, this was something on a much larger and grander scale.

They were careful not to reveal their intentions so blandly, but the implication was there. Not only Beacon, but all of Vale was now a part of their plans. Mercury thought as Cinder laughed harder than she ever did in a long time, that their enemies had just made the mistake of making her snap.

* * *

 **Is that the end of Volume 2? I might make another chapter or two. But Volume 3 is coming very shortly, and with it, a very small time skip. Just thought you guys should be warned. A few weeks or days now mean a lot, and after everything that has happened, who knows what is happening next?**

 **T wi tter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	74. Chapter 74

**Here we are and here we go ladies and gentlemen. I am considering going for one final arc before we go on to the third volume of this entire Beacon Saga, but I can easily save it for the first arc of Volume 3 anyway. It wouldn't make much of a difference, but it seems like this volume has been set to end already. So I might just end it with this chapter. It depends on feedback, really.**

 **Also, we are nearly at 600 followers! Hello to all of you beautiful people and thank you for enjoying this story!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Coverart: Nova**

* * *

 **The Blind Huntsman**

 **Chapter 74**

 **Volume 2, Episode 15**

* * *

Adam snarled and fixed his new mask onto his face. Again, his greatest piece of pride as a member of the White Fang has been tarnished. Now only that, but Cinder has gotten what she wanted _again_. She must have known that Sienna wasn't going to be under her wing for long and that _something_ had to be plotting underneath all the tight wraps where she didn't have any pull in. So that was why she let her get arrested and didn't even _try_ to save her from the two headmasters. They could have one, what happened to all that boasting of her power? She was clearly not as strong as she made herself out to be, not enough that he would go out of his way to challenge her, but a disgusting amount.

"You look like you're pissed," Mercury commented as he leaned on the door frame to Sienna's old office, which he guessed was now _his_. "Should I come by another time?"

"No," Adam bit out, forcing himself to calm down a few notches. "Come, I suppose I should be the one dealing with you personally from now on anyway."

"Like you haven't been the one doing that already," Mercury said as he checked the hallway outside the office to make sure no one was watching, and then let himself in and locked the door behind him to be extra safe. "So, things have gone to shit. Eh?"

"Hmph," Adam fell into the seat which once belonged to Sienna. "Indeed it has. With Sienna arrested, I doubt we are ever going to see her again. Ironwood must be _ecstatic_ to have her locked up in that prison ship of his."

"Were you two close?" Mercury asked as he looked around the office, he's only been in there twice before, so he was still a little curious about the office where big decisions were made in the White Fang.

Adam shut his eye and kept his silence.

"Guess that answers that question," Mercury muttered as he looked toward the new leader of the White Fang. "The news go out yet that you're the new leader?"

"I doubt that it hasn't already reached Menagerie," Adam huffed. "I've always been a top candidate to succeed Sienna ever since I started climbing the ranks as fast as I did. I was a great combatant, a good leader, and inspirational to new recruits. But to answer your earlier question partially, we weren't always on the best of terms."

"I can believe that," Mercury chuckled. "I don't mean to insult her, but she hardly seems like the kind of woman that is okay with having her authority matched or challenged. She seems to be the more controlling type, kinda like Cinder. Only a lot nicer about it."

"You would be accurate in that assumption," Adam allowed. It wasn't _that_ far off. Unlike him, ever since the White Fang began with the Belladonna's in control of it Sienna has always been a known figure. Personal friend to Ghira and Kali themselves, and with all the same traits as he with it, she just had more fire within herself and _took_ what she wanted when she realized that peaceful protests weren't going anywhere. At every opportunity, she undermined Ghira's decisions and outright ignored them to make her own orders at times. Eventually, she went as far as to _overthrow_ the Belladonna family entirely and within the span of a few years as the Supreme Leader of the White Fang, she turned the White Fang violent. And it _worked_. He was all for the idea himself, and as such he climbed the ranks because of it. Blake was once all for the idea herself, but she was too weak-minded and didn't have the stomach to do what needed to be done. He did, and so he stayed.

Despite Sienna's aggressive personality and somewhat unhealthy lust for power, she was still a person. Much more than he can say for Cinder. She actually cared about those who fought for her, bled for her, and died for her. He'd confided in her countless times, especially when Blake left him so suddenly as she did. And in turn, after she stopped seeing him as a usurper rising against her throne and realized that he was just doing what he believed was right, she gained the trust in him to return the favor. He wouldn't say it to Mercury, but yes, he did feel close to Sienna and he was sure it worked the same vice versa.

Not close enough to shed a tear over her loss, however. She was still alive, though he'd most likely never see her again. They always knew that one day one of them may get captured or killed, so even though they were close, they never grew attached. Right now, he saw that was the best decision that could be made between the two. For he couldn't afford to get as depressed as he was when Blake left, not again, not when he had the entire White Fang on his shoulders.

"But that is not what we should be talking about," Adam said as he ended that train of thought. His one blue eye stared at Mercury through the slits of his mask. "You. What are you doing here? I didn't call for you, and I doubt you came here just to ask about how I feel about Sienna."

"You catch on fast," Mercury crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. One of his robotic legs raised up to lean on the desk. Adam didn't care enough to push it off. "Yeah, I am here for a reason. Not because of Cinder," He added when Adam grew tense. "She is too busy coming up with new plans since that guy from Signal used her semblance on her. I let myself out when I realized she forgot that I was in the room with her."

"Should you be telling me this?" Adam asked.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted this alliance, I just accepted the offer." Mercury pointed out.

"Can I still count on our partnership, then?"

"Of course," Mercury smirked at him. "Nothing's changed, if anything, things have been made easier for us. Don't hit me for saying this, but with Sienna out of the way we have nothing stopping us from going through with some of those plans we talked about before. Y'know, about this Stone Face guy?"

Adam narrowed his eye at him. "I believe a certain third party is already working on that part. And I find myself suddenly overwhelmed with work after becoming a supreme leader of an entire race."

"Well, it's always good to make contingency plans, isn't it?"

"You are really pushing for this," Adam stated as he leaned forward on the desk, resting his elbows and getting more interested in this particular conversation. "If you wanted to stop this alliance of ours I wouldn't have stopped you, not that I could have anyway. Killing you would only alert Cinder and threatening you wouldn't work since you still have Cinder to fall back on. No, you're still here for a reason, you stated as such before, do you mind telling me why you are so eager to betray the one who saved you?"

"Saved me from what?" Mercury bitterly spat into a small metal garbage can. "I'd won that fight against my Dad. I was a little hurt, sure. But I would have lived. She picked me up if anything and got really lucky while doing it. I had nowhere else to go and nothing else to do. I lived in that house and shitty little town all my life before she came and I wanted out of it."

"And now?"

"I think she's a damn crazy psycho bitch with too much power and way too willing to let her pawns do dirty work for her." Mercury snarled. "She already nearly got me killed once and that was just recently. If anything I owe _you_ for letting me live then. She would have blamed that on Stone Face and you would have been Scott free there."

"I saw potential," Adam said with a shrug. "You fit the bill of what Sienna and I needed. An inside mole. However, you are lying."

Mercury's grey eyes flashed with anger and surprise. "Care to elaborate?" He asked bitterly.

Adam smirked, somehow amused by something. "You are still working under Cinder for the same reason I joined the White Fang before. Did you know that I used to want to be a huntsman when I was growing up in the mines?"

"No, but does this have a point?"

Adam skipped all the details Mercury didn't need to hear and went onto said point.

"Even after I was branded, I was still hesitant about joining the White Fang. Even after the mines, I worked at was liberated. I was still having second thoughts. Then, someone else convinced me. A girl."

"The same one that dipped out on us two years ago?"

"One and the same," Adam confirmed. "I joined the White Fang because of my love for Blake, and I grew to love it and let myself become more and more involved with the organization until it became too much for her to handle. Mercury, I believe that you are working for Cinder for a similar reason. You joined her at first because you had nowhere else to go, but you stayed with her because of a similar reason to my staying in the White Fang. A girl."

Mercury's cocky smirk faded away, his eyes narrowed and for once, he was not confident in himself to make a comeback. His body language alone was enough for Adam to get an answer out of him.

"Emerald is her name, correct? I never spoke with her before, but I know of her. The two of you are always around one another when there isn't something you two need to do after all. After spending these last few years together, I suppose even the heartless son of an assassin can grow attached to someone."

"A brave assumption to make," Mercury said.

"Though not inaccurate. I don't hear you denying it."

"Because it's pointless to try if you've already figured it out," Mercury said with a low growl. "Emerald is too loyal to Cinder, she loves her too much and I doubt she'd choose me over her if it came down to it."

"Which is why if we get Cinder out of the way, _you'd_ be the only person you can rely on?"

"When you say it like that it's like we're not talking about Cinder," Mercury said, rolling his eyes at the analogy. "But no, if that were the only reason I'm still here. I wouldn't be bothered to work with you for this long. I would have had Cinder burn you alive a long time ago."

"So why are you still here?" Adam asked.

"I'm done being a damn slave, that's why." Mercury finally snapped. "All my life all I've ever been is what _someone else_ wanted me to be. I was robbed of a childhood thanks to my dear father trying to make me succeed him as an assassin, and I was robbed of a normal life after that when Cinder came and basically forced me into working with her. I want to make my own choices for a change, which is why working with you has been the most exciting moment of my life for a long time. I'm doing this because _I_ want too, not because someone else told me to do it. Besides, my crimes compared to Cinder's are astronomically legal. If she goes, who's going to care about little old Mercury Black who is just trying to get away from everything?" His smirk came back again, and for once, it looked genuinely happy. "You, my friend, Adam Taurus, are one of those first steps into that little dream of mine. And if it works out, I'll even have Emerald to celebrate it with."

"You really are an interesting one," Adam had to admit, cracking a small smile after hearing Mercury's reasoning. His _true_ reasoning. He didn't sense any lies in that little rant of his. It was more like he was venting more than anything. "Fine then," Adam stood up, and extended out his hand.

"I still have some doubts, but I believe you can still be trusted to be a valuable ally. Shall we keep working together?" He asked with a grin.

Mercury matched it and stood up to meet the other young man. The sounds of their hands clapping against each other as they shook hands was more satisfying than he thought it'd be.

"Yeah, I think we should," Mercury replied.

* * *

Roman fell into the cushions of his own personal stolen cough and took off his hat and set it to his side with an explosive sigh. He was tired. Exhausted even. And it wasn't even because he was out robbing late night open stores or after a fight like he's been finding himself in recently. No, this was a different kind of tired. The kind of tired he hated. The guilty kind.

Neo appeared on the couch beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him with one arm. Showing her unyielding support that he knew that he could always rely on even in the worst of times.

They'd just come back from Mountain Glenn after sending that train in. After not liking the idea of actually driving the train himself, he let that big fucker do it. Bane, if he remembered his name. If he wanted to drive the train straight into tonnes of rubble he very well wasn't about to stop him. But at the same time that meant he gave the okay for the Breach to happen in the first place. He saw the news the minute he got back. Thousands dead, almost three thousand, most of them not even those who cand defend themselves. And that was just about two hours of the Grimm being allowed into the city via the breach. Imagine if they'd been in there a day, a week, a month before the breach would have finally been breached. That number may have even reached five or six figures, maybe more if people were stupid, of which there were a lot of those things around.

He wasn't the one who pulled the trigger but damn it, he supplied the ammo! All those months of stealing dust. Dozens of containers, thousands of crates. So much lien Jacques Schnee would be blue in the face if he could see the way it was being used. A good portion of it was given to the White Fang to arm them and fuel their weapons and vehicles. But the vast majority of it was put into the train for that damned suicide mission to cause that breach in the first place. All that effort he put into acquiring all of that dust all pointed toward fucking _genocide_.

This wasn't what he became gentlemen criminal for. Could he even be called one anymore after what he just did? His name may not have been tied to the attack, but it didn't change the fact that he did it. There was blood on his hands despite him never killing a person himself. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Goddammit," He cursed as he crushed a pack of cigars in his fist. He didn't even feel like smoking at the moment. Which was worrying even for him. Smoking was the thing he did to calm down, he couldn't even do that with a clear conscience.

Neo patted his face, using her own silent way of speech to ask him how he was doing.

"I don't know Neo, that was a lot harder than I thought it'd be," Roman told her his honest thoughts. "I mean, it wasn't like I could do anything anyway. I'm just one guy and hardly the best fighter, and even with how good you are there was the size of a small army over there in that train station. We wouldn't have been able to do anything on our own with numbers like that against us. But still… Agh, why do I care that I did nothing?" He already knew the answer of course. Unlike most people who let themselves be rounded up like sheep, he knew the way the world worked. How people worked. If you let it, your mind would torture you until there was nothing life but a broken shell of the person you once used to be. Usually, it was very easy for Roman to stuff that natural weakness far in the back of his brain where it would sit uselessly, but even he couldn't live this one down. He'd once promised himself to take over the criminal underworld in his own flamboyant and unique way. Exposing the ways of what society is really like, the corrupt politicians who are only doing what they are doing for votes and for a spot on the council so that they could accumulate as much power as they possibly could so that they could essentially rule the entire kingdom. Of course, it worked like that in every kingdom and he was just one man. This was why he set himself to work on Vale, and when the time came, he had plans to go to Mistral.

Then Cinder came to Vale, found him, and mucked it all up. All of his power, gone. All of his pull, gone. And now, all of his dignity and ideals as an individual, in tatters. He'd become exactly what he was trying to destroy. A damn sheep following the power of fat wolves who dictated what he could and couldn't do every day of his recent life. It was extremely discouraging.

"What do we do now Neo?" Roman asked himself more than anyone else. "Breach happened, Cinder still fucked it up, and now people are dead because of it. All because I didn't have the spine to stand up to her."

Neo pinched his side, warning him not to speak of himself that way again.

"It's true," Roman lightly snapped at her. "Minute she got here I went belly up and let her do whatever the hell she wanted. She was a scary bitch then and a scary bitch now. Everything I did was to make sure she didn't hurt me or you. And it came at the cost of damn near the entire city." He sighed heavily. "Damn it, this is a nightmare."

Neo huffed and stood up from her seat, mimicking signs over her face and trying to form the shape of a mask, somehow, Roman understood her little game of charades.

"The kid? Stone Face? What about him?" Roman asked with a raised eyebrow. "I bet he's going to be stuck recovering after that little blast he did we see all over the news. Not to mention all of his injuries. Who knows when he'll be back out doing his little thing at night? By then, will it even matter?"

Neo shook her head, though not to his question. Neo pulled a scroll out of her pocket and on it was an app, whose icon was in the shape of a black queen chess piece. Roman had no idea what it was, but his eyes bulged out of his skull when he saw a recording of the boy in question walking down a hallway with his group of friends, injured and wrapped up in bandages, but already back on his feet. Smiling and laughing about a victory that could barely even be considered one.

"H-how did you get this?" Roman asked as he yanked the scroll out of her hand and proceeded to swipe through several screens and perspective of almost every camera within Beacon's security system. "Wait, don't answer that… plan B. Right?"

Neo smirked and nodded her head.

Right, plan B. Just in case Cinder fucked it up like she did, at the same time she went to go take out the maiden and take her powers, she had Neo plugin some scroll in the CCT. With everything going on, Roman could bet that all she had to do was just walk in there and do her thing.

"But that guy, Albedo, the one with the memory stealing semblance." Roman thought out loud. "They're going to terminate that virus soon if they got it from Cinder. But this information is still invaluable… Heh." Smirking his usual cocky smirk, he rose and lit up one of the cigars he'd crushed. It was in a sorry state, but he could still taste the smoke as it flowed down his throat and into his lungs. He puffed it out and Roman the Mastermind returned. "Neo, you never cease to find a way to cheer me up."

Neo smiled at him and bowed over-exaggeratedly.

"So, you think you're ready for round two?" Roman asked as he grabbed his cane and flipped his hat back onto his head.

Neo's smile took a more vicious nature, and she nodded her head.

"Great. And this time, we'll be much more prepared." Roman said as he stomped down on the now finished cigar. "Better be ready _Stone Face_ , because this time, we're going to be prepared for you."

* * *

Kai leaned against the wall of a darkly lit spot of Beacon, far away from the school itself and more near the forest if anything. It was the spot that Raven and he chose to train in secret. A place where she knew that they wouldn't get caught. Just as he promised Yang, he shut his eyes underneath his blindfold and concentrated for her to come to him. It was hard to do that at first, but after a few years of training under the woman, it became second nature. Within a few moments, the air swirled around him to his left and he could sense that unmistakable sensation of Raven's portal tearing through space to open up beside him. Soon enough, Raven's heels clicked as she stepped out onto the ground around him, one hand on her hip while the other worked to take off her rather large Grimm inspired mask.

"You've recovered quickly," She couldn't help but comment as she quickly looked him up and down. "I thought you'd be out for a while after the Breach."

"How kind of you to notice," Kai teased. "I'm glad you came to visit me by the way, it was really nice having you there to see if I was okay."

"Hmph, don't give me that." Raven through her mask back through the portal and it shut behind her. "I had other things to take care of and I knew that you were okay. Why would it matter if I came anyway? You were unconscious for most of it."

"Fair point." Kai shrugged his shoulders, not really caring either way. "How is Vernal? I can imagine getting directly struck by a rocket launcher couldn't have felt great."

"She had a few broken bones here and there," Raven vaguely answered. "But she is alive and recovering. She asked me to pass on a message to you; "If you ever fucking get me shot by a fucking rocket launcher again I swear I am going to fucking murder your face." I believe her _exact_ words were."

"Do make sure to let her know that I am glad she is okay," Kai said with a small chuckle.

"I may. Now, why is it do you want to see me? You know I hate having my time wasted and running an entire tribe of bandits by myself is hard work, as you know."

"Sure." Kai rolled his blind eyes. And then sighed, here came the hard part. "I uh… it's about Yang."

He could feel Raven tensing already.

"I heard you saved her life," Kai said quickly. "It surprised me honestly…"

"Why?" Raven asked, suddenly a lot more bitter than before.

"Because you've never even spoken to her before," Kai pointed out, making Raven wince. "And to my knowledge, besides the Breach, I don't even remember the last time you even looked at her in person. And every time I bring it up you gets like this. So yeah, I didn't think you cared, but obviously you do to some capacity if you were willing to risk your life to save hers."

"Don't be so dramatic," Raven huffed. "I saved her because I owed her that for being of my blood. She may bear that man's last name, but she is a Branwen through and through. As a matter of fact, since she put you up to this let her know that it will be the _last_ time I do such a thing."

"Raven," Kai winced. "That's a bit much… She just wants to meet her mother."

"Then she shouldn't be so soft." Raven spat to the side. "You think my mother was any better? My father forced Qrow and me to kill to unarmed prisoners to _toughen us up_. Our mother watched and laughed and berated us if we ever cried. Beat us if we ever called her mother. Then they got sick of us and set us both to Beacon when their shitty little training sessions weren't doing anything. Even when Qrow and I returned to settle things with them, which ended in their deaths, they demanded us to be strong and to never be as soft as they were. Tch, as if they could even call themselves such."

"Is that why you left?" Kai asked bravely. "Because you didn't want to end up like them?"

"You're asking dangerous questions boy," Raven warned. "Do you think I am so stupid as to not notice what you are trying to do here? I know Yang is around here somewhere, I can sense her with this stupid semblance of mine."

Kai winced. Well, that was that plan out of the way.

"I won't waste my time explaining something that doesn't need to be explained." She said as she turned to create a new portal to leave through.

Kai cursed mentally, trying to find something to say so he could stop her and keep his promise. Yang beat him to it.

As Raven turned around to create her portal, her arm stopped halfway through the motion. Yang stopped running as well the moment their eyes met. This was the closest she has ever been to her mother since the breach, and the same went for Raven as well. The shock had given Yang a chance to get close, and before Raven could finish her slash, Yang called out.

"Wait!" She shouted, stopping Raven again before she could complete the motion. "Please, just give me a few minutes. Just anything to finally get some answers! I need to know, please, if you meant what you said before, then you owe me at least that as well."

"I already saved your life once, child." Raven snarled through her teeth. "I don't owe you anything else."

"Bullshit!" Yang screamed, stomping up even closer to her estranged mother. Raven's cold expression cracked and Yang smelled blood in the water, especially when she punched away Raven's hand, surprising her and making her red sword bounce off the floor as it was knocked out of her hand. "You're my Mom! My _real biological_ Mom! You expect me to be satisfied with you popping up just once to save me? That's bullshit! You left me and made your partner pick up all the pieces after you were gone, you owe me a _hell_ of a lot more than you do now."

Kai never witnessed Raven become so flustered as she was now. Her usual coldness cracked and with a resigned sigh, she batted Yang's hand away and took a step back, but made no further effort to create a portal to escape through. Kai decided it was best if he remained silent unless addressed, this wasn't his business to butt into.

"Ten minutes," Raven said as she picked up her sword. "I'll allow ten minutes, no more, no less."

Despite the rather petty arrangments, Yang let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, her eyes turned red to emphasize her sudden burst of anger. It might have just saved her the chance to speak with her mother, who must have seen a bit of herself in her daughter's outburst just then.

"Finally," Yang huffed as she too took a step back, and held on to one of her arms awkwardly as the situation really settled in for her. This was her mother. Her actual mother. She loved Summer and she treated her as her daughter, and she would forever be grateful for that, but Raven was her first mother. The mother she never really met. All her life she knew that she needed to meet her someday, but now that it has come, she didn't really know what to say.

No, that was a lie, she did know what to say.

"Do you care?" Yang asked brokenly, suddenly a lot more emotional than she was before. Raven remained stone-faced. "About me, about Dad. I used to think you didn't, and I was okay with that after getting over it. After what happened at Mistral, I didn't really care about you anymore. I found out you were training Kai and I was pissed, I thought you replaced me with him, but even that I got over. Because if that is what you wanted to do then whatever, you were my Mom but you were never my mother. But after what happened… you saved me." Yang sniffled, biting back tears as she looked into her mother's eyes. She knew that she wouldn't care for them after what she heard from Dad. Tears wouldn't do anything but annoy Raven Branwen.

"You saved my life, and now suddenly I don't know what to think of you. So please, I don't care what your answer is, I just need to know. Do you care about your daughter? Do you care that I am trying to become a Huntress? Do you care about Ruby at all? Hell, even Kai? Do you care about anything involving me?"

Raven stood there, still stonefaced. Her red eyes pierced into Yang's purple which was rimmed with tears that were just about to crack.

After about a minute - A minute which Yang hoped didn't count toward her ten-minute timer - Raven finally answered. "Do you want to know why I left in the first place?" Raven asked needlessly, Yang nodded her head desperately, not even caring that her question was completely dodged. "When I found out that I was pregnant with you, Yang, I didn't know what to do. Taiyang was over the moon, of course. Summer was excited too. Qrow however, he knew what I was thinking, and he was scared."

"W-what do you mean…?"

"I only started dating your father so he could shut up about me never giving him a chance to prove himself. And he was good, I must admit, but not enough for me to stay with him forever. When we graduated we all got drunk off our asses and of course that was the day I said fuck it and had sex with him. It wasn't my first time, nor is it something I really remember. Weeks later I found out I was pregnant. You were not planned, and everything I had thought of doing for the first year outside of Beacon was spent reading stupid books and watching stupid videos on how to be a mother." Raven laughed at the memory. "But deep inside, I knew and so did Qrow, it wasn't going to work. I was never meant to be a mother. But… that didn't stop me from at least trying. I never did say no to a challenge, after all."

"Wait…" Yang was confused, she never knew that Raven tried taking care of her while she was a baby. That part of the story was never told to her. "So why… why did you…?"

"If it weren't for Ozpin and his little plans for Team STRQ, I might have just stayed for you," Raven said Yang could detect no lies in her voice.

"W-what? Ozpin? I don't understand, what does he have to do with this!?"

"A lot more than you a prepared to know, Yang," Raven said, looking up at the shattered moon with a resigned sigh. "But I will leave you with this. I didn't leave you because I didn't love you. I didn't want to abandon you. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was replacing you with Malikai's boy. I did what I did because it was the only option available to me at the time. Qrow didn't understand it. I couldn't trust Ozpin, and Summer and Tai were just too idealistic to help. So, I left." Raven looked back to her daughter and stepped closer to her. Yang's tears finally spilled from her eyes when Raven placed a hand in her hair and rubbed her head ever so slightly. "Not that it seemed to make you weaker, daughter. You are something I can forever look back on with pride in my heart. I will not apologize for leaving you, because you would have been happier without me anyway. You wouldn't have your sister if I stayed, after all."

After patting her head Raven turned and slashed her sword through the air. "Your ten minutes are up, I'm afraid." She said. "Farewell."

Yang didn't stop her and fell to her knees after she was gone. Kai, not knowing what else to do, simply kneeled down at her side and comforted her as she cried. Leaning into his chest bodily as she did. They stayed like that for some time before it was time to go back to their rooms so that their friends wouldn't assume anything suspicious.

Kai was in disbelief, he never knew that Raven went that deep. He thought he knew her, but he found out that he couldn't be more wrong after what he had just witnessed. Raven was more complex than ever, and again, there was another mystery added to her name.

It made him think of his own father. Just how much did _he_ _really_ know about him?

He couldn't think about it at that moment, Yang needed a friend now. He'd push that thought down and give her one to lean on.

* * *

 **Now that was a reveal and a half. Or part of one, anyway. Do we even know why Raven left? They never told us that and did nothing with that after-credits scene from V5. So I took the liberty to do it myself. Why not? It was a nice touch for this chapter. Raven needs more moments.**

 **And so that is potentially the end of Volume 2. Like I said before, it depends on what I plan to do and if I decide to squeeze that last arc in before Volume 3. I'll see you guys next time!**

 **T wit ter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


End file.
